Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre IV
by Me-Violine
Summary: Après de terribles et meurtrières batailles, Harry a pris des engagements et de lourdes responsabilités, qu'il est fermement décidé à assumer. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, une chose est certaine : comme l'a annoncé Ron, une nouvelle ère commence pour nos héros. Âmes sensibles et mineurs s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

La plupart des personnages et des lieux sont de J. , les autres sont le produit de mon imagination avec peut-être l'influence fortuite ou inconsciente de quelques auteurs de fan-fic… En tout état de cause, si vous vous reconnaissez ou reconnaissez quelqu'un, dites-le moi, je rendrai à César ce qui est à César…

**Avertissements : Bien que ce ne soit pas un slash**

- Relations explicites entre personnes de même sexe dans certains chapitres

- Viol

- Torture

- Langage cru dans certains passages

Vous voilà prévenu(e)s.

**Mineur(e)s et âmes sensibles se tenir à l'écart de cette fic. **

**OoOoOoO**

**Remerciements**

A Mistycal, ma bêta, pour son indéfectible fidélité…

**OoOoOoO**

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Comme promis, me voilà de retour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable été et que vous êtes en pleine forme ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué durant ces quelques semaines et je me réjouis de vous retrouver sur le Livre IV !

Pour commencer, je vous propose un rapide résumé du LIII, pour vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire et j'enchaine tout de suite après, avec le premier volet du premier chapitre du LIV !

**Résumé du LIII : **

Le début d'année 1997 a été très difficile pour nos jeunes héros et pour Harry en particulier. Capturé par la Goule Venimeuse lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express par les Vengeurs, menés par Edmond Parkinson, en même temps que Jérémy Costner, un jeune Âne Bâté de Première Année, il est emmené à Priest Hole Manor, où il est longuement et cruellement torturé par Voldemort.

Bien que très affaibli et sous l'emprise d'une terrible Potions de Cauchemars, il parvient à s'évader, avec l'aide de Jérémy qui a ouvert les yeux sur Voldemort et s'est beaucoup rapproché de lui, mais aussi celle de Ron, Hermione, Nally et Severus, qui sont entrés en Communion Magique avec lui et lui donnent régulièrement de l'Energie pour résister, et enfin celle de Tristan, dont Harry révèlera plus tard à Ron et Hermione, qu'il s'agit d'un ami imaginaire qu'il s'était créée dans sa toute petite enfance, pour faire face à sa solitude et à ses peurs, quand il était dans son placard sous l'escalier..

Dans le même temps, alors que Harry et Jérémy se dirigent vers le Passage Secret qui doit leur permettre de sortir de Priest Hole Manor, Voldemort fait évader ses Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Puis Harry et Jérémy parviennent de justesse à échapper à Voldemort, désireux d'offrir Jérémy en cadeau de noce à Lucius. Plus tard dans la nuit, furieux de leur évasion, il lance ses troupes à l'attaque.

Cependant, Syssoï Alexeïevitch ne le suit pas. Il enlève Ievguenia, sa fille, toute nouvelle épouse de Lucius, du Manoir Malfoy. La mère d'Ievguenia est tuée par Pansy Parkinson au moment de leur départ pour Poudlard et la jeune femme, traumatisée par sa brève, mais cruelle « nuit de noces », est dans un état catatonique. Elle est donc emmenée dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie, où Alexeïevitch la confie à la responsabilité de Draco.

Puis le père de la jeune femme, apprend à Albus et Remus, que Madame Zabini, surnommée la Gorgone par son fils, a lancé un contrat sur la tête de Blaise et sur celle de Miho. Le contrat a été accepté par plusieurs élèves Pro-Voldemort. Bien que la Gorgone ait été torturée et tuée par Voldemort qui l'accusait de complicité dans l'évasion de Harry et Jérémy, le contrat est encore valide jusqu'aux environs du 22 février et Miho est mise à l'abri au Village des Elfes. Mais Blaise refuse de partir.

Par la suite, la reconstruction de Harry et Jérémy va être longue et difficile, surtout pour Harry, qui subit encore régulièrement l'emprise de la Potion de Cauchemars, qu'il a été forcé d'ingurgiter en trop grande quantité et s'est accumulée dans son organisme. Il en fait l'amère expérience à plusieurs reprises, notamment le jour où, au cours d'une tentative de meurtre sur Astoria Greengrass, celle-ci, Jérémy et Alioth Vila se perdent dans un Passage Secret très dangereux qui les mène à trouver le squelette de Salazar Serpentard, dans les tréfonds des entrailles de Poudlard… et à faire connaissance avec son fantasque Fantôme dont l'histoire est absolument rocambolesque.

Il apprend en effet à nos héros, qu'il a été tué par Artemus, l'un de ses nombreux demi-frères, qui a profité de leur grande ressemblance, pour lui voler son identité et le fruit de ses travaux, avant de lui faire la réputation horrible qu'on lui connait. Par ailleurs, Artemus est le véritable Ancêtre de Voldemort, car Salazar Serpentard n'a pas eu d'enfant…

Le même soir, Voldemort, rencontrant dans sa chasse au trésor, bien plus de succès qu'Algie et Rupert dans la leur, trouve enfin le faux tombeau de son ancêtre. Il entre donc en possession du collier et de la bague contenant un micro. A son retour au Manoir Malfoy, il offre la bague à Lucius. Puis, avant de jeter ses Mangemorts dans une attaque au cours de laquelle Remus sera très gravement blessé, le père de Lee Jordan et Syssoï Alexeïevitch tués, Voldemort révèle à Lucius, son intention d'infiltrer un Mangemort non marqué dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En effet, Voldemort ayant pris contact avec son jeune Espion de Poudlard en janvier, est certain que le Trio, Draco, leurs amis proches et les Membres de l'Ordre, prennent une Potion qui leur permet d'avoir plus de résistance physique et d'énergie Magique pour combattre. L'Espion qu'il souhaite infiltrer dans l'Ordre, aura donc pour mission de trouver la formule de cette Potion. L'intention de Voldemort est également de faire tuer Severus, par son jeune Espion.

Décision est alors prise au cours d'une Réunion de l'Ordre, que Severus doit mourir…

Un accident sera donc organisé à Poudlard. Severus « mort », il sera remplacé par Egidus Latton, l'Espion de Voldemort, mais il sera, sous l'identité de Gauthier Sylvestre, un français fiancé à Nally, le remplaçant de cette dernière, au poste de professeur de DCFM. Nally, quant à elle, deviendra professeur de Duel à plein temps avec Remus, car sous la pression de nombreux parents, le club de Duel sera désormais un cours optionnel et l'on compte sur de nombreux participants à ce cours.

Gauthier Sylvestre fait sensation à son arrivée, avec Croquemitaine, un labrador d'environ cinq ou six mois. Severus (en réalité Bill sous Polynectar), « meurt » le lendemain, comme prévu Latton prend son poste et la vie reprend son cours « normal » à Poudlard, jusqu'au jour de la St Valentin.

Albus Dumbledore et les professeurs ont décidé que cet après-midi-là, les élèves étant privés de sortis depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Pré Au Lard viendra à Poudlard. Des salles seront donc transformées en salons de thé et boutiques. La nouvelle est accueillie avec joie par tout le monde.

Mais voilà, que le nez de Ron se met cruellement à chatouiller…

Avec l'aide de Harry, Ron comprend que Voldemort va lancer une attaque d'envergure sur le Village Sorcier de Dublin, où a lieu une grande fête de la St Valentin, qui attire de très nombreux touristes.

L'Ordre du Phénix est mis en alerte et l'intuition de Ron s'avère juste. De nombreuses recrues arrivent au Manoir Malfoy où Voldemort a laissé entendre à Lucius, qu'il va jeter une Attaque sur le monde Sorcier. Mais malgré l'insistance d'Arthur, les membres du Conseil des Sages de Dublin, refusent d'évacuer le Village, sous prétexte que les Attaques de Voldemort ont toujours lieu la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, un visiteur arrive au Manoir Malfoy et remet un message écrit à Lucius, qui le montre à Voldemort. Ce dernier met une partie de ses troupes à sa disposition, avec ordre de régler cette affaire. Une seconde attaque est donc à contrer, mais où ? Ni Voldemort, ni Lucius n'en donnent indication…

Après une demi-heure de vaines négociations, Arthur prend des mesures pour faire évacuer le Village de Dublin, malgré l'opposition des Sages du Conseil. Mais c'est trop tard, car déjà Voldemort lance l'attaque. Les Villageois et les touristes sont pris au piège.

A Poudlard, Draco pour tromper le temps et l'attente fébrile des nouvelles, s'entraîne au Quidditch avec quelques amis du Comité, dont Blaise, Neville, Théo, Ginny et Luna, tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione font visiter les boutiques et salon de thé à Jérémy, Astoria, Dennis et Alioth.

Soudainement, Draco se rend compte que Pré Au Lard, où il sait Narcissa, Annabelle et Ievguenia, est attaqué. Il décide de voler au secours de sa mère, de sa petite amie et de sa protégée, avec une vingtaine de ses amis. Apprenant cela, Harry, en proie à une vive émotion, subit brutalement l'effet des résidus de Potions de Cauchemars qui se trouvent encore dans son organisme. Ron rencontre beaucoup de difficultés à le faire sortir de son cauchemar, tandis que les combats font déjà rage à Dublin et Pré Au Lard et à peine Harry en est-il sorti, s'endormant d'épuisement, que le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. est à son tour mis en alerte : Peter Pettigrew, arrive à Poudlard, par le Passage Secret de la Sorcière Borgne…

Hermione et quelques membres du Comité, Croquemitaine et Pattenrond vont l'attendre à la sortie. Ils parviennent à le capturer…

A Pré Au Lard, Draco et ses amis se sont lancés dans la Bataille. Nev sauve une femme et son jeune enfant. La femme refuse d'aller à Ste Mangouste, mais Nev la convainc d'aller à Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sir Nicholas donne l'alerte : une femme et son enfant gisent dans la neige du côté du terrain de Quidditch. Ils sont ramenés à l'intérieur. Et, tandis que Blaise et Ursula, surpris par Astérion Thorpe qui les a suivis à Pré Au lard, se font cruellement torturer, la jeune femme s'avère être la mère de Jérémy et le bambin d'environ trois ans qui est avec elle est Jonas, son plus jeune fils.

Madame Costner est mourante et il n'y a rien qui puisse la sauver. Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, elle demande à Minerva McGonagall de lier Jonas à Jérémy par un Serment, afin que le petit soit protégé. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit confié à ses beaux-parents pro-Voldemort, dont on apprend un peu plus tard, que Jonas est le souffre-douleur. Minerva accepte…

A Dublin, malgré la belle résistance de l'Ordre du Phénix, la Bataille va de mal en pis et c'est un véritable carnage. Les villageois et les touristes tombent par centaines. Viktor meurt en protégeant la vie d'un bébé, Tarendra est très grièvement blessé, Roger Davis est également tué…

A Pré Au Lard, où seuls les professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi qu'Adrian Pucey sont arrivés à la rescousse, cela va très mal également. Ursula est morte quand Draco et Gabe arrivent à son secours et celui de Blaise. Puis, quand Blaise est évacué vers le QG par Gabe, Draco est surpris par Marsden. Il apprend alors que l'Âne Bâté a torturé Oliver et Hannah, pour obtenir d'eux des renseignements sur le secteur où Blaise se trouvait. Comme Thorpe, il est l'un de ceux qui ont accepté le contrat de la Gorgone et il est venu à Pré Au Lard, dans l'intention de tuer Blaise.

Draco parvient à se défaire de Marsden et vole au secours de ses amis. Mais, après les avoir trouvés, tandis que Lucius et les Mangemorts perdent finalement leur Bataille à Pré Au Lard, Draco glisse sur les pavés, tombe, se cogne la tête et perd conscience, alors qu'il allait chercher du secours. En effet, son Miroir s'est brisé et il ne peut plus appeler ses amis par son intermédiaire. Le hasard veut que dans sa fuite, Lucius croise son chemin. Et il emmène Draco…

Alors que la terrible Bataille de Dublin touche également à sa fin, Voldemort ayant été blessé à la suite de l'explosion de deux hélicoptères et se trouvant en mauvaise posture, cerné par des Membres de l'Ordre, Ron, Marian, Seamus et Gabe vont chercher Draco dans les Cavernes du Diable. Mais il a déjà subi des tortures effroyables et des attouchements sexuels ignobles par Lucius, qui part rejoindre Voldemort, au moment où Ron et ses amis émergent dans la caverne…

Bien que dans un état lamentable, Draco est donc sauvé. Avant de partir cependant, Ron prend le temps de laisser un message sur le mur :

_**Il y aura toujours un descendant de Nyle Lane ou un Malfoy renégat, pour te suivre des yeux et te barrer le chemin, Lucius…** _

Ron a par ailleurs, l'idée lumineuse de cuire les œufs de Bestioles, qui se trouvent toujours dans l'une des cavernes.

Quand un peu plus tard Lucius revient dans les Cavernes du Diables avec Voldemort, ce dernier est en proie à une fureur noire en constatant l'évasion de Draco. Et quand Lucius lui assure ignorer comment Draco a pu être libéré, ni savoir ce que signifie le message laissé par Ron à la place où il l'avait cloué à la paroi, Voldemort le puni très sévèrement. Et, tout comme Lucius l'avait fait, il laisse Lucius cloué à la paroi de sa geôle, avant de partir, sur la promesse menaçante de revenir deux jours plus tard pour chercher ses réponses…

A Poudlard, tard en soirée, Harry s'est réveillé. Avec Ron, il s'est rendu dans la Grande Salle, transformée en chapelle ardente, où les familles peuvent venir chercher leurs morts. Il s'apprête à emmener Jonas et Jérémy au Terrier, quand leur Grand-père arrive et fait scandale. Puis Harry s'interpose entre Costner et ses petits-enfants. Et Ron constate que Harry vient de subir un déclic et de changer profondément…

Qu'il a lâché les fils de son enfance et chassé ses vieux fantômes, qu'il a acquis une sérénité, une force tranquille et une grande assurance. Ron devine qu'il a pris une décision grave, importante…

Et de fait, Harry annonce à Costner son intention d'adopter Jérémy, Jonas et Jodie, dès sa majorité. Par ailleurs, tandis qu'il riposte aux attaques verbales de Costner, il effectue un discours improvisé où il se pose en futur leader de la lutte contre Voldemort…

Harry est soutenu par la foule présente dans la grande salle.

Et Ron lâche à son tour les dernières bribes effilochées de son enfance.

« Une ère est finie pour Harry et pour moi. Une autre va débuter pour nous… » dit-il en conclusion du Livre III, laissant les lecteurs sur la faim de nombreuses questions…

En effet, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Celles et ceux que les batailles de Pré Au Lard et Dublin ont cruellement blessés vont-ils se relever ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle réagir au décès de Viktor ? Et Draco, comment va-t-il pouvoir se remettre des tortures et des ignominies que Lucius lui a faits subir ? Blaise, Oliver et Hannah vont-ils survivre à la torture et aux terribles blessures qui leur ont été infligées ? Si oui, comment Blaise va-t-il réagir en apprenant le décès d'Ursula ? Le Village de Dublin et Pré Au Lard pourront-ils être reconstruits ? Que vont devenir tous les sans-abris et les orphelins laissés par ces terribles Batailles ? Que venait faire Peter Pettigrew à Poudlard ?

Harry a pris des engagements et de bien lourdes responsabilités, qu'il est fermement décidé à assumer, certes, mais quelles en seront les conséquences pour le Trio, pour Draco et le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ? Quelle sera la réaction de Voldemort face à son discours qui paraîtra dans la Gazette ? Qu'en sera-t-il de la Population Sorcière et de la Communauté Internationale ? Les conflits vont-ils s'intensifier ? Va-t-on enfin découvrir qui est le mystérieux jeune Espion de Voldemort, parmi les élèves de Poudlard ? Algie et Rupert vont-ils enfin trouver les vieux ouvrages qu'ils recherchent ? Miho reviendra-t-elle à Poudlard ? Quel sera le sort de Thorpe et Marsden ? Découvrira-t-on qui sont les autres élèves ayant accepté le contrat de la Gorgone ?

Et toute autre question à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé en rédigeant ce résumé…

Je vous invite à le découvrir dès maintenant dans le Livre IV du Chemin Des Âmes…

Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoO**

Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de l'été de : - Anonymous – Guest anonyme - Djehra Keurjani – aylanta –

**OoOoOoO**

**Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre IV**

**.**

**Une Nouvelle Ere 1/3**

_**Samedi 15 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : D'Homme à Homme**

**Harry**

L'atmosphère du Terrier est aussi lourde que lorsque Percy est mort. Je le ressens à peine ai-je mis un pied hors de la Cheminée, portant Jonas dans mes bras.

Le petit s'est endormi sur le chemin menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, mais il ne pèse pas plus qu'une plume et ne représente donc pas un lourd fardeau pour moi. Jérémy sort à son tour, suivi de sa sœur puis de Ron. Finalement Jodie a accepté de venir avec nous et de passer le reste de la nuit ici avec ses frères, car deux anciennes camarades de sa mère, survivantes de l'attaque sur Pré Au Lard, sont venues lui rendre hommage et ont promis de veiller sur sa dépouille jusqu'à notre retour…

Molly sort de la cuisine. Elle fait bonne figure pour accueillir les enfants, mais sous son sourire, je décèle sa peine immense et son épuisement. Elle aimait beaucoup Viktor et pleure sa mort, la blessure laissée par la perte cruelle de Percy, béante et à vif…

Je grimpe l'escalier derrière elle. Elle nous mène dans la chambre de Ron. Et comme Jodie veut rester avec eux, j'agrandis le lit que j'occupe habituellement, pour Jérémy et Jonas…

S'ils sont d'accord et que le Magenmagot accepte ma demande d'adoption, dans moins de six mois ils seront mes enfants, me dis-je, le cœur battant et attendri, en les englobant tous les trois dans un seul regard…

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir spontanément annoncé ça à leur Grand-père. Et d'après sa réaction, je sais que Ron ne m'en veut pas, d'avoir pris cette importante décision sans lui en parler au préalable. Mais je ne pensais pas un jour avoir des enfants, étant donné mon homosexualité et surtout pas à peine majeur, alors ça me fait une sensation bizarre d'y penser maintenant…

C'est doux. Vraiment doux. Et ça me galvanise.

Ils sont une motivation supplémentaire pour que je me batte et que je sorte vainqueur de ma lutte contre Voldemort.

Oui… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux. Je me sens prêt à soulever des montagnes, à aller décrocher la lune, à traverser les flammes de l'enfer si c'est nécessaire pour les protéger et assurer leur bonheur…

J'embrasse le front de Jonas et le borde avec soins puis Jérémy, qui s'est rapidement déshabillé, me serre très fort contre lui, avant de se glisser entre les draps auprès de son petit frère. Et lorsque je me tourne pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Jodie, son regard sur moi est si intense, que les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge…

« Merci… » souffle-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée, après quelques secondes…

Je ne peux rien dire moi-même. Alors je tends simplement mes mains, paume vers le haut en une invitation. Elle les saisit et les serre brièvement très fort, avant de faire un petit pas en avant, les larmes aux yeux… Je lâche ses mains, j'ouvre les bras et elle vient se blottir contre moi, éclatant en sanglots…

Je laisse ses pleurs couler, sans rien dire, ni rien faire d'autre que lui donner la chaleur de mes bras, posant ma joue sur le sommet de son crâne. Et nous restons ainsi enlacés durant trois ou quatre minutes. Puis, sentant les vives émotions de Jérémy monter jusqu'à nous et devinant ses pleurs silencieux, j'entraîne Jodie vers lui, m'assoyant au bord du lit et invitant d'un bras son frère à nous rejoindre…

Et je les berce tous les deux contre moi, les laissant pleurer tout leur soûl…

« Je veux vraiment vous adopter tous les trois, mais je ne le ferai pas sans votre accord. Et il faut que vous y réfléchissiez tous les deux, sans rien précipiter. Je ne vous en voudrai pas, si vous refusez. Vous resteriez simplement mes frères et sœur de cœur. Alors laissons passer quelques jours et quand vous vous sentirez prêts, nous en reparlerons… D'accord ? » déclare-je dans un murmure, quand je les sens un peu apaisés.

Ils acquiescent tous les deux d'un hochement de tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Et je les invite à se coucher et tâcher de dormir un peu, avant de les embrasser, puis de quitter la chambre. Je retrouve Ron, qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Il me prend aussitôt dans ses bras, en me serrant fort contre lui, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'il me soutient à fond.

Et mon cœur se gonfle d'un amour incommensurable pour lui…

Nous n'aurons pas de véritable jeunesse. Comme nous n'avons pas eu de véritable adolescence. Mais la responsabilité de la famille que je lui impose ne lui fait pas peur. Il en est même heureux, je le sens. Je crois que c'était la seule ombre au tableau pour nous deux, de ne pas avoir d'enfant plus tard.

Et j'ai le sentiment qu'il proposera qu'on agrandisse cette famille, en prenant d'autres orphelins sous notre aile, à la fin de la guerre…

« Harry, je ne parlais pas seulement de tes projets d'adoption, qui sont également les miens maintenant. Je parlais aussi du reste. De la position que tu viens de prendre dans cette guerre… » précise Ron, qui perçoit bien évidemment tous mes sentiments, en me fixant d'un regard profond…

Ah…

Oui, bien sûr…

J'ai bien conscience là aussi, d'avoir endossé une très lourde responsabilité…

Mais finalement, cela ne changera pas grand-chose. N'était-elle déjà pas la mienne ?

Et au fond de moi, je suis heureux d'avoir pris cette décision. D'avoir enfin accepté que ce n'était pas seulement un devoir envers les autres mais avant tout un devoir envers moi-même. La Magie Mère a placé sa confiance en moi et m'a offert beaucoup de sa puissance. Je me dois de m'en servir, autant pour protéger les autres, que pour accéder au bonheur auquel j'ai droit, comme tout le monde.

Je dois cesser de survivre pour vivre pleinement. Et je ne pourrai le faire que lorsque Voldemort cessera de me pourrir la vie et celle de ceux que j'aime.

Alors il est temps, d'accélérer le mouvement, de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller au front. De m'afficher en chef de file de la résistance et de défier Voldemort dans un dernier combat…

C'est à ce prix, que je m'affranchirai de lui et des chaines qu'il impose à ma vie. Et c'est en résistant à mes côtés, que la Communauté Sorcière se libèrera de celles que les Mangemorts leurs imposent, pour le servir et englober le monde dans les ténèbres, la souffrance et la mort…

Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas sans conséquence. Il faudra que je m'implique et m'investisse davantage auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix et dans mes entraînements. Et surtout, il faudra rassurer Fudge, car cet imbécile risque de penser que je veux prendre sa place à la tête du Ministère. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux…

Non. Je me fiche du pouvoir et de la gloire. Je veux simplement une vie paisible pour moi, pour ceux que j'aime et pour la Communauté Sorcière…

Alors oui, il est temps que j'affronte Voldemort face à face…

D'homme à homme…

Ron me serre de nouveau très fort contre lui. Il sera là. Il me soutiendra de toutes ses forces et de son amour. Il se battra avec ferveur. M'épaulera et me secondera à tout instant…

Et il me le dit, en effleurant mes lèvres d'un baiser doux et tendre…

« Allons voir Hermione, maintenant… » décide-t-il dans un souffle, avant de m'entraîner vers la chambre où Viktor repose désormais dans la mort…

Il semble dormir, quand nous entrons dans la chambre. Serein et apaisé. Et quelque chose se brise dans mon cœur, renforçant ma détermination, quand mon regard se pose sur le visage sillonné de larmes d'Hermione, qui se lève de son fauteuil pour se précipiter vers nous.

Ron et moi l'accueillons dans nos bras, les refermant sur elle, l'entourant de tout notre amour… Nous partageons ce moment douloureux, nos cœurs et nos Magies emmêlés dans le silence. Et pourtant nous nous parlons, bien plus qu'avec des mots…

« Tatie est partie chercher ses parents. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… » murmure Hermione, en se séparant finalement de nous, pour pouvoir se moucher.

Mon regard accroche sa bague de fiançailles, qui miroite délicatement sous la lueur d'une chandelle. Et je réalise combien de projets viennent de mourir pour ma petite sœur de cœur, en même temps que Viktor…

C'est si injuste ! Une vie pleine de promesses de bonheurs et de joies aurait dû s'offrir à Viktor et Hermione. Au lieu de cela, la mort est venue le faucher en pleine jeunesse et accabler ma douce de chagrin…

Hermione reprend place auprès de Viktor, sa main tremblante caressant les cheveux de celui qu'elle aime si fort. Les larmes débordent toujours de ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Mais je la trouve plus belle que jamais, dans sa dignité.

Et le temps s'égrène triste et lourd, sur sa profonde tristesse et sur la nôtre, jusqu'à ce que les parents de Viktor arrivent.

Alors Ron et moi nous éclipsons, pour les laisser faire connaissance dans la peine et la douleur, sur la promesse de revenir pour les obsèques de notre ami.

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Je suis revenu il y a une demi-heure à peine d'Irlande, avec Albus et Remus qui nous y a rejoint dès que ses services n'ont plus été requis à Pré Au Lard. Minerva s'est précipitée vers nous, aussitôt avons-nous passé les Grands Portes, nous entraînant à l'écart dans une salle vide, qu'elle a sécurisée d'une Bulle de Silence pour que nulle oreille à part les nôtres, puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait à nous dire. Et ce qu'elle nous a rapporté, fait dresser mes cheveux sur ma tête…

En autorisant la Gazette à publier les propos qu'il a tenus au Grand-père de Jérémy, Harry défie ouvertement Voldemort et s'impose comme chef de la résistance de la Communauté Sorcière de Grande Bretagne…

Peut-être même de l'Europe entière…

L'ennemi n°1, l'Homme à abattre pour Voldemort…

Bien sûr, je savais que cela arriverait un jour. Et j'ai toujours pensé que lorsque cela viendrait, Harry serait prêt et aurait acquis la pleine maturité de sa puissance Magique…

Mais aujourd'hui, les doutes m'envahissent…

« C'est trop tôt. Harry n'a pas encore acquis sa maturité Magique. Il n'est pas complètement remis de sa captivité, non plus. Et je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'Antidote à la Potion de Cauchemars qui l'empoisonne toujours… » murmure-je, en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux

« Il en a fait un terrible tout à l'heure, à peine êtes-vous partis à Pré Au Lard, Severus… Merlin ! J'ai cru qu'il allait tous nous tuer dans ses délires… » souffle alors Minerva, en frissonnant longuement, avant d'ajouter très vite : « Mais Ronald l'a ramené à la raison et Poppy m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne reste plus que quelques rares résidus de Potions, qui devraient s'éliminer sans autre problème maintenant… »

Cela me soulage un peu, mais mon esprit est envahi d'angoisse.

« Je fais confiance à Harry. Il n'a pas dû prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête. En fait je pense… Je pense qu'il est prêt à donner sa pleine puissance et qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps, pour qu'il la maîtrise parfaitement… En réalité, sa décision ne m'étonne pas… » déclare Remus, le regard un peu dans le vague, laissant ses yeux glisser vers moi, les vrillant dans les miens, avant d'ajouter : « Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait eu conscience, mais depuis son évasion de Priest Hole Manor, Harry s'est autorisé à vivre les émotions, les sentiments et tous les petits bonheurs auxquels il n'a pas eu droit dans son enfance. Il s'est laissé aller dans tes bras et ceux de Nally, comme un tout petit enfant le fait avec ses parents. Il s'est précipité vers moi à l'infirmerie, comme un gamin l'aurait fait au retour d'une longue absence de son oncle préféré. Il a joué avec Jérémy, comme un gosse, un grand-frère avec son petit frère. Et ce faisant, il se préparait en réalité à quitter définitivement l'enfance, Severus. Vivre ces moments, c'était sa façon de couper les ponts avec ses regrets passés, pour mieux avancer dans la vie. Et puis, il y a eu cette conversation dans tes appartements des Cachots, que vous avez eue avec lui et le Fantôme de Salazar et que Nally m'a rapportée… Elle a dû faire son bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête. Et aujourd'hui, non, hier soir peut-on dire maintenant, après avoir appris les massacres de Dublin et de Pré Au Lard, la mort de personnes qu'il aimait bien, les graves tortures subies par ses amis, il a lâché prise sur son enfance et son adolescence, tourné une page importante de sa vie et pris ses premières décisions d'adulte… Et c'est bien ce vers quoi nous l'avons mené depuis des mois, Severus, tout comme nous l'avons préparé à prendre la tête de la résistance, en lui confiant la direction des opérations ici, à Poudlard… »

Mon cœur se pince. Tout ce que Remus vient de dire est fondé. Nous n'avons pas seulement entrainé Harry au combat, au développement et à la maîtrise de sa puissance Magique, nous l'avons également encouragé à faire ses armes en tant que meneur de la résistance, en le laissant organiser et gérer le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. …

Et il a raison également, lorsqu'il affirme que Harry se préparait à quitter définitivement l'enfance ces derniers temps. J'en ai cruellement conscience…

« Je suis heureux que sa première décision d'adulte n'ait pas été de défier Voldemort, mais de fonder une famille. Ce qu'il a fait, en annonçant qu'il déposerait dès sa majorité, une demande pour adopter Jérémy, Jonas et Jodie … Ce projet prouve qu'il est confiant en l'avenir et en ses capacités à vaincre Voldemort. Et cela me rassure infiniment, même si bien sûr, je souhaite de tout cœur ne pas me tromper en pensant qu'il le vaincra effectivement, car il a la plus belle des raisons de mettre toute son énergie dans son combat... Oui, il parviendra à vaincre Voldemort, j'en suis certain… » précise Remus, rompant le silence épais qui a fait suite à ses précédentes déclarations, avant de me presser l'épaule et de me regarder d'un œil espiègle, pour déclarer : « Mes félicitations, mon vieux. Tu vas bientôt être Grand-Père ! »

Oh Misère !

Je me fais un sang d'encre pour mon fils adoptif et tout ce que ce fichu Gryffondor trouve à dire pour me remonter le moral, c'est que je serai bientôt Grand-Père !

Et naturellement, Albus glousse ! Et Minerva sourit dans ses moustaches !

Décidément, les Gryffondors ne pourront jamais être sérieux, même dans des moments aussi solennels et graves que ceux que nous vivons maintenant… me dis-je, deux ou trois secondes avant qu'une horloge sonne une heure quarante-cinq du matin…

Et quelque part dans le château, Croquemitaine pousse un bref aboiement qui fait sursauter Minerva…

« Oh, Merlin ! J'allais oublier ! Albus, il s'est produit autre chose cet après-midi ! Peter Pettigrew a été capturé par Hermione et quelques autres élèves, alors qu'il tentait de s'introduire clandestinement dans le château, sous sa forme Animagus ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec vivacité

« Quoi ! Mais quelles étaient ses intentions ? » demande Remus, en se tournant vivement vers elle.

« Je n'en sais rien. A vrai dire, Hermione et ses amis l'ont ramené dans le bureau d'Abus, sous la bonne garde de Pattenrond et Croquemitaine et je l'ai aussitôt enfermé dans une cassette, avant d'organiser l'accueil des blessés et tout le reste. Je me disais qu'il serait bien temps de l'interroger plus tard… » répond Minerva, qui enchaine en nous rapportant tout ce qu'elle sait de la capture de Pettigrew.

Puis nous nous rendons dans le bureau d'Albus, avec la ferme intention d'interroger le Rat. En chemin, je récupère Croquemitaine, quand nous croisons Cameron Ross et Magnus Frost, qui effectuent un dernier tour des quartiers où ont été installés les sans-abris de Pré Au Lard, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de rien, avant d'eux-mêmes regagner leur dortoir.

Et quand nous arrivons dans le bureau, Harry sort justement de la Cheminée, immédiatement suivi de Ron…

Je note aussitôt le changement qui s'est opéré en Harry depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu…

Il émane de nouveau de lui une force, une puissance calme et apaisée. Confiante. Son maintien, son regard, l'expression de son visage, tout me crie qu'il a effectivement lâché les derniers fils tenus de son enfance et qu'il est maintenant un adulte accompli. Qu'il a acquis une sagesse qu'il ne devrait pas avoir déjà, que ses décisions prendront appui sur de solides fondations…

Et sa maturité Magique est à fleur de peau. Elle ne demande qu'à être libérée dans un Sortilège. Je la devine farouche et sauvage, mais souhaitant être… non pas domptée et maîtrisée, mais traitée et respectée comme une amie fidèle…

Ainsi que Harry a toujours fait, réalise-je, en me souvenant de certaines paroles qu'il a prononcées vendredi…

A sa façon de la laisser couler hors de lui, fluide et sobre, de lui faire confiance…

« Bonsoir Papa. Maman m'a demandé, si je te voyais, de te dire qu'elle arrive dans un instant… » dit-il, d'un ton tranquille et posé, tandis que je frémis

Il vient vers moi pour me donner une accolade, brève mais emprunte d'un je ne sais quoi qui me fait frissonner derechef…

Si j'avais encore un doute infime, il vient de s'envoler. Il n'a pas dit « Papa Sev » ni « Maman Nally », mais Papa et Maman tout court. D'un ton plus calme et posé que je ne lui ai jamais entendu.

Et je le regarde maintenant serrer la main de Remus, puis l'attirer vers lui pour une brève mais ferme accolade également, se pencher ensuite vers la joue de Minerva et l'embrasser en lui pressant l'épaule et enfin se tourner vers Albus, main tendue. Albus la saisit et Harry referme sa seconde main dessus…

Cette poignée de mains est ferme, yeux plongés dans les yeux. Et je sais maintenant pourquoi son étreinte m'a fait frémir…

Si c'était une accolade de père à fils, c'était également une accolade d'homme à homme, d'égal à égal. Ainsi qu'il l'a fait avec Remus, comme sa poignée de main à Albus, le baiser sur la joue de Minerva. Et même s'il va sans doute demeurer à Poudlard, il vient de nous signifier que désormais il ne sera plus notre élève.

Il n'ira probablement plus assister aux cours dont il n'a plus besoin depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il va se préparer à fond pour combattre Voldemort et s'investir dans l'organisation de notre défense. Hors de Poudlard…

La Cheminée ronfle de flammes vertes. Nally arrive à son tour. Elle sait, bien évidemment, que notre fils a accepté son destin et ses responsabilités. Son cœur est lourd, partagé entre la fierté et le regret d'avoir contribué à l'arracher à l'adolescence qu'il aurait dû avoir…

« J'ai prévenu tout le monde qu'il y aura une réunion demain, à 10h30, dans les Cachots Perdus. » dit-elle, vers Harry et Ron qui acquiescent.

Je frémis encore une fois. Cette réunion officialisera la nouvelle position de Harry pour tous les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Désormais, son avis pèsera très lourd sur nos décisions.

Et sur l'avenir du Monde Sorcier…

« Bien. Occupons-nous de Pettigrew maintenant… » déclare Albus, en désignant la cassette d'argent posée au centre de son bureau.

Harry et Ron se retirent derrière nous et Nally lève un sourcil dans ma direction. Tandis qu'Albus dresse un bouclier, avant d'ouvrir la cassette, pour empêcher le Rat de s'enfuir, je lui explique en deux mots la capture du Mangemort, au sortir du Passage Secret de la Sorcière Borgne…

Croquemitaine se dresse sur ses pattes, prenant appui sur le bureau, au moment où Albus tourne la clef dans la serrure et le couvercle à peine entrouvert, le Rat se faufile rapidement dehors, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec mon labrador qui gronde en retroussant ses babines…

Pettigrew se fige aussitôt et d'un coup de Baguette, Albus le fait léviter jusqu'au sol, avant de le forcer à reprendre forme humaine. Pettigrew reste à quatre pattes, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et tremblant. Et plus que jamais, je ressens du mépris à son égard…

Il suinte la lâcheté et la fourberie…

« Je pensais bien te revoir un jour ici, Peter. Mais je suis assez étonné, je l'avoue, que ce soit aujourd'hui, que tu aies choisi, pour nous rendre visite. Qu'est-ce qui était donc si important à tes yeux, pour que tu aies désobéi aux ordres d'attaque de Voldemort et préféré venir à Poudlard ? » demande Albus, d'un ton qui invite à la confidence…

Les petits yeux chafouins de Pettigrew se lèvent aussitôt sur lui. Puis ils nous regardent tour à tour, presque larmoyants. Et je suis d'autant plus écœuré, car je ne doute pas qu'il va tenter de nous berner par des mensonges…

« Je voulais me repentir auprès de Harry… » dit-il, alors que la bouche de Nally s'ouvre déjà, pour le confondre.

Mais je pose une main sur son bras pour l'inciter à laisser le Rat poursuivre, pour juger jusqu'où il est capable de pousser le mensonge dans l'espoir d'échapper une nouvelle fois au châtiment de la justice…

« Je voulais lui dire combien je regrette tout le mal que je lui ai fait. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à Azkaban. Il a été si généreux, d'intervenir en ma faveur, pour que je ne sois pas embrassé par les Détraqueurs… Et je désire plus que tout l'aider aujourd'hui. Je peux prouver ma bonne foi, en vous livrant les secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres… » déclare le Rat, sa main gauche crispée sur la main d'argent qui n'a pu lui être ôtée par les Aurors, ni même par Albus, quand il a été capturé…

« Vraiment ? Quels sont ces secrets ? Et es-tu prêt à retourner auprès de lui et à espionner pour nous pour en rapporter d'autres ? » demande Albus, avec douceur et patience…

« Oui, oui, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Je vous en conjure, croyez-moi ! J'irai l'espionner pour vous ! Je vous rapporterai tout de ses projets ! » assure Pettigrew, le regard suppliant, dans une attitude humble, soumise…

« Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, pour connaître ses projets, alors que vous n'êtes plus dans ses bonnes grâces depuis l'été dernier déjà ? » intervient alors Harry, en venant prendre place auprès d'Albus.

Pettigrew se tétanise aussitôt. Il n'avait pas vu Harry, ni même n'avait senti son odeur et sa présence, j'en jurerais. Et maintenant qu'il perçoit les changements qui se sont opérés chez mon fils, cela lui fait visiblement très peur …

Il tremble et transpire à grosses gouttes. Il a compris qu'il ne pourra pas le tromper. Et que Harry risque fort de ne plus jamais intercéder en sa faveur…

« Allons, Pettigrew. Dites-nous la vérité pour une fois. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici, pour vous repentir. Si cela avait été, vous seriez resté à Azkaban lors de l'évasion organisée par Voldemort. Ou vous seriez venu ici, aussitôt libéré. En réalité, dès que vous avez compris où irait Lucius, vous avez saisi l'opportunité qui s'offrait à vous de vous introduire à Poudlard, en l'absence de la majorité des professeurs, qui ne manqueraient pas d'aller au secours des villageois à Pré au lard. Et vous êtes arrivé ici, par les Passages Secrets, dans l'espoir de me capturer et me ramener à votre Maître. Ou à défaut Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Car votre seule ambition dans la vie, est de retrouver une place que vous jugez plus digne de vous, parmi ses Serviteurs et ainsi acquérir cette sensation de pouvoir et de puissance qui vous font cruellement défaut… » déclare Harry, avec une maîtrise que je lui envie en cet instant

J'ai bien du mal quant à moi, à ne pas dégainer ma Baguette pour assommer ce sale Rat une bonne fois pour toute…

Pettigrew ne répond pas. Il déglutit difficilement à plusieurs reprises, son regard allumé d'un courroux cruel, courant alternativement de Harry à Albus. Il leur envie profondément cette puissance magique qui ne lui a pas été accordée et rêve de les tuer l'un et l'autre. Il aimerait les écraser, les anéantir…

« Je regrette sincèrement que vous n'ayez jamais compris où se situait véritablement vos intérêts et que vous ne puissiez réellement vous repentir Pettigrew. Ni que vous soyez capable d'avouer spontanément vos erreurs et vos fautes. » soupire Harry, au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence.

Puis il nous regarde, Nally et moi, avant de se tourner vers Albus…

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe une nouvelle fois de prison. » dit-il, tandis que je lève un sourcil, avant de comprendre le sens de sa déclaration…

Pettigrew a senti mon odeur. Il a dû la reconnaître forcément et deviné qu'en réalité je ne suis pas mort, que nous avons joué une comédie macabre pour tromper tout le monde et Voldemort en particulier. Et il a dû sentir la même odeur sur Nally. Alors, s'il peut de nouveau rejoindre son Maître, nul doute qu'il lui révèlera, non seulement que je ne suis pas mort, mais qu'il se souvient également qui est l'autre personne ayant le même genre d'odeur que moi…

« Effectivement, Harry. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire, pour empêcher Peter de rejoindre son Maître dans un avenir plus ou moins proche ? » demande Albus, en levant son regard vers Nally, Remus, Minerva et moi-même.

« Oui, j'en ai une. Il y a dans mes nouveaux appartements, un magnifique vivarium qui héberge un hôte tout à fait charmant, un Taïpan du désert. Un deuxième vivarium, certes plus petit, le complèterait superbement. Dobby se fera sans doute une joie d'aller nous en chercher un. Et je suis sûr que Peter appréciera la compagnie de son voisin qui goûte lui-même fort bien les rongeurs… » siffle-je entre mes dents, avec froideur…

« Excellente idée… » approuve Remus, sous le hochement de tête de Nally…

Pettigrew, qui devine immédiatement que son séjour dans mes appartements sera plus désagréable encore qu'une captivité en prison, se ratatine sur lui-même, les yeux agités sur la recherche d'une échappatoire…

« Bien… Solution adoptée. Et en attendant que Dobby aille chercher un nouveau vivarium, la cassette fera l'affaire… » acquiesce à son tour Minerva, en jetant un Sort sur Pettigrew, qui retrouve aussitôt une forme de Rat…

Et il n'a pas le temps de remuer un seul poil de sa moustache, qu'il est de nouveau transféré dans la cassette d'argent d'Albus, dont Harry ferme lui-même le couvercle, avant de tourner la clef…

Mon regard tombe sur sa main et je me dis qu'une nouvelle ère vient de commencer…

Celle où Harry détient notre destin à tous dans cette main qui vient de sceller la cassette…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Culpabilité**

**Draco**

C'est la sensation diffuse d'étouffer, qui me fait sortir de mon sommeil. Mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Ma poitrine est serrée par l'étau d'un cauchemar qui s'effiloche. La reviviscence de ma capture par Lucius et ce qu'il m'a fait subir…

J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il se frotte encore contre moi, que son doigt me fouille…

Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux et je réprime le cri qui monte dans ma gorge…

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mal.

Comment ai-je pu le laisser me faire ça ?

J'aurais dû me débattre. Lui sauter à la gorge dès que je suis revenu à moi, au lieu de rester stupidement allongé sur le sol, à dégueuler pour un simple mal de crâne…

Et de trouille surtout…

Oui, je me suis conduit comme une lavette, une lamentable mauviette…

Je me suis liquéfié dès que j'ai compris que j'étais entre ses mains. Je me suis laissé écraser, piétiner, souiller par ce salaud.

Il m'a violé…

Mon géniteur a posé ses sales pattes sur moi et m'a violé…

Et c'est ma faute…

J'aurais dû bondir sur lui et lui foutre une dérouillée, lui arracher sa Baguette et le mettre KO dès que j'ai ouvert l'œil.

Lâche… Je me suis conduit comme un lâche…

Jamais plus je ne pourrai regarder Annabelle, Maman, Harry et les autres en face…

Je suis une honte…

Un froussard, un poltron. Un misérable petit trouillard qui a baissé la tête devant cet enfoiré et s'est laissé léché et fouillé le cul…

Je me dégoute

Profondément.

Je ne mérite plus de vivre…

Ron et mes cousins auraient mieux fait de me laisser mourir avec les squelettes, là-bas, dans les Cavernes du Diable…

« Draco. Je sais que tu es réveillé, ouvre les yeux, mon garçon… » chuchote la voix de Richard, qui me caresse les cheveux…

Je ne veux pas. Je ne mérite pas sa compassion, ni sa tendresse. Il ne doit pas me toucher non plus. Il va se salir s'il me touche…

Je me dérobe à la caresse, me tournant sur le côté, les yeux obstinément fermés…

Je ne veux voir personne. Plus jamais.

Je veux qu'on me laisse seul pour l'éternité…

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Draco. J'ai déjà rencontré des victimes de viol et d'attouchements sexuels, tu sais. » déclare Richard, insistant et doux…

Et il m'explique que toutes les victimes se sentent coupables de ce qui leur est arrivé. Qu'elles se disent qu'elles auraient dû être plus fortes et se débattre davantage, pour échapper à leur bourreau. Qu'elles se dégoûtent de n'avoir pas su empêcher ce viol de leur corps. Et que toutes se trompent. Tout comme je me trompe. Que ce n'est pas ma faute. Que je n'ai aucune responsabilité dans ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Que je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher Lucius de me faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Qu'il s'était assuré que je ne puisse pas lui échapper, ni me battre contre lui. Qu'il m'avait jeté un Sortilège et que je ne pouvais bouger que la tête.

Il parle longuement, répétant les mêmes choses à plusieurs reprises parfois.

« C'est Ron qui t'a libéré de ce Sortilège. Tu m'entends, Draco ? Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas ta faute… » insiste-il encore et encore…

Et ses paroles coulent. Elles s'insinuent dans mon cerveau. Et j'oscille entre détresse et désir de croire que ce n'est réellement pas ma faute…

Que j'étais réellement impuissant à empêcher Lucius de me souiller…

Un souvenir saute à ma mémoire. C'est vrai. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'ai essayé de le faire, de me relever. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais tétanisé. Pétrifié.

Mais était-ce vraiment à cause d'un Sortilège ou était-ce la peur qui me vrillait sur place ?

Non, ce n'était pas la peur. Je me souviens maintenant que j'étais révolté. Non, je n'étais pas paralysé par la terreur, comme lorsque Voldemort m'avait plaqué contre lui et me pétrissait les fesses, là-bas, dans le couloir du Manoir Malfoy, le soir où Greyback a violé le Rat. Lucius m'a forcé à me mettre à genou en tirant sur mes cheveux et je lui ai craché à la gueule.

Oui, je lui ai répondu avec hargne et j'ai bien essayé de me débattre, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire, malgré tous mes efforts…

Ce salaud m'avait empêché de le faire…

Ce n'est pas ma faute…

Je n'ai pas failli par lâcheté.

Même si par la suite j'étais autant tétanisé par l'horreur que par le Sortilège, j'ai essayé de toutes de mes forces de me défendre…

Cela me soulage un peu et j'éclate en sanglots. Acceptant cette fois le réconfort que Richard m'offre, quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Et comme je ne me dérobe pas, il me prend dans ses bras et je m'accroche à lui, pleurant contre sa large poitrine…

Ça me fait du bien. Tout au moins dans un premier temps. Car bientôt une sourde crainte s'insinue en moi. Comment réagiront les autres, s'ils savent ? Que penseront-ils de l'infamie que j'ai subie ?

Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, ni de leurs regards compatissants.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai été violé par mon géniteur…

« A part toi, qui d'autre sait ? » demande-je, la gorge nouée, dans un souffle si ténu, que je m'entends à peine parler moi-même…

« Ceux qui sont allés te chercher dans la Caverne. Ton Parrain et Nally, qui étaient également sur l'Île et l'ont compris… Molly et ta mère… » répond Richard, en resserrant sa prise autour de moi, tandis qu'un nouveau sanglot me secoue…

Ron et mes cousins, je me doutais bien qu'ils savaient. Mais les autres…

Oh Merlin ! Maman…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir dit à Maman ? Pourquoi ? » hoquète-je, le poing serré sur la robe de Richard.

« Personne ne le lui a dit. Mais d'après ce que je sais, elle s'est précipité dans la chambre où sont situés les écrans dès son arrivée ici, en Irlande et elle a vu ce que te faisait Lucius. Elle est aussitôt sortie de la chambre en proie aux larmes et à la fureur et lorsqu'elle a croisé Molly, qui revenait d'aller installer un blessé dans le salon, elle a clamé qu'elle s'en allait tuer Lucius sur le champ. Molly a eu le réflexe de l'entraver pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, en se précipitant devant Lucius dans cet état de fureur et de douleur qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Elle n'a libéré ta mère, que lorsqu'elle a vu qu'on te ramenait… » explique doucement Richard, qui effectue une brève pause, avant d'assurer : « Ta mère avait trop besoin d'exprimer sa douleur, alors elle en a parlé avec Molly, mais aucune n'en dira rien à qui que ce soit d'autre. Aucun de celles et ceux qui savent n'en parlera, Draco. … »

Mais cela n'apaise pas mon cœur…

J'aurais préféré que personne ne sache. Et je sais bien que Tante Molly en parlera à Oncle Arthur. Il est son époux et je suis certain qu'elle ne pourra pas lui cacher ça. Tout comme je doute que Ron puisse le taire à Harry…

Et finalement, ça fait beaucoup trop de monde qui sait déjà…

Quel seront leurs regards sur moi ? Que vont-ils penser de moi ? Se diront-ils que j'ai été faible ?

Pas Maman. Non pas elle. Elle souffre déjà pour moi. Et elle est en colère contre Lucius et, telle que je la connais, elle ne décolèrera pas et guettera le moment où elle pourra se jeter sur lui, pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il m'a fait...

Et cela me fait peur…

Aussi peur que d'avoir à croiser les regards de Pa, Tatie, Harry, Ron et les autres…

Parce que j'ai honte, de ce que Lucius m'a fait.

« Regarde-moi, mon garçon… » ordonne soudainement Richard, d'un ton affectueux.

Et je lui obéis machinalement, relevant mes yeux vers son regard bleu qui me transperce et me réchauffe à la fois…

« Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, tu m'entends ? Et tu connais bien mal ceux qui t'aiment, si tu redoutes leur regard sur toi. Ils seront compatissants, chagrinés et attentionnés, car tu as eu à souffrir, c'est vrai. Mais ils n'auront pas pour toi un autre regard, que celui que tu as eu pour Harry, après sa captivité. As-tu pensé un seul instant qu'il pouvait se sentir honteux, d'avoir été torturé et touché par Voldemort ? Car il l'a été. Peut-être pas aussi intimement que tu l'as été par Lucius, certes. Mais tu sais tout comme moi, que Voldemort l'a sexuellement caressé. Et il a vu, dans ses pensées, Voldemort qui le violait. Alors dis-moi, est-ce la victime d'attouchements sexuels que tu as vu en lui ? L'as-tu regardé avec pitié ? » dit-il avec une patience infinie

Et il fait mouche. Car non, je n'ai pas vu Harry comme une victime d'attouchements sexuels. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir honte de ce que Voldemort lui a fait. Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de lui non plus. Je l'ai vu comme un frère qui a souffert, beaucoup trop souffert, à cause d'un ignoble salopard et j'ai eu mal pour lui…

Mon cœur s'allège d'un cran et Richard me sourit.

« Bien. Je vois que tu as compris. Et ne t'inquiète pas plus pour ta mère. Personne ne la laissera se porter seule au-devant de Lucius et je serai le premier à la convaincre de ne pas faire de bêtise… » ajoute-t-il, avant de me serrer de nouveau contre lui avec affection.

Et je me dis alors, que Maman a bien choisi son nouveau compagnon dans la vie, me trouvant soudainement particulièrement stupide et honteux, d'avoir eu contre lui des rancœurs mal venues et des propos déplacés, au début de leur relation.

Richard est vraiment un homme bien. Il comprend la nature humaine et a su balayer ma détresse.

Bien sûr, je ne me sens pas lavé des horreurs que Lucius m'a fait subir, mais je ne redoute plus le regard de Maman, ni celui de Harry et des autres. Et je crois bien qu'un jour prochain, je parlerai de ce que Lucius m'a fait avec Annabelle….

Elle est ma petite amie, elle est en droit de savoir ce qui me préoccupe ou m'angoisse, pour mieux me comprendre... Elle m'aidera à surmonter ça…

Peut-être même devrais-je en parler avec Ievguenia…

Parce que Richard a raison. Je ne dois pas avoir honte, ni me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Et je pense que cela fera du bien à Ievguenia, de pouvoir parler de ce qu'elle-même a subi avec quelqu'un qui comprendra avec exactitude ce qu'elle peut ressentir, le jour où elle se souviendra avec précision, ce que Voldemort et Lucius lui ont fait…

Enfin, je vais réfléchir à tout ça… Pour l'heure, j'aimerai pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Oublier tout ça…

Si seulement je pouvais le faire définitivement…

« Ta mère doit se ronger les sangs à côté. Je vais aller la chercher… » déclare soudainement Richard, tandis que je hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

Mais, alors qu'il se dégage de notre étreinte, je pense soudainement à Blaise et je le retiens pour lui demander des nouvelles de mon ami, ainsi que d'Oliver et Hannah…

Blaise n'a pas repris conscience encore, m'apprend-il et il a endormi Oliver et Hannah, pour qu'ils puissent mieux récupérer de leurs blessures…

Je ne pense pas que la morsure dans mon cœur pourra être apaisée par quelques paroles, quand je songe à la souffrance terrible de mes amis. Ils sont dans cet état parce qu'ils m'ont suivi à Pré Au Lard. Et c'est pour cela aussi, qu'Ursula est morte…

« Chacun d'entre eux a fait son choix, Draco. » déclare Richard, qui devine visiblement mes pensées, en me pressant l'épaule…

« C'est vrai. Mais si je ne m'étais pas précipité vers Pré Au Lard, ils n'y seraient pas allés… » réponds-je, le cœur lourd…

« Tu n'en sais rien. Si tu n'avais pas été là, peut-être se seraient-ils tout autant précipités pour porter secours à Pré Au Lard en voyant qu'il y avait une attaque là-bas. Visiblement tu ne le sais pas, mais tout comme toi et Gabe, ceux de tes amis qui t'ont accompagné au village, ne se sont pas contentés de chercher ta mère, mais se sont battus contre les Mangemorts. Et Severus affirme que sans eux, il y aurait eu bien plus de victimes encore qu'il y en a eu là-bas. Blaise, Ursula, Oliver et Hannah ont sauvé plusieurs personnes, avant d'être pris en traître respectivement par Thorpe et Marsden. Ils ont fait preuve de courage, exactement comme les Membres de l'Ordre là-bas, à Dublin. Ne l'oublie pas Draco. Tes amis ont fait le choix de s'entraîner et de se battre par conviction. Et ce serait insultant, de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience des risques qu'ils prenaient, en te suivant à Pré Au Lard. » affirme Richard, en vrillant son regard clair dans le mien…

Peut-être a-t-il raison…

Et sans doute faudra-t-il que je parle de tout cela avec Blaise, Oliver et Hannah.

Et si je veux être honnête avec moi, je dois m'avouer que je redoute de les voir par crainte qu'ils m'accusent d'être la cause de leur souffrance.

Et je me sens si affreusement triste pour Ursula…

Si bouleversé pour Blaise qui a perdu sa petite amie et a été salement torturé…

Si désolé pour Oliver et Hannah qui ont tellement souffert également…

« C'est la guerre, Draco. Celles et ceux qui survivent ont assez à souffrir de la perte de celles et ceux qu'ils aiment, sans en plus se sentir coupables d'être vivants, quand eux sont morts… Et les chefs qui mènent les troupes à la Bataille, n'ont pas à se sentir coupables de la mort de leurs soldats. C'est déjà bien assez qu'ils pleurent leurs amis ou les membres de leur famille qui tombent au combat. » déclare Richard, d'une voix douce et un peu étranglée

Je relève la tête vers lui, le regard brouillé de larmes.

« Comment ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir mené des amis à la mort ? » m'enquiers-je, prenant conscience que je fais partie de ces chefs dont parle Richard

Je mènerai encore nombre de mes amis au combat c'est sûr. Et certains tomberont pour ne plus se relever…

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu à mener de troupe à la Bataille. Cependant, je suis un Médicomage, mon combat de tous les jours, c'est de sauver des vies et j'ai appris depuis bien longtemps, que malheureusement on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, aussi fort qu'on le souhaite pourtant. Alors lorsque je perds l'un de mes patients, je pense à tous ceux que j'ai sauvés ou que je sauverai encore. Ils sont bien plus nombreux. Et seront toujours bien plus nombreux. Heureusement. Ce serait invivable autrement… » répond Richard, le regard dans le vague…

Sauver des vies…

Penser aux nombreuses vies que l'on sauve et sauvera…

Cela n'empêche pas de souffrir mais permet de tenir, de garder espoir…

C'est ce que je retiens de ce que Richard vient de dire…

Et je me dis qu'il a raison. Il faut penser que les vies sauvées sont bien plus nombreuses que les vies perdues. Cela ne peut consoler des pertes, mais permet de garder dans le cœur l'espérance en des jours meilleurs, qui nous auront été offerts par celles et ceux qui auront sacrifié leur vie…

« Merci Richard… » murmure-je…

« De quoi ? » demande-t-il, sortant de ses pensées et l'air sincèrement surpris…

« Pour toute cette conversation. Et d'avoir éloigné Maman pour me parler comme tu l'as fait, dès mon réveil… » réponds-je, prenant conscience que c'est vraiment important pour moi, que cela ce soit passé ainsi…

Richard sourit…

« Je savais que tu préfèrerais avoir cette conversation-là d'homme à homme. Ta mère n'était pas d'accord bien sûr, mais je ne lui ai pas permis de discuter les ordres du Médicomage… » dit-il, avant de se diriger vers la porte…

Et je me sens soudainement inquiet…

Je sais comment Richard peut-être intransigeant, quand il est en mode Médicomage et j'espère que Maman ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur…

Je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir été la cause d'une dispute entre eux…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise **

Une douleur fulgurante traverse ma jambe et je hurle à pleins poumons. Le visage de Thorpe se penche vers moi en ricanant, avant de cracher un nouveau Maléfice, qui me touche en pleine poitrine et je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, haletant. Cherchant à la fois mon souffle et à me redresser…

« Tout doux, p'tit gars, reste allongé… » m'intime la voix bourrue de Maugrey Fol Œil, en m'incitant à rester allongé d'une pression ferme et douce à la fois sur mes épaules…

Mais je ne peux pas me calmer. Une indicible trouille me vrille le bide. Et la seule chose qui puisse m'aider, c'est d'avoir des nouvelles rassurantes d'Ursula…

« Ursula… Où est Ursula ?… » m'enquiers-je donc, enroué de ma gorge brûlante, en essayant vivement de tourner la tête de chaque côté…

Mais je ne peux pas. Ma tête est vissée dans un carcan. Une épaisse minerve qui emprisonne mon cou et mes épaules. Fol Œil m'empêche de bouger encore une fois et me dit que nous sommes seuls, dans une chambre de la Base d'Irlande. Et mon regard vient accrocher celui de mon vieux mentor et je lui demande s'il sait comment va Ursula…

Il a l'air terriblement chagriné et mal à l'aise aussi…

« Désolé, p'tit gars. Ta p'tite copine n'a pas survécu… » répond-il d'une voix un peu brouillée et incertaine, sa vieille main burinée tapotant la mienne…

Non…

Tout mon sang se retire dans un picotement et mon cœur se serre si fort que mon souffle se coupe dans une étreinte puissamment douloureuse…

« Non… Non, pas Ursula, non… » murmure-je, hébété, éperdu de chagrin…

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'a pas été torturée aussi longtemps que moi. Elle a tout de suite perdu connaissance et Thorpe s'est vite lassé. Il l'a délaissée pour m'entendre hurler sous ses tortures. Et puis Draco et Gabe sont venus, ils nous ont soignés…

Ursula… Ma douce Ursula…

Elle n'est pas morte, ce n'est pas vrai…

Son sourire s'épanouit dans mon cerveau. Il s'étale tendre et rieur tandis qu'elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Mais le visage de Draco se superpose rapidement au sien. Il retient ses larmes et déglutit difficilement alors que la douleur explose dans mon corps et dans mon cœur.

Draco n'a pas osé me le dire, mais Ursula était déjà morte, quand j'étais encore là-bas à Pré Au Lard…

Dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Le salon de thé des amoureux…

Je n'ai pas voulu le comprendre alors. J'ai voulu croire qu'elle était encore en vie.

Des larmes débordent de mes yeux…

« Désolé, mon p'tit gars. Désolé… » répète Fol Œil, en serrant ma main, avec douceur.

« C'est ma faute. Si j'avais… » réponds-je, le cœur si douloureux que je voudrais mourir

« Eh ! Pas d'ça, p'tit gars ! » me coupe Fol Œil, d'un ton sévère, se penchant vers moi, pour ajouter plus doucement : « Non, c'est pas d'ta faute. C'est ce p'tit sagouin d'Thorpe le coupable. Et j'me chargerai moi-même de l'mener devant l'Magenmagot. Et j'te jure qu'il bouff'ra mon chapeau à s'en étouffer, s'il reçoit pas l'baiser du dernier Détraqueur qui demeure encore au Ministère, le p'tit fumier… »

Mais je crie non dans ma tête…

Maugrey ne peut pas comprendre. Il n'était pas là. Il ne sait pas que j'ai fait preuve d'imprudence et que j'ai tourné le dos à la rue, sans assurer nos arrières…

« Si, c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas… » commence-je, avant d'être coupé une nouvelle fois…

« T'aurais rien pu empêcher, Blaise. J'ai déjà interrogé ce p'tit salopard. Vous l'auriez pas vu s'approcher parce qu'il s'était Désillusionné, comme vous l'aviez fait, pour sillonner les rues à ta recherche. Alors même si toi ou Ursula vous étiez posté en sentinelle, vous l'auriez pas vu s'approcher. Et il vous aurait surpris tout autant qu'il l'a fait… Et après, il était tellement excité à l'idée d'torturer pour la première fois, qu'il a pas su doser sa puissance de tir. Dès l'premier Maléfice qu'il a jeté, ta p'tite amie avait aucune chance de s'en sortir… Non. T'y pouvais rien, p'tit gars. T'y pouvais rien… » assure Maugrey, tandis que le chagrin et la culpabilité m'étouffent toujours autant…

C'est parce qu'elle était avec moi, qu'Ursula est morte. Parce que la Gorgone avait posé un contrat sur ma tête…

La Gorgone… Je la maudis plus que jamais. Qu'elle soit en Enfer déjà n'y change rien. D'ailleurs, même l'Enfer est une punition trop douce pour elle…

Et quel que soit le châtiment que recevra Thorpe, cela n'adoucira pas ma douleur, ma colère contre moi-même…

C'est ma faute, si Ursula est morte. Ma faute… Juste parce qu'elle était avec moi elle a été lâchement torturée et tuée…

« Blaise. Ta copine savait ç'qu'elle risquait d'être avec toi à Pré Au Lard ou ailleurs. Tout l'monde sait ç'qu'il risque dans cette foutue guerre. Pleure là. T'as raison, elle le mérite bien. C'était une brave petite bien courageuse et tu l'aimais. Mais te sens pas responsable de sa mort, parce que tu l'es pas. Tu m'entends, p'tit gars. Tu l'es pas. Ta garce de mère, ce p'tit salaud d'Thorpe, ouais, ils le sont. Mais pas toi. Et j'suis sûr que si elle pouvait, Ursula te dirait comme moi, de pas t'sentir coupable pour les autres… Toi, t'as rien fait d'autre que l'aimer cette petite….» insiste Maugrey, tandis que les larmes roulent sur mes joues…

Bien sûr qu'Ursula ne voudrait pas que je me sente coupable. Elle avait un cœur d'or. Il n'empêche que j'aurais dû mieux prendre soin d'elle. L'empêcher de venir avec moi.

« C'est elle que j'aurais dû envoyer pour raccompagner les petits. Elle m'en aurait voulu, c'est sûr, mais elle serait encore en vie… » murmure-je, en essuyant rageusement mes larmes…

J'ai vraiment tout foiré ! Si seulement j'avais pris la peine de réfléchir une minute, je l'aurais empêchée de venir avec nous…

« Ouais. Mais alors qui s'rait mort à sa place ? Parce que t'aurait pas été tout seul, t'aurais fait équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est sûr. Alors avec qui t'aurait préféré être quand Thorpe t'a attaqué ? Draco peut-être ? Après tout, c'est lui qui vous a entraîné vers Pré Au lard ! Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre ? Hein ? Dis-moi, qui ? Lequel de tes amis ? » demande brusquement Maugrey…

« Personne ! PERSONNE ! » hurle-je, soudainement furieux contre Fol Œil.

Pour qui me prend-il, pour croire que j'aurais préféré que Draco ou un autre de mes amis meure à la place d'Ursula…

En même temps, je sais qu'il a raison. Si Ursula n'avait pas été avec moi, c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre, que j'aurais été en binôme. Quelqu'un d'autre serait mort, car Thorpe aurait procédé de la même façon. Il aurait d'abord torturé la personne qui était avec moi, pour me faire souffrir…

Et ça me tort le bide… Non, je n'aurais pas voulu non plus, qu'un autre de mes amis meure à la place d'Ursula.

« Non, personne. J'sais bien, p'tit gars. Car personne ne méritait d'mourir. Et pourtant, plus de six cent cinquante personnes sont mortes dans les attaques, à Dublin et Pré Au Lard. Des gosses, des femmes, des hommes, des jeunes, des vieux. Et personne d'autre que Voldemort, Lucius et les Mangemorts sont responsables de ça… » déclare Maugrey, son Œil Magique fixé sur moi, tandis que mon cœur bat la chamade…

Je suis encore furieux contre lui.

Presque autant que contre moi…

Voldemort et Lucius, les Mangemorts… Ils sont bien coupables de tous ces morts…

Des centaines de morts…

Dans le fond je le sais bien. Tout comme je sais bien pourquoi je me sens si coupable, si douloureux. Mais il ne veut pas comprendre ce que mon cœur aurait désiré…

« Vous ne comprenez rien… » souffle-je, en le dardant d'un regard noir…

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'comprenne ? T'as une idée de qui tu aurais préféré voir mourir à la place de ta p'tite copine ? C'est qui alors ? Vas-y, crache le une bonne fois pour toute ! Lequel de tes amis tu préférerais pleurer ? Théo ? Ginny ? Neville ? » éructe-t-il, avec brusquerie, me poussant dans mes retranchements…

« **Non !** **Aucun d'eux, aucun d'eux !** » m'écrie-je, étouffant de rage et de chagrin…

« Bin qui alors ? Hein ? Qui ? » insiste Maugrey, en me serrant très fort le bras.

**« Moi ! Moi ! J'aurais préféré mourir à la place d'Ursula, vous m'entendez ? J'aurais préféré mourir à sa place !** » m'écrie-je, essuyant de nouveau mes larmes d'un geste rageur…

La prise de Maugrey se desserre sur mon bras. Elle n'est plus qu'une pression ferme et douce à la fois…

« Nous y v'la. J'savais bien qu'tu finirais par dire ça… » souffle-t-il, en m'attirant contre lui.

Je pleure contre sa poitrine, tandis que ses bras se referment autour de mes épaules. Son étreinte est maladroite, mais chaleureuse. Et je me laisse aller à verser toutes les larmes qui emplissent ma tête de lourdeur et quand je finis par me calmer un peu, mon vieux mentor me repousse avec douceur, pour me regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux…

« J'comprends ç'que tu r'sens, Blaise. Mais c'était pas ton heure. C'était celle de ta copine. Et rien aurait pu changer ça. Non, rien… Et si tu y réfléchis bien, tu finiras par t'rendre compte que final'ment, ta copine a eu plus d'chance que toi. Elle aura pas à vivre avec ce chagrin-là, qui t'étouffe et te fais sentir si malheureux qu'tu voudrais être mort pour plus l'sentir t'bouffer tout vivant. Et j'vais t'dire une chose : en temps d'guerre, c'est plus dur et courageux, d'rester en vie que d'se faire tuer. Parce que ça fait bien plus d'mal de rester en vie, quand ceux qu't'aime tombent tour à tour, que d'mourir toi-même… » déclare le vieil Auror, considérablement radouci…

Et j'ai soudainement la terrible impression qu'il sait exactement de quoi il parle et ce que je peux ressentir…

« Qui ? » murmure-je, conscient d'être terriblement indiscret.

Mais désireux également de savoir que je ne me trompe pas. Que nous partageons bien un même chagrin… Quelque chose qui nous rapproche encore tous les deux…

Et qui me fera sentir un peu moins seul et misérable que je ne me sens maintenant…

Car mes pensées sont lâches et égoïstes, je le sais. Maugrey a raison. Il faut du courage pour survivre à ceux que l'on aime. J'en prends cruellement conscience…

« Ma femme et mes deux gosses… C'était y a bien longtemps maint'nant. C'était pas la guerre, comme maint'nant, mais un type que j'avais fait coffrer à Azkaban s'est vengé à sa sortie. Mes gosses étaient tout p'tits encore… Et moi aussi, j'aurais préféré être mort et qu'ils soient en vie. Et à partir de ç'moment là, j'ai couru après tous les Mages Noirs que j'pouvais, m'jetant dans l'danger sans la moindre peur au ventre. Il m'a fallu longtemps, pour comprendre que j'cherchais la mort, plus que la justice, parce que je m'sentais coupable d'être en vie, quand ils étaient morts tous les trois. Et qu'en faisant ça, j'rendais pas hommage à ma famille. Parce que l'plus bel hommage qu'on puisse faire aux morts, Blaise, c'est d'redresser la tête et d'vivre la vie qu'ils voulaient qu'on vive. Qu'on ait tout l'bonheur qu'ils nous souhaitaient… Alors pleure ta p'tite amie Ursula, Blaise. Et quand viendra le temps, laisse la vie reprendre ses droits et accepte les bonheurs qui s'présenteront… Parce que c'est ç'qu'Ursula voulait pour toi. Que tu sois heureux…. » répond Fol Œil, son regard planté dans le mien, avant de se caler dans son fauteuil pour me laisser méditer sur ses paroles…

Et je lui suis reconnaissant, de m'avoir parlé comme ça. De m'avoir poussé dans mes retranchements, puis d'avoir été ouvert et franc avec moi. M'avoir livré ce lourd chagrin qui a failli le perdre.

Ma douleur d'avoir perdu Ursula est toujours là. Je me sens toujours coupable d'être en vie, quand elle est morte. Mais je me sens moins seul. Moins misérable.

Je me sens compris…

Et je sais que Fol Œil m'aidera à passer ce cap si difficile et douloureux, aussi longtemps qu'il durera...

OoOoOoO

Et comme d'habitude

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	2. Une Nouvelle Ere 2

**Disclaimer : Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma très précieuse beta...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de: - Doceurfamille - Guest -**

**OoO**

**Et Grand merci à vous toutes et tous, pour avoir été fidèles au rendez-vous!**

**Une grand merci également à celles et ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris, alertes etc...**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Une Nouvelle Ere 2/3**

**Acte 3 : Passer La Main**

**Neville**

Mes yeux se ferment sur la fatigue. Mais je les ouvre brusquement et je me lève pour faire les cents pas. Je ne veux pas m'endormir. Je veux absolument avoir des nouvelles de mes amis avant d'aller me coucher.

Et je dois avouer aussi, que j'ai peur de faire d'horribles cauchemars si je me laisse emporter par le sommeil…

Je frissonne. Le fracas de la bataille de Pré au Lard résonne encore dans mes oreilles. L'odeur de la mort, imprègne mes narines. Malgré moi, des images tournent dans ma tête. Le corps du Mangemort qui brûle vif se tortille sous mes yeux. Une femme tente inlassablement de remettre les entrailles sanglantes dans le ventre de son petit garçon mort. La mère de Jérémy me remercie dans un souffle, avant de partir pour mourir à Poudlard…

Et mon cœur se serre. J'aurais dû l'accompagner, elle ne serait pas restée allongée seule dans la neige durant plusieurs minutes et peut-être Pompom aurait-elle pu alors la sauver…

La porte des Passages Internes s'ouvre et je me tourne automatiquement vers elle.

Merlin, merci ! Notre Harry est de retour ! me dis-je, à peine a-t-il pénétré ici, avant de me raviser presqu'aussi vite…

Non, ce n'est pas notre Harry… Du moins, pas celui d'avant sa captivité. Ni celui d'après…

C'est un nouvel Harry…

Il est… Je ne sais pas… Mais il n'est plus le Harry de tout à l'heure, quand il a quitté l'infirmerie, où je me trouvais pour aider à veiller sur les blessés…

Il doit sentir que je le fixe. Car il s'arrête, se tourne vers moi et son regard plonge dans le mien. Et dans un automatisme, je me lève, la gorge nouée, m'avançant vers lui, sans savoir pourquoi, en lui tendant la main…

Il la prend et m'attire à lui dans une brève accolade que je lui rends, avant de m'écarter et de le regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Oh ! Nom d'une pipe ! Putain de bon sang d'bonsoir !

Je sens que les choses vont sacrément changer. Et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à le sentir, car Théo, Elinor, Gil, Hugh, Susan et Gabe, qui sont restés avec moi, à attendre des nouvelles de Draco, Blaise, Oliver et Hannah, toujours là-bas en Irlande, font maintenant cercle autour de nous.

« Je vais confier le commandement du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. à Draco. Et je veux que Blaise et toi soyez ses seconds, tandis que Théo se focalisera exclusivement sur les Espions. » déclare Harry, son regard toujours fixé dans le mien

Un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine…

« Mais… Et Ron, Hermione et toi ? » demande-je, tandis que nos amis se regardent les uns les autres…

Putain… Il va le faire. Vraiment. Il va prendre la tête de la résistance contre Voldemort et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui… Et bien sûr, Ron et Hermione seront à ses côtés…

Vont-ils quitter Poudlard ?

« Nous aurons d'autres responsabilités désormais. Mais n'ayez crainte, nous ne vous laissons pas tomber. Nous viendrons aussi souvent que possible aux réunions et aux Entraînements avec vous… » répond Harry, en nous invitant d'un geste, à nous installer autour d'une table…

Et ça me rassure de savoir qu'ils vont rester ici…

« Alors c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, tu vas prendre la tête de la résistance… » murmure Elinor, en regardant Harry l'air assez soufflée…

« Disons plutôt que je ferai partie de l'Etat-major et que je serai… un porte-parole de la Résistance… » sourit Harry, avant de porter une tasse de thé à ses lèvres…

Le silence tombe sur notre QG. Chacun de nous essaye de mesurer les conséquences de la décision de Harry et, tandis que je relève mes yeux que j'avais baissés sur ma tasse, je vois le Fantôme de Salazar, qui fixe le dos de mon ami, depuis le bureau où il veille sur la Carte…

Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Mais il ne fait nul doute, qu'il éprouve un profond respect pour Harry…

« Est-ce à dire que tu vas aller en première ligne sur les prochaines attaques et défier Voldemort ? » demande soudainement Gabe, en faisant tourner machinalement sa tasse de thé entre ses mains…

« Dès que possible, oui. J'ai cependant besoin de quelques Entraînements pour ajuster et renforcer ma Magie Sans Baguette avant d'aller affronter Voldemort seul à seul. » répond Harry, avant de se tourner vers le Fantôme de Salazar et d'ajouter : « Et si vous le voulez bien, j'aurai recours à vos services, Sire Salazar. Car je pense que vous auriez quelques petites choses à m'apprendre, des conseils judicieux à me donner… »

« Ce sera un grand honneur, Harry et un immense plaisir… » répond celui-ci, en se redressant avec fierté.

Harry effectue un signe de tête pour le remercier et porte à nouveau son attention vers nous..

« Tu… Tu as des instructions à nous donner, avant de… passer la main ici ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu chamboulé par toute cette affaire…

J'ai du mal à imaginer que Harry, Ron, et Hermione ne seront plus vraiment des élèves ici, à Poudlard. Qu'ils ne dormiront probablement plus dans la Tour Gryffondor et se tiendront prêts à partir au combat à tout moment.

Et puis, c'est une grande responsabilité, que Harry vient de me donner et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'être à la hauteur de cette tâche…

« Nev… J'ai parfaitement confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas par hasard, que je t'ai choisi, pour seconder Draco. Tu as déjà fait l'expérience de la guerre et de batailles. Tu as le sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur. Tu es respecté et tu sais quand faire preuve d'autorité, autant que d'indulgence et d'altruisme. Tu as un solide bon sens également. En clair, tu feras un excellent Chef Neville. N'en doute pas un instant. » déclare Harry, en me fixant droit dans les yeux…

Ces paroles me touchent profondément. Et je me sens à la fois ému et ragaillardi par cette confiance qu'il place en moi. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose se dénoue dans mon ventre. Libérant mon souffle et ma propre confiance en moi-même. Et je hoche la tête…

« Ok, Harry… Je réitère tout de même ma question. Car il va falloir réorganiser au moins le Sous-Comité Expert en Entraînement, puisque ni Draco ni moi n'en feront plus partie. Nous aurons trop de choses à faire par ailleurs, pour nous en occuper. As-tu des instructions à ce sujet ? » dis-je, avec un peu plus d'assurance…

« Non. Quelles sont tes suggestions ? » répond Harry, avec un sourire…

C'est bien lui, de me renvoyer le Cognard, pour m'inciter à prendre mes premières décisions. Et je réfléchis durant quelques secondes, pour faire le point sur notre situation actuelle. La guerre va s'intensifier, c'est certain. Voldemort va être furax quand il va lire la Gazette et il va vouloir frapper un grand coup très rapidement. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il vienne déjà à Poudlard, mais ça ne saurait tarder et nous avons intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles pour préparer l'évacuation des gosses et organiser notre défense…

C'est là-dessus, que nous devons d'ors et déjà porter tous nos efforts et même si Draco et Blaise sont absents pour l'heure, je dois prendre les décisions en conséquence et commencer sans eux à les appliquer…

C'est bien pour cela, que Harry n'a pas attendu qu'ils soient de retour, pour effectuer la passation. Il compte sur moi, pour prendre les choses en main dès maintenant…

« Eh bien… Je suggère que Ginny et Luna prennent la tête du Sous-Comité Expert en Entraînement et que Gil et Elinor les secondent. Je pense aussi qu'un nouveau Sous-Comité doit être créé : celui des Travaux, dont Dean pourrait prendre la tête. Il devra travailler de concert avec les Elfes de Maison. Sa responsabilité sera de condamner les sorties actuellement connues des Passages secrets, d'en aménager d'autres et de consolider celui du Jardin à la Liseuse. Je vois bien Gabe le seconder, avec Seamus et Colin, qui sont déjà bien engagés dans l'affaire. Ils poursuivront les travaux dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus, avec le concours des Experts en Stratégie… » explique-je, sentant ma confiance se déployer à mesure de mes paroles…

« Ok, Nev… Convoque les Membres Décideurs et Dean pour leur expliquer et mettre tout ça en place. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. » acquiesce Harry, en acceptant une nouvelle tasse de thé que lui présente Elinor…

« Alors faisons-le tout de suite. De toute façon, personne ne dort vraiment. » déclare-je, avant de sortir mon Miroir de ma poche.

Je l'active, pour joindre Claryce, Eddy et Ginny, qui disposent également d'un Miroir et sont de garde à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, leur demandant de rappliquer ici avec les autres Membres Décideurs, Dean, Seamus et Colin en prime, tandis qu'Elinor va chercher Philippa, Benjamin et les autres Serpentards Décideurs…

Dès que tout le monde est arrivé, Harry explique en deux mots que désormais le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. est sous notre commandement, à Draco, Blaise et moi-même. Cela n'étonne finalement personne et tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes mains sont moites, mais j'arrive à parler sans flancher, acquérant plus d'assurance, à mesure que je livre mes idées. Dean, Seamus et Colin sont enthousiastes, à l'idée de travailler sur la sécurisation des Passages Secrets et, avec Gabe, ils se partagent rapidement les responsabilités à ce sujet…

« Pour finir, il faut absolument que nous trouvions un moyen sûr de communiquer entre nous, en attendant que les Micros et Bippers soient au point. Il faut que nous puissions tous nous rassembler rapidement ou appeler des secours si nécessaire. Un moyen autre que les Miroirs, trop fragiles et onéreux. » achève-je, en regardant vers Philippa.

Et songeant que si Draco n'avait pas brisé son Miroir dans le salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu, il aurait pu appeler à l'aide alors qu'il était auprès d'Oliver et Hannah et donc n'aurait pas été capturé en sortant de l'abri de la maison, tandis que Lucius passait par là pour s'enfuir de Pré Au Lard…

« Ben moi, j'ai toujours mon faux Gallion, celui dont on se servait du temps d'Ombrage. C'était bien pratique ! Si c'est pas trop cher, on pourrait en faire pour tous les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. …» s'exclame Seamus, en sortant la pièce de sa poche

« Bonne idée Seam… A condition de ne pas le perdre. Tu peux toujours avoir ta poche arrachée accidentellement ou l'oublier quand tu mets ton froc dans la corbeille à linge sale… » fait remarquer Dean, tandis que Philippa examine le faux Gallion avec attention…

« Ça marche avec un Sortilège Protéiforme ? » demande-t-elle, l'air très intéressée.

« Oui. Une idée d'Hermione. Il chauffe quand le message, qui s'inscrit sur la tranche, est modifié… » explique rapidement Harry, avec un sourire attristé…

Sûr qu'il partage la peine de la pauvre Hermione…

Ça me fait mal au bide aussi, de penser que Viktor est mort…

« Ingénieux… Très ingénieux… » murmure Eddy, l'air positivement admiratif, avant de sourire béatement et d'ajouter : « Et je crois que nous tenons là la solution, bien qu'il faudra remplacer le faux Gallion par autre chose. Ouais. J'ai une idée. Mais il faut la tester. Philippa, on en parle dès la fin de la réunion, tu veux bien ? »

Notre amie acquiesce, ajoutant qu'elle entrevoit quelque chose également et qu'elle a hâte de travailler sur ce nouveau projet, quand le Fantôme de Salazar annonce qu'il y a du mouvement.

Draco, Blaise, Oliver et Hannah sont rapatriés à Poudlard…

D'un commun accord muet, nous levons aussitôt la séance et partons tous vers l'infirmerie…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : La Crainte De Lucius**

**Draco**

Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à Poudlard…

Bien sûr, j'ai été horrifié de voir que tous les lits de l'infirmerie sont occupés. Et je me demande combien de morts et de blessés il y a eu, à Pré Au Lard et à Dublin. Il doit y en avoir eu vraiment beaucoup, pour que l'infirmerie ici soit pleine, car cela signifie que Ste Mangouste ne pouvait les accueillir…

Qui, parmi les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix a laissé sa vie à Dublin ? Combien de mes amis ont des membres de leur famille décédés ? D'autres ont-ils été blessés ou tués, à Pré Au Lard ?

Je n'ai pas posé la question…

Je n'ai pas osé…

La douleur dans mes avants bras pulse et je grimace. Elle a commencé à se réveiller il y a quelques minutes et je sais que bientôt d'autres douleurs vont suivre. Mais il n'est pas encore l'heure de ma prochaine Potion Antalgique et d'ici peu il me faudra probablement serrer les dents…

Je tâche de me détendre, de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose, quand une sensation de froid sur mon avant-bras droit attire mon attention. Maman vient de poser un mince pain de glace dessus, qu'elle fait tenir avec un bandage…

« Ça va un peu anesthésier la douleur. C'est une méthode Moldue que m'a recommandée Mme Midgen… » dit-elle, avec un sourire triste, avant de faire le tour du lit pour en faire autant sur l'autre avant-bras

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé tous les deux, depuis que Richard est allé la chercher. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que nous n'ayons plus à évoquer ce que Lucius m'a fait. Je lui ai dit que je le ferai avec Richard ou Pa, si j'en ai besoin. Et cela l'a rassurée un peu, de savoir que je ne garderai pas ça enfoui au plus profond de moi.

La porte de l'annexe s'ouvre. J'attendais ce moment. Je savais bien que mes frères et les autres viendraient très vite…

Harry est le premier à entrer. Et aussitôt que je le vois, je suis frappé par les changements qui se sont opérés en lui depuis hier.

Merlin. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change autant en si peu de temps ?

Il rayonne d'une énergie intense, mais douce et sereine qui m'impressionne fortement et dès que son regard profond se pose sur moi, je pense à la Prophétie et mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma tête…

Le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort…

Harry le détient, c'est indéniable maintenant…

Mais putain qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'il explose ainsi soudainement ?

J'avoue craindre de l'apprendre. Et surtout les conséquences qui en découleront. Car il y en aura, je le ressens profondément…

Harry s'approche de moi, exerce une douce pression sur mon épaule, en se penchant pour m'embrasser la joue, puis se rend auprès de maman pour l'embrasser elle aussi et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Chacun de mes amis vient me saluer et me demander comment je vais, avant de s'éloigner, avec Maman, du côté de Blaise, Oliver et Hannah..

Et bientôt, il ne reste que Harry et Ron auprès de moi. Mon frère pose une Bulle de Silence autour de nous. Et je sais de quoi il va me parler. Ron lui a dit, bien entendu. C'était inévitable. Je souhaite seulement retarder un peu ce moment, car je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à en parler avec lui. Et je veux en savoir davantage sur ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il change ainsi et pourquoi Hermione n'est pas là. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle vienne aussitôt mon arrivée ici, elle aussi.

Et qu'elle me fasse une remarque sur mon imprudence, tout comme Maman l'a fait, tout à l'heure en Irlande.

« Où est Hermione ? » demande-je donc, pendant que Harry et Ron prennent place sur des chaises

« Au Terrier. Viktor est mort à Dublin… » répond doucement Harry, tandis que ma gorge déjà nouée se serre encore davantage…

Merde ! Viktor ! Un si brave gars ! Je l'aimais beaucoup et ça me flanque les boules d'apprendre que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Que je ne verrai plus jamais voler ce merveilleux champion…

Et Merlin, pauvre Hermione ! Ce doit être terrible pour elle, d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Et le jour de la St Valentin en plus…

Mon regard s'égare du côté de Blaise dans un automatisme. Lui aussi, a perdu celle qu'il aimait le jour de la St Valentin. Le sait-il ? Si oui, qui lui a dit ? Comment a-t-il réagi ? M'en veut-il ?

Ce serait légitime…

J'espère juste qu'il pourra me pardonner.

Mais à ça non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Et je laisse mon regard revenir sur Harry et Ron. Savent-ils si nous avons perdu d'autres amis ? Peut-être oui…

« Qui d'autre, parmi ceux que nous connaissons ? » m'enquiers-je, presque dans un souffle…

« Roger Davies, Colin Fiertalon, John Hope, le cousin de Martha et Dragomir Zograf. J'ignore qui d'autre pour l'instant, mais je sais également que Tarendra est entre la vie et la mort, Benjamin Findley amputé du bras gauche et Ester est désormais aveugle. Je les ai vus en Irlande tout à l'heure, avec tout un tas d'autres blessés. Le bilan est très lourd. Surtout parmi les civils, en Irlande comme à Pré Au Lard… » répond Ron, presque dans un souffle.

Mon cœur se pince encore une fois. Tant de vie perdues ou bouleversées à jamais…

Il fallait s'y attendre. Et la Gazette sera sans doute lourde demain. Comme nombres de cœurs…

Quelle horrible St Valentin…

Je frissonne.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » demande Harry, le regard grave.

Les larmes montent dans mes yeux sans que je puisse les empêcher…

« Ça ira. Je vais gérer. Richard m'a déjà bien aidé et il le fera encore. » réponds-je, en détournant les yeux.

Les larmes débordent maintenant, Harry vient me prendre dans ses bras et j'ai la sensation d'être revenu des mois en arrière, pendant notre retenue, là-bas, au Paradis. Sa chaleur m'entoure avec affection et tendresse et je me laisse aller contre lui, presque aussi démuni qu'à l'époque. Et je me rends compte qu'en quelques minutes, Lucius a fait bien des dégâts sur moi…

Que j'ai terriblement peur, de me trouver de nouveau face à lui…

De ce qu'il pourrait me dire, pour me déstabiliser… Ce sera facile pour lui. Il n'aura qu'à me rappeler qu'il m'a touché.

Ce salaud a anéanti des mois de travail, cette confiance en moi que j'avais développée depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Draco, je sais ce que c'est, d'être intimement touché par quelqu'un qui te fait horreur, même si Voldemort n'est pas allé aussi loin, hormis dans ses pensées que j'ai été obligé de partager. Et j'imagine que c'est pire encore pour toi, parce qu'il s'agissait de Lucius, ton père, même si tu l'as renié. Si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, je le comprends. Je tiens cependant à te dire que tu peux venir me voir jour et nuit. Je serai toujours disponible pour toi… » chuchote Harry à mon oreille, avant de relâcher son étreinte, pour plonger son regard dans le mien et d'ajouter : « Et par-dessus tout, je veux que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir et que tu le vaincras à la première occasion. Parce que tu es fort, bien plus fort que ce salaud. Tu l'as prouvé à maintes reprises, en lui résistant depuis toujours. Et je suis certain qu'il a peur de toi, Draco. Il n'aurait pas pris la précaution de t'immobiliser avec un Maléfice, dans le cas contraire. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il sait que dans un combat d'homme à homme, tu triompherais de lui et que c'est pour cela qu'il a cherché à te diminuer sur le plan psychologique, comme il a toujours fait. La différence, c'est qu'hier, il a ajouté une composante sexuelle à sa stratégie habituelle, sans doute parce qu'il a appris comment tu as réagi l'été dernier, à ces « leçons particulières » de Voldemort et qu'il s'est dit qu'il tenait là la meilleure des armes pour t'atteindre. Mais quoi qu'il en pense, il n'aura jamais sur toi que le pouvoir que tu voudras bien lui accorder, Draco. Et je sais avec certitude, que tu as les ressources nécessaires en toi, pour ne lui en accorder aucun…»

Je ne saurais décrire avec exactitude ce que je ressens en entendant ces mots, mais des tas d'images se bousculent dans mon cerveau. Des bribes de souvenirs dans lesquels Lucius est impliqué bien sûr. Des paroles qu'il a prononcées, des regards qu'il a posés sur moi, tandis qu'il me toisait de toute sa haute taille et le ton qu'il a employé résonne dans mes oreilles…

Certains de ces souvenirs sont anciens. D'autres bien plus récents…

Ils se mêlent et s'emmêlent, dans un désordre apparemment sans logique.

L'un d'eux s'impose cependant. Une scène qui s'est déroulée dans la fameuse galerie de portrait du Manoir Malfoy, devant la toile représentant son père. J'étais petit à l'époque. Je ne devais guère avoir plus de six ans et je venais de recevoir une fameuse correction pour une raison futile et totalement injuste comme d'habitude, là, dans cette galerie. Et presque aussitôt que les coups ont fini de pleuvoir, Lucius a fixé son regard sur le portrait de son père et soudainement il a ricané en s'approchant de lui…

_« Voyez comme je m'emploie de mettre fin aux stupidités de Morgane. Le pouvoir, l'ascendance et la peur… Voilà mes armes. Celles que vous n'avez pas su employer aussi bien que moi. Regardez-le. Je vais l'écraser, le soumettre à ma seule volonté et jamais il n'osera me défier. Il me craindra et m'obéira toujours. Jusqu'à la fin…» a-t-il déclaré, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, me laissant seul, tremblant et douloureux sous les regards réprobateurs de mes Ancêtres et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale de ce qu'il venait de dire au portrait de mon grand-père…_

Mais aujourd'hui je comprends le sens de ces paroles…

La Malédiction de Morgane…

Lucius la connait. Et il la craint…

Harry a raison. Lucius a peur de moi. Il a toujours eu peur que la Malédiction s'abatte sur lui et que je le tue, comme il a tué son père. Alors il s'est employé à exercer son pouvoir sur moi, à faire démonstration de sa puissance et de ses capacités, à me vriller le bide de trouille pour que je lui obéisse aveuglément et que je n'ose jamais m'attaquer à lui…

Mais je lui ai résisté. Je me suis rebellé. Depuis toujours…

Et hier, j'ai osé lui cracher à la figure alors même que j'étais à sa merci…

Alors il a sorti les grands moyens, pour briser ma volonté et ma rébellion.

Il a violé mon corps.

Et affirmé qu'il tuerait Annabelle et Maman sous mes yeux…

Il a exploité mes peurs. Mes terreurs.

Il a voulu m'affaiblir, me prouver qu'il sera toujours plus fort que moi…

Parce qu'il me craint. A plus d'un titre…

Il a peur que je le tue. Et peur que je prenne sa place auprès de son Maître…

Comment retourner cela contre lui ?

En ne me laissant pas abattre par ce qu'il m'a fait.

Et en le défiant…

Oui, je vais le défier.

Dès que je serai de nouveau sur pied, je m'entraînerai et la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerai, je le mettrai à terre…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je sens la volonté de Draco refaire surface. Il va lutter pour chasser les Détraqueurs que Lucius a remis dans sa tête. Cela va prendre un peu de temps, mais il va faire la part des choses et retrouver sa confiance en lui, j'en ai la profonde conviction.

Et je remercie intérieurement Papa, Maman et Remus. Ce sont toutes les conversations que nous avons eues depuis l'été dernier et dernièrement, après ma captivité, qui m'ont inspiré ce que je viens de lui dire.

En toute sincérité.

Car j'ai la réelle certitude que Lucius craint Draco. Et que mon frère peut le vaincre. Non seulement parce qu'il possède une bonne dose de puissance Magique, mais également car il a une volonté bien plus forte que la sienne.

Celle de vivre en harmonie avec ceux qu'il aime et l'aiment en retour. De trouver la quiétude et la sérénité. De couler des jours heureux et paisibles…

« Merci Harry… » souffle Draco dans mon cou, avant de se détacher de moi.

Je l'aide à se recaler doucement sur ses oreillers, notant aussitôt sa grimace de douleur.

« Tu veux une Potion ? » s'enquiert Ron, en tendant déjà une main vers le chevet, sur lequel est posée une fiole de Potion Antalgique.

« Pas l'heure encore. Dans dix minutes… » répond Draco, en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, avant de réguler son souffle sur un rythme calme, pour tâcher de maîtriser sa souffrance..

« Ok, alors nous allons te distraire… » déclare Ron, en reposant la fiole qu'il avait déjà saisie.

« Ouais. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est produit, Harry, pour que tu changes comme ça en si peu de temps. Parce que tu as foutument changé, tu sais… » acquiesce Draco, en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« J'ai fait un ultime cauchemar, la mère de Jérémy est morte et son Grand-père est venu… » réponds-je, avant de laisser Ron raconter les faits.

Draco l'écoute attentivement, pendant que je garde un œil sur l'horloge. Et quand les dix minutes sont passées, je lui donne sa Potion, qu'il prend avec un regard reconnaissant, avant de reporter sa pleine attention sur Ron.

« Bref, tu liras le discours exact de Harry dans la Gazette tout à l'heure et pour le coup, tu peux être sûr que Voldemort va être furax…. » achève celui-ci, tandis que le regard de Draco me fixe avec inquiétude…

« Merlin, Harry. Cela signifie qu'il n'y aura plus de faux semblants désormais, que tu vas montrer de quoi tu es capable et te joindre à l'Ordre sur chaque combat, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-t-il, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Sans doute, oui. Mais dans un premier temps, je vais surtout avoir à montrer à tout le monde que je me prépare à le combattre. Je vais rester ici, mais je n'irai plus en cours, pour me consacrer exclusivement à mon entraînement et à l'organisation de la défense du pays. De temps en temps, je ferai une déclaration dans la Gazette pour encourager le maximum de monde à résister, mais pas n'importe comment, ni n'importe quand… » réponds-je, d'un ton rassurant…

Je ne veux pas que Draco pense que je vais foncer tête baissée et défier Voldemort en combat singulier dès demain. Il faut accélérer la manœuvre, certes. Mais pas à l'aveuglette. Je vais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour sortir en vie de ce combat d'abord…

« Nous allons avoir une réunion tout à l'heure et nous mettrons au point les stratégies à adopter pour limiter la casse au max, avant l'heure fatidique… » ajoute rapidement Ron, tandis que Draco fronce les sourcils sur la réflexion…

« Je devrais peut-être quitter les cours, moi aussi. J'ai intérêt à m'entraîner à fond, tout comme toi.… » dit-il, avant de relever les yeux vers moi

« Oui, tu vas t'entraîner à fond, c'est sûr. Mais toi tu le feras en dehors des heures de classes. Tu devras continuer à y aller, pour masquer la préparation du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., parce que même si nous ferons tout pour l'éviter, nous ne pouvons exclure la possibilité d'une attaque sur Poudlard. Ce sera ton rôle, d'organiser la défense ici, désormais. Neville et Blaise seront tes seconds dans cette opération et Théo se chargera des Espions. Nev a déjà commencé à prendre les choses en main, à ma demande…» réponds-je, mon regard plongé dans le sien…

Il frissonne, lorsqu'il comprend que je lui confie les rênes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. C'est une lourde responsabilité et il en a bien conscience. La vie des plus jeunes élèves dépendra dorénavant des décisions que lui et les copains prendront, de leurs stratégies de défenses et d'évacuation.

« OK. C'est d'accord. Cependant, si vous avez des suggestions, elles seront toutes les bienvenues… » répond Draco, en se mordillant la lèvre avec nervosité et en papillonnant un peu des yeux…

Il lutte pour les garder ouverts. Et j'avoue que je commence à me sentir plutôt harassé moi aussi. Il est déjà plus de 4h00 et nous devons être à 6h00 au Terrier, pour la levée du corps de Viktor, que ses parents vont ramener en Bulgarie.

« Pas de souci. Vous allez vous en sortir comme des chefs. Vous êtes tous très intelligents et rusés. Vous organiserez la défense au poil. Mais pour l'instant, nous allons te laisser te reposer, tu en as bien besoin et nous devons aussi tâcher de dormir un peu, avant d'attaquer la journée qui vient. » déclare Ron, en se levant.

« Ouais. J'ai besoin de dormir, tu as raison. Merci à tous les deux…. Vous êtes de vrais frères… » répond Draco, son regard nous englobant tous les deux

J'y lis de la reconnaissance. Et de l'affection aussi. Et je me contente de lui renvoyer un sourire, avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser. Puis, je passe bien sûr embrasser Blaise, Oliver et Hannah qui dorment comme des souches. Je soupçonne qu'on leur ait fait prendre une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve…

Hannah a le visage tout entortillé dans un bandage qui ne laisse que ses narines et sa bouche visibles et ça me tord un peu le bide, car cela signifie que Marsden s'est particulièrement acharné dessus.

J'espère que son joli visage n'en gardera pas trace…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : L'Adieu à Viktor**

**Ron**

« Où allons-nous nous installer ? » demande-je tandis que nous sortons de l'infirmerie.

« Salle sur Demande. Tout à l'heure, je demanderai à Dobby d'aménager un peu la Salle Secrète de Godric. Nous y serons tranquilles. Et j'ai examiné la Carte l'autre jour, il y a un petit appartement inoccupé juste en dessous. Hermione pourrait s'y installer et si Dobby peut ménager une communication entre les deux, avec un escalier dérobé par exemple, nous pourrions profiter de sa salle de bains, prendre nos repas avec elle. Et elle ne serait pas complètement seule… Qu'en dis-tu ? » répond Harry, en réprimant un bâillement.

« Bonne idée… » acquiesce-je, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton triste : « Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit seule en ce moment. Putain. Saloperie de guerre… »

Nous n'ajoutons plus rien et c'est tout aussi silencieusement que nous entrons dans la Salle sur Demande, sommairement meublée d'un lit. Harry sort le Chrono, pour allonger un peu le temps et faire en sorte que nous dormions quatre heures au moins avant de nous lever de nouveau.

Elles passent vite ces heures. Et je me réveille avec la tête dans un étau quand l'alarme de ma montre Magique sonne à 5h30. Une bonne douche me remet un peu les idées en place et apaise la douleur. Puis Harry et moi partons immédiatement pour le Terrier, croisant en chemin Tonton Sev, Tatie Nally et Remus qui se joignent à nous.

Papa et Maman nous attendent dans la cuisine, pour prendre un petit déjeuner sommaire et bientôt nous sommes rejoints par Bill, Fleur, Charly et Nadya. Puis les Jumeaux arrivent, avec quelques-uns de nos amis dont certains portent des bandages, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Viktor…

Ils ne sont plus que quatre et ils ont l'air grave, mais déterminés à poursuivre la lutte.

C'est Papa qui porte la dépouille de Viktor dans ses bras, pour descendre les étages. Il est suivi des parents de Viktor et d'Hermione, d'une pâleur extrême. Harry et moi l'entourons dès qu'elle arrive en bas de l'escalier et elle nous prend chacun une main, la serrant très fort dans la sienne. Elle ne retient pas ses larmes, qui glissent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Et nous sortons dans l'ombre du jardin, à peine éclairé par quelques Baguettes et silencieux malgré le nombre important de Membres de l'Ordre, venus rendre un dernier hommage à Viktor et Dragomir, avant leur ultime retour dans leur pays natal.

Papa pose le corps sans vie de Viktor sur un brancard recouvert d'un drap blanc et de fleurs fraîches, sur la pelouse dont les herbes folles sont tassées par l'épaisse couche de neige, auprès de celui de son ami, Dragomir Zograf. Et la cérémonie d'adieu commence aussitôt. Elle est brève et s'achève par le Salut Aux Morts.

Notre chant s'élève avec ferveur, malgré l'émotion qui étreint nos gorges. Il s'en va rejoindre la couronne de fleurs d'argent et les larmes que nous faisons tomber dessus dans le ciel. Et le violoncelle de Merton Grave, qui déplore également la perte d'un de ses deux beaux-frères, pleure avec nous.

Quand le chant s'éteint, des Fées surgissent par dizaines de dessous le Terrier et elles viennent secouer la poussière de leurs ailes au-dessus des dépouilles de Viktor et Dragomir, les enveloppant d'un cocon de feuillage vert, scintillant de givre et je devine qu'elles le font pour préserver les corps jusqu'à leurs funérailles officielles qui auront lieu, là-bas, en Bulgarie…

Puis Ilia Volkov, Nicholaï Vulkanov, Vasil Levski et Mila Ivanova s'élèvent sur leur Balai. Ils effectuent une chorégraphie en hommage à leurs deux amis et anciens équipiers, puis jettent des poignées de FeuxFous qui explosent dans le ciel. Et, comme l'ont fait les visages géants de Percy, Carlotta, Henry Faucett et les autres, au Village des Elfes, ceux de Dragomir et Viktor sourient, en agitant une main pour nous dire adieu, avant de franchir les portes du Paradis…

Concernant Viktor, je reconnais une photo, prise lors des vacances à Noël dernier. C'est à Hermione qu'il faisait signe, avant de partir prendre sa garde auprès des écrans.

Et c'était le jour où il lui a demandé de l'épouser…

Jamais je n'avais vu le visage de Viktor aussi radieux.

Et ça me tord le bide, tandis qu'Hermione pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et éclate en sanglots, en agitant la main vers le ciel…

« Je t'aime Viktor… » hoquète-t-elle, avant de s'effondrer à demi sur moi.

Enfin, les champions de Quidditch reviennent au sol, entourant le cocon de feuillage givré, puis ils empoignent les poignées du brancard laissées libres par les fées et, après un salut bref de la tête en direction des parents de Viktor puis d'Hermione, ils Transplanent vers le Réseau International de Cheminées, qui a été sécurisé cette nuit par les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette…

Voilà…

Viktor nous a quitté à jamais.

Et il laisse dans nos cœurs un vide profondément attristé et notre Hermione éperdue de chagrin…

Putain de bordel de saloperie de guerre !…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Livrés Aux Aurors**

**Severus**

La cérémonie d'Adieu à Viktor est à peine achevée, mais je pars déjà pour le QG de Londres.

Je vais aux nouvelles bien entendu. Je tiens à savoir si Voldemort a déjà eu vent des déclarations de Harry. Non, me répond Hestia, qui est restée toute la nuit, fidèle au poste malgré sa longue garde de la journée d'hier…

Mais tout le monde était occupé ailleurs et personne n'a pu venir la relayer. Pas plus que Dedalus qui est encore là, lui aussi…

Voldemort fulmine et tourne en rond, seul dans le bureau du Manoir. Dans l'habitation comme dehors, les Mangemorts se font discrets. Même le planton reste plus immobile qu'une statue. Il doit craindre qu'au moindre frôlement, Voldemort surgisse pour le punir sévèrement…

La Gazette n'arrivera pas avant au moins deux heures trente encore. Alors je vais faire un tour, du côté de l'Irlande.

Lucius est toujours là, cloué à la paroi de la Caverne. Il est conscient et son visage est marqué de souffrance. Cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid…

Nous avons hésité à envoyer Bill et Charly le chercher pour l'emprisonner à jamais quelque part. Hélas, bien que cela nous ait coûté, nous avons dû nous résoudre à l'évidence. Nous avons besoin qu'il reste libre. Car il est le seul qui puisse recueillir quelques confidences de Voldemort et nous permettre ainsi de connaître des bribes de ses projets à plus ou moins long terme. Et de les devancer…

Et il est le seul aussi, à pouvoir nous mener jusqu'à la femme qui le renseigne et le mènera à savoir où se tiendra le prochain Conseil des Ministres…

Oui. En quelque sorte, Lucius est le meilleur espion malgré lui, que nous puissions avoir…

Ce serait risible, s'il n'était aussi le plus dangereux des salopards après Voldemort et que le laisser en liberté coûtera des vies bien plus précieuses que la sienne…

Nous espérons seulement qu'elles soient nettement moins nombreuses que celles que nous pourrons sauver grâces aux quelques miettes de renseignements que nous glanerons par son intermédiaire…

Je laisse finalement Fergus McNamara et son vieil ami Chad veiller sur les écrans. Ils me préviendront si quoi que ce soit bouge dans les Cavernes du Diable.

Je rejoins Poudlard rapidement, par voie de Cheminée. Kingsley est déjà dans le bureau d'Albus, dans son uniforme officiel de Chef des Aurors. Il a interrogé Marsden et Thorpe avec Maugrey dès hier soir, après leur avoir administré une Potion pour contrecarrer les effets de la Potion de Sommeil que leur avait fait prendre Draco. Mais nous avons décidé que les deux garçons seraient emmenés ce matin seulement. Devant tous les élèves réunis…

Que cela serve de leçon aux autres Pro-Voldemort.

Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'il ne sera plus question d'indulgence pour aucun d'entre eux désormais et que la moindre incartade signifiera leur renvoi immédiat de l'école et devant le Magenmagot…

Et je pense que cela fera du bien aux autres élèves, notamment ceux du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., de voir l'assassin d'Ursula et les tortionnaires de Blaise, Oliver et Hannah, se faire traîner devant la justice…

Nous descendons dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves, dont un bon nombre porte des brassards noirs, ont été convoqués, même s'il est à peine 8h00 et que nous sommes samedi. La Grande Salle est lourde d'un silence à peine troublé par quelques murmures. Des villageois sans abri sont également là. Je remarque parmi eux le vieil homme chez lequel Oliver et Hannah ont été torturés.

Il est livide et visiblement tourmenté. Il s'en veut de n'être pas intervenu avant. Mais le pauvre a plus de cent trente ans et a été bien courageux déjà, d'avoir pris finalement la décision de sortir de sa cachette, alors qu'il était persuadé avoir affaire à au moins deux ou trois Mangemorts…

Albus prend place sur l'estrade, devant la table, restant debout. Minerva, Filius, Pomona et moi nous postons à ses côtés. Il regarde toute l'assemblée en un coup d'œil de droite à gauche, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis il redresse la tête et effectue un signe en direction de Rusard. Le concierge ouvre la porte vers laquelle tous les regards se tournent…

Thorpe et Marsden, fers aux chevilles et aux poignets, encadrés d'une escorte d'Aurors à l'air rébarbatifs et de Fol Œil, claudiquant avec des béquilles en attendant sa nouvelle jambe de bois, pénètrent dans la Grande Salle. Tête basse en ce qui concerne Marsden. Le regard froid et droit pour Thorpe…

Tous les élèves, à l'exception des Pro-Voldemort, se lèvent, mains dans les poches et suivent fixement des yeux les deux prisonniers, qui s'arrêtent à l'ordre sec d'Ambrosius Pygott.

« Relevez la tête, face à votre Directeur ! » ordonne-t-il ensuite, d'un ton qui n'admet pas la désobéissance.

Marsden obéit prestement. Les deux garçons sont pâles, sales et débraillés. Je sais qu'ils n'ont eu aucun repos depuis qu'ils ont été réveillés hier soir. Peeves et les Fantômes se sont relayés pour leur mener la vie dure dès l'instant où les Aurors les ont laissés seuls dans leur cachot respectif. Ils ont fait cela de leur propre chef. Et personne n'a songé à leur demander de cesser…

Je sais également que ces garçons n'éprouvent aucun remord, aucun regret…

Hormis sans doute celui de s'être fait prendre…

Et d'avoir parlé, en ce qui concerne Marsden, qui n'a pas tenu longtemps avant d'avouer ses crimes…

Thorpe, quant à lui, est resté muet comme une tombe. Une vraie graine de dur à cuire…

Mais sa langue se dénouera sous l'effet du Veritaserum qui lui sera administré lors d'un prochain interrogatoire au Ministère…

« Astérion Thorpe, vous êtes accusé du meurtre d'Ursula Leigth, de tortures impliquant des Sortilèges Impardonnables, de tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Blaise Zabini, ce vendredi 14 février 1997 et d'entente criminelle avec Lucrèce Zabini. Bien que vous ne soyez pas majeur, vous allez être immédiatement déféré devant le Magenmagot et vous êtes désormais déchu du droit de porter une Baguette. » déclare Albus, avant de tendre la main vers moi.

Je sors de ma poche la Baguette de secours que Thorpe avait cachée dans sa malle, comme l'avait fait d'autres élèves pro-Voldemort avant de revenir à Poudlard et qu'il gardait sur lui, depuis que sa Baguette officielle lui avait été retirée, après l'attaque du Poudlard Express.

Une chance, que Draco l'ait laissée, intacte, avec la Baguette clandestine de Marsden, à la garde de la vieille femme cachée dans le placard. Fort de l'expérience passée, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque que le vieux Thorpe vienne défendre son petit-fils, comme il l'a fait avec Asterope, en arguant que rien ne prouve qu'Astérion avait bien jeté les Maléfices qui ont tué Ursula et torturé Blaise…

Albus prend la Baguette et, symboliquement, il la brise dans un bruit sec qui résonne sous le plafond enchanté, avant que j'en fasse autant de la Baguette officielle…

Thorpe ne cille pas. Mais sa mâchoire est crispée et je gage que dans son cerveau, défile une litanie d'injures et de menaces envers moi-même et Albus, qui ne prête déjà plus attention à lui et se tourne vers Marsden…

« Magnus Marsden, vous êtes accusé de tortures impliquant des Sortilèges Impardonnables, sur les personnes d'Hannah Abbot et Oliver Moon, d'intention de meurtre sur la personne de Blaise Zabini, ce vendredi 14 février 1997 et d'entente criminelle avec Lucrèce Zabini. Vous allez être immédiatement déféré devant le Magenmagot et vous êtes désormais déchu du droit de porter une Baguette. » déclare cette fois Albus, tendant une nouvelle fois sa main vers moi.

Cette fois, nous obtenons une réaction. Marsden émet une espèce de hoquet, quand ses Baguettes sont brisées…

Puis Albus effectue un signe de tête vers Rusard, qui ouvre de nouveau les portes, dans le silence plus lourd encore de la Grande Salle. Asterope Thorpe, encadrée de deux Aurors et enchainée elle aussi, précède un groupe d'autres Aurors qui fondent sur leurs proies aux tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ils les empoignent vivement et les amènent devant Albus, à la grande surprise des élèves, qui se regardent avec une curiosité mêlée de frayeur, se demandant visiblement de quoi vont être accusés leurs camarades…

Astérion Thorpe, lui, a compris. Et sa mâchoire se crispe avec férocité, tandis qu'il jette un œil noir et lourd de menaces vers Marsden, qui se garde bien de le regarder mais est éminemment mal à l'aise. Il transpire.

De peur évidemment. Car il sait qu'il peut craindre les retombées, où qu'il soit…

Il n'a pas su résister à la pression de l'interrogatoire, alors même qu'il n'était pas sous Veritaserum et aucun Thorpe ne lui pardonnera cela. Et s'il remet un jour les pieds hors de prison, sa peau ne vaudra pas cher, ni ne fera long feu…

« Asterope Thorpe, lors de son interrogatoire, Magnus Marsden vous a accusée d'avoir signé avec Lucrèce Zabini, un contrat de meurtre sur les personnes de Blaise Zabini et Miho Kido. Il a révélé où se trouvaient les preuves de ce contrat, a témoigné de vos intentions de tuer Mademoiselle Kido, le dimanche 5 janvier 1997 et de lui avoir jeté le Maléfice de Réclusion Perpétuelle dont elle a été victime lors de l'attaque sur le Poudlard Express. En conséquence, bien que vous ne soyez pas majeure, vous allez être immédiatement déférée devant le Magenmagot et vous êtes désormais déchue du droit de porter une Baguette. » déclare Albus, à ma grande satisfaction, tandis que je sors déjà les deux morceaux de la Baguette cassée par Blaise dans le Poudlard Express.

Les deux morceaux sont de nouveau brisés et un sentiment de justice m'envahit cette fois. Asterope Thorpe n'échappera finalement pas au châtiment qu'elle mérite…

Cordelia Corbin et Alban Ridgewood, de la Maison Serpentard et Su Li et Harvey Preston, de la Maison Serdaigle avancent à leur tour, poussés par les Aurors qui les ont arrachés à leur place tantôt. Ils sont défaits. Ils ont compris que Marsden a donné leur nom également…

« Vous êtes accusés tous les quatre, d'avoir accepté le contrat de meurtre proposé par Lucrèce Zabini, sur son fils Blaise et sur Mademoiselle Miho Kido, au soir du dimanche 22 décembre 1996. Vous êtes définitivement renvoyés de l'école et en conséquence, votre Baguette sera brisée. Puis vous allez être immédiatement conduits dans les locaux des Aurors, afin de subir un interrogatoire, avant d'être déférés devant le Magenmagot. Chef, Shakelbolt, pouvez-vous accomplir votre devoir, s'il vous plait… » annonce Albus, d'un ton contenant du mépris.

Kingsley effectue un signe de tête vers Albus et descend de l'estrade, se portant devant les élèves, qu'il toise de son regard dur.

« Cordelia Corbin, Su Li, Alban Ridgewood et Harvey Preston, je vous arrête pour association de malfaiteurs et entente criminelle dans l'intention de commettre un ou plusieurs meurtres. Remettez-moi vos Baguettes ! » dit-il, d'un ton sec, en tendant la main.

Les quatre graines de Mangemort sortent leur Baguette (clandestines concernant les deux Serpentard) de leur poche et la lui remettent, visiblement à contre cœur. J'ai même la fugace impression, qu'Alban Ridgewood allait jeter un Sort sur mon ami. S'il l'avait tenté, je suis sûr qu'il se serait pris aussitôt une riposte qui l'aurait mis à terre avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir de prononcer la première syllabe de son Maléfice…

Kingsley revient déjà vers Albus et lui remet les quatre Baguettes, qui sont à leur tour brisées, en même temps que les Baguettes officielles de Corbin et Ridgewood. Et sans attendre davantage, mon ami donne l'ordre de départ. Et les sept élèves, Astérion Thorpe en tête, quittent la Grande Salle, dans un silence de plomb troublé par le seul cliquetis de leurs chaînes.

Mon regard court autour de la salle. Les élèves sont satisfaits pour certains, méprisants pour d'autres, tandis qu'ils suivent des yeux le cortège. Hormis du côté des Pro-Voldemort qui évitent de regarder leurs sept camarades…

Que peuvent-ils penser ? Sont-ils admiratifs qu'ils aient osé passer à l'acte ? Méprisants car ils ont été pris ? Ou craignent-ils qu'ils fassent des révélations qui les impliqueraient ?

Les portes se referment sur les prisonniers et les Aurors, dans un bruit qui résonne longuement et les élèves tournent leurs regards vers Albus. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'il fasse une déclaration.

Et il en fait une. Elle est courte, sobre, mais sans appel, concernant les faits qui viennent de se produire. Puis il invite les élèves qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille dans les attaques et qui en ont été prévenus tard hier soir ou très tôt ce matin, à rester ici avec Minerva et Pomona, après le petit déjeuner. Elles vont leur expliquer comment vont se dérouler les obsèques collectives qui auront lieu à partir d'aujourd'hui et durant une semaine, sous grande surveillance, au Ministère…

Peu de familles ont refusé cette proposition. Des étrangers, qui ont préféré un retour au pays où leurs morts seront honorés par leur famille et leurs amis. Ou des familles de Mangemorts. Certaines d'entre elles d'ailleurs, ne se sont pas manifestées du tout ou ont parfois même préféré renier leurs morts, jurant au nom de Merlin qu'elles ignoraient leur sombre appartenance aux rangs de Voldemort.

Que ce soit vrai ou non, quelle importance ? Ces familles seront désormais surveillées par de nombreux yeux.

Et leurs morts, seront enterrés dans une fosse commune anonyme ou presque, avec les Mangemorts étrangers qui n'auront pas été identifiés, en seule présence d'un témoin du Ministère à la fin de la semaine…

C'est misérable de finir ainsi…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 7 : Tous Unis Derrière Harry**

**Ron**

Nous revenons tout juste du Terrier, avec Hermione, Jérémy et Jodie, quand, alors que nous descendons l'escalier, nous voyons Kingsley, en uniforme officiel. Il fait sortir les deux Thorpe, Marsden, Corbin, Li, Preston et Ridgewood du château, puis monter dans des calèches, sous l'escorte d'une escouade d'Aurors et l'œil Magique de Fol Œil qui examine tous les alentours.

« Cela m'étonne que leurs familles ne soient pas là… » fais-je remarquer, en descendant les dernières marches.

« J'ai entendu Remus dire à ton père qu'elles ont été convoquées directement au Ministère, dans le Département de la Justice, section du Bureau des Aurors. Il y a eu meurtre, tentative de meurtre, tortures et King détient des preuves irréfutables de leur entente criminelle avec la mère de Blaise. Alors pas de Conseil de Discipline cette fois. C'est une affaire qui va directement devant le Magenmagot… » révèle Harry, tandis que les calèches s'éloignent et les Grands Portes se referment doucement.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Cela nous épargnera le scandale que feront inévitablement les Thorpe et consorts… » réponds-je, en refermant mon bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui est épuisée mais n'a pas voulu aller dormir un peu…

Elle dit qu'elle ne trouvera pas le sommeil et qu'elle préfère ne pas rester seule à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Elle veut rester avec nous. Assister à la réunion de l'Ordre. Voir des amis et des visages chaleureux…

Elle veut partager sa douleur et celle des autres…

A peine avons-nous passé la porte, Ginny se précipite vers nous. Oh, elle le fait calmement. Sans réelle précipitation. Mais je devine son impatience à étreindre Hermione et à l'assurer de son amitié, de sa peine immense pour elle. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Certains guettent les réactions d'Hermione, d'autres scrutent Harry.

Bien sûr, tout le monde sait déjà, que Viktor est mort. Et a entendu parler du discours de Harry hier soir. Et je vois des yeux qui se lèvent vers les ouvertures par lesquelles les hiboux passent lorsqu'ils amènent le courrier. Ils attendent la Gazette, pour pouvoir lire ce fameux discours, autant que pour apprendre le bilan exact des attaques.

Nous nous installons parmi nos amis, qui accueillent Hermione avec chaleur et retenue. Elle reçoit les condoléances et l'amitié qu'on lui offre, les larmes aux yeux et avec des remerciements à peine murmurés.

Je suis surpris par Seamus, qui ne dit rien, mais vient poser une tasse de thé devant Hermione et se penche pour lui embrasser la joue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi délicat et prévenant. Habituellement, il est plutôt lourd et maladroit. Davantage que je l'étais il y a quelques mois encore…

Vincent vient nous rejoindre. Il dépose un rouleau de parchemin auprès de la tasse de thé et embrasse ma petite sœur de cœur lui aussi. Il lui a fait un dessin, bien sûr. Sa façon à lui de parler, de dire ce qu'il ressent et d'offrir son amitié en soutien…

Puis il se tourne vers Harry et plonge son regard dans le sien, avant de poser l'une de ses fortes mains sur son épaule.

« Compte sur Milli. Greg et moi,» dit-il, avant de repartir vers sa place, sans attendre de réponse.

Et ça me file un coup au cœur.

Jusqu'à présent, il nous semblait évident qu'ils suivaient Draco. Aujourd'hui, Vincent vient de déclarer ouvertement devant tous les élèves réunis, que Greg, Milli et lui combattrons aux côtés de Harry…

Bruissement d'ailes.

Les hiboux arrivent en masse, chargés de Gazettes qui tombent librement sur les tables. Il semble que le journal soit gratuit aujourd'hui… J'en attrape un avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur ma tasse de thé et je le déploie.

Sans surprise, la une est presque exclusivement réservée à un énorme titre et des grandes photographies des ruines de Dublin et Pré Au Lard. Mais tout en bas, il y a un encart qui attire bien l'œil également et titre :

**VOLDEMORT A COMMIS UNE ERREUR MONUMENTALE**

**Une déclaration vibrante de Harry Potter**

**A lire en dernière page**

Voldemort…

C'est la première fois que je vois ce nom inscrit en toutes lettres dans un journal et ça me hérisse les poils… Mon nez chatouille et je sais pourquoi. Pas besoin de réfléchir plus d'un dixième de seconde, pour savoir que Voldemort va être furax et que sa réaction ne tardera pas. Ni que la Gazette va être en mire directe c'est sûr…

Je retourne aussi sec le journal…

Oh Merlin !

Rita et la Gazette n'ont pas fait dans la discrétion, bien au contraire.

**NOUS MARCHERONS TOUS ENSEMBLE !**

Titre la page, toute consacrée à la déclaration de Harry. Une photo de lui prend un quart de la place. Elle est magnifique. Bozo a su parfaitement saisir son expression ferme et sereine à la fois. La puissance de son aura. Et juste à côté, il y a une retranscription fidèle de toute la conversation entre Harry et Costner, qui n'est pas identifié car il n'a bien évidemment pas donné son accord. Les noms de Jérémy, Jonas et Jodie ont également été tenus secrets.

Bien sûr il s'agit là d'un secret de Polichinelle. Ici, tout le monde connait déjà l'identité de la personne avec laquelle Harry s'est opposé et celles des enfants qu'il désire adopter dès sa majorité. Cela doit déjà avoir filtré dehors également. Mais, en préservant leur anonymat dans la Gazette, Rita fait démonstration qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur nuire. Et au fond de moi, j'ai le sentiment que c'était sincère, comme hier soir. Elle n'a pas agi comme ça seulement parce qu'elle est sous l'effet du Serment effectué auprès de Tatie Nally…

En conclusion de l'article, Rita annonce que Harry fera sans doute d'autres déclarations, que la Gazette relayera dans son intégralité. Et Barnabas Cuffe, le Directeur du Journal en personne, affirme que tous les employés répondront à l'appel de mon petit ami et se plieront en quatre pour l'aider à organiser la défense du Royaume Uni contre l'oppression exercée par Voldemort…

Puis en dessous, il y a un autre encart et on peut lire en lettre un peu moins grosses :

**TOUS UNIS DERRIERE HARRY CONTRE VOLDEMORT !**

Suivent des commentaires que je lis en diagonal, de personnes qui étaient présentes hier soir ici, quand Harry a fait son discours improvisé. Elles lui donnent toute raison et se déclarent avec passion, être prêtes à le suivre dans la lutte. A s'entraîner ardemment pour botter les culs de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts…

Brusquement, j'entends un raclement devant moi. Je lève la tête et je vois mon Seamus qui grimpe sur la table, en tenant sa Baguette dans son poing serré…

« Tous unis derrière Harry contre Voldemort ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'une voix amplifiée d'un Sonorus, en fixant les Pro-Voldemort d'un regard noir.

Oh, misère, le con !

J'espère que les copains du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ne le suivront pas ou ça va les griller tous aux yeux des Espions de Voldemort…

Mais soudainement j'avise que mon pote arbore un brassard noir…

Merde ! Seamus est irlandais, c'est vrai. Et il a perdu un membre de sa famille… Peut-être même plusieurs… Ce n'est donc pas en qualité de Membre du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. qu'il agit, c'est à titre privé.

Alors je me lève, à l'instar de Dean, Neville et toute la tablée. Et ça se lève aussi, chez les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards…. Les Baguettes sont brandies, comme des épées et tout le monde clame : « Tous unis derrière Harry contre Voldemort ! »

Et putain, je frissonne, en me rassoyant à côté de Harry, qui ne s'est pas levé lui. Les autres reprennent place aussi à table, dans le silence revenu et tous les nez replongent dans la Gazette…

Personne ne réclame de discours. Ils l'ont tous déjà lu dans le journal. Maintenant tout le monde ouvre les pages intérieures pour lire les articles et chercher parmi les listes interminables de noms, ceux de personnes qu'ils connaissent ou connaissaient…

Et je fais comme eux, cherchant les noms affiliés à ceux de mon pote en premier lieu…

Seamus a perdu deux cousins de trois et cinq ans et leur mère, Lavande un oncle, la mère de Magda Collins, une Auror, est décédée également, Cho Chang est en deuil d'une nièce, un bébé de trois mois et de sa sœur ainée, Eloïse Midgen de son grand-père.…

Les centaines de noms défilent sous mes yeux à me donner le tournis.

Des Ânes Bâtés aussi sont en deuil. Outre Brandburgy, dont j'ai su par Bill que l'un des frères a été décapité par le Maléfice jeté par son jumeau et dont le nom n'apparaît pas dans la Gazette, les Wagner, Vaneck, Ramsey et trois ou quatre autres, ont perdu au moins un membre de leur famille. D'autres ont de la parenté de nouveau emprisonnée…

« Tu devrais plutôt regarder ça. » me dit soudainement Harry, au bout de quelques minutes, en mettant une enveloppe sous mon nez …

Je lève un sourcil et prend l'enveloppe sur laquelle le nom de Harry est écrit à l'encre violette, d'une écriture un peu pointue, mais indéniablement féminine. Je comprends de quoi il s'agit, dès que je l'ouvre.

C'est la photo de famille, que Bozo a prise de nous avec Jérémy, Jodie et Jonas

Elle est superbe. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Et j'ai soudainement une sueur froide..

Car mon regard sur Harry ne peut tromper personne. Elle transpire l'intimité profonde qui nous unis…

« Lis ce qu'il y a derrière… » souffle Harry, avec un sourire dans la voix…

Je retourne la photo. Il est écrit :

Comme bien souvent les hommes, Bozo est aveugle et n'a pas compris.

Quant à moi, j'ai saisi toute l'importance de ce cliché.

N'ayez crainte, je saurai préserver votre secret.

Affectueusement

Rita.

PS : Il n'existe aucune copie de cette photographie mais je vous joins le négatif, au cas où vous voudriez la reproduire…

J'avoue que cela me soulage infiniment. Et que je peux maintenant regarder cette photo sans avoir une sueur froide…

Ceci dit, nous avons intérêt à la planquer et de nous assurer qu'elle ne tombera pas entre des mains mal intentionnées…

Et j'ai également tout intérêt à me garder d'avoir ce genre de regard encore pour mon Harry…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'interesse vivement ...

Alors au plaisir de vous lire!

...

..

.

v


	3. Une Nouvelle Ere 3

Disclaimer: Cf chap 1

.

Merci à Mistycal pour ses corrections!

.

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon Forum aux commentaires de : - Douceurfamille - Lion -**

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**Une Nouvelle Ere 3/3**

**Acte 8 : Fou rire **

**Bill**

Harry a été explicite, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Si Voldemort ne comprend pas que jamais il ne se ralliera à lui, c'est qu'il est plus marteau et con encore que je le pensais, me dis-je, en repliant la Gazette, avant de la poser sur la chaise vide à côté de la mienne…

Elle aurait dû être occupée par Roger. Et celle sur laquelle je suis assis aurait dû l'être par Tarendra…

Roger est mort. Tarendra grièvement blessé et je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir…

La porte de la Base s'ouvre. Charly entre, me lance un salut, saisit la Gazette et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« C'est arrangé. Olivier et Alicia vont venir nous relayer afin que nous puissions aller à Poudlard à 10h30… » dit-il, en posant le journal sur l'album que le vieux Dedalus constitue, avec les articles de journaux portant sur la guerre…

Son album historique comme il l'appelle. Il le tient à jour à chaque fois qu'il est de garde à la Base et qu'il ne se passe rien de probant sur les écrans. Il y ajoute ses propres commentaires parfois. Des annotations qui font référence à des cassettes mises de côté car elles constituent des preuves. Une façon fructueuse de passer le temps dit-il et qui lui permettra d'écrire un livre retraçant avec fidélité, l'histoire de cette terrible guerre que nous vivons…

« Ben dis donc, le bureau de Lucius en a pris un coup… » commente mon frère, en désignant l'écran sur lequel Voldemort ne parvient pas à rester en place…

C'est un fait. Le bureau lui-même est renversé, la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque sont à terre et il y a un grand trou dans le sofa. Des plumes se sont également échappées, de quelques coussins éventrés…

Et soudainement, il me prend un fou rire nerveux…

Une plume est collée sur le crâne chauve de Voldemort. Un peu de travers. Elle frissonne dans le petit vent de ses déplacements incessants et ça lui donne l'air complètement ridicule…

Charly cède au fou rire lui aussi. Il ne sait sans doute pas pourquoi, mais de me voir rire comme ça, le bide tordu de douleur et des larmes coulant de mes yeux, l'entraîne malgré lui dans des gloussements convulsifs…

La fatigue, le relâchement des tensions ne nous aident pas à nous maîtriser…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?… » demande Severus, qui vient d'ouvrir la porte de la Base…

Il hausse un sourcil, figé main sur la poignée de la porte, comme s'il hésitait à entrer durant une seconde ou deux et Vernon Dursley, qui passe au même moment dans le couloir, nous jette un œil noir, qui accentue encore mon hilarité.

Je hoche négativement la tête. Incapable de répondre. Charly également. Alors je désigne l'écran. Sev se décide à entrer, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'approche, scrutant l'écran, avec un air traduisant sa totale incompréhension…

Et il m'interroge du regard.

Mais je suis toujours incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Alors j'allonge le bras et je tapote du doigt sur le crane de Voldemort, désignant la plume…

« Vous vous tapez un fou rire pour une stupide plume collée sur le crâne de Voldemort ? » demande-t-il, sourcil plus haussé que jamais, mais l'œil luisant et le coin de la bouche frémissant…

Je hoche positivement la tête, Charly négativement, tandis que Sev nous regarde alternativement…

« C'est oui, ou c'est non ? Exprimez-vous un peu mieux s'il vous plait…» déclare-t-il alors, avec un sourire…

Je porte un doigt sur ma poitrine en faisant oui et Charly fait la même chose, pour dire non, avant de secouer la main dans ma direction…

« Oh… Toi Bill, tu ris à cause de la plume. Et toi Charly, tu ris simplement parce Bill rit… » conclut Severus, tandis que je lève le pouce d'une main, tapant de l'autre sur ma cuisse…

Oh Putain… Ce n'est pas possible de rire comme ça…

Je dois être en train de péter un câble…

C'est trop. J'ai les abdos durs comme la pierre et une envie de pisser à mourir…

Faut que je parte d'ici, que je m'éloigne de ce fichu écran envahi par la plume sur la tête de Voldemort et de Charly, ou je ne sortirai jamais de ce foutu fou rire nerveux…

Je me lève pour me sauver littéralement de la Base, me tenant le ventre et titubant de rire. Je vais droit vers la salle de bains, dans laquelle je m'enferme, avant de m'asperger le visage d'eau froide…. Mon fou rire se calme peu à peu. Mais pas mon envie de pisser… Alors je me plante devant la cuvette des toilettes et j'urine, contrôlant difficilement le jet, à cause des petits gloussements qui me secouent encore…

Putain, faut que je nettoie les dégâts…

Je me lave les mains, nettoie autour de la cuvette d'un coup de Baguette, puis m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire, pour achever de reprendre mes esprits. Putain, faut vraiment pas être net, pour se mettre dans un tel état pour une futilité pareille…

Enfin les gloussements se calment complètement. Je m'asperge une dernière fois le visage d'eau froide, puis je repars vers la Base.

Charly s'est calmé aussi. Il se retourne néanmoins vers moi l'œil rieur et c'est moins une que je reparte. Mais je parviens à bloquer net la contraction de mes zygomatiques et le rire dans ma gorge.

Un coup d'œil sur l'écran…

« Il n'a plus sa plume ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu bêtement, puisque je le constate moi-même de visu…

« Nan. Sev a soufflé dessus et elle s'est envolée... » répond Charly, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

Et je repars illico dans un éclat de rire, en imaginant Sev penché vers l'écran et soufflant en direction de la plume…

« Idiot… » souffle Sev, avec un petit rire lui aussi, en donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de mon frère…

On frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. C'est la Tante Pétunia.

« Je vous ai apporté du thé… » dit-elle, en levant un peu vers moi, le plateau qu'elle tient dans les mains.

Une théière, trois tasses, du lait, des rondelles de citron, un sucrier et des cookies maison. Elle prend soin de nous Tante Pétunia. C'est tous les jours maintenant, qu'elle monte des plateaux de thé ou des encas dans la Base.

« Merci » dis-je, en prenant le plateau, notant au passage, qu'aujourd'hui elle a l'air terriblement inquiète…

« J'ai lu le journal… le vôtre, le journal sorcier… Quelqu'un l'a laissé sur la table de la cuisine et il y avait une photo de Harry… » dit-elle, en se tordant un peu les mains…

« Oh… Oui. » réponds-je, sans savoir ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre…

Harry était déjà en danger, elle le savait. Mais elle a compris, à la lecture de l'article, qu'il vient de s'exposer davantage encore. Que dire, pour la rassurer ? Aucun mot ne le pourrait vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Sev se porte à ma hauteur et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je comprends le message et je me décale, pour qu'il puisse faire face à Pétunia.

« Tu as vu la photographie qui accompagne l'article Pétunia, alors tu as dû constater que Harry a changé, depuis que tu l'as vu à l'infirmerie. Il est un adulte maintenant et il a atteint sa maturité Magique. Il n'a pas pris sa décision à la légère et ne se portera pas au combat en fonçant tête baissée vers le danger. Et il ne sera pas seul non plus. Nous serons avec lui. Nally, Bill, Charly, moi… Tous nous serons à ses côtés. » déclare Sev, d'un ton doux

« Mais… Tous ces morts hier. C'est affreux… » insiste Pétunia, les larmes aux yeux…

« Hier, Voldemort et ses troupes ont attaqué des personnes sans défenses. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes âgées et des enfants. Lorsqu'on examine bien le nombre de victimes, Pétunia, s'il y a eu des morts, parmi les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette, c'est-à-dire des personnes entraînées au combat, il y en a eu bien peu, comparé au nombre total de victimes. Davantage de Mangemorts ont été tués et nous avons fait une centaine de prisonniers. Harry est déjà très bien entraîné. Et il va l'être encore. Il vaincra Voldemort. Il est assez puissant pour cela, tu peux me croire. » assure Severus, avec une conviction sincère…

« Mais à l'école… il est dit dans le journal qu'un élève a tué une jeune fille, après l'avoir attaquée dans le dos et… » commence Pétunia, avant de s'interrompre, l'air désemparée…

« C'est vrai. Et trois élèves ont également été torturés. Mais cela s'est passé en dehors de l'école, au village de Pré Au Lard. Et les coupables ont été livrés à la justice ce matin. Leurs complices également. La défense s'organise aussi à Poudlard et les élèves capables d'une telle barbarie sont nettement moins nombreux que les garçons et filles qui composent un Comité de Défense. Ce matin, les trois quarts des élèves se sont levés, Baguette au poing, pour s'unir derrière Harry… Et, si cela peut te rassurer, Pétunia, je lui dirai de passer ici. Tu pourras alors percevoir sa puissance et tu comprendras toute la confiance que je place en lui… Que le Monde Sorcier place en lui… » affirme Severus, avec une indéniable assurance…

Pétunia hoche la tête pour acquiescer. Elle veut voir Harry. Constater par elle-même les changements qui se sont opérés en lui…

« Je tâcherai de faire en sorte qu'il vienne te voir avant ce soir. Mais je ne te promets rien, Pétunia. Nous allons tous avoir une journée très chargée, y compris Harry. Et nous sommes encore en alerte. Car lorsque Voldemort aura connaissance de l'article, il pourrait lancer une attaque contre le journal ou un lieu de rassemblement des Sorciers, en représailles. Tu comprends ? » déclare Sev, avec douceur.

« Oui… Oui, je comprends. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Je… Merci Severus… Et je… Je… voulais te dire que.. » répond Pétunia, visiblement gênée soudainement…

« Nous pourrons évoquer le passé un autre jour, Pétunia… Autour d'une bonne tasse de thé et dans la sérénité… » sourit Severus, en avançant la main pour exercer une pression sur l'épaule de la tante de Harry…

Elle hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer et cette fois elle tourne les talons, puis se dirige vers l'escalier…

Je pose le plateau sur un coin du bureau, sors ma Baguette et réchauffe le thé qui a eu le temps de refroidir un peu, avant de nous en verser une tasse.

« V'là la Gazette… » déclare Charly, d'un ton un peu précipité et sur le qui-vive, au moment où je tends une tasse vers Severus…

Nous suspendons tous nos gestes, scrutant l'écran où le planton regarde venir le père Carrow, dont le dos ploie comme sous la charge d'un poids terrible. Le vieil homme lui tend la Gazette et le planton la prend, avant de frapper un coup discret sur la porte du bureau, d'une main hésitante.

Voldemort aboie son ordre d'entrer et il vient au-devant du planton d'un pas très allongé et précipité, pour lui arracher le journal des mains. Le Mangemort ne demande pas son reste et ressort aussitôt, fermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible…

Le regard de Voldemort effleure à peine le gros titre de la une et les grandes photographies des ruines de Dublin et Pré Au Lard. En revanche, il s'attarde sur l'encart en bas de la page et il éructe un cri de rage, en retournant le journal pour lire directement la dernière page…

Son regard flamboie aussitôt qu'il se pose sur la photographie de Harry… Ses yeux se plissent. Ses narines palpitent, ses mains se crispent sur les côtés du journal, le froissant dans des petits déchirements. Nous pouvons l'entendre haleter de fureur…

Il délaisse difficilement la photo, passe les premières lignes de la conversation entre Harry et Costner, pour lire directement la déclaration de Harry…

La rage déforme aussitôt davantage encore ses traits. Ses doigts crépitent d'étincelles Magiques et soudainement le journal prend feu…

Et Voldemort explose…

Les images sur les écrans vacillent et tressautent. Le bureau est mis à sac, dans un déferlement de Magie Noire. Toutes les vitres éclatent, le lustre chargé de bougies tombe, le bois du mobilier craque, des lames de parquet saute et du plâtre tombe du plafond.

On croirait qu'il y a un tremblement de terre. Et le planton se sauve à toutes jambes…

Bien lui en prend, car Voldemort ne tarde pas à sortir à grands pas rageurs, Baguette au poing. Ses Maléfices détruisent les Statues et les Tableaux sur son passage. Pas une seule vitre ne résiste à sa fureur destructrice. Il sort du Manoir et s'arrête sur le perron, levant sa tête vers le ciel et pousse un hurlement de rage profonde, avant de mettre le feu à un sapin, puis à un autre et encore un autre…

Sa Baguette fouette l'air. Quatre statues, une fontaine et trois bancs explosent en projetant des morceaux de marbres dans tous les coins, avant qu'il n'entre de nouveau dans l'habitation. Il traverse la Salle de Bal, ouvre les portes fenêtres à la volée. Aussitôt dehors, il jette quelques Sorts, pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas espionné par Rita sans doute, puis il appuie sur sa marque…

Severus grimace et crispe sa main droite sur son poignet gauche…

« Outch… Je l'ai déjà connu furieux, mais jamais comme ça. Là il est à son comble, je crois bien… » dit-il, haletant et transpirant sous la douleur

Les Mangemorts, certains enfilant maladroitement leur robe, accourent vers Voldemort. Ils s'agenouillent tous dans la neige, tête basse. Ils ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'hier, puisque nous avons fait pas mal de prisonniers et qu'une bonne trentaine d'entre eux sont morts. Et en plus, environ un tiers de ceux qui restent, porte nettement les stigmates de la Bataille…

Ils ne reçoivent de toute évidence pas d'aussi bons soins que nous…

Bellatrix et Rabastan se postent sur le flanc gauche de Voldemort, qui se tourne aussitôt vers eux…

« Dès la tombée de la nuit, détruisez le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier et ramenez-moi le Directeur et Rita Skeeter ! Passez par le Chemin de Traverse également… Terrorisez les, tous ces misérables vermisseaux ! Ne laissez que ruines et cendres sur votre passage ! » ordonne-t-il, d'un ton sifflant…

Je répercute vers tous les Membres de l'Ordre en alerte, via les Bippers, en me disant que nous avons bien fait, de déménager les rotatives de la Gazette dans d'autres locaux cette nuit…

Et de nous préparer à une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse…

« Oui, Maître. » répondent en chœur Bellatrix et Rabastan, en courbant profondément l'échine

« Rabastan, prépare-toi à repartir en Europe dans quelques jours. Constitue une équipe solide qui t'accompagnera dès que j'en donnerai l'ordre. Je veux que vous mettiez les bouchées doubles, pour me ramener des troupes fraîches en bonne quantité. Quant à toi, Bellatrix, trouve-moi Queudver parmi toute cette racaille ! J'ai une mission pour ce misérable rat ! » s'exclame encore Voldemort, tandis que Bellatrix jette un coup d'œil apeuré vers Rabastan.

Voldemort le perçoit et éructe aussitôt : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bellatrix ! Parle ! »

« C'est que… Je ne sais pas où il est, Maître. Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier, tout au début de l'attaque sur Dublin… » répond-elle, en rentrant quelque peu la tête dans les épaules..

Les naseaux de Voldemort fument. Il plisse les yeux puis se tourne vers ses troupes. Sa contrariété s'accentue alors, comme s'il se rendait compte seulement maintenant de l'état de ses Mangemorts, mais aussi que cette armée dont il était si fier hier, est réduite d'une grosse part…

« Mort ou prisonnier ? » demande-t-il, ses yeux flamboyants poursuivant son inspection visuelle

« Nous l'ignorons, Maître. Son nom n'est pas dans la Gazette. Il est peut-être enfoui sous les décombres de Dublin. » répond Rabastan, avec une raideur prudente…

« Et où sont Acrux et Arcturus ? Je ne les vois pas non plus ! » siffle Voldemort, dont la colère augmente de nouveau d'un cran…

« Acrux est mort et Arcturus est prostré auprès de sa dépouille, dans le petit salon… » souffle Rabastan en réponse, reculant imperceptiblement

Quant à elle, Bellatrix se décale d'un pas pour se protéger à demi derrière son beau-frère, dont elle partage la couche, maintenant que son époux est mort et Yaxley en mission depuis plusieurs semaines…

Voldemort fait volteface vers lui, les yeux allumés d'une brève lueur incrédule. Puis sa bouche se tord de rage et sa Baguette crache un Maléfice qui fait exploser une partie de la rampe de marbre bordant la terrasse..

Les Mangemorts rentrent tous la tête dans les épaules, se protégeant de leurs bras. Trois ou quatre d'entre eux s'effondrent cependant, fauchés par de gros éclats de marbres propulsés à grande vitesse …

« Qui l'a tué ? Le sait-on ? » demande Voldemort, les mots passant à peine entre ses dents serrées…

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'un Weasley était en cause, Maître… » répond Rabastan, tandis que Bellatrix approuve en hochant la tête…

« Weasley ! Encore ce nom maudit !… » siffle Voldemort d'un ton rageur, en faisant exploser une autre partie de la rampe…

Puis il tourne les talons, avant de se raviser et de regarder de nouveau vers Bellatrix et Rabastan…

« Faites le tri des hommes valides ! Retenez seulement celles et ceux qui peuvent se battre avec toute leur hargne ! Et ce soir, au coucher du soleil, que je n'aie pas à vous attendre !… » dit-il avec brusquerie, avant de rentrer et de retourner dans le bureau ravagé…

« Eh bien ! Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas ordonné d'attaquer sur le champ. Ça nous laisse la possibilité de nous reposer quelques heures après la réunion, avant d'aller au feu. » déclare aussitôt Charly, en réprimant un bâillement

Severus se tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé et l'air surpris…

« C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ? » demande-t-il, en se redressant, avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine…

« Quel effet cela devrait-il me faire ? » demande Charly en retour…

« Charly… Il a changé d'avis. Il sera là, lors de l'attaque… Et je ne donne pas cher de la tête des Weasley qui passeront à sa portée… » répond Severus, tandis que mon frère hausse des épaules avant de répondre…

« Pour ce que cela change de d'habitude… Les Weasley ont toujours été dans sa ligne de mire, tu sais. Nous savons tous, ce que nous risquons, à croiser son chemin. Que Bill ait manœuvré de telle façon qu'il soit maintenant privé d'un de ses jouets préféré et même des deux, puisque l'un est prostré à la suite de la mort de l'autre, n'ajoute rien à la donne. » déclare Charly, que j'approuve du chef.

Je suis totalement d'accord avec mon frangin. Voldemort frétille de rage, dès que le nom des Weasley est prononcé. Et il n'a certainement pas oublié la façon dont il a été reçu quand il a voulu nous rendre visite à Halloween…

« Les Weasley… » soupire Severus, l'air désabusé, en partant vers la porte.

Mais avant de sortir, il se retourne vers nous pour ajouter dans un sourire et un clin d'œil :

« C'était très drôle, la plume sur son crâne chauve… »

Et je pouffe de rire illico, à l'instar de Charly, qui en verse à côté de sa tasse, le thé qu'il se servait…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 9 : Défis**

**Harry**

Nous attendons King et Tonks, pour commencer la réunion. Ils sont un peu en retard, ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, mais avec tout le boulot qu'ont les Aurors depuis hier, on ne les blâmera certainement pas…

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de tous les prisonniers ? Azkaban ? » demande Fred, en haussant un sourcil vers Maugrey…

« Non. Ce s'rait trop facile pour Voldemort d'les sortir de là. En attendant qu'les autres pays d'Europe donnent leur feu vert pour qu'on utilise leurs locaux, on va aménager en cellules les anciens bureaux désaffectés. Mais pour l'instant, on les a entassés dans celles dont on dispose et ça restera comme ça jusqu'à lundi soir…» répond le vieil Auror, tandis que je sursaute…

« Les pierres précieuses d'Ombrage ! Merde ! Je les avais complètement oubliées ! » m'exclame-je, tandis que le souvenir de ma visite de l'ancien bureau du Grand-père d'Ombrage me revient en mémoire…

« Des pierres précieuses ? Explique… » m'encourage Papa, sourcil haussé…

Je lui raconte tout, sous l'attention de chacun.

« V'là qui est intéressant. D'autant qu'Ombrage n'a plus aucun héritier. Techniquement, ces pierres devraient être la propriété du Ministère maintenant… » commente Maugrey, en frottant son menton barbu, l'œil luisant d'une expression rusée…

« Comment ça, techniquement ? Elles le sont.. » intervient Remus, l'œil plissé…

« Non. Pas aussi longtemps qu'quelqu'un du Ministère n'les trouve pas. Alors pour l'heure, ce sont des objets perdus. Par conséquent, comme vous l'savez, elles appartiendront à la personne qui les trouve, si, après avoir mis une annonce dans l'journal, personne ne vient lui réclamer ç'bien au bout d'une semaine… Et comme faut qu'la personne qui s'présente prouve que ç'bien est à elle… Et qu'on n'est pas obligé non plus d'dire où on a trouvé ç'qu'on a trouvé…» réplique Maugrey, avec un sourire qui le rend encore plus laid…

« Attendez… Je me trompe ou vous êtes en train de suggérer, qu'il serait souhaitable que l'un ou l'une d'entre nous, qui n'est pas employé au Ministère, aille chercher les pierres précieuses d'Ombrage, pour que nous puissions nous les approprier ? » s'enquiert Ron, les yeux plissés lui aussi…

Il n'est pas le seul à plisser des yeux. Et je crois bien que tout le monde a compris la même chose que lui…

« Et pourquoi pas ? Nous finançons tous nos moyens d'défenses et d'espionnage avec des fonds privés, quand l'Ministère n'dépense pas un sou ou presque. Les pièges des jumeaux coûtent la peau des fesses ! Et nous nourrissons des tas d'pauvres gens sans moyens sur nos propres deniers ou au prix d'notre travail ! Sans compter tous les ingrédients d'Potions pour les soins ! L'argent que Harry nous a donné est presque complèt'ment fondu. Severus a fourni des émeraudes qui lui venaient d'sa famille, pour fabriquer l'Collier et la Bague, Nally a donné sa belle part, Albus aussi, les jumeaux y laisse une sacrée portion des bénéfices de leurs ventes, King nourrit trois familles en plus d'la sienne ! Et comme moi, Remus, Bill, Fleur, Charly et Tonks versent leur contribution chaque mois pour l'fond commun. Narcissa elle a fait un don considérable et tes parents, avec leur refuge, n'voient pas l'avantage d'la promotion d'ton père… Alors les pierres précieuses d'Ombrage, si nous pouvons les récupérer, ça nous soulagera et ça nous permettra d'pas claquer du bec dans un mois ou deux tout au plus… » répond Fol Œil, avec une certaine passion, avant de radoucir son ton et de demander, en regardant à la ronde : « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On les récupère pour l'Ordre ces pierres ? »

« Ouais. Et ce ne sera pas un gros travail de les récupérer. Nous irons avec Harry et Hermione ce soir, après les premières obsèques collectives… » déclare Ron, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

J'acquiesce. Après tout, Ombrage était une Mangemort. Il sera juste que ses biens nous servent à financer la défense du Pays contre son Maître…

« Ron ! Mais… C'est un cambriolage ! » s'exclame Molly, l'air horrifiée…

« Techniquement, non. Ce bureau est abandonné depuis des années et ces pierres précieuses n'appartiennent pas au Ministère. Et puis, nous n'allons pas les voler, mais les trouver, au cours d'une visite des locaux. Et nous allons mettre une annonce dans le journal, afin que le ou la propriétaire puisse récupérer son bien. Et dans une semaine, nous en ferons don à l'Ordre du Phénix… Alors ne t'inquiète pas, M'man. Nous ne sortirons pas de la légalité et nous aurons un témoin au-dessus de tout soupçon pour le confirmer… » répond Ron, avant de se tourner vers Maugrey pour lui demander : « Vous voulez bien nous faire visiter les futurs emplacements de la nouvelle prison, n'est pas ? »

« Pour sûr, mon p'tit gars ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, l'air satisfait…

« Professeur Dumbledore. Dites quelque chose ! » s'exclame Molly, le regard suppliant

« La réunion n'est pas commencée, Molly et il s'agit donc là d'un projet d'ordre privé. Alors je doute avoir autorité sur la question. » sourit le professeur Dumbledore, avec malice…

Molly en reste bouche bée dans un premier temps, puis il est clair qu'elle va protester, quand Arthur pose une main sur son avant-bras pour la faire taire…

« Au nom du Ministère, moi, Arthur Weasley, Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, autorise Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, à visiter les anciens bureaux désaffectés du Département de la Justice Magique, situés sous le niveau dix, ce Samedi 15 Février 1997. Je regrette infiniment de ne pouvoir les accompagner dans cette visite. Aussi, je mandate Alastor Maugrey, ex Auror du Ministère à la retraite, à le faire en mes lieux et place… » lit-il sur un parchemin, avant de le dater et le signer…

Puis il appose son sceau officiel et donne le document au vieil Auror…

« Voilà, ma chérie. Ainsi, nul ne pourra dire qu'il y a eu effraction et cambriolage dans ces bureaux désaffectés… » déclare-t-il ensuite, avec un sourire, que Molly lui rend…

« Génial ! L'Ordre du Phénix sera bientôt propriétaire d'une belle cassette dégorgeant de pierres précieuses ! » s'exclame Fred, d'un ton joyeux…

« Et des lingots ! Au moins deux douzaines… Sans compter ce que je n'ai pas vu… » précise-je, avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction…

Au même moment, King et Tonks arrivent. Et le professeur Dumbledore ouvre officiellement la réunion…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Je me réveille à peine et ma première pensée est pour Ursula…

Mes yeux brûlent illico…

Putain, ça fait un mal de chien…

Une main caresse mon front. Elle est fraîche et douce. Elle a le parfum délicat d'une fleur d'oranger…

C'est Ginny.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Elle est penchée vers moi, avec un sourire triste…

Je lui réponds avec des larmes et elle pose sa joue sur la mienne. Sans rien dire. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, pour que je ressente son amitié et son soutien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Mais quand mes larmes cessent de couler, Ginny se redresse, puis elle me rafraîchit le visage avec un linge humide et me fait boire un gobelet d'eau…

« Où sont les autres ? » demande-je, étonné qu'il n'y ait pas plus de copains et copines ici…

« Richard a houspillé tout le monde. C'est la joie pour personne et il préfère que vous vous reposiez dans le calme. Et puis, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre et Nev a convoqué une partie du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. J'ai été autorisée à rester ici, à condition de ne pas vous mettre le moral dans les chaussettes. Comme si vous aviez besoin de moi pour ça, hein ? » répond Ginny dans un chuchotement, avec un demi sourire sans joie…

« Vous ? » m'enquiers-je, en me demandant qui d'autre est là…

J'aimerai pouvoir tourner la tête, pour regarder de chaque côté, mais mon cou est toujours bloqué par la minerve…

« Draco, Oliver et Hannah sont là également… » répond Ginny, avant de me raconter ce qui leur est arrivé…

Et bordel, je me sens encore plus mal, de savoir qu'Oliver et Hannah ont été torturés par Marsden qui me cherchait et ensuite, que Draco a été enlevé par Lucius et a été salement amoché, avant que Ron, Seamus, Gabe et Marian le récupèrent dans les Cavernes du Diable…

La seule chose qu'elle me raconte et qui m'apporte un peu de réconfort, c'est que les Aurors sont venus chercher ces sales assassins de Thorpe et Marsden, ainsi que les autres élèves ayant signé le contrat proposé par la Gorgone. Que leur Baguette a été brisée et qu'ils ont été emmenés fers aux poignets et aux chevilles…

J'espère n'avoir jamais à croiser de nouveau leur chemin un jour. Sinon, je ne répondrai pas de mes réactions…

« Quelles sont les autres nouvelles, les morts et tout le reste ? » m'enquiers-je, la gorge nouée, quand Ginny arrête de parler…

Tant qu'à boire une Potion amère, autant l'ingurgiter d'une seule goulée. Ginny hésite, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte de l'annexe, comme si elle craignait de voir Richard surgir pour la flanquer à la porte, avant de me révéler tout ce qu'elle sait.

Mon cœur se pince pour Hermione-Chérie. Nous vivons tous les deux la même épreuve. Je suis peiné pour Jérémy, sa sœur et son petit frère et tous les potes qui sont en deuil. Et j'ai le sentiment d'être horrible en même temps, parce que je me sens moins seul dans ma douleur…

Comme si leur souffrance adoucissait la mienne, sans vraiment l'adoucir…

Non, ce n'est pas ça, ça ne l'adoucit pas. Ça la rend juste un peu plus supportable…

Putain que c'est compliqué tout ça…

J'ai soudainement envie de changer de sujet. D'entendre parler d'autre chose que de morts et de blessés graves…

« Pourquoi Nev a-t-il convoqué une partie du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ? » m'enquiers-je donc, avant de grimacer…

Une douleur vient de se réveiller, traversant mon ventre comme un coup de poignard, avant de pulser avec régularité et j'ai une brusque suée…

Ginny s'empresse de jeter un œil sur l'horloge, puis elle prend une Potion et me la fait boire. Ça calme illico la douleur, mais je reste quand même haletant quelques secondes, avant de retrouver mon souffle…

« Tu en as pour trois jours au moins à devoir prendre cette Potion toutes les deux heures. Richard t'expliquera pourquoi tout à l'heure. » m'apprend Ginny, en reposant la fiole vide sur le chevet.

« Ok… Alors, dis-moi maintenant, pourquoi Nev a convoqué une partie du Comité. » réponds-je, vraiment désireux de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que mes douleurs.

Qu'elles soient physiques ou morales…

Et Ginny me révèle que Harry a confié la direction des opérations ici à Poudlard à Draco, Nev et moi, pourquoi il l'a fait et, quand elle me lit son discours, je me sens frissonner de la tête au pied. Ça me fait un effet que je ne peux pas décrire. Mon cœur se gonfle et si je le pouvais, je me lèverais pour me mettre au garde à vous…

« Ça regonfle à bloc, n'est-ce pas ? » dit doucement Ginny, après quelques secondes de silence…

« Ouais… Et je suivrais ce mec n'importe où, quand il parle comme ça… » souffle-je, avec sincérité…

Ginny acquiesce, d'un hochement de tête…

« C'est ce que tout le monde pense. Harry est vraiment notre espoir. Je l'ai toujours su. Et maintenant, même les Ânes Bâtés le savent… J'ai vu comment ils regardaient Harry, quand il s'est levé pour sortir de la Grande Salle, après le petit déjeuner. Ils commencent à flipper je crois bien. Et il y a de quoi craindre de l'avoir comme ennemi, quand on le voit comme ça… Regarde… » déclare Ginny, en me fichant la photo de Harry devant les yeux…

Et cette fois, mes poils se hérissent sur ma peau. Parce que sur cette photo, Harry irradie d'une aura prodigieuse qui ne laisse pas de doute. Il est le mec qu'il nous faut, pour foutre une branlée à ce sale connard de Voldemort…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi impressionné en voyant une aura. Sauf peut-être par celle de Tatie Nally, qui, je pense, ne l'a même jamais totalement déployée devant nous.

Mais sur cette photo, Harry ne la déploie pas non plus et je crois bien que c'est ça qui le rend impressionnant. Elle irradie juste. Elle rayonne, comme un soleil d'hiver… Et lorsqu'il la laissera librement étendre ses rayons, il nous éblouira tous, j'en suis certain…

Et je me dis qu'avec un mec comme mon ami à notre tête, Ursula, Viktor, Roger et tous les autres morts, pourront bientôt reposer en paix…

Mon cœur se sent un peu moins lourd à cette pensée. Je me sens davantage de courage aussi. Relever la tête et le front. Se rebeller. S'unir pour faire barrage à Voldemort et ses salopards de Mangemorts. S'entraîner. S'organiser. S'épauler. Marcher d'un même pas…

C'est un défi que je veux relever…

Pour faire honneur à Ursula, à toutes celles et ceux qui sont morts, sous la Baguette des assassins assoiffés de sang…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

« Voldemort a bien explosé de fureur, comme c'était prévisible et il va attaquer ce soir. Il a demandé à Rabastan et Bellatrix de faire le tri des Mangemorts et de ne retenir que les plus aptes au combat. Ou plus exactement les plus hargneux… Et il a déjà annoncé que les cibles seront le siège de la Gazette et le Chemin de Traverse, comme nous l'avions pensé. Il attaquera au coucher du Soleil… » révèle Severus, dès qu'Albus lui a passé la parole, après avoir officiellement ouvert la séance…

« Où en sommes-nous là-bas ? » demande Nally, en se penchant vers Bill…

« Tous les pièges sont en place et le temps qu'ils réussissent à faire sauter les Multiples Protections, que nous avons posées, le peu de monde qui reste sur le Chemin de Traverse, aura vite fait de se réfugier dans Gringotts. Les Gobelins nous prêteront leur concours, si Voldemort attaque la banque.. » répond Bill, qui hésite un quart de poil avant d'ajouter : « Ceci dit, il y a une nouvelle donne.. . »

« Laquelle ? » m'enquiers-je, en fronçant les sourcils…

J'avoue que je commence à en avoir assez de ces multiples rebondissements qui nous empoisonnent l'existence…

Merlin ! Quand aurons-nous un peu de tranquillité enfin ?

« Peu après le départ de Sev, Voldemort est allé voir Arcturus dans le petit salon et il lui a promis que la mort de son frère serait vengée. Je pense qu'il va également passer au Terrier ce soir. Et la nuque de Charly aussi… Et ça se fera avant l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'en suis certain… » affirme Bill, tandis que Narcissa pâlit

« Il faut immédiatement évacuer les filles, Jonas et Jordan… » déclare-t-elle, en se levant déjà…

« Un instant, Narcissa. Il ne va pas attaquer tout de suite. Par ailleurs, les filles et les enfants ne sont pas seuls. Augusta, Mondingus et Lee sont avec eux et ils sont en lien direct avec la Base du QG de Londres. Ils ont le temps d'évacuer si nécessaire… » la retient Severus, en l'invitant à se rasseoir.

Narcissa acquiesce et reprend place autour de la table. Mais son front reste soucieux…

« Il y a une seconde nouvelle donne. Je vais avec vous ce soir… » annonce aussitôt Harry, d'un ton tranquille

Nally sursaute et se tourne brusquement sur lui, tandis que Molly étouffe un petit cri et que Narcissa écarquille les yeux…

« Non, Harry. Tu n'es pas prêt. Ta Magie s'est déployée et tu as besoin de temps pour retrouver tes marques. Ta pleine maturité couve, mais elle n'est pas libérée encore. Cela peut prendre des semaines avant qu'elle ne le fasse… » déclare Nally, le souffle presque suspendu…

« Je retrouverai mes marques si nous allons au Paradis. Il est à peine 11h00. Nous pouvons y rester trois ou quatre mois. Cela devrait suffire, pour que je me familiarise de nouveau pleinement avec ma puissance Magique. Et qui sait, ma Maturité se libérera peut-être à cette occasion. Je combattrais contre toi, Papa et ceux d'entre nous qui peuvent aussi venir. L'organisation générale, nous pourrons y réfléchir également là-bas. » » répond Harry, en fixant Nally droit dans les yeux…

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry et… » commence à dire Nally, avant que Harry l'interrompe avec douceur.

« Maman. Des pièges ont été tendus, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela signifie que l'Ordre s'attendait à cette attaque. Si je ne me présente pas, alors Voldemort et ses Mangemorts auront beau jeu de dire que j'ai fait une promesse en l'air. Et tu sais comme moi combien une opinion peut vite être renversée. Je n'aurai rapidement plus de crédit. Et tous nos beaux plans d'organisation de défense générale, ne serviront plus à rien. » insiste-t-il avec tranquillité…

Face à moi, Severus est aussi pâle que Nally… Et que je dois l'être également…

J'ai vu les changements s'opérer chez Harry, assisté à sa métamorphose et je l'ai aidé à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai beau avoir aveuglément confiance en ses capacités, je ne puis m'empêcher d'éprouver des craintes…

Il peut vaincre Voldemort, j'en ai la certitude. Mais à quel prix cela se fera-t-il ?

« Harry, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu te précipites au-devant de Voldemort à la première occasion… » intervient Severus, le regard profond.

« Je ne me précipite pas, Papa. Je profite d'une occasion de prouver à Voldemort et au monde Sorcier qu'il faudra bien compter avec moi, désormais. Et je le fais après avoir mûrement réfléchi. L'erreur serait d'attendre la prochaine attaque, dans quelques jours peut-être, quand je ne serai réellement pas prêt à affronter Voldemort. Ce soir, c'est lui qui ne le sera pas. D'abord parce qu'il sera surpris, de me voir me présenter devant lui si rapidement. Ensuite, parce que je serai frais et dispo, quand lui sera épuisé et ne tiendra debout que par la seule énergie que lui fournit sa colère… Il n'a pas dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait pourtant eu une journée épuisante, hier. Il a été blessé également. Et il s'est déchaîné contre Lucius, avant de tourner comme un lion en cage durant des heures et des heures. Et tu nous raconté sa formidable explosion de colère après avoir lu la Gazette. A ton avis, que lui reste-t-il comme énergie et comme puissance, maintenant ? Crois-tu qu'il va pouvoir bien récupérer avant ce soir ? » expose Harry, avec un doux sourire…

Et à mesure qu'il parle, je vois les regards s'éclairer autour de moi et même s'allumer de sourires pour certains. Chacun semble se dire tout comme moi, que Harry a raison, c'est une opportunité à saisir. Il pourrait déstabiliser Voldemort, sérieusement…

« Très Serpentard… » sourit Nally, également souriante maintenant, en regardant Harry qui hoche la tête, l'air de dire qu'il prend cela comme un compliment…

« Oui. Tu as tout à fait raison, Nally. C'est très Serpentard, de profiter de la faiblesse de son adversaire. Et si Voldemort ne tombe pas ce soir, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'organiser une nouvelle attaque d'envergure… Ce qui nous laissera le temps de nous organiser. Et surtout ce qui encouragera davantage encore la population du Royaume à s'unir derrière Harry… » acquiesce Severus, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs d'Albus

« Ouais… Géniale idée. Ceci dit, moins il sera frais, l'affreux et mieux ce sera, c'est sûr.. » déclare Georges, tandis que Bill sort son Miroir de sa poche et contacte la Base…

Il demande à Olivier ce que fait Voldemort…

Il a essayé de se reposer, mais s'est vite relevé, incapable de se calmer suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil. Alors il a demandé qu'on lui procure une nouvelle Gazette et à chaque fois qu'il jette un œil dessus, il fulmine de plus belle, nous apprend Olivier…

En clair, cela se passe comme d'habitude…

Il faut toujours deux ou trois jours au moins, avant que Voldemort ne retrouve un semblant de maîtrise de lui-même, après une défaite. Or, bien qu'il y ait eu de nombreux morts hier, il a dû capituler à Dublin, tout comme Lucius a dû le faire à Pré Au Lard. Et par-dessus le marché, Draco, que Lucius avait capturé, lui a échappé…

Sans compter le message que Ron a laissé derrière lui…

Et la déclaration de Harry…

Voldemort ne dormira pas aujourd'hui. C'est clair…

Nous décidons donc de mettre le plan de Harry à exécution et que celles et ceux d'entre nous qui le peuvent partent au Paradis…

Arthur, Tonks et King, qui ont des obligations au Ministère ne se joindront pas à nous. Ni Narcissa et Molly, qui vont évacuer le Terrier et revenir à Poudlard, pour veiller sur Draco, Blaise, Oliver et Hannah…

A la suggestion de Severus, Bill lance un appel aux Membres de l'Ordre qui peuvent accéder au QG et sont déjà venus au Paradis, pour qu'ils se joignent à nous. Cela leur permettra de récupérer et d'être en forme ce soir. Et, au cas où Voldemort déciderait d'attaquer plus tôt, nous serions vite de retour…

Puis nous nous séparons, nous donnant rendez-vous à 13h00, dans le grenier du QG. Nous y resterons jusqu'à 17h00, soit un séjour de quatre mois au Paradis…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Le temps a passé très vite au Paradis.

Ces quatre mois, intenses en entraînements dans lesquels je me suis jetée à cœur et à corps perdus, m'ont permis, non pas de faire mon deuil de Viktor, mais d'éloigner et adoucir un peu mon chagrin…

Jamais je ne pourrai oublier mon amour pour lui. Il laisse un vide immense dans mon cœur, qui sera impossible à combler je crois. J'apprends seulement petit à petit, à vivre avec l'idée que nous n'aurons jamais cette vie à deux dont nous avons rêvé…

Je me suis libérée d'une part de ma colère également. Celle que j'éprouvais contre Viktor, qui m'a quittée. Je lui en ai presque voulu d'avoir donné sa vie, pour sauver cet enfant inconnu. Et puis j'ai eu honte de cette pensée. Ce bébé était innocent et ce qu'a fait Viktor était héroïque. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça. D'autant que j'aurais fait la même chose que lui, dans les mêmes circonstances…

Il me reste maintenant à maîtriser totalement ma colère contre les Mangemorts, qui suivent aveuglément Voldemort dans sa folie, pour assouvir leur soif de sang…

Et celle que j'éprouve contre Voldemort lui-même bien sûr…

Voilà, je suis prête à partir…

J'ai du mal à réaliser que dans un peu plus d'une heure, je vais aller au combat, avec Harry et Ron…

Harry…

Merlin ! Quel équilibre, quelle sérénité il a acquis !

Et je suis admirative, presque envieuse, des formidables progrès qu'il a accomplis durant notre séjour. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il puisse encore avoir de la marge, comme l'affirment pourtant le professeur Dumbledore, Tatie Nally et Tonton Sev…

Ils disent qu'il ne lâche pas toute sa puissance encore, qu'il la retient et quand Tonton Sev l'a provoqué en duel hier soir, en l'invitant à montrer enfin toute la puissance qu'il a dans le ventre, Harry a souri et répondu que sa Magie n'était pas un animal de foire…

Et qu'il n'était pas un dompteur…

Que sa Magie se montrerait quand elle le jugerait opportun…

Je ne saurais dire s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux…

« C'est l'heure, ma puce… » m'appelle doucement Ron.

Il est doux, attentionné. Toujours soucieux et prévenant. Nous avons souvent discuté longuement tous les deux le soir, quand Harry tombait de fatigue après un entraînement particulièrement musclé…

Il m'a parlé de ce projet d'appartement à Poudlard, qui serait relié à la Salle Secrète de Godric Gryffondor, par un escalier dérobé. J'ai hésité au début. Me retrouver seule dans une chambre me faisait un peu peur. Je trouve cette idée séduisante maintenant…

Car je me rends compte que plus le temps passe et moins j'ai de points en commun avec mes camarades de dortoir. Elles sont sympathiques et ce sont des filles courageuses. Mais nous n'avons pas la même maturité. Et maintenant que nous n'irons plus en cours ensemble, que nos horaires ne correspondront plus beaucoup, nous nous croiserons à peine de temps en temps…

En revanche, Ginny me manquera. Nous nous sommes toujours bien comprises toutes les deux. Mais elle pourra venir me voir quand elle veut. Et même dormir dans ma chambre de temps en temps…

Je m'assois entre Harry et Ron. Ils me prennent par la main et un vertige nous ramène dans le grenier…

Voilà, c'est le moment de se préparer. Je me rends dans une chambre, pour me changer. J'enfile mon treillis, je m'équipe d'un Micro et de mes écouteurs et je vérifie que j'ai bien tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je porte ma Bague et mon Portoloin. Mon couteau de chasse est à sa place dans son fourreau, ma pochette de Soins dans ma poche de jambe et ma Baguette est glissée dans son holter, fixé sur mon bras…

Je suis parée.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à manger quelque chose.

Alors je sors de ma chambre, rejoignant Ron et Harry en haut de l'escalier. Nous descendons tous les trois dans la cuisine. Les Dursley sont là. Ils finissent de prendre leur thé. Le cousin Dudley écarquille les yeux en regardant Harry. L'oncle Vernon et Marge ont l'air surpris également. La tante Pétunia, elle, se précipite vers nous et elle saisit Harry par les épaules, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, avant de déclarer que Tonton Sev avait raison de dire que mon frère de cœur a beaucoup changé, depuis qu'elle l'a vu à l'infirmerie…

Harry discute un peu avec elle, à voix basse, sous le regard visiblement jaloux de Dudley, tandis que Ron et moi prenons place à table. J'appelle Dobby, qui vient nous servir un repas riche en énergie, que nous mangeons rapidement, puis nous sortons de la cuisine, sur la promesse à la Tante Pétunia, de repasser par ici, dès la fin de l'attaque…

Et nous allons sur le perron, pour Transplaner au Terrier, où nous nous tiendrons en alerte, comme la plus grosse partie des membres de l'Ordre disponibles…

J'évite de regarder vers les étages, quand nous entrons dans la maison. Car c'est là-haut, dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, que j'ai passé mes dernières heures de bonheur avec Viktor. Et mes plus sombres également, tandis que je veillais sa dépouille…

Comme les autres, je prends place où je le peux dans le salon, non loin des équipements de surveillance des alentours et de ceux de la base du QG.

Le temps s'égrène autour de conversations qui ont toutes plus ou moins le même sujet : les nouvelles des blessés de la bataille de Dublin. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que Tarendra est sorti de son coma, ainsi que Florian Fortarôme. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en apprendre davantage sur les autres, car le QG nous signale que Voldemort vient de donner l'ordre de départ…

Nous sortons dans le Jardin. Et la Base du QG bascule les informations sur nos écouteurs. Voldemort descend l'allée, à la tête d'une troupe composée d'une centaine de Mangemorts. Nous sommes à peine une soixantaine. Mais King, ses Aurors et des Tireurs de Baguette sont en alerte et devraient nous rejoindre très vite…

Et puis la plupart d'entre nous est en bien meilleure forme physique que les Mangemorts qui ont déjà rudement combattu hier…

« Avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous allons rendre une petite visite aux Weasley. Je ferai sauter les protections et vous déferlerez sur eux comme un raz de marée, compris ? » annonce soudainement la voix sifflante de Voldemort, dans mes écouteurs…

Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange acquiescent d'une voix plus lointaine. La Base a dû nous relier directement sur les écoutes du Collier de Voldemort…

« Rejoignez-moi dès mon appel… » assène maintenant Voldemort.

Et dans un craquement sonore, il Transplane…

« Colline de Tête à Fouine, comme prévu… » annonce la voix de Ralph Seymour, qui est resté à l'intérieur du Terrier, pour surveiller les écrans de contrôle, avec Francesca Malone, dont le bras est encore en écharpe

Presque aussitôt, la Marque des Ténèbres brûle sur le bras de Tonton Sev et nous scrutons la nuit qui vient de descendre sur les alentours, en direction de la Colline de Tête à Fouine. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination ou la réalité, mais j'ai l'impression de voir des ombres atterrir là-bas…

« Suivez-moi ! » ordonne Voldemort, d'un ton coléreux…

Et soudainement, la lueur de quelques Baguettes s'allume et s'anime sur le chemin qui descend de la Colline.

« Tenez-vous prêts. » ordonne avec calme Harry, en avançant de quelques pas lui aussi…

Il franchit la Barrière et nous la passons derrière lui. Prenant garde cependant à ne pas sortir du périmètre du Fidelitas, comme nous en avons convenu…

Des arbres nous masquent l'avancée de Voldemort et de ses troupes. Seule la lueur des Baguettes, dansant dans la nuit, nous indique leur progression. Et soudainement, ils sont là, avançant d'un pas lourd mais déterminé, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort s'arrête à quelques mètres devant nous…

A distance respectable, pour ne pas se prendre l'onde de choc en retour, quand son Maléfice fera sauter les Protections et le Fidelitas…

Du moins pense-t-il qu'il va les faire sauter bien sûr…

Voldemort scrute le terrain, droit devant lui. Il ne peut nous voir, contrairement à nous qui pouvons distinguer ses traits. Il fulmine. Il rassemble sa colère, pour nourrir sa puissance. Mais, quand il lève enfin sa Baguette pour jeter son Maléfice, Harry sort du périmètre du Fidelitas et nous le suivons tous d'un même pas…

Et Voldemort fige son mouvement, le visage marqué de surprise, tandis que quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts reculent d'un pas. Bellatrix Lestrange ouvre un regard incrédule et Rabastan plisse les yeux, souffle suspendu…

Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à nous voir surgir devant eux…

Et je jubile de voir l'effet que nous produisons…

« Harry Potter… Quelle surprise… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton qui traduit effectivement son étonnement…

« Tom Jedusor… Comme c'était prévisible… » répond Harry, avec un sourire un peu ironique dans la voix…

Le visage de Voldemort se révulse aussitôt de colère…

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! » siffle-t-il avec rage, le corps raidi…

« C'est ton nom, pourtant… » réplique Harry, avec une douceur et une sérénité en totale contradiction avec la rage de Voldemort…

« Et ne me tutoie pas, Potter ! » assène en retour Voldemort, dont la fureur augmente d'un cran…

Harry est en train de le pousser à jeter ses dernières forces dans un Maléfice, se tenant lui-même prêt à riposter, en économisant ses propres forces…

« Tu ne veux pas que je te tutoie, parce que tu estimes du devoir de chacun de te respecter, n'est-ce pas. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres te devraient le respect, quand tu ne respectes toi-même personne, Jedusor…» rétorque Harry, sur un ton, qui n'est pas sans manquer me faire penser à celui de Remus, lorsqu'il nous enseignait

Et cette fois, la rage de Voldemort culmine et, sans crier gare, il décoche un Maléfice d'une rare puissance, qui fuse vers Harry à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais mon frère de cœur, qui attendait précisément ce moment, ne cille absolument pas, ni ne recule et, avec une fluidité impressionnante, il renvoie le Sort avec plus de rapidité encore vers Voldemort, qui n'a d'autre choix que de se jeter sur le côté…

Le Maléfice propulse une dizaine de Mangemorts, en arrière, en bousculant au passage quelques autres, qui choient au sol également…

Voldemort, qui doit à Rabastan de ne pas être complètement tombé, ouvre des yeux écarquillés de surprises encore une fois.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une riposte aussi fulgurante. Ni surtout aussi puissante…

Il est désarçonné et ne sait visiblement pas quoi faire. Battre en retraite le discréditerait complètement aux yeux de ses troupes. Mais il prend conscience également, je crois, qu'il n'est peut-être pas assez en forme, pour affronter Harry aujourd'hui…

Que va-t-il faire ? Donner l'ordre d'attaque et se retrancher derrière ses Mangemorts ? Ou relever le défi malgré tout ?

Instinctivement, je réajuste ma position, me campant fermement sur mes jambes, un Sortilège prêt à fuser au bout de ma Baguette et à mes côtés, chacun en fait autant…

« Où veux-tu que nous nous affrontions ce soir ? Ici ? Sur le Chemin de Traverse ou au siège vide de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Fais ton choix. Nous t'attendions et nous sommes prêts à nous battre où tu le souhaites… » assène soudainement Harry, un quart de poil avant que Kingsley et ses hommes arrivent, cernant les Mangemorts de toutes parts…

Quelques Sortilèges fusent aussitôt dans un réflexe des Baguettes des Mangemorts, mais notre réplique est rapide, déterminée et si aucun de nous n'est touché, plusieurs Mangemorts tombent…

« Il vaut mieux partir, Maître. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, maintenant… » souffle Bellatrix, d'un ton affolé…

Voldemort cependant ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Dans un sursaut de fierté, il engage Harry, qui riposte sans sourciller…

A l'instar de leur Maître, les Mangemorts se jettent dans le combat. Mais ils sont déstabilisés et désordonnés. Leurs Maléfices sont mous, imprécis et nous les détournons, les leurs renvoyant à la figure avec facilité. Nous avons nettement le dessus sur eux. D'autant que nous combattons deux par deux, nous protégeant les uns, les autres…

De son côté, Harry se bat avec une sobriété en contraste total encore une fois avec la technique de Voldemort. Il esquive les Maléfices avec aisance, quand ses propres attaques sont difficilement contrées. Il ne lâche rien à son adversaire, qui s'essouffle rapidement, perd visiblement de sa confiance et recule pas à pas sous les assauts répétés de mon frère de cœur…

Et soudainement, Harry fait mouche en renvoyant vers Voldemort un Maléfice qu'il ne peut cette fois ni détourner, ni éviter. Il est rejeté de plusieurs pas en arrière sous l'impact et bouscule Rabastan qui tombe à demi. Sur sa poitrine, sa robe est déchirée et il saigne abondamment. Blessé par son propre Maléfice, une fois de plus Voldemort écarquille les yeux de surprise autant que de douleur. Il a baissé sa garde aussi et Harry en profite pour lui jeter un puissant Sort d'Entrave qui le fauche aux jambes…

Voldemort tombe brutalement sur le dos. Et Rabastan qui s'est relevé d'un bon souple, se précipite vers lui, tandis que Harry avance, prêt à asséner le coup de grâce. Mais sur l'ordre de Lestrange, trois Mangemorts font rempart, harcelant Harry qui n'a d'autre choix que de délaisser sa proie pour se défendre d'eux…

Rabastan Lestrange en profite pour Transplaner avec son Maître, non sans avoir donné l'ordre de repli…

Et c'est la débandade parmi les Mangemorts…

Quand le dernier disparait de notre vue, nous explosons de joie, dans un crépitement d'applaudissement surtout dirigés vers Harry…

« Bravo les enfants ! Vous les avez déboutés en treize minutes chrono ! Y compris les échanges verbaux ! » s'exclame joyeusement Dedalus Diggle dans mes écouteurs…

« Les enfants ? Merci de me rajeunir, Dedalus, mais il me semble que je suis un peu plus vieux que toi…» glousse aussitôt le professeur Dumbledore, avant de se porter devant Harry.

Son regard plonge dans celui de mon ami et frère de cœur, avec une rare profondeur. Puis il pose une main sur son épaule et exerce sur elle une pression, tout en hochant la tête, avec un sourire, avant de tourner les talons en déclarant en direction de Molly, qu'il boirait bien une bonne tasse de thé…

« C'est une belle démonstration de tes talents, que tu as faite à Voldemort, Harry. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi … » déclare doucement Tatie Nally, qui s'est tenue un peu en retrait des Maléfices, mais était prête à intervenir à tout moment…

Elle serre Harry dans ses bras et Tonton Sev après elle, puis Remus….

Je les regarde tous les quatre, tenant la main de Ron, qui a passé un bras autour de mon cou, tandis que je le tiens par la taille…

« Il a été magistral… » souffle-je, me sentant fière de Harry moi aussi…

« Ouais… Il a flanqué une bonne raclée à Voldemort. Ça c'est un mec ! Et c'est mon mec ! » souffle en retour Ron, avec une tendresse infinie et une fierté non moins infinie, dans le bombement de son torse…

Et, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Viktor, j'éclate d'un petit rire vraiment joyeux

Harry, qui vient vers nous, me sourit, avant de nous prendre tous les deux dans ses bras. Il nous serre très fort et nous lui rendons son étreinte.

« Merveilleux, Harry ! Vraiment merveilleux ! Bozo a pris des photographies sublimes depuis le chêne ! Et demain, le Monde Sorcier assistera à la défaite de Voldemort dans le reportage que nous allons publier ! Je ne sais pas encore quel titre il aura, mais il devra être aussi puissant que vous ! » s'exclame soudainement derrière nous Rita Skeeter

Nous nous tournons d'un bloc vers elle et Bozo nous mitraille de flashs, tandis que Rita demande à Harry s'il a une déclaration à faire….

« Non, pas de déclaration ce soir, Rita. Confirmez seulement, que je tiens ma promesse de m'impliquer dans la lutte et que mes amis de toujours sont avec moi. » répond Harry avec un sourire, avant de faire signe à Bozo d'arrêter de nous flasher…

Le photographe obéit et s'en va plus loin, pour prendre des clichés de Kingsley qui rassemble avec ses Aurors, les quelques Mangemorts faits prisonniers ce soir.

« Vous cherchez un titre Rita. Pourquoi pas simplement titrer : Une nouvelle ère. C'est sobre et ça sonne pas mal, non ? » propose Ron, en entourant les épaules de la journaliste de son bras, pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin…

Je les regarde s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant, avant de tourner de nouveau mon regard vers Harry. Son regard profond est rivé sur moi. Nous nous fixons quelques secondes, en silence, puis Harry lève sa main et me caresse doucement la joue…

« Comment ça va, ma douce ? » demande-t-il avec de la tendresse dans la voix…

« Ça va, Harry. Je suis prête à vivre une nouvelle ère, pour reprendre les mots de Ron… » souris-je, en prenant sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne…

« Bien. Alors dépêchons-nous de faire un saut au QG pour rassurer ma tante, avant de nous rendre au Ministère. C'est bientôt l'heure des premières obsèques collectives et je ne veux pas les rater… » déclare Harry, avant de me ramener vers la Barrière ouverte du Terrier, d'où nous prendrons la Cheminée pour nous rendre au QG…

« Et après, nous devons encore récupérer les pierres précieuses d'Ombrage… » ajoute-je, en faisant signe à Ron de nous rejoindre…

« Aussi… Et j'ai promis également de passer à l'infirmerie dès notre retour à Poudlard. Autant dire que nous ne sommes pas près de nous reposer… » renchérit Harry, en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer la porte d'entrée de la maison…

Je pénètre dans le couloir et cette fois, je m'arrête au pied de l'escalier, jetant un coup d'œil vers le haut. Mes pensées s'envolent vers Viktor. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit auprès de moi, pour vivre cette nouvelle ère…

Celle qui verra, la fin de Voldemort…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

Alors n'hésitez surtout pas !

Réponse garantie !

...

..

.

.

V


	4. Emplois Du Temps Chargés 1

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Miss Mistycal est toujours ma très fidèle Beta...

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponses aux commentaires sur mon forum, pour : - Yzeute - Douceurfamille -**

OoOoOoO

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Emplois Du Temps Chargés 1**

_**Dimanche 16 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Techniquement**

**Draco**

Mes yeux dévorent la Gazette. Je ne me lasse pas de lire et relire les articles consacrés à la très courte Bataille qui a eu lieu devant le Terrier, ni de regarder les photos où l'on voit nettement Harry avoir le dessus…

Putain, j'aurais voulu être là, pour le voir combattre Voldemort et lui foutre le cul par terre !

Et quand mon frère pénètre dans l'infirmerie, je lâche instinctivement le journal pour l'applaudir. Blaise, Oliver et Hannah, auxquels j'ai fait la lecture tout à l'heure, en font autant…

Aucun ne me tient rigueur, de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et j'en suis bien soulagé. Blaise également, qui craignait qu'Oliver et Hannah le battent froid, après avoir été torturés par Marsden, parce que ce salaud voulait savoir dans quel coin du village le trouver…

Mais tous deux ont déclaré qu'il n'était en rien responsable. Ni moi. Que seul Marsden était à blâmer…

« Oh non… Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi…. » soupire Harry, en se penchant pour prendre la Gazette et la poser sur le chevet, avant de m'embrasser..

« Il a déjà eu droit à une ovation prolongée quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Pourtant, il était tard et nous pensions que tout le monde serait déjà parti vaquer à d'autres occupations. Mais en fait, tout le monde ou presque a attendu que Harry fasse son apparition… » révèle Hermione, en se dirigeant vers Blaise pour le saluer.

« Ouais. J'avais pourtant bien recommandé à Rita de faire dans la sobriété, mais tu la connais. Elle aime user et abuser de superlatifs. Et maintenant qu'elle a Harry à la bonne, elle ne tarit pas d'éloges à son sujet… » commente Ron, avec un sourire fier…

Autant pour Harry que pour lui-même sans doute.

De toute évidence, Rita Skeeter a été plutôt impressionnée par le style de combat de Ron et Hermione également et ils ont eu droit à leur part d'éloges dans ses articles, eux aussi..

« Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. Voldemort était très loin d'être au mieux de sa forme et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour lui mettre une petite raclée, c'est tout. J'ai intérêt à m'entraîner sérieusement, si je ne veux pas me faire battre à plates coutures la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croisent… » proteste Harry, en prenant place dans un fauteuil, entre mon lit et celui de Blaise, maintenant qu'il a aussi salué nos amis

« Tu es trop modeste, Harry. Tu… » commence Hermione, avant que Harry l'interrompe

« Non, je suis lucide. Et je ne vais pas accepter, ni me reposer sur des lauriers aussi peu glorieux. » affirme-t-il, d'un ton ferme, avant d'ajouter plus doucement : « J'ai bien combattu et je suis satisfait de l'avoir vaincu hier, je le reconnais, Hermione. Et j'en suis fier. Mais cela n'aurait pas été aussi facile s'il avait disposé de toute sa puissance de tir. J'ai ressenti un sacré choc dans le poignet à chaque fois que j'ai contré un de ses Maléfices et, même si je n'ai pas eu à donner mon maximum, pour les détourner ou les lui renvoyer, je sais bien qu'il faudra que je développe bien plus d'énergie la prochaine fois pour garder ma Baguette en main. Il a un style vicieux. Ses Maléfices percent l'air en vrillant et il faut s'accrocher fermement, crois-moi, pour ne pas se faire arracher la Baguette et le bras avec… »

« C'est là-dessus qu'il te faut travailler alors… » déclare Blaise, les yeux plissés sur la réflexion

Harry hoche la tête pour acquiescer et il ferme les yeux en soupirant.

Je l'observe, tandis qu'il réfléchit. Son visage est détendu en apparence et l'on pourrait croire qu'il dort à première vue, mais il y a des petites tensions qui indiquent le contraire. Mes yeux glissent sur ses mains, posées sur son ventre. Elles sont longues, fines, mais musclées. Aptes à garder en elle ou à éjecter une dose phénoménale de Magie…

Ou de la diffuser avec légèreté…

Ces mains-là valent de l'or en barre…

Oh… En parlant d'or…

« Finalement, hier soir, vous êtes partis sans nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé dans la cachette secrète d'Ombrage, au Ministère… » fais-je remarquer, attirant du même coup l'attention des autres…

« Oui, c'est vrai ça. Alors, ça rapporte quoi exactement, cette petite visite des bureaux désaffectés ? » renchérit Blaise, en essayant de se tourner vers Harry.

Mais le pauvre est toujours engoncé dans sa minerve et son cou raidi ne suit pas, s'il me tourne pas les épaules avec. Et il est trop faible encore pour se redresser sans aide…

« La cassette de pierres précieuses, bien sûr. Au moins trois cents petites et une cinquantaine de plus grosses. Deux douzaines et demie de lingots et, dans un double fond du coffre, de l'argent, de l'or, des bijoux anciens et des objets d'art en porcelaine de grande valeur… Sans compter des titres de propriété et autres documents de valeur également… De toute évidence, l'ancêtre d'Ombrage et Ombrage elle-même ne faisaient pas confiance aux Gobelins. Toute leur fortune était là. Et d'après Bill, son Directeur estime le trésor à au moins trois millions et demi de Gallions, hors bien immobiliers, qu'il n'est pas encore allé examiner. » répond Ron, le regard luisant de triomphe…

« Mazette, sacré trésor ! Qui d'entre vous va mettre une annonce ? Et comment sera-t-elle rédigée ? Parce qu'avec tout ça, ça va pas être coton de mettre une annonce qui ne mette pas la puce à l'oreille de qui que ce soit ! » s'exclame Oliver, qui aujourd'hui, a été autorisé à s'assoir au fauteuil et s'est installé à côté d'Hannah…

Les bandages à la tête de notre amie ont été retirés ce matin. Elle est défigurée par trois cicatrices un peu rouges et boursoufflées qui s'entrecroisent sur sa joue droite et elle était effondrée quand elle s'est regardée dans un miroir. D'autant que Richard a dit qu'elles s'estomperaient, mais hélas, ne disparaîtraient jamais.

Oliver est aux petits soins avec elle depuis. Il ne cesse de caresser sa joue, d'embrasser les cicatrices, de lui assurer qu'elle est et restera toujours la plus jolie fille du monde à ses yeux…

Et ma foi, quand on voit le regard qu'il pose sur elle, on ne peut mettre en doute sa sincérité…

« Ah, l'annonce ! J'avoue que nous étions bien embêtés car il faut être assez explicite, tout en ayant le droit de rester vague sur certains points, sans pour autant mentir. Une gageure. C'est finalement Maugrey qui l'a rédigée en jouant sur le fait que la Gazette n'use pas de ponctuation dans ses annonces. Et ça donne ceci : "Le seize février 1997 trouvé petit coffre contenant parchemins bijoux porcelaine pierres précieuses or et argent s'adresser à R. B. Weasley Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard". Comme ça, on peut penser que les bijoux sont en porcelaine, incrustés de petites pierres précieuses, d'or et d'argent… Des petites broutilles en somme, comme on en trouve dans les boutiques de quatre noises. Et que c'est ici, à Poudlard, que j'ai trouvé ça.…» répond Ron, franchement goguenard…

« Ouais, plutôt malin pour cette partie. Mais, petit coffre ? Etant donné l'étendue de son contenu, cela m'étonnerait ! Alors c'est un mensonge ça. Si vous avez affaire à un contrôleur consciencieux, qui effectue le déplacement pour vérifier que l'annonce était assez précise, avant de signer le document d'octroi de bien trouvé et non réclamé, ce sera sans appel ! Et non seulement le trésor passera sous le nez de l'Ordre, mais en plus ta réputation d'honnêteté en prendra un sacré coup, Ron ! De plus, tu auras une grosse amende à payer et après ça, plus personne ne t'accordera confiance… Tout au moins, ceux qui ne te connaissent pas… » fait remarquer Oliver, qui tique franchement, l'air contrarié qu'un tel trésor puisse échapper aux caisses de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Ce serait profondément ennuyeux. Car cela signifierait que l'on perdrait des moyens conséquents de défense dans la lutte contre Voldemort et de sauver des vies, puisque les fonds de l'Ordre sont en grosse partie destinés à financer des Ingrédients de Potions et du matériel de Soins, les Micros et casques écouteurs des combattants, les Bippers, les Caméras et aussi une partie des pièges à Mangemorts…

« Relaxe-toi, Oliver. _**Techniquement**_**,** selon l'expression chère à ce brave Fol Œil, ce n'est pas un mensonge. N'oublie pas que c'est un Auror à la retraite. Il connait bien la loi. Et en l'occurrence il sait aussi comment la contourner. » sourit Ron, l'œil luisant d'amusement…

« Ouais, Fol Œil est sacrément malin, j'en conviens. Mais je ne comprends pas comment, _**techniquement**_, ce mensonge n'en est pas un… » insiste Oliver, l'air chiffonné

« C'est une question d'appréciation et de point de vue. Et c'est assez compliqué car en fait, le coffre n'est plus vraiment un coffre non plus, tout en étant un… Mais je laisse Hermione t'expliquer tout ça, elle le fera bien mieux que moi… » répond Ron, visiblement de plus en plus amusé…

« Ouais, vas-y, explique Hermione. Parce que là, je suis de plus en plus largué. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coffre qui n'en est plus tout à fait un, tout en étant un ? Et que vient faire la question d'appréciation et de point de vue là-dedans ? » m'enquiers-je, devançant Oliver dont l'expression ne peut tromper personne…

Cette histoire-là commence à lui hérisser le chou et il va bientôt nous gratifier de l'un de ses célèbres coups de gueule…

Hermione sourit et elle se porte au bord de son fauteuil pour se pencher vers nous. Et je devine qu'elle se régale de cette histoire-là, tout comme Ron. Et Harry aussi. Mon frère ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure, mais ses yeux pétillent de malice…

« Eh bien, le coffre n'en n'est plus vraiment un, selon son origine. Car en fait, il s'agissait autrefois d'un coffre-fort Moldu. Qui n'en est plus un, puisqu'on a ôté la porte avant de le sceller dans la niche ménagée dans le bureau désaffecté. **Mais… **écoutez bien, parce que c'est là où réside en premier lieu la question d'appréciation et de point de vue… **Mais**, disais-je donc, compte tenu que 1 : la niche a été aménagée secrètement 2 : que le coffrage a été considérablement agrandi par Magie 3 : qu'on a masqué la niche secrète avec un tableau Moldu 4 : que le tableau est devenu une porte puisqu'il fallait activer un mécanisme d'ouverture pour découvrir la niche, le coffre est redevenu un coffre d'un point de vue Sorcier… » explique Hermione, avec un sérieux infini, démenti par son sourire en coin…

« Ok, ça je comprends. Mais il reste toujours la question du **petit** coffre… Après tout, tu viens de le dire, Hermione, il a été **considérablement **agrandi… » déclare Blaise, un sourcil levé…

« Et c'est là où réside en second lieu la question d'appréciation et de point de vue. Car le coffre a été considérablement agrandi certes, **mais** **par Magie**. Or, si l'on considère de nouveau son origine Moldue, ce coffre était **le plus petit modèle** de coffre-fort vendu sur le marché… Il reste donc _**techniquement **_un **petit** coffre… » précise Hermione, en se recalant au fond de son fauteuil, l'air satisfaite…

« Et _**techniquement**_ ça nous a bien arrangés… » renchérit Ron, avec de nouveau un sourire goguenard…

Oliver hoche la tête, d'un air appréciateur.

Je fronce cependant les sourcils. Quelque chose cloche quand même encore dans cette annonce. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu'à ce que Blaise intervienne…

« Il y a quand même un os, dans votre déclaration et même deux. 1 : _**techniquement**_ tu n'as pas trouvé le coffre Ron, puisque Harry savait où il était. 2 : tu ne pourrais pas produire le coffre, si on te le réclamait, puisqu'il est scellé dans le mur. Or, tous les objets déclarés doivent être à ta disposition hors de l'endroit où tu les as trouvés, non ? » dit-il, sourcils froncés lui aussi…

« Ah voilà ! C'est bien cela qui me laissait perplexe aussi ! Bien vu, Blaise ! » m'exclame-je, en levant le pouce vers mon ami

« C'est là où _**techniquement**_ nous arrange encore fort bien… » répond Ron, avec un nouveau sourire goguenard, avant de nous expliquer : « Commençons par le premier point. Tu as raison Blaise, Harry ne pouvait pas trouver le coffre et Maugrey non plus, qui ne peut pas _**techniquement **_trouver des objets cachées dans les murs ou ailleurs, puisqu'il voit à travers tout, Œil Magique oblige. Par conséquent, seuls Hermione et moi somment entrés dans l'ancien bureau du Grand Papa d'Ombrage et ni Harry, ni Fol Œil, ne nous a indiqué où se trouvait la cachette. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas été difficile de deviner où était dissimulé la niche secrète, compte tenu que la pièce est vide, hormis un bureau et le tableau. Bien sûr aussi, vous allez rétorquer que nous savions qu'il y avait une niche secrète, que nous la cherchions et que donc,_** techniquement**_, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment trouvée… **Mais !** Car il y a un mais, il a fallu gamberger pour **trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture** ! Et je l'ai découvert ! Tout seul comme un grand ! Par conséquent, _**techniquement,**_ j'ai **trouvé** le coffre que je cherchais… » explique Ron, l'air triomphant

« Ouais. En somme tout est _**techniquement **_une question de vocabulaire… D'accord pour ce point, je te le concède. Au second maintenant… » accorde-je, attentif et de plus en plus amusé également..

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué : nous avons vidé le coffre, puis nous l'avons descellé du mur, avant de le remplir à nouveau et de l'emmener avec nous, avec le tableau qui lui sert de porte en prime. Il est donc bien à ma disposition, hors du lieu où je l'ai trouvé ! » répond Ron, avant de toper dans la main tendue d'Oliver, qui félicite le trio et Maugrey, d'avoir aussi bien réussi à contourner tous les écueils de l'affaire pour entrer en possession du trésor d'Ombrage en toute légalité…

Et je jubile intérieurement. Le trésor de cette saleté va servir une cause contraire à la sienne… Ça, c'est vraiment jouissif !

« Putain ! Ombrage doit fumer sec en enfer… » commente Blaise, l'air satisfait...

« Ouais. Elle doit être en train d'essayer de marchander avec Lucifer, pour pouvoir venir nous faire griller les fesses et récupérer ses précieuses pierres et tout le bataclan… » acquiesce Ron, avec un clin d'œil vers mon pote…

« Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait, d'être le futur propriétaire de cette colossale fortune ? » demande Hannah, d'une voix un peu rêveuse..

« Ni chaud, ni froid. Et je suis bien heureux de la donner bientôt à l'Ordre. Je ne voudrais rien qui ait appartenu à cette sale garce. » répond Ron, aussi sec, avec une grimace de dégoût…

Je le comprends. Je compte bien me débarrasser aussitôt que possible de tout ce qui me vient de Lucius. Argent, objets, valeurs, tout ce que contient mon coffre et qui lui appartient ou lui a appartenu ira à des œuvres de charité.

Ou au remboursement des frais de reconstruction de Pré Au Lard, tient. Ce ne serait que justice, me dis-je, avec un frisson, tandis que je refoule au loin, des souvenirs qui me font monter une angoisse…

Putain, je n'ai pas envie que Lucius me gâche cette matinée qui a bien commencé. Alors je me tourne vers Harry.

« Ton emploi du temps est fait ? » m'enquiers-je, sincèrement désireux d'en savoir davantage des futurs occupations de mon frère.

« Ouais… Au moins quatre à cinq heures d'entraînement chaque jour avec le professeur Dumbledore, Maman, Papa et les personnes disponibles. Etude des documents laissés par Godric, durant deux heures au moins également, avec Ron et Hermione. Nous espérons trouver des Sortilèges oubliés qui pourraient nous rendre service. Nous prendrons également conseil auprès de Sire Salazar, qui doit connaître des petites choses intéressantes. Je vais me rendre aussi sur le terrain d'entraînement au Ministère. Participer au déblaiement et à la reconstruction de Pré Au Lard et Dublin, à l'organisation de leur défense et poser des Protections. Et, je vais rencontrer les gens, les encourager. J'irai à certaines réunions d'organisation de défense civile, que l'Ordre du Phénix va proposer. J'irai aussi en Europe et j'aiderai où c'est nécessaire. Les jumeaux ont besoin de main d'œuvre notamment. Ils ont une forte demande pour leurs Gadgets Défensifs et ils ne savent où donner de la tête, sans compter qu'ils doivent renouveler leur stock en prévision des prochaines batailles. Bien sûr, Hermione a étudié la question et mes déplacements ne seront pas réguliers. Pas plus que mes horaires. » explique Harry, avec tranquillité

« Pas de train-train quotidien, en somme… » commente-je, avec un peu de regret…

Car au milieu de tout ça, nous n'allons sans doute pas nous voir souvent et cela me manquera beaucoup, de ne plus partager du temps avec mon frère. Où pourra-t-il trouver la disponibilité, si j'ai besoin de lui parler ? De m'aider à progresser dans mes Entraînements ? D'échanger concernant l'organisation de notre défense à Poudlard ?…

Ou tout simplement de discuter un peu de tout et de rien, de partager un moment de détente…

« Non, pas de routine. Mais Hermione a fait en sorte que nous participions au moins à un repas par jour avec vous, que nous puissions encore assister aux réunions hebdomadaires du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. et qu'une partie d'entre vous, vienne avec nous, quand les entraînements auront lieu au Paradis… C'est-à-dire une heure à deux heures de notre temps, trois fois par semaine... Tu seras du voyage à chaque fois et tout bien considéré,_** techniquement**_, sur une semaine, nous passerons encore plus de temps ensemble qu'avant… » répond Harry, avec un clin d'œil…

Ouais. _**Techniquement,**_ il a raison.

Et je lui rends son clin d'œil avec un sourire, avant qu'il décide que c'est l'heure pour lui de partir…

Son emploi du temps est chargé et il ne pourra pas repasser ici avant ce soir. Très tard…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Voir Par Soi-Même**

**Severus**

Malgré l'heure encore matinale, il y a beaucoup de monde dans l'Atrium du Ministère, quand je sors de la Cheminée. Quatre files s'allongent devant les stands où des employés visiblement harassés, accueillent chacun avec le sourire quand même.

Nombreux parmi la foule sont des sans-abris, qu'ils dirigent vers un bureau où on les aidera à remplir les formulaires nécessaires à leur relogement. D'autres sont des Sorciers qui ne veulent plus retourner à Dublin ou Pré Au Lard, trop chargés de douleur pour eux ou vivant dans des lieux isolés et qui souhaitent trouver refuge là où ils se sentiront davantage en sécurité….

D'autre encore désirent s'inscrire au plus vite aux Cours de Duel pour Adultes ou viennent offrir leurs services pour aider à la reconstruction des Villages en grande partie détruits ou apportent des vêtements, du petit mobilier, des matelas, de la nourriture ou un petit don en pièces d'or…

La solidarité s'organise depuis hier matin. Et dans les files, il y a des discussions animées…

Dont Harry est le centre pour la plupart…

Si l'article paru dans la Gazette hier a redonné du courage à nombre de sorciers, celui de ce matin semble les galvaniser…

Voldemort n'est plus aussi effrayant à leurs yeux. Harry l'a mis à terre hier soir et il aurait pu le vaincre, si des Mangemorts n'avaient pas fait barrage pour protéger sa fuite…

« Par ici, Gauthier ! » m'interpelle Arthur, en me faisant signe depuis la porte de l'escalier Est.

Je me faufile entre deux groupes et quand je l'ai rejoint, Arthur me mène dans une salle de conférence où je suis attendu. Par des petits orphelins, que nul n'est venu chercher à Ste Mangouste depuis l'attaque sur Dublin ou Pré Au Lard et quelques personnes âgées totalement démunies, qui ne souhaitent pas aller dans leur famille…

Ils ne veulent surtout pas être un fardeau pour elle, si leur demeure est attaquée, retarder leur fuite ou gêner leur défense…

Bien entendu, Molly et Arthur ont ouvert leur Refuge et leur maison est, depuis ce matin, de nouveau pleine à craquer…

De mon côté, même si je le regrette, je ne peux pas inviter tous les sans-abris au Village des Elfes. Il faut que je garde des places pour les Membres de l'Ordre qui pourraient en avoir besoin. Et il a été entendu avec Arthur et Albus, pour pouvoir garantir le secret du Village, que j'y mènerai désormais, uniquement des orphelins et des personnes sans défense, qui n'ont pas à effectuer de sorties pour se rendre au travail…

Le Ministère s'occupera des autres…

Huit des enfants sont vraiment petits. Ils risquent de se perdre aux cours du déplacement en Portoloin si nous les laissons se débrouiller seuls.

« Bon, je crois que le mieux, c'est que tout le monde s'assoit par terre et que les huit plus petits soient attachés à des adultes. » décide-je, en invitant tout le monde à se lever et venir se placer du même côté.

Quand c'est fait, Arthur et moi décalons la table et les chaises, pour dégager un espace confortable, puis nous invitons tout le monde à s'assoir en cercle, avant de placer les petits entre les bras des hommes et femmes les plus forts, les attachant solidement à eux. Enfin, je déroule la corde qui servira de Portoloin, recommandant à chacun de s'agripper très fort et je salue Arthur, avant de prendre place entre deux enfants. Je passe mes bras autour d'eux et je les serre contre mes flancs, avant de m'accrocher à mon tour à la corde.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » m'enquiers-je, en regardant à la ronde

Chacun hoche la tête et j'active le Portoloin. Nous arrivons, certains pêle-mêle dans la neige, devant le fouillis de branchages, de buissons et de ronces, masquant le petit pont de bois que nous allons bientôt franchir.

J'aide une vieille femme, dont le regard est un peu désemparé, à se relever et je m'assure que tout le monde va bien, avant d'ouvrir l'accès au village. J'invite chacun à me suivre et à traverser le petit pont. Il y a quelques légers « Oh ! » de surprise agréable, quand mes invités découvrent le paysage ensoleillé et verdoyant. Et des sourires se dessinent sur les visages jusqu'alors graves et attristés..

Je souris moi aussi

« Parrain Grognon ! » s'exclame Miho, en me sautant dans les bras, à peine ai-je franchi le pont

Et je la serre contre moi, heureux de la revoir…

« Plumki m'a dit que la vilaine Asterope et son frère sont en prison ! Et les autres qui voulaient me tuer et tuer Blaise aussi ! Je peux revenir à Poudlard, maintenant ! Il n'y a plus de danger ! Et j'ai hâte de revoir mes amis ! Blaise est trop gravement blessé ! Il a besoin de moi ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui ! » s'exclame-t-elle à toute vitesse, son petit minois chiffonné…

Naturellement. Plumki a bavardé bon train. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je soupire. Il n'est pas prévu que je ramène Miho à Poudlard. Et avant de rentrer, je dois faire un tour par le QG et l'Irlande…

Mais elle a raison. Il n'est plus nécessaire pour l'heure, qu'elle reste ici pour sa sécurité.

« Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure, Miho. Pour le moment, je compte sur toi pour accueillir ces enfants et les intégrer auprès de tes amis, ici… » réponds-je, avec un signe de tête vers les petits qui m'accompagnent.

Miho acquiesce de la tête puis, sans crier gare, elle s'échappe de mes bras et entreprend de se présenter aux enfants, mais aussi aux personnes âgées qui m'accompagnent. Nous remontons l'allée menant au village, d'un pas de promenade. Miho fait la visite guidée, indiquant tantôt la droite, tantôt la gauche.

Son babillage joyeux achève de détendre mes invités, bientôt accueillis par d'autres enfants et villageois qui se chargent de les mener dans les chalets préparées à leur intention très tôt ce matin. Les enfants intègrent des familles qui les aideront à surmonter leur épreuve. Pénélope Deauclaire, dont le ventre s'arrondit bien, accueille un frère et une sœur, les Seymour regrettent de n'avoir la place chez eux que pour un seul autre enfant, les Greengrass en emmènent trois et ainsi de suite…

Chaque famille prend quelqu'un sous son aile. La solidarité est vraiment de mise ici au village et j'en suis très heureux. Le havre de paix de mon père est préservé dans sa quiétude et sa douceur de vivre…

« Alors, tu me ramènes à Poudlard, maintenant ? » demande Miho, quand mes derniers invités s'éloignent avec les Patil…

Je m'agenouille, pour me porter à sa hauteur.

« J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant, Miho. » réponds-je, en caressant sa joue.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas encore aller te battre j'espère ? » demande-t-elle, le regard inquiet.

Oh, misère ! Que peut-elle savoir des Batailles ? Et surtout des tortures, dont Blaise et Draco ont été victimes…

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. Du moins, je l'espère bien… Comme j'espère que tu n'as pas trop vu des combats… » réponds-je, en fronçant les sourcils, vers son lapin en peluche bleue défraîchi…

« Non, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup. Plumki a réussi à garder son calme. Mais il m'a dit que Blaise a été très blessé et m'a montré comment Harry a mis la pâtée à l'Homme Serpent hier soir ! C'était génial ! Il est trop fort Harry ! » s'exclame Miho, un grand sourire succédant à son inquiétude…

Bon. Apparemment, cette fois, Plumki a su se contrôler assez pour que Miho ne voie rien qui soit très traumatisant… C'est déjà ça. Mais il aurait aussi pu s'abstenir de montrer le combat de Harry. La guerre n'est pas une distraction. Surtout pas pour les petites filles…

« Ça me rassure, tu sais, de savoir que Harry est trop fort.. » déclare soudainement Miho, devant mon silence qui se prolonge depuis quelques secondes…

Elle n'a pas manqué de noter mon froncement de sourcils bien sûr et, comme elle est intelligente, elle a su deviner mes pensées…

« Je comprends que cela te rassure. Mais je pense que Plumki ne devrait pas te montrer ce genre de chose. J'aurais préféré qu'il te dise simplement que Harry est fort et qu'il a battu Voldemort… » explique-je, avec douceur…

« C'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais je l'ai embêté jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre ! Je voulais le voir par moi-même ! » répond Miho, en caressant la tête de son lapin…

Oh… On dirait que cette fois, j'ai été un peu prompt dans mes reproches envers Plumki. Même s'il n'aurait pas dû céder aux instances de Miho…

« Eh bien je ne veux plus que cela se produise. La prochaine fois, ne l'embête pas et crois-le sur parole, d'accord ? » dis-je, avec fermeté…

Miho acquiesce de la tête et son visage se fend d'un sourire.

Moui… Bien sûr… Elle a perçu ma sévérité et engage une manœuvre de séduction, pour me faire oublier ma petite fâcherie…

« Alors tu me ramènes quand, à Poudlard ? » demande-t-elle, les yeux pétillants

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est persistante et quand elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a vraiment pas ailleurs…

Et devant sa mignonne petite bouille, je craque, comme d'habitude…

Je ne vaux pas mieux que Plumki finalement. Peut-être même ai-je mis moins de temps à craquer que lui… me dis-je en soupirant…

Je ne devrais vraiment pas me laisser manœuvrer comme ça par cette enfant ! Cela ne lui rend pas service, qu'on cède à tous ses caprices… Oui, je devrais être bien plus ferme avec elle.

« Va chercher tes affaires. Je ferai un crochet pour te déposer, avant d'aller à Londres… » décide-je quand même, dans un soupir

Et je n'ai pas encore fini de parler que, dans un cri de joie, Miho gambade déjà vers le chalet des Strikawe…

Je la suis, à pas nettement plus mesurés et moins dansants que les siens, bien sûr. Et quand j'arrive au chalet de sa famille d'accueil, Miho est déjà en train de faire ses adieux, traînant sa malle bien trop lourde pour elle…

La coquine avait préparé ses effets, bien sûr, dès qu'elle a appris que je venais ici. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je salue Tim et ses parents, tandis que Miho embrasse Kyo et lui assure qu'elle lui fera parvenir de longues lettres, pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Puis nous partons tous les deux, main dans la main et malle au bout de ma Baguette. En chemin, Miho interpelle et fait signe au revoir à tout le monde. Et aux réponses qu'elle reçoit, il est clair qu'elle est très populaire au village.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle est si adorable et joyeuse !

Aussitôt passé le petit pont, je la prends dans mes bras, pour Transplaner aux portes de Poudlard, puis je vais la confier aux bons soins de Hagrid, qui est bien entendu heureux de la revoir, avant de partir pour Londres…

Lee et Mondingus sont de garde aujourd'hui. Ils se chargent de me faire le rapport, avec quelques images à l'appui, de ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir Malfoy, depuis le retour de la Bataille du Terrier…

Comme de bien entendu, Voldemort était furieux que Rabastan ait rompu le combat pour lui. Dès que Preston a fini de soigner sa blessure, il a commencé à passer ses nerfs sur chacun. Lestrange a pris quelques Doloris, avant que Voldemort le somme de disparaître de sa vue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Puis c'est le père Carrow, qui n'a pas assez bien arrangé à son goût, les dégâts qu'il avait faits dans le bureau de Lucius, qui a fait les frais de sa colère. Ensuite il a appelé Bellatrix. Il lui a ordonné de ramener Arcturus et le corps décapité de son jumeau chez ses parents car il ne « supportait plus de voir cette petite lavette affligée ni le corps décapité et puant » de son défunt frère. Et enfin, il a envoyé le planton chercher un autre lit dans une chambre des étages pour remplacer celui du petit salon, qu'il lui a fait brûler dans le parc…

Et il a recommencé à tourner en rond, toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit, avant qu'un sommeil agité ait enfin raison de lui. Il a peu dormi. A peine trois heures. Fulminant de nouveau à peine levé. Il est sorti de son bureau et a fait le tour du Manoir, puis du campement dans le parc, réveillant et houspillant tout le monde. Personne n'a échappé à ses reproches, avant qu'il ne sorte de la propriété, Transplanant on ne sait où, durant une demi-heure…

Il est resté silencieux, tout au long de sa sortie. Et il ne m'est pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu'il a fait.

Il s'est rapproché de Poudlard, pour communiquer avec Latton…

Ce dernier était décomposé quand il a rejoint la table du petit déjeuner. Il a argué un petit air de rhume naissant, quand Albus lui a fait remarquer sa pâleur extrême et ses grands cernes noirs, mais je suis prêt à parier jusqu'à ma dernière Noise, que Voldemort a pris possession de son corps et de son esprit par surprise et sans beaucoup de précaution…

Pour lui parler de la Potion d'Energie, comme l'a baptisée Georges.

Je suis certain que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à clamer que Harry a pu le vaincre grâce à cette Potion imaginaire. Et qu'il a expressément chargé Latton d'en trouver rapidement la recette, avant de revenir au Manoir et de recommencer à tourner en rond…

Et quand la Gazette est arrivée, il s'est jeté dessus comme un affamé…

Pour la jeter au sol et la piétiner avec rage à peine était-elle dépliée…

Il faut dire que le titre de la une (Vive Harry Potter Notre Héroïque et Puissant Espoir !) et l'immense photographie (Voldemort valsant en arrière sous le Sortilège d'Entrave de Harry et tombant brutalement sur son auguste séant), étaient quelque peu provocateurs…

Le journal git toujours sur le sol. Froissé. Et Voldemort fait les cent pas, marchant dessus à chaque aller-retour, poignets croisés dans le creux du dos et mains produisant des étincelles qui font des petits trous dans sa robe, à hauteur de son fessier…

Si cela continue, il va se retrouver cul nul. Et sera pour le coup plus ridicule encore qu'hier, quand il avait cette plume, collée sur son crâne chauve…

Je souris, au souvenir du fou rire qui secouait Bill et Charly à mon arrivée dans la Base. J'admire leur décontraction, malgré les sérieuses menaces pesant sur leurs têtes, dont je ne serais pas étonné, qu'elles soient bientôt mises à prix par Voldemort…

Il le fera, j'en ai la conviction. Il a essuyé deux défaites au Terrier. Les inventions des jumeaux lui coûtent de nombreux Mangemorts et ils l'ont nargué avec un irrespect total avec des feux d'artifices de leur création à Dunvegan Castle. Ronald est aux côtés de Harry depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et a combattu avec panache pour empêcher ses desseins au Ministère et encore hier soir. Arthur a évincé Ombrage et fait beaucoup parler de lui en bien. Bill et Charly sont d'excellents meneurs de la défense aérienne et le ciel semble leur appartenir lors des combats…

Les Weasley sont trop souvent sur sa route…

Comme les frères Prewett autrefois. Bill et Charly ont le même genre de personnalité qu'eux…

Je frissonne…

Je n'ai rien pu faire, pour sauver les frères de Molly à cette époque. Pas plus que je n'ai pu sauver Dorcas Meadowes, les Bones et d'autres…

Je me demande combien d'entre eux ont été trahis par Peter Pettigrew…

Le rat d'égout…

En voilà un qui n'est pas heureux dans son vivarium. Son voisin l'importune trop souvent avec ses sifflements hargneux…

J'ai demandé à Harry de calmer le Serpent, non pour le confort du rat, mais pour celui du Taïpan, quand nous avons transféré Pettigrew dans le vivarium voisin. Ce dernier lui a demandé dans son langage approximatif, pourquoi on le narguait en mettant un rongeur sous son nez, sans qu'il ait la possibilité de l'atteindre, pour s'en nourrir. Harry lui a expliqué tant bien que mal, que le rat était en réalité un humain sachant se transformer en animal. Pour le convaincre que c'était possible, Ron s'est lui-même transformé en Grizzly devant lui. Le Taïpan a alors voulu savoir pourquoi on retenait l'homme-rat prisonnier. Le concept a été difficile à expliquer. Harry a dû employer un langage accessible au Taïpan. Il lui a dit que Pettigrew était comme une sorte de serpent qui détruit les nids et tue d'autres serpents, non parce qu'il a faim, mais pour le plaisir de tuer.

Le Taïpan a fini par comprendre que Pettigrew n'était pas un homme bon et il a décidé de lui mener la vie dure…

Depuis, il frappe souvent sa queue contre la vitre qui le sépare du rat et il siffle, il montre ses crocs et crache du venin dans sa direction. Je le soupçonne de bien s'amuser…

Et Pettigrew tremble dans son vivarium incassable...

« Ah ! L'affreux a décidé de se faire du mal en lisant le journal, finalement… » déclare Lee, me tirant de mes réflexions…

Effectivement, sur l'écran, Voldemort a cessé de tourner en rond et il a ramassé le journal. Son regard évite les photographies semble-t-il, mais il lit deux articles, ses naseaux fumants, avant de froisser de nouveau la Gazette avec colère et de la jeter au feu cette fois…

Il appelle Bellatrix qui arrive en courant, désireuse de ne pas faire attendre son Maître plus qu'il ne faut, au risque d'être punie. Elle se jette littéralement aux pieds de Voldemort, qui la regarde à peine et lui annonce qu'il va sortir. Et qu'il veut, lorsqu'il reviendra, que Preston soit au portail du Manoir et qu'elle s'assure qu'il ait tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner immédiatement un blessé...

Et il sort à grands pas.

J'en fais autant.

Car Voldemort s'en va chercher Lucius et je veux voir comment cela va se passer de mes propres yeux…

Et, tout en descendant l'escalier, je souris…

Dans le fond, je ne suis pas différent de Miho. Moi aussi, je veux voir par moi-même les évènements se produire…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

A peine suis-je sorti du Passage Secret du jardin à la Liseuse, que mon Miroir Magique vibre dans ma poche. Je m'assois sur le banc et le sort, activant le mot de passe, avant de le porter devant mon visage…

« Eh ! Nev ! Rapplique tes fesses au QG, faut absolument qu'on te montre quelque chose Gabe et moi ! » s'exclame Colin, débordant d'enthousiasme…

« Ok, j'arrive. » réponds-je, mettant aussitôt fin à la conversation…

Je nettoie sommairement mes chaussures et mes vêtements, puis me lève en soupirant. Je reviens du Passage Secret, parce que Dean voulait absolument que je vienne sur place pour me faire comprendre avec exactitude la complexité des travaux qu'il va entreprendre avec l'aide de Dobby et des Elfes de maison….

Et maintenant je dois retourner au QG, parce que Colin veut absolument que je vois quelque chose… Sans doute les projets de travaux que Gabe et lui ont concoctés pour aménager le Labyrinthe d'Artemus avec leurs propres pièges…

Et c'est comme ça, depuis que Harry m'a passé le commandement du Comité hier matin. Chaque Expert en Chef ou l'un de ses seconds m'interpelle, pour une raison ou une autre et je crapahute sans arrêt d'un lieu à l'autre…

Je suis harassé. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps d'aller voir Draco et Blaise, pour leur exposer les décisions qui ont été prises lors de la réunion hier.

Et j'en viens à me demander comment Harry, Ron et Hermione, ont fait depuis plusieurs mois, pour gérer toute l'organisation du Comité et trouver le temps de faire tout ce qu'ils ont fait à côté…

Bon, c'est vrai. Ils se sont partagé les tâches, quand je suis tout seul pour l'instant. Mais quand même. En plus, ils avaient les réunions de l'Ordre, ils se sont entraînés au Quidditch, ils assistaient à tous les entraînements à la défense, ils se creusaient les méninges pour trouver des idées, ils ont assumé leurs tours de garde auprès de la Carte, fait le garde du corps pour Blaise et les mioches, participé aux séances de correction des copies, passé du temps à l'infirmerie, soit parce qu'ils étaient blessés, soit pour veiller sur des blessés, concocté des Potions et des Onguents de Soins…

Et ils n'ont jamais donné l'impression d'être débordés pour autant.

Il faudra que je leur demande leur secret…

Les Ânes Bâtés qui nettoient le couloir et le hall, sous la surveillance attentive de Rusard et du Baron Sanglant, me regardent passer du coin de l'œil. Comme d'habitude, ils ne sont pas ravis qu'on piétine les dalles qu'ils viennent de laver et ne sont pas encore sèches.

Je m'en fiche. Je le ferais plutôt exprès…

Je sifflote, mains dans les poches, en les épiant du coin de l'œil moi aussi. Et je m'apprête à tourner dans le couloir menant vers les cuisines, quand les Grands Portes s'ouvrent et qu'une petite tornade entre, en courant, suivie de Hagrid qui porte une malle sur son épaule. La petite tornade regarde de chaque côté, puis se précipite vers moi quand elle m'aperçoit.

« Neville ! C'est moi, Miho ! Je suis rentrée ! » s'exclame-t-elle, juste avant de me sauter dans les bras…

Sacrée petite Miho ! Elle a l'air en super forme. Je suis content de la voir et je l'embrasse sur les deux joues, avant de la complimenter de son teint bien rose et sa fraîcheur…

Mais elle n'en a cure, de mes compliments.

« Tu m'emmènes voir Blaise ? » demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir…

Je céderais bien. D'autant que je dois voir Blaise moi aussi. Et Draco. Mais je suis attendu ailleurs.

« Je voudrais bien, la puce, mais… » commence-je, un peu mal à l'aise de devoir refuser ça à ce gentil bout de chou..

« S'il te plait, Neville… » m'interrompt-elle, l'air suppliant…

Ah, merde ! Elle me fait ses yeux de cocker malheureux !

Comment pourrais-je lui refuser d'accéder à sa demande, maintenant, sans avoir l'impression d'être un bourreau d'enfant ?

Je suis bien embêté. D'un côté, comme de l'autre, quelqu'un sera déçu. Miho si je refuse de l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite, ou Colin, si je change de plan et que je ne viens pas voir les siens comme je m'y suis engagé il y a un instant…

Sacré dilemme.

Une petite voix me souffle que Colin comprendra. C'est un grand garçon après tout et ses plans ne vont pas s'envoler si je le fais attendre. Et je suis sur le point de céder à Miho, quand Luna, Théo et Ginny débarquent du couloir des cuisines…

« Salut Miho ! » s'exclame Ginny, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule

La gamine se retourne sur elle et se retrouve dans ses bras sans que je comprenne comment elle a pu faire aussi vite, tandis que Théo me glisse dans l'oreille que le QG les a prévenus du retour de Miho alors qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'ici dans les Passages Internes et qu'ils vont se charger d'elle.

Je lui file un regard reconnaissant. Miho et Colin vont avoir satisfaction tous les deux, finalement. Luna et mes deux amis se mettent en train sans tarder, direction l'infirmerie. Je les suis vers le Grand Escalier, abandonnant l'idée de me rendre au QG en empruntant l'entrée des Passages Internes de la Bergère à l'Agneau, car les Ânes Bâtés ont vu Luna, Ginny et Théo débarquer du couloir de la cuisine. Ce n'est donc pas prudent que je passe par là à mon tour. Ils pourraient se poser des questions. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix, que de faire un crochet, pour prendre une autre entrée des Passages Internes.

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de me taper ce détour, quand je suis déjà plus que naze, mais bon. Sécurité d'abord…

Je quitte ma Luna et les autres au premier étage et finalement je parviens au QG sans autre encombre.

« Ah ! Nev ! Tu tombes bien ! Je te cherchais justement ! Phillipa et moi, nous avons quelque chose à te montrer dans les Cachots Perdus ! Il faut absolument que tu vois ça ! C'est sensationnel ! » s'exclame Eddy, le visage notablement satisfait, au moment où je passe le tableau…

Je soupire intérieurement, avant de sourire à mon pote…

« Désolé Eddy, mais il faut que tu prennes ton tour. Colin t'as précédé… » réponds-je, en me dirigeant vers l'Alcôve, d'où Gabe et Colin me font signe à grands gestes de les rejoindre…

Eddy a illico l'air un peu déçu, mais il acquiesce et il m'accompagne. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne veut pas me lâcher, pour être certain qu'il sera bien le suivant à bénéficier de mon attention…

Et de nouveau, je pense à Harry, Ron et Hermione…

Quelle patience ils ont eu avec toutes celles et ceux qui les interpellaient à tout moment ! Est-ce que cela leur arrivaient aussi, de soupirer intérieurement, mais de sourire à l'extérieur pour ne pas froisser un pote ou un ami ?

Ouais, sûrement. Et d'autant plus si Harry et Ron espéraient avoir un peu de temps ensemble, sans personne pour les déranger. Les pauvres. Je les plains de tout mon cœur. Ils ont dû être sacrément frustrés plus d'une fois…

Parce qu'il n'y a pas à dire, être chef, ça n'aide pas à avoir une vie privée. La preuve, je n'ai même pas pu avoir seulement cinq minutes, un petit tête à tête avec ma Luna depuis hier matin…

Gabe et Colin me montrent le plan d'aménagement du Labyrinthe d'Artemus, commencé par Ron et qu'ils viennent d'achever. Certains pièges ont déjà été levés, mais ils proposent de garder les autres et de mettre au point un système, interdisant à ces pièges de se déclencher au passage de l'un des nôtres, mais de le faire à celui des autres. C'est-à-dire les Ânes Bâtés au mieux et les Mangemorts au pire…

Je suis bien tenté de dire oui. Mais je leur recommande de parler de ça avec Tonton Sev et Remus. Mieux vaut prendre l'avis d'un prof, avant de laisser des pièges dangereux dans le Labyrinthe…

Or, ceux-là sont les plus vicieux qu'Artemus ait posés…

Je ne voudrais pas endosser une lourde responsabilité, si jamais leur système venait à foirer et que l'un des nôtres était accidentellement blessé, voire tué…

Mes potes conviennent que ça vaut mieux, effectivement de prendre la précaution de voir avec les profs, si leur projet peut tenir la route et, maintenant que j'ai fini avec eux, Eddy m'entraîne vers les Cachots Perdus. Il est de nouveau très enthousiaste et me promet que je vais rester sur le cul, en voyant ce qu'ils ont mis au point, Philippa, lui et le groupe de recherche. Il aurait pu se contenter de m'expliquer en quoi cela consistait, précise-t-il, il sait que je l'aurais cru sur parole. Mais il tient à ce que je vois ça de mes propres yeux, ajoute-il, le regard brillant d'excitation.

Je suis content quand nous arrivons dans les Cachots Perdus. Je commence à avoir un mal de crâne de fatigue et l'enthousiasme débordant d'Eddy, quoique sympathique, n'arrange pas les choses. Et je n'ai plus de Potion pour ça dans ma Pochette de Secours. Alors ça tombe bien que je sois ici, je vais pouvoir passer par le labo, pour en prendre une…

Du moins, quand Eddy m'aura montré ce qu'il veut que je vois…

Philippa m'accueille avec le sourire et l'air triomphante. Sans crier gare, ni explication, elle saisit mon bras, relève ma manche et me passe une sorte de bracelet en métal lisse. Je le regarde de près, en haussant un sourcil. Je ne vois vraiment rien d'extraordinaire dans ce truc, si ce n'est que c'est sacrément moche. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite plaque de métal, large de quatre centimètres et longue de dix, fixée sur un anneau large de cinq…

Mais soudainement, il chauffe un peu. Dans le métal, des petites boursoufflures se forment et je réalise vite que ce sont des lettres. Et finalement, c'est toute une phrase qui apparait. Ça dit : Salut Nev ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

« Génial ! » m'exclame-je, en relevant la tête vers Philippa, Eddy et les autres

Je suis sûr que mes yeux brillent d'excitation aussi maintenant. Et je demande à mes amis comment ça marche…

Antony Goldstein, qui était derrière moi il y a un instant, me montre son bras, tout sourire. Il porte le même bracelet que moi. D'un Sortilège, il inscrit une nouvelle phrase sur la plaque et quand il tapote dessus avec sa Baguette, mon bracelet chauffe et le transfert du message s'opère…

« Sortilège Protéiforme, comme celui qu'Hermione a utilisé pour ses faux Gallions ! La différence, c'est que nous avons fait en sorte qu'on puisse répondre au message… » explique encore Anthony, avant de me montrer comment faire…

C'est vachement simple.

« Super ! C'est vraiment génial ! » m'exclame-je encore, après avoir fait un essai…

« Oui. Et les conditions sont requises pour en faire un excellent moyen de communication, fiable et discret, entre tous les Membres du Comité ! » s'exclame Phillipa, ravie du succès de leur démonstration.

« Pour tout le monde ? » relève-je, agréablement surpris.

« Oui. Nous pouvons nous procurer ces Bracelets en grande quantité sans difficulté. Et même les rendre plus jolis… » renchérit Padma Patil, en me montrant celui qu'elle a un peu décoré, avec des gravures sur les bordures de la plaque et sur l'anneau.

Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime…

Phillipa a raison, ces bracelets sont discrets, puisqu'ils seront dissimulés sous la manche de nos vêtements. Nous ne risquons pas de les perdre ou les casser accidentellement. Ils sont simples d'emploi et ils ne tomberont sûrement pas en panne non plus, puisqu'aucune technologie Moldue n'intervient dans leur fonctionnement…

Leur seul défaut, c'est que nous n'aurons pas l'information en temps réel, puisque le transfert du message nécessite quelques secondes…

Mais c'est la même chose pour les Bippers, après tout…

« C'est cher ces Bracelets ? » m'enquiers-je, sourcils froncés…

« Non. Enfin, nettement moins qu'un Bipper si c'est à ça que tu penses… » répond Eddy, avec un sourire…

« Ouais… C'est exactement à ça que je pensais… » réponds-je, réfléchissant encore un peu cependant, avant de m'enquérir : « Une question quand même : que se passe-t-il si plusieurs personnes envoient un message en même temps à destination du même bracelet ? »

Eddy et Anthony effectuent la même grimace en même temps…

« C'est le hic. Quand on fait ça, les messages se brouillent entre eux… » répond Eddy, visiblement très désappointé

Ah… C'est un sacré hic. Au moins, les Bippers mettent les messages en attente, quand plusieurs sont envoyés quasi au même instant… Et tout le monde peut communiquer avec tout le monde. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas avec les Bracelets pour le moment…

Zut de zut ! Moi qui pensais déjà que nous allions pouvoir annoncer à Tonton Arthur et à l'Ordre du Phénix, que le Comité de recherche avait trouvé un moyen de faire de belles économies et que nous pouvions abandonner les recherches pour adapter les Bippers à Poudlard, me voilà un peu refroidi…

Beaucoup refroidi, même..

« Nous sommes en train d'explorer plusieurs pistes pour arranger ça. En attendant, nous proposons que seuls quelques-uns d'entre nous puissent envoyer des messages à double sens. Et bien sûr, d'en laisser un à double sens également à disposition permanente de ceux qui seront de garde près de la Carte. » précise Anthony, d'un ton un peu plus enthousiaste…

« Et il sera possible de modifier l'Enchantement des Bracelets déjà programmé pour recevoir des messages uniquement, pour qu'ils deviennent à double sens, quand nous aurons trouvé la solution à notre problème. » renchérit Philippa, que je devine empressée à équiper tout le monde…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, de nouveau. Même si les Bracelets ne sont pas chers, nous sommes nombreux dans le Comité. Je ne voudrais pas trop grever notre budget qui, mine de rien commence à être bien entamé, pour équiper tout le monde d'un matériel qui n'est pas encore exploitable à son max. Et ne le sera peut-être jamais, même si je ne doute pas un instant que mes amis vont travailler d'arrache-pied pour qu'il le devienne…

En même temps, ils sont déjà pas mal ces Bracelets. En cas de soucis, nous pourrions demander à tout le monde de rappliquer ses fesses à un endroit ou l'autre… Ou prévenir qu'un piège est tendu quelque part… Ou tout autre message important…

Ouais. Ce serait mieux que rien de les avoir…

Mais je répugne quand même à prendre cette décision seul. C'est un gros budget qui est en jeu. Les autres doivent avoir voix au chapitre…

Et puis, il faut aussi penser que la nuit, c'est le Fantôme de Salazar qui veille sur la Carte. Et s'il peut utiliser un Miroir, il ne pourra pas user d'un Bracelet. Il faudra donc mettre une stratégie au point à ce propos…

Quoique non, finalement ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui dort dans le QG, chargé de sonner l'alarme chez les profs en cas de grabuge… Ce quelqu'un pourra le faire grâce aux Bracelets…

« Préparez un devis de ce que cela coûterait d'équiper tout le monde et les réponses à toutes les questions qu'on pourrait vous poser. Je mets ça à l'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion… » décide-je, sous les hochements de tête de mes amis, qui ont l'air ravis…

Et aussi sec, ils ne s'occupent plus de moi, se mettant déjà en train pour préparer leur exposé. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il sera très complet…

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma montre. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Mais si je fais vite, j'ai le temps de passer en coup de vent à l'infirmerie…

Mais à peine ai-je pensé ça, que mon Miroir vibre de nouveau dans ma poche.

C'est Cameron Ross, qui remplace Ron à la tête du Sous-Comité Expert en stratégie. Il m'annonce que le plan d'exercice d'évacuation des petits est prêt et souhaite que je vienne voir ça par moi-même au plus vite…

Et en fin de compte, me voilà reparti pour le QG…

Sans avoir pris ma Potion, me rends-je compte, quand je prends de nouveau conscience, de la douleur sourde qui pulse sous mon crâne…

Eh merde ! Va falloir que je retourne jusqu'au labo pour m'en procurer…

J'aurais intérêt à en prévoir quelques-unes dans ma Pochette de Secours je crois bien…

Parce que le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que mon emploi du temps est bien chargé et que je risque encore d'en avoir, des maux de crânes de fatigue, durant les prochains jours…

J'aspire être à demain, tiens ! Au moins, je pourrai me reposer un peu pendant les cours…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

N'hésitez donc pas à laisser un petit mot ci-dessous!

...

..

.

.

V


	5. Emplois Du Temps Chargés 2

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est ma beta et je la remercie profondément...

**...**

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de: - Yzeute - Lion - Douceurfamille -**

OoOoOoO

...

.

**Emplois Du Temps Chargés 2**

**Acte 3 : Mémoire Ravivée**

**Severus**

C'est quatre à quatre, que je grimpe l'escalier de la Base Irlandaise. Charly est là, avec le vieux Fergus. Ils ont été prévenus de mon arrivée par Londres et ils ont fait de la place, pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur une chaise entre eux deux, face à l'écran devant lequel je prends immédiatement place…

…

Lucius est loin d'être au mieux de sa forme. C'est sûr. Il semble avoir de la fièvre car même s'il doit faire très froid dans la caverne et qu'il tremble, son front dégouline de sueur et des mèches de cheveux poisseux sont collées sur son visage...

Voldemort vient de Transplaner dans la cour et s'engouffre dans les ruines. Peu après, il arrive en haut de l'escalier qui descend vers les cavernes et la porte claque avec un bruit sec derrière lui.

Lucius sursaute et gémit en grimaçant. La tension dans ses bras en croix est sûrement terrible et ses avant-bras brûlent sans doute d'un feu incandescent, là où les clous sont enfoncés. Et toutes les lacérations de son corps fouetté au sang, les brûlures que Voldemort lui a infligées, sont certainement infectées et douloureuses…

Je ne le plains pas cependant, je n'éprouve aucune pitié pour lui. Mais je ne voudrais pour rien au monde, souffrir ce qu'il endure en cet instant…

Ni surtout que ce soit quelqu'un que j'aime qui ait à en souffrir…

Le visage de Draco traverse mon esprit. Et ma mâchoire se crispe, une bouffée de haine envers Lucius m'envahit. Il a infligé ça à Draco. Mon fils a souffert ce qu'il souffre. Même si cela a duré peu de temps. Il a été à la place de Lucius…

Je ne pardonnerai jamais cela à ce salopard…

Ni ses abus sexuels sur Draco et les autres enfants qu'il a violés…

Voldemort entre dans la Caverne et, d'un air méprisant, il regarde Lucius, qui produit un effort pour lever son visage vers lui…

Il est blême. Cerné de noir profond. Et la transpiration coule comme des larmes sur son visage.

« Maître… » articule-t-il plus qu'il ne murmure, dans un souffle haletant, avant de dodeliner de la tête et de piquer du nez…

Voldemort avance vers lui. Il est toujours furieux et sa Magie crépite. D'un coup de Baguette sec, il relève la tête de Lucius. Elle cogne durement sur la paroi et il plonge son regard dans le sien, le toisant de toute sa taille…

« Ta mémoire s'est-elle ravivée, Lucius ? Te souviens-tu ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton rageur et précipité…

Lucius déglutit à plusieurs reprises. S'il avait l'espoir que la fureur de Voldemort se soit un peu calmée, il sait maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un vain espoir …

Son regard troublé et luisant de fièvre, se voile de peur. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées. Mais elle n'est pas plus hydratée et il ne peut que hocher faiblement la tête, en clignant des paupières pour acquiescer…

Voldemort comprend qu'il aura des difficultés à obtenir des réponses de son Serviteur, s'il ne prend pas un peu soin de lui. Il sort une fiole de sa poche, se penche vers Lucius et lui empoigne les cheveux, pour maintenir sa tête en arrière, tandis qu'il lui fait boire une Potion. Puis il recule et produit un mince jet d'eau, dont il lui asperge le visage.

Lucius ferme les yeux sous le jet et passe la langue. Il lape un peu d'eau, avec avidité et Voldemort a le regard le plus méprisant qu'il ait jamais eu pour son plus fidèle Serviteur…

Du moins, à ma connaissance…

« Parle, maintenant ! Qui est ce Nyle Lane ! » siffle Voldemort, en arrêtant le jet d'eau…

« Maître, il était… le fils d'Eleanor Malloy… La tante renégate de Lug… Le premier des Malfoy… » répond Lucius, haletant de fièvre.

Les narines de Voldemort palpitent et son regard flamboie de fureur…

« Il partageait donc le même sang que toi ! Ainsi que ses descendants ! Et pouvait par conséquent entrer ici sans difficulté ! Et ses descendants le peuvent aussi ! » siffle-t-il, en laissant des étincelles rouges jaillir de sa Baguette

Lucius acquiesce d'un faible hochement de tête, avant de souffler un oui ténu…

« Qui sont ses descendants ? Le sais-tu ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, d'un ton furieux et commençant à faire les cents pas dans la caverne

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Maître… Père a dit que… trace en a été… perdue. Mais… il a une fois laissé entendre que… que les Weasley pouvaient en être… » répond Lucius, si faiblement que Voldemort a dû cesser de marcher et tendre l'oreille vers lui pour l'entendre…

« Les Weasley ! Encore les Weasley ! Toujours les Weasley ! » explose-t-il, son bras fouettant l'air d'un geste sec…

L'un des squelettes, déjà malmenés par son précédent accès de fureur, est aussitôt réduit en poussière.

« Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? » hurle maintenant Voldemort, qui se retient visiblement à gros efforts, de ne pas punir une nouvelle fois Lucius…

Mais il faut croire que son besoin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions est plus fort encore que sa rage…

« Père était loin d'être sûr… Et je ne voulais pas… vous ennuyer avec une approximation… Maître… » répond Lucius avec humilité…

…

« Le salopard… » murmure-je, faisant immédiatement signe à Charly, surpris par ma réaction, que je lui expliquerai plus tard…

Et tout comme lui, je reporte mon regard sur l'écran…

…

Voldemort fixe Lucius, le regard brûlant de rage et sa mâchoire se crispe convulsivement. De toute évidence sa main le démange, mais il se retient en produisant un effort colossal.

« Tu n'as donc pas cherché à t'en assurer ? » siffle-t-il entre ses dents

« Si Maître… J'ai fait des allusions… à plusieurs reprises… devant Arthur Weasley… Mais il ne semblait pas… savoir. Il avait sincèrement l'air… de ne pas comprendre…» répond Lucius, sans ciller sous le regard inquisiteur de Voldemort…

Il sonde Lucius durant quelques secondes encore. Visiblement il fouille la mémoire de son lieutenant, ouverte pour lui. Puis il se détourne brusquement et reprend sa marche incessante, sa Baguette battant sa cuisse en un rythme impatient d'étincelles brûlantes…

« Même si Weasley a fini par apprendre que vous avez des Ancêtres communs, ainsi que l'existence de ces Cavernes et que tu ne l'as pas su, cela n'explique pas que l'alarme ne se soit pas déclenchée ! » siffle-t-il au bout d'une minute ou deux, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Lucius…

« Le passage sous la mer… c'était le seul moyen… Il n'est pas protégé… Il n'y avait aucune raison… de le faire… Un Weasley a pu venir par là… pour délivrer Draco…Mon Maître… » répond Lucius, dans un souffle toujours aussi ténu et haletant…

« Un Weasley… » siffle Voldemort, le regard flamboyant de haine, ajoutant, après avoir effleuré le message laissé par Ron sur la paroi : « Ou un Malfoy renégat ! Qui cela peut-il être ! »

« Je l'ignore, Maître… Ils ont changé de nom… Père a dit… Qu'ils ne révélaient pas… à leurs descendants… qu'ils étaient… des Malfoy… » halète Lucius, une vague lueur apeurée traversant ses yeux…

Voldemort se fige. Il reste quelques instants interdit, plongé dans une réflexion qui fait de toute évidence appel à de lointains souvenirs…

« La Malédiction de Morgane. Je me souviens maintenant. Ton père y a fait allusion devant moi il y a fort longtemps. Ils ont fui, car ils en avaient peur et ils espéraient rompre la Malédiction en abandonnant leur nom… » murmure-t-il, en laissant son regard flamboyant revenir vers Lucius, qui acquiesce d'un faible hochement de tête…

La tension baisse d'un cran dans la caverne. Voldemort ne tourne plus comme un lion en cage et Lucius semble haleter un peu moins de fièvre. Le Lord Noir réfléchit. Son regard fixé sur le message. De toute évidence, il n'est pas satisfait encore de l'absence de réponses claires…

« Si les Malfoy renégats ne révélaient rien de leurs origines à leurs descendants, Lucius, comment celui qui a laissé ce message peut-il savoir qu'il y en a ? Ou qu'il en est un lui-même ? » demande-t-il au bout d'un temps qui s'est étiré sur trois ou quatre minutes…

…

« Il a le cerveau lent aujourd'hui. Cette question aurait dû lui sauter des lèvres sans qu'il ait eu besoin de réfléchir des plombes… » commente Charly, d'un ton ironique..

…

« Je l'ignore, Maître… Ce ne peut-être Draco… Il ignore tout de la Malédiction… de nos origines et de ces renégats… » répond Lucius dans le même temps…

« Tu en es bien certain ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, visiblement soupçonneux…

« Je ne lui ai rien révélé du Journal de la Famille Malfoy, Maître … Je l'ai dissimulé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse le lire… Je ne voulais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que mon père, …ainsi que vous me l'avez conseillé autrefois… » répond Lucius le regard moins troublé et luisant

Ses réponses sont moins hachées également. En revanche, elles me semblent trop spontanées, presque récitées…

…

« Je sais pas, mais j'ai un doute là. Il me semble un peu trop insistant. Il ne dit pas tout ce qu'il pense, tu ne crois pas ? » intervient Charly, en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil, tandis que j'acquiesce…

Lucius cache quelque chose. J'en mettrais ma main à couper..

…

Et Voldemort a des doutes lui aussi, car il examine de nouveau Lucius avec attention, se penchant dangereusement vers lui…

« Es-tu certain de tout me dire, Lucius ? » siffle-t-il, une lueur menaçante traversant son regard flamboyant..

« Oui, Maître… » répond Lucius, sans dérober son regard….

Voldemort fouille encore son cerveau et Lucius transpire de nouveau à grosses gouttes, souffle suspendu, se retenant visiblement de laisser échapper un gémissement qui déplairait à son Maître…

Et il réussit cette épreuve, car bientôt Voldemort se redresse imperceptiblement. Il a rompu le contact et Lucius relâche sa respiration, fermant les yeux, pour retrouver un rythme respiratoire presque normal…

Et de soulagement aussi… Cela ne fait nul doute dans mon esprit. Il est soulagé d'avoir échappé à une autre punition… Que cache-t-il, bon sang ?

« Il faudra que tu résolves cette énigme, Lucius ! Nous devons savoir aussi qui sont ces Malfoy renégats et comment ils ont pu connaître leurs origines. Et si les Weasley sont impliqués une fois de plus ! » déclare Voldemort, en se redressant totalement maintenant.

« Oui, Maître. » répond Lucius, en inclinant la tête en signe de déférence et obéissance, bien que Voldemort ne le regarde plus…

Il est de nouveau plongé dans la réflexion.

« Que ce soit un Weasley ou un Malfoy renégat, cela n'explique pas, Lucius, qu'il ait pu savoir Draco ici… » murmure-t-il, après un petit silence …

Il n'est plus suspicieux envers son Serviteur. Et sa colère est nettement apaisée, bien qu'elle soit toujours latente…

« Je ne me l'explique pas non plus Maître… J'étais seul ici avec Draco…. Je l'ai soigneusement vérifié… » affirme Lucius, avant de grimacer de douleur…

Aussi longtemps que son attention était focalisée sur la peur, il a oublié ses souffrances. Mais maintenant que son maître semble mieux disposé à son égard, elles se rappellent à lui…

« Pas assez bien, de toute évidence ! Et cet endroit n'est plus un lieu sûr, puisque n'importe quelle vermine peut y pénétrer ! » fulmine de nouveau Voldemort, provoquant un sursaut douloureux chez Lucius…

« Pardonnez-moi Maître… Je vous promets de trouver un autre lieu de repli. Un lieu sûr. Inconnu de tous ! » souffle-t-il, en baissant la tête…

Voldemort le toise un instant sans rien dire, tendu comme la corde d'un arc et le souffle suspendu. Il examine la nuque baissée, puis son regard court sur le corps supplicié et son souffle se relâche. Il avance de deux pas, se penche et glisse ses doigts sous le menton de Lucius, pour relever sa tête vers lui…

« Ne me déçois plus, Lucius… » dit-il, d'un ton doux et hypnotique

« Plus jamais, Maître… Je vous le jure. Je ferai tout pour vous plaire. Vous savez comme cela me tient à cœur…» répond Lucius, le regard empli de dévotion…

Voldemort ne répond pas immédiatement et visiblement Lucius en conçoit une déception vive et douloureuse. Il n'a pas regagné la faveur de son Maître et il doit sentir qu'il lui sera très difficile de reconquérir sa pleine confiance…

« Qu'ils soient impliqués ou non dans l'évasion de Draco, je veux la tête des Weasley, Lucius… Tous les Weasley, tu m'entends ? A n'importe quel prix… » déclare soudainement Voldemort d'un ton doux, tandis que Charly reste parfaitement impassible à mon côté

« Je vous les offrirai, Monseigneur… Je lancerai le contrat pour vous… » répond Lucius, son regard vrillé dans celui de son Maître…

Et Voldemort sourit, avant de se pencher pour effleurer d'un baiser les lèvres sèches de Lucius. Puis, il se recule et, d'un coup de Baguette énergique, il libère son Serviteur des clous qui le maintiennent assis contre la paroi. Le sang gicle des avant-bras et le corps de Lucius bascule en avant. Un Sortilège endigue aussitôt l'hémorragie et, presque avec douceur, Voldemort fait Léviter Lucius, pour l'emmener avec lui.

Il sort de la Caverne, s'arrêtant brusquement, avant de monter l'escalier, pour revenir sur ses pas. Il pose Lucius sur le sol, à l'entrée de la petite caverne où se trouvaient autrefois les Bestioles, fait venir à lui le panier d'œufs que Ron a cuit dur et le carnet dans lequel Nott et Avery consignaient leurs observations. Enfin, son panier sous le bras, il repart vers l'Escalier avec Lucius.

Quelques minutes après, il Transplane avec son Serviteur, pour le Manoir Malfoy…

…

« Ça va coûter une fortune à Lucius, si on lui ramène les têtes de tous les Weasley, contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Diable ! Si je compte tous les cousins éloignés, nous sommes plus de cent vingt Weasley et apparentés ! Alors il a intérêt à être un peu plus précis sur les têtes effectivement concernées quand il va lancer son contrat...» déclare Charly, aussitôt les écrans vidés de la présence de Lucius et Voldemort…

Je ne réponds rien à cela. Je sais déjà ce qu'il rétorquerait à une remarque de ma part. Mais le vieux Fergus le regarde en haussant un sourcil et l'œil admiratif

« Eh ben mon p'tit gars ! On peut dire qu'c'est-y qu't'as du cran et du sang froid ! » s'exclame-t-il, tandis que Charly se lève en haussant les épaules…

« Ça devait arriver. Mais vous savez, Fergus, il y a longtemps que les Weasley sont dans le collimateur de tous les Mangemorts du Royaume Uni. Un peu plus, un peu moins ça ne fait pas grande différence… Et franchement, maintenant que tout le monde sait que les finances de Lucius sont à sec, je ne pense pas qu'en dehors des combats, nous ayons plus à craindre que d'habitude. » répond Charly, comme je m'y attendais, en se versant une tasse de thé.

« P't'ête ben. Mais quand même… » commente Fergus, le regard presque soucieux maintenant…

Charly revient vers nous et tapote l'épaule du vieux Fergus avec amitié et un sourire..

« Allez, ne vous cassez pas le moral avec ça, Fergus. Je serai prudent, comme d'habitude et toute ma famille également. » dit-il, d'un ton rassurant, avant de se tourner vers moi, en prenant place dans son fauteuil, pour ajouter : « Et si tu nous expliquais cette réaction que tu as eue tout à l'heure… »

« Oh… Eh bien en fait, je peux vous assurer que Lucius n'était pas aussi mal en point qu'il en avait l'air. Ou tout au moins, qu'il a bien réfléchi et préparé son entrevue d'aujourd'hui. Et qu'il était suffisamment lucide pour bien réciter ce qu'il avait préparé… » réponds-je, sentant de nouveau la moutarde me monter au nez…

« Un peu plus de précision ne nous ferait pas de tort… » sourit Charly, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son thé brûlant…

« Ce salaud a utilisé une de mes vieilles répliques, pour se tirer d'affaire. » réponds-je, sur un soupir, avant de raconter l'histoire…

Cela s'est produit, lors de la première guerre. Ce jour-là, quand je suis arrivé à son appel, je savais que Voldemort était furieux contre moi. Je lui avais volontairement caché des informations et il était clair qu'il en avait eu vent. Il a hurlé. Livrant dans sa colère, ce qu'il avait appris par Rodolphus Lestrange. Mais Lestrange ne savait pas tout ce que je savais, loin de là. A peine quelques bribes inutilisables. Or, je me souvenais parfaitement, que quelques jours plus tôt, Voldemort s'était également mis en colère contre Avery, qui lui avait rapporté des fragments de renseignements, inexploitables en l'état. Et le Lord avait hurlé, qu'il n'admettait pas, qu'on vienne l'ennuyer avec des approximations.

Aussi, lorsque Voldemort m'a ordonné de lui dire pourquoi je ne lui avais pas donné les informations livrées par Lestrange, je lui ai répondu qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop imprécises et que je n'avais pas voulu l'ennuyer avec des approximations, m'afférant plutôt à chercher des renseignements complémentaires

Voldemort a été surpris dans un premier temps. Puis, contre toute attente, il a éclaté de rire, puis s'est tourné vers Lestrange et lui a dit : « Tu vois, Rodolphus, Severus a compris, lui, au moins. Et désormais je veux que tout le monde prenne exemple sur lui ! Je ne veux plus qu'on me livre des informations incomplètes, compris ! »

Et il lui a mis une raclée pour le punir…

Lucius était présent ce jour-là…

Et il s'est servi de cette réplique aujourd'hui, sachant que Voldemort ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'avoir obéi à ses ordres… Aussi anciens soient-ils…

Et il a ainsi évité une nouvelle punition…

« Il jouait à quitte ou double tout de même. Après tout, les informations au sujet de Nyle Lane, les Weasley et les Malfoy renégats, il en avait eu connaissance par son père bien des années avant que Voldemort ne donne cet ordre, n'est-ce pas ? » fait remarquer Charly, avant de croquer dans un biscuit

« Oui. Mais il a joué et gagné. Et je ne supporte pas qu'il l'ait fait en se servant de l'une de mes armes passées. » réponds-je, véritablement contrarié…

« Bah c'est pas si grave… Et puis il est tout de même bien amoché, le Lucius. Et pense à ce qu'il va devoir faire pour se racheter ! Une belle occasion pour nous de le flouer ! » déclare Charly, avec un sourire..

« Lucius doit offrir à Voldemort la tête de tous les Weasley… Tu trouves que c'est une belle occasion de flouer Lucius, toi ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour y parvenir ? Tu envisages de capturer des Mangemorts et de les mettre sous Polynectar avant de les livrer pieds et poings liés devant le Manoir Malfoy peut-être ? Remarque, ce serait une façon comme une autre de nous débarrasser définitivement de quelques-uns de ces salauds. Mais je doute qu'Albus soit d'accord pour que nous nous abaissions à user de cette méthode digne de Mangemorts… » commente-je, un rien ironique…

Charly éclate de rire, en hochant la tête de gauche à droite…

« Ton idée n'est pas si mauvaise et si on doit la mettre au vote, je me laisserai peut-être bien tenter pour la soutenir, tu sais… » déclare-t-il ensuite, non moins ironique, avant d'ajouter : « Ceci dit, ce n'était pas à un moyen de flouer Lucius tout en gardant la tête sur les épaules des Weasley que je pensais. Mais à cette nouvelle base de repli qu'il va devoir dénicher. Et si on lui en vendait une ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? L'une des anciennes propriétés cachées d'Ombrage devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire, non ? »

Et j'éclate de rire à mon tour…

« J'en parle à Albus dès mon retour ! De ton côté voit avec Bill s'il peut en savoir davantage sur ces propriétés, dans les délais les plus brefs.. » réponds-je, séduit par l'idée.

Charly acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, tout en avalant une gorgée de thé et soudainement son visage s'éclaire une nouvelle fois, d'un sourire…

« Je crois savoir ce que Lucius a caché à Voldemort ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air triomphant

Je me contente de hausser un sourcil vers lui…

« Il a bien affirmé à Voldemort qu'il n'a rien révélé du Journal de sa Famille à Draco et qu'il a dissimulé ce dernier parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Draco le lise, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-t-il alors, sourcil haussé également.

« Oui. Et nous avons eu tous deux le sentiment qu'il ne livrait pas le fond de sa pensée à Voldemort. Qui en a douté lui aussi et fouillé ses souvenirs… » acquiesce-je, fronçant les sourcils cette fois...

De toute évidence, Charly a une idée à ce propos. Mais je ne vois pas laquelle…

« Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, tu avais raison. Lucius n'était pas si mal en point que ça, car il a sacrément gambergé sur la question, durant son petit séjour dans la caverne. Et il aura pensé que Draco ou tout au moins un membre de l'Ordre a eu le Journal de sa Famille entre ses mains et que c'est ainsi que des informations concernant Nyle Lane et les Malfoy renégats ont pu filtrer. Mais ça, il s'est bien gardé de le dire à Voldemort. Tu penses, il a fait une bêtise monumentale et n'aurait pas échappé à la fessée encore une fois ! » affirme Charly, les yeux brillants de malice

Fergus m'interroge du regard. Mais je ne vois pas plus que lui, où Charly veut nous mener. De toute évidence, il ne dit pas tout ce qu'il pense, lui non plus et il ménage son petit effet. Ou me laisse une occasion peut-être, de mettre le doigt, là où il a mis le sien lui-même…

« Ne nous fait pas mariner et soit plus explicite, s'il te plait. » l'invite-je, avec un sourire en coin..

« Oh ! Alors là, tu me déçois Sev ! On dirait tu as le cerveau aussi lent que Voldemort aujourd'hui ! » répond Charly, l'air effectivement déçu.

Mais les coins de sa bouche frémissent tout aussitôt, visiblement heureux de pouvoir me taquiner un peu…

« Désolé, mais je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir… » avoue-je, de plus en plus intrigué…

« Où Lucius a-t-il caché le Journal de la Famille Malfoy ? » interroge alors Charly, les deux sourcils haussé sur sa question

Et soudainement, tout s'éclaire dans mon cerveau.

« Mais oui ! Bien évidemment ! Tu as raison, Charly ! » m'exclame-je, tandis que le vieux Fergus nous regarde alternativement, un air de totale incompréhension sur son visage

Mais comment pourrait-il comprendre, quand il ne détient ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants de cette affaire ?

« Lucius a dissimulé le Journal de la Famille Malfoy dans le coffre de Draco. Et il a dû apprendre, il y a quelques semaines déjà, avant que les Gobelins n'éliminent son complice à Gringotts, que mon frère Bill est allé fouiner dans ce coffre, à la demande de Narcissa. Je suppose qu'il s'en est souvenu ces dernières heures, a pensé que Bill a trouvé le Journal et l'a ramené à Draco ou l'aura lui-même consulté. Ainsi, Bill et/ou Draco avait appris dans ce bouquin qu'il y a eu des Malfoy renégats et que les Weasley et les Malfoy sont peut-être liés par Nyle Lane, ce que nous, nous savons maintenant avec certitude grâce au journal de Nyle et de tous ses descendants après lui. … » explique Charly au vieux Fergus, tandis que j'approuve du chef

Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il ait raison…

« Et il savait bien que si Voldemort venait à apprendre cela, il serait puni pour son imprudente décision de cacher le journal de sa famille dans le coffre de Draco. Alors il a mis au point son petit discours, prenant soin à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de faille dedans, ni mensonge. Mais aussi, de paraître si affaibli aux yeux de son Maître, qu'il ne pourrait pas le tromper, ni lui cacher la moindre pensée. Et voilà pourquoi également j'avais le sentiment qu'il récitait une leçon bien apprise. Bien sûr, il savait que Voldemort aurait des doutes, qu'il chercherait les failles dans son cerveau. Mais il a pu lui offrir des souvenirs convaincants. Il a dû montrer qu'il cachait le Journal de sa famille dans un coffre à Gringotts. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas le sien, puisque Voldemort n'y a jamais mis les pieds… » précise-je, Charly approuvant à son tour avec des hochements de tête…

« Ben dites donc… Faut avoir l'esprit tordu et être physiquement sacrément costaud, pour réussir à réfléchir à tout ça, mettre au point un plan pareil et réussir à jouer la comédie, quand on est cloué comme un Christ, le corps torturé, sans boire ni manger pendant deux jours… » commente le vieil homme, qui a l'air impressionné à cette pensée…

« Je vous rejoins tout à fait Fergus. Mais d'une part, Lucius a un esprit bien plus tordu encore que vous pouvez l'imaginer et d'autre part, l'instinct de conservation permet d'accomplir des prouesses… » réponds-je, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la Base…

Il est passé midi de quelques minutes. Il est temps que je rentre à Poudlard. Mon emploi du temps de la journée est encore bien chargé et j'ai tout juste le temps de déjeuner, avant de passer à la suite de mes obligations du jour…

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

Je suis harassé et je me laisse tomber, plutôt que je m'assois, au bord du fauteuil au coin du feu. Je me penche en avant, pour présenter mes doigts gourds de froid devant l'âtre.

Notre périple en Suède devient de plus en plus pénible, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. A cause de ce froid pénétrant qui nous gèle les entrailles, malgré les chauds vêtements que nous avons achetés. Gjord affirme que c'est exceptionnel, que nous vivons l'hiver le plus glacial qu'il ait jamais connu et que chaque jour, des records de froid sont battus..

Je veux bien le croire. Malgré la belle flambée dans l'âtre, le salon est à peine chauffé et là-haut, dans les chambres, les fenêtres sont couvertes d'une épaisse couche de fougères givrées…

« Tenez, Algie. Prenez un bon bol de soupe, cela va vous réchauffer. » déclare Gjord, notre hôte depuis une douzaine de jours maintenant.

Il a trouvé plus pratique, que Rupert et moi venions nous installer chez lui, dès qu'il a décidé, avec son petit-fils Orian, de nous accompagner dans notre quête du Volumen caché par son Ancêtre. Nous avons donc fait nos adieux à la charmante auberge qui nous accueillait, en pleine campagne, un peu plus au nord du pays, pour emménager ici, en ville..

Je prends l'un des bols fumant d'un arome délicieux posés sur le plateau qu'il me présente. C'est une soupe aux petits pois, épaisse et veloutée. Le bol est très chaud et me brûle presque la peau. Alors je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et je le porte devant ma bouche pour souffler un peu dessus, avant de me risquer à en boire une petite gorgée…

« Alors, fructueuse, cette recherche aujourd'hui ? » demande Orian, en entrant dans le salon.

Il n'a pas pu nous accompagner aujourd'hui, car il avait rendez-vous avec des amis, pour une affaire importante, concernant la défense du quartier sorcier de Stockholm…

Bien que nous n'ayons pas eu l'occasion de les lire dans un journal anglais, les nouvelles de l'Attaque sur Dublin nous sont parvenues hier soir. Merlin que c'est terrible ! Tous ces pauvres gens sans défense tués ! Et partout en Suède, les Sorciers sont bouleversés…

Et surtout ils ont très peur…

Car fort malheureusement, de plus en plus de voix s'élèvent en faveur de Voldemort dans tout le pays. Et malgré les efforts constants de la Ministre pour enrayer le phénomène, de nombreux tracts sont édités pour rallier des troupes en faveur du Mage noir. Et des familles tremblent sous les pressions exercées sur eux. Des volets sont parfois gardés fermés même en journée, protection bien dérisoire en cas d'attaque, mais qui rassure ceux qui craignent d'être épiés ou suivis par des Mangemorts potentiels. Car on commence à se méfier des voisins, des étrangers, surtout les anglais, comme Rupert et moi, bien entendu.

Le heurtoir de la porte est manœuvré avec énergie et impatience. Orian se précipite à la fenêtre, Baguette au poing, pour vérifier qui frappe ainsi.

« C'est bon, c'est Sven ! » s'exclame-t-il, en partant déjà pour aller ouvrir à son ami..

Nous entendons les deux garçons parler avec animation, en se dirigeant vers nous. Et quand il revient dans le salon, suivi d'un jeune homme aussi blond que lui, Orian a le regard pétillant d'excitation fébrile.

« Sven rapporte des extraits de journaux d'Angleterre ! Il dit que nous devons absolument lire ces articles ! » s'exclame-t-il, en me tendant deux pages de la Gazette, qui ont été déchirées

Sur la première, il y a une grande photographie de Harry Potter. Et j'avoue que je suis surpris en le voyant. Merlin ! Que ce garçon a changé, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, alors que j'accompagnais Neville sur le quai de la gare, en septembre dernier…

Il m'avait semblé bien mûr déjà, pour son âge, à cette époque, mais ce que j'ai là sous les yeux, c'est la photographie d'un homme maintenant et qui dégage une aura exceptionnelle…

Je lis l'article avec avidité, à voix haute, pour que Rupert, Orian et Gjord en profitent. Et à mesure que je lis sa déclaration, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade, ma voix vibrer et une bouffée de courage gonfler ma poitrine. Et quand j'arrive à la dernière ligne, je m'aperçois que je me suis levé et que je me tiens droit comme un I…

« Sacré Boudiou ! Il sait parler ç'petit ! » aboie Rupert, toujours assis au bord de son fauteuil

Et il y a dans sa voix un respect sans réserve, que j'ai rarement entendu.

« Ah, ça ! Vous l'avez dit ! Et il ne se contente pas de parler ! Lisez l'autre page, c'est le journal d'aujourd'hui ! » s'exclame Sven, en m'arrachant littéralement la page que je tiens en main, pour que je puisse passer immédiatement à la lecture de la suivante…

Mais je suis aussitôt frappé par la photographie une nouvelle fois et mes yeux s'écarquillent…

« Bon sang d'bois ! Regarde ça, Rupert ! » m'exclame-je, en tournant la photographie vers mon ami…

Il tend la main et je le laisse prendre la page, pour qu'il puisse l'examiner tout à son aise, Gjord et Orian penchés sur son épaule. Et cette fois c'est lui qui lit l'article.

« Voilà qui va remonter le moral des troupes ! » s'exclame Gjord, à la fin de la lecture…

« Cela dépend de quel côté on se situe ! Nous oui, bien sûr ! Mais les Pro-Voldemort ont de quoi se faire petits après ça et réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'engager auprès de Voldemort ! Et même de déserter les rangs de leur Maître pour ceux qui portent déjà sa Marque ! » sourit Orian, l'air très satisfait, sous les hochements de tête enthousiastes de son ami…

« Oui. Mais ça n'dur'ra pas. Je n'voudrais pas vous saper l'moral, quand on vient d'lire des nouvelles qui viennent de nous l'gonfler à bloc, mais d'ici peu, les Mangemorts f'ront comme à la première guerre. Ils diront que rien n'est vrai et qu' tout ça, ce genre d'articles, c'est d'la propagande mensongère, des photos truquées, quand ce n'sont pas carrément des faux, des mises en scènes avec des acteurs grimés… Croyez en mon expérience les jeunes. Et attendez-vous à ç'que l'ennemi frappe un gros coup, pour renverser la vapeur… » déclare Rupert, sur un ton grave…

Mon regard croise le sien. Il est traversé d'une brève lueur de douleur pure, que je ne lui avais plus vue depuis longtemps, même si j'ai toujours su qu'elle était là, bien vivace dans son cœur encore, sous cette dure carapace qu'il s'est en apparence forgée.

Il sait de quoi il parle, vraiment. Il en a fait la triste expérience lors de la première guerre, qui lui a arraché son épouse bienaimée. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, la nature leur ayant refusé ce bonheur, mais ils étaient unis par un amour très fort et ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre…

C'est après cette perte cruelle, qu'il s'est retiré dans une clairière. Pour tâcher d'enfouir les souvenirs douloureux et survivre, plus que vivre, au milieu de la nature et des animaux. Il avait réussi à trouver un équilibre, une quiétude relative, dans sa routine bien huilée. Mais depuis que Voldemort est de retour, sa mémoire est régulièrement ravivée. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et il en souffre comme au premier jour…

« Que pouvons-nous faire contre ça ? » demande Orian, sourcils froncés…

« Préparez-vous. Rassemblez tous vos amis, ceux sur lesquels vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir compter et organisez-vous. Allez voir Albus Dumbledore, comme je vous l'ai recommandé et remettez lui la lettre que je vous ai écrite. Il vous recevra et vous aidera, même s'il doit déjà avoir bien du travail et un emploi du temps fort chargé. Car vous pouvez être certains, que là-bas, au Royaume uni, l'Ordre du Phénix ne chôme pas et se prépare déjà activement, à la contre-attaque de Voldemort… » réponds-je, mon esprit s'envolant brièvement vers les miens, là-bas dans mon Pays…

Je pense notamment à mon neveu et à son épouse, dont les esprits brillants sont à jamais perdus. A Neville qui participe activement à l'organisation de la défense de son école. Et à ma sœur, qui aide à sauver des vies lors de chaque attaque…

J'ai envie de rentrer au Pays. Pour pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras et leur dire combien je les aime. Tout mon espoir, qu'ils survivent à cette terrible guerre.

« Et nous aussi, il faut que nous nous activions, Rupert. Il est plus que temps que nous trouvions ce que nous cherchons depuis des semaines. Il faut mettre les bouchées doubles, mon ami… » murmure-je, en relevant les yeux vers mon compagnon de mission…

Il hoche la tête en silence et, à gestes mesurés comme toujours, il sort de sa poche le morceau de parchemin que nous avons trouvé aujourd'hui et qui recèle une énigme…

Et tandis qu'Orian s'en va avec son ami Sven, préparer ses bagages pour partir en Ecosse, où il ira voir Albus, Gjord, Rupert et moi, nous installons confortablement autour de la table de salon. Et nous nous attelons à la tâche, de résoudre l'énigme qui nous permettra de découvrir où exactement à Göteborg, le dernier point de la carte laissée par l'ancêtre de Gjord que nous n'avons pas visité encore, nous devons nous rendre pour trouver le dernier et indispensable indice, qui nous permettra d'accéder à la cachette du Volumen…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : S'occuper Du Présent**

**Harry**

Je suis fourbu.

Papa, Maman et le professeur Dumbledore ne m'ont pas épargné, durant l'entraînement que je viens d'avoir avec eux. Ils n'ont pas cessé de se relayer pour m'attaquer inlassablement et durement, durant un peu plus de deux heures…

Et encore. Aujourd'hui, c'était un hors d'œuvre, m'a dit Papa. Et je dois m'attendre à bien pire la prochaine fois…

Je le crois sans peine. Il ne m'épargnera pas. Maman et le professeur Dumbledore non plus. Et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Car c'est grâce à eux, que je peux progresser, acquérir plus d'endurance, faire corps avec ma Magie…

J'accueille le jet d'eau chaude de la douche avec délice. Je lui présente aussitôt ma nuque, puis mes épaules tour à tour. Je sens mes muscles crispés et douloureux se détendre peu à peu. Ça fait du bien. Je me lave ensuite avec énergie, pour me débarrasser de cette sueur poisseuse qui colle encore à ma peau, malgré toute l'eau qui a coulé dessus et après un long rinçage, je sors enfin de la douche.

Un simple Sortilège de Séchage, une serviette ceinte autour de ma taille et je quitte la Salle de Bains…

Je suis dans le petit appartement, que le professeur Dumbledore a consenti à mettre à la disposition d'Hermione. Le salon est spacieux, bien éclairé, chaleureux. Tout à fait ce qu'il faut à ma petite sœur de cœur.

Dobby a déjà ménagé une communication entre cet appartement et la Salle Secrète de Godric. Et il a fait de l'excellent travail. Car même en examinant le plafond de très près, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il y a là un passage vers l'étage supérieur.

Je murmure le mot de passe que nous avons choisi, Ron, Hermione et moi, en tapotant sur le nœud d'un lambris. Dans un scintillement discret, une ouverture se forme dans le plafond et sans aucun bruissement ni frôlement, un escalier en colimaçon de fer forgé, descend en tournant sur lui-même. A peine est-il stabilisé, je grimpe les marches et, dès que j'arrive à destination, l'escalier remonte, avant de disparaître à mes yeux et le sol se referme…

Voilà. De ce côté non plus, il n'y a aucune trace d'un passage vers l'étage inférieur…

Et je souris, satisfait.

Mon regard embrasse la Salle Secrète. Elle est exactement comme nous l'avons quittée, lors de notre première visite. En apparence, Dobby n'a rien changé dans son organisation. Elle est toujours divisée en trois parties. Le bureau, le salon de musique et le jardin d'intérieur.

Mais en réalité, il l'a un peu agrandie et, au-delà du jardin d'intérieur, il a aménagé une chambre, pour Ron et moi. Il a dressé un mur Magique devant. Et si nous pouvons voir l'ensemble de la Salle Secrète depuis notre lit, nous demeurerons invisibles, aux yeux de ceux qui pourraient nous rendre visite par surprise…

Dobby proposait de nous installer également une Salle de Bains, mais nous avons décliné son offre. Nous tenons à partager celle d'Hermione et, quand nous ne descendrons pas dans la Grande Salle, nous prendrons nos repas avec elle aussi, dans son appartement.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de nous et nous suggère de nous organiser autrement…

Je traverse le jardin d'intérieur, puis le mur Magique et me dirige vers lit, où Ron m'attend. Et, tandis que je m'allonge sur le ventre, il se lève et saisit une fiole sur la table de chevet. Une Potion de Massage, pour achever de détendre mes muscles et prévenir les crampes douloureuses et les courbatures. Je me laisse aller, sous ses doigts experts. Il me masse avec énergie et douceur à la fois. Et Merlin ! Que ça fait du bien !

Mes épaules, mon dos, mes bras, mes jambes. Toute ma personne y passe et une douce torpeur m'envahit…

« Ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir, Harry. Hermione va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et nous avons encore bien du pain qui nous attend sur la planche … » souffle Ron, à mon oreille.

Et il dépose un petit baiser sur mon épaule, avant de se redresser.

Il se lave les mains, dans la bassine de porcelaine décorée de motifs peints en vert foncé, posée sur une console, avec un broc d'eau assorti. Je le regarde faire et je me sens frémir, à la vue des muscles de ses avant-bras, qui jouent sous sa peau, tandis qu'il frotte ses mains abondamment savonneuses, l'une contre l'autre.

Il est beau. Sexy. Et quand il se tourne vers moi, avec un éblouissant sourire, je sens un désir fiévreux monter en moi…

Je suis heureux, d'avoir eu l'idée d'aménager ici. Nous pourrons faire l'amour quand nous en aurons envie, sans avoir à nous soucier d'être surpris…

« Les garçons, je suis là ! » s'exclame Hermione, depuis le salon de musique où elle vient d'arriver par l'escalier dérobé…

Enfin presque quand nous en aurons envie… soupire-je intérieurement, tandis que Ron crie que nous arrivons, tout en se penchant vers moi..

« Ce sera pour tout à l'heure… » me dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, avant d'effleurer mes lèvres d'un baiser et de me laisser pour rejoindre Hermione…

Je ferme un instant les yeux, régulant ma respiration sur un rythme calme et profond, pour maîtriser mon désir frustré. Puis je me lève et je m'habille, regardant de loin, la photo qui fait la une de la Gazette, posée sur une chaise, tandis que je remonte la fermeture éclair de mon treillis.

Je sais que j'ai eu raison, de me porter au-devant de Voldemort hier soir. C'était nécessaire et vraiment une opportunité à saisir. Mais je sais aussi que c'était dangereux de le faire si vite. Qui sait si, d'ici quelques jours, quand il aura récupéré, Voldemort ne me mettra pas au défi de venir l'affronter de nouveau, sur-le-champ.

Que ferai-je alors ?

Quand j'ai pris ma décision de l'affronter, je n'étais pas inquiet à ce propos. Je me disais que j'aurai le temps de me préparer avant que ce jour arrive. Mais après l'avoir combattu, je n'en suis plus si sûr…

J'ai maintenant cruellement conscience que j'ai encore besoin de m'entraîner avant de relever ce défi et contrer sa technique vicieuse…

Papa m'a assuré tout à l'heure qu'il ne me défiera pas si vite. Qu'il aura besoin de temps pour digérer sa défaite et surtout pour la relativiser. Il est persuadé que j'ai semé le doute en lui hier soir. En ses capacités à me tenir la dragée haute.

Il pense qu'il va me craindre désormais, autant qu'il craint le professeur Dumbledore…

Parce que je l'ai rapidement battu en duel, m'en sortant sans une égratignure alors qu'il a été blessé. Parce que je suis resté serein et calme durant tous nos échanges, verbaux et Magiques. Et parce que j'ai osé lui parler comme je l'ai fait…

_« Tu l'as appelé par son vrai nom et tutoyé, Harry, comme il le fait en s'adressant à toi. Ce faisant, tu t'es posé en égal. Un chef, face à un chef. Et en plus, tu as fait preuve d'une maîtrise totale de toi-même quand la sienne lui échappait. Alors crois-moi, il va avoir besoin de temps pour tâcher de se persuader lui-même qu'il n'a rien à craindre de toi. Et il ne te défiera donc pas de sitôt…» a-t-il dit exactement, avec un sourire confiant. _

Et Maman a approuvé, l'air tout aussi confiante que lui…

« Allons, Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter de l'avenir. Occupe-toi plutôt du présent… » murmure-je pour moi-même, en secouant un peu la tête pour en chasser mes pensées...

J'enfile mon pull, puis je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione, assis devant le bureau de Godric. Ma petite sœur de cœur a sélectionné quelques documents que nous commençons à compulser. De temps à autres, je me réfère à un dictionnaire pour vérifier que je ne me trompe pas dans la traduction d'un mot. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le latin et pour moi, ce travail est fastidieux.

Mais il est également nécessaire…

Godric Gryffondor notait vraiment tout ou presque. Il y a des recettes de Potions, côtoyant des recettes de ragoût ou de confiture, des anecdotes quotidiennes, entrecoupées de pensées philosophiques ou d'histoires qu'il a écrites. Et au milieu de tout ça, on trouve parfois la description d'un cours qu'il va donner ou qu'il a donné, ou celle minutieuse, d'un Sortilège dont il décortique la technique…

C'est précisément cela, que nous cherchons. J'espère trouver un Sort d'attaque que Voldemort ne connaîtrait pas. Je suis sûr que cela le déstabiliserait, lui qui se targue de tout savoir, de tout connaître de la Magie mieux que personne… Et une hésitation de sa part, même d'un dixième de seconde, cela peut faire une énorme différence dans notre prochain duel.

Cela peut m'offrir la victoire…

Nette et sans bavure..

« Si vous voulez mon avis, Godric aurait eu besoin d'une bonne secrétaire, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses notes… » soupire soudainement Ron, en lâchant sur le bureau le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main, pour s'étirer un peu les muscles du dos….

« Ça, on peut le dire ! Et cela nous aurait grandement facilité la vie ! Nous pourrions sélectionner les documents qui nous intéressent vraiment, au lieu de nous taper des tonnes de lectures fastidieuses… » approuve-je, en réprimant un bâillement…

« Je trouve tout cela fascinant ! Et Messire Salazar a raison, Godric avait effectivement un grand talent de conteur. Ses histoires sont passionnantes ! C'était un grand penseur aussi ! Et un formidable pédagogue assurément ! Sa façon d'expliquer le mécanisme des Sortilèges, Enchantements et Maléfices est vraiment intéressante ! » s'exclame Hermione, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton nettement moins enthousiaste : « Mais je reconnais que vous avez raison. Comment peut-on être aussi désorganisé ! Cela me dépasse ! »

Je souris, en voyant son petit air désapprobateur et je l'examine, tandis qu'elle replonge aussitôt son nez dans les parchemins étalés devant elle.

Le chagrin l'a fait mincir et ses joues sont un peu émaciées. La gravité de son regard s'est accentuée, un petit pli amer est apparu aux coins de sa bouche, quand nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti. Et j'ai remarqué les derniers jours de notre séjour au Paradis, que si elle retrouve progressivement l'énergie qui l'a toujours caractérisée, sa gestuelle est plus saccadée, moins fluide qu'avant, quand elle jette des Sorts d'attaque ou de défense.

Une colère sourde gronde en elle. J'aimerai qu'elle parvienne à l'évacuer…

Mon regard glisse vers sa main gauche. Elle porte toujours la bague de fiançailles que Viktor lui a offerte. Je guette le moment où elle parviendra à l'ôter et la serrer dans le petit coffret en argent, avec les autres souvenirs venant de lui, qu'elle garde précieusement à son chevet. Les lettres qu'ils ont échangées. Un petit bouquet de violettes séchées. Des photographies. Le Vif d'Or de sa dernière partie de Quidditch en championnat. Et des petites choses sans signification pour tout autre qu'elle, mais qui ont à ses yeux une valeur inestimable…

Sans doute le temps adoucira-t-il sa peine. Mais pas son amour. Viktor restera dans son cœur, même si elle retrouve le bonheur, avec un autre…

La montre de Ron sonne.

C'est l'heure, il faut y aller ou Jérémy et Jodie vont nous attendre.

Les obsèques de leur mère ont lieu ce soir, au Ministère…

Nous sortons par les Passages Internes, direction la Tour de Gryffondor. Nous ne rencontrons personne en chemin et j'en suis heureux. J'aime autant ne pas trop me montrer durant quelques jours. Le temps qu'on oublie cet article écrit par Rita.

Cela permettra également, que les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. prennent l'habitude de s'adresser à leurs nouveaux Chefs et non plus à Hermione, Ron et moi.

Ceci dit, je plains sincèrement Neville. Jusqu'à ce que Draco et Blaise sortent de l'infirmerie, il va être très sollicité le pauvre…

La Grosse Dame du portrait gardant la Tour Gryffondor, m'accueille avec des éloges intarissables et il faut un peu de temps, avant qu'elle nous laisse finalement passer. Et à peine ai-je mis un pied dans la Salle Commune, que je reçois Miho dans mes bras…

« Harry ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis bien contente que tu aies battu l'Homme Serpent ! Tu es mon Super Héros à moi ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de me serrer très fort contre elle…

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Miho. » réponds-je, me gardant bien de commenter le reste de ce qu'elle a dit et l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis je l'invite à saluer Ron et Hermione et je vais auprès de Jérémy, qui m'attend avec sa sœur, venue le rejoindre dans la Tour Gryffondor, depuis hier soir…

Ils ont l'air tristes tous les deux. Et je regrette de n'avoir pas eu plus de temps à leur consacrer aujourd'hui. Ils ont compris pourquoi, lorsque je leur ai expliqué hier et ce soir, je leur ai réservé toute ma soirée.

Et puis, demain, dès la fin de leurs cours, ils viendront avec moi, dans le Temps Ralenti. Je les emmènerai à chaque fois. C'est entendu avec Maman…

Je les embrasse, les serrant doucement contre moi et nous partons sans attendre davantage, vers le Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, pour prendre la Cheminée, jusqu'au Ministère.

Papa, Maman et Remus nous accompagnent. Et nous sommes accueillis par Molly et Tante Narcissa à notre arrivée, entourées de Bill, Charly, Nadya et Fleur. Tante Narcissa a l'air soucieuse. Molly porte Jonas dans ses bras et elle me laisse le prendre, quand je les embrasse tous les deux.

Tante Narcissa s'est déjà renseignée, pour savoir dans laquelle des allées se trouve la dépouille de la Maman des enfants et nous nous rendons sans attendre auprès d'elle. Les regards se tournent vers moi et il y a de nombreux chuchotements sur mon passage. On me salue et je dois serrer quelques mains. Mais nous sommes à des funérailles et l'assistance reste dans l'ensemble très discrète.

La Maman de Jérémy repose sur un brancard tendu de velours pourpre, comme tous les autres. Quelqu'un a pris soin de son corps et l'a coiffée. On a glissé dans ses mains, croisées sur son ventre, un petit bouquet d'arums nains blancs. Elle semble dormir paisiblement. Jérémy et Jodie tiennent à l'embrasser et Jonas demande à le faire aussi Je le porte donc à hauteur de sa joue, sur laquelle il dépose un petit baiser. Et quand je reviens au pied du brancard, Jérémy et Jodie se pressent contre moi…

La Cérémonie débute bientôt, dans un silence qui porte les paroles de l'officiant dans un petit écho. Puis vient le moment du Salut Aux Morts et les voix tremblantes d'émotions et de pleurs, s'élèvent avec la Couronne de Fleurs Blanches et les Larmes, sous la voûte du Ministère…

Et comme à chaque fois, je sens l'émotion remuer, se tordre dans mon ventre et étreindre ma gorge…

Davantage encore aujourd'hui, que je vois tous ces corps sans vie…

Ceux des enfants surtout qui font naître autant de colère que de douleur dans mon cœur.

Comment peut-on torturer ou tuer de sang froid de petites âmes innocentes ?

La Cérémonie se termine. Les corps reposent maintenant dans des cercueils de chêne. Et la lente procession vers les Grand-Portes du Ministère commence. Les unes après les autres, les familles emmènent leurs morts, vers le cimetière qui représentera leur dernière demeure.

Au début, je pensais ramener Madame Costner vers ses parents. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas prudent. Qui sait si son beau-père ne déciderait pas de nous tendre un piège là-bas ?

Alors j'ai décidé de l'emmener à Godric's Hollow. Mes parents lui feront bien un peu de place, en attendant que nous puissions la ramener chez elle… Maman m'a assuré que oui.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, quand nous arrivons dans le petit cimetière silencieux, derrière l'église. C'est la seconde fois seulement que j'y viens. La première, c'était l'été dernier. J'étais venu avec Maman, qui n'était alors que ma Marraine…

Que je n'osais pas encore appeler Marraine d'ailleurs…

Nous arrivons à hauteur de la tombe. Elle est recouverte de neige. Je l'enlève d'un coup de Baguette puis je confie Jonas à Ron et je m'agenouille au sol…

« Salut… » murmure-je, en effleurant la pierre de mes doigts, « Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que je suis venu en juillet dernier. Mais vous le savez déjà, tout ça, alors je ne vais pas vous le raconter. Vous savez aussi pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, sans doute. Je sais que je ne vous ai rien demandé et que je vous impose ma décision. Mais je sais également que vous avez un grand cœur et que cela ne vous dérange sûrement pas d'accueillir Madame Costner. Je vous en remercie. Jodie, Jérémy et Jonas aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin de vous, alors dites merci également à Sirius pour moi, de m'avoir aidé à m'échapper de Priest Hole Manor. Je vous aime et je vous embrasse très fort, tous les trois. Et promis, je tâcherai de revenir bientôt. Dès que possible… »

Puis je me relève et je reprends Jonas dans mes bras. De nouveau, Jérémy et Jodie se pressent contre moi, chacun d'un côté et Papa vient présenter le cercueil au-dessus de la tombe. Puis il formule une incantation et il se fond à l'intérieur du caveau. Molly, Narcissa et Maman viennent ensuite déposer des bouquets de fleurs sur la pierre. Des lys pour ma mère, des œillets pour mon père et des roses pour Madame Costner…

Et nous nous recueillons un instant, avant de quitter en silence le petit cimetière. Nous passons par le Terrier, pour pouvoir emprunter la Cheminée. Molly nous invite à boire un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine, avant de repartir et nous acceptons avec plaisir.

Il y a du monde au Terrier. Des couples avec des enfants sensiblement du même âge que Jonas. Ils habitaient à Dublin. Et nous sommes de nouveau plongés dans la vie joyeuse des enfants qui s'amusent. Ça fait du bien.

Je ne vois ni Annabelle, ni Ievguenia en passant devant le salon, ni quand nous arrivons dans la cuisine. Alors je demande à Narcissa de leurs nouvelles…

« Ievguenia craint le monde. Alors elle passe la plupart du temps dans sa chambre et Annabelle lui tient assez souvent compagnie… » répond-elle, en détournant les yeux, s'affairant aussitôt à modifier la disposition des assiettes de gâteau ou de pain frais, des pots de confiture et du sucrier…

Elle a l'air vraiment préoccupée et le coup d'œil que lui jette Molly me le confirme.

Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas en lien avec l'état de santé de Draco. Mais avec celui d'Ievguenia.

Je chuchote à l'oreille de Ron de s'occuper des enfants, puis je me lève et je saisis doucement la main de Tante Narcissa, pour l'entraîner hors de la cuisine. Je l'emmène dans une petite pièce qui sert de Bureau à Arthur, où je sais que nous serons tranquilles…

« Que se passe-t-il, Tante Narcissa ? » demande-je doucement, en cherchant son regard…

Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux et je la prends dans mes bras, où elle éclate immédiatement en sanglots…

Je la laisse pleurer et quand elle s'apaise, je réitère ma question…

« Richard est venu procéder à l'examen hebdomadaire d'Ievguenia ce matin. La pauvre petite est enceinte, Harry… » répond-elle, d'un ton précipité, la gorge nouée, puis elle s'agite dans le bureau, en poursuivant : « Merlin ! Le destin n'est vraiment pas tendre avec elle ! Tu te rends compte, Harry, elle était pure ! Et il a suffi d'une seule fois pour qu'elle soit enceinte ! Comment vais-je lui apprendre cela ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Elle est si fragile ! Et elle ne se souvient toujours pas ce que ces monstres lui ont fait ! Elle a même refoulé le fait qu'ils lui ont fait du mal, alors que de cela, elle s'en souvenait à son réveil ! Et si cet enfant devenait un monstre plus tard, lui aussi ? »

Je ne saurais dire exactement ce que je ressens, à la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Ievguenia. Mais quand Tante Narcissa exprime ses craintes à propos du futur de cet enfant, mon cœur bat aussitôt la chamade et mon ventre se tord. Comment peut-elle avoir une pensée pareille ?

« Draco a le même père que cet enfant et il n'est pas un monstre, Tante Narcissa … » fais-je remarquer, avec douceur…

« Non, bien sûr ! Mais bien que j'aie eu déjà une fort piètre opinion de Lucius et malgré le mépris dont il a fait preuve à mon égard, les violences et les cuisantes humiliations que j'ai subies, dès le premier jour de notre mariage, il ne m'a pas violée en compagnie de Voldemort, comme il l'a fait avec Ievguenia. Et j'ai su faire la part des choses et j'ai aimé Draco, dès que j'ai su que je le portais. » se défend aussitôt Tante Narcissa, d'un ton presque véhément, avant de poursuivre avec tristesse : « Mais elle, Harry… Pourra-t-elle aimer cet enfant, quand il a été conçu dans la barbarie et la souffrance ? Pourra-t-elle lui apporter durant sa grossesse et les premières années de sa vie, cet amour qui permet aux enfants de s'épanouir dans la quiétude ? Regarde ce que le manque d'amour d'une mère a fait de Lucius. Et de Voldemort ! »

« Ils n'ont pas seulement manqué de l'amour de leur mère, Tante Narcissa. Ils ont manqué d'amour tout court. Or l'enfant d'Ievguenia n'en manquera pas. Car tu l'aimeras, n'est-ce pas, Tante Narcissa. Draco aussi l'aimera. Tout comme moi et bien d'autres… » assure-je, en la serrant contre mon flanc…

« Bien sûr que je l'aimerai…. Mais… Draco a eu la chance d'hériter plus de moi que de Lucius. Si c'était l'inverse cette fois ? Et que cet enfant devenait mauvais, malgré l'amour que nous lui porterons ? Cela arrive parfois. Même des gens très bien peuvent avoir un enfant qui devient monstrueux. Et lui, part déjà avec un désavantage certain ! » s'inquiète Tante Narcissa, le regard profondément attristé…

« Même si les gènes de Lucius sont plus présents que ceux d'Ievguenia, il aura de la pureté et de l'innocence de sa mère en lui aussi. Cela pèsera bien lourd dans la balance. D'autant que cet enfant sera planté au sein d'une famille qui ne le laissera pas s'égarer sur des chemins perdus. Alors ne t'inquiète pas déjà avec tout cela. Nous ne pouvons savoir ce que l'avenir réserve à cet enfant, pas plus qu'à un autre. Alors contentons-nous de l'aimer déjà et offrons-lui toutes les chances d'être heureux, dans la bonté et la générosité… » réponds-je, avec douceur…

Tante Narcissa hoche la tête et me serre contre elle. Elle semble à demi rassurée.

« Tu as raison, Harry. Laissons-là l'avenir et occupons-nous du présent.. . » dit-elle dans un souffle, avant de reculer, me maintenant aux épaules et plongeant son regard dans le mien pour ajouter : « Comment peux-tu être aussi adulte et sage déjà, alors que tu es si jeune encore ? »

« Sans doute est-ce parce que je suis entouré d'adultes eux-mêmes très sages… » souris-je, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue…

Elle me rend mon sourire, puis nous repartons vers la cuisine. Jonas, qui jouait avec Jérémy et Jodie, vient spontanément vers moi, tendant un cube de bois et je me joins aux enfants, pour construire une tour plus branlante et vacillante à mesure qu'elle s'élève. Quand elle s'effondre, Jonas qui est assis entre mes jambes, éclate de rire et applaudit, avant de se tourner vers moi pour demander : « Enco ? »

J'acquiesce et il applaudit de nouveau en riant, heureux.

Et mon regard croise celui de Tante Narcissa qui nous regardait…

Elle me sourit.

Je crois que plus que les mots que j'ai eu tout à l'heure, cette petite scène de jeu avec Jonas, Jérémy et Jodie l'a convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter de l'avenir pour l'enfant d'Ievguenia. Les trois qui m'entourent avaient pour mère une femme dont le cœur était bon et un père Mangemort. Et tous trois ont choisi le chemin de leur mère…

Tout comme Draco l'a fait…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**N'hésitez donc pas à m'en faire part !**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	6. Une Journée Type 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum au commentaire de : - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

..

.

**Une Journée Type…1/3**

_**Lundi 17 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Le Suédois**

**Ron**

Il est à peine 06h15, mais Harry, Hermione et moi avons dû nous lever très tôt ce matin car notre emploi du temps est très chargé et, comme nous en avons pris l'habitude durant notre dernier séjour au Paradis, nous commençons notre journée par un petit footing, histoire de bien nous réveiller et de nous mettre en jambe…

Nous avons déjà effectué une quinzaine de fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch. C'est lassant. Et pour terminer notre séance, Harry suggère que nous fassions un crochet par la cabane de Hagrid.

« Nous aurons le temps de rester pour discuter un quart d'heure avec lui. J'avoue que cela me manque et je suis sûr qu'il sera content de nous voir lui aussi. Il nous offrira certainement un bon thé, avant que nous revenions au Château prendre notre douche… » sourit-il, avant de bifurquer sur notre droite.

Hermione et moi l'imitons et nous courrons côté à côte tous les trois, Hermione entre Harry et moi. Mais alors que nous sommes en vue de chez Hagrid, il sort de chez lui et se dirige vers le portail, Crockdur gambadant joyeusement dans la neige devant lui.

« On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière la grille… » dis-je, les yeux plissés, pour tâcher de percer les ombres à peine éclairées par la lune

Nous accélérons le pas, appelant Hagrid, qui se retourne vers nous, en effectuant un grand signe. Comme d'habitude, il nous accueille avec un immense sourire et une ferme accolade, puis nous l'accompagnons jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école…

C'est un jeune gars d'une bonne vingtaine d'année, peut-être vingt-cinq, qui attend qu'on lui ouvre. Il sourit avec chaleur en nous voyant arriver et j'ai aussitôt une bonne impression de lui. Il a l'air franc et ouvert.

« Bonjour ! Je sais qu'il est encore bien tôt, mais on m'a recommandé de venir à la première heure, si je voulais avoir une chance de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore ! Je m'appelle Orian Berggren et je viens de Stockholm, en Suède. C'est Algie qui m'envoie. Algie Longdubat… » explique le gars, dans un très bon anglais, à peine troublé par une pointe d'accent étranger.

Sympa, mais pas prudent le gars. A mes côtés, Hermione plisse les yeux de contrariété et son nez s'allonge.

« Vous connaissez l'vieux Algie ! Alors il vous a certainement parlé d'son p'tit n'veu Neville ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a offert, quand il est rev'nu du Brésil ? » demande Hagrid, d'un ton un peu brusque et l'œil suspicieux.

Le jeune gars le regarde d'un air désarçonné, puis il secoue la tête, se demandant visiblement pourquoi cette question saugrenue, avant de répondre..

« Euh… Oui, il m'a bien parlé de son petit neveu. Assez souvent même. Mais je ne connais Algie que depuis une quinzaine de jours, vous savez et je regrette, mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il lui a ramené du Brésil. En revanche, il m'a bien recommandé de remettre ceci au professeur Dumbledore pour prouver que je viens de sa part ! » explique-il, en sortant une enveloppe de la poche de sa cape…

Hagrid regarde l'enveloppe comme si un Avada Kedavra allait en sortir, pour lui sauter à la figure. Et le jeune gars le regarde d'un œil anxieux.

« J'sais pas si j'peux vous laisser entrer. J'ai pas reçu d'ordre pour ça, moi et j'vous connais pas… » déclare Hagrid, semblant osciller entre l'embarras et la suspicion, tandis que Harry et moi nous regardons en souriant…

Hagrid est bien plus prudent avec ce gars pourtant bien sympathique, qu'avec les bestioles dangereuses. Mais bon, les derniers évènements en date n'y sont certainement pas étrangers et il faut croire qu'il a tiré leçon de notre mésaventure en première année, quand nous avons été en danger car il avait révélé à un parfait étranger, le secret pour endormir Touffu…

Et il a raison, de prendre des précautions, de ne pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans l'enceinte du château.

« Je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma part, vous savez. Au contraire, je viens demander l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix… » insiste le jeune gars, l'air maintenant déçu de l'accueil que lui réserve notre grand ami…

Je ne sais pas ce que le Grand-oncle de Neville lui a raconté, mais il semble penser que l'Ordre du Phénix accueille tout le monde à bras ouverts et sans méfiance…

Hagrid affiche une expression de plus en plus embarrassée et il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre…

« J'vais voir ç'que peux faire… » décide-t-il, avant d'amorcer un demi-tour…

« Laisse le entrer, Hagrid. Ron, Hermione et moi, nous l'accompagnerons jusque chez le professeur Dumbledore… » intervient alors Harry, en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Hagrid, pour interrompre son mouvement…

« Tu es sûr que c'est prudent, Harry ? » demande notre cher demi-Géant, de sa bonne voix bourrue, un peu inquiète…

« Harry ! Harry Potter ? C'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Mince alors ! Quand mes amis vont savoir que je vous ai vu ! Ils ne vont pas en revenir ! » s'exclame aussitôt le jeune gars, avec un enthousiasme débordant…

Il me fait penser à Colin tout à coup. C'est le même genre de gars bouillant, me dis-je. Cependant, si on peut comprendre que Colin manque encore un peu de maturité étant donné son âge, ce n'est pas le cas avec ce gars. Il se conduit comme s'il était un ado, pas comme un jeune adulte.

Il va falloir qu'il refreine un peu ses ardeurs, s'il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive des bricoles…

« Oui, c'est bien Harry Potter. Mais il n'est pas un animal de foire, vous savez ! Ni une idole qui apprécie d'avoir des groupies s'accrochant à ses basques ! Alors un peu de retenue, s'il vous plait ! » répond d'ailleurs un peu sèchement Hermione, avec un air sévère à la McGo…

« Oh… Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. Je suis parfois un peu trop enthousiaste. C'est un trait de caractère commun dans la famille… » s'excuse le gars, avec un sourire contrit…

« Eh bien, tu vois, Hagrid, il n'y a rien à craindre ! Hermione a sorti son fouet et elle maîtrisera parfaitement le fauve si c'est nécessaire. Alors laisse-le donc entrer dans la cage.. » ajoute-je aussitôt, coupant court à la réplique cinglante que j'ai senti pointer sur le bout de la langue d'Hermione.

Elle me donne aussitôt un petit coup de poing sur le bras, tandis que Hagrid cherche, dans un coup d'œil, confirmation auprès de Harry. Mon petit ami acquiesce, d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire rassurant. Alors Hagrid acquiesce à son tour et il sort de l'une des nombreuses poches de son manteau en peau de taupe, un énorme trousseau de clefs. Puis, paradoxalement, il choisit l'une des plus petites d'entre elles, pour l'introduire dans la pourtant très grosse serrure et la grille s'ouvre, sans le moindre grincement.

Le gars se faufile dans le parc, dès que l'ouverture du portail le lui permet et nous remontons vers le Château, après avoir salué Hagrid et promis que nous viendrons le voir un matin de cette semaine.

Le Suédois n'ose visiblement plus rien dire, mais je sens son excitation montrer d'un cran à chaque pas qui nous rapproche de notre destination. Il regarde partout avec intérêt, le sourire aux lèvres et quand nous entrons dans le Grand Hall, il gratifie Rusard d'un signe de la main et d'un bonjour joyeux. Rusard lui retourne un regard noir, qui laisse notre gars perplexe, mais à peine arrivé sur le palier du premier étage, il se fend de nouveau d'un sourire, en voyant Tonton Sev descendre les marches en courant à demi, Croquemitaine sur les talons…

Tonton Sev lève un sourcil et s'arrête à notre hauteur. Croquemitaine s'assoit auprès de lui, examinant le Suédois, la tête un peu penchée…

« Gauthier Sylvestre, professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal… A qui ai-je l'honneur ?… » se présente Tonton, avec cette décontraction qui le caractérise depuis son « arrivée » au château, en tendant la main au jeune Suédois.…

« Oh ! Vous êtes français, si je ne m'abuse ! Orian Berggren ! Je viens moi-même de Stockholm, en Suède, pour voir le professeur Dumbledore. C'est Al… » répond le Suédois, en serrant la main de Tonton Sev avec fermeté et chaleur

« Eh bien, bienvenu et à tout à l'heure sans doute… » le coupe nettement Tonton Sev, en plantant le gars aussi sec, pour dégringoler l'escalier avec son labrador, tandis qu'Hermione lève les yeux au ciel…

Le jeune gars a l'air surpris et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Hermione ne lui laisse pas le temps de le faire…

« Tenez votre langue dans votre bouche ! Et si nous rencontrons encore quelqu'un, laissez-nous faire les présentations, cela vaudra beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde ! » chuchote-t-elle sur un ton impératif, avant de monter les marches vers le second

« J'ai dit une bêtise à ce professeur ou commis un impair ? » demande Orian à Harry, d'un ton discret et l'air penaud

« Non. Mais vous alliez le faire. » répond Harry, sur le même ton, mais avec un sourire indulgent…

Le gars ne semble pas vraiment comprendre, mais il se tait de nouveau. Et soudainement, il me fait un peu pitié… Il n'a de toute évidence, pas l'habitude comme nous, d'être sur ses gardes… Et puis, je suis sûr que c'est une bonne pâte, ce gars. Un vrai généreux, toujours prêt à rendre service…

Un Colin quoi…

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'Albus Dumbledore est le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il n'y a pas d'oreilles ennemies ici. Alors ne parlez plus d'Algie Longdubat devant qui que ce soit, en dehors des lieux sécurisés, ni sans vous assurer d'abord, qu'il n'y a aucun danger de les griller, Rupert et lui… Nul n'a besoin de savoir, à part les Membres Décideurs de l'Ordre, qu'ils sont en Suède et moins encore à Stockholm… » lui explique-je, à voix basse, afin qu'il soit un peu moins paumé, tandis que l'escalier à vis nous fait monter vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore…

« Oh… Oui, bien sûr. Ils sont en mission secrète, c'est vrai. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de devoir être aussi prudent dans mes propos. J'espère n'avoir pas commis d'impair irréparable tout à l'heure, avec le Gardien, ni avec ce professeur dans les escaliers. Le professeur Sylvestre, c'est bien ça ? » chuchote le gars, l'air contrit et soucieux…

« Non, ça va. Hagrid n'est pas un Membre Décideur, mais il ne dira rien qui puisse nuire à Algie et Rupert, ni à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et le professeur Sylvestre, qui est également des nôtres, vous a interrompu juste à temps, pour vous empêcher d'en dire trop... » le rassure Harry, en tapotant sur son épaule, en un geste de réconfort

« Et vous épargner une belle chute aussi, croyez-moi, car Hermione était sur le point de vous balancer par-dessus la rampe des escaliers pour vous couper le sifflet… » renchéris-je, pince sans rire

Le gars semble se demander si je plaisante ou non, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et me mettre à nouveau un petit coup de poing sur le bras. Puis Harry frappe à la porte du professeur Dumbledore et l'ouvre sur son invitation à entrer.

Le Directeur nous regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, depuis son bureau, devant lequel il est assis, un tas de parchemins étalés devant lui. Harry hoche la tête vers lui et Orian Berggren se présente aussitôt, tendant l'enveloppe qu'il a déjà sortie tout à l'heure, vers le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier la prend, nous indique les sièges libres en nous invitant à nous assoir confortablement, puis il ouvre l'enveloppe, au moment même où Tatie Nally sort de la Cheminée.

Je ne sais plus où elle était déjà, si tôt ce matin, mais elle a l'air satisfaite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fronce les sourcils, lorsqu'elle nous aperçoit. Et aussi sec, je sens ses Ondes Magiques s'activer. Elle sonde le jeune Suédois, son regard plongé dans le sien. Et il ne cille pas. Au contraire, il lui sourit avec chaleur…

« Il semble bien, que Monsieur Berggren nous soit envoyé par Algie. Qu'en pensez-vous, Nally ? » déclare soudainement le professeur Dumbledore, en tendant le parchemin ouvert vers Tatie

Son regard quitte celui du Suédois, effleure à peine le parchemin et revient vers Orian…

« Il semble bien, effectivement… » répond-elle, en laissant son sourire se déployer, tandis qu'elle prend place dans un fauteuil.

Il a passé le test avec succès. Je n'en doutais guère d'ailleurs.

« Très bien. Allez-y, jeune homme, expliquez-nous tout. » invite le professeur Dumbledore, en se calant dans son fauteuil.

Tatie fait venir aussitôt un plateau de sandwichs et de thé, dont elle nous sert une tasse, alors qu'Orian raconte ce qui l'amène. Et pendant qu'Hermione, Harry et moi prenons notre petit déjeuner, le Suédois répond à l'invitation du professeur Dumbledore. Il nous parle tout d'abord des circonstances qui l'ont amené à faire la connaissance du Grand-Oncle de Neville et de Rupert, puis de la situation en Suède, de plusieurs de ses amis qui ont reçu des menaces, des tracts Pro-Voldemort qui circulent à profusion et du climat de terreur qui s'installe peu à peu à Stockholm…

« Madame Ljungström, notre Ministre, est de très bonne volonté et elle fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour enrayer ce triste phénomène. Hélas, rien n'y fait. Et j'ai grand peur que mon peuple ait bientôt à en souffrir. Nous avons bien créé un petit cercle de Défense, mes amis et moi, mais nous manquons cruellement d'expérience. Et Algie m'a chaudement recommandé de venir vous demander de l'aide. Il assure que vous serez d'excellent conseil en ce qui concerne l'organisation de notre groupe et les stratégies de défenses à adopter, la sécurité et les Protections à mettre en place. Il a affirmé également, que vous nous proposerez des méthodes d'entraînement efficaces, qui nous permettrons de progresser très vite… » achève-t-il, en acceptant avec reconnaissance, la seconde tasse de thé que Tatie lui offre…

« Et nous acceptons bien évidemment de vous aider. Cependant, nous sommes fort demandés déjà. Alors à moins que vos amis et vous-même, puissiez vous rendre disponibles et effectuer le déplacement jusqu'en France ou en Roumanie, où nous devons entraîner d'autres groupes dans quelques jours, il vous faudra attendre au moins trois semaines, avant de bénéficier de nos conseils… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que Tatie hoche la tête…

« Algie m'a bien prévenu, que vous deviez être très occupés. Je comprends bien cela. Trois semaines… C'est peu, mais beaucoup à la fois. Il peut se produire tellement de choses d'ici là ! Quant à nous rendre en France ou en Roumanie, je pense que trois ou quatre d'entre nous devraient pouvoir se dégager de leurs obligations et s'offrir le voyage, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, pour opposer une résistance efficace si notre quartier subit une attaque d'envergure… » déclare Orian Berggren, l'air… non pas déçu, mais soucieux…

Je le comprends un peu. Avoir fait le voyage depuis la Suède pour demander de l'aide et apprendre que celle-ci ne viendra pas avant trois semaines pour le moins, a de quoi défriser un peu, même s'il se doutait, que l'Ordre du Phénix avait déjà largement de quoi être fort occupé…

« Avez-vous des raisons de penser à une attaque imminente ? » demande Harry, les yeux plissés…

« Eh bien… je ne sais pas… Peut-être, oui. On parle beaucoup du prochain Conseil des Ministres d'Europe. Bien sûr, personne ne sait quand il aura lieu. Mais les tracts sont de plus en plus menaçants à ce propos. » répond Orian, les sourcils froncés…

« Menaçants à quel point ? » m'enquiers-je, sous l'oreille attentive de chacun.

« C'est imprécis et explicite à la fois. Je ne sais comment vous expliquer cela exactement… Oh, mais… C'est vrai, j'en ai un. Je l'ai ramassé dans la rue, tandis que je me rendais jusqu'au Réseau International des Cheminées. J'avais l'intention de le jeter dans la première corbeille à papier que je verrais sur mon chemin, mais j'ai finalement oublié de me débarrasser de cette ignominie. Tenez, constatez par vous-même… oh… mais vous ne lisez probablement pas ma langue. Je vais vous… » répond Orian, l'air confus, avant d'être interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore …

« Permettez… » intervient-il, en se penchant par-dessus son bureau, main tendue…

« Oui, bien sûr… » accepte Orian, en lui remettant le morceau de parchemin froissé…

Le professeur Dumbledore jette un Sortilège de Traduction, terriblement compliqué, puis il étudie attentivement le tract et Tatie lit par-dessus son épaule. Elle plisse des yeux à mesure et je reconnais le petit tic qui agite presque imperceptiblement le coin de son œil. Elle n'apprécie pas du tout ce qu'elle lit…

« A la fois imprécis et explicite, effectivement. Vos craintes sont fondées. Ceci a tout d'un l'ultimatum… » commente-t-elle, d'un ton ferme…

Et elle réfléchit aussitôt à une solution possible…

Mais, à défaut de connaître son emploi du temps par cœur, je l'ai dans l'œil. Il est affiché sur un tableau dans la Salle Secrète de Godric, avec ceux de Harry, Hermione, Tonton Sev, Remus et le mien…

Sans compter ceux du Comité…

Et comme les autres, il est bourré à craquer. Glisser un séjour supplémentaire dans le Temps Ralenti est une gageure. Peut-être pas insurmontable, mais certainement difficile à réaliser. Et encore faut-il que cela coïncide avec celui des autres entraineurs de l'Ordre…

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait te remplacer pour surveiller la retenue des Ânes Bâtés demain soir ? » demande Harry, en direction de Tatie…

Tatie relève la tête vers lui, fronce les sourcils dans la réflexion, puis acquiesce du chef..

« Oui. Je suppose que Filius acceptera de le faire, même s'il se réjouissait d'avoir sa soirée libre et de pouvoir avancer un peu dans ses corrections. Mais après, c'est avec toi, que je suis occupée…» répond-elle, au bout de quatre ou cinq secondes

« Et peut-on remplacer le professeur Sylvestre également, sur sa mission ? » demande encore Harry

« Mmmmm… Je peux voir ça avec Roger Greengrass. Il pourra lui-même se faire remplacer par Ralph qui n'y verra sans doute pas d'inconvénient, bien que ce soit son seul soir de repos de la semaine également. Cependant, même si Gauthier et moi parvenons à nous dégager demain, nous n'aurons pas d'entraîneur disponible, Harry. Bill sera toute la soirée avec son Directeur Charly est de garde à la réserve, les jumeaux sont trop afférés à remplacer leurs stocks de Gadgets Défensifs, ce qui est une priorité absolue, Lee est de garde à Londres, Remus doit se rendre en Pays de Galles et les autres aident les jumeaux, s'ils ne se remettent pas de blessures… » répond Tatie, les yeux plissés…

Ouais. Tout le monde est vachement occupé. Mais je sais que Harry tient peut-être une solution. Il semble confiant…

« Tu nous as nous trois. Et quelques-uns de nos amis du Comité accepteront sans aucun doute de nous rendre service avec plaisir… .» déclare-t-il, avec un grand sourire…

Evidemment, je m'y attendais. Notre emploi du temps va être chamboulé, lui aussi. Et plus chargé encore qu'il l'était déjà. En même temps, un Séjour au Paradis, même si c'est pour bosser à fond, c'est toujours bon à prendre…

Seulement, Hermione tique un peu…

« Demain soir nous ne sommes pas libres, Harry. Nous avons une réunion, avec le Comité, puis tu as ton entrainement personnel. Après, nous avons rendez-vous avec un invité de grande lignée. Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Or, tu sais combien il est bavard. Ensuite, nous avons deux heures de traduction de ces importants documents que nous devons absolument étudier au plus vite. Avec tout cela, même avec l'artefact de Tatie, nous ne sommes pas libres avant 01h00 voire 02h00 du matin au moins. Et mercredi, notre journée commence à 06h30… » intervient-elle, en effectuant un compte sur ses doigts, sourcils froncés…

Et enrobant son récapitulatif, d'un parfum mystérieux, afin qu'il échappe aux oreilles profanes d'Orian, qui nous écoute attentivement.

« La réunion, nous pouvons demander à Nev de la repousser à mercredi, après l'autre réunion à laquelle nous devons assister. Mon entraînement s'effectuera en Suède et notre invité de grande lignée ne verra pas d'inconvénient à avancer notre rendez-vous à 22h30, aujourd'hui. Enfin, nous pouvons emporter les documents que nous devions examiner aujourd'hui, demain et mercredi, avec nous ce soir, ce qui nous fera finalement gagner du temps et nous permettrait demain, de partir à 19h30, pour revenir à 06h00 mercredi matin… » explique tranquillement Harry

Hermione sort son carnet, probablement pour vérifier que les propositions de Harry sont réalisables, puis elle acquiesce…

« Mmmmm… Bien… Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Remus et Gauthier d'assurer mes cours demain après-midi, ce qui me permettra de partir en avant garde et de sécuriser le point de rendez-vous en Suède. Je vous verrai dans mon bureau à l'heure du déjeuner, Monsieur Berggren, pour que nous mettions quelques petites choses au point. Disons à treize heures. Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant, mon cours commence dans 10 minutes…» décide Tatie, qui se lève aussitôt et quitte le bureau sans tambour, ni trompette, sous le regard médusé du Suédois…

« Demain ? Déjà ?... » s'étonne-t-il, en regardant Harry, l'air de ne pas y croire…

« Il faudrait savoir ! Il y a un instant vous regrettiez de devoir attendre trois semaines et maintenant que nous avons chamboulé tous nos emplois du temps, pour que cela puisse se faire demain, ça n'a pas l'air de vous convenir non plus ! Si tel est le cas, dîtes le tout de suite, que nous puissions immédiatement annuler les arrangements prévus. Cela évitera de mettre tout le monde sur le pied de guerre pour rien !… » assène Hermione, qui est décidément de très mauvais poil ce matin…

Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous houspiller Harry et moi, dès qu'elle est arrivée dans la Salle Secrète de Godric et depuis que le Suédois a débarqué devant les grilles du Château, il en prend pour son grade à chaque fois ou presque, qu'il ouvre la bouche …

Je sais bien ce qui lui arrive, ce qui lui met ainsi les nerfs en pelote. Nous devons aller à Dublin tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, nous lui avons proposé de rester ici, mais elle a refusé tout net, arguant qu'elle se sentait prête à y aller. Mais elle ne l'est pas autant qu'elle veut bien le croire. Et il va falloir que nous ayons au plus vite avec elle, une conversation à ce sujet, Harry et moi…

« Oh ! Mais vous vous méprenez ! Je suis ravi ! Bien sûr, comme je n'ai pas pu avoir de billets de transport par Cheminée Internationale avant ce soir 23h30, j'aurai une matinée chargée, dès demain très tôt, puisqu'il va falloir avertir tous mes amis et, en plus, trouver un endroit suffisamment spacieux et discret pour effectuer cet entrainement, mais… » commence le Suédois, avant que je l'interrompe..

« Parce que vous n'avez pas de terrain d'entraînement ? Ah, mais ça change tout, ça ! Ça ne va pas le faire si vous n'avez pas de terrain d'entraînement ! On va se déplacer pour rien….. Va vite prévenir Tatie, Hermione, il faut remettre notre petit séjour à plus tard… » déclare-je, avec un clin d'œil pour Harry

J'ai envie de le taquiner un peu le gars. Ce n'est pas très charitable, après tout ce qu'Hermione lui a déjà mis dans le nez, mais bon.

« Oh ! Mais j'en aurai un demain ! Je vais trouver soyez en assurés ! Non ! Non ! Il ne faut rien remettre ! » s'exclame Orian, qui s'affole quelque peu…

« Relax Orian, Ron plaisante. Et un terrain d'entrainement ne sera pas nécessaire. Si vous avez une salle de réunion suffisamment grande pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir, ça ira. Même si nous devons être un peu serrés les uns contre les autres. Or, je suppose, que vous en avez déjà une à disposition, n'est-ce pas ? » le rassure Harry, avec un sourire chaleureux…

« Ah… Oui, oui, bien sûr nous avons une salle de réunion. Oui, je comprends, il faut d'abord arrêter notre organisation et nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous entraîner demain… Après tout, vous ne serez là que quelques heures… » répond Orian, de nouveau quelque peu désappointé…

« Si ! Si ! Nous aurons bien le temps de vous entraîner, croyez-moi ! Vous finirez peut-être même par penser que c'est beaucoup trop à certains moments ! » m'exclame-je, avec un sourire carnassier.

Ses amis et lui ne vont pas être déçus du déplacement. Parce que pour être entraînés, ils vont l'être, assurément. Tellement, qu'ils crieront grâce les premiers temps…

« Comment ça, trop de temps ? Comment pourrions-nous en avoir trop ? Vous ne disposez que de quelques heures ! Et il faudra bien que vous dormiez un peu avant de rentrer pour remplir vos obligations du lendemain…» s'étonne le Suédois, se demandant visiblement si c'est du lard ou du cochon…

« Venez avec nous ce soir et vous comprendrez. D'ailleurs, autant que vous passiez la journée avec nous. Ainsi, vous aurez un aperçu de ce que c'est, la vie d'un Membre de l'Ordre à temps plein… » répond Harry, en se levant…

« Vraiment ? Ah ! J'en suis ravi ! » acquiesce Orian, avec un bel enthousiasme, qui étire son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

Après nous avoir suivis toute la journée, il ne sera peut-être plus aussi souriant…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : La Colère D'Hermione Et La Souffrance De Draco**

**Harry**

La première chose que nous faisons en sortant du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, c'est de passer par le vestiaire de la Salle d'Entraînement, pour prendre une douche rapide, pendant qu'Orian regarde nos agrès d'un œil intéressé. Puis, laissant nos vêtements sales aux bons soins de Dobby qui nous a apporté des treillis propres et nos capes d'hiver, nous nous hâtons de nous habiller, avant de partir vers l'infirmerie, où j'ai promis hier soir à Draco, de passer ce matin…

Je tenais à être là, quand Tante Narcissa va venir, pour lui annoncer la grossesse d'Ievguenia…

En chemin, nous croisons quelques retardataires se pressant vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Colin, Dean et Seamus en font partis et, courant à demi, ils entraînent dans leur sillage les quatre petits qu'ils escortent. Ils nous lancent un salut au passage, non sans jeter un coup d'œil curieux vers Orian Berggren, qui regarde autour de lui avec intérêt.

« L'Ecole Scandinave de Sorcellerie, située aux environs d'Oslo, n'est pas aussi imposante, ni aussi belle que la vôtre. La décoration y est nettement plus sommaire. A part trois portraits, les murs sont nus et il n'y qu'une seule statue par couloir. » déclare-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione pince les lèvres.

« Génial… Tout le monde saura dans moins d'une heure qu'il y a un scandinave dans le château ! » soupire-t-elle, d'un ton très bas, en jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur vers Orian…

« De cela non plus, je ne dois pas parler ? Mais il n'y a personne ici… » s'étonne-t-il, en regardant autour de nous…

« Les portraits discutent entre eux ! Et ils interpellent les élèves quand leur curiosité est titillée ! Or, la présence d'un étranger est tout à fait le genre de choses qui les intrigue, bien évidemment… Regardez, ils nous suivent et ils tendent l'oreille pour écouter ce que nous disons ! Que vous ayez annoncé déjà tout à l'heure que vous veniez de Stockholm était ennuyeux, mais on pouvait encore penser que vous y étiez en villégiature. Là, vous venez d'apprendre à tout le monde que vous êtes Scandinave et de fait il n'y aura plus de doute maintenant quant à votre nationalité et la ville où vous résidez ! Alors taisez-vous ! Ne dites plus rien, puisque vous êtes incapable d'assurer votre propre sécurité, ni celle des autres surtout, à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche ! » chuchote Hermione, avec véhémence…

Mon regard croise celui de Ron…

Ça ne va vraiment pas fort pour Hermione. Elle n'est pas aussi hargneuse ordinairement, avec les étrangers, même quand elle est de très mauvaise humeur…

Mais la perspective d'aller à Dublin, ça la met à cran total. Nous devons absolument le lui faire reconnaître et la convaincre de rester ici. De faire autre chose, pendant que nous irons là-bas, Ron et moi. Et, même si cela m'ennuie beaucoup car cela risque de me faire rater la visite à Draco, nous ne pouvons pas attendre davantage avant de le faire…

Cependant, nous ne devrons pas l'attaquer de front. Si nous parlons directement de Dublin, elle se fermera comme une huitre, nous houspillera et viendra quand même avec nous. Au risque de se faire plus mal encore.

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête et Ron passe une main sous le coude droit d'Hermione, moi sous le coude gauche et nous l'entraînons dans un couloir latéral. Elle nous regarde alternativement, l'air surprise et Orian nous suit en silence, l'air déconfit. Un escalier, encore un couloir et nous arrivons dans celui où se trouve la Salle sur Demande…

A la grande consternation du jeune Suédois, nous effectuons trois allers retours rapides devant le tableau où Barnabas le Follet essaye d'apprendre à danser à des Trolls. Et quand la porte se dessine dans le mur, nous pénétrons dans la Salle sur Demande, lui faisant signe de nous suivre…

« Excusez-nous et attendez-nous ici, voulez-vous, Orian ? Nous devons nous concerter en privé… » déclare-je, à peine la porte passée et refermée derrière nous.

Il acquiesce et reste auprès de la porte, tandis que Ron, Hermione et moi allons à l'autre bout de la pièce, toute en longueur. C'est même davantage un large couloir qu'une pièce d'ailleurs, dénué de mobilier, hormis une chaise auprès de la porte, pour qu'Orian puisse s'assoir en nous attendant et, à l'opposé trois autres chaises pour nous.

Ron et moi invitons Hermione à s'asseoir. Ron prend place à côté d'elle et moi en face. Je jette un Sort de Confidentialité autour de nous, me penche vers elle et prends ses mains dans les miennes…

« Que se passe-t-il, ma douce ? » m'enquiers-je, avec douceur et inquiétude…

« Mais rien, tout va bien ! Si ce n'est que cet idiot ne cesse de dire des bêtises et que cela m'agace profondément ! » répond-elle, un peu sur la défensive…

« Allons, Hermione. Tu étais déjà de mauvaise humeur, avant qu'il arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es fatiguée ? Tu as mal dormi ? Si tu veux te reposer, tu peux y aller, tu sais. Nous nous débrouillerons sans toi. » intervient Ron, en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Elle pince les lèvres et se crispe un peu.

« Non, ça va ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Ni idiote, tu sais ! Je sais très bien où tu veux en venir ! Où vous voulez en venir tous les deux ! Et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! Allons-y, maintenant, nous sommes déjà en retard sur notre programme de la journée ! » réplique Hermione, en faisant mine de se lever.

Ron la retient en alourdissant son bras sur ses épaules et je presse mes mains sur les siennes. Finalement, emprunter un détour, ça n'a pas marché fort. Hermione est finaude et cela n'est guère étonnant, qu'elle nous ait percés si facilement. Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, nous devons en reparler…

« Non, cela ne va pas, Hermione. Tu aboies et tu es hargneuse avec ce type d'une manière qui ne te ressemble pas du tout. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop spontané et qu'il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Mais c'est notre faute aussi. Nous aurions dû le briefer dès qu'il a mis un pied dans le parc et nous allons le faire, avant de partir d'ici. Mais maintenant, je voudrais que tu nous dises ce qui ne va pas pour toi, pour que nous puissions t'aider à te sentir mieux si nous le pouvons… » insiste-je, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des larmes montent brusquement dans les siens. Et dans le fond, ça me soulage. Je crois que là, elle va reconnaître que c'est d'aller à Dublin qui la chagrine et la met dans tous ses états. Et j'espère aussi, convenir qu'il vaut mieux pour elle de rester ici…

Elle baisse la tête et laisse couler ses larmes un instant, dans le silence, avant de relever les yeux vers moi…

« C'est juste que nous sommes le 17 février et… » commence-t-elle, avant de laisser un sanglot s'échapper…

Sur le moment, ça me laisse dans l'incompréhension totale. Qu'est-ce que la date a à voir là-dedans ? Puis soudainement une idée me vient en tête.. Eh merde ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Ce serait pire encore que je le croyais. En même temps, ça expliquerait aussi son obstination à vouloir aller à Dublin…

Pour se sentir plus proche de Viktor encore…

Mais merde, ça lui fait trop mal…

« Et cela aurait été un anniversaire, pour Viktor et toi, c'est ça ? » m'enquiers-je, pour valider mon hypothèse, en serrant de nouveau mes mains sur les siennes…

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je la laisse pleurer un peu encore, caressant le dos de ses mains avec mes pouces et diffusant vers elle des Ondes Magiques toutes emplies de mon amitié, tandis que Ron la serre doucement contre lui…

« Reste ici, Hermione, ne viens pas avec nous tout à l'heure. C'est trop dur pour toi. » suggère-je, mettant finalement les pieds dans le plat.

« Non, ça va aller. Je gère… » affirme-t-elle, en reniflant un peu…

« Je suis désolé de te contredire, ma puce, mais tu ne gères pas. Tu es si malheureuse et tendue, que tu exploses de colère à la première occasion et ce pauvre Orian en fait les frais… » déclare ouvertement Ron, en tendant un mouchoir à notre sœur de cœur…

« Je sais que je ne suis pas patiente avec lui. Mais a-t-on idée d'être aussi imprudent ! Il parle sans réfléchir avant ! S'il réagit de la même façon lors d'une attaque, il ne tiendra pas une minute ! » répond Hermione, de nouvelles larmes débordant de ses yeux…

Mon regard croise encore celui de Ron. Nous venons de comprendre la même chose, je crois bien, sur la raison qui la pousse à être aussi agressive avec Orian…

Sa colère était déjà là, avant qu'Orian n'arrive. Et c'est contre Viktor en réalité, qu'elle est dirigée. Et la perspective d'aller à Dublin, un jour anniversaire entre elle et lui, l'attise encore davantage.

Et c'est cela, que nous devons maintenant lui faire reconnaître…

« Hermione… Tu es en train de passer sur Orian la colère que tu éprouves contre Viktor… » dis-je doucement, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien

« Non ! J'ai dépassé ça ! Et ce n'est plus contre Viktor que je suis en colère ! C'est contre celui qui l'a tué ! » se récrie Hermione, en se raidissant…

« Non, tu n'as pas dépassé ta colère contre Viktor, ma puce. Sans doute as-tu pensé que tu l'avais fait, mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu lui en veux toujours de t'avoir quittée. » insiste Ron, en lui caressant le dos

« Mais tu es bouché ou quoi ? Je te dis que non ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre Viktor ! Il a bien fait de sauver ce bébé ! J'en aurais fait autant ! Alors je ne suis certainement pas en colère après lui pour ça ! » se récrie encore Hermione, plus raide encore et dégageant brusquement ses mains des miennes, pour les presser contre sa poitrine.

Une lueur de compréhension aussitôt refoulée traverse son regard. Elle hoche la tête négativement et elle ajoute dans un murmure à peine audible et tremblant :

« Non… Je ne suis pas en colère contre Viktor pour avoir sauvé le bébé… Pas pour ça… »

« Alors pourquoi l'es-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, en posant mes mains sur ses genoux

Elle ne répond pas. Elle joue machinalement avec sa bague de fiançailles maintenant. Son regard luisant de larmes et de détresse me fixent et elle hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Elle vient de prendre conscience qu'elle est bien en colère encore contre Viktor, mais elle le refuse. Elle s'en défend.

Elle doit cependant le dire clairement. Reconnaître sa colère contre lui pour pouvoir la dépasser vraiment…

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère, contre Viktor, Hermione ? » insiste-je, donc avec douceur et fermeté…

Hermione hoche toujours la tête dans un refus. Son regard plus désespéré que jamais. Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche tout à tour, mais les mots ne veulent pas franchir sa gorge…

« Pourquoi, Hermione ? Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? » souffle-je encore, avec une insistance plus pressante…

« Je… je… » parvient-elle à articuler, avant d'arrêter net, hochant toujours négativement la tête

« Pourquoi ? Dis-le, bon sang ! Pourquoi es-tu en colère, Hermione ! Allez, dis-le ! Tu dois le dire ! Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre Viktor ! » la presse-je, avec bien davantage de fermeté, décidé à lui tirer les mots de la bouche, à extirper cette colère qui lui fait si mal…

Et Hermione explose cette fois…

« **Parce qu'il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde ! Il n'aurait pas dû tourner le dos aux Mangemorts ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir l'imprudence de rester figé sur place ! Il aurait dû bondir hors de la zone de tir****, rouler dans le caniveau**** ou s'englober dans une ****B****ulle de Protection avec le bébé ! Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire et il serait en vie aujourd'hui !** **IL SERAIT EN VIE ! **» s'écrie-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglot, la tête contre la poitrine de Ron qui referme ses bras sur elle…

Et je suis soulagé. Elle a reconnu sa colère enfin. Elle va maintenant pouvoir l'évacuer, la gérer, y réfléchir puis l'oublier dans le pardon qu'elle accordera à Viktor…

J'appuie ma joue contre son dos que je caresse avec douceur, murmurant des paroles de réconfort, durant quelques minutes. Puis je l'embrasse et je la laisse avec Ron, pour me rendre auprès d'Orian qui nous observe de loin, se posant visiblement des tonnes de questions…

« Votre amie a l'air très malheureuse… » dit-il, avec une compassion sincère dans son regard, en se levant de sa chaise, quand j'arrive à sa hauteur…

« Oui, elle l'est. Son fiancé est mort en combattant à Dublin vendredi. Et nous devons nous rendre là-bas tout à l'heure… » réponds-je, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule…

Ron berce toujours Hermione contre sa poitrine et il chuchote à son oreille.

« Oh. Quel malheur… Je suis sincèrement désolé pour elle. Je vais vous laisser tranquilles tous les trois. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer à vous dans de telles circonstances. Dites-moi où je peux aller et ce que je peux faire, en attendant le rendez-vous avec… » déclare Orian, avant de s'interrompre, puis de froncer les sourcils pour ajouter : « Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle ce professeur que je dois voir. Ni où se trouve son bureau.. . »

« Ça va aller, Orian. Hermione ira mieux dans un instant. Vous pouvez passer la journée avec nous comme convenu. Et comme le professeur De Paimpont sera avec nous à Dublin, elle vous montrera elle-même le chemin jusqu'à son bureau je pense. Sinon, nous vous y accompagnerons…» affirme-je, avec un sourire rassurant…

Il semble hésiter, regardant vers Hermione et Ron, mais je lui assure de nouveau qu'il peut venir avec nous et il finit par accepter. Je lui explique alors brièvement la situation à Poudlard, mais aussi à l'extérieur. Et je lui donne des recommandations, des consignes de sécurité. Il boit mes paroles, acquiesçant à tout ce que je lui dis, me promettant de faire preuve de prudence et de ne répondre à aucune question qu'on pourrait lui poser durant la journée, si je ne l'invite pas à le faire…

Finalement, Ron et Hermione nous rejoignent. Ma sœur de cœur a les yeux bouffis et rouges des larmes versées, mais elle relève bravement la tête.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir aussi mal accueilli, Orian. » dit-elle, en tendant la main vers le jeune Suédois, dès qu'elle arrive auprès de nous.

« Oh… Ce n'est rien. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est ma faute. Vous aviez raison de me reprendre. Il faut que j'apprenne à réfréner ma spontanéité et mon enthousiasme… Harry m'a tout expliqué. Je ferai preuve de prudence, désormais… » répond Orian, qui serre sa main avec chaleur.

Puis il semble hésiter un bref instant et me jette un coup d'œil, avant de fermer définitivement la bouche…

Ouf ! Il a compris que ce n'était pas le moment de présenter ses condoléances…

« Il le faut effectivement… Mais vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait.. » insiste Hermione, avec un pauvre sourire…

Orian ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Ron ne lui laisse pas le temps de le faire. Il fait remarquer que nous avons quarante-cinq minutes de retard et m'interroge du regard…

« Passons tout de même à l'annexe. J'ai promis d'y aller ce matin et j'y tiens. J'ai le Chrono, je le règlerai pour que nous puissions maintenir notre programme… Mais avant, Hermione, dis-moi ce que tu as décidé de faire après que nous soyons passés à l'infirmerie… » déclare-je, en fixant mon regard sur ma sœur…

« Ça ira, je tiendrai le choc. Je viens avec vous à Dublin. » répond-elle, en ouvrant déjà la porte pour sortir…

Je n'en suis pas aussi certain qu'elle. Mais je reconnais son petit air buté et je n'insiste pas. Cela ne servirait à rien d'autre que nous fâcher et je n'y tiens pas du tout…

Nous partons donc pour l'annexe. Il reste encore quelques blessés, dans l'infirmerie. Des cas très lourds, auprès desquels Pompom et Richard ont beaucoup à faire. J'effectue un signe de tête, vers les membres des familles qui veillent sur leurs blessés et je me dirige aussitôt vers l'annexe…

Draco, Blaise, Oliver et Hannah ne sont pas seuls quand j'arrive. De toute évidence, un tour de garde a été organisé auprès d'eux, par le Comité.

« Tu as raté Maman. Elle est partie il y a cinq minutes… » déclare Draco, d'un ton lugubre

Son teint est pâle. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de son état de santé. Il n'est pas besoin d'être devin pour le comprendre…

Je m'approche de son lit et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis je laisse Ron et Hermione en faire autant. Ron présente Orian, puis ils s'en vont tous les trois vers mes amis, que j'ai déjà salués. Je m'assois auprès de Draco, règle le Chrono pour allonger un peu le temps, puis nous entoure d'une Bulle de Silence…

« Tu veux en parler ? » m'enquiers-je, toute mon attention fixée sur lui…

« Franchement, Harry, j'aurais largement préféré que Maman m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte de Richard. Je le lui ai dit d'ailleurs. Au moins, lorsque cela arrivera, elle ne s'angoissera pas à l'idée de me le dire. Avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, c'est mon rêve… Mais là… A l'idée que cet enfant est de Lucius… » répond-il, sur un soupir et le regard sombre

Il s'assoit sur son lit en grimaçant, puis ses yeux se fixent sur un point que lui seul voit…

« Et à l'idée que ce soit l'enfant d'Ievguenia ? » demande-je, avec douceur…

« Oui, bien sûr, l'enfant d'Ievguenia, c'est autre chose… Et ne te fatigue pas, Maman m'a déjà dit tout ce qu'i dire à ce propos. Elle m'a répété mot pour mot ce que tu lui as dit aussi… Je l'aime bien Ievguenia. Et je suis persuadé que son enfant sera un gentil gosse. Et bien entendu, je l'aimerai, c'est certain. Mais tu comprends… Lucius… ça me dégoute de penser qu'il puisse de nouveau être père… Putain… encore un gosse auquel il va faire mal.. . » répond Draco, l'air un peu désemparé…

« Draco, Lucius ne s'occupera jamais de cet enfant. Il ne posera même jamais les yeux sur lui. » fais-je doucement remarquer…

« Je le sais bien… Mais… Mais il reste son géniteur et… et même s'il ne le voit jamais, même s'il ne lui parle jamais, il fera quand même du mal à ce gosse. Car plus tard, quand cet enfant posera des questions sur son père, qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter, moi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire de bien sur lui ? Rien, Harry…. Absolument rien… Et ça me fous les glandes … Parce que ça va lui faire du mal à ce gosse, d'être l'enfant d'un salopard comme lui… Un type vicieux, pervers et pédophile. Un voleur et un assassin… Un violeur… et même un violeur incestueux… Je vais devoir lui infliger ça. Je vais devoir tout lui raconter, parce qu'il voudra savoir la vérité coûte que coûte et que je n'aurai pas le droit de le laisser découvrir ça tout seul. Je vais devoir lui faire du mal. Tu imagines, les tourments que ça va lui causer à cet enfant ? Je vais devoir lui faire du mal. Et c'est ça, qui me dégoute… » explique Draco, les larmes aux yeux…

« Non, je ne peux pas imaginer Draco, parce que je n'ai pas vécu cela. Mais toi, tu sais ce que c'est. Et les tourments que cela provoque, tu as les vécus et tu les vis encore… Et mieux que personne, tu pourras lui en parler et l'aider à gérer ça, parce que tu sais, ce dont il aura besoin, pour le faire… » réponds-je, le cœur serré de voir mon frère souffrir une fois de plus, des malfaisances de Lucius…

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Draco réfléchit à mes paroles. Il y réfléchira souvent, j'en suis certain. Il y pensera durant des années sans doute. Jusqu'à ce que son demi-frère ou sa demi-sœur lui pose les fameuses questions sur son père…

Merlin ! Même si Lucius venait à mourir aujourd'hui, il fera encore souffrir Draco pendant des années. Les Détraqueurs qu'il a implantés dans sa tête ne sont pas près de s'en aller définitivement…

Draco finit par tourner de nouveau son regard vers moi. Il a ravalé ses larmes, mais elles ne sont pas loin de déborder encore…

« Je n'ai pas fini d'en voir, à cause de ce salaud… Heureusement que je vous ai tous, parce que je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirai… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton étranglé…

Je viens m'asseoir près de lui sur le lit et il se blottit contre moi. Je referme mes bras autour de ses épaules et je pose ma joue sur sa tête. Nous restons comme ça un moment et tout notre parcours depuis notre retenue me revient en tête…

Nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves !

Mais nous avons eu tant de bons moments également !

Et je me promets que nous allons encore nous fabriquer des tonnes de bons souvenirs, qui finiront par chasser définitivement ces foutus Détraqueurs de sa tête..

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Pardon**

**Hermione**

Il est bientôt l'heure de partir à Dublin.

Ma poitrine est lourde depuis mon réveil. Je ne cesse de penser à Viktor…

Il y a un an jour pour jour, j'ai reçu une lettre où il m'a dit « Je t'aime » pour la première fois…

Et je lui ai répondu aussitôt que je l'aimais moi aussi…

Et aujourd'hui, il est mort…

Il m'a laissée seule avec cette blessure béante dans le cœur et je lui en veux profondément.

Je suis reconnaissante à Harry, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure. Je croyais sincèrement avoir dépassé ma colère contre Viktor. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle est encore bien vivace. Elle était juste enfouie au creux de ma blessure…

Elle se rassemblait pour revenir en force, déferler comme un raz-de-marée. Et si Harry ne m'avait pas poussée dans mes retranchements, ce raz-de-marée m'aurait peut-être submergée au plus mauvais moment…

Quel prix aurais-je eu alors à payer ?

La montre de Ron sonne et mon cœur se pince d'une douloureuse pression.

Il souhaite que je n'aille pas à Dublin. Il a tenté de me convaincre de renoncer à y aller…

Mais j'ai besoin d'aller là-bas…

Je veux fouler le sol où Viktor a effectué ses derniers pas. Rendu son dernier souffle…

A-t-il pensé à moi, avant de mourir ? A-t-il eu le temps de réaliser qu'il allait me quitter ? Maintes fois je me suis posée ces questions déjà…

« Si tu veux toujours venir avec nous, il faut y aller ma puce.. » murmure Ron, en effleurant ma joue d'une caresse

C'est sa façon de m'inviter une dernière fois à renoncer.

Mais je ne renoncerai pas. Je sais que cela va me faire très mal. Mais il faut que j'avance. Et je ne le ferai qu'en constatant avec quelle violence les combats ont fait rage, en voyant de mes yeux les ruines encore imprégnées de Magie Noire, de douleur et de mort, de Dublin…

Et je réalise maintenant, que je vais aussi chercher là-bas, des raisons d'apaiser ma colère contre Viktor et de lui pardonner…

Raison de plus, pour que je ne renonce pas à y aller…

Je salue mes amis. Avec une tendresse particulière pour Blaise.

Il a perdu Ursula, comme j'ai perdu Viktor. Il était déjà un ami cher à mes yeux, depuis que nous avons fait connaissance après la Bataille d'Halloween, mais je me sens plus proche encore de lui maintenant… La même douleur laisse nos cœurs désemparés…

Mis à part Peeves, qui cabriole un peu à nos côtés en débitant des sottises, nous ne rencontrons personne en chemin, jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignions Tatie Nally dans le Grand Hall…

Il recommence à neiger quand nous sortons sur le perron et nous nous hâtons vers le portail, espérant que le temps sera plus clément à Dublin. Tatie nous donne les coordonnées de Transplanage et bientôt nous arrivons directement dans le Village Sorcier, dans une zone spécialement aménagée, sur un toit en terrasse, encore solide…

Le froid est vif, mais le ciel est plus clair ici. Et dès que mon regard embrasse les alentours, un frisson horrifié me parcourt le dos…

Oh, Merlin ! C'est plus terrible encore que je l'imaginais. Et je n'ose penser à ce que cela a pu être, d'être au cœur de cette terrible attaque qui a dévasté ce village. Pourtant, malgré moi, des images me sautent à la figure, des cris hurlent dans mes oreilles et se mêlent à l'horrible odeur de brûlé et de mort qui se dégage des ruines.

Hormis l'odeur, tout est issu de mon imagination, bien sûr, mais c'est aussi d'un réalisme qui est sûrement bien en dessous de la réalité. Cela m'étreint complètement la poitrine et m'empêche presque de respirer…

« Merlin, quelle horreur… » murmure Orian à mes côtés…

Il est aussi livide que je dois l'être. Et toute l'horreur qu'il ressent s'exprime dans ses yeux.

J'ai déjà noté tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie, qu'il commençait à réellement prendre conscience des conséquences que peut avoir une guerre, en voyant mes amis blessés. Maintenant, il peut vraiment mesurer à quel point c'est terrible. Il réalise les risques encourus, si les conflits s'étendent à son pays. Les souffrances que cela engendrerait…

« Allons rejoindre les équipes de déblayage… » nous invite Harry, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier

Du déblayage, c'est ce que nous allons faire durant deux heures maintenant, avant de nous rendre à une réunion avec le Conseil des Sages du village. C'est un architecte du Ministère, qui dirige les opérations. Il nous exhorte à la prudence dans nos manœuvres. Les murs encore debout et les dalles plafonnières des caves, sont fragilisés par les secousses des explosions et pourraient s'effondrer…

« Cela m'étonnerait grandement qu'il y ait encore des survivants, mais attendez-vous à retrouver des corps ou des restes humains. Nous comptons encore des disparus, parmi la population et les touristes. Sans compter probablement quelques Mangemorts non recensés également… » précise-t-il finalement, le regard grave…

Je frémis et Ron resserre sa prise sur mon épaule. Sa chaleur me réchauffe et m'encourage.

Harry propose de faire équipe avec le jeune Suédois, tandis que Ron et moi travaillerons ensemble. Tatie Nally, quant à elle, décide de parcourir les ruelles en ruine, pour sonder le sol et poser des indications sur les zones particulièrement fragilisées, là où les travaux de déblaiement n'ont pas encore débuté.

Elle va surtout déployer une nouvelle fois sa Magie, à la recherche de survivants, j'en suis certaine, même si elle est déjà venue le faire vendredi après les combats…

L'employé du Ministère accepte sa proposition et Harry, Ron, Orian et moi nous rendons sur les lieux qu'il nous indique, tandis que Tatie s'en va à l'opposé. Harry et Orian s'arrêtent devant les restes d'une ancienne boutique, à demi effondrée, qui vendait des instruments de musique. Ron et moi poursuivons jusqu'à la maison suivante et qui s'est complètement écroulée.

Nous examinons bien les lieux, les uns et les autres, jetant des petits Sorts autour de nous, pour prendre la mesure de la stabilité des sols, avant de commencer les travaux. Puis nous ôtons le plus gros des gravats, effectuant un tri. Les pierres et les poutres encore utilisables, qui serviront à la reconstruction d'un côté, le mobilier, la literie, la vaisselle et les bibelots miraculeusement intacts d'un autre et ce qui est irrécupérable d'un autre encore, dans un va et vient incessant, de volontaires qui emmènent ailleurs ce que nous venons de trier, pour dégager le terrain…

C'est long et fastidieux. De temps à autre, il y a des petits éboulements et, dans la boutique voisine, des instruments de musique rendent parfois l'âme dans des cascades de notes brutales, qui résonnent longuement dans l'air. De la poussière vole partout, nous piquant le nez et la gorge.

Soudainement, Orian lâche un juron dans sa langue natale et lorsque je me retourne sur lui, je le vois se plier en deux et vomir à longs traits…

Ron, Harry et moi nous précipitons vers lui et Harry l'interroge…

Orian répond simplement en désignant du doigt ce qu'il ramenait vers lui et qu'il a laissé tomber à trois pas, derrière un petit monticule de pierres…

Les garçons et moi allons voir ce que c'est. Et je sursaute, reculant d'un pas malgré moi…

C'est un tambour crevé dans lequel repose une tête aux longs cheveux blonds. Tranchée nette…

« Je crois qu'Orian a retrouvé la tête du frère Brandburgy, tué par son jumeau… » grimace Ron, qui prend une bonne inspiration, avant d'effectuer un petit geste de sa Baguette, pour tourner le visage vers nous…

« Ouais. C'est ça… » souffle-t-il, avant de faire venir un torchon depuis une petite pile de linge et d'en recouvrir le tambour…

Puis il appelle l'un des volontaires, lui explique ce qu'il y a dans le tambour et lui demande de l'amener à l'équipe de secours qui se tient prête à intervenir, même s'il y a peu d'espoir de retrouver des survivants…

Il y a bien plus de chances, qu'ils aient à ramener des cadavres à la morgue de Ste Mangouste, comme ce sera le cas de la tête de Brandburgy…

Ses parents viendront-ils la chercher ? Son corps décapité a-t-il déjà été enterré ?

« Allons-y, retournons au travail… » déclare Ron, tandis que le volontaire s'éloigne, avec le tambour au bout de sa Baguette.

Ron sursaute et se fige cependant presque aussitôt

« Chut ! Taisez-vous tout le monde ! Arrêtez de faire du bruit ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'oreille aux aguets…

Tout le monde obéit à son ton impératif et Ron effectue quelques pas prudents en direction d'une ruelle latérale, avant de s'arrêter, sous les regards interrogatifs, l'oreille de nouveau aux aguets…

« Il y a quelqu'un encore vivant sous les décombres, par-là ! » s'exclame-t-il soudainement, en bondissant en avant …

Nous nous précipitons derrière lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Même si les regards des autres volontaires et d'Orian sont incrédules, Harry et moi sommes persuadés que l'oreille de Grizzly de Ron a perçu un appel étouffé.

Nous allons pouvoir sauver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un a survécu, enfoui sous les ruines, depuis trois jours et trois nuits, malgré le froid, la faim et la soif… Malgré des blessures aussi peut-être…

Ron ralentit nettement quelques pas plus loin. Il renifle l'air alentour. Plusieurs maisons sont effondrées par ici, mais ses pas lents et mesurés, le mènent devant un tas de gravats plus imposant que les autres…

« C'est ici, dit-il, là-dessous. Dans ce coin, là ! Allez, tout le monde s'y met ! » s'exclame-t-il, en désignant un endroit où il reste deux petits pans de mur, qui font coin, entre lesquels git un énorme tas de gravats …

Des Sortilèges fusent aussitôt de nos Baguettes. Nous dégageons rapidement les pierres, les tuiles cassées et les poutres, mettant à jours un matelas de laine épais, des draps et des couvertures, puis de nouveau des pierres et enfin, nous découvrons une trappe béante…

Nous nous en approchons prudemment, escaladant un reste de gravats, qui roulent sous nos pieds. De nombreux débris empêchent de descendre. Nous les dégageons très vite. L'escalier qui s'enfonçait vers une cave s'est écroulé. Ron jette une corde Magique et il descend rapidement, aussitôt suivi de Harry et moi-même…

Et cette fois, j'entends un faible son étouffé, sous les pierres de l'escalier.

« Orian ! Allez chercher l'équipe de secours ! Courez vite ! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui vit encore ici ! » m'écrie-je vers le haut.

Et Harry, Ron et moi retirons prudemment les pierres, la porte d'un placard et la rampe de bois. Il y a des jouets cassés dessous et une vieille poussette qui s'est pliée sous le poids des pierres effondrées. Ron essaye de l'enlever, mais la poussette reste collée au sol…

« Il y a une cachette secrète dessous ! Il faut soulever la poussette pour que ça s'ouvre ! » s'exclame-t-il, en se hâtant de dégager ce qui reste autour…

Mon regard court machinalement le long d'un tuyau qui semble venir de dessous la cave et longe le mur jusqu'à l'entrée du soupirail. C'est ingénieux… Si un Mangemort avait ouvert la porte du placard sous l'escalier de la cave, il n'aurait vu qu'un tas de fatras et refermé aussitôt. Mais voilà… La maison et l'escalier se sont écroulés, retenant la personne dissimulée dans cette cachette secrète… Ou même peut-être les personnes, me dis-je, le cœur battant et empli d'espoir…

Des personnes qui ont pu respirer grâce à l'air amené par le tuyau… Le même tuyau qui a dû porter le faible appel au secours étouffé, jusqu'aux oreilles de Grizzly de Ron, qui parvient enfin à soulever la poussette, ouvrant une trappe. La cachette est étroite, très basse de plafond et une très vieille femme est recroquevillée dedans. Elle est visiblement très affaiblie et une fillette inconsciente repose dans ses bras…

« Nous sommes des secouristes ! Tout va bien aller, maintenant, nous allons vous conduire à Ste Mangouste ! » s'exclame Ron, en se penchant pour tâter le pouls de la petite fille…

« C'est mon arrière-arrière-petite fille… Je vous en prie, sauvez-la, sauvez-la ! Moi, cela n'a plus d'importance, j'ai bien vécu. Mais pas elle, alors sauvez-la… » souffle la vieille femme, d'un ton tenu et suppliant…

Ron acquiesce, affirmant qu'elles seront sauvées toutes les deux et il se dépêche de prendre la petite des bras de la vieille femme. Il la tend à Harry, qui la cale bien contre lui et s'accroche à la Corde Magique que je fais monter pour lui. Puis Ron se redresse, portant dans ses bras la vieille femme à laquelle il parle doucement pour l'apaiser et je les fais grimper à leur tour, avant de remonter moi-même à la surface.

Des Médicomages s'affairent déjà autour de la vieille femme et de son arrière-arrière-petite fille, toutes les deux allongées sur des Brancards, quand j'arrive en haut. Tout le monde est silencieux, attendant leur verdict, le regard anxieux…

« C'est bon, elles vont se remettre toutes les deux. Comme les trois autres, retrouvés par Nally, à l'autre bout du village, il y a quelques minutes… » sourit Augustus Pye, qui fait partie de l'équipe de secours…

Et je sens une larme de soulagement couler sur ma joue…

Viktor n'est pas mort pour rien, ni par sa faute…

Il est mort en combattant pour protéger des personnes démunies et innocentes, comme cette très vieille femme, son arrière-arrière-petite fille et les trois autres survivants retrouvés par Tatie… Il est mort, après près de deux heures de très violents et éprouvants combats, qui ont dû épuiser ses forces et émousser ses réflexes…

Je le comprends mieux, maintenant…

Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Tout ce qu'il devait faire.

Et ma colère contre lui s'envole dans le vent, avec la poussière des gravats…

**OoOoOoO**

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

..

.

.

V


	7. Une Journée Type 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal, ma merveilleuse beta...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de : - Douceurfamille - Yzeute - Lion

OoOoOoO

..

.

**Une Journée Type… 2/3**

**Acte 4 : Au Nom De L'Amour **

**Ron**

Après le départ de l'équipe de secours, avec la vieille femme et la gosse que nous avons découvertes sous les décombres, Hermione, Harry, Orian et moi retournons au déblaiement pendant une demi-heure encore.

Puis nous partons vers la Salle du Conseil des Sages, où a lieu la réunion à laquelle nous devons maintenant assister.

En chemin, nous rencontrons des gars rassemblant les dernières petites pièces encore présentes dans le coin et ayant appartenu aux hélicoptères qui ont explosé dans le ciel, peu avant la fin des combats… Ils vont aller les éparpiller dans les environs Moldus, les dissimulant au regard, mais pas trop, pour qu'ils soient trouvés dans les jours qui viennent…

Car il ne faudrait pas que les Moldus s'interrogent sur la disparition complète de trop nombreuses pièces de ces engins. Ni qu'ils examinent de trop près la zone du village non plus. On ne sait jamais. C'est déjà une chance, que les journalistes n'aient pas été en lien direct avec les studios de diffusion des informations télévisées Moldues, sinon notre monde aurait été découvert…

Quoiqu'il en soit, on peut dire que Voldemort a bien exposé la Communauté Sorcière, en attaquant ici en plein jour. Et quand les Protections Repousse-Moldus ont lâché, des habitants du coin ont vu une partie des combats aériens…

Les Oubliators ont eu beaucoup de boulot. Le Comité Des Inventions D'Excuses A L'Usage Des Moldus également. Ils ont réussi cependant, à faire paraître dans un journal Moldu, un article écrit par Rita, racontant qu'un jeune prestidigitateur avait réalisé une illusion de grande envergure, qui a affecté une partie de la population de Dublin. Toujours selon l'article, le jeune prestidigitateur, souhaitait garder l'anonymat et ne voulait plus en tirer aucune gloire. Car il regrettait profondément qu'une coïncidence malheureuse ait voulu qu'il réalise cette prouesse, au moment où un obscur groupuscule de terroristes a fait sauter des usines, fait ayant eu pour conséquence une centaine de victimes et des dizaines de blessés parmi les ouvriers, avant de s'en prendre aux hélicoptères et aux journalistes venus filmer son illusion et qui les avaient repérés…

Et, d'après Lee, qui l'a lui-même su par son cousin Moldu, quelques-uns des habitants de Dublin, dont la mémoire a été modifiée par les Oubliators, ont apporté leur témoignage à la télévision hier soir. Ils ont attesté que l'article du journal disait la vérité, qu'ils avaient vraiment cru que des Martiens débarquaient à Dublin, décrivant avec forces détails, les soucoupes volantes et autres petits êtres verts. Puis ils ont vu des hommes tout de noirs vêtus, viser les hélicoptères avec des armes militaires Moldues. Des « lancettes de roc » ou un truc comme ça. Je n'ai pas bien retenu le nom de ces machines de guerre, mais il paraît que ça fait de terribles dégâts…

La Salle du Conseil des Sages est située non loin d'une des sorties vers la ville Moldue. C'est un beau bâtiment, long et large, au toit en terrasse. Je sais que c'est sur ce toit, que le professeur Dumbledore s'est coltiné avec Voldemort. Ça explique qu'il soit toujours debout et qu'il n'ait pas trop souffert, comparé au reste du village…

Sûr que Voldemort n'aurait pas apprécié, si ses Serviteurs y avaient fichu le feu ou l'avaient fait exploser…

Quand nous entrons dans la Salle du Conseil, Papa et Tatie Nally sont déjà là, assis à la large table rectangulaire, placée dans le sens de la longueur, afin que les personnes assises autour ne tournent pas le dos à l'assistance. C'est Papa qui va présider la séance. Nous nous dirigeons vers lui, empruntant la travée ménagée entre les rangées de chaises, occupées par des villageois et des habitants des campagnes environnantes, qui ont tenu à assister à la réunion, bien qu'elle ait lieu dans le village encore en ruine et profondément chargé de désolation…

Il y a des applaudissements, dès que Harry est repéré. Et les visages attristés s'éclairent d'espoir.

Bien qu'il n'aime pas du tout être le centre de ce genre d'attention, Harry salue ces gens avec chaleur et serre les mains qui se tendent vers lui à son passage. J'ai toujours l'impression que celles et ceux qui ont pu toucher sa main, pensent aussitôt que ça va leur porter chance et qu'ils n'auront désormais plus rien à craindre d'une attaque. Comme si c'était contagieux, d'être le Survivant…

Nous laissons Orian, qui s'installe discrètement au bout de la première rangée, saluons Bozo venu prendre quelques photographies et enfin, nous réussissons à rejoindre Papa et Tatie. Nous nous assoyons auprès d'eux et deux minutes plus tard, une petite porte s'ouvre. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes entre, prenant place en face nous, avant de se présenter…

« Où sont les Membres du Conseil des Sages, que j'ai rencontrés vendredi, avant l'attaque ? » demande Papa, en fronçant un peu les sourcils, sa voix portant nette et claire, dans la grande salle maintenant silencieuse et attentive, tandis que la Plume Enchantée d'Hermione prend soigneusement note…

On peut compter sur elle, pour tout consigner pour nos archives…

« Les Membres du Conseil qui ont survécu à l'attaque, ont décidé de démissionner, dès vendredi soir. C'est maintenant nous, qui représentons les habitants du village et des campagnes environnantes. » répond le type qui s'est présenté comme le chef du Conseil, d'un ton un peu trop péremptoire à mon goût…

J'ai un mauvais ressenti, à propos de ce type. D'autant que mon pif gratouille un chouia, depuis que les présentations ont commencé. Un coup d'œil à Harry me confirme que ce mec ne lui plait pas non plus. Quant à Tatie, à voir la manière dont elle le scrute, pas de doute, elle ne lui fait pas confiance…

Papa semble tiquer, lui aussi. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et entre d'emblée dans le vif du sujet.

« Vous avez demandé la participation d'un haut représentant du Ministère, ainsi que de l'Ordre du Phénix et si possible de Harry Potter, à cette assemblée. Je représente le Ministère, Madame De Paimpont l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry Potter a accédé à votre sollicitation, comme vous pouvez vous-même le constater. L'objet de cette réunion est, selon la demande que vous nous avez expressément adressée, d'obtenir notre approbation et d'officialiser un projet de protection et de défense, du village et de ses environs. Pouvez-vous nous exposer ce projet, point par point, s'il vous plait… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton très officiel…

« Tout à fait ! Je tiens à vous dire cependant, avant de le faire, que le Conseil l'a approuvé à l'unanimité absolue et que nous avons également quelques requêtes à formuler. Voici en quoi elles consistent : Premièrement, nous souhaitons la participation financière du Ministère, à la reconstruction du village. » annonce le type, d'un ton quelque peu revendiquant, en faisant voler vers nous des parchemins, sur lesquels sont inscrits les différents points qu'il désire aborder lors de cette réunion

Je réceptionne les miens et place ma main dessus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les lire. Je préfère écouter attentivement les échanges verbaux, observer les réactions de chacun à la table et dans l'assistance…

« Le Ministère a déjà mis en place des moyens logistiques conséquents à la disposition du village. Nombres des volontaires présents depuis vendredi soir pour effectuer les recherches de survivants et les travaux de déblaiement sont des employés du Ministère, auprès desquels il a été fait appel et qui ont accepté de participer à ces pénibles et douloureuses tâches. D'autres employés volontaires, seront également mis gracieusement à disposition pour effectuer les travaux de reconstruction. Et vous ne devez pas être sans savoir, qu'une somme conséquente a déjà été allouée, pour acheter le matériel nécessaire, puisque cela a été annoncé dans la Gazette, tous les journaux locaux et à la radio. » répond Papa, avec fermeté…

De toute évidence, il n'apprécie pas que le type ait annoncé sa demande, en faisait comme si le Ministère n'avait pas déjà pris des mesures pour secourir et aider le village. A son côté, je vois les sourcils de Harry et Hermione se froncer, à mesure qu'ils lisent les parchemins qu'ils tiennent en main, tandis que Tatie ne quitte pas le nouveau Chef du Conseil des yeux..

« Oui, bien sûr. Nous en remercions d'ailleurs chaudement le Ministère. Nous tenions seulement à aborder ce point, pour qu'il figure dans le procès-verbal de la réunion et ainsi officialiser l'aide matérielle et humaine apportée par le Ministère. » intervient une femme d'une petite trentaine d'année, peut-être un peu moins même, assise à la droite du chef, avec un sourire que je trouve un peu forcé…

La mâchoire de Papa se crispe et il fait remarquer que dans ce cas, il suffisait de présenter des remerciements en lieu et place d'une doléance, avant d'inviter le Chef du Conseil à poursuivre…

« Deuxièmement, nous demandons un dédommagement pour les survivants, qui ont tout perdu… » aboie-t-il, en bombant un peu le torse, tandis qu'il y a quelques remous discrets dans la salle…

« Un dédommagement ? Vous parlez, comme si le Ministère ou l'Ordre du Phénix étaient responsables de l'attaque et de ses funestes conséquences ! Si vous voulez obtenir des dédommagements, adressez-vous plutôt à celui qui a lancé cette attaque et détruit le village… » répond sèchement Papa.

Et il faut que je me retienne de l'applaudir, pour cette réplique…

« Veuillez excuser Monsieur O'Malley, pour cette formulation malheureuse. Vous pouvez constater, que ce n'est pas le terme "dédommagement", qui est employé sur le parchemin que vous avez devant vous, Monsieur le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Ce que nous sollicitons, ce sont des dotations de soutien, qui permettraient aux villageois et aux commerçants, de refaire surface. » intervient une nouvelle fois la bonne femme, en jetant un regard d'avertissement vers son Chef…

J'ai le sentiment que c'est elle qui tire les ficelles bien davantage que lui. Par ailleurs, un coup d'œil vers l'assistance, m'apprend que les villageois présents ne semblent pas très à l'aise. Certains regards posés sur les Membres du Conseil sont nettement désapprobateurs, même…

« En temps de guerre et devant d'aussi nombreux dommages causés à la population, le Ministère ne peut malheureusement pas attribuer une dotation financière aux familles et commerçants qui ont perdu tous leurs biens. En revanche, vous devez déjà savoir, que le Ministère a fait appel à la solidarité nationale et qu'il récolte en ce moment même les dons matériels et financiers, qu'il redistribuera équitablement aux familles les plus touchées et démunies. Par ailleurs, depuis samedi, les familles dans le besoin sont gracieusement relogées et nourries, l'Ordre du Phénix apportant lui aussi une généreuse contribution destinée à cette opération. Que souhaitez-vous de plus, que les autorités de votre circonscription ne puissent faire ? A moins, que vous n'ayez également posé cette question, juste pour que la réponse figure sur le procès-verbal et ainsi officialiser ce point pour vos archives… » répond Papa, avec un calme olympien…

Mais tel que je le connais, il doit sacrément maîtriser la moutarde qui lui monte au nez. Et cette fois, je note des sourires dissimulés, parmi l'assistance.

Et je commence à avoir un doute sérieux, quant à la validité de ce Conseil des Sages tandis que la femme me semble, sous la table, poser brièvement une main sur la cuisse de son chef pour le calmer…

« Oui. C'est cela. C'est pour officialiser les choses… » répond O'Malley, avec un regard noir et une crispation de la mâchoire, avant de poursuivre : « Troisièmement, nous souhaitons que les villageois bénéficient d'une solide protection et que le Ministère, l'Ordre du Phénix et Monsieur Harry Potter, nous aident à garantir et organiser la défense du Village, afin que nos citoyens puissent se sentir en sécurité et faire face à l'adversité si cela s'avère nécessaire… »

« C'est déjà un point acquis également, concernant le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix et nous vous avons demandé d'effectuer des propositions à ce propos, avant de les compléter avec les nôtres. Quant à Monsieur Potter, il a déjà accepté de participer à la mise en place de solides Protections, qui va s'effectuer dès la fin de cette réunion… » le coupe presque Papa, de plus en plus agacé c'est certain.

« Bien sûr. Et nos propositions font d'ailleurs l'objet du point suivant. » répond O'Malley, qui semble regonfler ses plumes avant d'annoncer : « Voici ce que nous proposons :

1) Créer une milice, bien entraînée

2) Instaurer un couvre-feu dès 18h00 ;

3) Instaurer des rondes de sécurité 24h/24 ;

4) Rendre obligatoire l'inscription aux cours de défense pour tous les villageois et habitants de notre circonscription ;

5) Effectuer un contrôle des organisations, des groupes et clubs, pour débusquer d'éventuels recruteurs de Mangemorts, voire groupuscules de Mangemorts

6) Ôter par sécurité, leurs Baguettes aux étrangers, à leur entrée dans le village ;

7) Effectuer des contrôles d'identification minutieux ;

8) Effectuer des fouilles des personnes et des lieux à la recherche d'artefacts de Magie Noire qui pourraient être utilisés contre le village et ses habitants ;

9) Intercepter les hiboux suspects pour débusquer d'éventuels Mangemorts ;

10) Etablir un bureau de signalement des personnes suspectes ;

11) Arrêter et interroger sous Veritaserum toute personne suspecte ;

12) Créer un tribunal de comparution immédiate pour toute infraction à la réglementation du village, jointe ci-dessous…

Bien sûr, cette liste n'est pas exhaustive et nous nous réservons le droit d'instaurer d'autres mesures de précautions, ainsi que des nouveaux points de réglementation, si cela s'avère nécessaire…»

Durant la lecture, je frémis intérieurement, tandis que des regards désagréablement surpris, franchement désapprobateurs, voire carrément scandalisés, s'arrondissent parmi les villageois. Ils ne protestent pas cependant. Trop effarés pour réagir peut-être.

A mes côtés, Papa et Tatie Nally semblent sur le point de tancer vertement O'Malley et son Conseil. Mais Harry ne leur laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche…

« D'après tout ce que vous venez de dire et le règlement en vingt points que vous proposez d'imposer, dont je viens de terminer la lecture, ce que vous désirez, en somme, c'est établir un régime totalitaire ! Une dictature ! Quelles seront les mesures que vous proposerez plus tard ? Oh… Pourquoi ne pas obliger les Sang-Pur à arborer un signe distinctif sur leurs vêtements, pendant que vous y êtes, après tout, ce sont de potentiels Mangemorts, alors autant les stigmatiser aux yeux de tous ! Ou alors instaurer le droit à vos Miliciens d'exécuter sans sommation tout contrevenant au couvre-feu. Parce qu'enfin, si une personne ne le respecte pas, c'est qu'elle a évidemment de mauvaise intention, non ? Autant proprement l'éliminer immédiatement !... » intervient-il, d'un ton nettement contrarié, le parchemin qu'il a lu déjà jusqu'au bout, à demi chiffonné dans sa main serrée et se levant avec lenteur, avant d'ajouter : « Rassurez-moi, c'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'espérez pas sérieusement que je vais cautionner ça, ni le Ministère, ni l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, non ! Nos propositions sont tout à fait raisonnables ! Nous voulons protéger notre village coûte que coûte et nous emploierons tous les moyens nécessaires pour le faire. Même les plus drastiques ! C'est notre droit d'assurer notre sécurité et je ne vois pas ce qui vous déplait dans notre projet ! » se défend O'Malley, en se levant à son tour, l'air offusqué de la réaction vive de Harry…

« Ce qui lui déplait et me déplaît également, Monsieur O'Malley, c'est que ce que vous proposez n'a rien à voir avec un plan d'organisation de défense, mais bien avec l'instauration d'un régime totalitaire et oppressif, qui pèsera sur tout le village et ses potentiels visiteurs, au prix d'une inadmissible privation de liberté de circuler et de divers autres droits ! Ce n'est pas la sécurité que vous allez assurer, mais une tyrannie qui s'exercera sur chacun des citoyens, un climat de suspicion et d'insécurité constante ! Mais dites-moi, Monsieur O'Malley, avez-vous été élu ? » répond Papa, qui se lève également et se pose aux côtés de Harry, la mâchoire crispée…

« Plait-il ? » demande O'Malley, qui semble désarçonné par la question de Papa

Mon regard se perd une fois de plus vers l'assistance. Ceux des villageois suivent l'échange entre Harry, Papa et O'Malley, avec un intérêt très vif. De toute évidence, leur faveur va vers mon père et mon petit ami, qui se tient bien campé sur ses jambes et a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, dardant O'Malley d'une lueur impérative.

« Je veux savoir, Monsieur O'Malley, si vous et votre Conseil parlez au nom du Village ou en vos seuls noms. Si vous avez été élus ou si vous vous êtes auto-proclamés et imposés, comme Membres et Chef du Conseil des Sages du village et de la circonscription de Dublin. » s'enquiert de nouveau Papa, dont les Ondes Magiques commencent à se déployer…

Il est furax, vraiment. Et il le montre sans fioriture

« Nous sommes des citoyens honorables et nous avons toujours été des membres actifs de notre Communauté ! Et quand nous avons proposé de remplacer le Conseil des Sages, les autres ont accepté ! » se défend O'Malley, les poings crispés…

« Ils ont accepté ou n'ont pas eu l'occasion ou osé s'opposer à votre voix imposante ? Et dites-moi, que faisiez-vous, Monsieur O'Malley, vous et les Membres de votre Conseil, tandis que les autres villageois veillaient leurs morts ou leurs blessés, ou qu'ils participaient aux recherches des survivants ou aux travaux de déblaiements ? Je vous le demande, Monsieur O'Malley, car je suis surpris que l'attaque ayant eu lieu vendredi, vous ayez déjà remplacé le précédent Conseil des Sages et que vous ayez eu le temps de vous réunir pour présenter aujourd'hui, des doléances, un projet et un règlement aussi élaborés que ceux que vous nous avez remis là ! » déclare Papa, tandis que des remous agitent l'assistance…

« Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour reprendre les choses en main et organiser l'avenir pour l'intérêt de tous ! » se récrie O'Malley, sous les hochements approbateurs de son groupe, la bonne femme à sa droite en premier chef…

« Oh non, O'Malley, il ne s'agissait pas de l'intérêt de tous ! Mais de vous approprier le pouvoir sur cette circonscription et d'exercer une dictature à vos seuls profits ! Vous et votre soi-disant Conseil des Sages, avez profité du désarroi de vos concitoyens pour vous imposer, sans demander l'avis de personne ! Et si vous avez obtenu une approbation unanime pour la présentation de vos projets, de la part des Membres du Conseil, il est clair que les villageois n'ont pas été concertés ! Et si vous croyez que je vais approuver votre programme, Monsieur O'Malley, simplement parce qu'il est urgent de rétablir des autorités à la tête de ce village, vous vous tromper très lourdement ! Il est hors de question que le Ministère cautionne cette tentative de prise de pouvoir arbitraire et dictatoriale ! Et moins encore vos propositions scandaleuses ! » répond Papa, d'un ton tremblant de colère

« Ni l'Ordre du Phénix… » renchérit Tatie, toujours assise à sa place, d'un ton glacial.

« Ni moi… » assène Harry, en achevant de chiffonner le parchemin qu'il tient en main, avant de le jeter dans une corbeille à papier, qui l'avale goulument avant de roter bruyamment…

De nombreux regards sont satisfaits, soulagés, même, dans l'assistance. Mais la partie n'est pas encore gagnée. Elle ne le sera que lorsque ce Conseil fantoche sera dissous et que les villageois éliront leurs nouveaux représentants…

« Vous refusez donc, Monsieur Potter, tout comme le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix, une chance à ce village d'être sécurisé et vous ne lui reconnaissez pas le droit de se protéger. Pour quelqu'un qui se proposait de marcher à la tête des opposants aux Lord des Ténèbres, il y a seulement trois jours, c'est plutôt contradictoire ! Eh bien, puisque c'est ainsi, vous pouvez partir, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat et Madame De Paimpont également. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas abuser de votre précieux temps ! Nous nous passerons de votre approbation et nous débrouillerons sans vous pour assurer notre sécurité ! » déclare la bonne femme, à la droite d'O'Malley

Et j'ai soudainement l'impression, que cette bonne femme est une Pro-Voldemort, si ce n'est pas encore une Mangemort et que cette réunion a été orchestrée dans le seul but de discréditer Harry, le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix...

Car enfin, il était évident que personne, un tant soit peu censé, n'aurait accepté un tel projet… Il est fort possible, pense-je, que ce que voulaient le Conseil et cette bonne femme en particulier, c'est que Harry, Papa et Tatie quittent le village sous le coup de la colère et sans avoir participé à la mise en place des Protections, comme prévu.

Ainsi, le Chef pouvait ensuite clamer haut et fort, que le Ministère, l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry ont laissé le village à l'abandon, avant de manipuler les esprits affaiblis par le chagrin et les ranger à leur cause ou, à défaut, les assujettir par la force…

Reste à savoir de quelle cause il s'agit. Celle de Voldemort ou la leur uniquement ?

Concernant la bonne femme, j'ai le sentiment que c'est celle de Voldemort. Pour les autres, je ne suis pas sûr. Elle a pu habilement les manipuler…

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir, Madame. Et c'est avec grand plaisir, que je participerai comme prévu, à la pose de Protections solides sur le village, tout à l'heure. Mais quant à cautionner l'organisation de la défense de ces lieux, je le ferai lorsque les propositions présentées par les autorités **élues** de ce village, seront véritablement **raisonnables** et répondront aux intérêts de **chacun**. Organisez donc des élections dans les plus brefs délais… Vous devriez avoir le temps, d'ici la fin des travaux et le retour des citoyens dans ce village, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Harry, en regardant à la ronde, avec calme et toute sérénité retrouvée…

En apparence. Car il est tous sens en alerte. Prêt à réagir au poil de seconde…

« Ouais ! On aura le temps ! Et cette fois les choses seront bien faites, Monsieur Potter ! » s'écrie une voix d'homme dans l'assistance, aussitôt approuvée par d'autres…

« Oui ! Du balai O'Malley et ses sbires ! Nous ne voulons pas de votre programme ! Votre Conseil de pacotille est dissous ! Et la prochaine fois, tout le programme qui sera présenté, aura été approuvé par nous tous ! » s'exclame la voix d'une femme, aussitôt applaudie

« Exactement ! Et nous serons tous derrière Harry Potter, quand viendra le moment de venger les nôtres ! N'est-ce pas vous autres ! » s'exclame en se levant, un homme grand et fortement charpenté du premier rang, tandis que je frissonne de nouveau…

Merde…

C'était bien parti pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, après cette réunion à la con, avec un soi-disant Conseil des Sages qui s'est avéré être en réalité, une tentative de prise de pouvoir totalitaire…

Et voilà que tout risque de déraper à nouveau…

« Ouais ! A bat les Mangemorts ! On va tous les éliminer ces salauds ! Œil pour œil, dents pour dents qu'on va leur rendre ! » s'écrie la voix tonitruante et ivre de haine, d'un autre homme, qui se lève également, dans une rangée située plus haut…

Je suis sûr que ce type et le précédent, sont des complices de cette saleté de bonne femme. Et qu'ils viennent de passer au plan B, pour inciter Papa, Tatie et Harry à foutre le camp d'ici sans demander leur reste…

« Ouais ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! » s'excite de nouveau le grand type très charpenté.

La voix de l'autre se joint à la sienne, incitant tout le monde à en faire autant et bientôt, d'autres voix s'élèvent d'abord timidement, puis enflant peu à peu, jusqu'à atteindre une cacophonie furieuse

Soudainement, un bruit sec explose fortement dans la salle, comme un coup de tonnerre, provoquant un sursaut général et quelques cris de frayeur. Tout le monde se fige et regarde autour de soi, le regard affolé, tandis que je sens les Ondes Magiques de Harry s'étendre, en une vague ondoyante…

Elle n'est pas hostile, ni coléreuse. Elle est juste puissante. Elle englobe bientôt toute la pièce et les yeux se tournent vers Harry, certains écarquillés de surprises…

Harry est de nouveau debout, les pieds légèrement écartés, fermement plantés au sol et il a exactement le même regard pour la foule, que celui qu'il avait posé sur le Grand-père de Jérémy, vendredi soir…

Profond, calme et serein…

Et sa voix s'élève, toute aussi douce, claire et vibrante de ferveur qu'elle l'était alors..

« Je comprends la peine et la colère que vous ressentez. Mon cœur broyé de douleur a saigné, quand j'ai vu les nombreuses dépouilles étendues, à jamais figées dans la mort, lors des funérailles collectives au Ministère, avant-hier et hier soir. Et lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur les petits corps suppliciés des enfants, le chagrin m'a étouffé et la colère a grondé en moi, comme elle gronde en vous, en ce moment même. Et elle gronde encore. Mais au-delà de ces sentiments douloureux et humains, je désire par-dessus tout, demeurer celui que je suis. Un être conçu, dans l'amour de mes parents, qui ont combattu Voldemort avec courage et ont généreusement donné leur vie pour sauver la mienne. Et je veux quoiqu'il arrive, honorer leur mémoire, en ne cédant pas à la colère et à la haine qu'elle engendre et qui sont les armes de Voldemort et de sa meurtrière folie. Je refuse de devenir comme lui, un être dénué de pitié et de cœur, cruel et sanguinaire, utilisant la Puissance Magique qui lui a été offerte pour asservir, torturer ou tuer, pour assouvir sa soif de représailles et de sang. Alors, au nom de l'amour que je porte à mes défunts parents, à mon Parrain et mes amis morts au combat, ce n'est pas dans un esprit de vengeance que j'affronterai Voldemort et ses Serviteurs des Ténèbres, mais avec la peine que j'ai dans le cœur, la douleur que je porte en moi, pour toutes les innocentes victimes, tombées à Pré Au Lard et à Dublin, sous leur Maléfices haineux. Et, au nom de ceux que vous aimiez, je vous supplie de vous battre vous aussi avec honneur, non pas au nom de la vengeance, mais au nom de la justice et de l'amour pour vos morts. Pour qu'ils puissent reposer en paix et, quand viendra pour vous le moment de les rejoindre, vous accueillir dans leurs bras aimants, non dans la tristesse de vous avoir vu vous égarer sur les chemins de la haine et de la vengeance, mais dans la joie et la fierté d'avoir su préserver dans votre cœur, l'amour qu'ils avaient pour vous… »

À mesure que Harry parle, tous mes poils se hérissent sur ma peau, tant ce qu'il dit est beau. Dans l'assistance, la colère et la peur tombent brusquement et les regards s'allument d'une lueur brillante de larmes coulant sans retenue. La force tranquille de Harry semble imbiber et gagner tout le monde à sa cause…

« Il a raison. La vengeance n'a rien de bon. Il ne faut pas devenir comme les Mangemorts. Il faut se battre avec honneur, pour ceux que nous aimons… » murmure quelqu'un, dans le silence revenu, bientôt approuvé par des hochements de tête et des murmures de plus en plus nombreux

Et face à moi, la bonne femme assise à la droite d'O'Malley fixe Harry d'un regard oscillant de doutes et de peur. Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre, si elle est bien une pro-Voldemort, comme je le soupçonne, que le chef de file de son idéologie a bien du souci à se faire…

Car l'aura de Harry scintille de puissance et il dégage un charisme incroyable…

Et moi qui l'aime déjà de toute mon âme, j'en tombe une nouvelle fois amoureux…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

La voisine d'O'Malley se lève lentement de table, son regard fixé sur Harry. Puis brusquement elle repousse sa chaise et s'en va. O'Malley semble un instant complètement désarçonné par sa réaction, puis il la suit et le reste du Conseil dissous en fait autant, tandis que dans l'assistance, les deux hommes qui ont excité la foule il y a un instant, quittent également discrètement les lieux…

« J'en étais sûr, ils étaient de mèche avec cette bonne femme et sa clique… » murmure discrètement Ron, à mon oreille

J'acquiesce silencieusement, mon attention focalisée sur un homme, mince, la petite trentaine et aux cheveux flamboyants, qui avance vers Harry...

« Je suis Matthew O'Grady. Merci, de nous avoir ramenés à la raison, Monsieur Potter… Mais… Avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me rends compte qu'aucun de nous n'est prêt à faire face à tout ça. De penser raisonnablement à notre avenir… Aidez-nous à réorganiser les choses ici, s'il vous plait. Vous aussi, Monsieur Weasley et vous, Madame. Nous avons besoin de personnes comme vous, le temps de reprendre nos esprits… » déclare-t-il, sous les hochements de tête silencieux des autres villageois…

Il regarde alternativement oncle Arthur, Tatie et Harry, le regard empli de suppliques..

Arthur lui presse l'épaule et acquiesce d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Tatie lui assure que l'aide de l'Ordre lui est acquise également. Mais Harry, visiblement gêné, semble ne savoir que dire durant quelques secondes et il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, le regard dans le vague d'une réflexion intense, sous les yeux anxieux qui le fixent…

Tous les villageois présents semblent suspendus à la décision qu'il va prendre. Hommes et femmes de tous âges sont visiblement prêts à lui accorder une confiance aveugle…

Et cela plus que tout révèle combien ils sont fragiles, épuisés de chagrin, démunis et déstabilisés depuis l'attaque qui a anéanti leur village, décimé nombre de familles. Ils sont comme des enfants. Et je comprends maintenant, qu'O'Malley et ses complices aient pu leur imposer leur volonté de prendre la tête du village. Ils ont réellement besoin d'un chef qui prenne les choses en main, le temps de refaire surface…

Et ils sont prêts à suivre presque n'importe qui, ayant suffisamment d'autorité pour faire entendre sa voix plus fort qu'une autre. Qu'ils soient d'accord ou non, avec ce que dicte cette voix…

« Ecoutez, Monsieur O'Grady, » répond enfin Harry, se grattant machinalement la nuque, « Je ne suis pas politicien. Je ne suis même pas majeur. Je peux vous aider à apprendre à défendre vos vies et je viendrai le faire, avec d'autres Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais réorganiser votre village et votre vie communautaire, c'est une affaire pour laquelle je ne suis pas qualifié… Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : vous allez tous venir avec nous, pour poser les Protections sur le village, parce que je pense que c'est important pour vous de le faire, que c'est la première étape à franchir, pour reprendre vos vies en main. Et ensuite, vous reviendrez ici, avec Arthur Weasley, qui lui, est habilité à vous aider à déterminer les priorités et qui parmi vous, sera le ou la plus qualifié(e) pour remplir les différentes tâches afférentes à votre organisation. D'accord ? »

L'homme se tourne vers les autres villageois, dont nombres acquiescent. Certains visages affichent un mince sourire d'espoir…

« Oui, Monsieur Potter. Nous sommes d'accord… » approuve l'homme, les yeux brillants.

Il est au bord des larmes. De soulagement.

Et Harry se tourne vers Tatie. C'est à elle, que revient la charge d'organiser la pose des Protections…

« Très bien. Voici comment nous allons procéder. Vous allez tous vous répartir sur le mur d'enceinte du village. Des membres de l'Ordre vont se joindre à vous. Harry tu viendras avec moi au cœur du village. A mon signal, tu lanceras la manœuvre et tout le monde te suivra. Je clôturerai, pour verrouiller les Protections… » annonce-t-elle, avant d'indiquer l'ordre des Sortilèges à mettre en place et comment faire pour renforcer les Sortilèges de Harry, sur lesquels s'appuiera toute la structure des Protections…

« Une dernière chose, avant que nous allions poser ces Protections. Les Sortilèges que nous allons jeter fonctionnent comme le Patronus : ils ont besoin d'être nourris de pensées solides et ardentes. Mais quand le Patronus exige des pensées heureuses, ceux-ci nécessitent que ce soit au plus profond de votre cœur, que vous trouviez l'énergie pour les alimenter, dans la puissance des émotions, des sentiments et du désir de protéger qui vous animent. » déclare Tatie, en regardant chacun à la ronde…

« N'ayez crainte, Madame. Notre désir de protéger ce village est immense. Autant que la force de nos émotions et sentiments… Les Protections que nous allons vous aider à poser, seront les plus puissantes ayant jamais existé ici, croyez-moi… » répond Matthew O'Grady, tandis que tous les villageois présents acquiescent, le dos bien redressé, le regard grave et déterminé…

Puis nous sortons de la Salle du Conseil, pour aller prendre place sur les remparts. Le hasard veut que je sois encadrée du jeune Suédois et de Matthew O'Grady, dont je ne serai guère étonnée, lorsqu'il aura repris confiance en lui, qu'il devienne Membre du Conseil. Peut-être même le chef…

« Harry m'a fait frémir tout à l'heure. Jamais je n'ai entendu quelqu'un parler avec autant de ferveur et son discours était magnifique. Juste et sensible. Il a su trouver les mots et le ton qu'il fallait. Il a vraiment bien fait de le préparer, pour être prêt à réagir en de telles circonstances. Après tout, il était prévisible, qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un appelle à la vengeance… » me chuchote Orian, son regard admiratif, fixé sur la nuque de Harry qui nous précède à quelques pas…

« Ce n'était pas un discours préparé, Orian. C'était une réaction spontanée, exactement comme vendredi soir... Mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Ce qu'il a dit était magnifique. » réponds-je, en me remémorant chacune des paroles de Harry, la chair de poule hérissant de nouveau ma peau, comme tout à l'heure…

« C'était spontané ? » s'étonne Orian, les yeux arrondis

« Oui. Il a simplement parlé avec son cœur, comme d'habitude…» confirme-je, avec un sourire

« Alors il est plus admirable encore que je le pensais. Et je comprends davantage aussi que les personnes qui l'entourent l'aiment autant qu'il se dit. » déclare Orian, en m'offrant galamment de passer devant lui, pour escalader le petit escalier de pierres montant vers les remparts du village

Mais je m'arrête, plongeant mon regard droit dans le sien, pour lui répondre :

« Orian, Harry n'a aucune idée du charisme qu'il dégage et il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse l'admirer ou applaudir ses déclarations. Ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait pour aider les autres, cela lui est naturel. C'est ce qu'il pense et désire, au plus profond de lui, avec sincérité et honnêteté. Alors tâchez de passer au-delà de cette admiration que vous avez pour lui, pour le voir tel qu'il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses forces et ses faiblesses. C'est seulement alors, que vous comprendrez vraiment, pourquoi ses proches l'aiment profondément et sont prêts à donner leur vie pour lui. »

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir des défauts et des faiblesses… » répond Orian, avec un froncement de sourcil.

« C'est parce que vous avez sur lui le regard d'une groupie sur une idole. Et jamais il ne vous comptera parmi ses amis, si vous continuez à réagir ainsi à son égard, car rien ne l'agace davantage, croyez-moi. Et pour revenir sur ses défauts et faiblesses, en ce qui me concerne, je pourrais vous en citer quelques exemples. Mais je vous laisse découvrir cela par vous-même, ce que vous ferez sans mal, si vous acceptez de laisser tomber vos œillères… » souris-je, avant de me détourner, pour grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Orian me suit, plus lentement. Il réfléchit intensément, c'est certain.

« C'est un homme comme les autres. C'est ce que vous voulez dire. » dit-il, en prenant place à mes côtés, lorsque nous avons rejoint notre place désignée.

Il a l'air dubitatif…

« Non. Bien que tous les êtres soient fondamentalement différents les uns des autres, certains se démarquent particulièrement, car ils ont en eux quelque chose qui en font des êtres à part, voire même exceptionnel, dans le pire ou le meilleur. Ce qui met d'une certaine manière tous les autres au même rang et eux-mêmes au-dessus du commun des mortels. Et de ce point de vue, Harry n'est certainement pas un homme comme les autres. C'est pourtant ce qu'il pense être, sincèrement. Et c'est ainsi qu'il veut être considéré : ni pire, ni meilleur que ceux qui l'entourent, pas le grand, le merveilleux, le magnifique Harry Potter, dépeint par Rita Skeeter dans ses derniers articles. Mais comme il est à ses propres yeux, juste Harry, un fils, un frère ou un ami, que l'on regarde avec naturel, auquel on s'oppose quand il a tort, auquel on parle avec aisance, simplicité et honnêteté et non comme s'il était une sorte de demi-dieu… ou au contraire le diable en personne selon les convictions de la personne qui s'adresse à lui… » réponds-je, juste avant que la voix de Tatie, amplifiée par un Sonorus, nous demande de nous préparer.

Je me tourne vers le village et une fois de plus, je frémis, en regardant à la ronde. Mais je ne me laisse pas distraire par la désolation et les ruines. Je ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément, pour rassembler les pensées, les émotions et les sentiments dont je veux nourrir mes Sortilèges. Lorsque c'est fait et que je sens un tourbillon de Magie prêt à jaillir avec puissance de ma Baguette, j'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se porte vers tous les Sorciers qui se tiennent debout sur les remparts, avant de gagner le cœur du village, à l'affût du premier Sortilège qui ne devrait pas tarder à fuser.

Et soudainement, un torrent de lumière dorée, d'une puissance prodigieuse, s'élève très haut vers le ciel. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi extraordinaire et autour de moi, je perçois des exclamations admiratives…

« Maintenant ! » s'exclame la voix de Tatie

Et de toutes les Baguettes le même Sortilège fuse vers celui de Harry, pour le renforcer. Le faisceau s'élargit, avant de retomber lentement en une large corole et bientôt, une coupole scintillante englobe tout le village et même quelques maisons Moldues alentour…

Trois autres Sortilèges, un violet, un jaune puis un bleu, se succèdent, l'incroyable puissance de Harry amplifiée par la nôtre et, tandis que le dernier commence à peine à s'éteindre, Tatie verrouille les protections. Son Sort fuse avec grâce et énergie, d'une couleur blanche aveuglante, à laquelle vient se mêler le torrent de lumière dorée de Harry…

Merlin ! Tout mon corps fourmille de picotements provoqués par les Ondes Magiques qui nous submergent par vagues successives. Et spontanément, tout comme les autres, je me saisis de la main de mes voisins, avant de lever les bras. Et je jette toute mon énergie dans la dernière phase de notre manœuvre de Protection, le visage de Viktor me souriant dans mes pensées, comme à chacun des Sorts que j'ai jetés, rabaissant ma Baguette, lorsque Tatie en donne l'ordre…

Au-dessus de nos têtes, la coupole crépite d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs, tandis qu'un concert de cris de joie et d'applaudissements explose sur les remparts…

Les Protections les plus puissantes jamais dressées ici… Assurément.

« Inouïe ! C'est inouï ! Incroyable ! Sensationnel ! » s'écrie Orian, en applaudissant avec fougue, tandis que des larmes roulent sur mes joues…

Dans cette barrière, il y a tout mon amour pour Viktor…

C'est en son nom et avec ma peine et ma douleur, que j'ai nourri chacun des Sortilèges de Protection que j'ai jetés. Et leur puissance en a été décuplée…

Bien plus que lorsque la colère animait mon bras samedi soir au Terrier…

Et c'est ainsi, que je combattrai désormais…

Au nom de mon amour pour Viktor et pour mes amis morts au combat…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Le Dernier Mot**

**Harry**

Dès que Maman en donne l'ordre, je baisse ma Baguette.

Et je me laisse glisser au sol, épuisé, souffle court et en nage.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Cinq petits Sortilèges et je suis lessivé. Vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie lavette… Peut-être que je couve un rhume ou un truc comme ça… » déclare-je, un peu inquiet de me sentir si affaibli, en regardant vers Maman, tandis que des cris de joie et des applaudissements explosent sur les remparts..

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère… » demande Maman, en haussant un sourcil vers moi…

« Non, je t'assure que je me sens vraiment faiblard… » dis-je, en tâchant de me relever.

Mais j'ai beau pousser sur mes jambes, il n'y a rien à faire…

« Oui, ça, je le conçois parfaitement. Et ce n'est pas à ce propos que je te demandais si tu plaisantes. » répond Maman, tout en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Elle me caresse la joue avec douceur, les yeux pétillants et un sourire aux lèvres…

« Tu ne t'en es donc pas rendu compte. C'est incroyable ça. Et il va falloir que nous travaillions là-dessus… » murmure-t-elle, en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, avec une certaine indulgence dans son expression

« Rendu compte de quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal ? » m'enquiers-je, sincèrement interrogatif…

« Anormal ? Non, pas vraiment. Du moins, pas d'un point de vue technique. Ni d'aucun point de vue d'ailleurs. Je dirais même finalement que le mot « anormal » est totalement inapproprié. Mais Harry, pour la première fois tu as lâché ta pleine puissance. Et je pense que l'on peut dire assurément, que c'était hors norme… » répond Maman, avec un rien de fierté dans son regard et dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oh… Oui, j'ai bien senti que ma Magie se déployait un peu plus que d'habitude… C'est donc ça… Pfffiou… Tu as raison, il va falloir travailler là-dessus. Parce que si cela doit me laisser vidé, mieux vaut que je repère mes limites, ou je serai mal barré dans un combat si elle se lâche trop tôt… » déclare-je, en réprimant un bâillement

« Harry, tu as produit cinq lâchés à pleine puissance. Cinq ! Et c'est cela, qui est hors norme. Il faut vraiment que tu aies une sacrée résistance physique, pour avoir accompli un tel exploit. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas seulement un peu plus que d'habitude, que ta Magie s'est déployée, mais au point que je suis prête à parier, que tous les appareils électriques Moldus à cinq lieues à la ronde, vont être complètement détraqués durant au moins deux ou trois jours. … » explique Maman, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais…

« A ce point, vraiment ? » m'enquiers-je, avec un sourire en coin…

Maman plaisante, bien sûr…

« Oui. Et même davantage, puisqu'il faut tenir compte également de l'énergie qui a été ajoutée par tous les autres… » affirme-t-elle, le regard malicieux, en me tendant une fiole de Potion Revitalisante…

Je me saisis de la fiole et en avale le contenu en grimaçant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les Potions aient un goût aussi dégoûtant ?

« Mmmmm… Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que je sois si faible, alors… C'est Papa qui va être déçu de ne pas avoir été là. Lui qui me tance toujours pour que je montre tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre… » souris-je à Maman, en sentant avec délice, l'énergie se répandre en fourmillant dans mon corps

Maman éclate de rire

« Tu peux être sûr que dès ce soir, il va te tancer davantage encore. Maintenant que tu l'as fait ici à cinq reprises, il va exiger que tu le fasses au moins deux ou trois fois à l'occasion de chaque entraînement… » répond-elle tandis que nous nous relevons…

« Ne lui dis rien, veux-tu ? Laisse-moi lui faire la surprise… » souris-je encore, avec un clin d'œil…

Elle éclate de rire encore. Et cela me fait chaud au cœur de la voir rayonnante, car dès que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle a considérablement pâli, sous l'effet de la souffrance qui réside dans ces ruines et les cœurs de toutes les personnes présentes…

« D'accord. Motus et bouche cousue… » accepte-t-elle, en passant son bras sous le mien, pour m'entraîner vers la Salle du Conseil

« Merci. Et maintenant, dis-moi la vérité. Parce que si je veux pouvoir surprendre Papa, il faut que je sache exactement à quelle distance me placer. Alors ? Jusqu'où se sont propagées mes Sortilèges ? En terme de distance opérationnelle, bien sûr…» m'enquiers-je, avec amusement

« Mmmmm… Je dirais trois cent soixante-quinze à quatre cents pieds environ. Peut-être un peu plus… » répond Maman, tandis que je m'arrête sur place…

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse… » murmure-je, estomaqué…

Mais son expression m'indique qu'elle ne plaisante pas, cette fois…

Et j'en reste davantage encore sidéré…

« Mais… La plupart des sorciers ont difficilement une distance opérationnelle de quoi… trois cent, trois cent dix tout au plus ? » murmure-je, n'en revenant toujours pas

Comment puis-je bénéficier d'un tel rayon d'action ?

Oh, bien sûr, à une telle distance, un bon sort cuisant ne peut plus provoquer qu'un simple chatouillis. Comme la sensation d'une mouche qui vous effleure. Au-delà, le Sortilège n'est plus qu'un résidu lumineux d'Ondes Magiques qui se disperse peu à peu dans l'air…

Mais merde ! Cela signifie que même à bonne distance, disons deux cents pieds, je peux sonner une personne durant une ou deux secondes… Le temps pour quelqu'un d'autre, de se sauver ou de reprendre le dessus sur son adversaire…

Ce n'est pas négligeable…

« Deux cent quatre-vingt est une moyenne générale. Et en principe, la distance maximale d'efficacité en combat est de cinquante à soixante-cinq pieds selon l'individu. Toi, à cent, cent-dix pieds, tu seras toujours très redoutable… » répond Maman, en m'incitant à avancer.

Je la suis machinalement.

« Oui… Ceci dit, la distance opérationnelle et la distance d'efficacité, ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus, mais plutôt la manière dont on use de sa puissance. Et ce qui compte surtout, c'est de faire mouche, n'est-ce pas ? Or, plus l'adversaire est éloigné et plus il y a de paramètres à prendre en compte : vitesse du vent, courbe gravitationnelle, équilibre de la main etc… Alors mieux vaut être court et précis, que loin et approximatif, n'est-ce pas ?… » souris-je, en accélérant peu à peu le pas.

Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim et j'ai hâte de rentrer pour prendre une nouvelle douche et manger un morceau, avant d'attaquer la suite du programme de la journée…

« Tu as toujours une façon de relativiser tes capacités qui m'épate. Si un jour je devais écrire un livre sur toi, il aurait pour titre : Harry ou l'art et la manière de minimiser ses mérites. » déclare Maman, avec un regard tendre…

« Quel mérite ai-je, là-dedans. C'est un don. Je ne fais que l'exploiter… » réponds-je, en haussant les épaules.

« Justement. Il n'est pas tout, de recevoir un don, Harry. Il faut le cultiver. Et là, réside tout ton mérite, car non seulement tu le cultives, ce don, mais tu le fais en t'investissant pleinement, en toute modestie et pour le mettre au service des autres... » insiste Maman, d'une voix douce

« Oui, peut-être. Mais depuis quelques temps, je le fais surtout pour moi, tu sais. Parce que j'en ai vraiment assez, que Voldemort et ses Serviteurs nous gâchent la vie. J'ai envie d'être heureux, Maman. Avec tous ceux que j'aime autour de moi. Et ça, même si cela se répercutera sur les autres aussi, c'est avant tout pleinement égoïste… » réponds-je, en effectuant un signe de la main, vers Ron, Hermione et Orian, qui reviennent en sens contraire, vers la Salle du Conseil également…

Maman ne répond pas. Mais je sens sur moi son regard pénétrant. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre ses pensées. Je suis sûr qu'elle se dit, que ce que je viens de faire, ce n'est pas égoïste, puisque je ne vis pas dans ce village.

Mais si, ça l'est. En libérant ma pleine puissance, je viens de donner une sérieuse chance à tous les villageois qui reviendront vivre ici, de pouvoir s'échapper bien avant que les Protections que nous avons posées ne tombent. Et cela, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Car je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans une glace, si je n'avais pas donné mon maximum et qu'une nouvelle attaque avait lieu ici, provoquant des centaines de morts encore une fois. …

Or, à peine ce village reprendra-t-il vie, d'ici une bonne quinzaine, Voldemort est capable de revenir l'attaquer, pour me narguer. Me démontrer que j'aurai beau faire, jamais je ne serai assez puissant pour l'empêcher de triompher…

Alors oui, ça comptait pour moi de protéger à fond ce village. Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

« Un égoïste, Harry, se battrait pour sa seule vie et celle des siens. Les dangers qui pèsent sur celle des autres, ne troubleraient pas sa tranquillité d'esprit… » me glisse Maman, avant de Transplaner…

Et je souris. Maman a vraiment le chic pour s'assurer d'avoir le dernier mot, quoiqu'il arrive…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Dès que Tatie a Transplané, Harry vient nous rejoindre devant la Salle du Conseil dans laquelle se sont déjà rassemblés tous les villageois et serre la main d'O'Grady, qui le remercie chaleureusement au nom de chacun, puis nous sortons du village et Transplanons aux Portes de Poudlard.

Mais à peine avons-nous passé la grille, que Rita Skeeter, surgit devant nous

« Que faites-vous-là, Rita ? Ne me dites pas que vous étiez à Dublin ! Et sans escorte, en plus ? » demande Harry, sourcils froncés, en avisant également la présence de Bozo.

« Oh ! On dirait que vous avez ma sécurité à cœur, Harry. J'en suis flattée ! » répond Rita, avec un petit rire cristallin, avant de le saisir par les épaules et de l'embrasser sans cérémonie sur les deux joues.

« Un peu de sérieux, Rita. Vous savez bien que Voldemort veut votre peau et qu'il a donné l'ordre à tous ses Mangemorts de vous capturer ! » déclare Harry, tandis que Rita fait la bise à Hermione puis me fait signe de me pencher vers elle, pour m'en faire autant…

Je m'exécute, souriant intérieurement.

Que Rita nous embrasse Harry et moi, c'est une chose. Après tout, nous partageons un secret maintenant. Mais qu'elle embrasse Hermione en est une autre. Elle avait une sérieuse dent contre elle, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, depuis son petit séjour forcé de quelques mois dans un bocal…

« Je le sais bien, Harry. Mais comprenez que j'en ai plus qu'assez de rester confinée chez moi ! Et puis je ne risquais rien à Dublin. D'abord parce que j'étais bien cachée grâce au petit procédé dont vous avez connaissance et ensuite, parce que je doute que qui que ce soit parmi les Mangemorts oserait s'attaquer à moi en votre présence.. » répond Rita, avec un sourire éblouissant…

« Ah vous croyez ! Mais un Mangemort aurait très bien pu vous capturer sous mon nez et sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en aperçoive, en s'y prenant exactement comme Hermione l'a fait il y a deux ans ! » rétorque Harry, le regard sévère

« Mais non ! J'étais à demi-cachée sous le col de Bozo… » réplique Rita, avec un petit geste négligent de la main, comme pour dire de laisser tomber l'affaire car il y a plus urgent

Et qu'Orian hausse un sourcil surpris, se demandant visiblement comment Rita pouvait se cacher sous le col du photographe. Mais ses traits s'étirent soudainement sur un sourire. De toute évidence il doit avoir deviné que Rita est un Animagus de très petite taille…

« Un Accio au bon moment et l'affaire était jouée sans que Bozo s'en rendre compte ! » riposte Harry, bras croisés sur la poitrine et œil défiant Rita de trouver une nouvelle parade à ses arguments…

Elle soutient son regard pendant une seconde ou deux et enfin, elle soupire…

« Très bien. Je vous promets de ne plus prendre de risque, ni de sortir de chez moi sans une solide escorte. » capitule-t-elle, prenant un air contrit auquel je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire

« Parfait ! Et maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici… » déclare Harry, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Eh bien l'article que l'on m'a demandé d'écrire porte sur les travaux de déblaiement et la reconstruction de Dublin et Pré Au Lard, mais également sur la collaboration entre le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix, dans la mise en sécurité des lieux et l'organisation de la défense de la Communauté Sorcière. Alors je viens vous demander l'autorisation de publier en plus, votre petite déclaration en réaction aux appels à la vengeance, non seulement parce qu'elle est magnifique, mais également car je suis persuadée que cela fera grand bien à notre Communauté dans son ensemble de la lire ! » répond Rita, avec un sourire charmeur

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui soupire…

« Moui. C'est surtout parce que cela vous fera encore un scoop, n'est-ce pas ? » fait-il remarquer, avec un sourire un peu moqueur

« Mais non… Bien sûr, un scoop est toujours bon à prendre, mais cette fois, je pense d'abord aux intérêts de la population, je vous l'assure… » répond Rita, en prenant un air innocent…

Harry éclate de rire, tandis qu'Hermione lève les yeux au ciel…

« Il faudra peaufiner votre expression innocente, Rita. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. » se moque gentiment Harry, avant d'ajouter, avec beaucoup plus de sérieux : « Bon, d'accord… Et pendant que vous y êtes, je suppose que vous souhaitez également rapporter tout ce qui concerne le fiasco de la réunion… »

Il se récolte aussi sec un sourire éblouissant…

« Oh, cela, j'en ai déjà obtenu l'autorisation, sans même avoir eu besoin de le demander, par cette chère Madame de Paimpont. Elle m'a d'ailleurs chaudement recommandé de me rapprocher de Mademoiselle Granger, si je voulais obtenir une copie de l'intégralité des minutes de cette réunion. Me feriez-vous ce plaisir, chère Hermione ? Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?… » répond Rita, en se tournant vers ma sœur de cœur

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle s'est montrée aussi aimable et l'a embrassée tout à l'heure. Sacrée Rita ! Elle posait déjà des jalons !

« Mais oui, chère Rita.. » répond Hermione, d'un ton mi- amusé par les manœuvres de la journaliste, mi- agacé qu'elle la prenne un peu beaucoup pour une bille

« Bon. Dans ce cas, ne restons pas ici. Nous nous y sommes suffisamment attardés. Allons chez Hagrid. Il n'est pas là, mais il ne nous en voudra certainement pas, de nous être mis chez lui, à l'abri du froid et des yeux indiscrets… » décide Harry, en prenant la tête de notre petit groupe.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés, Hermione ouvre son sac, dont elle sort parchemins, encre et plume, qu'elle pose sur la table. Puis elle duplique le compte-rendu de la réunion, dont elle a soigneusement pris note et, lorsque c'est fait, elle récupère les parchemins, range les originaux dans son sac et roule les copies, avant de les tendre vers Rita…

La journaliste les prend avec avidité et s'apprête à les enfourner dans son propre sac, quand Hermione arrête son geste…

« Vous devriez peut-être jeter un coup d'œil dessus.. » dit-elle, en désignant les parchemins de la pointe du menton..

Rita hausse un sourcil interrogatif, mais obéit prestement et ses yeux s'arrondissent de stupeur…

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?… » demande-t-elle, en relevant les yeux vers Hermione…

« Un code, bien entendu. Tous nos documents sont codés, au cas où ils tomberaient dans des mains ennemies. Mais rassurez-vous, dès que j'ai vu vos antennes dépasser du col de Bozo, j'ai su que vous demanderiez à avoir une copie des minutes de la réunion pour vous faciliter la tâche. J'ai donc pris soin de poser un mot de passe qui vous permettra de déchiffrer très facilement ces documents… » répond Hermione, avec un sourire tout à fait charmant…

« Et quel est-il ? » demande Rita, sourcil haussé

« Scarabée scribouilleur… » répond Hermione, une lueur malicieuse traversant son regard..

Rita éclate de rire, contre toute attente, tandis que Harry et moi échangeons un regard rieur

« Ce que j'aime bien chez vous, chère Hermione, c'est que vous tenez toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Mais en l'occurrence, c'est moi qui l'aurai mon petit. » déclare Rita, avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione, en agitant un peu le parchemin, avant de le ranger dans son sac

« Parce que je vous l'ai gracieusement donné. » répond Hermione, en lui rendant son clin d'œil et son sourire un peu narquois, avant de poursuivre, l'air infiniment plus sérieux : « Maintenant, dites-moi, Rita, O'Malley a toujours eu la réputation d'avoir de hautes ambitions politiques, ce qui explique à mon sens, qu'il ait sauté sur l'occasion pour essayer de prendre le pouvoir à Dublin. Je sais par ailleurs, que son groupe et lui appartiennent à la frange extrême du Mouvement Pour L'Irlande Sorcière Indépendante et que leurs idées sont toujours très excessives. En toute honnêteté, je pense que les mesures scandaleuses qu'ils ont proposées, étaient dictées par la peur et qu'ils avaient le désir sincère de protéger leur village. Mais, cette femme, Caitlin Scanlan, qui est-elle ? Son adhésion au groupe d'O'Malley est toute récente, n'est-ce pas ? Car je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle… »

« Vous êtes bien renseignée… » commente Rita, d'un ton appréciateur et quelque peu surpris, tandis que je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon pif s'est mis à gratouiller quand la réunion a débuté…

Je me souviens maintenant, avoir lu un article sur O'Maley et son petit groupe politique, il y a quelques mois. Des irlandais purs et durs, qui militent ardemment pour l'indépendance totale de l'Irlande Sorcière. Ils veulent créer leur Ministère, leur école de Sorcellerie et même leur propre monnaie…

« Oui. Je me tiens au courant de la politique. C'est nécessaire, si on veut avoir une petite idée des tendances, en ces temps troublés.… » acquiesce Hermione, avant d'insister : « Alors, cette Caitlin Scanlan ? Savez-vous qui elle est ? »

Rita jette un regard vers Bozo. De toute évidence elle semble hésiter. Mais son photographe hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que c'est à elle de voir si elle veut répondre ou pas…

« S'il est question d'un scoop, ne vous inquiétez pas, Rita. Nous ne vous grillerons pas » interviens-je, désireux de savoir, moi aussi

Cette bonne femme a-t-elle des accointances avec Voldemort ou au moins l'un de ses Mangemorts ? J'en ai vraiment le sentiment depuis tout à l'heure. Et je veux savoir si j'ai raison…

« Oh… Ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop. C'est juste que j'aime bien avoir quelques longueurs d'avances et en savoir davantage que les autres sur tout le monde… » soupire Rita, avant de sourire et de lâcher : « C'est la veuve de Lester Williams… »

Je sursaute aussi sec…

« Mais, ce Lester Williams est mort durant l'attaque au Terrier à Halloween dernier ! Et c'était un Mangemort ! » m'exclame-je, un long frisson me parcourant le dos.

Je me souviens de chaque nom, de chaque mort de cette nuit-là. Que ce soit au Terrier ou au Manoir Malefoy…

« Oui. Elle a disparu immédiatement après les obsèques de son mari, laissant ses deux enfants de six et huit ans à sa belle-famille. Elle a changé de couleur de cheveux et de coiffure, chaussé des lunettes et pris les prénom et nom de jeune fille de ses arrière-grand-mères, pour brouiller les pistes et échapper à la surveillance qui pouvait être exercée sur elle par les Aurors, je suppose. Mais je l'ai bien reconnue malgré tout. » nous apprend Rita, l'air sûre d'elle

« Vous en êtes certaine ? » m'enquiers-je, me demandant comment elle peut-être aussi affirmative

« Absolument. C'était bien sa voix, croyez-moi, j'ai l'oreille sûre. Par ailleurs, elle a commis l'erreur de ne pas cacher une tâche de naissance caractéristique sur sa nuque et que j'ai eu tout loisir d'observer, à l'époque où j'allais m'installer clandestinement dans sa boutique de lingerie, pour recueillir tous les potins qui y circulaient… » assure Rita, avec un clin d'œil malicieux

« Comment avez-vous pu voir cette tâche de naissance depuis la place que vous occupiez, sous le col de Bozo, durant la réunion ? » s'enquiert aussitôt Harry, en plissant des yeux…

Rita rosit, l'air gênée soudainement et elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de se ressaisir très vite et de prendre une expression un peu frondeuse…

« Bon, j'avoue. Dès que j'ai eu un soupçon à son propos, j'ai quitté le couvert du col de Bozo, pour aller m'en assurer. Qu'allez-vous me faire pour avoir pris ce risque, Harry ? Me donner la fessée ? » répond-elle, une main sur la hanche et l'œil moqueur

Harry et Hermione lèvent les yeux au ciel.

« Non, mais je pourrais recommander à Mme De Paimpont de s'assurer que vous ne puissiez plus sortir du tout de chez vous… » sourit Harry, en lui rendant son regard

« Oh ! Quelle cruauté ! J'en frémis ! » rétorque Rita, avec amusement…

« Ouais, mais trêve de plaisanterie et revenons à nos Porlocks. Rita, que savez-vous d'autre sur cette Caitlin Scanlan ? Porte-t-elle la marque, par exemple ? »

« Non, mais elle est farouchement pour Voldemort. Cela, j'en suis certaine. Et je ne serais guère étonnée qu'elle entretienne encore quelques-unes de ses relations d'autrefois, avec des Mangemorts. Elle-même et son époux faisaient partie du cercle de relations de Bertram Yaxley. » répond Rita, avec sérieux

« Alors peut-être agit-elle pour son compte. Il lui a peut-être demandé d'infiltrer le groupe d'O'Malley. Son genre de mouvement extrémiste peut être manipulable en temps de guerre, si l'on joue finement. Et en l'occurrence, elle les aura poussés à prendre la tête du Village, pour pouvoir ensuite le faire tomber aux mains de Voldemort… Oui, j'ai le sentiment, qu'elle a appuyé sur les peurs d'O'Malley et de son groupe, pour les inciter à instaurer des mesures extrêmes, dès leur prise de pouvoir. Ensuite, elle devait compter peu à peu faire miroiter à leurs yeux, qu'ils obtiendront gain de cause et cette indépendance à laquelle ils aspirent, en s'alliant à Voldemort… » réfléchis-je, tout haut

« Peut-être as-tu raison, Ron. Mais si tel est le cas, la partie n'a pas du tout été finement jouée et Caitlin Scanlan est totalement dénuée d'intelligence, car le Ministère ne pouvait pas approuver cette prise de pouvoir et ces mesures scandaleuses. Ce plan était voué à l'échec… » me fait remarquer Hermione, les sourcils froncés

« Vu comme cela, effectivement. Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée, que quelque chose a dérapé dans son plan initial. » assure-je, tandis que la stratégie de cette femme s'éclaircit peu à peu dans ma tête…

Il persiste cependant une grosse zone d'ombre, que je n'arrive pas à lever, jusqu'à ce que soudainement une autre idée me vienne à l'esprit…

« C'est O'Malley, n'est-ce pas, qui a écrit pour demander la participation du Ministère, de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Harry à cette réunion ? Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant. Prendre la tête du village ne lui a pas suffi, il a voulu se faire reconnaitre officiellement par le Ministère pour asseoir sa position. Mais je crois bien que cela, Caitlin Scanlan ne l'avait pas prévu. Et quand elle l'a su, c'était trop tard… Alors elle a mis sur pied le plan B… Soulever tout le monde dans un appel à la vengeance, espérant ainsi nous faire plier bagage et laisser le village se débrouiller seul… » déclare-je, yeux plissés sur la réflexion

« Et O'Malley n'aurait plus eu qu'à ramasser les miettes après notre départ, en mettant le doigt sur l'abandon dont le village venait de faire l'objet, lâchant à la limite, un peu de lest sur certaines mesures, du moins, au début, pour amadouer davantage les villageois et les récupérer… C'est plausible… Mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de le vérifier. » intervient Harry, son regard se perdant dans le lointain…

« Nous ne pouvons pas le vérifier, mais je peux toujours supputer. Ainsi, chacun pourra se méfier de Caitlin Scanlan à l'avenir. O'Malley en premier chef !… » propose Rita, avec un sourire en coin…

Mais Harry hoche négativement la tête…

« Non, Rita. Pas de supputation. L'Ordre du Phénix examinera cette situation et verra ce qu'il y a lieu de faire. » dit-il, d'un ton assez ferme…

Illico, Rita pousse un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme

« Quel dommage que je ne puisse aller l'espionner ! Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu vous apporter quantité d'informations précieuses ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air fataliste…

Faussement fataliste, à n'en pas douter. Et décidément, je ne saurais trop lui recommander de prendre quelques cours de comédie, pour affiner son jeu d'actrice…

« Bien essayé, Rita. Mais il est hors de questions que nous utilisions vos talents pour faire ça. » répond Harry, avec amusement

« Avouez tout de même que cela vaudrait la peine ! Si Caitlin est toujours en relation avec Bertram Yaxley, nous pourrions déjouer ses prochains plans ! » se défend Rita, avec une ferveur qui, cette fois, ne semble pas feinte du tout

« Nous ? » interroge Hermione, sourcil haussé…

« Oui, nous ! J'en ai assez d'être une potiche ! Une simple plume qui écrit des articles, la plupart du temps d'après les observations ou la prise de note des autres ! Je veux prendre une part active dans cette guerre ! Me sentir utile ! Vous pouvez comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame Rita, avec fougue

« Vous êtes utile, Rita. Vos articles sont très importants. Ils soufflent l'espoir, rétablissent des vérités, permettent… » commence Harry, avant d'être interrompu

« À chacun de trouver le courage de s'opposer à Voldemort et ses suivants ! Oui, je sais tout cela ! Mais je suis une femme d'action Harry ! J'ai besoin de réaliser des interviews, d'aller chercher mes renseignements à la source ! Découvrir des sujets d'articles intéressants et variés ! » poursuit Rita, cette fois visiblement contrariée.

« C'est impossible… Et ne vous avisez surtout pas à aller espionner ! Tous les Mangemorts ont ordre de s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun Animagus espion dans leurs parages. Votre vie est précieuse Rita. Ne la mettez pas en danger en agissant sottement. N'oubliez pas la promesse que vous m'avez faite il y a quelques minutes seulement. » répond Harry avec douceur, une main sur l'épaule de Rita…

La journaliste ferme les yeux et son expression s'adoucit un peu. Mais quand elle ouvre de nouveau ses paupières, je vois dans ses prunelles qu'elle n'est pas d'accord…

« Je sais Harry. Mais je ne pourrai pas tenir cette promesse… » déclare-t-elle, sur une inspiration profonde

« Je vous en prie, Rita. Je vous promets quant à moi que vous pourrez aller plus souvent sur le terrain, être officiellement invitée à certaines réunions d'organisation de défense et j'intercèderai auprès de l'Ordre, afin que vous puissiez, si ce n'est assister au Conseil des Ministres, au moins en rencontrer quelques-uns… Des Membres de l'Ordre également. » insiste Harry, son regard plongé dans celui attristé de Rita

« Je… J'aimerais assister à l'un de vos entraînements, si ce n'est pas abuser… Et… J'aimerais aussi vous voir encore à l'œuvre, quand sera venu le moment de poser les nouvelles Protections sur Pré Au Lard… » répond Rita, qui semble cependant encore hésiter

« Faite-moi parvenir vos demandes, Rita et je verrai ce que je peux faire… » soupire Harry, en retirant sa main de l'épaule de Rita, pour la passer dans ses cheveux…

Rita réfléchit durant quelques instants, son regard fixé sur un point imaginaire, avant de revenir dans celui de Harry

« D'accord, vous avez gagné cette fois. » répond-elle, un léger sourire s'épanouissant quelque peu sur son visage, avant de décréter qu'il est temps qu'elle parte pour écrire son article du jour…

Mon regard croise celui d'Hermione. Décidément, Harry a beau avoir beaucoup changé et murit, il a toujours son petit côté naïf et s'est fait avoir en beauté sur ce coup, j'en suis finalement convaincu… Car Rita a été bien meilleure actrice que je ne pensais au premier abord et l'a manœuvré droit où elle voulait en fin de compte…

« Oh, Rita !… » la rappelle Harry, alors qu'elle a déjà le pied dehors..

« Oui, Harry ? » s'enquiert la journaliste, en se tournant vers lui…

« Je sais que vous aimez vous aussi avoir le dernier mot. Mais en l'occurrence, cette fois, c'est moi qui l'aurai et le voici… Je ne suis pas dupe de votre jeu. Alors raisonnables, vos demandes. Ou je pourrais me décider à vous enfermer dans un bocal jusqu'à la fin de la guerre… » déclare Harry, avant disparaitre dans les flammes vertes de l'âtre

Oh… En fin de compte, peut-être pas si naïf, Harry… me dis-je, tandis que Rita éclate de rire…

Et je m'engouffre dans la Cheminée, pour gagner le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, comme Harry vient de le faire…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

N'hésitez donc pas!

...

..

.

.

V


	8. Une Journée Type 3

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Miss Mistycal est ma super Beta, comme toujours!

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de - Douceurfamille - Lion - Yzeute - Guest -

OoOoOoO

..

.

**Une Journée Type… 3/3**

**Acte 6 : Les Prises De Conscience D'Orian**

**Hermione**

Nous nous hâtons d'aller prendre une douche dans la salle d'entraînement, avant de nous rendre dans le bureau de Tatie. Orian a revêtue une tenue de sport et une robe ayant appartenus à je ne sais qui et que Dobby lui a dénichées, à la demande de Harry.

« Ah ! J'ai craint un instant que Rita vous ait enlevés ! » s'exclame en souriant Tatie, quand nous pénétrons enfin dans son bureau.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Quand elle a quelque chose dans la tête Rita, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs… » soupire Harry, en prenant place dans un canapé, avant de tendre la main vers le plat de sandwichs qui nous attend sur une table basse. Il saisit vivement un sandwich jambon et fromage, croquant aussitôt dedans à belles dents…

Je le comprends. Je suis affamée depuis que nous avons dépensé une débauche d'énergie pour poser les Protections et je n'ose imaginer ce que cela doit être pour mon frère de cœur, qui a sans nul doute été celui d'entre nous qui a le plus fourni d'efforts…

Harry raconte rapidement la scène avec Rita à Tatie, qui sourit des manœuvres de la journaliste. Puis, pendant que nous achevons notre repas, celle-ci se met d'accord avec Orian, sur l'heure et le lieu de son arrivée en Suède demain. Ils règlent quelques autres détails également. Notamment sur la manière dont elle souhaite s'y prendre, pour sélectionner les personnes qu'Orian invitera à se joindre à son groupe de défense…

« Vous pensez donc que notre groupe a pu déjà être infiltré ? » demande Orian, les sourcils froncés…

« Je ne peux l'affirmer, non. Mais c'est une possibilité qu'il faut envisager. » répond Tatie, avec douceur, à l'instant où Tonton Sev entre dans le bureau

« Je ne faisais que passer, pour prendre quelques rapides nouvelles, avant de me rendre en cours. Mais je vois que vous êtes occupés, alors je reviendrai plus tard… » déclare-t-il, quand il avise Orian, amorçant déjà un pas de retrait vers la porte

« Monsieur Berggren était avec nous à Dublin, Gauthier. Il sait donc tout ce qu'i savoir à ce propos déjà. » le retient Tatie, avec un sourire…

« Oh… Eh bien dans ce cas, allez-y, dites-moi comment cela s'est passé avec O'Malley. » répond Tonton, en venant s'installer à côté de moi.

Tatie lui rapporte les points les plus importants de la réunion, tandis que je sers une tasse de thé pour chacun et une part de gâteau à la poire…

« Je savais O'Malley excessif et très tranché dans ses idées, mais là, il a carrément dépassé les bornes. Comment a-t-il pu en arriver à de telles extrémités ? » interroge Tonton Sev, sourcils froncés…

« C'est sa voisine de table, qui tirait les ficelles et je pense qu'elle agissait pour le compte de Bertram Yaxley … Caitlin Scanlan, comme elle se fait appeler. Mais en réalité, c'est la veuve de Lester Williams… » déclare Ron tout de go

« Una Hooson ? S'il s'agit bien de la veuve de Lester Williams, c'est son vrai nom, Una Hooson épouse Williams... » réagit Tonton, l'air surpris…

Assez désagréablement d'ailleurs à voir son expression…

« Tu sembles la connaître… » fait remarquer Tatie, d'un ton interrogateur, en posant son assiette à dessert vide sur la table de salon

« Oui… Je l'ai eue comme élève et je l'ai rencontrée une ou deux fois à l'occasion, sur le Chemin de Traverse par la suite. Ce n'était pas une méchante fille, selon mon souvenir. Juste un peu influençable peut-être. J'ai été surpris quand elle a épousé Lester Williams, qui était de presque trente ans son aîné, dès la fin de ses études. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé… Enfin, arrangé… Extorqué plutôt… Le père d'Una était un joueur invétéré et j'ai cru comprendre que ce mariage a épongé sa dette envers Williams. Bref, je me doute que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle, car Lester était un homme assez dur et certainement très éloigné de l'image du prince charmant qu'elle espérait épouser un jour, lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse un jour, partager son idéologie sur la pureté du sang, ni s'accoquiner avec Yaxley… » explique Tonton, avant d'achever de boire son thé

« Et pourtant, Ron a raison. C'est elle qui menait la danse en réalité. Nous la ferons surveiller. Mais ce n'est plus le moment d'en parler… » déclare Tatie, en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge…

« Effectivement. C'est l'heure d'aller en classe… » acquiesce Tonton, en saisissant sa serviette, avant de se lever.

Harry, Ron, Orian et moi nous levons également. Notre journée est loin d'être finie et nous sommes déjà en retard sur notre programme de l'après-midi…

« Où allons-nous ? » demande Orian, juste avant de passer la porte…

« Déblaiement à Pré Au Lard, jusque 17h00… » répond Harry, tandis qu'Orian grimace

Il doit espérer ne plus trouver une tête ou autre chose du même genre, comme ce matin. Je l'espère moi aussi, mais j'ai des doutes. Les travaux ont commencé hier et je pense que ce sont les ruines des habitations les plus touchées qu'il reste maintenant à déblayer. Et je doute également que nous trouvions des survivants à Pré Au Lard, car Tatie est déjà allée sonder tout le village, vendredi soir…

Bien sûr, à cause des nombreux résidus de Magie Noire, elle a pu passer à côté de personnes encore en vie, retenues prisonnières dans une cachette de leur cave, comme cela a été le cas à Dublin. Mais j'en doute. L'attaque sur Pré Au Lard, a duré moins longtemps et les Mangemorts qui ont jeté des Maléfices étaient nettement moins nombreux qu'en Irlande…

Nous nous hâtons dans les couloirs, rejoignant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour reprendre la Cheminée jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, gagnant ainsi quelques minutes et bientôt, nous nous présentons au responsable des travaux au village.

Il nous assigne tous les quatre au déblaiement des ruines d'une maison qui faisait face à la boutique de Scribenpenne…

« Ça, ce n'est pas le travail des Mangemorts, mais de Remus et des potes… » murmure Ron, en examinant les très importants dégâts…

Et comme je lève un sourcil vers lui, il me rapporte ce qu'Anthony Goldstein lui a raconté. Et je frissonne, comprenant d'autant plus la gravité profonde, que le regard de mon camarade de Serdaigle, a acquise depuis les combats auxquels il a pris part…

« C'était eux ou les Mangemorts. Alors ils l'ont fait, sans trop se poser de questions. Mais maintenant, ils se demandent s'il n'y avait que des Mangemorts dans la maison ou s'ils ont aussi tué des innocents… » achève Ron, avant de lever sa Baguette et de commencer à dégager les tuiles et les poutres de la charpente

« Merlin… Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait arriver des choses comme ça… » commente Orian, plus pâle qu'un mort…

« Malheureusement, c'est ça la guerre Orian. On fait tout pour protéger des innocents, mais non seulement on n'y arrive pas toujours, mais en plus, il peut arriver qu'on provoque des dommages collatéraux. Et il faut apprendre à vivre avec ça. S'y préparer, même… » répond Harry, en lui pressant l'épaule, avant de l'encourager à se mettre au travail.

Et, sans relâche durant un peu plus d'une heure, nous dégageons les ruines, procédant au tri des gravats, comme nous l'avons fait le matin même…

« Stop ! » s'exclame soudainement Ron, alors que je commençais tout juste à soulever une grosse poutre

Je suspends mon geste et Ron s'avance avec précaution sur les éclats de briques et de tuiles qui jonchent le sol. D'un petit coup de Baguette, il dégage un morceau de tissu pris au coin de la poutre.

« Vas-y, Hermione, doucement… » dit-il, sans me regarder.

Et au ton de sa voix, je devine que j'ai découvert le corps, soit de l'un des onze disparus de Pré Au Lard, soit de l'un des Mangemorts qui attaquaient mes amis du C.C.S.A.B.P.M….

Alors j'inspire profondément et je soulève la poutre jusqu'à environ un mètre du sol, avant de la ramener vers moi. Ron, lui, continue son avancée précautionneuse dans les gravats, suivi de Harry. Puis ils se penchent tous les deux. Harry jette un petit Sortilège et j'entends un bruit de tissu qui se déchire…

« Mangemort ! » s'exclame presqu'aussitôt Ron, en se tournant vers moi…

Et je me sens soulagée, je préfère ça, même si cela n'a rien de réjouissant. Car j'aurais détesté trouver le cadavre d'un innocent et qu'après examen, on découvre qu'il avait été tué par l'effondrement de la maison… Cela m'aurait fait mal, pour Remus, mes amis et mon professeur d'étude des Runes qui était également avec eux…

Harry et Ron se chargent de finir de dégager le corps des décombres, le déposent dans un drap qu'ils replient soigneusement, puis Harry le ramène vers l'équipe de Ste Mangouste. Quand il revient, il nous propose à tous une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Et nous poursuivons notre tâche, dégageant quatre autres corps, tous des Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce que nous mettions la cave à jour. Et à l'odeur qui s'en dégage, il n'y a pas de doute. Il y a aussi des morts dedans. Mais cette fois, ce sont des employés de Ste Mangouste et l'un des villageois qui descendent chercher les cadavres. Ils sont tous très pâles, quand ils remontent avec trois corps enveloppés de draps blancs…

Celui d'un adulte et ceux de deux enfants…

« Maggy et ses 2 fillettes… Torturées à morts toutes les trois. Sûr qu'elles étaient décédées quand la maison s'est effondrée… J'vais prévenir Dick… » déclare le villageois, bouleversé, en direction des autres habitants du village, qui se sont portés volontaires pour l'opération de déblaiement aujourd'hui et se sont rassemblés devant la maison, dès qu'ils ont su que la cave était accessible…

« Je ne comprendrai jamais qu'on puisse faire ça… » murmure Orian, défait

« Moi non plus… » approuve-je, en m'appuyant sur Harry, qui a entouré mes épaules de son bras…

« Ni moi. » déclare-t-il, ajoutant très vite, sur un ton doux : « Il est presque 17h00. Rentrons. Allons dire à Anthony, Terry, Keith, Remus et le professeur Babbling, qu'ils ne sont pour rien dans la mort de cette femme et de ses deux fillettes. Ils méritent d'avoir au moins cette paix de l'esprit là … »

Je suis bien d'accord…

OoOoOoO

**Ron **

Après un nouveau passage sous la douche, nous allons voir Remus. Il est visiblement soulagé, par les nouvelles que nous lui apportons et s'engage aussitôt à aller prévenir les autres. Aussi, Hermione, Harry, Orian et moi, nous dirigeons sans attendre, vers l'appartement de ma sœur de cœur…

En chemin, nous croisons quelques copains, qui nous saluent avec chaleur, puis un groupe de filles, dont Lavande et Parvati, qui regardent Orian d'un air appréciateur, avant d'échanger à voix basse et en gloussant. Un peu plus loin, c'est Sir Nicholas, qui s'empresse de nous demander si nous avons besoin de ses services. Nous déclinons poliment et l'invitons à aller voir Nev, qui ne doit pas savoir où donner de la tête, maintenant que les cours sont terminés.

Le pauvre. Il se tape tout seul la gestion générale du Comité et les multiples demandes qui doivent fuser de tous les Sous-Comités…

« Sympa, votre intérieur… » commente Orian, quand nous entrons chez Hermione.

« Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore a été généreux de mettre cet appartement à ma disposition. Il est très confortable… » acquiesce Hermione, en souriant.

En fait, elle adore cet appart. Il est tout à fait conforme à son image. Chaleureux, aménagé avec soin, organisé de façon très pratique aussi. Un salon spacieux et bien éclairé, un bureau avec petite bibliothèque privée, une magnifique chambre, une salle de bains avec douche et baignoire et, cerise sur le gâteau, un beau petit laboratoire tout neuf…

C'est d'ailleurs dans ce dernier que nous nous rendons. Nous attelant à la tâche aussitôt entrés dedans…

« Vous savez faire de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine, je suppose ? » demande Harry, en remplissant un gros chaudron d'eau déjà chaude, avant de le poser sur les flammes d'un feu allumé par Hermione…

« Euh… Oui… Du moins, j'aurais besoin de me rafraîchir la mémoire concernant la recette, mais oui, j'en ai déjà préparé. A l'école… En fait, je n'ai jamais concocté de Potion, depuis la fin de mes études… » répond Orian, en fronçant un peu les sourcils..

« Pas de problème, nous allons vous la rafraîchir. Et pas que pour la préparation de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine d'ailleurs… » déclare-je, en sortant de l'armoire, les ingrédients nécessaires aux préparations prévues pour aujourd'hui…

Je les pose sur la paillasse, tandis que Harry remplit un autre chaudron et qu'Hermione inscrit la recette de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine, la plus simple du jour, sur un tableau qui fait face à Orian…

« Alors comme ça, vous faites vos Potions vous-même ? » s'enquiert-il, l'air étonné…

« Potions et Onguents, oui. Et pas seulement pour nous. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, l'Ordre est un gros consommateur. Nous montons toujours un hôpital de campagne ou deux, quand il y a des attaques. Cela permet de désengorger Ste Mangouste et nos Membres sont certains de recevoir des Soins de premier plan, par des Médicomages qui font partie de l'Ordre. Et ainsi, ils peuvent repartir au combat très rapidement quand leurs blessures ne sont pas trop graves, alors qu'à Ste Mangouste, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Ils devraient rester en observation durant un temps, signer des tas de documents, payer les soins etc, avant de sortir… » réponds-je, en répartissant les ingrédients devant chaque chaudron

« Par ailleurs, nous avons tous des notions de Soins d'urgence et une Pochette contenant des Potions et des Onguents de première nécessité… Ça aussi, cela sauve des vies. C'est pourquoi cela fait partie de notre entraînement, d'apprendre les rudiments de la Médicomagie et de faire ses propres Potions… Et chacun met la main à la pâte dès qu'il a un instant, pour reconstituer les importantes réserves communes…» explique en plus Harry, tandis qu'Hermione se lance déjà dans la finalisation de la préparation d'un Onguent pour soulager les Brûlures, commencée hier soir…

« Oh… Je comprends…. Mais cela doit revenir cher, de financer tout cela… » fait remarquer Orian, sourcils de nouveau froncés…

« Oui. Sans compter les Gadgets de Défense inventés par mes frères, qui sont redoutablement efficaces, mais sacrément coûteux aussi pour certains. Et tout le reste… » ajoute-je, passant sous silence les Micros et Caméras…

On verra bien s'il y a lieu de parler de cela, lors de la réunion qui se déroulera en Suède demain…

« Les logements, la nourriture… Oui, votre père l'a dit tout à l'heure. L'Ordre du Phénix héberge et nourrit des sans-abris… » précise Orian, en coupant un foie de salamandre en fines lamelles

« Des sans-abris, mais aussi des Membres de l'Ordre et d'autres personnes sur lesquelles pèsent de sérieuses menaces et qui sont obligées d'entrer dans la clandestinité totale, avec leur famille… » renchérit Hermione, d'un ton doux…

Orian suspend son mouvement et son regard se perd quelques instants sur le tableau, sans le voir…

« Je me rends compte que c'est une sacrée organisation et qu'il faut de gros moyens. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela non plus. » soupire-t-il, l'air de se dire, qu'il s'est peut-être lancé dans un projet qui le dépasse, avant de reprendre son travail…

« Vous allez très bien vous en sortir, Orian. Dès demain, votre groupe s'organisera. Vous trouverez des fonds et toutes les bonnes volontés nécessaires. » le rassure Harry, avec un sourire dans la voix…

Orian soupire…

« Des fonds… Cela ne doit pas être facile à trouver… Comment avez-vous fait pour constituer les vôtres ? » demande-t-il, l'air anxieux de ne pas en trouver…

« Eh bien, l'Ordre s'est beaucoup auto financé, grâce à la générosité de ses Membres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous reparlerons de tout cela et vous verrez que ce n'est pas un problème insurmontable. Je suis sûr que vos amis et vous-même auraient vite fait de trouver de très bonnes idées, pour financer vos besoins… » assure-je, me promettant de lui souffler au moins l'idée d'un pari lucratif…

Après tout, cela nous a bien servi pour financer le C.C.S.A.B.P.M….

Nous travaillons ensuite en silence, coupant ou pilant des ingrédients, les mesurant avec soins, avant de les jeter dans nos chaudrons. Dans le mien, ma préparation bouillonne bien gentiment et j'y ajoute l'ingrédient adéquat, avant de tourner le mélange dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et j'obtiens bientôt la couleur parfaite…

Cependant, à mes côtés, le contenu du chaudron d'Orian n'est pas tout à fait conforme à ce qu'il devrait être et je m'empresse d'ajouter une goutte de Bile de Tatoue à son mélange, puis une demi-patte de moustique des Andes, pour la rectifier…

« Vous êtes vraiment bons en Potions, tous les trois… » commente soudainement Orian, son regard courant sur nos chaudrons…

« C'est parce que nous avons eu les meilleurs des professeurs… » sourit Harry, en baissant le feu au maximum sous son chaudron, pour laisser sa préparation mijoter tout doucement…

Puis il jette un Sort, pour que sa spatule remue doucement le contenu en continue et un autre pour que le feu s'éteigne dans exactement 3h47 minutes. Comme Hermione, c'est un Onguent qu'il prépare et quand la quantité d'eau suffisante se sera évaporée, il restera dans son chaudron un baume onctueux et lisse…

« Ron, pendant que vous finissez, je vais chercher nos sacs pour l'entraînement de ce soir. Je m'occupe également du dîner. Je reviens vous chercher dès que c'est prêt, d'ici quelques minutes… » annonce maintenant Harry, avant de sortir rapidement du Labo…

Il va prendre l'escalier dérobé, bien sûr et nous laisse le soin, à Hermione et moi, d'occuper Orian ici, jusqu'à son retour…

« Un entraînement ce soir… Après tout ce que vous avez fait depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes… » déclare justement Orian, en s'épongeant le front, avant de finir de transférer sa Potion dans des fioles…

Le pauvre gars a l'air épuisé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas ménagé sa peine depuis très tôt ce matin, lui non plus. Que ce soit dans les opérations de déblaiement ou lors de la pose des Protections. Et avec tout ce qu'il s'est pris dans la figure en plus, concernant la réalité de la guerre, il y a de quoi être crevé…

« Et après l'entraînement, ce ne sera pas fini. Nous avons du travail jusqu'à 00h30 à peu près… » souris-je, omettant volontairement de lui dire que notre entraînement se passant dans le Temps Ralenti, nous aurons eu l'occasion de nous reposer, avant de rentrer finir notre journée…

Il aura l'occasion de le découvrir plus tard…

« Et vous dîtes que c'est une journée type d'un Membre de l'Ordre à temps plein ? Eh bien, si c'est ce à quoi je dois m'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, j'espère que vous allez me donner le secret de votre forme… » répond Orian, en plongeant son chaudron maintenant vide dans l'évier pour le laver…

« Exercice physique, nourriture saine et équilibrée, sommeil de qualité, sont déjà de bonnes bases. Nous vous donnerons aussi d'autres petits trucs… » réponds-je, en pensant aux massages et au Tai Chi, en nettoyant la paillasse d'un coup de Baguette

Au même moment, Harry passe la tête et annonce que le diner est servi dans le salon. J'en suis heureux. J'ai une faim d'Ogre. Et c'est avec satisfaction que je vois une vraie table dressée, avec une belle soupière fumante et des plats couverts, pour tenir la nourriture au chaud…

Après les pique-niques du petit déjeuner et du déjeuner, nous avons enfin droit à un vrai repas et ce n'est pas trop tôt…

La soupe aux poireaux est délicieuse et j'en avale deux bols, sans craindre de me couper l'appétit pour le reste. Puis je me sers une généreuse assiette avec un énorme steak, des pommes sautées, des petits pois et des carottes…

Tout au long de notre repas, qui s'achève avec une grosse part de tarte aux pommes accompagnée d'une boule de glace à la cannelle, Orian nous pose des questions pertinentes, sur nos moyens de défense et notre organisation en générale. Nous éludons volontairement certaines de ses questions, l'invitant à les poser plus tard au professeur Dumbledore ou à Tatie Nally.

« C'est l'heure.. » déclare soudainement Hermione, juste avant que ma montre sonne

Harry, Hermione et moi prenons immédiatement nos sacs de sport et nous entraînons Orian vers l'infirmerie. Nous ne rencontrons personne en chemin et nous nous en félicitons. Cependant, arrivés à destination, nous avons la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'Edgard Latton est là. Il porte une petite caisse vide et il est juste devant la porte de l'annexe…

« Oh… Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur… je ne crois pas vous connaître ? » dit-il, son regard glissant de l'un à l'autre d'entre nous, avant de s'attarder sur Orian, sourcil haussé

« Bonsoir, professeur. Non, vous ne connaissez pas Orion. C'est un cousin d'Oliver. Sachant ses parents et sa sœur en Australie, il est venu lui rendre visite à leur place. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Monsieur Latton, mais nous voudrions entrer pour voir nos amis… » répond Harry, d'un ton tranquille

Mais son regard, bien que tout aussi serein, demande clairement à Latton de dégager le passage...

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je viens moi-même d'apporter un lot de Potions de Soins dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et justement, je me proposais également de rendre visite à Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini et Moon, ainsi qu'à Mademoiselle Abbot. Je tiens à les féliciter pour leur courage… » déclare Latton, avec un sourire qui se veut aimable…

Mais naturellement, comme je ne peux pas piffer ce type, je le trouve complètement hypocrite. Ce qu'il est sûrement d'ailleurs, indépendamment de mon parti pris contre lui…

« Ah… Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Monsieur Latton. A moins que Madame Pomfresh vous en ait donné expressément l'autorisation, la porte ne vous laissera pas passer… C'est qu'elle veille jalousement sur les cas les plus graves, vous savez… » explique Harry, en rendant son sourire à Latton.

« Oh… C'est donc pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la porte. Eh bien, dans ce cas, je demanderai l'autorisation à notre aimable infirmière, dès que j'aurai l'occasion de la voir…. Mmmm… Bon, eh bien, souhaitez un prompt rétablissement à vos amis pour moi, voulez-vous ? » répond Latton, en s'écartant enfin de la porte…

Pas assez cependant, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de l'annexe, si nous en ouvrons la porte…

« Ce sera fait, Monsieur Latton. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Bonsoir professeur… » assure Harry, avec un large sourire et un signe de tête, vers le nouveau professeur de Potion et surtout Espion de Voldemort…

Et dans le même temps, il se décale un peu. Bien évidemment, je comprends le message et je me place de telle façon, que même en ouvrant largement la porte, Latton ne pourrait rien voir, puisque je lui bouche maintenant la vue…

Et, naturellement, comme je suis galant, j'invite Hermione à passer devant moi, puis, avec politesse, j'encourage Orian et Harry, à entrer avant moi aussi.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Latton. » souris-je ensuite par-dessus mon épaule, en pénétrant à mon tour dans l'annexe et prenant soin de fermer la porte avant qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre ici ? » maugrée-je, aussitôt après, d'un ton nettement moins calme

Cela me déplait fortement, que ce sale fouineur ait voulu entrer ici…

« Le fait est que l'Annexe intrigue beaucoup de monde. Mais de qui parles-tu, au fait ? » sourit Théo, de garde dans l'Annexe, tandis qu'il aide Draco à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil auprès du lit de Blaise, qui ne peut toujours pas en bouger

« De Latton. Et je crois plutôt qu'il venait aux nouvelles pour le compte de Voldemort ! » m'exclame-je, avant de me pencher vers Hannah, pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'installer de l'autre côté du lit de notre ami

« Oui. Il devait se dire qu'il pourrait peut-être lui extorquer des renseignements sur la manière dont il a échappé aux griffes de Lucius et Voldemort. Ceci dit, Orian doit aussi l'intéresser. Il a dû en entendre parler et apprendre qu'il était venu ici ce matin. Et il aura voulu en savoir davantage sur ce Suédois qui a également rencontré le professeur Dumbledore… » déclare Harry, qui soutien Oliver dans sa lente progression vers le fauteuil placé auprès d'Hannah…

« Oh ! C'est pour cela que vous m'avez présenté comme un cousin de…euh… Oliver, c'est ça ? » demande Orian, qui observe nos préparatifs, d'un air intrigué

Après tout, nous avons annoncé que nous allions nous entraîner et voilà que nous sommes dans l'Annexe de l'infirmerie, à bichonner nos amis…

« Oui. C'est l'explication la plus plausible qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Pourquoi seriez-vous venu ici avec nous, sinon ? » répond Harry, qui range maintenant soigneusement les Potions et Onguents posés sur une table, dans une mallette…

« J'ai donc un cousin Suédois ?… » demande Oliver, sourcil haussé

« Ouais. Et pense dire à Lavande et Parvati combien tu as été touché que ce cousin ait fait le déplacement depuis la Suède, juste pour te voir quelques minutes ce matin et une heure ce soir… N'oublie pas d'appuyer un peu sur le mélo, que nos Miss Pipelettes fassent passer le message dans tout Poudlard et que ça revienne aux oreilles de Latton, ok ? » réponds-je, en fourrant la trousse de toilette de Blaise, dans le sac d'effets que je prépare pour lui

« Et transforme un peu son nom. Je l'ai présenté à Latton sous le prénom d'Orion, en lieu et place d'Orian. Orion Braggan, ça fera l'affaire, je pense. Il n'y a guère qu'un portrait ou deux qui ont dû entendre son vrai nom ce matin et s'ils l'ont fait circuler, chacun pourra penser qu'ils auront mal entendu. Et pour ne pas commettre d'impair, c'est comme ça que nous l'appelleront désormais…» ajoute Harry, avec un sourire…

« Ok. Pas de souci… Mais encore faut-il que j'ai une occasion de parler de lui avec Lavande et Parvati… » fait remarquer Oliver, qui tient tendrement la main d'Hannah

Et je songe soudainement, que mon opinion de lui a nettement changée, comparée à ce que je pensais le soir où il a intégré le C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. Je ne le sentais pas à l'époque, il m'agaçait, avec sa manie de récriminer à la première occase et de se la boucler dès qu'on se montrait un peu autoritaire avec lui, tout en nous dardant d'un regard noir. Je me disais alors, qu'il pourrait déserter nos rangs à la moindre occasion… J'ai même pensé qu'il pourrait facilement nous trahir, s'il tombait entre les mains du camp adverse…

Je me suis trompé. Lourdement. Parce qu'il n'a pas flanché sous les tortures de Marsden, taisant dans quel coin de Pré Au Lard se trouvait Blaise…

Je comprends, maintenant que je connais mieux son histoire, qu'il ait pu être à cran et méfiant, avant d'appartenir au C.C.S.A.B.P.M. et de s'adapter complètement à notre groupe. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être à cran, parmi les Serpentards, à cette époque. Il faut dire que l'ambiance dans les Cachots était plutôt dure et que personne parmi eux, ne savait à qui vraiment pouvoir se fier…

Ça s'est bien amélioré maintenant. Même s'ils doivent encore rester sur leurs gardes à cause des Ânes Bâtés, ils connaissent leurs alliés…

Bref. Il faudra que je parle un jour de tout ça avec Oliver et que je m'excuse d'avoir sérieusement douté de lui. Je sauterai sur la première occase durant notre séjour…

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Nous avons croisé Lavande et Parvati tout à l'heure. Orian… Pardon, Orion est plutôt beau gosse et crois-moi, ce sont elles qui vont venir t'en parler à la première occasion… » déclare Harry, en adressant un clin d'œil à Oliver

Hannah pouffe de rire et acquiesce de la tête, tandis que la porte de l'Annexe s'ouvre…

« Harry ! » s'exclame aussitôt Jérémy, en se précipitant vers mon petit ami pour lui sauter dessus…

« Salut, Bonhomme… » sourit Harry, en le réceptionnant dans ses bras

Les autres copains et copines entrent plus calmement et saluent chacun, d'une bise ou d'une poignée de main. Nev en fait partie et Harry lui présente Orian, qui est ravi de faire la connaissance du petit neveu d'Algie. Puis d'autres petits groupes arrivent, séparés chacun de quelques minutes et enfin, Tatie, Tonton Sev, Remus, Richard et le professeur Dumbledore nous rejoignent.

L'Annexe est bourrée à craquer et Orian est très étonné, quand on lui dit de s'assoir, de prendre la main de ses voisins puis de fermer les yeux. Et plus encore, quand il les rouvre sur le Paradis…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 7 : Duel Au Soleil**

**Hermione**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sens un regain d'énergie fourmiller dans mon corps. La caresse d'une brise tiède et douce des rayons du soleil, n'y ait bien évidemment pas étrangère et je respire avec délice l'air parfumé d'une bonne odeur d'herbe et de fleurs fraîches…

J'ouvre lentement les paupières, pour tomber directement sur le regard médusé d'Orian, qui regarde autour de lui en se demandant visiblement, quel étrange rêve éveillé il est en train de faire…

« Bienvenue au Paradis, Orion… » sourit Harry, en pressant son épaule, avant de se lever prestement.

Et tandis que mon frère de cœur prend Draco dans ses bras pour aller l'installer sur une chaise longue, à l'ombre du haut chêne qui a assisté à nombre de nos réunions autour d'un thé, j'entreprends d'expliquer brièvement au jeune Suédois, le principe du Temps Ralenti…

« Alors c'est comme ça, que vous allez pouvoir commencer notre entraînement demain… Enfin… dans quelques semaines… Non, demain… Euh… Je suis un peu perdu là… Je ne sais pas comment je dois parler de l'avenir… » déclare Orian, sourcils froncés…

« Eh bien, selon le point de vue, se sera demain ou dans quatre mois… » souris-je, alors que nous cheminons aux côtés de Ron, qui fait Léviter le lit de Blaise, toujours interdit de se lever…

« Demain si on parle en terme de temps normal et quatre mois en terme de Temps Ralenti… Oui, bien sûr… C'est finalement simple… » sourit à son tour Orian

« Ouais… Mais ça désoriente toujours un peu au début. Après on s'y fait parfaitement bien… » intervient Ron, en posant doucement le lit de Blaise qu'il a fait Léviter, auprès de la chaise longue de Draco…

Tandis que Tatie et Tonton Sev proposent à Orian de lui faire visiter le campement, que Remus et le professeur Dumbledore se rendent dans la Yourte d'Etat-Major et que Richard va préparer son infirmerie, tout le monde prend ses aises, par petits groupes, autour d'un thé glacé ou de jus de citrouille bien frais.

Harry écoute attentivement Jérémy et Jodie, qui lui parlent de leur journée. Nev demande gentiment à Eddy, de le laisser goûter à une fin d'après-midi et une soirée tranquille avec Luna, arguant qu'il aura tout le temps dans les jours qui viennent, de lui exposer les résultats de ses recherches. Ginny et Théo discutent dans un tendre tête à tête, se bécotant de temps à autre. Quelques-uns de nos amis décident d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes du côté du terrain d'entraînement…

Et moi je pense à Viktor. Aux soirées tranquilles ou au contraire fougueuses, que nous avons passées ensemble, dans notre Yourte… Et mon cœur s'étreint de nostalgie. C'est fini tout cela. Ça ne se reproduira jamais. Tous nos projets d'avenir sont morts en même temps que lui.

« Oh… L'heure de la vengeance a sonné… » déclare soudainement Harry

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui. Il affiche un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux sont rieurs, tandis qu'il s'installe à côté de moi, le regard fixé vers le campement…

Je suis son regard. Tatie Nally, Tonton Sev et Orion sont en bordure du parcours du combattant et ils nous tournent le dos, regardant Seamus et quelques copains faire une démonstration de ce qui attend le jeune Suédois dans les jours à venir…

« Plait-il ? » demande Draco, l'air vivement étonné

« L'été dernier, je me suis juré qu'un jour la Chauve-Souris Graisseuse des Cachots payerait pour tous les Sorts Cuisants que j'ai reçus dans les fesses, durant nos premiers entraînements avec elle. Et ce moment est venu… » sourit Harry, en levant sa Baguette avec un sourire carnassier…

« Ah, ça, je crois que tout le monde en rêve ! Après tout, nous y avons tous eu droit ! Mais je te ferai remarquer, que nous sommes à au moins deux cents pieds du terrain… » déclare Draco, sourcils froncés

« Deux cent cinquante… Mais ce n'est pas un problème. En fait, maintenant, je veux surtout le surprendre… » répond Harry, en ajustant sa Baguette

« Ben à cette distance, tu ne risques pas de le faire ! Tu devrais… » commente Oliver, qui s'interrompt brusquement, en suivant des yeux le Sortilège que Harry vient de jeter.

« Eh pan dans les fesses ! Bien joué Harry ! » s'exclame Ron, tout sourire, tandis que Tonton sursaute et se frotte vigoureusement une fesse, en se retournant brusquement…

Je l'imagine, fronçant les sourcils et se demandant ce qu'il se passe…

« Purée ! C'est incroyable ! » s'exclame Draco, à demi redressé sur un coude

Tout le monde fixe Harry d'un air abasourdi.

« Oh… Je lui ai seulement pincé un peu une fesse… » sourit-il avec modestie

« Seulement pincé un peu ? Mais Harry, à cette distance, je n'aurais même pas pu seulement le chatouiller ! » s'exclame encore Draco, avant de demander : « Recommence. Je veux m'assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé. Alors recommence s'il te plait, Harry… »

« Avec plaisir… Mais surtout, soyez discrets dans vos réactions… » accepte Harry, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, avant de jeter de nouveau un Sort Cuisant, vers Tonton Sev qui nous tourne toujours le dos…

Et qui sursaute encore une fois, avant de se frotter vigoureusement l'autre fesse. Et, tout en riant sous cape, nous le regardons du coin de l'œil se tourner et regarder autour de lui…

« Oh ! Punaise ! C'est trop drôle ! Merci, Harry ! Tu viens de tous nous venger en beauté ! Mais depuis quand peux-tu atteindre une cible aussi éloignée ? » demande Elinor, en essuyant le coin de ses yeux…

« Ma Magie s'est complètement déployée ce matin, quand nous avons posé les Protections à Dublin. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'envisageais de le faire découvrir à Papa, mais j'avoue que l'occasion était trop bonne… » sourit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le terrain d'entrainement…

Machinalement, mon regard suit la même direction. Le professeur Dumbledore et Remus viennent de rejoindre le trio composé de Tatie, Tonton et Orian.

« Remus aussi, nous en a fait voir de bonnes… » » murmure Blaise, avant d'ajouter, en haussant un sourcil vers Harry : « Tu ne pourrais pas lui en flanquer un petit pour moi ? »

« Je veux bien, mais pas ce soir. Ça ferait beaucoup en peu de temps et Papa risque de finir par se douter d'où ça vient. Tel que je le connais, il va alors me tomber dessus sans crier gare. Et Remus s'alliera à lui également… Or, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme… J'ai pas mal dépensé d'énergie, à Dublin… » répond Harry, que je devine cependant tenté…

« Oh, allez ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour nous ! » le presse Draco, le regard maintenant brillant d'excitation.

Et, dans le même temps, Nev, Marian et Elinor lui tendent une fiole de Potion Revitalisante…

Harry éclate de rire et il accepte finalement sans plus se faire prier…

Et trois secondes plus tard, Remus se prend un petit Sort cuisant dans les fesses, réagissant exactement comme Tonton Sev quelques instants plus tôt, pour notre plus grand plaisir puéril…

Harry laisse ensuite passer quelques minutes, avant de remettre le couvert pour Tonton Sev, tandis que son groupe se dirige vers les grottes.

« Oh ! Oh ! Prépare-toi, Harry. Je crois qu'il a compris cette fois… » prévient Hannah, dont les yeux pétillent…

« Ok… Personne ne bouge. Faites semblant de rien. Hannah, tu es la mieux placée. Surveille-le du coin de l'œil. Un simple « Hem ! » et je comprendrai.. » souffle Harry, s'empressant d'avaler une fiole de Potion Revitalisante, avant d'adopter une pause faussement décontractée.

Mais il est sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Il ne se passe rien, durant quelques minutes et je commence à me dire que Tonton Sev va laisser courir pour ce soir, qu'il jouera sur la surprise un autre jour, quand Harry aura oublié sa petite blague.

« Prépare-toi, Harry, les voilà… » chuchote cependant, Hannah…

« Comment est Tonton ? » demande discrètement Ron, en faisant semblant de parler à Eddy

« Décontracté. Il discute avec Orion et Remus… » répond notre amie, après un rapide coup d'œil vers le groupe…

Mais elle a à peine fini sa phrase, que Harry tire sa Baguette de sa manche et décoche un Sortilège, tout en sautant sur ses pieds et quasi au même moment, nous entendons nettement le bruit d'un Sort brusquement dévié…

« Ah zut ! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ce Sortilège.. » murmure Hannah, l'air désolée, tandis que Harry se décale de notre groupe…

Nous le suivons tous des yeux. Il avance, fluide et souple, la Baguette en garde, vers Tonton et Remus, tandis que Tatie, le professeur Dumbledore, Orian et les autres copains viennent nous rejoindre. Tatie sourit et les yeux du professeur Dumbledore pétillent…

« Je crois que nous allons assister à un très intéressant et beau duel… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en prenant place dans un fauteuil qu'il vient de conjurer.

« Je le pense également… » répond Tatie, en s'assoyant dans l'herbe, à côté de Jérémy, qui ouvre grand les yeux vers Harry…

Il semble un peu fébrile et Jodie passe son bras autour de ses épaules…

Harry, Tonton Sev et Remus se jaugent, tournant en un cercle, Baguette jetant un Sortilège pour clore un terrain d'affrontement, afin qu'aucun de nous ne soit atteint par l'un de leurs Sorts perdus. Enfin, ils s'arrêtent, tous les trois en même temps…

« Alors, Harry, tu t'es bien amusé ? » demande Tonton, l'œil plissé, avant d'entamer un second tour du périmètre qu'ils viennent de tracer…

« J'avoue que oui. Mais vous deviez bien vous attendre à que je me venge un peu de tout ce que vous m'avez fait voir, un jour ou l'autre, non ? » répond Harry, en souriant et suivant le mouvement circulaire et lent imposé par ses futurs adversaires…

Son regard va de l'un à l'autre, tandis que l'écart entre Tonton Sev et Remus s'agrandit peu à peu …

« Tss… N'as-tu pas honte de gâcher ainsi ton potentiel pour des gamineries ? » demande Tonton, l'air faussement sévère

« Une petite résurgence de l'adolescence. Que veux-tu, je n'ai que seize ans après tout. Et malgré votre âge avancé, vous connaissez encore ça tous les deux de temps en temps, non ? » se moque ouvertement Harry

« Tss… Tss… Tss… Quelle insolence ! Tu devrais être plus respectueux envers tes aînés, Harry… » répond Tonton Sev, d'un ton hautement désapprobateur…

« C'est exactement ce que je pense également. Oser ainsi insinuer que nous sommes vieux ! Quand nous sommes à peine dans la fleur de l'âge ! C'est scandaleux ! Et je propose que nous ne laissions ni ces propos, ni cette blague puérile et douloureuse pour nos augustes fessiers impunis, mon cher ami.» déclare Remus, d'un ton chargé de fausse contrariété

« Tu as raison, très cher, Ce jeune freluquet mérite que nous lui donnions une bonne leçon ! » approuve Tonton, de son ton inflexible des grands jours

« Oh… Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Reste à voir cependant, si vous allez pouvoir me la donner cette leçon… » répond Harry, un peu moqueur, tandis que la lente ronde cesse un bref instant, avant de repartir en sens inverse

« Oh ! Oh ! Ecoute un peu ce jeune présomptueux, Remus ! Il pense pouvoir échapper à notre punition ! » s'exclame Tonton, avec un sourire sarcastique

Il laisse ses ondes Magiques s'étendre, quelques étincelles s'échappant de sa Baguette, tandis que Remus produit un grondement sourd qui roule dans sa gorge avec menace. Et cela fait frissonner Jérémy et Jodie, qui regardent la scène avec inquiétude, maintenant, tandis que Richard, vient nous rejoindre à son tour, restant debout, fermement campé sur ses jambes, pour regarder la scène avec un évident intérêt…

« Oh, mais c'est exactement ce qui va arriver ! En fait, je suis bien décidé à vous donner moi-même une petite leçon que vous n'êtes pas près d'oublier ! » s'exclame Harry, le regard luisant de défi moqueur

« Est-ce à dire que tu es enfin prêt à nous montrer tout ce que tu peux donner ? » s'enquiert Tonton, un sourcil hautement levé …

« Ne viens-je donc pas de vous faire passer le message directement dans les fesses ? » rétorque Harry, dans une parfaite imitation de Tonton

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à souffrir, morveux ! Car aucun de nous ne va te faire de cadeau… » réplique Remus, avec un sourire carnassier…

« Ne comptez pas que je vous en fasse non plus… Et je ne saurai trop vous recommander de reculer un peu et surtout, de vous éloigner de la rivière… » ironise Harry, avec le même sourire…

« Jeune prétentieux ! Ravale vite fait cette outrecuidance ! Car tu boiras la tasse bien avant nous ! » assène Tonton, avant de décocher un puissant Stupefix, que Harry détourne d'un geste de Baguette très fluide…

Voilà, le duel vient de s'engager. Les Sortilèges fusent, d'un côté et d'autre, s'entrechoquant dans des craquements très sonores et des gerbes d'étincelles colorées. Au début, Harry, pris en étau, se contente de contrer les coups de Tonton et de Remus, qui montent peu à peu en puissance. Puis, progressivement, il attaque à son tour, se déplaçant avec légèreté et imposant un rythme de plus en plus rapide…

C'est fascinant. J'ai le sentiment d'assister à un ballet, dans lequel les danseurs rivalisent de souplesse et de talent…

A mes côtés, Jérémy écarquille les yeux, souffle suspendu. Sur mon épaule, la main de Ron exerce des pressions, à chaque fois que les Sortilèges de Remus ou Tonton semblent sur le point de toucher Harry. De temps à autre, des applaudissements et des encouragements fusent de mes amis, tandis que Tatie Nally et le professeur Dumbledore commentent parfois à voix basse l'une ou l'autre des attaques ou défense de Harry.

Sur l'aire de duel, le rythme de Remus et de Tonton semble faiblir. Mais je ne me fie pas à cela. Ils sont assez malins tous les deux, pour préserver leurs forces et faire mine de flancher progressivement, pour leurrer leur adversaire et lui tomber brusquement dessus, pour lui asséner le coup de grâce…

D'ailleurs Harry ne s'y laisse pas prendre non plus et il ne baisse pas sa garde. Et il a eu raison. Car soudainement, dans une accélération brutale, Remus jette un Incarcerem, tandis que Tonton décoche deux Stupefix successifs, qui contraignent Harry à bondir à droite, puis à rouler par terre. Mais dans le même temps, mon frère de cœur détourne le second des Sortilèges de Tonton vers Remus, lui renvoyant par la même occasion son Expulsio. Remus n'a pas d'autre choix que de sauter sur sa gauche pour l'éviter et, tout en roulant toujours sur lui-même pour échapper aux Sorts de Tonton, Harry lui décoche à son tour un Expulsio qui l'envoie droit vers la rivière, avant de détourner le Sortilège d'Entrave venant vers lui et de se relever d'un bond pour faire de nouveau face à Tonton Sev…

« Incroyable ! Fantastique ! » s'exclame Orian, en applaudissant à tout rompre, tandis que Ron jette vivement une corde vers Remus, que le courant rapide entraîne vers les chutes…

Face à nous, le duel se poursuit, avec énergie et dynamisme. Les Sorts sont vifs, ardents. Harry et Tonton se déplacent sans cesse avec élégance, souplesse et agilité.

« Allez, Harry ! Jette tout ce que tu peux !… » encourage Remus, qui vient de nous rejoindre, tout dégoulinant d'eau

Son regard pétille d'excitation fébrile, tandis que Tonton Sev contre, coup sur coup, trois Sortilèges rapides de Harry. Puis il riposte, semblant de nouveau s'imposer en rythme et en puissance, face à Harry, dont le front dégouline d'une sueur qui scintille sous les rayons de soleil…

« Alors, gamin ! C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Je croyais que tu allais enfin nous montrer tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ! » s'exclame soudainement Tonton, le ton moqueur…

Il doit avoir senti une faiblesse du côté de mon frère de cœur. Et je crains un bref instant que l'effet de la Potion Revitalisante qu'il a pris n'ait cessé. Mais, à peine a-t-il fini de parler, qu'un Sortilège d'une puissance phénoménale et d'une vélocité fulgurante, fuse de la Baguette de Harry et englobe Tonton d'un tourbillon qui le soulève et le fait virevolter jusqu'au-dessus de la rivière…

Puis le tourbillon cesse et Tonton Sev reste suspendu en l'air, complètement paralysé semble-t-il et sans doute un peu groggy et vertigineux…

Harry reprend son souffle, durant une seconde ou deux, durant laquelle chacun suspend sa propre respiration…

« Suffisait de demander !… » s'exclame-t-il soudainement, avant de lâcher son Sortilège

Et Tonton plonge dans l'eau, tandis que des applaudissements crépitent dans un éclat de rire général…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Papa refait surface et je lui jette une corde, tandis que Jérémy et les copains viennent vers moi, applaudissant à ma victoire. Puis, comme Papa semble avoir un peu de mal à se hisser sur la berge, je m'approche rapidement et lui tends une main. Il la prend avec un sourire reconnaissant, mais soudainement, il tire un coup sec et je me retrouve à la baille moi aussi, sous les éclats de rire de Remus et de mes amis…

« Il n'y avait pas de raison, que tu ne sois pas mouillé, toi aussi ! » me sourit Papa, tandis que je m'accroche d'une main à une touffe d'herbe, luttant contre le courant qui veut m'entraîner vers les chutes…

De l'autre, je lui envoie une petite gerbe d'eau et il éclate de rire, avant de poser une main sur mon épaule...

« Je suis fier de toi, fils. Tu as très bien combattu et j'avoue que tu m'as eu en beauté. » dit-il, le ton et le regard infiniment plus sérieux…

« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu… J'étais un peu fatigué ce soir… Mais d'ici un jour ou deux, je te promets que tu verras vraiment tout ce que je peux donner, contre Maman… » réponds-je, un peu haletant…

« J'ai hâte de voir ça… » déclare Papa, avant de me donner une brève accolade

Puis nous sortons de l'eau, avec l'aide de Ron et de Remus, qui me serre un bref instant dans ses bras lui aussi, me chuchotant des félicitations sincères. Puis je serre les mains des copains, un bras passé autour des épaules de Jérémy, qui lève vers moi un regard brillant de joie, avant de revenir vers le chêne, où sont toujours Draco, Blaise, Oliver, Hannah, le professeur Dumbledore et Maman…

« Félicitations, Harry. Et merci pour ce magnifique duel. » me congratule le professeur Dumbledore, en me serrant la main…

« Merci, professeur… Je crains cependant avoir bientôt à payer cette victoire assez chèrement. Car je peux compter sur Papa et Remus pour mettre au point une tactique des plus tordues, avant de réclamer leur revanche. Et sur Maman, pour faire retomber mon euphorie de ce soir, en me rappelant à une certaine réalité dès demain matin… » souris-je, tandis que Maman éclate de rire…

Et je m'assois auprès de Draco, mes jambes flageolantes ne me portant plus. J'ai trop donné aujourd'hui et je me sens complètement épuisé…

« D'où as-tu sorti ton dernier Sortilège, Harry ? Il est fameux ! » s'exclame Oliver, alors que je prends avec plaisir le grand gobelet de jus de citrouille que Ron me tend

« Oh ! En fait, c'est un Sortilège assez basique, dont les gosses au moyen âge, usaient pour faire tourner, le plus longtemps possible, leurs toupies ou les graines en forme d'hélice des frênes et des érables. Mais j'ai trouvé comment en faire une redoutable attaque, dans les écrits de Godric… » réponds-je, avant d'avaler mon jus de citrouille à grands traits…

« Géant ! Tu as en as trouvé d'autres, comme ça ? » demande Draco, l'air vivement intéressé…

« Deux ou trois. Il y en a un autre, particulièrement intéressant, qu'il a décrit. Mais le secret ne lui appartenait pas et nous avons rendez-vous ce soir avec… un invité de haute lignée, qui en est le créateur… » répond Ron, avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione…

Orian étant accaparé un peu plus loin, par une conversation animée avec Papa et Remus, ses précautions pour parler du Fantôme de Salazar ne sont guère utiles bien sûr. Mais Ron aime bien taquiner Hermione, qui le lui rend d'ailleurs toujours avec plaisir…

Nous devisons encore quelques temps, évoquant surtout les petites anecdotes que nous avons lues dans les nombreuses notes de Godric Gryffondor, avant d'aider Draco, Oliver, Hannah et Blaise à s'installer confortablement pour la nuit. Ils sont fatigués tous les quatre et ne tardent pas à s'endormir. Alors je les laisse sous la garde de quelques amis, pour aller bavarder un peu avec Jérémy et Jodie, avant d'aller moi aussi me reposer…

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivent, s'écoulent à une vitesse folle. Comme je l'avais prévu, Papa, Remus et Maman ne me passent rien. Pas plus que le professeur Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Mais peu à peu, la puissance de ma Magie s'ajuste, dosant ses efforts et ses effets avec une précision de plus en plus fine et je réalise de gros progrès durant ce séjour au Paradis.

Cependant, je reste très insatisfait, car nous n'avons pas réussi à comprendre encore, comment Voldemort fait pour imprimer un puissant effet de vrille à ses Maléfices. Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore, qui a combattu plusieurs fois contre lui, m'a donné de précieux conseils, pour contrôler au mieux ce fichu effet. Mais je suis conscient que tout combat contre Voldemort sera terriblement éprouvant, que rien n'est joué, malgré la grosse surprise que je peux lui faire en jetant toute ma puissance contre lui. Car il suffit d'un rien, pour qu'il retourne contre moi ma puissance, grâce à son effet Maléfique et le choc en retour pourrait m'être fatal…

De leur côté, Blaise, Hannah, Oliver et Draco se remettent lentement mais sûrement de leurs blessures et de leurs terribles épreuves. Bien entendu, ils resteront dans l'Annexe durant quelques temps encore, après ce séjour, pour donner le change aux autres, notamment aux Espions…

Nous avons naturellement évoqué, avec Papa, Maman, le professeur Dumbledore et Remus, la présence de Latton à l'infirmerie et son désir de « rendre visite » à mon frère et mes amis. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il voulait à la fois pouvoir renseigner Voldemort sur l'état de santé de Draco, la façon dont il avait pu s'échapper des Cavernes du Diable, mais également en savoir davantage sur Orian…

En parlant d'Orian, ce dernier est enchanté de ses premiers entraînements, auquel il s'est prêté avec tout l'enthousiasme qui le caractérise. Il s'est également intéressé de très près aux travaux de recherches effectués par le Comité Expert en Communication. Leurs Bracelets ne permettent pas encore une communication à double sens à grande échelle, ni sur une longue distance, mais leur effet peut couvrir tout le territoire de Poudlard et trois lieues à la ronde. Nous avons donc décidé d'en fournir un à tous les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., et nous serons une dizaine à pouvoir communiquer à double sens, grâce à eux…

En combinant avec les Miroirs, il y aura désormais une vingtaine de Chefs de Groupe qui pourra rapidement faire circuler les informations. Le double de ce dont nous disposions actuellement. Ce qui sera beaucoup plus confortable et rendra de précieux services en cas d'attaque…

Du côté des Cartes, cela avance également. Nos modifications sont presque terminées et au cours du prochain séjour, je pense que nous pourrons finaliser ce projet. Quant à leur application hors de Poudlard, nous nous heurtons à un problème en lien avec le nombre de personnes nécessaires pour veiller sur tous les mouvements à chaque niveau du Ministère ou de Ste Mangouste, mais aussi dans toutes les villes principales, sans compter celle qui pourrait représenter la Grande Bretagne…

Mais comme dit souvent Papa : chaque chose en son temps. Nous enchanterons donc les Cartes et nous verrons comment nous organiser pour les surveiller en temps voulu…

Bien entendu, Orian compte bien que nous mettions également nos moyens à sa disposition. Par respect cependant pour les créateurs de ces artefacts, il ne demande pas que nous en livrions les secrets. Juste une aide, pour les créer…

Même chose, pour les Caméras et Micros, dont il a inévitablement entendu parler également. Mais cela, c'est une autre affaire encore. Car il ne dispose ni des moyens financiers, ni des moyens humains nécessaires, pour offrir à son groupe de défense ces artefacts très coûteux et assurer des gardes permanentes auprès des écrans de contrôles…

« Nous pouvons te parler, Harry ? » demande Jodie, troublant le repos largement mérité, que je prends après mon dernier duel de notre séjour au Paradis…

Un Duel contre Maman, Papa et Remus, dont je me suis fort honorablement sorti…

« Oui, bien sûr… » acquiesce-je, le cœur soudainement battant…

Jérémy et elle affichent un air assez solennel. Ils se tiennent debout, avec un peu de raideur, devant mon fauteuil.

Et je devine bien de quoi ils veulent me parler. En vérité, j'attends ce moment depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici…

« Voilà. Nous avons bien réfléchi, comme tu nous as demandé de le faire. Et nous sommes décidés, maintenant. Nous voulons que tu nous adoptes. Et Jonas aussi… » déclare Jodie, d'un ton décidé

Et je ne saurais décrire la joie qui me gonfle la poitrine, faisant monter des larmes dans mes yeux et j'ai la gorge si nouée que je ne peux parler. Alors je me contente d'ouvrir les bras, pour les accueillir et les serrer très fort contre moi tous les deux…

« Merci, Bonhomme. Merci, Jodie… Vous ne savez pas comme cela me fait plaisir… » réussis-je à articuler, au bout d'un moment…

« A nous aussi… En vrai, on n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir, pour savoir qu'on le voulait. Mais comme tu nous avais dit de le faire, nous avons attendu avant de te le dire… » affirme Jérémy, avec un grand sourire…

Je ne réponds rien à cela. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Je suis heureux, tout simplement qu'ils aient autant confiance en moi…

Merlin ! Que j'ai hâte soudain d'être majeur et de pouvoir entamer la procédure !

« Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ron ! Lui aussi sera très heureux… » déclare-je, en me levant de mon fauteuil.

Je passe ensuite un bras autour des épaules de chacun d'eux et nous partons rejoindre mon petit ami, qui est de corvée de cuisine.

Jodie a eu un peu de mal, au début, à accepter notre relation à Ron et moi, quand nous le lui avons dit, dans un souci d'honnêteté. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle le sache, avant de donner son accord pour l'adoption. Au début, elle nous a même boudés ouvertement, se fâchant même un peu avec Jérémy. Puis, un après-midi, elle en a parlé avec Hermione. J'ignore ce que ma douce lui a dit, mais le lendemain matin, Jodie est venue nous embrasser pour nous dire bonjour au petit déjeuner et tout est rentré dans l'ordre…

Ron accueille la nouvelle que nous venons lui apporter, avec grand plaisir et il décide aussi sec, que nous devons fêter dignement l'évènement. Et il se lance illico avec Dobby et Dyna, dans la confection d'un repas de fête, nous fichant carrément à la porte, pour conserver la surprise des petits plats qu'ils vont nous préparer…

Jodie, Jérémy et moi, allons donc rejoindre Maman et Papa, dans la Yourte de l'Etat-Major. Apprenant la nouvelle, Remus plaisante aussitôt, en déclarant qu'il appellera désormais Papa : Grand-père…

« Oh ! Mince ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! C'est vrai que vous allez être notre grand-père maintenant ! » s'exclame aussitôt Jodie, en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés, sur Papa…

« Et cela te dérange, jeune fille ? » rétorque aussi sec Papa, haussant un sourcil

Et, bien que son expression soit neutre, j'ai le sentiment qu'au fond, il est déçu de cette réaction…

« Non… Non, c'est juste que je n'y avais pas pensé et que ça me fait bizarre… L'année prochaine, je vais avoir pour profs, mon Grand-père et ma Grand-mère adoptifs… Mince alors ! » répond Jodie, ses yeux toujours écarquillés, allant maintenant vers Maman qui s'amuse visiblement.

« Et un Grand-oncle également… Après tout, Remus est l'oncle adoptif de ton futur père, n'est-ce pas, Grand-oncle Remus ? … » fait remarquer Papa, nettement rasséréné, je le vois bien, à son grand sourire…

Naturellement, les yeux de Maman pétillent davantage encore et Remus s'esclaffe…

« Eh ! Les jumeaux Weasley vont devenir nos oncles ! » s'exclame soudainement Jérémy, le regard illuminé de joie

« Ah oui ! Et Draco et Théo aussi ! » s'exclame en retour Jodie, l'air positivement ravie

« Comptez aussi Tatie Hermione, Tonton Bill, Tonton Charly, Tatie Ginny, Tatie Fleur, Tatie Nadya, Tatie Pénélope, Tante Molly, Oncle Arthur, Tante Narcissa, Oncle Richard, Tatie Annabelle, cousine Miho et je crois que nous pouvons ajouter aussi Tante Augusta et Tonton Nev, car après-tout, ils font presque partie de la famille également et donc il faut aussi compter Tatie Luna… » ajoute-je, en faisant le compte sur mes doigts…

« Wahow… Tout ça ! Eh ben… On n'a pas intérêt à faire de bêtise, parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous avoir à l'œil !…» s'exclame Jérémy, en regardant Jodie d'un air presque catastrophé maintenant…

« Ça, c'est certain bonhomme. D'autant qu'à mon avis, d'autres viendront sans doute encore agrandir notre famille…» réponds-je, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux…

Mais déjà, un sourire s'élargit sur son visage…

« D'un autre côté, c'est super ! Parce qu'on va avoir des tas de cadeaux à Noël ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air presque extatique, tandis que Jodie acquiesce avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Et j'éclate de rire…

Il ne perd pas le Nord, Jérémy ! Pas plus Jodie, d'ailleurs !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Notre séjour au Paradis est fini. Nous avons plié bagage en début de soirée, pour revenir pile à l'heure promise à Pompom, qui s'empresse de vérifier que nous avons pris bien soin de ses patients, même si Richard était du voyage avec nous…

Ce dernier ne s'en vexe pas d'ailleurs. Il sait bien que Pompom ne met pas en doute ses compétences, mais qu'elle a besoin d'évaluer le travail qu'elle aura dans les prochains jours avec Draco, Hannah, Oliver et Blaise…

Les trois premiers sont quasi parfaitement remis. Seul Blaise va encore requérir quelques Potions et massages, car ses cervicales sont un peu raides et douloureuses quand il fatigue et, selon Richard, cela va durer quelques semaines encore. Mais globalement, tout va nettement mieux pour lui aussi, bien que son moral ne soit pas au meilleur fixe, loin s'en faut, même s'il cherche le plus souvent à faire bonne figure…

Le décès d'Ursula lui est toujours aussi douloureux. Je crois qu'il a besoin de se recueillir sur sa tombe et de parler un peu avec ses parents, pour pouvoir passer le premier cap…

Harry, Hermione et moi, sommes les premiers à sortir de l'infirmerie, avec Orian. Nous le raccompagnons aux grilles de Poudlard, d'où il Transplanera vers Londres, pour se rendre jusqu'au Réseau International de Cheminées, situé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est très impatient de commencer à organiser notre réunion de demain soir…

Nev était ravi, qu'on lui propose de venir. Les autres copains également. Être bombardé instructeur, ça les remplit de fierté et j'en ai surpris trois, à répéter leur futur rôle en cachette des autres… Seamus, notamment, qui s'essayait au ton et au regard noir de Tonton Sev…

Je me suis bien bidonné en voyant ça. Mais je me suis gardé de leur montrer que je les ai vus faire. Cela aurait été puéril de ma part et n'aurait servi à rien de les gêner avec ça…

« Eh bien… Nous voilà revenus au point de départ. … » sourit Orian, quand nous arrivons au portail, auprès duquel Hagrid nous attend, son gros trousseau de clefs en mains et Crockdur gambadant dans la neige…

« Ouais… Et il s'en est passé des choses, depuis ce matin. Sacrée journée, hein ? » déclare-je, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule…

« Ça, c'est sûr ! La plus longue et plus fameuse journée de ma vie. La plus instructive aussi. Et je vous remercie pour tout. Depuis la première minute, jusqu'à la dernière, vous m'avez appris bien des choses. Et en premier lieu, ce qu'est une véritable et solide amitié. Celle que vous partagez, tous les trois… Et je suis fier, de compter désormais parmi votre cercle d'amis, de vous connaître au-delà des apparences et de la gloire qui vous entoure. Je crois que c'est là, la plus belle leçon que j'ai reçue. Et pour cela, je ne te remercierai jamais assez Hermione. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, alors que nous nous rendions sur les remparts de Dublin était vrai. Je comprends bien mieux, maintenant. » répond Orian, en saisissant la main de ma sœur de cœur, pour la serrer avec chaleur entre les deux siennes

Hermione ne commente pas ses paroles. Elle se contente de sourire et de presser l'épaule d'Orian de sa main, avant de se percher sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Ça va me faire drôle quand on va de nouveau m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Finalement, je me suis habitué à être appelé Orion. Et à vous voir tous. Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être venu ici… » sourit ensuite Orian, avant de se tourner vers le château, le regard allumé d'un peu de regret…

« Tu auras peut-être l'occasion d'y revenir.. . » répond doucement Hermione

« Oui. Peut-être. Je l'espère… Bon, eh bien à demain soir… » déclare maintenant Orian, en nous serrant la main tour à tour, à Harry et moi, avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Hermione sur la joue…

« Ouais. Bon pied bon œil… Et pense à te reposer un peu d'ici là, parce que demain, ce sera la deuxième plus longue journée de ta vie ! » réponds-je, en lui adressant un clin d'œil…

Orian s'esclaffe et s'engouffre entre les grilles qui s'écartent pour lui laisser passage, nous adressant un dernier signe d'au revoir, avant de Transplaner…

« J'vous offre un thé ? Si vous avez l'temps, bien sûr ! » propose Hagrid, au moment même où ma montre sonne pour nous appeler à notre tâche suivante…

Harry nous jette un rapide coup d'œil, à Hermione et moi…

Nous avons encore bien du travail, avant de pouvoir aller nous coucher. Les Onguents attendent d'être mis en pot, nous avons encore quelques Potions à concocter pour les livrer demain au QG de Londres, puis nous avons rendez-vous avec le Fantôme de Salazar, à 22h30 et demain, notre journée commence à 04h00…

Nous hochons cependant la tête. Après tout, l'amitié, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Et Hagrid sera infiniment heureux, si nous lui accordons un peu de notre temps…

Et nous n'aurons qu'à user une nouvelle fois du Chrono Magique de Tatie Nally, pour rattraper notre retard…

« Oui, Hagrid. Nous avons le temps… » accepte donc Harry, dont les genoux fléchissent aussitôt, sous la force de la main de Hagrid qui s'abat avec satisfaction sur son épaule

Notre grand ami est heureux.

Et nous le sommes également, à la perspective de passer un peu de temps avec lui…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	9. Mission A Priest Hole Manor

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal !

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Douceurfamille - Lion -

OoOoOoO

...

..

.

**Mission A Priest Hole Manor 1/4**

_**Mardi 18 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Retour En Enfer**

**Harry**

Une horloge sonne 04h30 quelque part dans le Château et nous hâtons le pas pour franchir les derniers mètres nous séparant de la Gargouille, gardienne de l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Je murmure le mot de passe et je laisse passer Blaise et Draco, cachés sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité, que nous sommes allés chercher à l'infirmerie, Ron, Hermione et moi.

Mon cœur est serré depuis que je me suis levé et mes mains sont moites. En vérité, j'ai peu dormi la nuit dernière car nous nous sommes couchés très tard, mais aussi à cause de la Mission que nous devons remplir ce matin. Une lourde chape harasse mes épaules.

Je sais qu'il est encore temps de reculer pour moi. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Comme Hermione a eu besoin d'aller à Dublin, pour accorder son pardon à Viktor, moi, j'ai besoin de retourner à Priest Hole Manor, pour tourner une page noire de ma vie…

Ce qui me permettra, dans les moments difficiles, de ne plus avoir l'esprit parasité par les souvenirs des tortures que j'ai subies là-bas. Cela peut faire une grosse différence, quand j'affronterai Voldemort. Car il est capable d'utiliser ces souvenirs-là, pour chercher à me déstabiliser. Je ne le veux pas. Et au fond de moi, je suis convaincu qu'il ne pourra pas le faire, si j'apporte mon aide pour prendre possession des lieux, en faisant tomber les puissants Maléfices qui en interdisent l'accès et qui ont failli tuer Ron…

« Veuillez excusez notre retard, professeur… » déclare Hermione, en entrant dans le bureau de notre Directeur, avant de saluer Remus, le professeur McGonagall, Théo et Neville

« Il n'y en n'a pas. Kingsley m'a fait prévenir hier soir, qu'il ne pourra pas être au rendez-vous avant 04h45. » annonce le professeur Dumbledore, alors que l'accès aux Passages Internes s'ouvre sur Maman et Papa.

Maman ne viendra pas à Priest Hole Manor. Les barrières de Magie Noire sont trop dangereuses pour elle et il a été convenu qu'elle nous rejoindra lorsqu'elles seront tombées et que le plus gros de leurs ondes résiduelles nocives seront dispersées. Mais elle va poser autour d'un large périmètre approximatif dans lequel se trouve la propriété, des Illusions qui empêcheront les Moldus matinaux de voir la bâtisse.

Car on ne sait jamais, le Sortilège d'Incartabilité peut céder en même temps que les Maléfices et le Fidelitas. Or, Priest Hole Manor a disparu de la mémoire des Moldus depuis bien longtemps. Nous ne pouvons donc risquer qu'ils le voient subitement apparaître, comme ayant poussé durant la nuit, plus vite qu'un champignon après une bonne pluie…

Nous nous engouffrons dans la Cheminée les uns après les autres. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly, Tante Narcissa, les jumeaux, Maugrey, Richard, Tonks et quelques autres Membres de l'Ordre sont présents, nous attendant autour d'un thé. Roi Dobby aussi est là. Ainsi que Stilky, la petite Elfe qui nous a accompagnés dans notre évasion, Jérémy et moi…

Elle a voulu rester à mon service et a pris ses quartiers ici. Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle vienne, pour défaire le mur qu'elle a dressé dans le Passage Secret…

Nous sortons sur le perron du QG pour Transplaner, Stilky accrochée à ma main. Richard empoigne fermement le bras de Blaise, qui est un peu pâlichon encore et dont le cou et les épaules, sont engoncés, par précaution, dans une minerve rigide. Ainsi, ses cervicales n'auront pas à souffrir des Transports Sorciers, toujours un peu brutaux…

Bientôt, nous débarquons tous dans une clairière, Georges atterrissant sur une souche glacée sur laquelle il dérape. Et c'est en jurant comme un charretier, sous le regard hautement désapprobateur de Molly, qu'il se retrouve sur les fesses…

King n'est pas encore là et nous l'attendons.

« Ça va aller, Harry ? » demande Maman, son regard planté dans le mien…

Elle aurait préféré, elle aussi, que je reste à Poudlard. Je comprends son inquiétude, tout comme elle comprend le désir qui m'anime…

J'inspire profondément et je hoche la tête, tandis que mes frères m'entourent et que la main de Ron se referme sur mon épaule. Sa chaleur me fait du bien. Elle libère un peu ma respiration et je saisis sa main pour mieux la ressentir…

« Ah !… Ouais… C'est logique au fond… » entends-je soudainement Maugrey dire à mi-voix

Je me tourne machinalement vers lui. Son regard est fixé sur mes doigts enlacés avec ceux de Ron et se lève lentement vers nos visages. Et je me souviens soudainement de cet échange qu'il a eu avec King, un soir où j'étais allé traduire une conversation en Fourchelang, entre « Salazar » et Voldemort…

Combien il avait été vindicatif envers les homosexuels, avant de se rétracter et de reconnaître que c'est contre les pédophiles qu'étaient dirigés ses griefs…

Maugrey claudique vers nous et me presse l'épaule à son tour…

« Ça va aller, p'tit gars… » dit-il, d'un ton chaleureux, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers Remus, qui examine le terrain…

Cette pilule-là est passée…

Et ma main serre davantage celle de Ron.

« On peut m'enlever ce truc, maintenant ? » demande Blaise, en grimaçant, tandis qu'il passe un doigt entre sa minerve et son menton, un poil avant l'arrivée de King…

« Quand nous aurons Transplané dans le Passage Secret… » répond Richard, d'un ton inflexible…

Blaise semble cependant soulagé de cette réponse…

« Allons-y. Qu'on en finisse très vite avec tout ça.. » interviens-je, sur une profonde inspiration…

Remus nous donne les coordonnées, qu'il a pensé à relever au cas où cela s'avèrerait utile, avant de remonter vers la surface, quand il est venu me chercher avec Draco, Théo et les copains…

Et nous Transplanons dans ce Passage Secret, dans lequel j'ai vécu un très long et terrible cauchemar…

Je me sens glacé de l'intérieur, bien que de la sueur perle sur mon front.

Les tous derniers résidus de la Potion de Cauchemar n'y sont certainement pas étrangers. Ils ne peuvent plus avoir prise sur moi comme cela a été le cas vendredi et je vais les éliminer ici, à Priest Hole Manor, où cette saloperie de Potion m'a été administrée, j'en suis intimement convaincu. Et plus jamais cette cochonnerie ne me fera un quelconque effet.

Je suis donc plus que jamais déterminé à retourner vers l'enfer, pour mieux le rayer de ma carte personnelle…

Ou tout au moins, parvenir à entrevoir les conséquences positives qu'il a pu avoir pour moi. Car c'est ainsi. Ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort, nous permet de grandir, sur un plan ou un autre, quand on arrive à le dépasser. Sinon, on vivote à peine, on s'étiole et on meurt…

Or, même s'il est difficile d'y croire quand on les traverse, les épreuves les plus terribles de notre vie ont des aspects et des retentissements positifs. Et quand on peut enfin les entrevoir, même si le chagrin ne se retire pas totalement, ces épreuves ne sont plus un frein à notre évolution dans la vie…

Afin de remonter plus vite le Passage Secret, nous enfourchons des Balais. Stilky s'installe derrière moi et s'accroche à ma taille. Comme convenu, je prends la tête de notre cortège, avançant à une allure modérée. Nous parcourons une bonne distance sans encombre, puis je sens que je franchis une Barrière aérienne qui me fait frémir. Mais j'avance résolument, fermement décidé à affronter mes souvenirs le plus rapidement possible et les laisser derrière moi, quand nous quitterons cet endroit maudit…

« Harry ! Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin ! Il faut que tu nous fasses passer ! Reviens vers nous, nous ne te voyons plus ! » me hèle cependant Papa, d'une voix soucieuse…

Alors je fais demi-tour et je reviens vers lui et les autres, mon regard fixé sur Blaise. Il est penché sur son balai, une main tendue devant lui. Il tâte l'air en frissonnant, plus gris encore que tout à l'heure…

Pour lui aussi, ce doit être un moment difficile. Il va découvrir le berceau de sa naissance. Qui est aussi le lieu où sa mère a empoisonné son père…

Et c'est vers lui, que je tends la main en premier lieu, au travers de la Barrière invisible. Mais Maugrey le bouscule et je retire ma main dans un réflexe…

« Non. Essaye d'abord avec moi. On n'sait jamais… » dit-il, d'un ton ferme et décidé…

« La propriété lui appartient, Blaise pourra passer sans problème. Et si j'ai pu sortir avec Jérémy, vous pourrez tous entrer. Ce Sortilège n'appartient pas à Voldemort…» réponds-je, passant la tête au travers de la Barrière, tandis qu'une image de Voldemort, jetant un Maléfice vers le ciel me vient brusquement en tête

Ses Maléfices sont restés en surface. Il ignorait tout, du Passage Secret. Et seul le Fidelitas posé autrefois par le père de Blaise agit ici.

« Fais-moi passer d'abord quand même ! » aboie Fol Œil, son Œil Magique roulant dans tous les sens…

« Vigilance constante, hein ! Et les vieux à l'abattoir avant les jeunes… » souris-je, en faisant référence à ce qu'il m'a dit dimanche, après les obsèques de Viktor et Dragomir…

Voir de jeunes vies fauchées lui est douloureux. Et à son habitude, il l'a exprimé de manière brutale.

« Ouais. T'as tout compris… » répond-il, avec l'un de ses laids sourires, en saisissant la main que je lui tends…

Je le tire vers moi doucement. Sa main frémit dans la mienne, mais elle passe sans problème et bientôt le vieil Auror me rejoint.

« C'est bon. Y a seul'ment un frisson. Rien qu'du normal, puisqu'on n'a pas l'adresse. » aboie Fol Œil, en tendant la main, de concert avec moi…

Papa et Blaise nous rejoignent, puis Ron et les autres. Et je reprends de nouveau la tête, Ron à mes côtés cette fois, jusqu'à ce que nous stoppions devant le mur bâti par Stilky. La petite Elfe défait son ouvrage rapidement, en un claquement de doigts. Elle veut rester avec moi, désireuse de me venir en aide encore, si c'est nécessaire. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et, mon Balai à la main, je marche vers l'escalier, Ron sur les talons…

Il est plus raide et plus étroit encore que dans mon souvenir. Mais il est vrai que je l'ai descendu l'esprit embrumé de cauchemars et terriblement torturé par la colère de Voldemort. La voix de Tristan m'encourageant, en alternance avec celle de Ron…

Voilà, cette fois je suis vraiment de retour en enfer. Des tonnes d'images se précipitent dans ma tête. Mais, malgré l'angoisse qui m'étreint la poitrine et le cœur, je reste parfaitement conscient de ce que je vis aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar qui emporte ma raison avec lui. Je suis dans une réalité qui m'assaille de souvenirs douloureux. La colère de Voldemort qui crépite dans mon cerveau et le scinde en deux. Les éclaboussures du sang de Ron que la Barrière de Magie Noire déchire. Les sanglots de Jérémy qui lutte pour me faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Le corps de la Goule Venimeuse qui explose. Le mur au bout du long tunnel et de cette marche si pénible pour mon corps douloureux…

Mais plus fort est la chaleur, la douceur, l'amour de Ron, de Maman, de Papa et d'Hermione…

Sans eux, je ne serais plus en vie, aujourd'hui.

Sans Tristan, ni l'esprit de Sirius non plus…

J'actionne le mécanisme qui ouvre le mur, puis celui qui fait coulisser le fond du placard dont je pousse ensuite la porte. Je me sens aussitôt plus mal à l'aise encore. Et je dois inspirer profondément, avant de pouvoir franchir l'ouverture…

« Oh Putain. Ça pue la Magie Noire à plein nez ! Et le Grizzly n'aime pas ça du tout ! C'est sacrément piégé dans le coin ! » s'exclame Ron, qui sort immédiatement derrière moi et se frotte le nez vigoureusement…

Les autres entrent également et quand nous sommes tous rassemblés dans la chambre, Papa se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvre, laissant le froid glacial de la nuit pénétrer jusqu'à nous.

Et des Ondes de Magie Noire terriblement malsaines…

Heureusement que Maman n'est pas venue ici, pense-je, en regardant Papa jeter des Sortilèges dans trois directions différentes, avant de parler dans un Miroir Magique…

Il donne des repères à Maman…

A partir de là, elle va pouvoir estimer le périmètre autour duquel placer ses Illusions.

« C'est bon. Nally se met en route. Allons voir d'où nous pouvons opérer, Remus. Guide-nous, veux-tu Stilky ? » déclare ensuite Papa, avant de sortir, avec Stilky et Remus

Mon regard fait machinalement le tour de la chambre …

Elle est spacieuse. Luxueuse également. Et je devine sans mal qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du Maître de maison…

Le père de Blaise…

Mon regard cherche alors mon ami. Il a compris lui aussi.

Il se tient près du lit et ses doigts effleurent un livre resté ouvert sur le chevet. Et j'imagine, tout comme lui sans doute, son père confortablement installé dans son lit, lisant ce livre, quand son épouse est entrée, un verre à la main. Il la regarde venir près de lui sans rien dire, pose le livre sur le chevet, puis prend le verre et en boit le contenu…

Qu'a-t-il pu penser, dans son agonie ?

Il pensait à son fils, me vient spontanément la réponse…

Hermione rejoint Blaise. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et il lève la sienne, pour la presser doucement, tout en refermant le livre de l'autre. Une larme roule sur sa joue. Son cœur souffre. Mais il chasse vite ses pleurs d'un revers de manche, inspire profondément et sourit à Hermione, avec un remerciement, avant de revenir vers notre groupe…

Personne n'a l'air à l'aise. L'atmosphère est pesante et quand quelqu'un s'exprime, c'est à voix basse. Comme si l'on était au chevet d'un mort…

Enfin, Papa revient, sans Remus, ni Stilky…

Je le trouve pâle. De toute évidence très mal à l'aise et soucieux…

« Le toit est le meilleur endroit. Il y a une belle corniche tout autour et le faîte est certes un peu étroit, mais aplani. Ceci dit, nous en reparlerons là-haut car je pense qu'il faut réévaluer la situation et le mieux, c'est que nous le fassions quand vous l'aurez constatée vous-même… » explique-t-il, avant de prendre notre tête, pour nous conduire vers le toit…

Nous traversons le couloir, que j'ai parcouru dans le noir complet, guidé par Stilky, lors de mon évasion. Puis nous arrivons devant l'escalier que Jérémy et moi avons eu tant de mal à grimper, montons un étage, avant d'aller vers le fond d'un autre couloir et enfin nous prenons un escalier de service menant jusqu'au toit.

Je me sens assailli par un frisson aussitôt la porte basse passée. Et le froid n'y est pour rien.

J'ai la nette sensation qu'un courant électrique hostile me parcourt. Que je suis épié, par les yeux d'un ennemi, qui évalue ma force avant de passer à l'attaque. Une méfiance viscérale me saisit. Et je me sens nerveux, sur la défensive, prêt à dégainer ma Baguette au moindre mouvement suspect. Non loin de moi, appuyé sur une cheminée, Remus observe le ciel et quelque chose dans son attitude, m'indique que lui aussi est très troublé, tendu…

« Par les couilles du bouc ! Cette saloperie de Magie Noire me prend terriblement au bide !… » s'exclame Ron, en franchissant la porte à son tour…

Il me rejoint et son regard balaye tous les environs. Il est sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir, à laisser jaillir le Grizzly qui gronde sourdement en lui…

« Oui, cette Barrière est très puissante. Très active et très belliqueuse aussi. Elle va nous donner bien du fil à retordre, si nous nous décidons à l'attaquer… » déclare Remus, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore nous rejoint…

Il lève les yeux au ciel dans un automatisme et ils se plissent.

« Il nous faudra être très prudents. Et très vaillants. » dit-il d'un ton doux.

« Franchement, professeur, je n'ai qu'une envie : foutre le camp d'ici ! J'ai la sale impression que cette saloperie de Magie Noire réveille mes plus bas instincts. Elle me file bien plus les chocottes, que lorsque nous la passions pour venir soutenir Harry. Elle a changé. Je sens qu'elle a changé. Et il y a des emmerdes en perspective… » chuchote Ron, avant de se frotter le nez avec énergie…

Mon regard coure vers l'horizon. La clarté de la lune et des étoiles se reflète sur la neige et notre vue porte assez loin. Le parc est immense. Voldemort, Lucius, La Gorgone, La Goule Venimeuse et le Basilic ont obligatoirement dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, pour poser la Barrières de Protections sur toute la propriété.

D'autres se sont-ils joints à eux ?

Oui, les Parkinson mère et fils et Hirkani Deli étaient naturellement dans la confidence. Et tout le monde a beaucoup travaillé pour poser les Maléfices qui composent la Barrière…

Réussirons-nous à la vaincre aujourd'hui ? Sommes-nous suffisamment nombreux pour le faire ?

« Ron a raison, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est pire encore que lorsque vous la passiez, non ? » demande-je, mes yeux allant alternativement d'Hermione, qui hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer, à Papa …

« Elle est pire, oui… Bien pire. Et je crois que même avec un solide Bouclier, nous ne pourrions plus la passer aujourd'hui. D'autres Maléfices ont été ajoutés à ceux qui étaient présents. De très mauvais Maléfices. C'est une certitude. » acquiesce Papa, avant de se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore pour d'ajouter : « Mon sentiment est qu'il ne serait pas sage, de laisser cette Barrière de Protections en place. Mais mon instinct me crie qu'il n'est pas sage non plus de nous attaquer à elle… »

Le professeur Dumbledore reste silencieux durant quelques secondes. Il examine encore le ciel, de concert avec Ron, Bill et quelques autres. De toute évidence, tout le monde est très incommodé par les Ondes de la puissante Magie Noire qui nous cerne…

Et plus les secondes s'égrènent et plus j'ai la sensation qu'un animal sauvage est à l'affût, tout près de nous déchiqueter et nous dévorer…

« Qu'en penses-tu, Ronald ? Crois-tu qu'il soit sage d'essayer de la faire tomber ? » demande soudainement le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant mon petit ami par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune…

Ron déglutit et se frotte de nouveau le nez avec énergie. Il réfléchit, sourcils froncés. Puis il inspire profondément et se lance…

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tantôt, mon instinct me souffle de dégager d'ici, sans demander mon reste. Mais quelque part aussi, je sens que c'est la Magie Noire qui me pousse à ça… Et je me dis que si nous devons foutre en l'air cette Barrière, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais… J'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment, professeur. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai également le sentiment que le plus gros danger n'est pas pour nous. Ceci dit, ma confiance en la puissance Magique de Harry, combinée à la vôtre et celle de tout le monde, peut m'amener à commettre une erreur d'appréciation, qui pourrait nous être fatale… » déclare-t-il avec franchise, son regard bleu ancré dans celui du professeur…

Je n'ai pas senti Ron aussi prudent, aussi peu sûr de lui, depuis bien longtemps. Mais je me sens moi-même ébranlé dans toutes mes certitudes…

« Remus ? » s'enquiert maintenant le professeur Dumbledore…

« Je me sens aussi belliqueux que cette Barrière, professeur. Mon instinct n'est donc pas très sûr. Et mon avis ne sera pas objectif… » avoue Remus, sur un soupir

« Alastor ? » interroge alors le professeur Dumbledore, en se tournant vers son vieil ami

Fol Œil observe attentivement le ciel en se frottant le menton dans sa réflexion…

« Sacrée rosserie pernicieuse ! J'crois qu'c'est plus qu'hasardeux et franch'ment périlleux d's'attaquer à ça. Mais j'pense qu'on peut en v'nir à bout et si tu veux qu'on l'fasse, j'en s'rai… » répond-il au bout de quelques secondes…

« Harry ? » me demande le professeur Dumbledore…

J'hésite. Tout comme Ron, j'ai envie de foutre le camp, sans me retourner. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle que nous devons au moins essayer de neutraliser cette Barrière.

Et cette voix prend le visage de Tristan…

Réminiscence de ce que j'ai vécu ici ?

Je me suis laissé guider par Tristan, avec raison, avant et pendant mon évasion. Mais est-ce raisonnable de me laisser guider par lui aujourd'hui ? N'est-il pas maintenant une illusion de mon esprit, désireux de vaincre cette tranche de mon passé ? Et vaincre cette Barrière, n'est-ce pas symboliquement vaincre Voldemort et définitivement surmonter ce qu'il m'a fait ici ?

Mon esprit se tourne vers Jérémy. Je veux un monde plus beau pour lui. Pour Jodie et Jonas aussi. C'est pour cela que je me bats. Et je peux commencer à rendre le monde plus beau à partir d'ici…

« Je pense qu'il faut essayer. » réponds-je donc, avec fermeté

« Bill ? » questionne le professeur Dumbledore

« Ça ne se fera pas sans mal, loin s'en faut. Nous allons devoir batailler sec. Durement. Longuement. Il y a des Maléfices que je ne reconnais pas là-dedans, auxquels je n'ai jamais été confronté. A mon avis, il faudra que nous nous y reprenions à plusieurs reprises. En attaquant une partie différente à chaque fois et en commençant par fragiliser la coupole en son point le plus fort, à défaut d'avoir le temps de trouver le plus faible. Et n'oubliez pas, soyez prudents. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par ce que vous pourriez voir ou entendre. N'y prêtez même pas attention. La Magie Noire c'est fourbe. Elle est parfois programmée afin de montrer des horreurs ou faire entendre des hurlements pour faire peur. Et souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à Ron, quand il l'a traversée, seulement avec son esprit et que son Bouclier a lâché. Il a été blessé aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait franchie physiquement. Alors en aucun cas, ne laissez cette cochonnerie vous toucher, même en pensée… » déclare Bill, en englobant l'ensemble du groupe de son regard bleu infiniment sérieux…

« Tu sembles prendre pour acquis que nous allons tenter le coup. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Bill. Je n'ai fait que donner un avis… » fais-je remarquer avec douceur…

« Je sais, Harry. Mais c'est parce que mon instinct me dit que tu as raison. Il faut essayer, même si, tout comme Ron, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, que je subodore que nous allons avoir beaucoup de mal à la foutre en l'air et que nous courrons de gros risques… » répond Bill, avec un sourire un peu forcé, tout en fourrageant dans sa chevelure…

« Même chose pour moi. Ma nuque dégouline et m'avertit d'un danger, mais je pense en toute sincérité que nous pouvons réussir, en nous y mettant tous ensemble… » assène aussitôt Charly, en essuyant sa nuque avec un grand mouchoir de coton

« Bien ! Les frères Weasley ont parlé ! Alors allons-y, Albus. Plus vite nous aurons neutralisé cette Barrière et plus vite nous nous sentirons mieux ! » déclare Kingsley, en tirant déjà sa Baguette de sa manche…

Et comme l'ensemble du groupe hoche la tête, le professeur Dumbledore acquiesce et nous arrêtons notre stratégie. Que Blaise soit le propriétaire légitime de Priest Hole Manor est un atout et c'est sur lui que vont reposer les fondations de notre attaque contre la Barrière de Magie Noire. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi, allons nourrir son Sortilège de notre puissance et les autres viendront nous appuyer au point d'impact, en se plaçant autour de nous, un pied sur la corniche qui longe toute la toiture et l'autre prenant fermement appui sur les tuiles.

Papa nous indique comment rejoindre nos positions. Avant de partir, cependant, je lui demande où est Stilky et il m'apprend qu'il l'a envoyée rejoindre Maman, afin qu'elle soit à l'abri au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Elle a Transplané directement d'ici, jusque dans le Passage Secret et ne rejoindra Maman que lorsqu'elle aura franchi les limites de la propriété, m'assure Papa…

Dans le fond je préfère ça. Et, avec le professeur Dumbledore et Blaise, je pars pour me poster sur le faîte du toit, bien au centre de la bâtisse.

Bien que nous les ayons débarrassés de la neige, ça glisse un peu sur le faîte et sur la corniche, mais nous appliquons un Sort d'Adhérence à nos semelles et nous progressons avec précaution. Et bientôt, tout le monde est en place, assurant fermement sa position.

Alors Papa prend contact avec Maman, via son Miroir…

« C'est bon, l'Illusion est en place ! Blaise, à toi de donner le départ ! » s'exclame Papa, d'une voix forte

Pour l'encourager, le professeur Dumbledore pose sa main sur son épaule et Blaise, qui me fait face, se saisit de ma main. Il inspire profondément, puis il lève le bras, Baguette fermement tenue et il prononce d'une voix forte et claire, le Sortilège que Maman nous a appris, durant notre dernier séjour dans le Temps Ralenti…

Il fuse droit vers le ciel, d'une profonde couleur violette. Et le professeur Dumbledore et moi pointons nos Baguettes dessus, jetant le même Sort.

Je sens presque immédiatement le Sortilège nourri de nos énergies combinées, heurter la Barrière qui se cabre aussitôt et rue comme un cheval sauvage. Et quand les autres Sorts viennent frapper à leur tour le point d'impact, j'ai le sentiment de l'entendre rugir avec fureur.

La Magie Noire se défend avec vigueur. Elle roule maintenant comme une vague, puis dans un tourbillon, elle jette vers nous une force contraire à la nôtre, pour faire refluer le Sortilège dans notre Baguette…

Et, comme les Maléfices de Voldemort, elle imprime à son attaque un effet de vrille qui se répercute jusque dans mon épaule…

« Putain de saloperie vacharde ! Elle va me casser le poignet si elle continue comme ça ! » s'exclame Blaise, qui serre ma main et les dents…

Sa Baguette tremble au bout de son bras tendu et mon regard se pose sur lui. La sueur perle déjà sur son front…

« Plus souple ton bras, Blaise… » conseille le professeur Dumbledore, en raffermissant la prise de sa main sur l'épaule de mon ami…

Mais Blaise hoche négativement la tête…

« Je sens que si je relâche la tension même un chouia, cette pourriture de Magie Noire va prendre le dessus et m'éjecter… » dit-il dans un souffle, entre ses dents serrées…

« J'ai le même sentiment, professeur. Et je crois que les autres devraient combiner leur Sortilège au nôtre. Regardez, leurs attaques se dispersent sous le roulis des vagues provoquées par la Magie Noire, perdant ainsi considérablement de leur puissance et de leur efficacité… » assure-je aussitôt, en serrant la main de mon ami pour l'encourager à tenir bon, malgré la sourde douleur qui vibre dans son poignet comme dans le mien…

Le professeur Dumbledore examine brièvement le ciel, puis il acquiesce et d'une voix forte, il indique aux autres le changement de stratégie. Les sortilèges glissent peu à peu vers le nôtre et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux nous rejoint le rugissement de la Barrière de Magie Noire enfle, redoublant de rage et d'agressivité.

Le vent se lève, tourbillonnant avec force autour de nous, faisant claquer nos capes et au-dessus de nos têtes, le ciel s'assombrit terriblement. Mais ce ne sont pas des nuages qui s'amoncellent. C'est la Barrière de Magie Noire, qui lutte contre nous et se matérialise, pour mieux nous intimider.

Elle se rassemble, hérissant ses pics acérés et affûtés comme des lames, plus menaçants que jamais, parmi lesquels j'ai l'impression de voir des petits visages grimaçant et hurlant de douleur se dessiner. Et elle gronde, elle montre les dents en se ramassant sur elle-même, comme un tigre affamé prêt à dévorer sa proie. Et soudainement elle attaque avec plus de hargne encore, déferlant vers nous avec une force effroyablement violente et déterminée. Son effet de vrille s'accélère considérablement et elle descend petit à petit le long de notre Sortilège, en produisant d'énormes gerbes d'étincelles d'un rouge sang furieux…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, mais ça me semble une éternité. Et les vagues qui nous assaillent sont de plus en plus rageuses, foudroyantes de fureur et de douleur. Des éclairs vifs nous aveuglent, dans des grondements menaçants et des hurlements à glacer le sang qui tourbillonnent dans la tempête. Des formes monstrueuses et terrifiantes se succèdent dans la masse noire de plus en plus dense. Et j'ai le sentiment que ces formes prennent naissance dans nos peurs les plus intimes et profondes, dont la Magie Noire use comme le ferait un Epouvantard…

Détraqueurs, Harpies, Banshees, hordes d'Acromentulas, Vampires, Kelpy, Grapcornes… Toutes les Créatures dangereuses se succèdent ou s'assemblent pour nous donner assaut et des visages humains, torturés de douleur ou visiblement morts les accompagnent…

Je crois reconnaitre parmi eux Percy, Viktor et Ursula…

Cette saloperie puise aussi dans nos chagrins pour nous affaiblir, me dis-je, le bide tordu…

Mon bras tremble terriblement sous les attaques virulentes de la Magie Noire et les ongles de Blaise s'enfoncent soudainement dans ma main, une plainte douloureuse s'échappant de sa gorge, tandis qu'il renverse sa tête, à se casser la nuque, luttant de toutes ses forces contre les Maléfices…

« Putain, Harry ! Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps ! Vas-y, mets toute la gomme ! » s'exclame-t-il, visage grimaçant dans son effort et vacillant sur ses jambes, lâchant ma main pour mieux s'agripper à sa Baguette des deux siennes…

Mettre toute la gomme, il en a de bonnes ! Je la mets déjà et comme lui je commence à fatiguer sérieusement…

La pression de la main du professeur Dumbledore se raffermit sur l'épaule de Blaise. Il vacille lui aussi. De la transpiration dégouline sur son front, autant que sur le mien et celui de mon ami…

Nous nous épuisons tous les trois. Mais j'ai la certitude profonde que si l'un de nous lâche, nous serons éjectés du toit. Et tous les autres avec. Alors il faut tenir bon me dis-je en fixant de nouveau la Magie Noire du regard.

Elle gagne du terrain. Elle descend maintenant comme une coulée de lave épaisse, visqueuse et incandescente, s'enroulant autour de notre Sortilège comme pour l'étrangler et l'étouffer de sa masse. Ma Baguette commence à chauffer dans ma main et elle vibre, elle souffre autant que moi…

Mon cœur bat violemment dans ma poitrine. Si cette saloperie parvient à nous toucher, elle va nous réduire en charpie… Tous autant que nous sommes….

Sale ordure ! Tu ne toucheras pas à ma famille et à mes amis ! Tu ne feras de mal à aucun d'eux, pense-je, la poitrine serrée…

Et j'appelle ma Magie de tous mes vœux, rassemblant toute l'énergie que je peux dans mon ventre. Puis, dans un effort colossal et farouche, je la jette dans mon Sortilège. Il se heurte avec violence à la coulée de Maléfices, provoquant un furieux choc dans mon épaule. Mais je tiens bon et je repousse cette saloperie à toutes forces. Nos puissances maintenant équilibrées restent en suspens, luttant vigoureusement, férocement l'une contre l'autre…

Et la Magie Noire gronde, dans un roulement de tonnerre qui se prolonge et enfle avec grief, dans une gerbe d'éclair. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je ferme les yeux sur les grosses gouttes de transpiration qui les brûlent et quand je les ouvre à nouveau, je vois avec netteté le visage d'un bambin aux yeux implorants et débordants de larmes. Ses épaules se dessinent peu à peu. Il prend vie et me tend les bras…

« Prends-moi ! S'il te plait prends-moi dans tes bras… » entends-je une voix enfantine pleine de chagrin et de douleur me supplier…

Mes intestins se vrillent dans mon ventre et mon cœur se serre. Je pense fugacement à Jonas auquel l'enfant ressemble beaucoup et je suis presque sur le point de lâcher mon Sortilège pour accueillir ce gosse et l'étreindre dans mes bras. Mais Tristan me souffle à l'oreille que ce n'est pas réel. Que la Magie Noire essaye de me leurrer, de se jouer de moi et de ma compassion à défaut de pouvoir le faire de mes peurs. Alors je serre les dents et je tiens bon, focalisant toutes mes pensées, toutes mes émotions vers ceux que j'aime.

Et le visage se tord de rage. Il hurle avec férocité, puis il fond dans de terribles cris de souffrance en une masse informe qui se durcit et pèse une tonne au point de jonction des Maléfices et de notre Sortilège. J'entends des sanglots, des supplications, je perçois des hésitations, des vacillements. Et des vagues de haine, de peur et de souffrance parviennent jusqu'à moi. Elles m'assaillent de toute part

Ça va craquer. D'un côté ou de l'autre…

Et j'ai soudainement horriblement mal. Tout n'est que douleur autour de moi et en moi. Je suis assailli par les souvenirs des tortures subies dans la cave. Mes os brulent. Mes chairs se déchirent. Mon cerveau se fend…

« Viens nous rejoindre, Harry. Avec nous tu ne souffriras plus… » m'invitent des voix douces, tandis que les visages de mes parents et de Sirius me sourient…

Et je me sens au bord de céder à leurs invitations, pour échapper à ma terrible souffrance. Mais dans un effort prodigieux, je repousse les voix et les visages qui m'envahissent de leur appel à me laisser aller dans la douceur de la mort…

« Ne lâchez pas ! N'écoutez pas cette saloperie ! Luttez contre elle ! » entends-je quelqu'un crier de très loin, sa voix brouillée de larmes et de désespoir s'éparpillant dans les terribles bourrasques qui tournoient avec une fureur renouvelée, cherchant à nous déséquilibrer…

Je ne saurais dire qui c'est. Mais ce cri traduit toute la profonde détresse, toute la souffrance de cette personne, qui s'encourage de toute évidence elle-même, plus qu'elle n'encourage les autres, à lutter jusqu'au bout de ses forces et de sa bravoure…

Puis je réalise soudainement que cette personne, c'est moi…

Je suis presque à bout de ma résistance et de ma volonté. La douleur me tue. Les invitations de la mort sont de plus en plus tentantes et je sais que je n'arriverai pas à vaincre cette saleté de Magie Noire seul. J'ai besoin des autres, de leur force, qu'ils jettent eux aussi tout ce qui leur reste d'énergie dans notre Sortilège. Et mon esprit vogue vers Ron, l'appelle à la rescousse…

« Allez tout le monde ! Balancez toute la purée qu'il vous reste ! Maintenant ! » l'entends-je hurler dans le vent d'une voix sourde et nouée, par-dessus le grondement et les coups de tonnerre de la Magie Noire…

Et je puise moi aussi dans mes dernières réserves, pour opposer mon ultime résistance. Criant vers le ciel. Mon visage ruisselant de sueur et de larmes, mon corps hurlant de douleur et tremblant des pieds à la tête.

Et enfin, mes efforts, nos efforts à tous payent. La Magie Noire se fendille et se fissure, dans une plainte écorchée et soudainement, elle craque, comme de la glace qui se rompt brusquement, avant d'exploser dans le tourbillon de vent furieux et de s'élever vers le ciel où elle s'éparpille dans la nuit…

La douleur dans mon corps reflue tout aussi brusquement, me laissant pantelant.

Les étoiles et la lune réapparaissent dans le ciel, un peu voilées par les résidus de Magie Noire qui s'étiolent avec langueur. Je chancelle. Mes jambes épuisées ne me portent plus. Je me sens basculer en avant et une ombre obscurcit brièvement ma vue. Mais, bien que vacillant d'épuisement lui-même, Blaise s'accroche à moi et m'empêche de tomber. Je me retiens à lui et je parviens à rétablir mon équilibre, puis, tant bien que mal, je m'assois à califourchon sur le toit, complètement essoufflé, dégoulinant de transpiration et totalement vidé de mes forces, tandis que Blaise se laisse aller à genoux devant moi, le professeur Dumbledore s'appuyant solidement sur ses épaules.

Ils n'ont plus de souffle ni l'un, ni l'autre non plus. Et nous restons silencieux tous les trois…

J'ai la sensation qu'un brouillard cotonneux nous cerne. Des sons étouffés, à peine audibles me parviennent de très loin. Et malgré le froid glacial, je me sens en feu. Soudainement, un long et rapide vertige fait tout tanguer autour de moi, je tremble de la tête aux pieds et je m'accroche à Blaise, le front appuyé contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le monde tourner à toute vitesse, avalant de grandes goulées d'air par saccades incontrôlables…

Je ne sais combien de temps passe, mais enfin, mon souffle se régule, les sons m'apparaissent plus nets et, d'une main tremblante, je tâtonne à la recherche de ma Pochette de Soins. Je me redresse tant bien que mal lorsque ma main la trouve. Je la pose sur les genoux de Blaise, dont les mains s'agrippent encore à ma cape, l'ouvre maladroitement et en sors trois fioles de Potion Revitalisante. J'en propose une au professeur Dumbledore et à Blaise, qui la prennent d'une main tremblante, avant d'en déboucher une pour moi…

« A la tienne, mon pote… » souffle Blaise, en choquant sa fiole contre la mienne, avant d'avaler son contenu cul sec.

Il grimace. Autant à cause du goût de la Potion, que de la douleur provoquée par les tensions imprimées aux muscles de sa nuque…

« Putain, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Même quand j'ai été torturé. Et je suis bon pour remettre une minerve durant quelques temps. Putain de saloperie… » déclare-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus sûre, en se massant les cervicales…

« Nous aurons tous besoin de recevoir quelques soins ou Potions avant ce soir, je crois... » affirme alors le professeur Dumbledore, en tapotant sur son épaule, avant de se redresser…

« Ouais… Une bonne douche et un massage, ça ne sera pas du luxe non plus… » ajoute-je, en me levant maladroitement, tant les muscles de mes jambes sont mous.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi. Bill aide Fleur à se lever du toit et la soutient pour repartir vers l'intérieur du manoir. Maugrey s'appuie sur Terry et Lee. Ron porte à demi Angelina et sa mère, derrière eux, Fred et Georges s'épaulent l'un l'autre et derrière encore, Charly, qui titube lui-même un peu, tient fermement le professeur McGonagall contre son flanc…

Tout le monde est allé au bout de ses forces et tout le monde a beaucoup souffert, visiblement. Cette saloperie de Magie Noire s'est acharnée sur chacun de nous…

J'inspire profondément, puis j'aide maladroitement Blaise à se lever. Je suis toujours vacillant et tremblant, malgré la Potion Revitalisante. Et j'ai l'impression désagréable d'être en guimauve poisseuse et en fil de fer rouillé à la fois, car mes muscles sont mollassons, tandis que mes articulations sont raidies. Mes pas sont lourds, maladroits et traînants, quand nous repartons vers la porte basse donnant accès à l'escalier de service et j'ai la sale sensation que mes genoux ankylosés cèdent dans une brusque saccade, quand je descends les marches.

Nous sommes les derniers à revenir à l'intérieur de la Bâtisse et Ron m'accueille, avec un regard soulagé. Il a l'air épuisé lui aussi. De grands cernes ombrent ses yeux.

Mon regard embrasse tout le monde, tandis que je m'assois entre Ron et Bill. Chacun a mauvaise mine et semble chercher encore son souffle, appuyé ou assis contre les murs du couloir, dans un silence lourd et palpable…

« Jamais vu une chose pareille. Jamais ! » tonne soudainement Maugrey, en direction du professeur Dumbledore.

Et c'est comme un signal de départ, pour que tout le monde se mette à parler en même temps…

« Putain ! Que s'est-il s'est passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cochonneries de Maléfices ? »

« On avait prévu de la flanquer bas en plusieurs fois cette Barrière ! »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas arrêté ? »

« Bordel, j'ai cru qu'on allait y laisser notre peau !… »

« STOP ! Si tout le monde parle en même temps, on ne pourra pas s'entendre ! » s'écrie soudainement Papa, avant de se tourner vers Blaise, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même…

« Cette saloperie de Barrière était vivante !… » lâche aussitôt Blaise, en massant de nouveau sa nuque douloureuse, tout en s'assoyant sur une marche de l'escalier…

Tous les regards se fixent aussitôt sur lui…

« Comment ça, vivante ? » demande Draco, sourcil haussé

« C'est la sensation que j'ai eue, moi aussi. Elle avait une vie propre et elle s'est défendue comme un beau diable en nous torturant mentalement. Si nous avions lâché, elle aurait pris le dessus et nous n'aurions plus jamais réussi à l'atteindre. Comme si, en capitulant, nous l'aurions aidée à se renforcer, à se nourrir de la puissance dont nous avons usé contre elle… Sans compter le choc en retour que nous nous serions pris… Je suis certain que plusieurs d'entre nous auraient été tués, éjectés du toit, si nous avions lâché et qu'elle aurait dévoré les autres. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti… » déclare-je, tandis que Richard s'occupe déjà de remettre une minerve à Blaise

« Ouais, c'est exactement ça… C'est pour ça, que je n'ai pas lâché. Je me suis dit que si c'était pour y laisser ma peau, autant que je le fasse en me battant jusqu'au bout contre cette putain de charogne… » acquiesce Blaise, avant d'avaler une Potion Antidouleur que Richard vient de lui fourrer dans la main.

Richard, me tend également une fiole. C'est de la Potion Revitalisante et, bien que je lui dise en avoir déjà pris une, il m'intime de la prendre quand même sans attendre…

« Ouais. Ben vivante ou pas, je peux dire que j'ai vu des trucs sacrément tordus en Egypte et en Cordillère des Andes où j'ai effectué un stage de six mois, mais jamais rien de comparable à ça. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de Maléfices différents et combinés dans cette Barrière, c'est certain. Mes cheveux en sont encore dressés sur ma tête. Et j'ai la sale impression que nous n'en n'avons pas terminé avec les mauvaise surprises… » intervient Bill, qui passe une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure, en lorgnant du côté de la nuque de Charly…

« Ouais. Elle dégouline encore… » déclare ce dernier, qui a saisi le coup de d'œil de Bill, se tournant ensuite vers Ron, avant de demander : « Et ton pif ? Il chatouille toujours ? »

Ron acquiesce en grimaçant…

Putain… Que va-t-il encore nous tomber dessus ?

Tout le monde se le demande visiblement et les regards sont inquiets…

Un silence se prolonge. De toute évidence, chacun s'interroge sur ce que nous venons de vivre et aussi sur ce qu'il pourrait encore se produire. Je regarde mes amis à tour de rôle. Sous l'effet des Potions, les cernes s'effacent et les joues rosissent de nouveau.

Je me demande soudainement s'ils ont tous perçu comme moi, l'effet de vrille que j'associe aux Maléfices de Voldemort et s'ils ont pu le sentir dévaler vers nous avec une furieuse puissance…

« Alastor, qu'en penses-tu ? » demande doucement le professeur Dumbledore…

Le vieil Auror soupire et grimace de dégoût…

« J'ai bien tout examiné. Bill a raison. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de Maléfices combinés. J'en ai dénombré une bonne soixantaine. Et il y en a p'têt d'autres que j'n'ai pas vus et qui sont encore en place quelque part. Et parmi ceux d'la Barrière, certains avaient été faits avec du sang, c'est sûr. T'as dû l'remarquer toi aussi, hein ? Et puis, on savait déjà qu'Voldemort, Lucius, l'trio d'empoisonneurs et les Parkinson mère et fils avaient posé leurs marques, mais j'suis sûr qu'Bellatrix est aussi passée par ici, avec Rabastan Lestrange, Avery et Dolohov. J'ai r'connu quelques-unes de leurs spécialités… Faut croire que c'est l'mélange de toutes leurs malignités et cruautés qui a créé cette chose immonde… En tout cas, j'ai jamais rien vu d'pareil. Jamais… Et comme les jeunes, j'pense qu'on n'a pas fini. Et qu'on a intérêt à faire tout l'tour d'la propriété pour l'assainir d'fond en comble… » répond Fol Œil, qui a l'air fort éprouvé et s'est assis sur un coffre à bois, à côté de Papa…

Un nouveau silence suit sa déclaration. Je ne suis pas encore assez calé en Magie Noire, pour me mêler à cette conversation. En vérité, seuls Papa, le professeur Dumbledore, Bill et Fol Œil sont habilités à le faire. Et dans une un peu moindre mesure, Kingsley et Remus.

Mais notre Chef des Aurors et Remus préfèrent de toute évidence laisser parler les plus experts en la matière…

A mes côtés, Ron réfléchit intensément. Il a sursauté à certaines paroles de Fol Œil et j'ai le sentiment que des liens se tissent lentement dans son cerveau. Qu'il commence à comprendre pourquoi son nez le démange…

« Et toi, Albus, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demande soudainement Maugrey…

« Tout comme toi je m'interroge… Et j'ai terriblement peur des réponses vers lesquelles mon questionnement me dirige… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, le regard assombrit d'une tristesse infinie…

« Vous pensez à la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Rituel Sacrificiel… Des âmes pures ont été sacrifiées et c'est leur énergie vitale qui nourrissait la Barrière de Protection, lui donnant un semblant de vie… Et ce sont entre autre leurs visages, que nous avons vus. Leurs cris de douleur et de terreur que nous avons entendus…» murmure soudainement Papa, complètement livide

« Oh Putain ! Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Hermione, souviens-toi des articles que tu nous as lus à l'infirmerie ! Sept enfants ont disparus, après l'évasion de Harry et Jérémy ! Des enfants Moldus ! Tous avaient entre cinq et six ans ! La police pensait à un tueur en série et leurs corps n'ont pas été retrouvés ! Ils ont été enlevés pour que ce Rituel Sacrificiel puisse être accompli, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame Ron, de nouveau horriblement pâle et tremblant, son regard fixé sur notre ancien Directeur…

Le professeur Dumbledore ne répond pas tout de suite, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Oui. Je pense que ces enfants ont effectivement été sacrifiés pour renforcer la Magie Noire… » acquiesce-t-il finalement le ton chargé autant de chagrin que de colère

Et tous mes poils se dressent sur ma tête et sur mon corps…

Putain ! Ça dépasse tout en horreur…

Cet endroit, c'est vraiment l'enfer !

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Voldemort a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus utiliser Priest Hole Manor ! Il a demandé à Lucius de trouver une autre propriété ! » s'exclame Fleur, d'une voix blanche, tandis que Molly et Tante Narcissa laissent couler des larmes…

Le professeur McGonagall aussi….

« Effectivement, c'est ce que Voldemort a déclaré. Mais de toute évidence quelqu'un parmi ses plus puissants serviteurs comptait encore utiliser ce Manoir. Quelqu'un qui y avait accès… Et je ne vois que trois Mangemorts, capables de réaliser un tel Rituel… » répond Papa, dont la mâchoire se crispe, autant que ses poings…

« Lucius, Bellatrix et Rabastan… » lâche Draco, les poings serrés et d'un ton sourd de colère

Papa acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Dans quel intérêt ? L'un d'eux voulait se ménager une solide retraite en cas de grabuge pour ses fesses ? » interroge Bill, tout autant exsangue que chacun d'entre nous…

« Non ! Pour les Loups Garous… » assène soudainement Remus, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici…

« Pour les Loups Garous ? Tu crois vraiment ? » s'exclament plusieurs voix, étonnées…

« Oui. Et je suis certain que ce sont Rabastan, Bellatrix, Avery et Dolohov, qui ont renforcé les Protections de Magie Noire de Priest Hole Manor. Ce sont eux, qui ont accompli le Rituel Sacrificiel. Souviens-toi, King. Un soir où nous étions de garde au QG, avant d'être envoyé en recrutement en Europe il y a trois semaines, Rabastan a demandé aux trois autres de venir avec lui. Ils ont été absents deux jours. Et au retour, ils ont croisé Greyback et Rabastan lui a jeté… » commence Remus, avant que King l'interrompe…

« Bientôt tu auras une niche pour ta meute. Vous pourrez y gambader tout à votre aise et vous multiplier autant que cela vous chante…» achève-t-il, les yeux plissés sur son souvenir.

Un long frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Quelque part au fond de moi, je subodore qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'offrir à Greyback un lieu confortable où s'installer. Et la mine lugubre de Remus me le confirme.

« Mais pourquoi se sont-ils donné autant de mal pour protéger cet endroit, si c'est pour le mettre à disposition de Loups Garous qu'ils méprisent ? Cela n'a pas de sens… » demande Lee, sourcils froncés…

« Parce qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait pas de les protéger, mais de les exploiter au max, avant de les piéger… Ouais, voilà comment je vois les choses : une fois tous les Maléfices posés, Greyback, Hadès et les autres pouvaient prendre leurs aises ici, recruter d'autres Loups Garous, contaminer autant de Sorciers qu'ils voulaient. Leurs plus bas instincts auraient été attisés par la Barrière, les rendant plus hargneux, plus dangereux et haineux. Des monstres assoiffés de sang que Voldemort pouvait jeter à l'attaque avec la certitude qu'ils feraient de nombreuses victimes. Et ce, jusqu'au jour où, n'ayant plus besoin d'eux, il aurait bouclé la propriété avec les Loups Garous à l'intérieur. Et aucun d'eux n'en serait sorti vivant …. Car leurs esprits auraient été troublés par la Magie Noire et au lieu de s'unir pour neutraliser la Barrière comme nous l'avons fait, ils se seraient entretués jusqu'au dernier. C'est à ça que tu penses aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Ron, son regard ancré dans celui de Remus

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. » acquiesce Remus, l'air profondément dégoûté

« Oui, vous avez raison tous les deux. Je me souviens parfaitement, maintenant, dès que Greyback a tourné le dos, Rabastan a ricané et dit à Bellatrix, Avery et Dolohov : Greyback aime la chair tendre, mais un jour, c'est la chair tendre qui le dévorera et j'ai hâte de voir nos chérubins à l'œuvre… » murmure à peine Kingsley, tandis que tous mes poils se dressent de nouveau sur mon corps…

Et que du coin de l'œil, je vois Maugrey qui sursaute et crispe les mâchoires, en effectuant un signe négatif de la tête, comme s'il refusait d'y croire…

Quant à moi, je n'ai aucun mal à y croire et je frissonne derechef…

La surenchère d'horreur ne cessera jamais, si nous n'y mettons pas fin. Et je me demande soudainement si nous ne ferions pas mieux d'aller donner l'assaut au Manoir Malfoy dès que nous aurons repris nos forces, pour y mettre fin…

Mais nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux encore, pour espérer surprendre Voldemort et ses troupes là-bas et nous épuiserions trop nos forces, à jeter bas les Protections du Manoir. Alors je dois me résigner. Ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du Serpent, d'aller là-bas. Nous ne devons pas affronter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sur leur terrain, mais sur le nôtre.

« Je n'avais pas compris le sens de ces paroles alors, mais maintenant tout est parfaitement limpide. La Barrière nourrie par le sacrifice des enfants aurait attaqué Greyback et sa meute, dès que l'ordre en aurait été donné… » ajoute King, après un court silence…

« Mais cela n'a toujours pas de sens. Aussitôt ici, Greyback et les autres Loups Garous auraient senti l'hostilité de la Barrière, tout comme nous l'avons fait et ils se seraient méfiés, non ? » fait remarquer Fleur, sourcils froncés…

« Non. Si nous avons tout de suite senti son hostilité c'est parce que nous étions des intrus et qu'elle a cherché à nous chasser. Greyback et les siens, eux, auraient été invités ici et je gage que la Barrière leur aurait offert un faux sentiment de sécurité, jusqu'au jour où elle aurait été activée pour se retourner contre eux. N'est-ce pas ? » répond Bill, en arquant un sourcil vers le professeur Dumbledore qui approuve d'un hochement de tête

Arthur soupire profondément.

« Dans le fond, tout cela n'est guère étonnant. Rabastan et Bellatrix détestent les Loups Garous. Tout comme Voldemort d'ailleurs. Ils se servent d'eux, mais les côtoyer leur est insupportable. Ce qui est surprenant en revanche, c'est qu'ils n'aient pas déjà mis Priest Hole Manor à disposition de Greyback… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton qui traduit sa lassitude

« C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu encore en parler à Voldemort. Bellatrix, n'est pas au mieux de ses relations avec son Maître à cause de ses échecs successifs et elle a dû renoncer à l'aborder sans y avoir été invitée. Quant à Rabastan, il a été envoyé en Europe avec Dolohov, alors que Voldemort n'avait pas encore décoléré de l'évasion de Harry et Jérémy et il devait se racheter de n'avoir pas plus trouvé que Bellatrix, comment ils avaient pu s'échapper. Et il n'est revenu que vendredi, juste avant l'attaque de Dublin. Or depuis, Voldemort n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes et ce n'est pas le moment de lui adresser la parole, même pour lui faire part d'un projet qui le ravira probablement… » répond Papa, sous les hochements de tête de Remus et du professeur Dumbledore

« Oui. C'est même juste après avoir vu Greyback, que Rabastan et Dolohov ont été envoyés en mission de recrutement. Et le ton de Voldemort n'incitait pas à rechigner, ni à prendre l'initiative de proposer un plan quelconque. Quant à Avery, Rabastan a dû lui donner l'ordre de la fermer. De toute façon, il n'est pas non plus dans les petits parchemins de Voldemort depuis qu'il ne peut plus lui verser des sommes substantielles… » renchérit Remus, en se détachant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, d'un pas nerveux, avant d'ajouter : « Merde ! J'aurais dû deviner, ce qu'ils préparaient tous les quatre et faire ce qu'il fallait pour… »

Mais Papa l'interrompt assez vivement

« Tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'indices. Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre cela… Pas plus que tu ne pourras faire quoi que ce soit, s'ils récidivent ailleurs… » fait-il remarquer, en prenant place à côté de Maugrey sur le coffre à bois…

Remus se tourne vers lui. Sa mine est sombre. Et ses mains tremblent légèrement. Mais il accorde un petit sourire triste à Papa…

« Tu te fourvoies, Sev. Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle. Ce qui se préparait ici me dégoute profondément et j'espère sincèrement que ce projet n'aboutira pas ailleurs, car cela signifierait que d'autres victimes innocentes ont été sacrifiées. Ceci dit, le sort que souhaitent Rabastan, Bellatrix, Voldemort et tous leurs semblables, pour les Loups Garous comme Greyback ne me chagrine pas outre mesure. J'ai moi-même une très sérieuse dent contre eux et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de les savoir hors d'état de nuire. Car ils justifient la peur et la méfiance viscérale que la population Sorcière entretien à l'égard des Loups Garous. Ils nuisent ainsi profondément à la réputation et la réhabilitation des types comme moi et des femmes comme Nadya. » déclare Remus, en passant une main nerveuse dans son épaisse chevelure…

« Que voulais-tu dire alors ? » demande Papa, en haussant un sourcil curieux…

« Que j'avais assez d'indices, pour comprendre ce que Rabastan préparait avec Bellatrix, Dolohov et Avery et j'aurais dû établir le lien, dès que j'ai senti l'effet de cette Barrière. Si je l'avais fait, nous aurions pu mieux nous préparer. Appeler des renforts, prendre le temps de chercher le point faible au lieu de nous attaquer d'emblée au point le plus fort. Et finalement, en clair, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai failli tous nous faire tuer… » soupire Remus, avant de se tourner vers moi : « Je te dois une fière chandelle, Harry. Si tu n'étais pas venu avec nous, nous ne serions plus là… Sans vouloir vous offenser, Albus. Ni qui que ce soit, puisque tout le monde a contribué à foutre en l'air cette saloperie de Barrière … »

« Il n'y a pas d'offense, mon ami. Car vous avez raison. Si Harry n'était pas venu mettre sa formidable puissance au service de notre entreprise, nous ne serions pas parvenus à neutraliser cette Magie Noire. Par ailleurs, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, Remus. Chacun de nous a senti le danger. Et chacun de nous a accepté de prendre le risque de l'affronter. » assure aussitôt le professeur Dumbledore…

Mais Remus hoche encore une fois négativement la tête. Et son regard s'assombrit encore…

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Albus. La Barrière a senti le dilemme que j'avais dans le cœur et elle a influencé mon jugement… Une partie de moi désirait que cette Barrière reste en place et qu'elle puisse satisfaire son goût du sang, en tuant Greyback et les siens. Mon hésitation l'a servie. Elle a davantage eu prise sur vous tous grâce à elle et elle a presque réussi à me faire lâcher. Et je n'ai vraiment lutté contre elle, de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme, que lorsque Harry a crié qu'il ne fallait pas écouter la Barrière et lutter contre elle...» avoue-t-il une larme s'échappant soudainement de son regard profondément triste…

Tonks vient aussitôt le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort…

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Remus. Cette Barrière s'est déchainée contre nous tous et elle a tenté de nous influencer en sa faveur. Je défie quiconque d'oser dire qu'il n'a pas failli se faire avoir et lâcher à un moment ou un autre. Cette saloperie est allée se servir dans nos rancœurs, pour tâcher d'attiser notre haine ou dans nos peurs pour nous terroriser et nous affaiblir. Et quand ça ne marchait pas, elle essayait de retourner nos faiblesses, nos chagrins et notre cœur contre nous… » intervient Papa, en se levant du coffre à bois, pour aller presser l'épaule de Remus avec amitié…

« C'est vrai. A un moment, j'ai clairement vu Lucius et une bouffée de colère et de haine a failli me faire lâcher mon Sortilège, pour jeter un Maléfice contre lui… Et pas n'importe lequel… Un Avada Kedavra… Et je dois également remercier Harry d'avoir crié au même moment. Cela m'a rappelée à la raison. Et fort heureusement, car en réalité, c'est certainement l'un de nous que j'aurais tué…» avoue Tante Narcissa, en me regardant avec un regard reconnaissant.

Aussitôt des hochements de têtes approuvent de tous côtés et chacun semble soulagé d'un poids, en révélant à l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous, le dilemme qui l'a habité, ce qui a failli lui faire lâcher prise sur le Sortilège…

« Ouais. Sacrée rosserie pernicieuse ! C'est bien ç'que j'disais avant qu'on la foute en l'air… Mais c'est pas l'tout et ça sert à rien d'parler pendant cent sept ans d'nos p'tites culpabilités diverses ou d'la honte mal placée qu'on a d'avoir failli pas être à la hauteur. Parce que final'ment on s'est tous repris et on a gagné. Et maint'nant qu'elle est plus là, faut s'occuper du reste… A commencer par retrouver les corps des gosses sacrifiés. Faut les rendre à leurs parents, les p'tiots… » assène soudainement Maugrey, depuis le coffre à bois dont il n'a pas bouger encore…

« Tu as raison, Alastor, nous avons encore du travail. Je propose cependant que nous prenions une collation. Et que celles et ceux qui doivent partir pour remplir leurs devoirs le fasse, avant que les autres se répartissent les tâches qu'il nous reste à accomplir ici. » approuve le professeur Dumbledore…

« Ouais. Je suis d'accord. Mais il serait peut-être bon, que nous posions le nouveau Fidelitas le plus vite possible. Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que Rabastan se décide à parler à Voldemort et que celui-ci vienne offrir les clefs du portail à Greyback, pendant que nous prenons notre petit déjeuner.. . » fait remarquer Ron, en se frottant le nez…

« Tu penses donc qu'ils pourraient venir ce matin ? » demande Draco, sourcils froncés…

Et l'air inquiet, à l'instar de chacun

« Ben on ne sait jamais. Voldemort doit commencer à décolérer, non ? S'il appelle Rabastan pour l'envoyer en mission de recrutement à Pétaouchnock ou Tombouctou, ce dernier peut saisir l'opportunité de lui parler de son projet, si son Maître est d'humeur accessible. Et tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Ça va le regonfler à bloc ce genre de projet, lui redonner l'impression d'être tout puissant et il voudra le mettre à exécution aussitôt… » répond Ron, tandis que je me dis qu'il a tout à fait raison…

Le professeur Dumbledore approuve d'ailleurs d'un hochement de tête et Papa se dirige vers la fenêtre qui doit éclairer un peu le couloir quand il fait jour, l'ouvrant en grand avant de se pencher en avant.

« Mmmmm… Le plus gros des Ondes s'est éparpillé. Nally devrait pouvoir venir poser le Fidelitas, sans être trop incommodée et ne pas trop souffrir, si elle ne reste pas longtemps… » dit-il, sourcils froncés et l'air hésitant…

« Et si nous laissions Tatie en dehors de ça ? Individuellement, aucun de nous n'est pas assez en forme mais si nous nous y mettons ensemble, nous devrions pouvoir le poser ce Fidelitas non ? Et cela éviterait à Tatie de risquer une nouvelle fois d'avoir la jambe ouverte… » propose soudainement Blaise, en se levant de la marche sur laquelle il est resté assis depuis que nous sommes descendus du toit…

Papa se retourne aussitôt vers lui, le regard reconnaissant…

« Oui, c'est une possibilité. Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil vers le professeur Dumbledore…

« Que cela vaut sans aucun doute mieux pour Nally, effectivement. La Magie Noire sévit trop encore en ces lieux. Une seconde Potion Revitalisante sera utile bien sûr, pour retrouver assez d'énergie pour produire des Sorts efficaces, mais en nous unissant tous, nous pouvons parvenir à le poser sans elle… Prévenez-là, Severus. » répond le chef de l'Ordre, avant de regarder Blaise par-dessus ses lunettes en Demi-Lune et de lui demander sur qui s'est porté son choix pour être le nouveau Gardien du Secret…

Le regard de Blaise glisse sur moi et je me sens frémir. Malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour lui, je ne voudrais pas être le Gardien du Secret de ce Manoir. Il pourrait me demander de l'être pour n'importe quel endroit, mais pas celui-ci…

Mais à mon soulagement, le regard de mon ami se pose sur quelqu'un qui se trouve derrière moi…

« Maugrey… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton ferme…

Et cela ne m'étonne pas. Le vieil Auror et lui ont tissés des liens solides, depuis le premier séjour de Blaise au Paradis…

« D'accord p'tit gars. » acquiesce sans hésiter Fol Œil, avec un sourire ému

Il est évident que cette marque de confiance lui va droit au cœur.

« Bien. Maintenant il nous reste à déterminer comment nous allons procéder. La taille de la propriété va sans doute nous amener à effectuer le Sortilège en plusieurs fois… Il nous faut donc définir des secteurs… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, qui semble réfléchir tout haut

« Mmmm… Peut-être serait-il possible de poser le Fidelitas en une seule fois, si nous procédons comme les Fondateurs l'ont fait pour rendre Poudlard invisible aux yeux des Moldus et le Protéger… » suggère Hermione, les sourcils froncés…

« Sir Salazar nous a raconté cela hier soir. Ils se sont servis de Balais, pour pouvoir étendre leurs sortilèges sur tout le secteur de Poudlard. Je pourrais prendre Blaise sur le mien et poser l'ossature du Fidelitas, avec lui, avant que nous complétions la coupole tous ensemble. Il faudra juste que Blaise et moi restions sous la ligne d'efficacité, avec Maugrey, pour la seconde phase de l'opération… » précise-je, devant les sourcils haussés de curiosité

Le professeur Dumbledore hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises, tout en réfléchissant, tandis que quelques-uns des autres commentent les difficultés de la manœuvre…

« Oui, ce sera difficile, mais faisable. Il suffit d'aller doucement et de faire preuve de prudence dans nos déplacements. Il n'y a qu'à utiliser l'une des formations que nous avons mises au point lors des entraînements au combat aérien… » fait remarquer Ron, avant de proposer la manœuvre la plus facile et que chacune des personnes présentes a déjà expérimentée.

Même sa mère et Tante Narcissa, qui n'aiment pas vraiment voler…

« Très bien. Procédons ainsi. » accepte alors le professeur Dumbledore…

Papa en informe aussitôt Maman et, tandis qu'il range son Miroir Magique dans sa poche, Richard fait passer de nouvelles fioles de Potion Revitalisante dans les rangs…

« Euh… Ce serait la troisième en moins d'une heure pour moi … » fais-je remarquer, en refusant la fiole que Ron tend dans ma direction…

« Exact. Et il n'est pas question que tu en prennes. Ni d'ailleurs que tu participes à la mise en place du Fidelitas. Tu as beaucoup trop tiré sur elles déjà tout à l'heure et tes réserves Magiques sont bien trop basses encore. Le professeur Dumbledore posera l'ossature avec Blaise…» assène aussitôt Richard avec un regard impératif…

Je me sens profondément déçu. Et je suis sur le point de répliquer que tant pis, je passerai le reste de la journée au lit s'il le faut, mais que je compte bien participer à la Protection du Manoir, cependant je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche…

« Tu as vu la taille de la propriété ? Aucun de nous n'est au mieux de sa forme, oncle Richard et si Harry, le plus puissant d'entre nous tous, ne participe pas, nous ne parviendrons pas à couvrir l'ensemble du Manoir et de ses terres environnantes. Et nous ne pourrons pas non plus effectuer la manœuvre une seconde fois, même en ayant pris deux fois de la Potion Revitalisante… Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur… » intervient Blaise, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le professeur Dumbledore

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde semble-t-il se dire que je pourrais me sentir offensé dès qu'il est question d'évoquer la puissance ou les sages interventions de Harry… » sourit ce dernier, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus grave : « Je me fais vieux, il était fatal qu'un jour ma puissance soit dépassée. Et elle l'est par deux fois à ma connaissance. Par celle de Nally et par celle de Harry. Et j'en suis fort heureux. Car ils sont l'avenir, quand j'appartiens de plus en plus au passé… Et tu as fort raison, Blaise. Sans l'un ou l'autre, nous ne parviendrons pas à protéger toute la propriété aujourd'hui. »

« Alors on laisse tomber et on revient demain en espérant que Voldemort ne débarque pas aujourd'hui ? Ni Rabastan ou Bellatrix ? » demande Angelina, sourcil haussé…

« Ça ce serait trop con ! Ça me défriserait que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux reprenne possession des lieux, quand nous avons eu tant de mal à jeter bas toute cette putasserie de Magie Noire ! » s'exclament Fred et Georges, tandis qu'à mes côtés, Ron réfléchit intensément…

Soudainement, son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire qui se fend d'une oreille à l'autre…

« Ça te dirait, de boire un bon gorgeon de Vin de Cérémonie Elfique ? » demande-t-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil…

Et j'éclate de rire…

« Excellente idée, Ron ! Nous devrions d'ailleurs tous en boire un peu ! Avec ça, nous aurons assez la pêche pour Protéger toute la vallée ! » s'exclame Draco, le regard luisant…

Ah ça, pour avoir la pêche, nous l'aurons, me dis-je, en pensant à la nuit du Mariage de Roi Dobby et Dyna… Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme que cette nuit-là. Un verre de Vin de Cérémonie Elfique et j'ai dansé des danses tribales jusqu'à l'aube. Et, quand nous sommes rentrés, j'ai fait l'amour à Ron encore et encore, avec tant de fougue, qu'il a fini par demander grâce…

Et j'ai pourtant dû me payer en sus, un footing de deux heures au moins, dans le parc du Square Grimmaurd avant de parvenir à m'endormir…

« D'accord. Mais si Maître Dobby accepte de nous en fournir, je n'en boirais pas plus que la valeur d'un dé à coudre, à moins que tu ne veuilles m'accompagner dans un nouveau marathon nocturne qui te laisse sur les rotules pendant deux jours… » acquiesce-je, en rendant son clin d'œil à Ron…

« Non, merci. C'est un très bon exercice le marathon mais il ne faut pas en abuser… » répond-il, une lueur malicieuse traversant son regard…

« Tu pourras quand même avaler deux dés à coudre, Harry. N'oublie pas que tu avais bénéficié d'un don de la Magie Mère juste avant de boire un grand verre, la dernière fois… » déclare Papa, avant d'appeler Maître Dobby.…

Aussitôt qu'il arrive, Papa lui explique brièvement la situation et lui demande s'il est possible que je bénéficie à nouveau des effets du Vin de Cérémonie, pour pouvoir participer à la Protection du Manoir. Maître Dobby accepte avec plaisir, précisant que tout le monde aura possibilité d'en boire et il part aussi sec en chercher…

Quand il revient, quelques secondes plus tard, il porte un plateau d'argent, sur lequel sont posés un carafon empli de liquide ambré et liquoreux et des verres en cristal, à peine plus gros que des verres à liqueur. Il dépose le plateau sur un guéridon que Papa a débarrassé de son vase en porcelaine de Chine, avant de remplir les verres d'un claquement de doigts et de les faire Léviter jusqu'à nous.

Je prends l'un d'eux, attendant que tout le monde soit servi, avant d'avaler en une seule lampée, le Vin de Cérémonie au goût sucré et délicatement fleuri…

Et comme la première fois, une chaleur diffuse se répand dans mon corps et je sens des petits fourmillements courir dans mes jambes et dans mes bras. Je suis aussitôt bien mieux en forme.

« Deux, Harry. Ou je ne t'accorde pas le droit de participer… » assène cependant Richard, en me fourrant un second verre dans la main…

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Tu viens d'en boire, tu dois bien sentir l'effet que ça fait. Je suis bien regonflé…» déclare-je, me demandant s'il plaisante ou non…

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu as quasiment épuisé tes réserves tout à l'heure et malgré les deux fioles de Potion Revitalisante que tu as avalées et ce petit verre de Vin de Cérémonie, elles sont loin d'être totalement reconstituées. Or, tu vas jeter sous peu un Sortilège qui exige beaucoup d'énergie, sans compter que tu vas avoir encore une longue journée après. Alors tu prends ce deuxième verre sans discuter. » répond-il, le regard sévère…

Et je m'exécute. Car on ne discute définitivement pas les ordres de Richard.

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

Alors n'hésitez surtout pas!

...

..

.

V


	10. Mission A Priest Hole Manor 2

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal et merci pour son fabuleux travail

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Chka - Lion - Douceurfamille - Yzeute -

OoOoOoO

...

**Mission A Priest Hole Manor 2 / 4**

**Acte 2 : La Maison De L'Horreur**

**Blaise**

Dès que j'ai avalé le Vin de cérémonie, je sens mes muscles se détendre et la douleur dans mes cervicales reflue en grande partie. Mon moral aussi s'améliore d'un cran, même s'il n'atteint pas encore le beau fixe…

Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais répondu sans hésiter que mon désir le plus cher était de revenir là où je suis né. Je croyais dur comme fer à l'époque, que je m'y sentirais enfin chez moi et en sécurité. Maintenant que j'y suis, ce n'est pas le cas, loin s'en faut…

A vrai dire, j'ai su que cela ne pourrait pas l'être, dès l'instant où j'ai soupçonné que Harry avait été emmené ici, après l'attaque du Poudlard Express et quand cela s'est avéré, je me suis juré que je n'y mettrai jamais les pieds…

Et pourtant, j'y suis. J'ai quand même accepté de venir prendre possession de Priest Hole Manor quand Tatie Nally est venue me parler de son projet, car j'en ai ressenti le besoin, le désir de lui rendre de la valeur à mes propres yeux, en le mettant au service de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Mais c'est un lamentable échec. Pire même. Car non seulement il n'a pas gagné de valeur à mes yeux, mais il en a perdu bien davantage encore…

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

La Gorgone a invité Voldemort, Lucius, le Basilic, la Goule Venimeuse, sa fille et les Parkinson mère et fils à y laisser leur empreinte, à souiller cette propriété de leur présence et de leurs Maléfices, et les Lestrange, Avery et Dolohov ont achevé d'en faire une maison de l'horreur…

Oui, une maison de l'horreur. Une maison maudite marquée à jamais par le sang et la souffrance des crimes qui y ont été commis. Cela a commencé avec mon père, empoisonné dans son lit, il y a 17 ans. Puis Harry et Jérémy ont été torturés dans la cave et comble de l'abomination, des gosses ont été sacrifiés dans un rituel de Magie Noire, dans le but de piéger des Loups Garous et les amener à s'entretuer…

Alors non, jamais Priest Hole Manor ne pourra retrouver une quelconque valeur à mes yeux. Jamais je ne pourrai me sentir bien, ici…

Jamais je ne pourrai m'y sentir chez moi comme je l'espérais tant autrefois, même si cette foutue Barrière de Magie Noire est tombée…

Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds…

Son effet était vraiment atroce et j'ai cru qu'on allait tous y passer. Que j'allais finalement mourir ici, comme ma Gorgone de mère a dû l'espérer depuis ma naissance. Cela aurait été tout à fait elle, de m'inviter à venir à Priest Hole Manor dès ma majorité et un mois, pour m'empoisonner comme elle a empoisonné mon père. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait même poussé le vice jusqu'à me faire dormir dans la chambre des Maîtres et DE me trucider dans ce lit où mon père a trouvé la mort par ses soins…

Dans lequel j'ai probablement été conçu …

Bon, peut-être que je me fourvoie et qu'elle aurait procédé autrement et ailleurs. Mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en tout cas quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre. Et la Magie Noire de la Barrière a renforcé ça, implantant en prime des images dans ma tête avec une précision effrayante. J'avais presque l'impression de vivre ce moment pour de bon…

Mais le pire, c'est quand nous l'avons attaquée. Elle a utilisé la douleur qui m'emplit le cœur et le cerveau. Je ne pouvais plus entendre que le long hurlement torturé d'Ursula, voir son pauvre corps se disloquer, se déchirer sous les Maléfices de ce salopard de Thorpe. Et j'ai failli craquer, quand j'ai vu son visage se dessiner dans le ciel, me sourire et m'inviter à la rejoindre, tandis que mon corps souffrait mille morts à son tour…

Je voulais le faire. Retrouver le réconfort de ses bras et de son amour et si le cri de Harry ne m'avait pas ramené à la réalité, je l'aurais fait. Et la Barrière a hurlé avec son visage encore une fois. Me maudissant de l'avoir laissée mourir, m'insultant, avant de fondre et de m'attaquer autrement...

« Blaise, nous avons besoin du plan de la propriété… » me demande d'une voix douce le professeur Dumbledore…

Il a posé une main sur mon épaule, pour appeler mon attention. Elle est chaleureuse et j'ai le sentiment qu'il comprend parfaitement dans quel état d'esprit je suis…

Je hoche la tête et je fais venir mon sac, que j'ai laissé dans la chambre de mon père tout à l'heure. Dès que je le réceptionne, j'en sors le dossier que Bill a récupéré dans le coffre de la Gorgone. Je l'ouvre et le confie à mon Directeur, qui en extirpe une liasse de papiers.

Il en donne un grand, plié à plusieurs reprises, à Bill qui le déplie aussitôt, avant d'examiner l'autre lui-même…

« Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Le Fidelitas étant maintenant tombé, l'adresse exacte de la propriété s'est inscrite, ainsi que tous les détails de son étendue.. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que Bill pose le grand papier déplié sur le coffre à bois, sur lequel Maugrey était assis tout à l'heure.

Je me penche au-dessus, de concert avec Oncle Arthur, Tonton Sev, Hermione, Bill et Remus.

C'est le plan de Priest Hole Manor et de ses environs. Il est annoté de chiffres, des mains de mon Grand-père et de mon Père, en différents points de la ligne qui délimite le domaine. Et de voir leur écriture me chamboule le cœur, comme à chaque fois…

« Fabuleux. Nous n'aurons pas à faire les calculs nous-mêmes. Regardez, même le passage secret apparaît désormais et il y a aussi ses coordonnées. » commente Oncle Arthur, en désignant un point sur la carte, tandis que je recule.

Je ne leur serai d'aucune aide, alors autant que je leur laisse la place. Mais je reste auprès d'eux, désireux de focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que mes sombres pensées …

« Je pense quand même qu'il faudrait les recalculer, car ces points d'ancrages sont peut-être fragilisés maintenant. Et la ligne est trop proche du portail, je trouve, nous ne pourrons pas Transplaner à plus de deux ou trois à l'abri de la zone du Fidelitas. Ce serait mieux de pouvoir le faire par groupe de dix ou douze, voire davantage, si nous laissons un espace suffisamment large entre le Sortilège et le mur d'enceinte. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour recalculer tout cela, Bill et nous engloberons également le Passage Secret directement… » intervient Hermione, tout en sortant du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre

« Ouais, je suis d'accord. Mieux vaut prendre la précaution de changer les points d'ancrage. Mais la coupole va être encore plus haute, large et profondément ancrée dans le sol. En fin de compte, peut-être aurions-nous dû tous prendre un second verre de Vin de Cérémonie Elfique. Ça va être chaud, de poser un Fidelitas sur toute la zone et assez profondément pour englober le Passage Secret. Je crains que notre belle énergie soit vite consommée et que nous ne parvenions pas au bout de notre travail… » déclare Bill, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'Hermione note les chiffres désignés par le professeur Dumbledore, sur son parchemin…

« Eh bien remédions à cela, ce doit être possible. Il en reste assez, n'est-ce pas Roi Dobby ? » répond aussitôt Charly, en se tournant vers le petit Elfe, qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et claque des doigts.

Et aussitôt tous les verres se remplissent à nouveau…

« Ah non ! Pas trois ! Il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même ! » s'exclame Harry, en hochant négativement la tête, face à Tonton Sev qui lui tend l'un des verres bien remplis…

Je souris. Moi je ne suis pas contre avaler ce Vin de Cérémonie. Il allègera mon cœur et je reviendrai plus facilement à des pensées moins lugubres…

« Si, Harry… Et même quatre. Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas trop. Et tu auras dépensé toute ton énergie bien avant la fin de la journée, car il y aura d'autres Protections à poser encore après… » insiste cependant Tonton Sev, avec un regard insistant..

Je comprends qu'il insiste, car Harry n'a pas encore retrouvé toute sa bonne mine, malgré les Potions Revitalisantes et les deux verres de Vin de Cérémonie qu'il a ingurgités. Normal. J'ai beaucoup puisé dans ma Magie tout à l'heure mais à voir l'état dans lequel il était à la fin de notre combat, Harry a puisé bien plus profond encore que je l'ai fait. Plus qu'aucun de nous en vérité. Sans doute parce qu'il avait un compte à régler ici et qu'il devait aussi combattre les souvenirs de ses tortures et de ses cauchemars, en même temps que la Barrière de Magie Noire…

Et si elle m'en a fait voir de dures, ça a dû être bien pire pour lui…

Ouais…

Ça doit être encore plus difficile d'être ici pour lui, que pour moi quand j'y pense…

Bien plus difficile…

Harry regarde son verre d'un œil plissé, avant de finalement se décider à le boire, car Richard lui fait les gros yeux, approuvant de toute évidence Tonton Sev.

Je l'imite aussi sec.

Je ne sais pas avec quoi ce Vin de Cérémonie Elfique est fait, mais il n'a pas atteint mon estomac, que je me sens déjà bourré d'énergie. La tête me tourne un chouia et, bien que mon cœur soit toujours un peu lourd, j'éprouve une sensation puissante de vigueur et de vie qui me rend presque euphorique…

« Purée, ça ravigote ! Je me sens toute électrique ! » s'exclame Alicia, dont les joues sont toutes roses et les yeux pétillants…

« A qui le dis-tu ! » s'exclame Harry, avant de prendre sur un soupir, le quatrième verre que Tonton Sev lui tend…

Il l'avale et s'ébroue aussitôt en frissonnant. Ses couleurs sont complètement revenues maintenant et il dégage une belle énergie. C'est de peu s'il ne rayonne pas. Et à bien regarder, c'est la même chose pour les autres. Et tout le monde semble éprouver le besoin de bouger. Moi y compris. Je me sens des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les bras, prêt à abattre des montagnes. Et même à courir d'ici jusqu'à Poudlard sans faire de pause…

Il y a pourtant une belle trotte à parcourir jusque là-bas. Quelques centaines de Miles…

Maintenant Harry écoute attentivement les instructions du professeur Dumbledore, puis apprend par cœur les coordonnées de la zone à couvrir avec le Fidelitas, calculées par Bill et Hermione, avant de donner le parchemin sur lequel elles sont inscrites à Maugrey, qui doit aussi les mémoriser.

« Allons-y, il faut que je décharge un peu de vapeur ou je vais exploser… » déclare Harry, quand Fol Œil enfourne le parchemin dans sa poche

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit et donne le signal de départ. Comme les autres, il enfourche son Balai que Dobby est allé récupérer dans la chambre de mon père et part par la fenêtre. Cependant, Harry, Maugrey et moi préférons monter l'escalier à pied. Cela donnera le temps aux autres de se repérer et de se rendre à leur place.

Et nous permettra à nous, de nous dégourdir les guiboles et en chasser quelques fourmis…

En grimpant allègrement les marches, j'écoute avec attention les explications de Fol Œil. Je devrai joindre ma main à celle de Harry, dont le Sortilège sera le pilier sur lequel reposera toute la structure de notre Fidelitas. Maugrey, lui, coordonnera l'opération, s'assurant que tout le monde est en place, avant de nous donner l'ordre à Harry et moi, de débuter les différentes manœuvre…

La lueur de la lune et des étoiles se reflète sur la neige, éclairant bien la nuit, maintenant que la Barrière de Magie Noire est tombée. Et quand nous arrivons à notre place, la même que tout à l'heure, je jette un œil aux alentours. La vue porte assez loin. Elle est belle sur la vallée toute blanche et scintillante. Et elle doit l'être davantage encore, sous le soleil, quand le printemps arrive et que la verdure s'installe ou quand l'automne fait flamboyer les feuilles…

« Regarde, la Colline aux Loups est par-là… Dire que nous avons fait tout ce chemin sous terre… » déclare Harry, en pointant son doigt vers l'horizon ombré d'une forêt…

Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui dont il parle, mais du jour où il s'est évadé d'ici, avec Jérémy, j'en ai bien conscience. Et je pose ma main sur son épaule, tandis que mon regard suit la direction qu'il m'indique.

Ils ont parcouru une sacrée distance tous les deux. Environ deux Miles à vol d'oiseau, je dirais… Et j'admire leur détermination à parvenir à destination, malgré leur faiblesse et leur souffrance… Sacré chemin qu'ils ont parcouru effectivement. Blessés, affaiblis et en proie à d'horribles cauchemars en prime pour Harry…

Quelle force de caractère il leur a fallu !

« C'est bon les p'tits gars. Tout l'monde est en place. Tu veux r'lire les coordonnées, avant d'y aller, Harry ? » intervient Maugrey, nous tirant tous les deux de nos pensées…

Harry acquiesce et Maugrey lui met sous le nez les chiffres qu'il devra intégrer à la Formule du Fidelitas.

« C'est bon ? » demande Harry, après avoir répété les coordonnées, les yeux fermés…

« Ouais… Allez-y… » répond Maugrey, qui se recule, nous laissant ainsi nos aises pour décoller…

Harry grimpe sur son Balai et je prends place derrière lui, me collant bien contre son dos. Puis il s'élève à la verticale, se stabilise et brandit sa Baguette, prenant soin que je puisse joindre ma main gauche à sa main droite sans problème. Enfin je cale mon bras droit sur son épaule, pour pouvoir ajuster mon Sortilège et l'unir au sien.

Et, quand nous sommes bien coordonnés, Harry prononce une formule et je sens un courant frémir sous ma paume, tandis que sa Magie fuse très haut vers le ciel…

Oh bon sang ! Quelle sensation ! C'est incroyable !

Moi qui me sens vibrer de vie, à chaque fois que je jette un Sortilège, là, je ne saurais décrire avec précision ce que je ressens. La Magie de Harry a quelque chose de merveilleux, de grisant, qui semble chanter comme un chœur d'anges. Et c'est un pur délice de la sentir sous ma main…

« Vas-y, p'tit gars ! Rejoins ton copain ! » s'exclame Maugrey qui est venu se porter à notre hauteur…

Dans un automatisme, je lui obéis, dirigeant le flux de mon sortilège, vers celui de Harry et je sens aussitôt une différence dans ma Magie. Une impression de fluidité vaporeuse et de vigueur accrue, extrêmement agréable.

Est-ce un effet du Vin de Cérémonie ? Je ne saurais le dire. Et ce n'est pas le moment de m'interroger là-dessus. Alors je me tends vers la tâche que nous accomplissons.

Harry infléchit doucement une courbe, vers l'extérieur de Priest Hole Manor. Et mes bras suivent automatiquement le mouvement. Nous descendons lentement vers le premier point d'ancrage et au-dessus de nos têtes, notre Sortilège combiné forme un arc, comme la baleine d'un parapluie.

Quand vient le moment, le professeur Dumbledore et Angelina viennent renforcer notre Sortilège et Harry l'ancre profondément dans le sol, à quelques pas du muret d'enceinte, avant de revenir en arrière. Puis, sans lâcher le Sortilège, nous rejoignons progressivement notre point de départ, avant de dessiner un nouvel arc, dans une autre direction …

Nous répétons la même opération douze fois, un duo de Membres de l'Ordre joignant sa puissance à la nôtre à chaque point d'ancrage, avant que Harry stoppe son balai, pour permettre à Fol Œil de se porter à notre hauteur.

Au-dessus de nous, les autres Membres de l'Ordre rassemblés en escadrille, attendent que nous soyons prêts pour intervenir et unir leur puissance à la nôtre.

Mon Mentor tend la main et s'accroche à mon épaule, prenant soin de ne pas me déstabiliser et quand il est bien arrimé, il jette son Sortilège, en direction du nôtre.

Sa Magie est ferme. Un peu rude, mais généreuse, comme lui.

Il prononce la formule, coordonnées de la zone à couvrir comprises, y adjoignant son nom et la couleur du Sortilège change, passant du bleu électrique à l'orange chaleureux…

« Fidelitas Closis ! » s'exclame alors Harry, libérant la pleine puissance de sa Magie…

Puis il entame une nouvelle et lente course dans le ciel. Et, tandis que je sens sa douce énergie chanter sous ma main gauche, avec une vigueur renouvelée, la puissance de nos trois Magies combinées, s'étale langoureusement entre deux baleines du parapluie que Harry et moi avons dessiné. Peu à peu, notre Sortilège fusionne intimement avec la puissance de nos amis, qui volent au-dessus de nous. Et nous procédons ainsi, entre toutes les baleines tour à tour, prenant soin de prolonger notre Sortilège profondément dans le sol. Et progressivement, une coque souple et limpide, scintillante d'étincelles argentées se forme, pour dérober Priest Hole Manor à tous les regards…

Harry, Maugrey et moi voyons toujours les autres voler au-dessus de nos têtes, mais je sais que lorsque le dernier interstice sera clos, eux ne pourront plus nous voir.

« C'est bon, les p'tits gars ! » s'exclame soudainement Fol Œil, en relâchant mon épaule et son Sortilège.

Harry et moi cessons aussitôt le nôtre, baissant les bras, mais gardant la tête levée vers le ciel, pour regarder les dernières étincelles de Magie scintiller.

C'est beau. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis essoufflé, tout comme Harry. Mais la fatigue que je ressens n'a rien de comparable à l'épuisement de tout à l'heure, quand nous avons fini de foutre en l'air la Barrière de Magie Noire…

« Waow ! Y a bon le Vin de Cérémonie Elfique, hein ? Je me sens toujours gonflé à bloc ! » s'exclame Harry, tout sourire, entre deux bonnes inspirations, avant de revenir vers le toit du Manoir…

Ses yeux brillent et il est de toute évidence encore en très belle forme, malgré la débauche d'énergie qu'il a jetée dans son Sortilège. Moi aussi, je me sens encore bien allègre et vigoureux. Et je pourrais remettre ça sans problème quand nous aurons pris un bon repas…

« Ouais… Dommage que Ron n'ait pas eu l'idée avant qu'on foute en l'air l'autre saloperie. Ça nous aurait bien aidés. Et ça peut rendre vachement service aussi, lors des combats… » souris-je, en rangeant ma Baguette dans son fourreau…

Mais Harry hoche négativement la tête, tandis que nous posons pieds sur le faîte du toit, non loin de Dobby qui est venu s'y installer pour nous regarder poser le Fidelitas. Il nous applaudit, oreilles battant avec enthousiasme et yeux brillants, avant de retourner en trottinant dans la maison.

Maugrey, aussi est là. Il regarde nos amis effectuer un vol autour de toute la propriété…

Ils doivent être un peu désorientés et calculer les coordonnées approximatives du portail. A moins qu'ils ne cherchent une faille quelconque. Si tel est le cas, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent en trouver. Nous avons mis trop d'énergie, pour qu'il y en ait une seule, même infime…

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'au contraire, cela aurait été dangereux, d'en boire avant d'attaquer la Barrière de Magie Noire… C'est un Vin de Cérémonie. Un Vin de fête. Pour accomplir un Fidelitas c'est approprié, mais pas pour affronter la Magie Noire. Ni pour faire la guerre… » répond Harry, sourcil froncés, en s'assoyant auprès de Maugrey…

« Tu es sûr ? On devrait demander à Roi Dobby…» déclare-je, pensant que ce serait formidable, si nous pouvions bénéficier des effets du Vin de Cérémonie, lors des attaques…

De l'énergie, c'est toujours bon à prendre et celle que procure le Vin Elfique est sacrément généreuse. Et pour le coup, Voldemort aurait raison, de penser que nous disposons d'un moyen pour accroitre notre résistance…

« Harry a raison. Ç't'un Vin Sacré. Ç'qu'on a fait, en posant l'Fidelitas, c'est d'l'amitié et d'la protection. Quelque chose de noble, pour sauver des vies. Mais même si c'est tentant, faut pas en prendre pour faire la guerre, ni pour s'attaquer à d'la Magie Noire. D'toute façon, pour faire ça, Dobby nous en donn'rait pas… » assène Fol Œil, d'un ton assuré

Je trouve son explication paradoxale…

« Justement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas profiter des bienfaits de ce Vin, puisque nous combattons la Magie Noire et que nous sommes engagés dans la guerre pour sauver des vies… » déclare-je, en essuyant mon front un peu moite, d'un revers de manche…

« Ouais… J'comprends que ça t'laisse perplexe à première vue, p'tit gars. Mais si tu y réfléchis bien, tu comprendras qu'la guerre c'est jamais noble, même quand on s'bat pour sauver des vies. Parce qu'on finit toujours par en prendre d'autres à son tour, qu'on l'veuille ou non. Et la Magie Noire, ça corrompt tout. Toute cette belle énergie qu'nous offre le Vin d'Cérémonie Elfique aurait pu s'retourner contre nous, si on en avait bu avant d'l'attaquer… Y a d'la Magie dedans, tu l'as bien senti, non ? Une Magie innocente, insouciante et joyeuse. Destinée à faire la fête. Pas à faire face à des horreurs comme tout à l'heure. Et la Magie Noire aurait pu s'en emparer, la leurrer et nous avec… Et à l'heure qu'il est, on s'rait plus là, c'est sûr… » répond Maugrey, d'un ton si sérieux et grave, que j'en ai un frisson…

Vu comme ça, évidemment, me dis-je, tandis qu'une autre idée fulgurante me traverse l'esprit…

« Vous parlez de la Magie comme si elle avait une vie propre. Comme Henko le fait… » fais-je remarquer, en me remémorant les propos du vieil Elfe, après la mort de Kreattur…

« Henko ? C'est qui ça ? » demande Fol Œil, sourcil haussé

« L'Elfe Maître de Cérémonie, qui a présidé au mariage de Dyna et Dobby… » réponds-je, souriant à ce souvenir là…

C'était un beau mariage, suivi d'une fête réussie…

« Ah ! J'ignorais qu'il s'appelle Henko. Ben c'est p'têt' parce que j'ai parlé d'tout ça avec lui… » répond Fol Œil, d'un ton que je ne saurais qualifier

Je suis incapable de dire s'il plaisante ou non…

Et je me promets d'appeler Henko un de ces quatre et d'avoir une discussion avec lui, à propos de tout cela…

« Les autres doivent s'demander si j'les ai pas oubliés. J'vais les chercher. J'ai j'té un œil dans le hall par d'sus la rampe tout à l'heure. Il est net alors vous pouvez y aller. Mais attendez nous avant d'vous rendre où qu'ce soit d'autre, parce que j'ai pas confiance dans l'reste du Manoir. Rabastan et les autres ont sûrement laissé d'autres belles saloperies dans l'coin… » déclare Maugrey, avant de filer vers le portail…

« Tu penses que la Magie peut avoir une vie propre ? » interroge-je Harry, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le grand escalier de marbre, une ou deux minutes plus tard…

« Tu as eu ce sentiment, toi aussi, quand nous avons lutté contre la Barrière de Magie Noire… » me rappelle doucement Harry, avant de s'arrêter.

Il se tourne vers Roi Dobby et Stilky revenue je ne sais quand, qui attendent, assis sur une banquette un peu plus loin et il les invite d'un geste à venir avec nous…

« Oui, mais c'était de la Magie Noire et elle avait été jetée et manipulée pour nous le faire croire… » déclare-je, en descendant l'escalier d'un pas vif

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je pense quand même qu'elle avait une vie propre.. » répond Harry, en haussant les épaules, le visage assez fermé.

Je comprends alors qu'il n'est pas intéressé pour aborder ce sujet maintenant. Et je n'insiste pas, bien que je le regrette, car je suis certain quelque part au fond de moi, qu'il a une opinion assez approfondie sur la question et j'aurais aimé la connaître.

Mais bon, ce sera pour une autre fois peut-être. Je pourrai toujours relancer la question, avec lui et Hermione également. Elle aura sans doute une opinion intéressante sur tout cela, elle aussi.

En attendant, je m'apprête à demander à Harry s'il a également senti une différence dans sa Magie, quand il a jeté le Fidelitas, mais il s'arrête soudainement au second étage et se penche par-dessus la rampe…

« C'est d'ici, que j'ai jeté le Sortilège de Confusion, qui a sauvé notre évasion, à Jérémy et moi. Encore grand merci Hermione, de m'avoir soufflé l'idée ou nous ne serions sans doute plus en vie tous les deux… » dit-il, d'une voix basse et un peu tremblante…

Je me rends alors brusquement compte, que mes préoccupations actuelles sont loin, très loin de celles de mon ami et je me sens un peu honteux, d'avoir un instant oublié où nous sommes…

Et aussitôt le petit sentiment d'allégresse qui m'habitait depuis que nous avons posé le Fidelitas, prend un sérieux coup dans l'aile…

Voilà un élément qui pourrait servir d'argument à Fol Œil, tiens… Si l'effet du Vin de Cérémonie Elfique a pu me faire oublier où je suis, alors il a raison. Mieux vaut ne pas en boire, avant de s'atteler à une tâche aussi sérieuse, ardue et délicate que de neutraliser un Maléfice de Magie Noire vicieux, ou d'aller à la guerre…

Pas que poser le Fidelitas n'était pas une tâche sérieuse et délicate. Ça l'était assurément et je me suis soigneusement appliqué. Mais c'est quelque chose qui peut se faire le cœur léger et l'esprit tourné vers la joie…

Et si j'y réfléchis bien, mon cœur n'était pas aussi joyeux que cela, en réalité, même si j'en ai eu le sentiment. C'est la sensation de la Magie de Harry sous la paume de ma main, puis celle que j'ai ressentie, en jetant à mon tour le Sortilège, qui m'ont vraiment plongé dans un état d'euphorie et ont totalement masqué mes émotions moroses …

Et maintenant que je reviens sur terre, celles-là commencent à me rattraper sérieusement…

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Harry, désireux de lui offrir mon amitié, en ce moment où il se remémore des souvenirs qui n'ont rien de réjouissant. Et je jette un œil circulaire autour de moi, pour bien me raccrocher au présent en faisant connaissance avec Priest Hole Manor.

Il y a des tableaux accrochés sur les murs, des paysages pour la plupart et des portraits immobiles pour les autres. Je me demande si parmi eux, certains sont mes ancêtres. Puis je décrète que non. Aucun ne ressemble à mon père.

Ils devaient déjà être là, quand mon Grand-père a acheté la propriété, me dis-je…

Harry ferme un instant les yeux. Il respire deux ou trois fois à fond, puis nous descendons l'escalier de marbre blanc. Quand nous arrivons en bas des marches, il pose son Balai contre la rampe et se tourne avec lenteur vers une lourde tenture de velours sombre, à demi cachée dans l'ombre de l'escalier.

Il hésite un instant et finalement il amorce un pas vers elle. Et je devine brusquement où il va…

La cave où Jérémy et lui ont été retenus prisonniers et torturés…

Et je frissonne de la tête aux pieds…

« Harry. N'oublie ce que Maugrey a dit. Nous devons attendre ici, cela vaut mieux… » dis-je avec prudence, le stoppant net en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Il faut que j'y aille, Blaise… » répond Harry, la gorge un peu voilée, en se dégageant doucement de ma poigne…

Le regard qu'il pose sur moi est déterminé. Et toute sa souffrance y transparaît…

Mon cœur se serre de plus bel. D'être ici réveille de très douloureux souvenirs pour lui. Et ça le rebute, ça lui coûte beaucoup, de descendre dans la cave. Mais il va y aller quand même. Il en éprouve le besoin viscéral.

« Ok… Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.. . » décide-je, fourrant prestement mon Balai dans les bras de Stilky avant de lui faire signe de rester ici, avec Roi Dobby…

Harry acquiesce et nous traversons le hall côte à côte, Baguette en main. Puis mon ami soulève la tenture d'une main tremblante et j'ouvre une porte de bois blond. Une odeur nauséabonde nous saute aussitôt aux narines. Nous grimaçons tous les deux de concert mais pénétrons quand même dans le couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par un bec de gaz. J'éclaire aussitôt tout l'espace, à la lueur de ma Baguette, repoussant les ombres le plus loin possible. Les murs sont nus, gris. Il y a trois portes qui doivent sans doute donner sur des communs, des pièces où travaillaient autrefois des domestiques et un couloir étroit menant vers un escalier de service…

Et des mouches léthargiques, volètent çà et là, tandis que de nombreuses gisent sur le sol…

Nos pas nous mènent assez rapidement au bout du couloir où un escalier révélé par une porte déjà ouverte, s'enfonce vers les caves. A mes côtés, Harry se tend davantage encore et c'est d'un pas lourd, qu'il descend les quelques marches de bois un peu branlantes. Puis il s'arrête un bref instant, la main crispée sur la rampe, avant de s'engager à droite, dans un couloir lui aussi bordé de portes et dans lequel coure un petit courant d'air glacé.

L'une des portes est grand ouverte et aux tâches douteuses que je vois dessus, je devine sans peine que c'est celle contre laquelle la Goule Venimeuse est morte…

Et qu'elle ouvre sur la cave du calvaire de Harry et Jérémy…

C'est par là qu'arrive le petit courant d'air glacé.

D'où sortent les mouches…

Et s'exhalent les odeurs putrides…

Harry s'arrête encore une fois, à deux pas de la porte. Il saisit ma main, serrant très fort ses doigts dessus et, malgré la puanteur immonde, il inspire profondément à plusieurs reprises. Puis il lâche ma main et avance d'un pas décidé.

Je le suis, stoppant de nouveau auprès de lui, à l'entrée de la cave….

Oh bordel ! Quelle horreur ! me dis-je, tandis que la terrible odeur de chairs pourries m'assaille avec plus de force encore…

Il y a des morceaux de viande putride partout, du sol au plafond. Grouillants d'asticots et dont des esquilles d'os noircis dépassent parfois. Et ce qui ne peut-être que les restes de la tête de la Goule Venimeuse, repose au milieu d'une flaque poisseuse, contre le mur opposé à la porte. C'est affreusement dégueulasse et j'oblige mon estomac à rester en place, en fournissant de gros efforts.

Harry, lui, ne prête absolument pas attention aux restes explosés de la Goule Venimeuse. Il fixe des cordes coupées, qui pendent au plafond. Celles qui le maintenaient bras et jambes écartées, tandis que Voldemort le torturait ou qu'il faisait ses horribles cauchemars…

Puis son regard se perd, du côté d'un matelas souillé. Celui sur lequel Jérémy se réfugiait, bien sûr quand Voldemort était là. Celui dans lequel Harry avait planqué sa Pochette de Secours et son couteau de chasse, me souviens-je aussi. Le fameux couteau avec lequel il a tué la Goule Venimeuse et qu'il tenait serré dans sa main quand Draco l'a rejoint dans le Passage Secret…

Enfin, les yeux de mon ami glissent sur un pot à eau en grès et un gobelet renversés sur le côté, pour s'arrêter de nouveau sur une fiole vide, gisant elle aussi sur le flanc…

Je frissonne, devinant aisément ce que contenait cette fiole. La Potion de Cauchemars, qui a failli lui voler son esprit, même encore bien après qu'il ait cessé d'en boire…

J'ai bien du mal à déglutir ma salive, le bide vrillé de douleur et la poitrine serrée d'angoisse, aux terribles images qui me viennent en tête. Et pourtant, même si j'ai été moi-même salement torturé par Marsden, j'ai cruellement conscience que je ne peux pas réellement imaginer l'abominable calvaire qui a été le sien…

Soudainement, Harry jette un puissant Sortilège de nettoyage, envoyant les restes grouillants d'asticots de la Goule Venimeuse je ne sais où dans le néant, avec le matelas souillé, les cordes, le pot en grès et le gobelet…

Même les mouches léthargiques ont disparu…

Il ne reste plus que le petit courant d'air provenant du soupirail dont la vitre est à demi-cassée…

Et la fiole…

Harry avance jusqu'à elle, se penche et la ramasse, la portant brièvement à hauteur de ses yeux, avant de crisper son poing autour et de la fourrer prestement dans sa poche.

Et il revient vers moi, prend ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîne vivement vers l'escalier. Je n'ai cependant pas le sentiment qu'il s'agit d'une fuite, pour lui. Il me semble plutôt résolu à tourner le dos à cette cave et à ses souvenirs une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et j'ai le sentiment confus, que son pas s'allège à mesure que nous avançons. Comme si toute sa personne se déchargeait d'un poids énorme à chacun d'entre eux…

Aurai-je le même sentiment quand nous quitterons Priest Hole Manor ? Laisserai-je derrière moi ce mal être qui me comprime le cœur ? Le souvenir des vilénies de la Gorgone ? Du sentiment d'insécurité permanent qu'elle a fait naître en moi, dès ma plus tendre enfance ?

Je l'espère. Je le souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur…

Harry et moi sommes tout juste revenus dans le petit couloir menant au hall du Manoir, quand Ron soulève la tenture. Il a l'air soulagé de nous voir et je croise, à son côté, le regard de Tonton Sev, qui fixe Harry, avec anxiété…

Ils viennent tous les deux vers nous. Ils ne disent rien. Mais Ron prend Harry dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui, tout en me jetant un coup d'œil reconnaissant pour n'avoir pas laissé son petit ami aller seul en bas. Et quand il le lâche, Harry sort sa main, qui était toujours enfoncée dans sa poche, il la tend vers Tonton Sev, puis ouvre ses doigts...

« Jérémy ne l'a pas rincée, après avoir renversé son contenu sur le sol. Alors il reste quelques gouttes au fond. Je m'en doutais bien. Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, la gorge un peu nouée…

Les larmes montent brusquement dans les yeux de Tonton et il prend la fiole des mains de Harry, avant de le saisir par les épaules et le plaquer fortement contre lui…

« Oui, je comprends, Harry… Et je vais détruire définitivement cette saloperie… » dit-il, dans un souffle, avant de relâcher Harry et de fourrer la fiole dans sa poche, larmes ravalées…

Ça me fait frémir encore une fois. Harry aurait pu détruire le reste de Potion. Mais il vient d'offrir à Tonton la possibilité d'anéantir sa monstrueuse création lui-même, d'en effacer définitivement les dernières traces…

D'être assuré que jamais plus elle ne fera de mal à quelqu'un…

Depuis quand Harry pensait-il faire cela ?

« Bien. J'ai faim. Allons manger quelque chose, maintenant, avant d'attaquer la suite du programme… » décide-t-il maintenant, avec un sourire, en prenant le bras de Tonton pour l'entraîner hors du couloir…

« Je ne reste pas avec vous. Il faut que je rentre à Poudlard, pour assurer mes cours. Remus et Minerva sont déjà partis, avec Neville et Théo. Nally m'attend dans la clairière de la Colline aux Loups. Nous poserons un Sortilège Repousse-Moldu avant de partir…» répond Tonton, avant de préciser que le professeur Dumbledore, Fol Œil, Tonks, Lee, Terry, Tante Molly, Tante Narcissa, Richard et Charly vont rester avec nous trois, Draco et Hermione…

Les autres doivent aller bosser…

« Quelle heure est-il donc ? » demande Harry, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Presque 08h10… » répond Ron, dont l'estomac se met soudainement à gronder…

« Oh… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. L'heure tourne vite. Nous avons pris du retard… » commente Harry, tandis que nous traversons le hall, pour rejoindre les autres…

Je suis aussi étonné que lui. Un peu plus de trois heures, que nous sommes ici. Combien de temps nous a-t-il fallu, pour faire tomber la Barrière de Magie Noire ? Puis poser le Fidelitas ?

Je n'en sais fichtre rien et dans le fond, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai qu'une envie, que nous en finissions vite avec ce que nous avons encore à faire et partir…

« Oui. Et je pense que nous allons encore en prendre. Les jumeaux vont se passer de nos services ce matin et ne te tracasse pas pour les Potions et les Onguents que nous devions faire cet après-midi. Neville va demander à Benjamin de s'en charger avec son groupe. » répond Ron, avec un clin d'œil…

« Merci Hermione d'y avoir pensé et d'avoir demandé à Nev de faire passer le message, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Harry, en haussant un sourcil, tandis que nous arrivons auprès de la porte d'entrée

Ron acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et je souris aussi en mon fort intérieur. Quoi que l'on puisse dire, il n'y a pas meilleure qu'Hermione, pour organiser des emplois du temps et faire en sorte que son programme soit bouclé coûte que coûte. Quitte à ce que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse…

« Bon, allez, à ce soir… » déclare Tonton, en pressant l'épaule de Harry, avant d'amorcer un pas vers l'extérieur.

Mais il se ravise finalement et se retourne vers nous, nous regardant Harry et moi.

« J'allais oublier. Félicitations à tous les deux, de la part de tout le monde. Jolie manœuvre pour poser l'ossature. Le Fidelitas est très solide et je doute que Voldemort lui-même puisse en venir à bout tout seul. Et moins encore quand tout le reste sera posé aussi. » dit-il, avec un sourire chaleureux

« Oui, Blaise a assuré comme un chef. » répond Harry d'un ton modeste, en posant sa main sur mon épaule, pour la presser avec une amitié que je ressens profondément…

« Merci, tu as été pas mal toi aussi. » déclare-je en retour, en lui donnant une petite bourrade dans les côtes…

Tonton Sev sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de tourner les talons. Et cette fois il s'en va, Transplanant depuis le perron…

« Prochaine étape, Sortilège Anti-Transplanage… » déclare alors Harry, sourcils froncés…

« Non, prochaine étape, petit déjeuner… » répond Ron, en nous prenant par les épaules, Harry et moi, pour nous entraîner vers un salon, dans lequel les autres viennent d'entrer, sur l'invitation de Roi Dobby.

Il n'est pas très spacieux et il est sombre pour l'heure, car de lourdes tentures obstruent les fenêtres.

« C'est le salon où Voldemort avait pris ses quartiers. C'est ici, qu'il a résolu l'énigme qui lui a permis d'obtenir la fiole de souvenir, dans le soi-disant Journal de Salazar… » souffle Harry, en indiquant un coin du salon

« Ouais. Je m'en souviens moi aussi. Et je préfère l'oublier… » répond Ron, avec une grimace, tandis que nous passons déjà dans la pièce suivante.

C'est une imposante salle à manger, plutôt élégante malgré son aspect défraichi. Roi Dobby et Stilky ont ouvert les rideaux et la lumière du pâle soleil d'hiver entre à flots par les grandes portes fenêtres donnant sur une terrasse et le parc arrière. Le professeur Dumbledore, Maugrey et nos amis sont déjà installés à table, se servant de généreuses portions de nourriture.

Mon bide se tord un peu. Je me demande à quel bout de la table se plaçait mon père, quand il recevait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne me placerai à aucun bout… Je ne voudrai pas me tromper et m'asseoir à la place qu'occupait la Gorgone…

Alors je vais m'asseoir auprès de Terry, face à la terrasse et Ron et Harry se mettent de l'autre côté, auprès d'Hermione.

Le petit déjeuner est copieux. Je devrais plutôt dire le second petit déjeuner. Car Pompom a exigé que nous mangions avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, Draco et moi. Mais nous avons dépensé déjà l'énergie que nous avons gagnée avec ce repas et j'avoue que mon estomac commence à tirailler aussi…

Alors je me sers généreusement, comme les autres…

Tandis que nous mangeons avec appétit, les conversations sont d'abord légères. Mais peu à peu, elles retrouvent une certaine gravité. Et nous finissons par revenir aux tâches que nous allons devoir accomplir durant la journée…

Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage, d'Incartabilité et Repousse-Moldu sont déjà prévus pour protéger la propriété. Et nous poserons une Alarme pour détecter les intrusions clandestines sur le Portail et les Cheminées. Ainsi, si Voldemort dégotte un Animagus qui pourrait se glisser dans la poche d'un Membre de l'Ordre, d'un des Ministres du Conseil ou d'un membre de son cabinet, nous serons avertis et les équipes de sécurité pourront agir en conséquence…

Bien sûr, même si nous avons posé un nouveau Fidelitas et qu'il ne peut plus voir le Manoir, Voldemort en connait les coordonnées, alors cela ne l'empêchera pas d'attaquer s'il en a envie. Mais ça le retardera considérablement et il bouffera une part non négligeable de son énergie Magique quand il neutralisera nos Protections…

« Sortilèges de Confusion aussi, pour le dérouter, ainsi que ses Mangemorts. Cela ne les tiendra certainement pas éloignés très longtemps quand Voldemort décidera d'attaquer, mais cela aura le mérite de tirer aussi dans ses réserves Magiques, quand il le mettra bas. Ou dans celle de ses Mangemorts s'il ne veut pas s'abaisser lui-même à accomplir cette tâche subalterne… » déclare Harry, en pelant une orange…

« C'est bien joli, mais ça déroutera aussi nos alliés… » répond Maugrey, avec brusquerie.

« Pas si nous le plaçons hors du périmètre du Sortilège Anti-Transplanage et du Fidelitas. Si vous le permettez, professeur Dumbledore, nous allons vous montrer comment Hermione, Ron et moi nous voyons les choses… » réplique Harry, avant d'enfourner un quartier d'orange dans sa bouche.

Et le professeur Dumbledore donnant son accord, Hermione me demande aussitôt de sortir la carte qu'il m'a redonnée tantôt et Ron débarrasse un coin au bout de la grande table, tandis que je la sors de mon sac. Je la déplie avant de l'étaler soigneusement et les autres se lèvent tous, pour venir se placer autour.

C'est Ron, qui prend la direction des opérations. Il indique les différentes limites dans lesquelles placer les Sortilèges. La zone Anti-Transplanage se situerait à la limite interne du Fidelitas. Il propose ensuite de poser le Sortilège d'Incartabilité juste en bordure extérieure du muret d'enceinte. Quant aux Sortilèges de Confusions, comme l'a dit Harry, ils flirteraient avec la bordure extérieure du Fidelitas…

« Et nous pourrions plus tard placer un deuxième Sortilège Anti-Transplanage sur l'habitation elle-même et un second Fidelitas également… » achève-t-il, mains sur les hanches et l'air satisfait de lui…

« Un second Anti-Transplanage, ok. Mais un second Fidelitas ? C'est impossible, cela ferait joyeusement tout sauter : les Protections déjà en place, la baraque et nous avec… » fait remarquer Charly, sourcils froncés…

« Non. Pas si la personne qui le pose n'est pas la même, ni le Gardien, ni si l'habitation porte un autre nom. Priest Hole Manor est le nom du domaine dans son ensemble. Blaise peut parfaitement rebaptiser le Manoir indépendamment s'il le veut…» affirme Ron, l'air sûr de lui…

« D'où tiens-tu cette certitude ? » demande Terry, l'air dubitatif…

« De la créatrice du Fidelitas, via les écrits de Godric. Et Sir Salazar nous a confirmé que Godric, Helga et Rowena ont expérimenté cette stratégie et que cela fonctionne à merveille, à condition de respecter scrupuleusement certaines conditions. Cela n'a pas été ébruité, car c'est une opération qui nécessite du doigté et beaucoup de délicatesse. Mais c'est faisable et Hermione a déjà tenu compte de ce projet, lorsqu'elle a calculé les coordonnées du Fidelitas avec Bill tout à l'heure. Par conséquent, les conditions sont bien requises, pour que nous puissions en poser un second. » révèle Harry, avec un sourire…

« Poufsouffle ? » demande Charly, en haussant un sourcil

« Qui d'autre aurait pu inventer un Sortilège qui repose sur la loyauté ? » s'enquiert Hermione en retour, avec un petit air malicieux, avant d'ajouter : « Mais c'est Godric Gryffondor qui a eu l'idée de doubler le Fidelitas. »

Et je me fais la réflexion que Harry, Ron et elle sont en train d'apprendre des quantités de choses intéressantes, en se tapant la lecture des écrits de Godric Gryffondor…

Et en discutant avec le Fantôme de Salazar également, assurément…

Il faudra que je m'intéresse à tout cela moi aussi. Ça pourrait bien me servir…

« Dommage que cette idée n'ait jamais transpiré. Tes parents auraient pu en bénéficier… » fait remarquer Tonks, en regardant Harry…

« Non. Il n'y a pas de regret à avoir. Cela ne vaut que pour les grands domaines, car il faut respecter un espace minimum entre les deux Fidelitas. Un espace assez conséquent. Et la propriété de mes parents n'offrait pas les conditions requises. Loin s'en faut…» répond Harry, avec un sourire un peu triste

« Et puis, la crainte d'une trahison n'était pas l'esprit dans lequel cette proposition de doubler le Fidelitas a été faite par Godric. Il pensait que deux précautions valait mieux qu'une, car si le Gardien meurt, le secret se partage entre les détenteurs de l'adresse et le Fidelitas est alors fragilisé au prorata du nombre de détenteurs justement. Or, la mort frappait rapidement au Moyen Âge, aussi bien les jeunes que les moins jeunes, car les maladies n'étaient pas aussi bien soignées qu'aujourd'hui… » explique Hermione, avant d'ajouter, en direction de Fol Œil : « Bien sûr, nous souhaitons de tout cœur que vous ne mourriez pas Monsieur Maugrey et nous aurions fait la même proposition si Blaise avait choisi un autre Gardien… »

« Je l'sais bien ma p'tite ! Mais il faut être réaliste, je n'suis plus tout jeune et nous sommes en guerre, alors tout l'monde est en danger d'mort. Et il y aura beaucoup d'monde qui viendra ici avant et pendant l'Conseil des Ministres. Si j'meurs, l'secret sera trop partagé pour qu'on puisse encore s'servir d'la propriété, ç'qui s'rait dommage. J'suis donc favorable à cette idée d'doubler le Fidelitas. Et toi ?… » répond Maugrey, avant de se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore

« Eh bien, puisque les conditions sont requises, je suis également d'accord pour que nous prenions cette précaution… » décide le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant mes trois amis par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

Puis, comme ils semblent avoir bien réfléchi à la question déjà, il leur demande quelle stratégie ils ont à proposer pour poser les différentes Protections.…

Et moi, je me demande comment je pourrais rebaptiser le Manoir. Et qui choisir comme second Gardien du Secret. Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un qui risque moins que les autres de mourir…

Oncle Richard me semble indiqué. Car il n'est pas en première ligne, puisque ses services sont toujours requis dans les hôpitaux de campagne. Et c'est Tatie qui posera le second Fidelitas.

« Je propose que vous posiez le Sortilège d'Incartabilité professeur, en appui de Blaise, bien sûr, et également avec l'aide de Draco, Lee et Charly. Pour le Sortilège Anti-Transplanage, laissons faire Maugrey, Tante Narcissa, Richard, Tonks, Terry et Molly. Hermione, Ron et moi, nous nous chargerons des Sortilèges de Confusion.… Papa et Maman se sont déjà occupés du Sortilège Repousse Moldu et il n'y aura aucun problème avec celui-là. Il n'interfèrera pas avec les autres. Et de toute façon, connaissant Maman et Papa, il doit être placé bien au large… » répond Harry, sous les hochements approbateurs de mon Directeur…

« Bien, puisque vous êtes d'accord, professeur, je vous calcule toutes les coordonnées. Elles seront prêtes dans quinze minutes… » intervient aussitôt Hermione, qui s'installe déjà avec parchemin, plume et encre, un peu plus loin…

« Ensuite, il nous faudra explorer le parc. Comme vous l'avez dit Maugrey, trouver les corps des enfants sacrifiés par Rabastan, Bellatrix, Dolohov et Avery est une priorité. Je suppose que vous pouvez le faire, grâce à votre Œil Magique, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Harry, d'une voix douce et triste et, Fol Œil acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête silencieux, il ajoute : « Je vous accompagnerai avec Ron, pour les exhumer… »

« Moi aussi. » décide-je, en tremblant de la tête au pied et au bord de la nausée…

Cela me débecte très profondément d'avoir à exhumer des morts. Mais nous sommes sur ma propriété et il est de mon devoir, de le faire, pour que ces pauvres gosses soient rendus à leurs parents…

« C'est aussi une affaire d'Auror. Enfin, je veux dire d'Auror officiellement actif. Je viendrai donc avec vous également. » annonce Tonks, dont les cheveux sont gris…

Ouais. Elle non plus n'est pas ravie d'avoir à accomplir une telle mission. Qui le serait de toute façon, parmi nous ?

« Je pense que c'est notre devoir à tous, de prendre soin de ces petits anges. » déclare aussi sec Tante Narcissa, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux et serrant avec force la main d'Oncle Richard…

A ses côtés, Tante Molly, qui pleure carrément, approuve de la tête

J'ai horriblement les boules et je suis proche de chialer moi aussi. Je redoute profondément le moment où nous allons déterrer ces pauvres gosses torturés et je préfère pour l'instant chasser de mon esprit les images horribles qui me viennent en tête. Alors je focalise mon esprit sur Roi Dobby et Stilky qui débarrassent la table des reliefs de notre repas et de la vaisselle sale. Puis j'écoute avec une attention exagérée Harry, qui leur demande s'ils sont d'accord pour faire le tour de la maison, à la recherche de Maléfices qui auraient pu être posés çà et là et de noter des repères sur les plans des différents étages, que je m'empresse de sortir de mon dossier et d'étaler sur la table.

« Dobby et Stilky vont le faire, Mon Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, oui ! Et après, ils nettoieront la maison. En commençant par la cave. Oui ! Ils effaceront toutes les traces des mauvaises choses qui ont été faites ici ! » répond Roi Dobby, d'un ton ferme, sous lequel je sens poindre autant de colère que de tristesse…

Harry le remercie, avec un pauvre sourire, tandis que je songe qu'il a déjà bien commencé le ménage tout à l'heure…

Et que jamais les restes de la Goule Venimeuse ne pourront être enterrés…

Tout comme ceux de la Gorgone qui ont été bouffés par Nagini… songe-je, sans savoir exactement ce que j'éprouve à cette pensée, encore une fois…

Cela ne m'attriste pas. Ni ne me réjouit bien sûr. C'est juste que cela ne me laisse pas totalement indifférent, même si je sais que je ne serais jamais allé me recueillir sur sa tombe. Mais peut-être y serais-je allé, pour me décharger le cœur. Sans colère, ni haine. Juste dire ce que j'avais à dire et partir…

Et finalement, je me dis que je pourrai toujours le faire avant de partir d'ici, où elle a vécu les dernières semaines de sa vie…

« C'est bon. Voici les coordonnées pour les différents Sortilèges… » annonce déjà Hermione, en tendant un parchemin au professeur Dumbledore, puis à Maugrey et enfin Harry…

Aussitôt, nous revêtons tous nos capes d'hiver et nous choisissons de sortir par l'une des portes fenêtres, nos balais à la main. Il fait très froid dehors, malgré le pâle soleil d'hiver. Un petit vent piquant s'est levé et je frissonne, en remontant le col de ma cape bien haut sur mes oreilles.

J'éprouve la même sensation de fluidité et de vigueur, quand la Magie fuse de ma Baguette et que j'unis mon Sortilège à celui du professeur Dumbledore. J'avais pourtant l'impression que les effets du Vin de Cérémonie Elfique avaient cessés. Mais il faut croire que sa générosité est telle, que même si ma tête est loin d'être aussi légère que tout à l'heure, son effet énergétique a suffisamment perduré pour que je puisse encore bien assurer maintenant et contribuer à poser une robuste Protection.

Il ne faut pas très longtemps, pour clore le Sortilège d'Incartabilité. Nettement moins que lorsque nous avons posé le Fidelitas tantôt. Il me coûte cependant pas mal de souffle et je le reprends en regardant Fol Œil, Tante Narcissa, Tante Molly, Oncle Richard, Terry et Tonks, poser le Sortilège Anti-Transplanage.

Leur vol est gracieux, harmonieux, tandis qu'ils font le tour de la propriété. Et je ne doute pas un instant de la solidité de leur Sortilège, quand Fol Œil le clos dans un coup de tonnerre chargé d'éclairs indigos…

Voldemort et ses Mangemorts auront bien du mal à faire sauter nos Protections, songe-je, en regardant mon Mentor revenir vers nous avec son escadrille, la mine satisfaite. A peine s'est-il posé au sol, que Harry lui demande de lui donner l'adresse de Priest Hole Manor, avant de sortir du champ du Fidelitas, avec Ron et Hermione. J'ai envie soudainement de bouger un peu et je les accompagne, jusqu'au portail, également curieux je l'avoue, de les voir procéder de près.

Hermione et Ron descendent de leur Balai, les posent contre la grille du portail et j'ai la surprise de les voir s'installer sur celui de Harry. Hermione devant et Ron derrière …

Et je suis plus surpris encore, quand tous deux donnent leur Baguette à Harry. Mon ami les prend avec le sourire et les joints à la sienne, les tenant fermement. Puis Hermione referme sa main autour de son poing et Ron vient couvrir la sienne à son tour, avant que Harry jette un petit Sortilège, faisant surgir un énorme bouquet de fleurs, qu'il dépose près du portail…

« Parfait. Essai concluant. Ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes ! » sourit Ron, l'air très satisfait, en lâchant les mains de Harry et Hermione.

« Un Orchideus est un Sortilège très simple qui ne risquait pas de vous exploser à la figure. Mais pour poser un Sortilège de Confusion sur toute la propriété, vous allez devoir user d'une débauche d'énergie. Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de procéder comme vous avez l'intention de le faire ? » m'enquiers-je, terriblement inquiet soudainement, en volant auprès d'eux tandis qu'ils s'éloignent d'environ cent cinquante pieds de la propriété, avant de virer doucement pour faire face à l'entrée de Priest Hole Manor…

« Non. Nous allons entrer en Communion Magique. Cela nous mettra à l'abri et renforcera encore considérablement le Sortilège de Confusion un peu spécial que nous avons mis au point. » explique Hermione, en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux sous son bonnet

« Le renforcer de combien ? » m'enquiers-je, sourcil haussé

« De beaucoup. Et toi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans la zone du Fidelitas, si tu ne veux pas subir des désagréments durables… » ajoute Harry, en me faisant un clin d'œil…

« Oh ! Je m'empresse, alors ! » m'exclame-je, saluant mes amis d'un signe de tête, avant de repartir vers le portail.

Quand je me retourne vers eux, ils ont de nouveau leurs mains unies autour des trois Baguettes et l'air confiants. Je voudrais l'être autant qu'eux…

« Prêts ? » s'exclame Harry, d'une voix nette et claire…

« Prêts ! » s'exclame en retour Hermione et Ron, d'un ton ferme

« Alors go ! » décide Harry, en fermant les yeux, l'air concentré.

L'air vibre aussitôt. Mes amis laissent doucement filer leurs Ondes Magiques et elles se mêlent dans une petite tempête de plus en plus dense qui tournoie autour d'eux en les dérobant progressivement à mon regard, tandis que je me demande soudainement ce qu'Hermione a voulu signifier par « Sortilège de Confusion un peu Spécial »…

Qu'ont-ils traficoté tous les trois ?

Il faudra que je songe à leur demander…

Enfin, la tempête se stabilise, laissant place à une sphère opaque mais dorée et je devine que cette fois, il n'y a pas de souffrance, pas de larme ni de terreur à l'intérieur. Que cette sphère est la coque protectrice d'une amitié profonde et d'une inconditionnelle confiance mutuelle...

Soudainement, un Sortilège fuse de la sphère, d'une puissance extraordinaire. Je sursaute et je fais un bond de côté en le voyant venir droit sur moi à toute vitesse. Mais il ne franchit pas la zone du Fidelitas. Il se déploie comme une petite corolle et vient l'épouser étroitement, avant d'incurver son rayonnement pour s'épanouir tout à fait…

Et la sphère dorée, se déplace lentement et je remonte sur mon Balai pour suivre sa course, complètement fasciné par la puissance déployée par mes amis, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres sur le toit sur Manoir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est beau… » souffle Draco, quand je m'assois auprès de lui sur le faîte

« Ouais. Et ça n'a l'air dangereux cette fois. Je me demande quel effet cela me ferait, si je pénétrais dans son périmètre pour les rejoindre, si cela me ferait mal et m'éjecterait comme cela s'est produit à l'infirmerie, alors que j'étais penché vers Hermione et que Tatie Nally, Tonton Sev, Ron et elle-même sont brusquement entrés en Communion pour aider Harry, ou si au contraire ce serait doux et chaud… » réponds-je, mon regard envieux suivant la course de la sphère dorée…

J'aimerai être avec eux. Connaître ça, moi aussi. Ce doit être fabuleux.

« Effectivement cela n'a pas l'air dangereux. Mais, même s'il n'y a pas de souffrance aujourd'hui dans cette sphère, si l'un de nous s'avisait de s'approcher trop près, toutes les Ondes Magiques que Harry, Ron et Hermione déploient, le frapperait néanmoins de plein fouet pour le rejeter… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, dont le regard suit également la progression de mes amis dans le ciel

« Mieux vaut se tenir à l'écart alors… » souris-je, tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione redescendent doucement de l'autre côté de la propriété…

« Il vaut mieux, oui. Ce n'est pas qu'ils aient envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Loin de là. Mais ce qu'ils partagent est trop intime, pour que quiconque puisse s'immiscer dans la sphère de leurs Ondes Magiques en ce moment et celles-ci auraient à cœur d'éloigner farouchement même leur famille et leurs meilleurs amis.… » explique encore le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton doux

Puis un silence s'installe, aérien et serein. La sphère revient lentement vers son point de départ, se stabilise devant le portail et s'élève de nouveau de quelques mètres. Enfin, le Sortilège est clos dans un éclat de lumière vif et des milliers d'arc en ciel chatoient autour de nous…

« Oh putain ! Vous avez vu ce rayonnement ! Ce Sortilège de Confusion peut toucher quiconque s'approche à moins de combien ? Trois cent cinquante, trois cent soixante-quinze pieds ? » s'exclame Charly, qui s'est levé d'un bond et plisse les yeux, tandis qu'il tâche d'évaluer les distances avec précision, avant que les arcs en ciel s'évanouissent…

« Je dirais quatre cents, pour le moins… Ceci dit, je ne suis pas volontaire pour tester la portée de ce Sortilège. Il est trop frais. Et puis, Hermione est capable d'avoir apporté une amélioration de son cru et connaissant la puissance de Harry, il y a sûrement de quoi être affecté pour un bout de temps. D'autant qu'elle est renforcée par celles de Ron et Hermione, qui ont une belle puissance eux aussi… » répond Draco, avec un large sourire

« Ouais. Ils l'ont traficoté, Hermione l'a dit. C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'il rayonne autant… » acquiesce-je, avec un sourire en coin…

Gare à celui ou celle qui se risquerait dans le périmètre…

« D'ici peu, le Sortilège va se rétracter et se condenser. Je pense que son rayonnement définitif devrait être d'environ deux cent cinquante pieds. Ce qui est remarquable… Et à mon avis, il est fort sage d'éviter de Transplaner dans sa zone d'action, durant quelques années… » sourit le professeur Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillent, tandis qu'il regarde Harry, Hermione et Ron revenir vers nous…

Ils ont l'air apaisés, quand ils se posent sur le toit. Et je leur envie cette paix, bien que je me doute qu'elle ne durera pas longtemps encore, étant donné ce qui nous attend maintenant…

Déjà Fol Œil examine les alentours, balayant chaque pouce de terrain de son Œil Magique. Soudainement, sa mâchoire se crispe et je devine qu'il a repéré le premier corps…

« Sales crevures! Ils ont osé… » murmure-t-il brusquement, avec un rictus mauvais, avant de se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore pour ajouter d'une voix vibrante de colère : « Croque-Loup et Etoile à sept branches … »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifient ? » m'enquiers-je, tandis que Maugrey peste tout ce qu'il peut entre ses dents, poings serrés…

« Une monstrueuse saloperie assurément… » marmonne Charly, en essuyant sa nuque avec un mouchoir de coton à carreaux bleus

« Oui, ça, je l'avais bien deviné. Mais en clair, ça donne quoi ? Que peut-il y avoir de plus monstrueux que d'avoir sacrifié ces gosses pour donner un semblant de vie à la Barrière de Magie Noire ? » m'enquiers-je, le cœur serré dans la poitrine, en interrogeant le professeur Dumbledore du regard…

« Avoir utilisé leur cœur, pour ancrer un Maléfice appelé Croque Loup et enterrer leurs corps en formant une Etoile à sept branches, pour catalyser son effet et le déclencher en chaine, quand l'un d'eux sera touché. » répond-il, d'une voix altérée par la colère

Sa Baguette crépite d'étincelles et il respire profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme et de maîtrise de lui-même. Et même si je ne sais pas quel effet peut avoir ce Sort, je me sens blêmir salement et vaciller sur mes jambes. Ce doit être terrible, pour que Maugrey et lui réagissent ainsi…

« Vous êtes certain, qu'il s'agit bien de cela, Fol Œil ? » demande-je, en essayant de me raccrocher à un mince espoir…

Il y a déjà eu assez de saloperies comme ça ici. Et je voudrais qu'il n'y ait rien de plus. Que Maugrey se soit trompé et que nous n'ayons pas à affronter une monstruosité supplémentaire.

« Sûr, p'tit gars. Non content d'les avoir tués, Rabastan a aussi décidé d'se servir de leur dépouille pour tendre un autre piège…» répond Maugrey, d'une voix assourdie par l'émotion…

« C'est instructif, mais cela ne nous dit pas comment ce Maléfice agit, ni à quoi nous devons nous attendre quand nous allons le neutraliser… Or, mon pif me dit que ce ne sera pas de la tarte encore une fois… » fait remarquer Ron, avant de se frotter vigoureusement le nez.

Il n'a pas cessé de le chatouiller depuis ce matin. Tout comme la nuque de Charly n'a pas cessé de dégouliner. Tout comme Bill, ils sont sensibles à la Magie Noire tous les deux. Et ils sont sur leurs gardes dès qu'il y en a dans le coin…

Mais sincèrement, je pensais que c'était le risque de voir débarquer Rabastan ou Bellatrix qui leur mettait le radar en action.

Putain ! Je préférerais même que ce soit parce que Voldemort en personne va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, que leur radar les titille…

Pas une autre monstruosité créée par Magie Noire…

« Maugrey ? Professeur Dumbledore ? Que va-t-il se passer et comment allons-nous neutraliser ce Maléfice ? » insiste Ron, car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a répondu à sa demande…

« Il n'est pas question qu'toi et tes amis participiez à ça ! Ni les femmes ! C'est pas un travail pour vous ! J'reviendrais d'main avec King et les Aurors les plus aguerris d'l'Ordre et on s'en occup'ra !… » s'exclame aussitôt Fol Œil, dont les mains tremblent imperceptiblement…

« Pourquoi ? » demande Ron, son regard fixé sur Maugrey

« T'es vraiment cabochard toi ! T'as pas compris qu'j'ai pas envie d'parler d'ça ? Ni Albus ? » répond brusquement Fol Œil, avant de soupirer profondément et de tourner le dos à Ron

Mon pote soupire lui aussi. Il fourrage dans sa tignasse en regardant dans le lointain et se frotte encore une fois le nez, avant de venir se poster devant Maugrey

« Si, je l'ai parfaitement compris. Et je ne doute pas que ce Maléfice est une putain de saloperie vacharde et dégueulasse et que le pire du pire est qu'elle a prise sur des pauvres gosses qui ont probablement été salement torturés avant d'être sacrifiés. Je me doute bien aussi, que comme en plus ils sont morts et enterrés depuis plus de trois semaines, leurs dépouilles ne doivent pas être belles à voir. Et je vous remercie de vouloir nous épargner, Fol Œil. C'est noble de votre part. Mais je crois que toutes celles et ceux qui sont ici en ont déjà vues de très dures et que nous avons tous une imagination suffisamment fertile pour envisager désormais les pires abominations. Mais c'est à nous de décider si nous voulons ou non participer à l'exhumation des gosses et libérer leur corps de cet immonde Maléfice. Et celles et ceux qui décideront de le faire ne le feront pas de gaité de cœur, car ce ne sera pas une sinécure c'est sûr. Mais ils le feront, car tout comme vous ils penseront que c'est leur responsabilité et le plus bel acte de charité qu'ils peuvent effectuer pour ces enfants et leur famille… Du moins, c'est ce que moi je pense pour l'instant. Et je ne peux pas savoir si j'aurais les couilles pour faire ce qu'il y à faire, tant que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en est… » réplique Ron, d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme…

Maugrey hoche la tête, de droite à gauche en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore laisse courir son regard vers l'horizon.

« Ronald a raison, Alastor. Nous avons beau répugner tous les deux à révéler ce que nous savons de ce Maléfice à des jeunes gens et deux mères au cœur tendre, la décision de savoir et de participer ou non à la libération des corps de ces pauvres enfants, leur appartient. » dit-il, au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Fol Œil se tourne vers lui, le fixant longuement de son œil valide tandis que son Œil Magique s'égare dans le parc…

Il regarde les corps des enfants, me rends-je compte en frissonnant…

« D'accord. Mais rentrons. Il fait froid, ici… » acquiesce-t-il finalement avant de claudiquer vers la porte

Je laisse passer tout le monde, mes yeux balayant le parc enseveli sous la neige scintillante sous le pâle soleil d'hiver. Je le trouverais magnifique je crois, si j'ignorais que des enfants y ont été martyrisés avant d'y être enterrés à même la terre, leur dépouille souillée par un terrible et dangereux Maléfice…

Je suis né sur cette terre où les pires horreurs ont été commises…

Et brusquement ma décision est prise.

Je ferai table rase de cet endroit maudit dès qu'il n'aura plus utilité pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je laisserai la nature reprendre ses droits sur lui et le laver de toutes ces ignominies…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

Alors, allez-y, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

...

..

.

V


	11. Mission A Priest Hole Manor 3

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux Commentaires anonymes sur mon forum, pour : - Douceurfamille - Lion - Lyvvi -

OoOoOoO

.

.

**Mission A Priest Hole Manor 3 / 4**

**Acte 3 : Le Croque Loup**

**Ron **

Les flammes dans l'âtre sont vives et claires et il fait bien chaud quand Maugrey nous ramène dans la salle à manger. Cependant, pour achever de nous réchauffer, le professeur Dumbledore appelle Roi Dobby et lui demande de nous apporter du thé.

Le brave roi des Elfes avait anticipé la demande et, tandis que nous prenons place autour de la table, il fait venir d'un claquement de doigts, des plateaux chargés de théières et de tasses, avant de nous demander à quelle heure nous voulons déjeuner …

Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Il n'est que onze heures passé de quelques minutes.

Je commence pourtant à avoir sérieusement faim, malgré le solide petit déjeuner que j'ai pris tout à l'heure. Mais il est vrai que nous avons dépensé une débauche d'énergie pour poser le Sortilège de Confusion, Harry, Hermione et moi. Et il nous en faudra certainement pas mal aussi, pour lutter contre le Croque Loup…

« Faut manger maint'nant. Mais on n'a pas intérêt à s'charger l'estomac… » déclare Fol Œil, d'un ton bougon.

« Tu as raison, Alastor. Une salade composée sera parfaite, Dobby. Nous prendrons quelque chose de plus consistant plus tard. » répond le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur.

Dobby acquiesce et s'empresse d'aller préparer la salade, assurant que nous serons servis dans quelques minutes…

« Albus et moi on vous dira tout du Croque Loup après l'déjeuner. » assène alors Fol Œil, tandis que Maman et Tonks servent le thé.

Mon regard croise celui de Charly qui grimace en s'essuyant la nuque…

Ouais… Tout comme moi, il pense sûrement que le vieil Auror ne veut pas nous couper l'appétit, alors même qu'il sait que nous aurons tout intérêt de ne pas avoir le ventre vide, si nous devons nous mettre à dégueuler tripes et boyaux à un moment ou un autre…

« Ah zut ! Désolée, Terry ! » s'exclame soudainement Tonks.

Elle a renversé la tasse qu'elle venait de remplir en tendant le bras pour reposer la théière et Terry en a fait les frais.

« Pas grave. Je me suis protégé les glaouis. Je le fais toujours, quand tu es dans les parages, tu le sais bien… » sourit-il, en séchant son treillis à hauteur de son entrejambe, tandis que Lee éclate de rire…

Ça a le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère plutôt tendue, depuis que nous sommes descendus du toit. Il faut dire que tout le monde a bien conscience que la suite de notre programme ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, loin s'en faut.

Non seulement ce sera dangereux, mais ce sera aussi sans doute particulièrement monstrueux…

Et il faudra avoir le cœur bien accroché dans la poitrine je crois…

Car je pense avoir déjà une idée assez précise de ce qui nous attend. Nous avons assez d'indices pour le deviner après tout. Et bien que ça me donne d'avance des sueurs froides, ma décision est prise. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Pour les gosses et leur famille…

Et aussi parce que je voudrais que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi ou pour mes mômes…

Enfin, ceux que j'adopterai avec Harry…

Le visage de Jonas me traverse l'esprit. C'est surtout à lui que je pense, parce que c'est le plus jeune et le plus vulnérable, même si Jérémy et sa sœur sont aussi dans mes pensées, bien sûr…

Je frissonne…

Bordel ! Comment peut-on s'en prendre à des gosses innocents ? Comment peut-on regarder leur mignonne petite bouille froissée de frayeur, leurs yeux pleins de larmes, entendre leurs cris et leurs supplications et leur faire du mal quand même ?

Ça me débecte et me révolte profondément. Et si je tenais Rabastan, Bellatrix ou Dolohov entre mes mains, je ne sais pas ce que je leur ferais, mais ils souffriraient salement c'est sûr… Quant à Avery, j'espère qu'il endure déjà mille morts en Enfer…

Putain ! Dire que ce sale enfoiré a été tué sur le coup, là-bas à Dublin et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se sentir partir ! Ce n'est pas juste, après toutes les saloperies qu'il a faites dans sa vie !

La salade composée arrive déjà et je m'efforce de chasser mes pensées coléreuses, en écoutant ce qui se dit autour de moi. La conversation a glissé sur l'entraînement que nous allons faire avec les Suédois, Harry, Hermione, quelques copains et moi. Draco et Blaise nous envient et auraient bien aimé être de la partie. Et je me dis que ce ne serait sûrement pas un mal, s'ils venaient aussi. Surtout après la journée que nous aurons eue. Ça ne pourrait que leur faire du bien je crois…

J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure. Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger cette affaire-là…

Hermione, qui ne perd pas une occasion de s'instruire ou d'instruire les autres, parle ensuite de quelques-unes de nos découvertes dans le Journal de Godric, concernant la vie de nos Fondateurs et Harry en profite pour raconter une anecdote plutôt cocasse, à propos de Salazar Serpentard.

Et le repas quelque peu frugal bien qu'il soit délicieux, touche à sa fin, quand une bûche s'effondre soudainement dans l'âtre. Elle en entraine deux autres qui glissent de côtés, provoquant des étincelles et la chute de quelques escarbilles sur le sol. Charly s'empresse d'aller remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et quand il revient s'asseoir, je me penche vers Maugrey…

« Le repas est fini et l'heure tourne. » déclare-je simplement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'est pas utile que j'en dise davantage pour que le vieil Auror comprenne que je l'invite à tout nous révéler du Croque Loup…

« Cabochard… » dit-il sur un soupir, en se calant sur son dossier de chaise

Puis il réclame une tasse de thé, avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

« Bon, d'accord. J'vais tout t'dire, à propos d'cette merde. Mais ç'qu'il faut savoir avant toute chose, c'est qu'cette saloperie a été inventée y a six ou sept siècles en Autriche, par un Sorcier fermier, qui voulait s'débarrasser d'une bande de loups qui v'nait chaque soir lui égorger un ou deux moutons. D'où son nom de Croque-Loup. Il a été en vogue pendant quelques années, avant d'être interdit, non seulement parce qu'il recèle d'la Magie Noire, mais aussi parce qu'un salopard a trouvé drôle de l'utiliser pour assassiner son beau-frère en s'servant d'son neveu comme appât… »

Fol Œil s'arrête brusquement de parler et fait signe au professeur Dumbledore de poursuivre. Il est visiblement très affecté par tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas étonné. Tout ce qui touche aux enfants l'affecte toujours profondément. Je l'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises depuis quelques mois…

Et j'ai su récemment par Blaise, qu'il a perdu sa femme et ses deux gosses il y a très longtemps…

« Le beau-frère de cet homme était un Loup Garou, qui prenait soin de s'enfermer à chaque pleine lune, dans une cabane au milieu d'un bois proche de son domicile. Il était veuf, son épouse étant morte en couche comme souvent cela se produisait à l'époque. Pour être assuré que son fils ne serait pas seul et effrayé par ses hurlements, il le confiait donc à sa sœur qui vivait dans le village voisin et était sage-femme. C'était aussi une brave femme, qui ignorait que son époux convoitait les terres de son frère, plus productives que les siennes et, un jour d'été, en fin d'après-midi, quand elle a été appelée pour mettre un enfant au monde, c'est en toute confiance qu'elle a laissé son époux avec son neveu. Lui, savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain matin, puisque cette nuit-là, la lune serait pleine et qu'elle ne prendrait donc pas le risque de sortir après le crépuscule. Il en a profité pour emmener son neveu, le tuer et cacher son corps piégé par le Maléfice dans la cabane de son beau-frère. Il est ensuite resté à l'affût sur le toit, attendant que son beau-frère s'enferme et se transforme. Enfin, par une lucarne, il a jeté un Sort pour annuler les Sortilèges qui dissimulaient le corps de son neveu et il a regardé son beau-frère combattre sa nature de Loup Garou pour ne pas mordre son enfant, perdre ce combat et se jeter sur son fils défunt puis mourir à son tour. Quand tout a été terminé, il a neutralisé le Croque-Loup, puis a fait disparaître les restes de son beau-frère avant de rentrer chez lui, avec l'intention de dire, que l'enfant était parti durant la nuit pour rejoindre son père, comme il avait déjà voulu le faire plusieurs mois plus tôt, mais que cette fois il ne l'avait pas entendu et n'avait donc pas pu l'en empêcher. Il pensait que tout le monde croirait ensuite que son beau-frère, découvrant qu'il avait tué son enfant, s'était enfui. Le lendemain, son crime a été découvert et tout le monde a été horrifié. Cependant, l'homme n'a pu faire croire au mensonge qu'il avait prévu, car un témoin l'avait vu se diriger vers le bois avec l'enfant. Il a fini par tout avouer et dès lors, le Maléfice jusqu'alors toléré, a été strictement interdit. Il n'a plus été utilisé et est tombé peu à peu dans l'oubli. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » précise le professeur Dumbledore, avant de soupirer profondément

Je dirais bien une fois de plus que tout cela est instructif mais que cela ne nous avance pas, cependant je me tais. De toute évidence, le professeur Dumbledore et Maugrey ont eu besoin de prendre le temps de raconter tout cela avant d'en dire davantage…

Alors comme les autres j'attends que l'un ou l'autre reprenne la parole…

Et c'est Maugrey qui le fait…

« Ç't'une vraie abomination ç'Maléfice, du début à la fin. Pour commencer, il est jeté directement sur l'cœur encore palpitant d'la victime… » déclare-t-il, d'une voix sourde et plus blême qu'un Fantôme…

« Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que… » commence Hermione, des larmes lui montant brusquement aux yeux et ne parvenant pas à aller au bout de sa pensée, tandis que je frémis longuement, tous mes poils hérissés et le Grizzly grondant dangereusement en moi…

« Oui. Le cœur de ces pauvres enfants a été mis à nus alors qu'ils étaient encore en vie et leur poitrine a été refermée quand le Maléfice a été posé. » confirme le professeur Dumbledore

Maman éclate en sanglots en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Charly et je ferme un instant les yeux, fournissant de terribles efforts pour rentrer les griffes qui sont sorties au bout de mes doigts…

Je suis sûr au fond de moi que Rabastan, Bellatrix, Dolohov et Avery n'ont pas pris la peine d'endormir profondément leurs petites victimes avant de leur faire subir cette ignominie et ça me soulève d'autant plus le cœur, me fait davantage encore sortir de mes gonds…

Tout le monde semble pétrifié autour de la table, constate-je, quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, colère à demi rentrée. Et quand les larmes ne coulent pas, les visages sont plus exsangues que celui de Sir Nicholas…

« Putains de salopards ! » s'exclame soudainement Blaise, en se levant si brusquement de sa chaise, qu'elle se renverse sur le sol.

Il va droit vers la porte fenêtre la plus proche pour sortir et il jette à pleine puissance un Expulsio qui s'en va s'écraser sur une statue. Elle explose littéralement, expulsant des morceaux à pleine vitesse à belle distance…

« Désolé. Il fallait que ça sorte ou c'est moi qui explosais… » déclare Blaise en revenant à sa place…

Il ramasse sa chaise, d'un geste brutal, avant de se rassoir et de se servir un thé, les mains tremblantes. Personne ne commente. Qui irait lui reprocher cette réaction ? Ce que nous venons d'entendre est tellement monstrueux !

« Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Est-ce que le Maléfice tue la victime lorsqu'il touche le cœur ? » demande Charly, dont la voix tremblote…

« Pas directement… Ce sont les transformations que la victime subit, une fois sa poitrine refermée, qui finissent par la tuer, après malheureusement bien d'autres souffrances atroces… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, d'une voix douce, mais altérée par les émotions.

« Quelles transformations ? » demande Tante Narcissa, le regard assombri d'une crainte horrifiée

« Elle devient un monstre. Les fermiers utilisaient général'ment leur plus vieille bête, un reproducteur arrivé au bout d'son temps, pour attirer les loups dans un piège. Les loups n'voyaient pas les transformations, pas plus qu'vous les verrez sur l'moment, si vous décidez d'venir exhumer les gosses. Parce que quand on n'sait pas, on n'voit l'résultat d'la transformation, qu'après avoir touché la proie, quand il est trop tard pour reculer. Alors les loups voyaient un appât bien vivant et innocent, appétissant et pas dangereux pour un sou… Mais en réalité, l'animal affecté par l'Maléfice n'avait plus rien d'ça… C'était un monstre, à la mâchoire forte et allongée pour avoir bien prise sur ç'qu'elle mordait avec ses crocs plus longs et plus gros qu'mon pouce. Au bout d'ses pattes avant, il lui avait poussé des espèces de serres coupantes comme des rasoirs, qui lui permettait d'accrocher sa proie et d'l'empêcher d'bouger… Et il lui était apparu aussi des sortes de tentacules rétractiles sur l'corps. Des tentacules plus vifs qu'la langue d'un caméléon, longs et ligneux, qui fouettaient l'air pour attraper tout s'qui passait à leur portée et n'lâchaient plus, jusqu'à ç'que la gueule ou les serres soient libres de déchiqu'ter ç'qu'ils ramenaient à elles… Ces Montres dévoraient un loup sans problème et pouvaient en tuer jusqu'à dix ou douze, voire plus, sur une seule attaque… » explique Fol Œil, d'un ton brusque…

A mes côtés, Harry sursaute…

« Alors ce n'était pas une métaphore, quand Rabastan a dit qu'un jour c'est la chair tendre qui dévorerait Greyback. Je comprends maintenant votre réaction quand vous avez entendu King rapporter ces paroles. Vous avez immédiatement pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de cela, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-t-il, vers Fol Œil…

« Ouais… J'voulais pas y croire, ça m'semblait impossible. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas à s'y tromper, c'est bien ç'Maléfice qui a été posé sur les gosses. Et sûr qu'il rest'rait rien d'Greyback, s'il s'frottait à eux. Rabastan devait avoir prévu d'en déterrer un quand viendrait l'moment, avant qu'la propriété soit bouclée et d'le laisser à vue sur place. Pleine lune ou pas, Greyback n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie d'mordre un gosse et c'est pour le coup qu'il se s'rait fait dévorer tout entier. Parce qu'les autres seraient d'eux-mêmes sortis d'leur tombe pour s'joindre au festin. Et quelques autres Loups Garous se s'raient sans doute fait prendre aussi… Reste à savoir comment Rabastan a pu apprendre l'existence de ç'Maléfice. Parce qu'à ma connaissance, on en parlait qu'dans un livre dont l'exemplaire unique a été détruit par l'feu il y a plus d'cinquante ans… » répond Maugrey, qui ne comprend visiblement pas comment Lestrange a pu connaître le Croque Loup…

« Il faut croire qu'il existait un second exemplaire de ce livre, contrairement à ce que Gellert nous a affirmé… » intervient le professeur Dumbledore…

« Gellert… Grindelwald ? » demande Lee, sourcil haussé…

Le professeur Dumbledore et Fol Œil acquiescent d'un hochement de tête machinal. Ils sont manifestement enfoncés dans leurs pensées…

« Ouais… Lui-même… Sacré menteur. Il d'vait s'douter qu'on trouv'rait celui qu'on a détruit et en aura caché ailleurs une copie. J'irai lui dire deux mots à l'occasion et je lui extirp'rai la vérité cette fois. Ç'te saloperie d'bouquin doit être détruit une bonne fois pour toute… » déclare Maugrey, au bout de quelques secondes de silence…

« Grindelwald est donc encore en vie ? » s'étonne fort justement Blaise

Moi aussi je pensais qu'il était mort… Et je ne suis pas le seul car d'autres ont l'air aussi surpris que Blaise et moi…

« Ouais. Dans la prison de Numengard… » répond Fol Œil, tandis que Tante Narcissa sursaute à son tour…

« Oh Merlin ! Ne cherchez pas après un livre dans ce cas ! Rabastan a souvent séjourné en Europe Centrale lors de la précédente guerre. Il s'est vanté auprès de Lucius d'avoir soudoyé un gardien pour visiter la prison de Numengard et y avoir fait de très intéressantes rencontres. Il n'en a cependant pas dit davantage devant moi. Mais il est possible qu'il ait parlé à Grindelwald à cette occasion, n'est-ce pas ? Et que ce soit lui qui lui a révélé le Maléfice ! » déclare-t-elle, le regard anxieux…

« Possible oui… Et je me charge de m'assurer de cela… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, une brève lueur douloureuse traversant son regard…

Puis il inspire profondément et boit une goutte de thé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge...

Elle va bientôt sonner le quart de midi…

« Est-ce que les pauvres enfants retrouveront leur véritable apparence, quand le Maléfice aura été neutralisé ? » intervient Maman, son regard implorant une réponse positive…

« Je l'ignore, Molly. Même si l'on peut supposer que oui, rien n'était précisé à ce propos dans le livre qu'Alastor et moi avons détruit… » soupire le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que je songe que cela ne correspond pas du tout à lui, de détruire un bouquin quel qu'il soit…

Il laisse à disposition dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, des livres de Magie Noire qui renferment des explications, à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, car il est habituellement enclin à penser qu'il appartient à chacun de s'en remettre à son libre arbitre à propos de tout ça… Alors il faut croire que celui-là renfermait des atrocités qui allaient bien au-delà de ses valeurs, pour qu'il décide de le brûler…

« Alors que ferons-nous, s'ils ne retrouvent pas leur apparence ? » demande encore Maman, qui semble de nouveau au bord des larmes…

« Nous la leur redonnerons. Nous y passerons des heures et des heures s'il le faut, mais nous la leur redonnerons, coûte que coûte. » réponds-je, avec fermeté…

Et moi qui suis fondamentalement contre l'usage de la Magie Noire, je suis prêt à en user s'il le faut pour redonner à ces pauvres gosses l'apparence qu'ils avaient avant de mourir. Bien que je croise les doigts sous la table, en espérant de toutes mes forces de ne pas avoir à en arriver là…

Personne ne commente ma réponse. Ce que je propose est illégal et tout le monde doit espérer que nous n'aurons pas à intervenir sur les dépouilles et débattre avec sa conscience…

« Comment neutralise-t-on ce Maléfice ? » demande Harry soudainement, en crispant la mâchoire…

Il ne le montre pas trop, mais tout ça lui fait aussi mal qu'à moi. Il est dans une colère noire contre Rabastan, Bellatrix, Dolohov et Avery… Et si une chose est certaine, c'est que les trois encore en vie parmi eux auront du mouron à se faire s'ils croisent sa route…

Il les laissera en vie, mais ils auront de quoi le regretter jusqu'à leur mort…

Et j'en viens cette fois à espérer qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais sur son chemin. Car tel que je le connais, mon Harry finirait par regretter de ne pas avoir su se maitriser et de leur avoir fait payer lui-même la note salée de leurs saloperies…

Et ce serait trop con, que ça lui gâche la vie…

« Le seul moyen de le faire, c'est de leur brûler le cœur… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, sur un soupir las…

« Après l'avoir arraché d'leur poitrine… » précise brutalement Fol Œil, le regard meurtrier, tandis que Maman et Tante Narcissa poussent des exclamations d'horreur étouffées

Ouais, bien sûr… Il ne pouvait bien entendu s'agir que d'un truc comme ça. Je m'en doutais bien. Et ce n'est pas étonnant que Fol Œil voulait revenir avec des Aurors aguerris… Et qu'il a préféré que nous ne nous chargions pas trop l'estomac. Il y a de quoi gerber…

Et hésiter…

D'ailleurs nous nous regardons les uns les autres… Pourrons-nous faire ça ? Pourrons-nous ouvrir la poitrine de ces gosses et arracher leur cœur ? Pourrons-nous ensuite le brûler ?

Chacun de nous réfléchit mûrement à la question c'est sûr…

« Si l'un de nous flanche à la dernière seconde, ce sera foutu, n'est-ce pas… » déclare-je, plus que je n'interroge…

Mon pif me hurle que j'ai raison...

« Ouais… L'Etoile à sept branches, ça n'pardonne pas. Faut être synchro au poil près ou l'Maléfice nous saute à la gueule. » répond Maugrey, avec un frisson, renchérissant après un bref silence, les poings serrés : « Et dans ç'cas-ci, les gosses mettrons tout en œuvre pour nous dévorer…»

« Si cela arrive, une fois le processus activé, que peut-on faire pour arrêter les enfants ? » demande Tonks, qui s'est visiblement mise en mode Auror…

Pour prendre de la distance avec tout ça et ses émotions. Mais ça n'a pas l'air si efficace que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, à ses côtés, Richard ne parvient pas non plus à rester totalement impassible et distant, bien qu'il ait également adopté sa posture professionnelle…

« D'après l'bouquin, rien d'autre que d'leur arracher l'cœur et d'le brûler. C'est comme ça qu'son oncle a procédé pour l'gamin. Avec les animaux, les fermiers les incinéraient tout entier. Et si on rencontre un problème avec les sept gosses, on n'aura peut-être pas d'autre solution que d'les incinérer, parce qu'ils n's'arrêt'ront qu'lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien d'vivant à proximité. Et une fois en route, leurs tentacules peuvent vous attraper jusqu'à quatre-vingts pieds alentours, avant qu'ils s'arrêtent. Après, on peut s'rapprocher, mais faut compter une distance de sécurité d'vingt pieds environ. En deçà, ils s'activent de nouveau, sans qu'on ait plus à les toucher….» répond Fol Œil, qui fournit de gros efforts pour paraître insensible à la question, lui aussi.

Mais il ne peut tromper personne non plus. Il est clair que c'est une tempête d'émotions à l'intérieur de lui…

Comme pour chacun de nous en vérité…

Putain d'bordel de saloperie !

« Peut-on annuler l'effet de l'Etoile à sept branches ? » demande maintenant Terry, qui triture une boule de mie de pain entre ses doigts…

Bonne question me dis-je. Si nous pouvons annuler cet effet-là, nous pourrions nous occuper des enfants chacun leur tour, plutôt que d'avoir à entreprendre de neutraliser les sept Maléfices en même temps…

« On a qu'une chance sur sept de taper juste et d'neutraliser l'Etoile. Si on s'trompe, ça déclenche tout… » déclare Fol Œil en se servant une tasse de thé…

« Mieux vaut ne pas compter là-dessus alors… » commente Harry, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte fenêtre située derrière lui…

Il appuie son front dessus, regard dans le vague et mains dans les poches, pour réfléchir. Son esprit bouillonne à la recherche d'une solution pour venir à bout de notre problème sans casse. Ni pour nous, ni pour les corps des gosses suppliciés…

Le cerveau d'Hermione aussi tourne à plein régime. Et le mien imagine des tas de scénarii tous plus foireux les uns que les autres, tandis que mon pif me hurle que nous devons faire gaffe…

« Il faut avoir recours aux Balais encore une fois. Ainsi, si la main de l'un de nous tremble, nous pourrons nous éloigner très vite pour échapper aux tentacules. Et quand les enfants seront immobilisés, nous pourrons recommencer… » murmure Harry, dans le silence lourd et tendu, uniquement troublé depuis quelques minutes, par les craquements de la flambée des bûches dans l'âtre…

« Avant d'tirer des plans, faut savoir combien nous s'rons… » assène aussitôt Maugrey, d'un ton brusque, son Œil Magique balayant toute la tablée

« Tu as raison Alastor. Et chacun doit prendre sa décision sans se sentir influencé par le regard des autres. Ce sera une tâche des plus ardues et des plus traumatisantes, qui ne demande pas seulement du courage ou du cœur, mais également des nerfs d'acier et un sang-froid à toute épreuve, une maîtrise totale du tumulte d'émotions que cet abominable Maléfice génère… Car c'est à des enfants de cinq à six ans, qui nous paraîtrons bien vivants et en bonne santé, qu'il faudra ouvrir la poitrine et arracher le cœur… » renchérit le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton grave…

« Mais nous savons que ces petits anges sont morts. Et qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, leurs parents attendent leur retour à la maison. Alors je le ferai. Même si cela me coûte terriblement, je le ferai. Et je ne flancherai pas… » déclare Maman, en larmes encore une fois…

Mais son ton est ferme, décidé. Et ses mains ne tremblent pas…

Et chacun l'approuvant, Fol Œil se lève et nous regarde tous.

« Très bien. Dans ç'cas on fait des paires. Un qui contrôle le Balai, un qui jette les Sorts pour neutraliser l'Maléfice. Toi, Blaise, tu viens avec moi. » dit-il d'un ton brusque, tandis que mon regard croise celui de Harry…

Si nous voulons que les paires soient équilibrées, il n'est pas question que nous nous mettions ensemble…

« Je m'associe avec Maman… » déclare-je dans le même temps, devançant de peu Charly, qui se tourne alors vers Hermione

Ma sœur de cœur acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et Harry propose de faire la paire avec Draco, qui s'empresse d'accepter. Sa mère et Richard joindrons leurs efforts, ce qui me semble nettement indiqué. Terry et Tonks, qui se sont souvent entraînés ensemble, se tournent l'un vers l'autre dans un automatisme et, bien que son ton soit grave, Lee se déclare enchanté de faire la paire avec le professeur Dumbledore…

Et en regardant chacune des paires, je me dis que nous avons une chance sérieuse d'éviter la catastrophe…

« Bon… Maint'nant qu'ça c'est fait, voyons la suite. Rabastan et les autres auront sûr'ment posé des Sortilèges de conservation sur les corps, avant d'les enterrer. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu attendre des mois, avant d'tendre le piège à Greyback. Pas même quelques semaines. Alors la poitrine des gosses va pas s'découper toute seule. Faudra être ferme. Tout l'monde connait l'Sortilège Aperto Pectore ? » explique Maugrey, en regardant à la ronde, quand vient sa question.

Nous hochons la tête. Il nous a été donné à tous de débiter de la viande, durant nos entraînements au Paradis, alors nous connaissons les Sortilèges dont usent les bouchers et les chasseurs. Oh, bien sûr, ce que nous allons faire maintenant n'a rien à voir avec la chasse et la survie. Mais au moins sommes-nous certains de savoir jeter le Sortilège proprement…

Quant à le faire sur le corps des mômes, ça reste une autre histoire… Et je suis certain qu'au moins l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous hésitera un quart de poil au moment de passer à l'action. Si ce n'est plusieurs…

Nous n'y arriverons pas au premier essai, c'est sûr. J'en ai la conviction. Et il risque d'y avoir des blessés. Mon pif me le crie. La nuque de Charly aussi….

Mais je ne suis pas certain que les Aurors aguerris feraient mieux…

« Pour la seconde phase aussi, nous connaissons le Sortilège adéquat, ce sera Dura-Core n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce qu'un Incineratio suffira pour la troisième ? » demande Harry, le regard assombri de douleur

« Oui. Neutraliser le Maléfice est plus aisé que de le poser. Le fermier qui a inventé le Maléfice n'avait pas intérêt à ce qu'il en soit autrement… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, la voix nouée

« Ouais. Mais l'monstre qu'il avait créé était solid'ment attaché avec des chaines. Et c'était pas un gosse, mais un animal. On n'aura pas la partie facile, faut pas s'leurrer… » réplique Maugrey, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux

« Il nous faudra regarder au-delà de l'Illusion. Ce n'est pas à des enfants, que nous allons découper la poitrine et arracher le cœur, mais aux monstres créés par la Magie Noire. Et si cela ne vous aide pas, alors faites ce que je ferai lorsque je serai face à l'un d'eux : penser que c'est un patient que je soigne et que ce que je vais faire va lui sauver la vie… » intervient Richard, qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent…

Sauver la vie du gosse auquel je vais arracher le cœur…

Non… Je ne pourrai pas me persuader que je fais ça…

En revanche, c'est sa mort, que je vais sauver. Je vais lui offrir le repos de l'âme. Faire cesser les tourments de son corps défunt. Donner à ses parents l'occasion de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de l'enterrer décemment…

C'est à ça, que je vais me raccrocher moi…

Ouais, c'est à ça…

« Une dernière question, avant que nous y allions. Le Vin de Cérémonie Elfique que nous avons pris ce matin va-t-il interférer avec ce que nous allons faire ? » demande Harry, en fixant Maugrey

« J'crois pas. J'pense qu'on l'a tous éliminé. Mais t'as raison d't'en inquiéter et vaut p't'être mieux d'mander à Dobby ç'qu'il en pense… » répond le vieil Auror, avant d'appeler le Roi des Elfes…

Dobby arrive aussitôt et Maugrey lui demande si nous sommes encore sous l'influence du Vin…

« Dobby ne sait pas le dire. Les Sorciers ne réagissent pas de la même façon que les Elfes. Oh non ! Pas de la même façon ! Mais c'est parce que les Elfes sont bâtis solidement ! Pas les Sorciers ! Alors l'effet du Vin est plus fort pour eux et dure plus longtemps ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air ennuyé…

« Comment savoir, Maître Dobby ? C'est important, car nous devons lever un Maléfice très dangereux…» demande Harry, d'un ton doux…

« Oh ! Il ne faut pas faire cela quand on a bu le Vin Elfique ! Oh ! Non ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Le Vin allège trop l'esprit qui ne voit plus le danger ! Et la Magie Noire peut s'en emparer ! » s'exclame Dobby, visiblement très inquiet et ses oreilles battant furieusement l'air…

« J'en suis bien conscient, Maître Dobby. C'est pourquoi nous voulons savoir si nous avons éliminé les effets du Vin de Cérémonie… » répond Harry, en pressant l'épaule de Dobby avec amitié, pour le calmer un peu…

Roi Dobby réfléchit, une ride barrant son front. Puis il lève les yeux vers Harry…

« Est-ce que mon Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur a besoin de dépenser son énergie ? Est-ce qu'il pense qu'il ne pourra pas dormir s'il ne le fait pas ? Est-ce que c'est obligé qu'il bouge ? Est-ce qu'il a l'impression que son énergie ne s'épuisera jamais ? Qu'elle est plus forte que tout ? » demande-t-il, en agitant ses oreilles avec nervosité

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. J'ai bien de l'énergie, mais je ne pense pas en avoir plus que d'habitude et je n'éprouve pas le besoin de la dépenser à tout prix. Je n'ai pas le sentiment non plus qu'elle est inépuisable, ni qu'elle est plus forte que tout… » répond Harry, avec un faible sourire rassurant pour Dobby…

« Alors ça va. Le Vin de Cérémonie a fini son effet pour mon Ami Maître Harry Potter… » répond Dobby, qui semble un peu soulagé…

« Est-ce que le Vin modifie la sensation que nous procure la Magie quand on jette un Sortilège ? » demande soudainement Blaise, sourcils froncés…

« Non, Monsieur Blaise. Et si la sensation de la Magie de Monsieur Blaise est modifiée, c'est sûrement parce que sa Magie a grandi ce matin. Elle est devenue adulte. Dobby l'a bien vu tout à l'heure, quand Monsieur Blaise a posé le Fidelitas avec son Ami Maître Harry Potter et Monsieur Maugrey… » répond Dobby, avec un sourire heureux…

Blaise hausse un sourcil interrogatif et surpris…

« Tu as certainement dû déployer ta pleine puissance, Blaise, lorsque nous avons combattu la Barrière de Magie Noire et ainsi acquérir ta maturité Magique. Dans ces conditions, c'est normal, que tes sensations soient modifiées… » explique le professeur Dumbledore, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Oh ! Oui, c'est probablement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti après, quand nous avons posé le Fidelitas était tellement agréable, que j'ai cru que cela venait du Vin que nous venions de boire. Même chose quand j'ai jeté le Sortilège d'Incartabilité plus tard et il y a un instant avec l'Expulsio… » déclare Blaise, les traits de son visage se détendant sur un sourire…

Il est satisfait de savoir qu'il ressentira toujours cette sensation, c'est sûr…

« Mes félicitations, Blaise. Tu as gagné pas mal de puissance à voir. Et ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies explosé la statue au lieu de simplement l'expulser, tout à l'heure. Ceci dit, il va falloir que tu apprennes à la maîtriser de nouveau parfaitement et quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est certainement pas judicieux que tu jettes les Sortilèges pour neutraliser le Maléfice… » fait remarquer Harry, avec un regard appuyé pour Blaise…

« Je n'ai pas eu de problème pour le Fidelitas, ni pour le Sortilège d'Incartabilité… » répond Blaise, sourcils une nouvelle fois froncés…

« Non, parce qu'ils demandaient justement que tu utilises de la puissance. En revanche, ton Expulsio t'a complètement échappé et je doute maintenant que ce soit uniquement à cause de la colère. Or, il va falloir de la précision et un… » commence Harry, que Blaise interrompt soudainement

« Et un ajustement de la puissance des Sortilèges pour neutraliser le Maléfice. Oui, je me souviens bien que tu as dû toi-même pas mal travailler sur certains Sorts lors de notre dernier séjour au Paradis, pour retrouver tes marques… Ok, j'ai compris. Je pourrais provoquer une explosion sans le vouloir… Bien. Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai juste de maîtriser le Balai… » dit-il, en se passant une main dans les cheveux…

« Ouais. D'toute façon j't'aurai pas laissé faire autre chose… » intervient Fol Œil, tandis que je songe que je n'en doutais pas…

Il aime bien Blaise Fol Œil et il a toute confiance en lui. Je suis sûr qu'il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter, même. Et justement parce qu'il l'aime bien, il veut lui éviter d'accomplir une tâche très difficile…

Des plus ardues et des plus traumatisantes, a précisé le professeur Dumbledore…

Je frissonne. Il va falloir que je me mette d'accord avec Maman. Que nous déterminions qui va faire quoi…

Maman ne va pas vouloir rester inactive et s'occuper uniquement de faire voler le Balai sur lequel nous prendrons place tous les deux… Mais même si cela ne me réjouit pas de devoir ouvrir la poitrine d'un des gosses, ni de lui arracher le cœur, je ne veux pas la laisser faire ça, même si je ne doute pas qu'elle ne flancherait pas….

Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit hantée par ça durant tout le reste de sa vie…

L'horloge sonne 12H45…

« Merde ! L'heure tourne vite. Il faut se décider ou nous n'aurons pas fini tout ce que nous avons encore à faire ici quand il sera l'heure pour moi de rentrer bosser à la réserve… » fait remarquer Charly, en vérifiant l'heure à sa montre…

« Ouais. Que les paires s'mettent d'accord et qu'on y aille… Albus, j'te laisse coordonner l'opération si ça t'dérange pas… » répond Maugrey, en déclarant aussitôt après, sans même attendre que le professeur Dumbledore lui réponde, que puisque sa paire est déjà d'accord, il s'en va au petit coin…

Quant à moi, j'emmène Maman dans le hall, l'invite à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises que j'ai emmené et je lui prends doucement la main…

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Ron… Mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse faire cela. Je ne l'aurais pas plus accepté pour Charly ou l'un de tes amis. La jeunesse ne doit pas avoir à faire des choses pareilles… » déclare d'emblée Maman, l'air butée.

Je soupire. Je savais bien que ce ne serait pas facile de la convaincre de diriger le Balai. Mais je vais le faire. Et je sais quoi dire, même si ça me fait mal de devoir prononcer certaines paroles et mettre en doute ses capacités…

« Ecoute, Maman. Tu… » commence-je, avant qu'elle m'interrompe en posant deux doigts légers sur ma bouche…

« Non, mon chéri. Tu penses peut-être que mon cœur de mère est trop tendre pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille. Mais c'est justement parce que j'ai un cœur de mère capable de faire n'importe quoi pour ses enfants, que je pourrai le faire. La Magie Noire ne pourra pas me leurrer, ni me détourner de mes devoirs envers ces enfants et leurs parents. Et si je dois faire des cauchemars, ce ne sera pas à cause de ce que j'aurai fait pour neutraliser le Maléfice, mais à cause de la souffrance que ces pauvres enfants auront endurée. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Ron. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour Harry. Sincèrement, je pense qu'il est le plus fragile d'entre nous sur cette mission. Si l'enfant qu'il voit à la moindre ressemblance avec Jérémy, Jonas ou n'importe quel autre enfant qu'il connait, il n'y arrivera pas… Alors garde un œil sur lui et tiens-toi prêt à intervenir à sa place. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté que tu viennes avec moi. Pour que tu sois libre de couvrir ses arrières… » dit-elle, le regard doux et tendre…

Il émane tellement d'amour et de force de sa personne, que cela me bouleverse. Et elle a raison. Je dois rester à l'écoute de ce que Harry ressent dès que nous serons sur place…

Maman me sourit. Elle a compris que je ne protesterai plus et elle me serre contre elle un bref instant, avant de se lever, prête à aller remplir sa mission.

Quand nous rejoignons les autres, il ne reste plus guère que Terry et Tonks qui ne sont pas d'accord. Mais Maugrey, qui revient déjà des toilettes y met bon ordre, en décrétant que Terry sera plus qualifié pour dégager rapidement le terrain si quelque chose foire et que Tonks doit donc procéder à la neutralisation du Maléfice…

Terry se plie aussi sec, en appelant son Balai d'une main sûre et nous sortons sur la terrasse avant d'enfourcher nos montures. Puis Maugrey indique à Blaise la direction à prendre et, machinalement, nous le suivons en escadrille, comme si nous partions au combat…

Mais il s'agit bien de cela, si nous y pensons bien… Nous allons nous battre contre une saloperie de Maléfice encore une fois…

Je frissonne. Il s'en est fallu de peu ce matin, que nous perdions…

Et ce ne sera pas plus facile de gagner maintenant…

Il ne faut guère longtemps, pour arriver à proximité d'un mausolée, cerné de buissons à feuilles persistantes et de rosiers. J'imagine que le cœur de Blaise doit se pincer, car son père repose probablement dedans…

Putain ! Ce salopard de Rabastan n'a décidément aucune conscience, pour disposer un piège mortel dans un lieu destiné au repos des morts…

Maugrey nous fait débarrasser la neige tout autour du mausolée, dans un périmètre de deux cents cinquante pieds environ. Bientôt nous voyons vaguement se dessiner des lignes sur le sol et il n'est pas difficile de deviner, vu d'en haut, qu'il s'agit d'une Etoile à sept branches, dont le mausolée représente le cœur…

« Voilà. Les dépouilles des gosses sont disposées à chaque pointe. Ils n'sont pas enterrés profond. A peine un pied d'terre meuble mêlée de feuilles. Alors allez-y tout doux pour l'enlever ou l'Maléfice pourrait s'réveiller… » déclare Maugrey, quand la terre est mise à nue.

Chaque paire se rend à une pointe. Je m'arrange pour être au plus près de Harry et Draco, qui dirige le Balai. Nous nous plaçons un peu en retrait de chaque pointe de l'Etoile, de manière à nous voir les uns et les autres…

Le professeur Dumbledore donne le signal de départ et aussitôt, nous dégageons la terre par petites touches légères. Mon cœur se pince, quand je vois apparaitre un visage torturé, auréolé de cheveux châtains. C'est celui d'un petit garçon. Ses yeux sont grands-ouverts et, bien que je sois à belle hauteur, je devine que leur dernière expression est celle de la souffrance et de la terreur…

Le petit corps est vite dégagé et, instinctivement je me rapproche.

L'enfant est nu, son corps est marqué de marbrures et de blessures profondes, sa poitrine a été grossièrement refermée après la pose du Maléfice. Mon regard remonte vers le visage et je sursaute. Des larmes brillent dans les yeux du petit garçon et elles glissent lentement sur ses joues…

« J'ai mal. Et il fait froid ici. Viens me réchauffer s'il te plait… » pleure-t-il, tandis que dans mon cœur, c'est une explosion de douleur…

Et je suis sur le point de mettre pied à terre, pour porter secours au gamin, quand la main de Maman se pose sur mon épaule…

« N'avance plus. Fait ce que Richard a dit et regarde au-delà des apparences … » me souffle-t-elle, la gorge nouée…

Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre un bref instant avant de les ouvrir à nouveau…

Et j'ai un sursaut d'horreur…

Ce n'est plus un enfant que je vois. Mais bel et bien un monstre. Et ce n'est plus un appel au secours que j'entends, mais un grognement sourd qui roule dans la gorge d'une gueule allongée et plate comme celle d'un petit crocodile, aux babines retroussées sur des crocs terriblement impressionnants. Au bout des mains du gamin, les doigts sont recourbés, noueux et prolongés d'épaisses griffes noires. Et de chaque blessure de son ventre et de sa poitrine, des petits tentacules ont surgi, s'agitant doucement, comme des têtes de serpents prêts à jaillir sur leur proie…

« Remontez ! Remontez tous ! » ordonne soudainement le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix forte et impérieuse…

Je lui obéis, détachant mon regard de l'enfant monstre et cherchant instinctivement Harry…

Sa main est posée sur l'épaule de Draco, qui fixe la tombe qu'ils surplombent d'un regard horrifié. Et la douleur de Harry se mêle à la mienne. Ses pensées s'entrechoquent tout comme elles le font dans ma tête…

Je respire à fond, pour me calmer. Et je sens Harry en faire autant. Peu à peu, les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent et le calme m'habite de nouveau. Ferme et sûr. Déterminé à vaincre le Maléfice.

Tout comme Harry.

Et je ne me fais plus de souci pour lui. Il ne flanchera pas. La Magie Noire ne pourra pas le leurrer. Elle n'a aucune emprise sur lui…

« Tenez-vous prêts ! » ordonne le professeur Dumbledore

Dans mon dos, Maman assure sa prise sur mon épaule gauche et elle pointe sa Baguette vers la tombe. De ma main gauche, je tiens fermement le manche de mon Balai, prêt à dégager en vitesse s'il le faut et dans ma main droite, je serre ma Baguette au cas où je devrais intervenir pour aider l'un ou l'autre…

Le professeur Dumbledore entame un compte à rebours depuis trois, puis les Sortilèges fusent et je suis prêt de relâcher mon souffle quand j'entends un terrible hurlement derrière mon dos, à l'instant même où un tentacule fouette l'air à un poil de ma joue, avant de s'enrouler autour de mon bras gauche, tandis qu'un autre s'enroule autour du manche de mon Balai…

« Il m'a attrapé par la cheville ! » crie Maman, tandis que je lâche instinctivement ma Baguette, pour prendre mon couteau

D'un geste vif et sec, je tranche les tentacules qui tirent sur mon bras et sur le manche de mon Balai pour nous attirer vers le bas. Maman s'accroche de toutes ses forces à mon cou, mais je la sens glisser et je cherche une solution pour libérer sa cheville, quand un autre tentacule s'enroule autour de ma cuisse et nous basculons tous deux sur le côté.

Putain, ces saloperies sont forts ! me dis-je, dégageant vite fait ma jambe et nous rétablissant…

« Ron ! » hurle Maman…

Elle a perdu sa prise autour de mon cou et cette fois elle tombe carrément. J'ai tout juste le temps de la rattraper par le poignet, tandis que mon couteau tournoie vers le sol et je cherche désespérément de l'aide, tout en tâchant de garder mon équilibre et de prendre de la hauteur…

Autour de nous c'est une cacophonie de cris, de sifflements suraigus et de grognements hargneux. A gauche, Terry et Tonks sont en mauvaise posture. Charly et Hermione aussi, mais Tante Narcissa et Richard se sont portés à leur secours. Plus loin devant moi, Maugrey, Blaise, le professeur Dumbledore et Lee sont également en train de se débattre contre trois Monstres. Et à ma droite, Draco et Harry, la tête en bas, tranchent des tentacules à tour de bras…

« Il monte ! Il arrive très vite vers moi, Ron ! » s'écrie Maman, d'un ton affolé et jetant tous les Sortilèges qu'elle peut pour tâcher d'arracher le cœur du monstre

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, avant qu'elle ne pousse un terrible hurlement de douleur…

Putain ! Maman se fait bouffer !

Le Grizzly gronde et sur un effort brutal, je remonte Maman vers le balai, lui ordonnant de s'accrocher bien fort de sa main libre puis, sur une manœuvre folle, je plonge d'un mouvement brusque et j'attrape le cœur du monstre à pleine main, laissant les griffes du Grizzly l'arracher de sa poitrine.

« Grille-le ! » hurle-je, en le présentant devant la Baguette à laquelle la main de Maman s'agrippe toujours…

Son Sort fuse emportant le cœur dans un jet de flamme et je me rétablis vite fait…

Le monstre vaincu a lâché prise de sa mâchoire et de ses serres sur la jambe et la cuisse de Maman et son corps s'écrase au sol dans un bruit mat. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Car d'autres tentacules viennent vers nous. Nous y échappons de peu et lorsque nous sommes hors de portée, j'aide Maman à remonter derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir où en sont les autres…

« Harry ! » hurle-je aussitôt…

Des tentacules sont enroulés autour de lui et Draco. Et malgré tous leurs efforts, pour les trancher, ils descendent inexorablement vers le sol et le monstre commence à grimper vers eux… Alors je fonce, main en avant. Et comme tout à l'heure, je la laisse plonger dans la poitrine ouverte et arracher le cœur, que maman grille aussi vite…

Harry et Draco remontent brusquement quand les tentacules glissent mollement vers le sol et je me porte au secours de Terry et Tonks, à demi entortillés, qui ne s'en sortent pas malgré l'aide de Tante Narcissa et Richard. Ils parviennent à tenir le monstre éloigné, mais n'arrivent pas à atteindre son cœur car il bouge sans cesse avec une vélocité incroyable. J'arrive à me glisser derrière lui et à l'attraper fermement par la nuque. Le monstre se cabre, mais Richard réussit enfin à lui arracher le cœur et Tonks l'incinère d'un Sortilège bien appuyé…

Nouveau rapide coup d'œil à la ronde. La situation s'est rétablie autour de nous, constate-je. Il ne reste plus qu'un monstre en lice, dont Charly et Hermione sont en train de s'occuper, tandis que les autres sont partis se regrouper au sol, un peu plus loin et je vais vite les rejoindre, afin que Richard s'occupe de la jambe de Maman…

Tante Narcissa a déjà des bandages sur les deux bras quand j'atterris et Lee, qui en a un autour du mollet, lui désinfecte une écorchure sur la hanche. Harry soigne la cheville foulée de Draco, tandis que Blaise se dépêche d'appliquer un Onguent sur le poignet de Tonks, qui semble brûler comme sous l'effet d'un acide…

Le tentacule qui l'a saisi là, devait sortir de l'estomac du gosse me dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil machinal sur mes membres…

Je n'ai rien… Juste la main droite un peu rougie de sang et je grimace, avant de m'empresser de soutenir Maman qui s'appuie sur une seule jambe…

« Désolé, tout l'monde… C'est… c'est d'ma faute… C'est d'ma faute tout ça… Je… j'ai... L'gamin ressemblait à l'un d'mes gosses et… Et j'ai flanché… J'ai flanché… » bredouille Fol Œil, visiblement bouleversé, tandis que Richard soigne son épaule démise…

Des larmes roulent sur les joues du vieil Auror. Et ça m'empoigne le cœur, de le voir pleurer… Il est de loin le plus expérimenté de nous tous et il a été confronté tout au long de sa carrière aux pires ignominies qui soient. Pourtant, il est en ce moment plus vulnérable qu'un gamin qui ne connaît rien de la guerre…

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas été très brillante, Alastor … » répond Maman, que j'aide à s'asseoir sur ma cape que j'ai jetée au sol

Mon regard croise le sien… Elle vient de mentir. Elle a au contraire été très brillante et courageuse, réussissant même à jeter l'Incineratio alors que le monstre avait ses crocs et ses serres plantés dans les muscles de sa jambe…

« Ouais… Nous sommes plusieurs à partager la responsabilité de ce demi-fiasco… Mais nous sommes tous saufs et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? » renchéris-je, avant d'embrasser Maman sur la joue…

Je laisse ensuite Richard, qui a fini de soigner l'épaule de Maugrey, s'occuper d'elle tout à son aise et je vais rejoindre Harry et Blaise qui sont un peu plus loin, regardant Charly et Hermione venir vers eux…

Aucun des deux ne semble blessé, même si leurs vêtements sont un peu déchirés, note-je distraitement…

« Ils sont redevenu des enfants… » murmure à peine Hermione.

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues blêmes.

Je n'ai pas prêté attention à cela…

J'ai arraché le cœur de la poitrine de deux des monstres, avant de les présenter à Maman pour qu'elle les incinère et quand cela a été fait, je n'ai pas fait gaffe à ce qui arrivait aux corps des gosses. S'ils reprenaient leur apparence normale ou non…

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser à vrai dire. Tout est allé si vite…

Harry appelle Roi Dobby et lui demande de nous procurer des draps. Il ne met pas longtemps à revenir et sans dire un mot, nous partons vers la zone du mausolée, pour rassembler les corps des gosses. En chemin, je récupère mon couteau et ma Baguette, tombés non loin l'un de l'autre, avant de me pencher vers le corps d'un des enfants.

C'est le petit garçon que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, reconnais-je. Il est étendu sur le flanc. Je m'agenouille auprès de lui, le bide tordu, évitant de regarder sa poitrine ouverte au niveau de son cœur que j'ai arraché de ma main. Je le couche doucement sur le dos et je lui caresse les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé choir ton corps depuis là-haut tout à l'heure, petit. Et je te demande pardon, au nom du monde Sorcier, pour toutes les souffrances que tu as eu à subir. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir si jeune et encore moins dans d'aussi horribles souffrances. Et nous ferons payer tes assassins, je te le promets… » murmure-je, avant de lui fermer les yeux, le cœur serré dans ma poitrine et une terrible boule de douleur dans la gorge….

Rabastan, Bellatrix et Dolohov doivent mourir. Il ne faut plus jamais qu'ils puissent faire ça à d'autres gosses. Et ma décision est prise. Quand je viendrai à croiser leur route, je ne ferai pas de quartier…

« Il faut replier les côtes, sans les ressouder ni refermer les plaies… » murmure Hermione, en s'agenouillant auprès de moi…

« Pourquoi ? » m'enquiers-je, la gorge plus nouée encore, mes yeux ne quittant pas sa main, qui referme doucement la cage thoracique

Elle non plus ne veut plus utiliser la Magie sur le petit corps supplicié songe-je…

« Parce que les Moldus ne comprendraient pas comment leur cœur a pu disparaitre de leur poitrine. Ni comment les côtes et les plaies ont pu être refermées comme nous le ferions. » répond-elle d'une voix étranglée…

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, pour signifier que j'ai compris et je prends dans mes bras le petit corps meurtri, pour le déposer sur l'un des draps de coton blanc que Harry et Blaise ont déployés sur le sol, avant d'aller s'occuper d'un autre gosse avec Charly. Le gamin ne pèse pas plus qu'une plume et mon cœur se serre davantage encore si c'est possible...

Bientôt, les sept dépouilles sont rassemblées. Hermione et Charly font alors apparaître des brancards sous chacun d'eux et, les autres nous ayant tous rejoints, nous les portons sans Magie vers la Maison, en une procession silencieuse et lourde de chagrin.

« Où les mettons nous, en attendant King ? » demande Tonks, quand nous pénétrons dans le hall…

« Il y a un grand salon, là, à côté. Ils y seront bien. Il n'y a qu'à d'mander à Dobby et Stilky d'enl'ver les meubles pour faire d'la place pour eux tous… » répond Maugrey, dont l'œil Magique a rapidement fait le tour des environs…

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les brancards sont alignés dans le grand salon plongé dans la pénombre, que la lueur tremblotante de chandelles repousse à peine contre les murs et nous nous recueillons quelques instants dans le silence…

« Faut maint'nant décider d'la version qui s'ra donnée aux autorités et dans les journaux Moldus, pour expliquer la mort d'ces pauvres gosses… » murmure soudainement Maugrey…

« Oui. Mais ne discutons pas de cela ici. Allons dans la salle à manger… » répond avec douceur, le professeur Dumbledore

Maman, Tante Narcissa et Richard décident de rester pour veiller les corps et le professeur Dumbledore leur propose de leur faire apporter un thé par Dobby.

Quant à moi, je préfère passer par le cabinet de toilette pour me laver soigneusement les mains avant de regagner la salle à manger. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir cette idée d'ailleurs et Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Charly et Draco, m'accompagnent, tandis que les autres vont dans les étages, où il y a aussi des salles de bains…

Le cabinet de toilette est grand, prévu pour accueillir plusieurs personnes lorsqu'il y a des réceptions sans doute et il y a trois lavabos. Nous nous pressons tous les six autour…

« J'ai tenu le cœur de deux de ces gosses dans cette main… » murmure-je, en fixant ma main droite souillée de sang et d'humeurs séchés.

« C'était pour la bonne cause, Ron… » répond Harry, en refermant ses mains déjà pleines de savon autour de la mienne et la frottant doucement…

« Ouais… C'était pour la bonne cause… » répète-je dans un murmure…

Mais je sais que cela me hantera pendant un bout de temps et j'éprouve soudainement le besoin de me frotter la main avec énergie. Alors je la retire de la douce prise de Harry et je me savonne avec vigueur durant trois ou quatre bonnes minutes, avant de me décider à me rincer et sécher les mains…

Et je saisis celle de Harry, le dernier à être encore ici avec moi, avant de quitter le cabinet de toilette, pour que sa douceur et sa chaleur me réchauffe un peu…

Le thé est servi, quand nous arrivons dans la salle à manger. J'en accepte une tasse avec plaisir, mais je refuse la part de gâteau au chocolat noir que Lee me propose. Elle ne passerait pas.

King, qui doit être arrivé depuis deux ou trois minutes, écoute attentivement les explications du professeur Dumbledore, sourcils froncés…

« Il va falloir trouver une solide histoire, pour justifier aux yeux des Moldus, que leurs autorités mettent fin à l'immense chasse à l'homme commencée depuis la disparition des gosses.» soupire-t-il, à la fin du récit…

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Kingsley, la colère grondera contre la police s'ils n'attrapent pas au moins un coupable très vite… » renchérit le professeur Dumbledore sur un soupir

« Justement, les assassins sont libres de recommencer et cette abomination pourrait se reproduire… » déclare Tonks d'un ton sec, une lueur douloureuse traversant son regard…

« Ouais. Mais nous allons tout faire et le plus vite possible, pour les empêcher définitiv'ment d'nuire … » assène Maugrey, d'un ton déterminé…

Ouais… Lui non plus ne fera pas de quartier, s'il se retrouve face à Dolohov, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange lors d'un combat…

« Moi j'ai une idée, pour rassurer les Moldus. Au moins temporairement, si ce n'est durablement. Mais je ne sais pas si elle est réalisable, car cela implique que… que nous fassions quelques chose qui n'est pas… moral, ni éthique… » intervient Hermione, d'une voix voilée et hésitante…

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle est debout, face à la cheminée pour se réchauffer et son maintien m'indique que malgré son hésitation, elle est prête à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée…

« Dis voir. On jugera d'la morale et d'l'éthique après… » l'invite Fol Œil, d'un ton brusque

Hermione se retourne avec lenteur vers nous, le visage sombre…

« Après l'attaque du village de Pêcheurs le mois dernier, la nuit où Harry et Jérémy se sont évadés, étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'église et les témoignages des rares survivants, les Moldus ont pensé que les assassins appartenaient à un groupe de drogués satanistes. Alors je propose que nous fassions ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils pensent que c'est le même groupe de satanistes qui a enlevé et tué les enfants, afin d'accomplir un nouveau rituel de Magie Noire pour invoquer le diable…. » commence Hermione, avant de marquer une légère hésitation, que Maugrey met à profit pour intervenir…

« J'vois pas ç'qu'il n'y a pas d'moral à ça. Après tout, c'est pas si éloigné d'la vérité, même si l'diable n'avait rien à voir là-d'dans. A moins qu'on considère qu'Rabastan et les trois autres sont l'diable en personne. Ç'qui n'est pas tout faux non plus. Je n'vois pas non plus ç'qui a d'rassurant dans ç't'histoire. Ça va plutôt raviver la terreur qui a sévi après l'attaque du village alors qu'elle commence tout juste à s'apaiser… » dit-il, en allongeant le bras pour prendre une théière et se resservir un thé…

« C'est la suite, qui n'est pas morale et qui pourrait les rassurer, en espérant bien sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres rapts d'enfants, ni d'attaque du même genre qu'en Ecosse sur un autre village… » répond Hermione en soupirant.

Elle s'approche de la table et se laisse tomber sur une chaise, avant de poursuivre :

« Il est clair que si cette histoire de groupe sataniste et de rituel de Magie Noire est divulguée sans plus de suite encore une fois, les Moldus seront non seulement horrifiés, mais également terrifiés à l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire de nouveau sous peu. Aussi, faudrait-il que des coupables soient découverts en même temps que les dépouilles des enfants… Et c'est là, où cela ne devient pas moral parce que… parce que je propose que des boucs émissaires soient livrés aux autorités Moldues et à la vindicte de la population. Des boucs émissaires morts… et que nous nous servions pour la mise en scène, des cadavres de Mangemorts, tués à Dublin ou Pré Au Lard, dont les corps n'ont pas été réclamés… » explique-t-elle, d'une voix blanche, tandis que tous mes poils se hérissent sur mon corps et qu'un silence très lourd tombe sur notre petite assemblée…

Cette idée est… terrible…

Mais brillante également…

Pas morale pour un sou, mais brillante…

Et puis après tout, les Mangemorts morts qui serviraient de boucs émissaires, n'avaient eux-mêmes pas de morale.

Je frissonne…

J'ai pris la décision il y a moins d'une heure, de dégommer définitivement Rabastan, Dolohov et Bellatrix. Et je suis en passe d'approuver maintenant l'idée d'Hermione. Cette guerre est définitivement en train de me changer.

Et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas finir par me transformer à mon tour, en monstre sans cœur, ni morale…

« J'suis pour ! Quitte à ç'qu'on vole les cadavres s'il le faut ! » assène soudainement Fol Œil, en tapant du poing sur la table…

« Il n'y aurait pas vol, si Fudge donne son autorisation… » fait remarquer Hermione, son regard fixé sur le professeur Dumbledore, dont l'attitude est franchement désapprobatrice…

Lui, se posera toujours en gardien de la morale, me dis-je…

Et je me sens soulagé. Car si je viens à déconner, je peux compter sur lui, pour me ramener à la raison…

Pas que sur lui, d'ailleurs…

Ouais… Cette foutue guerre nous met les nerfs à vifs et notre cœur à rude épreuve. Mais, nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres, pour nous ramener à la raison, si l'un de nous perd les pédales et son sens moral…

Et finalement, je ne crois pas que le mien soit en train de foutre le camp…

Parce que je n'irai pas débusquer les trois monstres que sont Rabastan, Bellatrix et Dolohov, ni ne me porterait sciemment devant eux lors d'un combat, pour les tuer. Et si j'approuve l'idée d'Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que mon sens moral ou éthique s'égare. Ce n'est pas le cas. L'idée d'utiliser des cadavres de Mangemorts pour couvrir cette histoire ne me plait pas.

Mais si c'est là le moyen de rassurer les Moldus et surtout d'apporter un peu de paix à l'esprit des parents de ces pauvres gosses, qui pourront avoir la maigre consolation de penser que les assassins de leurs enfants ont payé leur crime au prix de leur vie, alors je suis pour…

Bien sûr, je vois des obstacles à sa réalisation, car il faudra mettre au point une mise en scène convaincante, pour que les autorités Moldues puissent monter pour leurs archives, un dossier qui soit satisfaisant et plausible aux yeux de la population. Et je ne doute pas que d'autres que moi vont les relever également. Mais je fais confiance à Hermione pour avoir déjà fait le tour de tout cela et détenir les réponses à toutes les questions et les solutions aux problèmes à surmonter…

Le moindre ne sera pas de convaincre tout le monde d'accepter de mettre en branle cette idée, me dis-je, regardant à la ronde…

Maugrey va la suivre, j'en suis convaincu et il l'a déjà approuvée. Mais King et Tonks ne pourront pas l'accepter si le Ministère ne donne pas son accord… Le recel de cadavre mettrait fin à leur carrière, si cela venait à se savoir…

Pas qu'à ça d'ailleurs. A leur liberté et à la nôtre aussi…

Mais bon, l'accord du Ministère, on le décrochera, si le professeur Dumbledore va le demander… Ce sera lui, le plus difficile à convaincre je pense. Et je ne crois pas qu'il donne son avis, avant que chacun l'ait donné. Il ne voudra influencer personne dans sa décision non plus, j'en suis certain…

Mon regard glisse du côté de Draco et Blaise… Ils sont partagés et mal à l'aise. Sans doute voudrait-il soutenir Hermione, mais leur conscience les titille et ils n'ont pas fini de discuter avec elle…

Lee semble avoir pris sa décision, mais cogiter sur l'idée elle-même. Je ne saurais dire où en est Terry, qui me tourne le dos, se tenant face à la porte fenêtre, le regard porté en direction du mausolée dissimulé à nos yeux par un bosquet touffu de grands sapins…

Charly pianote sur le coin de la table, plongé dans ses pensées. Je connais assez mon grand-frère pour savoir qu'il examine soigneusement le pour et le contre et qu'il choisira l'option qui lui semble la plus juste…

Mes yeux se dirigent maintenant vers Harry. Son dilemme est palpable. Il évite pour le moment de regarder Hermione, mais jette de fréquents coups d'œil en direction du salon où sont alignés les corps des gosses et dont nous voyons la porte fermée d'ici. Il se pose des tonnes de questions et pèse encore sa décision, lui aussi…

Je croise maintenant le regard d'Hermione. Et ce que j'y lis me fait mal. Elle reste sur sa position, s'accroche à son idée. Mais son cœur est douloureux car le silence s'éternise et elle se sent seule face à nous tous. Et elle commence de toute évidence à se demander si elle n'est pas en train de devenir sans cœur et sans morale, comme les Mangemorts.

« Ton idée d'utiliser des cadavres n'est peut-être pas très morale, ni éthique, Hermione, mais ces pauvres gosses méritent bien que nous mettions notre mouchoir là-dessus, pour le repos de leur âme. Et si ça ne mettra pas fin aux tourments et au chagrin de leurs parents, au moins sauront-ils où reposent leurs enfants et pourront-ils leur offrir des funérailles décentes. Et aussi croire que leurs assassins ne pourront plus nuire… » déclare-je, en venant m'asseoir auprès de ma petite sœur de cœur pour la soutenir…

Elle me sourit pauvrement et me remercie du regard, tandis que je passe un bras autour de ses épaules …

« Tu as raison, Ron. Les petits et leurs parents avant tout. Et faire cela ne signifiera pas que nous n'avons plus aucun sens moral… » se décide Harry, en venant s'assoir de l'autre côté d'Hermione…

Et je me dis qu'à nous trois, nous allons pouvoir convaincre les autres…

Et je soupire…

Parce qu'une fois que ce sera fait, il nous faudra monter une mise en scène macabre assez solide pour que personne, chez les Moldus, ne puisse remettre en cause le dossier que leurs autorités vont produire…

Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire…

Et surtout pas un agréable travail…

Putain de guerre !

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

Alors n'hésitez pas !

...

..

.

V


	12. Mission A Priest Hole Manor 4

Disclaimer: ch chapitre 1

...

Ma beta est toujours Mistycla

...

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires sur mon forum pour: - Lion - Douceurfamille - Merrin -

OoOoOoO

.

**Mission A Priest Hole Manor 4 /4**

**Acte 4: Macabre Mise En Scène**

**Hermione **

Je frissonne. Mais ce n'est pas de froid. C'est mon cœur qui est glacé.

Si la Communion Magique m'a apporté beaucoup de réconfort, après le combat contre la Barrière de Magie Noire qui m'avait terriblement bouleversée et épuisée, celui-ci a été complètement balayé par la neutralisation du Maléfice lié au cœur des enfants…

Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait équipe avec Charly à cette occasion, car il a pris la responsabilité d'accomplir cette tâche abominable. Jamais je n'aurais pu le faire, même après avoir vu l'aspect monstrueux que les pauvres enfants avaient …

Et je loue le courage de Ron, qui a carrément plongé la main dans la poitrine de deux d'entre eux, pour leur arracher le cœur…

Même pour sauver la vie de ma mère, je ne sais pas si je serais parvenue à le faire…

Par-dessus tout, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de mon idée. Je suis persuadée tout au fond de moi, qu'il y a une bien meilleure option que d'invoquer un rituel satanique, pour expliquer la disparition du cœur des enfants. Une solution sans doute bien plus acceptable, que de se servir de cadavres de Mangemorts, pour tranquilliser l'esprit des Moldus.

Mais rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit…

Et j'avoue que je commence sérieusement à douter de mon sens de l'éthique…

Combien il est remis en question depuis quelques temps ! Comme cette guerre bouscule mes convictions et mes valeurs ! C'est terrible…

Et cela me glace profondément le cœur…

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous à propos de tout ça. Mais il y a un gros hic dans ton idée, Hermione. Les journalistes Moldus vont s'emparer de cette histoire. Les photos des Mangemorts seront diffusées dans tous les journaux et même à la télévision pour tâcher de les identifier et… » intervient Lee, avec une grimace…

« Peu importe… » le coupe je, presque dans un souffle, le cœur lourd et me sentant terriblement lasse tout à coup…

Tous les regards se fixent sur moi. Sourcil droit haussé en une interrogation muette, concernant Lee. Et d'étonnement aussi, face à mon détachement apparent. Je le sens bien…

« Rares sont les Sorciers qui lisent les journaux Moldus et il y en a moins encore qui regardent la télévision. Et quand ils le font, ils sont d'origine Moldue. Il y a donc peu de risque pour que la famille d'un Mangemort apprenne que nous avons utilisé le cadavre de l'un des leurs… » explique-je, en cachant mes mains tremblantes sous la table.

« Tu as raison, mais si cela se produit quand même ? Admettons qu'un sorcier d'origine Moldue reconnaisse un voisin ou un ancien camarade de classe, qu'il va ensuite le divulguer autour de lui et que cela revienne aux oreilles de la famille du Mangemort ? Que fera-t-on, si celle-ci vient demander des comptes au Ministère, pour avoir disposé du corps sans son autorisation ? » insiste Lee, son regard pointu fixé sur moi

« Quels comptes veux-tu que les familles demandent ? Que veux-tu qu'elles reprochent au Ministère ? D'avoir sali la mémoire de leur fils, fille, père, mère, sœur ou frère ? Les cadavres portent la Marque des Ténèbres et leur mémoire est déjà plus que salie, par leur participation au massacre de Dublin ou de Pré Au Lard. » répond aussitôt Ron, avec un haussement d'épaule, tandis que le regard de Lee glisse sur lui, l'air de dire qu'il n'a pas tort.

« Sans compter que le nom des Mangemorts emprisonnés ou tués et les photographies des morts qui ne sont pas identifiés ont déjà été largement diffusés dans toute la presse Sorcière Britannique et du continent. Personne depuis Samedi n'est venu réclamer ces corps, ni les identifier. Alors il serait mal venu de venir demander des comptes, après les avoir abandonnés, parce que le Ministère aura donné sur accord pour que nous en disposions dans une intention louable… » renchérit Harry, d'un ton ferme…

Mon cœur se serre. Ron et Harry mettent toute leur amitié pour moi, dans la défense de mon projet. Et je m'en veux, parce que ce n'est pas bien que je profite de leur soutien. C'est à moi de répondre à toutes ces questions. A moi de convaincre les autres et de porter l'entière responsabilité de la décision qui sera prise.

Pas à eux… Car ce n'est pas leur idée. Mais la mienne…

« Nous ferons en sorte que les cadavres restent anonymes pour les Sorciers comme ils le seront pour les Moldus. Car nous utiliserons des corps non identifiés justement et que ceux-ci sont fort probablement étrangers à la communauté Sorcière Britannique. Ils n'auront pas de papiers, pas de marque sur les vêtements que nous leur mettrons et je doute sérieusement que leurs empreintes digitales soient répertoriées ou tout au moins identifiées dans les fichiers de la police Moldue, que ces fichiers soient Britanniques ou internationaux. Et je ne pense pas que les photographies qui seront diffusées par les médias Moldus, dépassent nos frontières. Il y a donc un risque infime qu'une famille apprenne ce que nous aurons fait des cadavres… » ajoute-je, sur un frisson

Je suis tellement froide, pour parler de tout cela !

Je suis pourtant loin de l'être, même si je suis profondément glacée…

Je me sens tellement partagée. Tellement… Je ne sais pas. Ma raison et mon cœur sont en pleine confusion je crois…

« Un risque infime… Certes. Mais un risque tout de même. Et si cela vient à se savoir, intention louable ou non, le scandale sera sur le Ministère. Et cela pourrait faire reculer nos alliés… » fait remarquer Kingsley, le front soucieux…

Il a raison. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. On nous mettra au même rang que Voldemort ou presque si l'on vient à apprendre ce que nous avons fait pour expliquer les crimes des enfants. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions tué intentionnellement des Mangemorts pour nous servir de leur cadavre, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si nous aurons menti à toute la population Moldue, nous n'aurons jamais fait autre chose, que ce que les Ministères font dans tous les pays, pour couvrir l'existence de la Communauté Sorcière…

« Alors il n'y a qu'à grimer les cadavres des Mangemorts, avec des postiches collés avec un Sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle. Fausses moustaches, perruques, faux grains de beauté, lentilles colorées et tout le toutim… Et là, nous serons sûrs que personne ne les reconnaîtra. » assène Ron, l'air déterminé, tandis qu'une fois de plus, je sens mon cœur se pincer…

J'ai vraiment de merveilleux amis. Prêts à me soutenir même pour une cause aussi peu glorieuse. Et ce n'est pas bien de ma part de les laisser endosser mes responsabilités. Je dois me secouer, ne plus les laisser intervenir et défendre mon idée moi-même…

« Cela ne résisterait pas à une autopsie et connaissant les autorités Moldues, elles en feront pratiquer une pour leur dossier, tu le sais bien King. Tu as réussi à l'éviter pour la famille d'Olivier, parce que tu as produit des éléments convaincants, mais cette fois, ils ne voudront rien entendre. Les corps des gosses, comme celui des Mangemorts seront sérieusement autopsiés, avant que le dossier des autorités Moldues soit classé. Alors mieux vaut user de petits Sorts de Métamorphose, pour modifier l'aspect des cadavres… » intervient Richard, que je n'avais pas vu entrer…

« Tu es là depuis quand ? » demande d'ailleurs King, surpris lui aussi…

« Depuis assez de temps pour savoir que vous avez l'intention de grimer des cadavres pour assurer leur anonymat et comprendre à demi vos intentions... » répond Richard, en se servant un thé, le visage fermé…

Son thé servi, il s'assoit à table et commence à le déguster à petite gorgées prudentes…

« Aucune décision n'est prise… » assure King, avant d'expliquer en quelques mots ce dont nous sommes en train de débattre, puis d'ajouter, d'un ton impératif : « Quoi qu'il en soit et quelle que soit notre décision, je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'on traficote des cadavres et encore moins si nous n'avons pas d'autorisation Ministérielle. C'est un délit très grave… »

« Alors il va falloir que tu m'arrêtes, parce que je viens de le faire, pour rendre les corps des enfants le plus présentables possible et pour que le médecin qui examinera leurs dépouilles puisse conclure qu'ils n'ont pas trop souffert avant leur mort. Ce n'est pas la vérité, mais au moins leurs parents n'auront-ils pas à vivre avec la pensée que leur enfant a horriblement souffert avant de mourir… » déclare Richard, faisant grimacer Kingsley…

« T'as fait ça sans autorisation et Narcissa et Molly t'ont laissé faire sans broncher ? » demande Maugrey, l'air surpris…

« Leur cœur de mère a tout de suite compris l'intérêt de le faire. » répond Richard, avant de se tourner vers moi et d'ajouter : « Et je ferai ce qu'il faut sur les cadavres des Mangemorts, si nous obtenons l'autorisation d'en disposer… »

« Tu es donc d'accord avec l'idée d'Hermione ? » demande Charly d'un ton neutre, tandis que je sens de plus en plus la situation m'échapper…

J'ai l'horrible sentiment que cela va aller trop loin. Beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple recel de cadavre. Que nous allons commettre un sacrilège. Une profanation de corps…

Non… Je m'égare. Il ne s'agit pas de profaner des cadavres. Nous n'allons rien faire d'odieux avec ces corps. Nous n'allons pas les mutiler. Juste les mettre en scène. Sans qu'il y ait rien de répréhensible, ni contraire à la morale…

« Oui, Charly. Et je ne comprends pas vraiment tes réticences Kingsley. Tu as déjà eu à indiquer des meurtres aux autorités Moldues et fournir des explications plausibles, à maquiller des scènes de crimes perpétrés par des Sorciers. Pour les parents de Megan et Annabelle, entre autres. Ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a pas eu des modifications apportées sur certains cadavres, pour faire croire à un accident, quand c'était possible. Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient dans l'idée d'Hermione ? » répond Richard, en haussant un sourcil, tandis que mes pensées s'envolent brièvement vers Megan et Annabelle

Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce qui a été dit du meurtre de leurs parents. Je sais juste qu'il a été affirmé qu'Annabelle n'était pas chez elle cette nuit-là et que Megan a signé des tas de paperasses autorisant le Ministère à faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête poussée du côté Moldu…

« Je n'ai jamais eu à faire intervenir d'autres cadavres lors de ces affaires. Et je me suis toujours arrangé pour ne pas toucher aux dépouilles des victimes, hormis pour les déplacer si c'était absolument nécessaire. » répond Kingsley, soupirant profondément avant de poursuivre : « Et il y a trois ou quatre affaires toujours plus ou moins inexpliquées pour les Moldus. Dont l'attaque sur le village de pêcheurs et une autre qui défraye encore une chronique locale de temps en temps. »

« Ouais, j'vois d'quelle affaire tu veux parler. Et c'est qu'un p'tit mystère d'accident improbable pour les Moldus. L'genre qui n'a d'chance d'arriver qu'une fois sur un million et il y a bien longtemps qu'plus personne parl'rait d'cette affaire-là, si elle n'avait pas frappée une célébrité locale. Et elle n'a rien d'comparable à celle qui nous occupe aujourd'hui. Celle-là, elle n'a pas fini d'défrayer les chroniques nationales, voire même internationales. Comme l'affaire du village de pêcheur… » intervient Maugrey, d'un ton ferme…

« Tu as raison, Fol Œil. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la mort des gamins inexpliquée cette fois et encore moins sans conclusions plausibles et rassurantes. Mais la décision que nous avons à prendre ne peut pas être prise à la légère, ni dans la précipitation.… » soupire une fois de plus Kingsley, le regard très sombre…

Un petit silence s'installe. Il est lourd et un peu tendu. Je comprends les hésitations et la prudence de Kingsley. Des meurtres horribles sur des Moldus, enfants ou adultes, perpétrés par des Sorciers peuvent encore se produire. Comme dans le village de pêcheurs, ou comme ici. Et outre le fait que Rabastan, Bellatrix et Dolohov peuvent décider de tendre un autre piège à Greyback ailleurs et donc de tuer d'autres enfants avec le Maléfice du Croque-Loup, l'histoire que nous allons servir aux autorités et journaux Moldus pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Car il y a toujours des monstres, pour imiter d'autres monstres. Chez les Sorciers comme chez les Moldus

C'est bien ce qui m'embrouille l'esprit et me torture…

Et si cela arrivait, je me sentirais horriblement coupable. Et les autres aussi, sans doute…

Je suis sur le point de vaciller et de remettre en question mon idée. Mais la vision des petits corps alignés dans le salon me traverse l'esprit et je me dis que je ne dois pas flancher pour un futur incertain et des conséquences hypothétiques. Ces enfants méritent une sépulture décente. Et que nous mettions fin à l'angoisse de leurs parents qui vivent aujourd'hui dans l'incertitude de leur sort. Et que leur terrible chagrin soit un peu adouci par la pensée que leurs assassins sont morts eux aussi. Même si ce sera un mensonge…

Et je me tais…

« Admettons qu'on grime des cadavres de Mangemorts, avec des Sortilèges de Métamorphose pour qu'ils restent anonymes. Que se passera-t-il si, d'ici un jour ou deux, une famille qui jusqu'à présent ne s'était pas décidée à venir reconnaître et réclamer l'un de ces corps, finit par se manifester ? » demande Terry, en venant prendre place à table

Il était resté tourné vers la porte fenêtre depuis que nous sommes revenus dans la salle à manger, regard rivé en direction du mausolée…

« Il faut décider Fudge à donner l'ordre d'incinérer les cadavres des Mangemorts non réclamés et d'éparpiller les cendres en mer dès demain matin, au lieu de le faire comme c'était prévu en fin de semaine. Le délai d'attente aura été assez raisonnable. Et si finalement une famille se manifeste après, il pourra expliquer qu'il a préféré que cela se fasse plus tôt et dans le secret absolu, pour éviter que des esprits échauffés viennent s'en prendre aux dépouilles, quand la dernière cérémonie d'enterrement des civils aura eu lieu. » répond Harry, avant de faire venir à lui une tasse de thé.

« Ouais. C'est une explication qui s'tient. Surtout après ç'qu'il s'est passé hier à Dublin… » acquiesce Fol Œil, en hochant de la tête…

« Les cadavres des Mangemorts recevront-ils des funérailles décentes chez les Moldus ? » demande Tonks, en s'adressant directement à moi…

« Oui. Leurs corps seront conservés dans une morgue durant une période définie par une loi, avant d'être enterrés dans une fosse commune. La cérémonie sera même bénie par un pasteur ou un prêtre… » réponds-je, d'un ton mécanique, en me servant à mon tour une nouvelle tasse de thé, dans l'espoir de me réchauffer enfin…

Le silence retombe sur nous. A part Ron, Harry, Richard, Maugrey et moi, les autres réfléchissent intensément, pesant le pour et le contre de leur décision…

« La plupart des cadavres des Mangemorts sont très abimés, car ils sont morts généralement des suites d'une chute de Balai. Alors cette histoire ne tiendra pas. On ne pourrait pas faire croire qu'ils se sont entretués sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Même un accident sera impossible à mettre en scène de façon plausible je pense… » déclare soudainement Charly, avant de se lever pour aller remettre une bûche dans la cheminée…

« Non. Mais on pourrait faire croire qu'ils se sont jetés du haut d'une falaise ou dans un petit ravin, alors qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise de champignons hallucinogènes. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y en ait dans le laboratoire ici. Nous pouvons leur en transférer un peu, dans l'estomac. Nous pouvons même faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'un scénario prévu et de l'accomplissement de leur rituel…» souffle-je, avec un regard vers le professeur Dumbledore dont le visage reste fermé…

Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, depuis que j'ai émis mon idée. Je sais qu'il la désapprouve, à plus d'un titre. Bien sûr, je ne souhaite pas qu'il l'applaudisse, mais je voudrais qu'il en reconnaisse au moins le bienfondé. Qu'il me dise qu'il comprend mes motivations…

Non… Ce n'est pas cela… Ce que je voudrais en réalité, c'est qu'il me dédouane de mes responsabilités si quelque chose tourne mal à la suite de cette affaire…

Je dois le reconnaître. Etre au moins honnête avec moi-même à défaut de l'être avec tous les autres…

Je sens les larmes me monter dans les yeux et je les retiens à grand peine…

« Ton plan semble déjà bien fiç'lé. Quand as-tu pensé à tout ça ? » demande Maugrey, d'un ton inhabituellement doux…

Ça ouvre les vannes et mes larmes coulent…

« Quand nous avons mis les enfants dans leur linceul et sur le chemin pour revenir dans le Manoir… » réponds-je, avant de me lever et de me présenter devant le professeur Dumbledore, pour ajouter : « Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de profaner le corps des morts. Mais les Mangemorts n'hésitent pas à le faire, pour tendre des pièges monstrueux. Et ils n'hésiteront pas à nous jeter des Inferi dans les bras si telle est la volonté de Voldemort. En ce qui nous concerne, il n'est pas question que nous usions de Magie Noire. Il n'est même pas question que nous abimions les cadavres plus qu'ils ne le sont, juste de les mettre en scène. Par ailleurs, ils sont déjà morts, dans l'anonymat le plus complet et personne ne les a réclamés depuis Samedi. Alors rien de ce que nous ferons avec leur corps, ne changera quoi que ce soit à leur situation. Mais cela fera une différence pour les Moldus et pour les parents de ces enfants… »

Le professeur Dumbledore m'écoute attentivement son regard bleu attristé plongé dans le mien. Il semble se laisser quelque peu infléchir, mais lorsque je me tais, il soupire et se replonge dans ses réflexions.

Et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Un peu dans le brouillard aussi. De plus en plus rongée par le remords, dégoûtée de mon manque d'honnêteté et de sens moral.

Ce que je propose de faire est terrible. Cela pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences et je le tais à mes amis. Je trahis leur confiance et l'amitié qu'ils ont pour moi, en les amenant à prendre une décision qu'ils pourraient amèrement regretter plus tard…

« Ouais. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options. Les deux premières sont : rendre les dépouilles ou ne pas les rendre. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour choisir la première, exact ? » demande Charly, qui attend que chacun ait approuvé d'un hochement de tête, avant de poursuivre : « Les suivantes sont : pour la une, nous acceptons l'idée d'Hermione et livrons des faux coupables morts, ce qui offrira le maigre réconfort aux parents de penser que les assassins de leur gosse ne pourra plus jamais nuire. Ou pour la seconde, nous rejetons cette idée et rendons les corps et les parents ne sauront jamais si les assassins de leur enfant ont payé ou non. Dans le premiers cas, les Moldus pourront espérer qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise pas. Dans le second, ils vivront durant un bon bout de temps dans l'angoisse que cela se reproduise… Sacré dilemme. Et malgré tous mes scrupules, je penche pour la première des deux options… »

Et il saisit la théière, se servant une tasse avant d'en proposer à la ronde. Kingsley refuse sur un geste de la main, soupire et se lève en se grattant énergiquement la nuque. Il fixe un instant les flammes du feu, dans le silence qui se prolonge durant quelques secondes

« Je suis pour l'idée d'Hermione, également… » décide soudainement Draco, avant de venir me presser l'épaule, puis d'aller s'assoir et de se servir un thé lui aussi…

« Idem… » approuve Blaise, en prenant la théière que lui tend Draco…

Terry et Lee se rangent également à cet avis, tandis que Tonks déclare qu'elle est pour, mais qu'elle doit suivre les ordres de sa hiérarchie, Serment des Aurors oblige et, après quelques nouvelles secondes de silence, Kingsley se tourne avec lenteur vers le professeur Dumbledore…

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas remplacer le cœur de ces enfants. Alors cette fois, la vérité ne pourra pas être masquée en accident comme cela a été fait après le meurtre des parents de Megan et Annabelle ou comme après l'empoisonnement de la famille d'Olivier, que nous avons maquillé en intoxication alimentaire. Un meurtre rituel perpétré par un groupe de drogués versés dans le satanisme est la seule explication qui tienne et, pour rassurer les Moldus, il faut livrer des coupables. Des coupables morts. Cette fois, c'est sûr, je dois passer outre certaines de mes valeurs. Et je suis prêt à le faire pour les parents des gosses. Si j'étais à leur place, j'aimerai croire que les assassins de mes gamines ne courent plus. » déclare-t-il, sa voix habituellement chaude et grave, voilée par les émotions qu'il éprouve

« Bien. Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vous laisse mettre au point toute l'histoire et la mise en scène. Je vais voir Cornelius pour obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Combien de corps faudra-t-il ? » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en se levant de sa chaise, son regard fixé dans le mien…

« Sept si possible. Autant qu'il y a d'enfants… » réponds-je des larmes montant une nouvelle fois dans mes yeux…

Le professeur Dumbledore n'approuve toujours pas mon idée. Mais il va la soutenir et la défendre aux yeux de Fudge. Il va tout faire pour obtenir toutes les autorisations dont nous aurons besoin. Je le lis dans son regard, tout comme j'y lis la crainte des conséquences que tout cela pourrait avoir et que j'éprouve moi aussi.

Et des reproches qui me font mal…

« Sept… Entendu… » acquiesce-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte, les épaules voûtées par le poids d'une mission qui lui pèse…

Le poids de mon silence, de ma trahison envers mes amis…

Et cette fois je me sens flancher dans mes certitudes.

Je ne peux pas continuer à me taire.

« Attendez ! Attendez, ne partez pas tout de suite ! J'ai omis sciemment un élément important dont il faut absolument tenir compte ! » m'exclame-je, avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne franchisse la porte…

Il s'arrête et tourne la tête vers moi, vrillant son regard dans le mien… Et je sais que cette fois il approuve totalement ma décision…

« De quoi parles-tu, Hermione ? » demande Ron, sourcils froncés…

« J'ai volontairement tu une crainte que le professeur Dumbledore partage avec moi. » réponds-je, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore me fixe toujours de son regard si profond qu'il me touche le cœur…

Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi. Je les sens, bien que je ne les regarde pas. Je ne veux pas voir les reproches et la terrible déception qui les traverseront, quand j'aurai tout dit…

« Hermione… » murmure Harry, en posant une main chaude et amicale sur mon épaule…

Je me dégage lentement de sa prise. Je ne mérite pas son soutien. Pas maintenant, quand je l'ai entraîné dans mon idée, en taisant un élément important, qui aurait pu faire pencher son avis en sa défaveur…

« Avant que vous ne preniez une décision ferme, il faut que vous sachiez que mettre mon idée à exécution, c'est courir le risque que cela donne des idées à de vrais drogués satanistes. Que ce soit dans notre pays ou ailleurs dans le monde… » révèle-je, laissant de nouveau rouler les larmes sur mes joues…

Les larmes de ma douleur d'avoir perdu le droit d'avoir la confiance et l'amitié de Harry, Ron et tous les autres.

« Oui. Et nous y avons tous pensé, Hermione et pris notre décision en conséquence. Mais que se…» me souffle Harry, en essayant de nouveau de me prendre par l'épaule.

Mais je me dégage une fois de plus, il ne doit pas me toucher, se salir à mon contact…

« J'aurais dû émettre cette réserve. Et je regrette, de ne plus mériter votre confiance et votre amitié. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas pardonnable. » l'interromps-je, en essuyant mes larmes d'un geste rageur…

Je suis en colère contre moi. Horriblement honteuse et triste aussi. J'ai trahi la confiance de mes amis en ne leur livrant pas toutes mes pensées. Et c'est inadmissible…

Inadmissible et impardonnable…

« Des esprits faibles et influençables, il y en a partout. Chez les Moldus comme chez les sorciers. Voldemort n'aurait pas autant d'adeptes, si ce n'était pas le cas. Et comme Harry l'a dit, chacun a considéré cette option, avant de prendre sa décision, Hermione. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton doux, son regard clair ne me quittant pas…

Mais je hoche la tête, dans un mouvement négatif. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dédouane par amitié ou affection. Je ne le mérite pas…

« Hermione. Tu es en train de te flageller toute seule pour rien, ma puce. Tu n'as pas trahi notre confiance. Et même si tu as occulté l'avoir fait, tu as toi-même clairement mentionné cette question. Dès le début, quand tu as dit qu'il fallait espérer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres rapts d'enfants bientôt. Et plus tard, tu as clairement énoncé, que des meurtres horribles perpétrés par des Sorciers contre des Moldus peuvent encore se produire, comme dans le village de pêcheurs. Que Rabastan, Bellatrix et Dolohov peuvent recommencer ailleurs ce qu'ils ont fait ici et tu as précisé que la mise en scène que tu proposes pour expliquer le meurtre des gosses aux Moldus, pourrait donner des sales idées à d'autres, parce qu'il y a toujours des monstres pour imiter d'autres monstres. Que ce soit chez les Sorciers ou les Moldus. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer aussi, l'idée de la mise en scène satanique n'est pas neuve, ce que nous ajouterons, ce sont des coupables morts Et nous savons que tu as pesé le pour et le contre, tout comme nous. Et tu as décidé en ce qui te concerne, que ça valait le coup de le faire, pour les enfants et leurs parents. Mais si maintenant tu changes d'avis, personne ne t'en voudras… » explique Ron, en me regardant d'un regard bienveillant et inquiet tout à la fois…

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela. Je l'ai seulement pensé. Et je me reproche assez d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir dit haut et fort…

« Non. N'essaye pas de me défendre, Ron. Je suis indéfendable… Impardonnable et… » commence-je, mon cœur glacé chaviré de chagrin, la gorge nouée d'une culpabilité qui m'étouffe

Et si lasse, Merlin ! Si lasse !

Je voudrais m'allonger, m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller…

Au moins, je ne sentirais plus tous ces regards profondément déçus peser sur moi…

« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal… » entends-je derrière moi la voix inquiète de Harry m'interrompre, tandis que Ron se saisit de mes mains…

J'essaye de les dérober en me laissant glisser à genou.

Je ne mérite pas sa compassion…

Et je sanglote. Je suis si seule, si seule ! Par ma faute ! J'ai brisé toutes les précieuses amitiés que j'ai nouées à cause de mes mensonges…

Je voudrais tant rejoindre Viktor !

« Lâche ses mains, Ron, tu pourrais être contaminé ! Je vais chercher un antidote ! » entends-je vaguement, parmi les voix confuses qui me cernent…

C'est vrai, Ron. Lâche mes mains ou tu seras sali par toute cette boue, toute cette honte dont je suis couverte. Et je ne mérite pas d'être réchauffée par ta chaleur. Et je vais partir. Je vais aller mourir toute seule, comme je le mérite…

« Oh non, Hermione, reste ici ! » me retiennent des bras forts qui enlacent ma taille…

Non, laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi courir loin de vous. Je vais monter en haut des escaliers. Laisse mon corps glacé, alourdi par le poids des remords et des regards débordant de reproches qui me fixent, basculer sur le sol et mourir. Je t'ai trahi, je vous ai tous trahis. Jamais vous ne pourrez me pardonner. Et je ne peux plus vivre. Je n'en ai plus le droit. Quitter la vie est le seul choix qu'il me reste pour effacer la honte de cette infâme trahison.

« Bois ça Hermione ! » ordonne une voix ferme…

Une fiole floue au bout d'un bras. Un Poison.

Non. Je ne le prendrai pas. Le poison est une mort trop douce. Trop rapide. Je mérite de souffrir longuement avant de quitter la vie. Je dois payer le prix de votre cruelle déception. De la perfidie dont j'ai fait preuve à votre égard…

« Passe-lui par les narines… » dit-on dans le brouillard qui m'entoure

Et je suffoque. Ma vision floue chavire sur un éblouissement d'un noir profond zébré d'éclairs blancs et je papillonne des yeux, avant de les fermer très fort sur une douleur brève mais intolérable, qui m'arrache un hurlement. Et quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je croise le regard bleu bouleversé d'inquiétude de Ron qui me retient contre lui…

« Comment vas-tu, ma puce ? » demande-t-il d'un ton doux…

Comment me sens-je ? Je ne saurais le dire. La tête me tourne un peu et je suis vaguement confuse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » m'enquiers-je, mon regard balayant les alentours.

Je suis à demi allongée sur les marches du grand escalier, à mi-hauteur du premier étage. Tout le monde m'entoure, le regard inquiet et Richard se tient agenouillé auprès de moi, une fiole à la main.

« Tristitia Confusia Profondis. C'est une Potion percutanée. Tu as dû toucher quelque chose qui en était imprégné et cela a provoqué chez toi un état confusionnel dépressif et suicidaire. » déclare Richard, tandis que mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma nuque…

« Que… » commence-je, la gorge nouée, sans réussir à poursuivre…

« Tu as dit des tas d'idioties et tu voulais aller te jeter dans le vide depuis le haut de l'escalier. Mais tout va bien, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Ron, alors que les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé me reviennent par flashs…

Et surtout ceux de toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties depuis que nous sommes revenus dans la salle à manger. Ma culpabilité grandissante à mesure du débat concernant la restitution des corps des enfants et l'usage de cadavres. L'oppression terriblement glacée qui me poignait le cœur. L'impression confuse, de plus en plus puissante que je trahissais mes amis. Mes idées qui s'embrouillaient. Ma conscience tourmentée…

Mon regard accroche celui du professeur Dumbledore…

« Je… J'ai lu des reproches dans vos yeux… Et ça m'a fait si mal… » murmure-je, le cœur chaviré une nouvelle fois…

« La Potion a agi sur ce qui fait habituellement ta force : ton sens aigu de la morale et de l'éthique, la puissance de l'amitié et de la confiance que tu places en tes amis et qu'ils placent en toi en retour… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, d'une voix très douce, avant de soupirer et d'ajouter : « Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire Hermione. Et si j'en avais à formuler, ils ne s'adresseraient qu'à moi. Car vois-tu, je n'ai pas su prendre autrefois, des décisions qui ont mené plus ou moins directement à la situation actuelle et qu'à cause de mes erreurs d'appréciations, des jeunes gens valeureux, sont en but aujourd'hui à des évènements, des questions et des problèmes qui malmènent cruellement leur conscience et leurs valeurs. Vous ne devriez pas être impliqués dans tout cela. Vous ne devriez pas douter de votre sens moral à cause de ce que nous sommes amenés à faire durant cette guerre. Et la seule désapprobation que je puisse exprimer sans me tromper, est dirigée envers moi-seul. »…

Un lourd silence succède à ces paroles, tandis que le regard du professeur Dumbledore se perd vers la porte du salon où reposent les corps des enfants.

« Des erreurs d'appréciations ! Ouais, bien sûr… » déclare soudainement Maugrey, d'un ton abrupt qui fait voler le silence en éclats: « On en a tous fait à un moment ou un autre et si certains d'entre nous en ont déjà mesuré les conséquences, d'autres n'ont pas fini d'les compter. Et on a tous de quoi avoir des r'grets. Moi l'premier. L'Ministère nous avait autorisés à user d'l'Avada à vue contre les Mangemorts lors d'la première guerre. Mais j'ai mis un point d'honneur à capturer vifs ceux qui ont torturé les Londubat. Et r'garde où ça a m'né Albus : Croupton junior m'a r'tenu captif pendant des mois dans une malle, a tué son père et ensorcelé la Coupe de Feu qui a emm'né Harry et le fils Diggory, qui en est mort, dans l'cimetière où Voldemort a pu r'trouver un corps. Rabastan et Bellatrix ont posé l'Croque Loup sur l'cœur encore battant de sept gosses innocents, accomplissant dans l'même temps un rituel sacrificiel pour renforcer une Barrière de Magie Noire, pour piéger des Loups Garous… Alors on peut considérer que j'suis aussi responsable que toi, si Hermione et les autres jeunes ont dû s'débattre avec leur conscience tantôt… Mais c'est pas l'heure d'faire un concours à celui d'nous deux qui a l'plus d'regrets. On en r'parlera quand ç'te guerre sera finie. Va au Ministère. Pendant ç'temps là, on va peaufiner notre affaire et tirer nos plans… »

« Avant d'aller tirer nos plans, il vaudrait mieux que nous trouvions ce qu'Hermione a pu toucher, pour être empoisonnée. Il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise… » proteste Richard, en se relevant, avant de me tendre une main pour m'aider à en faire autant…

« Ouais. T'as raison. Mais va Albus, on s'occupe de ça.. » acquiesce Maugrey, en indiquant la porte d'entrée d'un geste impatient à notre Directeur…

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit pauvrement et part sans attendre, tandis que Maugrey me demande de lui décrire avec précision ce que j'ai fait depuis que nous sommes revenus dans le Manoir, après avoir neutralisé les Maléfices.

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je suis allée dans le salon, comme chacun, puis au cabinet de toilette du rez-de-chaussée et je suis revenue dans la salle à manger… » réponds-je, avant de préciser, me souvenant brusquement d'un détail : « Je me suis rendue compte en revenant vers la salle à manger, que j'avais oublié mon écharpe dans le cabinet de toilette. Je suis retournée la chercher, mais j'étais tellement préoccupée par mes pensées, que je me suis trompée de porte. Cependant je m'en suis aperçue très vite après l'avoir ouverte et je ne me souviens pas avoir touché quoi que ce soit dans cette pièce… Et je ne saurais dire précisément de laquelle il s'agissait…»

« Alors ça doit bien être dans cette pièce… On va chercher, avec Tonks, Terry, Lee et Charly. Toi, va prendre l'air. Ça t'fera du bien.… » assène Maugrey, en claudiquant déjà vers le couloir…

« Je vais voir où en sont Dobby et Stilky à propos des Maléfices qu'il pourrait encore y avoir ici. Et leur dire de s'assurer également qu'il n'y a pas d'autres pièges à base de Potions. » déclare alors Harry, le front soucieux.

Ron et Draco décident de l'accompagner, me laissant aux bons soins de Blaise, tandis que Richard, Tante Narcissa et Tante Molly retournent auprès des enfants…

Blaise me présente son bras avec un sourire et je l'accepte avec plaisir. Puis nous sortons sur le perron et je respire à pleins poumons l'air très frais de neige. Maugrey avait raison. Cela me fait du bien. Et j'ai soudainement envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Blaise et moi marchons silencieusement côté à côte. Mon regard embrasse le parc. Cette propriété devait respirer la quiétude autrefois. Mais je trouve son atmosphère oppressante aujourd'hui. Tous les évènements qui ont eu lieu ici, expliquent sans aucun doute cela…

Merlin ! Dire que j'ai failli me suicider à cause d'un objet imprégné de poison, que je ne me souviens pas avoir touché…

Nos pas nous ramènent tout naturellement vers le mausolée. Nous nous arrêtons en bordure de l'une des tombes peu profondes creusées dans la terre et mon regard fixe une petite barrette de couleur rose, ornée de petites pierres scintillantes…

L'une des trois petites filles en avait une semblable dans ses cheveux tout à l'heure, me souviens-je. Alors je me penche et je la ramasse, la mettant dans ma poche, sur la promesse de la remettre à la petite. Je suis sûre que c'est un souvenir que les parents garderont serrés dans un coffret, comme une relique sacrée…

Puis, sur une impulsion, je referme la tombe, replaçant la terre avec soin et quand c'est fait, Blaise m'aide à refermer toutes les autres. Nous remettons même la neige en place, comme pour effacer toute trace des horreurs qui ont été commises ici. C'est dérisoire bien sûr. Le souvenir des visages et des corps suppliciés de chacun des enfants restera gravé dans nos mémoires, tout comme la vision des monstres qu'ils ont été durant toute l'attaque qui a suivi leur exhumation…

Jamais nous ne pourrons oublier…

Et jamais nous ne pourrons rendre sa virginité à cette terre…

Nous pouvons tout juste masquer les traces de cette ignoble souillure, jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde…

Après, l'herbe pourra repousser et qui sait, quelques fleurs sauvages peut-être…

Mais cette terre sera à jamais marquée par le sang qui y a été versé…

Blaise pose maintenant son regard sur le mausolée. Je sens son hésitation et je passe mon bras sous le sien. Il se tourne vers moi, me remercie d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et nous avançons tous deux vers le monument, nous arrêtant devant la porte.

Mon ami inspire profondément, puis il actionne la poignée et pousse assez fort. La porte s'entrebâille dans un grincement sinistre et, bien que Blaise s'appuie dessus de tout son poids, elle s'ouvre à peine suffisamment pour que nous puissions nous glisser à l'intérieur du monument…

Les vitraux des petites fenêtres sont encrassés de poussière et de toiles d'araignées et il fait très sombre dans le mausolée. Blaise fait de la lumière avec sa Baguette et je jette un Sortilège pour balayer les toiles qui pendent partout comme des rideaux d'un gris sinistre.

Le sol est carrelé de marbre recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, les murs sont discrètement ornés de petites mosaïques et, dans les alcôves, les cercueils sont posés sur la pierre nue… Le regard de Blaise glisse sur chacun d'eux et s'approche finalement de celui qui semble le plus récent. Ses doigts courent sur une plaque de marbre, le nettoyant des poussières qui se sont accumulés dans les gravures…

« C'est le cercueil de mon père… » murmure-t-il, d'une voix nouée…

Sa main se lève un instant au-dessus de la plaque de cuivre, puis se pose à plat sur le bois du cercueil. Son visage est animé d'une émotion palpable et profonde. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux et je serre sa main, pour lui transmettre toute mon amitié avant de reculer discrètement dans l'ombre, pour le laisser se recueillir tout à son aise…

Blaise est orphelin, réalise-je, attristée…

Et mon cœur vogue vers mes parents, qui sont si loin, au Canada. J'aimerai pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras, mais je suis heureuse qu'ils soient loin d'ici et que la guerre ne puisse pas les atteindre. Ils ne doivent pas encore savoir que Viktor est mort. Et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de leur écrire ma douleur et ma peine.

Ils se font déjà tellement de soucis pour moi…

« J'aimerai aussi pouvoir me recueillir sur la tombe d'Ursula… » chuchote soudainement Blaise, dans le silence froid.

Son chuchotement emplit clairement tout le mausolée, pénétrant dans mon cœur avec la douleur de sa voix. Alors je m'approche de lui et je l'entoure de mes bras, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, pour poser ma joue sur la sienne. Il referme lui aussi ses bras sur moi et me serre très fort contre lui …

Et ses larmes glissent sur ma joue…

Je comprends sa douleur et son chagrin. Je les ressens profondément moi aussi. Et nous restons enlacés quelques minutes, puis je me sépare de lui, sur la promesse de l'accompagner au cimetière où repose Ursula, dès que nous le pourrons. Il me remercie d'une voix nouée et je lui prends la main, pour rentrer au Manoir…

« Ah ! Vous v'là ! On a trouvé ç'qui t'a empoisonné Hermione. Ç't'un bouquin qu't'a dû ramasser machinal'ment pour l'remettre sur la console près d'la porte dans l'fumoir où t'es entrée par erreur. Stilky a dit qu'c'est la pièce où son Maître est mort pendu et qu'on lui avait interdit d'y mettre les pieds, quand elle est arrivée au manoir avec lui… » nous apprend Maugrey, qui vient à notre rencontre dans le petit salon…

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il tend un mouchoir propre et humide à Blaise, pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir le visage avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger où tout le monde nous attend…

Un livre, oui, je me souviens maintenant. Quand je l'ai vu par terre, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à refermer la porte sans le ramasser.

Je prends place à table, auprès de Harry qui me sourit et me propose une tasse de thé, tandis que Ron pose d'autorité une assiette de sandwichs et une part de gâteau au chocolat devant moi. Je les remercie et m'attaque avec plaisir aux sandwichs, me sentant soudainement une faim d'ogresse, malgré la tristesse qui habite encore mon coeur...

« Bon. J'pense savoir où on pourra faire la mise en scène. Quand on a survolé l'coin avec King le mois dernier, j'ai r'péré une ancienne carrière, pas loin d'la Colline Au Loup. Et il me semble qu'il y avait un cabanon tout en haut… J'irai voir tout à l'heure si ça peut faire notre affaire… » déclare d'emblée Maugrey…

« Ben j'espère que ça conviendra. Parce que je me souviens que lorsque nous sommes allés dans cette ferme où on nous a indiqué où se trouvait autrefois la Ferme des Graves, le type a dit que le coin était réputé pour être hanté. Ça expliquerait que des satanistes aient choisi de s'établir par ici… » révèle Terry, avant de croquer dans un sandwich au roastbeef.

« Ce serait parfait, oui. Mais encore faut-il que le cabanon soit accessible par voie routière ou tout au moins un chemin de terre assez large pour permettre le passage d'un van… » réponds-je, en reposant ma tasse de thé dans ma soucoupe…

« Un van ? » demande Draco, sourcil haussé

« C'est un véhicule Moldu. Une sorte de fourgon ou de camionnette si tu préfères, dans lequel on peut transporter plusieurs personnes ou du matériel… » explique-je, en saisissant un petit sandwich au fromage et à la tomate

Face à moi, Lee fronce les sourcils, front soucieux…

« Et où comptes-tu trouver un van qui pourrait faire l'affaire sans éveiller les soupçons de la police Moldue ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton qui traduit son scepticisme

« Dans le garage de mes parents. Ils sont partis depuis des mois au Canada. Il suffit de fracturer la porte arrière du garage assez discrètement et personne ne pourra dire quand il a pu être volé…» réponds-je, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure…

Papa sera très contrarié. Maman et lui ont tant de souvenirs de jeunesse dans ce van ! Mais tant pis. C'est la seule solution. Les satanistes n'auraient pas pu enlever les enfants et venir jusqu'à la Colline aux Loups, s'ils n'avaient pas disposé d'une voiture assez grande. Et le vieux van que mon père entretient amoureusement depuis de longues années déjà, fera parfaitement l'affaire…

Je suis sûr qu'il me pardonnera, quand je lui dirai pourquoi j'ai pris le van dans lequel j'ai été conçue, pour monter cette mise en scène macabre…

« Et comment vas-tu l'amener jusqu'au cabanon ? Il ne doit plus avoir de batterie depuis le temps et les pneus doivent être à plat ou presque…» s'enquiert Lee, toujours aussi sceptique

« Je demanderai à Dobby de s'en charger avec quelques Elfes. Et peu importe qu'il n'y ait plus de batterie. Personne ne pourra déterminer depuis quand elle est à plat. Cela pourrait aussi bien faire quelques jours que quelques années. Et les peneus, ça se regongle. Il faudra seulement que j'accompagne Dobby, pour mettre un peu de chambardement dans la maison… » réponds-je, avant d'attaquer ma part de gâteau au chocolat…

« Et que tu arraches les fils du démarreur pour faire croire que le van a été volé… » précise Lee, entre deux bouchées

« Ah, ça, c'est ennuyeux. Je ne sais pas comment faire… Mais si les voleurs ont trouvé les clefs, ils n'auront pas eu besoin de les arracher n'est-ce pas ? » souris-je pauvrement, tandis que Lee lève son pouce pour manifester son accord…

« Bien. Ça a l'air de bien s'goupiller tout ça. Mais j'vais aller m'assurer qu'c'est faisable du côté du cabanon. J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. Pendant ç'temps là, continuez à mettre les détails au point… » déclare Fol Œil, en faisant venir son Balai.

Il l'enfourche prestement avant de sortir par la porte fenêtre, sa cape volant dans le vent et Tonks s'empresse de fermer derrière lui pour faire barrage au froid qui s'engouffre avec un plaisir évident dans la salle à manger, tandis que Charly remet des bûches dans l'âtre pour raviver les flammes qui commencent à faiblir…

« Comment vois-tu le reste, Hermione ? » demande Kingsley, avec gravité

Je lui expose ma vision du décor à mettre en place. Bougies noires, signes cabalistiques, objets de culte sataniques, encens, désordre crasse, aussi bien dans le cabanon que dans le van et aux alentours. Drogue et Alcool bien sûr. Les corps des enfants, à peine enterrés et les cadavres des Mangemorts, gisant au pied de la carrière…

« Et un cahier, dans lequel il y aurait des notes mystiques… » conclus-je, en frissonnant aux idées folles qu'elles pourraient contenir…

« Ok, occupe-toi d'écrire dans le cahier. Je vais voir avec Richard ce que l'on peut trouver dans le Labo, qui pourrait expliquer la folie des coupables. Je vais tâcher également de dégoter des objets de culte Moldu, des vêtements, bref, tout ce dont nous pouvons avoir besoin… » décide King, sourcils froncés…

« Un peu de nourriture avariée aussi. Des duvets ou des fins matelas et des couvertures. De la vaisselle dépareillée sale. Si ce sont des assiettes en carton c'est mieux encore. On doit pouvoir trouver ça dans une poubelle. Et je vais aller tout de suite à la maison, avec Dobby, pour mettre du désordre et fracturer la porte du garage. Je prendrai aussi un cahier et un stylo... » déclare-je, en me levant déjà…

« Je m'occupe de la nourriture avariée et des assiettes en carton sales. Je sais où en trouver. Et je passerai au hangar, pour les vêtements. Si je vois d'autres trucs intéressants, je les ramène. Finalement, t'embête pas King, trouve les champignons hallucinogènes avec Richard, je m'occupe de tout le reste. Tu viens avec moi, Terry ? » propose Lee, en enfilant déjà sa cape…

Terry acquiesce, tandis que Draco, Blaise, Harry et Ron décident de venir m'aider à la maison. Et nous enfourchons nos Balais pour nous rendre jusqu'au portail, au moment où Fol Œil revient.

« C'est bon ! Y a un ch'min d'terre praticable. Et l'cabanon est vide depuis pas mal de temps, à juger la poussière. » déclare-t-il, avant même d'avoir mis pied à terre…

Nous laissons Kingsley lui expliquer la suite de notre plan et nous partons. En chemin, je calcule mentalement les coordonnées du salon de la maison. Car il vaut mieux que les voisins ne nous voient pas.

Les volets sont fermés et il fait noir quand nous arrivons.

« Ouille ! » s'exclame Draco, juste avant que je fasse un peu de lumière.

Il a atterri sur le bahut et s'est cogné la tête au plafond…

« Vas-y Hermione, dis-nous ce qu'il faut que nous fassions… » demande Harry, en regardant autour de lui

« Laisser vos gants pour commencer. Il ne faudrait pas que vos empreintes se retrouvent dans les fichiers de police. Pour le reste, il faudrait rassembler les télévisions, magnétoscopes, chaînes Hifi et tout ce qui peut être revendu. Il faudra stocker tout ça au QG… Prenez aussi les bouteilles d'alcool qui sont dans le bar, nous en aurons besoin pour la mise en scène. Je m'occupe de ma chambre et de neutraliser l'alarme … » explique-je, en allant vers l'escalier, laissant les garçons s'affairer au reste de la maison…

Mon cœur se pince un peu, quand je jette à terre le pauvre contenu de ma commode, mes vieux livres et cahiers. Et plus encore quand je fracasse sur le sol, une petite boite à musique, qui contient mes bijoux d'enfant, que je glisse soigneusement dans ma Pochette de Soins. Et quand je sors de ma chambre, je laisse la porte ouverte, comme l'aurait fait un voleur…

Je rejoins Ron en haut de l'escalier. Il porte la télévision qui se trouvait dans la chambre de mes parents.

« J'ai mis du fouillis dans le lit. Et Harry s'occupe de la salle de bains… » declare-t-il, tandis que j'entends un bruit de verre brisé…

« Hermione ! » entends-je aussitôt après Harry appeler…

Je dépose ma petite chaine Hifi sur le sol et je vais le rejoindre. Il est devant l'armoire à pharmacie, dont il a brisé le miroir et me demande s'il y a dedans des médicaments qui auraient pu faire l'affaire d'un drogué…

« Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Mais cela m'étonnerait. Des Antalgiques peut-être ? Il en reste peut-être de ceux que Maman a dû prendre quand elle s'est déplacé une vertèbre… » réponds-je, en examinant avec lui les quelques boites et flacons…

Dans le doute, nous réservons deux boites dans lesquelles il reste quelques comprimés et jetons le reste à terre. Ainsi que l'armoire qui contenait les serviettes et produits de toilette, qui se fracassent sur la baignoire…

Puis nous faisons le tour des deux autres chambres. Je récupère dans l'une des vieux chandeliers qui ont appartenu à mes arrières grands-parents et dans l'autre un vase de cristal Lalique. Nous mettons du désordre partout, comme si des voleurs vandales avaient systématiquement fouillé les armoires, jetant au sol, de dépit ou de rage, tout ce qui ne les intéressait pas, puis nous redescendons au rez-de-chaussée…

« Oh ! Misère ! Si un jour Maman voit ça, elle va défaillir… » m'exclame-je, en constatant l'état du salon…

« Le pire, c'est la cuisine… Nous avons éventré des boites de conserve, de céréales et de biscuits, sali des assiettes et des casseroles. Bref, fichu un beau bazar, comme tu le souhaitais… » déclare Blaise, avec un petit sourire d'excuse…

« Maître Dobby va en être malade, quand il va voir ça… » fait remarquer Harry, en se grattant la nuque…

« Ouais. Il va falloir le convaincre de ne rien nettoyer ni ranger… » renchérit Ron, en me prenant le vase de cristal des mains, pour le placer dans une petite valise, après l'avoir soigneusement enveloppé d'un torchon propre…

Il a raison. Peut-être aurions-nous dû attendre qu'il ait emmené tout ce qu'i emmener, avant de mettre du désordre partout…

« Nous verrons cela quand il arrivera. Allons dans le garage maintenant… » décide-je, avant de recommander aux garçons d'éteindre leur Baguette.

Il y a une petite fenêtre sans volet, dans le garage et il ne s'agirait pas d'alerter un voisin parce que nous aurions commis l'imprudence de faire de la lumière…

Je frémis, en voyant l'état de la cuisine. Blaise n'a pas menti. Draco et lui ont mis un désordre monstrueux dedans. Et mon cœur se pince une nouvelle fois, quand nous passons dans le garage et que je regarde le van. Je recule le moment de m'occuper de son cas, en allant en premier lieu couper les fils de l'alarme, puis je fracture la porte menant au jardin et celle donnant accès à la cuisine…

Voilà, je ne peux plus reculer. Et je me dirige maintenant vers le coffre où je sais que mon père range tous les doubles de clefs de la maison. Bien sûr, il est lui-même fermé, mais je le fracture sans état d'âme et je prélève les clefs du van, avant d'éparpiller les autres au sol, avec les outils que Ron vient de balayer de l'établi…

Il réserve cependant la tondeuse à gazon, le taille haie électrique et une petite tronçonneuse, pour les emporter avec ce que nous avons rassemblé dans le salon...

J'inspire à fond, puis je me dirige enfin vers le van. Je commence par ouvrir la porte arrière et mon regard glisse sur le matériel de camping bien rangé. Il faudra monter la tente, salir les duvets et tout le reste, comme si les satanistes s'en étaient servis depuis plusieurs semaines. Enfin, j'ouvre les portières avant et j'insère la clef dans le contact…

« Bien… Il faut regonfler les pneus et abimer un peu la carrosserie… Il faudrait aussi la salir, comme si le van avait roulé sous la pluie et la neige… » murmure-je, la gorge nouée…

« On s'occupera de ça sur place… » répond Harry, en passant un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules…

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et j'appelle Roi Dobby, qui arrive presque aussitôt. Je lui explique rapidement ce que nous attendons de lui et il se déclare heureux de nous rendre ce service…

Mais naturellement, quand il arrive dans la cuisine, il ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés…

« Dobby va tout ranger et tout nettoyer après ! » déclare-t-il, en agitant furieusement ses oreilles…

« Non, Dobby. Il faudra tout laisser comme ça. C'est nécessaire. » soupire-je, tandis que les garçons sourient sous cape…

« Mademoiselle Hermione est sûre ? » demande Dobby, l'air terriblement malheureux…

« Oui, Roi Dobby. Mais promis, Hermione fera appel à tes services, quand il sera temps de tout ranger… » répond Ron, en tapotant l'épaule du petit Elfe avec affection.

Dobby a l'air satisfait de cette réponse et il me suit dans le salon, entreprenant aussitôt de transférer au QG, ce que nous avons rassemblé. Puis Hermione formule un Sortilège pour qu'une couche de poussière, recouvre les empreintes de nos pas et nos traces de doigts, de telle manière que l'on puisse croire que les voleurs sont passés il y a quelques semaines et nous repartons à Priest Hole Manor.

Le professeur Dumbledore est revenu. Il a obtenu toutes les autorisations nécessaires, pour que nous puissions disposer de sept corps de Mangemorts non identifiés. Richard, Tonks, Charly et Kingsley sont donc partis au Ministère, pour aller les chercher.

Et comme l'heure tourne très vite, que Lee et Terry sont également revenus avec des sacs bourrés à craquer, nous décidons de nous rendre sans attendre sur les lieux où nous allons établir notre mise en scène macabre…

Maugrey avait raison. L'endroit est parfait. Isolé dans un bois, à deux lieues du plus proche village. Non loin du cabanon, la carrière depuis longtemps abandonnée est profonde. Au pied de sa paroi en à-pic, gisent quelques gros rochers…

Je repère très vite l'endroit où nous pourrons mettre le van et j'explique aux garçons, qu'il faut retirer la neige dessous, afin que l'on puisse penser qu'il était à l'arrêt depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Blaise et Draco s'en occupe, tandis que Lee et Terry se chargent d'aller déneiger les rochers au pied de la carrière. Maugrey et le professeur Dumbledore s'occupent de creuser les petites tombes et Harry, Ron et moi, du cabanon…

Il est assez spacieux. Agencé de toute évidence pour qu'un petit groupe de chasseurs puisse y passer quelques jours en y prenant ses aises. Il y a deux lits superposés au fond. Une table et quatre chaises un peu bancales…

« C'est un peu nu… » fait remarquer Harry, en faisant le tour de la cabane, les mains sur les hanches.

« Nous allons y remédier… » réponds-je, en ouvrant les sacs que Lee et Terry nous ont laissés.

Ils ont été très efficaces, dénichant même des objets bizarres, qui peuvent de toute évidence servir pour effectuer des rituels mystiques et des livres abimés, dédiés à la Sorcellerie et au satanisme…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que nous venons tout juste de finir la « décoration », Blaise et Draco nous rejoignent…

« Waouw ! C'est vachement glauque… » commente Draco, en regardant à la ronde…

Et je ne peux que l'approuver…

La seule chose qui ne soit pas glauque, ce sont les boites de conserves et quelques autres victuailles intactes, que nous avons entassées dans un coin…

Pour le reste, dans le coin opposé, il y a de la vaisselle et des gobelets en plastique souple sales, qui débordent d'un carton servant de poubelle, ainsi que des paquets de biscuits entamés, des boites de conserves ou de bière vides. Deux chaises, dont l'une a un pied cassé, gisent sur le sol, la table est souillée, embarrassée de boites de bière et bouteilles d'alcool vides ou presque, de cendriers débordant de mégots et des blagues à tabac entamées. Sur le réchaud sali lui aussi, il y a une casserole avec un petit reste de nourriture un peu moisie, que Lee a dégotté je ne sais où. Encore des bouteilles d'alcool, que j'ai pour la plupart vidées de leur contenu dans les toilettes à la maison, sont éparpillées sur le sol. Et Ron, Harry et moi, avons dessiné des signes cabalistiques sataniques et des Runes sur les murs, avant de disposer un peu partout où nous pouvions le faire, des bougies noires pour la plupart complètement fondues, avant de dresser un autel, avec les objets et livres mystiques…

Nous avons également étendu un matelas et des duvets par terre, entre les deux lits, sur lesquels nous avons jeté d'autres duvets et couvertures… Et naturellement, nous avons soigneusement tâché le tout…

Il ne reste plus qu'à faire venir le van et à l'abimer. Les garçons offrent de le faire, tandis que j'écris des élucubrations dans le cahier que j'ai ramené…

Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je me contente d'écrire des morceaux de phrases décousues, modifiant mon écriture pour la faire paraître irrégulière et enfiévrée. Ce qui n'est pas bien difficile non plus. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire avec un stylo, je porte des gants assez épais et mes mains tremblent…

Quand j'ai fini, je fais lire le résultat à Fol Œil et au professeur Dumbledore, qui sont entrés pendant que j'écrivais…

« On dirait l'œuvre d'un fou. Ça va, y pas b'zoin d'plus… » commente Fol Œil, en me rendant le cahier, que je m'acharne aussitôt à salir, avant de le cacher à demi sous l'un des matelas.

Et je sors du cabanon, pour voir où en sont les garçons avec le van…

Et Merlin ! J'ai du mal à le reconnaître… La carrosserie, autrefois amoureusement entretenue par papa, a été cabossée et salie, le toit est couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. L'une des vitres arrière est étoilée. Quant à l'intérieur, c'est un capharnaüm crasseux. Des signes cabalistiques ont aussi été dessinés dans l'habitacle…

« Regarde par-là… » m'invite Ron, en désignant le côté du cabanon…

La tente est montée, de guingois et la toile est sale et un peu déchirée. A côté, il y a un brasero et tout un fouillis terrible…

« C'est… affreusement parfait… » murmure-je, la gorge nouée…

J'ai vécu tant de bons moments, dans la tente et dans le van ! Et voilà que tout est fichu, vandalisé…

Papa, Maman, je vous promets que je vous rembourserai tout, me dis-je, tout en ayant cruellement conscience que rien ne remplacera jamais ce que mes amis et moi avons sciemment détruit…

« Ouais… Je vais dire à Maugrey qu'il peut faire venir King… » répond Ron, en partant aussitôt vers le cabanon…

Il commence à faire plutôt sombre sous le bois et je sursaute, quand le bruit sec d'un Transplanage retentit à ma droite. C'est King, qui arrive, avec Ambrosius Pygott, Tonks, Charly et Richard. Ils sont vite suivis d'autres Aurors tous Membres de l'Ordre, qui, comme eux, portent un brancard enveloppant scellé…

Les scellés sont rapidement ôtés et les brancards enveloppant s'ouvrent, révélant les cadavres des Mangemorts. Il y a parmi eux quatre hommes et trois femmes…

Comme il y a quatre petits garçons et trois petites filles…

Est-ce un hasard ? Ou Richard et King ont-ils fait ce choix volontairement ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais ne les interrogerai pas à ce propos…

Richard jette quelques Sortilège de Métamorphose sur les cadavres, pour modifier un peu leur apparence. Couleur et coupe de cheveux, rasage ou au contraire ajout d'une moustache et d'une barbe, légère modification de la forme du nez ou des yeux, paire de lunettes, sont suffisants pour rendre chacun et chacune méconnaissables…

« Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? » demande Ambrosius Pygott, qui n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, quand Richard a fini…

« Nous devons les habiller et ensuite laisser leurs empreintes un peu partout, avant de les descendre dans la carrière… » souffle-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

King acquiesce et nous habillons les Mangemorts de vêtements Moldus crasseux et déchirés juste ce qu'il faut, dont toutes les marques ont été retirées. Puis, Richard, qui est au fait des méthodes policières Moldues, nous aide, Kingsley et moi, à marquer des empreintes des Mangemorts, le van, le cabanon et divers objets, dont le cahier que je récupère sous le matelas avant de l'y remettre. C'est une tâche très fastidieuse, qui me dégoute profondément, car je suis obligée de toucher les mains des cadavres. Et même si je porte des gants, ce contact me révulse terriblement…

« Cela suffit, je crois… Passons à la suite… » déclare King, en laissant tomber sur un matelas, une bouteille de Gin à demi vide…

J'avoue que cela me soulage profondément, même si je pense que nous avons été un peu légers, sur la quantité d'empreintes laissées…

Mais cela devrait faire l'affaire quand même…

Maugrey prend notre tête et nous descendons tous dans la carrière pour disposer les cadavres, de la façon dont Richard nous l'indique, pour que cela paraisse le plus plausible. Il invite même Harry et Ron à aller casser quelques branches des petits buissons qui poussent sur la falaise en à-pic, pour donner plus de crédit encore à notre mise en scène macabre…

Et quand nous avons terminé de disposer les corps, Richard sort une fiole contenant des champignons hallucinogènes séchés.

« Où as-tu eu ces champignons ? » demande Maugrey, sourcils froncés…

« Là où nous pensions bien en trouver, dans le Labo de Priest Hole Manor. J'ai récupéré ça aussi… » répond Richard, en sortant quelques fioles d'un petit sac qu'il a également sorties de sa poche de cape…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Harry, sourcil haussé, en prenant l'une des fioles, pour la porter à hauteur de ses yeux…

« Une Potion fabriquée avec les champignons. Je ne sais qui, de la mère de Blaise ou de celle de Tarendra et Ramaya en usait. Les deux peut-être. Ou alors Edgard Boo ou Preston… Peu importe. Nous en mettrons un peu dans l'estomac des Mangemorts, avec des bouts de champignons. Et nous laisserons le reste dans le cabanon avant de partir… » explique Richard, en commençant à mélanger des morceaux de champignons séchés grossièrement pilés, avec la Potion.

« C'est pas un peu risqué, d'laisser une Potion Sorcière ici ? » demande Fol Œil, d'un ton bourru.

« Je l'ai rapidement faite analyser par Severus qui est arrivé au Manoir peu avant que nous allions chercher les cadavres. Il n'y a que des plantes et des ingrédients que l'on peut trouver dans le monde Moldu, dans cette mixture et d'après lui, il y a de quoi rendre toute personne qui en abuse, complètement folle. Bref. Je vais m'assurer qu'il y ait des traces de ce mélange dans le sang, les organes, les viscères et le cerveau des cadavres. Comme ça, s'ils sont minutieusement autopsiés et que des prélèvements sont analysés, les autorités Moldues ne douteront pas qu'ils étaient drogués. Je vais aussi m'arranger pour que les lividités cadavériques soient correctement réparties, en fonction de la position actuelle des corps…» répond Richard dans un souffle, le visage fermé…

Je me détourne, tandis qu'il procède au transfert des Potions et au reste. Il lui faut environ une demi-heure, pour accomplir sa tâche et aussitôt qu'il a fini, nous mettons assez de neige sur les corps pour laisser penser qu'ils sont là depuis vendredi. Et avant de remonter vers le cabanon, nous effaçons toutes traces de notre passage…

Voilà, le moment que je redoute le plus est arrivé. King et les Aurors vont chercher les dépouilles des enfants. Tante Molly, Tante Narcissa et Tonton Sev les accompagnent au retour. Toutes celles et ceux qui ont participé à leur exhumation tout à l'heure sont de nouveau rassemblés autour des petit corps et notre émotion est grande, quand nous les disposons à même la terre, dans les tombes peu profondes que Maugrey et le professeur Dumbledore ont creusées.

Puis je remets la barrette que j'ai trouvée tout à l'heure dans les cheveux de la petite fille brune et nous procédons à une cérémonie funèbre, chantant le Salut Aux Morts, comme s'il s'agissait d'enfants Sorciers, avant de couvrir les dépouilles de terre et de neige…

Et d'enfoncer au pied des tombes, une croix en bois inversée, marquée d'un signe cabalistique satanique…

C'est ce qui me fait le plus mal, dans toute cette mise en scène. Et j'ai hâte que les corps soient découverts pour qu'ils reçoivent les sacrements, correspondant aux croyances de leurs parents…

Et je sais d'ors et déjà, que je bousculerai mon emploi du temps, pour aller leur rendre hommage, au jour de leurs véritables funérailles…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	13. Fin d'Une Longue Journée

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est ma super beta!

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon Forum pour : - Douceurfamille - Lion - Merrin - Yzeute -**

OoOoOoO

...

**Fin D'Une Longue Journée**

_**Mardi 18 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Cambriolage**

**Harry**

Les dernières étincelles du Salut Aux Morts s'éteignent sous la voûte des grands arbres qui abritent les tombes fraîches des enfants et nous nous éloignons de quelques pas, revenant devant le cabanon, tandis que des petits flocons de neige épars commencent à tomber sur la carrière...

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » murmure Lee, en direction du professeur Dumbledore

« Kingsley va effacer nos traces puis il ira voir son homologue Moldu. » répond-il, sur un soupir

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? » demande alors Blaise, en jetant un coup d'œil vers les tombes

« Dans une heure, une heure trente au plus, cet endroit grouillera de policiers. Hermione, je suppose que tu t'attends à être contactée par la police, qui voudra les coordonnées de tes parents, quand ils les auront identifiés en tant que propriétaires du van ? Et que pour préserver la spontanéité de leur réaction, tu n'as pas l'intention de les prévenir, pour le soi-disant cambriolage et le vol de leur véhicule ? » répond King, le visage grave, tandis qu'Hermione acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, avant de brusquement sursauter et pâlir…

« Oh bon sang ! Le cambriolage ! Si mes parents ne déposent pas une plainte et ne font pas une déclaration aux assurances ça va sembler louche et s'ils le font, ce sera une escroquerie, puisque rien n'aura réellement été volé ! Je ne peux pas entraîner mes parents là-dedans ! C'est impossible ! Ou on ne pourra jamais leur rendre ce qui vient de mes grands-parents, ni le vase auquel maman tient tellement ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air complètement affolée…

« Zut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela non plus. Ah ! Merde ! Notre plan ne tient plus la route… » commente King, en fronçant les sourcils

Hermione a l'air consternée, d'avoir laissé une faille aussi béante dans son plan. Cela ne lui ressemble en rien. Ceci dit, je me sens aussi responsable qu'elle. Je suis d'origine Moldue après tout et même si mes connaissances en matière de criminalité et d'enquêtes policières sont très limitées, j'aurais dû songer moi aussi à ce genre de détail important…

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On laisse tomber cette idée et on en trouve une autre ? » demande Terry, l'air catastrophé…

« Non… Il faut… Trouver une autre planque, y laisser tout ce qui appartient aux parents d'Hermione et glisser l'adresse dans la boite à gants du van … Ainsi, les objets retrouvés, pas besoin de faire une déclaration aux assurances, puisque tes parents pourront rentrer en possession de leurs biens… » répond Lee, son visage chiffonné sur une expression de réflexion intense

« Ça ne tient pas ! Des drogués les auraient probablement déjà revendus pour se fournir leurs produits, l'alcool et tout le reste ! » s'exclame Hermione, l'air profondément ennuyée

« Pas si on y laisse d'autres objets qui auraient pu être volés ailleurs il y a quelques temps déjà. La police pourra alors penser qu'ils ont revendu d'autres trucs avant ce qui appartient à tes parents et qu'ils avaient assez de fonds pour faire face. D'ailleurs, il faudrait glisser des liquidités Moldues dans le fatras que nous avons laissé ici… » répond Lee, du tac au tac…

« De l'argent liquide Moldu. Encore une chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé ! Et cela aurait pu sembler louche, qu'il n'y ait pas même une pièce de monnaie quelque part ! » s'exclame une nouvelle fois Hermione, l'air mortifiée cette fois…

Elle vient de se prendre en défaut sur deux points importants, elle si efficace et qui pense à tout habituellement. Elle en a presque les larmes aux yeux et cela me fait de la peine.

« **Nous **n'y avons pas pensé. Hermione ! Nous sommes tous responsables des petites failles de ce plan. Nous avons été négligents, parce que nous voulions en finir très rapidement pour les enfants et leurs parents. Et pour nous…» souligne-je, en entourant les épaules de ma sœur de cœur de mon bras.

« Harry a raison. Nous étions tous encore sous le coup d'émotions fortes et t'avons laissé porter l'affaire toute seule sur tes épaules. » renchérit Ron, en serrant la main d'Hermione

« Exactement. Tu n'as nul reproche à te faire, Hermione. Et je te dois des excuses, car en tant que responsable de la liaison avec la police Moldue, j'aurais dû temporiser, tout examiner posément et soulever les détails. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait… » ajoute Kingsley, sur un soupir…

Chacun acquiesce et les épaules d'Hermione semblent se décharger partiellement d'un poids très lourd, mais elle assure quand même à King qu'elle n'a rien à excuser…

« Ouais, ben c'est pas l'moment encore une fois d's'appesantir sur des regrets. Les fissures du plan sont révélées, maint'nant faut les combler. Retournons à Priest Hole Manor ou au QG pour discuter d'tout ça. » intervient Maugrey d'un ton bourru

« Ok… Ambrosius, occupe-toi d'effacer toutes traces de notre passage, tu veux bien ? Puis retourne au Ministère avec les autres. Je suis joignable par Bipper… » répond Kingsley, avant de se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander où il est préférable que nous allions…

« Il y a encore fort à faire à Priest Hole Manor, mais je crois que nous en avons fait assez là-bas pour aujourd'hui. Allons au QG, nous tiendrons séance dans la cuisine, tout en dînant… » répond le professeur Dumbledore…

« Grenier ? » demande alors Ron, sourcil haussé

Et comme le professeur Dumbledore acquiesce, nous Transplanons sans attendre. Aussitôt arrivé, je rappelle Dobby et Stilky, demandant à mon ami Elfe d'aller rechercher nos Balais, que nous avons laissés soit auprès du portail, soit dans le hall de Priest Hole, avant de revenir et de nous préparer un solide repas, que nous mangerons tout en peaufinant notre plan…

« Pauvres petits anges… Ils vont encore devoir dormir dans la terre froide cette nuit… » soupire Tante Narcissa, tandis que nous sortons du grenier…

« Peut-être pas. Dès que tout sera au point, je verrai avec mon homologue Moldu s'il est possible que ses services aillent à la carrière dès cette nuit… » répond Kingsley, avant de descendre l'escalier…

Au deuxième étage, nous croisons Marge, occupée à repeindre les portes du couloir. Elle me jette un regard peu amène au passage, mais je hausse les épaules, tandis qu'apercevant Maugrey, Marge rosit, avant de bredouiller un bonsoir timide, en réponse à son interpellation joyeuse…

Il continue sa comédie avec Marge, Fol Œil. Au plus grand plaisir de celles et ceux qui le regardent faire. Et je me demande parfois comment cela va finir.

Un étage plus bas, c'est Vernon que j'aperçois par la porte ouverte de l'ancienne chambre des maîtres, dont il termine de vernir le parquet. Et je poursuis mon chemin en me disant que les travaux de décoration ont l'air de prendre bien tournure et que cela vaut peut-être la peine de faire le tour de la maison, pour voir où Vernon, Marge, Dudley et tante Pétunia en sont…

Quand nous entrons dans la cuisine, tante Pétunia est là, préparant déjà le dîner. Elle m'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux…

« Je suis désolée, tante Pétunia, mais tu vas devoir laisser tomber la préparation de ton dîner. Nous devons tenir séance ici, avant de partir sur une autre mission et nous voudrions manger pendant notre réunion. » lui dis-je, après lui avoir rendu son baiser sur la joue.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux cette mission au moins ? » demande-t-elle, le regard soucieux…

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le repas non plus. Stilky et Dobby vont le préparer et vous pourrez manger dans le grand salon… A plus tard, tante Pétunia… » réponds-je, en la poussant gentiment vers la porte…

Tante Pétunia acquiesce et elle sort de la cuisine, tandis que je vais m'installer à table, au moment où Stilky et Dobby arrivent, chargés de marmites, cocottes en fonte et casseroles. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà commencé à préparer le dîner, là-bas, à Priest Hole Manor et Stilky s'affaire à mettre la dernière main à sa préparation, tandis que Dobby s'empresse de mettre la table…

« Bien. Reprenons où nous en étions… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, avant de boire une gorgée de la Bièraubeurre, que Molly a servi à tout le monde…

« Pour l'argent Moldu, Bill doit pouvoir arranger ça promptement avec les Gobelins… Je donnerai les Gallions qu'il faut en échange… » déclare sans ambages Draco, en reposant son propre verre sur la table

« Ouais. Il faudra des billets et des pièces. Usagés les billets… » ajoute Lee, les yeux plissés

« Et où veux-tu trouver cette planque dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure et d'autres objets qui auraient pu être volés ? » s'enquiert aussitôt Tonks, dans sa direction

« Pour les objets, on pourrait faire croire qu'ils ont été volés chez moi, avant l'incendie. Tout a été tellement calciné, qu'il y avait des trucs pas vraiment identifiables et maman peut très bien avoir oublié de déclarer des trucs à l'assurance. Des bricoles. Un vase, un peu d'argenterie oubliée dans le grenier. Des vieux livres, dont un sur lequel j'aurais écrit mon nom et mon adresse, pour qu'on puisse faire le lien avec ma famille… En fait il faudrait tout un tas de fatras sans réelle valeur, qui se revend bien sur les marchés aux puces et qui ne justifiait pas qu'on prenne la peine de déposer une plainte, comme de vieux jouets etc… Mon cousin me filera bien un ou deux vieux disques, je pense et… » explique Lee, avec une certaine fièvre avant d'être interrompu par Charly…

« D'accord, mais on trouve ça où, pour n'impliquer personne d'autre, mais que cela ne paraisse pas louche pour autant ? » demande-t-il, l'air dubitatif

« Priest Hole Manor doit regorger de babioles qui feraient l'affaire… » répond Blaise, d'un ton ferme

Priest Hole Manor… Oui, c'est une bonne idée, me dis-je, en prenant machinalement un petit pain, dans la corbeille que Molly vient de faire circuler..

« Je vais taper aussi dans les bricoles qui sont amassées dans l'entrepôt de mon Grand-père. Mais il faudrait également qu'on puisse se procurer encore quelques équipements Moldus genre téléviseur ou magnétoscope et ça, je ne sais pas où en trouver… » renchérit Lee, avec une petite grimace…

« Il n'y a qu'à cambrioler chez Marge. Après tout, elle habite à une cinquantaine de miles de Winchcombe et elle n'est pas chez elle depuis plusieurs semaines elle aussi. Les drogués satanistes auraient pu effectuer le cambriolage chez elle avant ou après chez Hermione. Et si le colonel Courtepatt s'occupe des chiens de Marge, il n'a pas le droit de mettre un pied dans sa maison quand elle n'y est pas, il ne pourra donc pas dire quand elle a été cambriolée… » déclare-je, avec une pointe de joie

Marge sera furieuse et mortifiée d'être impliquée dans une telle affaire, même en tant que victime et j'avoue que cela me réjouit un peu. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas adulte du tout, comme réaction. Mais Marge a planté une rancœur vivace dans mon cœur depuis toujours et ce sera finalement une bien petite vengeance, comparé à toutes les méchancetés qu'elle m'a dites ou faites…

« Tu es sûr de vouloir l'impliquer là-dedans ? » demande Charly, sourcils froncés

« Oui.» réponds-je d'un ton déterminé, avant de croquer dans mon petit pain

« Si on le fait, on ne pourra pas faire en sorte que tout ce que nous prendrons chez elle lui soit restitué, parce que cela paraîtra anormal aux yeux de la police que des drogués volent deux maisons sans que rien ne soit écoulé… » fait remarquer Kingsley, en faisant la grimace

« Tant pis. Arthur sera sans doute heureux de récupérer une télévision et un magnétoscope pour nos surveillances. Nous ferons don de ce qui ne sera pas compromettant et le reste, nous le détruirons. Nous ne laisserons pas trop de choses lui appartenant dans la planque des voleurs… Mais quand même au moins un objet qui soit identifiable… Un ou deux appareils électriques dont un téléviseur. Ils sont tous numérotés et on peut remonter jusqu'à la personne qui les a achetés… Ou mieux, son revolver… Il faudra le laisser dans le cabanon ou la boîte à gant du van… » décide-je, tandis que Ron me sert un jus de citrouille.

Il a parfaitement compris mes motivations et même s'il ne le montre pas, il se bidonne. Et je sais que je peux compter sur son appui pour défendre mon idée si nécessaire…

« Parce qu'elle a un révolver, Marge ? » réagit Lee, en haussant un sourcil, avant de les froncer et d'ajouter : « Remarque, cela ne m'étonne pas finalement… »

« Un révolver à six coups et un fusil de chasse. Deux armes redoutables. » précise-je, souriant au souvenir de Dudley beuglant comme un veau car Marge a catégoriquement refusé de lui prêter son fusil pour jouer, quand nous avions huit ans…

La seule fois où je suis allé chez Marge, parce que Madame Figg était souffrante et n'a pas pu me garder pour la journée, comme c'était initialement prévu…

Inutile de dire que je l'ai payé très cher…

« Ce n'est pas jouable. Car la police va vouloir l'entendre et si la mère de Lee est joignable chez sa famille Moldue, Marge ne l'est pas… » déclare Hermione, en soupirant…

« Non, mais elle téléphone tous les jours au Colonel Courtepatt, depuis la cabine téléphonique du coin de la rue, pour demander des nouvelles de ses chiens. La police n'aura qu'à la convoquer par son intermédiaire. » réponds-je, tandis que les plats du repas sont déposés sur la table…

Et, tandis que la réunion s'interrompt le temps que nous nous servions, je me fais la réflexion que Jérémy va être déçu. Je lui avais promis que nous dinerions ensemble et je ne peux tenir cette promesse. Décidément, nous avions prévu de prendre au moins un repas par jour dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard et voilà que cela fait deux jours de suite que n'en prenons aucun là-bas…

Mais je suis sûr que Jérémy va comprendre...

Je demande cependant à Ron de me prêter son Miroir Magique et je prends rapidement contact avec Neville, lui demandant d'excuser mon absence auprès de Jérémy et Jodie…

« Quelle adresse donnera ta tante, quand on l'interrogera ? Enfin, je veux dire, la police Moldue ne va pas manquer de lui demander pourquoi elle n'a pas signalé le vol et où elle séjourne actuellement… » fait soudainement remarquer Tonks, en coupant un morceau de viande

« Eh bien, elle a dit au Colonel Courtepatt qu'elle restait à Londres pour prendre soin de son frère malade… Il n'y aurait pas un appartement vide dans le coin, dont on pourrait se servir durant quelques jours ? » réponds-je, sourcils froncés, en entortillant des spaghettis autour de ma fourchette

Il y a un défaut dans mon projet de cambrioler Marge, je le sais bien. Mais ce ne doit pas être un obstacle insurmontable, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et ton oncle n'a pas le téléphone ? Je veux dire, si la police demande au Colonel s'il détient un numéro de téléphone pour joindre Marge en cas d'urgence, elle pourrait s'étonner qu'il n'en ait pas… » intervient Hermione, avant de porter une fourchetée de légumes à sa bouche…

« Le colonel lui a posé la question le jour où je l'ai accompagnée pendant les vacances de Noël, la première fois où elle a pu lui téléphoner et je me souviens qu'elle a répondu que son frère venait de tout perdre dans l'incendie de Little Whinging et qu'il avait perdu son travail aussi. Que c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était tombé malade… Cela peut expliquer qu'il n'y a pas le téléphone ici. Ça coûte cher, non ? » intervient Charly, en haussant un sourcil…

« Oui, c'est exactement la demie fable que Maman et moi avons mis au point avant de lui accorder le droit de téléphoner… Ceci dit, cela ne résout pas le problème de son adresse actuelle… » réponds-je, subitement désappointé…

Finalement je dois me résoudre. Ma proposition risque de ne pas tenir et je me suis peut-être réjoui trop vite de pouvoir créer des ennuis à Marge.

« Mmmmm…. Ce n'est pas dans cette partie de Londres, qu'habitait Ombrage ? » demande soudainement Molly, en direction de Kingsley

« Mais oui, tu as raison Molly ! A une dizaine de rue d'ici ! Son logement est toujours libre, puisqu'il lui appartenait et fais partie de sa succession. Et comme elle n'a pas d'héritier, nous pourrions nous en servir… » approuve-t-il, en se resservant un verre de Bièraubeurre

Mon moral remonte soudainement en flèche et pour un peu je sauterais au cou de Molly pour avoir eu cette idée de génie…

« Et il n'y a pas de cabine de téléphone dans cette rue ? Non, je dis ça, ce n'est pas pour jouer les rabats joies, mais encore une fois, s'il y en a une, la police pourrait trouver bizarre qu'elle vienne jusque Square Grimmaurd pour appeler son Colonel Courtejambe non ? » déclare Blaise, en reposant ses couverts sur son assiette vide

« Courtepatt et… » rectifie-je, avec un sourire

« C'est pareil… » me coupe Blaise, avec un petit clin d'œil

« Et pour répondre à ta question, cela m'étonnerait que la police vérifie depuis quelle cabine téléphonique Marge prend contact avec lui… » poursuis-je, avant de me resservir un peu de viande, légumes et spaghettis

Tout est délicieux et j'avoue que c'est davantage par gourmandise que par faim réelle que j'en reprends.

« Bien… Si l'appartement d'Ombrage convient, nous pouvons déménager ta famille demain matin, Harry. Mais il faut taire la véritable raison, pour préserver la spontanéité des réactions de Marge. Alors quel prétexte allons-nous invoquer ? » intervient maintenant Terry, en fronçant les sourcils

« Ils ont bien avancé dans les travaux de rénovation de la maison. Cela pourrait constituer une récompense pour les efforts qu'ils ont fournis. Nous les laissons là-bas le temps nécessaire, je dirais une quinzaine et après nous les faisons revenir ici en arguant qu'ils ont été repérés par les Mangemorts… Cela leur aura fait une fausse joie d'être débarrassés de notre indésirable présence mais tant pis… » répond Papa, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici…

Tout comme le professeur Dumbledore, Tante Narcissa et Richard, qui nous écoutent cependant attentivement…

« Ou on leur présente ça comme une semaine de vacances. La police ne viendra pas voir Marge trente-six mille fois. Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle se dérange sur place d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était un témoin ou un suspect… » propose-je, sous le hochement de tête silencieux de Kingsley…

« Ouais, bonne idée. Il faudra cependant qu'ils restent confinés dans la maison. Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient réellement repérés. » approuve Ron, en passant le plat de dessert, à Blaise

« Nous mettrons les Protections qu'il faut. Et puis, ils auront toujours une escorte à disposition pour les sorties extérieures, comme le téléphone ou les courses. Et quand Marge sera avertie par le colonel Courtepatt que la police la cherche, nous ferons la leçon à Vernon en lui rappelant qu'il est censé être malade et que si c'est un Inspecteur qui se déplace, il devra garder la chambre. Ceci dit, à mon avis, c'est plutôt Marge qui devra se déplacer et dans ce cas, nous l'accompagnerons… Maintenant, reste la question de la planque du groupe sataniste. Quelqu'un a une idée ? » réponds-je, éminemment ravi que la proposition du cambriolage chez Marge puisse être retenue

Je me ferai une joie d'aller flanquer le souk complet chez elle, avant de partir en Suède. Quitte à arriver en retard à notre rendez-vous la-bas…

« Il faudrait un endroit glauque. Une cave dans un immeuble abandonné, par exemple… » déclare Lee, avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille puis d'ajouter : « Birmingham n'est pas très loin de Winchcombe et de la forêt où se trouve la carrière. Je vais demander à Mondingus s'il peut prolonger un peu sa garde auprès des écrans à ma place puis je vais aller dégotter un endroit qui pourrait faire l'affaire et l'aménager en squat, avec tout le fatras qu'on va rassembler avec Terry. Ensuite, je Transplanerai direct dans le cabanon, je déchirerai un bout du cahier sur lequel je noterai l'adresse et je la laisserai dans la boîte à gant du van avec de l'argent Moldu que je vais emprunter à mon cousin et le révolver de Marge. Ça vous va ? »

« Ça me semble parfait. N'oublie pas de laisser les empreintes d'un des Mangemorts sur le Révolver et préviens-moi par Bipper dès que vous aurez terminé. Je vais voir de mon côté si nous pouvons occuper l'ancien logement d'Ombrage. » répond Kingsley, en se levant…

« Et si ce n'est pas possible ? » s'enquiert Tonks, en haussant un sourcil

« Alors tant pis, je mettrai mon logement à disposition… » répond King, en haussant les épaules…

Je lui suis très reconnaissant d'appuyer mon idée à sa façon et d'être prêt à laisser les Dursley squatter chez lui s'il le faut…

« Je n'ai pas de fric sur moi, mais je te rembourserai l'argent Moldu, Lee. » déclare Draco, en direction de notre pote, qui effectue un geste comme pour dire qu'il n'y a rien d'urgent…

« Bon eh bien, puisque tout semble rouler, qui vient mettre le souk avec moi chez Marge ? » demande-je, en regardant à la ronde…

Aussitôt les bras de Ron, Draco, Blaise et Hermione se lèvent avec enthousiasme…

Et, fait particulièrement étonnant, celui de Dobby aussi…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Comme Hermione plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Harry nous a fait arriver dans une pièce plongée dans le noir et j'atterris malencontreusement sur la table de salon qui s'effondre aussitôt sous mon poids…

« Ah zut ! La magnifique table de salon que Marge a acheté pour une bouchée de pain chez le brocanteur du coin ! Elle était si fière de son affaire ! » s'exclame Harry, en prenant un air faussement désolé.

A l'extérieur, un chien aboie. D'autres répondent aussitôt au loin et Hermione sursaute.

« Oh non ! Les chiens ! Si des voleurs étaient venus, cela aurait alerté les voisins ! » s'exclame-t-elle, tout en jetant des Sortilèges, pour masquer notre odeur et le bruit que nous allons faire, pour que les chiens cessent d'aboyer…

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. La maison de Marge est située à un mile du village et le chenil est à l'autre bout de sa propriété, à au moins un demi-mile. Le chien que nous venons d'entendre et a fait aboyer les autres, doit être celui d'un promeneur je pense… » répond Harry tout sourire

« En cas de cambriolage avec le van, le conducteur d'une voiture passant dans le coin aurait-il pu s'apercevoir de quelque chose depuis la route ? » demande alors Hermione, toujours inquiète.

« Pas si les cambrioleurs était garés à l'arrière de la maison. Et quelqu'un passant sur le petit chemin qui longe la propriété n'aurait rien pu voir non plus, car les haies sont très touffues et très hautes. Mais si tu veux être totalement rassurée, Désillusionne-toi et fait un tour dehors. Tu verras, cette maison est une véritable aubaine, pour des voleurs… » répond Harry, tandis que Draco commence à faire le tour du propriétaire avec Blaise…

« Et elle n'a pas d'alarme ? » s'enquiert Hermione, en haussant un sourcil…

« Une alarme ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je dépense une petite fortune pour faire poser une alarme, Vernon ? Nous sommes loin de tout ! Alors d'ici que la police se remue et arrive enfin, les cambrioleurs auront eu le temps de déménager toute la maison et de filer loin du cottage ! Alors non, pas d'alarme ! J'ai une bonne assurance et je la paye assez chère chaque année depuis vingt ans, pour qu'on me rembourse si je viens à me faire cambrioler ! Et si des voleurs viennent quand je suis là, mon Molosse m'avertira et je les accueillerai avec révolver et fusil ! Mon revolver est dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et mon fusil sous mon lit. Ils sont tous les deux bien chargés et ils ne risquent pas de s'enrayer, car le Colonel Courtepatt les nettoie soigneusement une fois par mois ! » répond Harry, en imitant les intonations de Marge…

« Je comprends maintenant que tu aies été aussi sûr qu'un cambriolage était possible ici, sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive… » sourit Hermione, tandis que Blaise examine avec attention une série de trophées exposés dans une vitrine

Puis Hermione, Draco et Blaise partent s'occuper de l'étage et du grenier, tandis que Harry, Roi Dobby et moi nous chargeons du rez-de-chaussée et de la cave…

Comme Harry et Roi Dobby dans la salle à manger, je mets beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage dans le salon et le petit hall, n'hésitant pas à jeter sur le sol, le contenu de toutes les armoires, bahuts ou placards et de vieilles photographies dont je récupère les cadres en argent, avant de briser une ou deux fenêtres. Bien sûr, je réserve dans une malle à sept serrrures amenée par Roi Dobby, les bibelots, les livres de la bibliothèque, les disques en vinyle et les trophées de la vitrine. Mais je délaisse les photos des chiens primés de Marge, me contentant de les balayer d'un coup de Baguette, pour qu'elles s'étalent un peu partout aux alentours…

Puis je vide les bouteilles d'alcool trouvées dans le bahut dans les toilettes, tirant la chasse d'eau à plusieurs reprises dessus et je laisse traîner les cadavres à côtés des fauteuils, je salis joyeusement le canapé en renversant dessus le pot d'une plante verte desséchée que j'arrose ensuite copieusement, étalant et écrasant la terre avant de sécher à nouveau le tout. Enfin, j'arrache du mur la ridelle d'un rideau de velours vert olive et, satisfait de mon travail, je vais rejoindre Harry dans la salle à manger…

Oh ! Merlin ! Il n'y est pas allé de main morte ! C'est un véritable carnage !

La table est jonchée de reliefs de repas moisis, que Roi Dobby a dû aller chercher dans des poubelles ou sur une décharge publique, de bouteilles de vin, d'alcool et de bière vides et on pourrait jurer que les drogués satanistes se sont installés là pour faire bombance durant toute la nuit avant de déguerpir. Il y a des marques de brûlure sur la table, comme si la poêle et la cocotte avaient été posées dessus au sortir du feu et que les mégots de cigarette y avaient été écrasés. Le tapis aussi porte des petites marques de brûlure de clopes et dans un coin, il a été salement tâché de Ketchup et de moutarde. Sur le bahut, aux portes forcées, Harry a disposé des chandelles allumées, dont il a accéléré la combustion et de la cire dégouline sur le bois couvert de poussière. Trois chaises, dont l'une complètement cassée, gisent sur le sol avec des papiers plus ou moins gras, des photographies déchirées, de la nourriture écrasée, des mégots et de la cendre de cigarettes, des pots de fleurs cassés et un peu de vaisselle brisée. Aux fenêtres, les rideaux sont en lambeaux et sur les murs dont il a décroché une horloge et deux croutes représentant des scènes de chasse, il a dessiné des signes cabalistiques et une tête de diable grimaçante, avec de la peinture en bombe…

« Pas mal, hein ? » dit-il, avec une grand sourire, avant de recommander à Dobby d'emmener les verres en cristal, la porcelaine et l'argenterie dans la cave du QG, en faisant bien attention que les Dursley ne le voient pas…

« Ouais, pas mal… Mais tu ne crains pas que Marge fasse une attaque en voyant ça ? » demande-je, en me grattant la tête…

Je ne voudrais quand même pas que ce que nous faisons ici, cause la mort prématurée de cette vieille emmerdeuse de Marge…

« S'ils le peuvent, je demanderai à Fol Œil et Richard de faire partie de son escorte, quand elle devra venir ici pour faire son inventaire. L'un saura la calmer et l'autre la soigner si c'est nécessaire. En fait, Maugrey pourra même lui raconter qu'apprenant son malheur, il est venu faire un tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de danger qu'elle y vienne et la prévenir qu'elle doit s'attendre à un sérieux choc. Comme ça, elle se blindera avant de venir… » répond Harry, en haussant les épaules…

Et soudainement son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire et il ajoute :

« Je viendrai avec elle, moi aussi. Et je lui proposerai innocemment de demander à Maître Dobby de bien vouloir nettoyer… »

« Tu veux vraiment lui faire avoir une syncope, toi… » souris-je, en débranchant un petit téléviseur posé sur une console dans un angle de la salle à manger, que je vais déposer dans le salon, avec ce qui partira dans le squat.

C'est à dire, pas grand chose...

Puis nous passons dans la cuisine, réservant les appareils électriques dans le salon, avant de foutre le boxon. Nous récupérons ensuite un vélo dans le garage dans lequel Marge entrepose le bois pour sa cheminée et enfin, nous descendons à la cave…

« Eh ben, elle en a des bouteilles de pinard, Marge ! Et regarde-moi toutes ces bocaux de conserves ! Elle a de quoi soutenir un siège ! » m'exclame-je, en me dirigeant vers une étagère pour examiner les conserves…

Caviar, foies gras d'oie, confit d'oie, rillettes d'oie aux truffes, terrines de sangliers, de chevreuil etc… Et sur les casiers : vin rouge, blanc et rosé de grandes marques, champagne, cognac, cerises à l'armagnac et autres liqueurs…

« Ouais… Elle aime la bonne chair et le bon vin, Marge… » répond Harry, en ouvrant un congélateur, bourré à craquer…

Je viens regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il y a dedans. Il y a trois compartiments, l'un pour les poissons et crustacées (langoustes, écrevisses, coquilles St Jacques, saumon, ailes de raie, soles…) le second pour les viandes et volailles (viande de bœuf la plus tendre et chère du marché, chapons, faisans, cailles, gigot d'agneau… ) et le plus petit des trois pour les glaces et desserts glacés…

Elle a des goûts de luxe Marge, de quoi faire un repas de fête par jour pendant plusieurs semaines…me dis-je, en détaillant pour finir les saucissons et les jambons pendus au plafond et qui ont tous l'air d'excellente qualité également…

« Je vais dire à Dobby d'emmener tout ça… Il faudra manger en priorité ce qu'il y a dans le congélateur… Ça te dirait qu'on prenne tout pour nos repas à Poudlard ? Je n'ai jamais goûté de langouste… A vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai jamais rien mangé de ce qu'il y a dans le congélateur, autre que la viande de porc et les côtes d'agneau… » déclare Harry, avec un sourire gourmand

« Ça ne nous appartient pas… » fais-je remarquer, bien que je sois terriblement tenté je l'avoue…

Moi aussi, j'aime bien la bonne chair et il y a pas mal de choses que j'aimerai goûter dans le congélateur. Le caviar et le foie gras aussi, il parait que c'est très bon…

« Ça fait presque deux mois que je la nourris et ça risque de durer pas mal de temps encore. Alors je peux considérer que c'est un petit remboursement, non ? Et puis avoue que ce serait con de laisser perdre tout ça. Il est hors de question qu'on serve cela à la table du QG sinon, Marge pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Il faut donc bien que quelqu'un en profite, alors pourquoi pas nous ? On pourra inviter quelques copains un soir cette semaine ou une autre. Et puis, c'est pour la bonne cause… » insiste Harry, en prenant l'air innocent…

« Ouais… T'as raison… » me laisse-je tenter, avec un sourire en coin…

Elle a bon dos, la bonne cause. Mais après tout Harry a raison. Marge vit à ses crochets depuis deux mois, sans un mot de remerciement et le maudissant probablement plusieurs fois par jour. Sans compter le mal qu'elle lui a fait depuis des années, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Ça vaut bien une petite boîte de caviar, des cailles, des langoustes et un ou deux jambons de pays…

A notre demande, Dobby nous ramène deux caisses hermétiques que nous emplissons pour l'une avec le poisson et pour l'autre la viande et les volailles congelés. Nous prenons bien soin de jeter dessus des Sorts Réfrigérants et Dobby va les apporter à Poudlard, avec les conserves, la charcuterie, les jus de fruits et le reste (huiles parfumées, pains d'épice de marque étrangère, biscuits, fruits au sirop, confitures etc…) dans l'appartement d'Hermione, où il promet de ménager dès ce soir une petite chambre froide et un cellier.

Il ne laissera même pas les aliments de base, comme les pâtes et le riz, dit-il…

« Le vin, les liqueurs et le champagne iront dans la cave du Terrier et ils arroseront le mariage de Tonks et Remus s'ils se décident enfin à convoler un de ces jours… » déclare Harry, l'air tout à fait satisfait de son projet…

« Ouais, bonne idée. Et puis, la police pensera que les drogués ont soit tout bouffé et bu eux même ce qu'il y avait dans la cave, soit revendu illico les denrées périssables et les produits de luxe pour acheter leur drogue, l'essence pour le van et tout le reste… » approuve-je, en remontant l'escalier de la cave…

Nous avons vite fait de rejoindre les autres au salon. Harry fait rapidement un tri de tout ce qui y est rassemblé, mettant d'un côté ce qui ira dans le soi-disant repaire des drogués, dont la petite télévision portable de la cuisine et la chaine hifi et de l'autre ce qui restera caché au QG, en attendant d'être donné à qui en a besoin. Enfin, avant de repartir, nous dessinons des signes cabalistiques sur tous les murs du rez-de-chaussée…

« Ah zut ! Je n'ai pas fracturé la porte arrière ! » s'exclame Harry, quand nous arrivons dans le grenier…

« Je l'ai fait, discrètement, comme chez moi… Où j'ai d'ailleurs refait un saut, pour y laisser également quelques signes cabalistiques et bougies fondues. Moins cependant que chez Marge. Ainsi, la police pensera qu'il y avait escalade de la folie et du délire… » déclare Hermione, en se dirigeant vers la porte

King est dans la cuisine avec Lee, quand nous y entrons. Il est heureux de nous apprendre qu'il a obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser le logement d'Ombrage et qu'il est assez grand pour recueillir tous les Dursley. De son côté, Lee est tout aussi satisfait. Terry et lui n'ont eu aucun mal à trouver l'endroit parfait selon lui…

« Terry est parti à Priest Hole avec Stilky, pour aller chercher quelques bibelots et bouquins. Mon cousin m'a prêté l'argent dont j'avais besoin et j'ai fauché ça dans un paquet, à l'arrière de la pharmacie de sa fiancée où il se trouvait quand je l'ai rejoint… » déclare Lee, en sortant deux plaquettes de médicaments Moldus entamées…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Draco, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais selon ce que ma future cousine a dit, ça appartenait à un malade mental décédé il y a quelques jours… C'est sa garde malade qui les a ramenés pour qu'ils soient détruits, quelques minutes avant que je m'en aille. Le paquet était plutôt bien rempli et elle ne verra sans doute pas que ces deux plaquettes manquent… » répond Lee, tandis qu'Hermione lui prend les plaquettes des mains, pour lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus…

« Un anxiolytique et un neuroleptique pour les schizophrènes ! Il faudrait les enlever de leur plaquette et les écraser sur le sol du cabanon, du squat ou dans le van ! Ça accréditera la thèse de la folie aggravée par l'arrêt du traitement et la prise de drogues, pour au moins l'un des assassins des enfants. » explique Hermione, avec un peu d'excitation…

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? » s'enquiert Blaise, en haussant un sourcil…

« Ce sont des médicaments que prend aussi le fils de l'une de mes voisines. C'est lorsque maman m'a appris qu'il était malade, que je me suis intéressée à la schizophrénie, j'en ai déjà parlé… Ah mais oui, tu n'étais pas là. C'était quand Harry a découvert que Voldemort délirait et parlait avec Salazar, au travers de Nagini… » répond Hermione, qui soupire, avant d'ajouter : « J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle… »

Ouais. Je me souviens bien de cette soirée. C'est ce jour-là que Draco a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques jours avant Halloween… Et Neville et quelques autres…

Lee dont le père est mort maintenant, Terry, dont les parents ont été assassinés quelques semaines plus tard, Ester, désormais aveugle, Benjamin, amputé d'un bras et Roger, tué à Dublin…

Nous étions tous si joyeux et confiants ce jour-là. Loin de nous douter des souffrances terribles que nous aurions à vivre et qu'un jour, nous devrions exhumer le corps de sept gosses dont il nous faudrait arracher et incinérer le cœur, pour neutraliser le Maléfice qui y était attaché. Et que nous monterions ensuite une mise en scène macabre, en usant de cadavres de Mangemorts, pour expliquer leur mort aux Moldus…

Et quand je regarde bien Lee, Draco, Hermione et Harry, je vois nettement dans leur regard une ombre grave qu'il n'y avait pas alors…

Ouais… Cette saloperie de guerre nous change…

Elle nous marque de cicatrices sur le corps, dans le cœur, l'esprit et l'âme…

« Ouais, ça fait loin… » murmure Lee, troublant le silence dans lequel nous étions plongés depuis la remarque d'Hermione et soupirant, avant d'ajouter en se dirigeant vers la porte : « Bon, j'y vais. Je vais rejoindre Terry à Priest Hole. Je pense que nous aurons fini de tout installer dans le squat, dans une heure, une heure et demie, King. Je te contacte par Bipper… »

Il sort très vite. Ravalant des larmes je crois bien.

« Bon eh bien moi je retourne au bureau… » déclare King, nous laissant seuls dans la cuisine, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et moi…

« Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous en Suède ? » demande-je, à Draco et Blaise, auquel Hermione met une minerve, avant que nous prenions la Cheminée pour revenir dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore…

« Tu penses que oui ! Mais.. » répond Draco que je coupe aussitôt

« Alors c'est entendu. Le professeur Dumbledore est OK, je lui en ai touché un mot quand nous étions encore à Priest Hole Manor… » annonce-je, avant de jeter une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes, qui m'emportent aussi vite dans un tourbillon …

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Impasse **

**Neville **

Il y a déjà vingt minutes que j'attends dans la Salle d'Entraînement du QG, avec les copains et copines qui vont venir avec moi pour entraîner le groupe d'Orian et je commence à craindre sérieusement ce qui retarde Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tonton Sev, quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre et que ce dernier vient vers nous à grandes enjambées, Fumseck sur son épaule…

« Harry, Ron et Hermione nous rejoindrons plus tard. Il faut partir tout de suite, nous sommes déjà en retard de dix minutes et Nally va sérieusement s'inquiéter. » déclare-t-il, avant de nous expliquer que c'est Fumseck qui va nous emmener au point de rendez-vous.

Je suis le premier à m'accrocher à la queue du Phénix, prenant garde à me pas abimer ses jolies plumes. Et dès que Tonton donne l'ordre de départ, je ressens une très désagréable sensation d'étouffement qui jette un éblouissement doré devant mes yeux, avant d'atterrir dans le hall glacé d'une maison, dans un craquement sonore…

« Bonjour Neville, bienvenue chez moi ! » m'accueille Orian, avec un grand sourire, tandis que je lâche la queue de Fumseck qui repart illico

« Salut. Désolé du retard, Tonton l'expliquera à son arrivée sans doute… » réponds-je, en direction de Tatie tout en serrant la main de mon ami Suédois…

Tatie me répond d'un simple signe de tête, tandis que Seamus surgit à son tour. Il salue Orian et les autres le suivent de près, chacun leur tour, Tonton Sev arrivant en dernier…

« J'ignore quand Harry, Ron et Hermione vont arriver, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils tardent trop. Je t'expliquerai la raison de notre retard plus tard… » déclare-t-il à Tatie, avec un regard significatif

Ils ont encore rencontré de gros problèmes à Priest Hole Manor, cela ne faisait déjà aucun doute dans mon esprit et c'est sûr maintenant. Et cela ne m'étonne pas. Je frémis encore de notre bagarre contre la Barrière de Magie Noire. C'était épouvantable et j'espère n'avoir plus jamais à vivre une expérience aussi terrible et éprouvante …

Ceci dit, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de fâcheux à qui que ce soit et que tout le monde se sera sorti sans casse des embrouilles qu'ils ont encore eues …

« Allons les attendre dans le salon, il y fait plus chaud et je vais vous présenter mon groupe de résistants. Celles et ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais ont pris une Potion qui leur permettra de vous comprendre et de vous parler dans votre langue… » nous invite Orian, en se dirigeant vers une porte.

Il y a une petite trentaine de jeunes Suédoises et Suédois dans le salon, plutôt serrés les uns contre les autres, malgré les meubles qui ont été enlevés. Ils ont tous l'air plutôt sympathiques et impatients de commencer l'Entraînement, bien que certains d'entre eux sont franchement étonnés quand ils comprennent que les copains et moi, nous serons leurs entraîneurs…

« Mais quel âge avez-vous? » demande carrément une jeune femme, qui détaille Colin de la tête aux pieds, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Quinze ans et demi ! Je suis le plus jeune de la bande ce soir ! Mais ne vous y trompez pas, je sais me battre ! Je suis très bon en Duel et en combat Moldu je ne vous laisserai aucune chance ! » répond Colin avec un grand sourire

« Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à vous croire… » oppose la jeune femme, nettement dubitative…

« Il dit pourtant la vérité. Et son jeune frère de quatorze ans, Dennis, pourrait vous en remontrer aussi. Il a assommé un Vengeur d'un coup de pied à la tête, lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express et il a castré un Âne Bâté d'un coup de pied dans les couilles. Les frères Crivey sont les plus gentils mecs du monde, mais quand on les cherche, on les trouve, vous pouvez me croire. Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique comme dit l'adage Moldu… » déclare Gabe, en donnant une bourrade amicale à Colin

La jeune femme n'a pas l'air convaincue du tout, mais comme la porte s'ouvre dans notre dos, elle n'ajoute rien et s'intéresse plutôt aux personnes qui entrent…

Moi aussi, cela m'intéresse, je veux m'assurer que mes amis vont bien et je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui entrent…

« Oncle Algie ! » m'exclame-je, en me précipitant vers mon Grand-oncle…

Oncle Algie m'accueille à bras ouverts et me serre contre lui, dans une accolade affectueuse, avant de m'examiner avec attention…

« Tu as encore bien grandi et forci, depuis septembre. Tu es un bien bel athlète maintenant. » dit-il, avec un sourire chaleureux…

« Ouais… Les Entraînements me profitent bien… » réponds-je, en me rengorgeant de fierté…

Je me suis donné assez de mal, pour ne plus être le petit Neville rondouillard, pataud et maladroit que j'étais, pour être aujourd'hui satisfait sans fausse modestie des résultats que cela a donné …

« Et de ton côté, les nouvelles sont bonnes ? Tu as l'air un peu fatigué et pourquoi ta main est-elle bandée ? » m'enquiers-je, en l'examinant avec attention moi aussi…

« Je suis un peu fatigué effectivement. Mais je vais avoir le temps de me reposer et je t'expliquerai plus tard ce que j'ai à la main. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave… » répond-il, en jetant un coup d'œil machinal vers Tatie Nally

« Oh ! Tu vas venir avec nous ! J'en suis ravi ! » m'exclame-je, au moment même où la porte s'ouvre de nouveau…

Cette fois, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont arrivés. Avec Draco et Blaise, qui n'étaient pas prévus pour être du voyage pourtant… Ils semblent crevés tous les cinq. Et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils soient si en retard…

Les Suédoises et Suédois ont l'air ravis de faire la connaissance de Harry. Certains le regardent un peu comme une bête curieuse je trouve et ça, ça ne va pas lui plaire à mon ami. Tel que je le connais, il est capable de les envoyer cul par-dessus tête pour leur apprendre à bien se tenir si cela perdure…

Oh ! Oh ! En revanche, si ce mec continue à regarder Harry avec cet air gourmand, c'est Ron qui ne va pas apprécier…

« Tout le monde en place ! » ordonne Tatie, d'une voix nette

Aussitôt, tout le monde tâche de s'asseoir le plus confortablement possible sur le sol. Et quelques secondes plus tard, nous ouvrons les yeux sur le Paradis et le grand soleil d'été, au plaisir d'Oncle Algie qui se déclare ravi d'échapper à l'hiver très rigoureux qui sévit actuellement en Suède.

Tatie demande à Orian et aux copains et copines, de faire visiter le campement aux résistants Suédois et de les installer. Et moi, je suis invité à me rendre dans la yourte d'Etat-Major avec Oncle Algie, son ami Rupert, le père d'Orian, Tonton Sev, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Draco…

« Nous avons fait chou-blanc et nous sommes dans une impasse… » soupire l'Oncle Algie, à peine la porte refermée sur Ron qui est le dernier à entrer dans la Yourte…

« Assoyez-vous et racontez-nous tout, Algie… » répond Tatie d'une voix douce, tout en faisant apparaître un plateau à thé…

Mon Grand-oncle prend place sur un divan et je m'assois auprès de lui.

« Depuis une quinzaine maintenant, nous avons parcouru toute la Suède, dans une chasse au trésor qui a mis nos méninges en ébullition. A chaque étape de notre périple, nous devions trouver une cachette, renfermant une énigme menant à notre destination suivante. Et nous étions heureux hier d'arriver au bout de notre course, à Göteborg où nous avons déniché la dernière énigme. Nous sommes parvenus à la déchiffrer très tard cette nuit et dès que le jour s'est levé, nous sommes partis dans les montagnes, aux environs de Kiruna, en Laponie Suédoise… » explique Oncle Algie, avant de boire une goutte de thé.

« En Laponie ! Carrément ! Vous avez dû avoir sacrément froid ! » m'exclame-je, en direction de mon Grand-oncle

« Oui. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à nos yeux, car nous pensions que cela valait bien la peine. Hélas, quand nous sommes parvenus à ouvrir la cachette où nous pensions enfin trouver le Volumen, celle-ci était vide… Et à en juger ce que j'ai pu voir en touchant le métal gelé de la cache, il s'est envolé il y a moins de sept ans… » soupire Oncle Algie, tandis que mon regard s'arrondit de stupéfaction

« Tu as touché du métal gelé à main nue ? Mais il devait être plus que congelé ! C'est pour cela le bandage ? Ta main est restée collée au métal ? » m'enquiers-je, en saisissant sa main, soulevant un coin du bandage, pour tâcher de voir ce qu'il y a dessous…

« Ce n'est pas grave, Neville, juste un peu de peau arrachée. Rupert m'a soigné avec un bon Onguent et dans une heure il n'y paraîtra plus… » répond mon Oncle, en me retirant doucement sa main…

Puis il tapote la mienne, avec un sourire rassurant et affectueux…

« Qu'avez-vous vu exactement, lors de votre visite du passé, Algie ? » demande Tatie avec douceur

« Un homme, grand et mince. Je n'ai rien vu de significatif de son visage, aux trois quarts dissimulé par un cache-nez et son bonnet enfoncé bas sur son front. Ses yeux étaient baissés. Je pense qu'il est assez âgé car une petite mèche de longs cheveux blancs dépassait de son col. Mais je ne suis pas sûr… Il ne doit pas être riche non plus. Bien que propres, ses vêtements étaient plutôt usagés… Et j'ai le sentiment sincère que cet homme est bon, curieux de tout et un peu rêveur aussi… Je ne saurais en dire davantage hélas… » répond Oncle Algie, visiblement très déçu que sa quête prenne ainsi fin…

Je le comprends tout à fait. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il crapahute dans toute l'Europe, mettant les bouchées doubles pour devancer Yaxley et Bletchley, tout ça pour découvrir que le Volumen s'est envolé, emporté par un inconnu…

« L'avez-vous vu prendre le Volumen ? » s'enquiert Tonton Sev, sourcils froncés…

« Il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de coffret ouvert, contenant le Volumen et j'ai ressenti sa joie, son excitation. Il était heureux. Il était certain d'avoir fait une découverte capitale. Oui, il l'a emporté… » répond Oncle Algie, en hochant affirmativement la tête, pour appuyer sa réponse…

« Et comment pouvez-vous estimer qu'il a découvert la cachette depuis moins de sept ans, comme vous l'affirmez ? » demande Hermione, en versant de nouveau du thé dans les tasses

« Un journal dépassait un peu de sa poche. Je n'ai pas vu le dernier chiffre, mais je peux affirmer que c'était un 18 octobre des années 90… » révèle Oncle Algie, en acceptant le thé que mon amie lui offre…

« Quelle langue le journal ? » demande Tonton Sev, sourcil haussé

« Suédois… » soupire Oncle Algie, en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé…

Le silence tombe, dans la Yourte d'Etat-Major. Nous sommes tous aussi déçus qu'Oncle Algie, son ami Rupert et Monsieur Berggren, je crois…

« Mouais. Ben faut voir le côté positif. Si vous n'avez pas trouvé, alors les sbires de Voldemort ne trouveront pas non plus. Et nous avons une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui, puisque nous avons au moins récupéré les autres versions… » fait soudainement remarquer Ron, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux…

« Exact. Et au fait, où en sont les deux sous-fifres de Voldemort ? » demande Draco, en haussant un sourcil vers Tatie

« Toujours à Venise. Ils se rapprochent sérieusement du but cependant… » répond Tatie, qui semble un peu préoccupée par autre chose…

« Un problème Nally ? » demande d'ailleurs Tonton Sev, sourcils froncés…

« Non… Je réfléchissais, c'est tout… » répond-elle avec un sourire rassurant

Son visage est de nouveau complètement détendu et elle se lève, proposant à Oncle Algie, son ami Rupert et Monsieur Berggren, de les piloter vers leur Yourte, afin qu'ils puissent se reposer de leur difficile journée. Ils acceptent avec un évident plaisir tous les trois et alors qu'ils sortent de la Yourte d'Etat-Major, Harry fait remarquer qu'il est temps d'aller rejoindre les copains et les Suédois.

Bien que je sois terriblement curieux de savoir ce que mes amis ont vécu à Priest Hole Manor après mon départ ce matin, je ne leur pose aucune question. Ce n'est pas le moment et j'aurai tout le loisir de demander à mes amis ce qui les a retardés, durant la soirée…

Nous rejoignons donc l'aire d'entrainement, où les résistants viennent d'arriver après s'être installés dans les Yourtes de la clairière. Harry nous stoppe cependant à quelques pas, à l'abri d'un bosquet qui nous masque aux regards et il observe un peu le groupe, ses interactions avec les copains et copines, les yeux un peu plissés…

« Ça n'ira pas. Il faut changer notre approche ou ils ne nous prendront pas au sérieux… » dit-il, au bout d'une minute ou deux…

Et il donne aussitôt des instructions qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec ce qui était prévu…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Domptage**

**Théo**

Ron me fait signe de le rejoindre. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me demande de prévenir discrètement les autres que nous changeons d'approche et il me remet des parchemins où sont écrites des instructions à lire immédiatement.

Je fais vite fais le tour des copains et copines et quand tout le monde a lu le parchemin que je lui ai remis, nous allons nous rassembler autour de Harry, qui vient de s'avancer sur le terrain d'entraînement…

Bien entendu, dès qu'ils l'aperçoivent, les Suédois s'arrêtent de parler et se tournent vers lui…

« Alors, qui veut s'essayer à un petit duel contre l'un d'entre nous, histoire de se mettre en jambe et d'évaluer où vous en êtes ? Votre meilleur(e) duelliste peut-être ? » demande Ron, d'une voix joyeuse, en regardant les jeunes Suédoises et Suédois à la ronde

« Avec plaisir ! » s'exclame aussitôt un grand gars d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux châtains bouclés, qui arbore une petite barbiche à la pointe de son menton et bombe un peu le torse.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il semble confiant et bien sûr de lui. Et un petit cercle d'amis et admirateurs l'applaudit, clamant qu'aucun de nous n'a de chance de gagner contre lui…

« Prépare-toi à aller au tapis en moins de cinq minutes, Nils ! » s'exclame cependant Orian, qui affiche un grand sourire

« Modère ton enthousiasme, Orian ! Je sais qu'un rien t'éblouit et que tu penses sincèrement que tous ces jeunes sont hyper doués, mais tu oublies que cela fait trois ans de suite que je suis le grand Champion du Tournoi Scandinave de Duel ! Alors ça m'étonnerait qu'un de ces gamins puisse m'apprendre quoi que ce soit dans cet art ! Mais promis les amis, je vais faire durer un peu le Duel, pour que vous puissiez apprécier mes talents ! » répond le dénommé Nils, en regonflant ses plumes, sous les approbations bruyantes de son petit groupe d'amis

« Vas y, Nev. Rabats-lui le caquet et fous-lui la pâtée de sa vie à ce vantard… » murmure Ron, en donnant une claque d'encouragement sur l'épaule de Neville, tandis que les Suédois s'assoient à terre, pour mieux jouir du spectacle que leur Champion se prépare à leur donner…

« Moi ? Tu as entendu, il est Champion de Duel depuis trois ans… » répond Neville, de toute évidence surpris, que ce ne soit pas Harry, Ron ou Hermione, qui défie le gars

« Oui, toi, Nev. Ce type n'a jamais eu à se coltiner Papa et Remus en Duel en même temps. Ni à se battre en combat réel. Toi, oui. Et nous nous sommes souvent entraînés ensemble toi et moi. Crois-moi, qu'il soit Champion n'a pas d'importance, tu es bien meilleur que lui. Et tu vas lui montrer comment tu fous un Mangemort à terre et le laminer en lui renvoyant son premier coup à la figure à ce Champion de pacotille… » l'encourage Harry, avec un sourire et un regard si confiants, que Neville se regonfle à bloc aussi sec…

Il acquiesce avec un regard déterminé et va se placer devant son adversaire, tandis que Gabe et Elinor se chargent de sécuriser la zone de Duel…

« Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas Harry Potter, le meilleur d'entre vous, qui défie notre Champion ? » s'enquiert une voix masculine à la droite d'Orian

C'est le type qui regarde Harry comme s'il était une délicieuse friandise, depuis qu'il est arrivé. Sûr que s'il continue comme ça, Ron ne lui dira rien, mais il lui en fera sérieusement baver durant les entraînements…

Enfin, c'est ce que moi je ferais, si c'est Ma Ginny qu'il zieutait ainsi…

« Sigvard a raison ! Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le meilleur d'entre vous qui s'oppose à Nils ! Au moins nous aurions une chance d'avoir un bon spectacle ! » approuve un autre homme, au visage un peu rougeaud

« Non, il vaut mieux pas, parce que votre Champion n'aurait pas le temps de finir de formuler son premier Sortilège qu'il serait hors-jeu. Contre Nev, il a une micro chance d'échanger un Sort ou deux. Et encore, je n'en suis pas sûr à 100%… » répond Ron, avec un sourire un peu niais…

Il est en train de les leurrer Ron, en se montrant sous un jour grand benêt. Mais bientôt, les Suédois le verront sous un autre aspect et là, ils déchanteront assurément…

Et Draco, Blaise et moi ricanons, en approuvant Ron du chef, tandis que du côté Suédois, les têtes sont plus que dubitatives. Moqueuses même pour pas mal d'entre elles. Il y en a même trois ou quatre qui rient ouvertement, l'air de dire que Ron se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. En fait, à part Orian, les Suédoises et Suédois ont toutes et tous l'air de penser que Nev va se faire balayer par leur Champion.

Mais ils vont avoir une belle surprise. Car c'est Nev qui va balayer leur Champion. Ouais, sûr qu'il ne va pas faire long feu, le mec à barbiche qui bombe le torse comme un paon…

« Je pense que vous faites preuve d'excès de confiance dans les capacités de votre ami, jeune homme ! Sans doute est-il brillant dans la catégorie junior, mais face à un triple Champion sénior, il n'a certainement aucune chance ! » s'exclame d'ailleurs la voix d'un type aux cheveux bruns, rassemblés en catogan

« Normal, Olav ! Pêcher de jeunesse sans doute ! Les ados se pensent toujours invincibles face aux vieillards que nous sommes déjà à leurs yeux ! » répond d'un ton joyeux un autre mec

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais Nils va démontrer que c'est le contraire, n'est-ce pas vieux ! » déclare le dénommé Olav, en riant de bon cœur

Nils répond simplement d'un hochement de tête souriant et en levant le pouce…

« Eh, Nils ! Ne lui fais quand même pas trop mal à ce gamin ! Il a l'air tout mignon et gentil ! » s'exclame une voix féminine, noyée quelque part dans le groupe

« Ne t'inquiète pas Annika ! Je ne suis pas un bourreau d'enfant ! Il sera à peine égratigné quand je vais le renvoyer dans les robes de sa maman ! » répond Nils, soulevant une petite vague de rires…

Alors là, le triple Champion de Duel vient de commettre une erreur monumentale ! Il ne faut jamais impliquer les parents de Nev dans une plaisanterie ! Même en pensée ! Et à voir la façon dont mon pote plisse les yeux et crispe la mâchoire, c'est sûr, Nils le Champion n'aura pas l'occasion d'échanger un seul Sortilège avec lui ! Nev va lui renvoyer son premier Sort à la gueule avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le voir venir !

Je lui donne deux secondes chrono, pas plus, avant d'être hors-jeu…

« Bon ben, on n'est pas là pour bavasser, hein ! Il vient quand ce Duel ! » intervient Colin, en se redressant comme un petit coq…

« Tu es donc si pressé de voir ton copain sur le cul ! » s'exclame en retour le type rougeaud

« Non ! Le tien ! » réplique aussi sec Colin

« Ah ! Ah ! Tu es un rigolo toi ! Allez vas-y, Nils ! Mets-toi en place ! Et montre à ce morveux ce que tu sais faire ! » répond le rougeaud, avec un grand sourire moqueur

Le Champion Suédois acquiesce, assouplit ses guiboles en pliant deux ou trois fois les genoux et se présente devant mon pote. Nev salue son adversaire, avant de se mettre en garde en vrillant son regard de tueur numéro un dans le sien et bien campé sur ses jambes. Nils hoche négativement la tête, l'air amusé et de dire que Nev essaye de se donner un air impressionnant mais que ça ne marche pas du tout…

Et Ron donne le signal de départ. Aussi sec, un Stupefix arrive sur Nev à belle vitesse. Mais, d'un geste très épuré, il le cueille alors qu'il n'est pas encore à mi-course, le renvoyant à vitesse triplée vers son propriétaire. Et Nils le triple Champion de Scandinavie, n'a pas le temps d'effectuer un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il est touché de plein fouet dans le ventre et violemment éjecté en arrière, atterrissant durement sur le cul, hors de la zone de combat, sous les regards stupéfaits de sa bande de groupies…

Et Nev se redresse de toute sa taille pour les toiser tous, le regard et l'allure défiante, tandis que les applaudissements crépitent de notre côté …

« Neville le gamin 1 – Nils le triple Champion 0 ! » s'exclame Ron, d'un ton ironique…

« Eh ben ! Si c'est tout ce que votre Champion sait faire, vous avez de quoi avoir des soucis ! Et vous allez avoir du boulot pour vous hisser à un niveau qui vous permettra de passer avec succès l'épreuve du feu ! » s'exclame aussitôt après Colin, les mains sur les hanches, avec un regard moqueur vers les Suédois…

Je me régale à voir leurs têtes. Nev vient de leur faire une démonstration magistrale de ses talents et de leur nullité, en balayant le Champion de leur groupe avec son propre Stupefix. Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont tous l'air très déconfits. Le dénommé Nils particulièrement, toujours sur le cul et qui regarde Nev d'un air mortifié mêlé de stupeur.

Comme ses amis, il a pris mon pote pour une bille et il vient d'en faire les frais avec perte et fracas…

De quoi le défriser et lui dégonfler la tête…

« Je vous avais prévenus ! La plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas majeurs, mais ils sont déjà super entraînés ! » s'exclame Orian, avec un immense sourire…

Harry effectue un petit signe de tête vers lui et Ron fait tomber sa veste, avant de s'avancer vers le groupe de Suédois. Voilà, c'est le moment où nous allons leur sortir le grand jeu que Harry a finalement décidé de leur servir il y a quelques minutes. Je me place dans le rang avec mes potes et nous enlevons notre veste de treillis, la laissant tomber au sol, avant de marcher de concert vers les recrues que nous allons entraîner, restant cependant quelques pas en retrait de Ron.

En tant que second de Harry, il va enclencher la deuxième phase de notre prise en main…

Il déploie son aura Magique, faisant gronder le Grizzly et il déambule devant le groupe, toujours le cul par terre, toisant chacun du haut de ses deux mètres passés, tout en muscles et puissance, le visage fermé et rude. Il y a de quoi être vraiment impressionné et je vois quelques-uns des résistants soudainement peiner à déglutir…

Et je me bidonne discrètement. A partir de maintenant, ils vont souffrir les cocos et ils l'ont parfaitement compris…

« Vous êtes ici pour vous vous entraîner ou pour rester sur votre cul ? » aboie soudainement Ron, d'un ton dur

Et comme les Suédois se regardent les uns, les autres l'air de se demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon, il ajoute, en durcissant encore le ton : « L'entraînement vient de commencer, vous ne l'avez donc pas compris ? Alors debout tout le monde et plus vite que ça ! »

Il se penche vers un type, l'attrape par le col et le décolle de terre vite fait. Ça décide tout le monde à presser la manœuvre et Ron revient se placer à la droite de Harry…

« Nous sommes plus jeunes que vous, c'est vrai. Parfois d'une douzaine d'années et même davantage. Mais nous ne sommes pas des rigolos, ni des adolescents trop sûrs d'eux, qui courent finalement se réfugier dans les bras de leur mère à la moindre égratignure et dont vous n'avez rien à apprendre ! Contrairement à vous, nous sommes hyper entraînés et nous avons tous une expérience que vous n'avez pas. Nous savons trop bien même ce que c'est que la guerre, dont nous portons les cicatrices indélébiles dans le cœur et sur le corps. Car nous avons déjà eu à combattre à plusieurs reprises, entendu les hurlements de terreur de victimes et les cris de souffrances d'un ami se perdre dans le fracas de la bataille, senti l'odeur du sang ou de la chair brûlée qui fait monter la bile à la bouche, goûté à la trouille qui tord les entrailles quand on est face à un Mangemort qui balance des Maléfices de Magie Noire vicieux et des Avada Kedavra. Quelques-uns d'entre nous ont aussi vu et vécu des horreurs qui dépassent l'entendement et que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer dans vos pires cauchemars. Plusieurs ont été gravement blessés ou torturés par l'ennemi, ont fermé les yeux d'une amie morte ou plongé leurs mains dans le ventre d'un autre, pour empêcher le sang et la vie de s'échapper de son corps, rassemblé les cadavres après la bataille et porté dans leurs bras les dépouilles d'enfants sauvagement assassinés. Certains ont aussi provoqué la mort et doivent maintenant apprendre à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, même s'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de le faire, pour défendre leur vie ou celle d'un frère, d'un ami, d'une personne sans défense ou d'un enfant innocent. Alors, non, nous ne sommes pas des gamins et vous allez découvrir dans les prochains jours, que nous sommes des guerriers redoutables et des entraîneurs impitoyables, qui vont vous faire suer sang et eau, depuis l'aube jusqu'à ce que votre corps crie grâce, pour vous apprendre à vous battre et à défendre votre vie et celle de votre famille ou de vos amis. Et lorsque vous partirez d'ici, vous ne serez certainement pas encore des guerriers aguerris comme nous le sommes, mais vous aurez acquis une résistance physique et mentale, qui vous donnera davantage de chances de survivre en cas d'attaque, que vous en avez pour l'heure. Et vous serez bien mieux armés que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, pour réagir face à l'ennemi et ne pas céder à la panique ou à l'effroi quand viendra le temps de votre première bataille...» déclare Harry, d'un ton ferme et tellement puissant, que ses mots vous transpercent pour vous atteindre en plein cœur …

Et tandis que je frémis, aux souvenirs des Batailles du Ministère, de Privet Drive, du Poudlard Express et de Pré Au Lard, les Suédoises et Suédois nous regardent d'un autre œil, des yeux glissant parfois sur les cicatrices que quelques-uns d'entre nous arborent sur les bras ou le visage. Et les postures, les attitudes démontrent que les recrues d'Orian commencent à mesurer dans quoi elles se sont engagées.

Et surtout à qui elles ont affaire…

Des adolescents, c'est vrai. Mais devenus adultes avant l'heure et portant dans leur regard la gravité et la dure réalité de la guerre. Et qui ont tous quelque chose à leur apprendre pour survivre aux combats…

Et un silence un peu lourd se prolonge durant quelques secondes…

« Colin, ramasse leurs Baguettes. » demande soudainement Harry, en continuant à observer le groupe de son regard pointu et profond, sa force tranquille nous englobant tous…

« A tes ordres, Chef ! » répond Colin, en sortant un petit sac en toile de sa poche…

« Ramasser nos Baguettes ? Mais… » réagit la jeune femme qui a demandé l'âge de Colin quand nous étions encore dans le salon d'Orian…

« Ce n'est pas négociable ! Vous avez demandé à ce que nous vous entraînions et nous allons le faire ! A la manière qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes et ce que vous voulez devenir ! Des guerriers ! » s'exclame fermement Ron, tandis qu'Orian laisse glisser sa Baguette dans le sac que Colin lui présente, avec le sourire…

J'aime bien ce gars. J'ai beaucoup apprécié discuter avec lui, lors de notre précédent séjour au Paradis. Et à son exemple, les membres de son groupe remettent leur Baguette à Colin, visiblement à contre cœur pour certains, mais sans plus oser protester cependant…

« Bien. Pour commencer, nous allons évaluer vos capacités dans différents domaines. Mais au préalable, il faut que vous sachiez d'ors et déjà, qu'ici, chacun participe aux corvées. Aussi, vous allez venir vous présenter individuellement devant Hermione et décliner votre identité. Elle vous donnera vos affectations, désignera votre Chef de Session pour ce soir et votre planning de corvées de la semaine sera affiché sur le panneau dans la clairière, à côté de celui qui concernera les évaluations, dans une heure. Je ne saurais trop vous recommander de les consulter tous les deux avant d'aller vous coucher. Par ailleurs, comme vous le voyez, pour vous permettre de nous identifier, nous avons mis un Tee-Shirt personnalisé. Gabe va vous en remettre un à votre nom également, ainsi qu'un treillis, que vous enfilerez avant de vous présenter devant votre Chef de Session. Celles et ceux qui seront affectés à celle de Gabe ou Hermione, iront se placer devant le panneau adéquate qui se trouve derrière vous. » explique Philippa, avant de passer la parole à Ron

« Dès demain matin, vous serez réveillés au son du cor et vous aurez quinze minutes pour arriver ici, pour commencer votre échauffement et vos exercices avec votre Chef de Session du jour. Puis douche et petit déjeuner, avant d'entamer vos tests d'évaluations et les corvées de la journée. Le repas de ce soir va vous être offert, mais pour le reste du séjour, vous serez mis aux fourneaux avec Dobby avec lequel vous avez tout intérêt à être poli et aimable, si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à Harry ou à moi-même. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez envie d'avoir affaire ni à l'un, ni à l'autre d'entre nous… » explique Ron, avant de se tourner vers la grotte qui sert de cuisine et d'appeler : « Dobby, vient te présenter mon pote ! »

Roi Dobby arrive aussitôt dans un petit craquement. Il porte un pantalon bleu marine, un Tee-Shirt blanc à son nom et une toque de chef cuistot sur la tête.

« Dobby est enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » dit-il, ses oreilles doucement agitées, en faisant un signe de la main vers le groupe de Suédois qui le regarde avec surprise…

« Maître Dobby est un Elfe libre et un très précieux ami, qui fait partie intégrante de notre équipe et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne vous étonnez pas s'il vient se mêler aux divers entraînements au gré de ses loisirs et de ses envies. C'est habituel. » précise Harry, en exerçant une pression amicale sur l'épaule de Roi Dobby qui le gratifie d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Bien, nous vous avons donné toutes les instructions nécessaires pour ce soir. Alors en file devant le bureau d'Hermione et que ça saute ! » aboie Ron, ponctuant son ordre en tapant une fois dans les mains, tandis que Dobby repart en trottinant vers la grotte…

Les Suédois obtempèrent au doigt et à l'œil, même si trois ou quatre traînent un peu la patte et j'échange un sourire en coin avec Draco…

Ils sont domptés ou en passe de l'être pour les plus récalcitrants…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**N'hésitez donc pas à le donner !**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	14. Petits Tours

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bisous à ma beta, Mistycal**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Milles excuses pour le retard ! Après une semaine très chargée (encore une fois), j'ai connu un mardi de folie qui m'a réservé un impondérable de taille et empêché d'être au rendez-vous...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Les réponses aux commentaires ne sont pas encore rédigées, mais elles vont suivre et comme d'habitude, Douceurfamille, Lion et Yzeute trouveront la leur sur mon forum !**

**Bonne Lecture pour le chapitre et bisous à toutes et tous!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Petits Tours 1 / 5**

_**Mercredi 19 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Petit Tour D'Ensemble**

**Harry**

Notre séjour de dix mois dans le Temps Ralenti touche à sa fin. Nous partons demain en début de matinée et, avant de passer une soirée tranquille, tout le monde s'en va faire ses bagages, avec une petite pointe de regrets pour certains, qui auraient aimé que le séjour se prolonge encore un peu, tandis que d'autres sont heureux de pouvoir retrouver leur famille.

« Satisfait du bilan, Harry ? » demande Maman, à peine ai-je passé la porte de la Yourte d'Etat-Major…

« Dans l'ensemble, plutôt oui. Mais vous ? » réponds-je, avec une pointe d'anxiété, en prenant place autour de la table de réunion, avec Ron et Hermione…

Maman et Papa m'ont laissé les commandes de l'entraînement du groupe de résistants d'Orian. Et tout en participant eux aussi en tant qu'entraîneurs, ils ont étudié minutieusement les plannings, les stratégies élaborées avec mes Chefs de Session et ils ont examiné les rapports journaliers que nous avons rédigés, les modifications et rectifications apportées à tous les niveaux. Bien sûr, si j'avais commis des grosses erreurs, ils m'auraient tout de suite engagé à réfléchir à ce que je faisais ou donné de précieux conseils. Mais nous avions convenu qu'en cas contraire, ils attendraient le dernier soir, pour évaluer mes compétences à organiser et diriger un camp d'entraînements et des simulations de bataille…

Naturellement, comme d'habitude, Ron et Hermione m'ont secondé dans cette tâche. Et ils sont tout aussi anxieux et impatients que moi de connaître le verdict de Papa et Maman.

« Pour une première, je pense que vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Ce n'était pas évident de vous imposer comme organisateurs et entraîneurs, mais vous avez su parfaitement négocier votre approche, en abandonnant la tactique prévue …» sourit Maman, ce qui me fait bien plaisir évidemment…

Lundi soir, tandis que nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à cogiter sur ce que je pourrais dire, pour convaincre les membres du groupe de résistants d'Orian, que malgré notre jeunesse, mes amis et moi étions compétents pour les entraîner. J'avais prévu de faire la présentation de chacun d'entre nous et d'annoncer nos spécialités respectives en les faisant suivre d'une petite démonstration.

Mais toute la belle présentation que j'avais minutieusement orchestrée avec Ron et Hermione m'est apparue complètement à côté de la plaque, quand j'ai vu les regards posés sur Colin, Théo, Ginny, Luna, Nev et les autres. Il était évident qu'à part Orian qui nous avait déjà vus à l'œuvre, aucun membre des Résistants Suédois ne nous prendrait au sérieux, ni n'accepterait que des jeunes qui vont encore à l'école, leur donnent des ordres ou leur remuent le poil…

Et j'ai décidé d'employer la manière forte, de montrer que nous étions déjà des guerriers, contrairement à eux…

« Je suis d'accord. C'était une excellente idée de faire mettre leur Champion au tapis par Neville. Et ton discours improvisé qui a fait suite Harry, était parfait. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour marquer la différence entre eux et vous : votre expérience de la guerre, des combats et des duels contre des ennemis. Par ailleurs, ça a eu le mérite de planter le décor de ce qui les attend si la guerre arrive en Suède. Et d'engager à la réflexion ceux qui ne réalisaient pas, que se battre contre des Mangemorts n'est pas un jeu. » déclare Papa, en me gratifiant de l'un de ses profonds regards, qui signifie son approbation, plus que des mots.

« Merci. Mais après, il y a eu quelques anicroches… » réponds-je, en grimaçant…

« Tu songes sans doute à la première simulation mensuelle ? » s'enquiert Maman, d'un ton doux

« Oui, entre autre… » acquiesce-je, avec un hochement de tête.

La première simulation a été un fiasco total. Le groupe d'Orian a été balayé en moins de quatre minutes. De quoi les décourager complètement et les amener à désinvestir les entraînements. Et j'ai eu une terrible trouille de ne pas réussir à récupérer la situation…

« Nous avons eu tous les deux des doutes dès que tu nous as montré le scénario. Il était trop complexe pour des novices. Mais nous avons décidé te laisser faire et si tu n'en avais pas eu l'idée toi-même, je serais intervenu pour leur dire que c'est ce qui les attendait en combat réel, s'ils ne se remuaient pas davantage les fesses. Tu as eu la bonne réaction en leur présentant cette simulation comme un défi à relever et en durcissant encore l'entraînement. Certains ont un peu rechigné, mais ils ont pu constater que leurs efforts avaient payé, quand ils sont enfin parvenus à remporter la victoire, deux mois plus tard… Et par la suite, beaucoup se sont surpassés pour faire mieux encore dès que tu leur as annoncé que maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à remporter une petite victoire, chaque simulation serait différente et plus corsée que la précédente… » déclare Papa, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Maman…

« Ouais, c'est vrai, nous avons bien rattrapé ce coup. Mais je me suis salement planté avec le cinquième groupe de survie. Heureusement que Gil était dans le coin ou Britta aurait pu être tuée. Si je n'avais pas été négligent et que j'avais vérifié son harnachement, rien ne serait arrivé… » grimace à son tour Ron

Oh, oui ! Un sacré coup dur ça ! Ron a carrément oublié que Britta n'avait pas encore eu son entraînement avec Seamus, notre Chef de Session de l'escalade. Et au troisième jour de sa semaine de survie, la Suédoise est tombé de la falaise par laquelle Ron a fait passer son groupe, parce que sa corde de sécurité n'était pas bien assurée. Gil qui entraînait un autre groupe au tir à l'arc à deux pas de l'endroit, l'a rattrapée avec un Sort de Lévitation qui lui a permis de se poser en douceur et sans casse, mais elle a eu chaud aux miches et Ron aussi car il était à ce moment-là, dans l'impossibilité d'aider lui-même la Suédoise…

« Tu aurais dû vérifier son harnachement, c'est vrai. Mais Britta a aussi une grosse part de responsabilité dans ce qui lui est arrivé et elle l'a reconnu. Elle aurait dû te signaler qu'elle n'avait jamais fait d'escalade. Mais par orgueil, elle a voulu relever le défi et n'a pas demandé conseil non plus aux autres, pour bien assurer sa corde de sécurité. Elle s'est fiée à son sens de l'observation, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son nœud n'était pas correctement fait et il a lâché. Et finalement, cela lui a servi de leçon. Elle a ravalé une partie de son orgueil et elle demande un peu plus facilement de l'aide quand elle en est en difficulté. » répond Maman, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Ron

« Exact, mais cela n'efface pas le fait que j'ai été négligent. » soupire Ron, avec une nouvelle grimace

C'est une Potion qui ne passe pas pour lui. Il ne se pardonne pas cet incident…

« Non, mais cela t'a également servi de leçon. C'est une erreur que tu ne commettras plus… » réplique Papa, avant de boire une goutte de thé…

« Et il n'y a eu aucun autre incident. Ni erreur majeure. Vous avez su vous autoévaluer, apporter les corrections nécessaires aux petits défauts de votre organisation et réajuster très vite votre approche en personnalisant l'entraînement de chaque membre du groupe. » déclare Maman, en nous englobant d'un regard qui traduit sa satisfaction…

« Oui… Mais on a eu de bons Maîtres en la matière et nous nous sommes beaucoup appuyés sur les méthodes que vous avez employées avec nous. Tout bien considéré, je crois que le seul petit plus que nous avons apporté, ce sont les fiches écrites et la formalisation des entretiens individuels… » répond-je, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Ron et Hermione

C'est vrai que nous avons balbutié un peu les deux premiers jours d'entraînement, après la phase d'évaluation. Jusqu'alors, les copains et moi n'avions jamais entraîné que des élèves, qui étaient tous ou presque au même niveau de connaissance et de puissance et nous avions acquis des automatismes qui ne sont pas du tout adaptés, quand il s'agit d'adultes ayant développé des capacités Magiques spécifiques dans différents domaines…

Nous en avons pas mal discuté et nous avons finalement décidé de changer de méthode en nous appuyant sur celles de Maman et Papa et sur nos fiches d'évaluations, afin de mieux exploiter les capacités de chacun. En fait, nous avons complètement bouleversé le programme que nous avions prévu, en mettant au point une alternance de sessions d'entraînement individuel, de sessions d'entraînement de groupe de niveaux et des sessions d'apprentissage de Soins d'Urgence, de Survie etc… Et chaque jour, nous complétions soigneusement nos fiches d'évaluation, avec nos observations, pour mieux suivre l'évolution des progrès accomplis et nous en discutions individuellement avec chaque membre du groupe, une fois par semaine, pour fixer de nouveaux objectifs…

Et cela a vachement payé. Tellement que Draco, Blaise et Nev ont décidé avec Ginny, Luna, Gil et Elinor, d'appliquer le même genre d'organisation et de méthode avec les gars et filles du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. Parce que si ça marche avec des adultes, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec des ados ?

« Ce sont des petits plus très importants qui ont permis aux jeunes que vous êtes, d'achever de démontrer aux adultes que vous aviez en face de vous, que vous n'étiez ni des ados trop sûrs d'eux, ni des rigolos, mais bel et bien des Guerriers accomplis et des entraîneurs solides. Et à ce jour, ils vous reconnaissent pleinement dans vos compétences et conviennent que vous leur avez beaucoup appris, en matière de défense, d'organisation, de stratégie, de soins et secours d'urgence, de survie et de sécurité. Et franchement, ce n'était pas une mince affaire et c'était même très loin d'être gagné d'avance. » affirme Papa, tandis que je commence presque à me sentir pousser des ailes…

« En clair, nous vous félicitons pour votre excellent travail. Et je vous informe que vous aurez tous les trois, la responsabilité du prochain entraînement d'un groupe de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans le sud de la France, jeudi soir. Et cette fois, vous n'aurez pas de superviseur. Je resterai totalement en retrait, bien tranquillement dans le temps normal, prête à intervenir en cas d'urgence, certes, mais cela me permettra d'être nettement moins fatiguée à la fin du séjour. Et j'en suis très satisfaite, car j'ai bien besoin de me reposer un peu… » conclut Maman, avec un grand sourire…

Tout comme Ron et Hermione, j'en reste sans voix. Partagé entre la fierté d'avoir relevé avec succès le défi que je m'étais fixé et la méga surprise…

« Mais… Tu… Tu es sûre ? Que dira le professeur Dumbledore ? C'est lui qui devait aller en France, avec toi et… Oh ! Merlin ! Que dira le Ministre Français ? » m'exclame-je, après quelques secondes, la voix à demie étranglée

Le Ministre Français et ses deux fils font partie des personnes qui doivent participer à l'entraînement jeudi !

« Albus et moi avons évoqué cette question dès lundi soir et il nous ait apparu évident à tous les deux que si tout se déroulait bien ici, vous soyez davantage impliqué dans l'organisation de la défense des Pays du Continent. Et c'est Albus lui-même, qui a proposé que jeudi tu sois l'entraîneur en Chef et Organisateur responsable, Harry et que Ron et Hermione te secondent comme ils le font habituellement. Quant à Monsieur Clovignac, le Ministre Français, c'est un homme tout à fait charmant et d'une grande simplicité, qui a un excellent jugement et je suis certaine qu'il se réjouira de bénéficier d'un entraînement avec vous trois. Et je sais d'ors et déjà, que vous ferez un aussi excellent travail qu'ici. Et même mieux encore, puisque vous êtes rodés maintenant… » explique Maman, d'un ton rassurant et chaleureux…

Il me faut cependant un peu de temps, pour digérer la nouvelle. Franchement, si j'espérais bien pouvoir participer aux entraînements internationaux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on me confie la responsabilité pleine et entière, du prochain groupe français… Et j'en suis très ému. Un peu fébrile aussi. Et un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, m'apprend qu'ils sont dans le même état que moi…

« Eh, bien… Merci beaucoup. Nous ferons tout pour être à la hauteur et mériter la confiance que vous nous accordez. Merci… » dis-je finalement, sur une bonne inspiration pour libérer ma poitrine de l'émotion qui l'étreint

« Ouais, merci. Ça fait super plaisir tout ça… » ajoute Ron, sous le hochement approbateur d'Hermione qui a presque les larmes aux yeux d'émotion et de fierté…

C'est une sacrée preuve de reconnaissance et de confiance, que nous font Papa, Maman et le professeur Dumbledore…

« De rien. C'est parfaitement mérité. Vous avez travaillé très dur, pour en arriver là, depuis l'été dernier. Et je suis très fière de vous. À chaque entraînement vous avez largement dépassé les résultats que j'escomptais, en mettant les bouchées doubles … » sourit Maman, ses yeux brillants de fierté posés sur moi…

Et ça me fait chaud au cœur.

« L'équipe est déjà composée, je sais, mais je suis tellement émue, que j'ai un trou de mémoire. Qui va venir avec nous ? » s'enquiert Hermione, en acceptant d'un signe de tête, la tasse de thé que Papa se propose de lui servir…

Maman énonce la liste des entraîneurs prévus et nous apprend ensuite que nous irons à Beauxbâtons, où Madame Maxime organise l'accueil du groupe français. Et je me dis que Fleur sera très heureuse sans doute, de retrouver son école.

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler davantage de tout cela, car Draco vient nous prévenir que la fête organisée par Orian et son groupe pour clore notre séjour, n'attend plus que nous pour commencer.

C'est une belle fête que les Suédois nous offrent. Joyeuse et ponctuée de chants, au cours de laquelle ils nous font découvrir leurs mythes et légendes. Entre chaque tableau des saynètes qu'ils ont montées, ils nous remercient tous, chacun notre tour, avec simplicité et gentillesse.

Et pour clore le petit spectacle qu'ils ont préparé pour nous, ils nous font part de toute leur reconnaissance, au travers d'une parodie de l'accueil qu'ils nous avaient réservé le premier soir et de moments choisis de leurs entraînements, nous livrant leurs pensées et réactions inexprimées d'alors…

Ce qui nous fait bien rire…

Notamment la scène avec Gudrun et son « Tu parles, microbe ! Je t'écraserai sous ma semelle à la première occasion… », tandis que Colin lui affirmait qu'il était très bon en Duel et combat Moldu, immédiatement suivi par une autre scène où elle s'exclamait intérieurement : « Oh, bon sang ! Mais c'est Hercule version Gnome ce mioche ! » quand il a démontré quelques jours plus tard, qu'il était effectivement redoutable au combat à mains nues…

Mais je crois que celle qui m'a le plus fait rire, c'est la scène où, face à Nev, Nils a pensé : « Ah ! Ah ! Tu as beau essayer d'avoir un aspect redoutable, mon gars, tu n'auras toujours l'air que d'un inoffensif poupon… » et trois secondes plus tard, quand il s'est retrouvé le cul par terre : « Merde alors ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je me suis fait mettre une pelée monstre ! Par un gosse ! Putain ! Je n'ai pas tenu trois secondes devant un gamin qui va encore à l'école ! Oh la honte ! La honte ! »

Nev aussi, en était mort de rire…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Petit Tour De Campement**

**Draco **

Le temps a passé très vite et nous voilà déjà au matin du retour dans le temps normal. Je me dépêche de boucler mon sac et je pars profiter d'un dernier petit tour dans le campement encore endormi.

Comme d'habitude, je prends grand plaisir à regarder le Soleil se lever sur les montagnes et à flâner. Mes pas m'emmènent d'abord le long de la rivière, se poursuivent un temps dans la forêt, puis du côté de l'aire d'entraînement où Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent visiblement d'arriver pour s'échauffer un peu, avant d'entamer leur petit footing matinal…

Je reste quelques secondes à les regarder de loin, puis je reprends ma marche solitaire, m'enfonçant de nouveau sous le couvert des arbres…

« Salut Draco ! » m'interpelle une voix sur la gauche, au moment où j'entre dans la clairière aux Yourtes où ont pris quartier les Suédois durant tout leur séjour…

« Salut Joran ! Déjà levé ? » réponds-je, un peu moqueur, tandis que le Suédois grimace

Il n'est pas du tout du matin…

« Corvée de petit déj' et je suis en retard. Freja va me sonner les cloches…» répond-il, tout en s'engouffrant sur le sentier au pas de course…

J'éclate d'un petit rire. Sûr qu'il ne va pas être à la fête le pauvre. Freja a un caractère explosif et redoutable, qui n'admet aucun retard, ni manquement…

Je poursuis mon chemin et un peu plus loin, je rejoins un autre lève-tôt, assis sur un tronc d'arbre à demi-couché et qui regarde Harry, Ron et Hermione passer en lisière du bois, de l'autre côté de la clairière…

C'est surtout Harry, qu'il observe. Il en pince pour lui depuis que mon frère est entré dans le salon chez Orian. Et si au début c'était sans doute sa notoriété qui l'attirait, je suis convaincu que ses sentiments pour Harry ont évolué vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus sincère, au fil des mois…

Mais s'il le dévore toujours d'un regard brûlant, il n'a jamais cherché à approcher Harry...

« Bonjour, Sigvard. Cesse de regarder Harry comme ça, tu vas finir par le faire fondre… » déclare-je, en m'arrêtant auprès de lui…

« Ouais, je sais, c'est peine perdue. Ron et lui c'est du très sérieux, je l'ai bien compris, va… » répond-il, dans un murmure, en se tournant vers moi, tandis que je hausse un sourcil…

Il soupire, hochant la tête de gauche à droite, avant de poursuivre :

« Oh, allez, Draco. D'accord, si je n'avais pas été homo et particulièrement sensible à Harry, je ne me serais aperçu de rien, car ils sont extrêmement discrets tous les deux. D'ailleurs tous mes amis pensent que je ne lui ai jamais fait d'avance parce que j'ai compris qu'il est un pur hétéro. Mais toi, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant de la relation amoureuse de Harry et Ron. Vous êtes trop liés, trop proches pour que tu l'ignores. Ceci dit, si tu as promis le secret, je comprends que tu ne me répondes pas et que tu fasses semblant de ne rien savoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais la boucler et je ne parlerai de ça avec personne d'autre. Pas même à mon meilleur ami… » dit-il, dans un chuchotement

Et je ne doute pas un seul instant de sa sincérité. Mais je prends le parti de ne rien répondre. Que pourrais-je dire de toute façon. Ce gars a le béguin pour mon frère et il a deviné qu'il est lié à Ron. Je ne peux ni démentir, ni en dire davantage…

La porte d'une Yourte s'ouvre non loin. Nils sort en bâillant à se décrocher les mâchoires…

« Salut ! » s'exclame-t-il, en venant vers nous, bâillant une nouvelle fois tandis que nous lui répondons, avant d'ajouter : « Je vais aller me réveiller tout à fait en allant piquer une tête dans la rivière. Vous venez ? »

Sigvard hoche négativement la tête

« Non, merci. J'ai déjà pris ma douche. Et je vais continuer mon petit tour d'au revoir du camp… » réponds-je, en montrant d'un geste vague, la direction approximative dans laquelle je vais me diriger…

« Ok… Si ça t'intéresse, viens du côté du terrain dans deux heures, j'ai réussi à arracher à Neville hier soir, la promesse de me laisser une dernière chance de le battre ! Et je crois que cette fois, je vais enfin obtenir une victoire ! J'ai mis au point une tactique imparable ! » s'exclame Nils, en partant déjà.

« Ne rêve pas trop ! Neville est un Gryffondor, il bouffe toujours du lion en se levant ! Et tu n'auras pas l'occasion de mener ta tactique à son terme ! Je ne sais même pas si tu auras la possibilité de l'amorcer ! » m'exclame-je en retour, avec un sourire dans la voix

« L'espoir fait vivre ! Et j'en ai à foison ! » s'écrie Nils d'un ton joyeux par-dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant à grands pas…

Il a bien changé Nils. Au début, il avait la hargne, d'avoir été ridiculisé par un « gamin » de 13 ans son cadet. Mais après la très dure période de trois jours d'évaluation que nous leur avons imposée, nous avons gratifié les recrues d'Orian de quelques démonstrations de Duel à terre et en vol, pour leur faire venir l'eau à la bouche et espérer en faire autant un jour…

Et après ça, Nils, comme les autres, a compris que pour atteindre notre niveau, il allait vraiment avoir bien du boulot, comme l'avait affirmé Colin, le premier soir et il s'est investi à fond. Il a bien progressé, mais n'a jamais réussi à battre Neville qu'il a défié au moins une fois par mois, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, puisque de son côté mon pote a continué à s'entraîner aussi.

Mais comme le dit Colin, au moins Nils n'est plus ridicule face à Nev et leurs Duels sont de vrais régals à voir…

Ah ! En parlant de Colin, le plus jeune et minus des entraîneurs... Bon, à peine plus minus que moi, c'est vrai. Et lui, va certainement encore grandir tandis que moi, je crains bien avoir atteint ma taille définitive…

M'enfin, bref….

Il les a bien impressionnés les Suédois, Colin, quand il a battu à plate couture Hampus, un gars qui fait vingt centimètres et trente kilos de plus que lui, après l'avoir défié au combat à mains nues. Après ça, il est devenu le chouchou de ces dames. Elles voulaient toutes s'entraîner avec lui et à son grand dam, certaines lui faisaient des mamours presque indécents. Et le pauvre n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, parce qu'il est trop gentil et qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre à exécution ses menaces de leur flanquer une raclée si elles n'arrêtaient pas.

Il est comme ça, Colin. Si cela avait été des Ânesses Bâtées qui l'attaquaient, il ne les aurait pas loupées, c'est certain. Mais là, il s'agissait de groupies un peu trop chaleureuses. Et pour qu'il ait enfin la paix, il a fallu que Daphnée pique une crise phénoménale et ruent dans les brancards…

Après ça, elles se sont calmées, je vous le promets…

Il faut dire que Daphnée en a envoyées deux à l'infirmerie…

A la loyale, bien sûr. Elle les avait prévenues qu'il fallait laisser Colin tranquille ou elle leur ferait une tête au carré. Elles ne l'ont pas crue et Daphnée les a assommées…

Depuis, Colin est aux anges. Sa chère et tendre Daphnée, qui ne cédait pas à son charme et la cour pressante qu'il lui faisait depuis le début de l'année, lui est enfin tombée dans les bras. Et ils font un bien joli couple tous les deux…

Assez explosif, car ils ont autant de tempérament l'un que l'autre, mais bien assorti et très amoureux…

« Eh ! Draco ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ! » m'interpelle Orian, tandis que je reviens lentement vers le terrain d'entraînement…

« Très bien, merci ! Et toi ? » réponds-je, en serrant la main qu'il m'a tendue…

« Super forme ! Dommage qu'il faille déjà que nous partions. Mais hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Orian, avec le sourire qui ne le quitte jamais…

« Exact. Et heureusement les mauvaises en ont toujours une tôt ou tard aussi… » poursuis-je, en lui rendant son sourire…

« Mais mieux vaut tôt pour les mauvaises et tard pour les bonnes… » achève Orian, avant de me demander si j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner…

Et comme je réponds négativement, il m'invite à me joindre à lui, à la table dressée en bordure du terrain d'entraînement…

Il est heureux, Orian. Tout comme les autres, il a bien progressé durant notre séjour et son petit groupe a élaboré des projets pour s'améliorer encore, mais aussi pour organiser la défense de son Pays.

Ceci dit, moi aussi j'ai pas mal progressé. En Magie sans Baguette. J'ai suivi les conseils de Harry et je me suis concentré sur les Sortilèges liés à l'air. Après quelques semaines d'efforts, j'ai effectué un grand pas en avant et depuis, je peux travailler aussi sur des Sorts liés à d'autres éléments. L'eau me réussit pas mal. Le feu, dans une mesure moindre. Quant à la terre, je ne suis pas doué du tout je crois. Mais je ne baisserai pas les bras avant d'en être certain…

« S'lut… » marmonne Blaise, en s'assoyant à mes côtés, tandis qu'Orian, interpellé par l'un de ses amis, se lève de table pour aller faire un petit footing…

En voilà encore un, qui a effectué des sacrés progrès maintenant que sa maturité Magique est acquise. Il fait des merveilles en Métamorphose. Et il est en passe de maîtriser son Animagus. Car oui, Ron a eu raison de l'encourager à essayer et quand Blaise s'est décidé à en parler avec Tatie, il a découvert rapidement l'animal qui sommeille en lui.

C'est un félin, Blaise. Un fauve. Un tigre royal plus exactement…

Ron l'a beaucoup aidé à développer cette aptitude, dans le plus grand secret et à l'écart de tous, dans la forêt. Nous sommes peu nombreux à savoir qu'il est un Animagus. Le cercle présent, quand Ron l'a poussé dans cette voie. Blaise se révèlera aux autres, quand il aura la pleine maîtrise de son don…

« Salut. Tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillé, dis donc… » réponds-je, en poussant vers lui une tasse de thé…

« M'en parle pas. Seamus m'a bassiné quasi toute la nuit. Ton cousin s'est mis en tête de monter un plan pour piéger l'Espion. Il veut infiltrer les rangs des Ânes Bâtés. J'ai passé presque toute la nuit à lui démontrer qu'il ne serait pas crédible et que son idée c'est de la connerie, que ce serait hyper dangereux en plus, mais il n'en démord pas... J'te jure, c'est bien un Gryffondor celui-là. Plus têtu qu'une mule… Et si nous ne tranchons pas en sa faveur, il est capable de nous mettre au pied du mur en jouant le coup en solo, l'andouille …» explique Blaise, avant d'avaler une goutte de thé…

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. J'avoue que je suis surpris, que Seamus ait pu proposer ça. Il n'est pas du type à gamberger à ce genre de choses. Il est bien plus doué pour monter des pièges avec Gabe dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus…

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si con, comme idée… » murmure-je au bout de quelques secondes…

« Quoi ? Ah non ! Tu ne vas l'appuyer quand même ! Seamus n'est pas taillé pour ça ! » s'exclame Blaise dans un chuchotement…

« Ça, je suis d'accord avec toi, Seamus n'aurait pas ouvert la bouche que les Ânes Bâtés l'enverraient chier, à coups de Maléfices dans le train arrière. Mais on peut examiner l'idée et voir si quelqu'un du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ne pourrait pas le faire. L'un de nos espions par exemple. On peut en parler à la réunion de ce soir avec les autres… » réponds-je, avec discrétion…

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Draco ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! Et puis tous les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. sont notoirement anti-Voldemort ! Aucun ne sera crédible ! » chuchote Blaise, avec véhémence

Et la discussion s'engage entre nous. Je m'emploie à lui démontrer l'intérêt d'avoir un Espion infiltré dans les rangs des Ânes Bâtés, tandis que Blaise m'oppose des arguments contraires, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre tombe sur nos têtes…

C'est Nev, qui vient d'arriver…

« Je dérange ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil

« Non, tu tombes fort bien au contraire ! Assois-toi, faut qu'on parle… » répond Blaise, avant d'entreprendre de rapporter la petite conversation que nous venons d'avoir…

Neville l'écoute attentivement, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, me jetant un rapide coup d'œil de temps en temps, pour noter mes réactions. Puis, à son habitude, il prend le temps de réfléchir, avant de donner son avis…

Il procède toujours comme ça, Neville. Et depuis qu'il fait partie du trio de tête du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., je m'appuie souvent sur son opinion, quand il s'agit de trancher une décision, que ce soit en faveur ou défaveur de mes idées, celles de Blaise ou des autres…

Car Neville est un mec très avisé. Je n'en avais pas pris la pleine mesure avant que Harry le désigne pour être l'un de mes seconds. Et il a fait un boulot formidable, quand Blaise et moi étions indisponibles, au moment de la passation des rênes du Comité…

« L'idée de Seamus est effectivement très intéressante Draco. Cependant, pour la mener à bien, premièrement il faudrait recruter un nouveau membre, option que nous avons rejetée il y a quelques semaines et deuxièmement, cela suppose que nous laissions tous les autres Membres du Comité dans l'ignorance, pour limiter les risques que notre Espion soit découvert, à cause d'un malencontreux impair de l'un des nôtres. Notre gars ou notre fille ne pourrait donc pas compter que nous couvrions ses arrières et se retrouverait seul(e) en cas de pépin et là, je rejoins l'avis de Blaise, c'est bien trop dangereux. Par ailleurs, il y a une forte probabilité pour que cela ne mène à rien car les Ânes Bâtés eux-mêmes ne connaissent pas l'identité de l'Espion de Voldemort. Alors laissons nos Espions invisibles faire leur boulot. Ils le font très bien et si l'un ou l'une venait malheureusement à être découvert, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'en sortir sans casse ou presque… » déclare Nev, après mûre réflexion…

Il vient de m'opposer les mêmes arguments que Blaise. En plus concis, certes, mais exactement les mêmes. Cependant, ils me semblent avoir plus de poids. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi…

« Ok… Je reconnais que vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux ne pas exploiter cette idée. Mais il va falloir raisonner Seamus maintenant… Et ça, ce n'est pas gagné… » capitule-je donc, sur un soupir à la pensée qu'il va falloir déployer des trésors de patience.

Car Blaise a raison. Il est cabochard, Seamus quand il s'y met. Et ce n'est jamais facile de lui faire lâcher prise quand il a décidé de n'écouter que lui-même…

« Ouais… J'y ai déjà passé toute la nuit et il n'a pas fléchi d'un pouce… » soupire également Blaise, avant de se servir son quatrième thé en moins d'une demi-heure…

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore compris… » déclare aussitôt Nev, en nous regardant d'un air surpris…

« Compris quoi ? » demandons-nous en même temps, Blaise et moi…

« Qu'il faut arrêter de vouloir raisonner Seamus quand il s'obstine au-delà de trois arguments solides. Tu es le Chef du Comité, Draco, toi son lieutenant, Blaise et lui c'est un sergent. Il le sait et il vous obéira si vous lui donnez un ordre. Point barre… » répond Neville, avant de finir sa tasse de thé…

Et là, je comprends soudainement pourquoi son avis a eu plus de poids que celui de Blaise. Nev a déjà enfilé sa peau de Chef avec les copains, contrairement à Blaise et à moi-même

« C'est aussi simple que ça ? T'es sûr ? » demande Blaise, l'air de ne pas y croire, tandis que Nev fait signe à Nils qu'il arrive…

Tout le monde est déjà rassemblé autour de l'aire d'entraînement, dans l'attente du dernier Duel de notre séjour…

« Ouais… Vous verrez, au début on a quelques scrupules à donner des ordres aux copains, mais finalement, on s'y habitue très vite. Parce que c'est ça ou on se fait marcher sur la tête et c'est la pagaille… Bon, j'y vais. Mon public m'attend et je ne voudrais pas le décevoir… » répond Nev, sur un sourire et un clin d'œil, avant de partir vers le terrain d'entrainement…

« Eh, Nev ! » le rappelle-je, en me levant du banc, de concert avec Blaise

« Quoi ? » demande mon pote, en se retournant vers moi…

« Nils a préparé une tactique et pense avoir toutes les chances de te battre aujourd'hui… » lui apprends-je, avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe…

« L'espoir fait vivre ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de poursuivre son chemin, dès que Blaise et moi l'avons rejoint…

« C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a répondu, quand je lui ai dit que tu ne lui laisserais probablement même pas le temps de l'amorcer, sa fameuse tactique… » réponds-je, en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule, avant d'ajouter : « Ne me fais pas mentir et fous lui la pâtée.. . »

Nev ne répond pas. Mais son sourire et son regard me suffisent pour comprendre qu'il ne laissera aucune chance à Nils…

Et ça ne loupe pas…

Nev sort le grand jeu et une botte dont il a le secret. Alors, comme au premier soir, Nils finit sur les fesses hors de l'arène, à peine le duel a-t-il été engagé …

Il vient d'apprendre à ses dépens, que Nev est ambidextre. Une aptitude que mon ami a décidé d'exploiter durant ce séjour et, même si sa main droite est faiblarde comparée à sa main gauche, elle peut prendre l'adversaire en traître et lui faire bien mal aussi.

Un bel avantage pour lui…

Au grand plaisir de son Grand-oncle Algie qui n'en finit pas de tarir d'éloges à son propos, tant il est fier de lui…

Et Nils est mort de rire…

Il vient encore de se faire avoir en beauté par un gamin…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Petit Tour Dans Le Bureau Du Directeur**

**Hermione**

Ça y est, me voilà de retour dans la Salle d'Entraînement à Poudlard, où j'ai la surprise d'être accueillie par le Baron Sanglant, qui m'informe que le professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir de toute urgence, Tatie Nally, Tonton Sev, Harry, Ron et moi.

Aïe… Que se passe-t-il, me demande-je, en attendant les autres avec anxiété.

Dès qu'ils sont là, nous nous hâtons vers le bureau directorial. La Gargouille n'attend pas que nous lui donnions le mot de passe pour ouvrir l'accès à l'escalier et quand nous arrivons en haut, la porte nous est déjà ouverte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquiert Ron, avec anxiété, aussitôt entré…

Il a toujours la crainte d'être convoqué pour apprendre qu'un membre de sa famille a été tué.

« Hermione doit répondre à une convocation de la police Moldue ce matin à 09H00, auprès de l'Inspecteur Borertruth, dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard… » nous apprend le professeur Dumbledore

« Déjà ? Et à Scotland Yard en plus ! » m'exclame-je en retour, surprise et me sentant pâlir…

Je vais devoir mentir effrontément à un inspecteur de Police de Scotland Yard et cela me met très mal à l'aise..

« Oui. Depuis que les enfants ont été enlevés, la population était en émoi et très mécontente que l'enquête policière piétine. Aussi, dès que Kingsley s'est mis en rapport avec son homologue Moldu, les autorités ont accordé une priorité absolue à l'affaire et tous leurs effectifs ont été mobilisés dès hier soir et toute la nuit. Le van de tes parents a rapidement été identifié et la police s'est immédiatement rendue chez eux, craignant de trouver de nouveaux cadavres, puisqu'aucune plainte n'avait été déposée pour vol. Le cambriolage a été découvert et l'Inspecteur a réveillé les voisins pour se renseigner au sujet de tes parents. Aucun n'a su donner leur adresse actuelle évidemment, mais ta mère avait donné à l'une de tes voisines, juste après ta première rentrée scolaire, un numéro de téléphone, pour te joindre s'il lui arrivait malheur, ainsi qu'à ton père. Et l'Inspecteur s'est mis aussitôt en rapport avec notre service de liaison avec les parents Moldus, qui a tout de suite averti Kingsley… » explique le professeur Dumbledore, en me regardant d'un air ennuyé

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Il n'a pas tout dit, je le sens…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-je, d'un ton urgent

Le professeur soupire et nous invite à nous assoir, tout en faisant venir du thé, dont il nous sert une tasse d'un coup de Baguette, faisant Léviter la première vers moi. Et mon anxiété est si grande maintenant, que c'est d'une main tremblante que je m'en saisis…

Il y a un pépin. Un gros pépin, j'en suis absolument certaine et je suis concernée au premier chef…

« Des soupçons sérieux pèsent sur toi, Hermione… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton très doux…

« Quoi ?! » m'exclame-je, me sentant devenir exsangue cette fois…

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'enquièrent Harry et Ron, l'air complètement estomaqués

« Quelques minutes après que notre service des relations avec les parents Moldus l'ait averti de la convocation dont tu fais l'objet, Hermione, son homologue a contacté Kingsley pour le prévenir que l'Inspecteur Borertruth, a un dossier très lourd à ta charge. Et son homologue Moldu ne peut rien faire pour t'éviter de subir un interrogatoire sans aucun doute très désagréable… » annonce le professeur Dumbledore, qui semble profondément ennuyé pour moi…

J'ai l'impression que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et qu'elle va m'engloutir…

« Mais… Mais de quoi m'accuse-t-on ? En quoi consistent ces charges ? » demande-je, tremblante de la tête aux pieds…

Ai-je commis une erreur ? Laquelle ? M'a-t-on vu forcer la porte du garage hier soir ? Ai-je laissé des empreintes compromettantes dans le cabanon ? Non… J'ai toujours porté des gants et de toute façon la police ne dispose pas d'empreintes de référence me concernant dans ses fichiers, alors cela ne peut pas être ça…

Le professeur Dumbledore ancre son regard dans le mien. Il est désolé de toute évidence…

« Il paraitrait que, bien que tu caches fort bien ton jeu et que tu sembles être une… « Ste nitouche » est l'expression qui a été employée je crois, tu sois déséquilibrée, dangereuse et mystique, que tu aies des fréquentations très douteuses et que tu te drogues. Il paraitrait également que tes parents auraient eu très peur de toi et que les menaces que tu faisais peser sur eux étaient telles, qu'ils auraient déménagé dans l'urgence, sans laisser d'adresse et en abandonnant leurs biens, pour y échapper…» explique le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton prudent…

Cette fois, je me sens presque défaillir…

« Mais qui a raconté de telles conneries ! » s'exclame Harry, qui se saisit de ma main et la serre doucement pour me soutenir, tandis que Ron passe un bras autour de mes épaules…

« Une voisine qui est semble-t-il très bavarde et a donné de nombreux détails des soi-disant frasques délinquantes d'Hermione… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que la colère me submerge brusquement

« Madame Gossip ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle ! Saleté de vieille pipelette ! Elle ne sait pas quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressante et avoir une oreille attentive à disposition ! » m'exclame-je, en serrant les poings

« Nous irons avec toi au rendez-vous et la police verra bien que tu es une fille parfaitement équilibrée et que tu as des amis parfaitement fréquentables… » déclare Ron, en exerçant une pression de sa main sur mon épaule

« Il vaut mieux que tu t'abstiennes, Ron. On ne sait jamais, si la police te demande de remonter tes manches pour voir si tu as le même tatouage que les Mangemorts, ils verront tes cicatrices et cela ne fera pas très bonne impression. Et puis tu n'as pas d'adresse valide dans le monde Moldu. Il vaut mieux également que Harry se tienne à l'écart, car il ne faudrait pas que la police puisse faire de rapprochement entre lui et Marge. Il est également exclus que j'y aille, en tant que professeur accompagnant une élève de son internat, car il ne faudrait pas que ma Marque se mette à brûler au mauvais moment… » intervient Tonton Sev, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion

« Je ne peux pas plus y aller. Car il vaut mieux effectivement qu'Hermione soit accompagnée par une personne qui a à la fois une allure irréprochable et une adresse valide dans le monde Moldu. Et ce n'est le cas d'aucun des professeurs… Ah zut ! » s'exclame Tatie, visiblement ennuyée…

Un petit silence s'installe, uniquement troublé par les craquements du feu brûlant dans la cheminée , tandis que nous réfléchissons tous à qui pourrait m'accompagner et me donner du crédit…

« Je ne vois qu'une solution. C'est que tu sois accompagnée par Justin, Hermione. Il est né-Moldu comme toi, il fait très bon chic, bon genre, a assurément une réputation irréprochable dans le monde Moldu et son père est aussi Inspecteur de police, ce qui est un atout en ta faveur. L'ennui, c'est que l'Inspecteur Finch-Fletchley risque fort ne pas être satisfait s'il apprend que son fils a accompagné à une convocation dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard, une jeune fille soupçonnée d'être en cheville avec les satanistes qui ont enlevé et assassiné les sept enfants… » déclare alors Tonton Sev, avec une petite grimace…

« Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi et j'ai également des scrupules à impliquer Justin là-dedans à cause de son père. Pour les autres né-Moldus ou Sang-Mêlés, Colin est trop jeune et ses parents ont dû déménager aussi sans laisser d'adresse, les parents de Megan ont été assassinés, Lee Jordan a laissé son nom dans des bouquins soi-disant volés par les satanistes, Seamus n'a… » réponds-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec toute cette histoire, avant que Harry ne m'interrompe…

« Ne cherche pas. Justin est le meilleur des candidats parmi tous les Né-Moldus ou Sang- Mêlés, Hermione. Vous avez le même âge, vous êtes tous les deux à Poudlard. Et c'est à lui de décider, s'il veut ou non t'accompagner, tu ne crois pas ? » me coupe Harry, d'un ton doux…

« Harry a raison. Il faut demander à Justin ce qu'il en pense. » déclare Tatie, en se servant un biscuit dans l'assiette que le professeur Dumbledore a fait circuler parmi nous…

Mais une idée me traverse soudainement l'esprit et je frissonne…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Et si je n'arrive pas à les convaincre de mon honnêteté et que l'Inspecteur veut perquisitionner mes effets personnels à l'école ! Que va-t-on faire ? » m'exclame-je, complètement catastrophée

Ah ! Riche idée que j'ai eu de voler le van de mes parents ! Je vous jure !

« Cela ne se produira pas. Parce que tu vas le convaincre, Hermione. Dès qu'il te verra, il comprendra que ta voisine a raconté des cracs. » me rassure Harry, avec un sourire confiant

« Ouais. A moins qu'il ne soit complètement idiot, il fera tout de suite la part des choses. Et s'il est idiot, Oubliette et il n'y pensera plus… » ajoute Ron, tout aussi confiant…

« Je ne prendrai pas ma Baguette. Il suffit qu'il décide de me fouiller et c'est fichu. Il me prendra vraiment pour une déséquilibrée mystique s'il trouve ma Baguette ! » réponds-je, avec nervosité

« Toi tu ne la prendras pas, mais nous, oui. » déclare Harry, en me serrant la main pour me réconforter, avant de demander à Tatie : « La broche d'Ombrage est toujours au QG ? »

Et comme Tatie hoche la tête pour acquiescer, il ajoute :

« Tu la porteras, Hermione. Ron et moi, nous resterons à l'écoute, dans les parages du bureau dans lequel tu es convoquée et au moindre problème, nous débarquons pour effacer la mémoire de cet Inspecteur… » explique-t-il, avec un nouveau sourire confiant

« Mais l'usage de la Magie contre les Moldus est interdit… » fais-je remarquer, de plus en plus ennuyée par la tournure que prend toute cette affaire

« Sauf si c'est nécessaire pour préserver le secret de l'existence des Sorciers. Et là, tu es convoquée dans le cadre d'une affaire dans laquelle le Ministère est impliqué, Hermione. Et de toute façon, tu te crées des inquiétudes pour rien, ma douce. Tout va bien se passer et je suis sûr que nous n'aurons pas à jeter l'Oubliette sur cet Inspecteur qui te convoque… » répond Harry, avec insistance

« Harry a tout à fait raison, Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cet Inspecteur mette en doute ta probité. Il n'aura qu'à téléphoner à tes parents pour qu'ils confirment que votre voisine a raconté des sornettes…. » assure Tatie, avec chaleur…

Cela me rassure à demi. Mais j'avoue que je redoute l'interrogatoire de l'Inspecteur…

« Je vais demander à quelqu'un de nous envoyer Justin… » annonce Ron, en sortant son miroir de sa poche, pour prendre contact avec l'élève de garde dans le QG des Quartiers de Serpentard

« Bien. Cette question à demi-réglée, il reste la suivante. Et non la moindre… » soupire le professeur Dumbledore, ravivant mon inquiétude de plus bel…

« La police a déjà trouvé aussi que Marge est la propriétaire du revolver, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela va nous poser problème également….» affirme aussitôt Harry, sur un soupir

« Oui. Car ils ont encore une fois fait diligence et se sont aussitôt rendus chez elle pour savoir comment les satanistes avaient pu entrer en possession de son arme. Ils ont là aussi découvert la mise en scène du cambriolage et sont allés interroger les plus proches voisins, qui leur ont recommandé de se rapprocher du colonel Courtepatt. Il a indiqué que c'est Madame Dursley qui lui téléphonait toujours. La police a pu la localiser approximativement en découvrant qu'elle téléphone depuis la cabine du Square Grimmaurd. Il semble donc difficile de déménager ta famille à dix rues de là, Harry. Sinon, comment expliquer que Madame Dursley fasse tout ce chemin pour téléphoner alors qu'il y a non loin du logement d'Ombrage une autre cabine téléphonique. Et Madame Dursley téléphonant à des heures aléatoires, la police a déjà dépêché un agent chargé de l'intercepter dès qu'elle arrive à la cabine… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, qui soupire lui aussi…

« Ah merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demande Tonton Sev, en se levant pour faire les cent pas derrière nos sièges

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Quelle poisse alors !

« J'y réfléchis depuis une heure déjà. Mais hélas, je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que de déménager temporairement la Base d'Espionnage et de faire tomber les Protections du QG de Square Grimmaurd, au cas où la police voudrait interroger Marjorie Dursley à son domicile actuel… » annonce le professeur Dumbledore, en se calant dans son fauteuil.

« Zut de zut ! Si nous faisons tomber les Protections, les Dursley vont courir de gros risques. Et où déménager la Base et le QG ? » commente Tatie, le front soucieux…

« J'y ai pensé également. Priest Hole Manor fera temporairement l'affaire. Quant aux Dursley, nous allons devoir les laisser quelques jours à découvert. Il faudra que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre assurent leur protection en permanence… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en pianotant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil…

Voilà qui ne va pas arranger nos affaires. Il y a déjà tellement de travail pour tout le monde avec la préparation du prochain Conseil de Ministres, l'organisation de la défense du Pays et tout le reste !

« La police ne va certainement pas perquisitionner chez moi, mais j'ai tout intérêt à faire déménager ce que Dobby a caché dans la cave hier, quand même… A moins qu'on ne mette tout dans le Labo et qu'on condamne temporairement la porte avec un mur. Oui, je vais dire à Dobby de faire ça. De toute façon, si les policiers fouillent la maison, mieux vaut qu'ils ne trouvent pas le Labo non plus ou c'est pour le coup qu'ils penseraient que nous fabriquons de la drogue. Et puis il faudra masquer tout ce qui paraitrait bizarre, lugubre ou mystique et aussi le fait qu'il n'y a pas l'électricité. Quoique… Avec les travaux qui sont en court… Mmmm… Je crois que j'ai une idée. Mais dans ce cas, je ne pourrai pas aller avec toi, Hermione. Il faudra que je reste avec Marge… » déclare Harry, sur le ton d'une réflexion à voix haute…

« Quelle idée ? » demande Tonton Sev, en haussant un sourcil…

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon idée, mais une ancienne idée d'Hermione. Je pense qu'elle est tout à fait exploitable aujourd'hui. Voilà : à mon avis, si la police vient 12 Square Grimmaurd, ce sera aujourd'hui, pas un autre jour et uniquement pour entendre Marge. Alors mieux vaut que j'y sois aujourd'hui, car la maison m'appartient. Si la police pose des questions au sujet du monde présent à la maison, je devancerai Marge et j'expliquerai qu'en neveu attentionné, lorsque celle de ma tantine chérie a brûlé dans le terrible incendie de Privet Drive, j'ai décidé de l'héberger. Et mon oncle ayant perdu son travail et étant trop malade pour en chercher un autre, j'ai proposé, comme la maison est très grande, d'en faire une pension de famille, afin que nous puissions avoir un revenu. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent en banque, alors Marge est restée pour soigner son frère, tandis que moi-même, ma tante et mes copains, nous effectuons les travaux. Il y a donc toujours du monde à la maison. Ça se tient, non ? » explique Harry, en nous regardant à la ronde

« Ça se tient… Mais si nous envoyons du monde avant que Marge n'ait appris le cambriolage, elle risque d'avoir la puce à l'oreille, non ? » demande Ron, tandis que je m'abstiens de donner mon avis..

Je n'ai pas été très heureuse dans mes idées concernant toute cette affaire hier, alors je n'ai pas du tout envie de commettre encore une erreur qui empirerait la situation. Elle est déjà assez épineuse comme ça, sans que j'y ajoute un grain de sable supplémentaire.

« Bah… Il y a souvent beaucoup de monde à la maison… Non, en revanche, il faudra que quelqu'un puisse rapidement prévenir mon oncle d'aller se mettre au lit, si la police doit venir au QG… Mmmm… Je ferai partie de l'escorte de Marge pour aller à la cabine. Et j'enverrai le deuxième garde du corps en éclaireur à la maison, sous prétexte de prévenir tante Pétunia en douceur de ce qui arrive. Et cet éclaireur mettra le branle-bas de combat, comme si on improvisait… » répond Harry, avant de boire un peu de thé…

« Mais le policier de faction risque de s'étonner que Marge soit escortée, non ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer…

« S'il pose la question, je dirai que Marge a été embêtée par un voyou et que depuis, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui l'accompagne. Ça, Marge ne le réfutera pas. Elle se doutera bien que je ne peux pas parler de Mangemorts à un policier… » déclare Harry, avec un sourire

« Il reste la question de l'annulation du Fidelitas. Les Dursley ne vont pas comprendre qu'on retire une Protection… » soulève Ron, sourcils froncés

« Ils n'y connaissent rien, tu sais. Alors si on leur dit au contraire que nous en avons posé une supplémentaire, ils le croiront. Et dans quelques jours, quand nous serons certains que la police ne reviendra pas, nous en remettrons un… » répond Harry, en haussant les épaules…

Bon, cela me semble tenir la route. Mais je tiens ma langue quand même…

« Je pense que cette partie du plan convient. Il faudra cependant que ce soient de jeunes membres de l'Ordre qui assurent la Protection du 12 Square Grimmaurd les jours suivants également, au cas où la police revient, afin que l'histoire des travaux tienne toujours debout. Fred et Georges pourraient peut-être investir le Laboratoire, avec les amis qui les aident à reconstituer leurs stocks, ainsi ils pourraient poursuivre leur travail, tout en étant sur place au cas où cela s'avère utile. Il faudra donc que Dobby déménage ce qu'il y a dans la cave, ailleurs. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant Harry

« Il n'a qu'à tout apporter chez moi. Par ailleurs, je pense que Draco, Blaise, Oliver et Hannah seraient heureux de ne pas être confinés à l'Annexe de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui et d'apporter leur aide…» intervient Tonton Sev, qui accepte volontiers une autre tasse de thé que Tatie a servie

« Bonne idée. Draco pourra aller avec Ron, en couverture d'Hermione et de Justin. Blaise, escortera Marge avec Harry. Oliver et Hannah se placeront en couverture invisible dans la rue et ils iront chercher du secours en cas de nécessité, bien que je doute que des Mangemorts croisent dans le coin aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait auparavant. Les jeunes resteront ensuite Square Grimmaurd pour quelques jours. Au moins auront-ils la possibilité de se dégourdir les jambes dehors de temps en temps. Ceci dit, il faudra que leurs amis feignent de continuer à leur rendre visite à l'infirmerie… » propose Tatie, juste avant que l'on frappe à la porte…

C'est Justin qui est arrivé. Il a couru et il est un peu essoufflé, quand il entre à l'invitation du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui indique de s'assoir et lui propose une tasse de thé, avant de lui expliquer la situation. Justin l'écoute attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

Inutile de préciser, qu'il est effaré par ce qu'il entend…

« Oh punaise ! C'est terrible ce que vous venez de me raconter ! Et vous dîtes qu'Hermione est soupçonnée de tremper dans cette affaire en tant que complice des assassins ! Eh ben, ma pauvre Hermione ! Les flics pourraient bien ne pas être tendres avec toi. En tout cas, ils ne lâcheront pas leur os avant d'être certains de l'avoir rongé jusqu'au bout… » commente-t-il à la fin du récit, me regardant avec compassion, avant de se tourner vers le professeur Dumbledore, pour ajouter : « Ceci dit, si vous m'avez raconté ça, c'est que vous pensez que je peux faire quelque chose pour éviter des ennuis à Hermione, pas vrai ? Vous voulez que je passe un coup de fil à mon père ? Si je me porte garant pour elle, Papa interviendra en sa faveur. Il a ses entrées au Yard. Vous avez le nom de l'Inspecteur qu'elle doit voir ? Peut-être que je le connais. Il y en a quelques-uns qui viennent chaque année au barbecue que mon père organise à la maison en juillet. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?… »

C'est bien un Poufsouffle, Justin, me dis-je, il est prêt à se mouiller dans cette affaire sordide et même à faire appel à son père, pour me tirer d'affaire. Vraiment c'est un chic type !

« Inspecteur Borertruth… » répond Harry avec empressement

« Ah, non, je ne le connais pas. » déclare Justin, le visage un peu chiffonné sur la réflexion, avant de se détendre et d'ajouter : « Mais mon père le connait peut-être. Alors, je l'appelle ? »

« Merci de cette proposition spontanée, Justin. Mais nous ne sommes pas censés savoir que des soupçons pèsent sur Hermione. Aussi, avions-nous plutôt pensé que tu pourrais peut-être l'accompagner à sa convocation, en tant qu'ami. » répond Tatie, avec un sourire chaleureux…

« Ok, pas de problème. J'irai en tant qu'ami et même en tant que petit ami, si vous le voulez. A mon avis, petit ami c'est mieux. Ça semblera plus naturel, qu'Hermione arrive avec son flirt plutôt qu'avec un copain quelconque, vous ne croyez pas ? Enfin, si cela ne t'embête pas, Hermione… » déclare Justin, en levant un sourcil vers moi…

« Non… Je pense que tu as raison, effectivement, il vaut mieux que je sois accompagnée par mon petit copain… » réponds-je, en tournant machinalement ma bague de fiançailles autour de mon annulaire…

Il faudra que je l'enlève pour aller à Scotland Yard. Elle a beaucoup de valeur et je ne voudrais pas que la police pense que je l'ai volée, pense-je, juste avant de sursauter…

« Je ne peux pas porter la broche d'Ombrage ! Elle est en pierres précieuses et beaucoup trop coûteuse pour une fille de dentistes ! » m'exclame-je, en me tournant brusquement vers Tatie…

« Oh ! Oui, tu as raison. Je vais trouver autre chose… » répond Tatie, alors qu'une petite horloge sonne sept heures…

Il me reste deux heures pour me préparer psychologiquement à l'interrogatoire que je vais subir à Scotland Yard.

« Eh bien, puisque tout est réglé ou presque, je vais aller Square Grimmaurd, pour m'occuper du Fidelitas et tout ce qu'i faire là-bas. A quelle heure veux-tu accompagner ta tante à la cabine téléphonique, Harry ? » décide le professeur Dumbledore, en se levant de son fauteuil…

« Aux environs de 08H30 ? Comme ça, si nous devons aller après chez Marge, nous aurons une chance de ne pas rentrer trop tard… » répond Harry, poussant un soupir avant d'ajouter : « Notre journée est foutue. Il va falloir remettre tout ce que nous avions prévu.. »

Ah, ça ! Pour être foutue, elle est foutue notre journée ! Et je risque ce soir de dormir en cellule si je n'arrive pas à convaincre cet Inspecteur que Madame Gossip a raconté des fariboles monstrueuses…

Ah ! Si je la tenais cette vieille pipelette ! Elle en entendrait pour ses quatre noises !

« 08H30 ce sera parfait. » acquiesce le professeur Dumbledore, avant de prendre la Cheminée pour se rendre au QG de Londres…

« Comment irez-vous chez Marge ? » demande Ron, aussitôt le professeur parti

« Ben… Je crois que nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de prendre le train et un taxi. Je vais demander à Dobby d'aller voir Bill. Il me faut de l'argent Moldu de toute urgence… » répond Harry, sourcils froncés…

« Est-ce que tu as tes papiers Moldus ? Tu en auras peut-être besoin. » demande Tatie, avec douceur…

« Je dois avoir ma vieille carte d'identité quelque part dans ma malle… » déclare Harry, avec une grimace, avant d'ajouter : « Je ne sais pas si elle est encore valide. Mais une petite illusion fera l'affaire, s'il le faut… »

« Et toi, Hermione ? » s'enquiert Tatie, en se tournant vers moi.

Je hoche simplement la tête pour répondre. Oui, je les ai. Carte d'identité et passeport, tous les deux en règles et bien rangés dans un tiroir.

« J'ai les miens aussi ! Et j'ai également un peu de fric et des tickets de métro ! » révèle Justin, avec un grand sourire, avant que Tatie ait eu le temps de lui poser la question et de demander : « Comment allons-nous nous rendre à Londres ? Et à quelle heure partons-nous ? »

« Le mieux c'est de passer par le Ministère, puis de prendre les moyens de transport Moldus. Alors disons que vous partirez à 08H00, d'ici. Cela vous laisse le temps de vous préparer. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais aller chercher un micro et des écouteurs. » répond Tatie Nally, avant de se lever pour partir à son tour au Square Grimmaurd, afin de récupérer des équipements pour Ron et Draco et un Micro pour moi.

« Bon, ben, je vais aller m'habiller convenablement, genre beau gosse bien dans sa peau et bien élevé. A tout à l'heure, Hermione ! Et ne te fracasse pas, je sais comment parler aux flics et je vais te tirer de là ! » déclare Justin, avec un grand sourire

Et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ait raison…

Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer la prochaine nuit en prison !

Mais j'ai bien peur que cela arrive.

Car je sens que cette journée va être un désastre !

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

N'hésitez pas!

...

..

.

V


	15. Petits Tours 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal, ma beta !

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : -Douceurfamille - Yzeute - Lion -

OoOoOoO

.

**Petits Tours 2 / 5**

**Acte 4 : Petit Tour Au QG**

**Harry**

Tandis qu'Hermione finit de se préparer, Ron et moi partons chercher mon frère et mes copains à l'infirmerie. Notre chemin croise celui de Jérémy et Jodie qui se rendent à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et je prends trois minutes pour leur dire bonjour et surtout les informer que je ne suis pas sûr d'être rentré à temps ce soir, pour dîner avec eux.

Ils sont déçus, Jérémy surtout, qui a des tas de choses à me raconter. Mais je lui promets qu'il viendra déjeuner avec moi dans l'appartement d'Hermione ce week-end et il retrouve le sourire…

Et je me promets à moi-même, de demander à Dobby de mettre les petits plats dans les grands et de préparer un repas de fête, avec la nourriture que nous avons pris chez Marge…

Avec un peu de recul, je ne suis plus si fier de lui avoir piqué sa bouffe à Marge. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, malgré mes petits remords, ce serait idiot de laisser tout ça se gâcher, n'est-ce pas ?…

Je me rattraperai auprès de Marge un de ses quatre, voilà tout…

Draco, Blaise, Oliver et Hannah sont ravis de passer la journée hors de l'annexe. Oh bien sûr, ils compatissent aux malheurs d'Hermione, mais la pensée qu'ils ne resteront pas confinés toute la journée dans quelques mètres carrés les réjouit. Et ils sont si vite prêts à partir, que nous arrivons les premiers dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore…

Hermione arrive peu après, tirée à quatre épingles. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en un petit chignon serré, laissant échapper quelques mèches un peu folles. Ça lui va très bien. Et je remarque tout de suite, qu'elle a ôté sa bague de fiançailles. C'est logique. Qu'elle porte une bague aussi belle et coûteuse, aurait pu paraître louche aux yeux de la police Moldue.

La question est de savoir si elle la remettra ou non, dès que toute cette sale histoire sera terminée et qu'elle sera certaine de ne plus avoir d'ennui avec la police, ou si elle va la laisser dans son coffret aux souvenirs…

Cinq minutes après elle, c'est Justin qui entre à son tour. Lui aussi s'est mis sur son trente et un. Et il l'air tout à fait conforme à ce qu'il avait annoncé : beau gosse, décontracté et bien élevé. Lui-même quoi…

« J'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut, Hermione… » annonce Maman, à peine sortie de la cheminée.

Et elle tend vers ma petite sœur de cœur, une bague montée d'un gros cabochon de pacotille, qu'Hermione ajuste sur son annulaire droit…

Hermione, Justin, Ron et Draco partent les premiers et je m'engouffre à leur suite dans la cheminée, en direction du QG.

Tante Pétunia, Vernon, Dudley et Marge sont dans la cuisine quand j'arrive. Et aussitôt que mes yeux se posent sur elle, je sais que Marge va être terriblement déçue d'apprendre que ce sont les copains et moi-même, qui allons lui servir d'escorte aujourd'hui, pour aller jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique.

Pas seulement parce que ce sera moi. Mais surtout parce que ce ne sera pas Maugrey, comme cela devait être prévu. J'en ai la conviction, car elle a revêtu cet affreux ensemble en jean décoré de fleurs aux couleurs criardes des années soixante-dix, dont Fol Œil a déclaré qu'il lui irait comme un gant et avec lequel elle serait ravissante…

Et je crois que je tiens l'opportunité de racheter la bouffe volée à Marge. Je pourrais lui offrir quelques vêtements décents. Il faudra que j'en parle à la mère de Lee discrètement. Elle connait bien la taille de Marge maintenant. Elle pourra se charger des achats et tout ramener ici, comme s'il s'agissait d'un don effectué auprès de l'association qu'elle a créée, pour venir en aide aux personnes qui ont tout perdu dans des incendies, au cour de cette terrible catastrophe provoquée par Lucius en novembre dernier…

Puis comme il y a eu celle de Little Whinging, elle a poursuivi son œuvre et elle récolte maintenant pour les victimes de Dublin…

J'embrasse tante Pétunia, qui nous offre aussitôt aux copains et moi, de nous asseoir et de prendre une tasse de thé, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, pour laisser passage à Fred, Georges et quelques autres gars et filles, les bras chargés de caisses, dont dépassent parfois des objets étranges, joyeusement colorés…

« Salut la compagnie ! Georges a fait sauter notre Labo, alors nous venons investir le tien, en attendant que les réparations soient faites ! Cela ne te dérange pas, Harry ? » s'exclame aussitôt Fred, avec un immense sourire..

Excellent prétexte qu'ils ont trouvé là, pour expliquer leur présence les jours prochains…

« Non, allez-y, faites comme chez vous. Vous connaissez le chemin… » souris-je en retour, en indiquant la porte menant au deuxième sous-sol.

« Décidément, ça n'arrête pas ce matin… Toutes ces allées et venues incessantes ! Je remonte là-haut…» marmonne Vernon, dans sa moustache…

Le banc grince de soulagement, quand il se lève. Il a perdu un peu de poids depuis qu'il est ici, Vernon, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour ne plus faire souffrir les sièges…

« Nous buvons notre thé et nous t'accompagnons à la cabine téléphonique, Marge. Tu devrais peut-être aller te couvrir un peu plus. Il fait très froid ce matin… » déclare-je en direction de Marge, qui pince aussitôt les lèvres…

Elle se lève avec raideur, visiblement très contrariée et quelques secondes plus tard, son pas lourd indique qu'elle monte l'escalier…

« Comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui l'escorte aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Il n'y a rien de grave au moins ? » demande tante Pétunia, que je trouve perpétuellement anxieuse…

A chaque fois que je viens faire un tour au QG, elle me pose à peu près la même question…

« Non, rassure-toi, tante Pétunia. Il ne se passe pas quelque chose de fâcheux tous les jours tu sais. C'est juste que nous avons beaucoup de travail et la présence de Fol Œil et des autres gars qui devaient venir aujourd'hui, a été requise ailleurs. » réponds-je, avec un sourire rassurant…

« Oh, tant mieux… Cela me soulage de l'apprendre. Tu dois me trouver bien sotte, d'être toujours ainsi sur le qui-vive, mais comme nous sommes un peu coupés du monde et que les nouvelles nous parviennent de manière irrégulière et cela seulement lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, je m'imagine toujours le pire… » déclare tante Pétunia, sur un soupir, en reposant la théière sur le chauffe-plat…

Ah, oui, évidemment. Dans ces conditions, je conçois parfaitement qu'elle soit dans un état de perpétuelle inquiétude…

« Oh… Oui, je comprends. Je vais demander à Dobby de te procurer des journaux chaque jour, veux-tu? Comme ça tu auras des nouvelles quotidiennes, Moldues et Sorcières, ok ? » réponds-je donc, songeant qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux finalement, que les journaux arrivent avant que nous sortions…

La nouvelle de la découverte des corps des enfants doit faire la une de toute la presse Moldue et on ne doit parler que de ça, aux infos de la télé et de la radio. La police pourrait donc s'étonner que Marge ne sache rien à propos de tout cela, quand elle sera interrogée à propos de son révolver…

Tante Pétunia hoche positivement la tête et j'appelle aussitôt Maître Dobby, lui recommandant de faire vite. Et pour lui donner le temps de dégotter un journal Moldu, je propose une seconde tasse de thé bouillant à mes amis, alors que le pas de Marge se fait déjà entendre dans l'escalier…

« Voilà, je suis prête. » annonce-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte, mais sans entrer dans la cuisine.

Sa tenue, quoique toujours démodée, est nettement plus appropriée au temps qu'il fait dehors et cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle s'était habillée pour Maugrey. Il faudra peut-être que je parler de ça avec lui. J'ai beau détester Marge et avoir bien ri de voir Fol Œil la draguer pour lui jouer un tour, je commence à penser que cela va trop loin maintenant et que ce ne serait pas bien de continuer à jouer avec ses sentiments…

« Ok. Mais nous n'avons pas fini de boire notre thé. Et je mangerai bien un toast avant de partir, pas vous ? » réponds-je, en haussant un sourcil vers les copains…

Blaise comprend au quart de tour que j'ai une idée derrière la tête et il acquiesce, précisant qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de petit déjeuner avant de partir et qu'il a faim. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il ôte son manteau, afin d'être plus à l'aise pour manger.

Tante Pétunia s'empresse de se lever pour nous servir, tandis que Marge se décide à entrer dans la cuisine, s'assoyant au bout de la table, lèvres pincées et nous maudissant sans doute dans ses pensées. Je devine, que les noms d'oiseaux et les imprécations doivent se succéder à grande vitesse dans sa tête. Mais je n'en ai cure et je mords à belles dents dans un toast à la marmelade d'orange, prenant bien le temps de mâcher avant de déglutir…

Trois toasts et un muffin plus tard, Dobby revient enfin avec les journaux. Il était temps, car même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, j'aurais été incapable d'avaler une bouchée supplémentaire. Je prends cependant le temps de siroter les dernières gouttes de mon thé, pour laisser à tante Pétunia, celui d'ouvrir le journal…

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! » s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt, attirant l'attention de tout le monde et de Marge en particulier…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande cette dernière, visiblement très curieuse, tandis que Dudley, qui fait ses devoirs à l'autre bout de la table depuis que nous sommes arrivés, se précipite pour lire le journal par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère…

« Des meurtres horribles ! La police a retrouvé les corps de sept enfants enlevés en janvier ! Le journaliste semble dire que ce sont des drogués qui les ont tués, avant de se suicider ! » explique Pétunia, qui lit l'article en diagonale…

« Des drogués, bien sûr ! Tous de la graine de pendus ! Ah ! Si j'étais au gouvernement cela ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Je te le dis, Pétunia ! Que raconte encore le journal ? » répond Marge, tandis que mon regard croise celui de Blaise…

Il est aussi pâle que moi. Et de toute évidence il partage mes pensées, des monstres que nous avons combattus et des petits corps dont nous avons arraché le cœur…

Cela restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires…

Je laisse courir quelques minutes, afin que Pétunia et Marge en sachent assez sur l'affaire. Mais les commentaires acides que cette dernière effectue à chaque élément de l'enquête révélé par ma tante, me portent très vite sur les nerfs et je décide finalement de couper court…

« Il faut y aller, Marge. Nous avons beaucoup à faire encore après… » dis-je, d'un ton que je tâche de rendre neutre

« Ah ! Bien évidemment cela ne t'intéresse pas de savoir la suite ! Du moment que cela ne se passe pas ton monde de dé… de Sorciers, tu t'en fiches que de pauvres enfants aient été sauvagement assassinés ! Eh bien moi, ça m'intéresse ! Et j'irai téléphoner au colonel Courtepatt, quand Pétunia aura fini de lire les informations sur ces meurtres ! » s'exclame Marge, tandis que je sens la moutarde me monter au nez…

Elle n'en a rien à foutre de ces meurtres. Elle est juste avide de se repaître du malheur des autres et de pouvoir faire marcher sa langue de vipère, de se décharger de toutes ses rancœurs malsaines, à coups de discours véhéments et insultants envers tout et tout le monde, à tort et à travers !

Mais je me maîtrise. Ce n'est pas le moment de me fâcher avec Marge. Nous allons probablement devoir passer une bonne partie de la journée ensemble et il ne faudrait pas que la police sente à quel point nous avons de l'animosité l'un envers l'autre. Ou elle pourrait trouver étrange, que je propose de l'accompagner dans toutes les démarches inhérentes au cambriolage de sa maison.

« Non, je ne m'en fiche pas, Marge. Au contraire j'imagine trop bien le calvaire qui a dû être celui de ces pauvres gosses et j'espère de tout cœur que plus jamais un enfant n'aura à mourir dans des conditions aussi effroyables. Tout comme je pense au chagrin, à la douleur de leurs parents aussi. Et quoi que tu puisses en penser, je prends chaque jour des nouvelles du monde Moldu. Je lirai l'article ce soir, en rentrant à Poudlard et toi tu auras tout le temps de lire ces terribles nouvelles, tout à l'heure. » réponds-je avec calme, en ne quittant pas son regard des yeux…

« Oui, nous lirons cela tout à l'heure et nous appellerons Vernon. Lui aussi voudra savoir. Dudley, retourne à tes devoirs, mon chéri… » m'appuie tante Pétunia, en repliant le journal.

Dudley obéit de mauvaise grâce et, bien qu'encore mécontente, Marge baisse pavillon, se levant sur un soupir. Mes amis et moi la suivons dans le hall, enfilant nos manteaux. Je fais discrètement signe vers le lustre et le candélabre en forme de serpents à l'intention de Blaise. Il faudra poser une illusion là-dessus tout à l'heure, ainsi que sur les poignées de porte qui n'ont pas encore été changées. En revanche, un Sort de Silence a déjà été jeté devant le portrait de la mère de Sirius, afin qu'elle ne puisse entendre aucun bruit, tout va donc bien de ce côté.

Blaise acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, tandis qu'Oliver et Hannah se Désillusionnent comme convenu et j'ouvre la porte, précédant Marge et l'invitant à sortir à leur suite, dès que je me suis assuré d'un coup d'œil, qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

Marge glisse sur l'une des marches en descendant le perron et je la retiens prestement par le coude, l'empêchant de justesse de tomber. Elle me retire vite son bras, mais le regard qu'elle me jette est moins méprisant que d'habitude et je prends cela pour l'expression de sa reconnaissance…

Je remarque tout de suite le policier en faction devant la cabine de téléphone. Le malheureux a l'air de se les geler et il tape des pieds sur le sol, comme pour les désengourdir. Nous avançons d'une bonne vingtaine de pas, quand il nous voit venir vers lui. Il nous observe un peu, puis vient à notre rencontre, courant à demi, tandis que je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. S'il nous rejoint trop vite, Blaise n'aura peut-être pas la possibilité de retourner à la maison et de mettre notre plan en branle, avant que le policier ne nous y raccompagne, Marge et moi-même…

Décidément, tout s'emmêle pour faire capoter nos plans, me dis-je, me prenant presque à espérer que Marge fasse un malaise, ce qui nous laisserait davantage de temps pour mettre nos fameux plans à exécution…

« Madame Marjorie Dursley ? » demande le policier, alors qu'il est encore éloigné de nous, de cinq ou six pas, tandis qu'un vieux couple revenant d'avoir acheté du pain à la boulangerie du coin de la rue, nous observe avec intérêt, s'arrêtant même pour entendre la suite.…

Je vois aussi des visages à demi dissimulées par des rideaux, se presser aux fenêtres. Bien évidemment, le policier a été repéré par tout le quartier et sa présence inhabituelle titille la curiosité de tous les habitants de Square Grimmaurd.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que… » répond Marge avec surprise, avant d'être coupée par le policier

« Agent Stuart, Madame. Je vous attendais, Madame. » déclare-t-il rapidement, l'air très sévère

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demande Marge, qui devient subitement violette …

« Un inspecteur de Scotland Yard veut vous entendre d'urgence, dans le cadre d'une affaire d'une importance et d'une gravité extrême, Madame…. » répond l'agent Stuart, d'un ton très grave

Cette fois, Marge vacille en pâlissant considérablement, une main sur le cœur et je la chope par le bras droit, tandis que Blaise la soutient à gauche et cette fois je me prends à regretter d'avoir presque espéré qu'elle se sente mal, quelques secondes plus tôt…

« Ça va aller, Marge ? » m'enquiers-je, inquiet, car maintenant, elle suffoque carrément…

Ah, merde, de merde ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous fasse une attaque ! J'aurais encore ça sur la conscience !

« Je… Mais… Que… Oui… Je… J'ai besoin de m'assoir je crois… Mais que se passe-t-il ?... Pourquoi… pourquoi… » demande Marge, visiblement partagée entre l'envie de s'évanouir et l'envie de savoir ce que le Yard lui veut…

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de parler de tout cela dans la rue et rentrer à la maison, Marge. Blaise, ce serait sympa que tu préviennes tante Pétunia que nous arrivons avec un policier et rassure là tout de suite, veux-tu ? Il ne doit rien avoir de si grave… » déclare-je, aussitôt vers Blaise, sous l'oreille attentive du policier et du couple de curieux…

« Tu vas pouvoir ramener Marge tout seul ? » demande Blaise en retour, l'air un peu inquiet lui aussi…

Il y a de quoi, car Marge halète encore et semble un peu désorientée aussi…

« Oui, l'agent Stuart va m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Va vite Blaise. Tu sais comme tante Pétunia est vite anxieuse depuis les évènements de Little Whinging.. » réponds-je, tandis que le policier acquiesce et s'empresse de remplacer Blaise pour soutenir Marge…

Blaise file aussitôt à toute vitesse…

« A quelle adresse allons-nous ? » demande le policier, en relevant la tête vers moi.

« 12 Square Grimmaurd… C'est à peine à cinquante mètres d'ici.. » réponds-je, heureux de pouvoir donner l'adresse…

Le Fidelitas est bien tombé. Au moins une chose qui n'a pas foiré, me dis-je, sans quitter Marge des yeux…

Bon, il semble qu'elle reprenne des couleurs et qu'elle retrouve à peu près son souffle normal. Il faudrait peut-être appeler un médecin quand même, songe-je, me demandant où je vais bien pouvoir en trouver un…

« Ça va aller. Je suis remise du choc, je vais pouvoir marcher seule. » déclare cependant Marge, en dégageant ses bras de ma prise et de celle du policier…

Cela me rassure au trois-quarts. Peut-être n'aura-t-on pas besoin d'un médecin, en fin de compte…

« Vous êtes certaine, Madame ? » demande le policier, avec anxiété…

« Oui. Je suis solide. J'ai juste été choquée qu'une citoyenne aussi honnête que moi puisse être interpellée en pleine rue par la police ! Mais que peut bien me vouloir le Yard ! A moi qui respecte scrupuleusement toutes les lois ! » répond Marge, qui a retrouvé un ton brusque et redresse le nez, dardant le vieux couple d'un regard noir, comme pour défier ces gens d'oser seulement penser qu'elle n'est certainement pas aussi blanche et irréprochable qu'elle l'affirme, si le Yard s'intéresse à elle.

Ceci dit, son ton me rassure tout à fait. Marge est redevenue égale à elle-même. Tout va donc très bien…

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Madame. Mais je vais tout de suite alerter l'Inspecteur Chef Deepdriller et il va venir pour tout vous expliquer. » répond le policier, en prenant la petite radio qu'il porte accrochée à sa ceinture

Il prend aussitôt contact avec le standard de Scotland Yard, délivrant son message, tout en marchant de concert avec Marge et moi-même. Je fais mon maximum pour ralentir le pas et donner le temps aux copains de se mettre en place. Mais notre petit parcours est rapidement effectué et c'est avec un peu de crainte que j'ouvre la porte…

Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit encore le branle-bas de combat…

Mais apparemment je me suis fait du mouron pour rien, constate-je, dès la porte ouverte. Blaise a déjà jeté une Illusion sur le hall, qui semble bien coquet et très comme il faut. Et j'entends des sifflotements joyeux dans tous les étages.

« Je vais rester en faction devant la porte. » annonce le policier, dès que Marge et moi sommes rentrés…

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé ? Vous avez l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Vous semblez frigorifié… » l'invite-je, en haussant un sourcil…

Au moins, il pourra dire que je n'ai pas hésité à l'inviter à entrer si on lui pose la question.

« Je vous remercie bien, mais je suis de service, Monsieur. Et l'Inspecteur est déjà en route… » répond le policier, pourtant visiblement tenté par la proposition.

« Ok… Je vais vous en apporter un ici, alors… » déclare-je, avec un sourire

« Bien aimable à vous, Monsieur. » répond le policier, avec un hochement de tête.

Et je referme la porte, alors que celle de la cuisine s'ouvre, sur tante Pétunia…

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Scotland Yard veut-il te voir ? » demande-t-elle, d'un ton urgent, en s'adressant à Marge d'un ton anxieux…

« Je ne sais pas, Pétunia ! Un Inspecteur en Chef va arriver. Allons, sers-moi un thé. Et toi, va en apporter un au policier en faction ! Il avait l'air gelé ! » répond Marge, qui a définitivement retrouvé tous ses esprits et sa détestable attitude despotique habituelle…

Elle doit être perturbée cependant, pour avoir oublié qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau avec moi et m'avoir donné un ordre sur un tel ton…

« Je ne t'ai pas attendue pour lui en proposer un, Marge. Et je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'adopter un autre ton avec moi. Surtout devant l'Inspecteur de Scotland Yard qui va arriver dans quelques instants, ou il pourrait s'étonner que je te tolère dans ma maison. Or, la police interroge tout ce qui l'étonne, tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas, toi qui es au fait de tout et dans ce cas, je serais bien en peine de lui répondre… Et toi aussi. Et cela paraîtrait suspect. » fais-je remarquer, en servant un mug de thé pour le policier

Et je sors aussitôt de la cuisine, sans attendre la réponse de Marge. Mais j'ai eu le temps de noter que j'ai fait mouche et tante Pétunia a beau avoir baissé le ton pour lui parler, je devine aisément qu'elle fait la leçon à sa belle-sœur…

C'est déjà scandaleux que Scotland Yard veuille l'entendre dans le cadre d'une affaire grave et importante. Si en plus la police devait fourrer son nez dans le linge sale de la famille, se serait catastrophique, doit-elle lui dire…

Le policier accepte le thé avec reconnaissance, entourant le mug de ses deux mains, pour réchauffer ses doigts gelés, malgré ses gants et il boit aussitôt le thé brûlant à petites gorgées prudentes. Il a à peine fini la dernière goutte, qu'une voiture déboule à toute vitesse, gyrophare allumé et il me fourre vite fait le mug dans la main. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il craint une remarque de sa hiérarchie, je l'enfourne aussi vite dans la poche profonde de mon manteau, sous son regard reconnaissant…

Il ne doit pas être commode, cet Inspecteur qui arrive, si même l'un de ses agents semble craindre ses réactions, me fais-je la réflexion.

Et je fais semblant d'arriver à l'instant sur le perron, comme si je guettais l'arrivée de l'Inspecteur, qui sort de voiture, accompagné d'un deuxième homme…

Au même instant, une horloge sonne 09H00 dans la maison et je songe qu'Hermione doit-être en train de se présenter à un autre Inspecteur, là-bas, à Scotland Yard…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Petit Tour A Scotland Yard**

**Hermione**

A peine arrivés au Ministère, Ron, Draco, Justin et moi traversons l'Atrium au pas de course, en direction de la cabine téléphonique qui remonte vers la surface. Nous sommes un peu serrés dans la cabine, car Ron est si grand qu'il est obligé de se plier à demi et prend ainsi beaucoup de place. Heureusement, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que nous retrouvions la grisaille de Londres, mais dès la porte de la cabine ouverte, je me sens agressée par les odeurs et le bruit de la ville, dont je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude et j'ai finalement tout autant de mal à respirer ou presque, que dans la cabine téléphonique…

« Par où devons-nous aller ? » demande Draco, en regardant de chaque côté de la ruelle.

« Attends deux minutes, je consulte mon plan… » réponds-je, en sortant un plan de Londres de mon sac.

Je le déplie et les garçons se penchent par-dessus mon épaule pour tâcher de repérer où nous sommes exactement. C'est Justin qui trouve et il pointe tout de suite après la bouche de métro la plus proche…

Draco est ravi à la perspective de prendre le métro. Et tout le long du chemin, il regarde autour de lui avec grand intérêt. Sortir dans le Londres Moldu est une grande première pour lui, car il n'a jamais vu qu'un petit bout du quartier de la gare de King Cross et il s'extasie de tout ou presque. Cependant, il déchante très vite quand nous descendons dans le Métro. Les odeurs, le bruit, la crasse de la station et les sans-logis qui squattent les bancs, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et cela le déçoit quelque peu…

« Oh ! Regardez ! » souffle-t-il, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le tourniquet donnant accès au quai…

Je regarde machinalement vers la direction qu'il désigne et mon cœur, déjà bien malmené par la perspective de l'interrogatoire que je vais subir à Scotland Yard, se serre davantage…

C'est un kiosque à journaux qu'il nous montre. Ou plus exactement un journal déplié sur la une, accroché à la devanture, pour appâter les clients et qui annonce la découverte des dépouilles des enfants…

« Il faut l'acheter, tu ne crois pas ? Mieux vaut que tu sois au courant de ce que les journaux racontent, je pense… » souffle Justin, en me jetant un regard interrogatif…

« Oui. Tu as raison. On ne doit parler que de ça aux informations, que ce soit à la radio ou à la télévision. L'inspecteur s'étonnerait, si je feins de tout ignorer de cette affaire. Et plus encore si je venais à dire quelque chose qui n'a pas été révélé par les médias ou la presse… » réponds-je, en me dirigeant résolument vers le kiosque.

J'achète le journal en double exemplaire, ainsi nous pourrons le lire deux par deux, puis nous filons en direction du quai du métro. Justin prends notre tête pour passer le tourniquet, montrant bien à Ron et Draco comment procéder. Puis, comme il y a pas mal de monde attendant la prochaine rame, nous prenons soin de ne pas nous perdre les uns les autres, tandis que nous fendons la foule, à la recherche d'un coin un peu moins fréquenté. Et nous prenons place finalement non loin d'un musicien de rue, qui joue de la guitare. Plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs. Et je lui laisse quelques pièces, en me disant que cela me portera peut-être chance, d'avoir fait une bonne action.

Le musicien me remercie d'un signe de tête et bientôt, la rame arrive, dans un fracas de ferrailles, de cliquetis et de grincements. Nous avons la chance de parvenir à entrer dans un wagon où il y a encore quelques places assises. Justin s'installe avec Draco sur la première banquette libre et Ron et moi allons un peu plus loin, nous plongeant dans le journal aussitôt assis…

La lecture des articles est assez vite achevée. Il est surtout fait un rappel des faits concernant l'enlèvement des enfants et les piétinements de l'enquête, jusqu'à la découverte hier d'un élément qui a mené à une ancienne carrière, dans la campagne Anglaise, où la police a trouvé les corps de sept adultes et, non loin du surplomb, ceux des sept enfants…

Et s'il est fait état de drogue et d'armes, rien n'est révélé au sujet des signes cabalistiques, de rituels sataniques, ni des tatouages des Mangemorts dont nous avons disposé les cadavres dans la carrière…

Rien non plus, au sujet du van de mes parents, ni du « cambriolage » à la maison et chez Marge…

Bien. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Rien dans ces articles ne me relie apparemment à cette affaire. Alors à moins que la police ne mette le sujet sur le tapis ou n'exhibe des indices grossiers sous mon nez, je n'ai pas à en parler.

« Justin nous fait signe que nous sommes arrivés, Hermione… » souffle Ron, alors que mon regard se perd dans le néant

Mon ventre se tord un peu. Je vérifie machinalement que je suis présentable, dans le reflet de la vitre et je me lève. J'ai pris grand soin à ma tenue, attachant bien mes cheveux pour avoir l'air tout à fait respectable et innocente des accusations dont je fais l'objet.

La rame s'immobilise bientôt et je sors derrière Ron, l'arrêtant pour attendre Justin et Draco, qui ont emprunté une autre porte de sortie. Quand ils nous rejoignent, je leur demande d'attendre un peu et de laisser passer les autres voyageurs. Et quand je suis certaine que nous sommes seuls et à l'abri des caméras de surveillance, je sors ma Baguette de la poche de mon manteau et je la confie à Ron…

« Ah ! Tu as raison, Hermione. Mieux vaut que nous n'ayons pas notre Baguette sur nous. Je vais te confier la mienne aussi, Ron… » approuve Justin, en joignant le geste à la parole…

Enfin, nous rejoignons la surface. Quelques flocons épars tombent, fondant aussitôt sur la chaussée et les trottoirs. Il y a du monde dans Victoria Street et de nombreuses voitures de police circulent dans les deux sens sur la chaussée, dont l'une à grande vitesse et gyrophare en alerte. Nous remontons la rue, mon cœur battant de plus en plus la chamade et une énorme boule obstruant ma gorge à mesure que nous avançons.

L'Inspecteur me croira-t-il, quand je clamerai mon innocence ou persistera-t-il à croire Madame Gossip ?

Ron m'entraîne soudainement dans une ruelle, alors que nous sommes à quelques pas de la haute bâtisse de Scotland Yard.

« Tout va bien se passer Hermione. Draco et moi serons toujours en couverture, au plus proche du bureau où vous serez entendus, Justin et toi. Mais je suis sûr que notre présence aura été inutile et que dans une demi-heure, trois quart d'heure au max, nous serons attablés autour d'un thé dans le pub qui fait coin… » dit-il, avec un sourire confiant et serrant doucement mes deux mains.

J'aimerai le croire. Je le voudrais de toutes mes forces, mais je n'y arrive pas. Plus le moment de rencontrer l'Inspecteur approche et plus je m'attends au pire…

Draco m'embrasse sur la joue, m'encourageant lui aussi de quelques paroles rassurantes, puis Ron et lui se Désillusionnent…

« Allons-y. Plus vite arrivés, plus vite sortis. » décide Justin, en me prenant la main.

Et bientôt nous passons devant un planton, qui nous regarde à peine, pour entrer dans un hall où se pressent de nombreuses personnes : policiers, avocats, civils. Et des journalistes en pagaille, accompagnés de photographes et même de cameramen, qui semblent être ici depuis pas mal de temps, si j'en juge les poubelles débordantes de gobelets usagés auprès desquels ils sont massés et leurs mines fatiguées.

Justin, qui a déjà eu l'occasion de venir visiter Scotland Yard avec son père, m'entraine sans hésitation vers un comptoir d'accueil et nous nous plaçons dans une petite file, pour attendre notre tour…

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 08h42…

Nous allons arriver en retard et cela fera très mauvais effet me dis-je…

Et je piaffe aussitôt d'impatience derrière une femme dont le marmot me regarde d'un œil méfiant. Quand vient son tour, la femme s'exprime avec un fort accent étranger et elle a beaucoup de mal à se faire comprendre de l'agent, mais aussi à comprendre les réponses qui lui sont faites. Et je me prends à la maudire, quand j'entends au loin Big Ben sonner 09h00…

Justin, qui doit sentir mon impatience anxieuse, me serre doucement la main. Enfin, la bonne femme s'en va, sur un merci et je peux avancer à sa place…

« Bonjour, j'ai été convoquée par l'inspecteur Borertruth. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve son bureau, s'il vous plait ? » demande-je, sur un débit rapide…

« Borertruth ? Désolé, il n'y a pas d'Inspecteur de ce nom ici, jeune fille.» répond l'agent, d'un ton ferme et regardant déjà par-dessus mon épaule, prêt à demander à la personne suivante ce qu'elle veut.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

« C'est pourtant ce nom que l'on m'a donné. J'étais attendue à 09H00. Je m'appelle Granger, Hermione Granger. » insiste-je, donc en m'appuyant fermement sur le comptoir, pour qu'il comprenne que je resterai là, jusqu'à obtenir une réponse satisfaisante…

« Ecoutez, mon petit, c'est l'effervescence ici. Aujourd'hui plus encore que les autres jours. Et on ne me tient pas au courant de toutes les convocations. » répond l'agent, l'air visiblement ennuyé…

« Mais quelqu'un peut peut-être vous renseigner, Monsieur ? » intervient Justin, d'un ton poli

L'agent soupire et se gratte l'arrière du crâne, en faisant la grimace…

« C'est dans le cadre de quelle affaire ? » demande-t-il, le ton un peu radouci

« Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait reçu l'appel et la personne qui a pris le message n'a rien noté d'autre que le nom de l'Inspecteur qui m'a convoquée. » réponds-je, avec fébrilité…

Grossière erreur de notre Bureau de Liaison avec les parents Moldus. C'est une question qui aurait dû être posée, tout comme il aurait fallu demander dans quel bureau de Scotland Yard je devais me rendre…

« Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre que ce nom ? Et vous êtes sûre que c'est à Scotland Yard que vous deviez venir ? Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise blague qu'on vous aurait faîte ? » demande l'agent, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, non, ce n'est certainement pas une blague. Et c'est bien à Scotland Yard que je suis convoquée. A 09H00. » réponds-je, la gorge véritablement nouée, tandis que l'agent semble réfléchir…

« Et on ne vous a donné aucun motif ? » s'enquiert-il encore, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais…

Je réponds d'un simple signe négatif de la tête, l'air vraiment très inquiète et l'agent plisse les yeux, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est peut-être un stagiaire ou un extérieur. Ça arrive que des extérieurs donnent des rendez-vous ici. Attendez, je vais voir avec mes collègues… » déclare-t-il, avant d'interpeler les deux autres agents du comptoir de renseignements

« Borertruth, tu dis ? Attends, je crois que j'ai vu une note quelque part à propos de cet Inspecteur…» répond l'un des deux, en fourrageant dans une masse de paperasses posée devant lui

Il finit par extirper une feuille du tas et la faire passer à l'agent, dont le badge indique qu'il s'appelle Goodfellow …

« Tu aurais pu faire passer cette note de service ! » s'exclame-t-il, aussitôt a-t-il jeté un coup d'œil sur le papier, d'un ton empli de reproches, avant de lever les yeux vers moi et d'ajouter : « Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes bien attendue par l'Inspecteur Borertruth, un extérieur, dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Chef Deepdriller. Onzième étage à gauche, porte numéro 1131. Je vais appeler pour dire que vous êtes arrivée à l'heure et que c'est nous qui vous avons retardée. » déclare l'agent, l'air gêné…

« Merci beaucoup, agent Goodfellow… » souris-je, le cœur battant, tandis qu'il décroche déjà le téléphone…

C'est un brave homme. Il va m'éviter de faire mauvaise impression à cause d'un retard, me dis-je, en courant à demi vers les ascenseurs, devant lesquels il y a aussi un peu d'attente. Soudainement, il y a un remous sur ma gauche et des éclats de voix. Je me retourne aussitôt et je vois les journalistes se presser au-devant de deux hommes. Et aux questions qui fusent, je comprends qu'ils essayent d'obtenir des informations fraîches, au sujet des meurtres des enfants.

Mon cœur se pince et je me détourne vers les ascenseurs, guettant celui qui arrivera le premier, en espérant que Justin et moi pourrons nous engouffrer dedans, tandis que les curieux s'intéressent à ce qu'il se passe dans le hall…

« Draco et moi, nous allons prendre l'escalier de secours. Nous resterons planqués dedans au onzième… » entends-je chuchoter Ron à mon oreille

Deux secondes plus tard, un ascenseur arrive et Justin m'entraîne vers lui. Nous arrivons à entrer dedans juste avant que les portes se ferment. Enfin, après quatre longs arrêts, nous arrivons au onzième où quelques personnes passent dans le couloir et d'autres attendent, assises sur des chaises. Certaines pleurent et je me demande s'il y a parmi elles les parents de l'un ou l'autre des sept petits.

Mais Justin ne me laisse pas m'appesantir sur la question. Il m'entraîne à gauche, me tenant fermement la main, s'arrêtant une bonne quinzaine de pas plus loin, devant un bureau. Nous nous regardons tous les deux. Justin me sourit, le regard animé d'une lueur d'encouragement et il frappe à la porte. Et celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement, sur un homme trapu, à l'air débonnaire et tout à fait sympathique.

« Oui ? » demande-t-il, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, son regard bienveillant glissant sur nos visages à Justin et moi-même, avant de tomber sur nos mains aux doigts étroitement enlacés….

Et je frissonne. Cet homme semble tout à fait inoffensif, très paternel même. Mais au fond de moi, je sens qu'il est un Inspecteur redoutable…

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai été convoquée par l'Inspecteur Borertruth.» réponds-je, les genoux tremblants, les mains moites et la bouche sèche…

« Ah ! Mademoiselle Granger ! Effectivement je vous attendais ! Entrez, je vous prie et assoyez-vous. » nous invite l'Inspecteur en s'effaçant pour nous laisser passer, avant d'ajouter, à l'intention de Justin : » Et vous êtes jeune homme ? »

« Justin Finch-Fletchley, Inspecteur. Le petit ami d'Hermione… » répond Justin, avec un sourire éblouissant, en tendant sa main droite vers l'Inspecteur

« Finch-Fletchley… Finch-Fletchley… Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… » réfléchit l'Inspecteur, sourcils froncés, tout en serrant la main de mon ami…

« Oh, c'est peut-être parce que vous avez déjà rencontré ou entendu parler de mon père. Mickael Finch-Fletchley. Il est Inspecteur à Trenton… » sourit Justin, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi…

« Ah, oui… Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de votre père, jeune homme. Nous avons même eu l'occasion de travailler sur une même affaire, je m'en souviens maintenant. C'était il y a… Oh… Une petite vingtaine d'années je pense et je me souviens également que… » répond l'Inspecteur, en faisant le tour du bureau, pour venir y prendre place, tandis que je commence à être sur des charbons ardents…

C'est bien joli, toutes ces civilités. Mais ce n'est pas pour recueillir les souvenirs de jeunesse d'un Inspecteur que j'ai été convoquée. Et je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Après tout, je ne suis pas censée savoir ce qui m'amène ici. Et il y a de quoi être anxieuse, non ? Alors je pense que je dois poser la question très vite. Si je ne le fais pas, l'Inspecteur pourrait trouver cela étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

« Excusez-moi, Inspecteur, vous allez peut-être me trouver impolie de vous couper ainsi la parole, mais comprenez que je m'inquiète terriblement de savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoquée. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave à mes parents, j'espère ? » demande-je, avec un peu de précipitation, un poing serré sur ma poitrine et sincèrement haletante…

Aussitôt, le visage de l'Inspecteur s'assombrit…

« Non, Mademoiselle. A ma connaissance, rien de grave n'est arrivé à vos parents, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ai fait venir ici, car votre domicile a été cambriolé… » dit-il, d'un ton qui se veut rassurant dans la première partie de sa réponse et désolée dans la seconde…

« Cambriolé ! Quand est-ce arrivé ? Qui a fait ça ? Vous avez attrapé les voleurs ? » réagis-je avec une vive anxiété, dans un automatisme…

Je me suis répété cette réplique un bon million de fois depuis deux heures…

« Excellentes questions Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis cependant dans l'incapacité de vous dire quand cela s'est produit… » répond l'Inspecteur, sur un soupir…

« Mais, je ne comprends pas. L'alarme a bien dû se déclencher… » m'exclame-je à demi, prenant l'air surprise…

« Attends, Hermione. Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, c'est que tu sois convoquée ici, dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard, pour une simple histoire de cambriolage. S'il s'agissait seulement de cela, on t'aurait simplement demandé de rappeler le bureau de police dont dépend le domicile de tes parents...» intervient Justin, sourcils froncés…

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui. Sincèrement surprise. Nous n'avons absolument pas convenu que Justin mettrait ainsi les pieds dans le plat. Ceci dit, je trouve son intervention tout à fait opportune et intelligente…

Je ne suis pas la seule, d'ailleurs, à en juger la façon dont l'inspecteur le regarde, quand je me tourne vers lui, des interrogations dans les yeux…

« Ah ! Vous êtes bien le fils d'un Inspecteur, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Vous avez immédiatement mis le doigt sur le détail le plus important… » fait remarquer l'inspecteur Borertruth, avec un sourire appréciateur…

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demande-je quant à moi, dans un souffle tenu, la gorge nouée

Voilà le moment où je vais être mise sur la sellette et où je vais devoir défendre mon innocence…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Petit Tour A l'Entrepôt **

**Lee**

Il est bientôt 08H05 et le petit déjeuner s'achève quand on frappe à la porte de la cuisine de chez l'oncle Paul. J'ai débarqué ici aussitôt ma chronique matinale à la Radio terminée, comme cela arrive de temps en temps, depuis que Maman a décidé de venir vivre chez son frère, après le décès de Papa.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle veuille se tenir à l'écart du monde Sorcier, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait avec toutes les horreurs qui s'y passent et les risques encourus, mais elle a besoin de l'affection de sa famille Moldue.

Oncle Paul ouvre la porte. C'est le journal qui arrive pile poil à l'heure comme toujours. Il paye le gamin qui effectue la tournée dans le quartier et revient s'installer à table pour lire la Une de son journal tranquillement, en buvant un thé, comme il le fait habituellement, avant d'aller ouvrir sa boutique, tandis que Maman et Tante Jane débarrassent les assiettes sales pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Oh ! Sacré vingt dieux ! Ils ont retrouvé les gosses ! » s'exclame Oncle Paul, en cherchant aussitôt la page consacrée à l'affaire

« Vivants ? » demande Tante Jane, sans trop d'espoir dans la voix cependant

Mon Oncle hoche négativement la tête, d'un air désolé. Ma tante soupire, attristée

« Il fallait malheureusement s'y attendre. Pauvres petits. Et pauvres parents. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont pouvoir vivre après ça. Leur enfant tué par un désaxé… » commente-t-elle, en rangeant les corn-flakes dans un placard, tandis que Maman croise mon regard.

Elle a une trouille monstrueuse que je sois tué pendant une bataille. Mais elle ne m'a pas demandé d'arrêter d'aller me battre. Elle sait combien c'est important pour moi, de défendre mes valeurs et l'avenir de mon monde…

« **Des** désaxés, Jane. Des drogués à voir, qui ont été retrouvés morts eux aussi… » répond mon Oncle, avant d'entamer la lecture de l'article à voix haute…

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille, trop occupé à chasser de ma tête les souvenirs d'hier. Et guettant la sonnette de l'entrée principale.

Je ne sais pas si les flics vont venir aujourd'hui, pour nous interroger Maman et moi à propos des bouquins à mon nom et à mon ancienne adresse que j'ai laissés dans la soi-disant planque des soi-disant drogués satanistes, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu fébrile à ce propos…

J'ai renoncé d'ailleurs à l'idée d'identifier formellement plus de deux ou trois bricoles comme ayant appartenu ou possiblement appartenu à ma famille, parmi tout le fatras que Terry et moi avons accumulé dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble à l'abandon. Maman en a assez comme ça sur le cœur, sans que je l'implique dans cette affaire, plus que nécessaire. Elle m'en voudra déjà assez sérieusement comme ça, d'avoir raconté des cracs à la police, quand elle saura.

Et elle sera d'autant plus dégoûtée par la guerre des Sorciers, quand elle comprendra que les gosses ont été tués par des Mangemorts…

« Ça va être l'heure d'ouvrir, Paul… » fait remarquer ma tante, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la pendule…

« Ouais. J'y vais… » répond mon Oncle, en repliant aussitôt le journal.

« Je vais à l'entrepôt. Tu viens avec moi, Lee ? » demande Maman, qui se trouve dans mon dos

Je me retourne vers elle, prêt à lui dire que je préfère rester donner un coup de main à l'Oncle Paul au magasin, quand j'avise son regard. Elle est dans un mauvais jour, un de ceux où son cœur pleure la perte de Papa. Et je n'ai pas celui de lui refuser ma présence à ses côtés…

Alors j'accepte. De toute façon, je ne sais pas à quelle heure viendront les flics, ni même s'ils viendront. Alors autant que je passe du temps avec Maman. Cela lui allègera un peu sa peine…

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nous trions ensemble les derniers arrivages de dons, quand une voix d'homme appelle, demandant s'il y a quelqu'un. Maman hausse un sourcil vers moi, étonnée et tous deux sortons de derrière les étagères bourrées de linge de maison pour aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu. C'est un mec plutôt athlétique, la petite trentaine, au visage ouvert et sympathique.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Maman, au type qui attend près de la petite porte ouverte de l'entrepôt

Il entre tout à fait, fermant la porte derrière lui, avant de s'avancer avec le sourire

« Inspecteur Tracktieth, Madame. Votre frère a dit que je pourrais rencontrer votre fils Lee ici. » dit-il, d'un ton aimable…

« C'est moi. » réponds-je, prenant l'air étonné, tandis que Maman se tourne vers moi, soudainement pâle et défaite

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Il ne s'agit de rien de grave. » s'empresse de dire l'Inspecteur, qui porte une serviette à la main

Tu parles ! Tu vas nous la jouer cool, mais tu vas bien t'assurer que je suis aussi innocent que l'agneau, avant de partir d'ici… pense-je en mon fort intérieur.

« Ouais, je suis un gosse bien élevé et je n'ai rien fait de mal. Tu le sais bien, Maman. » souris-je à l'intention de ma mère, tout à fait décontracté, avant de me tourner vers l'Inspecteur pour demander : « Alors pourquoi voulez-vous donc me voir ? »

« Eh, bien, est-ce que vous reconnaissez ceci ? » demande-t-il, en sortant un bouquin de sa serviette

C'est un vieux livre d'histoire, comme j'en ai eu un quand j'allais à l'école primaire Moldue où Maman a tenu que j'aille apprendre à lire, écrire et compter…

« Ouais. J'en ai eu un comme ça quand j'étais petit… » dis-je, en prenant le bouquin des mains du flic et l'ouvrant à la page de garde avant d'ajouter : « Oh ! Ben c'est le mien ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

A mes côtés, Maman sursaute et m'arrache presque le livre des mains…

« Mais, ce livre était dans le grenier, à la maison, avec tous tes autres livres, cahiers de classe, dessins et vieux jouets !… » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air de ne rien comprendre, sans laisser le temps à l'Inspecteur Tracktieth de répondre à ma question…

« Votre maison a bien été incendiée, n'est-ce pas ? » demande l'Inspecteur, en haussant un sourcil

« Oui, en Novembre dernier… » réponds-je précipitamment, avant d'ajouter en allumant une lueur d'espoir dans mon regard : « Mais dites, si vous avez retrouvé ce bouquin, vous avez peut-être retrouvé Clémentine aussi.. »

Je l'ai bien calculée, celle-là. Histoire que le flic me prenne pour un gars un chouia ballot et égarer ses éventuels soupçons, à défaut d'égarer ceux de maman. Elle me connait trop bien, pour se laisser prendre à la comédie que je vais jouer avec lui…

« Clémentine ? » s'enquiert le flic, un peu désarçonné…

« Ouais. Ma mygale. J'y tenais beaucoup et je serais heureux d'apprendre qu'elle n'a pas grillé avec tout le reste… » réponds-je, avec un sourire attristé, avant de froncer les sourcils et de déclarer sur le ton de celui qui est perplexe : « Bien qu'apparemment, tout n'a pas grillé, puisque vous avez retrouvé mon vieux bouquin d'histoire. C'est bizarre ça… »

Et je relève des yeux interrogatifs vers Tracktieth, qui m'observe attentivement. En fait, il ne perd pas une miette de nos réactions, à Maman et moi. Mais je ne saurais dire si j'arrive à le convaincre pour le moment…

« Effectivement, Monsieur Jordan, il semble qu'au moins ceci a échappé à l'incendie. Et je me proposais de vous montrer quelques photographies de nombreux objets que nous avons retrouvés en même temps que votre livre. Peut-être quelques-uns parmi eux vous appartiennent-ils également ? » répond l'Inspecteur en haussant un sourcil …

« Vous voulez dire, que la maison aurait pu être cambriolée avant d'être incendiée ? » m'enquiers-je, avec un vif étonnement parfaitement feint…

« Eh bien, disons que c'est une possibilité que nous ne pouvons exclure… » répond Tracktieth, avec un sourire aimable

« Ben ok… Euh… Mais on serait mieux dans le bureau pour faire ça, je crois. » déclare-je, en indiquant le chemin à l'Inspecteur, qui me précède bien volontiers.

Bien sûr, quant à elle, Maman me regarde d'un air qui me dit que j'aurais des explications à lui donner plus tard. Elle sait, que je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est une certitude. Mais elle sait aussi, que quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça. Et je peux compter sur elle pour être décidée à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire, dès que l'Inspecteur aura quitté les parages…

Et je sais aussi, que je peux compter sur elle, pour défendre mes intérêts bec et ongles si nécessaire, en attendant cette grande explication que nous aurons après le départ de l'Inspecteur…

Je fais de la place sur le bureau, pendant que le flic s'installe sur une chaise et que Maman lui propose un thé. Il accepte volontiers, car il fait plutôt froid dans l'entrepôt, presque autant que dehors et, malgré le petit chauffage d'appoint que nous avons installé, l'air a du mal à se réchauffer dans le bureau.

L'Inspecteur sort un gros dossier de sa serviette et il commence à nous montrer des tas de photos. Je reconnais quelques bouquins, dont je sais pertinemment qu'il y a mon nom dedans, déclarant simplement que j'en ai eu des pareils, prenant soin cependant d'en laisser d'autres de côté, comme s'ils ne me disaient rien. Parce que ça pourrait sembler louche, que je me souvienne de chaque livre que j'ai pu lire en étant plus jeune…

Enfin, on passe à d'autres objets. Des bibelots. Ceux des parents d'Hermione, de Marge et d'autres que nous avons pris à Priest Hole Manor et ni Maman, ni moi ne reconnaissons rien, jusqu'à ce nous tombions sur un vase ancien, en cristal de bohème…

« C'est mon vase. Tante Hortense nous l'avait offert à notre mariage. Elle l'avait déniché dans un marché aux puces et elle était très fière de nous l'offrir. Elle a dit qu'il avait une grande valeur, mais je ne l'ai pas crue, jusqu'à ce que j'aille au Musée du verre Tuner à Sheffield où j'en ai vu de la même facture … » dit Maman, en fronçant les sourcils…

Ouais, je savais qu'elle le reconnaîtrait. Le vase dont elle parle, était dans sa chambre, avec des roses artificielles qui faisaient plus vraies que nature… Mais celui-là, vient de chez Blaise. Une coïncidence que nous ayons eu le même…

C'est la seule chose que Maman et moi identifieront formellement. C'est qu'il fallait bien autre chose que mes soi-disant bouquins, sinon, cela aurait pu sembler louche, qu'il n'y ait rien de plus. Pour le reste, il y aura des jouets, comme nous en avons eus Keina et moi et quelques autres bricoles, mais que nous ne pourrons affirmer comme nous ayant effectivement appartenus, tellement ce sont des objets répandus dans le monde Moldu.

« Tiens, j'en avais un… » dis-je d'ailleurs, en pointant du doigt un vieux jeu de Monopoly

« Oui. Mais il aurait pu aussi bien appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre… » répond Maman, avant de reconnaître une poupée qui ressemble trait pour trait à la poupée préférée de Keina…

« Oui, à part les livres identifiés à votre nom, Monsieur Jordan et le vase qui est un objet de valeur qu'on ne trouve pas à tous les coins de rue, le reste est plutôt banal et a pu être volé ailleurs… Il y a d'ailleurs peu de choses formellement identifiables dans ce que nous avons trouvé. » déclare le flic, sur un soupir…

Et des petits cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Parce qu'il a une idée derrière la sienne, lui. J'en foutrais ma main dans la gueule d'un Hippogriffe…

« Ben, sûr que les propriétaires seront heureux de les retrouver ceux-là. Pour le reste, vous finirez peut-être par déterminer quoi est à qui par recoupements… » déclare-je, avec un haussement d'épaule décontracté.

« Peut-être… Mais l'ennui, voyez-vous Monsieur Jordan, c'est qu'hormis deux domiciles dont nous pouvons affirmer avec certitude qu'ils ont été cambriolés par les mêmes individus et dans lesquels se trouvaient les objets formellement identifiables, rien du reste, à part le vase de votre mère déclaré à l'assurance après l'incendie de votre maison, n'a fait l'objet d'une plainte ou d'une déclaration de vol. A croire que les propriétaires les ont jugés comme n'ayant pas assez de valeur pour perdre leur temps en allant porter plainte… Ou qu'ils s'en étaient débarrassés lors d'un vide grenier… Ou en avaient fait don… » répond le policier, en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitre du bureau, en direction des étagères bourrées de tout un fatras soigneusement rangé par catégorie…

Pour le coup, Maman sursaute et rougit de colère, se redressant sur ses ergots…

« Que voulez-vous insinuer ? » demande-t-elle, d'un ton brusque…

« Mais rien, Madame… » se défend Tracktieth, l'air surpris

« Oh ! Mais si ! Je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots ! Mais allez-y, fouinez partout où vous le voulez ! Tout est en règle ici ! D'ailleurs tenez, voici tous les reçus ! Dans le classeur vert, ceux des dons que nous avons récoltés, dans le classeur bleu, ceux que nous avons redistribués ! Et là, les registres d'inventaire ! Vous pourrez constater que tout est noté très soigneusement ! » s'exclame Maman, complètement furieuse maintenant…

Et elle dépose classeurs et registres devant Tracktieth, sur le tas de photographies qu'il nous a montrées, avant de rester debout devant lui, mains sur les hanches…

« Mais Madame… » commence le flic, avant que Maman ne le coupe..

« Ne dites rien de plus ! Prenez les classeurs et les registres et retournez tout examiner dans votre bureau ou faites venir une brigade complète de vos agents pour vérifier l'inventaire si vous le voulez, cela m'est égal ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas jeter des doutes sur mon honnêteté, celle de mon fils, ni d'aucun des membres de ma famille ou les amis qui viennent aider ici ! Nous avons monté cette association sans but lucratif pour venir au secours de ceux qui sont dans le besoin ! Pas pour traficoter, ni faire de l'argent en profitant du malheur ou de la bonté des gens ! J'ignore où vous avez trouvé ce vase et les livres qui nous appartiennent à mon fils et à moi. Mais vous pouvez les garder si cela vous chante ! Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance au contraire de notre honneur ! » s'exclame encore Maman, toujours aussi furieuse…

« Je suis désolé de ma maladresse, Madame. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que… » commence l'inspecteur, avant que Maman l'interrompe une fois de plus

« Vous ne vouliez pas, mais c'est bel et bien ce que vous avez fait ! » assène-t-elle, le regard plus noir que noir..

Ouais… Maman furieuse, c'est du cent pour cent pur jus. Et si elle était une sorcière, ses Ondes Magiques tournoieraient autour d'elle aussi sûrement que le feraient celles de Molly Weasley dans les mêmes circonstances… Et il va falloir que j'intervienne pour calmer le jeu.

J'ai pris la précaution de noter tout ce que j'ai sorti d'ici hier avec Terry, à des dates aléatoires, en imitant l'écriture et la signature de Maman et Tante Clara, ajoutant chaque objet ou vêtement sur des reçus des dons redistribués, en prenant soin de modifier l'ordre des listes, d'un coup de Baguette. Alors cela ne m'ennuie pas trop que le flic pointe le bout de son nez dans les classeurs et registres. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il décide de tout vérifier par le menu, parce que Maman aura été désagréable avec lui et l'aura fichu à la porte dans les grandes largeurs.

Car, s'il lui prend de contacter les personnes auxquelles des dons ont été effectués, il pourrait découvrir ma supercherie. Sans compter qu'une part non négligeable des dons est partie du côté Sorcier. Et pour les retrouver ceux-là, ce serait bonbon pour lui. De là qu'il en conclut que nous les avons revendus à la sauvette et qu'en fait l'association est une vaste escroquerie il n'y aurait pas cent lieues.

Et je serais cuit…

« Maman… Allez, va. Laisse l'Inspecteur s'expliquer. » temporise-je, en venant prendre Maman par l'épaule pour la serrer contre mon flanc…

Maman réfléchit en dardant toujours le flic, mais elle acquiesce finalement et reprend place sur sa chaise. Je lui propose un thé et elle accepte. L'Inspecteur aussi et je débarrasse le bureau des classeurs et registres, les remettant à leur place sur l'étagère.

« Allez-y, expliquez-vous ! » jette Maman vers l'Inspecteur, pendant que je sers le thé…

« Oui… Euh… Je voulais dire en fait, qu'il y a parfois des individus qui font du porte à porte, pour débarrasser les greniers des objets encombrants, pour les revendre plus tard sur les marché aux puces et se faire de l'argent. Et comme nombre des objets que nous avons trouvés auraient pu entrer dans ce cadre, eh bien en fait, je voulais m'assurer auprès de vous, si vous n'auriez pas par hasard effectué un peu de vide dans votre grenier avant l'incendie et dans… » commence à expliquer le flic, un peu penaud…

Oh… On dirait que Maman l'a maté. Et peut-être même que je me suis fait des idées fausses et qu'il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée tout à l'heure…

« Non, je n'ai pas fait de vide dans le grenier, ni rien donné à des personnes faisant du porte à porte ! » le coupe pour la troisième fois Maman, buvant une goutte de thé, avant de demander : « Mais enfin, si vous nous disiez où vous avez retrouvé mon vase et les livres de mon fils !… »

« Je ne peux vous livrer aucune information à ce propos, Madame. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Mais il s'agit d'une affaire très importante. Et vous pourrez récupérer votre vase et les livres dès que cette affaire sera bouclée. Assez incessamment je pense… » répond le flic, qui tâche visiblement de retrouver les bonnes grâces de Maman…

« Et vous avez des suspects ? » demande-je, avec curiosité…

« Lee ! Monsieur vient de dire qu'il ne pouvait livrer aucune information ! » me reprend Maman, avec sécheresse…

« Oui, m'man. Désolé… » réponds-je, en faisant profil bas…

Le flic sourit, l'air de dire que Maman est vraiment une femme qui sait se faire respecter…

« Je peux répondre à cette question, Madame. Oui Monsieur Jordan, nous avons des suspects, bien que nous pensions qu'il y a peut-être d'autres complices que nous ne connaissons pas. Ceci dit, je voulais vous montrer la photographie de ces suspects, au cas où vous les auriez vus roder autour de votre domicile avec d'autres individus louches justement… » déclare Tracktieth, en nous englobant dans un seul regard, Maman et moi…

« Allez-y, montrez. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu des individus louches roder autour de la maison. Bien qu'il y en a assurément eus, puisque la maison a été incendiée et que d'après vos collègues, c'était d'origine criminelle... » accepte-je, avec bonne humeur, tandis que maman se contente d'un signe de tête.

« Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Je vais d'abord vous montrer, le véhicule qu'ils ont peut-être utilisé au moment où ils sont venus chez vous… » annonce le flic, en cherchant une photo précise dans son dossier…

Il la déniche enfin et la pose devant Maman et moi. C'est la photo du van des parents d'Hermione. Vu de l'extérieur uniquement…

« Eh ben…. Il n'est plus tout jeune ce van ! Et je ne crois pas l'avoir vu rodailler du côté de la maison… » commente-je, avant de hocher négativement la tête

« Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus dans les parages. Mais je travaille souvent dans le bureau à la maison et quand je suis concentrée, je ne vois rien de ce qu'il se passe dehors… Je devrais plutôt dire que je travaillais et que je ne voyais rien… » déclare Maman, sur un soupir…

« Oh ! Auriez-vous perdu votre travail, Madame ? » demande l'Inspecteur, en haussant un sourcil…

« Non. Je suis traductrice et libre de mes horaires à partir du moment où je rends la commande dans les temps. J'attends les dédommagements de l'assurance, pour pouvoir acheter un nouvel ordinateur. En attendant, j'utilise celui de mon frère, dans les heures creuses de son commerce ou à la fin de sa propre journée de travail et les week-ends. J'ai rectifié mes propos à l'imparfait, car si je travaille encore, ce n'est plus chez moi, puisque je n'en ai plus…» répond Maman bien radoucie.

« Ah ! Tant mieux… Enfin je veux dire, je suis heureux que vous ayez toujours votre emploi… » déclare Tracktieth, tandis que je me dis qu'il est vraiment maladroit quand il s'exprime ce type…

Il reprend la photo du van, la range dans son dossier puis en dépose d'autres devant nous. Sept photos. Trois femmes et quatre hommes…

Les Sept Mangemorts que nous avons laissés dans la carrière. Et même si je m'y attendais, ça me file un choc…

Maman fronce les sourcils aussitôt son œil posé sur les photos…

« Mais… On dirait… Sont-ils morts ? » demande-t-elle, en relevant les yeux vers l'Inspecteur Tracktieth

« Oui, Madame. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous cherchons à nous assurer que ces individus n'ont pas d'autres complices… » répond-il, le regard et le ton grave…

Maman baisse de nouveau les yeux sur les photos et finalement elle soupire

« Non, je n'ai jamais vus ces hommes et ces femmes auparavant. » dit-elle, en repoussant la dernière des photos devant Tracktieth

« Et vous Monsieur Jordan ? » demande aussitôt l'Inspecteur, en haussant un sourcil vers moi

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, Inspecteur, mais je suis certain de ne jamais les avoir vus roder autour de la maison, ni dans le quartier où nous vivions… » réponds-je, en rassemblant les photos en tas, avant de les tendre vers lui.

Et je suis assez fier de moi, car j'ai répondu la stricte vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mmmmm… D'accord. Mais dans ce cas, peut-être avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un portant ce genre de tatouage ? » s'enquiert cette fois le flic, en sortant une autre photo de son dossier

La Marque des Ténèbres, trafiquée par Richard, pour la faire passer pour une sorte de diable grimaçant à tête de mort et queue fourchue…

Je hoche aussitôt négativement la tête, tout comme Maman, de nouveau très pâle et qui évite de me regarder.

« Ok. Une dernière question et je vous laisse tranquilles tous les deux. Auriez-vous connaissance d'une personne qui soit mentalement dérangée ou droguée ou même les deux et qui pourrait vénérer le diable ou s'adonner à des rituels sataniques ? » demande Tracktieth, en scrutant bien nos réactions

« Des rituels sataniques ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec notre affaire ? » réponds-je, d'un ton en apparence hautement surpris

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre, Monsieur Jordan… » sourit aimablement le flic

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Désolé… Ben non, je ne connais ni drogué, ni dingo qui vénère Satan. Mais promis, si j'en repère un à l'avenir, je viendrai vous prévenir tout de suite. » réponds-je, parfaitement décontracté

« Merci Monsieur Jordan. Et vous Madame ? » demande le flic, en se tournant vers Maman

Maman lui répond par la négative et le flic nous remercie de notre coopération, tout en rangeant ses photos dans son dossier, avant de se lever. Puis je le raccompagne à la porte de l'entrepôt, en changeant complètement de sujet, histoire de montrer combien je suis bien élevé et cool, avant de rejoindre Maman dans la section mobilier où nous faisons l'inventaire…

« Maintenant qu'il est parti, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant depuis ce matin, Lee. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cambriolage ? Pourquoi cet Inspecteur vient-il de nous montrer des photographies de Mangemorts décédés ? Est-ce lié à ces affreux assassinats d'enfats Moldus ? … » demande-t-elle d'un ton doux, le regard anxieux…

Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je craque, éclatant en sanglots et tremblant de tous mes membres…

Maman me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle, avant de me faire asseoir sur un divan. Elle me laisse pleurer tout mon saoul, la tête enfouie contre sa poitrine et me caressant les cheveux, comme lorsque j'étais gamin…

Et je sens qu'elle pleure elle aussi.

« Des aveux à faire, Monsieur Jordan ? » demande soudainement la voix de Tracktieth dans notre dos, alors que je commençais à me calmer…

Maman et moi sursautons et nous tournons d'un bloc vers le flic. Il observe nos visages baignés de larmes, l'œil sévère…

« Non, mon fils n'a aucun aveux à faire ! Mon époux est mort récemment, Inspecteur Tracktieth et c'est sur sa mort que nous pleurons tous les deux !… » répond Maman, d'un ton catégorique, avant de s'enquérir de ce qu'il fait là

« J'ai repris mon dossier, mais j'ai oublié ma serviette dans votre bureau… » répond le flic, les yeux plissés…

Il n'a pas cru Maman, c'est une évidence…

Et je crois que je suis dans une belle merde…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**Alors n'hésitez aps !**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	16. Petits Tours 3

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est ma très fidèle beta

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de: - Guest - Lion - Guardelia - Yzeute - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

.

**Petits Tours 3 / 5**

**Acte 7 : Petits Tours D'interrogatoires**

**Harry **

« Inspecteur Chef Deepdriller et Inspecteur Smart. Nous venons voir Madame Marjorie Dursley, Monsieur… ? » annonce le Chef, qui n'a effectivement pas l'air commode du tout.

Il est de taille moyenne, assez grassouillet, les cheveux gris coupés à la brosse, visage renfrogné et derrière les verres de ses lunettes, ses petits yeux ont l'air d'être à l'affût de tout. L'autre inspecteur est plus jeune, plus grand, filiforme, blond et, malgré son air affable et distrait, je ne doute pas qu'il ne manque pas de noter chaque détail non plus…

« Potter. Harry Potter. Le neveu du frère de Madame Marjorie Dursley. » réponds-je, en invitant d'un geste les deux Inspecteurs à entrer…

Ils jettent tous les deux un regard à la ronde, enregistrant chaque détail j'en suis certain et heureux d'avoir pensé à faire poser une Illusion sur le hall. Et quand des pas résonnent dans l'escalier, ils se tournent d'un bloc pour regarder Georges descendre…

Georges trimballe une échelle sur l'épaule, il est vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un pull quelque peu troué, constellés de tâches de peintures, dont il porte également des traces dans les cheveux et sur le nez…

« Salut la compagnie ! Harry, je vais commencer le bureau, alors gaffe en ouvrant la porte… » dit-il, avec un sourire éblouissant, en redressant son échelle avec maladresse, avant d'amorcer le virage au bas de l'escalier…

« Ok, merci, vieux… Mais avant, fais passer le mot aux autres de ne pas venir dans la cuisine jusqu'au départ de ces messieurs veux-tu ? » réponds-je, en lui rendant son sourire…

« Pas de problème, mon pote. Je pose cette échelle dans le bureau et j'y vais… Ah ! Désolé, excusez le dérangement.. . » déclare Georges, en manœuvrant une fois de plus maladroitement son échelle, manquant assommer le plus jeune des Inspecteurs? qui l'évite en baissant rapidement la tête…

Les deux limiers du Yard suivent Georges du regard, avant de lever la tête vers les étages, où l'on entend maintenant des coups de marteaux et des voix qui s'interpellent joyeusement.

Apparemment ils ne sont plus aussi pressés d'interroger Marge…

« Grands travaux ? » demande le plus jeune, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Oui. Je rénove toute ma maison et les copains me donnent un coup de main… » réponds-je, en lui rendant son sourire…

« Oh ! La maison est donc à vous ? Vous paraissez bien jeune pour être déjà propriétaire…» fait-il remarquer maintenant, l'air surpris.

Il m'interroge l'air de rien, le gaillard…

« Oui. Héritage de mon parrain. Assez pourri à vrai dire, tout est à faire ou refaire, plomberie, électricité etc… Mais après l'incendie de la maison de Tante Pétunia, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de venir ici… » réponds-je, sous le regard pointu des deux Inspecteurs, alors que Georges passe de nouveau auprès de nous pour remonter les escaliers…

« La maison de votre tante a donc brûlé ? Et Madame Marjorie Dursley habite ici avec vous depuis longtemps ? » demande encore Smart, tandis que son Chef fait mine de fouiller dans un petit dossier…

Comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas déjà la réponse à ces questions !

« Han ! Han ! Nous habitions Privet Drive, à Little Whinging. Mais la maison et tous les biens de mon oncle et ma tante ont brûlé dans le fameux incendie qui a détruit une partie de la ville à Noël. Tante Marge était avec nous à ce moment-là. Elle est restée pour nous aider à aménager ici. C'est que c'était inhabité depuis pas mal de temps, alors c'était plutôt cradingue et il y avait beaucoup de ménage à faire, vous savez. Et puis quand mon oncle est tombé malade, après avoir été licencié, elle est restée pour aider à le soigner et ça fait deux bras de plus aussi pour les travaux… Mais je vous en prie, entrez ici, il y fait plus chaud… » réponds-je avec un sourire aimable, en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, jusqu'ici à peine entrebâillée…

Mais le jeune Inspecteur appuie en sens contraire sur la porte, souriant lui aussi.

« La maison parait très grande. Ça doit revenir cher d'effectuer tous ces travaux. Pourquoi tout rénover ? Vous n'êtes pas si nombreux à vivre ici, n'est-ce pas ?… » dit-il, tandis que je commence à avoir chaud…

J'avais prévu que la police pose une ou deux questions à propos de la maison certes, mais là, c'est une véritable inquisition. Et ça ne sent pas très bon tout ça. A quoi ça rime ? Qu'est-ce que ces flics mijotent à la fin ?

« Ça vous pouvez le dire, la maison est bien grande et ça coûte la peau des fesses. C'est bien pour ça que je m'en charge avec mes tantes et les copains, ça fait des économies, d'autant plus appréciables, que mon oncle étant malade, il n'a pas pu trouver de nouveau job et donc il n'y a plus que son allocation de chômage qui rentre. Or, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Alors nous avons pensé avec ma tante, que nous pourrions louer des chambres et faire pension de famille. Ça fera rentrer de l'argent… » réponds-je, prenant garde à ce que la porte soit encore assez entrebâillée, pour que Tante Pétunia et Marge puissent entendre mes réponses et les corroborer si nécessaire…

« Ah, oui… Bonne idée. Une pension de famille ça peut marcher. Et d'après ce que je vois ici, votre maison sera bien belle quand vous aurez fini de la rénover. Ça attirera les clients. Mais dites-moi, si vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'argent, comment faites-vous pour financer tous ces travaux ? » demande encore le jeune Inspecteur

« Ben, j'ai un petit pécule. De l'argent hérité de mes parents. Et mon parrain m'a aussi laissé un peu d'argent. » réponds-je, commençant à me demander où il veut en venir avec toutes ses questions…

« Vous héritez beaucoup… » fait remarquer le Chef, d'un ton un peu narquois…

« Oui, malheureusement car croyez bien que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir hérité et avoir encore mes parents et mon parrain. » réponds-je, la gorge véritablement nouée…

« Mmmm… Oui, je comprends ça… » déclare l'Inspecteur Chef, en me tapotant l'épaule amicalement…

Fausse compassion, j'en suis certain. Pour endormir ma méfiance et me surprendre plus tard avec d'autres questions. Mais pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi ?

« Alors comme ça, vous accompagniez Madame Dursley, alors qu'elle se rendait à la cabine téléphonique tout à l'heure ? » demande maintenant le jeune Inspecteur, en faisant mine d'admirer les lambris sculptés récemment revernis par Vernon…

« Oui, bien sûr… » réponds-je, comme si c'était naturel…

« A deux ? Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquiert maintenant Smart, sourcil haussé…

Oh ! La ! La ! Où veut-il en venir ? Bon, j'ai intérêt à être convaincant là…

Je jette un œil vers la porte de la cuisine à peine entrouverte et je regarde le jeune Inspecteur, en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner d'un pas ou deux avec moi. Puis je me penche vers lui…

« Ecoutez… » dis-je en baissant le ton : « Marge a… disons une forte personnalité et elle n'a pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche. Et quand elle voit des choses ou des personnes qui ne correspondent pas à ses critères de bienséance, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques…euh… désagréables. Et à cause de ça, il y a quelques temps, elle s'est mis à dos un jeune qui l'a menacée. Alors, même si elle n'est pas trop d'accord... »

« Ah, je vois. C'est une virago et vous l'escortez avec l'un de vos amis, pour lui éviter des ennuis… C'est gentil, ça… » achève le jeune Inspecteur, l'air de se foutre de moi…

« Ouais. Harry est bien trop gentil. Marge c'est une vieille emmerdeuse et à sa place, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais foutue à la porte à coup de pieds dans le train. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas à sa place et elle a beau le houspiller, Harry la couve comme si c'était un trésor… T'es trop brave, mon vieux. Je te l'ai toujours dit… » intervient Georges, qui revient de là-haut, me claquant l'épaule au passage, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau…

Le jeune Inspecteur sourit, regarde brièvement vers la porte de la cuisine, puis me fait un clin d'œil complice, comme pour me dire qu'il ne répètera pas mes paroles ni celles de Georges à Marge…

« Bien... Smart, il est temps je crois de faire connaissance avec Madame Marjorie Dursley… » déclare le Chef, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine, avant de se retourner brusquement vers moi.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier. Aimez-vous les tatouages, Monsieur Potter ? » demande-t-il, à brûle pourpoint

Je suis si surpris que j'en hausse les deux sourcils.

« Les tatouages ? Non, je déteste ça. Pourquoi ? » réponds-je, spontanément

Et mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Car je comprends soudainement avec clarté pourquoi je me fais cuisiner. Que je sois propriétaire d'une aussi grande maison et que j'aie les moyens d'entreprendre de grands travaux de rénovation leur a tout de suite paru louche et ils ont immédiatement cherché à déterminer, d'où je sors de pareilles moyens financiers…

Et maintenant, je suis sûr qu'ils pensent que je suis peut-être complice dans le cambriolage de la maison de Marge. Ouais… La police cherche toujours des coupables dans l'entourage des victimes… Et pour eux, je suis le coupable idéal… Cela pourrait expliquer que je puisse avoir assez de fric pour effectuer de grands travaux chez moi…

Et ça fait aussi de moi, un complice potentiel des drogués satanistes…

Ah merde ! Nous n'avons pas songé que les autorités Moldues pourraient penser à ça ! Qu'ils supposeraient qu'il pouvait encore y avoir des tordus satanistes dans la nature et les rechercheraient en priorité dans l'entourage familial des personnes cambriolées…

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Hermione a pourtant dû laisser entendre, dans les élucubrations écrites qu'elle a laissées dans le cabanon, que le groupe complet allait se sacrifier dans le rituel, non ?

Putain… Je crois qu'Hermione, Lee et moi sommes dans une belle merde…

Et que nous allons tous devoir jouer serré pour nous en sortir…

« Ah, vous n'avez donc pas de tatouage. Et vous ne vous droguez pas non plus je suppose. » répond le Chef, son regard affûté plongé dans le mien…

« Non, pas de tatouage, pas de drogue et pas d'alcool non plus. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, vous pouvez fouiller toute la maison, vous n'en trouverez pas. Et je peux me déshabiller aussi, comme ça, vous pourrez vérifier par vous-même que je n'ai aucun tatouage… » réponds-je, me félicitant de savoir pratiquer la Magie sans Baguette et pouvoir grâce à cela masquer toutes mes cicatrices, sans que les deux flics s'en aperçoivent, si jamais ils me prennent au mot…

« Non, ça va. Ce n'est pas nécessaire… » déclare le jeune Inspecteur, en me posant une main sur l'épaule pour m'encourager à avancer, avant de se raviser : « Oh… Mais après tout, c'est si aimablement proposé, que peut-être pourriez-vous juste nous montrer vos avant-bras… »

J'acquiesce et j'ôte rapidement mon manteau, le posant sur la rampe de l'escalier, avant de remonter les manches de mon pull…

« Très, bien. Merci Monsieur Potter… » lâche Smart, à peine ses yeux ont-il glissé sur mes avant-bras nus

« Pas de quoi. Et maintenant, si vous me disiez pourquoi ces questions, à propos de tatouages, de la maison et tout le reste ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? » demande-je, sourcils froncés…

C'est plus que le moment je crois, de manifester cette curiosité. J'ai été largement coopérant, répondant aimablement à toutes leurs questions. Il est temps qu'ils découvrent leurs billes les cocos…

« Chaque chose en son temps, Monsieur Potter. Allons voir Madame Dursley, maintenant… » répond le Chef, en ouvrant cette fois pour de bon, la porte de la cuisine…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione **

L'inspecteur Borertruth détourne son regard de Justin, pour le glisser jusque dans le mien. Il n'a plus rien de débonnaire ni de paternaliste.

« Cela signifie, Mademoiselle Granger, que le cambriolage du domicile de vos parents est lié à une affaire très grave et je vous ai convoquée ici pour tâcher d'éclaircir quelques points nébuleux. » déclare-t-il, d'un ton nettement plus sévère maintenant…

« Quels points nébuleux ? » m'enquiers-je, une horrible boule me serrant la gorge…

« Parlez-moi de vos parents, Mademoiselle Granger ? Pourquoi ont-ils quitté si soudainement le village et le cottage où votre mère vivait depuis toujours ? » demande l'Inspecteur, son regard vrillé dans le mien

« Mes parents ? Pourquoi cette question ? Je ne comprends pas, vous m'avez pourtant affirmé qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé… » réponds-je, le cœur battant la chamade…

Quels obscurs chemins va-t-il emprunter, avant de porter ses accusations contre moi…

« Oui, qu'est-ce que les parents d'Hermione ont à voir avec ça ? Ils sont au Canada depuis plusieurs mois maintenant… » intervient Justin, en haussant un sourcil vers Borertruth

« Laissez-moi mener mon entretien avec Miss Granger sans nous interrompre, s'il vous plait, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. » répond l'Inspecteur d'un ton ferme, avant de réitérer sa question vers moi

Justin ne réplique pas, mais l'air sceptique qu'il lance vers Borertruth parle pour lui, indiquant clairement qu'il désapprouve qu'il lui parle sur ce ton, comme si cela ne se faisait pas, de rabrouer ainsi le fils d'un collègue..

« Il y a quelques temps déjà, que mes parents souhaitaient vivre au Canada. » réponds-je simplement, me préparant à raconter la fable, que mes parents ont eux-mêmes livrée à leurs amis et à leurs clients, avant de céder leur cabinet…

« Pourquoi cela ? » insiste l'inspecteur, avec sévérité, d'un ton qui traduit parfaitement qu'il n'apprécie pas l'imprécision de ma réponse

« Papa est orphelin depuis ses quatre ans, Maman est une enfant unique et mes grands-parents maternels sont décédés dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. La seule famille que nous ayons encore, c'est une tante de maman, ses enfants et petits-enfants, là-bas au Canada. Mes parents ont voulu se rapprocher d'eux… » réponds-je, d'un ton un peu mécanique…

Ça ne va pas. Il faut que je me reprenne, que je mette un peu plus d'émotion dans mon ton ou il va deviner que je mens…

« Et pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas suivis ? » s'enquiert maintenant Borertruth, en s'installant dans son fauteuil, comme s'il se préparait à passer un long moment à m'écouter parler…

« Je tenais à finir au moins mon année scolaire. Et puis si mes parents comptaient au début s'installer définitivement au Canada, ils se sont ravisés et n'ont finalement pas vendu la maison comme c'était prévu, au cas où ils ne se plairaient pas là-bas. Alors dans le doute, il valait mieux que je ne change pas d'école en cours d'année… » rapporte-je, d'un ton plus naturel que précédemment

« Ils se sont ravisés ou au contraire ont-ils accéléré leur départ ? » demande un peu brutalement l'Inspecteur, son regard me mettant au défi de mentir…

« Les deux… » réponds-je spontanément

Une lueur brille brièvement dans les yeux de l'Inspecteur Borertruth. Il est en train de m'amener doucement sur le terrain où il veut aller. Me faire dire que mes parents avaient peur de moi et pourquoi ils avaient peur…

« Et qu'est-ce qui les a poussés à accélérer leur départ ? » demande-t-il, haussant un sourcil

« Ils ont cédé leur cabinet plus rapidement qu'ils l'espéraient et se sont dit que c'était l'opportunité de faire un peu de tourisme, avant d'investir leur nouveau travail au Canada. » réponds-je, en tournant machinalement la bague de pacotille que Tatie m'a donnée, avant de me rendre compte que cela devait provoquer des interférences désagréables aux oreilles de Ron et Draco et de la laisser tranquille

« Vraiment ? Eh, bien je suppose qu'ils pourront eux-mêmes me confirmer tout cela ? » déclare l'Inspecteur, avec un sourire aimable

« Le confirmer ? Et pourquoi Hermione vous aurait-elle raconté des histoires à ce propos ? » demande Justin, ton brusque et fronçant les sourcils

Le regard de l'Inspecteur glisse vers lui. Pétillant une nouvelle fois d'une lueur appréciative…

Cependant cette fois, j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas l'intelligence de Justin qu'il apprécie, mais le fait que ses interventions le servent. Qu'elles lui permettent d'avancer ses pions où il veut. Et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui a pas demandé d'aller m'attendre dehors tout à l'heure. Le fait qu'il est supposé être mon petit ami l'intéresse. J'en ai la conviction profonde.

Pense-t-il qu'il pourrait être mon complice ? Avons-nous pris trop soin de nous apprêter à ses yeux ? Sommes-nous trop présentables, trop « comme il faut », pour paraître naturels ? me demande-je, tandis que me reviennent les paroles du professeur Dumbledore : « Bien que tu caches fort bien ton jeu et que tu sembles être une Ste Nitouche… »

Un frisson me remonte l'échine…

Aux yeux de l'Inspecteur Borertruth, je suis une hypocrite, qui dissimule derrière une image de Ste Nitouche respectable, une personnalité complètement désaxée et une dangereuse délinquante. Et il va chercher à faire sauter cette fausse image, à la fissurer, pour faire exploser ce qu'il croit être la vérité à mon propos, en me déstabilisant peu à peu avec ses questions, tournant autour du pot aussi longtemps qu'il le juge nécessaire, guettant mes réactions, avant de fondre sur moi comme un oiseau de proie, quand il pensera opportun pour le faire.

« Excellente question encore une fois, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Mais nous reviendrons sur ce point plus tard. Pour l'instant, examinons en un autre, qu'a elle-même soulevé Mademoiselle Granger tout à l'heure et parlons donc de l'alarme. » déclare Borertruth, d'un ton redevenu aimable, avant de me demander : « Vous étiez bien présente au moment où l'alarme a été montée chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. C'était durant les vacances d'été il y a trois ou quatre ans… » acquiesce-je, en me demandant si j'ai commis une erreur en la neutralisant…

Je n'ai pas touché au boitier, sans mes gants. Et j'ai Transplané hors de la maison, avant de la neutraliser. Ai-je oublié d'effacer mes traces de pas dans la neige ? Non, j'en suis certaine… Après avoir fracturé la petite porte du garage aussi…

« Presque quatre ans. Et vous n'avez cessé parait-il de poser des questions à l'installateur… » précise l'Inspecteur Borertruth, tandis que je sursaute

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il sache cela…

« Oui. L'installation de l'alarme a été repoussée de quatre jours et mes parents avaient donc repris leur travail, quand il est venu. Alors j'ai posé toutes les questions dont je pensais que Papa les aurait sans doute posées lui-même, s'il avait été là. » réponds-je, comprenant soudainement où il veut en venir…

L'installateur peut témoigner que je savais comment neutraliser l'alarme. Et l'Inspecteur pense sans doute que je prévoyais déjà un jour de cambrioler la maison… ou d'autres maisons ayant le même système de protection…

Peut-être même m'accusera-t-il d'avoir commis des cambriolages non résolus, de résidences munies de ce système…

« Oui et cela a bien fait rire l'installateur, que vous preniez votre rôle aussi au sérieux. Il a d'ailleurs dit à ce propos à l'une de vos voisines qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une adolescente aussi pointilleuse et soucieuse du détail et que vous l'avez suivi pas à pas, en décortiquant point par point le manuel qu'il avait fini par vous remettre, à la recherche de la moindre faille dans le système… » précise l'Inspecteur, son regard vrillé dans le mien, tandis que je me sens pâlir…

C'est vrai que j'ai été particulièrement… chiante, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, avec ce type…

« Ah, c'est tout à fait Hermione, ça. Elle est toujours comme ça. En classe aussi. Et si cela ravit certains professeurs, cela en agace d'autres, car elle les pousse aux limites de leurs savoirs… » intervient Justin, avec un sourire, en pressant ma main dont il vient de se saisir…

Il a deviné aussi où veut en venir Borertruth. Il m'avait bien dit que je subirai un interrogatoire serré et que la police ne me lâcherait pas, aussi longtemps que je représenterai à ses yeux, une complice potentielle du meurtre des enfants…

Et il va me soutenir autant que nécessaire…

Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de faire durer tout ça et de passer mon temps à être sur le qui-vive, à cause de questions qui ne mènent nulle part, jusqu'à ce que je sois si fatiguée que je commette un impair, en utilisant une expression typiquement Sorcière par exemple. Et qui me ferait passer pour quelqu'un d'étrange pour le moins…

Non, je ne veux pas laisser cet Inspecteur tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

« Oui, je suis comme ça. J'ai toujours été très curieuse d'apprendre sur tous les sujets. Et en l'occurrence, je tenais à m'assurer que la maison serait bien protégée. Mais pourquoi parlez-vous de cela, Inspecteur ? » m'enquiers-je, pour amorcer une tactique qui mènera Borertruth à porter ses accusations ouvertement…

« Parce qu'il pense que tu pourrais être complice des cambrioleurs, pardi ! Peut-être même pense-t-il que tu as assassiné tes parents et que tu as enterré leur corps quelque part, avant de faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils ont avancé leur départ ! Ce qui est d'un ridicule consommé ! Comme si tu étais capable de faire des choses pareilles ! » déclare Justin, avant d'éclater de rire

Et je le remercie intérieurement. Il vient de m'offrir l'opportunité de m'insurger et de jouer franc jeu…

« Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu vous donner des idées pareilles ! » m'exclame-je donc, en sautant sur mes pieds

« Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger… » commence Borertruth, d'un ton assez ferme

« Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse m'accuser d'avoir assassiné mes parents, sans réagir ! » réponds-je, tout en ouvrant mon sac à main, pour en sortir un petit répertoire que j'ouvre avec fébrilité, avant d'ajouter : « Tenez, voici leur numéro de téléphone au Canada. Appelez-les et vous verrez qu'ils sont bien vivants ! »

« Assoyez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger. Je ne vous accuse pas d'avoir assassiné vos parents… » répond l'Inspecteur, prenant tout de même mon petit carnet et le posant sur le bureau

« Ok, puisque vous le dîtes. Mais avouez quand même que vous pensez Hermione au moins complice des cambrioleurs. Et que la pensée qu'elle a peut-être assassiné ses parents vous a effleuré l'esprit… » intervient de nouveau Justin, tandis que je reste debout, dardant Borertruth, lèvres pincées

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, lui non plus. Visiblement il est contrarié de l'insistance de Justin et sans doute regrette-t-il maintenant, de l'avoir laissé entrer. Il cherche comment reprendre la maîtrise de la situation, ça aussi, c'est visible…

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley… » choisit-il finalement de répondre…

« Non, effectivement. Mais c'est parce que vous n'avez aucune preuve contre elle et à peine des présomptions suffisamment sérieuses, pour le justifier. Alors vous avez pensé à endormir la méfiance de ma petite amie en l'interrogeant dans un bureau anodin et de l'amener tout doucettement devant des faits accomplis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et vous donne des raisons solides de l'emmener dans une salle d'interrogatoire… » insiste Justin, en se levant lui aussi, pour me passer son bras autour des épaules, avant d'ajouter : « J'ignore à quelle affaire grave est lié le cambriolage de la maison d'Hermione et j'ignore tout autant comment vous avez pu en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle puisse être complice dans cette affaire, mais je sais avec certitude que ma petite amie est une jeune fille honnête, qui adore ses parents, Inspecteur Borertruth. Et je crois que vous feriez mieux de jouer carte sur table. Cela vous permettra de ne pas vous égarer plus longtemps sur la fausse piste sur laquelle vous êtes actuellement et ainsi, pourrez-vous peut-être en trouver une menant aux vrais coupables… »

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui me dis que Justin est bien le fils d'un Inspecteur de police. Et il avait raison d'affirmer tout à l'heure qu'il sait parler aux flics. Tout au moins parle-t-il leur langage…

Borertruth soupire et une immense fatigue semble lui tomber dessus sans crier gare.

Au même moment, son téléphone sonne et il décroche, écoute attentivement ce qu'on lui dit durant quelques secondes avant de demander à son interlocuteur de patienter un peu puis, une main sur le combiné, il nous demande de bien vouloir l'excuser un instant et d'attendre dans le couloir.

Justin et moi nous levons, sortons rapidement du bureau et, pendant que Justin ferme la porte, je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir. Et comme il n'y a personne, je lance sans Baguette, un Sortilège d'Indiscrétion qui va nous permettre de voir et entendre ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Tante Pétunia et Marge sont assises à table, l'une près de l'autre quand nous entrons. Elles affichent toutes les deux un air légèrement anxieux et curieux à la fois. Et je suis certain qu'elles n'ont pas raté une miette ou presque, de ce qui a été dit dans le hall…

« Madame Marjorie Dursley ? » demande l'Inspecteur en Chef, en regardant alternativement Tante Pétunia et Marge…

« C'est moi. » répond cette dernière, en se levant à demi, tandis que j'invite d'un geste les deux flics à prendre place à table…

Le plus jeune répond à mon invitation, tout en regardant à la ronde, mais le Chef reste debout. Quant à moi, je vais prendre place auprès de tante Pétunia…

« Vous avez bien un revolver, Madame Dursley ? » demande sans ambages le Chef, d'un ton brusque..

« Oui. Chez moi. Dans la table de chevet de ma chambre. Pourquoi cette question ? » répond tout aussi brusquement Marge, l'air surprise, tandis que Tante Pétunia pâlit…

Elle a compris de toute évidence, que le revolver de Marge est impliqué dans une sale affaire.

« Et un fusil ?… » demande encore Deepdriller, sans répondre à Marge

« Oui. Sous mon lit. » acquiesce Marge, en fronçant cette fois les sourcils, une rougeur gagnant son front et ses oreilles…

Elle commence à comprendre elle aussi…

« Reconnaissez-vous ceci ? » demande alors le Chef, en sortant deux photographies du dossier qu'il a déjà ouvert tout à l'heure, pour les poser sur la table, devant Marge

« Mais oui ! Ce sont mes armes ! Où les avez-vous trouvées ? A quoi ont-elles servi ? » demande Marge, soudainement violette puis pâle, en se rassoyant brusquement sur le banc…

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Marge ! Tu as été cambriolée ! » s'exclame dans le même temps tante Pétunia, les yeux écarquillés…

Elle a l'air proche de défaillir et, en bon neveu attentionné, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, pour la réconforter …

« Cambriolée ! Oh ! Les voyous ! Ils ont cambriolé ma maison et se sont servis de mes armes pour commettre des crimes, c'est ça ? Ah ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vais déposer plainte ! Et tout de suite encore ! » s'exclame Marge, tandis que Molosse jusqu'alors tranquillement endormi dans son panier au coin de la cheminée aboie furieusement

Puis Marge se lève brusquement, rouge de fureur, avant de pointer son doigt vers le jeune Inspecteur et d'ordonner: « Jeune homme, sortez ce qu'il faut pour enregistrer ma plainte ! Je ne souffrirai pas une minute de…»

Il hausse aussitôt un sourcil vers elle et le Chef interrompt brusquement son moulin à paroles

« Calmez-vous, Madame Dursley ! Et assoyez-vous ! » aboie-t-il, avec autorité

Marge sursaute et le regarde, l'air proprement offusquée qu'il lui donne un ordre et Molosse, se calme aussitôt sa maitresse assise, refermant les yeux, tandis que le regard du jeune Inspecteur glisse vers moi. Il m'adresse un nouveau clin d'œil, l'air de dire que j'avais raison de laisser entendre que Marge est une virago. Je hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que c'est comme ça et qu'il faut faire avec, avant de retourner mon attention vers Pétunia.

Elle est d'une pâleur mortelle…

Son nom de famille est désormais entaché d'un scandale odieux et c'est très dur à avaler pour elle….

« Veux-tu un thé ? » m'enquiers-je, avec douceur, en prenant l'une de ses mains glacées dans la mienne…

« Oui…S'il te plait… » souffle-t-elle, en posant son regard un peu égaré dans le mien.

Je serre doucement sa main, puis me lève, pour prendre la théière tenue au chaud sur le chauffe-plat posé sur la cuisinière et je sers le thé dans des tasses, en proposant une aux deux Inspecteurs qui acquiescent d'un signe de tête…

« Madame Dursley, avez-vous déjà vu l'un de ces hommes ou femmes roder autour de votre propriété ? Est-ce que l'un ou l'une d'entre eux pouvait savoir que vous possédiez des armes ? Et que vous étiez absente de votre domicile depuis plusieurs semaines ? » demande l'Inspecteur en Chef, vers Marge qui se tient un peu raide…

Une nouvelle fois il pose des photos devant elle et je n'ai pas besoin de les voir de près, pour savoir qu'il s'agit de celles des Mangemorts, dont nous avons disposés les cadavres dans la carrière hier soir…

Marge se penche vers les photographies et les examine soigneusement…

« Non. Je ne les ai jamais vus ! Ce sont ces fripouilles qui ont volé mes armes ? On dirait qu'ils sont morts ! » répond-elle au bout d'une minute environ

« Ce sont ces hommes et ces femmes, oui. Et ils sont bien morts… » acquiesce Deepdriller, avant de boire un peu de son thé

« Eh bien tant mieux ! C'est tout ce que ces gredins et gredines méritent ! » assène Marge, en tapant du poing si fort sur la table, que les tasses sautent dans les soucoupes et que Molosse sursaute dans son panier en gémissant…

Pétunia regarde les photographies elle aussi, mais ce ne sont pas les visages qui semblent retenir son attention. Ses yeux sont légèrement écarquillés et soudainement, elle ouvre la bouche l'air horrifié, tandis que son regard glisse vers le journal plié à l'autre bout de la table…

« Oh ! Mon Dieu… » souffle-t-elle, en portant sa main à sa bouche, sur un hoquet nauséeux…

« Eh bien quoi, Pétunia ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à plaindre ces canailles, tout de même ! Des criminels ! Qui ont peut-être tué quelqu'un avec mon revolver ! Mon revolver, tu te rends compte ! Ou mon fusil ! Ces fripouilles ont osé mêler mon nom à une enquête policière ! C'est proprement scandaleux ! C'est… » aboie Marge, avec véhémence

« Marge ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ! » la coupe brutalement Pétunia, totalement décomposée et les larmes aux yeux

« Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ? » demande Marge, sous l'œil des inspecteurs, qui observent la scène d'un air intéressé…

« Ils sont sept, Marge… Sept ! Comme… comme… » répond Pétunia, qui suffoque à demi.

« Mais remets-toi, voyons, Pétunia ! C'est moi la victime ! Est-ce que je défaille ? Non ! Alors prends exemple sur moi et fait preuve d'un peu plus de caractère ma chère ! Ils sont sept comme quoi ? » réagit brusquement Marge, visiblement agacée

« Sept comme… » répond Pétunia, sans pouvoir achever, mais laissant son regard glisser une nouvelle fois vers le journal…

« L'assassinat des enfants. Il y avait sept cadavres adultes dans la carrière… » achève-je, à mi-voix, comme si je venais de comprendre, tout en serrant doucement la main de tante Pétunia

Puis mon regard revient sur les Inspecteurs, qui hochent la tête vers tante Pétunia et Marge. Ma tante tremble comme une feuille, tandis que cette fois, Marge devient exsangue, avant de nouveau rougir furieusement et d'exploser

« Comment ces.. . ces… ces sales drogués ont-ils pu oser m'impliquer là-dedans ! Oh ! Les vauriens ! Les bandits ! Les assassins ! Ah ! Mais heureusement pour eux qu'ils grillent déjà en enfer ! Sinon ils auraient su de quel bois je me chauffe ! Oser me faire ça ! À moi ! » s'exclame-t-elle, secouant son poing avec force, tandis qu'une veine gonfle dangereusement sur sa tempe

« Tais-toi, Marge ! Ce n'est pas toi la victime ! Ce sont ces pauvres enfants ! Alors cesse de te comporter comme une égoïste et de ne penser qu'à toi ! » rugit presque tante Pétunia, en dardant Marge d'un regard noir brillant de larmes

Pour un peu je l'embrasserai.

Et je me dis qu'elle a vraiment bien changé tante Pétunia. Car ce n'est pas le fait que son nom de famille soit entaché par un scandale qui la remue finalement. Mais bien le malheureux sort des enfants…

Marge la regarde avec mécontentement tout d'abord. Puis elle semble comprendre quelque chose et elle pâlit considérablement…

« Ils… Ils… Ils ont été tués avec mes armes ? » demande-t-elle, les mains tremblantes et la voix blanche…

« Non, Madame Dursley. Vos armes n'ont pas été utilisées. Une chance pour vous. Car il est interdit par la loi, de laisser des armes chargées disponibles au premier venu. Votre revolver aurait dû être enfermé dans un coffret et votre fusil arrimé à un râtelier. » répond l'Inspecteur en Chef, le regard sévère…

Marge sursaute et baisse les yeux…

Elle qui se targuait tout à l'heure de respecter scrupuleusement la loi, vient d'être prise en défaut sur un élément très important. De quoi lui rabattre le caquet et obtenir sa pleine coopération dans cette affaire.

« Bien… Nous essayons de déterminer si ces hommes et femmes ont encore des complices en vie, Madame Dursley. Si vous n'avez pas vu ces hommes et femmes roder autour de chez vous, vous avez peut-être aperçu d'autres individus louches dans votre village ? » demande Deepdriller, en prenant enfin place sur le banc, à côté de son jeune collègue

J'ai donc bien deviné, tout à l'heure. Ils cherchent encore des complices. J'espère les avoir convaincu que je n'en suis pas un, en remontant mes manches tout à l'heure…

Ceci dit, j'ai intérêt je crois à rester sur mes gardes quand même… On ne sait jamais, quelque fois qu'ils reviennent à la charge plus tard, de façon tout à fait insidieuse ou en me prenant par surprise…

« Non. Les petits voyous du coin ne s'aventurent pas à traîner autour de chez moi. » répond Marge, d'un ton radouci

« Oui. Le colonel Courtepatt nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas hésité à lâcher quelques-uns de vos chiens, sur un jeune homme qui passait sur le chemin de halage à la limite de votre propriété, parce qu'il avait cueilli un fruit sur l'un de vos pommiers, dont la branche dépassait par-dessus la haie… » déclare le Chef Inspecteur, d'un ton assez réprobateur…

« Cela faisait deux fois déjà qu'il le faisait ! Et j'ai juste voulu lui donner une leçon ! J'ai rappelé mes chiens avant qu'ils le rattrapent ! Je suis une femme seule, il faut bien que je me défende ! » se récrie Marge, sans trop oser lever le ton cependant…

Indépendamment du fait que je m'en méfie comme du feu, j'apprécie de plus en plus cet Inspecteur, pour la manière dont il rabaisse le caquet de Marge.

« Je le conçois, Madame Dursley. Mais vos méthodes de dissuasion ne sont guère conformes à la loi. Et la branche de votre pommier dépassant des limites de votre propriété, elle tombait sous le coup du domaine public. Vous avez eu de la chance que ce jeune homme ne porte pas plainte contre vous… » assène Deepdriller d'un ton ferme, fixant Marge d'un regard qui signifie qu'elle a tout intérêt à changer ses façons de faire, avant de demander : « Connaissez-vous dans votre entourage des personnes qui se droguent ? »

« Non. Je ne fréquente pas de drogués. Mais parmi les jeunes du village, j'ai toujours soupçonné la fille du boucher et son petit commis de ne pas être très nets. » affirme Marge, en pinçant les lèvres, tandis que Smart note ses réponses dans un petit carnet…

J'espère de tout cœur que ces deux jeunes n'auront pas d'ennui à cause des ragots de Marge, me dis-je, songeant soudainement à Hermione, victime de la mauvaise langue de l'une de ses voisines et qui est sur le grill en ce moment-même à Scotland Yard…

La pauvre. J'espère que l'Inspecteur qui l'interroge a compris au premier coup d'œil, qu'elle n'a jamais été délinquante, ni mystique, ni rien de ce dont cette Madame Gossip l'a accusée et qu'elle est déjà tout à fait blanchie…

Et Lee ? La police l'interroge-t-elle déjà aussi ? C'est fort possible, oui… Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui. Il a du bagou mon pote et il va s'en sortir comme un chef.

« Savez-vous, si des personnes de votre village ou des villages voisins, ont des habitudes ou des croyances étranges ? Disons, comme des rituels de sorcellerie ou de messes noires…» demande encore Deepdriller, tandis que mes cheveux se dressent sur ma nuque…

Pourvu que Marge n'ait pas l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil vers moi !

Elle ne le fait pas. En revanche, tante Pétunia émet un petit hoquet accompagné d'un mouvement de recul…

« Cela vous dit quelque chose, Madame ? » réagit aussitôt Smart, en levant les yeux vers tante Pétunia.

« Ah Dieu merci, non ! C'est… Ce serait horrible… Et Marge ne connait certainement pas quelqu'un qui fasse des choses pareilles ! N'est-ce pas, Marge ? » répond Tante Pétunia, d'une voix blanche et me serrant la main sous la table…

« Non. Le fils du notaire a bien des mœurs étranges, mais rien à voir avec la Sorcellerie, ni les messes noires. Et Ruth Walters va ramasser les plantes dont elle fait ses remèdes de bonne femme à la pleine lune, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec la sorcellerie ou le diable non plus ! Pensez ! C'est la femme du pasteur ! » répond Marge, avec brusquerie…

Ouf… Elles ont su réagir avec naturel, me dis-je, soulagé…

« Mais pourquoi ces questions ? Le journal a bien parlé de drogue, mais pas de sorcellerie, ni de messes noires… » fais-je remarquer à l'intention de Smart…

Lui-même et son Chef échangent un bref coup d'œil.

« Je passe un coup de fil et je reviens.. » déclare Deepdriller, avant de se lever et de sortir de la cuisine.

Il reste absent durant sept minutes chrono et pendant ce temps-là, Smart nous débite des banalités sur la vague de froid exceptionnelle qui s'est abattue sur le pays, les difficultés économiques que cela entraîne etc… Mais quand son Chef ouvre la porte de la cuisine, il se tait aussi sec et se retourne vers lui.

Deepdriller effectue un signe de tête et Smart se lève pour le rejoindre. Il referme la porte derrière lui et je suis bien tenté d'aller écouter ce qu'ils disent, mais je me retiens. De toute façon, j'ai convenu avec Blaise d'organiser une surveillance discrète et de rester à l'affût de tout ce qu'il se passerait et je suis certain que mon pote est en train d'écouter ce que disent les Inspecteurs, bien dissimulé sous un Sortilège de Désillusion…

Et je saurai tôt ou tard ce qu'ils se disent. C'est sûr…

Et heureusement que je n'ai pas bougé. Car les deux Inspecteurs reviennent si rapidement, que j'aurais à peine eu le temps de me rendre jusqu'à la porte et me serais fait prendre en flagrant délit de curiosité…

« Ecoutez, ce que nous allons vous dire et vous montrer est strictement confidentiel. Il ne faudra en parler à personne, pour préserver les éléments pour l'heure tenus secrets de l'enquête. » déclare Deepdriller, en se rassoyant et l'œil sévère.

Marge, Tante Pétunia et moi hochons la tête pour acquiescer et le Chef des Inspecteurs ouvre de nouveau son dossier…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 8 : Petit Tour De La Situation **

**Lee**

Je crois qu'il va falloir que je jette un Oubliette sur ce flic, me dis-je, tandis que Maman essuie ses larmes d'un revers de main…

« Eh bien, maintenant que vous avez récupéré votre serviette, vous pouvez repartir… » dit-elle à Tracktieth, en se levant du divan, le registre d'inventaire à la main, comme si elle s'apprêtait elle-même à reprendre son travail…

Le flic la fixe droit dans les yeux durant trois ou quatre secondes, puis son regard glisse vers moi et il soupire

« Je crois qu'il est temps de jouer cartes sur table, vous ne croyez pas, Monsieur Jordan ? » déclare-t-il, avec lassitude

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je ne joue à aucun jeu… » réponds-je, le cœur battant, hésitant encore à saisir ma Baguette pour lui jeter l'Oubliette

Tracktieth soupire encore et il fait le tour du divan, tout en extirpant un dossier différent de celui qui contenait les photographies tout à l'heure.

« Assoyez-vous, Madame Jordan. » demande-t-il, en prenant lui-même place dans un fauteuil assorti au divan…

« Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire… » répond Maman, sur la défensive

« Moi si. Alors je vous en prie, prenez place auprès de votre fils… » réplique le flic, tandis que je change de position, moins pour que Maman puisse s'asseoir à mes côtés, que pour pouvoir saisir ma Baguette tout à mon aise, si cela s'avère nécessaire…

Maman engage un second court duel de regard avec Tracktieth, avant d'accéder à sa demande et le flic ouvre le dossier qu'il tient en main…

« Votre domicile a été incendié dans la nuit du 18 au 19 Novembre dernier et, bien qu'il soit clairement établi qu'il est d'origine criminel, il a été impossible de déterminer les causes de l'incendie. Votre époux est décédé dans la nuit du 25 au 26 Janvier cette année. Cause de la mort, indéterminée. Vous avez cependant obtenu le permis d'inhumer sans aucun problème et il repose au Cimetière de son lieu de naissance selon la déclaration à l'état civil et le faire-part de décès. Par ailleurs, il n'y a aucune autre trace de votre défunt époux : pas de sécurité sociale, pas d'emploi ni de chômage, pas de compte bancaire, rien… Concernant vos enfants, Lee et Keina, les déclarations de naissance ont été effectuées. Ils sont allés à l'école primaire de votre quartier, jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. Ensuite, ils disparaissent du paysage scolaire et il n'y a aucun débit d'argent pour payer une quelconque école, des fournitures et autres livres scolaires, sur **votre** compte bancaire Madame Jordan et il semble qu'ils n'aient jamais été malade non plus, pas même le plus petit rhume, selon les relevés de votre sécurité sociale et de votre mutuelle... En fait, j'ai passé toute la nuit, Madame Jordan, à chercher des traces tangibles de la vie de Lee. Il n'a jamais fait partie d'une association sportive ou autre, il n'y pas moyen de savoir s'il a un travail, s'il est au chômage ou s'il est encore scolarisé. Il n'a pas de compte en banque, pas même un petit livret d'épargne. Curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Et je peux vous assurer qu'au vu de tout cela, un autre de mes collègues n'aurait pas fait le déplacement ici, mais l'aurait convoqué au poste de police, pour qu'il s'explique là-dessus. » explique Tracktieth, en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps dans son dossier aux trois-quarts vide

« C'est ce que vous comptez faire ? M'emmener au poste de police ? » m'enquiers-je, ma main sur ma Baguette, tandis que Maman se mure dans le silence

« Non… » soupire le flic, « Mais comprenez, Monsieur Jordan, que je ne peux transmettre ce dossier à mes supérieurs, sans que vous ayez de solides explications à leur fournir… »

Il regarde encore le dossier vide, avant de le fermer sur un nouveau soupir et de relever les yeux vers moi. C'est clair que je suis dans la merde. Mais je n'arrive pas à sortir ma Baguette pour lui jeter l'Oubliette. Quelque chose cloche et je veux savoir le fin mot…

Pourquoi n'avoir pas évoqué ça tout à l'heure et être parti ? A moins qu'il ait voulu me piéger et qu'il soit revenu en catimini pour espionner notre réaction à Maman et moi. Mais cela n'a pas de sens. Parce qu'il n'avait dans ce cas qu'à attendre, bien caché, pour écouter ce que je répondrais aux questions de Maman…

Et tout bien considéré, je suis sûr qu'il raconte des cracs à propos de sa serviette. Je me souviens parfaitement maintenant, qu'il l'avait en main, quand il a passé la porte de l'entrepôt.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié votre serviette. » lui fais-je donc la remarque…

« Non, Monsieur Jordan, je n'ai pas oublié ma serviette. » admet-il, soupirant encore une fois…

« Alors que fait-on maintenant ? » demande-je, en prenant dans ma main, celle de Maman, qui commence à trembler de la tête aux pieds…

« Nous jouons cartes sur table ? » propose-t-il, en ancrant son regard dans le mien…

Je le soutiens durant quelques secondes, mon cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse et me posant des tas de questions. Serait-ce un flic véreux, malgré sa trombine de premier de la classe et son air franc et sincère ? Pense-t-il pouvoir alors entrer dans une combine juteuse pour améliorer ses fins de mois ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais je reste cependant sur le qui-vive, prêt à dégainer au quart de tour…

« Quelles sont vos cartes ? » m'enquiers-je, avec prudence

Le flic sourit brièvement et s'adosse à son fauteuil…

« J'ai besoin de comprendre, Monsieur Jordan. Ou plus exactement de vérifier que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques mois, même si je redoute une réponse positive. » déclare-t-il, d'un ton doux, en fixant un point que lui seul voit…

« La partie risque d'être longue, n'est-ce pas. Mieux vaut aller où il fait plus chaud, non ? » demande-je, alors, comprenant que Tracktieth a besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'en dire davantage et que cela lui sera peut-être plus facile de le faire, dans un lieu un peu plus intime.

Il acquiesce et se lève du fauteuil, nous précédant Maman et moi, vers le bureau, où il s'installe sans cérémonie, sur la chaise qu'il occupait tantôt. Maman met aussitôt la bouilloire électrique en train, pour faire un thé, avant de prendre place à côté de moi, face au flic…

« Vous m'êtes sympathique, Monsieur Jordan et vous aussi, Madame. Aussi, malgré les nombreuses zones d'ombre de votre dossier et certaines certitudes qui ont pris naissance dans ma tête, j'étais décidé en partant d'ici, à faire en sorte que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis. Mais à peine étais-je installé au volant de ma voiture, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre sans savoir avec précision si mes spéculations sont justes et que je ne pouvais pas rater l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi, d'obtenir une réponse claire et nette. Aussi, suis-je revenu dans l'entrepôt avec l'intention de vous parler à cœur ouvert. » explique Tracktieth, avant de remercier Maman d'un signe de tête pour la tasse de thé quelle lui offre silencieusement, puis de poursuivre d'un ton bas, presque un murmure : « J'ai des excuses à vous faire à ce propos. Mes instincts de flic ont repris le dessus, quand je vous ai vu effondré dans les bras de votre mère, Monsieur Jordan. J'ai soupçonné un bref instant que cette réaction était motivée par quelque fait répréhensible, la peur rétrospective qu'aurait pu susciter en vous ma venue et la crainte d'être arrêté. Et je vous ai abordé d'une façon inadmissible. Et puis je vous ai menti en affirmant avoir oublié ma serviette. En fait, il s'avère que j'ai voulu croire à votre culpabilité et que j'ai menti, parce que je redoute moi-même les réponses que vous pouvez m'apporter.. »

Le regard de Tracktieth se perd un peu dans le vague et il trempe machinalement ses lèvres dans son thé brûlant…

« Que craignez-vous donc tant d'apprendre ? » s'enquiert Maman, qui regarde maintenant le flic avec une certaine compassion…

« Le retour de la terreur, comme au temps de Voldemort… » répond Tracktieth, le regard très assombri

J'en suis tellement sur le cul, que j'en laisse échapper ma tasse, poussant aussitôt un petit cri, car le thé brûlant s'est répandu sur mon bras, dont les manches sont à demi remontées…

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que ce nom était tabou pour la très grande majorité des Sorciers… » déclare Tracktieth, l'air désolé

« Des Sorciers ? » sursaute quant à elle ma mère, les yeux toujours ronds de surprises…

« Oui, Madame Jordan. Je ne doute pas que vous-même soyez une Moldue, mais votre époux et vos enfants sont des Sorciers et c'est pourquoi Lee et Keina ne sont allés ni au collège, ni au lycée, mais à Poudlard. » répond le flic, d'un ton doux…

« Comment avez-vous connaissance de notre monde ? » m'enquiers-je quant à moi…

« Je suis un Cracmol, Monsieur Jordan. Pour que je puisse avoir toutes les chances de vivre correctement lorsque je serais adulte, ma famille sorcière m'a confié à des connaissances Moldues qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Mais ils ne m'ont pas abandonné pour autant et je les voyais très fréquemment, jusqu'à mes treize ans. Ensuite, je n'ai plus eu de contact avec le monde Sorcier, même si, de temps en temps, je repérais des choses, de-ci, de-là, qui me rappelaient qu'il existe bel et bien… » explique Tracktieth, avec un sourire un peu attristé…

Maman et moi échangeons un regard. Je crois que nous subodorons tous les deux, que si les ponts ont ainsi été brusquement coupés, ce n'était certainement pas voulu ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre…

« Votre famille Sorcière a été tuée par Voldemort et/ou ses Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-je, plus que je n'interroge…

« Oui. Ma famille Moldue m'a adopté pleinement après le décès de mes parents, sœurs et frères et je porte donc leur nom. Mais autrefois, avant mon adoption, je m'appelais Andrew McKinnon… » révèle l'Inspecteur, le regard douloureux, avant de me demander : « Cela vous dit peut-être quelque chose ? »

« Ouais… Il y avait une Marlène McKinnon qui faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, lors de la précédente guerre… Toute sa famille a été tuée par Voldemort en 1981 si je me souviens bien… » acquiesce-je, en tâchant de me remémorer avec exactitude, ce que Maugrey nous a raconté à propos de la famille McKinnon, lors d'un séjour dans le Temps Ralenti

« Marlène était ma sœur aînée. Et toute ma famille a été tuée le 12 juin 1981. C'est ça, qui m'a décidé à entrer dans la police plus tard. Je voulais pouvoir arrêter les assassins qui enlèvent leur famille à des enfants… » explique Tracktieth, visiblement très affecté…

Je le comprends à cent pour cent.

« Vous avez parlé d'une première guerre. Cela signifie donc qu'il y en a une seconde. Est-ce ainsi que votre époux et père est décédé ? Il a été tué par des Mages Noirs ? » s'enquiert Tracktieth, après un court silence…

Maman et moi acquiesçons d'un hochement de tête. Les larmes reviennent dans les yeux de ma mère et je la prends par les épaules, la serrant contre mon flanc…

« Alors c'est bien ce que je craignais. Le déraillement inexplicable du train de marchandise qui convoyait des produits inflammables et a détruit le lotissement en novembre, le massacre dans le village de pêcheurs en Ecosse, la mort inexpliquée de cette fillette, la soi-disant crise de démence de cet homme dont le plafond s'est effondré sous son coup de fusil, provoquant son décès et celui de son épouse, ainsi que la disparition de la moitié d'un troupeau de moutons la même nuit dans un village de Cornouailles dans la nuit du 25 au 26 janvier… Peut-être même ce qu'il s'est passé à Little Whinging le 25 décembre et à Dublin le 14 février… Tout est lié à cette guerre… Et le meurtre des sept enfants aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare le flic, son regard très sombre plongé dans le mien

« Oui, c'est la guerre. Mon père est mort au cours de l'attaque en Cornouailles. Et tous les évènements dont vous avez parlé, sont effectivement liés à cette guerre… » réponds-je, en observant le visage de Tracktieth, qui pâlit davantage à chacun de mes mots…

« J'avais donc bien deviné ? Le meurtre des enfants est donc le fait de Mangemorts ? » demande Maman, en relevant brusquement son regard bouleversé dans le mien…

Ma gorge se noue brusquement et je ne peux répondre que d'un hochement de tête…

« Alors c'est vous, les Sorciers, qui avez orchestré toute cette mise en scène sataniste. Et les cadavres que nous avons trouvés, ce sont ceux de Mangemorts, dont la Marque a été maquillée… J'en étais sûr… » murmure Tracktieth, le regard horrifié, marquant un légère pose, avant de me demander : « Est-ce pour cela que vous pleuriez tout à l'heure ? Vous faites partie de ceux qui ont… »

« Je ne veux pas parler de tout cela… » l'interromps-je, le cœur étreint par une terrible main qui le broie dans ma poitrine…

Je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer les horreurs que nous avons vécues à Priest Hole Manor et la mise en scène macabre à laquelle j'ai participé…

L'Inspecteur ancre son regard dans le mien durant quelques instants. Il semble réfléchir intensément…

« Je comprends, Monsieur Jordan. Ceci dit, ordre a été donné par le Ministre de l'Intérieur, que l'enquête soit très serrée et la situation de chaque protagoniste impliqué, épluchée très minutieusement. Je suis chargé de toutes les enquêtes judiciaires, administratives et sociales et je vais couvrir votre dossier, mais pour les autres, j'ai besoin de certitudes. » explique Tracktieth, avant de me demander : « Miss Granger est une Sorcière Née-Moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quel est le lien de Madame Marjorie Dursley avec votre Communauté ? »

« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? » demande Maman, avec étonnement, son regard jusqu'à présent posé sur l'Inspecteur glissant brusquement vers moi…

« Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, Maman. » lui assure-je sur un soupir, avant de répondre à l'Inspecteur : « Oui, Hermione est bien une Sorcière Née-Moldue et Marge est la sœur de l'oncle par alliance de Harry Potter, dont la tante est une Moldue… »

Tracktieth fronce aussitôt les sourcils..

« Potter… J'ai connu des Potter. Ils venaient parfois chez mes parents, l'année précédant celle où ma famille a été tuée. Je me souviens parfaitement d'eux, parce que… James et Lily je crois, oui, c'est ça, James et Lily, m'ont fait un superbe cadeau pour mon anniversaire, alors que je n'étais rien pour eux, que le petit frère Cracmol de Marlène… Harry Potter a quelque chose à voir avec eux ? Comment vont-ils ? » réagit-il, souriant à son souvenir

« Harry est le fils de James et Lily. Ils ont été tués tous les deux, le 31 octobre 1981, par Voldemort… » lui apprends-je, bloquant aussi sec son sourire

« Ah mince… Mais attendez… Le 31 octobre 81 dîtes-vous? Ça me dit quelque chose… Oh mais oui ! Un Sorcier est venu me voir ce soir-là. Je l'avais lui aussi rencontré une fois ou deux chez mes parents Sorciers. J'étais dans mon lit et il a Transplané directement dans ma chambre, pour me dire que l'assassin de ma famille était mort et que je pouvais maintenant dormir sur mes deux oreilles, ma famille était vengée… C'était un drôle de type. Un Auror. Il avait une jambe de bois et un œil Magique, visage tout couturé… » explique Tracktieth, en plissant un peu les yeux, comme pour mieux se souvenir

« Maugrey Fol Œil… Il est toujours en vie. » réponds-je, lui décrochant un nouveau sourire

« Tant mieux. C'est le type le plus impressionnant que j'aie jamais vu et il était sacrément bourru, mais j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était un brave homme. » commente l'Inspecteur, avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils et d'ajouter : « Ceci dit, la jeune fille, Miss Granger, est encore scolarisée je pense et Harry Potter doit l'être lui aussi, car quand j'ai connu ses parents, ils étaient tout juste mariés et n'avaient pas d'enfant encore… Alors pourquoi avoir choisi de les impliquer dans cette affaire ? »

Et je soupire. Il ne va rien lâcher avant de tout savoir par le menu.

« Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer ce serait bien trop long. » réponds-je, en fourrageant dans mes dreadlocks…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je peux prendre tout le temps que je veux. Il me suffira de dire que j'ai soigneusement vérifié vos classeurs de reçus et vos registres d'inventaires. » sourit Tracktieth, en me faisant un clin d'œil et je soupire à nouveau…

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à tout vous révéler. Je crois que tout ce que je peux dire en bref, c'est qu'Hermione et Harry sont mes amis et ils étaient là, quand nous avons monté la mise en scène de la carrière et le reste… » réponds-je, juste avant qu'une petite musique se fasse entendre dans la poche du manteau de l'Inspecteur…

Il fourre aussitôt sa main dedans et en sort un téléphone portable, qu'il colle à son oreille, tout en sortant du bureau et je l'observe par la vitre.

Tracktieth s'éloigne de quelques pas de la porte, il parle peu, mais hoche souvent de la tête. Et au bout de trois minutes environ, il éteint son portable et revient vers nous, sourcils froncés…

« Cette fois, il va falloir que vous me disiez tout, Lee. Parce qu'on me demande de faire une enquête archi serrée sur vos amis Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et un certain Justin Finch-Fletchley en prime. Je dois tout découvrir de leurs amis et fréquentations, leurs activités, leurs finances, les liens qu'il pourrait y avoir entre eux et tout le toutim… »

« Mais pourquoi ? » m'enquiers-je, soudainement anxieux

« Hermione Granger et Justin Finch-Fletchley paraissent trop nets, trop polis et intelligents aux yeux de l'Inspecteur Borertruth, qui a par ailleurs récolté la nuit dernière, des éléments troublants concernant votre amie. Harry Potter est décrit comme quelqu'un de très intelligent, ayant beaucoup de sang-froid et d'aplomb par l'Inspecteur Chef Deepdriller qui s'interroge en outre sérieusement sur les moyens financiers dont il dispose. De plus, une réaction de sa tante lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Sans compter les antécédents de son cousin. Alors, aussi bien Borertruth que Deepdriller sont décidés à les coincer, si ce n'est sur l'affaire qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, au moins sur une autre, qu'elle soit en lien ou non. Ils vont les retenir le plus longtemps possible aujourd'hui, en espérant que cela me permette de soulever un lièvre… » répond Tracktieth, le front soucieux…

Et merde ! Je crois que nous sommes dans une belle panade !

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour tirer Harry, Hermione et Justin de la merde où ils se trouvent ? me demande-je, tandis que l'Inspecteur Tracktieth, me fixe, dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa demande…

« Ecoutez, restez ici, je vais prendre contact avec la tête de l'Ordre. Je suis de retour d'ici très peu de temps… » décide-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« D'accord, Lee. Mais faite vraiment très vite. Plus longtemps vos amis resteront avec les Inspecteurs Deepdriller, Smart et Borertruth et plus cela pourrait se corser pour eux… » répond Tracktieth, tandis que je m'arrête sur le seuil…

« S'il faut, nous effacerons la mémoire de vos collègues… » réponds-je, notant la surprise interrogative de l'Inspecteur, avant de tourner les talons

Je ne vais pas très loin, me planquant simplement derrière des étagères bourrées à craquer, pour sortir mon Bipper de ma poche et composer rapidement un message en direction de la Base Provisoire de Priest Hole Manor. Environ quatre minutes plus tard, alors que je fais les cent pas en me rongeant les sangs, une réponse me parvient enfin.

AD1 ARIV 6 POSS AVK TN1 K1 & MFO, lis-je, me sentant aussitôt soulagé, en repartant vers le bureau…

Tracktieth est en train de remplir le petit dossier à mon nom, quand j'arrive. Et Maman semble l'aider. Ou tout au moins, lit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Alors ? » demande-t-elle, en relevant la tête vers moi.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, que le bruit caractéristique d'un Transplanage résonne dans l'entrepôt, faisant sursauter Tracktieth…

« Alors voilà le professeur Dumbledore… » réponds-je, en le regardant venir vers nous

« Albus Dumbledore ! Le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix ! » s'exclame aussitôt l'Inspecteur, d'un ton de surprise agréable

« Oui » acquiesce-je, au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

Le professeur Dumbledore entre et son regard tombe aussitôt sur Tracktieth, qui se lève assez précipitamment, pour tendre sa main vers lui, quand je fais les présentations.

« J'ai très souvent entendu parler de vous par ma sœur Marlène. » déclare l'Inspecteur, un poil avant que trois autres plop le fassent sursauter…

Et tout aussitôt, se sont Nally, King et Maugrey qui entrent à leur tour dans le petit bureau…

« Andy McKinnon ! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Je n'm'attendais pas à t'revoir un jour… » aboie Fol Œil, à peine a-t-il passé le seuil de la porte…

« Monsieur Maugrey ! Oh, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! » s'exclame Tracktieth, en lui tendant la main droite…

« Ouais… ça f'zait bien longtemps. Andy McKinnon. Te v'là devenu un homme. Et un policier… » déclare Fol Œil, en examinant l'Inspecteur de la tête aux pieds

« Oui. Et je ne porte plus le nom de McKinnon, maintenant. Je suis Andrew Tracktieth, depuis mon adoption plénière… » répond l'Inspecteur, avec un sourire

« Je l'sais bien, mon gars, j't'ai suivi d'loin en loin. Mais pour moi, tu rest'ras toujours Andy McKinnon. » réplique Maugrey, avant de prendre la tasse de thé que Maman lui présente et d'aller s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait l'Inspecteur…

Dès que tout le monde est assis et servi en thé, le professeur Dumbledore demande à Tracktieth de lui faire un résumé de la situation. Ce dernier explique bien volontiers tout ce qu'il sait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que Harry, Hermione et Justin sont sur la sellette et que les autres Inspecteurs en charge de l'affaire vont tout essayer pour les faire tomber d'une manière ou d'une autre et pour une raison ou une autre…

« J'ai besoin de tout savoir, pour pouvoir évaluer la situation et déterminer les failles dans lesquelles mes collègues peuvent s'engouffrer. Il faut donc que vous me fassiez un tour d'horizon rapide : pourquoi cette mise en scène, les cambriolages et l'implication de témoins Sorciers… » déclare-t-il ensuite, son regard rivé à celui du professeur Dumbledore…

Le professeur lui fait un résumé des circonstances de notre découverte des corps des enfants, passant sous silence tout ce qui concerne le Maléfice du Croque-Loup, pour en arriver rapidement à la décision que nous avons prise, de mettre en scène un crime provoqué au cours d'un rituel sataniste…

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, Inspecteur. Le cœur des enfants manquait et malgré les complications que cela entraînait inévitablement, nous tenions à rendre leurs dépouilles à leur famille. Voilà pourquoi nous avons eu l'idée d'attribuer le meurtre à des drogués qui auraient accompli un rituel pour invoquer Satan…» conclut-il, sur un soupir…

« Le cœur manquant oui… Il était donc logique pour vous de mettre en place le même scénario qu'en Ecosse… » murmure Tracktieth, avec une grimace

« En Ecosse, ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont tout mis en scène. Cela faisait partie de leur amusement. Là-bas, nous avons seulement ôté les pièges de Magie Noire qui auraient tué des membres de l'équipe de secours et modifié la mémoire des quelques survivants pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de notre intervention, ni des Maléfices dont ils ont été victime… » intervient King, visiblement affecté par le souvenir de qu'il a vu dans ce village

Puis le professeur Dumbledore explique que nous voulions aussi rassurer les Moldus et qu'il nous est apparu que le seul moyen de le faire, c'était de livrer des coupables, qui se seraient suicidés après l'accomplissement du rituel. Ce qui explique que nous ayons disposé de cadavres de Mangemorts non réclamés par leur famille…

« Mais alors, il fallait un véhicule assez grand sur place et la seule personne parmi nous à pouvoir en fournir un était Hermione Granger… » explique le professeur Dumbledore, avant de boire une goutte de son thé qui doit être froid maintenant…

« Ce qui explique la mise en scène d'un cambriolage chez elle, dont on ne pourrait pas déterminer la date et dont il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas fait l'objet d'une déclaration de vol. Je commence à comprendre je crois… » déclare Tracktieth, une ride de réflexion se dessinant entre ses sourcils…

« Exact. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas que ses parents soient impliqués dans une escroquerie à l'assurance et tenait à ce qu'ils puissent récupérer leurs biens, notamment le vase Lalique qui vient de sa Grand-mère et auquel sa mère tient énormément. Alors il fallait que tout soit retrouvé… » précise-je, tandis que Tracktieth hoche la tête, pour indiquer qu'il suit parfaitement l'idée

« Mais si nous avions retrouvé tous leurs biens, cela aurait semblé étrange, d'où l'idée de cambrioler la maison de Madame Dursley également inoccupée depuis plusieurs semaines et qui aurait pu être cambriolée avant celle des Granger. Et la présence de quelques petits objets venant encore d'ailleurs et pouvant constituer le fruit de larcins et vols antérieurs… » complète l'Inspecteur, en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts

« C'est ça. Quelques-uns des objets viennent d'ici, mais la plupart ont été fournis par Blaise, dont le vase jumeau de celui de Maman. Ils viennent de Priest Hole Manor, sa propriété et vous ne pourrez jamais les identifier… » précise-je encore, un peu mal à l'aise à cause du regard de Maman…

Quand tout sera fini, elle va salement me sonner les cloches, pour avoir traficoté ses reçus et ses registres.

« Pourquoi avoir mis votre nom sur les livres, Lee ? » demande Tracktieth, en relevant son regard sur moi…

« Il fallait bien que la police retrouve encore au moins un propriétaire d'objets volés et qu'elle puisse penser en prime, que les drogués satanistes avaient déjà revendus assez de trucs pour disposer d'assez d'argent pour satisfaire leurs besoins. Ça expliquait que tout ce qui appartient aux parents d'Hermione, soit intact, à part le van… Alors le mieux, c'était de faire croire qu'ils avaient pu revendre déjà tout ce qu'ils auraient pu voler chez nous, avant de foutre le feu à la maison et aussi une bonne partie des biens de Marjorie Dursley… » réponds-je, en haussant les épaules…

« Harry Potter n'a donc pas de scrupule à l'impliquer dans une escroquerie à l'assurance ? » demande Tracktieth, en haussant un sourcil

« C'est une virago qui a toujours été détestable avec lui et elle ne pouvait pas être grandement inquiétée. Et puis, il n'était pas question de lui rendre les biens que vous n'auriez pas retrouvés, mais d'en faire don à des Sorciers dans le besoin. » explique-je sans plus, en saisissant la théière…

Mais il ne reste que quelques gouttes de thé dedans et je me lève pour en refaire…

« Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas chez elle depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi est-elle chez lui, s'ils ne s'entendent pas ? » demande encore Tracktieth.

C'est Tatie qui lui explique brièvement la situation des Dursley, le professeur Dumbledore précisant ensuite pourquoi Marge n'a pas pu être déménagée et tout ce qui a fallu monter en dernière minute, pour pouvoir inviter les Inspecteurs Deepdriller et Smart au 12 Square Grimmaurd…

« Donc, dans les faits, Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû être impliqué, si nous n'avions pas fait preuve de zèle. » conclut l'Inspecteur avec une pointe d'ironie

« Je dirais plutôt si nous n'avions pas été aussi hâtifs que vous retrouviez les dépouilles de ces pauvres enfants… » sourit pauvrement le professeur Dumbledore…

« C'était tout à votre honneur… » murmure Tracktieth, avant de demander comment Justin en était arrivé à être impliqué, puisqu'apparemment, il n'était pas présent lorsque la mise en scène a été mise sur pied.

« Parce que l'Inspecteur Borertruth a interrogé une certaine Madame Gossip, qui a totalement diffamé Hermione. » déclare Tatie, laissant King rapporter ce que lui a appris son homologue Moldu, avant de préciser que Justin a donc été impliqué dans l'affaire, pour accentuer la respectabilité d'Hermione et démolir le témoignage diffamant.

« En somme, Justin Finch-Fletchley n'aurait pas dû être impliqué et Hermione Granger aurait dû être contactée par nos services, uniquement pour fournir les coordonnées de ses parents. Je comprends tout maintenant. Votre idée se tenait parfaitement… » commente Tracktieth, en se mordillant la lèvre, avant d'ajouter : « Tout se serait déroulé sans aucun accroc si vous n'aviez pas commis une erreur qui a amené nos services à mettre les bouchées doubles dans cette affaire… »

« Quelle erreur ? » demande-je, nettement surpris…

En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois vraiment pas quelle faille comportait notre plan.

« Livrer sept coupables morts et penser que cela suffirait pour rassurer nos services et la population Moldue. Mais nous avons bien évidemment fait le rapprochement immédiat avec l'affaire du village de pêcheur et nous avons aussitôt conclu qu'il restait encore des coupables dans la nature. Car voyez-vous, sept Sorciers sont sûrement capables de maintenir tout un village sous leur coupe durant une nuit et de leur faire subir de terribles tortures, avant de les tuer presque tous. Mais pas sept Moldus, désaxés et drogués qui plus est, seulement armés d'un revolver et d'un fusil. Même en surprenant chacun dans son sommeil et en ligotant tout le monde, la nuit aurait été trop courte pour qu'ils accomplissent un tel massacre. » explique Tracktieth, d'un ton lugubre

« Et donc vos services se sont immédiatement activés, mobilisant un maximum d'effectifs et mettant les bouchées doubles pour trouver les autres coupables. Et mon homologue Moldu ne pouvait rien empêcher de cela… » conclut King, avec une grimace…

« Oui. Et à l'heure actuelle, les Inspecteurs qui interrogent Harry, Hermione et Justin, pensent que ceux-ci peuvent, si ce n'est être coupables, être au moins complices indirects et les mettre sur une piste sérieuse… » poursuit Tatie, les sourcils froncés

Tracktieth acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

« Complices ? Mais c'est ridicule ! En quoi pourraient-ils être complices ? » m'exclame-je, horrifié

« Fournisseurs de drogues, recel des objets volés, indicateurs de maison facilement accessibles aux cambriolage etc… les motifs ne manquent pas. » répond Tracktieth, tandis que mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma tête

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On livre d'autres cadavres pour rassurer total'ment tout l'monde ? Il doit bien en rester une p'tite vingtaine utilisable à la morgue de Ste Mangouste ! » aboie Fol Œil, sous le regard horrifié de Maman…

Et la grimace de tout le monde. Bibi le premier. Monter encore une mise en scène macabre, merci, mais très peu pour moi…

« Je doute que cela arrange les affaires d'Hermione, Justin et Harry… » répond le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur…

« J'en doute fortement également. Même si cela pourrait bien calmer les esprits, force m'est de le reconnaître. Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est que je monte un dossier solide pour chacun d'eux, les blanchissant de toute activité criminelle. Ah ! Si seulement j'avais moyen de savoir quelles questions leur ont été posées déjà et ce qu'ils ont répondu, cela éviterait que je commette une erreur sur mon rapport. Car le moindre écart entre leurs réponses et les miennes pourrait coûter très cher… Ou tout au moins, prolongerait leur interrogatoire… » déclare Tracktieth, en pianotant sur le bureau…

« Ça, je crois que cela peut très bien s'arranger… » répond aussi sec Tatie Nally, avec un sourire…

Et je me demande illico, quel tour de passe-passe elle va encore nous jouer…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.

V


	17. Petits Tours 4

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Gros bisous à Mistycal, ma précieuse beta

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Lion - Gardelia - **

OoOoOoO

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES ET TOUS !**

**ET BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE !**

OoOoOoO

.

**Petits Tours 4 / 5**

**Acte 9 : Petits Tours De Passe-Passe**

**Hermione**

Les bribes de la conversation téléphonique que nous entendons, Justin et moi, me fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, tandis que Justin arrondit les yeux de surprise…

« Eh ben, c'est le monde à l'envers. Avoir l'air honnête ne paye plus de nos jours… Faut croire qu'il faut avoir une tête de voyou pour être crédible… » murmure-t-il, désabusé, dès la conversation téléphonique terminée…

« Oui. Et il va falloir jouer serré, si nous ne voulons pas passer la prochaine nuit en cellule… » soupire-je, sans quitter Borertruth des yeux…

Il est maintenant devant la fenêtre et il regarde dehors, sans doute en pleine réflexion, au sujet de la stratégie qu'il va désormais employer pour nous retenir ici le plus longtemps possible, Justin et moi.

« Le problème, c'est que l'autre Inspecteur ne va certainement pas récolter beaucoup de réponses satisfaisantes à ses questions. Ecoles, fréquentations, etc… C'est fou ! Je ne crains pas ce qu'il va trouver mais ce qu'il ne va pas trouver justement. Et Borertruth va nous asticoter jusqu'à ce que nous craquions. Toi surtout… » souffle Justin, en me regardant, la mine soucieuse…

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans… » réponds-je, en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, d'une main nerveuse.

« T'inquiète. Nous sommes nets tous les deux. Et il sera bien obligé de le reconnaître et de nous relâcher à un moment ou l'autre… Et puis, l'Ordre est en alerte dans l'escalier de secours. Oubliette et hop, tout sera fini… » sourit Justin, se détendant considérablement à cette pensée

« Bien sûr. Mais tu as entendu comme moi. Ils sont plusieurs Inspecteurs à fouiner et ils se tiennent au courant les uns les autres de leurs avancées et des stratégies qu'ils vont employer. Alors ça ne va pas être simple de brouiller et modifier leur mémoire… » souffle-je en retour, beaucoup plus pessimiste que lui

Soudainement, je perçois un mouvement sur ma droite et je me retourne vivement dans cette direction. Une porte s'est entrouverte, une dizaine de pas plus loin et je vois en dépasser avec précaution la tête rousse de Ron, puis, en dessous, la tête blonde de Draco. Et aussitôt, les mains de Ron se mettent en action, tandis que Draco sourit…

Courage, nous sommes là et nous ne laisserons personne te mettre en prison… décrypte-je, avant qu'ils ne se retirent vivement, car l'ascenseur vient de s'arrêter à l'étage où nous nous trouvons…

« Ouais. On peut compter sur Ron et Draco pour nous faire évader s'il le faut… » sourit Justin, tandis qu'un agent sort de l'ascenseur et se dirige à l'opposé de notre position

Puis, des pas se font entendre dans le bureau. Borertruth vient vers la porte. J'annule vite fait mon Sortilège d'Indiscrétion et Justin et moi nous assoyons très vite sur une chaise, à deux pas de la porte, nous composant un visage des plus innocents, juste à temps, pour ne pas être surpris par l'Inspecteur.

Il ouvre la porte et nous sourit aimablement, nous invitant à entrer, tandis que je maudis intérieurement son hypocrisie. Ça, il peut se les garder, ses sourires aimables ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il pense de moi et à quoi m'en tenir, non mais !

Et saleté de Madame Gossip ! Elle a bien réussi à l'embobiner ! Si je n'avais d'autres soucis en tête, je jure que je déposerais plainte pour diffamation contre elle, quand toute cette histoire ridicule aura été éclaircie !

« Assoyez-vous tous les deux, avant que nous reprenions où nous en étions… » nous invite maintenant Borertruth, d'un ton serein, tout en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble, dont il sort une bouteille d'eau et des gobelets en plastique jetable

« En voulez-vous ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil

« Non, merci. » réponds-je, avec un peu de raideur, tandis que Justin refuse du chef

Borertruth délaisse donc deux gobelets sur le côté du bureau qu'il occupe et en remplit un pour lui, prenant bien son temps.

Oui, allez, lambinez donc pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes ! Ça ne servira à rien ! Votre collègue ne trouvera rien contre moi, ni Justin ! Nous sommes innocents de tout ce dont vous nous accusez ! peste-je, dans mon for intérieur, avant de réaliser que ce qu'il ne trouvera pas, nous fera paraître plus suspects encore à ses yeux bornés, comme l'a si justement fait remarquer Justin tout à l'heure…

Borertruth boit une bonne gorgée d'eau, puis il se cale confortablement dans son fauteuil et nous jauge une seconde ou deux, avant de s'adresser à Justin.

« Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, j'ai encore quelques questions à poser à Mademoiselle Granger et je vous saurais gré de ne plus intervenir ou je serai malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous demander de sortir. Ceci dit, il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour votre amie. Il s'agit juste de la routine et lorsque j'aurai obtenu des réponses satisfaisantes, je répondrai moi-même à la question que vous m'avez posée, avant que nous soyons interrompus par le téléphone. » déclare-t-il, d'un ton plutôt bienveillant et rassurant, en soutenant le regard de Justin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Nous savons bien que vous allez la jouer gentil pépère navré d'avoir à poser un tas de questions absurdes pour satisfaire à la procédure et la hiérarchie, mais qui, vous le promettez, est tout à fait persuadé que nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Mais comprenez-moi, je suis obligé d'en passer par là et bla, bla, bla…

Ça me fait bouillir. Et je comprends maintenant les réticences des témoins. Si c'est pour être interrogé comme des criminels et soupçonné de tous les maux, il y a de quoi hésiter à aller voir spontanément la police et d'être mal à l'aise quand elle vous interroge… Paraissant ainsi suspect à ses yeux… Cercle vicieux en somme…

Oui, bon… Tous les policiers ne sont pas comme Borertruth, suspicieux à l'excès et tout à fait hypocrites. La preuve, l'agent Goodfellow tout à l'heure était vraiment gentil. Alors je ne dois pas mettre tous les policiers dans le même sac, sous prétexte que là, j'ai affaire à un flic obtus qui préfère croire les racontars ridicules d'une vieille timbrée, que de se fier à ma bonne mine…

D'un autre côté, la robe ne fait pas le Sorcier. Et il y a des gens en apparence tout à fait respectables dans la lumière et qui, dans l'ombre, sont de véritables escrocs, quand ce ne sont pas carrément d'horribles monstres…

Il n'y a qu'à voir Lucius, tiens…

Rhaaaa ! Mais voilà que je prends la défense de Borertruth et que je lui trouve des excuses !

Or, en l'occurrence, il s'agit de moi ! Moi ! Hermione Granger, jeune fille honorable, d'honorables dentistes ! Et de Justin aussi ! Un fils d'Inspecteur de police ! Comment peut-il douter de l'honnêteté du fils de l'un de ses collègues ! C'est inadmissible !

« C'est un marché qui me semble correct. Ceci dit, si j'estime que vous dépassez les bornes, je sortirai de moi-même. Et j'appellerai mon père pour lui demander conseil. » répond Justin avec aplomb…

« Votre père ne vous sera d'aucun secours, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Ni pour vous, ni pour votre amie. » réplique Borertruth, d'une voix douce et paternaliste

« Lui, peut-être pas. Mais il connait sûrement un excellent avocat qui vous obligera à être clair dans vos accusations. Aussi bien concernant Hermione que me concernant, puisque vous avez maintenant l'air d'insinuer que j'aurais besoin d'être assisté, moi aussi… » rétorque Justin aussi sec…

J'admire vraiment son audace et sa répartie. Mais s'il continue comme ça, il risque fort de se retrouver dehors dans quelques secondes. Et honnêtement, même si on ne peut rien me reprocher de mal et que je suis certaine de m'en sortir parfaitement bien face à l'inquisition de l'Inspecteur, je n'ai aucune envie d'être seule face à lui…

Borertruth hausse un sourcil…

« D'où tirez-vous cette conclusion ? » demande-t-il, l'air parfaitement surpris et dans l'incompréhension totale de la réaction de Justin…

Comédie, comédie…

Certes, il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ça. Quoique j'en doute, car rien de ce qu'il dit ne doit être innocent et que sa stratégie consiste à nous provoquer Justin et moi-même, à susciter des réactions et des réponses qu'il pourra exploiter, pour faire durer notre interrogatoire le plus longtemps possible, comme il l'a annoncé à son collègue tout à l'heure au téléphone.

Bref, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il va chercher à tirer profit de ce que vient d'avancer Justin, pour avancer lui-même des pièces qu'il pense maîtresses, sur son échiquier…

« De ce que vous venez de dire : « Votre père ne vous sera d'aucun secours, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Ni pour vous, ni pour votre amie », ce sont vos propres paroles. J'en conclus donc que vous m'avez aussi dans le collimateur. Sans doute parce que j'ai le tort d'être le petit ami de la plus charmante, intelligente et adorable fille qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Alors allez-y, posez moi toutes les questions tordues que vous voulez, je suis prêt à y répondre. » répond Justin, en adoptant une attitude tout à fait décontractée.

Et je comprends soudainement qu'il est en train de provoquer sciemment Borertruth, pour qu'il s'acharne sur lui plutôt que sur moi…

Loyauté de Poufsouffle, qui me va droit au cœur…

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'avais aucune raison de vous interroger, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, mais par votre attitude insolente et votre acharnement à me provoquer, vous venez de m'en donner une. » déclare Borertruth, plissant les yeux et perdant du même coup son apparence paternaliste et bienveillante, pour laisser place à une sévérité un brin teintée d'avertissement et enrobée d'une mince pellicule menaçante…

Souffler le froid et le chaud. Une technique vieille comme le monde, pour déstabiliser les personnes que l'on cherche à contrôler et assujettir sous sa coupe. Mais Borertruth aurait bien des leçons à prendre de Voldemort dans ce domaine, parce que lui s'impose, dans cette technique, entre flatterie dégoulinante et doucereuse, menaces glaciales et Doloris, alors que l'Inspecteur, n'est absolument pas crédible dans ce rôle…

Peut-être parce qu'il semble accuser un coup de fatigue. Oui. Il est de plus en plus pâle et cerné, me rends-je compte soudainement… Et je me dis alors, qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il craque avant Justin et moi…

Mais alors que se passera-t-il ? Fera-t-il appel à un autre collègue pour se faire relayer ou nous jettera-t-il en cellule le temps de faire une petite sieste et de récupérer avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire ?

« Oui, oui ! Je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez m'interroger. Aussi longtemps que vous voulez et sur tous les sujets. Tout comme Hermione, je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible et donc je n'ai rien à cacher. D'ailleurs, je peux vous faciliter la tâche et vous raconter ma vie par le menu, si vous le voulez. » répond Justin, avec un sourire aimable.

« Ce ne sera pas utile, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Je dispose d'un panel de questions qui me permet de cibler le plus intéressant…» refuse Borertruth avec froideur, avant d'ajouter avec un peu plus de patience : « Mais dites-moi, à quoi rime toute cette comédie ? »

« Comédie ? Quelle comédie ? Je vous propose juste de m'interroger pour avoir l'occasion de me blanchir des présomptions que vous semblez nourrir à mon égard. » affirme Justin, écartant les bras, pour démontrer combien il est ouvert à toutes questions

« Très bien, puisque vous insistez, allons-y : quel âge avez-vous, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley ? » demande Borertruth, d'un ton neutre

« Oh ! Alors là, c'est une question facile. Je suis né à Trenton, à 05h27 du matin il y a exactement 17 ans, trois mois, 18 jours et… » commence Justin, regardant sa montre comme pour calculer le nombre d'heures, de minutes et de secondes pour préciser sa réponse, avant d'être interrompu par l'Inspecteur

« Vous vous fichez de moi, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Finch-Fletchley… » susurre-t-il, le regard assombri de sévérité et d'une lassitude plus visible encore que précédemment.

Vas-y, Justin, achève le…me dis-je alors. On verra bien ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Peu importe qu'il nous mette en cellule, après tout. Cela laissera le temps à l'Ordre du Phénix de nous sortir de là, sans que nous ayons à subir les désagréments d'un interrogatoire.

« Loin de moi cette idée, Inspecteur. Je suis bien trop respectueux pour ça. Je m'inscris juste dans la logique absurde de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même. Comment voulez-vous que nous ne soyons pas sur la défensive, Hermione et moi-même, quand nous ne savons même pas de quoi il retourne ? Ni pourquoi vous avez convoqué ma petite amie ? Ni quelles sont les présomptions que vous avez contre elle ? Ce n'est quand même pas parce qu'elle s'est montrée un peu plus curieuse que la moyenne, il y a trois ou quatre ans et qu'elle a interrogé minutieusement un installateur d'alarme ? Ni parce que ses parents ont décidé d'aller vivre au Canada ? Si vous avez un doute sur leur état de santé, allez-y, téléphonez leur, Hermione vous a donné leur numéro tout à l'heure. Non, ce n'est pas cela ? Alors quoi ? Sa maison a été cambriolée, d'accord ! Mais à quelle autre affaire si grave est-elle liée ? Y a-t-on aussi commis un meurtre ? Ou du trafic de drogue peut-être ? Ou on aura utilisé un coupe-papier volé dans sa chambre pour tuer l'un de ses voisins ? Quoi que ce soit, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pourrait bien avoir eu à faire là-dedans ? » répond Justin, en déployant une belle énergie…

« Vous êtes fatigant, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley… » soupire Borertruth, en frottant ses yeux, du pouce et de l'index…

Yep ! La fatigue est en train de prendre le dessus ! Il va craquer !

« Je sais. Papa me le dit souvent. Mais il reconnait aussi que je ne pousse jamais le bouchon à tort. Son seul reproche à mon égard, c'est que j'envisage d'être avocat, au lieu de devenir flic, comme lui et son père avant lui. » rétorque Justin, avec un grand sourire…

« Avocat… Eh bien on dirait que vous avez décidé d'exercer votre emphase sur moi, hein ? » déclare Borertruth, une lueur s'allumant dans son regard

Je ne saurais la qualifier, ni moins encore dire si elle est ou non à notre avantage. C'est peut-être juste un petit regain d'énergie. La dernière flamme qui se rebelle dans un dernier sursaut avant de s'éteindre…

« Ouais. Ceci dit, si je veux devenir avocat, ce n'est pas pour défendre des criminels. Ça, très peu pour moi. Je veux me spécialiser dans les affaires familiales, pour défendre les intérêts des gosses. Et si je m'exerce aujourd'hui sur vous, c'est parce que je sais qu'Hermione est une jeune fille de bonne famille, droite et honnête. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on lui reproche, à ma petite amie ? Dites-moi donc quelles fadaises on a pu vous raconter sur elle, que je rigole un bon coup. » répond Justin, sur le ton de la conversation…

Et contre toute attente, Borertruth éclate de rire. Un petit rire fatigué, certes, mais sincèrement amusé…

« Vous avez gagné, Monsieur Finch-Fletchley. Je vais tout vous expliquer. » dit-il, avant de tourner son regard vers moi pour ajouter : « Vous avez de la chance, Mademoiselle Granger, votre petit ami est un vrai chevalier servant tout dévoué à sa belle… »

« Oui. Justin est un amour. » souris-je, en prenant la main de mon ami, plongeant mon regard reconnaissant dans le sien…

Il vient de réaliser un tour de passe-passe extraordinaire, pour m'éviter d'être cuisinée jusqu'à craquer et exploser…

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Deepdriller sort une pochette de son épais dossier qu'il referme, avant de la poser dessus. Puis il nous regarde, Marge, tante Pétunia et moi, comme pour nous jauger et peser les paroles qu'il va prononcer, tandis que Smart reste parfaitement impassible.

Et à mes côtés, tante Pétunia commence à gigoter un peu sur son banc. Mal à l'aise, autant que bouillonnante de curiosité. Ça au moins, c'est un naturel qu'elle n'a pas perdu, me fais-je la réflexion, avant de laisser mon regard s'égarer une demi-seconde vers Marge.

Ouais. Elle aussi commence à baver… et je gage qu'il ne lui faudra pas plus de cinq secondes à partir de maintenant, pour secouer les puces de Deepdriller, s'il ne se décide pas à nous faire les fameuses confidences promises, certainement croustillantes de détails horribles, dont elle pourra se repaître et se distraire à l'envi dans les prochains jours…

Ouais. Je la connais bien, Marge. Elle en oubliera aussi sec la vive contrariété ressentie lorsqu'elle a été abordée dans la rue et sa colère d'avoir son nom scandaleusement mêlé à un horrible assassinat. S'en gargarisant même au contraire, car elle pourra, lorsqu'elle sera de retour dans son village, se vanter d'avoir été au cœur de la plus effrayante affaire criminelle du siècle …

Et comme de juste, elle commence à ouvrir la bouche, la refermant illico presto, car l'Inspecteur en Chef se décide au même moment à l'ouvrir lui-même…

« Vous vous souvenez sans aucun doute, de cette affaire sordide qui s'est déroulée dans un village de pêcheurs en Ecosse, il y a un peu plus d'un mois ? » dit-il, en haussant un sourcil vers nous

Mes cheveux se hérissent aussitôt sur ma nuque. Bien sûr, notre intention était bel et bien que la police Moldue fasse le lien entre les deux affaires, mais soudainement, j'ai l'impression angoissante, que cela va totalement desservir nos desseins …

« Oui… » murmure tante Pétunia, pâlissant terriblement, une main sur la gorge, tandis que Marge se contente de hocher plus ou moins la tête, un peu incertaine…

Elle a dû surprendre une bribe ou deux de quelques conversations à ce propos, quand c'est arrivé il y a un mois et demi. Mais pensant sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire concernant uniquement les Sorciers, elle ne s'y sera pas du tout intéressée. Elle doit le regretter maintenant et je suis sûr qu'elle ne manquera certainement pas de demander des explications à tante Pétunia plus tard…

Tandis que moi, je lui en devrai certainement…

Car quand elle saura de quoi il retourne, elle comprendra aisément que l'assassinat des enfants est le fait de Mangemorts. Merde ! Ça ne va pas être la joie ! Sûr que je vais entendre parler du Pays et me faire copieusement insulter…

« Eh bien, l'assassinat des sept enfants est directement liée à cette affaire-là… » révèle Deepdriller, sur un soupir

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demande tante Pétunia, le regard écarquillé sur une expression d'horreur pure

« Oui, Madame. Tout comme là-bas, le meurtre des enfants était motivé par un rituel satanique. » répond Deepdriller, sur un soupir

« Et il ne fait aucun doute que ce sont les mêmes individus qui ont commis ces meurtres » précise Smart, d'un ton lugubre

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! » s'exclame tante Pétunia, son regard horrifié figé sur l'Inspecteur Smart…

Elle réalise bien sûr la portée des révélations que viennent de faire les Inspecteurs et que ce ne sont pas des drogués Moldus qui ont assassiné les gosses, mais des Sorciers. Et sa main serre la mienne, si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être pris dans un étau.

« Eh bien heureusement, ces abominables assassins sont morts ! Et c'est tant mieux ! Parce que je vois d'ici le tableau ! Des avocats auraient plaidé leur cause, les faisant passer pour de pauvres victimes et au final, ils auraient écopé de quelques malheureuses années de prison au frais des contribuables et dans cinq ans au plus, ils auraient été libres de recommencer ! Ah ! Elle est belle, la justice ! Moi je vous le dis ! » assène Marge, toute sa personne irradiant d'indignation

Je suis heureux qu'elle, elle ne réalise pas que les Moldus n'ont rien à voir avec toute cette sale affaire. Car je suis certain qu'au contraire de tante Pétunia, elle ne contrôlerait pas sa langue et ses réactions à mon égard, ni à celui des Sorciers en général.

Et c'est pour le coup, que je me trouverais dans l'obligation de jeter illico un Oubliette sur les Inspecteurs…

« Hélas, Madame Dursley, tous les coupables ne sont pas hors d'état de nuire… » déclare Deepdriller, sur un nouveau soupir, tandis qu'un long frisson me remonte l'échine

« Comment ! Vous êtes sûr ? ! » s'exclame Marge, posant la question qui me brûlait la langue..

Je suis très curieux de savoir pourquoi ils sont si certains qu'il y a encore des complices en vie. Mais je n'ose pas intervenir pour l'instant. Car j'ai la terrible impression que leurs soi-disant confidences sont destinées à observer nos réactions et que je suis toujours directement dans le collimateur de ces deux Inspecteurs…

J'ai pourtant joué franc jeu avec eux, en remontant mes manches et en les invitant aussi à fouiller toute la maison s'ils le voulaient. Et à part le fait que ça leur semble louche, que j'aie les moyens de retaper une grande baraque, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre moi ? Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Sincèrement, je ne crois pas. Peut-être qu'ils poussent jusqu'au bout, par pure conscience professionnelle, alors.

Et peut-être aussi que je me fais des idées, parce que j'ai le cœur lourd, d'avoir participé à toute cette mise en scène macabre et que je me sens responsable, en ma qualité de Sorcier, des souffrances subie par les pauvres gosses assassinés par Rabastan, Bellatrix, Avery et Dolohov…

« Certain, Madame. Sept individus n'auraient pas suffi pour commettre le massacre de quasiment tous les habitants du village Ecossais… » répond l'Inspecteur Deepdriller, d'un ton assuré.

Oh ! C'est donc cela ! Nous n'avons pas livré suffisamment de coupables !…

Ah merde ! On a fait une grosse bourde !

Putain ! C'est pourtant logique dans le fond ! Sept Sorciers seulement auraient pu accomplir toutes ces tortures et ces meurtres en une nuit, mais pas sept Moldus… Nous aurions dû y penser… Ah ! Flûte alors !

Merde de merde !

Pour de la gaffe, c'est de la mega gaffe ! Pas étonnant que ces flics soient sur les dents !

« Quelque chose a l'air de vous chiffonner, Monsieur Potter ? » demande soudainement Smart, d'un ton lent et doux, me faisant presque sursauter

« Non… Enfin… je me demandais comment vous pouviez être certains que les types qui ont tué les enfants, ont aussi participé au massacre dans le village de pêcheur. Ça pourrait être des cinglés qui ont voulu imiter d'autres cinglés… » réagis-je, me maudissant de m'être laissé distraire par mes pensées et d'avoir dû jeter au hasard, la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit

Une remarque sans fondement qui, au mieux, va me faire passer pour un sinistre curieux aux yeux des inspecteurs et au pire pour… Ben je ne sais pas quoi exactement et ce n'est peut-être pas très important dans le fond. Après tout, ces affaires de meurtres ont de quoi faire gamberger et se poser des questions…

« Cela aurait pu, Monsieur Potter. Mais nous avons des raisons sérieuses de penser que ce n'est pas le cas. Un élément de l'enquête en Ecosse, n'a pas été révélé au grand public. Et nous avons retrouvé cet élément dans les Cotswolds, ainsi que dans deux affaires de cambriolage, dont celui qui a été perpétré chez Madame Dursley… » répond Deepdriller, en me fixant dans les yeux, de son regard pointu…

« Quel est cet élément ? » demande aussitôt Marge, en avançant le buste, pour poser ses bras sur la table, dans une position qui indique clairement son avidité à connaître tous les détails des différentes affaires, même les plus sinistres…

Rectification. Surtout les plus sinistres devrais-je plutôt dire…

« Eh bien, normalement je ne devrais pas vous parler de cela. Mais votre maison ayant été cambriolée par plusieurs de ces individus, vous ne manquerez pas de remarquer vous-même tous les détails, quand vous irez établir l'inventaire de vos biens volés ou détruits, n'est-ce pas. Vous devez cependant me promettre encore une fois de ne parler de cela à personne, tant que nous n'aurons pas attrapé les assassins encore en liberté… » répond Deepdriller, le ton et l'expression du visage très graves

Et j'ai encore le sentiment profond, que nos réactions, surtout les miennes, vont être observées dans le moindre détail, dès qu'il nous révèlera ce fameux élément secret…

Que je suis bien curieux de connaître, je l'avoue… Parce qu'après tout, la presse a déjà diffusé pas mal d'éléments concernant l'affaire Ecossaise et nous nous sommes contenté de reprendre ces éléments.

« Ah, ça ! Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! Nous ne sommes pas des commères ! Rien de ce que vous direz ne sortira d'ici ! » s'exclame Marge, tandis que Pétunia et moi, nous sommes contentés de hocher la tête pour acquiescer à la demande de l'Inspecteur…

Et que je songe que tout ce qui se dit ici est déjà en train d'en sortir, puisque Blaise doit être à l'affût de tout, soit ici même, soit derrière la porte, grâce à des oreilles à rallonge ou un Sortilège d'Indiscrétion qui lui permettrait non seulement de tout entendre, mais également de voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans la cuisine…

« D'accord. Alors voilà : il y avait sur les lieux des crimes, mais aussi chez-vous, Madame Dursley, des signes cabalistiques dessinés un peu partout sur les murs, le sol et le plafond. Tous banal et que l'on peut avoir déjà vu dans n'importe quel livre consacré au mysticisme, à la sorcellerie ou au satanisme. Sauf un, que nos services n'ont pas pu identifier, malgré des recherches très poussées et c'est cet élément, qui est secret… Le voici… » déclare l'Inspecteur, en sortant une photographie de la pochette qu'il a extraite de son dossier tout à l'heure…

Il la retourne, la tenant de telle façon, que tante Pétunia, Marge et moi puissions bien la voir et aussitôt, mes cheveux se hérissent sur mon crâne et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade…

Une Rune. Une simple Rune. Très répandue dans la Communauté Sorcière… Et qui symbolise les démons dans notre monde, sans qu'il y ait aucun rapport avec les mythes et croyances religieuses ou sataniques des Moldus…

Cette Rune faisait partie des symboles cabalistiques laissés par les Mangemorts dans l'église du village de pêcheurs et la Gazette du Sorcier en avait fait état. Hermione nous l'a dit, à Ron et moi-même, quand nous l'avons aidée à mettre en scène le cabanon…

Je l'ai reproduite machinalement chez Marge. Et Hermione a dû tout aussi machinalement le faire chez elle…

Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Le problème, c'est que toutes les maisons Sorcières sont marquées de cette Rune symbolique, parmi d'autres Runes assemblées pour composer une formule de Protection. Et je croise désespérément les doigts, pour que ni tante Pétunia, ni Marge ne l'ait remarquée, frappée sur le manteau de la cheminée du petit salon, au premier étage. Ou, si elles l'ont fait, pour qu'aucune d'elle ne réagisse…

Et j'espère de tout cœur avoir su parfaitement maitriser mes propres réactions, les dérobant aux regards scrutateurs très exercés de Deepdriller et Smart…

En même temps, pour le coup, je suis très heureux que les Inspecteurs ne m'aient pas pris au mot tout à l'heure quand je leur ai proposé de fouiner partout. Car eux, n'auraient pas manqué de voir la Rune, à peine passé la porte du petit salon…

Quoique les copains et copines ont sûrement jeté des Illusions sur tout ce qui pouvait paraître suspect ou étrange dans la maison. Ce qui inclut toutes les sculptures de serpents et autres décorations douteuses ou simplement typiquement sorcières, dont la Noble Maison des Black est truffée…

« Ah ! C'est ce qu'on appelle une signature dans votre jargon, n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame Marge, ce qui me détend un chouia…

Elle n'a pas reconnu la Rune et n'est donc pas aussi observatrice qu'elle se targue souvent de l'être... Un bon soulagement assurément, car c'est sûr, elle n'aurait pas su maîtriser sa langue…

Je me demande en revanche, ce qu'il en est de tante Pétunia, mais je n'ose pas la regarder…

« Exactement Madame Dursley. On dirait que vous êtes bien au fait de nos habitudes. Je parie que vous regardez souvent des séries policières à la télévision ! Et que vous trouvez toujours qui est le coupable ! » sourit Smart, d'un ton quelque peu ironique

« Oh ! Je suis une femme fortement occupée et je n'ai guère le temps de regarder la télévision ! Mais quand cela m'arrive de temps en temps, oui, je regarde une bonne série policière bien de chez nous ! Et vous avez raison ! Je tombe toujours juste ! Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile de trouver le coupable dans la fiction, n'est-ce pas ! Il s'agit la plupart du temps de celui ou celle qui parait le plus innocent au premier abord ! » s'exclame Marge, qui, malgré ses propos modestes, se sent de toute évidence flattée et bombe un peu le torse…

« Oh ! Mais dans la réalité aussi, vous savez, il arrive souvent que ce soit des gens paraissant tout à fait inoffensifs qui sont coupables. J'oserai même dire, que plus ils semblent inoffensifs justement et plus leurs crimes sont odieux… » répond Smart, plus souriant que jamais

Et tandis que son regard croise brièvement le mien, je me sens particulièrement visé…

A tort ou à raison, je ne saurais le dire exactement. Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mes bottes. C'est le moins que je puisse dire…

« Oui. Votre remarque est juste, Smart, mais revenons-en à notre affaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous recherchons le reste de la bande d'assassins satanistes. Et peut-être allez-vous pouvoir nous aider. Je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure, si vous n'avez pas remarqué, Madame Dursley, des individus louches dans votre voisinage. Vous m'avez affirmé que non. Mais je vais quand même vous montrer une dernière photographie. Celle d'un tatouage que vous avez peut-être remarqué sur le bras d'une personne qui aurait croisé votre chemin et que portent tous les cadavres trouvés dans l'ancienne carrière... » déclare Deepdriller en sortant une dernière photo qu'il tourne vers nous

La Marque des Ténèbres…

Maquillée bien sûr. La tête de mort est surmontée de deux cornes, on lui a aussi ajouté des oreilles pointues, une langue tirant une grimace et le serpent sortant habituellement de sa bouche est devenu une longue queue fourchue…

Je sens nettement le regard de Smart fixé sur moi pour guetter mes réactions. Il commence à me hérisser le poil sérieusement. Et j'en ai brusquement marre de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il comprenne que je vois clair et que j'ai bien conscience de leurs suspicions, à son Chef et lui. Ça aura le mérite de mettre les choses à plat et je pourrai jouer franc jeu, en défendant mes intérêts.

« C'est ce tatouage que vous cherchiez sur mon bras tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je donc, en pinçant les lèvres, comme si j'étais terriblement vexé et contrarié…

« Oui. Nous cherchons toujours en premier lieu, à éliminer des suspects dans l'entourage des personnes victimes de cambriolages et autres. » répond avec honnêteté Smart, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, une lueur un peu jubilatoire brillant dans le tréfonds de ses prunelles…

Il s'amuse et il est content que je mette un peu les pieds dans le plat. Eh bien tant mieux pour lui. Qu'il en profite, parce que le plat, je vais bientôt lui foutre en pleine figure.

« Eh, bien, j'espère que je ne fais plus partie de la liste de vos suspects et que vous ne pensez plus que je puisse être un complice des monstres qui ont tué ces pauvres gosses et tous ces gens en Ecosse… » réplique-je, d'un ton ferme, sans ciller sous son regard pointu

« Je crois que non, Monsieur Potter. » sourit-il, tandis que mon ventre se vrille

Sa réponse est ambigüe et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il croit que non, je ne suis pas complice ou s'il croit que non, je ne suis pas éliminé de la liste des suspects. Ouais, il le fait exprès bien sûr et j'ai bien deviné, il s'amuse. Très bien. Alors allons-y, continuons de jouer. Et nous verrons qui va gagner…

« Vous croyez que non ? » reprends-je, fronçant les sourcils et laissant nettement voir que la moutarde me monte au nez

Smart éclate d'un rire qui me semble un peu forcé...

« Vous êtes un garçon intelligent, Monsieur Potter… » dit-il, en se penchant vers moi, avec un sourire en coin

Et pour le coup, je serre les poings, une remarque acerbe et véhémente prête à fuser de ma bouche, mais n'ai pas le temps de réagir, car tante Pétunia me devance, se levant d'un seul bond du banc

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ! Mon neveu n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, vous m'entendez ! C'est un garçon honnête et droit ! Qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Alors cessez d'insinuer le contraire ! C'est proprement ignoble ! » s'écrie-t-elle, pâle et tremblante de colère

Eh bien, même si ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai jeté, voilà le plat qui lui saute à la figure, au petit Inspecteur… Et il n'a pas fini de se le prendre je crois bien, étant donné l'état de colère de tante Pétunia. Sans compter que je gage que Marge va s'en mêler sous peu, histoire de ne pas être en reste…

« Calmez-vous, Madame Dursley. Mon jeune collègue n'a rien voulu insinuer. Il s'est juste adonné à un petit trait d'humour malheureux, lorsque votre neveu a fort intelligemment relevé que la réponse à sa précédente remarque n'était pas clairement tranchée. » intervient Deepdriller, d'un ton rassurant qui ne fait absolument pas mouche

« De l'humour ! Vous appelez cela de l'humour ! Eh bien pas moi ! Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon suspicieuse dont vous guettez chacune des réactions de Harry, ni celle dont vous échangez des regards à la moindre de ses paroles depuis que vous êtes arrivés tous les deux, vous vous trompez ! Et je vous somme de sortir d'ici ! Allez donc chercher les assassins où ils sont ! Ailleurs que dans cette maison ! Nous sommes des honnêtes gens nous ! Parfaitement équilibrés ! Pas des drogués satanistes pourris jusqu'à la moelle qui torturent et assassinent des enfants et des pauvres gens sans défense ! Et nous avons eu un lot de malheurs bien suffisant, sans que vous veniez en ajouter avec votre suspicion honteuse et votre humour de quatre sous ! » explose encore tante Pétunia…

« Ma belle-sœur a raison, Inspecteurs ! Ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut chercher des coupables ! Vous bafouez l'honneur de notre famille ! Et pendant que vous perdez votre temps à accuser un innocent, les assassins sont peut-être en train de commettre de nouveaux crimes ! C'est une honte et un scandale ! » ajoute Marge, en se levant poings sur les hanches…

Eh pan ! Voilà le deuxième plat dans la gueule des Inspecteurs ! Je savais bien que Marge allait s'en mêler ! Non pas qu'elle tienne à prendre ma défense. Moi, elle s'en fout comme de sa première petite culotte. Mais l'honneur de la famille est en jeu et, quoiqu'il arrive, il faut qu'elle fasse partie des vedettes. Et qu'elle puisse affirmer que son intervention a permis de faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens et l'intérêt public, en l'occurrence, celui d'éventuelles victimes de drogués satanistes assassins…

Ceci dit, je me régale à voir la tête des Inspecteurs. Ça ne les arrange pas du tout d'avoir deux furies du gabarit de tante Pétunia et de Marge devant eux, c'est certain. Il auraient sans aucun doute préféré que ce soit moi qui m'insurge. Ils auraient alors pu en profiter pour me pousser en espérant que je commette un impair…

Or, de voir tante Pétunia et Marge le faire à ma place, vient de considérablement m'apaiser et je sais qu'ils n'ont pas manqué de le noter…

« Allons, Mesdames, calmez-vous, je vous en prie… » tente Deepdriller, en prenant un ton amical

« Me calmer ! Me calmer ! Ah, non ! Monsieur ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! A moins que votre collègue et vous-même ne présentiez vos plus plates excuses à Harry, pour avoir osé le suspecter d'avoir commis des infamies abjectes ! » s'exclame tante Pétunia, dressée de toute sa taille, le menton pointé en avant et son regard brûlant de rage englobant les deux Inspecteurs

« Oui ! Excusez-vous pour avoir insulté toute notre famille, au travers de ces accusations révoltantes ! Ou je me charge de vous reconduire moi-même à la porte ! Et ne croyez pas que parce que je suis une femme, je n'y arriverai pas ! J'ai de la poigne, moi ! Et j'en ai maté de plus forts que vous ! » surajoute Marge, dont le teint a viré au violet, en secouant son poing en direction des deux Inspecteurs…

Deepdriller et Smart échangent un rapide coup d'œil, visiblement contrariés.

« Très bien. Vous avez raison. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Mesdames Dursley, Monsieur Potter… » cède le premier Deepdriller, appuyant ses paroles d'une petite courbette déférente.

Tante Pétunia se tourne alors vers Smart, qui inspire une bonne bouffée d'air, avant de s'exécuter…

« Je suis désolé. J'ai manqué de tact et cela ne se reproduira pas… » déclare-t-il, avec humilité

« Mais encore ? » demande tante Pétunia, avec raideur

Smart soupire. Mais sur un nouveau coup d'œil vers son supérieur qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête, il ancre son regard dans le mien…

« Je vous présente mes excuses Monsieur Potter et je vous assure que vous n'êtes plus suspecté d'avoir participé aux assassinats. » dit-il, d'un ton sincère…

Je ne doute pas qu'il le soit. Mais je ne doute pas non plus que si je suis effacé de la liste des suspects concernant les meurtres, je reste soupçonné de traficoter par ailleurs et d'être peut-être un complice indirect…

Ceci dit, je me demande maintenant par quel tour de passe-passe extraordinaire, ces deux Inspecteurs pourraient prolonger leur visite ici, pour tâcher de soulever le lièvre qu'ils voudraient attraper …

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Tracktieth regarde Tatie Nally en haussant un sourcil

« Comment pourriez-vous savoir quelles questions ont été posées par mes collègues à Mademoiselle Granger , Messieurs Finch-Fletchley et Potter et les réponses que ces derniers ont apportées ? » demande-t-il, sans cacher son extrême curiosité

« Tu n'crois tout d'même pas qu'on les a laissés s'dépatouiller avec la police Moldue, sans assurer leurs arrières et être prêts à intervenir, mon p'tit gars ! » répond Maugrey, d'un ton brusque…

Ah mais oui, bien évidemment ! Le voilà le tour de passe-passe. Hermione a probablement un micro sur elle et une escorte qui entend tout. Quant à Harry, avec le monde qu'il y a au QG pour assurer la protection des Dursley, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui écoute aux portes aussi…

Et que ce soit sur bande magnétique ou dans les mémoires, les conversations de mes amis avec les Inspecteurs, sont enregistrées… Et Tatie va récupérer ces enregistrements pour en faire des copies sur Parchemins…

Aussi simple que cela !

Tracktieth montre sa perplexité, d'un froncement de sourcil, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

« Oh ! Vous voulez dire qu'il y a avec eux, d'autres Sorciers prêts à effacer la mémoire de mes collègues s'ils le jugent bon et que ce sont eux qui peuvent nous renseigner ? » demande-t-il, avec un sourire

« En quelque sorte. Ne bougez pas, je reviens très vite… » répond Tatie, en rendant son sourire à Tracktieth, avant de Transplaner sans crier gare.

« Je vais vous dire quelque chose… Après l'assassinat de ma famille, je ne voulais plus entendre parler du monde de la Magie. Je le trouvais cruel et sans pitié. Aujourd'hui, bien que mon lien avec votre Communauté soit rétabli à cause d'une affaire d'une barbarie atroce, je me rends compte que j'avais occulté tout son côté merveilleux, qu'il y a parmi les Sorciers, des personnes d'une grande bonté et d'un courage exemplaire. Et que finalement le contact avec le monde Sorcier m'a beaucoup manqué. » déclare alors Tracktieth, son regard nostalgique un peu perdu dans le vague…

King, Maugrey et moi nous regardons les uns les autres. Maintenant que son contact avec le monde de la Magie est rétabli, ce serait bien qu'il le cultive…

« Cela pourrait bien nous rendre service, de l'enrôler dans nos rangs. » murmure King à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore, pendant que Fol Œil distrait Tracktieth, en lui demandant quel est son meilleur souvenir du monde Sorcier…

« Mmmm… Vous avez raison, Kingsley. Car hélas, même si j'espère du plus profond du cœur me tromper, je crains que nous n'ayons trop souvent à couvrir d'autres meurtres de Moldus. Et quoi de mieux qu'un Inspecteur de police, pour nous éviter de commettre des erreurs fâcheuses, oui. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, avant de hocher la tête vers Maugrey, qui n'en perd pas une miette, grâce à son œil Magique…

Et des écouteurs sur les oreilles aussi sans doute…

« Dis-donc, mon gars, ça t'dirait d'coopérer avec nous d'temps en temps ? » demande-t-il aussitôt, coupant Tracktieth, qui évoquait le souvenir d'un Noël en famille et des tours de Magie merveilleux que réalisaient pour lui ses parents

Tracktieth en reste comme deux ronds de flan, avant de secouer la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Puis il demande de quel genre de coopération parle Maugrey et celui-ci lui explique volontiers les services qu'il pourrait nous rendre…

« Eh, bien… Oui, bien sûr que cela m'intéresserait… Mais si un collègue vient à découvrir que je traficote régulièrement des dossiers ou que j'ai modifié des scènes de crimes, non seulement ma carrière est fichue, mais je me retrouverai en prison pour le restant de mes jours… » dit-il, l'air profondément ennuyé, avant de relever les yeux vers King pour demander : « Mais, vous avez bien dit que vous aviez un homologue dans nos services, tout à l'heure… »

« C'est vrai. Le plus haut gradé. Mais moins il a de contact avec moi et mieux il se porte. Je lui fais peur, c'est évident. Et il ne discute jamais mes propositions, ne relève pas les failles des plans que je lui présente. Et je suis sûr que si je lui propose de vous déléguer sa tâche, il en sera ravi. Et à nous deux, nous pourrions peut-être mettre en place un véritable bureau de coopération entre nos services respectifs, comme je lui suggère de le faire depuis des années. » répond King, avec un sourire confiant

« Et comme ça, je serais couvert. Oui ! Ce serait formidable ! Je suis tout à fait pour ! Il doit bien y avoir parmi tous les agents et inspecteurs, secrétaires et autres employés de notre administration, des personnes qui ont connaissance du monde Sorcier ! » s'exclame Tracktieth avec enthousiasme …

« Il y en a au moins un. Le père de Justin Finch-Fletchley est Inspecteur à Trenton. Il serait peut-être d'accord pour travailler avec vous. » déclare Tonton Sev, en entrant dans le bureau, avant de dire qu'il ne reste pas longtemps, juste le temps de prendre des nouvelles et de repartir à Poudlard après la récréation de 10H30…

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Sûrement encore un de ses anciens réflexes d'Espion qui l'a amené à Transplaner hors de l'entrepôt, me dis-je, tandis que Tracktieth fronce les sourcils…

« Comment avez-vous su de quoi nous parlions ? » demande-t-il, l'air perplexe

« Secret d'Espion… » sourit Tonton Sev, tandis que Fol Œil ricane…

« Oh ! Suis-je bête, vous avez utilisé un Sortilège bien sûr… » réagit Tracktieth, en se tapant le front du plat de la main

« Non, mais c'est tout comme… » sourit encore Tonton Sev, laissant une nouvelle fois l'Inspecteur perplexe, au moment où Tatie revient

« Voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut je crois… » déclare-t-elle, en tendant une liasse de parchemins à Tracktieth

Il en parcourt rapidement deux ou trois, lisant en diagonale, avant de sourire et de déclarer que c'est parfait, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de commencer à remplir des dossiers…

« Alors ? Comment ça s'passe ? » demande Fol Œil, vers Tatie, aussitôt l'Inspecteur attelé à sa tâche…

« Selon Ron et Draco, Justin semble avoir fait craquer l'Inspecteur en charge d'interroger Hermione… » déclare-t-elle, avec un grand sourire

« Borertruth ? C'est un vieux dur à cuir. Alors ça m'étonnerait que le jeune Finch-Fletchley ait pu réussir ce tour de force… » intervient Tracktieth, en relevant à peine la tête de son dossier…

« Vous ne connaissez pas Justin. C'est un garçon adorable et un Pousouffle dans l'âme, capable de prouesses quand il s'agit d'aider son prochain. Et il a pris très au sérieux son rôle de chevalier servant auprès d'Hermione. Lisez donc la dernière page de la liasse de parchemin qui les concerne. Je suis sûr que Ron et Draco ne se sont pas trompés et que votre collègue a effectivement craqué sous la pression de Justin… » répond Tatie, l'air très sûre d'elle…

Tracktieth cherche immédiatement le parchemin en question et se plonge dans la lecture, sous nos regards attentifs. Peu à peu, son sourcil se lève et il se met à sourire, puis à rire franchement …

« Un phénomène ce gamin… » finit-il par dire, en relevant son regard rieur vers Tatie

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas lu ce compte rendu, mais je veux bien vous croire… » répond Tatie, l'œil malicieux…

« Oh ! Vous pouvez ! Ceci dit, Borertruth est un vieux roublard et il a probablement décidé d'adopter tout simplement une autre tactique… » assure Tracktieth, avec un clin d'œil

« Alors Justin démontera aussi celle-là… » assure à son tour Tatie en lui rendant son clin d'œil…

« On verra… » sourit l'Inspecteur, avant de replonger dans ses dossiers

« Et du côté de Harry ? » demande aussitôt Tonton Sev, en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre…

Il ne doit plus lui rester beaucoup de temps avant d'être en retard pour son cours…

« Semblant de rien, Harry est pas mal mis sur la sellette et de tout évidence les Inspecteurs le suspectent de tremper dans des histoires louches. Mais Blaise se régale du spectacle, selon ses propres mots, car Marge est égale à elle-même : proprement odieuse. Et l'Inspecteur en Chef l'a remise à sa place à plusieurs reprises. Par ailleurs, Pétunia a explosé il y a quelques instants, quand l'un des Inspecteurs a tenu des propos laissant à penser que Harry était un suspect potentiel dans les affaires de meurtres sataniques et elle les a sommés de sortir ou de présenter des excuses. Bien sûr, Marge l'a soutenue, pour défendre l'honneur de la famille. Bref, les Inspecteurs Deepdriller et Smart, ne sont pas vraiment à la fête non plus… » répond Tatie Nally, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais…

« En somme, cela ne va pas si mal… » conclut Tonton, avant d'embrasser la joue de Tatie et de Transplaner

« Non, cela ne va pas si mal… » acquiesce Tatie, bien qu'il soit déjà parti…

Ouais… Ben tant mieux. Ceci dit, je crois quand même que nous avons une chance inouïe d'avoir dorénavant un atout maître dans notre manche, en la personne de Tracktieth. Et qu'il va nous ôter une sacrée épine du cul, grâce aux dossiers complètement nets et sans bavure, qu'il est en train de remplir…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Tout comme l'Inspecteur Borertruth, je bois à petite gorgée, le gobelet d'eau qu'il nous a servi à tous les trois. Comme tout à l'heure, il prend de toute évidence, le temps de peser ce qu'il va dire et Justin et moi respectons son silence.

Enfin, il repose son gobelet aux trois-quarts vide, puis il ouvre le dossier se trouvant devant lui, le feuillette un peu, lisant en diagonale les notes manuscrites et le referme enfin…

« Mademoiselle Granger, je suis très ennuyé. L'affaire liée au cambriolage de votre domicile est d'une extrême gravité et en interrogeant votre voisinage cette nuit, j'ai entendu un témoin qui m'a spontanément révéler des faits très troublants vous concernant et… » dit-il, en me fixant dans les yeux…

« C'est-à-dire ? » le coupe-je, en fonçant les sourcils…

« C'est-à-dire, Mademoiselle Granger, qu'habituellement, je me méfie des témoins trop prolixes et de toute évidence enclins à rapporter des ragots, voire à en inventer de toute pièce, comme cela est peut-être le cas, concernant la personne que j'ai… » explique Borertruth, avant que je ne l'interrompe une seconde fois…

« Madame Gossip ! Je suis sûre que vous parlez de cette vieille pipelette ragoteuse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu inventer à mon sujet ?! » m'exclame-je, sans cacher mon mécontentement…

Borertruth soupire et hoche la tête, en se frottant une fois de plus les yeux, du pouce et de l'index…

« S'il vous plait, Mademoiselle Granger, laissez-moi finir mes phrases, voulez-vous ? Ou nous n'en finirons jamais…» dit-il, d'un ton infiniment las…

« Je suis désolée, Inspecteur, je dois vous paraître bien impolie. Mais la patience n'est pas ma première vertu, quand je suis victime d'une injustice ou de ragots… » réponds-je, avec sincérité, avant de promettre de ne plus l'interrompre

« Je vous comprends, Mademoiselle Granger. Et j'accepte bien volontiers vos excuses… » déclare l'Inspecteur, tandis que soudainement, je sens mes soupçons à son égard, revenir au triple galop…

Il a capitulé devant Justin semble-t-il, mais là, son ton me parait trop paternaliste pour être honnête et je le soupçonne d'avoir changé de tactique volontairement, pour nous amadouer. Et il va faire durer le jeu aussi. Pour laisser le temps à l'autre policier, d'enquêter sur Justin et moi en parallèle et de lui ramener des motifs de corser notre interrogatoire…

Zut ! Zut ! Et triple zut !

« Je disais donc, Mademoiselle Granger, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre les ragots pour argent comptant, mais en l'occurrence, la personne que j'ai entendue cette nuit, a spontanément fait référence à des évènements auxquels elle a **ou aurait** assisté et qui font peser sur vous des soupçons sérieux, car ils présentent des traits communs troublants, avec d'autres faits qui nous préoccupent par ailleurs. Je dois donc passer tout cela au crible, avant de vous écarter de la liste des suspects… » explique Borertruth, avant de reprendre son gobelet, pour boire le reste de son eau, tandis que je me contiens de hurler…

Et au coup d'œil que j'échange rapidement avec Justin, il ne fait pas de doute que tout comme moi, il a compris que l'Inspecteur évolue dans un nouveau registre. Celui où il joue faussement franc jeu, avec en prime le retour du bon pépère, navré de me causer des ennuis mais obligé de le faire…

« Quels évènements ? Et des soupçons à quel propos ? » demande-je calmement, malgré mon sang qui bout littéralement dans mes veines

« Elle a par exemple, affirmé vous avoir vu pratiquer la sorcellerie… » assène Borertruth, d'un ton doux, tout en guettant minutieusement mes réactions

« Pardon ? » sursaute-je, tandis que tous mes cheveux se hérissent ma tête…

C'est impossible ! Je n'ai jamais pratiqué la Magie à la maison. Enfin si, un peu quand j'ai essayé de jeter un Sortilège ou deux, après avoir acheté ma Baguette et plus récemment, quand j'ai cambriolé la maison. Mais les volets étaient toujours tirés et personne n'a pu me voir faire. Et je n'ai jamais laissé traîner mes livres ou parchemins. Hormis quand je travaillais dans ma chambre, ils ont toujours été tenus enfermés dans ma malle…

De son côté, Justin est écroulé de rire… un peu jaune...

« Ce n'est pas sérieux ! » s'exclame-t-il, à l'intention de l'Inspecteur

« Si, c'est tout à fait sérieux. Je vais d'ailleurs vous lire la déclaration à ce propos. » répond l'Inspecteur, en ouvrant son dossier, avant de lire : « Il faisait pleine lune cette nuit-là et je l'ai nettement vue et entendue. Elle se tenait devant sa fenêtre ouverte, dans une tenue très indécente, une Baguette à la main et elle a prononcé une formule Magique, invoquant la lune et les étoiles, pour que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, tombe sous son charme et elle a jeté un Sort sur une photographie… »

J'en reste d'abord sans voix, tant c'est absurde, tandis que Justin se gondole de plus belle. Un vrai rire cette fois. Et soudainement, un souvenir me saute à la mémoire et j'éclate de rire à mon tour, sous le regard perplexe de l'Inspecteur qui hausse un sourcil…

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Mademoiselle Granger ? Est-ce une manière de nier ? » demande-t-il, sourcil plus haussé que jamais

Je hoche négativement la tête, tout en cherchant à reprendre mon souffle…

« Non…. Non je ne nie pas. Tout ceci est parfaitement exact.. » réponds-je, pouffant de nouveau, avant de poursuivre : « Oh ! Bon sang ! Excusez-moi, Inspecteur, mais c'est trop drôle ! Je vais vous expliquer. J'avais sept ans ! C'était en été et il faisait très chaud ! J'étais en bikini et je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! Alors je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire, un conte de fée ! Et quand je l'ai terminé, j'étais si contente de moi que je l'ai lu à voix haute en y mettant l'intonation et en mimant les scènes ! La Baguette Magique, c'était ma règle et le portrait du Prince, c'était mon cahier ! Mes parents pourront vous le confirmer, parce qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre et ils m'ont entendue par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Cela les a tellement amusés, qu'ils m'ont laissé déclamer mon histoire jusqu'au bout, avant de venir me dire qu'il était temps que j'essaye de dormir… »

La tête de l'Inspecteur vaut un Optimal. Il oscille entre scepticisme et amusement…

« Je vois…Bien… Passons à la suite, si vous le voulez bien… » dit-il, en ajustant ses lunettes

« Oui ! Oui ! Si tous les évènements qui vous ont été rapportés sont du même acabit, nous allons bien nous amuser ! » acquiesce pour moi Justin, en essuyant une larme

« Au début du mois de juillet dernier, vous avez emprunté à la bibliothèque, tous les livres que vous avez pu, concernant les champignons vénéneux et les plantes pouvant servir à la composition des poisons… Mais peut-être allez-vous me dire que cette fois, vous vous documentiez car vous aviez l'intention d'écrire une histoire policière… » déclare Borertruth, en plissant légèrement les yeux

Je souris aussitôt. Plutôt pauvrement cette fois…

« Non, ça, c'était pour un devoir de botanique dont le sujet était libre. Quelques jours avant que notre professeur nous donne ce sujet à traiter durant les vacances, j'avais lu un article dans le journal, relatant le décès d'une fillette, qui avait mangé des baies d'if. Cela m'a profondément attristée et j'ai décidé de me documenter sur la question pour pouvoir mettre en garde mes futurs enfants et tous les enfants de ma connaissance. Mon professeur pourra attester que j'ai bien rendu ce devoir à la rentrée de septembre… » réponds-je, sincèrement émue encore une fois, à la pensée de cette enfant, qui jouait à prendre le thé avec ses poupées et en est morte

Ce qui m'a le plus touché, dans cette histoire, c'est que cette fillette était une enfant unique, comme moi. Et que je me suis dit que si elle avait eu des amies pour jouer avec elle, elle ne serait peut-être pas morte, toute seule dans sa petite maison en plastique…

Justin, qui a remarqué ma tristesse, me prend doucement la main et la serre dans la sienne…

« Je peux confirmer le devoir, j'ai eu le même à faire et j'ai choisi les plantes protégées, dont la cueillette est interdite. » dit-il avec douceur, soupirant avant de poursuivre : « Ecoutez, Inspecteur, tout cela ne rime à rien. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a une explication logique pour chaque accusation portée contre elle, par votre témoin. Rien que la première démontre que cette personne n'est pas crédible. Alors dites tout en bloc, que nous en finissions avec ces fadaises, s'il vous plait »

L'inspecteur nous observe tous les deux durant quelques secondes, puis il soupire et se laisse aller dans son fauteuil…

« Vous êtes souvent agitée, nerveuse, soliloquant toute seule… » dit-il, sur un autre soupir

« Je ne peux pas nier que cela m'arrivait souvent. Je suis fille unique et j'ai pris l'habitude de parler toute seule dans mon enfance, Inspecteur. Et j'étais une enfant un peu hyper active, aussi, quand je ne passais pas des heures dans mes livres et cahiers. Depuis je fais du sport et je suis nettement moins nerveuse, mais il m'arrive encore de réfléchir tout haut. » réponds-je en haussant les épaules

« Vos parents auraient déclaré à plusieurs reprises que vous leur faisiez peur, mais cela je peux le vérifier auprès d'eux quand je les appellerais. Vous prenez des drogues et vous avez été vue titubant, divaguant et hagarde dans la rue.. » annonce ensuite l'inspecteur…

Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant, fouillant dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir. Il me revient au bout de quelques secondes…

« Oui, je me souviens. C'est très ancien encore une fois. Grosse poussée de fièvre. J'avais très chaud et très soif. Je me suis levée et j'ai entendu maman qui parlait au facteur, dehors. J'ai voulu la rejoindre et je titubais, je divaguais effectivement. Je n'ai pas de souvenir précis en réalité, c'est maman qui l'a évoqué il y a peut-être deux ou trois ans. Elle pourra aussi vous le confirmer. » réponds-je, parfaitement détendue…

L'inspecteur se penche en avant, saisit le dossier et se recale au fond de son fauteuil, avant de le feuilleter de nouveau, ses yeux parcourant les pages en diagonale, avant de le refermer et le jeter sur le bureau…

« Tissu de mensonges… » murmure-t-il, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, avant de se frotter le visage à deux mains et de relever les yeux vers moi pour ajouter : « Je vous dois des excuses, Mademoiselle Granger. J'ai été victime à la fois d'une commère convaincante et d'un excès de zèle… »

Justin et moi échangeons un rapide coup d'œil. La partie est gagnée cette fois. Si nous avions commencé par-là, cela nous aurait évité bien des soucis…

« Ma charmante cliente accepte bien volontiers vos excuses, Inspecteur Borertruth ! » s'exclame Justin, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

Et l'Inspecteur éclate d'un petit rire, puis il sort un téléphone portable de sa poche et compose un numéro, tout en faisant signe à Justin et moi-même, que nous pouvons rester assis…

« Tracktieth ?... Borertruth à l'appareil. Inutile de creuser trop profond concernant la petite Granger et le jeune Finch-Fletchley, ils sont nets tous les deux et la routine suffira… …. … Oui, ne perdez pas plus votre temps, nous en avons assez perdu comme ça… … Comment ?... … … Oui, Bien sûr… …. Entendu à tout à l'heure… » dit-il, raccrochant et nous annonçant ensuite : « L'enquête administrative, judiciaire et sociale confirme jusqu'à présent que vous êtes des jeunes gens tout à fait irréprochables... »

Ce qu'il dit m'étonne un peu, mais je me garde bien d'en faire la réflexion à voix haute. L'Ordre du Phénix doit être passé par là, pour que l'Inspecteur ne trouve pas bizarre, que Justin et moi ne soyons inscrits dans aucune école, ni aucun club..

« Mon père sera ravi de l'apprendre, si un jour l'envie lui prend de lire mon dossier histoire de vérifier que je ne fais pas de bêtise ! » sourit quant à lui Justin, arrachant un nouveau sourire à l'Inspecteur, avant de demander : « Au-delà de l'excès de zèle, qu'est-ce qui vous a donc poussé à croire cette Madame Gossip ? Car il s'agit bien d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On peut dire que vous ne lâchez pas le morceau, vous. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez devenir avocat et non pas flic ? Vous avez toutes les qualités nécessaires, vous savez. » répond Borertruth, en haussant un sourcil

« Nan. Les gosses maltraités ou victimes de sévices sexuels ont besoin d'avocats teigneux comme moi, qui défendront leurs intérêts becs et ongles… » répond Justin, avec un sérieux infini…

Borertruth le fixe un peu, puis il hoche la tête

« Vous avez raison. Et vous ferez un bon avocat. » déclare-t-il, en souriant

« Merci, Inspecteur. » répond simplement Justin

« Et maintenant, pour répondre à vos questions, oui, Madame Gossip est bien mon témoin et je me charge d'aller lui sonner les cloches, pour m'avoir fait perdre un temps précieux. » déclare Borertruth, soupirant avant de poursuivre : « Et si j'ai succombé à un excès de zèle, c'est parce que le portrait qu'elle a brossé de Mademoiselle Granger, correspond tout à fait au profil d'individus que nous recherchons activement, dans le cadre du meurtre des sept enfants dont nous avons découvert les corps hier soir et auquel le cambriolage de son domicile est lié… »

L'Inspecteur ne s'étend pas beaucoup sur l'affaire, mais il nous montre quelques photos, d'objets retrouvés dans un immeuble abandonné de Birmingham, le van de mes parents et l'état dans lequel la police a trouvé la maison…

Je reconnais des objets et je fais mine d'être horrifiée bien sûr en voyant l'état désastreux du van et de la maison. De son côté, Justin ne fait pas grand commentaire. Cependant, quand nous avons fini de regarder les photos, il demande à l'Inspecteur Borertruth ce qui permet de dire qu'il y aurait encore des complices en vie, mais celui-ci refuse de répondre à cette question et Justin n'insiste pas cette fois…

Enfin, l'Inspecteur jette un coup d'œil à sa montre et annonce qu'il va appeler mes parents lui-même, pour les informer du cambriolage, me demandant ne pas les appeler avant ce soir. Ce que je fais volontiers.

Et finalement, Big Ben sonne 12H00, quand Justin, Ron, Draco et moi, nous installons pour prendre un thé dans le pub repéré par mon frère de coeur tantôt…

« Dans une demi-heure, trois quart d'heure au max, nous nous installerons au pub du coin pour boire un thé. C'est bien ce que tu as dit il y a un peu près de trois heures trente, n'est-ce pas Ron ? » fais-je remarquer, avec un sourire en coin…

« Oui, bon. J'ai toujours été archi nul en Divination, tu le sais bien. Mais avoue que sur le reste, j'ai tapé juste et que tout s'est très bien passé ! Draco et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas ennuyé une seconde dans la cage d'escalier ! » répond-il, avec un grand sourire

« Sauf peut-être un peu la dernière heure… M'enfin, toutes ces beaux ragots que nous avons entendus avant et que nous allons pouvoir transmettre à nos chers Miss Pipelette en valaient largement la peine… » ajoute Draco, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard

« Ouais, nous en avons appris de belles ! Gourgandine ! Tu devrais avoir honte, de te mettre en petite tenue à ta fenêtre les soirs de pleine lune, pour jeter des Sortilèges d'Amour…» renchérit Ron, l'air faussement réprobateur, tandis que j'éclate de rire…

Oh ! Merlin ! Que ça fait du bien !

Et comme je suis heureuse de ne pas dormir en cellule ce soir !

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

N'hésitez donc pas !

...

..

.

V


	18. Petits Tours 5

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: Mistycal que je remercie. Bisous ma grande

...

Réponse sur mon forum au commentaire de : - Lion -

OoOoOoO

**! MEILLEURS VOEUX POUR L'ANNEE 2013 !**

**.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous, quE 2013 voit la conrétisation de vos projets **

**et vous réserve, santé, bonheur et joie !**

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous !**

OoOoOoO

.

.

**Petits Tours 5 / 5**

**Acte 10 : Petit Tour Des Erreurs De Dudley**

**Harry**

Bien que les Inspecteurs se soient excusés, tante Pétunia les toise toujours avec raideur, lèvres pincées et œil défiant. Quant à Marge, bien que son teint revienne peu à peu à la normal, elle ne baisse pas sa garde non plus.

Tout ce petit monde est debout, tandis que je suis toujours assis, les regardant tranquillement.

« Si vous en avez terminé, je vous demande de partir, maintenant ! » somme Tante Pétunia, d'un ton sec

« Non, Madame Dursley, nous n'en avons pas tout à fait terminé. Et si vous le voulez bien, je propose que nous reprenions place à table… » répond Deepdriller, d'un ton courtois.

« Vous n'en avez donc pas assez de nous insulter ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer pour salir notre famille ? » s'exclame Marge, en serrant les poings

« Je vous en prie, Madame, nous n'avons nulle intention de vous insulter d'une quelconque manière. » répond Deepdriller, avec patience

Mais un rien dans son attitude marque bien qu'il commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête. La fatigue tire ses traits aussi. Sa nuit a dû être très chargée, peut-être même n'a-t-il pas dormi et sa patience est mise à rude épreuve. Si le jeu ne se calme pas, il risque d'exploser sous peu…

Smart, lui, a l'air de mieux résister. Il est plus jeune, visiblement sportif et d'un tempérament flegmatique. Il doit lui en falloir davantage qu'à son Chef, pour s'énerver et sortir de ses gonds…

« Eh bien soit ! Mais faites vite ! Nous avons beaucoup de travail dans cette maison et nous avons assez perdu de temps ! » déclare tante Pétunia, qui est un peu pâlichonne, en s'assoyant

« Tu as raison, tante Pétunia. D'ailleurs, si ma présence n'est plus requise, je vais me changer et rejoindre les copains… » dis-je, en me levant du banc

« Restez, Monsieur Potter. » s'oppose immédiatement Deepdriller

« Pourquoi ? C'est la maison de Marge qui a été cambriolée, pas la mienne. Et vous venez d'affirmer que je ne suis plus suspecté d'être complice des assassinats. Alors en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » fais-je remarquer, en haussant un sourcil

« C'est juste, monsieur Potter. Mais nous devons encore écarter une piste, probablement sans fondement, certes, mais que nous ne pouvons négliger. Elle ne vous concerne pas directement et ce n'est pas à nous, que vous pouvez être utile, mais vous le serez certainement à Madame Dursley. » explique Deepdriller, en ne me quittant pas des yeux…

Etre utile à Marge, moi ? J'espère que non…me dis-je-je, tandis que visiblement tante Pétunia et Marge se posent des questions. Avec une raideur un brin anxieuse concernant tante Pétunia. Avec une avidité curieuse, concernant Marge…

« Alors allez-y, dites-nous donc en quoi je peux être utile à Madame Dursley… » invite-je l'Inspecteur en Chef, d'un ton un peu ironique, en reprenant place à table…

« En lui apportant votre soutien, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez beaucoup d'affection pour votre tante, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Deepdriller, en me fixant droit dans les yeux…

Putain… C'est donc de tante Pétunia dont il s'agit ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore?

« Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin du soutien de mon neveu ? » réagit tante Pétunia, sur le qui-vive et plus anxieuse que jamais, une main posée sur l'autre, tout contre son plexus…

Cela me met aussitôt la Ciseburine à l'oreille… Il va être question de Dudley. Cela ne peut être que cela. Rien d'autre ne peut mettre tante Pétunia dans cet état. Son fils va être mis sur la sellette à son tour. Et si elle réagit ainsi, c'est qu'elle sait que Dudley n'est pas tout blanc et surtout, qu'elle sait aussi que la police le sait également …

Dudley aurait donc fait des bêtises qui l'auraient cette fois amené à rendre des comptes à la police ? Quand dans ce cas ? Et qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ?

« Je l'ai dit, Madame. Nous devons encore écarter une piste, qui ne mènera probablement à rien, mais je suis contraint de l'explorer. Et pour cela, nous devons maintenant parler de votre fils Dudley… » répond l'Inspecteur avec gravité, tandis que tante Pétunia pâlit terriblement et se met à trembler de la tête aux pieds…

Ainsi, j'ai deviné juste. Dudley a eu des ennuis avec la police. Cela devait arriver un jour…

Ah merde… Si j'avais su…

« Duddy ? Vous allez vous en prendre à Duddy, maintenant ? Mais vous êtes répugnant ! Vous n'avez donc que cela à faire, chercher à salir la réputation des honnêtes gens ! Mon neveu est un jeune homme propre et honnête ! Un vrai Gentleman ! Brave et généreux ! Oh ! Mais cette fois vous allez sortir d'ici, je vous le garantis ! » explose Marge, debout et violette de fureur, prête à fondre sur les Inspecteurs pour les sortir manu-militari de la maison…

Marge n'est au courant de rien, évidemment. Ça aussi, il fallait s'y attendre.

Tante Pétunia reste figée et je me demande, ce que l'Inspecteur peut bien avoir à reprocher à Dudley. Ce n'est sûrement pas une broutille. La réaction de tante Pétunia me le crie et je prends sa main, pour l'aider à refaire un peu surface. Elle referme aussitôt ses doigts dessus, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage…

Oui, ce doit être grave…

Merde de merde ! Si j'avais su ça, je n'aurais pas proposé qu'on cambriole Marge. Lui créer des ennuis à elle, d'accord ! Mais impliquer Dudley, même si je me fous de lui, c'est une autre affaire. Car c'est créer en même temps du chagrin à tante Pétunia. Et maintenant que nos rapports se sont améliorés, je n'ai guère envie qu'elle ait de la peine…

« Madame Dursley ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement, je vous ferai sortir de la cuisine ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse, mais à votre belle-sœur ! Alors assoyez-vous et taisez-vous ! Ou sortez ! » aboie Deepdriller, le regard noir et d'un ton autoritaire qui ne souffre pas de réplique

Marge, écumante de rage, commence cependant à ouvrir la bouche pour protester avec véhémence, mais elle n'a pas le temps de parler…

« Marge, fais ce que te demande l'Inspecteur… » souffle tante Pétunia, d'une voix blanche

« Comment ! Tu vas les laisser salir Dudley maintenant ! Mais comment peux-tu faire.. » commence Marge, complètement offusquée

« Marge ! Dudley est mon fils, non le tien ! C'est à moi à assumer. Alors je t'en prie, assois-toi et n'interviens plus ou sors de la cuisine… » l'interrompt tante Pétunia, les larmes lui montant brusquement aux yeux…

Marge la fixe un moment, les yeux arrondis. Elle comprend peu à peu que Dudley n'est pas aussi blanc et sans tâche qu'elle le pensait et le clamait haut et fort. Elle pâlit à son tour et se rassois avec lenteur. Dans son regard, l'incrédulité se dispute peu à peu à l'humiliation douloureuse…

Le ciel vient de lui tomber sur la tête…

Son petit Duddy, son neveu adoré n'est pas blanc comme neige…

Il a fait des bêtises. De graves bêtises qui l'ont conduit à avoir affaire à la police…

Il a entaché le nom de la famille de déshonneur et de honte…

Et l'humiliation fait peu à peu place au ressentiment dans son regard…

« Madame Dursley, je suis navré de devoir aborder toutes ces questions avec vous. Je comprends que cela doit vous être douloureux, mais comprenez que c'est nécessaire et que si vos réponses nous suffisent, nous n'interrogerons pas votre fils… » déclare Deepdriller, en fixant tante Pétunia d'un regard neutre, tandis que dans son dos, la porte s'entrouvre silencieusement, d'à peine quelques millimètres…

Mais personne à part moi ne le perçoit et Tante Pétunia hoche la tête, essuyant les larmes qui ont perlé dans ses yeux, avec un coin du mouchoir que je lui ai donné, avant de reprendre ma main dans la sienne.

« Madame Dursley, vous n'ignorez pas n'est-ce pas, que votre fils Dudley faisait partie d'un petit gang qui s'est rendu coupable de larcins divers, d'un cambriolage, de racket et de trafic de stupéfiants. Il est inscrit dans son dossier judiciaire, qu'il a avoué le 25 juillet dernier, être un consommateur régulier d'alcool, de cannabis et à l'occasion de cocaïne. Il a également admis avoir commis des vols de bouteilles d'alcool, quelques actes de vandalisme, avoir brutalisé plusieurs adolescents, pour obtenir de l'argent, afin de payer ses drogues et participé à une petite rixe sans conséquence grave fort heureusement, contre une bande adverse, dont les membres étaient plus jeunes. En revanche, les accusations concernant la revente de drogue, n'ont pas été retenues contre lui et il a nié toute participation au cambriolage. » déclare Deepdriller, en survolant les notes extraites de son épais dossier…

« C'est exact. Mais Dudley a été jugé déjà pour cela. Comme son casier était jusqu'alors vierge, il a été condamné à une petite peine de prison avec sursis, une forte amende, des dédommagements pour les victimes et une injonction de soins. Mon époux et moi-même nous sommes acquittés de l'amende et des dédommagements et nous l'avons immédiatement fait soigner pour ses problèmes de toxicomanie, comme le juge l'a ordonné. Il s'est bien amendé depuis. Et il fait des efforts, de gros efforts, je vous le promets… » répond tante Pétunia, de nouvelles larmes débordant de ses yeux, tandis que Marge a l'air horrifiée

Je ne suis pas étonné quant à moi. Dudley a toujours eu des fréquentations douteuses et un comportement exécrable, rudoyant sans hésiter les plus faibles, déjà au jardin d'enfant, pour prendre leur tour à la balançoire ou sur le toboggan… Et leurs bonbons…

Oui, je me souviens qu'il arrachait régulièrement sa sucette des mains au petit Mark Evans alors que nous avions cinq ans. Et j'ai été assez souvent victime de ses « chasses au Harry », pour savoir combien il peut être brutal et violent quand il s'y met…

« Oui, bien sûr. Et je crois en votre sincérité, Madame Dursley, mais peut-être votre fils a-t-il repris contact avec sa bande, sans que vous le sachiez ? Ou peut-être encore est-ce son ancienne équipe qui fait pression sur lui et il aura indiqué la maison de sa tante comme étant inoccupée, pour être tranquille ? » demande Deepdriller, essayant de faire preuve du plus de tact qu'il le peut

« Non, non. C'est une certitude. Dudley n'aurait pas pu faire cela. Il adore sa tante et ne fera jamais rien pour lui nuire…» assure tante Pétunia, tandis que Marge reste immobile, les yeux fixés sur un point de la table…

Elle rumine. Et dans sa tête ce doit être une litanie d'imprécations furieuses contre Dudley…

« Madame Dursley, savez-vous que votre fils n'est pas retourné à l'école depuis les vacances de Noël ? » s'enquiert maintenant Deepdriller…

Aïe… Nous revoilà partis sur un terrain très glissant et je crois qu'il me faut intervenir, pour éviter à tante Pétunia de se trouver en difficulté et dans l'obligation de mentir à la police. Ce que celle-ci ne manquera pas de noter, car dans l'état où elle se trouve, tante Pétunia ne parviendra pas à être convaincante …

« Bien sûr que tante Pétunia le sait. Dudley est ici, depuis tout ce temps. Et en ce moment même, il travaille là-haut, dans les étages, avec mes amis…» interviens-je avec douceur, en passant mon bras autour des épaules de tante Pétunia

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas retourné à l'école ? » demande alors Smart, sourcils froncés, en direction de ma tante

« Question financière. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mon oncle est au chômage depuis fin décembre. Smeltings est une école privée qui coûte très cher, Inspecteur et il valait mieux en faire l'économie. Alors depuis, Dudley travaille à la maison et il passera ses examens en candidat libre en juin. » réponds-je, mon regard planté dans celui de l'Inspecteur, qui s'est tourné vers moi aussitôt ai-je ouvert la bouche

« Oh ! Et je suppose que c'est pour la même raison que vous n'êtes pas en classe vous-même aujourd'hui… » commente Smart, du ton de celui qui vient de comprendre quelque chose…

Mais il ne me trompe pas. Il sait déjà que je ne suis inscrit dans aucune école, qu'elle soit publique ou privée et il attendait une opportunité pour remettre mes propres activités sur le tapis…

« Je vais effectivement passer moi aussi mes examens en candidat libre. » réponds-je, sans ciller sous son regard

« Et vous vous entendez bien, avec votre cousin ? » demande soudainement Smart, l'air dégagé

Ah, bien sûr. Il pense sans doute que je traficotais avec Dudley mais que contrairement à lui, j'ai échappé à la justice…

« Non. Cependant, malgré les nombreux différents qui nous séparent, Dudley et moi, je puis vous certifier qu'il n'a pas repris contact avec son ancienne bande de petits voyous. Il n'y a pas le téléphone ici et il ne quitte pas la maison, si ce n'est pour prendre chaque jour un peu l'air dans le parc, où il est toujours accompagné, au moins par sa mère. Il n'a donc rien à voir avec le cambriolage de la maison de Marge. A ce propos, puisque vous voulez tout savoir sur les rapports que nous entretenons les uns avec les autres, autant que vous sachiez tout de suite, que ce n'est pas non plus le grand amour entre Marge et moi, pas plus qu'avec mon oncle Vernon. Et je ne m'entendais pas bien avec ma tante non plus, jusqu'à ce que les récents évènements nous rapprochent et nous permettent de mieux nous comprendre. » déclare-je, en tournant mon regard vers ma tante…

Elle me regarde elle aussi et me sourit pauvrement tout en hochant la tête pour acquiescer, en prenant la main que j'ai posée sur son épaule, pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il y a beaucoup de tendresse dans son geste et de la reconnaissance aussi.

« Oui, je comprends. En famille, il faut se serrer les coudes dans les coups durs, n'est-ce pas… » glisse Smart, avec un sourire faussement compréhensif

« Exact. Ceci dit, si Dudley avait fait des bêtises ou commis des actes répréhensibles aux yeux de la loi depuis sa précédente arrestation, je ne le couvrirais pas, si c'est là où vous voulez en venir. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je n'éprouve pas d'affection pour lui, mais parce qu'il faut être confronté à ses responsabilités et à ses erreurs, pour en prendre la mesure et pouvoir faire le choix éclairé de changer de chemin ou non. » déclare-je, calmement mais fermement…

« Voilà une réflexion très adulte, Monsieur Potter. C'est peu commun, à votre âge… » commente Deepdriller, avec un regard appréciateur…

J'esquisse un petit et bref sourire…

« La vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeau, Monsieur l'Inspecteur. Les pertes que j'ai subies et les manques qu'elles ont engendrés, m'ont fait grandir avant l'heure, me permettant d'acquérir une maturité qui fait, hélas, cruellement défaut à Dudley. Contrairement à moi, il a été beaucoup trop gâté, trop protégé et comme il obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait à peine en avait-il exprimé le désir, sans avoir d'effort à fournir ou à s'acquitter d'une quelconque contrepartie, il a fini par penser que tout lui était automatiquement acquis, qu'il avait tous les droits et devait passer avant tout et tout le monde. Mais depuis décembre dernier les choses ont bien changé pour lui. Et il est en train de prendre des leçons qui lui seront, je l'espère, très profitables. » réponds-je, sans aucune animosité cependant, sous l'oreille attentive de tout le monde.

Même Marge, dont je sens le regard posé sur moi. Elle vient de prendre un coup sur la tête, en apprenant que son neveu chéri n'était pas un ange. Et on dirait maintenant qu'elle est également en train de prendre conscience, que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi dégénéré qu'elle le pensait jusqu'à présent et que j'aurais beaucoup de choses à apprendre à Dudley et à elle-même, sur les valeurs qui font la solidité et l'honorabilité d'un homme. Et ça la perturbe visiblement.

« Quelles leçons ? » demande Smart, en haussant un sourcil

« La solidarité, l'application et la persévérance dans le travail, les bienfaits d'une bonne hygiène de vie, d'un régime alimentaire équilibré et du sport, la valeur de l'argent qui ne tombe plus dans son escarcelle au moindre claquement de doigt. Il sait maintenant ce que c'est que la privation, quand il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'ici que l'abondance, ce que c'est aussi que de suer pour gagner sa pitance, à occuper ses temps de loisir autrement qu'en traînant les rues avec sa bande, à la recherche de mauvais coups à faire ou en s'adonnant à des actes de vandalisme dans le parc public, sans ordinateur ni jeux vidéo violents, sans télévision et ces émissions débiles qu'il affectionnait. Et il ne rencontre ici que des personnes saines, joyeuses, courageuses, généreuses et ayant des valeurs profondément humaines. Oh ! Pour l'heure, il boude encore, ne se mêle pas à mes amis, s'ennuie quand il n'a plus de travail à faire et se pense victime d'une profonde injustice qui l'a privé de ses anciens plaisirs. Il jalouse aussi les nouveaux rapports que sa mère entretient maintenant avec moi. Mais il finira peut-être par ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir des parents qui l'aiment si profondément, qu'ils traverseraient le feu et sacrifieraient leur vie pour lui. Et qu'ensuite il regardera autour de lui et s'apercevra que l'on a plus de plaisir à prendre dans une promenade au grand air, dans la lecture d'un bon livre ou en aidant une vielle dame à traverser la rue, qu'en buvant de l'alcool, en sniffant de la cocaïne ou en rudoyant un gamin plus faible que lui, pour lui piquer sa barre chocolatée ou son argent de poche. Et qu'enfin il se regardera dans une glace et se posera la question de ce qu'il veut devenir plus tard : un perdant drogué et alcoolique, qui vivra misérablement entre la prison et un squat miteux où il crèvera de faim et de froid, quand ses parents ne seront plus là pour l'héberger et le nourrir, ou un gagnant, qui vivra honorablement entre famille aimante et bonheur tranquille…» réponds-je, tournant mon regard vers la porte, pour achever : « Le choix n'appartient qu'à toi et à toi seul, Dudley. Et je t'en prie, entre, ne reste pas derrière la porte quand nous parlons de toi… »

Tout le monde se tourne d'un bloc vers la porte, tandis que celle-ci s'ouvre doucement, laissant passage à un Dudley pâle et défait.

Je savais bien qu'il était là, à nous écouter. Est-ce Blaise, qui est allé le chercher dès que nous avons commencé à parler de lui, entrebâillant la porte pour qu'il puisse nous entendre ? Ou était-il en bas à traîner et n'a pas pu résister à la curiosité ? Peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il est là et qu'il a entendu ce que j'avais à dire à son propos.

Il n'ose pas faire plus d'un pas dans la cuisine, ni nous regarder vraiment. Et tante Pétunia se lève, pour aller à sa rencontre, le serrant brièvement entre ses bras, avant de l'inviter à se joindre à s'asseoir avec nous à table. Je me décale, pour permettre à Dudley de s'asseoir entre sa mère et Marge. Cette dernière le fixe un moment le regard noir, puis elle détourne les yeux, le nez en l'air et je la fixe à mon tour, la moutarde me montant au nez…

Elle rejette Dudley maintenant qu'il n'est plus le petit saint qu'il était à ses yeux. Je trouve cela abject de sa part. Et je me charge de lui faire savoir ma façon de penser, en maîtrisant cependant la colère et le profond dégoût qu'elle m'inspire…

« Tu as ta part de responsabilité dans ce que Dudley est devenu en grandissant, toi aussi, Marge. Autant qu'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia. Alors ne te défile pas de tes responsabilités envers lui en le rejetant parce qu'il a commis une erreur de jeunesse. Prends plutôt exemple sur tante Pétunia qui a eu le courage de reconnaitre ses torts et les erreurs qu'elle a commises dans son éducation. Et désormais, tout comme elle, aide Dudley à ouvrir les yeux sur lui-même, en ouvrant les tiens et en faisant amende honorable. Cela te fera autant de bien qu'à lui… » déclare-je avec une douce fermeté, sous son regard horriblement vexé et furieux

Je lui fais la leçon devant des étrangers, des Inspecteurs de police de Scotland Yard, qui plus est. Moi, le petit monstre, l'aberration de la nature qu'il aurait fallu noyer à la naissance.

« Je ne te permets pas… » commence-t-elle, en rougissant et se levant à demi, tandis qu'un homme que je ne connais pas pénètre dans la cuisine, stoppant net, quand il comprend qu'il se déroule ici une scène importante…

« Mais moi je me permets et il est plus que temps que je le fasse, Marge. » la coupe-je, sans me départir de mon calme : « Tu m'as suffisamment insulté et rabroué quand j'étais gosse en me montrant Dudley comme un exemple, un modèle d'intelligence et de vertu à suivre, pour que je puisse aujourd'hui te faire remarquer que j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'obéir et de m'efforcer au contraire de ne lui ressembler en rien. Et j'affirme également que si Dudley est devenu un sale gosse pourri et un petit voyou, c'est bien parce que vous lui avez permis de le devenir, en lui donnant tout ce qu'il voulait, en le portant aux nues, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse et sans jamais lui fixer de limites, attribuant ses résultats scolaires désastreux à l'incapacité des professeurs et fermant les yeux sur sa conduite exécrable, calmant ses colères à coup de cadeaux dispendieux et d'argent de poche, de crèmes glacées et de chocolats. Vous l'avez toujours excusé au détriment des autres, affirmant qu'il était la merveille du monde qu'on jalousait et calomniait, quand on vous rapportait ses brutalités. Et quand il faisait des bêtises et mentait pour les couvrir, jamais vous ne mettiez ses paroles en doute. Oh, non, c'étaient les autres qui mentaient, les autres, les coupables, Dudley n'aurait jamais fait ou dit cela, n'est-ce pas. Mais à votre image, il a toujours été égoïste, raciste et sectaire, imbu de sa personne et persuadé que lui seul détient la vérité, que seuls sa volonté et son plaisir prévalent. Et vous l'avez encouragé dès son plus jeune âge dans sa fainéantise et son comportement brutal et despotique, en lui permettant de s'adonner à son jeu favori qu'était la « chasse au Harry ». Toi plus que les autres Marge, quand tu me donnais des coups de canne sur les jambes à la moindre occasion. Ou que tu m'as laissé jusque tard dans la nuit, dans un arbre où je m'étais réfugié pour échapper à Molaire, qui voulait me mordre parce que j'avais accidentellement marché sur sa queue dans l'après-midi. Ou encore quand tu m'as offert une boîte de biscuit pour chien. Tout cela faisait bien rire ton Duddy chéri et tu riais avec lui, te gaussant de moi et me rabaissant sans cesse et dénigrant mes parents à coups de mensonges éhontés, pour ton plaisir et le sien. Oh, comme tu es beau et fort mon Duddy chéri, ce n'est pas comme cet avorton de Harry qui a hérité la tare de sa mère. Comme tu es intelligent mon Duddy, ce n'est pas comme ce petit bon à rien dégénéré de Harry, le fils d'ivrogne ! Sans compter tous tes commentaires acides sur chacun, tes vantardises et ta propension à lever le coude plus qu'il ne faut à table ! Et maintenant tu te permets de le juger comme indigne de toi et de le rejeter implacablement parce qu'il a suivi ton exemple, étendant envers tous les autres, le comportement qu'il avait avec moi, celui que tu inspirais et encourageais ? Qu'il s'est alcoolisé comme tu le faisais à chaque repas en famille ? Qu'il a été brutal et violent comme tu l'es ? Eh bien, même si je n'apprécie pas Dudley, je trouve cela abject et méprisable de ta part. Et je te conseille de réfléchir, Marge. Regarde-toi bien dans une glace, toi aussi. Sois honnête et franche avec toi-même pour une fois dans ta vie et examine soigneusement le désastreux modèle que tu as été pour lui. Et ensuite, demande-toi si tu es capable de pardonner à Dudley ou si c'est là que s'arrête ton amour pour lui. Et si tu choisis de le condamner irrémédiablement et de lui ôter ton affection, aies conscience que tu te condamnes en même temps que lui et qu'à travers lui, c'est toi-même que tu mépriseras… »

Marge se décompose à mesure de mes paroles et elle baisse finalement les yeux, souffle haletant, tandis que Pétunia laisse ses larmes couler librement et que Dudley me regarde la bouche un peu ouverte et les yeux ronds.

Et tandis que le silence se prolonge entre nous, l'homme qui est entré tantôt avance sans bruit et remet un petit dossier à Deepdriller, avant de repartir comme il est venu, sans un mot et sans bruit. L'Inspecteur en Chef ouvre aussitôt le dossier et jette un rapide coup d'œil dedans avant de le refermer.

« Eh bien, tout cela est très instructif… » murmure-t-il, en se levant avec lenteur…

Mon regard se tourne vers lui, en même temps que celui des autres et je hausse un sourcil.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes le jeune homme le plus étonnant que j'aie eu à rencontrer. Outre le fait que vous possédez du charisme, vous êtes de toute évidence nettement plus intelligent que la moyenne et d'une maturité exceptionnelle. Et si j'ai un conseil à donner à votre cousin, c'est de prendre désormais exemple sur vous. Votre tante et lui ont beaucoup de chance de pouvoir compter sur votre soutien. » dit-il, laissant son regard s'attarder un bref instant sur Dudley et tante Pétunia, avant de revenir vers moi et de poursuivre : « Quant à moi, je vous dois des excuses, Monsieur Potter. J'ai d'emblée nourri à votre égard des soupçons injustifiés. Et je vous remercie, non seulement de la courtoisie avec laquelle vous nous avez reçus malgré tout, mon collègue et moi-même, mais également de l'admirable leçon que vous venez de nous donner à tous. Oui, une admirable leçon, Monsieur Potter. »

« Laquelle ? » m'enquiers-je, surpris…

« De bonté foncière et de générosité, Monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez pas d'affection pour votre cousin et des différents profondément ancrés vous séparent, mais vous vous êtes malgré tout érigé en défenseur pour lui et vous avez plaidé sa cause auprès de sa tante, avec une sincère conviction. Et c'est tout à votre honneur…» répond Deepdriller, en remettant son manteau.

« Oh ! J'ai surtout eu l'impression de faire son procès à elle et de vider mon sac des griefs que je tenais à son encontre, une bonne fois pour toute… » déclare-je, avec un sourire, en me dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine, à ses côtés

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas faux ! » déclare l'Inspecteur avant d'émettre un petit rire, en sortant dans le hall

« Quand pourra-t-on aller chez elle et faire l'inventaire de ce qui manque, pour la déclaration aux assurances ? » demande-je, pressé soudainement d'en finir avec toute cette histoire

« Dès cet après-midi. J'informerai le poste de police dont dépend son domicile, que vous êtes autorisé à casser les scellés. Prévenez les de votre côté quand vous y serez. Un agent passera faire signer le procès-verbal. Ceci dit, préparez-vous à remonter vos manches, il va y avoir du travail. Il y a beaucoup de vilain là-bas… » répond l'Inspecteur, en se frottant un peu la nuque

« Le travail ne me fait pas peur. Et si c'est nécessaire, les copains donneront un coup de main. Même s'ils n'apprécient pas Marge, ils le feront pour moi… » souris-je, tandis que Georges passe la tête à la porte du bureau et fait une grimace écœurée, avant de lever le pouce.

Deepdriller ricane un peu à le voir faire, puis il me donne une petit claque sur l'épaule et il effectue quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, regardant autour de lui, tandis que ça sifflote à tue-tête dans les étages et dans le bureau…

« Une bien belle maison que vous avez là, Monsieur Potter, qui respire l'amitié, la quiétude et la joie de vivre. » dit-il, tournant de nouveau son regard vers moi, avant d'enfoncer son chapeau sur sa tête

« Vous n'auriez assurément pas dit cela il y a quelques semaines. C'était sinistre, sombre, sale et lugubre à pleurer. Une véritable horreur. Je suis heureux de pouvoir aujourd'hui y faire les travaux que mon parrain envisageait… » réponds-je, avec un pointe de nostalgie

« Grâce au petit pécule qu'il vous a laissé… » sourit Smart, qui tient déjà la poignée de la porte d'entrée en main

« Et à celui de mes parents. C'était des gens biens, contrairement à ce qu'on a voulu me faire croire durant mon enfance. Généreux et valeureux. Et depuis que j'utilise l'argent qu'ils m'ont laissé pour rénover cette maison, j'ai le sentiment que leurs âmes m'ont rejoint ici… » réponds-je spontanément, prenant soudainement conscience que c'est exactement ce que je ressens depuis quelques temps…

Oui. Venir ici ne me pèse plus. Je m'y sens bien plus à l'aise, bien plus chez moi, depuis que les travaux ont commencé. Et, dès que je referme la porte sur les Inspecteurs, poussé par une force que je ne comprends pas mais en laquelle j'ai toute confiance, je me dirige vers le rideau masquant le portrait un peu troué de Walburga Black et je l'ouvre en grand, sous les yeux surpris de Blaise qui vient de laisser tomber son Sortilège de Désillusion…

Walburga sursaute et elle écarquille les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je m'approche de son portrait, plongeant mon regard dans le sien et saisissant le cadre à deux mains.

« Je suis chez moi ici et tu n'as plus rien à y faire, Walburga Black… » murmure-je, tirant en douceur sur le tableau qui se détache du mur sans effort…

Walburga pousse alors un cri et son portrait se dissout, le cadre tombant en poussière, tandis qu'une photographie apparait sur le mur à la place qu'elle occupait…

Et mes parents, immortalisés dans le bonheur au jour de leur mariage, me font des signes en souriant, de concert avec Sirius qui se trouve à leurs côtés…

Voilà. Désormais ce mur sera consacré à celles et ceux qui représenteront dans cette maison l'âme et le bonheur de ma vie. Je vais y accrocher les photographies des personnes composant ma famille de cœur et qui sait, peut-être un jour y aura-t-il parmi elles, une petite place pour une photographie de tante Pétunia…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Je regarde mon pote sourire au portrait de ses parents et de son parrain défunts et je me dis que l'Inspecteur Deepdriller a raison.

Harry est un mec étonnant. Et je suis d'autant plus fier d'être son ami, après tout ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre. Je me demande à quel point cela aura de l'influence sur Marge et sur Dudley.

Dès que j'ai compris qu'on allait parler de lui, je suis allé le choper dans sa chambre, le ramenant par le col et j'ai ouvert la porte afin qu'il puisse entendre ce qui se disait dans la cuisine.

Il a piqué un sacré fard, quand l'Inspecteur a énuméré ses frasques. Ensuite ses poings se sont serrés, quand il a entendu ce que Harry disait de lui et il en avait presque la bave aux lèvres, tellement il l'avait mauvaise. Puis il s'est peu à peu liquéfié, quand mon pote a parlé du choix qu'il aurait à faire concernant son devenir et plus encore quand il l'a invité à entrer dans la cuisine.

Il a fallu que je le pousse pour qu'il le fasse, parce qu'il était tétanisé de honte à ce moment-là. Rouge pivoine…

Puis, quand il s'est assis à table et que Marge s'est détournée de lui, il était de toute évidence mortifié. Marge était ici son alliée la plus solide, la plus inconditionnelle et voilà qu'elle le lâchait. Et Harry a de nouveau parlé. En sa faveur, contre Marge. Et je n'ai jamais vu autant de surprise, autant d'étonnement et de stupéfaction sur le visage de quelqu'un, que j'en ai vu sur le sien…

Et je crois bien que pour la première fois de sa vie, Dudley Dursley va réfléchir…

Enfin, je pense qu'il va peut-être réfléchir…

Je l'espère pour lui. Parce que cela ne lui ferait vraiment pas de tort, bien au contraire…

Harry se retourne sur moi et je m'avance vers lui, main tendue et souriant tout comme lui…

« Beau travail, mon pote. Tu as évité les écueils comme un vrai loup de mer… » le félicite-je en serrant sa main et lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule

« Merci. J'avoue que j'ai eu chaud deux ou trois fois quand même. Putain nous avons pas mal foiré hier. Nous qui voulions rassurer les Moldus, non seulement nous avons raté notre coup, mais nous avons en plus failli nous jeter tout droit dans les bras de la police. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ? » répond Harry, parlant bas, pour être certain qu'on ne l'entende pas depuis la cuisine

« Sortie de Scotland Yard il y a 10 minutes à peu près. Parait que Justin a été génial d'après Draco. Ron et lui se sont bien marrés. Mais ils nous raconteront ça eux-mêmes, nous sommes invités à Priest Hole Manor pour déjeuner avec une nouvelle recrue. Me demande pas qui, je n'en sais pas plus. Et moi non plus je ne suis pas chaud pour retourner là-bas. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix… » explique-je, finissant sur une grimace, identique à celle de Harry…

« Ouais. Ben allons-y. » décide Harry, qui se retourne vers le bureau, avant d'ajouter : « Georges ! Je te confie la boutique ! »

Georges passe la tête et lève le pouce, avant de retourner à son poste d'observation, où il restera jusqu'à ce que Lee vienne installer des caméras de surveillance dans le périmètre et des écrans de contrôle dans le labo où les copains tiendront quartiers…

Puis Harry appelle Dobby et lui demande de préparer un bon déjeuner pour tout le monde, précisant qu'il sera aussi pour les Dursley et nous entrons dans la cuisine, pour prendre congé avant de Transplaner pour Priest Hole Manor

L'atmosphère est très tendue dans la cuisine. Pétunia adresse un œil noir à sa belle-sœur, Dudley garde tête basse et Marge se tient raide, regardant droit devant elle, visage verrouillé sur une expression butée…

Harry soupire…

« Ecoutez, la matinée a été difficile et je crois que chacun a besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ce qui a été dit, dans le calme et le repos. Alors je vous propose de retourner dans vos chambres ou tout au moins de vous isoler quelque part pour le faire. Dobby vous apportera le déjeuner, où que vous soyez. Marge, je reviendrai dans deux heures, deux heure trente au plus et nous irons chez toi, afin que tu puisses faire l'inventaire de tes biens. Si tu veux appeler ton assureur, Georges, qui est dans le bureau, organisera une sortie jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique. Si tu préfères le faire de chez toi, alors on le fera de là-bas, pas de problème. Et quand nous serons sur place, nous pourrons aussi aviser ce qu'il y a lieu de faire concernant les dégâts potentiels. Ok ? » déclare Harry, en regardant tour à tour Pétunia, Marge et Dudley…

Tous trois hochent la tête et Dudley est le premier à se lever. Au moment de passer à côté de Harry, il ose lui jeter un bref regard, que Harry lui rend. Dudley, a plutôt l'air perdu qu'autre chose. Harry est neutre.

Marge est la seconde à se lever. Elle évite carrément de regarder qui que ce soit et passe à côté de Harry avec raideur. Ça ne va pas être la joie de l'accompagner chez elle, c'est sûr. Mais je sais que mon pote ne délèguera pas cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre…

Dès que sa belle-sœur est sortie, Pétunia se lève à son tour. Elle vient vers Harry, son regard plongé droit dans le sien et s'arrête devant lui…

« Merci, Harry. Pour tout ce que tu as dit. Et le soutien que tu nous as apporté, à Dudley et moi-même. Tu as raison. Nous sommes responsables de ce que Dudley est devenu et j'en ai bien conscience depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. En toute sincérité, j'espère qu'il écoutera les conseils de l'Inspecteur et qu'il te prendra désormais comme modèle. Parce que tu es un très bon garçon, Harry. Vraiment un très bon garçon. Lily serait très fière de toi, tu sais. Et elle aurait parfaitement raison de l'être. » dit-elle, avec un pauvre sourire, mais les yeux emplis de reconnaissance et de tendresse pour Harry

« Tu sais… Si je suis devenu ce que je suis, c'est un peu aussi grâce à vous. Vivre à votre contact, m'a forgé le caractère. Alors moi aussi, je peux te remercier pour ça. Les autres également. » répond Harry, avec un sourire franc

Pétunia le prend dans ses bras et le serre brièvement…

« Tu as une philosophie que j'admire… » souffle-t-elle, en se redressant, les larmes aux yeux…

Harry ne répond rien à ça. Il sort simplement un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et le lui donne. Puis il se penche vers elle et lui embrasse la joue…

« Tu as compris que ce sont des Mangemorts qui ont tué les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il ensuite, le regard grave

Et Pétunia hochant la tête pour acquiescer, il lui explique en quelques mots, qu'il a fallu monter toute cette mise en scène dans la carrière, pour pouvoir rendre les dépouilles à leurs parents.

« Enfin, le cambriolage chez Marge, c'est mon idée. Bien sûr, il n'est pas question que nous lui rendions quoi que ce soit de ce que nous avons pris. Il faudra qu'elle se débrouille avec son assureur. Et il y a pas mal de dégâts, car j'avoue que je m'en suis donné à cœur joie à vandaliser chez elle, ce qui n'est pas très adulte, certes, mais m'a fait beaucoup de bien. » achève Harry, avec un sourire qui fait pétiller ses yeux de malice, avant de se pencher sur sa tante pour demander : « Vas-tu lui dire ? »

« Non. Ce sera notre secret. » répond Pétunia, son regard solennel rivé dans celui de Harry

« Merci. Tu sais, créer des ennuis à Marge ne m'importait pas. Mais si j'avais su, pour Dudley, je me serais abstenu de proposer cette idée… » déclare, Harry, en serrant la main de sa tante

« Je sais, Harry. Mais tu ne dois rien regretter, parce que c'est mieux ainsi. Il était temps que Marge sache et que Dudley assume ses bêtises et ses responsabilités aux yeux de toute la famille... » répond sa tante, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers moi et d'ajouter : « Et de tes amis.. »

Harry hoche la tête, pour signifier qu'il comprend.

« Une dernière chose, avant que je m'en aille, tante Pétunia. Il y a un instant, j'ai réussi à décrocher le portrait de Walburga Black, tu sais, celui qui était derrière le rideau, dans le hall. Et il y a maintenant à la place, une photo de mes parents à leur mariage, sur laquelle il y a également Sirius, mon parrain. Voilà, je te le dis, afin que tu ne sois pas choquée… Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Blaise et moi sommes attendus… » explique Harry, avant de se lever, sous le regard une fois de plus reconnaissant de sa tante

Nous sortons dans le Hall, puis sur le perron et je le laisse Transplaner, me retournant vers la cuisine.

Depuis le seuil de la porte, Pétunia regarde, en direction de la photographie qui représente les parents de Harry et Sirius. Ses yeux sont rivés sur sa sœur et j'ai la certitude au fond de mon cœur, qu'elle lui demande silencieusement pardon, pour le mal qu'elle a pu faire à son fils, quand il était gosse…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 11 : Petit Tour Chez Marge**

**Ron**

Dès que Harry et Blaise passent le seuil de la salle à manger, leurs yeux accrochent la nouvelle recrue et ils s'arrêtent net.

« C'est vous qui êtes venu chez moi tout à l'heure, pour apporter un dossier à l'Inspecteur Deepdriller … » fait remarquer Harry, en fronçant les sourcils

« Oui, Inspecteur Andrew Tracktieth. Je fais partie des enquêteurs sur les affaires de cambriolage en lien avec le meurtre des enfants et j'avais en charge d'éplucher votre dossier judiciaire, administratif et social, ainsi que ceux de Mademoiselle Granger, de Monsieur Finch-Fletchley et de Lee. » répond le gars, en regardant Harry, Hermione et Justin, le sourire aux lèvres, avant d'ajouter : « Mais ici, je suis un Cracmol du nom de Andy McKinnon, et j'espère bientôt être votre contact du bureau de liaison entre la Police Moldue et les Aurors… »

« McKinnon. Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Marlène McKinnon ? » demande Harry, en prenant place à table, où le déjeuner vient d'être servi, maintenant que tout le monde est là..

« Oui, elle était ma sœur aînée. Et j'ai eu l'occasion quelques fois, de rencontrer vos parents, Monsieur Potter. Je garde d'ailleurs un excellent souvenir d'eux. » explique l'Inspecteur, en acceptant bien volontiers la coupe de Bièraubeurre que lui propose Hermione

« Moi aussi, bien que vous deviez en avoir plus que moi. » répond Harry, esquissant un sourire triste, avant de demander : « Mais appelez-moi Harry et dîtes-moi comment diable en êtes-vous arrivé à être recruté par l'Ordre ? »

« D'accord, mais appelez-moi Andy… » répond le flic tout sourire

Puis il nous explique qu'il a eu la Ciseburine au nez, dès qu'il a commencé à fouiner un peu partout pour trouver des renseignements sur Lee et Hermione et il nous raconte sa rencontre avec Lee, ainsi que tout ce qui a suivi.

« Et grâce aux supers dossiers qu'il a montés, plus aucun de nous ne sera ennuyé ! » achève Lee, en claquant l'épaule d'Andy…

Le déjeuner passe rapidement. Et nous avons bien du plaisir Draco et moi, à raconter comment Justin a fait tourner l'Inspecteur Borertruth en bourrique. Une sacrée marrade, que nous avons eue tous les deux. Le point culminant étant bien entendu, la lecture de la déclaration de la commère qui accusait Hermione de pratiquer la Sorcellerie…

Putain, j'en pleure encore de rire.

Et je crois qu'Hermione n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire…

« Et de votre côté, comment cela s'est-il passé ? » demande justement la puce en regardant Harry, pour détourner le sujet de l'anecdote sur sa petite tenue et des plaisanteries qui en résultent inévitablement…

Bien qu'elle s'en amuse autant que nous et essuie elle-même une larme de rire…

« Dudley est rudement tombé de son piédestal et Harry a descendu Marge en flamme… » répond Blaise à la place de mon petit copain, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant d'entamer le récit complet de leur matinée…

« Eh ben ! On dirait que c'est toi qui as eu le plus chaud aux fesses, en fin de compte, mon vieux ! Tu n'étais pourtant pas supposé être sur la sellette… » commente Draco, avant de croquer dans sa tarte à la mélasse

« Oui et c'était une erreur de ne pas y avoir pensé. Et Dudley aussi, a eu chaud aux fesses. » répond Harry, en faisant la grimace…

« Sûr. Mais il n'a pas eu à se défendre lui-même. Tu t'es chargé de le faire. Et tu as mouché Marge en prime. Putain, que j'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça ! » déclare-je, essayant d'imaginer la scène…

« Je te montrerai mon souvenir si tu veux. En attendant, nous devons aller chez elle cet après-midi et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de voyager à ses côtés… » répond Harry, qui sourit puis se tourne vers Andy pour lui demander : « Des conseils à nous donner à ce propos ? »

Andy acquiesce et avale vite fait le morceau de son deuxième quartier de tarte, qu'il mâchait avec un évident plaisir, avant de répondre :

« Oui. Prenez un max de photos avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit, pour les joindre à la déclaration d'assurance et n'oubliez pas d'en garder des copies et les négatifs. Et surtout, ne commencez pas non plus trop vite les travaux de rénovation. Il faut faire venir l'expert de l'assurance pour qu'il établisse un constat et faites faire des devis de réparation par plusieurs artisans. Ne faites pas les travaux vous-mêmes, mieux vaut que Madame Dursley produise des factures. » explique-t-il, tout en prenant son verre de jus de citrouille, dont il boit une bonne gorgée dès qu'il a fini de parler

« Eh bien, on n'a pas fini d'être emmerdé avec cette histoire. D'autant qu'il va falloir faire la même chose chez toi, Hermione. Parce que si tous les travaux se font sans qu'il y ait des allées et venues d'experts, d'assureurs et d'artisans de ta région, Madame Gossip va encore t'accuser de pratiquer la Sorcellerie…» déclare Draco, en prenant l'air faussement rêveur, avant d'ajouter : « Je me demande dans quelle tenue elle te décrirait, cette fois… »

Nous éclatons de rire, bien entendu. Et quelques suggestions sur la tenue d'Hermione sont effectuées, dans la joie et la bonne humeur…

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faut s'organiser pour aller chez Marge. Qui vient et comment y allons-nous ? Parce que j'avais prévu de prendre le train et un taxi, mais ça fait trop tard maintenant pour que nous y allions comme ça. Et il faudra aussi se passer de Richard et de Maugrey… » intervient Harry, alors que l'horloge de la salle à manger, sonne la demie de 14h00…

« J'ai la camionnette de mon cousin à ma disposition pour la journée et Alicia peut prendre sa voiture. » intervient aussitôt Lee, en calculant que cela permettra d'être six gardes du corps pour Marge…

Ça fait beaucoup, mais curieusement, il y a pas mal de volontaires pour accompagner Marge. Naturellement, il est évident que c'est surtout pour s'amuser de la tête qu'elle fera, quand elle verra les dégâts…

Hermione propose finalement de rester au QG avec Justin et nous convenons donc que Draco, Blaise et moi irons avec Harry chez Marge et trois minutes plus tard, nous sommes sur le départ.

Je suis surpris, en arrivant dans le hall du QG, de voir que le rideau et le portrait de Walburga ont disparu. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il y fait nettement plus clair et chaud que d'habitude…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande d'ailleurs Draco, en regardant autour de lui…

Blaise nous raconte en deux mots comment Harry a décroché sans mal le tableau, après le départ des Inspecteurs de police…

« Tu as pris possession de la maison, Harry. Et tout ce qu'il y avait de sombre, froid et lugubre s'est envolé avec le portrait de Walburga. Tant qu'il était là, elle gardait une emprise sur son ancienne demeure, par-delà la mort. Maintenant que tu l'as chassée, c'est toi qui impose ta volonté ici et c'est ton empreinte Magique qui imprègne ta propriété. » déclare Hermione, avec un sourire…

« Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas fait la même chose à Priest Hole Manor, quand Blaise a pris possession des lieux ? » s'enquiert Draco, en levant un sourcil

« Parce que j'ai récupéré un bien qui m'appartient mais que je ne m'y sens pas chez moi pour autant… » assène aussitôt Blaise, se tournant vers Hermione, pour ajouter : « N'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesce, tandis que Marge descend l'escalier. Son pas me parait plus lourd que d'habitude. Elle évite de regarder Harry quand elle arrive en bas. On dirait qu'elle porte une chape de plomb sur les épaules et qu'elle est en bute avec elle-même…

Harry est parvenu à l'atteindre avec ses mots. Et cela ne m'étonne pas. Il a le chic pour vous toucher en plein cœur. Et même si elle lutte contre ça, Marge n'échappera pas tôt ou tard à l'examen de conscience qu'il lui a recommandé de faire, qu'il soit approfondi ou non, qu'elle jette simplement un coup d'œil dans le miroir ou qu'elle plonge entièrement son regard dedans…

Et quel que soit le résultat, quoi qu'elle décide, elle en sortira changée. Ou elle s'améliorera un peu, ou elle sera plus aigrie encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est à elle qu'appartient le choix de s'isoler davantage encore qu'elle doit l'être déjà, en s'éloignant de sa famille ou de maintenir les liens familiaux et de s'ouvrir peut-être aussi aux autres…

Ça risque de prendre du temps tout ça.

Marge s'installe à l'arrière de la voiture d'Alicia, entre Draco et Harry, les plus minces d'entre nous, tandis que je prends place devant. Blaise monte avec Lee dans la camionnette qui va nous suivre.

Il faut cinquante minutes pour arriver chez Marge et quand nous stoppons devant sa maison, un homme nous attend devant, dans sa voiture. C'est l'assureur avec lequel elle a pris contact et il descend de sa bagnole dès qu'il nous voit.

A l'arrière de la maison, les chiens de Marge aboient furieusement et nous entendons de loin, une forte voix d'homme leur dire de se calmer. Ce doit être le fameux colonel Courtepatt et je ne doute pas qu'on aura à peine mis un pied dans la baraque, qu'il va ramener ses fesses en vitesse.

Marge serre la main tendue de l'assureur, qui nous regarde avec curiosité. C'est Harry qui prend l'initiative de faire les présentations et coupe court aux questions du type, en expliquant brièvement pourquoi autant de monde accompagne Marge…

Pour l'aider à tout remettre en place, faire l'inventaire et effectuer ses différentes démarches…

Marge ne pipe pas mot. Mais il est évident que cela ne lui plait pas, qu'on la fasse passer pour une incapable. Comme si elle ne savait pas se débrouiller toute seule. Mais le type de l'assurance ne la connait pas assez pour le comprendre et il interprète sa réaction contrariée comme étant dirigée contre les cambrioleurs…

Enfin Marge ouvre la barrière, donnant accès au jardin de devant son cottage et quand nous arrivons à sa porte, le gars de l'assurance propose de couper lui-même les scellés. Ainsi il pourra l'inscrire dans son rapport et personne ne pourra venir contester la validité du constat primaire qu'il va effectuer à l'intention des experts de la compagnie, explique-t-il…

Enfin, il s'écarte de la porte, pour laisser Marge ouvrir. Elle le fait sans hésitation. Cependant, dès qu'elle a vue sur son couloir, elle a un sursaut et si elle pâlit d'abord un peu, le violet lui monte rapidement à la figure…

« Oh ! Les misérables vandales ! » s'exclame-t-elle en serrant les poings

J'échange un regard avec Harry. Une lueur rieuse traverse ses yeux et je détourne aussi sec les miens pour éviter d'éclater de rire…

« Eh bien… Vos cambrioleurs n'y sont pas allés de main morte, dirait-on… » commente le gars de l'assurance, planté à côté de Marge, le regard stupéfait

« Permettez… » dit aussitôt Lee, en se faufilant entre le mec de l'assurance et Marge, avant d'actionner un appareil photographique jetable, acheté en chemin.

« Ah ! Vous avez parfaitement raison jeune homme. Je vais moi aussi prendre quelques clichés » déclare aussi sec l'assureur, en ouvrant sa serviette, pour y prendre un appareil photo, tandis que le Colonel Courtepatt passe le coin de la maison…

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit. Il a rappliqué ici en pédalant sec sur son vélo et il est tout essoufflé.

« Ah ! Ma chère Marge ! Je pensais bien que ce serait vous ! Quelle affaire ! Mais quelle affaire ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai été saisi quand la police est venue frapper à ma porte cette nuit ! Et moi qui n'avais aucun moyen de vous joindre ! Je ne savais même pas dire où vous étiez exactement ! Et je me suis fait bien du souci, en voyant que l'heure tournait et que vous n'appeliez pas ! J'ai attendu toute la matinée ! Mais quand 14H30 ont sonné, je me suis dit : Colonel, y a pas, mais faut quand même aller nourrir les chiens et les mettre au propre ! Tu ne peux pas les faire attendre davantage ! Et je suis venu ! Ah, mais je suis bien content que vous soyez là, hein ! Vous allez pouvoir reprendre tout ça en main avec votre efficacité habituelle, n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame Courtepatt, en retirant sa casquette pour essuyer son front moite…

Le hall soigneusement photographié, nous pénétrons dans la maison. Marge fait rapidement le tour du salon, en pestant entre ses dents mille insultes à la minute, contre les fripouilles, les brigands, les scélérats, les misérables gibiers de potence, ces sales assassins drogués, qui ont saccagé son intérieur. Puis elle retraverse le hall pour entrer dans la salle à manger et elle a un sursaut d'horreur en voyant la tête de diable grimaçant qui l'accueille.

Trottinant derrière elle, le Colonel Courtepatt, regarde tout avec avidité. Il a une belle tronche d'ivrogne et je suis prêt à parier qu'il fréquente assidument le pub de son village. Aussi, je gage qu'il sera la vedette incontestée de la soirée, quand il va décrire par le menu aux autres habitués, tous les dégâts causés chez Marge…

Celle-ci passe maintenant dans la cuisine et j'ai l'impression d'entendre son cœur se décrocher dans sa poitrine, quand elle constate que la porte de sa cave est à moitié arrachée de ses gonds. Elle se précipite aussitôt vers elle, allumant un interrupteur au passage et dégringole les premières marches de l'escalier un peu branlant, au risque de se casser la figure…

« Ils ont tout pris ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tout ! Ils n'ont rien laissé ! Rien ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écrie-t-elle, la voix catastrophée et tremblante…

« Il y avait beaucoup de provisions ? » demande l'assureur, en avançant prudemment la tête

« Ça oui ! Il y en avait pour une fortune dans cette cave ! Marjorie est un fin gourmet et il n'y avait que du haut de gamme ! Vin et champagne millésimé ! Caviar, truffes, foie gras ! » s'exclame le colonel Courtepatt, qui jette à son tour un coup d'œil dans la cave, avant d'ajouter : « Ah les crapules ! Ils ont même vidé le congélateur ! »

« Vous avez sans doute les factures quelque part, n'est-ce pas, Madame Dursley ? Il faudra cependant déduire ce que la police aura retrouvé, bien sûr. Et ce que vous aurez consommé depuis vos achats. J'espère que vous teniez minutieusement à jour l'inventaire de votre cave, Madame Dursley. J'ai besoin que vous me le remettiez au plus vite, afin que je le joigne au dossier destiné aux experts. » déclare l'assureur en descendant une ou deux marches d'un pas prudent…

« Un… Un inventaire de la cave ? » demande Marge, d'un ton mécanique

Elle est figée, mains agrippées à la rampe, une expression d'horreur sur la figure et dans le regard. Plus impressionnée encore par le vide sidéral de sa cave, que par le monstrueux foutoir, les dégâts dans chaque pièce et les signes cabalistiques dessinés sur les murs, le sol et le plafond de chaque pièce…

« Oui. Un registre sur lequel vous notez les entrées et sorties des mets de luxe, des vins, champagnes et liqueurs de prix… » précise l'assureur, en mitraillant la cave et son congélateur ouvert et vide

« Non… Non, je n'ai pas de registre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela puisse être nécessaire… Oh ! Mon Dieu… Ils m'ont tout pris… Tout pris…» répond Marge, le regard presque hagard, maintenant et le souffle un peu court…

« Oh. C'est fâcheux, très fâcheux. Je crains fort, Madame, que vous n'obteniez pas un dédommagement à hauteur des pertes. Voyez-vous, en l'absence d'un inventaire soigneux effectué à mesure des entrées et sorties, la compagnie va arguer que les denrées périssables, vins, alcools et champagnes peuvent avoir été consommées dès leur achat… » explique l'assureur, d'un ton navré

Mais Marge ne prête pas attention du tout à ses explications. Elle gémit et vacille, une main sur le cœur. Et pour le coup, je crains fort qu'elle nous fasse une attaque cardiaque. L'assureur aussi, qui l'invite à s'asseoir sur une marche, la tenant par le coude avec sollicitude pour l'aider.

« Vous devriez peut-être appeler son médecin. » suggère-t-il avec inquiétude, en levant le nez vers Harry

« J'y vais ! » s'exclame aussitôt le colonel Courtepatt, en se précipitant vers le hall, où se trouve le téléphone de Marge.

« Je vais lui dire aussi d'appeler le poste de police, pour la paperasse à signer. Tâche de l'aider à remonter de là, veux-tu ? Elle sera mieux sur une chaise, dans la salle à manger ou un fauteuil du salon… » me glisse Harry, le regard anxieux…

Ouais… Si Marge fait une attaque, il va culpabiliser, c'est sûr…

Merde ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens…

« Retiens le Colonel le plus possible. Je m'occupe d'éloigner l'assureur. Au cas où il nous faudrait utiliser nos Baguettes… » murmure-je à son oreille, avant qu'il ne file vers le hall

Puis j'invite l'assureur à poursuivre sa visite des lieux avec Lee et Alicia, avant d'envoyer Draco chercher un fauteuil dans le salon et je descends dans la cave, m'approchant prudemment de Marge. Même en pleine crise cardiaque, cette vieille bourrique est capable de me frapper si je la touche sans son consentement…

Discrètement, je fais signe à Blaise de jeter un Sortilège de Diagnostic, pendant que j'occupe l'attention de Marge. Elle halète, toujours une main sur le cœur, le visage cendré et des cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux. Et je me dis que la bouffe et la bibine, ça compte vraiment plus que tout le reste dans sa vie, pour qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils…

« Je vais vous aider à remonter là-haut, vous serez mieux installée dans un fauteuil. » dis-je, de mon ton le plus doux

Elle relève immédiatement les yeux vers moi, une lueur farouche les traversant.

Ouais. La partie n'est pas gagnée…

« Marge, je suis le seul ici, à avoir suffisamment de force pour vous aider à remonter là-haut. » déclare-je, en jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise qui vient de jeter le Sortilège

Il me fait signe qu'il n'y a rien de grave et ça me soulage un peu, tandis que Marge rejette mon aide d'un hochement de tête

« Si Fol Œil était ici, il vous dirait de ne pas faire l'enfant et d'accepter notre aide, vous savez… » glisse Blaise, en me faisant un clin d'œil…

Mais Marge, une main toujours crispée sur le cœur, halète de plus en plus et elle hoche encore frénétiquement de la tête, en signe de refus. Ses yeux sont maintenant emplis de détresse. Elle tente de dire quelque chose, mais n'y arrive pas et prend le partie de lever un doigt, pour indiquer un coin sombre de la cave, ses yeux courant du même point à moi-même, à plusieurs reprises…

« Il y a quelque chose là-bas que vous voulez que j'aille voir ? » demande-je, tandis que j'entends des pas précipités venir vers nous

Marge fait signe que oui et je m'apprête à aller voir, quand une voix demande à Blaise de le laisser passer. Alors Marge attrape soudainement mon bras, s'accrochant avec force pour me retenir.

« Ah ! Marjorie ! Vous avez eu la chance que je sois justement chez l'un de vos plus proches voisins ! Je vais vous examiner tout de suite ! » déclare un homme assez âgé déjà, en escaladant à demi Marge pour passer les dernières marches.

Il a les cheveux tout gris, une moustache noire bien drue, des petites lunettes carrées et porte une serviette, qu'il ouvre aussitôt pour y prendre un appareil bizarre dont il fourre deux branches dans ses oreilles, avant de plaquer une rondelle métallique sur la poitrine de Marge.

Un peu plus haut sur les marches, le colonel Courtepatt regarde d'un air anxieux le médecin Moldu procéder à quelques examens qui me paraissent assez mystérieux.

« Bon… Bon… Eh bien cela ne va pas si mal, Marjorie ! Ce n'est rien qu'une petite crise d'angoisse. Ceci dit, votre tension est trop élevée. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup ce teint que je vous vois, ni la couleur du blanc de vos yeux. Ça ne doit pas aller fort du côté hépatique. Et l'attaque cérébrale vous guette, ma chère si vous continuez à ignorer mes prescriptions ! Il faut sérieusement que vous entrepreniez ce régime strict, appauvrit en graisses, en sel et en sucre, que je vous conseille depuis plusieurs années déjà… Et franchement, admettez, que c'est le moment idéal de vous y mettre, quand il n'y a enfin plus rien ici, pour vous tenter ni titiller vos papilles gustatives… » déclare le médecin, avant d'émettre un petit rire

Ouf, me dis-je. Marge va bien. Ou plutôt, elle ne va pas pire qu'avant. Et Harry pourra avoir bonne conscience. Car finalement, nous pouvons considérer que nous lui avons rendu service à Marge, en vidant sa cave, puisqu'elle doit se mettre au régime. Ceci dit, tandis que le Médecin l'incite à se relever pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée, Marge me jette un coup d'œil suppliant…

Elle doit avoir planqué quelque chose de très important pour elle, me dis-je, en hochant la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris. Et dès lors, elle accepte de remonter, laissant même Blaise la soutenir à demi avec moi et quand elle est assise dans le fauteuil que Draco a ramené, je redescends vite fait.

Il fait plutôt sombre dans le coin indiqué par Marge, entre le mur et le congélateur là où étaient rangés quelques tonnelets de bière quand je suis venu ici avec Harry hier. Mais après m'être assuré que le Colonel Courtepatt et le médecin ne peuvent pas me voir faire, j'éclaire un peu plus avec ma Baguette. Je repère aussitôt une petite trappe, ménagée dans le mur, au ras du sol, fermée par une plaque métallique vissée. D'un petit coup de Baguette, je fais sauter sans bruit les vis et la plaque vient sans mal.

Ah ben mazette ! Ça rapporte l'élevage de clébards ! me dis-je, en apercevant quelques lingots d'or tout neufs et bien brillants…

Finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas de découvrir ça. Marge est bien du genre à planquer sa fortune dans sa cave, plutôt que de la confier à une banque. Et je me demande soudainement, si elle ne dissimule pas aussi des billets de banque dans son matelas…

Et surtout, je comprends sa crise d'angoisse. Elle craignait bien sûr, que ses lingots se soient envolés aussi. Et si elle ne s'est pas précipitée pour le vérifier, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'assureur voit ça, me dis-je, en remontant de la cave. Et à peine suis-je arrivée en haut, que Marge lève vers moi son regard angoissé. Je me contente de hocher la tête, adoptant une expression rassurante et aussitôt ses traits se détendent un chouia…

Harry, qui n'a pas manqué de noter notre manège, m'interroge en levant un sourcil et je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart, pour lui révéler que, sur ses indications, j'ai trouvé le trésor de Marge…

« Oh… Ben tout bien considéré, nous ne faisons pas de fameux cambrioleurs… » dit-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil

« Nan. Finalement, cette carrière-là, n'est pas faite pour nous. Nous pouvons la rayer de la liste de nos projets d'avenir. Nous ne sommes pas assez doués pour faire fortune comme ça… » souris-je en retour, tandis qu'une voiture s'arrête devant la maison.

Une portière claque aussi vite et je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ce sont des policiers qui arrivent. Harry va ouvrir et accueille les flics avec amabilité, les invitant à avancer jusqu'à la cuisine, pour faire signer leurs paperasses à Marge.

« Bon, eh bien, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir quant à moi ! Vous pouvez commencer à ranger, mais n'oubliez pas de garder tout ce qui a été cassé ou abimé. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un expert de la compagnie passe très vite. Passez-moi un petit coup de fil demain en fin de matinée et je vous communiquerai la date et l'heure du rendez-vous. En attendant, vous pouvez faire faire des devis, mais surtout, n'entreprenez aucun travaux. Et faites condamner la porte arrière par laquelle sont passés les voleurs, tant qu'elle n'est pas réparée. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez de nouveau cambriolée par des voleurs intéressés par le mobilier par exemple ! Car cette fois, la compagnie ne vous dédommagerait pas, s'ils passent par cette porte forcée. » déclare l'assureur, avant de laisser à Marge une liasse de papiers à remplir et de partir.

Le Colonel Courtepatt propose son aide, mais nous lui affirmons que nous saurons nous débrouiller sans lui et Harry le raccompagne à la porte. Il s'en va, visiblement à contrecœur, tardant un peu à monter sur son vélo et insistant encore un peu. Mais Harry y met fin, en arguant que le Colonel mérite bien de se reposer après avoir eu sa nuit gâchée et une matinée d'attente anxieuse devant son téléphone. Et il lui glisse un petit billet de banque pour le remercier de ses services, en l'invitant à aller boire un coup au pub du village…

Inutile de dire que l'argument fonctionne aussi sec…

Il ne nous faut pas trop longtemps pour ranger. Quelques coups de Baguette bien appliqués et chaque chose reprend sa place, tandis qu'Alicia fait le tour de la maison avec Marge, notant chaque objet manquant sur la paperasse de l'assureur. Puis nous rassemblons les objets brisés dans des cartons, que Lee est allé chercher dans la camionnette de son cousin et nous entreposons tout dans un coin du salon.

Marge passe ensuite quelques coups de téléphone, pour fixer des rendez-vous avec des artisans, les prenant tous à la même date pour nous éviter des allées et venues jusqu'ici. Autant bloquer une escorte sur la même journée, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, tandis que Blaise et Draco condamnent la porte de derrière, en clouant carrément des planches devant, elle rassemble quelques vêtements miraculeusement intacts, avant de se déclarer prête à partir…

« Tu oublies quelque chose. » lui fait alors remarquer Harry, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez

« Quoi ? » demande Marge, d'un ton brusque, sans le regarder

« Ton petit trésor. S'il vient à l'idée des Mangemorts de venir foutre le feu chez toi, crois-moi, leurs Maléfices le feront fondre… Je suis d'ailleurs curieux de savoir comment tu as pu accumuler autant de lingots, toi qui t'es toujours plainte haut et fort, que les impôts et les taxes commerciales mangeaient une grosse part de tes petits bénéfices et d'avoir parfois du mal à joindre les deux bouts, alors même que tu te tuais à la tâche… Aurais-tu mis au point un petit trafic juteux, Marge ? Cela expliquerait que tu n'aies pas voulu que l'assureur voit tes lingots… » répond Harry, avec un sourire un coin

Je le trouve un chouia perfide sur ce coup.

« Comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille ! J'ai eu de la chance et gagné une belle somme à la loterie ! Et aux courses de lévriers ! Je m'y connais bien en chien, moi ! Et je repère presque toujours le futur vainqueur de la course ! » s'exclame Marge, rouge de vexation…

« Oh ! D'accord ! Chacun ses vices et ses addictions, n'est-ce pas. Dudley la drogue, toi le jeu et les paris. Quoique vous avez en commun celui de la bouffe et de l'alcool. En somme, vous vous détruisez la santé, aussi bien l'un que l'autre … Mais c'est votre problème après tout. Allez, va chercher tes lingots qu'on s'en aille d'ici. Il se fait tard et nous avons bien d'autres choses à faire encore… » déclare Harry, bras croisés sur la poitrine et pianotant du doigt sur un coude, en signe d'impatience

Marge ne répond pas. Mais il est clair qu'elle enrage contre Harry qui vient encore de lui balancer une vérité à la figure. Elle lui obéit cependant et descend à la cave, après s'être munie d'une petite valise et je la suis sur un clin d'œil à Harry, pour l'aider à faire plus vite.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, sa petite valise serrée contre sa poitrine, Marge s'installe à l'arrière de la voiture d'Alicia, pour repartir vers Londres.

Le trajet de retour, me semble plus court que l'aller. Sûrement parce que l'atmosphère est moins lourde dans la voiture. De serrer ses lingots contre sa poitrine semble rasséréner Marge. Je suis néanmoins heureux d'arriver au 12 square Grimmaurd et de voir cette fichue journée s'achever. C'est donc avec une certaine allégresse que je grimpe les marches du perron.

Marge ploie un peu sous la charge de sa valise. Je me garde bien cependant de lui proposer mon aide. Après tout, elle m'a envoyé sur les roses tout à l'heure, affirmant qu'elle saurait se débrouiller. Mais dès que nous pénétrons dans le hall, en garçon bien élevé et galant, Oliver Moon, qui descendait probablement des toilettes du premier, se précipite sur elle en lui proposant de porter sa charge…

Marge fait un bond en arrière, le regard meurtrier. Et elle atterrit sur le pied de Draco qui la suit de près.

« Aïe ! Ouille ! Ouille ! Ouille ! » s'écrie Draco, en repoussant vivement Marge, le visage grimaçant de douleur…

« Aaaaaaah ! » s'écrie aussitôt la voix de Vernon depuis le pallier du premier étage

Je relève la tête instinctivement. Vernon, qui était en train de repeindre le plafond, a du sursauter de surprise en entendant le cri de douleur de Draco. Il vacille sur son échelle et, dans le mouvement brusque qu'il fait pour s'accrocher où il peut afin d'éviter la chute, il bouscule son pot de peinture.

Et, comme au ralenti, je vois le pot tomber lourdement sur la rampe, effectuer un petit rebond, pencher sur le côté et déverser son contenu sur Marge, avant de poursuivre sa chute, rebondir sur la tête de sa victime et atterrir enfin sur le parquet…

Marge reste figée d'horreur, sa valisette pleine de lingots serrée contre elle, tandis que Harry, Draco, mes amis et moi éclatons de rire…

Il faut dire que Marge, la tête et les épaules dégoulinantes de peinture couleur framboise écrasée, ça donne !

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**N'hésitez pas !**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	19. Les Uns Et Les Autres 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal, ma beta

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de: - Yzeute et Lion -

OoOoOoO

.

**L****es Uns Et Les Autres 1 / 6**

_**Jeudi 20 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Lucius Et Voldemort**

**Ron**

J'accepte volontiers la tasse de thé que Mondingus nous offre à Harry et moi.

Nous venons de le relayer dans la Base d'Espionnage, qui est encore installée à Priest Hole Manor, car le professeur Dumbledore ne posera pas le nouveau Fidelitas sur le QG de Londres, tant que nous n'aurons pas le feu vert d'Andy.

Comme d'habitude, Mondingus n'a pas l'air pressé d'aller se reposer de sa nuit blanche…

« Tu n'es donc pas fatigué, après toute une nuit de garde ? » lui demande Harry, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son thé brûlant

« Nan, c'est pas ça. Ç'matin j'ai promis à Rita d'l'emm'ner faire un tour sur l'Chemin d'Traverse pour faire des courses. Elle a envie d's'ach'ter une nouvelle robe qu'elle a dit. Et elle m'bassine avec ça d'puis lundi. Si j'l'accompagne pas, elle va finir par sortir toute seule comme l'aut' fois. Alors j'irai dormir cet après-midi. » répond Mondingus, en haussant les épaules

« Elle t'en fait voir, n'est-ce pas, mon pauvre vieux… » le plains-je, en lui claquant l'épaule avec amitié

Je l'aime bien, Mondingus, depuis qu'il s'est acheté une conduite. C'est un brave homme. Une bonne pâte toujours prêt à rendre service…

« Pas si tant qu'avant. Mais quand qu'elle a quèque chose qui lui tient à cœur en tête, ç't'une vraie bourrique… » répond Mondingus, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge

« A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec elle ? » s'enquiert Harry, en suivant son regard, tout comme je le fais...

« A 08H00. » répond laconiquement Mondingus, en étirant un peu les muscles de son dos

Il n'est que 06H13. Mondingus a bien du temps devant lui avant de partir…

« Ça fait tôt pour aller faire des boutiques qui n'ouvrent qu'à 09H00… » fais-je remarquer, tandis que sur l'écran, Carrow père monte l'escalier de marbre du Manoir Malfoy…

« C'est parce qu'elle m'prépare un p'tit déj'. Elle va m'gaver comme une oie en espérant qu'ça va m'ramollir l'cerveau et qu'elle va obtenir tout ç'qu'elle veut. Mais j'suis plus malin qu'elle. J'prends toujours d'la Potion Revitalisante avant d'aller la voir après une garde de nuit… » répond Mondingus, avec un nouveau haussement d'épaule

« J'ai le Chrono Magique de Maman. Si tu veux, tu peux l'emprunter et dormir quatre heures et même cinq, avant d'aller chez Rita. Mieux vaut que tu sois bien en forme, tu sais. Je suis certain qu'elle mijote quelque chose et qu'elle compte sur toi pour l'aider à réaliser son plan… » déclare Harry, sourcils froncés…

« Tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qui t'fait dire ça ? » demande Mondingus, en fronçant les siens lui aussi…

« Elle a dit l'autre jour qu'elle voulait se rendre utile. Et à mon avis, malgré toutes les belles promesses que je lui ai arrachées, elle a l'intention d'aller espionner Caitlin Scanlan… Enfin, Una Hooson veuve Williams, plus exactement… » répond Harry, tandis que je me dis qu'il a peut-être bien raison…

Rita n'est pas femme à abandonner une idée. Et même si elle s'est servie de celle-là, pour arracher elle-même à Harry la promesse de quelques interviews exclusives de Ministres, elle est capable de la mettre à exécution en cachette…

Ça lui permettrait de faire un papier intéressant autant sur le groupe politique d'O'Malley, que sur la manière dont les Mangemorts tentent de s'emparer de places stratégiques, en embobinant et manipulant des personnes influentes ou en vue …

« Ah… Ben si c'est ça, ouais, j'veux bien du Chrono, parce que sûr qu'elle va essayer d'me fausser compagnie quand j'vais r'fuser. Alors mieux vaut que j'sois en pleine forme, pour voir l'coup venir et l'contrarier. J'vais faire mes huit heures, tiens. Tant pis si j'suis en r'tard. Rita a l'habitude de toute façon…» accepte Mondingus, en tendant la main vers Harry.

Harry lui donne le Chrono qu'il retire de son cou et Mondingus nous demande de bien vouloir venir le réveiller si jamais il n'était pas debout à 08H30, avant de sortir du salon

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagne aussi, tu ne crois pas ? » demande-je, tandis que sur l'écran, le père Carrow redescend l'escalier, suivi de Preston…

Depuis qu'il a été sorti du Cachot pour soigner l'affreux, vendredi dernier, le Médicomage a droit à une chambre et même, d'après quelques échos qui me sont parvenus, à des égards particuliers. Bref, il a trouvé plus ou moins grâce aux yeux de Voldemort…

« Mmmm… Oui, sans doute. Nous lui en parlerons tout à l'heure… » répond Harry, en suivant la progression des deux Mangemorts, l'œil plissé…

Il a des raisons légitimes d'en vouloir personnellement à Preston et il ne le loupera pas si un jour il vient à le rencontrer, c'est sûr…

Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Carrow tourne à droite et il prend un petit couloir dissimulé par une tenture, pour retourner aux cuisines où il passe le plus clair de son temps avec sa femme, tandis que Preston se rend vers le bureau occupé par Voldemort…

« Ah ! Mon cher ami ! Nous t'attendions ! » s'exclame Voldemort, quand Preston entre dans son antre…

Preston se courbe presque en deux devant son maître, qui s'est levé du sofa dès son arrivée et l'invite à passer aussitôt dans le petit salon qui fait office de chambre à coucher pour le Ténébreux…

D'un coup de Baguette appuyé, Voldemort allume toutes les chandelles et leur lumière éclaire vivement le lit dans lequel repose Lucius. Il a été mené là, au retour des Cavernes et Preston lui prodigue des soins chaque jour, matin, midi et soir…

Quelques Sortilèges de Diagnostic révèlent que Lucius est guéri certes, mais qu'il n'a pas retrouvé toute sa très grande forme.

« Décidément, ce salopard de Preston est très loin d'être un bon Médicomage. Aux mains de Richard ou même de Mondingus, je suis sûr que Lucius serait déjà parfaitement rétabli. Ceci dit, on ne va pas s'en plaindre dans ce cas-ci… » déclare Harry, son regard sombre posé sur Preston

J'approuve d'un simple hochement de tête. Il n'y a rien à ajouter à cela. Même si je le comprends tout à fait, Harry est un peu de mauvaise foi. Car Lucius a vraiment été salement torturé par Voldemort, qui l'a en prime laissé deux jours sans soins. Normal donc qu'il ne soit pas totalement rétabli.

Ceci dit, j'admets qu'il serait quand même plus en forme, si Richard ou Mondingus l'avait soigné…

Preston fait prendre quelques Potions à Lucius qui grimace en les avalant, puis il lui recommande de se reposer et de prendre de solides repas pour retrouver des forces, avant de s'en aller…

Le Ténébreux s'assoit alors auprès de son serviteur, examinant attentivement son visage…

« Eh bien, Lucius. Il semble que tu ailles beaucoup mieux… » susurre-t-il au bout de quelques secondes…

« Oui, Maître. Et il me tarde de pouvoir me lever, pour remplir mes devoirs envers vous… » acquiesce Lucius, d'un ton de voix qui traduit cependant une certaine lassitude…

Il en rajoute, c'est une certitude. Et si Voldemort avait un minimum de connaissances en Médicomagie, il aurait pu décrypter les résultats des Sortilèges de Diagnostic jetés par Preston et ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Mais voilà, c'est un domaine où il a de toute évidence de très sérieuses lacunes et cela permet à Lucius d'en profiter pour fainéanter un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire…

« Je reconnais bien là, ta fidélité à mon égard et ton admirable zèle, mon ami. Mais tu n'es pas encore assez vaillant pour me servir avec efficacité. Alors il faut que tu obéisses à Harvey et que tu reprennes des forces afin d'être très vite sur pied… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton quelque peu contrarié

« Vous êtes ma force, Mon Maître… » chuchote Lucius en retour, en se saisissant de la main squelettique de Voldemort, pour y appuyer sa joue, tandis que je frissonne…

Voldemort est d'une laideur repoussante. Mais ce que je trouve le plus répugnant chez lui, ce sont ses mains… Elles me font penser à d'horribles araignées au corps massif et aux longues pattes grêles… Et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde qu'elles me touchent…

Voldemort éclate d'un petit rire à la déclaration de Lucius. Et il se penche pour l'embrasser. Le baiser se prolonge un peu et je crains un instant de devoir assister aux ébats des deux affreux, mais Voldemort ne semble pas désireux d'aller plus loin …

« Vous semblez préoccupé, Maître… » murmure d'ailleurs Lucius, visiblement déçu du manque d'enthousiasme de son Maître…

Le Ténébreux soupire et se lève du lit, marchant aussitôt de long en large dans la chambre. Préoccupé, il l'est effectivement. Selon le rapport de Dedalus et Mondingus, Voldemort est resté debout une grande partie de la nuit, tantôt déambulant dans le bureau, tantôt à lire, assis sur le sofa…

Et nous savons qu'il a fait interroger tous les Mangemorts qui étaient à Dublin, pour tâcher de savoir ce qu'est devenu Pettigrew. Et que la première chose qu'il lit dans la Gazette, c'est la rubrique nécrologique…

Nous ne savons pas quelle mission il comptait confier au sale rat, mais c'est quelque chose de très important pour lui, c'est certain…

« Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Queudver depuis vendredi. Et j'avais une mission à lui confier. Une mission importante… » répond Voldemort au bout de quelques secondes…

« Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider… » propose Lucius, en suivant son Maître du regard…

« Non. A moins que tu ne connaisses un Animagus dont la taille lui permettrait de se faufiler partout sans être vu ou remarqué ! C'est pour ce talent, que j'avais besoin de Queudver ! » répond Voldemort, éminemment contrarié visiblement…

Et face à ce mécontentement, Lucius n'ose plus intervenir. Immobile et silencieux, il observe son Maître faire les cent pas, dans la lumière dansante des chandelles dont les flammes vacillent dans l'air mouvant de ses déplacements…

« Il est mort ! Cela ne peut être autrement. Jamais il n'aurait osé me trahir ! » s'exclame soudainement Voldemort, laissant échapper des étincelles des doigts de sa main droite, avant d'ajouter sur un ton de colère froide : « Quel besoin cet imbécile incapable avait-il de se faire tuer ! Il n'aura jamais finalement fait que contrarier mes plans ! »

Lucius se fait tout petit dans son lit, maintenant. De toute évidence la colère grandissante de Voldemort l'effraye. Il doit se dire que son Maître va bientôt chercher un coupable à punir pour ses multiples revers et que sa position de faiblesse le désigne comme victime idéale…

Et après la plus que fameuse trempe qu'il s'est déjà prise vendredi, il n'a certainement pas envie d'en reprendre une qui malmènera ses blessures à peines guéries...

Ouais… Il doit maintenant s'en mordre les doigts, d'avoir interrogé son Maître, dans l'espoir de grappiller des informations…

Et pendant que Voldemort fulmine, sur un autre écran, le père Carrow arrive, précédé d'un lourd plateau repas qu'il fait Léviter. Le planton qui fait le pied de grue devant la porte lui glisse discrètement que le Maître a haussé le ton il y a un instant et Carrow soupire. Puis il frappe timidement à la porte et quand Voldemort lui aboie d'entrer, il sursaute et courbe plus encore l'échine que d'ordinaire, avant d'entrer…

Et c'est à petit pas prudents, qu'il traverse le salon, puis pénètre dans la chambre, pour déposer le plateau sur les genoux de Lucius…

La colère de Voldemort semble alors redescendre d'un cran et il demande à Lucius de lui servir un thé, à peine le serviteur a-t-il tourné les talons. Lucius s'exécute, prenant garde à ne rien renverser, quand il se redresse sur ses oreillers. Et Voldemort le rejoint, s'assoyant face à lui pour picorer dans l'une des deux assiettes posées sur le plateau.

« Mange Lucius. Tu dois reprendre des forces pour entraîner mes troupes. Nous avons subi trop d'affronts et je veux… j'exige que la prochaine bataille soit celle de notre victoire ! » ordonne-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, quand il constate que Lucius se contente de boire un thé…

Et Lucius, sans doute rasséréné par le ton radouci, ose sourire et s'attelle à manger ses œufs au bacon, sous le regard attentif de son Maître

…

« Quel agréable spectacle que ce joli petit couple modèle prenant le petit déjeuner au lit… » lâche Harry, un brin ironique, tandis que le silence se prolonge au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius et Voldemort échangeant de plus en plus d'œillades langoureuses par-dessus leur tasse de thé…

« Ouais… Attendrissant, n'est-ce pas ? Sûr que ça va finir au pieu tout ça… » ironise-je à mon tour, en regardant Voldemort essuyer délicatement les coins de sa bouche

Franchement, je croise les doigts pour que nous échappions à des scènes scabreuses, même si j'ai de sérieux motifs d'en douter. Car le Ténébreux n'a pas baisé depuis près d'une semaine, ce qui est un fameux record d'abstinence, quand on sait qu'il a de gros besoins à satisfaire. Et Lucius, bien qu'il joue les affaiblis, a tout intérêt de profiter de cet état de fait, pour retrouver les faveurs de son Maître…

…

Mouais. On va y avoir droit. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Lucius manœuvre dans ce sens. Il a terminé ses œufs et il s'attaque à un toast généreusement tartiné de marmelade. Bien évidemment, un peu de celle-ci dégouline bientôt sur l'un de ses doigts et Lucius fait mine d'être agacé lorsqu'il repose le toast sur le plateau. Mais il lèche aussitôt son index avec une sensualité exagérée, sans quitter son Maître des yeux…

Et Voldemort rit. Ses yeux flamboyant de concupiscence, tandis que Lucius jubile. Il a réussi son coup…

Et va tirer un coup…

Ou plutôt se faire tirer…

« Ah ! Lucius ! Que tu es délicieux quand tu cherches ainsi à alléger mon humeur ! Mais es-tu sûr d'être assez en forme pour prétendre être à la hauteur ? » s'exclame Voldemort, en écartant le plateau de petit déjeuner…

« Même en état de faiblesse, je suis toujours prêt à vous satisfaire, Monseigneur… » répond Lucius, en rejetant la couverture et le drap qui le couvrent…

Son corps est nu et son sexe bande aussitôt Voldemort pose-t-il un regard sur lui.

Et je quitte l'écran des yeux, préférant nettement m'intéresser au livre que j'ai apporté, tandis que Harry baisse le son, avant de se plonger dans le sien…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Ginny et Brutus**

**Théo**

Il est à peine 7H25 et pourtant la Grande Salle est déjà bien pleine, quand j'arrive avec les copains. Mais il est vrai que maintenant, la plupart des élèves préfère avoir fini de petit-déjeuner avant que les Hiboux arrivent. Ça laisse comme ça tout loisir de lire les journaux auxquels il y a beaucoup de nouveaux abonnés.

Je m'installe à côté de Ginny au moment où Tonton Sev entre à son tour, Croquemitaine sur les talons.

Le labrador fait maintenant partie du paysage quotidien et plus personne n'y prête attention, hormis lorsqu'il s'amuse avec un chat ou deux ou qu'il crée une catastrophe quelconque. Certains félins l'ont tout à fait adopté, mais d'autres se hérissent aussitôt qu'ils l'aperçoivent et il y a parfois des courses poursuite entre chat et chien, qui provoquent des incidents. Comme par exemple, lorsque le gros matou d'un Poufsouffle de première année, a filé pour échapper au chien joueur, en renversant trois armures. Au grand plaisir de Peeves qui a poursuivi le chat à son tour, en fichant par terre toutes les autres sur son chemin et au grand dam de Rusard, qui est allé vertement se plaindre auprès du Directeur, du chaos provoqué par le chien du professeur Sylvestre…

Il faut dire qu'il a failli lui-même se prendre une buche dans le Hall, quand Fauve, qui est littéralement fou de Croquemitaine, a déboulé entre ses jambes, pour aller à la rencontre du labrador qui jouait déjà avec un autre chat…

Bref, la présence de Croquemitaine fiche un peu le bordel parmi la population féline de Poudlard et dans Poudlard lui-même…

Et cela amuse tout le monde. Le professeur Dumbledore en premier lieu, qui a répondu à Rusard qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quand Croquemitaine et tous les chats auront appris à se connaître. Rusard est reparti en maugréant, sa chatte dans les bras. Il n'ose plus la laisser vadrouiller toute seule dans les couloirs et cela ne l'arrange pas du tout, car ça complique sa tâche de débusquer les élèves qui oseraient se risquer dans les coins isolés ou braver le couvre-feu.

Le petit déj est tranquille et la Gazette n'apporte pas grandes nouvelles. Aussi, Ginny et moi décidons de nous dégourdir les jambes et accessoirement nous bécoter un peu dans une salle vide, avant d'aller en cours …

Ou plutôt l'inverse… Nous bécoter dans une salle vide et accessoirement nous dégourdir un peu les jambes serait plus exact…

Cependant, alors que nous venons de mettre un pied dans le Hall, les grands-portes s'ouvrent, laissant passage à un groupe d'élèves revenant aujourd'hui des obsèques d'un ou plusieurs membres de leur famille. Parmi eux, il y a Seamus, Magda Collins, Cho Chang et Eloïse Midgen. Nos amis portent encore des brassards noirs autour du bras et Ginny et moi allons à leur rencontre, quand Brutus Brandburgy bouscule tout le monde, pour venir se planter devant ma petite amie, l'œil mauvais…

« L'un de tes frères a tué Acrux, sale petite garce ! Et je le vengerai ! » s'écrie-t-il, les poings serrés, d'une voix que je trouve un peu plus haut perchée que d'habitude…

La castration commence à faire effet dirait-on…

« Non. Ton frère Arcturus a voulu tuer mon frère, mais c'est Acrux qui s'est pris le Maléfice qui lui était destiné, nuance de taille… » répond Ginny, en relevant le nez avec défiance…

Cela ne plait pas à Brandburgy, bien évidemment et il serre les poings. Je me garde cependant d'intervenir. Ginny est capable de se défendre toute seule et elle m'en voudra si je ne la laisse pas gérer cette situation. Je me tiens prêt cependant, comme les copains et copines du Comité qui viennent de nous rejoindre, car d'autres Ânes Bâtés sont dans le coin et on ne sait jamais. Ils sont du genre à profiter de la confusion que provoquerait une altercation musclée entre Ginny et Brutus, pour faire un mauvais coup en douce….

« Tu mens saleté de traîtresse ! Arcturus n'a pas tué Acrux ! » siffle Brandburgy, en postillonnant de rage…

« Je dis la vérité. Tes ordures de frangins se sont associés pour tendre des pièges afin de tuer ou amputer des Aurors, des Tireurs de Baguette et des Membres de l'Ordre, lors de chacune des attaques auxquelles ils ont participé ! Et quand ils s'en sont pris à mon frère, il leur a échappé de justesse et finalement leur piège leur a sauté à la figure ! Et si tu veux mon avis, ça devait finir par arriver ! Et je ne vais sûrement pas pleurer parce qu'il y a un fumier de moins sur cette terre ! » assène Ginny, blême de colère…

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est faux ! Arcturus n'a pas tué Acrux ! Et je te ferai payer très cher tes saloperies de mensonges ! Toute ta famille payera ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'apprendra à… » répond Brutus, d'un ton bas, lourd de fureur et de menaces, avant que Ginny ne l'interrompe…

« A ta place, je ne m'approcherai pas de Voldemort. Surtout que tu es eunuque maintenant ! Les changements physiques que cela va impliquer chez toi, vont drôlement lui plaire ! Déjà que tu n'as plus de poil au menton et que ta voix redevient celle d'un gamin ! D'ici quelques semaines tu vas perdre ta masse musculaire et tu seras tout à fait le genre d'éphèbe qui lui plait particulièrement ! Et ce ne sont pas des Maléfices qu'il t'apprendra ! Mais à satisfaire ses perversions sexuelles ! Et tu rejoindras Arcturus dans son lit, pour remplacer Acrux ! » déclare-t-elle avec fermeté, tandis que Brutus fume littéralement de rage…

« Arrête avec ça ! Ce sont les mensonges de Malfoy ! Sa sale propagande de merde ! Il n'y a pas de tafiole dans ma famille ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'adonne pas à ces mœurs dégénérées non plus ! » explose Brutus, esquissant un pas en avant, de toute évidence prêt à frapper.

Mais Ginny lève un doigt menaçant devant lui et Brutus stoppe net…

« Essaye seulement de m'effleurer du bout des doigts et je te fais avaler toutes tes dents ! » l'avertit-elle, le regard impératif et la voix sourde…

« Je te tuerai, Weasley ! Tu m'entends, je te tuerai !… » murmure Brutus en retour, la voix grondante et les deux poings plus serrés que jamais…

« La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas Brutus ! Parce que tu sais bien que Ginny ne ment pas ! Tu ne peux pas être naïf au point de l'ignorer. Tu as déjà dû rencontrer Voldemort, non ? Je parie qu'il rêve de t'enculer bien profond et que ça se voit sur sa sale gueule de serpent !… » intervient Seamus, d'un ton écœuré

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est m'apprendre à devenir un as ! Il sera mon mentor, comme il a été celui de mes frères ! Il me l'a dit ! Et je vous ferai tous ramper et hurler de douleur ! Tous ! Bandes de sales traîtres, adorateurs de Moldus et de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » siffle Brutus, en dardant chacun de nous de son regard noir.

« Ton mentor, comme celui de tes frères, hein ! Mais c'est justement ça que je t'explique ! Il ne s'embarrasserait pas d'un gamin comme toi pour jouer au professeur ! Et s'il a été le mentor de tes frères c'est uniquement pour en faire des petites putains et satisfaire son goût de la luxure et du vice ! Mais après tout, crois ce que tu veux Brutus. Un jour cependant tu sauras que j'ai raison. Et ce jour-là, tu regretteras amèrement de ne pas m'avoir crue. En attendant, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Alors dégage de mon chemin que j'y aille ! » déclare Ginny, d'une voix autoritaire…

« Menteuse ! C'est toi la putain qui ne pense qu'à la luxure et au vice ! Toi et tous les tiens ! Je jure que dès que je peux j'irai rejoindre le Maître et quand je reviendrai ici, ce sera pour t'envoyer cramer en enfer ! » répond Brutus, son regard ivre de rage fixé sur ma Ginny

« Eh bien vas-y ! Dégage mon chemin et va rejoindre ton Maître puisque tu es aussi pressé de te faire empapaouter ! » s'exclame Ginny, mains sur les hanches

Et elle entame un duel de regard avec Brandburgy, mâchoires serrées et ses Ondes Magiques commençant à dangereusement tournoyer autour d'elle. Brandburgy finit par ciller et baisser les yeux. Mais ne il bouge pas d'un poil. Et j'incite Ginny à le contourner…

Elle l'a suffisamment défié et cela risque de lui coûter déjà bien assez cher. Car je ne doute pas que Brandburgy va concocter une vengeance contre elle…

Il avait l'air trop déterminé, trop furieux, pour laisser tomber l'affaire. Et je demande à Ginny d'être très prudente lorsqu'elle a cours avec lui. Il pourrait lui tendre un piège sur le chemin d'une classe. L'attaquer avec quelques-uns des Ânes Bâtés de son groupe…

Et je frémis à la pensée de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, avant que nous n'arrivions à son secours…

oOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Draco Et Dudley**

**Draco**

Je sens le regard du cousin de Harry me fixer le dos depuis au moins dix minutes maintenant et ça commence à me courir sur le haricot. S'il a quelque chose à dire, qu'il me le dise et qu'on en finisse très vite, mais qu'il arrête de tergiverser bon sang !

Je me retiens cependant de dire quoi que ce soit moi-même. Blaise m'a rapporté par le menu hier soir, tout ce que Harry a dit à la police à son propos, mais aussi à la tante marge. Et peut-être Dudley a-t-il décidé de ne plus bouder ou tout au moins d'essayer de parler un peu avec nous…

J'avoue que ça me ferait chier de lui faire la conversation. Mais je veux bien faire un petit sacrifice et des efforts de politesse, si ça peut détendre un chouia l'atmosphère qui règne ici…

Marge s'est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle a reçu son pot de peinture sur la tête et Vernon ne décolère pas depuis qu'il sait que le linge sale de la famille a été déballé sur la place publique. Devant les flics Moldus qui plus est… Et comme il a vivement reproché à Pétunia de ne pas avoir empêché Harry de le faire, elle ne desserre plus les dents quand il est dans les parages.

Sans compter que Vernon est tout aussi en rage contre Marge et qu'il va régulièrement tambouriner à sa porte, exigeant qu'elle lui ouvre, avant de finalement capituler devant son silence obstiné, mais non sans lui avoir vertement fait savoir au travers de la porte, ce qu'il pense de son attitude envers son précieux rejeton…

Quant à Dudley, il n'a pas relevé la tête de la soirée ni ce matin. Sauf depuis treize minutes maintenant, pour me fixer le dos au lieu de faire ses devoirs…

« Draco, je viens de recevoir un appel par Cheminette. Nous pouvons accompagner Harry, Ron et Hermione en France ce soir. Départ à 20H30 tapante depuis le grenier… » déclare Blaise tout sourire, en entrant dans le bureau où je fais le pied de grue à la fenêtre, depuis maintenant un quart d'heure…

Pas que ce soit nécessaire de surveiller ainsi les environs. Lee a installé des Caméras dans le périmètre hier soir et la surveillance s'effectue sur les écrans de contrôle placés dans le Labo. Mais je guette l'arrivée d'Alicia qui doit venir me chercher en voiture avec Annabelle, avant de nous emmener faire un peu de tourisme et quelques magasins dans le centre Moldu de Londres. Une balade à laquelle je rêve depuis hier soir…

« Génial ! J'espère que nous nous amuserons autant qu'avec les Suédois ! » réponds-je, heureux de ne pas être coincé ici ce soir…

Une journée en compagnie d'Annabelle, une nuit au Paradis via BeauxBâtons, que demander de plus ?

« A quelle heure doivent arriver les filles ? » me demande maintenant Blaise, tandis que mon regard s'égare une fois de plus au travers de la fenêtre…

« 08H30… » réponds-je piaffant de nouveau d'impatience

« Ok. Dans une bonne demi-heure, donc. Alors ça ne sert pas à grand-chose que tu restes le nez collé à la vitre. Viens donc plutôt faire une Bataille Explosive avec Oliver et Hannah, le temps passera plus vite… » déclare Blaise, en me pressant l'épaule…

Il a raison, bien sûr. Et au moins je ne sentirai plus le regard du cousin Dudley peser entre mes omoplates. Alors j'acquiesce avec un petit soupir et, sur un dernier coup d'œil dans la rue, je me lève de ma chaise pour suivre mon meilleur pote dans la cuisine…

« Pourquoi tu as dit que Harry est ton frère, le soir où on est arrivés ici ? » me stoppe soudain la voix incertaine de Dudley

J'échange un rapide coup d'œil avec Blaise. Il est surpris que Dudley ait osé m'adresser la parole. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que moi je l'ai fait, c'était pour le menacer de lui faire cuire les roubignoles…

Mais moi je ne le suis pas, puisque je sais que ça le démangeait de le faire depuis que je suis arrivé dans le bureau…

Je le suis en revanche que ce soit en me posant cette question qu'il le fasse…

« Parce qu'il est mon frère. » réponds-je, en me tournant vers le cousin de Harry, pour préciser : « Pas de sang, bien sûr, mais par le cœur et parce que nous sommes devenus frères grâce aux liens Magiques complexes qui se sont créés entre nous. Même chose avec Théo, que ma mère a adopté. Nous étions tous les trois fils uniques, mais la Magie a permis que nous devenions des frères, plus sûrement encore que si nous étions du même sang. »

« Ah… » commente simplement Dudley, qui fronce les sourcils, avant de demander encore : « Est-ce que cela fait de toi mon cousin ? »

Tiens ! Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… Mais oui, cela fait de moi le cousin par alliance du gros Dudley…

J'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête, quand me vient soudainement à l'esprit, que la famille Sorcière de Dudley s'est agrandie du même coup d'un certain nombre de membres…

« Ça fait aussi de Pa et Tatie Nally tes oncle et tante par alliance. Idem avec ma mère. Tu as de la chance, j'ai renié mon géniteur, qui est le bras droit de Voldemort. Et lui aussi m'a renié. Tu échappes donc à la malchance de le voir faire partie de ta famille… En revanche, son bras gauche, ma tante Bellatrix, devient également ta tante par alliance. Rien ne l'enragerait plus d'ailleurs que de savoir qu'elle a maintenant un neveu Moldu et je te souhaite de ne jamais tomber entre ses pattes, si elle vient malencontreusement à l'apprendre… » explique-je, en prenant quelque peu plaisir je l'avoue, à le voir considérablement pâlir à mesure de mes paroles…

« Tu oublies Hermione, la sœur de cœur de Harry, elle devient aussi sa cousine, Draco. Et Remus est son oncle adoptif. Dudley a donc aussi un oncle Loup-Garou, maintenant. Sans compter toute la famille Weasley à laquelle Harry est étroitement liée, dans laquelle il y a une Loup-Garou et une quart Velane. » ajoute Blaise, une lueur narquoise traversant son regard, quand la mention aux Loups Garous est effectuée et que Dudley pâlit plus dangereusement encore que précédemment

« Ouais. Bref, tu n'as qu'à regarder les photos sur le mur dans le hall. Toute la famille de cœur de Harry est dessus. Ses meilleurs amis, comme Blaise, Neville et Luna aussi. Et tu auras une idée de tes nouvelles alliances… » précise-je en direction de Dudley.

« Il y a aussi les photos de ses futurs enfants adoptifs et nos petits protégés, comme Miho et Alioth par exemple. Auxquelles il faut ajouter celles de nos frères et sœurs d'armes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. Ça fait un paquet de monde tout ça… » précise Blaise, tandis que je me dis qu'il a parfaitement raison…

Tous les membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. sont très liés et Harry a consacré une partie du mur à des photos de groupes prises par Colin, dans le parc de Poudlard ou dans notre QG. J'ignorais jusqu'à hier soir qu'il les avait commandées à notre pote.

« C'est quoi, le C….A.B.M. ? » demande Dudley, en fronçant les sourcils

« C.C.S.A.B.P.M…. Notre Comité à Poudlard. Nous nous préparons à défendre notre école et à évacuer les plus jeunes élèves, en cas d'attaque. Par ailleurs, certains d'entre nous font aussi partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. » réponds-je, d'un ton grave

« Et vous êtes nombreux dans votre Comité ? » s'enquiert maintenant Dudley, dont la curiosité délie la langue et lui fait oublier toute réticence à notre égard maintenant…

« 155… Non… 153… Deux de nos amies sont mortes. Lucy durant l'attaque du Poudlard Express et Ursula lors de l'attaque à Pré Au Lard, le village voisin de notre école… » réponds-je, en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Blaise qui est soudainement devenu exsangue…

La déchirure est toujours béante dans son cœur et je crois qu'elle le restera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu se recueillir sur la tombe d'Ursula, auprès de laquelle nous avons prévu, Hermione, Harry, Ron et moi, de l'accompagner ce soir avant de partir en France…

Blaise l'ignore. Nous avons préféré ne pas lui dire, au cas où un imprévu nous obligerait à remettre ce projet…

« Alors vous faites vraiment la guerre… » commente le cousin Dudley, dans un murmure…

« Naturellement. Je te l'ai dit, le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. est un Comité de défense et nous nous entraînons donc à combattre. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que je racontais des cracs et qu'en réalité nous avions créé un club pour nous amuser ? Et qu'entre deux jeux de rôles nous enfilions des perles ? » réponds-je, reprenant sans vergogne une expression employée par Colin au début de l'entraînement des Suédois…

Dudley devient aussitôt cramoisi. Il est un peu vexé par la pointe moqueuse de mon ton et je devine que son poing s'est serré sous le bureau.

Ouais… Il a fait un bel effort pour nous parler, mais son naturel est bien ancré. Je ne sais pas s'il arrivera un jour à évoluer de ce côté-là…

« Tu sais, si tu es vraiment intéressé pour comprendre, demande à Dedalus Diggle de te montrer les articles des journaux qu'il a conservés. Tu verras les photos des différentes attaques. Quant à nos entraînements, ben le mieux, ce serait que tu vois l'un d'entre eux… Et les simulations de Bataille aussi. Là, tu aurais vraiment une idée de ce que c'est notre guerre. Même si tu ne pourras jamais savoir ce que ça fait d'être blessé par un Maléfice ou d'être torturé comme Harry, Draco, Théo, Oliver, Hannah et moi l'avons été… Et Ursula, ma petite amie, qui en est morte… » déclare Blaise, avant de se détourner brusquement et de sortir du bureau…

« Je sais ce que c'est que de me battre et de prendre des coups… » marmonne aussitôt Dudley, le visage fermé et le regard noir…

Et de nouveau le poing serré. Les deux mêmes, si j'en juge sa posture et ses épaules raidies.

Ça et sa réflexion, ça me fiche la rogne au nez. Ce gros con n'a même pas écouté Blaise jusqu'au bout. Il s'en fout de ce que nous pouvons souffrir et il ramène tout à lui alors qu'il ne sait rien de rien. Et je suis prêt à parier jusqu'à ma dernière robe, que si une guerre Moldue venait à éclater, il serait le premier à aller se réfugier au fin fond du trou du cul du diable pour n'avoir pas à combattre.

C'est que je me souviens parfaitement de sa trouille l'avant-veille de Noël, quand nous étions chez lui et que les Bestioles ont attaqué…

« Non, tu ne sais pas. Se battre comme tu l'as fait avec tes copains, contre une autre bande de gamins plus jeunes que toi, non seulement c'est de la lâcheté, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la guerre et une bataille où il y a des morts. Et dans laquelle je te garantis qu'un pétochard comme toi ne ferait pas long feu. » déclare-je, d'un ton brusque…

« Je ne suis pas un pétochard ! » se récrie Dudley, en se levant d'un bond et en contournant le bureau pour venir se placer face à moi, dans une attitude défiante.

Le genre de posture que je l'ai vu adopter sur des photos dans le salon de sa maison, alors qu'il était en tenue de boxeur…

Il reste cependant à distance respectueuse…

Et je décide soudainement qu'il mérite une bonne leçon. Je vais le mettre à terre, ce gros con. Le retourner comme une crêpe avant même qu'il m'ait simplement effleuré de son gros poing. Ce ne sera pas compliqué. Il me suffit d'exploiter sa susceptibilité pour qu'il m'attaque sans crier gare…

« Vraiment ? Tu n'étais pourtant pas fier, à Noël… » fais-je remarquer, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, un peu moqueur

« J'ai pas de Baguette Magique, moi ! Et vos sales Bestioles je ne pouvais pas m'en défendre ! Contre vos Mangemorts non plus ! Mais je suis champion de boxe ! Avec mes poings je fous KO n'importe qui ! » se récrie encore Dudley, en balançant son poing pour frapper l'air dans ma direction

La colère lui met le rouge aux joues et au front, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il est vraiment chatouilleux et je n'aurai aucune difficulté à le mener où je veux...

Et plus loin encore, si je m'y prends bien, me dis-je, une nouvelle idée me venant en tête…

Ouais…

Ça ne suffit pas de le mettre à terre une fois. Il faut qu'il prenne une vraie bonne leçon, qui le mènera peut-être à réfléchir sur lui-même et se remettre en question…

« Ce ne sont pas nos Bestioles ni nos Mangemorts. Ils ne nous appartiennent pas et c'est tant mieux. Ceci dit, je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux que lors d'un entraînement à mains nues, tu ne ferais pas non plus le poids contre moi ou l'un de mes potes, pas même le plus jeune et plus petit du Comité. » le défie-je donc, posant ma Baguette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de me redresser, le nez en l'air, dans une attitude bravache

« Et moi je te parie tout ce que tu veux que je t'écrase d'un seul coup de poing ! » crache Dudley, exactement comme je l'espérais…

Il va bientôt regretter de s'être laissé emporter sans réfléchir le coco et d'être tombé tout cru dans la toile de la tentation que je vais tisser pour lui…

« Ok, je suis d'accord pour parier ! Alors voyons voir… Tu n'as pas un sou en poche et je doute que tes parents acceptent de t'en donner pour relever un pari… Alors qu'est-il possible de mettre en jeu ? » réponds-je, faisant mine de réfléchir et d'avoir soudainement une illumination, avant de m'exclamer : « Oh ! Je sais ! Moi j'ai du fric à gogo, alors je te parie l'équivalent de 1000 Gallions d'Or en fric Moldu, contre ta participation active à l'un de nos entraînements. Ok ? »

Je veux le faire suer et souffrir cet abruti. Et quoi de mieux qu'un séjour au Paradis pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ? J'espère juste que Tatie Nally accepte qu'on l'emmène avec nous un de ses quatre…

Si c'est possible d'emmener un Moldu…

On verra bien.

Ce qui compte pour l'heure, c'est que Dudley fume des naseaux et semble hésiter. L'attrait du fric que je lui propose est très fort j'en suis certain. Mais il doit encore craindre que je reprenne ma Baguette en main au dernier moment pour le contrer. Il va donc falloir que je le provoque un peu plus…

« Alors, tu te décides ou quoi, gros balourd ? A moins que tu aies peur d'une petite crevette comme moi ! » ricane-je, en apparence totalement décontracté et sûr qu'il va refuser, alors que je suis prêt, en réalité, à le cueillir…

Et aussi sec, Dudley fonce vers moi, les poings serrés et le regard tueur, balançant son bras droit en avant dès que je suis à sa portée… Et une demi-seconde après, il est à terre, le nez écrasé contre le parquet et je m'assois sur lui en maintenant fermement la clef que j'exerce sur son bras, remonté très haut dans son dos…

« Décidément, les gros fort en gueule dans ton genre sont tous les mêmes. C'est trop facile de les battre. J'ai gagné mon pari Dudley. Tu me dois un entraînement… » murmure-je, penché à son oreille, avant de lâcher prise et de me relever d'un bond souple.

Et je me dirige vers la sortie du bureau, me tournant de nouveau vers lui, avant de fermer la porte. Il est toujours à terre, l'air mortifié et rageur. Et je me dis que cela nous promet de belles heures à l'avenir…

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de te préciser. 1000 Gallions d'Or, ça représente environ 5000 Livres de ta monnaie. Alors tu te doutes bien que la contrepartie est également salée. Pour ta gouverne, sache que nos entraînements durent généralement plusieurs mois… » déclare-je, faisant de nouveau luire une lueur furieuse dans son regard…

Furieuse, mais également mêlée de désarrois…

Il a compris qu'il va souffrir…

Oui, bon…

Si Tatie consent à l'emmener… Et si c'est possible de l'emmener…

Je verrai ça tout à l'heure avec elle. Pour l'instant, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Annabelle vient d'arriver et je l'accueille d'une douce parole et d'un baiser…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Narcissa Et Richard**

**Narcissa**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un timide rayon de soleil pointe au travers des nuages, se reflétant avec éclat sur la neige.

Depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'observe Ievguenia. Elle se promène avec Jonas et Jordan, le neveu d'Olivier, qui a fait ses premiers pas il y a quelques jours. Elle sort peu à peu de sa coquille et ces adorables petits garçons parviennent à lui arracher des sourires…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner vers l'arrivant, pour savoir que c'est Richard. Il revient d'avoir pris sa douche et l'odeur boisée de son savon parvient jusqu'à moi. J'entends son pas s'approcher et bientôt il m'enlace, posant sa joue sur la mienne.

Sa douce étreinte me réchauffe. Son amour m'englobe et je me sens protégée comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Il est si tendre avec moi, si délicat d'attention. Et je ne cesse de m'émerveiller d'avoir découvert dans ses bras, les félicités d'une union basée sur le respect, la confiance, l'estime et le don de soi…

« Plus tu tarderas à lui dire et plus il te sera difficile de le faire, Narcissa… » murmure-t-il avec douceur, tandis qu'une goutte d'eau tombe de ses cheveux et coule aussitôt comme une larme sur ma tempe…

« Je le sais, Richard. Mais je ne puis m'y résoudre…. » soupire-je, en fermant les yeux, mes mains se crispant sur les siennes qu'il a posées sur mon ventre…

Et je repense à ce que m'a dit Draco…

Ô combien j'aurais préféré moi aussi, que ce soit moi qui sois enceinte !

« Je serai l'homme le plus heureux au monde, lorsque cela arrivera… » murmure Richard, son sourire s'épanouissant sur ma joue, avant qu'il n'y dépose un baiser léger…

« Aurais-je parlé tout haut sans m'en rendre compte ? » demande-je, surprise…

« C'était à peine un souffle. Mais oui, chérie, tu l'as dit clairement… » répond Richard, en m'incitant à me tourner vers lui.

Il plonge son regard clair dans le mien et me caresse la joue avec douceur, me faisant frémir de tendresse et d'amour. Fonder une famille avec lui est mon désir le plus cher et il me tarde qu'une petite vie s'épanouisse dans mon ventre.

Mais pour l'heure, c'est dans celui d'Ievguenia qu'une vie prend racine. Une vie qu'elle n'a pas désiré faire naître et qu'elle pourrait haïr dès l'instant où elle apprendra qu'elle croît en elle, se nourrissant de son sang et de sa chair…

« Je peux me charger de lui dire, tu sais. Après tout, je suis son Médicomage… » souffle Richard, ses mains serrant à peine mes épaules, dans une étreinte qui m'offre tout son soutien…

« Je sais. Mais c'est à moi de le faire. » réponds-je, sur un nouveau soupir…

Merlin ! Que c'est cruellement douloureux !

« Très bien. Mais dans ce cas, profite que je sois là et fais le ce matin. Je resterai à proximité, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. » déclare Richard avec une insistance ferme…

Et je reconnais bien là, un trait de caractère immuable de celui que j'ai choisi pour être le compagnon de ma vie. Il porte en lui la solidité, la patience et la ténacité des hommes habitués au dur travail de la terre. Quoiqu'il arrive il fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins…

Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui m'a, entre autre, séduite chez lui ?

N'est-ce pas grâce à cela, qu'il a su vaincre mes réticences à unir de nouveau ma vie à celle d'un homme ? Ainsi, qu'il a peu à peu abattu chacune des barrières que j'avais dressées autour de moi.

Quand j'étais une jeune fille naïve, Lucius m'avait éblouie par sa galanterie, ses gestes emprunts de noblesse et des compliments enjôleurs dont il ne pensait pas un mot. Je me suis crue amoureuse de lui et vibrante de passion. Et mon cœur a cruellement souffert quand je suis retombée sur terre au soir de nos noces. Quand il a pris mon innocence. Sans un mot et sans douceur. Avec mépris et ennui. Et qu'il m'a quittée sans un regard aussitôt après avoir éjaculé sa semence…

Ce fut ensuite ainsi presque soir après soir. Il venait dans ma chambre, écartait ma couverture, retroussait ma chemise de nuit sur mon ventre et, une main serrée sur ma gorge, il forçait le passage entre mes cuisses…

Un héritier. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et accessoirement que je parade en société, pour sa renommée.

Et durant quatre longues années, il m'a violé purement et simplement. Stimulant son désir en pensant à ses ébats avec son Maître, ai-je appris pour le comble de mon humiliation, un jour où ils ont parlé sous ma fenêtre. Me battant chaque mois, quand le sang s'écoulait. Jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin enceinte. Il m'a alors laissée tranquille. Et quand Draco est enfin venu au monde je me suis juré que plus jamais un homme ne bafouerait mon corps comme Lucius l'a fait…

Et, à défaut d'être heureuse auprès du prince charmant dont j'avais rêvé, j'ai attendu que les années passent sur ma cruelle déception, laissant les souvenirs de ces horribles nuits où Lucius me violait, s'enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire…

Et enfin ma liberté est venue…

Et Richard est apparu dans ma vie.

Jour après jour il a su imposer sa présence discrète à mes côtés. D'un mot, d'un regard ou d'une pression de sa main sur mon épaule, il m'invitait à ouvrir mon cœur et à me confier plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Et c'est la qualité de son écoute, sa sincérité et sa franchise qui ont fissuré peu à peu mes défenses.

Et j'ai commencé à ressentir dans mon cœur et dans mon ventre, des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps…

J'ai eu peur. Vraiment très peur. Je craignais par-dessus tout ce que je ressentais et j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui. Mais avec patience et ténacité, il a attendu le moment propice et il a su m'apprivoiser…

Jamais il ne m'a flattée. Jamais il ne m'a complimentée. Il a simplement toujours été là quand il le fallait. M'encourageant de sa voix chaude durant les entrainements. M'apportant son aide lorsque je m'occupais de Vincent, Millicent et Gregory. Ou restant simplement à mes côtés lors des veillées…

Et un soir où j'ai fini mon travail très tard, il m'a raccompagnée à ma Yourte. La nuit était claire et calme. Quand nous sommes arrivés à ma porte, il a pris l'une de mes mains dans la sienne avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Malgré moi, mes yeux se sont fermés et ma bouche a accueilli son baiser…

Quand j'ai de nouveau ouvert les yeux, nous étions dans la Yourte, sans que je comprenne comment cela était arrivé. Le regard de Richard était plongé dans le mien. Il ne souriait pas et il n'a rien dit. Mais ses yeux me disaient tout de son désir, de son respect, de son amour pour moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais de nouveau très peur. Mais je ne me suis pas dérobée et quand, avec des gestes lents et délicats, il a dénudé mon buste, je l'ai laissé faire.

Mes genoux tremblaient, mes mains étaient moites. Et lorsque les siennes ont effleuré ma peau, ma peur s'est envolée et mon corps tendu de désir pour lui, s'est brusquement embrasé…

Je me suis sentie aimée et vénérée par chacune de ses caresses. La fièvre d'une véritable passion s'est emparée de moi et j'ai voulu davantage que ses mains sur mon corps. Je le voulais lui. Tout entier. Alors j'ai cherché ses baisers et je l'ai dénudé à mon tour. D'abord timide, puis ardente et impatiente. Mais malgré son profond désir, Richard n'a rien précipité et avec tendresse, il m'a fait découvrir le plaisir charnel et l'extase avant de venir en moi…

Et je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Pantelante et éperdue.

Sachant enfin ce qu'était la véritable passion.

Le véritable amour…

Et que Richard était l'homme de ma vie.

En apparence il n'a rien du prince charmant dont je rêvais quand j'étais jeune fille. Il n'est pas grand et svelte. Il n'est pas élégant et flamboyant. Il ne m'abreuve pas de belles paroles et de compliments…

Mais quand son regard se pose sur moi, il brûle d'amour et de tendresse, il me dit, à mon réveil, que je suis la plus belle malgré mes yeux tout bouffis de sommeil, mon visage chiffonné et mes cheveux en bataille …

Et quand sa voix chaude me dit « Je t'aime. », je sais qu'il est profondément sincère…

« Narcissa ? » m'appelle doucement Richard, me sortant de mes pensées intimes…

« Oui, mon amour. Je parlerai ce matin à Ievguenia. Mais d'abord, fais-moi cet enfant que nous voulons tous les deux… » réponds-je, avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne…

Et je glisse mes mains dans l'échancrure de son peignoir de bain, dont j'écarte doucement les pans pour caresser ses pectoraux. Mes doigts s'électrisent au contact de son torse velu et, Richard pose ses grandes mains chaudes sur mes hanches, pour m'attirer contre lui…

Et une fois de plus, mon cœur explose d'amour et de désir, pour cet homme qui est bien plus qu'un prince charmant à mes yeux…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

Alors n'hésitez pas !

...

..

.

V


	20. Les Uns Et Les Autres 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal, ma fidèle beta

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de - Lion - Douceurfamille -**

OoOoOoO

...

..

.

**Les Uns Et Les Autres 2 / 6**

**Acte 5 : Rabastan Et Bellatrix**

**Harry**

Une demi-heure après sa rapide baise avec Lucius, Voldemort finalement vaincu par la fatigue d'une nuit blanche, a commencé à piquer un roupillon et Nagini est parti en chasse. Alors, Lucius en a profité, pour farfouiller un peu dans les paperasses de son Maître, prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit et de tout laisser en place derrière lui, avant de se recoucher et de fermer les yeux à son tour…

Depuis, tout est calme au Manoir Malfoy…

Il est maintenant bientôt 10H00 à l'horloge et du bruit se fait entendre dans la chambre occupée par Bellatrix et Rabastan. Elle a envie de baiser et elle réveille son beau-frère. Mais il n'est pas d'humeur à la sauter maintenant et il l'envoie sur les roses sans ménagement, avant de partir sous la douche. Cependant Bellatrix est têtue et elle le poursuit de ses assiduités dans la salle de bains.

Et Rabastan la repousse encore et soudainement, ils échangent des coups et quelques propos bien fleuris indignes de leur rang. Puis, d'après ce que nous pouvons entendre, ça se termine finalement par une séance de baise plutôt brutale…

« Ils sont vraiment frappés… » murmure Ron, avec une grimace de dégoût

« C'est le cas de le dire. Je me demande lequel des deux a pris le plus de coups dans tout ça… » réponds-je, avec un sourire en coin

« Sais pas. J'ai pas fais le compte… M'est avis cependant qu'ils ont fini ex-aequo… » déclare Ron, avant de se replonger dans son bouquin…

Il ne se passe rien, mais je reste à l'affût quand même. Dès que Rabastan et Bellatrix vont sortir de leur chambre, ça commencera à bouger dans tous les coins, c'est certain…

Car quand Voldemort a ramené Lucius dans un état lamentable, Rabastan a compris qu'il avait été salement puni. Et depuis, il profite de la situation pour tâcher lui-même d'entrer de nouveau dans les petits parchemins de Voldemort, entreprenant de son propre chef, d'entraîner les troupes à la place du bras droit hors course…

Et il espère bien ainsi prendre du galon…

La séance de baise s'achève assez vite. Et bientôt l'eau de la douche s'arrête, pour laisser place à des petits bruits ordinaires de salle de bains et des froissements de tissus dans la chambre…

…..

_«_ Bon sang ! Toi et ta manie de toujours tout bouger de place ! Dis-moi où est mon épingle à cravate ! Celle avec le diamant ! » s'exclame soudainement Rabastan, qui jette de toute évidence le contenu de tiroirs ou armoires sur le sol…

« Je ne suis pas une bonne qui fait le ménage et je ne touche pas à tes effets, très cher ! En revanche, toi tu laisses tout traîner ! La mère Carrow a dû la ranger comme d'habitude dans ta boite à bijoux ! » répond Bellatrix, depuis la salle de bains

« Elle n'y est pas ! » aboie Rabastan, d'un ton furieux

« Tu en as dix au moins des épingles à cravate, choisis en une autre… » fait remarquer Bellatrix, d'un ton signifiant bien qu'elle s'en fout royalement, que Rabastan ait perdu son épingle à cravate

« C'est celle-là que je veux mettre aujourd'hui ! » s'exclame Rabastan, en jetant une fois de plus quelque chose qui produit un bruit sourd sur le sol…

Il fouille encore un peu partout, jurant de temps en temps comme un charretier, tandis que Bellatrix chantonne dans la salle de bains. Puis nous entendons ses pas sur le carrelage et elle éclate de rire...

« Mon pauvre Rabastan ! Tout ce foutoir pour une simple épingle à cravate ! Serait-elle un souvenir particulièrement cher à ton cœur ? Comme ce serait tendre et romantique, ton petit cœur de pierre fondu ! » glousse-t-elle, d'un ton moqueur

« Cesse de débiter des sottises ! Dis-moi plutôt quand tu m'as vu la porter pour la dernière fois ! » lui ordonne Rabastan, d'un ton lourd d'impatience…

« Crois-tu vraiment que je porte attention à ce genre de détail ? » rétorque Bellatrix

« Je te crois capable de tout, Bella, pour obtenir une récompense. Et tu en auras une si tu m'aides à retrouver cette épingle… » maugrée Rabastan, en remuant encore je ne sais quoi dans la pièce…

Un meuble peut-être, derrière lequel son bijou aurait pu tomber ?

« Quelle récompense peut bien valoir une misérable épingle à cravate ? » demande Bellatrix, d'un ton perplexe, qui ajoute après un petit silence : « Que peut-elle avoir de si précieux ? Tu m'intrigues soudainement… »

« Trouve-la et tu sauras peut-être… » répond Rabastan, d'un ton contrarié et qui met Bellatrix en garde de poser d'autres questions…

Et de nouveau le silence règne durant quelques secondes, uniquement troublé par les bruits de la fouille de Rabastan.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu la porter, c'était au Manoir de la Zabini. Possible que tu l'aie perdue là-bas. Tu sais, dans le parc, quand cette petite garce Moldue s'est débattue et qu'elle t'a griffé la joue avec ses petits ongles tout pointus ?… » glisse soudainement Bellatrix, d'un ton ironique et perfide, tandis qu'un frisson me remonte l'échine et que Ron se tend vers le hautparleur relié au micro de la chambre, comme pour mieux entendre ce que nous entendons pourtant parfaitement bien…

C'est un sujet sensible, que vient d'aborder Bellatrix. Et surtout une preuve formelle que ces deux-là sont bien impliqués jusqu'au cou dans cette sale affaire de sacrifice d'enfants.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Allez, habille-toi, nous y allons… » déclare Rabastan, d'un ton autoritaire, après un petit silence de réflexion…

Ron me jette un bref coup d'œil. Nous avons eu le temps de réfléchir dans le Temps Ralenti et, bien que cela nous défrise, nous avons dû admettre qu'il valait mieux renoncer à faire très rapidement payer Rabastan pour ce qu'il a fait aux gosses. Pour l'heure, il sera plus utile dehors que dans une geôle, car nous comptons fortement qu'il soit celui qui provoquera l'effondrement des bases de l'organisation de Voldemort.

Alors nous devons faire taire notre envie de lui flanquer une raclée aujourd'hui et par ricochet, il n'est pas question non plus d'essayer de capturer Bellatrix, si elle vient avec lui jusqu'au portail…

Et tout comme moi, Ron le regrette profondément, assurément.

Car en revanche, elle, nous aurions pu la capturer. Bellatrix est bien trop fidèle à son Maître pour lui désobéir ou ourdir des complots qui fragiliseraient sa position et ses chances de conquérir le monde…

Mais ce n'est que partie remise et à la première occasion, elle mordra la poussière. J'en fais le Serment…

« Et pourquoi irais-je là-bas ? » demande Bellatrix, boudeuse

« Cesse de me contrarier et fais ce que je dis ! Parce que si tu ne viens pas m'aider à retrouver cette fichue épingle, je te mets une raclée dont tu ne te relèveras pas ! Et que je m'assurerai que plus un seul mâle ne te trouve à son goût ! » s'écrie Rabastan, qui doit cogner ou secouer Bellatrix comme un prunier contre un mur, car nous entendons quelques bruits sourds caractéristiques.

Comme une tête tapant contre un mur…

Bellatrix se rebiffe et de nouveau des insultes et propos graveleux fusent de part et d'autre, dans un échange de coups. Puis c'est le silence, rompu par quelques froissements de tissus, grognements et petits couinements qui me laissent perplexe durant quelques instants…

…

« Tu crois qu'ils baisent de nouveau ? » demande Ron, en arquant un sourcil

« Mmmm… Moui… » acquiesce-je, une ou deux secondes avant qu'un court râle se fasse entendre…

« Ouais… Ils se foutent sur la tronche puis ils baisent comme des lapins… » commente Ron, l'air complètement désabusé…

Je comprends tout à fait qu'il le soit. Ou plutôt, tout comme lui je ne comprends pas la relation de ces deux Mangemorts. Et j'avoue que je ne suis pas du tout intéressé pour comprendre non plus…

En revanche, tout comme Bellatrix, je suis très intrigué par l'obstination qui pousse Rabastan à retrouver une simple épingle à cravate, quand il en a une dizaine d'autres. Bien sûr, il y a un diamant sur cette épingle. Mais même si Rabastan n'a plus accès à son coffre, la valeur de ce bijou ne doit pas lui importer autant que cela…

« C'est un Artefact, son épingle à cravate tu ne crois pas ? » demande soudainement Ron, tandis que Rabastan et Bellatrix reprennent leur souffle…

« Possible oui. Et nous irons nous-même la chercher dans le parc quand nous aurons fini notre garde… » souffle-je, avant de reporter toute mon attention vers le Manoir…

…..

« Putain de chienne ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi bandante ? » demande Rabastan, d'une voix un peu sourde, dès qu'il a repris assez de souffle…

« Pour faire dresser la bite des beaux salauds bien vigoureux comme toi ! » répond Bellatrix, d'une voix enjôleuse…

« J'ai pas besoin de toi, pour la faire dresser. Elle est toujours bien gaillarde, ma bite…» réplique Rabastan, avec brusquerie

C'est fou ce qu'ils sont vulgaires, quand ils baisent, viennent de baiser ou vont baiser ces deux-là. Les grossièretés fusent autant que les coups, entre eux.

« C'est vrai que tu es un vrai mâle bien viril, obligé de dégorger au moins douze ou treize fois par jour. Alors sois heureux que je sois là, sinon tu serais obligé de chasser la gueuse ou de te contenter de la veuve poignet, pour la ramollir ta belle bite bien gaillarde… » rétorque Bellatrix, un peu moqueuse

« Tu peux parler ! Tu as toujours la cramouille en chaleur toi ! Et ça t'arrangeait bien, que la queue de mon connard de frère reste en berne s'il n'y avait pas d'autres couples en train de baiser autour de lui ou de te baiser toi !… » renchérit Rabastan, avec un ricanement

« Et alors ! Tu en as bien profité toi aussi, durant ces petites soirées qu'il organisait ! » répond un peu brusquement Bellatrix

« Ouais, c'est vrai… Bordel ! Tes nibards à l'air et l'odeur de ta chatte chaudasse, ça m'fous de nouveau la trique ! Putain, j'ai envie d'une bonne pipe ! Alors, à genou la gueuse et pompe moi le dard ! »

« Et moi alors ! » se rebiffe Bellatrix, d'un ton boudeur

« J'te boufferai la chatte après ! Mais grouille-toi, j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre ! » s'exclame Rabastan, avec brusquerie

Bellatrix s'exécute aussitôt, à en juger les réactions et commentaires salaces de son beau-frère, qui ne met pas longtemps à éjaculer. Bellatrix réclame aussitôt son dû…

« D'accord, mais après tu me suis sans plus faire d'histoire ou je te la fous cette rouste que je t'ai promis, compris ? » répond Rabastan sur ton menaçant

Bellatrix doit acquiescer en hochant la tête, car nous l'entendons presque aussitôt pousser des petits cris de plaisir, entrecoupés d'encouragements lubriques, dans un langage aussi peu châtié que celui de Rabastan tantôt…

…

« Tu sais quoi ? Ben ça me donne une idée tout ça… » déclare soudainement Ron, les yeux plissés…

« Attends. Ne me dis pas que ces deux-là t'excitent et que… » murmure-je, en haussant un sourcil…

« Non, mais t'es pas bien ! C'est des vrais remèdes contre l'amour ! » m'interrompt Ron, l'air proprement dégouté, tandis que j'éclate de rire…

Ron comprend alors que je le taquine et il sourit en me fichant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule…

« Alors ? Cette idée ? » m'enquiers-je, tandis que Bellatrix, qui a déjà pris son plaisir, assure à Rabastan qu'il a des arguments très convaincants et consent enfin à s'habiller pour l'accompagner…

« Ben apparemment, ils sont tous excités en permanence et ils baisent comme des lapins. Alors je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un corolaire à faire avec la Magie Noire. Tu ne crois pas que c'est à force d'en user que les mecs deviennent des chauds lapins plus ou moins éjaculateurs précoces et les nanas des nymphomanes insatiables ? » répond Ron, avec un sourire goguenard…

« Mmmm… Possible… Faudrait faire une étude là-dessus. Tiens j'imagine la tête que ferait Voldemort, si une série d'articles paraissait dans la Gazette du Sorcier, sur le sujet « La Magie Noire – Erection perpétuelle, éjaculation précoce et nymphomanie »… » commente-je, tout aussi ironique que Ron…

« Ça pourrait être aussi : Les risques liés à la Magie Noire : Chapitre 1 - La débandade impossible de Rabastan… Chapitre 2 : Les désirs inassouvissables de Bellatrix… Chapitre 3 : Le cul enflammé de Lucius… Chapitre 4 : Les roustons ardents de Voldemort… Et je compte sur Rita pour trouver d'autres titres tout aussi accrocheurs… » propose Ron, le regard luisant de malice …

Et il me prend un fou rire phénoménal, tandis que j'imagine Rita Skeeter en train de dicter ces articles à sa plume à papote et Hermione, qui vient d'arriver de Londres, hausse un sourcil en direction de Ron. Il lui fait aussitôt part de son idée. Et si elle lève d'abord les yeux au ciel, Hermione fronce soudainement les sourcils…

« La Potion Leurre… » murmure-t-elle, tandis que sur l'écran, je vois enfin Bellatrix et Rabastan sortir de leur chambre, au moment même où Dolohov en fait autant…

« Euh… Tu peux m'expliquer quel rapport tu établis entre une étude sur l'influence de la Magie Noire sur les troubles de la sexualité observés chez Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et la Potion Leurre ? » demande Ron, l'air plus que surpris…

« Association d'idée. Sexualité et agressivité sont parfois étroitement liées. Nous pourrions peut-être glisser un anaphrodisiaque dans la Potion Leurre. En calmant les ardeurs sexuelles des Mangemorts, peut-être que l'on calmerait un peu en même temps leurs ardeurs belliqueuses… » répond Hermione, le front barré d'une ride de réflexion, en faisant machinalement tourner sa bague de fiançailles autour de son annulaire…

Elle l'a remise à son doigt, aussitôt sommes-nous rentrés hier soir…

« Euh… Tu crois vraiment que… » commence Ron, alors que Rabastan et Bellatrix grimpent sur un Balai, avant même de sortir de la demeure, sous l'œil interrogatif de Parkinson père qui descend à son tour l'escalier.

Parkinson demande à Dolohov où ils vont, mais ce dernier hausse les épaules. Rabastan l'a envoyé sur les roses, quand il le leur a demandé, deux minutes plus tôt…

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut y réfléchir. J'en parlerai à Tonton Sev tout à l'heure… » répond Hermione, en se servant une tasse de thé…

Ron me jette un coup d'œil à la fois amusé et quelque peu surpris que sa plaisanterie entraîne chez Hermione une considération aussi sérieuse, puis il reporte son attention sur les écrans et j'en fais tout autant…

Rabastan laisse tomber son balai juste à côté du portail, puis il empoigne Bellatrix qui ne va pas assez vite à son gré et la tire sans ménagement hors de la zone Anti-Transplanage. Un peu moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivent pile à vingt pieds devant le portail de Priest Hole Manor et la confusion la plus totale s'inscrit aussitôt sur leurs traits.

Rabastan regarde autour de lui, semblant se demander où il est et ce qu'il fiche là, puis il effectue quelques pas, secouant la tête et fronçant les sourcils, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau pour embrasser le paysage des yeux. Bellatrix, quant à elle, a tout l'air d'une lapine prise dans les phares d'une voiture durant un petit moment, puis elle titube et se met en mouvement, comme une automate, tournant d'abord un peu en rond devant le portail, avant de s'éloigner de la propriété. Et finalement, Rabastan la suit sur le chemin de terre bordé d'arbres qu'elle a emprunté…

C'est une chance pour nous, qu'ils ne soient pas partis divaguer en pleine campagne et, pour suivre leur progression, j'actionne les différents boutons qui permettent un relai entre les Caméras, disposées le long du chemin par Lee et Arthur. Ainsi, nous pourrons observer leurs réactions, quand ils sortiront du champ d'action du Sortilège que nous avons posé, Ron, Hermione et moi…

…

« Génial. Comme nous l'espérions, ils ne pensent pas à Transplaner et ils vont baigner dans notre Sortilège jusqu'au bout de son rayon d'action… » murmure Ron, l'air positivement ravi…

« Ouais. Et je suis très curieux et hâtif de voir quel effet cela aura sur eux quand ils vont sortir de là… » murmure-je en retour, en ne quittant pas le couple de Mangemorts des yeux…

Ils sont encore à cent cinquante pieds environ de la sortie du champ d'action de notre Sortilège et à mesure qu'ils avancent, je retiens presque mon souffle. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas mieux. Ma petite sœur de cœur se mordille la lèvre inférieure et mon petit ami ronge l'ongle de son pouce…

…

Bellatrix est la première à franchir la ligne d'arrivée. Elle avance sur quelques pas, puis s'arrête et regarde autour d'elle avec curiosité, avant de se retourner vers Rabastan, qui vient de sortir lui aussi. Il lève aussitôt les yeux sur elle, sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… » demande-t-il, d'un ton incertain

« Sais pas. Et toi ? » répond-elle, en regardant une fois de plus autour d'elle…

Rabastan secoue la tête. Et il se retourne, fixant de ses yeux plissés, le chemin qu'il vient de parcourir. Il a l'air soupçonneux et perdu tout à la fois…

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ! » murmure-t-il, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux…

« Sais pas… » répond Bellatrix, qui s'est silencieusement approchée de lui

Elle a l'air plus hagarde que jamais et Rabastan qui ne l'a ni vue, ni entendue arriver dans son dos, sursaute avant de se tourner brusquement sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! » s'exclame-t-il aussitôt, en l'attrapant par les épaules, pour la secouer avec force…

« Mais rien ! » répond Bellatrix, en essayant de se dégager…

Mais Rabastan la tient fermement, alors elle choisit de ruer, donnant des coups de pieds dans les tibias de son amant et lui griffant le visage de ses longs ongles. Rabastan l'empoigne alors par les cheveux, tirant si fort que Bellatrix hurle, regimbant de plus belle, pour échapper aux gifles qui cinglent son visage avec violence…

La bagarre dure trois bonnes minutes, Bellatrix se défendant comme un beau diable contre Rabastan, avant qu'ils ne roulent tous les deux dans la neige. Un combat acharné s'engage aussitôt et Bellatrix perd rapidement sa cape, dont l'attache cède, sous ses ruades farouches. Puis c'est sa robe qui se déchire, libérant un sein, que Rabastan mord aussitôt avec une sauvagerie hargneuse. Et Bellatrix hurle, lui empoignant à son tour les cheveux à deux mains pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais comme il résiste, malgré les touffes épaisses qu'elle lui arrache, elle délaisse sa tignasse pour planter profondément ses ongles sur son visage, à hauteur des yeux et le griffe impitoyablement…

« Putain de salope ! » hurle aussitôt Rabastan en se redressant, à demi

Il reste cependant assis à califourchon sur Bellatrix, qu'il maintient à terre en serrant une main sur sa gorge. Il passe l'autre main sur son œil gauche, dont la paupière semble en partie arrachée et pisse le sang, avant d'asséner une nouvelle volée de gifles à Bellatrix, coincée sous son poids. Elle tente bien évidemment de se défendre, mais la rage de Rabastan décuple ses forces et il a largement le dessus. Enfin, le Mangemort semble se calmer et les coups cessent peu à peu. Il reste néanmoins assis sur le ventre de Bellatrix, qui garde un instant son bras replié devant son visage, regardant son compagnon par en dessous, sur le qui-vive et prête à riposter encore…

La figure en sang, Rabastan reprend lentement son souffle, le regard dans le vague. Puis il laisse ses yeux revenir vers sa belle-sœur…

« Putain de garce ! » l'insulte-t-il, entre deux inspirations profondes, en arrachant un morceau de la robe de Bellatrix, pour l'appliquer sur son œil dont la paupière pisse toujours le sang…

Bellatrix glousse. Puis elle lève timidement le bras vers lui. Et, voyant qu'il la laisse faire, elle effleure sa joue ensanglantée d'un doigt, avant de le sucer en gloussant de nouveau, le regard luisant de fièvre…

« Saleté d'chienne ! Le sang ça t'excite, hein ! » s'exclame alors Rabastan…

La Mangemort répond en gloussant encore et ondulant du bassin…

Rabastan lui jette le morceau de tissu imbibé de son sang à la figure, avant de saisir son sein découvert et de le pétrir durement. De l'autre main, il se débarrasse de sa cape, puis il déboutonne son pantalon, libérant son sexe érigé, avant de trousser Bellatrix qui écarte aussitôt les jambes pour l'accueillir…

….

A l'instar de Ron et Hermione, je détourne les yeux de l'écran, mal à l'aise d'assister à une telle scène…

« Ça, c'est ce que l'on appelle de l'amour vache… » plaisante Ron, d'une voix un peu gênée cependant…

« Oui. C'est lamentable. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous laisse. Je vais tâcher de voir Tonton Sev pour lui parler de ton idée Ron et de la mienne… » déclare Hermione, en se levant, son regard évitant soigneusement les écrans…

« Pas de problème ma douce. Dès que nous avons fini ici, nous te rejoignons… » réponds-je, en lui souriant avec affection…

Je suis content qu'elle s'en aille. Ce n'est pas sa place ici. Ça ne devrait pas davantage être la nôtre du reste. Personne en fait, ne devrait avoir à assister à toutes ces turpitudes. Mais c'est à ce prix, que nous pouvons obtenir de précieuses informations et sauver des vies. Il faut donc bien le payer, me dis-je au moment même où mon attention est attirée sur un autre écran.

...

Il a vue sur le bureau du Manoir Malfoy. Voldemort s'est levé il y a vingt minutes à peu près. Il a fait venir du thé et lu son courrier, une lettre le mettant aussitôt de très fort méchante humeur. Et après cinq ou six minutes de réflexion encore, il demande au planton d'aller prévenir Rabastan qu'il veut le voir immédiatement…

...

« Il y a de la punition dans l'air, si Rabastan rapplique pas bientôt ses fesses au Manoir… » commente Ron, tandis que le planton se dépêche d'obéir aux ordres de son Maître…

« Ouais. C'est tout ce qui nous manquait, de voir Voldemort filer une trempe à l'un de ses serviteurs… » soupire-je, en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'écran, qui révèle les images de la caméra fixée sur Rabastan et Bellatrix…

…

Rabastan a déjà fini sa petite affaire et il reprend son souffle, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de sa belle-sœur.

« Maintenant, dis-moi. Que faisons-nous ici, Bella… » demande-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes, en roulant sur le côté.

Libérée du poids de son amant, Bellatrix rabat sa robe et ses jupons sur ses jambes, avant de se redresser sur ses coudes…

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… Nous devions faire quelque chose tous les deux, mais c'est flou dans ma tête… Tout ce dont je me souviens clairement, c'est d'avoir vu Dolohov, avant de me retrouver ici… » répond Bellatrix, en regardant aussi autour d'elle, tandis que Rabastan fronce les sourcils…

Sur l'autre écran, le planton demande justement à Dolohov, qui revient de la salle à manger, s'il sait où se trouve Rabastan. Dolohov lui répond qu'il est sorti et qu'il n'a pas dit où il allait. Le planton a l'air aussitôt contrarié et il retourne au pas de course, informer son Maître, de l'absence de son serviteur…

« Dolohov… Oui… Je me souviens de ça aussi, maintenant… Et je me demande ce qu'il y a par là… » déclare maintenant Rabastan en regardant vers le chemin, les yeux plissés…

« Fais dire à tout le monde de me l'envoyer dès qu'il revient ! » s'écrie Voldemort sur l'autre écran, tandis que Bellatrix récupère sa Baguette tombée dans la neige pendant sa bagarre avec Rabastan et se lève maladroitement

Son beau-frère en fait autant et rajuste son pantalon, pendant qu'elle répare sommairement sa robe, se sèche, puis ramasse sa cape et la pose sur ses épaules dans un geste ample.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a jeté un Impérium, un Oubliette ou un Sortilège de confusion ? » demande Bellatrix, en relevant les yeux vers Rabastan, qui se dirige vers le chemin, pénétrant bientôt dans la zone affecté par notre Sortilège et s'arrêtant aussitôt, sourcils froncés…

« Rabastan ! Je te parle ! » s'écrie Bellatrix, agacée par le silence de son compagnon

« Quoi ? » dit-il, le regard confus, en se retournant vers elle…

Bellatrix plisse aussitôt les yeux et elle avance à son tour, avec prudence, une main en avant, s'arrêtant aussitôt qu'elle sent l'infime picotement de la barrière sous ses doigts. Elle hésite un quart de poil, puis elle avance d'un demi pas, allongeant le bras pour saisir le col de Rabastan, toujours figé sur le chemin et de le tirer vivement vers elle…

Il papillonne des yeux et regarde Bellatrix, l'air surpris…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton brusque.

« Ce que j'ai ? Je viens de te sortir de je ne sais pas quoi ! Voilà ce que j'ai ! » répond-elle, en le prenant par le bras pour l'inciter à se retourner et de porter sa main en avant, pour lui faire sentir la Barrière de Protection…

« Tu sens ? Il y a quelque chose, là. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Mais ça sent le piège ! » ajoute-t-elle, une lueur meurtrière traversant son regard.

Et elle sort aussitôt sa Baguette, jetant un Sortilège pour tâcher d'identifier le nôtre…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demande Rabastan, les yeux plissés sur le résultat obtenu par Bellatrix…

Celle-ci hoche négativement la tête…

« Je ne sais pas plus que toi… Mais c'est puissant. Très puissant. Et je ne reconnais pas la signature !… » répond-elle, tandis que Ron et moi échangeons un regard triomphant…

...

Notre combinaison de Confusio, Obliviate et Ignorare marche parfaitement. Bellatrix et Rabastan ne sont pas près de se souvenir avec précision de ce qu'ils venaient faire ici, ni où ils sont et encore moins d'identifier notre Sortilège.

Et Ste Mangouste a eu de la chance, car s'ils avaient prolongé un peu trop longtemps leur séjour dans la zone, Rabastan et Bellatrix auraient pu finir là-bas, en compagnie de Lockhart…

C'est bien pour cela que nous avons prévenu toutes celles et ceux qui surveillent les écrans, de nous avertir, si quelqu'un s'aventurait ailleurs que sur l'allée bordée d'arbres. Parce qu'alors, dans sa confusion, la personne pourrait tourner en rond pendant des heures avant de sortir du champ d'action du Sortilège, sa mémoire se brouillant et s'effilochant de plus en plus à mesure du temps…

Or Ste Mangouste a bien assez de boulot comme ça, sans avoir en plus à s'occuper de Mangemorts totalement amnésiques et aussi peu réactifs ou presque que des légumes. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas l'effet que nous recherchions quand nous avons mis au point cette combinaison…

Ce que nous voulions, c'est juste embrouiller les idées et faire oublier l'existence de Priest Hole Manor, à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts qui le connaissent. Et nous avons prévu d'ôter notre Sortilège, dès que ce serait fait…

...

« Dolohov !... C'est lui ! Il nous a tendu un piège ! Il a dû s'acoquiner avec des nouveaux pour produire ce Sortilège et il nous a envoyé ici, pour nous brouiller les idées ! Il devait compter que nous nous perdions quelque part là-dedans, que nous nous entretuions ou je ne sais pas quoi ! » s'exclame Rabastan, le regard mauvais

« Tu crois ? » demande d'un ton mécanique Bellatrix, qui frôle d'un peu trop près la Barrière et s'en trouve légèrement affectée…

Rabastan s'en aperçoit et la tire vivement vers lui…

« Oui. Peut-être bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je saurai le fin mot ! Je te le promets ! » répond-il, plus si sûr de lui qu'un instant plus tôt, cependant…

Ses idées risquent de rester embrouillées pendant quelques heures, avant de retrouver un équilibre sommaire. A peu près celui qu'il avait avant. Quelques souvenirs et neurones en moins cependant…

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demande Bellatrix, en se collant contre Rabastan, son regard méfiant fixé en direction de la Barrière invisible…

« Nous allons rentrer au Manoir pour commencer et nous réfléchirons là-bas. Et le salaud qui nous a tendu ce piège le payera de sa vie, après avoir souffert mille morts ! » répond Rabastan, d'un ton rageur…

Bellatrix approuve et tous deux Transplanent aux portes du Manoir.

….

« Eh ben voilà qui va foutre la zizanie dans les rangs de Voldemort, dirait-on… » sourit Ron, en nous servant un thé…

« Ouais. Ce n'était pas un effet recherché, mais nous n'allons pas cracher dessus. Ça arrange nos billes ça et finalement, Rabastan va travailler pour nous sans le savoir, plus rapidement que nous l'escomptions… » réponds-je, en me saisissant de la tasse qu'il me tend…

Et je me dis dans le même temps, que ce serait peut-être pas mal, si nous pouvions attirer d'autres Mangemorts dans un lieu piégé avec notre Sortilège…

Une idée à creuser…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Narcissa Et Ievguenia**

**Narcissa**

C'est le cœur lourd, que je descends les escaliers du Terrier, m'accrochant à la main réconfortante de Richard. Quand nous arrivons en bas, il dépose un baiser délicat sur ma tempe et me murmure une parole d'encouragement, avant de lâcher ma main.

Il entre dans le salon, tandis que j'inspire profondément, puis j'emprunte le couloir menant vers la cuisine. Je sais qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre que Molly, Ievguenia et les enfants. Augusta est partie faire des courses, Annabelle est à Londres avec Draco et les Irlandais qui ont trouvé refuge ici depuis vendredi, sont partis avec Arthur, pour se faire enregistrer au Ministère, sur la liste de relogement. Cela peut prendre des heures et des heures, avant qu'ils reviennent…

La porte de la cuisine est ouverte et je m'arrête sur le seuil, pour regarder durant quelques secondes, Ievguenia qui sirote un chocolat chaud, en écoutant les babillements de Jordan et Jonas…

Elle est pâle et ses traits sont tirés. Depuis vendredi, ses nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars qui la tirent trop tôt du sommeil. Et cette nuit encore, elle a dû attendre le petit matin, recroquevillée dans son lit, ruminant de sombres pensées…

Molly, qui s'active devant les fourneaux, se retourne pour prendre un plat sur la table. Elle m'aperçoit et à son expression, je devine qu'elle a compris que je vais annoncer à Ievguenia qu'elle est enceinte. Son regard s'assombrit de tristesse et elle effectue un signe de la tête à peine perceptible, pour me signifier son soutien…

Je lui rends ce signe, pour la remercier. Et, prenant une nouvelle inspiration, je me décide à entrer dans la cuisine…

« Bonjour » dis-je simplement, en m'approchant de la table

« Bonjour Tante Narcissa… » répond Ievguenia, de sa voix toujours si douce, tandis que je me penche vers Jordan pour l'embrasser

Le petit bonhomme tend vers moi son visage barbouillé de chocolat, en babillant et il me rend mon baiser avec un grand sourire. Je lui souris moi aussi, lui caressant les cheveux, avant d'essuyer le chocolat qu'il a laissé sur ma joue, puis d'embrasser Jonas et enfin Ievguenia, qui lève vers moi un regard interrogateur…

Elle a perçu mon anxiété, de toute évidence…

« Je dois te parler, ma chérie. Mais il vaut mieux que nous allions dans le bureau. » déclare-je, le cœur serré…

« Oui, Tante Narcissa… » acquiesce-t-elle, en baissant les yeux…

Elle se lève et me précède de son pas élégant, me jetant un rapide coup d'œil craintif, avant d'entrer dans le bureau, dont elle ouvre la porte, la main tremblante…

Et je crains plus que jamais, sa réaction à la terrible nouvelle que je vais lui annoncer maintenant, maudissant intérieurement ses parents, qui l'ont élevée dans un globe surprotecteur et dans un esprit d'obéissance et de soumission, ne lui permettant pas de faire face aux difficultés de la vie.

Je pénètre dans le bureau derrière elle et referme la porte, d'un geste un peu brusque, faisant sursauter ma petite protégée qui est restée debout auprès d'un fauteuil. Et je devine aussitôt qu'elle pense avoir été prise en défaut et ne s'assoira pas aussi longtemps que je ne l'y autoriserai pas…

« Tu n'as pas à attendre que quelqu'un t'invite à t'assoir, Ievguenia. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es ici chez toi, comme chacun d'entre nous. Allons, prenons place sur le sofa… » soupire-je, en me laissant presque tomber sur le siège, situé sous la fenêtre…

« Oui, Tante Narcissa… » répond-elle, s'assoyant à mes côtés, sans se laisser aller à s'adosser, mains sur les genoux et les yeux baissés sur le tapis…

Et je pince les lèvres, pour retenir une remarque un peu acerbe qui ne lui serait pas destinée…

Merlin ! Aidez-moi ! J'ai imaginé mille fois cette conversation. Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment l'aborder et les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, tandis que j'observe ma protégée…

Et mes mains tremblent, autant que les siennes, note-je, avant de me décider à les saisir, les serrant doucement…

« Ievguenia… » dis-je d'une voix étranglée

Elle relève alors ses yeux, brouillés de larmes vers moi…

« S'il vous plait, ne me renvoyez pas là-bas. Je ne le ferai plus, je vous le jure ! » murmure-t-elle, visiblement apeurée et ses larmes débordant de ses yeux

« Non ! Oh ! Non ! Il n'est pas question de cela ! » m'exclame-je, pétrifiée d'horreur à l'idée que Ievguenia ait pu penser que nous la renverrions au Manoir Malfoy….

Car c'est bien de là-bas dont elle parle, n'est-ce pas ? Oh ! Merlin ! Comment une idée pareille a-t-elle pu lui traverser la tête !, me dis-je, tandis que la pauvre petite se jette dans mes bras

« Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! » me remercie-t-elle entre deux sanglots…

Je la serre très fort contre moi, caressant ses cheveux, laissant ses pleurs couler. Jamais elle n'avait abordé le sujet du Manoir Malfoy. Jamais je ne l'ai fait non plus. Et je me rends compte maintenant que c'était une erreur de ma part. Je voulais la ménager, ne rien précipiter. Et en procédant ainsi, en ne l'encourageant pas à s'exprimer, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup mieux que ses parents, me fais-je la réflexion…

Oui, je n'ai fait que trop tarder à lui parler de tout cela. Et c'est par là que je dois commencer. Lui demander ce dont elle se souvient de son séjour dans ce lieu maudit. De ce qu'elle pense de Lucius et de Voldemort. Si elle se souvient de son mariage. Si elle se rappelle de nouveau que Lucius et Voldemort lui ont fait mal…

Et si oui, ce qu'ils lui ont fait…

Je ne pourrai le faire cependant que lorsqu'elle sera calmée. Alors, pour apaiser ses pleurs, je la berce contre mon cœur, lui assurant que personne ici ne veut la voir partir. Et qu'elle restera au Terrier, aussi longtemps qu'elle y sera en sécurité. Que quoi qu'il arrive, nous la protègerons et qu'elle peut compter sur notre soutien et notre amour de tous les instants…

« Merci… merci… » murmure-t-elle dans un souffle, en relevant ses yeux rougis vers moi, quand enfin ses pleurs sont taris…

Son nez coule un peu et elle l'essuie avec un petit mouchoir de dentelle déjà trempée. Alors je la repousse gentiment, pour en sortir un autre de ma poche, en bon coton tout propre et elle se mouche délicatement, avant de se tenir de nouveau droite à mes côtés…

« Viens ici, Ievguenia… » l'encourage-je, me calant bien sur le dossier et lui ouvrant mes bras…

Elle m'obéit aussitôt, appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'enserre avec toute l'affection que j'ai dans le cœur pour elle…

Voilà, c'est le moment que j'attendais. Je vais lui faire du mal avec mes questions, je le sais. Et j'en éprouve une profonde tristesse. Mais c'est mon devoir de le faire. Et c'est à ce prix qu'elle pourra, je l'espère, alléger ses souffrances, ses peurs et aller mieux.

« Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu pensé que nous ne voulions plus de toi ici ? » m'enquiers-je, avec douceur…

« Parce que ce matin, je suis sortie de la maison sans votre permission… » répond-elle, d'une toute petite voix, marquant une légère hésitation, avant d'ajouter : « Jonas souhaitait marcher dans la neige toute neuve de cette nuit et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser ce plaisir. Ni à Jordan qui a voulu nous suivre… »

« Et tu as bien fait. Ecoute-moi, Ievguenia. Tu es libre d'aller dans le jardin, à condition bien sûr, de ne pas dépasser la clôture du Terrier. Et si un jour tu as envie d'aller te promener à Londres, Edimbourg ou ailleurs, n'hésite pas à nous demander de t'accompagner là-bas. D'accord ? » déclare-je avec douceur

Elle hoche la tête contre mon sein et une fois de plus, je songe qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant, malgré ses dix-sept ans révolus. Son éducation n'a pas fait d'elle une adulte…

« Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, pourquoi tu ne dois pas sortir de la propriété ?… » demande-je, en caressant son dos

« Oui. C'est à cause de la guerre et des dangers qu'il y a dehors. » répond Ievguenia, secouée par un frisson…

Elle doit se souvenir que je l'ai brusquement renvoyée au Terrier, avec Annabelle, quand nous étions à Pré Au Lard et d'avoir vu quelques heures plus tard, Arthur revenir de Dublin, portant dans ses bras la dépouille de ce pauvre Viktor…

Et ses parents ont dû dix mille fois lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas sortir seule, car le monde est dangereux pour elle, quand elle vivait dans sa prison dorée en Cornouailles…

« Oui. C'est pour cela… Mais dis-moi maintenant, où pensais-tu que nous allions te renvoyer ? » m'enquiers-je maintenant, songeant que je suis un peu décousue dans ma façon d'aborder toutes ces questions

« Je… j'ai craint que… vous me renvoyez là-bas… Dans le Manoir… où se trouve ce… cet homme si laid.. » répond Ievguenia, dans un souffle étranglé…

Elle frissonne de nouveau. Et elle crispe sa main autour du mouchoir que je lui ai donné…

« Voldemort ? » interroge-je, en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.

« Non. Celui qu'on appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » répond-elle, avant de lever la tête vers moi et d'ajouter, les larmes montant dans ses yeux : « Père et mère m'ont dit que c'est un ami très précieux et que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui. Mais il me faisait peur quand même... »

Elle n'a donc pas fait le rapprochement entre Voldemort et celui que tous les Mangemorts appellent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et de toute évidence, elle ne se souvient pas qu'en dépit de ce que ses parents lui ont affirmé, il lui a fait beaucoup de mal…

Merlin ! Pourquoi donc a-t-elle refoulé cela, alors qu'elle le savait à son réveil, là-bas, à Poudlard, même si elle était incapable alors, de se souvenir exactement de ce que Voldemort et Lucius lui ont fait…

« Je comprends cela. Il est d'une laideur terrifiante… » souris-je pauvrement, hésitant à poser la question suivante.

Mais je dois le faire. C'est indispensable. Et je prends mon courage à deux mains, sur une inspiration profonde.

« Et que penses-tu de Lucius Malfoy ? » m'enquiers-je donc, mon regard vrillé dans le sien…

Une lueur douloureuse traverse ses yeux et les larmes coulent sur ses joues, en pleurs silencieux…

« Je l'aimais… De toute mon âme. C'était… Il était un prince charmant comme ceux que les jeunes filles rencontrent dans mes livres. Un beau héros, noble et courageux. Si galant, si généreux et attentionné… » souffle-t-elle, la détresse prenant place de la douleur dans son regard

« Tu l'aimais… Tu ne l'aimes donc plus ? » murmure-je, essuyant ses pleurs d'une caresse sur sa joue…

Elle hoche négativement la tête, déglutissant avec peine. Ses pleurs se font plus abondants et soudainement elle éclate de nouveau en sanglot, réfugiant sa tête entre mes seins et s'accrochant à moi de toutes ses forces.

Et mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine…

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Pourquoi n'aime-t-elle plus Lucius, alors qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il lui a fait ? Qu'y a-t-il de si douloureux dans son cœur ? Pense-t-elle qu'il l'a abandonnée ? Ou sait-elle maintenant qu'il a tué son père ?

Elle a pu l'apprendre en surprenant une conversation peut-être…

Ou alors elle sait maintenant qu'il est un Mangemort et qu'il a orchestré l'attaque sur Pré Au Lard. Bien sûr, elle ne lit pas les journaux et elle se tient la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, mais elle a pu interroger Annabelle, lui demander pourquoi elles ont dû si précipitamment rentrer de notre promenade vendredi, si cela avait un rapport avec la guerre…

Et Annabelle a pu lui dire aussi, que Lucius a tué ses parents, l'a torturée et mise dans une caisse, pour l'envoyer à sa sœur à Poudlard…

Non. Ce n'est pas cela. Annabelle ne lui a rien révélé de cela, j'en suis certaine. Elle est intelligente et elle a perçu toute la fragilité d'Ievguenia. Elle ne lui dirait rien qui puisse l'effrayer ou la faire souffrir…

« Pourquoi n'aimes-tu plus Lucius Malfoy, Ievguenia ? » demande-je avec une infinie douceur, quand elle se calme enfin…

Mais elle refuse de me répondre en hochant négativement la tête, ses mains se crispant, l'une sur mon dos et l'autre sur mon bras auquel elle s'est agrippée tantôt. Alors je la détache doucement de moi, pour la prendre par les épaules et je lui demande de me regarder.

Elle obéit, relevant vers moi son joli visage torturé de souffrance et de chagrin…

« Je vois combien cela te fais mal, de parler de tout cela, ma chérie. Mais tu ne dois pas rester avec cette souffrance dans le cœur. » déclare-je, la voix nouée et retenant difficilement mes propres larmes…

Ievguenia se met à trembler de tous ses membres et des sanglots convulsifs secouent ses épaules. Elle hoquette, trouvant difficilement son souffle et je la prends de nouveau contre moi, laissant mes larmes courir avec les siennes…

Lucius ne lui fera plus de mal ! Plus jamais ! Je le tuerai s'il essaye ! Pour ce qu'il lui a fait autant que pour ce qu'il a fait à Draco ! Je le jure sur ma vie !, promets-je intérieurement, une sourde colère vrillant mon ventre…

La même colère qui m'a saisie, lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'il faisait à mon fils, sur les écrans à Dublin. Et je sais que je tuerai Lucius sans une seule once d'hésitation s'il se trouvait devant moi, à l'instant…

Cette fois encore je la laisse pleurer autant qu'elle en éprouve le besoin, la berçant et la protégeant de mes bras. Culpabilisant de l'avoir laissée souffrir en silence…

Il n'est plus question de cela désormais. Je vais la faire parler, coûte que coûte. Pour qu'elle puisse commencer à guérir…

« Ievguenia, il va vraiment falloir que tu me parles de tout cela. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je t'assure que cela seul pourra te faire du bien. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Ecoute, je vais te faire une confidence, ma chérie. J'aurais dû te le dire déjà. Je n'ai pas osé le faire avant, parce que je redoutais ta réaction. Mais c'était une erreur de ma part et je t'en demande pardon. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir… aimé Lucius et ne plus l'aimer, parce que j'ai été mariée avec lui… » révèle-je, quand Ievguenia s'apaise un peu…

Elle relève alors brusquement la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne saurais décrire, toutes les émotions qui le traversent, mais au bout d'un temps, je vois dans son regard se bousculer mille questions. Cependant elle n'ose pas les poser. Ni parler encore…

« Allons, confie-toi à moi, ma chérie. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne l'aimes plus. Tu peux tout me dire, je comprendrai et je pourrai t'aider à surmonter ton chagrin… » insiste-je avec douceur.

Une lueur de détresse vacille dans ses yeux. Elle baisse un instant la tête, me jette un coup d'œil hésitant à deux reprises, puis se décide enfin…

« Je… Je l'aimais… Mais je ne l'aime plus maintenant… à cause des horribles cauchemars que je fais depuis vendredi… » dit-elle, s'interrompant aussitôt après, toute pâle et de nouveau crispée…

« Ievguenia, je n'ai pas insisté jusqu'à présent pour que tu me racontes en quoi consiste ces cauchemars, mais je le fais à présent. Tu dois absolument te libérer de cette peur qui te ronge, ma chérie… » persiste-je, avec un peu plus de fermeté

Elle frissonne et garde les yeux baissés. Mais elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer, aussi tremblante qu'un petit oiseau blessé…

« Ça commence toujours par un joli rêve de mon mariage avec Lucius. Et… Après, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui arrive, mais je sais qu'on me fait terriblement mal et qu'on va me tuer si je ne me laisse pas faire… Et… Je crois… Je crois que c'est Lucius qui me fait mal… Je suis sûre que c'est lui… » balbutie-t-elle, hésitant un peu avant d'ajouter : « Et je crois que c'est vraiment arrivé. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne veux plus aller au Manoir. Parce que j'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal comme dans mes cauchemars ! Pensez-vous que ce soit possible, Tante Narcissa ? Est-ce qu'il m'a fait mal ? Est-ce qu'il vous en a fait et que c'est pour cela que vous ne l'aimez plus, vous aussi ? »

Oh ! Merlin ! Comment lui apprendre la vérité ? Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, tandis que le regard d'Ievguenia me supplie de l'aider à voir plus clair en elle-même. Je lui dois la vérité. Mais comment lui expliquer sans la choquer ? Et comment faire pour qu'elle se souvienne d'elle-même ce qu'elle a subi ? C'est important qu'elle le fasse. Richard l'a dit…

Si je lui parle de ma propre expérience avec Lucius, peut-être se souviendra-t-elle à son tour ?, me dis-je, le souffle court d'angoisse. Oui, je dois tenter cela. Cela provoquera peut-être ses souvenirs…

« J'étais un peu plus âgée que toi, lorsque je l'ai épousé, mais j'étais aussi pure et innocente que tu l'es… » commence-je, le cœur battant sourdement dans une poigne qui l'étreint sans pitié

Et je lui raconte mes espoirs, mon inexpérience de la vie, l'attente anxieuse de ma nuit de noces, mêlée à la certitude que mon époux serait tendre et attentionné, puis mes illusions perdues dans la douleur lorsqu'il a pris ma pureté. Je m'exprime le plus simplement qu'il m'est possible de le faire, avec retenue et pudeur, afin de ne pas la choquer avec des images trop précises…

Et soudainement, le regard d'Ievguenia se fige sur une pure expression d'horreur et de terreur et je sais que les souvenirs affluent avec cruauté à sa conscience…

« Non… Non… » murmure-t-elle, hochant à peine la tête de droite à gauche, agitée de nouveaux tremblements…

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie… Si désolée… » murmure-je, caressant ses joues et son front…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait mal ? Je l'aimais ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'écrie-t-elle soudain, martelant ma poitrine de petit coups de poings…

Je ne réponds pas. Elle ne m'entendrait pas. Elle a seulement besoin de crier la souffrance de la monstrueuse trahison et du viol horrible dont elle a été victime. Et de pleurer encore. Mais se souvient-elle de tout ? De la présence de Voldemort durant ce viol ? Des menaces dont elle a fait l'objet ?

« Vous ont-ils fait la même chose, Tante Narcissa ? Lucius et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous ont-ils fait du mal là et là ? » ose-t-elle finalement me demander d'une voix ténue, des gestes accompagnant ses paroles, pour m'indiquer son sexe et ses fesses…

Oh, Merlin ! Oui. Elle se souvient bien de tout, cette fois.

Et elle me demande d'être plus explicite que tout à l'heure, de lui donner les précisions que j'ai volontairement omises sur ce que j'ai vécu moi-même…

Je ne puis lui refuser. Au moins se sentira-t-elle moins seule, dans sa souffrance.

« Eh bien… Ce… Cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi pour moi. Voldemort, c'est ainsi que se fait appeler celui que tu appelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est jamais venu dans ma chambre. Mais presque chaque soir durant un peu plus de quatre ans, Lucius m'a violentée. Là. Jamais ailleurs… » réponds-je avec sincérité, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues, ma main prenant la sienne, pour la porter à hauteur de son sexe, comme elle l'a fait précédemment

J'omets cependant de préciser, que j'ai tout su de la relation entre Lucius et Voldemort quelques semaines après notre mariage. Que je les ai entendus parler de moi en des termes très humiliants et que j'ai su ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Il sera temps d'en parler plus tard, si elle le souhaite. Il s'agit d'elle pour l'heure. Non de moi…

Et je respecte le nouveau silence d'Ievguenia, la laissant avancer à son rythme.

« Je sais que c'est Père, qui m'a sauvée de là-bas, puisque vous m'avez dit qu'il m'a emmené à Poudlard. Mais vous ? Vous n'avez donc pas pu vous enfuir durant tout ce temps ? Personne n'est venu à votre aide ? » demande-t-elle, finalement, levant vers moi son regard empli de douleur et de tristesse…

Tout comme je comprends qu'elle ne souhaite pas pour l'heure s'étendre davantage sur ce qu'elle a vécu et ce qu'elle peut en ressentir. Il faudra cependant qu'elle le fasse. Qu'elle exprime ce qu'elle éprouve…

Je vais néanmoins répondre à toutes ses questions. C'est sûrement sa façon de chercher à savoir si j'éprouve la même chose qu'elle et peut-être cela l'encouragera-t-il à se confier davantage.

« J'avais bien trop peur pour m'enfuir. De très lourdes menaces pesaient sur moi et sur ceux que j'aimais. Et je n'avais pas à l'époque la force nécessaire de résister. J'ignorais à qui m'adresser ou comment le faire. Et je ne suis libérée de lui, que depuis Halloween dernier… » réponds-je, sans quitter son regard des yeux…

« Et que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté de vous faire du mal après ces quatre ans ? » demande-t-elle maintenant, souffle presque suspendu…

« Lucius voulait un fils, un héritier. Et quand il a su, que j'allais lui en donner un, il a cessé de me violenter. Et il n'a pas recommencé, quand Draco est venu au monde. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à le faire… » révèle-je, en guettant sa réaction…

« Draco ! Draco est son fils ! Il est son héritier ! » dit-elle, le regard effrayé…

« Non. Draco est **MON** fils, Ievguenia. Il a renié Lucius et Lucius l'a renié également. Et c'est lui, qui est venu me libérer du Manoir Malfoy, à Halloween, au péril de sa vie. Draco est un merveilleux jeune homme, qui a eu lui-même bien à souffrir à cause de Lucius. C'est un trésor, un amour, le plus somptueux cadeau que la vie m'ait fait, jusqu'à présent. Et bien qu'il ait été conçu dans l'humiliation et la douleur, il est l'unique raison que j'aie de remercier Lucius… » déclare-je, avec ferveur, tenant les deux mains d'Ievguenia dans les miennes

Je scrute ses réactions avec fébrilité. Mais de toute évidence elle n'a pas compris ce qu'impliquait la révélation que je viens de lui faire et que Lucius l'a épousée uniquement car il voulait un autre héritier. Je ne perçois plus non plus le bouleversement qui l'habitait avant qu'elle me questionne et une terrible boule se forme dans ma gorge, tandis qu'un doute s'insinue dans mon esprit…

Se rend-elle vraiment compte de ce qu'elle a vécu, au-delà de la douleur et des frayeurs qu'elle en a conçues ? Des implications que cela pouvait avoir ?

« Ievguenia… Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ma chérie ? » m'enquiers-je, en l'observant attentivement…

« Je vais bien mieux, Tante Narcissa. Vous aviez raison. Cela m'a fait du bien de vous parler, de savoir que jamais vous ne me renverrez là-bas et que plus jamais Lucius ne pourras me faire du mal, ni celui que vous appelez Voldemort. J'ai beaucoup moins peur, maintenant… » me répond-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire

Oh ! Merlin !

Ievguenia est une petite fille ! Une toute petite fille qui ne mesure aucunement ce qui lui est arrivé ! Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que Lucius lui a fait du mal ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est un viol ! Ni ce que cela représente !

Ses parents l'ont surprotégée, mais ne lui ont rien appris ! Rien du tout !

Et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache comment on fait un bébé !

Toute son éducation est à faire !

A moins qu'elle n'ait perdue la raison ! Qu'elle se soit refugiée à un âge antérieur ! Un âge de pureté et d'innocence, comme elle l'était avant sa désastreuse défloration !

Merlin !

Il faut que je parle à Richard et à Molly, avant de révéler à Ievguenia qu'elle est enceinte !

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.

V


	21. Les Uns Et Les Autres 3

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de : Mikl-bzh - Guest 1 et 2 - Lion –

OoOoOoO

..

.

**Les Uns Et Les Autres 3 / 6**

**Acte 7 : Voldemort Et Rabastan**

**Ron**

Dès leur arrivée au Manoir Malfoy, Rabastan et Bellatrix avisent les Balais qu'ils ont laissés tout à l'heure près du portail et ils les enfourchent pour arriver plus rapidement sur le perron.

Il n'y a personne dans le hall quand ils entrent et ils se dirigent vers l'escalier à pas pressés, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Quand ils parviennent au premier étage où ils ont quartier, Dolohov sort de sa chambre et vient à leur rencontre en courant à demi, s'arrêtant net cependant quand il avise leur mise débraillée, le visage griffé de Rabastan et celui tuméfié de Bellatrix…

« Que vous est-il donc arrivé ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil, lorsque les deux Mangemorts arrivent à portée discrète de sa voix.

« En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? » répond aussi sec Rabastan, d'un ton agressif…

Dolohov n'apprécie de toute évidence pas le ton employé par Rabastan et une lueur coléreuse s'allume dans son regard, tandis que son poing se crispe convulsivement…

« En rien… Mais cela intéressera sûrement le Maître. Il est furieux et t'attend depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et au vu de ton amabilité envers moi ce matin, estime-toi d'ailleurs heureux, que je t'en fasse part… » déclare-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de repartir dans sa chambre…

« Merde ! » murmure quant à lui Rabastan, en faisant demi-tour, Bellatrix sur les talons

« Que vas-tu lui dire ? » demande-t-elle, le regard craintif

« Je n'en sais fichtre rien. J'aviserai… » répond Rabastan, qui dégringole l'escalier à toute vitesse, distançant rapidement Bellatrix, qui finit par s'arrêter

Elle hausse les épaules et remonte les marches, tandis que Rabastan s'engouffre dans le couloir menant au bureau.

Quand il arrive devant la porte, il s'arrête pour reprendre un peu son souffle et hausse un sourcil vers le planton, qui grimace et fait un geste pour signifier que ce n'est pas la joie du tout. Rabastan grimace à son tour et se décide à frapper, entrant dès l'ordre aboyé par Voldemort, se précipitant pour s'agenouiller, tête basse, devant son Maître…

Mais le Doloris furieux de Voldemort le cueille avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser son genou à terre et il se tortille aussitôt, mâchoires et visage crispés sur une expression de douleur et s'efforçant de ne pas hurler…

Ce n'est jamais bon de le faire. Voldemort méprise au plus haut point ceux de ses Serviteurs qui ne maîtrisent pas leurs cris de souffrance et s'acharnent d'autant plus sur eux. Lucius en a d'ailleurs fait l'amère expérience vendredi…

« Où étais-tu ? » crache Voldemort, aussitôt a-t-il lâché son Maléfice…

« Je m'efforçais… de vous servir, Maître… » répond Rabastan, tandis que depuis le salon, Lucius tâche d'entendre au mieux ce qui se dit dans le bureau…

Il colle son oreille sur la serrure, visiblement réjoui de comprendre que son complice de toujours a été puni. Il ne doit pas oser cependant jeter un Sortilège d'Indiscrétion, au cas où son Maître en percevrait les Ondes et retournerait tout autant sa colère contre lui…

On n'espionne jamais Voldemort impunément.

« Me servir ? » aboie Voldemort, son regard flamboyant plissé

Rabastan a tout intérêt à être convaincant où il va chèrement le payer…

« Oui, Maître… » répond-il, en se rétablissant à genoux dans un effort visiblement douloureux, avant de poursuivre : « Je voulais recruter pour vous, dans les bas-fond de Glasgow. Mais j'ai été pris dans une échauffourée, aussitôt mon arrivée et j'ai préféré revenir tout de suite… »

Voldemort semble sceptique et il s'approche de Rabastan, glissant ses doigts sous son menton, pour relever son visage vers lui. Il examine avec attention son Serviteur, détaille ses griffures, ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements fripés et un peu déchirés, ses mains tremblantes du Doloris, bleuies par le froid et abimées par les coups donnés à et par Bellatrix…

« Tu as plutôt l'air de t'être battu avec un chat sauvage… » dit-il, une expression de dégoût mêlé de mépris animant ses traits

« C'est un peu ça. Je me suis chamaillé avec Bella…. » répond spontanément Rabastan, qui pâlit avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Également… »

Il est surpris d'avoir répondu ainsi, c'est évident. Et je suis certain que la spontanéité de sa réponse résulte de l'influence de notre Sortilège…

Cependant, contre toute attente, Voldemort éclate de rire. Au grand soulagement de Rabastan dont les épaules se détendent un chouia…

« Oui… Je me suis laissé dire par Lucius que votre couple est plutôt…explosif et qu'il fait les choux gras de mes Mangemorts… » commente Voldemort, d'un ton moqueur…

« Vous connaissez Bellatrix, Monseigneur. Son tempérament est très ardent… » répond Rabastan, tout à fait détendu cette fois.

Il est parvenu semble-t-il à éloigner les soupçons de son Maître et à le mettre de meilleure humeur par la même occasion…

Ce n'est pas un mince exploit doit-il se dire…

Un sacré coup de chance pour ce salaud, pense-je quant à moi…

« Oui. Et tu sacrifies beaucoup ta personne pour calmer ses ardeurs, n'est-ce pas ? » se moque encore Voldemort, en prenant place dans un fauteuil

« C'est vrai. Mais je le fais avec plaisir, pour vous servir, Maître. Car si je ne le faisais pas, elle irait semer la zizanie parmi vos troupes, en allant aguicher les uns et les autres, jusqu'à satiété de ses besoins. Or, comme vous le savez, elle a une soif de sexe plus inextinguible qu'un ivrogne invétéré en a d'alcool… » réplique Rabastan, qui sourit ouvertement maintenant…

….

« C'est un sacré fumier tout de même. Il saute Bellatrix à tout va et à la première occasion il casse du sucre sur son dos auprès de son Maître… » commente Harry, l'air dégouté

« Ouais. On peut dire qu'il la baise dans tous les sens du terme… » réponds-je, en reportant mon attention sur l'écran

…..

« Aussi inextinguible que la tienne. Et c'est bien pour cela que tu as précédé mes attentes et remplacé Rodolphus dans son lit, sans que j'aie eu à te l'ordonner, pour pallier à l'absence de Yaxley, qui est en mission depuis de longs mois maintenant… » sourit en retour Voldemort, son regard flamboyant posé sur son Serviteur, toujours à genoux et tremblant du Doloris…

« Je le reconnais sans peine, Maître. Mais au contraire de Bellatrix, je sais me contenir et me contenter seul quand cela s'avère nécessaire. Cependant j'avais à cœur de vous épargner des tracas et ne m'aviez-vous pas demandé déjà autrefois, de veiller à ce que la faiblesse de mon frère soit compensée et la satisfaction de Bellatrix comblée ?… » répond Rabastan, avec perfidie…

« Je l'ai fait, car Rodolphus lui-même préférait que cela se fasse en famille. Et de cela également, tu t'es promptement souvenu, n'est-ce pas ? » se moque ouvertement Voldemort…

« C'est exact. Il ne souhaitait pas que Bellatrix salisse le nom des Lestrange, en se vautrant dans n'importe quel lit, ce qu'elle aurait fait sans vergogne, si je n'avais pas été capable de compenser sa défaillance. Ce qu'elle ferait aujourd'hui, si je n'avais devancé vos ordres, Maître... » répond Rabastan, avec une moue de dégoût

« Et c'est donc pour l'honneur de ton nom, plus que pour m'épargner des tracas que tu mets tant d'ardeur à combler les besoins de ta belle-sœur… » glisse Voldemort, d'un ton doucereux et le regard flamboyant

Rabastan sursaute. Il avait réussi à amadouer son Maître et voilà qu'avec quelques paroles un peu trop franches, il vient de tout foutre par terre…

« Non, Maître ! Bien sûr l'honneur de mon nom revêt de l'importance à mes yeux comme il en était à ceux de mon regretté frère ! Mais c'est avant tout la tranquillité de votre esprit qui me motive ! Maintenant qu'elle est veuve, si Bellatrix trouvait satisfaction auprès d'un partenaire de rang acceptable, j'en serais fort aise ! Et lorsque Yaxley, que vous avez fort judicieusement choisi pour assouvir ses besoins quand j'étais à Azkaban, reviendra, je lui cèderai volontiers la place si c'est là votre désir ! Et je cesserai de contenter Bellatrix dès maintenant, si vous m'en donnez l'ordre ! » se récrie Rabastan, tandis que dans le salon, Lucius sourit en coin, son oreille toujours bien collée à la serrure…

Il doit se dire que Rabastan est bien maladroit dans sa tentative de justification. Sa flagornerie est évidente. Sa crainte de son Maître lisible dans son ton trop appuyé.

« Yaxley… Il fait effectivement fort bien affaire dans le lit de Bellatrix et je suis bien aise que mon choix te convienne, Rabastan. Mais sa mission s'éternise et je doute que Bellatrix attende sagement son retour. Vous aurez donc encore bien des occasions de vous battre comme de vulgaires chiffonniers Bellatrix et toi … » susurre Voldemort, une lueur de nouveau moqueuse traversant son regard, avant d'inviter Rabastan à se lever et prendre place dans le fauteuil qui lui fait face.

Le Mangemort s'exécute avec tout l'empressement que lui permettent les séquelles du Doloris. De l'autre côté de la porte, Lucius est visiblement déçu, quant à lui, que Rabastan s'en soit sorti à bon compte. Et il tâche de tendre encore davantage l'oreille afin de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui va suivre…

« Il en est une autre, qui est presque aussi ardente que Bellatrix. La petite Pansy Parkinson. Certes, elle n'a pas encore perdu sa virginité, mais c'est uniquement parce que son père y veille farouchement… » déclare soudainement Voldemort, en faisant tourner sa Baguette entre ses doigts…

« Il ferait mieux de la marier sans tarder s'il ne veut pas un jour qu'elle échappe à sa vigilance et lui fasse un petit bâtard. Et il le fera, si vous lui en donnez l'ordre ou le conseil, Maître… » répond Rabastan, avec une moue méprisante, avant d'ajouter, après une brève hésitation : « Le fils Parkes pourrait faire l'affaire. Il a grand besoin d'une femelle et plusieurs bagarres ont déjà eu lieu, car il tente sa chance sans vergogne auprès de celles des autres. En le mariant à Pansy Parkinson, vous tireriez avantage sur deux tableaux… »

« Le fils Parkes doit épouser la fille de Peaks en juillet. Et Edgar Parkinson a des espérances plus élevées pour sa fille. Si je lui ordonne de la marier en dessous du rang qu'il est en droit d'espérer, il en concevra des rancœurs que je préfère éviter. Par ailleurs, je tiens à m'assurer qu'il ne prendra pas d'initiative malheureuse, à l'exemple de son fils. C'est justement pour cette raison, que je t'ai fait venir Rabastan… » oppose Voldemort, une lueur dangereuse traversant son regard, avant qu'il ajoute : « Fais nous venir un thé… »

Rabastan obéit prestement et, d'un coup de Baguette appuyé, il fait apparaître un plateau à thé sur la console située auprès de son fauteuil, s'empressant aussitôt son arrivée, de faire le service avec maladresse …

« Voulez-vous que je m'assure de la fidélité de Parkinson et que je trouve un époux convenable pour sa fille ? » demande-t-il, quand Voldemort est servi

« Tu vas faire mieux, Rabastan. Tu vas devenir son gendre. Ainsi tu auras toutes les raisons de parler souvent avec lui et autant de possibilités de vérifier sa fidélité à mon égard… » répond Voldemort, en observant attentivement la réaction de son serviteur, tandis que je jette un coup d'œil à Harry…

Il a l'air aussi surpris que moi de cette décision de Voldemort. Rien ne laissait présager cela…

Rabastan quant à lui, grimace de dégoût…

« Aurais-tu une opposition à formuler, Rabastan ? » demande Voldemort, en plissant des yeux, vers son Serviteur qui se reprend aussitôt…

Il doit pester intérieurement d'avoir une fois de plus manqué de maitrise de lui-même….

« Non, Maître, je suis à vos ordres et je ferai selon vos désirs. Mais Bella ne sera guère satisfaite et elle va mener la vie dure à tout le monde dès que je ne serai plus disponible pour elle. Quant à la fille Parkinson, c'est moi, qu'elle risque de ne pas satisfaire. Dresser une novice en matière de sexe prend du temps et je n'aime pas en perdre, quand je pourrais l'employer plus utilement… » répond Rabastan, en apparence tout à fait indifférent…

Et sa façon de penser me dégoûte profondément. Ce type ne voit rien d'autre dans les femmes, que des objets sexuels que l'on dresse à satisfaire son bon plaisir, comme des animaux domestiques ou de foire…

« N'as-tu pas la réputation d'être assez vigoureux pour satisfaire deux femelles et même davantage ? Bella n'aura donc qu'à rester ta maîtresse attitrée... » déclare Voldemort, balayant l'air d'un geste de la main, comme pour chasser l'objection, ainsi qu'il le ferait d'une mouche

« Vous avez raison sur ce point, Monseigneur. C'est même une solution qui me conviendrait parfaitement car Bellatrix pourrait faire bénéficier Pansy Parkinson de sa grande et précieuse expérience. Mais je doute que cela fasse de moi le gendre idéal et le confident d'Edgar Parkinson. Il est très puritain et collet monté, concernant sa fille. Par ailleurs, que pensera celle-ci de cet arrangement. Elle n'est pas très équilibrée et je redoute ses réactions si elle venait à entrer en jalousie. Or elle a déjà démontré ce dont elle est capable quand elle est dans cet état…» répond Rabastan, sur un ton prouvant qu'il ne se maîtrise pas totalement encore une fois, tandis que Harry et moi échangeons des regards écœurés…

Voldemort plisse de nouveau les yeux et commence à fumer des naseaux…

« Pour quelqu'un qui déclare être à mes ordres et vouloir faire selon mon désir, tu opposes beaucoup d'arguments qui vont à l'encontre de mon projet… » fait-il remarquer, d'un ton sifflant…

Rabastan produit un très léger sursaut. Je crois qu'il vient de réaliser que sa langue s'est un peu trop déliée encore une fois…

« Pardonnez mon évidente maladresse à m'exprimer, Monseigneur. Il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de remettre en cause votre projet et j'épouserai Pansy Parkinson dès qu'il vous plaira que je le fasse. Si je soulève ces points sensibles, c'est uniquement parce que je souhaite ardemment qu'aucun problème ne vienne troubler votre quiétude. Or, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis l'amant de Bellatrix, afin d'éviter que la nécessaire satisfaction de ses besoins sexuels conséquents, ne provoque des désordres fâcheux dans vos rangs. Et comme vous le souhaitez, je resterai son amant. Mais je crains fort que cet arrangement ne déplaise aux Parkinson et cela est contraire à vos intérêts… » se défend Rabastan, qui doit produire un sacré effort de concentration cette fois et s'applique à la plus sincère conviction

Voldemort l'observe attentivement, le regard toujours très suspicieux. Puis il semble se détendre et réfléchir à ce que son Serviteur vient de lui dire. Rabastan reste cependant sur ses gardes et s'il respecte le silence de son Maître, il se tient prêt à répondre à la moindre de ses paroles…

Bien qu'il est assez évident aussi, qu'il décroche de temps à autre…

« Si la fille est satisfaite, alors le père le sera… » murmure Voldemort, au bout de deux ou trois minutes de réflexion…

« Euh, oui… Sans aucun doute, Maître… » acquiesce Rabastan, du bout des lèvres et un petit tic de contrariété agitant sa bouche…

Ouais… Il se rend compte qu'il doit produire des efforts pour être à la hauteur je crois bien. Tout autant qu'il est contrarié de l'obstination de son Maître à vouloir le marier à Pansy Parkinson…

Ce que je comprends fort bien. Epouser le pékinois, quel horrible cauchemar !

« A toi donc, de faire en sorte qu'elle le soit, Rabastan. » ordonne Voldemort, tandis que son Serviteur affiche un air vaguement ahuri durant un quart de poil et se reprend tout aussi vite

« Oui, Maître. Auriez-vous de précieux conseils à me donner à ce propos ? » demande-t-il, avec une certaine prudence…

« J'en aurais, assurément. Mais je souhaite d'abord entendre tes propositions, Rabastan. Je suis curieux de connaitre la stratégie que ton brillant et si retors cerveau adoptera, pour satisfaire à la fois ta maitresse, une épouse possessive et un beau-père puritain, soucieux du bonheur et de l'honneur de sa fille… » répond Voldemort, en s'adossant confortablement dans son fauteuil…

Il fait rouler sa Baguette entre ses doigts et observe son Mangemort avec un sourire en coin, tandis que Rabastan réfléchit intensément, les yeux plissés sur sa concentration…

« Eh bien… Je suppose qu'il me faut avant tout commencer par apaiser Bellatrix et lui présenter ce mariage comme une importante mission, dont vous nous confiez la réussite à tous les deux. Ainsi, elle ne cherchera pas à le contrarier et s'empressera au contraire de me seconder avec zèle… » explique-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur Voldemort, dans un regard qui cherche son approbation….

Voldemort la lui donne, d'un hochement de tête et Rabastan semble respirer un peu plus librement…

« Ensuite, c'est la fille Parkinson, qu'il faut convaincre. En toute discrétion. Je dois lui faire une cour empressée et lui demander très rapidement de m'épouser. Le soir même, je l'incite à devenir ma maîtresse, ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile puisqu'elle semble très intéressée pour découvrir les plaisirs sexuels. Et j'entreprends aussitôt de faire son éducation, l'invitant à aller voir Bellatrix, pour lui demander des conseils. Bella se fera un plaisir de l'embobiner et de lui faire accepter qu'elle s'immisce dans notre lit, sous couvert de favoriser sa compréhension en lui faisant démonstration de ce qu'il convient de faire pour satisfaire son époux. Dès lors, Bella et moi lui ferons découvrir tous les plaisirs auxquels elle aspire et nous l'amènerons à ne plus pouvoir se passer de nous deux. Ainsi, tout devrait bien se passer et quand je demanderai sa main à son père, elle taira notre arrangement et lui affirmera qu'elle sera heureuse avec moi… » poursuit Rabastan, de plus en plus sûr de lui, nous écœurant davantage encore Harry et moi…

« Très bien, Rabastan. Cette stratégie est parfaite. Mets là en application rapidement, car je veux que le mariage ait lieu le 2 Mars au plus tard. » susurre alors Voldemort, d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois, tandis que Lucius a l'air de jubiler…

Il doit se réjouir de détenir un moyen de pression sur Rabastan au cas où cela s'avèrerait nécessaire… Voire même le moyen d'accomplir une discrète vengeance par Parkinson père interposé…

« Le 2 Mars… Dans dix jours donc. Le délai est très court… » répond Rabastan, sourcils froncés, avant de relever les yeux sur son Maître pour ajouter très rapidement : « Mais qu'il en soit selon vos désirs, Maître et je vous promets que la petite Parkinson sera dans mon lit demain soir au plus tard…»

Et Voldemort rit, la gorge rejetée en arrière et visiblement très satisfait…

« Ah ! Rabastan ! Tu es parfait, mon ami ! Tu viens de me prouver que ta loyauté m'est acquise, contrairement à ce qui m'a été rapporté. » déclare-t-il ensuite, avec une visible satisfaction, tandis que Rabastan plisse les yeux à son tour…

Et que Lucius fronce les sourcils…

« Puis-je me permettre de… » commence Rabastan, le poing serré, avant d'être interrompu par son Maître…

« Une perfide lettre anonyme, mon ami, comme il m'en arrive de temps à autre. Mais ce qu'elle dit, n'a plus guère d'importance. Tu m'as apporté la preuve de ton indéfectible fidélité en faisant passer mes intérêts avant les tiens. D'une part en acceptant d'épouser Pansy Parkinson, qui, je le sais pour l'avoir observé à maintes reprises, ne recueille que ton mépris et ton dégoût et d'autre part, en t'appliquant à mettre au point une stratégie parfaite pour la séduire dans un délai aussi bref, tout en préservant une place de choix pour Bellatrix à tes côtés, afin de prévenir tout trouble dans mes rangs. » explique Voldemort, en se levant pour prendre un parchemin sur le bureau, qu'il fait aussitôt flamber

Le parchemin est réduit en cendre en trois ou quatre secondes et Rabastan fixe le petit tas qu'elles forment sur le tapis, d'un regard à la fois furieux et haineux…

Sûr qu'il cherchera qui a voulu lui nuire ainsi…

Puis il relève son regard vers Voldemort…

« Il s'agissait donc d'un test, Monseigneur... » constate-t-il, plus qu'il ne demande…

« Oui, mon très cher ami. Et je n'ai pas douté un instant que tu en triompherais. Mais à mon grand regret, Je devais te le faire passer, afin que nul ne pense que j'ai fait preuve de favoritisme à ton égard ou affirme que je me laisse manipuler comme un pantin par des félons. » répond Voldemort, d'un ton qui laisse à penser que toutes ces tracasseries sont bien lourdes à porter…

Un vrai comédien. En pleine manœuvre de séduction envers Rabastan, afin que celui-ci ne lui tienne pas rancœur d'avoir douté de lui…

Et de l'avoir torturé d'un Doloris…

« Je vous remercie de votre confiance, Maître. Et, si vous le permettez, je mettrai tout en œuvre, pour que de telles calomnies ignobles ne viennent plus troubler votre tranquillité d'esprit… » déclare Rabastan, en servant du thé dans deux tasses.

Il en offre une à son Maître, qui l'accepte et se rassoit face à lui…

De son côté, Lucius a l'air à la fois contrarié et plus intrigué que jamais…

« Et comment procèderais-tu pour y parvenir, Rabastan ? » demande Voldemort, en croisant les jambes, en une pose qu'il pense sans doute élégante et décontractée tout à la fois, mais qui lui donne l'air d'un vieillard ratatiné au fond de son fauteuil…

« Eh, bien… Je pourrais commencer par sonder tous vos Mangemorts, Maître et déterminer qui peut avoir intérêt à fragiliser votre organisation en jetant le discrédit sur vos plus fidèles Serviteurs. Et je pourrais également me charger de tester ceux que vous me désigneriez… » propose Rabastan, avant de boire une gorgée de son thé…

….

« On dirait qu'il commence déjà à retrouver tous ses esprits. Je le trouve plus pertinent qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure.. » glisse Harry, tandis que j'acquiesce..

Rabastan a effectivement l'air d'avoir moins besoin de se concentrer sur ses réponses. Lucius, lui, serre les poings, visiblement furieux et guette la réponse de son Maître…

….

« Je te remercie de te soucier de tout cela, Rabastan. Mais je compte toujours sur toi pour aller recruter en Europe. Aujourd'hui j'ai procédé moi-même, mais s'assurer de la fidélité de mes Serviteurs, est une tâche habituellement dévolue à Lucius et il s'en acquitte avec zèle. Je lui ferai part néanmoins qu'il pourra faire appel à tes services s'il le juge nécessaire… » répond Voldemort, en observant soigneusement les réactions de Rabastan…

Lucius affiche maintenant un sourire en coin et une visible satisfaction. Sans doute éprouve-t-il également du soulagement. Il détient toujours sa place à la droite de son Maître…

« Comme vous le souhaitez, Monseigneur… » acquiesce Rabastan, avec un mouvement de tête en signe de respect…

Mais le petit tic de contrariété s'est mis en train et les yeux exercés de Voldemort ne l'ont certainement pas manqué.

« Très bien. Tu partiras samedi. Et tu emmèneras Antonin et Bellatrix. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ta maîtresse, ni que celle-ci sème le trouble dans mes rangs durant ton absence … » déclare-t-il, une lueur moqueuse flamboyant dans son regard

Rabastan sourit en remerciant son Maître. Mais à la lueur qui a traversé brièvement ses yeux, je suis persuadé qu'il est surtout satisfait de partir avec Dolohov. Et qu'il va profiter de son voyage, pour tâcher de confirmer que c'est bien lui qui l'a attiré dans un piège ce matin…

Et je me dis que toute cette scène à laquelle nous assistons Harry et moi, marque peut-être le début de l'effondrement des bases de l'organisation de Voldemort…

Car Lucius aura sans doute à cœur de se venger de Rabastan qui a tenté de voler sa place. Par ailleurs, Antonin Dolohov est un vieux renard et il ne manquera pas de deviner les soupçons de Rabastan à son égard. Et il ripostera. C'est certain. Or quand des Lieutenants commencent à se tirer dans les pattes, ce n'est jamais bon et cela annonce généralement le début de la fin…

Dommage que ni Rabastan, ni Dolohov ne porte de Micro à son insu. Nous aurions pu suivre l'évolution de cette affaire-là aussi…

« Puis-je me permettre une question avant de me retirer, Maître ? » demande Rabastan, auquel Voldemort vient de donner congé…

« Bien sûr, mon cher ami… » répond Voldemort, qui ne prête pourtant déjà plus attention à son Serviteur et farfouille dans sa paperasse …

« Avec qui allez-vous conseiller à Edgar Parkinson de marier sa fille ? » s'enquiert Rabastan en haussant un sourcil…

Voldemort éclate brièvement de rire et laisse aussitôt ses parchemins, pour relever les yeux sur Rabastan

« Rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas avec toi, mon cher ami ! Mais dis-moi, aurais-tu quelques suggestions à faire à ce propos ? » répond-il, l'air amusé

Rabastan semble réfléchir, sourcils froncés, durant quelques secondes. Mais je gage qu'il a déjà une réponse toute prête.

« Le célibat ne réussit guère à Antonin. Je le trouve quelque peu… enclin à ruminer ces derniers temps. Je pense qu'il aurait besoin de distraction et l'éducation sexuelle d'une jeune fille pourrait lui être un agréable dérivatif. Il a toujours adoré façonner les pucelles… » déclare-t-il ensuite, en affichant un air des plus sincères

« Très délicate attention de ta part, Rabastan et ce choix pourrait tout à fait convenir à Edgar. » répond Voldemort, qui reste une seconde ou deux le regard dans le vague, avant d'ajouter : « Demande donc à Antonin de venir me voir, Rabastan. Ainsi qu'à Edgar et sa fille. Le mariage aura lieu samedi, avant votre départ. Ainsi le jeune couple sera-t-il autant en mission, qu'en voyage de noces.. »

Lucius se réjouit une fois de plus. Il détient une seconde arme contre Rabastan, qui s'incline et sort du bureau, affichant un sourire des plus satisfaits et des plus cruels…

Et je me dis qu'il n'a finalement pas perdu autant le nord que cela, au contact de notre Sortilège…

Quoique !… Son désir de vengeance lui est dicté par les doutes envers Dolohov, qui se sont insinués dans son cerveau embrouillé à la suite de sa petite mésaventure dans les Cotswolds.

Et ces doutes semblent très bien ancrés…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 8 : Tonton Sev Et Croquemitaine**

**Neville**

Je suis à peine sorti de la salle de classe de DCFM, que Marian me choppe par le bras et m'attire à l'écart pour me dire qu'il doit me parler en privé de toute urgence.

Allons bon, que se passe-t-il encore ? me dis-je, soupirant intérieurement, en proposant à Marian de le faire dans la salle de cours que je viens de quitter.

Dean, Seamus et Théo, visiblement intrigués, nous suivent. Quand nous entrons dans sa salle de classe, Tonton Sev fini de ranger ses effets dans sa serviette et il lève la tête vers nous, sourcil haussé dans une interrogation muette et quelque peu inquiète.

« Ce n'est rien, il faut juste que nous parlions à Nev en privé… » le rassure Marian, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ok, pas de problème… Allez viens, Croquemitaine… » déclare Tonton, en tâchant de boucler sa serviette bourrée à craquer, tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant vers son bureau.

Croquemitaine obéit prestement et bouscule un peu Tonton lorsqu'il monte les marches à toute vitesse…

« Chien idiot ! Tu vas finir par me faire vraiment tuer dans les escaliers si tu continues comme ça !… » s'exclame Tonton, qui s'est vivement rattrapé à la rampe

Son labrador, qui est déjà arrivé en haut des marches et le regarde venir vers lui sagement assis sur le palier, pousse aussitôt un petit couinement, comme pour dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il ne veut surtout pas qu'une telle chose arrive, avant de se précipiter vers lui pour lui lécher la figure…

« Rhaaaaaaaa ! Croquemitaine ! Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas faire ça ! Et regarde un peu, tu as encore failli me faire tomber ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te tenir mon vieux ! » râle Tonton, en repoussant gentiment son chien sur le côté.

Ce faisant, sa serviette toujours ouverte renverse son contenu sur le sol et Croquemitaine jappe, en rentrant un peu la tête dans les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'il présente ses humbles excuses à Tonton, avant de lui lécher la main cette fois…

« Oui, oui, je sais… Tu ne le fais pas exprès. C'est la fougue de la jeunesse qui a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes après 03H30 à être resté sagement tranquille. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser vadrouiller dans les couloirs et encore moins jouer tout seul dans mes appartements. Je n'ai pas envie que Rusard me tombe dessus à chaque intercours parce que tu auras fait des bêtises, ni que tu mâchouilles encore mes livres ou mes chaussures. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver sous peu une solution satisfaisante pour tout le monde et pour toi en particulier. C'est promis… » explique Tonton, tout en ramassant les nombreux rouleaux de parchemins qui ont roulé dans les escaliers, pour les remettre dans sa serviette…

Les copains et moi rions ouvertement de la scène… C'est toujours un régal de voir Tonton interagir avec Croquemitaine…

« Vous pouvez rire, vous cinq ! Ce stupide labrador me cause bien des ennuis ! J'aurais mieux fait d'acheter un Kneazel comme j'en avais de prime abord l'intention ! » s'exclame Tonton dans notre direction.

Aussitôt, Croquemitaine, tenant dans sa gueule un rouleau de parchemin au trois-quarts mâchouillé et poisseux de bave, qu'il présente à Tonton, émet un petit pleurs, le regard malheureux. Et Tonton soupire encore une fois…

« Bon d'accord, tu n'es pas stupide. Et tu cherches à me rendre service dès que tu le peux. Mais regarde-moi ça, ce devoir est tout abimé et trempé de salive maintenant ! L'encre va être toute délayée. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à l'élève qui me l'a rendu ? » lui dit Tonton, en lui flattant un peu la tête avant de prendre le rouleau de parchemin.

Croquemitaine jappe deux fois, frotte sa tête sur la jambe de Tonton, puis jappe encore une fois…

« Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, ça. Rappelle-toi que j'ai retiré cinq points et collé une retenue à un élève hier, qui ne m'a pas rendu son devoir sous prétexte que son chat l'avait détruit. Alors si j'utilise le même genre d'argument maintenant j'aurais bel air, même si c'est la vérité. Voyons, à qui est ce devoir ? » déclare Tonton, tout en déroulant le parchemin, avant d'ajouter l'air tout à fait satisfait et d'un ton sarcastique : « Oh, Anibal Chester ! Eh bien nous sommes sauvés, mon bon Croquemitaine ! Je vais pouvoir lui dire que son devoir était tellement cousu d'absurdités que je l'ai fichu au feu pour le bien de l'humanité… »

Et le labrador jappe encore une fois, avant d'afficher une expression comique. On jurerait presque qu'il sourit du sarcasme de Tonton…

« Tu peux rire. Mais mieux vaut que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas, hein ? Parce que nous pourrions bien ne pas avoir autant de chance la prochaine fois. Allez, allons déjeuner et si nous avons le temps, je t'emmènerai faire une petite balade dehors… » lui dit Tonton, en bouclant bien sa serviette cette fois…

« Nous pouvons nous occuper de lui, quand tu es en cours ou pris ailleurs, si tu veux Tonton. » déclare soudainement Théo, tout sourire…

« Ouais. Bonne idée. On peut facilement se relayer avec ceux du Comité. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui faire se dégourdir les pattes. Moi par exemple, je peux tout à fait l'emmener quand je vais travailler dans les Passages Secrets… Il pourra courir autant qu'il veut là-bas… Sauf dans le Labyrinthe d'Artemus, bien sûr… » ajoute Dean, tout aussi souriant que Théo

« Et puis les mômes seront ravis de jouer avec lui quand on les emmène faire un tour dehors. Je parie même qu'ils se chamailleront à celui qui le tiendra en laisse dans les couloirs ! » renchérit Seamus, qui s'est approché de Tonton et Croquemitaine et caresse la tête du chien au travers des barreaux de la rampe

« C'est une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu, Croquemitaine ? » demande Tonton, en haussant un sourcils vers son labrador qui a tourné les yeux vers lui…

Le chien jappe une fois, tourne en rond, jappe encore en se dressant sur ses pattes pour les poser sur la rampe et tendre la tête vers nous…

« Eh bien puisque tu es d'accord, procédons ainsi ! Je vous le laisserai après le déjeuner et vous pourrez me le ramener ce soir à… disons 22H00 dans le labo des Cachots Perdus. Cela vous convient ? » décide Tonton, en flattant le flanc de Croquemitaine

« Parfait ! Je n'ai pas cours avant 15H00. J'irai lui faire faire sa promenade digestive et je verrai après qui peut lui tenir compagnie… » répond Théo, sous l'écoute attentive du labrador…

« Très bien. Mais ne l'emmène pas trop près de la Forêt interdite, ni de la ferme. Il devient intenable dès qu'il sent l'odeur d'autres animaux. Mieux vaut aller du côté du Lac. Et faites passer le mot : Accio marche très bien sur ce chien et il adore qu'on l'utilise sur lui. Il considère cela comme un jeu… » sourit Tonton, en grimpant les dernières marches de l'escalier, avant d'encourager son chien à le suivre…

Nous voilà avec une nouvelle responsabilité sur les bras. Et pas des moindres. Car si je ne doute pas que Croquemitaine soit un chien tout à fait adorable, je ne doute pas non plus qu'il va nous créer bien des soucis…

Il est jeune ce chien. Et il n'arrête pas de faire un tas de bêtises dès qu'il a la bride sur le cou…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 9 : Molly – Narcissa – Augusta Et Ievguenia**

**Molly**

Alors que l'horloge de la cuisine sonne 12h25, le déjeuner de Jordan et Jonas s'achève et Ievguenia propose spontanément d'aller les installer dans leur chambre pour la sieste. La pauvrette est pâlichonne et je me dis que cela ne lui ferait pas de tort de s'allonger un peu elle aussi, après notre déjeuner qui sera assez tardif aujourd'hui, car Arthur ne nous rejoindra qu'aux environs de treize heures trente.

Comme chaque jour, Jordan refuse d'aller dormir, d'un hochement négatif de la tête, mais dès qu'il a obtenu la promesse qu'il aura droit à une jolie histoire, il tend les bras vers Ievguenia en babillant gaiement. Elle le prend dans les siens et l'invite à nous embrasser avant de partir. Jordan s'exécute avec bonne humeur, serrant ses petits bras autour de notre cou et posant sa joue sur la nôtre pour un câlin rapide, avant de nous faire un gros baiser, puis de faire un signe d'au revoir avec sa main…

Il est adorable et si attendrissant que mon cœur se serre…

Pour lui. Pour Jonas, toujours si adorable lui aussi et si timide. Pour Ievguenia et tous ces orphelins que la guerre laisse derrière elle.

Il y en a trop. Beaucoup trop…

Comme il y a bien trop de parents aussi qui déplorent la mort d'un enfant. Quand ce ne sont pas plusieurs…

Comment font-ils pour rester en vie ou garder leur raison ?

Le visage de Percy traverse mon esprit. Et mes mains tremblent, tandis que je ravale les larmes qui montent dans mes yeux. Ma douleur est si profonde. Omniprésente depuis qu'Arthur est venu à Dunvegan Castle pour m'annoncer la mort de mon fils. Et mon cœur saigne chaque jour sa souffrance…

Si je n'avais eu à m'occuper de Fred, je crois que je serais devenue folle de chagrin dans l'heure… C'est monstrueux de penser cela, mais je bénis la jambe amputée de mon fils. La blessure d'Hermione aussi… Leur souffrance m'a été salutaire. Elle a permis à mon esprit de se raccrocher à la raison. Je devais m'occuper d'eux. Être forte pour eux.

Et quand un peu plus tard, Pénélope est arrivée au chevet de Percy et que j'ai su qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, c'est à la pensée que mon fils mort avait laissé une part de lui dans son ventre, que je me suis raccrochée…

Je sais que mon cœur saignera toujours. Mais la naissance de ce bébé colmatera un peu ma blessure. M'apportera un petite part de consolation…

En attendant sa venue, je m'occupe de Jordan et de Jonas.

Et lorsqu'elle le veut bien, d'Ievguenia aussi…

Annabelle, c'est autre chose. C'est une adolescente plus indépendante, qui a tout compris de notre guerre et qui gère son chagrin d'avoir perdu ses parents, comme nous le faisons pour le nôtre : en aidant elle-même les autres. Et nous nous épaulons dans nos souffrances respectives.

Comme elle m'a été précieuse dans les heures qui ont suivi la mort de ce pauvre Viktor !

Et je sais que je l'ai été pour elle, tandis que nous attendions des nouvelles de Draco…

« Il faut que je vous parle ! » déclare Narcissa, avec fébrilité, aussitôt Jordan, Jonas et Ievguenia hors de portée de nos oreilles…

« Nous t'écoutons. » répond Richard, d'un ton apaisant, tandis que je pose un plateau à thé sur la table qui attend d'être mise pour le déjeuner…

« Je n'ai pas dit à Ievguenia qu'elle est enceinte. » soupire Narcissa, en triturant le coin d'un mouchoir entre ses mains..

« Nous l'avons deviné, ma Chérie. Tout comme j'ai bien compris, au peu que j'ai pu saisir, depuis le salon, qu'elle s'est enfin souvenue de ce que Lucius et Voldemort lui ont fait. En revanche, je n'ai rien entendu par la suite. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé… » déclare Richard, en pressant tendrement la main de Narcissa…

Quel joli couple ils font tous les deux.

Je suis heureuse pour Narcissa, qui mérite amplement ce bonheur et j'espère que la guerre ne viendra pas davantage l'assombrir, qu'elle ne l'a fait déjà …

Merlin ! Comme je comprends la peur de Narcissa de perdre Draco ! Comme je comprends aussi qu'elle ait eu envie de tuer Lucius !

Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu résister moi-même au désir de tuer Edmond Parkinson, si Tarendra ne l'avait pas capturé avant que je l'aperçoive, durant l'attaque dans les Pennines. Et si Arthur n'avait pas trouvé les mots qu'il fallait lorsqu'il est passé devant nous, allongé sur une civière…

J'ai besoin de ta force… m'a dit Arthur, en me serrant contre lui…

Mais c'est lui qui m'a donné la sienne…

Augusta rentre des courses qu'elle est allée faire avec les Elfes de maison. Elle ôte sa cape et la confie à Minko, avant de s'installer avec nous à table, tandis que Narcissa entame le récit de son entrevue avec Ievguenia. Et si je m'efforce dans un premier temps à ne plus laisser mon esprit errer sur toutes ces douleurs que nous apportent la guerre, toute mon attention est finalement retenue par ses révélations et je n'ai bientôt plus d'effort à fournir…

« Merlin ! Vous êtes sûre que cette petite est totalement ignorante, Narcissa ? » m'enquiers-je, abasourdie…

« Et bien je me suis posé cette question mille fois depuis tout à l'heure. Et si dans un premier temps, j'ai pensé qu'Ievguenia avait peut-être régressé ou mis en place des défenses pour se protéger, je suis certaine maintenant qu'il s'agit bien d'ignorance et que ses parents ne l'ont jamais entretenue de la sexualité. » répond mon amie, l'air un peu désemparée…

« Si tel est le cas, quelle irresponsabilité de leur part ! Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à concevoir que la mère au moins n'ait pas eu une conversation avec sa fille avant les noces ! » s'exclame aussitôt Augusta, en pinçant les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Richard pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense.

« A mon avis Narcissa a raison. Cette petite a toutes ses facultés mentales, j'en suis certain. Et elle est d'une intelligence tout à fait normale, bien que celle-ci ait été bridée, en n'ayant jamais été encouragée à s'instruire au-delà du minimum. Il s'agit donc bien d'ignorance. » répond Richard, en pianotant sur la table…

« Mais Ievguenia a bien dû se poser des questions. Ne serait-ce que lorsque la nature s'est manifestée la première fois. Si elle ne savait rien, elle a dû avoir peur de ce qui arrivait. Qu'est-ce que sa mère lui a dit alors, comment a-t-elle pu justifier que cela se produirait chaque mois ?… » souffle-je, songeant à Ginny…

Elle avait dix ans, lorsque je lui ai expliqué qu'elle deviendrait un jour une femme et la manière dont cela se manifesterait. Et lorsqu'elle a eu ses premières menstruations, quelques jours avant ses douze ans, nous avons plus longuement parlé de la sexualité. Je me suis fait un devoir de répondre à toutes ses questions et de lui faire part de mes valeurs concernant l'amour.

Et Arthur s'est entretenu avec chacun de nos fils.

Certes, c'est un sujet délicat, mais jamais nous n'aurions laissé nos enfants dans l'ignorance !

« Sa mère lui aura raconté des fariboles sans doute ! » répond Augusta, avec raideur…

« Sûrement, oui. Et cela implique qu'il va falloir en plus lui apprendre que sa mère lui a menti. Merlin ! Quelle tâche ingrate il m'incombe encore ! Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment compliquée ! » ajoute Narcissa, sur un énorme soupir…

« Vous ne serez pas seule pour faire face à cette situation, Narcissa. Nous aurons cette conversation entre femmes, dès que Ievguenia redescendra. Je crois que le mieux, c'est de l'interroger à propos de tout cela. Et si on lui a raconté des balivernes, nous la ménagerons en lui disant qu'il s'agit là de contes pour enfants et que sa mère craignait sans doute la choquer. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » propose-je, en tapotant la main de mon amie…

Narcissa hoche la tête et me remercie d'un regard.

« Je vous épaulerai également, très chère. Nous nous installerons dans le salon, cela sera moins cérémonieux que dans le bureau et ainsi quand viendra le sujet le plus délicat, la situation paraîtra peut-être moins dramatique à cette pauvre enfant. Et en cas de nécessité, j'aurai des Potions Calmantes à portée de main.… » décide Augusta, avec fermeté

« Merci, Augusta. Votre aide nous sera effectivement très précieuse. » accepte Narcissa, qui tend un bref instant son oreille, avant d'ajouter : « La voilà qui descend déjà. Allons-y, buvons la Potion tout de suite… »

« Fort sage décision, Mesdames. Et quand Arthur arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je lui servirai son déjeuner. Ainsi, vous serai-je utile à quelque chose… » intervient Richard, d'un ton un peu taquin, en se levant de concert avec nous…

« N'essaye pas de faire de l'humour à la Weasley, Richard. Cela ne te convient absolument pas, Chéri… » répond Narcissa, avec quelque nervosité…

« Pauvre de moi ! Voilà bien la preuve que je suis inutile, puisque je n'ai même pas pu t'arracher l'ombre d'un sourire… » soupire Richard, en adoptant un air faussement dramatique…

Cette fois Narcissa sourit et elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

Ievguenia arrive au bas de l'escalier, au moment où Augusta entre dans le salon et Narcissa l'invite à se joindre à nous. Elle s'installe auprès de mon amie, sur le canapé, tandis qu'Augusta et moi-même prenons place chacune dans un fauteuil, face à elles deux. Puis, Byddo pose le plateau de thé que je lui ai demandé de nous apporter, sur la petite table de salon et il s'empresse de nous servir, avant de se retirer…

« Tu as l'air bien fatiguée, après cette éprouvante matinée, ma chérie… » déclare Narcissa, en examinant le visage d'Ievguenia, avec quelques inquiétudes…

« Oui, je le suis un peu. Et si vous le permettez, Tante Narcissa, j'irai me reposer après le déjeuner… » répond Ievguenia, avant de délicatement tremper ses lèvres dans son thé…

Elle est délicate dans toute sa gestuelle. Et toujours si douce !

« Oui, bien sûr… Mais avant de déjeuner, nous avons à converser avec Molly et Augusta, Ievguenia… » l'informe Narcissa, en reposant la tasse de thé auquel elle n'a pas touché, sur la table de salon…

« Oui, Tante Narcissa… » répond Ievguenia, en levant son regard clair vers mon amie

Narcissa hésite visiblement à entamer la conversation. Je la comprends, elle n'a pas eu de fille à éduquer, ni à informer des choses de la vie. Et je décide de prendre l'initiative…

« Sais-tu comment les bébés viennent au monde, Ievguenia ? » m'enquiers-je, avec douceur

« Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Mère m'a expliqué il y a quelques années, que lorsqu'une femme se sentait prête à être Maman, elle devait s'en confier à son époux, afin qu'ils puissent tous deux accomplir un rituel et que si celui-ci était un succès, une Fée accomplissait leur vœu, leur apportant un bébé quelques temps plus tard… » répond Ievguenia, avec candeur, tandis qu'à mes côtés, je sens Augusta se raidir…

« Et sais-tu en quoi consiste ce rituel ? » demande celle-ci, en tâchant d'adoucir le ton de sa voix…

« Non. Maman m'a dit que mon époux me l'enseignerait. » répond Ievguenia, dans un souffle un peu douloureux

Et mon cœur se serre pour la pauvre enfant. Si douce et innocente. Qui n'a connu que douleurs atroces pour sa nuit de noces…

« Ievguenia, chérie, as-tu eu une conversation avec ta mère, à propos des relations de couple et sur le fait que tu devrais partager ta couche avec ton époux ? » demande Narcissa, avec d'infinies précautions, son visage reflétant toute son anxiété…

« Je n'aime pas parler de tout cela, Tante Narcissa. Et je pensais que nous en avions fini avec ce sujet… » souffle Ievguenia, en gardant les yeux baissés

« Je le sais, ma Chérie. Mais nous devons le faire… » répond Narcissa, tandis que je me lève de mon fauteuil et que je viens prendre place de l'autre côté de la petite, pour passer mon bras autour de ses frêles épaules…

Augusta quant à elle, repousse la table de salon, pour approcher son fauteuil et Ievguenia lève son visage, pour nous regarder à la ronde...

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, la voix tremblante…

« Grave n'est pas le bon mot, mon enfant. Il s'agit plutôt de quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui va faire de toi une femme accomplie mon petit… » répond Augusta, avec un sourire qu'elle tâche de rendre rassurant…

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demande Ievguenia, son regard à la fois inquiet et curieux courant de l'une à l'autre d'entre nous, avant de se poser sur Narcissa…

« Tu vas avoir un bébé, ma Chérie… » lui apprend alors mon amie, en serrant ses mains entre les siennes, avec affection…

« Un bébé ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas fait le vœu d'en avoir un ! Ni accompli aucun rituel Magique avec… avec L… mon époux…» s'exclame Ievguenia, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension

Et soudainement, son regard s'assombrit et elle hoche négativement la tête…

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas quand il m'a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ! Mère m'avait dit que le rituel était plaisant ! Que mon époux serait très doux et très tendre durant ce rituel ! Alors cela ne peut pas être cela, n'est-ce pas ! Mère ne m'aurait pas menti ! » s'exclame-t-elle encore, avec détresse…

« Ta mère ne t'a pas menti, Ievguenia. Cela aurait effectivement dû se passer avec douceur, amour et tendresse. Mais ta mère ne pouvait pas savoir comment cela se passerait avec Lucius… » tente de l'apaiser Narcissa…

Mais Ievguenia tremble de la tête aux pieds et elle ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Et elle se lève brusquement, quand les pleurs d'un bébé nous parviennent soudainement depuis la cuisine…

« Je ne veux pas de ce bébé ! Je n'ai pas fait le vœu de l'avoir ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le dire aux Fées, n'est-ce pas ! Elles peuvent le garder ! Ou alors elles n'ont qu'à l'amener à Lucius ! C'est son héritier, pas le mien ! Alors je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux même pas le voir ! » s'écrie-t-elle, avant de courir vers la porte du salon et de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre…

Oh ! Merlin !

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qui est arrivé avec un bébé ?

Et au moment même où nous avions cette conversation si difficile avec Ievguenia ?

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

Alors n'hésitez pas !

...

..

.

V


	22. Les Uns Et Les Autres 4

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bisous à ma beta, Mystical**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Guest - Lion - Douceurfamille - **

**Les Uns Et Les Autres 4 / 6**

**Acte 10 : Nev Et Ses Potes**

**Théo**

Dès que Tonton a refermé la porte de son bureau derrière lui, Nev se tourne vers Marian et lui demande ce qu'il a de si urgent à lui dire.

« Loo Lin Xiao, voilà de quoi je veux te parler. Elle est impossible cette gosse ! » s'exclame aussitôt Marian, en s'assoyant sur un coin de table…

Nev soupire. Et je le comprends tout à fait. Depuis quelques jours, cette gamine est franchement insupportable et elle pousse à bout la patience de tout le monde…

« Ce n'est pas nouveau ça. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? » demande Nev, tandis que je jette un Sortilège pour garantir la confidentialité de la conversation…

Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un soit derrière la porte du couloir, à nous écouter…

« Elle a fait, qu'elle a échappé à la surveillance de Phillipa et Elinor à la récréation de ce matin et qu'elle nous a suivis en catimini Megan et moi, alors que nous allions déposer du matériel dans le Passage Secret de la Liseuse. » répond Marian, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air très mécontent…

« Oh, merde ! Elle a vu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » réagit aussitôt Dean, l'air très inquiet…

« Ouais… Megan et moi en train de nous bécoter. C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé pour expliquer notre passage dans les fourrés. Heureusement que nous l'avons repérée à temps cette petite peste. Nous ne nous sommes pas enfoncés assez loin pour qu'elle nous voie disparaître mystérieusement à ses yeux… Mais maintenant elle raconte partout que je suis un salaud qui pique les copines de ses potes et que Megan est une sale garce. Heureusement que Nathanaël est un mec compréhensif et qu'il a tout de suite pigé qu'il y avait une manœuvre de diversion là-dessous… » explique Marian, en fixant Nev droit dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter : « Il faut que tu fasses quelques chose, Nev ou ça va mal finir… »

« Et pourquoi moi ? La Préfète ou le Préfet en Chef peuvent très bien intervenir et lui faire la leçon. C'est leur rôle de maintenir la discipline et de débrouiller ce genre d'affaire… » répond Nev, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Claryce lui a déjà parlé. Hugh aussi. Mais rien n'y fait. Loo Lin est de plus en plus autoritaire et mauvaise langue. Et elle se mêle de tout et de tout le monde. Ça va mal finir, je te le répète.…» déclare Marian, tandis que j'approuve.

J'étais présent, lorsque Claryce et Hugh ont fait vertement la leçon à la petite Xiao. La gamine a réagi de façon très impertinente et insolente…

« Ok. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ou dire de plus que Claryce et Hugh ? » demande Nev, sourcils plus froncés que jamais…

« Tu as de l'ascendant sur elle, Nev. Toi elle t'écoutera… » répond Marian, avec assurance…

Cette fois, Nev hausse un sourcil vers notre pote.

« De l'ascendant ? Et pourquoi en aurais-je plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'enquiert-il, l'air dubitatif…

« Tu lui as fait une confidence et tu lui as fait prêter Serment. Depuis elle te considère comme quelqu'un de très important… » explique Marian, puis, voyant que Nev reste perplexe, il ajoute, une lueur un peu moqueuse dans le regard : « Et puis il est de notoriété publique qu'elle est complètement folle amoureuse de toi… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Neville, en s'étranglant à demi avec sa salive…

Le pauvre en a une quinte de toux qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux…

« C'est comme ça, mon pauvre Nev. Tu étais déjà un héros à ses yeux avant, mais depuis que tu es allé combattre à Pré Au Lard vendredi, elle te considère comme un Dieu vivant sur terre… » renchérit Marian, tandis que Seamus et Dean s'étouffent de rire…

« Mais je ne suis pas le seul à être allé là-bas ! Vous y êtes allés vous aussi ! On était plus de vingt ! » se récrie Nev, l'air complètement… catastrophé puis-je assurer…

« Ouais. Mais la moitié était des filles et nous les autres gars, nous ne nous appelons pas Neville. Et nous ne lui avons pas promis de défendre sa vie et celle des autres gosses au péril de la nôtre… » répond Marian, les yeux rieurs…

« Tu te fiches de moi, là… » gémit presque Nev, le regard oscillant entre espoir et désespoir…

Si la situation n'était pas aussi cocasse, j'aurais pitié de lui…

« Je te promets que non, Neville. C'est ce qu'elle raconte partout à qui veut l'entendre. D'ailleurs, elle t'a bien envoyé une carte à la St Valentin, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Marian, tandis que Seamus tapote sur l'épaule de notre pote, avec compassion…

« Mais c'est une gosse ! Elle n'a pas douze ans ! Et c'était une simple carte pour me remercier de l'avoir rassurée ! » se récrie Neville, qui n'en revient toujours pas…

« Elle n'a peut-être pas douze ans, mais elle a un sérieux béguin pour toi quand même, Nev. A la manière d'une petite fille certes, mais le fait est là. Et tout ce que tu dis est parole d'or pour elle. Des paroles qu'elle s'empresse d'interpréter à sa manière bien sûr… » affirme Marian, en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur la table…

Nev soupire, puis il fourrage dans ses cheveux, l'air de réfléchir intensément à tout ce que Marian vient de dire…

« Ouais. Ben si tu veux mon avis, si elle s'est fourré en tête qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, mieux vaut que je me tienne loin d'elle. Sinon, elle est fichue de prendre mon intervention comme une preuve d'intérêt pour sa petite personne et je ne tiens pas à encourager ses sentiments de gamine… » décrète-t-il finalement, avec fermeté.

Marian soupire et jette un coup d'œil vers moi pour que je l'aide à convaincre Nev, de faire quelque chose afin que Loo Lin Xiao nous fiche désormais la paix…

« Marian a raison, Nev, il faut intervenir. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette situation perdurer. Souviens-toi de ce qu'elle a raconté sur Harry et son cauchemar, samedi midi. Ginny était dans le coin et elle lui a cloué le bec et celui de toutes les personnes qui auraient voulu en rajouter par la même occasion. Et heureusement que Dennis était là aussi et qu'il a empêché Jérémy d'intervenir, parce que Loo Lin aurait passé un sale quart d'heure… » interviens-je donc, pour appuyer mon ami..

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai… » répond Nev, avec la même détermination…

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas intervenir, Nev. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, cette fois nous ne pourrons pas empêcher Loo Lin de se prendre une rouste maison par Oliver. Et finalement c'est lui qui payera le prix fort et il ne mérite pas ça… » insiste-je, sur un soupir…

« Et pourquoi Oliver flanquerait-il une rouste à Loo Lin ? » demande Nev, sourcil haussé sur son interrogation…

« Parce que Loo Lin a su qu'Hannah a été défigurée par Marsden et elle a dit texto dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles : La pauvre Hannah n'était déjà pas très jolie avant, mais maintenant elle est horrible à regarder !.. » révèle-je, en imitant les intonations de Loo Lin Xiao, tout en guettant les réactions de mon ami…

J'ai fait mouche. Nev pince les lèvres. Et je jette un coup d'œil vers mes potes, pour que l'un d'eux enfonce le clou…

« Si ce n'était que ça encore, on pourrait raisonner Oliver. Mais elle a ajouté qu'Hannah ferait mieux de se mettre un sac sur la tête pour ne pas effrayer les plus jeunes quand elle sortira de l'infirmerie… » renchérit Marian, tandis que Nev plisse ses yeux…

Il commence à voir rouge là….

« C'est pas le pire encore. En plus, elle a menti sans vergogne en ajoutant qu'Oliver est un salaud, qu'il a bien profité d'elle mais n'en veut plus maintenant qu'elle est laide à faire peur… » ajoute Dean, en faisant la grimace…

« Et il n'y a pas qu'Oliver qui risque de lui flanquer une raclée à Loo Lin. Blaise et Hermione aussi. Si ce qu'elle a raconté leur revient aux oreilles, ils ne la louperont pas… » glisse Marian, avec une grimace lui aussi…

Ah ça, c'est sûr. Quand j'en ai entendu parler par Claryce il y a deux jours, ça m'a foutu en rogne et j'avoue que ça m'a démangé sérieusement de coller un Silencio définitif à la petite peste. S'ils l'apprennent, Hermione se contrôlera peut-être, mais Blaise, je ne le pense pas...

« Qu'a-t-elle dit à leur propos ? » demande Nev, d'un ton brusque…

« Que dans le fond, l'un et l'autre devaient bien être contents d'être de nouveau célibataires parce qu'il est évident qu'ils se tournent autour depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Et que Blaise ne serait jamais sorti avec Ursula si Hermione ne s'était pas trop hâtivement engagée auprès de Viktor auquel elle ne devait s'intéresser que pour sa notoriété et son argent… » assène Marian, tandis que la moutarde monte visiblement au nez de notre pote…

« Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, tout ça. C'est une vraie peste cette gosse ! Une affreuse langue de vipère ! Et souviens-toi, Dean, ce qu'elle a osé dire hier, au sujet de Luna… » renchérit Seamus, avec perfidie, tandis que je tique un peu…

S'il y a un sujet hyper sensible pour Nev, c'est bien Luna. Et ses parents. Or, les propos de Loo Lin ont de quoi toucher Nev en plein cœur, concernant les deux. Et j'avoue que je redoute un peu la réaction de mon ami…

Je ne suis pas le seul, d'ailleurs, car Dean jette un coup d'œil à Seam, signifiant clairement qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas parler de ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demande Nev, d'un ton grondant

« Euh… Finalement ça n'a pas d'importance, Nev. Tout ce qui compte c'est que… » commence Seamus, qui regrette maintenant visiblement d'avoir abordé le sujet…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » redemande Nev, en avançant d'un pas vers Seamus, l'air fumasse et déterminé à savoir…

« Euh… D'accord, je vais te le dire. Mais prends ça d'où ça vient Nev et garde ton calme, Ok ? » répond Seamus, qui reste courageusement sur sa place, tandis que Marian, Dean et moi reculons avec prudence…

Les Ondes Magiques de Neville commencent à déborder. Et il produit même des étincelles au bout de sa main gauche…

Putain ! Il va falloir qu'on le calme, sinon Loo Lin Xiao va passer un très, très sale moment…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » insiste Nev, le regard luisant d'une lueur noire…

« Du calme, mon pote. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. C'est une gosse, Nev. Une sale petite commère d'accord. Et tout ce qu'elle raconte est inacceptable. Mais je pense qu'avant tout, elle cherche à ce que l'on prête attention à elle… » essaye de temporiser Marian…

Mais Nev serre de nouveau les poings et sa mâchoire se crispe. Ses Ondes Magiques tournoient davantage autour de lui et cette fois Seamus recule, les cheveux hérissés sur sa tête, tandis que les chaises et les tables commencent à trembloter autour de nous…

« Calme-toi, Nev… » interviens-je d'une voix douce…

« JE. SUIS. CALME ! » s'écrie mon pote, en relâchant son poing gauche dans un geste brusque…

Et un Sortilège fuse dans une gerbe d'étincelles, allant frapper le tableau dans un boucan d'enfer...

Putain ! On l'a échappé belle ! Si l'un de nous avait été frappé, il aurait été bon pour un passage prolongé dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie, me dis-je, en regardant le tableau.

Il y a un gros trou aux bords noircis et fumants en son centre…

« Euh… J'appelle pas ça être calme moi… » commente Seamus, en regardant lui aussi le tableau, mains sur les hanches…

« Moi non plus… » approuve-je, en reportant mon attention sur Nev…

Il est blême et regarde alternativement le tableau et sa main gauche, l'air de ne pas en revenir. Ceci dit, cela a eu le mérite d'avoir fait retomber sa colère…

« Ouais… Ok… Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi calme que je le pensais. Mais maintenant je le suis. Alors allez-y, dites-moi ce que Loo Lin a raconté sur Luna… » déclare Nev, en enfonçant sa main gauche dans la poche de sa robe…

Il n'en revient visiblement pas de ce qu'il a fait. Et je n'en suis pas surpris. Nev ne se rend pas compte de la puissance qu'il est capable de développer, quand il est en rogne…

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, Nev… » réponds-je, désireux qu'il garde le calme qu'il a retrouvé…

« Si. Si vous voulez que je parle à Loo Lin, il faut que je sache tout ce qu'elle a pu dire sur les uns et les autres… » oppose Nev, en s'assoyant sur une table

« Tout ? Ben dans ce cas, mieux vaut qu'on aille au QG et qu'on se fasse apporter des tonnes de vivres, des sacs de couchage et des litres de thé. Parce qu'on n'en aura pas assez de trois semaines au moins à tout te raconter… » plaisante Seamus, en claquant l'épaule de Nev

« Ok. Pas la peine que vous me rapportiez tout. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle a dit sur Luna. Et je vous promets de garder mon calme… » insiste encore Nev, en nous regardant à la ronde…

Les potes et moi échangeons des coups d'œil. Si nous gardons notre langue, je crois que nous ne sommes pas sortis d'ici et que si nous persistons à nous taire, Nev remuera de toute façon ciel et terre pour savoir. Et il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne maintenant, alors que nous sommes là pour le retenir s'il le faut…

« Ok, je vais te le dire. Mais calmos, hein ! » déclare-je, en regardant Nev droit dans les yeux

« Je l'ai déjà promis... » répond-il, sur un soupir…

J'hésite encore un chouia, puis, sur un signe de tête encourageant de Marian, je me lance…

« Ok… Alors voilà. Loo Lin a dit, je cite : Neville ferait mieux de se trouver une copine plus équilibrée, car c'est sûr, Luna finira un jour chez les foldingues à Ste Mangouste comme ses pauvres parents… » révèle-je d'un ton prudent…

Nev ferme les yeux et inspire profondément à plusieurs reprises. Il est clair qu'il a bien du mal à conserver la maîtrise de lui-même…

« Bien ! Je vais lui parler à cette petite peste ! Tout de suite ! » déclare-t-il au bout d'environ trente secondes, en se levant, le regard déterminé et se dirigeant aussitôt vers la porte à longues enjambées…

« Euh… Nev, n'oublie pas que tu as promis de garder ton calme. Et que c'est une gosse… » lui rappelle Marian, en courant à demi pour rester à la hauteur de Nev…

« Je suis calme. Très calme. Très, très calme. » répond Nev en serrant les dents, sans ralentir le rythme de sa marche…

« Ben c'est pas vraiment l'effet que tu me donnes mon pote. Vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu digères un peu tout ça et que tu la vois un peu plus tard… » lui fait remarquer Seamus, tandis que nous amorçons la descente de l'escalier…

« Pour qu'elle ait encore le temps de taper sur les nerfs de quelqu'un ? Non, Seam, je vais la voir maintenant. Et ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. » répond Nev, toujours entre ses dents serrées, en dégringolant les marches à toute vitesse…

Les copains et moi nous regardons, ça va chauffer dur pour Loo Lin Xiao, si nous n'arrêtons pas notre pote pour le calmer…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 11 : Arthur Et Les Enfants **

**Narcissa**

Quelle catastrophe !, me dis-je, tandis que ma protégée monte les escaliers en courant.

Mais qui donc a bien pu arriver avec un bébé au moment où il ne le fallait vraiment pas !

« Molly ? Où es-tu ma Chérie ? » entendons-nous Arthur appeler parmi les pleurs du bébé, tandis que la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Richard…

« Ah ! Tu es là ! » poursuit Arthur, en nous apercevant, avant d'entrer dans le salon, précédé de deux enfants et portant un bébé dans les bras…

Molly, Augusta et moi restons muettes, regardant les petits s'approcher sous les doux encouragements d'Arthur, dont l'un d'entre eux, un garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes, s'accroche à sa robe…

« Je sais que je suis en avance mais voilà, je voulais vous présenter Emily, Julian et Brian qui ont respectivement 5 ans, 3 ans et 2 mois. Ils sont frères et sœur. Severus pourrait sans doute les emmener au Village des Elfes, mais j'ai pensé qu'ils seraient aussi bien ici… » déclare Arthur, en déposant le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture, dans les bras de Molly…

« Bien sûr qu'ils seront bien ici. » répond mon amie, son regard attendri posé sur Brian, qu'elle berce déjà avec douceur…

Arthur hoche la tête, ses yeux traversés d'émotions diverses, fixés sur son épouse qui s'assoit sur un fauteuil…

« Eh bien, tout ce petit monde doit avoir faim, n'est-ce pas ? Venez dans la cuisine les enfants, je vais vous servir un bon déjeuner… » déclare Augusta, en se penchant vers les deux petits pour les prendre par la main…

Les enfants obéissent avec docilité et mon cœur se serre. Il est évident qu'ils sont choqués des malheurs qu'ils ont vécus…

« Qui sont ces enfants, Arthur ? N'ont-ils vraiment plus aucune famille ? » demande Molly, dès qu'Augusta est sortie du salon, fermant la porte derrière elle

« Ce sont les derniers enfants que nous ayons réussi à identifier, Molly. Et ils ont encore une tante par alliance et un très vieil oncle, mais leur tante a déjà recueilli les quatre enfants de son frère. Avec les siens, cela fait neuf petites bouches à nourrir et elle n'est pas très riche. Quant au vieil oncle, il va soutenir sa nièce financièrement alors qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de moyens non plus et il est trop âgé pour s'occuper d'un bébé et de deux enfants en bas âge… » explique Arthur sur un soupir, en se servant une tasse de thé…

« Et pourquoi les avoir amenés ici, plutôt qu'au Village des Elfes ? » s'enquiert encore Molly, en découvrant un peu le bébé

Il s'est calmé et il dort maintenant avec abandon….

« Brian est le bébé dont Viktor a sauvé la vie… » souffle Arthur, son regard rivé sur Molly…

Instinctivement, elle serre le bébé contre son cœur, tandis que des larmes montent dans ses yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup Viktor, qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille depuis qu'il vivait au Terrier et son chagrin de sa perte est presque aussi vif que celui qu'elle éprouve pour la mort de son fils…

« Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici… » répond-elle, dans le même souffle qu'Arthur…

Arthur acquiesce et il attrape la main qu'elle lui tend pour la serrer avec tendresse.

« Je vais descendre le berceau du grenier et l'installer dans notre chambre avant de repartir au Ministère. » déclare ensuite Arthur, avant de finir son thé…

« Oui, en attendant, je vais le caler entre des oreillers au milieu de notre lit… » acquiesce Molly, en se levant de son fauteuil…

« Et moi je vais tâcher de convaincre Ievguenia que ce n'est pas une Fée qui est venue lui apporter un bébé… » soupire-je, en l'imitant…

Arthur lève aussitôt un regard surpris vers moi…

« Je vais vous expliquer, Arthur. Va, Chérie, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes… » intervient Richard, en me pressant le bras avec affection…

Je le remercie d'un sourire et je sors du salon derrière Molly. Quand nous arrivons au premier étage, elle s'arrête sur le palier et se tourne vers moi…

« Ce serait bien si Ievguenia acceptait de s'occuper de temps en temps de ce petit ange, n'est-ce pas ? Cela éveillerait peut-être une fibre maternelle chez elle… » déclare-t-elle, en caressant la joue du bébé…

« Oui, ce serait bien. Mais je crains fort qu'elle refuse. Et que les prochains mois soient difficiles pour elle… » réponds-je, le cœur étreint de peine

« Ievguenia est une bonne âme et je suis sûre que vous saurez trouver les mots qui toucheront son cœur, Narcissa… » m'encourage Molly, qui regarde un instant le fond du couloir sans le voir, avant d'ajouter : « Arthur et les enfants… Il est comme moi. Il ne saurait en voir un malheureux… Brian est l'enfant pour lequel Viktor a donné sa vie et à ce titre, maintenant il fait partie de la famille. Bien sûr aussi, Arthur a pensé qu'il sera un excellent dérivatif à ma douleur et que je reporterai sur lui l'amour que j'ai dans le cœur pour Viktor. Mais voyez-vous, Narcissa, je suis certaine que sa motivation pour amener ce bébé ici, va au-delà de tout cela et qu'elle est également liée à Ievguenia. Et si Arthur pense que ce petit ange l'aidera à aimer l'enfant qui pousse en son sein, alors il n'y a aucune inquiétude à se faire. »

« J'aimerai y croire avec autant de confiance que vous, Molly… » réponds-je, sur un soupir

« Oh ! Vous pouvez, Narcissa. Arthur a bâti notre maison sur un Cercle de Fées… Son cœur est grand et son instinct très sûr. » affirme Molly, avec un sourire si sincère qu'il me touche profondément…

Et me redonne de l'espoir…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 11 : Mondingus Et Rita**

**Harry**

Ron et moi venons tout juste de finir notre déjeuner, quand la relève arrive, ainsi que Maugrey qui vient aux nouvelles comme il le fait deux ou trois fois par jour…

« Alors les jeunes, pas trop dure cette première garde ? » demande Ralph Seymour, en ôtant sa cape d'hiver

« Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par là… » grimace Ron, avant de finir son gobelet de jus de citrouille…

Ralph lève un sourcil et j'entreprends de faire le rapport de la matinée. Hestia Jones grimace, lorsque j'évoque les ébats sexuels des uns et des autres. Ceci dit, elle est tout autant intriguée que Ralph et Maugrey, par les trois point essentiels : la mission que Voldemort aurait voulu confier à Queudver, la fameuse épingle à cravate de Rabastan et l'effet de notre Sortilège combiné…

« Beau résultat qu'vous avez obtenu avec votre invention ! Et tu as raison, Harry, ce s'rait une bonne chose si on pouvait piéger quelques Mangemorts dans ç'Sortilège. Mais on aura l'occasion d'en r'parler plus tard. Allons voir si nous pouvons trouver ç't'épingle… » déclare Maugrey, à la fin de mon rapport…

Ron et moi acquiesçons et enfilons un blouson bien épais, avant de prendre nos balais en main et de suivre Fol Œil vers la salle à manger, que nous quitterons par une porte fenêtre, pour survoler le parc…

Bien sûr, ni Ron, ni moi ne pourrons sans doute être d'un grand secours dans les recherches, mais je veux être là, si Maugrey trouve l'épingle…

Nous partons en direction du lieu où nous avons trouvé les enfants, Maugrey scrutant le sol, centimètre par centimètre, tandis que Ron et moi jetons quelques Accio aux alentours. Mais rien n'y fait et nous commençons sérieusement à douter que nous trouvions l'épingle, quand Ron émet l'idée que nous ferions peut-être mieux d'aller du côté du portail…

Après tout, il a bien fallu que Rabastan et les autres passent par là avec les enfants…

« Là ! J'la vois ! » s'exclame soudainement Fol Œil, tandis que nous contournons le Manoir par l'Est

Il indique du doigt un épais buisson de buis et nous nous posons aussitôt tout à côté, laissant Maugrey bien examiner le terrain…

« Ouais… Elle est pas nette ç't'épingle. J'aime pas son aura… Mais c'est encore une fois un Maléfice que je n'connais pas… Mieux vaut la laisser là, en attendant qu'Bill ou Albus vienne voir ça. J'vais juste la dégager… » déclare-t-il, avant de lever sa Baguette et d'enlever la neige qui recouvre l'Artefact

Il ne lui faut pas très longtemps, pour que Ron et moi puissions voir l'épingle à cravate et je m'accroupis pour mieux l'examiner à mon tour. Elle est d'un aspect banal à première vue et plutôt jolie, bien que le diamant soit un peu trop ostentatoire à mon goût. Et lorsque j'avance la main pour sentir son aura, un frisson me remonte l'échine…

Je ne sais pas exactement quel effet produit cet Artefact, mais ma Magie n'aime pas cela du tout et dans un automatisme, je jette un Sortilège autour de l'épingle, afin que nul ne puisse la prendre dans sa main…

« Ah ! On a d'la visite ! » s'exclame soudainement Maugrey, en se tournant vers le portail…

D'ici je ne vois rien. Le portail est à demi caché par des arbres. Mais à l'instar du vieil Auror et de Ron, je grimpe sur mon balai et je me dirige par-là, distinguant bientôt la silhouette familière de Mondingus, qui porte quelqu'un dans ses bras…

Rita !, me dis-je, en apercevant une mèche blonde dépasser d'une capuche…

Et j'accélère brusquement, me posant auprès du couple, avant mes deux compagnons…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, avec inquiétude, en voyant du sang sur le visage de Mondingus

« Rita a essayé d'me fausser compagnie et j'bataillais avec elle dans une ruelle, quand Larbrouss est arrivé. Il m'a r'connu, parce qu'elle avait annulé mon déguiz'ment pour détourner mon attention, avant d'essayer d'Transplaner loin d'moi et cet andouille a cru que j'voulais l'emm'ner à Voldemort pour avoir la récompense mise sur sa tête. Alors il l'a assommée d'un vilain Sort et j'me suis un peu battu avec lui. J'ai cru l'avoir assommé aussi, mais quand j'ai Transplané chez elle, il s'est accroché à mon bras. Cette fois, j'l'ai laissé sur l'carreau. Mais il sait que j'protège Rita maint'nant. En plus, elle peut plus rester chez elle, parce qu'il partage le Secret d'sa maison puisque j'l'y ai emm'né accidentell'ment et j'savais pas où aller d'autre qu'ici… » explique Mondingus, qui commence à ployer sous sa charge…

« Pouvez-vous entrer chez Rita ? » m'enquiers-je aussitôt auprès de Maugrey,

« Ouais… T'as raison, j'vais voir si j'peux récupérer Larbrouss. » répond Fol Œil, en Transplanant illico.

« Tu as bien fait d'amener Rita ici, Mondingus. Nous la réveillerons à l'intérieur. Laisse Rita à Ron et grimpe vite sur ton balai.… » déclare-je ensuite, en tâchant de maîtriser ma contrariété…

Mondingus, transfère Rita sur le Balai de Ron, qui entoure la journaliste d'un bras, puis il grimpe sur le sien, qu'il avait laissé près du Portail et nous nous hâtons vers le Manoir, nous dirigeant vers l'escalier, pour nous rendre dans une chambre de l'étage, quand Ron s'arrête soudainement.

« Nous allons lui faire une petite frayeur à Rita… » décide-t-il en se dirigeant aussitôt après, vers la tapisserie qui masque le couloir menant vers les caves…

« Quelle frayeur ? » demande Mondingus, l'air un peu inquiet

« On va la laisser mariner dans une cave pour lui faire croire qu'elle est dans un cachot du Manoir Malfoy. Ça devrait lui servir de leçon… » répond Ron d'un ton ferme, tandis que je frissonne…

J'approuve sa décision. Mais la perspective d'aller dans les caves ne me réjouit guère…

« T'es dur… » souffle Mondingus, en traînant un peu les pieds…

« Dur ? Ecoute, Mondingus, elle vous a mis en danger tous les deux. Et s'il revient aux oreilles de Voldemort que tu protèges Rita Skeeter, il pourrait soudainement avoir un doute sur l'authenticité du Journal de son Ancêtre, se poser sérieusement des questions et finalement découvrir la supercherie. Or, s'il se débarrasse du Collier et de la Bague, nous perdons deux importants moyens d'obtenir des informations qui pourraient sauver des dizaines de vies. Sans compter que s'il les examine de près avant de s'en débarrasser, il trouvera les Micros. Et de là à ce qu'il en soit de même de tous les autres que nous avons installés au Manoir et des Caméras en plus, nous perdrons la totalité de nos avantages ! » assène Ron, d'un ton rude, tandis que Mondingus pâlit terriblement

Voldemort comprendra aussi que nous savons tout de ses projets de Rituels et qui sait comment il réagira alors, me dis-je, en songeant au message du faux souvenir que nous avons laissé dans le Journal…

« J'n'avais pas pensé à ça… » avoue Mondingus, l'air contrit, ajoutant après un très bref silence : « J'aurais dû y penser et amener Larbrouss au Ministère avant d'venir ici… »

« Si tu l'as assommé aussi sûrement que l'est Rita, alors Fol Œil l'a trouvé chez elle et il est déjà au Ministère. » temporise-je, en lui pressant l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort…

« Ouais. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, Larbrouss n'ira peut-être pas se vanter qu'il a loupé une occasion de capturer Rita. Il en subirait des conséquences qu'il préfère sûrement éviter… » renchérit Ron, d'un ton considérablement radouci, avant d'ajouter, avec plus de fermeté : « Il n'empêche qu'elle mérite une bonne leçon… »

Mondingus se contente de hocher la tête. Il est encore très pâle, mais il semble tout de même un peu rassuré par nos paroles et je précède Ron dans l'escalier, tournant instinctivement dans le couloir, menant à l'opposé de la cave dans laquelle j'étais en captivité avec Jérémy…

J'ai assez examiné les plans de Priest Hole Manor, pour savoir qu'il y a de ce côté d'autres petites caves qui devraient faire notre affaire…

Une seule d'entre elle cependant possède encore une porte. Elle est propre et son soupirail est protégé d'une vitre. Je la renforce de solides Protections, puis jette quelques Sortilèges qui ne permettront pas à Rita de prendre la fille de l'air sous sa forme Animagus, tandis que Ron la dépose dans un coin…

Et nous sortons de son cachot, au moment où le pas claudiquant de Maugrey se fait entendre dans l'escalier des caves…

« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé Larbrouss ! Sa mémoire est effacée et j'lai laissé dans un coin d'l'Allée des Embrumes… » déclare-t-il, en venant vers nous…

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amené au Ministère ? Cela aurait fait un Mangemort de moins dans la nature... » demande Ron, en bouclant la porte de la cave, tandis que je colmate chaque brèche ou petite ouverture…

« C'est du menu fretin qui n'cause pas trop d'dégâts dans les combats. Et on peut encore avoir besoin d'faire passer d'fausses informations par son intermédiaire… » répond Fol Œil, en haussant les épaules, avant d'indiquer la porte de la cave et de demander : « Vous comptez la laisser là-d'dans combien d'temps ? »

« Quelques heures. Nous devons aller à Poudlard, maintenant, mais nous pourrons revenir vers 17H00 et lui jouer une petite comédie dont elle se souviendra… » répond Ron, avec un sourire en coin…

« D'accord. J'm'arrang'rais pour être là si j'peux. Mais dis voir, Mondingus, où est-ce qu'elle voulait aller ? » répond Maugrey en se détournant pour repartir vers l'escalier, entraînant Mondingus avec lui…

Mondingus ne répond pas tout de suite. Par-dessus son épaule, il regarde la porte de la cave où est enfermée Rita, l'œil un peu malheureux. Et je me dis que Rita l'a peut-être pris dans ses filets, le pauvre bougre…

« Harry avait raison. Elle voulait aller espionner la veuve Williams. Et elle a essayé d'me fausser compagnie quand elle a compris qu'j'irai pas avec elle…» finit-il par dire, sur un soupir…

« Ouais… Bon sang d'bois d'bourrique, hein ! Allez mon vieux, tu vas aller t'soigner la main, la patte et la figure et t'reposer. Tu l'as bien mérité… » commente Maugrey, en l'invitant à le précéder dans l'escalier…

« Oui… Et la prochaine fois, j'f'rai pas la même bêtise qu'aujourd'hui. Et j'l'accompagn'rai plus tout seul. » acquiesce Mondingus, avant de se tourner vers Ron et moi-même pour ajouter : « Vous lui f'rez pas trop peur quand même, hein ? »

« Nan, t'inquiète. Juste de quoi la faire réfléchir… » le rassure Ron, avec un sourire indulgent…

Mais je sais que cette indulgence est dirigée vers le brave homme, qui le remercie d'un signe de tête, bien plus que pour Rita. Et que celle-ci aura droit à la frayeur de sa vie, quand nous reviendrons tout à l'heure…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 12 : Neville Et Loo Lin**

**Théo**

Quand nous arrivons en bas de l'escalier, Neville continue droit devant lui, sous le regard plissé et soupçonneux de Rusard qui tient sa chatte dans ses bras. Il ouvre les Grandes Portes, sort sur le perron, puis lève la tête vers le ciel et, poings serrés, il pousse un long cri de rage, qui doit s'entendre à trois lieues à la ronde…

Et quand il n'a plus de souffle, il inspire trois ou quatre fois à fond, avant de revenir vers nous…

« Voilà. On peut y aller maintenant… » dit-il, en s'arrêtant devant nous, mains sur les hanches et l'air tranquille, sous l'œil de Rusard qui se dit visiblement que mon pote est devenu fou…

Moi, maintenant, je reconnais tout à fait le Nev habituel. Et je me fais tout de suite moins de soucis pour les fesses de Loo Lin…

« Où veux-tu aller, pour lui parler ? » demande Marian, en amorçant un pas vers la Grande Salle…

« La petite salle d'accueil fera parfaitement l'affaire. » répond Nev, en marchant d'un rythme nettement plus calme

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous. J'ai cours de Potions et j'aimerai déjeuner avant… » déclare Marian, en faisant la grimace…

Personne n'apprécie les cours de Potions de Latton, même si, sur les conseils du professeur Dumbledore, il a accepté de revoir le programme des classes, en tenant compte du niveau atteint par chacune d'elle avec Tonton Sev…

« Ne t'en fais pas, Théo viendra avec moi. Dean et Seamus récupéreront Croquemitaine pour lui et ils nous attendront dans le QG. Il faudra bien que nous déjeunions nous aussi… » décide Nev, tandis que les potes et moi acquiesçons

Quand nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, quelques regards se tournent vers nous, mais ils ne s'attardent guère. Marian nous laisse pour rejoindre ses potes qui lui ont gardé une assiette, tandis que Dean et Seamus s'installent avec les Gryffondors, auprès de ma Ginny. Nev et moi poursuivons notre chemin, nous arrêtant auprès du groupe de Loo Lin à la table des Poufsouffles…

« Salut les mômes ! » lance Nev, avec un sourire…

« Bonjour Neville ! » répondent les gosses, dont certains ne sont visiblement pas satisfaits d'être qualifiés de « mômes »…

Loo Lin entre autres, qui fait un peu la moue…

« Loo Lin, as-tu fini ton repas ? » demande ensuite Nev, en haussant un sourcil vers la gamine…

« Oui, Neville ! Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu besoin de mes services ? » s'enquiert-elle en retour, son visage s'illuminant d'un grand sourire qui fait pétiller ses yeux et repoussant son assiette encore pleine de dessert…

« J'aurais effectivement besoin de te parler, Loo Lin. Peux-tu venir avec moi ? » répond Nev, d'un ton tranquille…

« Bien sûr, Neville ! » accepte la gosse, en sautant sur ses pieds, avant de tourner son attention vers ses amis, pour ajouter, sur un ton autoritaire et l'air très important : « Ne soyez pas inquiets si je ne suis pas revenue à temps pour aller en classe. Je ne risque rien avec Neville. Il m'accompagnera et si je suis en retard, il expliquera au professeur Chourave qu'il avait des choses importantes à me dire ! »

Et elle tourne les talons aussi vite, pour nous précéder vers le Hall, le nez un peu en l'air, dans une attitude très fière et satisfaite, tandis que Nev lève les yeux au ciel et que je ris sous cape…

Elle fera certainement moins la fière dans quelques minutes…

« Par ici, Loo Lin… » l'arrête Nev, quand nous arrivons à hauteur de la salle d'accueil des premières années, dont il ouvre la porte.

Loo Lin lui sourit, lorsqu'elle passe devant lui pour entrer. Et son regard lui jette des petits cœurs en plein visage. Du moins, c'est l'impression que cela me fait. Et je me demande alors, dans quelle mesure elle ne sortira pas d'ici le cœur brisé. Cela me fait soudainement de la peine.

Certes, Loo Lin est une vraie sale gosse et tout ce qu'elle raconte sur mes amis est franchement inadmissible. Cela leur ferait un mal fou de l'apprendre. Mais est-il bien utile de faire du mal à Loo Lin en retour ? Je ne crois pas…

Alors j'arrête Nev en lui saisissant le bras et quand il se retourne vers moi, je plonge mon regard dans le sien…

« Vas-y mollo et ne lui brise pas trop le cœur, ok ? » souffle-je, tandis que Loo Lin, totalement inconsciente de ce qui l'attend, va s'installer sur un banc sous la fenêtre du mur opposé…

« Ok… » soupire Nev, en acquiesçant de la tête…

Et nous entrons à notre tour. Je ferme la porte derrière nous et Nev pose un Sort de Confidentialité, avant de marcher vers Loo Lin…

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te rendre service, Neville ? » demande la gosse, son regard énamouré posé sur mon pote.

Nev soupire et il s'assoit sur une chaise qu'il a placée devant la gamine…

« Loo Lin, j'ai entendu dire des choses, qui m'ont fait beaucoup de peine… » répond-il, d'un ton doux, le regard sincèrement attristé…

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, Neville ! Qui t'a fait de la peine ? » demande la gosse, soudainement aussi attristée que mon ami.

« C'est toi, Loo Lin… » répond Nev, en regardant la petite Serpentard droit dans les yeux…

Ceux de Loo Lin s'arrondissent de surprise horrifiée.

« Quoi ? Oh ! Mais non ! Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de peine ! Je te le promets ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air indignée…

« Et pourtant tu m'en as fait, Loo Lin. » affirme Neville, sans changer ni son ton, ni son regard…

« Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? » s'enquiert Loo Lin, l'air de ne sincèrement rien comprendre…

« Tu m'as fait de la peine parce que tu as raconté des choses très méchantes et de vilains mensonges sur mes amis et sur Luna. » répond Nev, sans ciller sous le regard de la gosse, qui pâlit peu à peu…

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » se défend-elle, dans un souffle cependant…

Elle est nettement mal à l'aise et des larmes montent dans ses yeux. Son regard est désemparé et j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle mène une lutte contre elle-même…

« Si, c'est vrai. Tu as dit des choses affreuses sur Oliver, Hannah, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Luna… Et bien d'autres personnes. Et si tu continues comme ça, quelqu'un va finir par se fâcher très fort. D'ailleurs, j'étais très fâché moi-même, quand toutes ces horreurs que tu as dites me sont revenues aux oreilles. Et tu as de la chance que j'aie réussi à retrouver mon calme car j'avais très envie de te coller une grosse fessée, Loo Lin… » affirme Nev, d'un ton ferme…

« Ce n'est pas moi ! Je… » s'écrie-t-elle, les poings serrés, dans cette attitude que je l'ai vue adopter déjà, devant Claryce et Hugh…

Mais Nev la coupe.

« Tous ceux qui t'ont entendus sont donc des menteurs ? Vraiment ? Loo Lin, tu me déçois beaucoup ! Et tu as intérêt que je n'entende plus dire que tu as encore raconté des choses ignobles sur mes amis ou je te la colle cette fessée ! Devant tout le monde, dans la Grande Salle ! Et cesse d'épier chacun comme tu le fais ! Tu te rends compte qu'un jour tu pourrais suivre par mégarde un partisan de Voldemort, sans savoir qu'il est un Âne Bâté et tomber dans un piège ? Je t'ai dit de me signaler si tu voyais quelque chose d'anormal, pas de jouer au détective ! » gronde-t-il, l'air très sévère…

De grosses larmes montent aussitôt dans les yeux de Loo Lin. Mais visiblement mon pote ne se laisse pas attendrir. Sans doute l'aurait-il fait, si elle avait fait amende honorable et baissé pavillon. Cependant son attitude frondeuse et ses dénégations l'ont de nouveau fichu en rogne. Et il se lève, écrasant Loo Lin sous son regard fâché…

« Il est l'heure d'aller en cours. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard. Nous finirons cette conversation plus tard. » dit-il, alors que le son de la cloche annonçant le proche début des classes se répercute dans les couloirs

Loo Lin ne bouge pas cependant. Elle reste figée sur le banc, le visage fermé et très concentré. Encore une fois elle semble lutter contre elle-même, yeux clos, secouant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, se pliant un peu comme sous la force d'un poids.

Et soudainement elle ouvre les yeux, haletante. Grimaçant aussi sous la douleur et elle finit par hurler, tombant du banc en se tortillant comme sous l'effet d'un Doloris.

Nev se retourne sur elle, puis lève les yeux sur moi au moment où je le regarde moi-même…

« Comédie… » dit-il, en pinçant les lèvres, tandis que Loo Lin hurle toujours à se déchirer la gorge…

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse avoir raison. Loo Lin a vraiment l'air de souffrir beaucoup. …

« Ça suffit, Loo Lin ! Arrête cette comédie ! Cela ne prend pas ! » s'exclame Nev, d'un ton très sévère…

La gamine se ramasse sur elle-même, criant toujours, les yeux révulsés. Et soudainement elle se cambre, à se casser les reins, cris bloqué dans la gorge, avant de se détendre brusquement, les yeux clos et la respiration haletante…

« Bien. Maintenant que tu as compris que je ne marchais pas dans ta comédie, dis-moi la vérité, Loo Lin ! » ordonne Nev, sans se départir de sa sévérité.

Loo Lin gémit et ouvre les yeux. Il me semble que ça lui est pénible de le faire, tout autant que se redresser, pour s'assoir. Des larmes brillent dans ses yeux maintenant cernés d'une ombre violacée….

« Je ne le fais pas exprès, Neville. Je ne veux pas dire toutes ces choses, mais elles sortent toutes seules de ma bouche, je te le promets. Et je ne veux pas suivre tes amis, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire. Je te le jure Neville. Je dis la vérité. Il faut me croire ! » supplie-t-elle, tremblante, la voix cassée et le regard douloureux…

Nev pince les lèvres…

« Je ne te crois pas, Loo Lin ! Je te verrai après tes classes. D'ici là, réfléchis bien et reconnais tes responsabilités ou je resterai très fâché contre toi ! Maintenant, suis nous sans faire d'histoire jusqu'aux serres ! Et n'ouvre plus la bouche si ce n'est pour dire la vérité ! » oppose Nev d'un ton sec, avant de tourner les talons pour partir vers la porte à longues enjambées…

Loo Lin essaye d'obéir, malgré son regard profondément malheureux et la faiblesse dont elle semble être en proie. Elle réussit à se lever tant bien que mal, mais ses jambes ne la portent pas et elle s'effondre en pleurs, sanglotant à fendre l'âme…

Nev s'arrête aussitôt. Il soupire et se frotte les yeux du pouce et de l'index, avant de reporter son regard sur Loo Lin, dont les épaules tressautent, puis il me jette un coup d'œil, avant de s'avancer vers la gamine et de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu reconnais tes torts, Loo Lin ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton considérablement radouci

La gamine se jette dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle tremble convulsivement et elle secoue négativement la tête, avant de relever son visage terriblement pâle et baigné de larmes vers Nev…

« Je… Je te jure… Neville… je ne … veux pas te… faire de… la peine… Je te… jure que je… ne veux… pas dire… toutes ces choses… Mais je… suis obligée… Je suis obligée… C'était déjà la… même chose pour… Astoria… Je ne voulais… pas… qu'elle ait des… ennuis… avec les Ânes… Bâtés… » sanglote-t-elle, suffocant à demi…

Et quelque chose dans son regard me dit que c'est la vérité. Alors je ne laisse pas à Nev le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, pour la tancer une fois de plus…

« Quelque chose cloche, Nev ! Alors emmène-la à l'infirmerie, je vais chercher quelqu'un qui saura démêler la vérité. » dis-je, dans un souffle

Nev sursaute et lève son regard vers moi, soudainement pâle.

« Imperium ? » demande-t-il, sourcils froncés…

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Sûrement… » réponds-je, en filant, laissant Nev et la gosse qui pleure tout ce qu'elle peut dans ses bras

Et je cours vers le bureau du Directeur, me disant que tout cela est peut-être un coup de l'Espion de Poudlard. Dans quel intérêt, je n'en sais rien. Il a peut-être juste envie de s'amuser. Ou il s'exerce à imposer sa volonté à quelqu'un en utilisant cette gosse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose cloche. Car Loo Lin a peut-être toujours été autoritaire. Mais jusqu'à présent, sa langue acérée était surtout dirigée contre les Ânes Bâtés. Or, depuis quelques semaines elle s'attaque à tout le monde et je me rends compte soudainement, que depuis Samedi, ses cibles sont surtout des élèves qui ont participé à la Bataille de Pré Au Lard, et que Harry, Hermione et Ron font particulièrement les frais de médisances acerbes.

Et elle dépasse vraiment les bornes. Trop et trop soudainement, pour que ce ne soit pas louche…

Et je me dis avec le recul que nous aurions dû nous en rendre compte bien avant aujourd'hui…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

N'hésitez donc pas !

...

..

.

V


	23. Les Uns Et Les Autres 5

Disclaimer: chapitre 1

...

Bisous à ma beta, Mistycal

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Guest - Lion - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

**..**

**.**

**Les Uns Et Les Autres 5 / 6**

**Acte 13 : Ievguenia Et La Vérité Sur Ses Parents**

**Narcissa**

Tandis que Molly va coucher le petit Brian dans sa chambre, je me dirige vers celle d'Ievguenia, respirant avec calme et concentration, pour maîtriser mon anxiété.

Je m'arrête devant sa porte, tendant l'oreille. Je perçois quelques petits reniflements et mon cœur se serre encore une fois. La pauvre enfant a certainement pleuré davantage ces dernières semaines, qu'elle l'a fait durant toutes ses jeunes années en Cornouailles…

Je frappe à la porte et je l'entends aussitôt remuer, mais elle ne répond pas. J'insiste donc, l'appelant doucement et je commence à penser qu'elle ne m'autorisera pas à entrer, me réjouissant secrètement de cette petite marque de rébellion, la première de sa vie sans doute, quand la porte s'ouvre…

Ievguenia, les yeux gonflés et rougis de larmes, baissés sur ses chaussures, s'efface pour me laisser entrer, sous le regard triste de Kroutia, son Elfe de maison…

« Je suis désolée, Tante Narcissa. Je sais que j'ai été impolie de sortir du salon sans y avoir été autorisée. Je ne le ferai plus… » murmure-t-elle, d'une voix nouée, tandis que son Elfe de Maison se retire avec discrétion…

« Oh, ma Chérie ! Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée …» réponds-je, en la prenant dans mes bras, la serrant brièvement sur mon cœur, avant de la saisir par les épaules et de lui demander de lever les yeux vers moi…

Son regard me déchire. Sa détresse est si immense !

« Ievguenia, il faut que nous parlions sérieusement toutes les deux. » déclare-je, avec douceur

« Je ne veux pas de ce bébé, Tante Narcissa ! Je…. » s'exclame-t-elle, toute tremblante, de nouvelles larmes débordant de ses yeux, avant que je ne l'interrompe…

« Le bébé que tu as entendu pleurer il y a un instant n'est pas à toi, Ievguenia. C'est un petit orphelin qui n'a plus de famille pour s'occuper de lui. Arthur l'a amené ici avec sa sœur et son frère. Il s'appelle Brian et c'est le bébé que Viktor a sauvé au prix de sa vie… » lui explique-je rapidement, à son soulagement visible…

« J'ai vraiment cru que c'était une Fée qui m'apportait déjà un bébé… » soupire-t-elle, tandis que je reprend mon souffle…

Merlin ! Comment peut-elle être aussi candide et croire à ces sornettes !

A moins qu'elle ne veuille encore y croire ? Qu'elle refuse de penser que sa mère lui a autrefois menti ?

C'est une possibilité…

Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur son lit, prenant place à ses côtés et ses mains dans les miennes, terriblement ennuyée d'avoir à lui ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité, quand la porte, que j'ai laissée entrebâillée, s'ouvre avec lenteur, sur Molly et Richard…

Ils entrent tous les deux, sur un signe de tête de ma part et s'assoient sur les chaises qu'ils ont apportées, sous le regard anxieux d'Ievguenia…

« Ievguenia, ma Chérie, ce ne sont pas les Fées qui apportent les bébés aux Mamans...» déclare-je avec une douce fermeté, en serrant davantage mes mains sur celles de ma protégée, avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle…

« Mais… C'est ce que Mère m'a dit pourtant… » répond Ievguenia, dont la voix tremble, le regard traversé d'incompréhension douloureuse, avant d'ajouter : « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti ? Et pourquoi Père et Mère m'ont-ils donnée en mariage à Lucius ? Je ne comprends plus, Tante Narcissa. Je croyais qu'ils m'aimaient, mais maintenant, je me demande si c'était vrai. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, pour qu'ils cessent de m'aimer ? M'ont-ils alors donnée à Lucius pour qu'il me punisse en me faisant si mal ? »

« Oh, non, Ievguenia ! Tes parents t'aimaient. N'oublie pas, ma Chérie, n'oublie jamais que ta mère a donné sa vie pour te sauver et ton père la sienne, quand il a voulu punir Lucius du mal qu'il t'a fait. Ils t'aimaient si fort, qu'ils t'ont protégée comme on le fait avec un tout petit enfant, durant toute ta vie. Ils voulaient t'épargner des vilénies du monde, te garder comme un précieux trésor, pure et innocente. Et ils croyaient tous les deux sincèrement que Lucius te protégerait comme ils l'ont fait… C'était une erreur de leur part…» réponds-je, mon regard plongé dans le sien…

« Ils… Ils m'ont toujours parlé de lui comme d'un jeune homme gentil et bien élevé, qui partageait leurs idéaux… Un prince charmant… Durant un an ils m'ont dit que j'épouserai un prince charmant ! Un jeune homme blond, tout comme moi. Intelligent et noble. Au Sang Pur et qui me protègerait de toutes les méchantes personnes qui me voudraient du mal… Et je les ai crus. Et quand le carrosse qui nous emmenait au Manoir a été attaqué, Lucius m'a sauvée et même s'il n'était pas aussi jeune que moi, j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était lui, mon prince charmant. Si beau et si fort ! Mais ce n'était pas un prince charmant… Il m'a fait mal dès que j'ai été mariée avec lui. Et son Seigneur aussi… » explique Ievguenia, avec un infinie tristesse…

Molly et moi échangeons un regard tout aussi attristé que le sien. Je lui dois l'entière vérité.

« Ce n'est pas avec Lucius que tes parents projetaient de te marier Ievguenia. C'est avec Draco… » lui révèle-je, le cœur brisé…

Me haïra-t-elle, nous haïra-t-elle, Draco et moi lorsqu'elle comprendra finalement pourquoi c'est Lucius qui l'a épousée ?

« Draco ? Mais… Non, c'est impossible… » réagit-elle, plus perdue encore maintenant…

« Oui, Draco. Mais lorsque Draco est venu m'arracher au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius a compris qu'il nous avait perdus tous les deux. Il n'avait plus d'épouse, ni d'héritier. Alors il a proposé à tes parents de t'épouser… Et tes parents ont accepté, car ils ont pensé que Draco faisait désormais partie des personnes dont il fallait te protéger. Et que Lucius le remplacerait avantageusement auprès de toi. » explique-je, avec appréhension sous le regard atterré d'Ievguenia qui, maintenant, comprend visiblement les implications de ce que je lui révèle …

« Il… Il m'a épousée pour te remplacer ! Et pour que je lui donne un fils ! Un héritier, pour remplacer Draco, c'est cela ! » s'exclame-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée…

« Oui. Je suis si désolée, ma Chérie ! » réponds-je, laissant des larmes déborder de mes yeux…

Elle me retire aussitôt ses mains, les portant sur sa poitrine, le regard désespéré…

« Est-ce que vous saviez, Tante Narcissa ? Saviez-vous qu'il allait m'épouser et me faire si mal ? » demande-t-elle, en me fixant de son regard douloureux…

« Je ne savais pas qu'il allait t'épouser quand je suis partie, Ievguenia. Ni par la suite. Lorsque je l'ai su, il était trop tard… Bill, Viktor et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre l'ont appris avant moi et ils ont aussitôt essayé de te sauver, Ievguenia. Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué le carrosse. Mais Lucius est parvenu à t'emmener au Manoir et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour toi, malgré tous nos efforts… » lui explique-je, lui révélant ensuite que le professeur Dumbledore et Nally ont pu ouvrir les yeux de son père, lorsqu'il a été capturé, mais que son évasion est intervenue trop tard, pour la tirer des griffes de Lucius et Voldemort…

Ievguenia écoute toutes mes explications avec une indicible tristesse et une horreur grandissante. Puis elle reste regard dans le vague durant quelques minutes. Elle réfléchit. C'est indéniable. Tout cela la fait grandir aussi. Très rapidement. Douloureusement. Je le vois à sa posture, aux changements notables sur son visage. Son expression. Son regard. Les plis amers aux coins de sa bouche…

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Mère m'a menti, à propos des bébés… » dit-elle, au bout de quelques minutes de silence

« Ta mère t'a raconté un conte, une histoire destinée aux tout petits enfants. Et plus tard, quand tu as grandi et que tu étais en âge de comprendre, elle ne savait peut-être pas comment t'expliquer comment cela se passe en réalité. » intervient Molly, très maternelle et indulgente

« Mais pourquoi ? » demande Ievguenia, un peu perdue…

« C'est peut-être ainsi, qu'on l'a elle-même élevée, la laissant découvrir seule la vérité. Certaines familles considèrent la sexualité comme une chose honteuse et beaucoup de mères sont gênées d'avoir à en parler à leurs enfants… » explique Molly, avec douceur…

« Oui… Ma famille était ainsi. J'ai moi-même appris la vérité à Poudlard, par la bouche de l'infirmière. Et je pense qu'il en aurait été de même pour toi, si tu étais allée à l'école, Ievguenia… » renchéris-je, me souvenant combien j'ai été choquée

Et quand j'ai voulu en parler à ma mère, aux vacances suivantes, elle a éludé la question, affirmant que c'est ainsi que cela devait se passer et que je ne devais plus jamais parler de cela, ni même y penser. Et je lui ai obéi, taisant dès lors toutes les questions que je me posais. Ne cherchant pas réponse.

Et tout comme Ievguenia, exception faite de ce que l'infirmière m'avait révélé, j'étais une petite oie blanche, lorsque j'ai épousé Lucius…

« Est-ce vraiment une honte ? Faut-il faire quelque chose d'anormal ou de mal pour avoir un bébé ? » demande Ievguenia, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Non, il n'y a rien de honteux à faire un bébé. C'est la nature. La sexualité n'est pas anormale, lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour et de tendresse. Bien sûr, c'est un acte répréhensible, lorsqu'il s'agit, d'abuser d'un enfant, ou d'imposer une relation non consentie à un ou une adulte, mais je t'expliquerai plus amplement ces notions-là plus tard si tu le désires, Ievguenia. Pour l'heure, ce qui compte, c'est que tu comprennes que la morale et l'éducation ont évolué étrangement, sous l'influence de personnes timorées qui ont fait des amalgames maladroits et imprimé dans les esprits, que la sexualité était honteuse, qu'il fallait la cacher, l'enfouir profondément dans les alcôves, alors qu'il ne s'agit en vérité que de la nature… » répond Richard, de sa voix chaude et profonde, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de Molly…

Et je lui suis reconnaissante d'être intervenu de cette façon, franche et chaleureuse.

« Oui. Oui je souhaite tout comprendre, Oncle Richard. Mais maintenant, je veux savoir toute la vérité sur les bébés. Et comment vous pouvez savoir que je vais en avoir un… » déclare Ievguenia, avec une détermination que je ne lui avais jamais vue

Et Richard entreprend de lui expliquer, avec simplicité, tout ce qu'i savoir sur la conception d'un bébé et sa venue au monde.

Ievguenia regarde son ventre, horrifiée…

« Il… Il est donc là… Mais… Je ne le veux pas ! Je ne l'ai pas voulu ! Il n'a pas été fait par amour ! Enlevez-le, s'il vous plait, enlevez-le ! Vous pouvez l'enlevez n'est-ce pas, Oncle Richard ! Dites-moi que vous pouvez l'enlever ! » s'exclame-t-elle, suppliante, une main crispée sur son ventre et l'autre serrant ma main, avec force

Ses ongles meurtrissent ma chair dans sa détresse et je la laisse faire. Je comprends ce qu'elle peut ressentir…

« Ievguenia, écoute-moi bien, mon enfant. Il existe une Potion d'Avortement, mais elle n'est pas autorisée par la loi Sorcière, sauf dans les cas de viol ou quand la vie de la future mère est en danger, car elle peut avoir des effets très nocifs et irréversibles. Compte-tenu des circonstances, le Magenmagot considèrera peut-être positivement une demande de ta part. Mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses, avant de le faire. Tu es sous le choc de la nouvelle et des souvenirs qui te sont revenus en mémoire tout à l'heure. Et c'est bien compréhensible. Tu dois cependant avoir conscience, que prendre cette Potion, n'est pas anodin. Elle peut provoquer une hémorragie incontrôlable et entraîner ta mort. Ou mettre fin à tes espoirs futurs d'avoir des enfants. » explique Richard, avec calme et douceur…

« Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je ne veux pas de cet enfant ! » insiste Ievguenia, dans une sorte de gémissement…

« Tu peux laisser faire la nature et mener ta grossesse à terme. Et si vraiment tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, tu pourras le faire adopter, à sa naissance. » répond Richard, son regard bleu ancré dans celui d'Ievguenia, marquant un petit silence, avant d'ajouter : « En toute honnêteté, Ievguenia, je pense que cette solution est bien meilleure. Et quand le choc de tes souvenirs et de tout ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui sera passé, tu pourras prendre le temps de réfléchir soigneusement à ce que tu souhaites vraiment. Et peut-être, dans quelques semaines, quand tu sentiras cette petite vie s'agiter en toi, éprouveras-tu d'autres sentiments à son égard… »

« Richard a raison, ma Chérie. Ne précipite pas ta décision. La maternité, c'est une grande inconnue pour toi. Il est normal que cela te fasse peur. Toutes les femmes connaissent des craintes à un moment ou l'autre de leur première grossesse. On se pose des questions, on se demande si l'on sera capable de bien s'occuper du bébé. Si l'on sera une bonne mère et si l'on saura l'éduquer… Mais lorsqu'il est là, c'est si merveilleux ! » le soutient Molly, le visage éclairé d'un sourire attendri…

« Peut-être… Mais vous, vous les vouliez vos enfants, Tante Molly… » murmure Ievguenia, qui laisse de nouveau glisser une larme sur sa joue

Sa main sur la mienne est cependant moins crispée, tout comme celle posée sur son ventre. Et elle reste quelques secondes à réfléchir, avant de tourner son regard vers moi..

« Et vous, Tante Narcissa, vous vouliez Draco aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle, tandis que ma gorge se serre…

« Oui, je le voulais, Ievguenia. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Pas par amour. Je l'ai voulu, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir les violences et les humiliations que m'infligeaient Lucius. Pour qu'il ne vienne plus dans ma couche le soir. Et je pensais avec sincérité que je ne pourrais pas aimer cet enfant.… » avoue-je, la poitrine serrée dans un étau et soutenant son regard, avant d'ajouter : « Quand j'ai su que je le portais, j'ai d'abord ressenti… un sentiment libérateur. Enfin, je n'allais plus être violée. Mais tout de suite après, un autre sentiment est né, la conscience que ce bébé était mien aussi, une part importante de ma vie et un désir fou de le protéger de Lucius s'est imposé à moi. Et j'ai su que j'aimais cet enfant de toutes mes forces. Alors j'ai prié Merlin et tous les anges du Paradis pour que sa petite vie s'épanouisse avec vigueur et lorsqu'il a bougé pour la première fois, c'était si extraordinaire que j'en ai pleuré de joie… »

Et je sens que ces souvenirs me donnent le même regard, le même sourire qu'a eu Molly un instant plus tôt…

« Je ne ressens rien de tout cela… » souffle Ievguenia, avec une infinie tristesse

« C'est normal, ma Chérie. Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y penser. Ni celui d'envisager d'avoir un enfant. Tu ne l'as ni espéré, ni souhaité. Tu n'as même jamais tenu un bébé dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Molly, en se penchant pour caresser son bras…

« Non. C'est vrai. Je n'ai même jamais vu un vrai bébé… » accorde Ievguenia, la gorge nouée…

« Eh bien, si tu veux, nous pourrons nous occuper de Brian, toutes les deux. Il a à peine deux mois. Et je suis certaine que cela t'aidera à voir plus clair en toi et à prendre la décision qui te convient le mieux… » propose Molly avec douceur…

Ievguenia ne répond pas tout de suite. Mais elle hoche positivement la tête après un petit temps de réflexion…

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je serai… un monstre, si je refuse de mettre ce bébé au monde ou si je le fais adopter à sa naissance ? » demande-t-elle, après une visible hésitation…

« Non, ma Chérie. Ce sera simplement parce que tu n'es pas prête. Et nous serons toujours à tes côtés, quelle que soit ta décision. Nous t'aiderons. Et nous t'aimerons toujours…» réponds-je, en la prenant dans mes bras, pour la serrer contre moi…

Elle me serre très fort elle aussi. J'ai le sentiment que tout s'entrechoque dans son esprit. Qu'elle est en proie à des contradictions…

« Tante Narcissa, je… Je commence à comprendre bien des choses, que je refusais de voir jusqu'ici. Voldemort est le Mage Noir que l'Ordre du Phénix combat et c'est contre lui que vous faites la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle, en relevant son regard de nouveau désespéré dans le mien…

Et si elle souhaite entendre la vérité, je devine aisément qu'elle espère de toutes ses forces se tromper…

« Oui… » acquiesce-je, tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux sur un soupir douloureux…

« Alors… Alors Lucius est un Mangemort. Il tue et fait du mal à beaucoup de gens n'est-ce pas ? C'est un monstre… » souffle-t-elle, la gorge nouée…

« Oui, Ievguenia. » acquiesce-je, avec regret…

Me voilà de nouveau contrainte de lui faire du mal...

« Est-ce que mes parents savaient ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient comme eux ? » demande-t-elle maintenant, le visage baigné de larmes…

« Les convictions de tes parents les ont amenés à commettre des erreurs d'appréciations qui leur ont été fatales, Ievguenia. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils n'avaient pas mesuré la situation à sa juste valeur, ni compris la folie cruelle de Voldemort et combien Lucius était tout aussi cruel que lui. Ton père a ouvert les yeux trop tard. Et ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de le réaliser avant de mourir… » répond-je avec toute la sincérité qu'il m'est possible…

Je ne crois qu'à demi mes propres mots et Ievguenia sent que tout n'est pas dit. Son regard pèse sur moi. Elle veut la vérité, pleine et entière…

« Mais ils devaient bien savoir que Voldemort est un être monstrueux de froideur et de cruauté. Et que Lucius est tout aussi cruel que lui… Ils avaient déjà fait du mal à des gens avant, n'est-ce pas ? » insiste-t-elle, tendue, crispée…

« Voldemort et Lucius ont abusé bien des personnes, Ievguenia. Ils se défendaient des accusations portées contre eux, affirmaient ne faire que se défendre des attaques portées à leur encontre. Tes parents n'étaient pas en Angleterre lors de la première guerre et ils n'en ont sans doute perçu que quelques bribes. Par la suite, Lucius a su les séduire et les gagner à la cause de Voldemort. En toute sincérité, j'ignore jusqu'où l'engagement de ton père dans ses rangs serait allé, si Lucius et Voldemort ne t'avaient pas fait de mal, mais je pense pouvoir assurer qu'il n'a pas été impliqué dans les actions les plus ignobles qu'ils ont perpétrées. » réponds-je, sans quitter le regard d'Ievguenia…

Elle est profondément blessée…

« Racontez-moi tout, Tante Narcissa. Je veux tout savoir de cette guerre et de ce que mes parents ont fait ou non. Je veux comprendre comment ils ont pu être trompés et me marier à un monstre. Quelles étaient les véritables intentions de Voldemort et Lucius ? J'ai besoin de tout savoir … » insiste-elle, cependant…

« Ta demande est légitime, Ievguenia. Cependant, tout te raconter va prendre du temps et je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de déjeuner auparavant… » intervient Richard, d'un ton doux mais ferme…

Ievguenia ne répond pas. Son regard me vrille. Elle veut des réponses à toutes ses questions et ne bougera pas aussi longtemps que je ne lui aurai pas fait la promesse de tout lui révéler…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 14 : Loo Lin Et L'Espion**

**Théo**

Lorsque je franchis à la hâte la porte du bureau du Directeur, il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un parchemin à la main, alors que le feu ronfle des flammes vertes dans la Cheminée.

Harry en surgit, manquant de peu se casser la figure, comme souvent, les lunettes de travers et pestant un peu…

« Salut Théo ! Quelle bêtise as-tu donc faites, pour avoir été convoqué chez le Directeur ? » demande Ron, qui arrive derrière lui, avec un sourire et un clin d'œil…

« Aucune. Il s'agit de Loo Lin Xiao. Je pense qu'elle a été ensorcelée… » réponds-je, en reportant mon regard sur le Directeur, avant d'expliquer toute l'affaire…

« Que Loo Lin ait été ensorcelée, c'est possible. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle été précisément par l'Espion ? Il peut s'agir de n'importe quel Âne Bâté ou partisan actuellement non déclaré de Voldemort, quelqu'un que Loo Lin aura ennuyé et qui aura voulu se venger en la mettant en mauvaise posture vis-à-vis d'un grand nombre de personnes… » fait remarquer Harry, sourcils froncés, quand je termine mon récit…

Ah… Oui, peut-être…

« Tu as raison, Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas négliger cette piste. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Monsieur le Directeur, nous allons venir avec vous pour voir Loo Lin… » répond Ron, en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore qui acquiesce.

Il nous précède dans les Passages Internes, qu'il connait bien évidemment comme sa poche et il ne nous faut guère longtemps pour arriver à l'infirmerie. Nev passe son bras entre deux rideaux d'un lit à Baldaquin pour nous indiquer où il est. La gosse s'accroche toujours à lui et mon pote a l'air bien ennuyé qu'elle ne veuille pas le lâcher…

« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Madame Pomfresh est partie voir si le professeur Latton peut lui fournir une Potion Calmante. Elle est à court ici… » dit-il, en essayant de se détacher de Loo Lin…

« Merci, Monsieur Londubat. Vous aussi, Monsieur Nott. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous laisser un instant ? » répond le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants posés sur Nev…

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur. » acquiesce mon ami, visiblement soulagé, car Loo Lin vient de le lâcher brusquement, en relevant la tête de son giron, pour regarder notre Directeur les yeux ronds d'appréhension…

Nev et moi nous retirons, restant cependant à l'affût de ce qu'il se passe grâce au Sortilège d'Indiscrétion que mon ami jette vivement sur les rideaux, tandis que je m'assure de mon côté, que personne d'autre que nous, ne pourra voir et entendre ce qu'il se passe derrière…

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assoit au bord du lit de Loo Lin et il l'interroge longuement, avant de lui demander l'autorisation de s'introduire dans ses souvenirs, qu'il examine tout aussi longuement. Puis il la remercie de sa collaboration et lui fait promettre de ne rien révéler de leur entrevue, ni de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Neville et moi-même…

Loo Lin accepte et, Madame Pomfresh étant revenue avec sa Potion, elle la boit avec docilité, avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Et aussitôt qu'elle dort, le professeur Dumbledore lui jette un Sortilège…

« Retournons dans mon bureau… » dit-il, en sortant de derrière les rideaux.

Le retour jusque dans ses quartiers s'effectue dans le silence et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il a vu dans les souvenirs de Loo Lin et ses conclusions. Mais il n'est guère très bavard, quand nous arrivons. Il s'installe dans son fauteuil, fait venir un thé, nous sert et s'adosse confortablement, sa tasse dans les mains, réfléchissant visiblement avec beaucoup de sérieux à notre affaire…

Je brûle d'impatience qu'il parle. Mais comme les autres, je respecte son silence…

« Tu as raison, Théodore. Cette petite fille a bien été ensorcelée. Je n'ai malheureusement pas vu qui lui a jeté les Maléfices et Sortilèges dont elle a été victime. Mais je pense que cela a commencé alors qu'elle était à la Bibliothèque, il y a quelques semaines déjà… » déclare-t-il après avoir siroté sa tasse de thé…

« Les Maléfices et Sortilèges ? » interroge Harry, en levant un sourcil, tandis que j'échange un regard avec Nev…

Mon pote est visiblement contrarié. Et contrit…

Il a failli faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Loo Lin alors que la gosse n'était pas responsable des horreurs qu'elle débitait…

« Oui. Impérius, Obliviate. Cette enfant a vu ou entendu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir ou entendre, il y a quelques semaines déjà. C'est à cette occasion, que l'Oubliette lui a été jeté. Quant à l'Impérium, elle l'a subi à plusieurs reprises… Et lorsqu'elle a commencé à nourrir des soupçons sur les manipulations régulières dont elle faisait l'objet, un Maléfice Clausae lui a été infligé pour l'empêcher de le révéler… » explique le professeur Dumbledore, sur un soupir…

Son front est barré d'une ride soucieuse. Ce que je comprends tout à fait. Le Clausae n'est pas un Sortilège anodin, loin s'en faut.

« Elle a pourtant fini par le faire… Mais heureusement que Théo était là, parce que je ne l'ai pas crue, quant à moi, quand elle a affirmé qu'elle ne voulait pas dire toutes ces choses, mais qu'elle était obligée de les dire. J'ai même pensé qu'elle jouait la comédie, alors qu'elle souffrait vraiment en luttant contre les Maléfices. Comment a-t-elle pu s'en défaire ? Où a-t-elle pu trouver la force que cela nécessitait et persister dans sa lutte, alors que cela lui causait autant de souffrances… » murmure Nev, visiblement culpabilisé…

« L'amour est une grande force. Même quand il s'agit d'un amour enfantin. Et Loo Lin avait tant de peine que tu sois blessé et fâché contre elle, Neville, que malgré toute la souffrance que cela lui a infligé, elle a tenu bon et lutté de toutes ses forces jusqu'à parvenir à se défaire de ces Maléfices… » sourit le professeur Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice…

« Oh, non… Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Ce n'est pas marrant… » murmure Nev, rougissant, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore émet un petit rire…

« Cela n'a rien de risible, effectivement. Il faudra pourtant que tu reconnaisses cet amour, que Loo Lin éprouve pour toi et que tu en parles avec elle, Neville. » sourit notre directeur, avec un peu plus de gravité cependant…

Nev soupire et finit par acquiescer, tandis que Ron, Harry et moi échangeons un coup d'œil rieur. Le pauvre Nev n'a pas fini de se faire chambrer, quand les copains viendront à apprendre tout ça…

« Tout ce que vous dîtes, professeur, laisse à penser que la personne qui a ensorcelé Loo Lin, est puissante, mais pas assez cependant, pour la garder longtemps sous Impérium. Et qu'elle est assez souvent en contact avec elle ou s'arrange pour croiser son chemin régulièrement... » déclare Harry, en reposant sa tasse de thé vide sur le plateau

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

« Est-il possible dans ce cas, que ce soit quelqu'un ayant ses entrées à Poufsouffle ? Cela restreindrait les possibilités… » interroge alors, Nev avec espoir…

« Rien ne laisse penser cela, Neville. Les Sortilèges et Maléfices ont frappé Mademoiselle Xiao alors qu'elle se trouvait hors de ses quartiers. A la Bibliothèque, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, dans le parc, dans les toilettes du troisième étage et la dernière fois à la Volière, ce matin même semble-t-il… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, sur un soupir…

« La Volière… Cela exclut les Ânes Bâtés. Ils ne peuvent s'y rendre et le Comité veille au grain. Si l'un d'eux avait transgressé l'interdit, nous le saurions déjà… » fait remarquer Harry, sourcils froncés…

Voilà qui ne nous arrange pas du tout. Un problème de plus sur nos bras…

« N'importe qui ne peut pas jeter le Clausae… Il faut être assez puissant et proche de sa victime. Alors nous pouvons affirmer que le bougre ou la bougresse qui a fait ça à Loo Lin est sacrément gonflé(e)… Surtout que la gosse n'est jamais seule. L'un de ses amis a peut-être vu quelque chose sans se rendre compte de l'importance que cela avait. Il faudra donc interroger les gosses, Nev, ainsi que les grands qui accompagnaient Loo Lin ce matin… » intervient Ron, en se tournant vers mon pote qui acquiesce.

« Moi je persiste à penser que l'Espion est dans le coup. Astoria a été la première visée. Il s'est arrangé pour que Loo Lin permette que le pot aux roses soit découvert à propos de son handicap, d'après ce qu'elle a dit et c'est à partir de ce moment-là, qu'elle a commencé progressivement à devenir insupportable. Puis, samedi, c'est Harry et son cauchemar qui a été sa cible la plus importante. Il fallait à tout prix le discréditer, après son discours de la veille, mais grâce à Ginny, les élèves n'ont pas suivi. Alors il s'en est pris à Blaise et Hermione et ceux du Comité qui sont allés à Pré Au Lard. Et pour finir, il a fait suivre Marian et Megan par Loo Lin… Ce n'est pas un hasard tout ça, ni innocent. Je vais mettre tout mon groupe sur les dents et je jure que nous allons le trouver l'enfoiré ! » promets-je, mes poings serrés…

Faut vraiment être salaud, pour s'en prendre à une gosse !

« Il faudrait pouvoir lui tendre un piège. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont nous pourrions nous y prendre… » soupire Nev, en plissant les yeux…

« Je me charge de faire passer le mot. Quelqu'un finira bien par en avoir une… » réponds-je, avec détermination…

J'en ai marre de cet Espion qui nous complique sans cesse la vie et s'en prend à des gosses. Sa lâcheté me débecte. Et il me rend nerveux aussi, je l'avoue. Car je me demande ce qu'il peut bien savoir sur nous tous, de nos entraînements et de tout le reste. Des Passages Secrets surtout…

Soupçonne-t-il l'existence de celui dont l'entrée est dans le Jardin de la Liseuse ?

Si oui, toute notre opération d'évacuation des gosses est fichue…

Il faudra que nous en parlions, lors de la prochaine Réunion du Comité…

« En attendant de l'avoir cette idée, ouvrez bien l'œil et faites gaffe à vous tous. Surveillez bien Loo Lin également. Maintenant que le professeur Dumbledore a posé une Protection sur elle, si celui ou celle qui l'a ensorcelée réitère, les rapports de la Carte Améliorée vous le signaleront. Et vous pourrez savoir qui était aux alentours au moment où c'est arrivé… » déclare Harry, en se levant de son fauteuil…

« Ouais… Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ou elle recommence. On m'a vu dans les couloirs avec Loo Lin dans les bras, courant vers l'infirmerie. Et la rumeur que le professeur Dumbledore est venu la voir, doit déjà se répandre comme une traînée de poudre… » grimace Neville, en se levant lui aussi…

« Dans ce cas, il ou elle s'en prendra à un autre gosse. Surveillez-les attentivement et si l'un d'eux se met à faire ou dire des choses inhabituelles, il faudra systématiquement contrer les Maléfices. Et on l'aura peut-être par recoupement, cette saleté. » répond Ron, en nous regardant alternativement, Nev et moi…

Je proposerai bien que nous posions une Protection sur chacun des gamins, mais réflexion faite, je m'abstiens. Car ce serait impossible de tout gérer et la Carte Améliorée se mettrait en alarme à chaque cours de DCFM ou de Duel. Sans compter les moments où les gosses font leurs devoirs et s'entraînent pour la classe. Jamais nous ne pourrions tout vérifier et finalement ça ne servirait à rien…

« Bon… Faut qu'on y aille Ron, Hermione doit se demander ce qui nous retarde comme ça. Professeur Dumbledore, Maugrey vous demande de passer dès que possible à Priest Hole. Nous avons trouvé un Artefact qui appartenait à Rabastan Lestrange et nous n'avons pas pu identifier le Maléfice qui y est attaché. Fol Œil vous parlera de Rita par la même occasion. » déclare Harry, puis, comme le professeur Dumbledore a acquiescé d'un hochement de tête, il ajoute, pour Nev et moi : « Quant à vous les gars, on se voit demain soir… »

Puis Ron et lui s'en vont, par les Passage Internes, tandis que Nev et moi saluons le professeur Dumbledore, avant de sortir par la porte de son bureau, nous dirigeant sans tarder vers le QG, où Dean et Seamus nous attendent, avec Croquemitaine…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 15 : Draco – Ses Amis Et Yaxley**

**Draco**

Nous sortons tout juste d'un café dans lequel nous avons tardivement déjeuné d'un sandwich, situé non loin du Musée de la Science, quand mon œil accroche de l'autre côté de la rue, un passant dont la silhouette me semble familière. Il est fagoté un peu bizarrement et je ne suis pas le seul à le regarder passer. Un groupe de touristes japonais, le flashe avec leurs appareils photographiques, en échangeant des paroles rieuses…

L'homme se retourne sur eux et je devine qu'il les invective avec mépris, avant de poursuivre sa route. Et je sursaute, en le reconnaissant…

« Que fait donc Bertram Yaxley en plein cœur du Londres Moldu ? » demande-je, en stoppant Blaise qui s'apprêtait à suivre Alicia, dans le Musée que nous avons projeté de visiter cet après-midi…

« Yaxley ? Tu es sûr ? » interroge mon pote, son regard prenant la même direction que le mien…

« Ouais… » réponds-je, en tirant sur la main d'Annabelle, pour la retenir elle aussi…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-elle, d'un ton étonnée, en se retournant vivement vers moi…

« Yaxley. Un Mangemort… » réponds-je, tandis que Blaise se charge d'aller chercher Alicia, Oliver et Hannah, qui nous ont accompagnés dans notre sortie touristique à Londres…

Enfin touristique… Nous avons surtout visité des boutiques ce matin et les filles ayant été prise de fièvre acheteuse, le coffre de la voiture d'Alicia déborde de paquets…

Heureusement qu'il est agrandi par Magie, ou nous n'aurions jamais pu y caser tous leurs achats…

Bon, j'avoue, les miens également…

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une razzia sur tout un tas de trucs qui profiteront aux uns et aux autres…

« Yaxley doit tramer quelque chose de louche. A mon avis, nous ferions bien de le suivre… » déclare-je, quand Blaise et les autres nous rejoignent, en amorçant un pas dans la direction prise par Yaxley…

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais suivons le de loin, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous repère… » acquiesce Blaise, en cherchant Yaxley du regard…

« Restons de ce côté du trottoir et à la première occasion, nous nous Désillusionnons… » chuchote Oliver, avant de jeter une parole furieuse à un jeune type qui vient de bousculer Hannah, en passant un peu trop hâtivement auprès d'elle, pour la dépasser.

Le mec ne s'en retourne même pas, poursuivant son chemin de son pas pressé. En fait, je crois bien qu'il n'a rien entendu, car il a des écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles et je subodore qu'il écoute sa musique à fond…

« Avec le monde qu'il y a ici ? Non… Impossible… » réponds-je, hochant négativement de la tête, tandis que Yaxley traverse l'intersection de Cromwell Road et de Brompton Road…

« Il se dirige vers Hide Park dirait-on. S'il le traverse, nous trouverons bien un bosquet pour nous Désillusionner sans être vus… » murmure Blaise, en contournant un groupe de touristes qui photographient la façade du Victoria And Albert Muséum…

Au même moment, un autobus à impérial passe au ralenti, masquant temporairement la vue de l'autre côté de la rue et je presse le pas en pestant…

Je ne veux pas perdre ce salopard de Yaxley de vue…

« S'il traverse Hide Park, il pourrait nous repérer, si nous restons ainsi groupés. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux nous séparer… » fait remarquer Alicia, un peu tendue, en courant à demi à mes côtés…

« Non, je préfère que nous restions ensemble… Sauf toi, Annabelle. Attends ici, qu'on vienne te rechercher. » décide-je, en lâchant la main de ma petite amie, au moment où je repère de nouveau la tête de Yaxley, parmi les passants qui traversent Kensington Road…

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je vous attende ? » demande-t-elle, le ton un peu froissé

« Parce que ce type est dangereux et que tu ne peux pas t'en défendre… » réponds-je, traversant à la hâte la rue à mon tour…

« Très bien. Je retourne à la voiture dans ce cas… » décide Annabelle, en faisant demi-tour.

Sa voix traduit parfaitement le fond de sa pensée. Elle est mécontente et je suis vraiment désolé que cette journée, jusqu'ici si agréable, soit une fois de plus gâchée par un connard de Mangemort…

Merlin ! Ne pouvons-nous pas bénéficier d'un jour sans ombre ?

« Non, attends Annabelle… Viens avec nous. Je… Nous aviserons ce qu'il y a lieu de faire plus loin… » m'empresse-je de retenir ma petite amie…

Elle hésite un quart de poil, avant de saisir la main que je lui tends et nous reprenons notre route…

Nous suivons Yaxley avec précaution, restant suffisamment éloignés afin que les passants nous dissimulent à son regard s'il vient à se retourner. Bientôt cependant, il entre dans le parc, se dirigeant sans la moindre hésitation vers une pièce d'eau gelée sur laquelle des patineurs glissent, plus ou moins en phase avec une musique diffusée par des haut-parleurs de mauvaise qualité.

« Le bosquet… » chuchote Blaise, en m'entraînant vers la droite, vers un petit groupe d'arbres squelettiques, cernés de buissons assez épais.

« Mais on risque de le perdre ! » chuchote-je en retour, en résistant à la prise de mon pote…

« Vas-y, je le surveille… » décide Annabelle, en me poussant vers les buissons…

« Et je reste avec elle. A nous deux, nous ne le perdrons pas de vue ! » décrète Hannah, en passant son bras sous celui de ma petite amie…

Alicia, Oliver, Blaise et moi sautons alors par-dessus les buissons et nous accroupissons aussitôt, sortant nos baguettes pour nous Désillusionner. Puis, je m'accroche à la main de Blaise et nous sortons du fourré…

« Yaxley a continué droit devant… » murmure Annabelle, quand je pose ma main sur son épaule pour me signaler…

« Très bien. Annabelle et Hannah, restez loin de Yaxley. S'il y a du grabuge, engouffrez-vous dans le fourré. Annabelle, tu y resteras à l'abri et toi, Hannah, tu Transplaneras au Square Grimmaurd pour donner l'alerte. Allons-y… » murmure-je, assez fort pour être entendu je l'espère, d'Oliver et Alicia, dont j'ignore la position actuelle…

Ils ont entendu et acquiescent d'une même voix, alors que Blaise et moi nous mettons déjà en train, courant sur la pelouse enneigée, sans nous soucier de laisser des traces…

La neige, piétinée par des centaines de pieds avant nous, est bien tassée. Alors en fait, le seul problème c'est de ne pas se casser la figure, car cela glisse bigrement…

Au loin, Yaxley vient de s'assoir sur un banc et il fait mine de s'intéresser aux patineurs évoluant sur la glace. Mais il jette de temps à autre un regard sur sa droite. Il attend quelqu'un, j'en suis certain…

Bientôt, Blaise et moi ne sommes plus qu'à quelques pas...

« Postons-nous derrière lui… » souffle Blaise, en me tirant vers lui

« Mieux. Postons-nous sous le banc… Au moins, nous serons certains que personne ne nous bousculera… » réponds-je, dans un même souffle discret…

Blaise approuve et nous contournons le banc à pas lents, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et surtout, à ne pas nous bousculer l'un l'autre, quand nous arrivons sur place. Blaise me serre la main, avant de la lâcher. Je comprends que mon pote va se mettre en place et je lui laisse quelques secondes, avant d'amorcer ma propre manœuvre…

« Te voilà enfin ! Tu es en retard ! » s'exclame Yaxley, alors que j'allais m'agenouiller…

Je relève vivement la tête, pour regarder à qui il s'adresse. C'est une femme, mince, la trentaine et portant des lunettes. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de la dévisager, car elle se retourne prestement, pour s'asseoir à côté de Yaxley

« Quel accueil, merci ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu étant donné les circonstances, figure-toi… » répond-elle, d'un ton un peu brusque, tandis que je m'allonge prestement au sol, retenant mon souffle pour entendre la conversation qui ne manquera pas de suivre…

« Quelles circonstances ? » demande Yaxley, à voix plutôt basse…

« O'Malley ne me laisse pas grand loisir, figure-toi. Il veut absolument décrocher quelques sièges au Conseil des Sages et me tarabuste pour que je le seconde à toute heure, dans sa campagne. » répond la femme, d'un ton ennuyé…

« Ouais. Eh bien c'est justement de cela, dont je voulais te parler ! Qu'est-ce qui a foiré là-bas ? Tu n'as donc pas suivi mes instructions ? » déclare Yaxley, sifflant à demi entre ses dents…

Il faut vraiment tendre l'oreille, pour entendre ce qu'il dit, au-delà de la musique, des cris et des rires des patineurs…

« Tu es sûr que tu veux parler de tout cela ici ? Il fait froid… » répond la femme, que je vois au travers des lattes du banc.

Elle frissonne, sous son manteau un peu trop léger pour la saison, particulièrement rigoureuse cet hiver…

« Ouais. Ici on est tranquille. Aucun Sorcier ne pensera jamais que nous puissions venir comploter parmi ces saletés de Moldus… » ricane Yaxley, fier de son idée…

« D'accord. Mais ne trainons pas. Je suis gelée. Bien sûr que j'ai suivi tes instructions ! Tout a raté parce que cet imbécile d'O'Malley a voulu se faire mousser en invitant Potter ! Et le Ministère aussi ! Idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de prendre le pouvoir. Il a fallait qu'il officialise la chose ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, pour que le Ministère, Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix nous lâchent, mais Potter a fait son discours et tout fichu en l'air ! » répond la femme, dont je suis certain maintenant qu'il s'agit de la veuve de Lester Williams…

« Débarrasse-toi de lui. Il faut absolument prendre le pouvoir à Dublin, tu m'entends ! Une fois ce Village sous notre coupe, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que les autres places fortes d'Irlande, se soumettent à notre autorité ! » s'exclame Yaxley à mi-voix…

« Et surtout, tu pourras aller t'installer dans le château de tes rêves avec cette salope de Susan, n'est-ce pas ? » siffle en retour la veuve Williams, en serrant les poings…

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demande Yaxley, d'un ton étonné…

« Il me prend que je commence à voir clair dans ton jeu ! Tu m'envoies au casse-pipe pendant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec l'autre saleté ! » répond la veuve Williams, avec hargne

Yaxley soupire et il bouge en faisant grincer le banc sous ses fesses. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de la veuve Williams et son ombre se penche vers elle…

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, Una. Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de Susan, uniquement parce qu'elle saura décrypter le message qui nous mènera à la gloire et à la fortune ! Et quand ce sera fait, tu pourras nous débarrasser d'elle toi-même si tu le désires, je t'épouserai comme nous en rêvons depuis un an et je ferai de toi la Châtelaine de Pakenham Hall Castle…. » déclare-t-il, d'un ton enjôleur…

« C'est bien vrai ? » demande Una Williams, d'une voix traduisant une certaine réserve…

« Bien sûr, chérie. Me serais-je embarrassé de profiter de la pagaille pour achever ton mari, chez les Weasley, il y a trois mois, s'il en était autrement ? » souffle Yaxley, se penchant davantage…

Il embrasse sa compagne durant quelques secondes, tandis que je commence à sérieusement me geler les fesses dans la neige, serrant les dents afin qu'elles ne s'entrechoquent pas.

Enfin, le couple se sépare et Una Williams soupire…

« Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime autant… » dit-elle, en se blottissant contre Yaxley…

« Parce que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre… » répond son compagnon, des trémolos vibrant dans la voix, tandis que je grimace…

Il force le trait, le salaud, jouant avec les sentiments de cette femme, dont je suis prêt à parier maintenant, qu'elle devait être à Poufsouffle quand elle était scolarisée à Poudlard…

« Oui, tu as raison… Nous sommes bien faits l'un pour l'autre… » murmure la veuve Williams, soupirant d'aise…

« Tu ne douteras plus de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela me fait si mal, quand tu doutes ainsi, alors que je languis de toi à chaque instant…» déclare Yaxley, avec une hypocrisie palpable…

Et au travers des lattes du banc, je vois la femme se tendre…

« Tu n'étais pourtant guère empressé envers moi, lorsque je suis arrivée.. » fait-elle remarquer, d'un ton de nouveau méfiant, en s'écartant du Mangemort…

« Una… » soupire Yaxley, ramenant sa compagne vers lui, avant d'ajouter : « Tu sais que je ne suis pas démonstratif en public. D'autant moins quand je m'inquiète de ton retard et que nous sommes cernés par ces fichus Moldus… Trouve une maison isolée où nous pourrons nous retrouver en toute sécurité et je viendrai aussi souvent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en laissera loisir… Et tu peux être assurée alors que je te ferai démonstration de mes sentiments à ton égard, chérie… »

Il embrasse une nouvelle fois sa compagne, qui se presse contre lui avec une passion certaine, avant de l'écarter doucement de lui…

« Ô, mon amour ! Je trouverai une maison isolée dans la campagne très bientôt ! Et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… » se liquéfie la veuve Williams

« J'en suis certain, ma chérie… Et tu sais ce que je veux… » répond Yaxley, avec un sourire dans la voix…

« Oui… Et je te le donnerai. Tu auras les Clefs du Village, c'est promis. Je vais… Je vais me débarrasser d'O'Malley et approcher O'Grady. Je changerai de tête pour le faire. Avec lui, j'aurai bonne place au Village, c'est sûr…» déclare la femme, avec conviction…

« O'Grady ? » demande Yaxley, avec curiosité

« Oui. C'est lui qui sera élu chef du village, j'en suis certaine… Il s'est bien mis avec Potter et Arthur Weasley… » répond sa compagne, dans un soupir, tandis que je sens Blaise trembler contre moi.

Je suis tout aussi transis que lui et j'aspire que cette entrevue prenne fin…

Riche idée que j'ai eu de nous mettre sous le banc, tiens ! Nous aurions aussi bien pu rester debout derrière le couple…

« D'accord. Approche O'Grady… Et tâche d'avoir des renseignements sur le Ministère et Potter, par la même occasion. Ça pourrait servir… » approuve Yaxley, après avoir réfléchit durant quelques secondes

« Je le ferai… Mais il faut que je te dise, à propos de Potter… » répond la veuve Williams, s'interrompant sur un frisson…

« Quoi Potter ? » demande Yaxley, avec un petit rien d'impatience…

« Je l'ai vu de près et j'ai senti ses Ondes Magiques. Je n'avais jamais rien senti de pareil ! Il est fort, vraiment très fort tu sais. Et quand il a jeté les Sortilèges de Protection sur le Village, c'était… Toute cette puissance ! C'est inouï… » répond la veuve Williams, secouée de frissons…

« Je sais. Je l'ai vu moi aussi, quand nous sommes allés au Terrier samedi dernier… Mais il ne pourra jamais être aussi fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » intervient Yaxley, avec un peu de brusquerie…

Je sens cependant une pointe de doute dans son ton et son attitude…

« Pourtant, Potter l'a battu là-bas, chez les Weasley l'autre jour… » glisse la veuve Williams, avec prudence…

« C'est vrai. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était éprouvé par son combat de la veille et sa blessure. Il a cependant retrouvé toute sa puissance déjà et ses Maléfices auront raison de Potter, tu peux en être assurée… » répond Yaxley, avec davantage de conviction cette fois…

« Mais si cela ne se passait pas ainsi ? Imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres joue de malchance encore une fois et que Potter le batte en fin de compte ? Que ferons-nous, Bertram ? » demande la veuve Williams, avec inquiétude…

« J'ai un pied à terre secret en Afrique du Sud. Nous filerons là-bas, avec la fortune que nous trouverons si tu parviens à t'emparer des Clefs de Dublin. Ceci dit, redouble de prudence. Il ne faudrait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doute de quoi que ce soit de nos projets ou ce serait la fin pour nous deux. » répond Yaxley, en se levant du banc, avant d'ajouter : « Il faut que je retourne au Manoir. Retrouvons-nous ici, la semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit… »

Sa compagne acquiesce en se levant à son tour, jetant ses bras autour de son cou pour obtenir un baiser assez bref, avant de partir et Yaxley se dirige à grands pas vers la sortie, la veuve Williams partant du côté opposé…

« Putain… Je suis gelé… » murmure Blaise, tandis que je m'extirpe de dessous le banc…

« Et moi donc… Rejoignons vite les autres et allons nous réchauffer quelque part, avant de retourner au QG… » réponds-je, en cherchant sa main, avant de laisser mes dents claquer l'une contre l'autre…

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous libérons du sortilège de Désillusion et, avant de sortir du bosquet où nous rejoignent Alicia et Oliver, je me jette un Sortilège de Réchauffement qui suffit à peine à dégeler mes doigts et mes orteils…

« Alors ? » demande Hannah avec anxiété, quand nous nous relevons…

« Je crois bien que Yaxley veut prendre le pouvoir en Irlande… » répond Oliver dans un souffle, en s'extirpant des buissons sous le regard intrigué d'un Policier Moldu

« Oh ! Tu étais donc assez près pour entendre ce que les deux affreux tramaient? » demande Hannah, en levant un sourcil

« Ouais. Alicia et moi, nous avons pu nous approcher à moins d'un mètre, derrière eux. De temps en temps trois ou quatre paroles nous ont échappées de-ci, de-là, mais nous avons pu surprendre l'essentiel je pense… » répond Oliver, l'air fiérot, avant de demander où nous étions Draco et moi…

« Oh ! Aucune parole ne nous a échappé à nous. En fait, personne ne pouvait être plus près d'eux, que nous l'étions Draco et moi et nous n'en avons pas raté une miette… » sourit Blaise, avant de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie de Hyde Park…

Annabelle, Oliver, Alicia et Hannah haussent un sourcil dans ma direction…

« Nous avions une vue imprenable sur leurs popotins… » réponds-je, en balayant d'un revers de main la neige collée à mon manteau, avant d'emboiter le pas de Blaise…

« Oh ! Ben ça c'est gonflé ! » s'exclame Oliver, d'un ton admiratif…

« Ouais… Il y avait de quoi avoir chaud aux fesses si Yaxley s'était rendu compte de notre présence ! » répond Blaise, en se tournant vers moi avec un clin d'œil…

Car en l'occurrence, nous avons surtout eu de quoi nous les geler, nos fesses, me dis-je en lui rendant un clin d'œil souriant…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**N'hésitez donc pas !**

...

..

.

V


	24. Les Uns Et Les Autres 6

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Tous mes remerciements à Mistycal, ma beta

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Docueurfamille - Guest -

OoOoOoO

..

.

**Les Uns Et Les Autres 6 / 6 **

**Acte 16 : Ievguenia Et Le Bébé **

**Narcissa**

Quand nous descendons dans la cuisine, Arthur est déjà reparti au Ministère et Augusta n'est nulle part en vue. Elle doit être dans les étages avec Emily et Julian, veillant sur leur sieste.

Seul Lee est présent et, tandis qu'il termine son dessert, Byddo s'empresse de nous servir le déjeuner qu'il a tenu au chaud durant notre longue conversation dans la chambre d'Ievguenia. Lee sait de toute évidence qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important, mais il ne pose aucune question, tentant plutôt de nous distraire avec quelques nouvelles du jour. J'avoue cependant que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit et je laisse à Richard et Molly le soin de lui faire la conversation, observant discrètement Ievguenia du coin de l'œil…

La pauvrette mange du bout des lèvres quelques petits morceaux de légumes, délaissant le poulet, avant de refuser la part de tarte que Byddo lui propose à la fin du repas.

Je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'appétit après toutes les révélations que nous lui avons faites et ce qu'elle a compris aujourd'hui sur son ancienne vie, ses parents, la guerre, en sus de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Aussi, ne lui fais-je aucune remarque, mais je me promets de veiller sur ses prochains repas et de l'encourager à se nourrir correctement.

Elle va avoir besoin de toutes ses forces durant les prochains mois…

A la fin du repas, Lee nous laisse pour aller faire une petite sieste, en prévision de sa nuit de garde auprès des écrans au Square Grimmaurd et Molly nous invite à passer au salon pour prendre le thé, pendant qu'elle donnera le biberon au petit Brian, qu'Elsy est partie chercher dans sa chambre.

Ievguenia s'installe sur le divan et Molly prend place au côté de ma protégée. Je devine qu'elle va profiter de l'occasion pour susciter son attention pour Brian, lui montrer combien il est mignon, fragile et innocent …

Elsy arrive en trottinant, toute souriante et dépose le bébé dans les bras de mon amie. Ievguenia se tient le plus loin possible de Molly, évitant de regarder le petit qui gigote et pleure un peu, réclamant pitance. Avec un sourire attendri, Molly écarte les pans de la petite couverture dont Brian est enveloppé. Il a été changé et il sent délicatement bon le talc et l'eau de Cologne à la senteur discrète dont Elsy a parfumé ses fins et rares cheveux…

« Oh ! Regardez cette petite merveille ! Oui, là, ne pleure pas. Tu vas avoir ton biberon mon bébé…» babille avec attendrissement, Molly, en calant Brian contre son sein, avant de lui donner le biberon…

Il cesse aussitôt de pleurer, tétant avec avidité le lait tiède…

« Approche, Ievguenia. N'aies pas peur. Regarde comme ce petit est beau… » encourage Molly, d'une voix douce.

Ievguenia hésite, puis elle se penche un peu en avant, avec réserve et une réticence palpable…

C'est comme si elle craignait que cette toute petite chose lui saute dessus pour la dévorer, me dis-je, posant la tasse de thé que je viens de me servir, avant d'aller m'agenouiller devant Molly. Je caresse doucement la joue du bébé, avec le dos de mon index plié. Je souris, le cœur attendri et un peu lourd à la fois.

Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à Viktor, qui a offert sa vie pour le sauver et au chagrin déchirant de la pauvre Hermione…

Quelle sera sa réaction quand elle apprendra que Molly et Arthur ont recueilli Brian ?

Je frissonne et chasse ces pensées de mon esprit. Il sera temps de les examiner plus tard…

Le bébé a déjà fini son biberon et Molly lui retire la tétine de la bouche avant qu'il n'avale de l'air. Je lui prends le biberon de la main et, tandis que je le pose sur la table de salon, mon amie tamponne délicatement les lèvres et le menton du petit avec un coin de son bavoir. Puis d'un regard, Molly m'invite à prendre l'enfant dans mes bras…

Je m'exécute avec plaisir…

Merlin ! Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu un bébé dans mes bras !

Je le cale contre moi, retrouvant instinctivement tous les gestes appropriés, le tenant debout, pour faciliter son rot, ma main bien à plat sur son dos et je lève mes yeux sur Ievguenia…

« Tu peux le toucher, tu sais… » dis-je, l'encourageant du regard…

« Non… Non, pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt, je ne peux pas… » répond-elle, un sanglot étranglé dans sa voix.

Des larmes montent brusquement dans ses yeux et elle se réfugie dans l'angle du divan…

« Ce n'est rien… Tu as bien le temps de faire connaissance avec lui… » la rassure aussitôt Molly, tandis que je pose ma joue sur la tête du bébé, le cœur serré…

Je laisse Molly tranquilliser Ievguenia et je me lève, pour aller m'installer dans le fauteuil face à elle, surprenant le regard profond de Richard…

Il me promet que bientôt je pouponnerai un autre bébé. Notre bébé…

Et Merlin, je l'espère de tout cœur !

« Le bébé que j'ai dans le ventre ne peut pas être comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il est bien trop grand, il ne tiendrait pas dans mon ventre…» déclare soudainement Ievguenia, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'elle regarde son abdomen…

« Non, effectivement. C'est un embryon pour l'heure et il est minuscule. Il mesure moins d'un centimètre et il se développera un peu plus chaque jour… » répond Richard, avec un sourire indulgent…

« Combien de temps cela prend-il, avant qu'un bébé vienne au monde ? » demande-t-elle maintenant en fixant son ventre avec un peu de dégoût…

« Neuf mois. Tu accoucheras donc dans un peu moins de huit mois… » répond Richard d'un ton doux

Et il anticipe la question suivante, en expliquant comment devrait se dérouler sa grossesse, s'annoncer la naissance de l'enfant, puis sa venue au monde, sous le regard de plus en plus horrifié d'Ievguenia

« Mais cela doit faire terriblement mal ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en s'accrochant à la main de Molly

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais dès que le bébé est là, la douleur qu'on a pu ressentir est oubliée ! Et puis, la Médicomagie a fait de très gros progrès et maintenant, on a la possibilité de prendre une Potion qui anesthésie la douleur de l'accouchement. N'est-ce pas, Richard ? » répond Molly avec un peu de précipitation..

Richard s'empresse d'acquiescer et cela semble quelque peu rassurer Ievguenia. Je sens néanmoins persister ses craintes et sa profonde réticence à mener sa grossesse à terme…

« Et peut-on savoir, avant qu'il vienne au monde, si le bébé est normal ? » demande-t-elle, en fixant son regard sur Richard…

« Oui. Et si tu décides de mener ta grossesse à terme, je pratiquerai des examens chaque semaine si cela peut te rassurer à ce propos… » répond-il d'un ton tranquillisant…

« Et Tylsa pourra même te montrer une image de ton bébé, comme elle l'a fait avec Anna Seymour ! Vous souvenez-vous comme c'était merveilleux, Molly ? » m'exclame-je, en souriant avec attendrissement à ce souvenir…

Molly hoche la tête, le même sourire aux lèvres…

« D'accord… Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler… Je voulais savoir si… si… » commence Ievguenia, sans pouvoir achever

Et mon cœur se serre de nouveau…

« S'il y a moyen de savoir si le bébé sera mentalement sain, étant donné qui est son père ? » achève Richard, avec douceur.

Et Ievguenia acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, il ajoute, sur un soupir :

« Non. On ne peut pas le savoir, Ievguenia. Et je ne puis t'assurer, que cet enfant a cent pour cent de chances de l'être. Mais c'est toujours ainsi. Il n'y a jamais de garantie, jamais de certitude, ni de destin entièrement tracé. Lucius a fait ses choix. Certes, son héritage génétique était peut-être favorable au développement de cette cruauté dont il fait preuve et l'environnement dans lequel il a été élevé a eu une influence certaine sur sa personnalité. Mais il a également eu l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes et des situations qui auraient pu lui permettre de faire des choix différents, de prendre d'autres chemins. Il ne l'a pas fait. Est-ce que la folie ou le manque de cœur l'explique ? Sans doute en partie, oui. Etait-il mentalement incapable de faire d'autre choix ? Peut-être, oui aussi. S'il avait été élevé dans un cocon d'amour et de tendresse, serait-il devenu un homme bon ? Je n'en sais rien et personne ne pourrait l'affirmer. Des êtres cruels sont parfois issus d'environnements sains, tout comme des êtres bons sont parfois issus d'environnements cruels. Qu'est-ce qui fait la différence pour eux ? La génétique ? L'âme ou la Magie qu'ils ont reçue ? Les rencontres qu'ils ont pu faire en dehors de leur cercle familial ? Je n'ai aucune certitude à te donner à ce sujet. Une combinaison de l'ensemble sans doute… »

« Richard a raison, Ievguenia. On ne peut pas savoir. Narcissa et Bellatrix sont sœurs et elles ont été élevées dans les mêmes conditions. Pourtant, l'une est la bonté même et l'autre la folie et la cruauté incarnée. Sirius, leur cousin, a aussi été éduqué par des parents partisans du Sang-Pur et de Voldemort, mais il est mort au service de l'Ordre, alors qu'il combattait Bellatrix. Et pense à Draco. Il est le fils de Lucius et a été élevé par son père, brimé, battu dès son plus jeune âge, incité à mépriser les Moldus et les Sorciers dont le sang n'est pas pur. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est un garçon sain, qui a fait le choix de se rebeller contre Lucius et qui combat Voldemort. Ton bébé a donc autant de chances que lui, davantage même peut-être puisqu'il ne sera pas élevé par Lucius, d'être mentalement sain. » renchérit Molly, d'une voix douce…

Ievguenia la regarde, des larmes brouillant ses yeux…

« Mais si je mets cet enfant en monde, qui voudra de lui en sachant que Lucius est son père ? Est-ce que vous l'adopteriez, vous ? » demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante

« Oui, Ievguenia, je l'adopterais. Et je l'aimerais autant que s'il était mon enfant…» répond Molly, avec une évidente sincérité

J'approuve également, hochant la tête, avant de déclarer :

« Cet enfant est aussi le tien, Ievguenia. Il portera ta lumière, ta bonté en lui. Alors oui, je l'adopterais. Et je suis sûre que Draco accepterait de recueillir son demi-frère ou de sa demi-sœur également et de lui transmettre les valeurs qui l'animent… »

Et cela semble rasséréner Ievguenia, qui se laisse aller contre le dossier du divan. Elle réfléchit durant quelques minutes, tandis que Molly et Richard sirotent un thé dans le silence et que je couche Brian sur mes genoux.

Il a fait son rot depuis quelques minutes déjà et il s'est paisiblement endormi en suçant son pouce. Je regarde ce petit être abandonné en toute confiance. Que deviendra-t-il ? Que lui réserve la vie ? Sera-t-elle douce ou cruelle avec lui ? Souffrira-t-il de la mort prématurée de ses parents ? Grandira-t-il avec des idées de vengeance dans la tête, parce qu'on lui a ôté l'amour de son père et de sa mère ? Ou au contraire vivra-t-il dans le respect de la mémoire de celui qui lui a sauvé la vie et voudra-t-il lui ressembler ?

Je voudrais pouvoir me projeter dans l'avenir, pour avoir réponse à mes questions. Et pourtant dans le même temps, je n'ai qu'un désir, celui de l'ignorer et d'aider Brian à grandir, protégé de la guerre et de ses douleurs…

Et tandis que je prends sa petite main dans la mienne, je perçois un mouvement devant moi. Ievguenia s'est levé. Elle contourne la table de salon et vient s'agenouiller devant moi, les yeux fixés sur Brian. Elle l'examine, une main tremblante posée sur mon genou, durant quelques secondes, avant d'oser le toucher du bout des doigts, effleurant la peau douce de sa joue…

Alors, sans rien dire, je prends le petit et je le tends vers elle. Elle relève brusquement son regard sur moi et j'y lis du désarroi. Mais je lui souris et elle déglutit péniblement, avant d'accepter de prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

Ses gestes sont maladroits et Brian, qui doit sentir son anxiété dans son sommeil, gigote un peu, ouvre un œil et pousse un petit pleur de protestation. Ievguenia a aussitôt l'air affolée, mais je l'aide à positionner l'enfant dans ses bras et dès qu'il est confortablement installé, il ferme les yeux, frottant sa petite tête contre sa poitrine, avant de s'endormir à nouveau avec sérénité. …

Et le souffle suspendu d'Ievguenia se relâche…

Et je me sens confiante en l'avenir.

Ievguenia mettra son bébé au monde et l'élèvera avec amour.

J'en suis convaincue…

OoOoOoOoO

**Acte 17 : Rita Et Les Faux Mangemorts**

**Ron**

J'ai à peine bouclé mon sac pour notre prochain séjour en France, qu'Hermione débarque dans la Salle Secrète de Godric. Elle se dirige aussitôt vers Harry, qui finit d'emballer les précieux ouvrages que nous allons aussi emmener avec nous.

Quelques-uns des écrits de Godric. Pas mal d'heures de lecture et de traductions en perspective…

« … et Tonton Sev est d'accord… » l'entends-je dire, quand j'arrive à quelques pas d'eux, une minute plus tard…

« A quel propos Tonton Sev est-il d'accord ? » demande-je, en haussant un sourcil

« Avec la théorie que tu as proposée ce matin, au sujet des effets de la Magie Noire sur la sexualité… » sourit Hermione, en se tournant vers moi…

Je m'esclaffe aussitôt, sous l'œil amusé de Harry…

« Je ne plaisante pas, Ron. Et nous allons sérieusement étudier la question de la Potion Leurre contenant un anaphrodisiaque. Un défi difficile à relever assurément. Mais nous finirons par trouver… » déclare alors Hermione, poings sur les hanches et œil sévère…

« Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Je ris seulement parce que loin de moi était l'idée de proposer une théorie comme tu qualifies ce que j'ai jeté en l'air par amusement… Ceci dit, je me demande si cela vaut toute la peine et les efforts que vous allez y consacrer. L'affreux aura tôt fait de s'apercevoir de la supercherie, non ? A mon avis, ni lui, ni ses Mangemorts ne prendront cette Potion plus d'une fois … » réponds-je, en me servant une tasse de thé…

« Oui, c'est fort probable. Mais s'ils la boivent au moment d'une bataille décisive et que cela nous vaut une victoire retentissante, alors nos efforts seront largement récompensés… » assène Hermione, avec une belle conviction…

Elle n'a pas tort et je le lui accorde sans peine, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur ma montre…

« Ah ! Eddy et Hugh sont libérés de la classe du professeur Vector depuis cinq minutes. Allons au QG… » déclare-je, en direction de Harry, avant d'avaler mon thé tiède…

Hermione lève aussitôt un sourcil curieux dans ma direction…

« Nous avons besoin de leurs services mais pas le temps de t'expliquer. Viens avec nous et tu sauras tout… » dis-je, en posant ma tasse de thé vide sur la console.

Hermione accepte. Comme elle nous a laissé effectuer la garde seuls au Manoir ce matin, elle a achevé le travail que nous devions faire après cette garde et peut nous accompagner…

Hugh et Eddy sont bien évidemment ravis de pouvoir nous rendre service et ils nous suivent dans une alcôve où nous allons leur expliquer ce que nous attendons d'eux, à l'abri des conversations qui vont bon train autour de nous…

« Les gars, nous avons besoin de vos talents d'acteurs, pour faire croire à Rita Skeeter qu'elle se trouve actuellement dans les geôles du Manoir Malfoy… » déclare-je d'emblée, avant de leur expliquer ce qui est arrivé ce matin…

« Tu veux donc que nous nous fassions passer pour des Mangemorts ? Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même ? » demande Eddy, à la fin de mon récit…

« Parce que Rita nous connait par cœur… » répond Harry, sur un soupir…

« Ouais, je comprends… Ecoutez, je veux bien vous rendre service les gars, mais enfiler une tenue de Mangemort, franchement, ça ne me plait pas du tout…» déclare alors Eddy, en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux…

Hugh n'a pas l'air chaud non plus à cette idée…

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Il faut juste qu'elle vous entende parler… » réponds-je, avant d'exposer mon plan.

Mes potes écoutent attentivement et décident finalement de venir jouer la comédie pour Rita. Ils demandent juste qu'on leur laisse quelques minutes pour jeter les grandes lignes de leur dialogue, ce que nous leur accordons avec plaisir.

Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour discuter avec les autres copains présents. J'avoue que ça me manque, tout ça. Aller en cours avec les potes, les repas aux grandes tables de Poudlard, les soirées au QG…

Ça me semble un siècle déjà que je n'ai pas vu certains des copains du Comité, alors que cela ne fait que quelques jours en réalité. Mais bon, il faut dire aussi que nous avons fait plusieurs séjours au Paradis depuis samedi dernier…

« C'est bon, on peut y aller… » annonce Hugh, après quelques minutes.

Nous partons aussitôt par les Passages Internes, pour gagner le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il est absent, mais nous y allons juste pour emprunter la Cheminée jusque chez Hagrid, avant de sortir discrètement de Poudlard, sous Sortilège de Désillusion.…

Harry fait lire l'adresse de Priest Hole Manor à Hugh et Eddy, avant de réduire le parchemin en cendre et nous Transplanons avec nos potes, enfourchant les balais que nous avons emmenés avec nous, aussitôt arrivés.

Fol Œil nous attend dans le hall et il accueille nos amis avec chaleur. Je crois qu'il se régale d'avance du tour qu'ils vont jouer à Rita. Elle n'a pas été tendre avec lui à une époque et la perspective de lui voir la trouille sur la figure le réjouit secrètement, j'en suis certain. En revanche, Mondingus, qui descend l'escalier en claudiquant un peu à cause de sa jambe encore raidie sous l'effet d'un Maléfice reçu ce matin, à l'air inquiet. Mais il ne dit rien. Même s'il n'est pas trop d'accord avec notre plan, il sait bien que Rita mérite la petite leçon qu'elle va recevoir…

« Elle s'est réveillée d'puis peu et elle a essayé d'ficher l'camp sous sa forme Animagus. Quand elle a vu qu'elle n'pouvait pas s'enfuir, elle s'est d'abord affolée et puis elle est allée s'réfugier dans un coin en pleurant. Et d'puis, elle a pas bougé d'un poil… » déclare Maugrey, avec sa brusquerie coutumière…

Quand nous arrivons à destination, je jette un Sortilège d'Indiscrétion sur le mur de la cave où est enfermée Rita. Elle a vidé ses larmes dirait-on et elle est prostrée dans un coin. Pâle et défaite. Et je commence à me dire que la leçon a déjà porté et que nous pouvons peut-être nous dispenser de lui jouer la comédie. Mais quand je me tourne vers Harry pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense, j'avise le pansement que Mondingus porte toujours sur sa main brûlée par un autre vilain Maléfice et je me dis que non, il ne faut pas en rester là.

Il aurait pu être attaqué par un Mangemort plus dangereux que Larbrouss et y laisser sa peau, ce matin, parce que Rita ne voulait en faire qu'à sa tête…

« A vous quand vous voulez… » souffle-je donc à la place, en direction de Hugh et Eddy, reculant pour leur laisser la place.

Ils acquiescent et Hugh actionne le mécanisme de la trappe que j'ai ménagée au bas de la porte, pour jeter un morceau de pain sec dans la soi-disant geôle de Rita. Et il prend soin de ne la refermer qu'à demi, pour permettre à la journaliste d'entendre clairement tout ce qui va être dit…

« Eh ! R'ferme vite ! Faudrait pas qu'elle foute le camp ! » s'exclame dans le même temps Eddy, d'un ton urgent…

Rita sursaute et relève brusquement la tête. Et dès qu'elle avise l'ouverture au bas de la porte, elle se redresse maladroitement, dans l'intention évidente de se transformer en Scarabée et de profiter de l'aubaine pour s'échapper.

« T'en fais pas ! Quand bien même la porte s'rait ouverte en grand, elle n'pourrait pas s'évader !Malfoy y a veillé lui-même, en personne ! Et il compte bien offrir un joli p'tit spectacle au Maître ce soir… Ça va saigner dur pour cette salope d'espionne, j'crois bien ! » s'exclame en retour Hugh, avant de ricaner avec moquerie.

Cela stoppe net Rita, qui s'effondre de nouveau dans son coin, secouée par un sanglot, qu'elle étouffe dans son poing…

« Pourvu qu'elle dure plus longtemps qu'l'autre… » enchérit Eddy, en ricanant lui aussi…

« Sûr… Il était déjà bien amoché, quand y est arrivé. C'est qu'le Will lui a bien fait sa fête ! Tu penses ! Ça f'zait des mois qu'l'autre lui f'zait croire qu'il pourrait bien êt' de not' bord et v'là qu'il découvre qu'y f'zait partie d'l'Ordre et protégeait la scribouilleuse depuis tout ç'temps-là ! » s'exclame Hugh, d'un ton mauvais, tandis que Rita dresse soudainement l'oreille…

« Ouais… Saleté d'ivrogne ! Dire qu'il nous a trompés tout ç'temps et qu'on f'zait affaire avec lui, pendant qu'il nous trahissait ! » ajoute Eddy, la voix méprisante…

« Ouais. Ben c'est fini tout ça. J'regrette seul'ment d'pas pouvoir aller cracher sur sa tombe au Mondingus Fletcher. Il en aura pas et on saura sûrement même jamais où qu'c'est que l'serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres rejettera les restes de sa carcasse qu'il a bouffée…» renchérit Hugh, avant de cracher par terre…

Dans la cave, Rita réprime un hoquet d'horreur et des larmes roulent sur ses joues, tandis que ses épaules tressautent.

« Eh ! T'entends ? On dirait qu'elle est réveillée ! » s'exclame Eddy, en faisant coulisser le petit panneau masquant le mince judas permettant de regarder dans la cave.

Il fait mine de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dedans pour s'assurer qu'il a deviné juste, avant de ricaner et d'ajouter :

« Ouais, elle est réveillée ! Et elle chiale ! »

« Ben qu'elle chiale ! Ça lui f'ra moins d'eau dans la tête ! » répond Hugh dans un ricanement moqueur

« C'est pour Mondingus qu'tu pleures ? Ben t'en fais pas ! T'iras sûr'ment l'rejoindre ce soir ! » s'exclame Eddy, éclatant d'un rire bête et méchant…

« Ouais ! L'Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne va t'faire l'honneur d't'éliminer d'la surface de la terre, sale vermine ! » se gausse Hugh, d'un ton réjoui…

« Mais Lucius Malfoy va t'faire chanter avant, hein ! Pour l'plaisir d'nos oreilles ! » ricane Eddy, en se tapant sur la cuisse, comme s'il était mort de rire, tandis que Rita se renfrogne davantage dans son coin, les mains sur les oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus rien entendre

Mais mes amis crient trop fort pour qu'elle puisse échapper à ce qu'ils disent, c'est certain.

« Ouais ! Parce que ta voix elle s'ra sûr'ment plus douce à entendre que celle de ç'salaud d'Fletcher ! » renchérit Hugh, avant de pousser des cris comme pour imiter ceux que Mondingus aurait pu pousser sous la torture…

« Attends, attends, attends… C'était pas l'plus drôle quand il gueulait comme ça ! Nan, l'plus drôle, c'est quand qu'ils sont arrivés et qu'on les a descendus ici, elle et lui ! Comment qu'il criait déjà ? » l'arrête Eddy, avant de faire mine de réfléchir…

Il est entièrement dans son personnage et joue la comédie comme si Rita pouvait le voir…

« Faites pas d'mal à Rita, bande de salauds ! La touchez pas avec vos sales pattes et lui faites pas d'mal, qu'il criait ! » répond Hugh, d'un ton geignard…

« Ouais ! On aurait dit un vrai ch'valier qui défendait la vertu d'sa belle ! » ricane Eddy, en claquant encore une fois du plat de la main sur sa cuisse…

« Ouais ! T'as raison ! Et dommage qu'il soit canné ! Parce que j'aurais bien voulu l'entendre gueuler encore, quand Malfoy et l'Seigneur des Ténèbres vont lui faire sa fête à sa précieuse Rita ! » renchérit Hugh, en riant comme un malade…

A mes côtés, Mondingus est d'une pâleur mortelle et il regarde mes amis d'un air horrifié, tandis que dans la cave, Rita se redresse soudainement, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine…

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! » s'écrie-t-elle, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, à peine visible par le soupirail, geignant entre deux hoquets : « Je suis désolée, Mondingus… C'est de ma faute… Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie… Je suis si désolée… »

Et elle éclate en sanglots, tandis que Mondingus avance d'un pas vers mes amis…

« Arrêtez… » souffle-t-il, d'une voix tremblante, stoppant net Eddy, qui allait en rajouter une couche…

Mes amis se tournent aussitôt vers moi et j'acquiesce. Ils en ont fait assez…

Les épaules de Mondingus se relâchent et je note le soulagement visible sur ses traits. Il s'avance alors vers la porte, mais Harry l'arrête…

« Pas encore, Mondingus. Laisse-nous faire, Ron et moi-même. Et quoi que nous disions à Rita, ne le minimise jamais. Ou tout au moins, pas avant que la guerre ne soit finie. Ne lui dis même pas que tu as entendu toute la comédie de Hugh et Eddy… » murmure-t-il d'un ton doux, en pressant son épaule avec amitié…

Mondingus accepte, d'un signe de tête, le regard inquiet et Harry m'invite à venir avec lui. Il annule tous les Sortilèges protégeant la cave et actionne la clef dans la serrure. A l'intérieur, Rita ne réagit pas au bruit. Elle sanglote, assise au sol, le front posé sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, entre ses bras serrés.

Harry et moi nous approchons d'elle, nous agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur…

« Rita… » appelle doucement Harry, en posant une main sur son épaule…

La journaliste ne répond pas et Harry doit insister pour qu'elle relève son visage vers lui. Ses yeux rougis s'écarquillent aussitôt et elle se blottit contre le mur, dans un réflexe défensif…

« Que… » souffle-t-elle, en nous regardant alternativement, Harry et moi…

« Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière de Voldemort, Rita et rien de ce que vous avez entendu n'est vrai. Ce sont deux de nos amis qui ont joué un rôle… » explique Harry, avec douceur…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Merci !... » s'exclame dans le même temps Rita, se jetant dans les bras de Harry et éclatant en sanglots soulagés …

Elle ferme un instant les yeux, serrant Harry de toutes ses forces. Mais soudainement elle semble comprendre que Harry et moi ne sommes pas pour rien dans ce qu'elle vient de vivre et elle s'écarte vivement de lui.. .

« Mais… Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ! Pourquoi cette cruauté ! » s'écrie-t-elle, sur un ton de reproche…

« Sans doute allez-vous me détester pour cela, Rita, mais vous avez échappé de peu à une capture et Mondingus a été blessé ce matin. Alors nous avons pensé, Ron et moi, qu'il était nécessaire, de vous donner une bonne leçon, pour que vous compreniez enfin ce qui risque d'arriver, si vous essayez encore d'échapper à la vigilance de vos gardes du corps. Et vous pourrez remercier Mondingus, qui est venu voir ce que nous faisions par ici et nous a arrêté. Sans son intervention en votre faveur, nous aurions fait durer plus longtemps la comédie... » explique Harry, avec une douce fermeté…

« Mondingus a été blessé ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ! » réagit Rita, le regard chagriné et inquiet…

« Non. Mais cela aurait pu l'être, s'il n'avait pas été très bien entraîné. Il a pu grâce à cela vous protéger d'un très redoutable Mangemort et se débarrasser de lui. Vous lui devez une fière chandelle, Rita. Sans lui, à l'heure qu'il est vous seriez vraiment dans une geôle, en train de vous faire torturer par Voldemort. Peut-être même seriez-vous morte déjà. Et Mondingus avec vous…» réponds-je, déformant un peu la vérité, c'est vrai.

Mais c'est ce que nous avons convenu tout à l'heure, Harry et moi. A la fois pour convaincre Rita que le danger pesant sur elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère et pour que Mondingus soit un héros à ses yeux…

Le brave homme mérite bien ça…

« Par ailleurs… » commence Harry, vivement interrompue par Rita

« Je remercierai Mondingus. Je lui suis très reconnaissante. Mais ce que vous avez fait n'est pas charitable. Je… C'était horrible… » le coupe-t-elle, d'un ton de reproche et frissonnant…

« J'en conviens, Rita. Mais admettez que cela aurait été bien pire si vous aviez vraiment été entre les mains de Voldemort. Ce que vous avez fait ce matin était stupide et dangereux. Non seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour Mondingus et pour la Communauté Sorcière dans son ensemble. Certes, vous ne le saviez pas, mais Mondingus est l'un de nos plus précieux atouts. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu faire passer des informations pour tromper Voldemort et si ce dernier venait à savoir qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il découvrirait en même temps comment nous avons pu, grâce à Mondingus, non seulement le leurrer mais aussi connaître certains de ses projets, les contrecarrer et mettre des victimes potentielles à l'abri de ses attaques. Nous n'aurions plus alors les moyens de l'espionner et cela serait vraiment très fâcheux. Cela pourrait nous coûter la victoire. Alors ne mettez plus jamais Mondingus en danger. Ni aucun Membre de l'Ordre, ni vous-même, Rita … » déclare Harry, son regard ancré dans celui de la journaliste…

« Ce… C'est vrai ?... » demande Rita, l'air d'osciller entre l'incrédulité et la profonde surprise…

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Rita ! Nous avons bien autre chose à faire que de vous raconter des salades ! A part ceux qui le connaissent vraiment, tout le monde sous-estime la valeur de Mondingus et... » affirme-je avec une fermeté un peu brusque, avant que Rita me coupe à mon tour…

« Je ne le sous-estime pas ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avec une lueur mécontente dans le regard

Elle se remet déjà de ses émotions. Et malgré ses yeux rougis et sa mise misérable, elle retrouve son ton mordant…

« Si, vous le sous-estimez ! Si vous ne le faisiez pas, vous l'auriez écouté ce matin et vous ne seriez pas ici ! Mais là n'est pas le propos, Rita. Il s'agit que vous compreniez que vous devez cesser de vouloir fourrer votre nez là où vous ne devez pas le faire au risque de flanquer nos plans en l'air ! Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que vous soyez prise par Voldemort ! Parce qu'il vous ferait parler sous la torture et découvrirait alors que Mondingus fait partie de nos rangs, ce qui serait catastrophique pour nous ! Ce n'est pas de la blague, cela nous coûterait des victoires et de nombreuses vies ! Sans compter que vous pourriez aussi lui livrer des noms de Membres de l'Ordre qu'il ne connait pas encore ! Ils seraient alors en danger eux aussi ! Alors ne vous occupez donc plus de Una Hooson, veuve Williams alias Caitlin Scanlan ! Ni d'aucun autre Mangemort ou sympathisant de Voldemort ! Nous avons déjà un réseau d'espionnage fiable, parfaitement sécuritaire et sûr ! Est-ce que c'est compris ? » assène Harry, en déployant son aura et ses Ondes Magiques, faisant dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Rita…

Il est fâché, mon Harry, malgré le calme apparent de sa voix. Et Rita ne peut manquer de le comprendre…

Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer et son regard indique que cette fois, elle est sincère. Elle ne cherchera plus à échapper à notre surveillance…

« Bien. Tant mieux. Cela m'aurait ennuyé de mettre mes menaces à exécution et de vous enfermer dans un bocal. » déclare Harry, avec sérieux, avant de se lever.

Puis il tend la main à Rita, l'invitant ainsi à se lever également. La journaliste prend sa main et se met debout avec son aide.

« Vous ne retournez pas chez vous, Rita. Nous allons vous conduire au Terrier où vous resterez jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si vous avez impérativement besoin d'aller quelque part, faites le savoir. Une escorte vous accompagnera lorsque ce sera possible d'en détacher une. Et ce ne sera pas la peine d'essayer de filer, car la Barrière de Protection ne vous laissera pas faire, je vais m'en assurer personnellement... » explique Harry, son regard fixé sur Rita.

« Très bien. Mais pourrais-je passer chez moi pour prendre mes effets personnels ? » demande Rita, d'un ton humble.

« Non. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire une liste de ce que vous souhaitez récupérer chez vous et un Elfe de maison ira le chercher. » répond Harry avec fermeté.

Puis, la tenant fermement par le bras, il entraine Rita vers la sortie de la cave et cette dernière sursaute quand elle voit Mondingus. Mais Harry ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, il passe devant Fol Œil, Mondingus et les potes à grands pas et Rita est presque obligée de courir pour garder l'équilibre et ne pas se vautrer par terre.

Elle tourne néanmoins la tête, pour regarder Mondingus qui ne la quitte pas de son regard attristé. Et je me dis que ces deux-là vont se rapprocher dans les semaines qui viennent, j'en jurerai…

Qui aurait cru cela ? me demande-je, avant de soudainement me souvenir de ce que Tante Augusta nous a raconté dans la cuisine du Terrier, il y a quelques mois. Avant Halloween…

Rita Skeeter faisait les yeux doux à Mondingus au temps de leur jeunesse. Et parce qu'il avait rejeté ses avances, elle a détruit sa réputation…

Etait-elle réellement amoureuse de lui ? J'étais certain que non, quand je l'ai appris, sinon, elle aurait souffert mais ne lui aurait pas fait mal pour autant. Mais c'est parce que je me basais sur mes propres valeurs et ce que j'aurais fait moi. Ou plutôt sur ce que je n'aurais pas fait…

Aujourd'hui, je crois que les sentiments de Rita étaient sincères et qu'elle a voulu alors qu'il souffre autant qu'elle… Et que ses sentiments sont toujours présents. Son regard sur lui me le dit. Tout comme le regard de Mondingus me dit qu'il a finalement succombé aux charmes de Rita. Mais ça, je le savais déjà. Je l'ai deviné ce matin, à le voir si inquiet pour elle à l'idée de la leçon que nous étions décidés à lui donner…

Osera-t-il se déclarer ? Pourra-t-il seulement le faire, maintenant que nous avons décidé que Rita irait au Terrier et que nous limiterons ses sorties au strict minimum ?

« Mondingus, je crois que le mieux c'est que toi aussi, tu ailles vivre au Terrier, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que personne n'a vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ruelle ce matin. On ne sait jamais. Si cela était, cette personne pourrait avoir l'idée de te livrer à Voldemort contre une récompense… » décide-je soudainement…

« Tu crois ? » demande Mondingus, surpris…

« Ouais… » acquiesce-je, en grimpant les marches à ses côtés…

Et un coup d'œil vers lui, me permet de voir une lueur plus joyeuse dans son regard…

Le brave homme est heureux. Il va encore pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa dulcinée, entre deux missions…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 18 : Nev Et Salazar**

**Neville**

L'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion va être serré et décisif, me dis-je, en reposant le parchemin sur la table.

Je soupire et m'adosse confortablement contre mon siège, laissant mon regard s'égarer sur les copains et copines installés un peu partout, en petits groupes travailleurs. Certains font leurs devoirs, quand d'autres sont plongés dans de vives conversations concernant des plans divers. Ginny, Luna, Gil et Elinor préparent les prochains entrainements, c'est sûr, tandis que Dean, Seam et Gabe doivent avoir eu une autre idée pour piéger le Labyrinthe…

Il va sûrement falloir que je modère leur enthousiasme encore une fois…

Heureusement, lors de la prochaine réunion, je ne serai pas seul. Draco et Blaise seront là. Et c'est tant mieux. Parce que la question de l'évacuation des petits sera discutée et franchement, ça m'inquiète beaucoup ça…

« Mon pauvre ami ! Vous avez l'air exténué ! » chuchote le Fantôme de Salazar, en faisant mine de s'assoir à mes côtés…

« Je suis surtout terriblement inquiet, Sire Salazar… » soupire-je, en reprenant l'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion en main…

« De bien lourdes responsabilités pèsent sur vos épaules, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure Messire Salazar, en me fixant de son regard pointu.

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Pensée ridicule, bien sûr. Quels que soient les dons Magiques qu'il ait pu avoir en son temps, il les a perdus en même temps que sa vie…

« C'est peu de le dire. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me tracasse. Je veux dire, bien sûr, si je commets la moindre erreur d'appréciation, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Mais en toute honnêteté, je suis fier d'avoir ces responsabilités et c'est avec grand plaisir que je m'acquitte des tâches qui m'incombent. Même si par ailleurs, c'est terriblement prenant et fatigant… » réponds-je, en toute sincérité…

« Ah ! Je reconnais bien là l'esprit Gryffondor qui a produit tant de grands meneurs d'hommes au fil des siècles ! Rien ne vous arrête, rien ne vous fait peur, car rien n'est insurmontable, si l'on met du cœur à l'ouvrage et sa fatigue de côté, n'est-il point ? » déclare Messire Salazar, dans un souffle discret, l'œil pétillant de malice joyeuse…

« Vous vous trompez, Sire Salazar. Bien des choses me font peur ou me paraissent insurmontables et je sais qu'un jour proche, la mort peut venir me faucher en plein élan, malgré tout le cœur que je pourrais mettre dans la bataille… » réponds-je, dans un sourire triste

Voilà une pensée qui me taraude souvent. Verrai-je la fin de la guerre ? Ferai-je partie de ceux que la mort épargnera ? Et si oui, à quel prix le fera-t-elle ? Quels êtres chers à mon cœur m'enlèvera-t-elle ?

« C'est bien là ce qui fait de vous un jeune homme fort courageux, mon jeune ami, car sans peur, la bravoure ne serait point que folie ou bêtise inconsciente. Or donc, je ne doute point que vous soyez dépourvu de bêtise et que vous surmonterez toutes les épreuves que la vie mettra sur votre chemin, avec cœur, honneur et dignité. » déclare le Fantôme, sa main glacée pressant mon épaule…

« Ce que vous me dites-là, me va droit au cœur, Messire. » réponds-je, en inclinant la tête avec le respect que j'éprouve pour lui…

« Vous le méritez fort, mon jeune ami. Et tous ces jeunes gens également. Souvent je me demande si j'aurais eu le même courage dans votre position et à votre âge. Il me vient parfois à en douter, mais le plus souvent, je me plais à croire, qu'entouré de jeunes gens de votre valeur, je me serais laissé contaminé par la ferveur, la solide amitié et le cœur qui vous animent et que je serais allé tout comme vous au combat, le cœur fébrile d'une fièvre apeurée, mais le front haut… » déclare Sire Salazar, en embrassant mes amis du regard…

Son expression est émue, un peu attristée et je devine confusément qu'il se pose en substance les mêmes questions que moi…

Qui mourra ? Qui vivra et verra la fin de la guerre ?

Il soupire, puis inspire profondément, tout comme je le fais, puis se tourne de nouveau vers moi…

« Allons, mon jeune ami, dites-moi donc ce qui vous cause souci. Peut-être alors pourrai-je vous être secourable… » m'encourage-t-il d'un ton doux…

« Eh bien, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? » réponds-je, à mi-voix

« Sans doute faites-vous allusion à cette enfant qui se trouve encore à l'infirmerie ? Alors la réponse est oui, votre ami Théodore m'a rapporté les faits en quelques mots… » acquiesce le Fantôme de Salazar, se penchant vers moi, pour me signifier que j'ai toute son attention…

« Très bien. Alors voilà : sous l'influence des Maléfices qu'elle a subis, Loo Lin a suivi Marian et Megan qui allaient déposer du matériel dans le Passage Secret du Jardin à la Liseuse. Ils s'en sont aperçus et elle n'a rien vu du Passage Secret, mais je crains cependant que nous ne puissions plus l'utiliser dorénavant… » explique-je, vivement contrarié…

Cela flanque nos plans d'évacuation par terre…

« Vous pensez donc que le jeune malandrin qui vous espionne a deviné que vos amis Marian et Megan font partie d'un groupe de défense et qu'il s'agissait là d'une place forte de votre stratégie ? Mais comment pourrait-il savoir ? » demande Sire Salazar, sourcils froncés…

« Nous ne savons pas qui il est, mais lui a eu tout loisir de nous observer et de deviner les alliances qui se sont créées entre nous, ainsi que nos mouvements, Messire Salazar. Or, nous avons organisé la défense du Poudlard Express, avant l'attaque, sous couvert d'un exercice et il nous a vus combattre dans les Pennines. Il sait aussi qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous est allé défendre Pré Au Lard et des villageois ont parlé de nous dans les couloirs, vantant nos mérites, louant nos actions et depuis tous ces évènements, il a eu tout le temps de réfléchir. Alors oui, je pense que ce n'est pas par hasard, s'il a fait suivre Megan et Marian par Loo Lin, qu'il a deviné que nous nous préparons à défendre Poudlard, comme nous avons défendu le train et à mettre les petits à l'abri. Ou tout au moins, qu'il soupçonne quelque chose à propos du Comité, de nos plans d'évacuation et de nos Entraînements. Après tout, il n'est pas idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon nous aurions découvert qui il est depuis Halloween… » explique-je encore, avant de pousser un profond soupir…

« Votre raisonnement est fort logique… » approuve le Fantôme de Salazar, sourcils plus froncés encore…

« Vous comprenez donc ma contrariété… » souffle-je, caressant distraitement Croquemitaine qui vient de poser sa tête sur mes genoux, tandis que le Fantôme acquiesce d'un hochement de tête …

Je ne cesse de penser à tout cela, depuis que nous sommes sortis du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Théo et moi-même. L'Espion en sait davantage sur nous que nous en savons de lui, j'en suis convaincu.

Mais que sait-il exactement ? A-t-il une idée de l'ampleur de notre Comité ? Sait-il que nous utilisons des Passages Internes Secrets ? Que nous tenons des réunions ? Que nous allons faire bien plus qu'évacuer les petits et tendre des pièges à nos assaillants ?

« Mon jeune ami, pour contrecarrer l'Espion, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Dévoiler vos plans… » assène soudainement Sire Salazar, son ton déjà habituellement grave, plus profond encore...

« Plait-il ? » réagis-je, vivement surpris, alors que Croquemitaine lève la tête vers lui, la penchant comme pour demander des explications, lui aussi…

Ce chien réagit toujours en phase avec nous, me dis-je distraitement…

« Déclarez ouvertement votre Comité et annoncez vos intentions. Et pendant qu'il focalise sur ce que vous dévoilerez, vous pourrez opérer dans le plus grand secret, à la réalisation de vos plans réels. N'est-ce point-là ce que vous projetiez déjà, en effectuant des exercices d'évacuation biaisés, aux vus et aux sus de chacun ?... » déclare Messire Salazar, les yeux pétillants de malice…

Une lumière s'allume soudainement dans mon cerveau et je me dis qu'il a parfaitement raison…

« Puisque nous sommes incapables de mettre la main sur ce satané Espion, mettons-lui au moins le nez là où nous voulons qu'il soit… Oui, bien sûr. Brillante, très brillante cette idée, Messire Salazar… » murmure-je, en lui souriant jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Serpentard, tout simplement… » murmure-t-il, penché vers moi, en me faisant un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter : « Quoique je me sois aussi inspiré de votre fameuse touche Gryffondor. Vous savez, celle qui fait la différence entre nous… »

« Sans doute faites-vous allusion au fait que vous nous invitez à jouer le jeu de la dissimulation en jetant de la poudre aux yeux aux vues et sus de chacun, quand votre choix se porte plutôt habituellement sur le retrait dans la discrétion d'une ombre épaisse. Oui, j'avais bien remarqué que vous commencez à être contaminé par le grain de génie Gryffondor, Messire Salazar… » souris-je, sincèrement amusé…

Et Sire Salazar rejette la tête en arrière, avant de rire à gorge déployée…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 19 : Blaise Et Les Parents D'Ursula**

**Harry**

Dès notre retour du Terrier où nous avons laissé Rita aux bons soins de Molly, avant de jeter quelques Protections suplémentaires, pour empêcher la journaliste de prendre la poudre d'escampette, nous rejoignons Fol Œil dans le petit salon où il nous attend.

Le vieil Auror lève un sourcil vers moi, en examinant le visage chiffonné et les yeux rougis d'Hermione de son Œil Magique. Mais je lui réponds d'un discret signe négatif de la tête. Il sera bien temps de lui révéler plus tard que ma sœur de cœur a pleuré parce qu'elle vient de faire connaissance avec le bébé pour lequel Viktor a donné sa vie…

J'en ai encore le cœur ému moi-même…

Elle a demandé à Molly de se renseigner, afin de savoir si ce bébé a déjà ou non une marraine, réclamant immédiatement à l'être, s'il n'en a pas. Ce que Molly a bien sûr accepté…

« Le professeur Dumbledore a-t-il pu identifier le Maléfice posé sur l'épingle à cravate ? » m'enquiers-je, en prenant place dans un fauteuil face au vieil Auror…

« Ouais. Ç't'e cochonnerie est la clef qui aurait déclenché l'piège à Loup-Garou… » répond-il, en grimaçant de dégoût, avant d'expliquer : « Rabastan n'aurait eu qu'à planter l'épingle dans l'sol, devant l'portail d'entrée et elle aurait commandé la fermeture de Priest Hole Manor. Une fois la propriété scellée, la terre qui recouvrait les corps des gosses se s'rait volatilisée, un gamin se s'rait levé et les réjouissances auraient pu commencer… »

« Une belle saloperie, en somme… » commente Ron, l'air tout aussi écœuré que Fol Œil…

« Ouais. Et une chance qu'il ait perdu ç't'épingle. Albus l'a reconnue. Elle lui appartenait, un cadeau qu'il avait reçu autrefois. Il pense que Grindelwald lui a volé et qu'c'est lui qui l'avait ensorcelée déjà, il y a bien longtemps. Il a dû indiquer à Rabastan où il pouvait la trouver. Albus va aller l'voir à Numengard pour tâcher d'lui tirer les vers du nez sur ç'qu'il a pu encore apprendre ou donner à Rabastan… » déclare Fol Œil, avant de boire une goutte de thé…

Je m'en sers moi-même une tasse, refusant l'assiette de petits sandwichs que fait passer Hermione, d'un signe de tête…

« Et où est l'épingle maintenant ? » demande Ron, avant de croquer dans son sandwich

« Albus l'a emm'née pour la détruire. Au moins, on est sûr qu'elle pourra plus… » répond Fol Œil, qui s'interrompt brusquement, son Œil Magique fixé sur la porte d'entrée du salon…

Ron se retourne instinctivement, mais bien évidemment il ne voit rien venir…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil vers le vieil Auror…

« On a d'la visite inattendue… » répond Fol Œil, en se levant de son fauteuil…

Ron, Hermione et moi le suivons, hors du salon et nous avons la surprise de voir Draco et Blaise se diriger vers nous aussitôt nous voient-ils …

« Que faites-vous là ? N'étiez-vous pas censés faire des achats et du tourisme dans le Londres Moldu jusque 18H00 ? » demande Hermione, d'un ton surpris…

« Si. Et nous en avons fait jusqu'à ce que notre chemin croise celui de Bertram Yaxley. Après, nous avons encore pris le temps d'aller boire un chocolat chaud et de visiter sommairement le Musée de la Sciences, avant de venir ici, rendre compte de notre filature, Blaise et moi. Les autres boivent un thé dans un salon à la mode avant de rentrer au QG de Londres… » répond Draco, en nous dépassant pour entrer dans le petit salon…

Il se jette littéralement sur la théière, servant deux tasses, en donne une à Blaise avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil et nous raconte la rencontre de Yaxley et de la veuve Williams…

« Bon boulot les p'tits gars. Ceci dit, j'espère que vous avez marqué l'banc, qu'Lee sache où poser son Micro, qu'on puisse tout entendre sans avoir à s'vautrer dans la neige au prochain rendez-vous… » commente Fol Œil, un peu moqueur

« Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de le faire, Lee ne pourra pas le manquer. Sa Majesté Bertram n'a de toute évidence pas envie de poser ses fesses sur un banc souillé par celles des Moldus et l'a donc marqué d'un Sortilège qui les empêche de s'y asseoir… » répond Blaise, le visage marqué d'une expression empreinte de mépris…

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce salaud, tiens… Et encore un boulot supplémentaire pour nous. Ce serait une bonne chose, que nous découvrions avant lui, le trésor après lequel il court. Une idée de ce que cela peut-être, Fol Œil ? » intervient Ron, sourcils froncés…

« Pas la moindre. Nous verrons ça avec les autres… J'me charge de prévenir Lee, qu'il doit mettre le banc sur écoute. Vous autres, il est temps d'y aller ou vous allez vous mettre en r'tard… » répond Fol Œil, avant de sortir du petit salon, en claudiquant au pas de charge…

Ce n'est pourtant pas si urgent de mettre Lee sur l'affaire et je le soupçonne vaguement de préférer n'être pas présent, quand nous allons révéler à Blaise notre prochaine destination…

« En retard ? Cela ne risque pas… A moins que vous ayez encore prévu quelque chose avant de partir en France ? » déclare d'ailleurs ce dernier, en nous adressant un sourcil haussé, à Ron, Hermione et moi…

« Oui, nous avons encore quelque chose à faire, avant de regagner le QG de Londres. Et tu es concerné aussi, Blaise. Il est temps de tenir une promesse que je t'ai faite… » répond Hermione avec douceur…

Blaise la regarde d'abord avec surprise. Puis il pâlit soudainement.

« Ursula… » murmure-t-il, en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table de salon, d'une main tremblante…

Hermione hoche simplement la tête, tandis que Blaise suspend son souffle, qu'il relâche ensuite sur un profond soupir, se laissant aller au fond de son fauteuil, en fermant les yeux. Il retient des larmes, c'est évident. Sa mâchoire se crispe et il a du mal à déglutir sous l'effort qu'il produit.

« Ok. Allons-y, je suis prêt… » dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, en ouvrant les yeux et se levant avec brusquerie…

Nous le suivons en silence hors du salon, revêtant nos capes, bonnets, cache-nez et gants, avant de sortir sur le perron. Draco monte derrière moi et Blaise choisit de grimper derrière Hermione. Nous filons rapidement vers le portail, où nous posons à peine le pied avant de Transplaner vers le petit cimetière où repose Ursula.

Ron et moi sommes allés repérer les lieux et nous arrivons sous le couvert des branches dénudées de grands arbres, avançant ensuite d'un bon pas sur une cinquantaine de pieds, avant de bifurquer vers le petit cimetière.

Le silence est profond. Presque religieux. Le portail du cimetière est encore ouvert et nous le passons rapidement, Blaise serrant très fort la main d'Hermione, avant de s'arrêter presque aussitôt, son regard fixé sur un groupe de personnes qui nous tournent le dos…

Elles se recueillent sur une tombe, serrées les unes contre les autres et je sens presque leur douleur me transpercer le cœur…

« Je pense que c'est la famille d'Ursula… » chuchote-je, en pressant l'épaule de Blaise

Il tourne alors vers moi son regard luisant de larmes, hochant la tête, avant de lâcher la main d'Hermione et de s'avancer, seul et le cœur empli de souffrance, vers la tombe de la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Son pas crisse sur la neige gelée et, l'entendant approcher, le groupe se retourne sur lui…

« Blaise… » murmure la mère d'Ursula, se détachant des autres pour se précipiter à la rencontre de mon ami.

Elle tombe presque dans ses bras et le serre contre elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes…

Et Blaise éclate en sanglots, la serrant très fort en retour, tandis que le père, les frères ainés et les deux petites sœurs d'Ursula viennent se joindre à eux…

Bien que mon cœur soit lourd du chagrin de la perte d'Ursula que j'aimais beaucoup, je me sens totalement étranger à cette scène et je me détourne, attrapant les mains de Ron et Hermione, avant de faire signe à Draco de nous suivre un peu plus loin. Et, tandis que nous déambulons parmi les tombes que mon regard effleure sans réellement les voir, mon esprit s'envole vers le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow…

Je pense à ma mère, à mon père et à la maman de Jérémy. Comme Ursula, tous trois ont été arrachés trop tôt à la vie et à celles et ceux qui les aimaient.

A cause de Voldemort et de sa folie…

C'est injuste. Et c'est ma responsabilité, d'y mettre fin…

Ce que je suis fermement déterminé à faire, dès que possible…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	25. Objets De Contrariété 1

Disclaimer: cf Chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Misty !

...

Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : -Douceurfamille - Guest - Yzeute - Lion

OoOoOOoO

..

.

**Objets De Contrariété 1 / 2**

_**Vendredi 21 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Un Mystère Non Résolu**

**Ron**

Jérémy est heureux et babille sans arrêt depuis que nous sommes allés le chercher à la Tour Gryffondor, pour prendre notre petit déjeuner avec sa sœur et lui-même dans la Grande Salle. Miho aussi est heureuse. Tout comme Oliver, Hannah et Draco, Blaise a été autorisé à sortir officiellement de l'infirmerie et elle ne quitte pas notre pote d'une semelle, le couvant comme une mère poule…

Marrante la gosse..

Adorable, comme toujours…

« Vous tombez bien, vous. Faut que je vous parle. A Draco et Blaise aussi. » déclare discrètement Nev, quand nous nous installons à table.

« Mmmm… Nous avons un petit creux de cinq minutes dans notre emploi du temps après le petit déj, ça te convient ? » demande-je, en me servant généreusement d'œuf et de bacon…

« Non. Rappelle-toi, j'ai cours avec McGo, moi… » répond Nev, avec un clin d'œil…

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai. C'est fou comme on a du temps libre et qu'on oublie vite son ancien emploi du temps scolaire surchargé, quand on quitte les bancs de l'école… » commente-je, yeux plissés et un brin moqueur…

« Pas si ancien, pourtant. A peine une semaine… » fait remarquer Nev, avec le sourire, avant d'enfourner un petit muffin à la confiture

« Exact. Mais ça me semble quand même une éternité… » soupire-je, en récapitulant tout ce que nous avons fait en une semaine…

Nous avons vécu dans le Temps Ralenti pendant… Pfiou ! Grosso modo, je dirais deux ans…

D'ailleurs à ce propos, notre séjour d'entrainement avec les français s'est admirablement bien passé. Il est sympa, le Ministre Clovignac et il a su se constituer un Etat-Major solide. J'ai bien aimé aussi me coltiner avec ses Gardes du Corps, deux balaises qui font la même taille que moi à deux ou trois centimètres près. Du pur bonheur de s'entrainer à main nues avec ces mecs. Enfin un vrai défi pour moi !

« Dans ce cas, les gars et toi, venez déjeuner avec nous chez Hermione ce midi. Nous devrions être libres vers la demie. Treize, au plus tard… ça te va, ça ? » propose-je, en me disant que nous pourrons nous permettre un petit retard, pour rejoindre les jumeaux dans leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse où nous devons leur donner un coup de main.

Andy a fait parvenir un message à King hier soir, annonçant que le dossier de Scotland Yard est clos, concernant Harry, la tante Marge et le cousin Dudley. Les policiers Moldus n'ont plus aucune raison de venir au Square Grimmaurd. Le professeur Dumbledore a donc posé un nouveau Fidelitas sur le QG et mes frangins n'avaient plus besoin de rester là-bas. Ils sont repartis chez eux, pour reconstituer leurs réserves de Gadgets Défensifs, sans faire sursauter toute la maisonnée aux sons des explosions intempestives qu'ils provoquent deux ou trois fois l'heure…

Et le QG de Londres reprendra ses fonctions en fin de matinée, quand Lee aura tout réinstallé là-bas, comme il se doit…

« Pour moi, oui. Mais Blaise et Draco ont cours à 13H30 avec Vector. Ça va faire trop court pour vous exposer la situation et que nous en discutions tous les cinq après… » répond Nev, avec une petite grimace de dépit.

« Chrono Magique et la salle de classe de Vector est à cinq minutes à peine de chez Hermione. Ça nous laissera tout le temps qu'il faut pour t'écouter… » fais-je remarquer, en prenant ma tasse de thé en main.

Nev acquiesce et je bois mon thé tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, l'arrêtant sur la table des profs. Latton quant à lui détourne la tête tout aussitôt. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'a pas cessé de fixer notre groupe depuis que nous sommes arrivés, Harry, Hermione et moi.

Je déteste ce type. Et j'espère que j'aurai un jour l'occasion de le lui signifier clairement…

Le courrier arrive et un Hibou lâche la Gazette directement dans l'assiette d'Hermione, tandis qu'un autre, lesté d'un lot de journaux Moldus se pose avec peine devant elle, parmi les plats et pots divers. J'allonge le bras et je libère l'animal de sa charge, tandis qu'Hermione lui donne une belle tranche de bacon pour le remercier de son service.

Partout autour de nous, des élèves déploient leur journal. Et l'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle s'allège d'un cran, dès que la Une est survolée…

« C'est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine… » répond Ginny, au sourcil que j'ai haussé vers elle.

Ouais. J'imagine que ça doit être dur, d'attendre les nouvelles chaque matin et je comprends que les souffles se relâchent, quand elles sont rassurantes. Ou tout au moins, quand on n'annonce pas une attaque quelque part…

« Ron, Justin demande si tu peux faire parvenir ça au plus vite à Tonton Sev. C'est de la part de son paternel… » me glisse Seamus, en déposant quelque chose sur ma jambe, à l'abri de tous les regards.

Un coup d'œil rapide m'apprend que c'est une enveloppe Moldue. Je la prends et la fourre dans la manche de ma robe, prenant garde qu'elle ne puisse tomber, en la coinçant sous le fourreau de ma Baguette.

Ça concerne Miho, c'est sûr, autrement, le père de Justin n'aurait aucune raison d'écrire à Tonton… La question maintenant, c'est de savoir quand je vais pouvoir lui donner ça. Merde, pourquoi Justin ne remet-il pas son courrier lui-même ? Il aurait pu aller faire un saut à la Volière pour charger un Hibou de l'école de lui livrer. Ou le glisser dans son prochain devoir ou encore demander à un copain qui a classe aujourd'hui avec Tonton, de le faire pour lui…

Ah, non, c'est vrai que Tonton Sev ne corrige plus ses devoirs lui-même. C'est Salazar Serpentard qui le fait, grâce à un système que Tonton a mis au point. Un mot de passe et hop, un mécanisme ouvre les parchemins et une plume enchantée biffe les mauvaises réponses ou écrit les commentaires dictés par le Fantôme …

Je soupçonne Georges et Fred de l'avoir aidé sur ce coup là…

Bref… Je me demande quelle gueule feraient les Ânes Bâtés, s'ils savaient que c'est le Fondateur de leur maison qui corrige leurs devoirs et les agrémente de mauvaises notes, accompagnées accessoirement de commentaires acides…

Bon d'accord. Certains doivent obtenir de bonnes notes quand même, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est certainement pas le cas de la plupart d'entre eux…

« Papa demande que je passe à son bureau, avant de partir pour Priest Hole… » m'informe Harry, après avoir lu le parchemin qu'Hedwige vient de lui apporter…

« Ah ! Ben ça tombe bien. J'ai quelque chose pour lui… » réponds-je, tandis que Harry glisse la note qu'il a reçue dans sa poche…

Harry lève un sourcil dans ma direction, une interrogation dans le regard, mais Jérémy attire instamment son attention et mon petit ami n'attend pas ma réponse, avant de se tourner vers lui…

Je laisse passer quelques minutes, puis voyant Tonton se lever et sortir de la Grande Salle après avoir confié son chien aux bons soins de Greg et Vincent, je fais remarquer à Harry que l'heure tourne et qu'il est temps d'y aller nous aussi. Bien sûr, Jérémy est déçu, que nous partions déjà, mais la promesse d'un déjeuner demain dans les appartements d'Hermione lui rend le sourire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Harry, en entrant dans le bureau de Tonton…

« Rien, rassure-toi. Juste quelques idées que j'ai couchées sur parchemin et que je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir remettre à Georges et Fred quand vous les verrez cet après-midi… » sourit Tonton, en tendant un rouleau de parchemin à Harry…

« Ben décidemment, on dirait bien que c'est le jour où nous allons jouer les Hiboux, Harry et moi. Tiens, de la part du père de Justin… » déclare-je, en sortant l'enveloppe de ma manche, pour la remettre à Tonton.

Il déchire rapidement l'enveloppe, en sort une lettre qu'il lit aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils…

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demande Harry, avec une curiosité non dissimulée…

« L'Inspecteur Finch-Fletchley a enfin reçu une réponse des autorités japonaises. Aucune Miho Kido n'a été déclarée dans leur pays et aucun Kido n'a épousé une citoyenne anglaise se prénommant Ariane non plus… » répond Tonton, qui relève la tête de sa lettre, pour fixer un point que lui seul voit…

« Le mystère qui entoure Miho s'épaissit donc encore… » déclare Harry, sourcils froncés…

« Pas nécessairement. Je dirais plutôt que le mystère n'est pas encore dévoilé. En fait, je déduis de tout cela, que le père de Miho devait être sorcier. Je vais donc demander à Albus s'il a une connaissance là-bas, qui pourrait aller se renseigner au Ministère de la Magie Japonais. Sinon, Arthur pourra se mettre en rapport avec son homologue… » répond Tonton, qui a quand même l'air contrarié…

Je le comprends. Le Japon, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. L'emploi du temps de Papa ainsi que celui du professeur Dumbledore, ne permettra ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, de faire rapidement le déplacement là-bas, même avec l'aide de Fumseck. Et un Hibou va mettre au moins deux mois pour aller jusqu'au Japon et autant pour en revenir…

Autant dire que Tonton n'est pas près d'en savoir davantage sur Miho et sa famille…

Ouais. Pas près d'être dévoilé, le Mystère Miho…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Le Rendez-Vous De Lucius**

**Harry**

Mondingus est heureux de nous voir arriver. Pas de doute, il piaffait d'impatience, le pauvre. Mais c'est vrai que notre détour par le bureau de Papa nous a mis en retard d'un bon quart d'heure, Ron et moi…

Nous avions promis hier soir, que nous viendrions le remplacer ce matin, afin qu'il puisse aller chercher ses effets personnels et les amener au Terrier. Hermione n'était pas très satisfaite à cette idée, car cela signifie qu'elle doit assumer à elle seule une partie du travail que nous devions faire tous les trois ce matin. Mais Ron lui a appris qu'il s'agissait là d'une importante affaire de cœur et ça l'a amadouée considérablement..

Elle a toujours été attendrie par les histoires d'amour. Et depuis que la sienne a été brisée, elle l'est davantage encore…

Ceci dit, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à assister encore une fois à des ébats sexuels des uns ou des autres, au travers des Ecrans ou des Micros….

« Lucius a décidé qu'il était guéri ce matin et il est parti prendre une douche dans sa salle de bains privée… » nous apprend Dedalus, tandis que nous prenons place à ses côtés….

Il ne se passe rien de passionnant sur les écrans, alors je jette un coup d'œil sur le registre où sont consignées les notes de chaque tour de garde. Rien d'intéressant non plus dedans…

Cela m'étonne un peu. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose, à propos des Parkinson ou de Dolohov. Après tout, ce dernier n'était pas content du tout quand Voldemort lui a « proposé » d'épouser Pansy Parkinson. Il a bien compris qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un ordre que d'une proposition bien sûr et autant dire qu'il n'a pas eu le choix de refuser. Mais il a bruyamment manifesté son mécontentement de devoir épouser « une gamine à demi folle », dès son retour dans sa chambre…

Quant au Pékinois, elle n'était pas très joyeuse non plus, de devoir se marier à un « vieux grigou très laid » selon sa propre expression. Elle s'est gardée cependant de récriminer devant son Seigneur et Maître. En revanche, dès qu'elle a été seule avec son père, cela a été une autre chanson. Jusqu'à ce que son père la somme de se la fermer, lui rappelant par la même occasion, que Dolohov a le même âge que lui et qu'il n'est donc pas si vieux. A peine cinquante-sept ans. Et donc encore jeune et fringant selon les critères Sorciers…

Parkinson père est le seul satisfait du trio. Dolohov représente un excellent parti et sa fille à la chance d'épouser un homme de son rang, a-t-il dit, même s'il aurait bien évidemment, préféré que Lucius Malfoy soit l'élu, maintenant que sa jeune épouse s'est fait la malle à son tour…

Me demande ce que Lucius penserait de ça…

Et surtout ce qu'il ferait, s'il venait à apprendre que Ievguenia est enceinte. Remuerait-il ciel et terre pour la retrouver et l'emprisonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche ?

Il en serait bien capable…

Ah ! Le voilà qui sort de sa chambre, Lucius. Frais comme un Boulu (1). D'avoir retrouvé les bonnes grâces de son Maître l'a totalement remis sur pied dirait-on…

…

« Viens me prévenir dès que Bulstrode arrive… » jette-t-il en passant à Amycus Carrow, qui a charge aujourd'hui, d'accueillir les arrivants au Manoir…

Amycus s'incline avec déférence, avant de reprendre place sur la chaise qu'il occupe auprès de la porte d'entrée et Lucius poursuit son chemin jusqu'au bureau de son Maître. Il frappe à la porte et entre, sous l'œil indifférent du planton, qui lui est obligé de rester debout, dans l'attente des ordres que pourrait lui donner son Maître.

Voldemort relève à peine son nez du journal qu'il épluche attentivement, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, quand Lucius pénètre dans le bureau.…

Il n'y a pourtant pas grande nouvelle dans la Gazette aujourd'hui…

Lucius prend place sur le sofa, avec un livre. Mais il ne lit pas. Il reste immobile, l'air de réfléchir, soupirant de temps à autre…

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tellement, que tes soupirs dérangent sans cesse ma lecture ? » demande soudainement Voldemort, les lèvres pincées…

Il est agacé, de toute évidence…

« Le manque de nouvelles de mon contact d'Europe du Nord, Monseigneur. Le jour du Conseil des Ministres doit approcher et son silence prolongé me surprend. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me laisser aussi longtemps sans nouvelles. Et quand ordinairement cela m'indiffère, cette fois, cela m'inquiète. Il ne faudrait pas que cette gourde nous fasse rater une occasion de faire tomber les têtes d'Europe. Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas sage, de me rendre auprès d'elle, bien que cette perspective ne m'enchante guère… » répond Lucius, en se levant pour se rendre auprès de la porte fenêtre…

Il laisse son regard errer dans le parc enneigé, sur un nouveau soupir…

Tout comme lui, Voldemort reste silencieux. Il plisse les yeux sur la réflexion…

« Laissons passer encore un jour. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'ici là, tu partiras Dimanche à la première heure… » décide-t-il, avant de replonger son nez dans son journal…

Et Lucius soupire une nouvelle fois…

« Cesse donc de soupirer ainsi, Lucius ! » s'exclame alors Voldemort, assez durement…

« Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur. Mais la pensée de vous quitter durant quelques jours m'insupporte. Je ne voudrais pas non plus manquer l'opportunité de me battre à vos côtés, si vous décidiez d'une attaque dans les prochains jours… » répond Lucius, en venant s'agenouiller auprès de Voldemort…

Sa réponse ravit le Ténébreux, à n'en pas douter. Et il émet un petit rire sans joie…

« N'aie crainte, Lucius, je n'ai pas de projet imminent. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'attaque d'envergure, avant le retour avec des recrues fraîches, de Rabastan et Antonin. En revanche, si tu vas en Europe du Nord, il serait de bon ton que tu actives mes Partisans et que tu les enjoignes à répandre enfin la terreur qu'ils promettent de faire régner en mon nom, en Scandinavie. Stockholm ou Oslo seraient des cibles judicieuses… » déclare Voldemort, en glissant ses doigts sous le menton de Lucius, pour l'inciter à relever les yeux vers lui, tandis que je frissonne…

Nous avons bien fait de bousculer nos emplois du temps afin d'aider Orian et ses amis et j'espère de tout cœur, que l'entrainement que nous leur avons dispensé leur permettra de survivre à l'attaque qui se profile chez eux…

Par ailleurs, je m'interroge. D'après ce que viens de dire Voldemort, il semble fort probable, que l'espionne malgré elle de Lucius soit Scandinave, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà qui rétrécirait le champ des possibilités et faciliterait nos recherches…

« Votre désir sera comblé, Monseigneur… » répond Lucius, le regard allumé d'une flamme cruellement joyeuse

« Oui, ce désir là tout au moins. Il en est d'autres cependant, qui devront attendre ton retour pour être satisfaits. Aussi, ne reste pas trop longtemps absent, Lucius. J'ai déjà été bien trop frustré en ce début de semaine… » déclare Voldemort, sa mâchoire se crispant soudainement de contrariété

« J'en suis profondément désolé, Maître et je vous promets de faire diligence. En attendant, vous plairait-il que j'aille chercher Arcturus ? Après tout, c'est son devoir de satisfaire vos besoins en mon absence… » propose Lucius, en haussant un sourcil vers son Maître

« Oui, tu as raison, Lucius. Les obsèques de son frère ont eu lieu maintenant, il est temps qu'il vienne lui-même se distraire agréablement de cette perte cruelle. Tu iras après ton rendez-vous avec Hadar et nous lui ferons démonstration de notre affection. » répond Voldemort, tandis que j'échange un rapide coup d'œil avec Ron…

Affection, mon cul ! Comme s'il était capable d'en éprouver !

« Avec plaisir, Maître… » acquiesce Lucius, avant de se pencher pour quémander un baiser…

Je grimace de dégoût. Fort heureusement, Bulstrode arrive déjà et nous serons dispensés d'une scène de sexe à la va vite entre les deux affreux…

C'est la première fois que je vois Bulstrode et je suis surpris de ne lui trouver aucune ressemblance avec Milli. Il est chétif, brun avec une petite barbiche et d'une pâleur maladive…

Je comprends que Lucius le tienne à l'écart des combats. Un souffle de vent le renverserait…

Amycus Carrow l'invite à se rendre dans un petit salon, avant de venir prévenir Lucius de son arrivée. Hadar s'installe, ôtant son épaisse cape d'hiver qu'il jette négligemment sur une chaise, puis il ouvre une serviette dont il sort des liasses de parchemin, qu'il étale sur la table de salon.

« Hadar ! Mon vieil ami ! Tu as l'air en pleine santé ! » s'exclame Lucius, en entrant à son tour

Bulstrode l'accueille en s'inclinant avec déférence, avant de s'asseoir à son invitation…

Lucius fait venir du thé et Bulstrode le sert, faisant Léviter la tasse destinée à son vis-à-vis, dans un geste tremblotant de sa Baguette.

Ainsi, il n'est pas seulement chétif et malingre, le père de Milli. Il est également peu puissant, pour être si peu assuré dans la réalisation d'un Sortilège aussi basique que celui-ci…

« As-tu reçu mes ordres ? » demande Lucius, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son breuvage…

« Oui, mon cher ami. Je les ai répandus aussitôt et à 10 000 Gallions la tête, vous pouvez être assuré que beaucoup vont se mobiliser. Que ce soit l'épouse ou la fille, le père ou les fils, les Weasley ont bien du souci à se faire, où qu'ils soient… » répond Bulstrode, avec un sourire en coin…

Ainsi était-ce l'objet du courrier rédigé hier en fin de matinée par Lucius et qu'il a fait porter par le planton, me dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron.

Un contrat est lancé sur sa tête, comme sur celle de ses parents, ses frères et Ginny. Il ne bronche cependant pas. Et même si son cœur bat la chamade, rien dans son expression ne trahit ce qu'il peut penser…

Et une bouffée d'amour me submerge, devant le courage dont il fait preuve encore une fois…

« Bien. J'ai grand hâte que cette épine nous soit ôtée du pied à notre Seigneur et moi-même. Ce n'est cependant pas pour m'entretenir de cela avec toi, que je t'ai imposé le déplacement jusqu'ici, Hadar. Dis-moi donc où en sont mes finances ? » demande Lucius, en envoyant sa tasse de thé vide sur le plateau, d'un geste de la main…

Le même qu'il effectuerait pour chasser une mouche importune…

« Eh bien, j'ai déjà déduit les primes promises pour les têtes des Weasley, il va sans dire, ainsi que les pots de vins que vous versez encore à quelques-uns de vos contacts du Ministère. Hélas peu nombreux à ce jour. En revanche, les dépenses pour l'entretien des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont considérablement augmenté, ce qui grève votre budget avec ampleur, mon cher ami. Par ailleurs, les affaires dans lesquelles vous avez dernièrement investi, ne rapportent pas autant que nous étions en droit de l'espérer. Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre encore quelques mois, avant de toucher de substantiels bénéfices de ces placements. Autant dire qu'à ce jour, malgré les fonds apportés par les partisans du continent, vos finances sont au plus bas. Il ne reste guère que 1 153 621 Gallions et quelques Mornilles sur vos comptes, dont 1 000 000 indisponibles dans l'immédiat, sous peine de voir vos espérances de bénéfice s'envoler définitivement. Ce qui constituerait une perte sèche de 125 000 Gallions à ce jour, de 180 000 dans deux mois et 335 000 Gallions dans trois mois etc… » explique Bulstrode, ses petits yeux chafouins courant sur les divers parchemins étalés devant lui, avant de les donner successivement à Lucius…

Ce dernier les examine attentivement et grimace désagréablement. Il est éminemment contrarié, par ce qu'il découvre…

« C'est très fâcheux. Car de nouvelles recrues devraient arriver sous peu. Diables de Gobelins qui ont gelé mes avoirs et ne me laissent plus accès à mon coffre ! » s'exclame-t-il, en pianotant avec nervosité sur son accoudoir…

« Et vous pouvez encore vous estimer heureux de disposer de ces fonds, mon cher ami. D'autres sont bien plus malmenés et sont actuellement sans une noise vaillante devant eux… » glisse Bulstrode, avec un sourire en coin…

« Oui, je sais. Rabastan, Bellatrix et tant d'autres sont ruinés. Pour l'heure. Car il viendra un jour prochain où nos fortunes nous seront de nouveau accessibles. Qu'en est-il pour toi ? » répond Lucius, en prenant un air dégagé…

« Vous savez bien que je n'ai jamais fait confiance aux Gobelins. Mes finances sont donc au très beau fixe, merci bien. Même si je ne puis en disposer à ma guise, certains de mes placements nécessitant quelques années pour fructifier à bénéfices conséquents… » déclare Bulstrode, le sourire totalement épanoui, cette fois…

Et il me fait soudainement penser au chat du Cheshire

« Fort bien… Fort, fort bien… Si cela s'avère nécessaire, tu vas donc pouvoir m'avancer quelques fonds sur gage de ma fortune bloquée par les Gobelins. A moins qu'il ne te plaise de me racheter l'une de mes nombreuses propriétés, dont les Titres sont disponibles, puisque je ne les ai pas déposés comme les autres, dans mon coffre de Gringotts. Il s'agit entre autres, de ma propriété du Comté de Kent qui, si je ne m'abuse te plait agréablement … » commente Lucius, avec le même sourire et d'un ton à peine séducteur…

« Auriez-vous donc projet d'une dépense conséquente, que ne vous permettent actuellement pas vos finances ? » demande en retour Hadar Bulstrode, adoptant un air surpris.

Lucius tique avec discrétion. Il aurait nettement préféré que Bulstrode réponde à son invitation d'acheter sa propriété, sans plus de question…

« Peut-être. Mais réponds plutôt à ma question, Hadar… » répond-il, avec une froideur dissuasive…

Bulstrode incline la tête, comme pour s'excuser de sa curiosité, avant d'accéder à la demande de Lucius…

« Certes, votre propriété du Kent me plaisait fort, j'en conviens, à l'époque où j'avais projet d'en acquérir une, pour l'offrir en dot à Millicent. Mais ma fille ayant fait le choix de se ranger aux côtés de votre fils renégat, je n'en ai plus utilité… » déclare-t-il, au visible mécontentement de Lucius…

« Ne me fais pas insulte, en me rappelant la honteuse trahison de Draco ! » assène-t-il, mâchoires crispées et redressant le dos avec raideur…

« Nulle n'était là mon intention, Lucius. Votre infortune est tout autant la mienne. Ma fille n'est-elle pas elle-même une traitresse ? Elle est perdue pour moi ! Morte !… » se défend avec véhémence Bulstrode, le regard assombri…

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr… » temporise Lucius, radouci, en s'adossant de nouveau à son fauteuil…

Et il se garde bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sans doute vient-il de se souvenir qu'il a autrefois posé un Bracelet d'Esclave au bras de Millicent, la liant à Draco d'une fidélité indéfectible et qu'elle ne pouvait faire autre choix que de le suivre…

Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'elle portait le Bracelet. Maintenant, Milli a fait son choix en pleine possession de ses moyens et en pleine conscience. Mais ça, il ne le sait sans doute pas….

Sur l'écran, Lucius et Bulstrode restent quelques instants silencieux. Le père de Milli semble affecté, attristé même. Il éprouvait donc de l'affection pour sa fille, me dis-je et il souffre à la pensée qu'elle ait choisi le camp adverse. J'en suis convaincu…

Et je me fais la réflexion que Papa avait raison. Lucius a posé le Bracelet sans son accord…

Qu'en penserait-il, s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Peut-être pourrions-nous exploiter cela ?

Mais aussitôt cette pensée a-t-elle traversé mon esprit, que je me dégoûte moi-même… Je ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort et Lucius, lorsque je songe à exploiter la faiblesse d'un homme. Car c'est ce que je ferais, si j'utilisais l'affection de Bulstrode pour sa fille, pour le retourner contre Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?

Il faudra que j'en parle à Maman et Papa…

Avec Ron également. Car nul doute, au coup d'œil interrogateur qu'il vient de me jeter, il a senti mes émotions…

« Ne parlons plus de nos enfants. C'est un mal inutile et qui ne les ramènera pas à la raison. Parlez-moi plutôt de cette affaire qui vous préoccupe et pour laquelle vous m'avez convoqué, Lucius… » intervient soudainement Bulstrode, d'un ton un peu forcé

Ouais… Il a mal, lorsqu'il pense à sa fille…

Lucius ne répond pas tout de suite. De toute évidence son entretien avec Bulstrode ne se déroule pas selon ses désirs et il jauge son vis-à-vis avec une prudente réserve. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un redoutable adversaire…

Et sans doute l'est-il, dans le domaine des affaires, me dis-je, en examinant le père de Milli. Certes, il est malingre et maladif. Mais ses petits yeux brillent parfois d'une intelligence vive et il doit être rusé comme un renard, si Lucius lui confie la tâche de mener ses affaires en sous-main…

« La présence bruyante de nos troupes, trouble la tranquillité de notre Maître, Hadar. Je souhaite donc lui offrir un domaine digne de sa personne. Une propriété que tu achèteras en grand secret, en mes lieux et places... » révèle finalement Lucius, son regard toujours fixé sur Hadar Bulstrode…

Le visage de ce dernier se lisse et s'éclaire. Terminées, ses préoccupations concernant Millicent. L'homme d'affaire refait surface avec gaillardise… Et rouerie. C'est indéniable…

« Un achat fort coûteux et qui nécessitera des fonds conséquents dont vous ne disposez pas, effectivement… Cependant, au regard de notre longue et fructueuse alliance en affaires, je suis tout disposé à vous avancer la somme nécessaire, contre une garantie raisonnable, mon cher ami… » répond-il, d'un ton affable…

« Quel gage te plairait-il ? » demande Lucius, du même ton…

Je suis sûr pourtant qu'il sauterait avec plaisir sur Bulstrode pour l'étrangler…

« L'armure qui orne vos appartements privés de sa glorieuse présence… » répond Hadar avec douceur, un sourire engageant aux lèvres, tandis que Lucius plisse à peine les yeux…

« Il s'agit là d'un héritage familial symbolique, que je ne puis te céder, très cher. J'escomptais que tu effectues un choix parmi mes propriétés et que tu fixes un intérêt raisonnable sur la somme globale de l'affaire… » déclare-t-il, avec un dégagement feint…

« Il ne s'agit pas de me céder l'armure, mon cher ami. Guère n'est mon intention de vous délester du symbole incarnant la grandeur de votre famille et peu importe le temps que prendra le remboursement de votre dette à mon égard, elle sera toujours vôtre. Alors plutôt qu'une garantie, disons qu'il s'agirait de la confier à mes soins, de la préserver d'une saisie dont ne se priveraient pas nos ennemis, s'ils parvenaient à percer les défenses du Manoir Malfoy. Bien entendu, je pense fort peu probable qu'ils y parviennent. Mais si vous deviez déserter en toute hâte les lieux, au moins seriez-vous assuré que cette armure ne tombe pas en des mains qui la souilleraient… » insiste Bulstrode, qui joue à merveille le rôle de l'ami servile et désireux de protéger les intérêts de Lucius…

Qu'il ne trompe guère cependant. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il darde Bulstrode de son regard noir pour en être assuré…

« Tu n'effectueras pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ? » siffle-t-il entre ses dents, sans cacher le moins du monde sa colère…

« Hélas, je ne puis, Lucius. Vos propriétés sont sous scellé, mis à part celle du comté de Kent et deux ou trois autres, dont la vente ne vous permettrait certainement pas d'acquérir un Domaine digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et à part ces propriétés là, vous ne disposez plus d'autre bien que le Manoir Malfoy actuellement, pour la bonne raison que vous l'occupez, je vous le rappelle, en toute illégalité, étant donné votre statut d'évadé et d'ennemi de la Communauté Sorcière. Croyez bien que j'en suis navré, mon cher ami et que je me démène pour restaurer des finances convenables pour un homme de votre rang. Mais cela implique que je paye des prête-noms, que je fasse affaire avec des étrangers et par conséquent que j'effectue des déplacements onéreux, dont je ne vous demande pourtant pas de vous acquitter, par pure amitié. Et je vous l'assure, Lucius, je n'ai nulle intention de m'emparer d'un bien auquel je vous sais fort attaché et c'est avec joie que je vous rendrais l'armure au jour de gloire de notre Maître. Car ce jour vous verra rentrer en possession de votre fortune et je sais que non seulement vous me rembourserez chaque noise que je vous aurais avancée, mais que vous me ferez également la grâce d'une généreuse récompense en sus, pour les services que je vous aurais rendus en ces temps difficiles… » répond Hadar Bulstrode, une expression de sincère conviction animant ses traits…

« Puisque tu es si sûr que je te rembourse un jour prochain et que je te ferais don d'un substantiel intérêt pour te remercier de ta généreuse confiance, pourquoi exiger une telle garantie ? » demande Lucius, en haussant un sourcil vers Bulstrode, l'air quelque peu radouci…

Je suis sûr qu'il se maîtrise à grands peines et qu'il arracherait les yeux de Bulstrode s'il pouvait se le permettre…

« La tradition des affaires, mon ami. N'en feriez-vous pas autant, si les rôles étaient inversés ? » répond du tac au tac son vis-à-vis…

« La tradition… Oui, bien entendu, tout comme toi j'y suis attaché. Mais si les rôles étaient inversés, j'aurais placé ce gage sur la propriété dont tu souhaitais te rendre acquéreur… » réplique Lucius, avec raideur…

« Ce que j'aurais fait, si vous n'aviez pour projet d'offrir ce bien à notre Maître, Lucius. Souffririez-vous qu'une créance pèse sur le domaine dont vous allez lui faire présent, quand bien même cette créance serait symbolique et ne serait jamais réclamée ? » rétorque Bulstrode, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif…

Lucius crispe les mâchoires. Il s'est pris au piège lui-même, en ne mesurant pas suffisamment ses paroles et il doit amèrement le regretter…

A moins qu'il ait à tort escompté, en révélant désirer faire cadeau à Voldemort, de la propriété dont il veut se rendre acquéreur, que Bulstrode lui offre de la payer, sans demander d'autre contrepartie que la reconnaissance de son Maître…

Il y aurait eu de quoi se sentir très important à ses yeux…

Ouais… Je pense que c'est là-dessus, que Lucius comptait. Et c'est là qu'a résidé son erreur…

Bulstrode n'est pas lié à Voldemort par la marque. Il est plus cupide qu'attaché à une place de choix auprès de lui…

« Non, bien évidemment. Je me vois donc contraint de céder, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'il soit entendu, Hadar, que j'exige un Serment en retour et un contrat stipulant clairement que l'armure est et restera ma propriété et celle de mes héritiers, quoiqu'il arrive. J'exige également qu'elle me soit restituée, dès le premier versement du remboursement de ma dette, dont nous fixerons les échéances au jour de l'achat de la propriété ! » déclare Lucius, le regard mauvais…

« Votre demande est parfaitement légitime, mon cher ami et j'y agréée avec grâce et plaisir, naturellement. Je vais dès ce jour engager des recherches d'une propriété convenable et je promets par ailleurs, que j'en obtiendrais un prix très avantageux pour vous. Avez-vous des exigences concernant la région ? » répond Bulstrode, qui a le bon goût de ne pas manifester sa satisfaction…

Je suis sûr au fond de moi, qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rester en possession de la fameuse armure…

Et je me promets d'interroger Draco à son propos…

Serait-ce la fameuse armure d'or de Brian Boru ?

Une question qui me taraude l'esprit, depuis la réaction de Lucius, lorsqu'Hadar Bulstrode l'a réclamée en gage…

« Peu importe la région, du moment que cette propriété soit isolée des milieux Moldus. Je te saurais gré également de ne pas me faire l'insulte de me proposer un domaine qui n'aurait pas été nettoyé de fond en comble des souillures de leur indésirable présence. J'exige que cette propriété soit typiquement Sorcière… » assène Lucius, d'un ton méprisant…

« Cela va sans dire, Lucius. » répond Bulstrode, avant de demander s'il peut faire autre chose pour plaire à Lucius ou à son Maître.

En réponse, il est congédié, avec un peu de brusquerie et il ne demande pas son reste, rassemblant ses parchemins à la hâte, tandis que Lucius le toise de son regard froid…

Il est furieux, Lucius. Et il a de toute évidence besoin d'un peu de solitude pour digérer cette affaire et faire passer les aigreurs d'estomac qu'elle lui cause…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Adolphine**

**Ron**

« Allez-y, les jeunes. Mondingus ne va certainement pas tarder à revenir, maintenant… » déclare avec fermeté Dedalus, dès que Bulstrode a quitté le salon, laissant Lucius seul avec sa contrariété…

« Aller où ? » demande-je, surpris…

« Prévenir ta famille que le contrat sur vos têtes est lancé, pardi ! » s'exclame Dedalus, avec un rien d'impatience…

Il me regarde également comme si j'étais un idiot…

« Vous savez, Dedalus, nous n'avons pas attendu que le contrat soit lancé pour faire preuve de prudence dans nos déplacements. Alors qu'il le soit ne change rien à l'affaire pour nous… » réponds-je, avec calme, malgré mes mains moites et la chamade qui bat dans ma poitrine…

Ça ne me laisse pas si indifférent que ça, cette histoire de contrat. Pas à cause des risques supplémentaires que je cours, mais parce que ça me renvoie à autre chose. Quelque chose qui est tapi dans mon cœur depuis plusieurs mois maintenant…

Et qu'il me faudra régler définitivement, un jour ou l'autre…

« Si, ça change quelque chose ! Maintenant, même la racaille qui n'est pas encore marquée va être après vous. Et il y en a qui vont essayer de vous tendre des pièges. Votre tante Muriel, par exemple, on pourrait l'enlever, pour vous attirer dans un traquenard. La petite vendeuse de la boutique des jumeaux aussi. Toutes les personnes que vous fréquentez et vos amis sont en danger autant que vous. La moindre des choses c'est de les prévenir d'être sur leurs gardes ! » assène Dedalus, en me dardant d'un œil sévère…

« Elles le sont déjà. Mes frangins ont bardé la maison de Verity de Protections et ils l'accompagnent dans tous ses déplacements. Tante Muriel sait également à quoi s'en tenir. Papa lui a proposé de venir vivre au Terrier, mais elle ne veut pour rien au monde, quitter sa maison. Alors Papa a veillé à ce qu'elle ait le temps de s'enfuir si on l'attaque. Tous nos cousins, même les plus éloignés, ont été informés de notre position dans la guerre et celles et ceux qui ne font pas eux-mêmes plus ou moins partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ont déménagé incognito depuis l'été dernier déjà… Que croyez-vous, Dedalus ? Papa et Maman ont déjà réfléchi à tout ça depuis bien longtemps. Et toutes les dispositions ont été prises par Papa pour protéger nos proches. Et même nos éloignés. Et bien avant que cette histoire de contrat soit d'actualité… » réponds-je, avec un sourire à peine forcé…

Je me souviens parfaitement bien de la gifle retentissante que je me suis prise par mon arrière-petite-cousine Adolphine, quand je suis allée lui dire, à la demande de Maman, qu'elle devait quitter sa maison familiale et devait préparer ses bagages, car Papa l'emmènerait le soir même se mettre à l'abri chez une autre vieille cousine, dans un village de l'île de Jersey…

Dame, la pauvre vieille n'avait aucun désir de quitter tous ses souvenirs et elle était furieuse que je débarque en oiseau de mauvais augure, selon son expression. Après la gifle, elle m'a insulté de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait et m'a fichu à la porte à coups de balai sur la tête…

Ou tout au moins en essayant de me ficher des coups de balais car j'ai bien évidemment pris mes jambes à mon cou, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de soulever son arme dérisoire…

C'était l'été dernier. Juste avant que nous quittions le Terrier, pour prendre quartiers au QG...

La cousine Adolphine vivait de l'autre côté de la Colline de Tête-A-Fouine et j'y suis allé en flânant sous le soleil d'été, pestant de devoir gâcher cette belle matinée en allant chez cette vieille bique qui n'avait jamais été fichue de retenir mon prénom. Le soir même, quand Papa est allé la chercher, elle était morte dans son fauteuil, sans avoir fait ses bagages…

Elle avait préféré s'éteindre chez elle comme une chandelle usée, durant sa sieste, plutôt que d'abandonner sa maison…

Et j'en ai conçu une indicible tristesse…

Dans le fond, je me sentais responsable de sa mort. J'en avais été le messager…

L'oiseau de mauvais augure, comme elle m'avait appelé…

« Faut quand même les prévenir que c'est fait, Ronald et qu'il faut redoubler de prudence… » insiste Dedalus, en me pressant l'épaule…

Il a senti ma peine du souvenir de la vieille Adolphine, je crois…

Mais peut-il comprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'être de nouveau un oiseau de mauvais augure ?

Non, comment le pourrait-il, puisqu'il ne connait pas l'histoire…

« Je vais prévenir Arthur par Bipper. Il fera passer le mot à tout le monde, Dedalus… » intervient alors Harry, à mon soulagement…

C'est une excellente idée. Cela m'épargnera la peine d'aller chez les vieilles cousines ou les cousins plus que centenaires. Du moins, je l'espère. Après tout, Papa est fichu de me demander de lui rendre ce service, s'il est trop occupé lui-même. Or, il est toujours trop occupé…

Harry rédige le message et je reste focalisé sur les écrans où il n'y a pourtant rien à voir, l'esprit empli par la vieille cousine Adolphine. Elle n'a jamais retenu mon prénom. Pourtant, elle m'a laissé un souvenir d'elle. Impérissable et cher à son cœur comme au mien maintenant…

Elle a tenu, dans son testament, à ce que j'hérite de la vieille montre à gousset de son père.

« _Au petit dernier d'Arthur, dont je ne me souviens jamais du prénom impossible dont il a été affublé, je lègue la montre de mon père, parce qu'il a une bonne tête de Weasley et ressemble trait pour trait pour le physique et le caractère, à mon petit frère trop jeune décédé…_ » a-t-elle écrit, m'a rapporté Papa…

Je m'en suis trouvé plus culpabilisé encore…

Et depuis, la montre ne me quitte jamais.

« Ron, ton père a répondu au message. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » déclare soudainement Harry, en mettant le bipper sous mes yeux…

_Merci de dire à Ron qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre Adolphine. Je me charge de tout. Arthur… _

Brave Papa. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de lui. Bien sûr je pouvais compter sur lui pour comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti l'été dernier et que cela m'affecte encore aujourd'hui. Comment ai-je pu craindre une seule seconde qu'il m'enverrait voir les vieilles cousines ? Ou les vieux cousins. Même les jeunes, il ne m'enverra pas leur apporter de mauvaises nouvelles dorénavant …

Après tout, c'est Papa…

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard… » souris-je, au regard empli d'incompréhension interrogative de Harry…

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela devant Dedalus. C'est trop intime pour moi.

Harry me fait signe qu'il comprend et qu'il attendra pour avoir ses explications. Et je peux m'attendre à ce qu'il les demande dès que nous serons seuls et assurés d'être tranquilles pour parler de tout cela.

Ce soir, donc, quand notre journée sera finie…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Les Basses Tracasseries De Lucius**

**Harry**

Je me demande ce qui affecte Ron ainsi et ce que signifie le message de son père. Mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est inutile d'insister sur le sujet maintenant. Je lui poserai la question ce soir, quand nous serons revenus dans notre petit nid douillet…

« Ah ! On dirait que Lucius a digéré le coup de l'armure… » fait soudainement remarquer Dedalus…

« Ah ! Ça me fait penser qu'il faut aussi prévenir Bill d'activer ses recherches concernant la propriété… » intervient Ron, en prenant le Bipper en main.

Il compose son message, tandis que je suis Lucius des yeux. Il repart vers son Maître, à grandes enjambées…

« Bonnes nouvelles d'Hadar, Lucius ? » demande le Ténébreux, à son entrée dans le bureau

« Mitigées, Monseigneur. La meilleure nouvelle, est que le contrat sur la tête des Weasley est effectif. Hadar a largement répandu qu'une récompense de 10 000 Gallions sera remise contre la preuve incontestable du décès de chacun d'entre eux. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons une tête ou deux dès ce week-end… » répond Lucius, tandis que le sourire de Voldemort s'épanouit sur sa face hideuse…

« Excellente nouvelle ! » commente-t-il, en s'adossant au dossier du fauteuil de bureau, l'air éminemment satisfait…

« Effectivement, Monseigneur. Hélas, les autres sont nettement moins bonnes. Mes affaires ne sont pas aussi fructueuses que je l'espérais. L'entretien de vos troupes est très onéreux et nos finances sont au plus bas. Je ne puis disposer d'un million de Gallions que je suis contraint de laisser engagé, pour le faire fructifier. Ce qu'il me reste n'est que miettes. A peine de quoi survivre durant deux ou trois mois… Il devient urgent de trouver de nouveaux donateurs ou à défaut des bailleurs de fonds enclins à attendre votre victoire pour revenir dans leurs frais… » soupire Lucius, en prenant place sur le sofa…

Voldemort fait pivoter son fauteuil vers lui. Les propos de Lucius le contrarient et son sourire s'est éteint pour laisser place à un regard flamboyant d'une lueur prometteuse de grandes souffrances…

« Maudit Gobelins ! Nous leur ferons payer très cher, d'avoir bloqué tes comptes et ceux de nos alliés les plus fortunés ! » peste-t-il en sifflant entre ses dents…

« Je serai votre plus farouche combattant quand viendra ce jour, Monseigneur. Je rêve de torturer chacune de ces créatures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… » renchérit Lucius, le ton et le regard mauvais…

« Je t'en offrirai bientôt l'occasion… En attendant, organise un déjeuner, avec ceux de nos partisans qui disposent encore d'importantes liquidités. Demain me semble opportun. Nous pouvons nous permettre de retarder le départ de Rabastan, Antonin et leurs femelles d'une journée, après tout. Antonin sera flatté que son mariage soit dignement célébré et les bourses se délient plus facilement, lorsque le vin coule à flot… » déclare Voldemort, dont le cerveau est tout tourné vers ses préoccupations pécuniaires…

Il semble avoir totalement oublié le projet de Lucius, d'aller chercher Arcturus Brandburgy, pour lui offrir une petite orgie, juste après son rendez-vous avec Hadar Bulstrode…

« Vous avez raison, Monseigneur et je vais charger Rabastan de régler cette question. Il a toujours été doué pour organiser des festivités et sera sans doute ravi d'offrir à Antonin des souvenirs de noces inoubliables… » s'empresse de répondre Lucius, quelque peu narquois…

Voldemort quant à lui acquiesce, quelque peu machinalement d'un signe de tête, le front soucieux…

« Etant donné la situation, je suppose qu'il nous faudra reporter les projets d'achat d'une nouvelle propriété... » dit-il, comme s'il avait été question, qu'il participe avec ses propres deniers, au financement de toutes les dépenses dont il est à l'origine…

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de cette question, Monseigneur. C'est une affaire réglée ou presque. Hadar ne devrait pas tarder à trouver un domaine qui vous convienne… » répond Lucius, d'un ton mielleux…

« Comment est-ce possible, sans fortune ? » demande Voldemort, visiblement surpris par cette affirmation..

« J'avais raison de penser qu'Hadar disposait des fonds nécessaires pour effectuer cet achat, Monseigneur. » répond Lucius, en se levant avec une tranquillité parfaitement feinte, mais qui ne me trompe pas.

Il est en train d'amener Voldemort sur le terrain qu'il espère. …

Et Voldemort plisse les yeux. Lui non plus ne se laisse pas avoir par la fausse sérénité de Lucius, qui fait mine de choisir un livre sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque …

« Je ne pense pas Hadar suffisamment généreux pour mettre à ta disposition une somme aussi conséquente, sans contrepartie avantageuse. Que lui as-tu donc promis en retour, Lucius ? » demande-t-il, en se levant à son tour avec lenteur

« Je ne lui ai rien promis, Monseigneur. Je lui ai accordé une garantie, suffisamment précieuse à ses yeux. Un gage qui me sera rendu, au premier versement du remboursement de ma dette envers lui… » répond Lucius, qui affiche un air faussement dégagé…

« Soit plus précis, Lucius. » insiste Voldemort, d'un ton qui n'admet pas de faux semblant ni de vague réponse…

Il a saisi le bras de Lucius et le serre avec fermeté…

Et Lucius se laisse glisser à genoux, le visage animé de ferveur…

« Il s'agit de mon bien le plus précieux, Monseigneur. Mais c'est avec joie, que je l'ai engagé pour pouvoir vous offrir un domaine paisible et sûr… » répond-il, avant de saisir la main de Voldemort pour y appuyer ses lèvres…

« L'armure d'or conquise par ton lointain Ancêtre, au prix d'un combat acharné contre Brian Boru, c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ?... Lucius, ton dévouement envers moi me comble. Mais il ne saurait être question que ce vermisseau d'Hadar profite de notre situation financière chancelante, pour s'approprier le symbole de la lutte des Malfoy contre les Sorciers protecteurs des Moldus et de leurs religieux infâmes, qui ont pourchassé notre peuple et l'ont réduit à se dissimuler aux regards, quand ils auraient pu être les Maîtres du monde ! » s'exclame Voldemort, si contrarié, que des étincelles s'échappent de sa main, explosant une chaise et faisant trembler les vitres…

Comment peut-il affirmer que Cowan le Sanguinaire a combattu Brian Boru, quand il est de notoriété publique que ce dernier a été lâchement assassiné dans le dos ?

« Il ne s'emparera pas de l'armure d'or, Monseigneur. J'en fais Serment sur la mémoire de mes Ancêtres ! » promet Lucius, toujours à genoux, tandis que Voldemort fulmine…

Il faut croire qu'il considère que l'armure lui appartient autant, si n'est plus, qu'à Lucius…

« Il faut vraiment que ses services soient indispensables, pour que tu ne l'aies pas tué sur le champ, pour avoir osé réclamer un tel gage ! » s'exclame encore Voldemort, le regard flamboyant de colère rageuse

« Ils le sont, Monseigneur. Hadar est notre seul contact fiable avec le Ministère et le monde des affaires avec lequel je ne peux plus traiter directement. Il le sait et il en joue. Mais quand viendra le temps de votre triomphe, Maitre, je lui ferai payer son audace au prix de sa vie… » répond Lucius, tout aussi rageur que son Maître, en serrant les poings, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus modéré : « Sa fortune est considérable, Maître et pour l'heure nous avons besoin qu'il la mette à notre disposition. Ce qu'il fera, sans trop discuter, par crainte d'essuyer vos foudres. Il me faut seulement accepter ses lubies capricieuses et ses moqueries à mon égard. Un prix que je suis disposé à payer pour garantir votre confort et qui me coûte peu, au regard de ce qui l'attend quand viendra le moment de venger mon honneur bafoué… »

« Il doit s'y attendre et avoir prévu déjà de se retirer en un lieu secret… » peste Voldemort, dont la contrariété faiblit à peine…

« Irait-il se terrer en Enfer, que je le trouverais !… » s'exclame Lucius, les yeux presque aussi flamboyants que ceux de Voldemort, qui baisse les siens vers lui…

Et il se radoucit aussitôt, son regard est presque tendre, lorsqu'il tend la main vers son serviteur. Lucius s'en saisit et se lève, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son Maître…

« Pourquoi avoir tu les contrariétés inacceptables que te fais subir Hadar, mon ami ? » demande Voldemort, d'un ton doux…

« Votre tranquillité m'importe plus que tout au monde, Monseigneur. Et toutes ces basses tracasseries sont mon fardeau, pas le vôtre… » répond Lucius, en esquissant un sourire fataliste…

Quel comédien ! Il a bien manœuvré pourtant, pour que son Maître l'interroge à propos de ces « basses tracasseries »…

Et quel intérêt espère-t-il retirer de ces manœuvres ? Cela m'échappe…

« Lucius… Mon plus précieux et plus fidèle allié. Mon si dévoué ami… » murmure Voldemort, en caressant la joue de Lucius, d'un long doigt maigre…

J'échange un regard avec Ron sur un soupir…

Merde ! Nous n'échapperons pas aux ébats sexuels de Voldemort et Lucius…

Quelle galère !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, Mondingus ? Nous devions juste le remplacer durant une heure. Et ça fait presque une heure et demie qu'il est parti…

Et avec ça, Hermione va pester et nous tomber dessus à bras raccourcis, quand nous la rejoindrons, pour lui avoir laissé tout le boulot que nous devions faire ensemble ce matin…

Zut de zut !

OoOoOoO

**Boullu : **Sorte de poisson sphérique doté de longues pattes et de pieds palmés. Si vous en apercevez un les jambes nouées, vous saurez que les Êtres de l'eau ne sont pas loin. (Source : E.H.P.)

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

N'hésitez donc pas !

...

..

.

V


	26. Objets De Contrariété 2

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal, mon irremplaçable beta !

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaire de : - Emeraldangel - Lion - Douceurfamille -

OoOoOoO

.

.

**Objets De Contrariété 2 / 2**

**Acte 5 : La Mort Aux Trousses…**

**Draco**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Hermione aussi furieuse. Elle peste tout ce qu'elle peut et je plains sincèrement Harry et Ron quand ils vont pointer leur nez…

« Ils devaient remplacer Mondingus pendant une heure ! Or cela fait presque quatre heures maintenant qu'ils sont partis ! Et vous croyez qu'ils auraient pris la peine de me prévenir de ce qui les retient ? Non ! Peu importe que je me fasse du souci, n'est-ce pas ? Cette brave Hermione va comprendre ! Eh bien, non ! Hermione ne comprendra pas ! Et ils vont regretter leur attitude désinvolte, je vous le garantis ! » ne cesse-t-elle de récriminer, en tournant en rond dans son appartement…

Blaise, Nev et moi, nous gardons bien d'intervenir. Ses foudres nous retomberaient dessus. Et qui sait dans quel état nous en sortirions…

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et Hermione fonce vers Harry, le premier à entrer…

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Eh, bien il est temps ! Qu'avez-vous fichu, nom de nom ! Vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir que vous auriez du retard ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous, espèces d'idiots ! Mais ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit bien sûr ! » s'exclame-t-elle, ses Ondes Magiques tournoyant autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle martèle la poitrine de Harry de ses poings serrés…

J'admire le flegme de Harry, qui accueille ses coups et la colère de ses Ondes avec une belle sérénité…

« Désolée, ma douce. Nous avons eu quelques contretemps… » dit-il, d'un ton doux, en se penchant vers sa joue pour l'embrasser…

« Non ! Non ! Non ! N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, Harry James Potter ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! » s'exclame Hermione, en le repoussant avec brusquerie…

« Je sais. Je n'essayais pas de t'amadouer. Je voulais juste te remercier de la patience dont tu fais preuve avec les affreux rustres que nous sommes… » répond Harry, avec un sourire désarmant…

Hermione soupire, en levant les bras au ciel, tandis que les gars et moi échangeons un coup d'œil rieur avec Ron. Certes, Hermione est toujours contrariée, mais le plus gros de l'orage est déjà passé et la foudre ne s'abattra finalement pas sur mes potes…

« Allez, vas-y, justifie-toi, si tu le peux ! » assène Hermione, avec fermeté…

« Nous avons attendu que Mondingus revienne pendant une heure quarante-cinq, avant de nous décider à aller voir ce qui le retenait. Et en fait, il a eu une très longue conversation avec Rita. Ils ont mis les choses à plat et tout semble aller pour le mieux entre eux, maintenant. Et je pense que Rita ne nous posera plus de problème. Elle mange dans la main de Mondingus tu peux me croire et fera tout ce qu'il lui dira de faire. Une bonne chose, non ? » explique Harry, avec une visible satisfaction.

« Peut-être, l'avenir nous le dira ! Ceci dit, cela ne justifie pas trois heures de retard ! » répond Hermione, poings sur les hanches…

« Ben après, il a fallu persuader Maman de ne pas aller chez tante Muriel sans tambour, ni trompette. Et tu sais que Maman ne se laisse pas facilement persuader… » déclare Ron, avec une grimace significative…

« Et pourquoi Molly voulait-elle aller chez Muriel, sans tambour, ni trompette ? Que se passe-t-il donc ? » demande Hermione, sourcils froncés…

Sa garde est baissée totalement cette fois, semble-t-il. La référence inattendue à la tante Muriel l'a désarçonnée…

« Alors que nous étions sur le point de partir, Papa a passé un coup de Cheminette au Terrier pour informer Maman que ça y est, le contrat a été lancé. Et à 10 000 Gallions par tête de pipe… » répond Ron, tandis qu'Hermione pousse un petit cri

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ! Oh ! Merlin ! Mais c'est terrible ! J'espère que Muriel est bien à l'abri parce que… » l'interrompt Hermione, avec fébrilité…

Ron pose un doigt ferme sur sa bouche et l'incite d'un regard à l'écouter.

« Du calme, ma puce. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Ça va se bousculer au portillon pour nous faire la fête et l'on va essayer de nous tendre des pièges. Mais tu sais bien que nous avons fait tout ce qu'il faut pour garantir la sécurité de notre famille et de tous nos proches Hermione. Et tout à l'heure, sur l'insistance de Maman, nous sommes allés, Papa, Harry et moi, chez la Tante Muriel pour poser des Protections supplémentaires. Pas que chez elle, d'ailleurs. Chez le vieil oncle Ignatus et l'arrière-petite cousine Constance aussi. Et en ce moment, Papa fait le tour de toute la famille qui n'a pas déménagé sur l'île de Jersey, pour demander qui veut que nous allions poser un Fidelitas sur sa demeure ce soir, ou venir vivre au Terrier… Bien du boulot en perspective pour nous encore une fois… » explique Ron, avant d'ajouter sur un immense sourire : « Maman devait te prévenir, mais elle était tellement chamboulée qu'elle a dû oublier. Est-ce que tu nous pardonnes notre retard, maintenant ? »

« Oh ! Ron ! Bien sûr que je vous pardonne ! » s'exclame Hermione, en lui tombant dans les bras et le serrant contre elle, avant de brusquement le repousser pour demander : « Avez-vous prévenu Ginny ? Elle aussi risque de se faire tuer ! Même ici ! »

« Naturellement. C'est la première chose que nous ayons faite en arrivant. » répond Ron, en la prenant par les épaules, pour la pousser gentiment vers la table…

« Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Crois-tu qu'elle va se montrer raisonnable et faire preuve de prudence ? Merlin ! Telle que je la connais, elle est capable de grimper sur la table en plein milieu du déjeuner, pour défier les Ânes Bâtés d'essayer de lui couper la tête pour l'envoyer à Voldemort et obtenir la récompense ! » s'exclame encore Hermione, avec fébrilité…

« Voyons, Hermione. Ne dramatise pas, ma puce. Tu sais bien que Ginny est beaucoup plus sage qu'elle ne l'était. Et tu peux compter sur Théo pour calmer ses ardeurs belliqueuses, si cela s'avère nécessaire. Il ne la laissera pas défier les Ânes Bâtés. Elle en a bien assez avec Brutus sur le dos… » répond Ron, en l'invitant d'un geste de la main, à s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il a tirée pour elle…

Hermione s'assoit, le visage tourmenté…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Brutus ? » demande-t-elle, tandis que Harry appelle Dobby et l'invite à servir le déjeuner…

« Tu ne sais donc pas ? Elle a croisé son chemin, alors qu'il rentrait des obsèques de son frère… » répond Ron, avant d'expliquer l'altercation que Ginny et Brutus ont eu à l'occasion…

« Oh ! Misère ! Brutus ne la ratera pas ! Dès qu'il en aura la possibilité, il va mettre ses menaces à exécution ! » s'exclame Hermione, la mine chiffonnée d'inquiétude…

« Qu'il essaie seulement et c'est Ginny qui ne le ratera pas. Et tu penses bien que Théo et Nev ont déjà organisé la sécurité de ma frangine, Hermione. Alors calme-toi et goûte à ces délicieuses gambas en provenance directe du congélateur de la tante Marge… » sourit Ron, en servant généreusement Hermione…

Celle-ci soupire et lève les yeux au ciel…

« Rien ne peut couper ton appétit, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-t-elle, d'un ton désabusé, en jetant vers Ron un regard empli de reproches…

« Si. Des tas de choses le peuvent. Mais en l'occurrence, ma puce, il ne l'est pas. Parce que si tu y réfléchis bien, les Weasley ne sont pas beaucoup plus en danger que d'habitude. Et crois-moi, ce sont ceux qui vont essayer de s'en prendre à nous, qui ont du souci à se faire. Parce qu'un Weasley averti en vaut deux. Or, un seul d'entre eux est déjà un adversaire suffisamment redoutable, ne crois-tu pas ? » déclare Ron, sur un clin d'œil…

« C'est sûr, Ron. Mais cela n'a pas empêché Percy de se faire tuer, Fred d'être amputé et Charly a bien failli se noyer dans la mer glacée à Azkaban… » répond Hermione, d'une voix étranglée…

Ron, qui portait une gambas à sa bouche suspend son geste, le regard traversé d'une lueur de désarrois à la mention de Percy.

« C'est vrai, Hermione. Mais si nous devions nous arrêter à cela et aller nous terrer au fond d'un trou en crevant de trouille au moindre bruissement de vent, autant prendre une corde pour aller se pendre en place publique, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il, d'un ton doux, en reposant sa gambas dans son assiette avec lenteur, son regard clair vrillé dans celui d'Hermione, avant d'ajouter, avec plus de fermeté : « Et ce n'est pas ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons continuer à vaquer à nos occupations. En alerte, à chaque pas que nous ferons dehors et arrivera ce qui doit arriver. Si nous devons mourir, ma puce, nous le ferons en nous battant, redoublant de courage et de détermination, à chaque tête de Weasley qui tombera. Et le dernier d'entre nous qui restera debout, portera en lui toutes les valeurs de notre famille et notre volonté de vaincre nos ennemis, qu'il balayera comme des fétus de paille, au nom de l'amour qu'il porte aux siens défunts. Et il vaincra. Je te le garantis ! Droit et fier, il survivra à Voldemort, Lucius et consorts et ses descendants seront toujours une épine dans le cul des Mages Noirs à travers le temps. Parce que Nyle Lane est en chacun de nous et que sa flamme, sa bravoure et sa volonté sont impérissables, inaltérables et inaliénables !… »

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté et dans son regard se disputent des tas d'émotions. De mon côté, je réalise que Ron, Harry et Hermione vont désormais vivre les évènements d'une façon totalement différente de la mienne, maintenant que j'ai repris les cours…

Ils seront dehors, quand je serai toujours à l'abri à Poudlard et ils auront à affronter des situations bien plus périlleuses que celles auxquelles je devrai faire face au quotidien…

La mort aux trousses…

C'est ainsi qu'ils vont vivre désormais…

Et mon bide se tord, tandis que je croise les doigts sous la table…

Merlin ! Faites qu'ils soient épargnés !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Le Plan De Nev**

**Blaise**

Putain !

Sacré Ron !

Ce qu'il vient de dire me file la chair de poule…

« Oh ! Ron ! Tu es… Tu es… » balbutie Hermione, incapable de trouver ses mots pour la première fois depuis que je la connais et hochant imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant à plusieurs reprises…

« Je suis Ron. Et un Ron affamé, comme d'habitude. Alors mangeons. Sinon, Dobby va penser que le repas qu'il nous a préparé n'est pas à notre goût et il en sera terriblement chagriné… » répond Ron, avant de saisir la gambas qu'il a reposé tantôt dans son assiette, pour en croquer une bonne moitié avec un évident appétit…

Hermione, sourit. Puis elle éclate d'un petit rire, qui n'est pas vraiment joyeux, mais traduit tout à fait l'état dans lequel elle se trouve…

Inquiète encore, bien sûr. Mais prête à faire front avec son courage habituel…

« Bon, c'est pas de tout ça, mais tu voulais nous parler, Nev. Alors vas-y, mon pote, nous t'écoutons… » déclare alors Ron, tandis que tous les regards se portent sur Neville…

Notre pote s'empresse de déglutir sa bouchée de crevette, en acquiesçant de la tête, avant de nous exposer ce qui le tracasse…

« Eh merde ! Putain d'enfoiré d'Espion ! Le jour où on arrive à mettre la main dessus, je le pends par les couilles en haut de la tour d'Astronomie ce sale type ! » réagis-je, fortement contrarié, aussitôt qu'il nous a fait part de ses doutes…

« Ouais, bonne idée, Blaise. Et après ça, il pourra faire un bon duo de castrats avec Brutus. Mais tout ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup…» déclare Ron, narquois, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Nev et de poursuivre : « Tu dis en avoir parlé avec Messire Salazar. Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

« Qu'il faut dévoiler nos plans… » répond Nev, avec tranquillité…

« Quoi ? » sursaute Draco, tandis que Nev affiche un grand sourire devant son air surpris…

Je dois avoir le même d'ailleurs… Mais je m'abstiens de réagir cette fois. A mon avis, Nev a déjà gambergé à tout ça avec Sire Salazar et il va nous sortir un plan à la Gryffondor et Serpentard associés, aux petits oignons…

« Je te comprends, Draco. Moi aussi, sur le moment, je me suis dit que Sire Salazar tournait du ciboulot. Et puis l'idée a germé dans ma petite tête et… Ce n'est pas si bête, ce qu'il propose en fin de compte. De quoi égarer notre Maléfique Espion dans un méandre de faux semblants… Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh !… » déclare-t-il, imitant un peu maladroitement le fondateur de ma Maison…

« Cesse donc de nous tenir en haleine, cabotin ! Et explique nous l'idée…» interviens-je, en souriant et lui donnant un petit coup de poing amical sur le bras…

« Ok. Ben voilà. Ce week-end, on met un bon coup de collier, sur divers chantiers déjà entrepris et sur d'autres, qui devront être menés dans le plus strict secret, sur une durée qui n'est pas encore évaluée, mais qui doit être la plus courte possible. Et dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, Draco, tu feras un discours bien vibrant, pour inciter tous les élèves de l'école à organiser la défense de Poudlard, au cas où ce serait nécessaire. Bien sûr, tu diras que nous avons déjà réfléchi à la question, que nous en avons débattu longuement et que nous souhaitons organiser des entrainements avec tous les volontaires, des exercices d'évacuation, des simulations d'attaques et tout le toutim… De la poudre aux yeux bien entendu. Et tandis que l'Espion observera tout ça en se fichant de nous, le Comité poursuivra son activité clandestine, dans les entrailles secrètes de Poudlard… » explique Nev, le regard brillant d'enthousiasme…

« Et tu crois pouvoir leurrer l'Espion comme ça ? Mais s'il soupçonne l'existence du Passage Secret du Jardin à la Liseuse et que nous ne l'incluons pas dans nos exercices d'évacuation, il va se douter de quelque chose le bougre et il laissera de côté ce que nous montrons, pour se concentrer sur ce que nous ne montrons pas… » déclare Draco, les yeux plissés et quelque peu dubitatif…

Je ne le suis pas autant que lui, puisque je soupçonne Nev d'avoir déjà examiné cette question à fond avec Messire Salazar. Mais quand même. Ça me semble un peu hasardeux, cette histoire…

« Il n'est pas question de cacher l'existence du Passage Secret du Jardin à la Liseuse. Bien au contraire. Nous allons le mettre en exergue et travailler dessus, avec tous les volontaires qui le souhaiteront. L'Espion doit savoir, qu'il s'agit là du point central de notre stratégie d'évacuation…. » assène Nev, avec un sourire si immense, qu'il fait presque le tour de sa tête…

Cette fois, Draco hausse un sourcil, tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione échangent un regard chargé de compréhension et des sourires en coin….

Ils ont déjà compris où voulaient en venir Nev et le Fantôme de Salazar, les bougres, tandis que Draco et moi nous creusons encore la cervelle. Mais ils vont laisser Nev expliquer l'affaire et tirer les lauriers de son travail…

« Explique-toi… » demande-je, avide de curiosité…

« Ce week-end, on condamne le véritable trajet du Passage Secret et on en ouvre un autre, qui va dans une autre direction… Pas à l'opposé, ce serait trop flagrant, mais en longeant une partie du parcours et bifurquant peu à peu vers le Nord, pour le faire déboucher en pleine Montagne, dans un coin que nous piègerons. Comme ça, au jour fatidique, si des Mangemorts songent nous surprendre de ce côté, ce sont eux qui en seront pour leurs frais. » commence Nev, qui s'interrompt, le temps de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille…

« Pas mal. Mais ceux qui en réchapperont, de vos pièges, pourront toujours utiliser le passage, pour remonter à l'intérieur de nos défenses… » fait remarquer Draco, avant d'enfourner un morceau de roastbeef fondant à souhait dans sa bouche…

Nev hoche la tête négativement…

« Nan. Parce que l'entrée du Passage ne s'ouvrira que sur mot de passe et Badge de reconnaissance. Seul les Membres de l'Ordre et le Comité en disposera. Même chose pour tous les Passages Secrets. Mais ça, l'Espion ne le saura pas. Parce que nous poserons ces sécurités en temps voulu. Ceci dit, je laisse à Dean le soin de vous expliquer ça ce soir, parce que c'est son idée… » déclare Nev, tandis que je me fais la remarque que mes potes semblent avoir sacrément gambergé, ces derniers temps…

« Ok… Donc, le Passage Secret du Jardin à la Liseuse est un leurre. Par où partiront les gosses alors ? » demande-je, en refusant d'un geste de la main, le rab de viande et de légumes que me propose déjà Dobby…

Mon attention est tellement tournée vers Nev, que j'en oublie de manger…

« Par le Passage Secret du Jardin à la Liseuse. Je l'ai dit, il est le point central de notre stratégie d'évacuation… » répond Nev, me faisant un clin d'œil, tandis que je secoue la tête d'incompréhension.

A mes côtés, Draco fronce les sourcils et commence à ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour demander à Nev d'arrêter de se ficher de nous, mais notre pote lève sa fourchette vers lui, tout en mastiquant avec énergie sa viande, l'air de lui recommander d'attendre un peu qu'il s'explique…

Qu'il le fasse ! Et très vite ! Car je suis vraiment trop curieux de savoir…

« Bon, voilà la suite : pendant qu'une équipe, composée de volontaires de tous poils travaille sur le parcours leurre du Passage, Dean et les Elfes de Maison poursuivront les travaux qu'ils ont déjà entrepris, sur le véritable trajet, avant de ménager un accès à sens unique, dans chaque Maison… Ainsi, tandis que l'Espion, les Ânes Bâtés et même Voldemort et les Mangemorts penseront que nous évacuerons par le Jardin, les gamins pourront sortir en toute tranquillité, sans avoir à courir dans les couloirs. Du moins, si l'attaque a lieu le soir après le couvre-feu… » révèle Nev, en nous regardant à la ronde, l'air plutôt fier…

« Mieux encore que ce que je pensais ! Bravo Nev, c'est une excellente idée !… » approuve Harry, sous les hochements approbateurs de Ron et Hermione…

Ouais, excellente idée, effectivement. Mais qui va demander un boulot monstre, c'est sûr. Par ailleurs, quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette explication…

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : accès à sens unique ? » demande-je donc, sourcils froncés…

« Ça signifie ce que ça signifie. On pourra emprunter l'accès pour sortir des Maisons, mais pas pour y entrer. Une précaution supplémentaire, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises… » répond Nev, l'air grave…

« Ouais. D'accord. Mais pas moyen de faire demi-tour en cas de pépin. Imagine qu'un groupe d'Ânes Bâtés, connus ou inconnus, entre dans ce passage et attaque les gosses. Personne ne pourra venir chercher des copains en renfort. Et si le Passage s'éboule en partie, à cause d'une explosion par exemple ? Les gamins seraient prisonniers dans le tunnel… » déclare Draco, qui n'apprécie pas du tout l'idée…

Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

« Les renforts pourront être appelés, grâce aux Bracelets de communication. Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, car Dean prévoit aussi de compartimenter le Passage, avec des murs Magiques qui ne s'ouvrent que sur mots de passe. Alors si des Ânes Bâtés entrent derrière les gosses, les accompagnateurs pourront les isoler du groupe et mettre fin à leur attaque, les piégeant dans le tunnel, pour le coup, puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas en ressortir. Par ailleurs, le parcours s'effectue profondément sous terre et il y a une masse rocheuse épaisse et très solide au-dessus. Ça résistera aux explosions. Dean en est sûr… » répond Nev, avec une belle conviction…

« Ok. Ça, c'est le scénario idéal. Mais envisageons le pire et disons que ça ne résiste pas, que ça s'éboule et que les gosses soient piégés sous terre… » insiste Draco, la main crispée sur son gobelet de jus de citrouille…

« On demandera à trois ou quatre Elfes de faire partie de l'escorte des gosses, si cela peut te rassurer. Ainsi, si c'est nécessaire, ils débloqueront le Passage… » intervient Harry, d'un ton tranquille

« Des Elfes ! Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi les Elfes ne se chargeraient-ils pas de l'évacuation des gosses en les faisant Transplaner ? Ça épargnerait tous ces travaux compliqués à Dean ! Ils sont nombreux ! Ce serait vite fait ! » m'exclame-je, enthousiasmé par ce projet…

Mais Harry hoche négativement la tête, l'air grave…

« Si Voldemort attaque Poudlard, tu peux compter qu'il ne le fera pas sans le renfort de très nombreuses troupes, ni de Créatures hostiles aux Sorciers et aux Moldus, auxquelles il aura promis monts et merveilles. Tu peux compter aussi, qu'il jettera sur tous les alentours, des Maléfices qui empêcheront toute possibilité de Transplaner. Aux hommes, comme aux Elfes de Maison. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ferais moi, à sa place… » déclare Ron, en grimaçant…

« Parce que tu sais que les Elfes nous aident. Mais lui, il ne le sait pas ! » insiste-je, avec entêtement…

Je veux m'accrocher à l'idée que les Elfes pourront toujours Transplaner et aider, non seulement à l'évacuation des gosses, mais également à celle des blessés, qui seront sans doute très nombreux…

« Il ne tardera pas à le comprendre. Il doit passer et repasser en revue tous ses échecs, Blaise. Et un jour, l'idée que les Elfes nous ont aidés au Manoir Malfoy à Halloween, mais aussi pour ménager les pièges à Dunvegan Castle, germera dans son cerveau… » répond Harry avec douceur…

« S'il attaque à Poudlard, ce sera pour faire un carnage, hein ? Pire encore qu'à Dublin… » souffle-je, en me sentant pâlir…

« Oui. Et si cela doit avoir lieu, ce sera la dernière Bataille. Celle qui verra la fin de l'un ou l'autre camp. » acquiesce Harry, en me fixant droit dans les yeux, l'air vraiment très grave, avant d'esquisser un sourire et d'ajouter : « Et compte sur moi, pour que ce soit celle de Voldemort et de ses sbires… »

Et la confiance qu'il a mise dans ces mots, me va droit au cœur, me regonflant à bloc. Poudlard ne verra pas la victoire de Voldemort, j'en ai la profonde certitude…

« Bon… Revenons à nos Porlocks. Si tu veux que les travaux divers entrepris par le Comité avancent un max ce week-end, Nev, ça signifie qu'il faut mettre un max de monde sur le coup. Tu ne crois pas que ça risque de mettre la Ciseburine à l'oreille de l'Espion, si une majorité des gars et des filles du Comité disparaissent à la vue de chacun, une bonne partie de la journée ? » demande Ron, en direction de Neville, avant de déjà s'attaquer à son dessert..

Une superbe coupe de glace au coulis de framboises qui me fait très envie et m'incite à finir rapidement mon assiette…

« Ben, c'est le hic. Et c'est pourquoi je tenais à parler de ça avec vous trois. Ne pourriez-vous pas nous obtenir du renfort de l'extérieur ? Les jumeaux et leurs potes, par exemple. Enfin, toutes celles et ceux de l'Ordre, qui peuvent se libérer. Sinon, nous procéderons par étape durant une quinzaine. Mais je pensais que plus vite on occupait les yeux de l'Espion ailleurs et mieux ce serait… » déclare Nev, en fourrageant dans sa tignasse…

« Ok, nous verrons tout à l'heure ce que nous pouvons faire. Cependant, ne compte pas sur des Membres de l'Ordre, samedi dans la journée. Tout le monde ou presque travaille. Mais dis-moi, pour les entrainements des nouveaux volontaires, les simulations et tout le reste, comment ferez-vous ? Y as-tu déjà réfléchi ? » répond Hermione, tandis que je jette un coup d'œil sur le Chrono Magique activé tantôt par Harry…

Ça va, nous avons encore du temps devant nous…

« Oh, ça ! Ce ne sera pas trop compliqué. Il faudra juste que les nôtres se retiennent de montrer ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre. Tout au moins, pas plus que ce que nous avons montré durant l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Et que nous prenions ça à la rigolade, tout en ayant l'air sérieux… Et cons… Plus nous paraitrons cons et mieux ce sera… Mais je laisse le soin à Blaise et Draco de mettre ça au point. J'ai déjà fait ma part, moi. A eux de bosser un peu maintenant… » répond Nev, avec un sourire qui fait briller ses yeux de malice, tandis que j'éclate de rire…

« D'accord, on planchera là-dessus, pendant que tu te reposes. Je suppose que c'est à l'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion ? C'est quand déjà ? » demande Draco, en acceptant d'un signe de tête, la tasse de thé que lui propose Hermione…

« Aujourd'hui. 19H00…. Ça vous laisse tout le temps de réfléchir… » sourit Nev, tandis que j'échange un coup d'œil avec Draco, par-dessus ma coupe de glace…

Après Vector, nous avons classe avec Flitwick. En fait, le vendredi est notre après-midi le plus chargé et nous finissons à 17H30…

Et dans un même geste, nous haussons les épaules, avant de tendre la main vers Harry. Pas besoin de mot pour qu'il comprenne et nous remette le Chrono Magique de Tatie…

Ouais… Avec ça, nous avons tout le temps de réfléchir…

Alors pas de quoi se sentir bousculé, hein ?

N'empêche, fais chier, l'Espion… A cause de lui, nous voilà avec du boulot en plus…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 7 : Explosion**

**Hermione**

Déjeuner avec Draco, Blaise et Neville m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Ou plutôt, c'est de me replonger dans les plans de défense de Poudlard, qui m'a fait du bien. Peut-être parce que même si les questions soulevées étaient graves, elles sont encore assez loin du dehors et de la guerre.

Oh, bien sûr, je ne doute pas que celle-ci va vite rattraper Poudlard. Et j'ai bien conscience que l'ambiance ici est plus lourde qu'avant les attaques à Dublin et Pré Au Lard. Mais depuis samedi dernier, j'ai été plongée dans des tâches extérieures très pénibles pour la plupart et des entraînements de Membres de l'Ordre, qui ne laissaient pas place à l'insouciance que l'on peut encore côtoyer à l'école…

J'ai définitivement quitté le monde de l'enfance, tout simplement…

« C'est l'heure, Hermione, tu es prête ? » appelle Ron, depuis le salon…

Je prends ma cape dans mon armoire, puis sors de ma chambre, pour rejoindre mes deux frères de cœurs et nous quittons mes appartements…

Les classes ont repris et nous ne croisons personne dans les couloirs. Cela me fait drôle de penser qu'à cette heure-ci, je devrais être en cours avec Blaise, Théo et Draco. Au lieu de ça, je me rends à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour donner un coup de main à Fred et Georges…

Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que j'irai travailler dans leur boutique, j'aurais éclaté de rire et crié au fou…

Il recommence à neiger à petit flocons. Je me demande quand cela finira, ce temps rigoureux, tandis que nous sortons sur le perron, enfourchant aussitôt mon balai, pour arriver plus vite au portail.

Le temps est sombre, à Londres, mais la neige reste dans les nuages bas, défilant très vite sous la poussée des rafales de vent qui nous cinglent le visage. Nous entrons dans le hall du QG, tellement clair et agréable, maintenant que le portrait de Walburga n'est plus. La tante Pétunia pétrit du pain, dans la cuisine. Elle nous sourit quand nous entrons et vient embrasser Harry, hésitant à nous tendre sa main couverte de farine, à Ron et moi-même, avant de se raviser et de timidement avancer son visage vers nous.

Je suis la première à réagir et je l'embrasse rapidement. Puis Ron se penche et plante un baiser sur sa joue droite. Un seul. Du bout des lèvres.

Il n'est pas encore prêt à lui montrer plus d'affection.

Mais Pétunia nous sourit plus largement encore. Heureuse que la glace soit brisée sans doute…

« Tout va bien, ici ? » demande Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil machinal vers le plafond…

« Oui. Ton oncle s'est calmé et Marge a daigné sortir de sa chambre ce matin. Elle a demandé à parler à Dudley et ils ont eu une longue conversation. Leurs rapports ne sont plus aussi cordiaux qu'avant et je pense qu'ils ne le seront plus jamais. Quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux, mais au moins, ne se regardent-ils pas en chien de faïence. Cela suffit pour que Vernon soit satisfait et pense que tout est rentré dans l'ordre… » répond Pétunia, qui semble hésiter avant d'ajouter quelque chose, mais prend finalement le parti de se taire…

« Que voulais-tu ajouter ? » demande cependant Harry, d'un ton encourageant…

« Eh, bien… Dudley a fait une bêtise, hier et il le regrette. Ton ami Draco t'en a-t-il parlé ? » répond Pétunia, du bout des lèvres…

Ron se tourne aussitôt de l'autre côté, pour masquer un sourire moqueur…

Oui, bien sûr que Draco en a parlé. Il était même ravi de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et plus ravi encore, quand Tatie Nally lui a rappelé que oui, bien sûr elle pouvait emmener un Moldu dans le Temps Ralenti, puisque Annabelle a bénéficié d'un séjour en Novembre dernier, fait qu'il avait totalement occulté… Pour sa décharge, bien qu'elle n'ait pas une once de Magie en elle, Draco considère sa petite copine comme une « Sorcière honoraire », tant leur amour lui semble Magique…

Et bien entendu, Tatie a accepté d'emmener Dudley pour l'un de nos Entraînements dans le Temps Ralenti…

Un petit Entraînement. En petit Comité. Afin de ne pas infliger des humiliations inutiles au cousin de Harry, a-t-elle dit, même si elle estime qu'il mérite bien une leçon…

« Tu veux sans doute parler de ce stupide pari. Oui, Draco m'en a parlé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tante Pétunia, tout se passera bien. Dudley prendra juste une petite leçon et il reviendra ici entier… » déclare Harry, avec un sourire rassurant…

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, Harry. Bien au contraire. J'ai bien réfléchi à cela et je pense qu'il faut saisir cette occasion, pour mettre le nez de Dudley dans la réalité de ce que tu vis. De ce que vous vivez tous, toi et tes amis… Je souhaite, si c'est possible, que tu lui montres ce que c'est, que votre guerre, les blessures, les souffrances et la mort… Et qu'il comprenne combien il est privilégié d'être à l'abri de cela. Qu'il n'a aucune raison de se plaindre, ni de t'envier, bien au contraire. Et surtout, où peuvent le mener les bagarres avec les petits voyous qu'il fréquentait encore, avant que nous venions ici, malgré les mises en garde de ton oncle et les miennes… » répond sa tante, à ma grande surprise…

Notre grande surprise, devrais-je dire. Ron la regarde les deux sourcils haussés et Harry est un peu bouche bée…

« Eh, bien… D'accord. Je vais réfléchir à ça, tante Pétunia. Et voir qui pourrait s'occuper de lui ouvrir les yeux, comme tu souhaites qu'il le fasse, mais sans trop le heurter, ni le prendre à rebrousse-poil. Cependant, il faudra que tu demandes toi-même à cette personne de le faire… Je ne veux moi-même imposer cela à personne, tu comprends ? » accepte-t-il finalement, au soulagement de sa tante…

« Merci, Harry. » dit-elle, avec un pauvre sourire, avant de se détourner, retournant vers sa pâte à pain…

Harry l'observe une seconde ou deux, avant de céder à la pression de la main de Ron, qui l'engage vers la Cheminée. Et quelques secondes plus tard, nous arrivons dans le salon des Jumeaux…

Quel capharnaüm ! Un Kneazel n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ! pense-je, en avisant l'effroyable désordre qui règne dans la pièce. J'en suis surprise, car Winky a élu domicile ici depuis quelques semaines. Mais en y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçois que tout leur foutoir concerne leurs inventions. Winky ne doit pas avoir le droit de ranger tout ça…

Heureusement, nous n'avons pas à nous y attarder et je suis Ron qui traverse le salon à grandes enjambées…

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Génial ! Nous avons besoin de renforts par ici ! » s'exclame Georges, quand nous arrivons au bas de l'escalier.

« Hermione dans la boutique, Harry et Ron au labo ! » s'exclame dans la foulée Fred, en m'attrapant par la main, pour m'entraîner à sa suite…

La boutique est une véritable fourmilière. Ça grouille de tous les côtés …

« C'est fou depuis l'ouverture ce matin. Tout le monde vient acheter des pièges à Mangemort. Je ne sais pas quel vent de folie souffle aujourd'hui… » m'explique Fred, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au deuxième comptoir, installé près de la porte d'entrée, à coup de coudes bien placés…

« C'est sans doute parce que vous avez été fermés pendant toute la semaine ! » s'exclame un type, avec une longue barbe rousse, sur un ton de reproche

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais c'est parce que nous n'avions plus rien à vendre, mon brave ! La triste attaque de Dublin a vidé nos réserves ! Nous avons passé la semaine à la reconstituer ! » réplique Fred, en me montrant la caisse enregistreuse du doigt…

« Je ne connais pas vos tarifs, Fred. Je risque donc de ne pas être très efficace à ce poste… » lui fais-je remarquer, en ôtant ma cape…

« Tu ne t'occupes que des lots de défenses. Paquet rouge, dix Mornilles. Paquet vert, un Gallion. Paquet jaune, cinq Gallions. Paquet violet, dix Gallions. Paquet orange 50 Gallions. Paquet bleu, cent Gallions. Et pour ceux qui ont la carte de fidélité, 2% de remise à partir de cinquante points, 5% à partir de cent cinquante. Verity s'occupe du reste et des farces et attrapes. » m'explique Fred, en désignant les tarifs sur le tableau situé juste à côté de la caisse enregistreuse..

Et à l'instant où il se retourne pour partir je ne sais où, le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonne et une terrible explosion secoue le magasin, puis, tandis que des cris retentissent, un grand éclat de rire moqueur résonne en écho dans toute la boutique…

« Pas de quoi paniquer ! C'est juste un resquilleur ! » s'exclame Fred, en revenant vers la caisse, avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'à trois pas à ma droite, Olivier Dubois relève un type au visage tout barbouillé de noir…

« Allez, filez en caisse, vilain voleur ! » s'exclame Olivier, en poussant le Sorcier dans ma direction, avant de mettre ses mains en portevoix et de s'écrier : « Chères clientes et chers clients, vous venez de faire connaissance avec le Système Antivol Spécial Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes… La devise du magasin c'est : Pas de resquilleur, pas de fraudeur, juste des payeurs ! Qu'on se le dise ! »

« C'est encore toi ! Dis donc, Bradley, ça fait deux fois que tu essayes de sortir sans payer aujourd'hui ! Et avec un paquet à dix Gallions encore une fois ! Ça ne t'as donc pas servi de leçon la première explosion que tu t'es pris en pleine poire ? Ah moins que tu aies espéré que la seconde te remettent les neurones en place ? » s'exclame Fred, d'un ton sévère, quand le type au visage barbouillé de suie arrive près de la caisse…

« Je crève de trouille chez moi ! Et je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter vos produits. Mais je ne suis pas un voleur, tu le sais bien ! Je serais venu vous payer un jour ou l'autre… » assure le gars, les larmes lui montant aux yeux…

Fred fronce aussitôt les sourcils, tandis qu'une femme s'impatiente derrière lui. Je lui fais signe d'avancer et, tout en encaissant son achat, je tends l'oreille vers Fred et le type qu'il a appelé Bradley…

« Tu n'as donc pas de boulot ? Un gars intelligent comme toi ? » demande Fred, d'un ton dubitatif…

« J'en avais un. A la boutique de mon arrière-grand-père. Il me formait dans l'objectif que je prenne sa suite. Mais elle a été détruite et mes arrière-grands-parents sont morts ! Je suis tout seul avec ma mère maintenant. On ne touchera pas la succession avant au moins deux ou trois mois et maman ne travaille pas. Tu sais… Depuis l'accident qui a emporté mon père, ma petite sœur et mes grands-parents, il y a cinq ans… Si je ne l'avais pas sortie des flammes de l'arrière boutique vendredi, ma mère ne serait plus là non plus… » explique le gars, des larmes roulant sur ses joues…

« Dublin ? » demande Fred, d'un ton considérablement radouci…

Le gars hoche la tête, précisant, tandis que j'encaisse un autre achat, que c'est là-bas à Dublin, que son arrière-grand-père avait sa joaillerie …

« Tu étais plutôt doué en Potions, si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Fred, les yeux plissés sur ses souvenirs d'école…

« Ouais, pas mal… » répond le gars, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main…

« Bon… Alors laisse ton paquet à Hermione et va le payer en bossant dans l'arrière-boutique, jusqu'à ce soir… » décrète Fred, tandis que le gars s'empresse d'obtempérer, mille mercis aux lèvres…

« C'est très sympathique de votre part ! Mais à ce compte-là, vous ne ferez pas fortune, jeune homme.. . » déclare le type à la longue barbe rousse de tout à l'heure, un peu moqueur, en suivant le dénommé Bradley des yeux…

« La fortune, ce sera pour après la guerre, mon brave… Pour l'heure, faut se serrer les coudes. Et croyez-le ou non, vous aussi, vous allez bénéficier de la générosité des frères Weasley. Car le paquet que vous allez acheter, ne coûte pas beaucoup plus que les ingrédients dont ils sont faits… » déclare Fred, en partant à son tour vers l'arrière-boutique…

L'homme ne répond rien. Il le suit des yeux à son tour, puis se tourne lentement vers moi, son paquet rouge sous le bras…

« Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y en a pas pour plus de trois ou quatre Mornilles en réalité dans ce paquet… » dit-il, en ouvrant son portemonnaie..

« Fred ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit d'argent. Les Weasley ont des valeurs solides et ils ne feront jamais de profit, grâce à la guerre, à la peur et aux souffrances qu'elle cause. Leurs Gadgets Défensifs sont vendus avec très peu de bénéfices. Et ces bénéfices servent à fabriquer une petite partie des Gadgets qu'ils utilisent lorsqu'ils se battent avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Or ils en utilisent beaucoup. Alors loin de faire fortune, ils y laissent au contraire bien des plumes, croyez-moi… » réponds-je, avec douceur..

« Vrai ? » demande le type, l'air très surpris…

« Je vous l'assure… Ils n'ont pas assez pour se nourrir, une fois tous leurs frais déduits et le peu d'économies qu'ils avaient est en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. » réponds-je, mon regard planté dans le sien

« Ce n'est pas normal, ça… Je veux dire, qu'ils y laissent des plumes, ce n'est pas normal. S'ils utilisent leurs Gadgets pour défendre les citoyens, alors chacun devrait payer sa part… » déclare le type, en jouant avec ses pièces de monnaie, tandis que les clients s'agglutinent autour de nous, certains hochant la tête pour acquiescer à ses paroles…

Certains répandent même autour d'eux ce qu'ils ont entendu de notre conversation…

« Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de le faire, Monsieur… » réponds-je, avec un sourire

« Ecoutez, mon petit. Moi, je ne sais pas me battre. Mais j'habite ici, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, viendra avec ses Mangemorts. J'ai acheté pour dix Mornilles de Pétards Explosifs, pour les jeter dans ma Cheminée, s'ils entrent chez moi, au moment où je saute dedans et qu'ils essayent de me suivre. Mais je me dis soudainement que je peux faire mieux, en participant à l'effort de guerre… Alors voilà ce que je vais faire. Je m'en vais prendre mon bâton de pèlerin et faire tout le tour du quartier, pour récolter de l'argent. Et cet argent, je viendrai le donner aux frères Weasley, pour payer les Gadgets Défensifs qui seront utilisés pour bouter ces salauds de Mangemorts quand ils viendront attaquer ici… Et attendant, ben voilà ma modeste contribution ! » déclare le type, en posant cinq Gallions sur le comptoir…

« C'est très généreux de votre part, mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter votre proposition, Monsieur... » refuse Georges, qui remplissait un étal non loin, en venant vers nous…

Il prend les Gallions et les remet dans la main du gars…

« Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi vous refuseriez, si des gens comme moi, veulent participer à l'effort de guerre, en vous faisant des dons ? » demande le type à la barbe rousse, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Parce que ce serait illégal. La collecte de fond est vachement réglementée, mon brave ! Et je n'ai pas envie que les Aurors me tombent dessus. Car non seulement ça ferait très mauvais effet sur la clientèle, mais ça m'ennuierait également beaucoup, de me retrouver en prison avec des Mangemorts, qui se sont justement fait prendre à cause de mes Gadgets. C'est pour le coup qu'ils voudraient tous m'arracher la tête. Or ma tête, je l'aime bien là où elle est actuellement : sur mes épaules. Et je tiens à ce qu'elle y reste… » répond Georges, avec un sourire éblouissant, tandis que je frissonne…

Sa remarque provoque des remous parmi la clientèle et des petits rires. Voilà des personnes qui ne savent pas qu'il y a justement un contrat sur la tête des Weasley, me dis-je, …

« Moi, j'ai une solution, pour que ce soit légal ! » s'exclame cependant une femme, à la voix aigrelette, quelque part dans le magasin…

« Ah ouais ? Dites voir ! » s'exclame le type à la barbe rousse, tandis que les rangs s'écartent pour laisser passer un petit bout de femme, ridée comme une vielle pomme et dont les cheveux blancs forment un halo vaporeux, autour de son visage

« Il faut créer une association, déclarée au Ministère. Cette association récolterait les fonds, puis viendrait acheter les Gadgets et en ferait don à l'Ordre du Phénix ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! Mais attention ! Il faudra des comptes bien tenus ! » déclare-elle, en tapotant le sol avec sa canne, pour ponctuer sa réponse

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître ! Qu'est-ce que vous diriez, de venir parler de tout ça avec moi, en buvant un thé ! » propose le type à la barbe rousse

« Chez Willis, dans une heure, jeune homme. Et ne soyez pas en retard ! » répond la vieille femme, tandis que la rangée de clients qui attend pour payer, s'allonge de plus en plus…

Un coup d'œil dehors, m'apprend que la file d'attente s'allonge nettement dehors également et que les clients qui attendent dans le froid, commencent à vivement s'impatienter…

« Dans une heure, c'est noté, M'dame. Et qui est intéressé pour faire partie de l'association vienne aussi ! » s'exclame l'homme à la barbe rousse, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais il se ravise soudainement…

« Avec tout ça, j'ai failli partir sans payer et me retrouver le cul par terre… » dit-il, en reprenant place derrière la petite vieille, qui a profité de l'occasion, pour passer devant tout le monde…

J'encaisse son achat et le type à la barbe rousse se plante de nouveau devant moi…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, ma petite ? Ils vont peut-être quand même faire fortune, vos amis, si mon association peut financer toutes leurs dépenses en Gadget Défensifs… » déclare-t-il en me tendant les dix Mornilles qu'il doit…

« Non, mon brave ! Ça permettra qu'on en fabrique davantage pour les Batailles et les petits bénéfices nous serviront à engager un employé ou deux. Comme ça, les amis qui nous donnent la main gratuitement auront peut-être un peu de temps libre de temps en temps … » répond Georges, avant de se tourner vers le fond de la boutique pour s'écrier : « Eh ! Fred ! Dis à Bradley qu'il a peut-être trouvé un travail ! »

Et le type à la barbe rousse le regarde, avec une lueur appréciative dans les yeux…

« Pas de bénéfice sur la guerre, la peur et les malheurs des autres, hein ? » dit-il, avec émotion…

« Non. Nous en ferons sur les feux d'artifice de la victoire de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.. . » sourit Georges, en lui donnant une bonne claque sur l'épaule, avant de repartir vers le fond du magasin…

« Des vrais généreux, ces deux frères… » commente le type à la barbe rousse, en le suivant du regard…

« De vrais Weasley. Ils sont tous comme ça… » souris-je, en encaissant le paiement suivant…

Et à partir de ce moment, j'encaisse, encaisse et encaisse encore et encore, durant deux heures ininterrompues, avant d'être relevée par Angelina et de pouvoir faire enfin une petite pause…

Quand je reviens un quart d'heure plus tard, trois types entrent dans la boutique, où les clients se font enfin un peu moins nombreux. Mon instinct se met aussitôt en alerte. Je n'aime pas la façon dont ils se déploient, ni surtout la manière dont l'un d'eux fixe la nuque de Fred, qui remplit le rayon de Pétards Métamorphosants, pour la quatrième fois depuis que je suis arrivée…

Cette gamme de produits fait vraiment fureur. Les Bombes Larmoyantes également, ainsi que les Pétards Explosifs pour Cheminée…

Petit signe de tête discret vers Angelina, qui me regarde, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux, par-dessus la tête d'un petit homme replet. Elle jette aussitôt un coup d'œil à la ronde. Et à la façon dont elle positionne son bras, je sais qu'elle a compris et qu'elle est prête à dégainer sa Baguette…

Je suis l'un des types, dans le rayon des friandises et sucreries de la gamme Farces et Attrapes. Il fait semblant de s'intéresser aux boîtes à flemme, mais en réalité, la main sur sa Baguette à l'intérieur de sa manche, il regarde Georges, qui vient de sortir de l'arrière-boutique, portant un carton…

Ron sort à son tour. Une pile de Chapeaux-sans tête au bout de sa Baguette…

« Eh ! Georges ! Où veux-tu que je mette ça ? » demande-t-il, quand soudainement le type que je guette sort vivement sa Baguette…

Et tout s'accélère…

« Couchez-vous ! » m'écrie-je, en Stupefixant ma cible, qui valse vers la vitrine.

Mais celle-ci ne se brise pas. Elle le renvoie vers l'intérieur de la boutique et plusieurs étagères tombent à grand fracas puis, en trois secondes, plusieurs explosions retentissent, provoquant des cris affolés et dégageant des nuages de fumée âcre et noire…

Je me couvre le nez, d'un Tête en Bulle sommaire, pour ne pas respirer de la fumée, tandis que ça tousse autour de moi. Puis j'aspire la fumée avec ma Baguette…

Je ne suis pas la seule à aspirer et bientôt je peux constater les dégâts laissés par la très courte bagarre avec les trois types…

Ça n'a pas l'air trop méchant. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de victimes sérieuses. Tout juste quelques bosses et égratignures, me dis-je, en appuyant un mouchoir sur le front d'un gamin tout tremblant, réfugié dans les bras de sa mère…

« Ça va tout le monde ? Georges ! Ron ! Vous avez toujours la tête sur les épaules ? » demande la voix de Fred, sortant de derrière une montagne de paquets de toutes les couleurs..

« Ouais ! » répond Ron, en se relevant devant le comptoir contre lequel il a été projeté assez violemment semble-t-il…

Il n'est pas le seul à se relever. Ça le fait un peu partout dans la boutique…

« Ça va ! » s'écrie également Georges, qui tient par le col, l'un des trois types qui ont attaqué.

Le gars est à moitié groggy, mais Georges lui assène un bon coup sur le nez, pour le mettre totalement KO. Le nez pisse aussitôt le sang et le type s'effondre, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon…

« Ça t'apprendra, à venir foutre le souk dans mon magasin, galapiat… » marmonne-t-il, en le traînant sur le sol, pour l'amener à côté de celui que j'ai Stupefixé…

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? Ce sont des Mangemorts ? » demande une voix de femme apeurée, en regardant les deux hommes au sol...

« Non, Madame. Les Mangemorts ont interdiction d'entrer dans notre Magasin. S'ils essayaient, ils seraient violemment expulsés dans la rue, avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte. Ça, ce sont des gredins, qui en voulaient à notre tête… » répond Fred, en laissant tomber le troisième larron auprès des autres…

« C'est qu'elle vaut 10 000 Gallions, notre tête, pour Voldemort … » ajoute Georges, en ficelant les trois malfrats, provoquant quelques frissons et grimaces parmi les clients…

« Largement en dessous de sa valeur réelle, si l'on considère notre génie… » renchérit Fred, en offrant son bras à la femme, pour l'emmener plus loin…

« Effectivement. Et c'est peu cher payé également, si l'on considère les risques que vont prendre les malandrins qui vont essayer de nous la couper… » surenchérit Ron, en faisant apparaître une chaise, pour faire assoir la cliente…

« Ceci dit, il serait peut-être de bon ton de mettre une pancarte sur la porte, pour demander aux voyous qui vont malgré tout vouloir tenter leur chance, de ne pas venir le faire dans la boutique. Car enfin, c'est d'un très mauvais effet pour la clientèle et très contrariant, n'est-ce pas, Madame ? » déclare Georges, d'un ton réprobateur..

La femme hoche machinalement la tête pour acquiescer…

« Que veux-tu, mon cher Georges, les vauriens n'ont aucun respect ! Et hélas, je doute qu'une simple pancarte les dissuade de venir troubler la tranquillité de notre honorable commerce…. » répond Fred, en faisant venir du thé en quantité, tandis que ses frères invitent les clients malmenés à venir s'asseoir auprès de la femme, sur d'autres chaises qu'ils ont matérialisées en métamorphosant des paquets au hasard…

Des sièges éjectables potentiels, me dis-je, si l'on considère tous les produits explosifs contenus dans ces paquets…

« Tu as raison. Que pourrions-nous faire pour les en empêcher ? » interroge Georges, en présentant les tasses de thé remplies par Fred aux clients, tandis que Ron offre des petits gâteaux et des chocolats…

« Peut-être pourrions-nous pendre ces trois-là comme des saucissons dans la vitrine. Ça aurait le mérite d'avertir les prochains candidats de ce qui les attend s'ils cherchent à s'en prendre à nous. Qu'en penses-tu mon petit ?… » suggère Fred, tout en offrant une boite contenant un jeu de « Pendu Réutilisable » au gamin dont j'ai soigné l'égratignure sur le front tout à l'heure…

Le gamin hoche la tête pour acquiescer, les yeux écarquillés de surprise joyeuse et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et au regard qu'il a ensuite pour Fred, je crois que dorénavant, ce dernier sera son Dieu vivant sur terre…

« Bien sûr. Mais ce ne serait pas une ornementation de très bon goût. Je préfère donc dans un premier temps, revenir à mon idée de pancarte. Nous essayerons les fripouilles saucissonnées et pendues dans la vitrine, si cela ne marche pas. » décide Georges, en offrant un petit paquet à chacun des clients

Un petit lot d'échantillons variés et des Friandises Risanimus… Pour Rigoler Ou Faire Rigoler Comme l'Animal de Votre Choix (Hyène – Baleine – Âne – Chimpanzé etc…) est-il précisé en petite lettres…

« D'accord… Alors voyons voir… Que penserais-tu de ceci : Voldemort vous a promis 10 000 Gallions pour notre tête, nous vous promettons 10 000 souffrances si vous essayez de nous la prendre… » propose Fred, en commençant à faire le ménage autour de lui…

« Mmmm… Un peu trop Voldemorien à mon goût. Ce n'est pas trop dans notre caractère… Pourquoi pas : Amis Truands, Voldemort ne fait que vous entuber ! 10 000 Gallions n'est pas assez cher payé, pour la tête d'un aimable Weasley… » soumet Georges, en relevant une étagère…

« Pas mal. Ça rime bien. Mais ce n'est pas assez dissuasif… Il faudrait ajouter un petit quelque chose… Que diriez-vous de : Amis Truands, Voldemort ne fait que vous entuber ! 10 000 Gallions n'est pas assez rémunéré, pour le terrible péril que vous encourrez, en essayant de couper la tête d'un Weasley…» suggère à son tour Ron, en remettant à sa place la caisse enregistreuse…

« Oh ! Bien ! En lettre d'or sur fond rouge, on ne risque pas de le manquer ! Bravo, Ron ! Tu as trouvé le slogan idéal ! » s'exclame Fred et Georges, l'air satisfait…

« Si je puis me permettre, vous pourriez ajouter une photographie de ces trois-là, à côté du message… » intervient un client un peu ventripotent, en reprenant un petit gâteau, dans l'assiette que fait de nouveau passer Angelina…

« Adjugé ! C'est vendu mon brave ! Angelina, va chercher l'appareil photo dans l'arrière-boutique ! Mes frères, en place ! » s'exclame Georges, en se précipitant vers le triste trio saucissonné au sol…

Et aussitôt, il organise une mise en scène, demandant l'avis des clients sur ce qu'ils jugent le plus approprié et dissuasif. Et finalement, ils optent pour la pose préférée du petit garçon dont le front a été égratigné.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Angelina photographie, Ron, Fred et Georges se tenant par les épaules l'air triomphant et posant chacun un pied sur la tête d'un des tristes sires saucissonné sur le sol…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que les Aurors embarquent le trio d'assassins, une affiche grandeur nature et joyeusement colorée, est disposée dans la vitrine et, pour ajouter une touche d'humour symbolique, selon leur expression, les jumeaux y accrochent quelques serpentins et chapeaux de fête…

Et finalement, les clients un peu malmenés durant l'attaque, quittent la boutique sourire aux lèvres et remerciant Georges et Fred pour leur sens de l'accueil…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	27. Péché d'Orgueil 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à ma beta, mistycal...

...

**OoOoOoO**

**Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Lion -**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Péché D'Orgueil 1 / 3**

_**Samedi 22 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Sur La Piste D'un Trésor**

**Charly**

Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'étais pas venu au QG de Londres et, ma foi, les choses ont bien changé ici. La maison est nettement plus agréable à vivre..

« Ce n'est pas Lee qui devait venir ? » demande Dedalus, quand j'entre dans la Base d'Espionnage qui a retrouvé ses quartiers ici hier midi…

Comme d'habitude, Lee a très bien fait les choses et son ancien agencement, qui avait souffert des ajouts successifs d'Ecrans et de Récepteurs Radio, a été complètement repensé. L'ensemble est bien plus pratique, maintenant. Et nous n'aurons aucun mal à jongler d'un Ecran ou d'un Récepteur à l'autre…

« Si, mais quand les jumeaux ont appris que Voldemort a ordonné à Lucius de presser ses partisans d'Europe du Nord à attaquer Oslo ou Stockholm, ils ont décidé de filer un coup de main au groupe d'Orian et de leur faire parvenir dès que possible, une belle réserve de Gadgets Défensifs. Et pour le coup, il faut en fabriquer de nouveau, afin que leur stock n'en souffre pas. Alors j'ai proposé à Lee de le remplacer ici pour qu'il puisse aller les aider… » réponds-je, en m'installant devant les Ecrans…

« On n'en sortira jamais de tout ce boulot. A chaque fois qu'on croit enfin pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau, faut qu'on nous l'enfonce de nouveau bien profondément dedans… » bougonne Dedalus, en me servant une tasse de thé…

« C'est la guerre et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire avec… » fais-je remarquer, en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur chaque Ecran…

Calme plat partout. Avec un peu de chance, ça va durer toute la matinée et je pourrai en profiter pour fignoler le rapport de ma dernière mission de surveillance et pourquoi pas, piquer un roupillon…

Je suis sur l'affaire de la Veuve Williams, avec James Cooper, Ralph Seymour et Roger Greengrass et nous nous relayons jour et nuit pour la suivre depuis hier matin. Elle n'a pas été facile à repérer la bougresse, car on n'avait pas d'adresse à son nom et c'est parce qu'elle a pointé le bout de son nez à la Salle du Conseil des Sages de Dublin, que nous avons pu commencer à la prendre en filature…

Pas assez maligne la nana. Elle se déguise très bien, mais elle oublie systématiquement son grain de beauté sur la nuque. Merci Rita, de nous avoir indiqué ce signe distinctif…

Merci aussi à Draco et Blaise d'avoir écouté sa conversation avec Bertram Yaxley, à Hyde Park. C'est à partir de leurs renseignements, que nous avons su où l'attendre. En restant à proximité d'O'Grady. Elle a essayé de l'approcher hier matin et de s'infiltrer dans son groupe. Mais comme il ne la connait pas, il lui a signifié avec prudence, qu'il devait d'abord considérer sa candidature avant de l'accepter. Et il lui a remis tout un tas de paperasses à remplir…

Elle n'était pas très contente. Elle aurait voulu qu'on l'accepte sur sa bonne mine. Mais elle a quand même fait bonne figure devant O'Grady, affirmant qu'elle comprenait, que c'était normal, qu'elle aurait perdu confiance en lui et son groupe, s'il avait agi différemment et bla, bla, bla… Les ronds de jambes habituels quoi…

En revanche, elle fulminait quand elle est sortie. Et quand elle est rentrée chez elle, elle a tourné en rond en râlant pendant un bon bout de temps. Je le sais, parce que j'ai pris le risque d'entrer chez elle, par une fenêtre de l'étage, bien dissimulé sous Sortilège de Désillusion, pour aller poser trois ou quatre Micros.

Ceci dit, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses, parce qu'une voisine a vu la fenêtre s'ouvrir toute seule et elle a aussitôt alerté la Veuve Williams.

Heureusement, c'était quand je suis sorti. Et comme j'ai vu la voisine regarder vers la fenêtre au moment où je l'enjambais, j'ai pris soin de la laisser ouverte. Ainsi, la Veuve Williams a conclu qu'elle avait dû mal la refermer et que c'est un coup de vent qui l'a ouverte en grand…

L'ennui dans l'affaire, c'est que si j'ai pu coller des Micros dans la maison, je n'ai pas pu m'assurer que la Veuve Williams en portera un à chacun de ses déplacements. Et j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne vois pas comment lui en coller un au train. Et c'est rageant. Parce que si elle part de chez elle en Transplanant, nous la perdrons…

« Ah ! Tu es sur la Veuve Williams… » dit soudainement Dedalus, en lorgnant sur le début du rapport, que je suis en train de relire

« Ouais. Enfin, façon de parler. Et mieux vaut que vous évitiez de dire un truc du même genre, quand Nadya est dans le coin. Elle pourrait mal interpréter vos paroles, Dedalus… » réponds-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de poursuivre mon rapport…

Le vieux Diggle émet un petit rire aigrelet…

« Tu as raison, Charly. Avec les dames, mieux vaut être prudent dans ses paroles… » acquiesce-t-il, en hochant de la tête et me rendant mon clin d'œil.

Il rit encore un peu de la boutade, puis il ajoute :

« J'ai réfléchi à ça, depuis que j'ai lu le rapport des gamins. Tu sais, cette histoire de trésor… »

J'arrête d'écrire, posant ma plume dans le plumier, avant de tourner toute mon attention sur lui…

« Oui. Vous avez une idée de ce que cela peut-être ? » l'encourage-je à poursuivre, tandis qu'il regarde un peu dans le vague…

« Peut-être bien. Ça me fait penser à une histoire que mon grand-père m'a racontée dans le temps. » répond-il, avant de boire une goutte de thé…

« Laquelle ? » demande-je, un peu sur des charbons ardents…

Je me sens comme un gosse, tout émoustillé à l'idée de partir à la chasse au trésor…

« Il était historien, Grand-père Julius et il s'intéressait particulièrement à la grande époque des Guerres d'Irlande, du temps de Brian Boru. Tu sais qui est Brian Boru, n'est-ce pas ? » explique Dedalus, en me regardant d'un œil un peu sévère, prêt semble-t-il à m'admonester et me traiter de jeune ignare, si je réponds par la négative…

Et je hoche positivement la tête, me demandant ce qu'il dirait, s'il savait que j'ai en ce moment même, bien à l'abri dans le fourreau attaché dans la jambière de ma botte, le Poignard Magique que Nyle Lane a emprunté à son armure d'or, volée par Cowan le Sanguinaire, l'assassin de Brian Boru…

« Dans ce cas, tu sais que Brian Boru a été Roi Suprême d'Irlande et que c'était un Sorcier… » ajoute Dedalus, qui attend un nouvel acquiescement de ma part, avant de poursuivre : « Il était immensément riche et célèbre parmi les Sorciers, pour avoir une armure d'or, volée par celui qui l'a assassiné. Mais le reste de ses richesses, n'a jamais été retrouvé après sa mort, parce qu'elles étaient bien à l'abri, dans une cachette que lui seul connaissait. »

« Et vous pensez que le trésor dont Bertram Yaxley veut s'emparer, pourrait être celui enfouit par Brian Boru, dans une cachette inconnue ? » demande-je, le cœur battant…

J'ai la sensation d'être retourné plusieurs mois en arrière, quand le vieux Chad nous a raconté l'histoire de mon Ancêtre, Nyle Lane…

« Peut-être bien. Parce qu'il m'est revenu en tête, que Grand-père Julius m'avait raconté, que Brian Boru, bien que Sorcier, avait versé dans la religion Moldue, sous l'influence de sa première épouse, Mór, et qu'il y est resté toute sa vie. Il était aussi fort attiré par la culture, la littérature et les arts. Et pour concilier les deux, il a fait construire des Monastères et des Bibliothèques. L'une de ces Bibliothèques, avait été érigée dans le vieux Dublin Sorcier, accotée à un Prieuré de taille très modeste pour l'époque, dans lequel Brian Boru se retirait souvent. La Bibliothèque et le Prieuré ont disparu depuis longtemps, des Sorciers les ont mis bat, quand les religieux Moldus ont commencé leur chasse aux Sorcières et aux hérétiques. Et Grand-père Julius pensait que c'est sur leur ancien emplacement, qu'a été construit la Salle du Conseil des Sages du Village Sorcier de Dublin, qui a pris naissance à peu près à la même époque, dans les années 1150 environ… » explique Dedalus, tandis que je retiens mon souffle…

« Et vous croyez que le Trésor pourrait avoir été enfoui sous la Bibliothèque ou le Prieuré, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'il s'y trouve toujours… » déclare-je, quand Dedalus s'interrompt, pour boire un peu de thé…

« C'est mon idée, oui. Et je penche davantage pour le Prieuré. Il y avait des caves à vin et des celliers pour tenir la nourriture au frais, dessous. Et Brian Boru s'y retirait souvent dans ce Prieuré, durant plusieurs jours, six ou sept fois l'an, quand il n'était pas en guerre. M'est avis maintenant qu'il arrivait avec une malle pleine et repartait avec une malle vide… » répond Dedalus, d'un ton convaincu…

« Des caves… Oui, il y en a sous la Salle du Conseil des Sages. Pas mal de touristes et de villageois blessés ont été mis à l'abri dans ces caves, pendant la Bataille, la semaine dernière… » me souviens-je, en frissonnant…

Et pas mal de ces blessés sont morts, faute de soins appropriés. J'en ai sortis beaucoup de là, avec Bill et les copains. Mais ça, je me garde bien de le dire à voix haute…

Cependant Dedalus a compris.

« Mauvais souvenir de ces caves, hein ? » dit-il d'un ton compatissant, en me pressant l'épaule avec amitié…

« Ouais… » souffle-je, sur un soupir…

« Ben c'est l'occasion de t'en faire de meilleurs, si tu veux mon avis… Et de coiffer Bertram Yaxley et la veuve Williams au poteau… » déclare Dedalus, en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte, à laquelle on vient de frapper…

C'est Pétunia, qui vient apporter un plateau de petit déjeuner. Dedalus la remercie et il referme la porte du bout du pied, son plateau dans les mains, tandis que je débarrasse un coin de table, d'un coup de Baguette.

« A votre avis, comment Yaxley et la Veuve Williams ont-ils pu apprendre l'existence du trésor et soupçonner son emplacement ? » interroge-je Dedalus, qui se sert déjà une belle assiette d'œufs au bacon, de saucisses et haricots à la tomate…

Il a un sacré appétit, pour son âge, moi je vous le dis !

« C'est la Veuve Williams, qui a dû le savoir et en parler à Yaxley. Celui-là, il est inculte. Pas qu'elle soit beaucoup plus cultivée que lui, remarque. Mais son défunt mari, Lester, avait des attaches en Irlande. Et il a travaillé un temps, au Sous Ministère de Dublin. Si je me souviens bien, il était archiviste. Alors il avait peut-être découvert quelque chose en mettant son nez dans des vieux parchemins, qui sait ? Et comme il n'a jamais su tenir sa langue, quand il buvait un peu trop en compagnie, il a dû en parler devant sa Veuve et Yaxley, qui fréquentait assez assidument le couple.» répond Dedalus, avant d'enfourner un morceau de saucisse, qu'il mastique avec un évident plaisir et une vigueur qui est belle à voir…

Elle cuisine plutôt bien, Pétunia et son pain maison est un délice. On dirait presque de la brioche…

« Vous connaissez pas mal de monde, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-je, étonné encore une fois, des renseignements qu'il détient sur les uns et les autres…

« Je m'intéresse surtout beaucoup au monde. Et puis, depuis la première guerre, à la demande d'Albus, j'ai gardé l'œil sur tout et sur chacun, autour de moi. On ne se méfie pas des vieux bonhommes discrets comme moi, tu sais. Que j'aille m'installer dans un pub ou un salon de thé, les gens ne font pas attention à moi. Il suffit que je fasse semblant de somnoler ou d'être plongé dans mon journal ou encore dans mes écritures, pour que les langues se délient comme si je n'étais pas là. Ça me permet d'entendre de nombreuses conversations. Après, je n'ai plus qu'à démêler le vrai des ragots et faire des recoupements entre les uns et les autres. Ça occupe bien le temps, quand on est à la retraite et qu'on a une belle petite rente devant soi. Et vingt ans d'espionnage, ça t'en apprend sur le monde. Surtout quand en plus, tu échanges tes informations avec d'autres vieux espions… » répond Dedalus, qui ajoute, sur un clin d'œil : « Moralité, méfie-toi des vieux bonhommes discrets, si tu veux garder tes secrets, Charly. Et surtout si tu veux tromper ta dame ! Parce que les secrets d'alcôve sont les plus faciles à percer pour nos vieux yeux exercés… »

Et il rit, de son petit rire aigrelet, tandis que je le remercie de ce conseil avisé. Même si je pense en toute sincérité, ne jamais avoir à le suivre…

Pourquoi irais-je chercher du plaisir dans une autre alcôve, quand j'ai une Nadya chaude comme une braise dans la mienne ?

« Bon aller, fini de rire, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Dis-voir, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? » demande ensuite Dedalus, en nous servant une autre tasse de thé…

« A propos du trésor ? » demande-je en retour, avant de croquer dans un muffin à la myrtille…

« Oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux mon avis, la Veuve Williams ne représente pas grand intérêt à part ça. Ses manœuvres n'ont rien à voir avec Voldemort, mais tout avec le trésor et uniquement lui. L'espionner représente une perte de temps. » déclare Dedalus, en piquant une nouvelle saucisse dans le plat…

« J'irai en parler avec Albus, après ma garde. Mais je pense que vous avez raison et qu'il suffit de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, pour nous débarrasser de sa présence en Irlande… » approuve-je, après avoir dégluti ma bouchée de muffin…

« Tu ne trouveras pas Albus. Il m'a fait dire avant que tu arrives tout à l'heure, qu'il partait sur le continent avec Severus, vers les 10H00 et que c'est donc à Nally qu'il faudra rendre compte à partir de cette heure-là… » révèle Dedalus, en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette, pour prendre sa tasse de thé en main…

« Ben j'irai voir Nally, alors. Elle saura où je peux trouver Harry, ce qui m'arrange fort bien parce que je vais avoir besoin de lui… » réponds-je, avant de m'essuyer la bouche puis de poser ma serviette de table à côté de mon assiette…

Je suis repu. Et j'avoue que je finirai bien ma nuit, qui a été particulièrement courte, en me laissant piquer du nez pour une petite sieste. Mais je me secoue et me sert encore une fois une tasse de thé…

« Besoin de lui ? Pour quoi faire ? » demande Dedalus, qui tartine maintenant une épaisse tranche du bon pain de Pétunia, de marmelade d'orange

Vraiment, je me demande où il met toute cette nourriture qu'il avale, alors qu'il est sec comme un coucou…

« Parce que si je pars à la chasse au trésor après avoir vu Nally, je l'emmènerai avec moi. Il se fera remettre sans mal les Clefs de la ville par O'Grady, qui ne jure que par lui, depuis son petit discours et la pose des Protections sur le Village. Et s'il y a des Runes à déchiffrer, pour ouvrir la cachette du trésor de Brian Boru, Hermione fera parfaitement l'affaire… » réponds-je, en réprimant un bâillement…

« Harry aussi a changé ses plans du jour. Il devait passer la matinée au Terrier, mais finalement, il est resté à Poudlard, pour donner la main aux jeunes du Comité. Je le sais, parce qu'avant que tu arrives, il a appelé sur le Miroir, pour demander à Mondingus de lui amener le petit Jonas à l'heure du déjeuner. Comme ça, il verra le gamin aujourd'hui comme prévu et le petit verra son frère et sa sœur… » m'apprend Dedalus, en plaçant nos assiettes et couverts sur le plateau…

« Ah ! Vous avez eu beaucoup de messages, avant que j'arrive. Bien, je n'aurai pas de mal à trouver Harry alors. Ni trop de déplacements imprévus à effectuer. Et si jamais on venait à vous demander où je peux bien être en fin d'après-midi, vous pourrez donner le renseignement… » commente-je, en me levant de table, pour me rapprocher des Ecrans.

Il y a un peu de mouvements, maintenant au Manoir, notamment dans la Salle de Bal…

On dirait que les noces de Dolohov et Pansy Parkinson, vont avoir lieu en grandes pompes…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Le Vieux Mage Noir**

**Severus**

Il est exactement 10H00, quand Fumseck nous dépose devant la prison de Numengard.

Derrière nous, la mer est d'huile et le ressac clapote à peine contre les rochers. Je frissonne sous le vent, qui rabat sur mon visage une fine bruine glacée et je remonte le col de ma cape, tout en levant la tête, pour évaluer la taille de la Tour noir de jais, s'érigeant vers les nuages bas. Le bâtiment n'est pas très élevé. En revanche, il est large et s'étale de manière pesante….

Tandis que nous avançons vers elle, mes yeux effleurent la devise de Gellert Grindelwald, inscrite au-dessus de la porte. Albus m'en a conté l'histoire hier soir. Il m'a tout dit, de sa rencontre avec Gellert, à Godric's Hollow, alors qu'ils étaient encore si jeunes tous les deux, de sa fascination pour ce garçon, intelligent et enjoué…

Et des rêves de grandeurs sur lesquels ils dissertaient durant des heures…

Il ne m'a rien caché. Et je suis encore profondément ému de la mort accidentelle de sa jeune sœur, du long combat qu'il a mené contre lui-même, avant de se décider enfin à affronter son ami d'autrefois et de mettre fin à ses funestes projets…

Il ne voulait pas que je découvre tout cela, vérité déformé par le prisme de la fourberie et de la rancœur, dans l'esprit de Gellert Grindelwald.

Car c'est pour cela, que je suis ici. Si Albus ne parvient pas à lui faire avouer les secrets de Magie Noire qu'il a autrefois livrés à Rabastan Lestrange, j'irai les chercher dans ses souvenirs.

Albus préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Ne pas le faire lui-même. Afin de ne pas être tenté, de chercher autre chose, dans la mémoire de leur ancienne amitié. Ni que Gellert Grindelwald profite de la situation pour le déstabiliser, avec ces mêmes souvenirs qu'il redoute, tout autant qu'il pourrait les espérer…

Albus porte trois coups de Baguette sur le heurtoir de la double porte et l'un des battants s'écarte, pour nous laisser passage, dans un grincement sinistre. Nous entrons dans un sas sombre, faiblement éclairé d'un flambeau et quand le battant de la porte se referme sur nous dans un bruit sonore que prolonge l'écho, un garde ouvre une trappe sur notre droite. Sans un mot, Albus lui tend un parchemin scellé, dont se saisit le garde. Il examine le sceau, en vérifie l'authenticité d'un coup de Baguette, puis le casse et déroule le parchemin.

« C'est bon, tout est en règle. Préparez-vous à entrer. Un autre garde va vous guider… » déclare-t-il, en allemand, d'un ton monocorde, en roulant le parchemin.

Puis il ferme la trappe. Nous attendons durant deux, peut-être trois minutes, puis un mécanisme s'active et la lourde porte de chêne et de fer forgé qui nous fait face, monte sans un bruit, avec lenteur. Bientôt nous distinguons des pieds et peu à peu la silhouette sombre d'un homme se découpe dans l'ombre épaisse d'une cour étroite. Mais nous ne bougeons pas. Nous attendons que la porte soit complètement ouverte, silencieux et immobiles, tandis qu'une chape de plomb tombe sur nos épaules.

Elle est lourde du poids de tous les crimes commis par les prisonniers, me semble-t-il…

Le garde nous fait signe d'avancer et nous lui obéissons, franchissant d'un même pas le sas qui nous protégeait de la pluie.

« Suivez-moi. » dit-il d'une voix sourde, avant de tourner les talons.

L'atmosphère est plus pesante encore, dans la petite cour que nous traversons en quatre enjambées, avant de pénétrer dans un couloir, long boyau sombre au plafond si bas, que je dois courber l'échine.

« Par ici… » nous invite le garde, au bout d'une douzaine de pas.

Il nous fait entrer dans une salle aux murs nus et nous indique un banc de bois.

« Le Directeur va vous recevoir dans cinq minutes. » déclare le garde, avant de nous laisser…

Il referme la porte, sans un bruit, tandis que je fais lentement le tour de la pièce. Il n'y a rien qui attire l'œil, à part les portes qui se font face. Pas de fenêtre, par laquelle regarder.

Regarder quoi, d'ailleurs ? D'autres murs de pierres noires ? L'océan et le ciel gris ?

Tout est si triste et morne autour de cette prison, que les mouettes se tiennent loin d'elle. Même les poissons doivent préférer croiser au large…

Je choisis finalement de m'installer sur le banc auprès d'Albus, me faisant la réflexion que nous devons paraître bien incongrus dans ce décor sombre, avec nos vêtements clairs et colorés…

Nous restons toujours silencieux et je cherche dans le silence ouaté, le temps qui s'égrène. Mais aucun son ne me parvient et mon esprit s'évade malgré moi vers une autre prison, où j'ai effectué un court séjour, en attendant mon procès…

Azkaban…

Et soudainement le ressac furieux de la mer contre les rochers, assaille mes oreilles. Des pleurs, des gémissements et des cris me serrent la gorge. Et la souffrance de la présence des Détraqueurs me glace les entrailles…

J'ai cru devenir fou de douleur, de la culpabilité des crimes que j'ai commis, pour intégrer les rangs des Mangemorts et endosser mon rôle d'espion. Et quand j'en suis enfin sorti, j'ai pleuré comme un enfant dans les bras d'Albus…

Et il m'a dit qu'il me fallait être heureux, d'avoir éprouvé cette souffrance. Cela prouvait que je n'avais rien perdu de mon humanité, durant les longs mois au service de Voldemort. Je n'y ai pas cru sur le moment. Car je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir d'être là-bas. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que lorsque moi je souffrais pour mes victimes, les vrais Mangemorts gémissaient sur leur propre sort…

La main d'Albus presse mon épaule et je chasse ces sinistres souvenirs de ma mémoire, me rendant compte par la même occasion, qu'un homme est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte d'un bureau.

Je me lève et je suis Albus, serrant la main du Directeur qui se présente à nous en anglais, avec un discret accent germanique, avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir et de nous offrir un thé, que j'accepte avec grand plaisir…

Cela réchauffera un peu mes entrailles gelées par mes sombres souvenirs d'antan…

« J'ai reçu une note du Ministre tôt ce matin, vous donnant l'autorisation de rendre visite à Gellert Grindelwald. Je vais moi-même vous accompagner jusqu'à sa cellule. Mais je tenais auparavant, à vous prévenir que Grindelwald n'a jamais exprimé le moindre remord concernant ses actes passés. Et nous ignorons en quelles dispositions d'esprit il se trouve à votre égard, Monsieur Dumbledore… » déclare le Directeur, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé…

« Oh ! Je pense que nous serons très vite renseignés à ce propos. » répond Albus, de son habituel ton doux et calme…

Il ne laisse rien transparaître des sentiments qui l'animent, à la pensée de rencontrer son ancien ami. Mais je sais que cela le tourmente…

« Oui, bien sûr. Sa réaction à votre entrée sera édifiante, sans doute. » commente le Directeur, qui boit encore une gorgée de thé avant d'ajouter : « Vous avez également obtenu l'autorisation de pratiquer la Légilimencie, si Grindelwald refuse de répondre à vos questions. Je suis cependant ennuyé, car le permis de garder votre Baguette durant la visite, n'a pas été joint à la note du Ministre. J'ai envoyé un message, pour qu'on me le fasse parvenir par retour de courrier, mais celui-ci est un peu perturbé ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas encore reçu la réponse. Je vous prie d'excuser ce contretemps fâcheux, qui va sans doute prolonger votre visite en ces lieux, au-delà du temps que vous aviez prévu de lui réserver. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, Monsieur le Directeur et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Le permis n'est pas utile. Le professeur Sylvestre n'a pas besoin de Baguette pour pratiquer l'art de la Légilimencie.» révèle Albus, en posant sa tasse au quart pleine encore, sur le plateau.

« Vraiment ? Voilà qui me laisse admiratif, Monsieur Sylvestre. Et j'avoue que cela me rassure. Grindelwald est encore très vif, malgré son âge et sa longue détention dans nos murs. Qui sait comment il aurait réagi, à la vue d'une Baguette. Il aurait pu essayer de vous agresser dans l'espoir de s'en emparer… » déclare le Directeur, avec un soulagement visible…

Gellert Grindelwald a donc toujours autant de charisme que dans sa jeunesse, pour inspirer de la crainte et provoquer encore de telles réactions, me dis-je, en examinant plus attentivement le Directeur de la prison.

Il est de taille moyenne, un peu bedonnant. Derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, ses yeux bruns sont cernés de fines ridules et ses cheveux raréfiés au sommet de son crâne, grisonnent sur ses tempes. Il ne doit pourtant pas avoir plus de dix ou quinze ans de plus que moi. Est-ce l'atmosphère de la prison, qui le vieillit prématurément ?

C'est possible. Et même probable…

« Eh bien, rien de tel n'arrivera, puisque nous n'en aurons pas… » répond Albus, en sortant sa Baguette, avant d'ajouter : « Tenez, voici la mienne... »

Et tandis que le Directeur la prend, je sors ma Baguette de ma manche, afin qu'il la remise dans son tiroir, avec celle d'Albus. Puis il ferme son tiroir à clef, jette un petit Sortilège sur la serrure et se lève en nous invitant à le suivre.

Nous sortons de son bureau, par une porte dérobée derrière une tapisserie, débouchant sur un couloir aussi bas que le précédent. Au bout du couloir, il s'arrête, range la clef de son tiroir dans un petit coffret, avant d'en prendre une autre, qu'il garde en main, tandis que nous montons un escalier aux marches étroites…

Puis nous nous engageons dans un autre couloir et nous empruntons un second escalier, menant en haut de la tour. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule dans laquelle est emprisonné Gellert Grindelwald, le directeur jette un coup d'œil par le judas…

« Je vous attendrai ici.. » murmure-t-il ensuite, en désignant une chaise sur laquelle est posée un livre, placée dans une pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balai, où se trouvent déjà deux gardiens qui ont à peine relevé la tête pour nous regarder, avant de replonger le nez dans la lecture de leur journal.

Le Directeur défait un Sortilège très compliqué posé sur la porte de la cellule qui nous fait face. Enfin, il introduit la clef dans la serrure, la tourne deux fois dans un sens et une fois dans l'autre, puis ouvre le battant, s'effaçant pour nous laisser passer…

Et nous entrons, dans une cellule étroite, mais profonde, tandis qu'une silhouette enroulée dans une couverture et allongée, face vers le mur opposé à la porte, sur une inconfortable couchette de pierre, se tourne avec lenteur vers nous…

Un visage pâle se dessine dans l'ombre, à peine éclairé par une meurtrière haut placée. Il est accompagné d'un petit rire sans joie, tandis qu'Albus s'arrête au milieu de la cellule, droit et raide comme un i…

« Le grand et irréprochable Albus Dumbledore ! » s'exclame une voix un peu voilée et amère, tandis que la porte est condamnée d'un tour de clef derrière nous et que je jette un Sortilège, afin que nulle oreille indiscrète puisse nous entendre…

« Je n'ai rien de grand, ni d'irréprochable, Gellert et je le sais aussi bien que toi… » répond Albus, avec douceur…

Grindelwald rit à nouveau, tout en s'assoyant sur sa couchette. Il semble ratatiné et j'ai du mal à voir en lui le jeune homme fringant qu'il a été autrefois et que m'a décrit Albus hier soir…

« Noble et modeste Albus ! Fier et courageux Gryffondor, qui a renoncé au pouvoir par crainte d'être corrompu par son enivrant effet ! » ironise encore Grindelwald, en se levant avec lenteur

Et cette fois, dès qu'il est debout, je parviens à le voir tel qu'il était dans sa jeunesse. Alerte et vif…

« Je n'ai pas renoncé au pouvoir, Gellert. Je l'ai dompté. Ce que tu n'as pas su faire… » répond Albus, avec tranquillité…

Grindelwald rit encore, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche…

« Saint Albus ! Toujours si sûr d'avoir raison ! Mais en réalité, tu as toujours été un gagne petit, mon ami et tu n'as jamais mérité la puissance que la Magie a placé dans ta main, comme elle l'a fait aussi dans la mienne… » réplique-t-il, en levant sa main gauche devant ses yeux…

Et le ton de sa voix, d'abord empli de mépris, fini sur une pointe de nostalgie…

« De mon point de vue, je l'ai au contraire servie au mieux… » rétorque Albus, sans se départir de son calme…

« Ton point de vue est plus étriqué que ma cellule ! » s'exclame Grindelwald, son regard s'allumant d'une flamme coléreuse, durant un bref instant…

Puis ses yeux glissent vers moi et ils s'animent cette fois d'une malice moqueuse…

« Oh ! Mais que vois-je là ! Tu es venu avec un mignon ! » s'exclame-t-il, en avançant vers nous, tout en m'examinant de la tête aux pieds, avant d'ajouter : « C'est une très délicate attention, Albus, d'avoir amené un si bel être… Tu as juste oublié un détail, mon ami. Contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours préféré les femmes. Oui ! Oui ! J'ai bien compris tes inclinations, même si tu t'es bien gardé de me les confier ! »

Et une cascade de son rire amer s'échappe encore une fois de sa bouche, tandis que je m'efforce de maîtriser mes réactions hostiles à son égard…

« Je sais que tu n'es pas sensible aux charmes masculins, Gellert et je n'ai pas amené le professeur Sylvestre pour le plaisir de tes yeux, mais pour la qualité des siens, pour ses talents et en tant que témoin… » répond Albus, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

« Ses talents… » répète Grindelwald, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

Il m'examine à nouveau attentivement et, prudemment, il avance une main vers moi, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément…

« Oui… Il dégage une Magie intéressante… Puissante et… Complexe… » dit-il dans un souffle, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de les plonger dans les miens…

Je lui oppose aussitôt un mur, noir de jais, comme les pierres de Numengard, que je projette dans son esprit et il recule aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillant sur une expression brièvement craintive… Mais il se reprend aussi vite et détourne son regard, retournant vers sa couchette, mais faisant brusquement volteface avec vivacité quand il arrive à sa hauteur…

« Veuillez me pardonner de manquer à tous mes devoirs, je fais un hôte bien piètre, pour avoir omis de vous inviter à vous assoir... » déclare-t-il, d'un ton enjoué, avant de faire mine d'être soudainement contrit et d'ajouter : « Oh ! Suis-je idiot ! Je n'ai pas de siège à vous proposer ! »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, Gellert. Je vais me faire un plaisir de remédier à cela… » répond Albus, en portant sa main à sa poche.

Il en sort deux minuscules fauteuils, qu'il a dû se procurer dans une maison de poupée et les lâche dans un geste maitrisé qui les pose en douceur au sol. Puis, dans un murmure, il prononce un Sortilège, laissant la Magie fuser de ses doigts, tandis que j'observe Grindelwald…

Une admiration envieuse anime son regard et il tend le visage imperceptiblement, comme pour sentir le souffle de la Magie le caresser…

Il se reprend très vite cependant, détournant les yeux tandis qu'il s'installe sur sa couchette, adoptant une pose décontractée, dos appuyé au mur, une jambe allongée et l'autre repliée, sur laquelle il pose son poignet…

« Vous me voyez navré de ne pourvoir vous offrir un thé, pour accompagner notre charmante causette ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec un sourire faussement désolé

« Cela ne nous manquera pas, Gellert. Nous en avons déjà pris un avec le Directeur… » répond Albus, avec amabilité…

« Bien ! Les civilités accomplies, nous pouvons maintenant entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, mon ami, après toutes ces longues années de silence. Quel service puis-je donc te rendre, moi qui suis coincé entre ces quatre misérables murs ?… » demande Grindelwald, du ton de la conversation mondaine…

« Je suis venu pour m'entretenir avec toi, à propos de ceci… » révèle Albus, en tendant son bras gauche vers Grindelwald

Dans sa main ouverte, il présente l'épingle à cravate égarée par Rabastan, dans le parc de Priest Hole Manor…

Gellert la fixe, une lueur mitigée traversant aussitôt son regard. Elle mêle surprise et moquerie joyeuse…

« Je suis désolé, mon ami. Mais je ne suis pas qualifié pour disserter durant de longues heures sur les épingles à cravate… » ironise-t-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres…

« Tu en sais pourtant beaucoup, à propos de celle-ci, n'est-ce pas, Gellert ? » réplique Albus, sans se départir de son calme…

« Il me semble effectivement en avoir vu une semblable autrefois. Je n'arrive cependant pas, à me souvenir dans quelles exactes circonstances. Peux-tu rafraîchir ma défaillante mémoire ? » répond Grindelwald, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif, une expression d'innocence feinte sur ses traits ridés…

« Je sais que tu attends depuis de longues années, que je vienne t'interroger à son propos et que chacun de tes souvenirs est aussi frais qu'un œuf du jour… » réplique Albus, son regard pointu fixé sur Gellert Grindelwald, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

Grindelwald lui rend son regard, espérant peut-être saisir les pensées de son ancien ami et adversaire. Mais je sais l'esprit d'Albus aussi verrouillé que le mien. Totalement inaccessible…

« Tu ne sais rien de mes attentes ! Mais dis-moi, Albus, as-tu vu la bête à l'œuvre ? L'as-tu vu dévorer le Loup ? » demande-t-il, soudainement, une lueur que je ne saurais qualifier, traversant ses yeux qu'il ne dérobent pas à ceux d'Albus…

« Non, Gellert. Mais d'autres, des jeunes gens pour la plupart, ont neutralisé le Maléfice attaché au cœur de sept enfants. … » répond Albus, d'un ton qu'il tâche de rendre le plus neutre possible…

Grindelwald sursaute et ses yeux s'écarquillent, tandis que son pâle visage se retire un peu plus dans l'ombre…

« Des enfants ? Est-ce vrai ? » demande-t-il, le ton de sa voix un peu voilé…

« T'ai-je jamais menti, Gellert ? » demande Albus en retour, d'un ton doux…

« Sept, as-tu dit ? » demande encore Grindelwald, de moins en moins assuré…

« Sept enfants Moldus, de cinq à six ans, liés par l'Etoile à Sept Branches… » répond Albus, avec tristesse…

Un silence plombé suit sa réponse. J'ignore à quoi exactement pense Grindelwald, mais je sens une vague souffrance parvenir jusqu'à nous…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… » souffle-t-il, dans un faible murmure…

Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il s'adresse, j'en suis convaincu. C'est à lui seul…

« Que voulais-tu ? » demande Albus, dans le même murmure à peine audible…

Grindelwald ne répond pas. Et Albus se lève avec lenteur après quelques secondes. Je le suis, restant cependant un peu en retrait, lorsqu'il s'assoit sur la couchette auprès de son ancien ami, dont le visage est tourné vers le mur. Albus lève le bras pour venir presser son épaule…

Et Grindelwald pivote la tête. Une larme unique glisse sur sa joue ridée. Il l'essuie, d'un geste rapide et son visage se ferme avec dureté…

« Je voulais que tu viennes me voir, pour me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir seul ? Tu aurais temporisé mon ardeur et mes idées. Tu m'aurais empêché d'aller trop loin, trop vite. Pas à pas, tu m'aurais guidé sur le chemin de la grandeur. Et aujourd'hui, Albus, nous serions les plus forts, nous serions les Maîtres du Monde… » dit-il, son ton de plus en plus empli de reproches…

« La mort d'Ariana m'a ramené à la réalité, Gellert. Ces rêves de grandeur que j'ai partagés avec toi, n'avaient pas de sens. La grandeur n'est pas dans la maîtrise du monde. Elle est dans le partage, dans notre capacité à vivre en harmonie avec les autres. Sans ambiguïté, sans crainte et dans la tranquillité d'un bonheur quotidien paisible. J'ai essayé de te le dire. Mais tu n'as pas voulu écouter et je n'ai pas été assez fort, pas assez sûr de moi, pour parvenir à te convaincre, si tenté que j'ai été de le faire. Et je le regrette profondément, Gellert…» répond Albus avec douceur, fixant Grindelwald d'un regard triste…

« Pourquoi Albus ? » demande Grindelwald, d'un ton exigeant une réponse claire et honnête, tandis que je me retire le plus loin possible…

Je me sens gêné, d'assister à cette conversation qui prend un tour si intime…

« Parce que je t'aimais, Gellert. Avec la maladresse de l'adolescent que j'étais alors, effrayé par les sentiments que la bienséance de notre société condamnait et condamne encore à tort. Et je craignais, si j'étais plus ferme, que tu t'éloignes de moi et de perdre cette belle amitié, dont j'étais décidé de me contenter pour le reste de ma vie, puisque je savais qu'en aucun cas tu ne pourrais partager mes sentiments. Et je me sentais innocemment heureux, de partager tes rêves et une part de moi était convaincue que ces idéaux puérils, faisant l'objet de ces longs discours et de ces missives enflammées que nous échangions, resteraient sans suite. Que jamais tu ne songerais réellement à mettre tes projets de conquête du monde en action. Et plus tard, ce sont encore ces sentiments que j'ai eus pour toi, qui m'ont empêché de venir mettre fin à ton ascension vers le pouvoir. Je t'ai laissé te faire aspirer par la spirale infernale de la Magie Noire et la griserie, la fausse sensation de puissance et d'invincibilité qu'elle procure, jusqu'au jour où j'ai pris conscience que c'était une bien piètre façon de te chérir… » avoue Albus, le ton empreint d'une indicible tristesse…

Et dès que le silence retombe, Grindelwald émet un petit rire sans joie…

« Tu l'avoues enfin… Tu reconnais enfin que tu es responsable de ce que je suis devenu ! » dit-il ensuite, avec amertume, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus abrupt : « Et tu crois que c'était une meilleure façon de me chérir, que de m'enfermer ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu es devenu, Gellert. Je suis responsable de n'avoir pas su t'empêcher de le devenir. Pour le reste, tu as fait tes choix. Quant au fait que tu sois enfermé ici, depuis toutes ces longues années, Gellert, je suis celui qui t'a arrêté, certes, mais je ne suis pas celui qui t'a condamné. » répond Albus, avec une douce fermeté

« Plus de cinquante ans, que je le suis, Albus ! Mes crimes étaient-ils si grands, si impardonnables ? » demande Grindelwald, le regard partagé entre la colère et la détresse

« Il l'étaient, pour le cœur de ceux que tu as fait souffrir. Et tu n'as exprimé de regrets, ni au jour de ta condamnation, ni jamais par la suite. En as-tu jamais eu ? » répond Albus, sa douce fermeté cette fois teintée de compassion…

Grindelwald ne quitte pas le regard d'Albus. Mais il est loin de nous, plongé en lui-même, durant quelques secondes…

« Non. » souffle-t-il à peine, avant d'inspirer profondément et de poursuivre, ses yeux de nouveau avec nous : « Non… Pas pendant des années et des années. J'ai longuement ruminé ma colère et ma haine. Contre toi. Contre mes juges et mes geôliers. Contre les Moldus et les Sorciers. Contre le monde tout entier. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, je me vengeais dans des rêves où ma puissance était inégalable et où je façonnais enfin le monde comme je l'entendais. Mais petit à petit, le plaisir que je retirais de ces rêves s'est éteint et une nuit, j'ai fait un rêve différent. Un rêve si réel, si profond, que je me suis réveillé tremblant, de la tristesse dans le cœur… De la tristesse… Je ne me souvenais pas en avoir jamais ressenti, Albus… C'est pourtant bien ce que j'ai ressenti, oui… »

Grindelwald fait silence pendant quelque secondes, durant lesquelles il semble reprendre contact avec ce moment de tristesse qu'il vient d'évoquer. Puis son regard revient vers le temps présent…

« Ce rêve, qui m'a valu de ressentir de la tristesse pour la première fois de ma vie, Albus, était une étincelle de mémoire d'un autre temps. Un temps que j'avais oublié depuis si longtemps, que les souvenirs refusaient d'affleurer, malgré mon désir et mon appel ardent… Pour les retrouver, j'ai entrepris de remonter le flux de ma mémoire, petit à petit… Et au plus je me suis approché de ceux que je souhaitais si ardemment retrouver, au plus je me sentais triste et vide… Puis je les ai touchés du doigt enfin et le désespoir est venu, mes regrets ont explosé, quand j'ai mesuré ce que j'avais perdu… Pas cette puissance grisante, dont tu parlais il y a un instant. Non… Pas ça…Ce que j'avais perdu, c'était la douceur, la joie de vivre. Le bonheur des rêves que l'on construit sur des chimères… J'ai essayé de retrouver cela. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. Les rêves devenaient cauchemars dans lesquels je hurlais tantôt ma souffrance dans des cris muets, tantôt une rage destructrice qui balayait tout sur son passage, pour mon plus grand plaisir et d'autres enfin, où je courbais l'échine, sous le regard de mes juges, le cœur déchiré. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je pensais devenir fou et j'avais peur, même les yeux éveillés. Et je voulais tellement te voir, pour en parler, Albus ! Parce que tu avais un don, autrefois, pour décrypter les rêves, je m'en souvenais. Tu aurais pu m'aider à voir clair dans ceux-là. A comprendre ce qui me torturait ainsi ! Mais tu ne venais pas. Non, tu ne venais pas. C'est lui, qui est venu… Lui… » révèle encore Grindelwald, sa gorge nouée d'émotions…

Et j'ai envie de croire qu'elles sont réelles, qu'il ne joue pas avec nous et qu'il nous dit la vérité, non des mensonges, pour nous faire perdre notre temps…

« Rabastan Lestrange… » affirme, plus qu'il ne demande Albus …

« Oui… Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Il me saoulait, m'abreuvait de paroles qui n'avaient plus sens pour moi. Ses flatteries, ses flagorneries m'insupportaient. Il était méprisable de servilité ! Et puis il a commencé à parler de son Maître et de mon « œuvre » qu'ils poursuivaient ensemble… » explique Grindelwald, le ton méprisant, avant d'émettre un petit rire sans joie, puis d'ajouter : « Et soudainement, j'ai vu là l'occasion de te faire venir à moi… Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à venir ? C'est si loin, maintenant… »

« Sans doute parce que son Maître a été vaincu peu après cette visite, disparaissant durant plus de dix ans et que Rabastan Lestrange lui-même a été emprisonné à Azkaban, jusqu'à très récemment… » répond Albus, avec un peu de raideur…

Il se retient de toute évidence de commenter la manœuvre de Grindelwald, pour l'attirer ici…

« Mais il ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. Et il a utilisé le Maléfice… Sur des enfants… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je ne le pensais ni assez puissant, ni assez noir pour faire une telle chose. Il n'était à mes yeux qu'un dandy, l'un de ces idiots qui se prennent pour des Aristocrates de haut rang, bien au-dessus de tous les autres alors qu'ils ne sont rien en réalité. Oui, je pensais qu'il n'était rien qu'un de ces Sorciers oisifs et imbus d'eux-mêmes, vivant de leurs rentes et qui, pour tromper l'ennui, s'engagent auprès d'un Sorcier bien plus puissant qu'eux, qu'ils méprisent en secret mais dont ils finissent par devenir les humbles serviteurs apeurés. Des cloportes, écrasés par la puissance de leur maître… » révèle Grindelwald, d'un ton mêlé de mépris et de regrets…

Mais que regrette-t-il en réalité, me demande-je ?

« La noirceur de Rabastan Lestrange, s'est amplifiée durant son séjour à Azkaban et son contact prolongé avec les Détraqueurs. Par ailleurs, il a allié sa puissance à d'autres, tout aussi cruelles et Maléfiques que la sienne. » répond Albus, sur un soupir, avant de poser l'une des questions qui me brûlent les lèvres : « Mais dis-moi, Gellert, si tu ne voulais pas qu'il utilise ainsi ce Maléfice, pourquoi lui avoir donné le moyen de le faire ? »

« Il m'agaçait… Il vantait tellement les pouvoirs de son Maître ! Ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il disait être en passe de réaliser mes rêves d'autrefois ! Il m'a poussé à le faire ! Tu comprends ! » s'exclame Grindelwald, le regard à la fois coléreux et désespéré…

« Je crois que je comprends, oui Gellert. Je tiens cependant à ce que tu exprimes tes propres réponses, car elles seules peuvent réellement m'éclairer et t'éclairer toi-même… » répond Albus, en vrillant son regard dans le sien…

Il ne cherche cependant pas à sonder sa mémoire. Juste à l'encourager à parler…

« Sursaut d'orgueil comprends-tu ? » avoue Grindelwald sur un rire amer : « Ce freluquet ridicule est arrivé au moment où mes certitudes vacillaient. Je chancelais entre les regrets et le désir de croire encore que je ne m'étais pas trompé de chemin, que j'avais fait les bons choix et que le reste du monde n'avait rien compris ! C'était là, la clef de mes cauchemars. Je l'ai compris plus tard… Mais je ne le savais pas et à ce moment-là je voulais te voir, pour que tu m'expliques tout ça. Je savais que tu viendrais, si tu entendais parler du Croque-Loup. Alors je lui ai dit comment le réaliser. Seulement, ça ne lui a pas suffi. Il a continué à vanter les mérites de son Maître, à me dire combien il savait se faire craindre et jurant qu'au jour de son triomphe, il viendrait me libérer de ma prison, pour me remercier de lui avoir ouvert le chemin de la Grandeur. Alors j'ai voulu qu'il tremble devant moi, plus qu'il ne tremblait devant l'autre, en lui racontant les pires noirceurs, les Maléfices les plus cruels et sombres dont j'avais connaissance. Je voulais qu'il m'admire plus que l'autre, en lui apprenant que jamais son Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'arriverait à la cheville, que jamais il n'aurait plus de connaissances dans l'art de la Magie Noire, que j'en avais. Que j'étais plus talentueux, plus puissant que lui et que j'aurais pu terrifier le monde Sorcier bien plus que je l'ai fait, si je l'avais désiré. Bien plus que je l'aurais fait, si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté… »

Grindelwald s'interrompt et il détourne la tête vers le mur.

« Alors tu lui as révélé que tu avais trouvé le moyen d'asservir le cœur de sept humains au Maléfice du Croque-Loup, de déclencher un piège d'envergure grâce au Maléfice de l'Etoile à Sept Branches dont tu détenais le secret et à une Clef qui empêcherait quiconque, enfermé dans le piège, de s'en échapper… Tu lui as dit également où trouver l'épingle à cravate, celle que tu m'avais volée autrefois et que tu avais déjà ensorcelée. Car c'est toi, qui l'as fait. J'ai reconnu ton empreinte Magique… » intervient Albus, sur un soupir profond…

« Oui, je lui ai tout dit. Plus que je le voulais. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, Albus. Il y avait tellement d'admiration dans le regard qu'il avait sur moi ! Et il y avait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait regardé ainsi ! Cela m'a grisé… Mais aujourd'hui cela me brise… Je ne voulais pas cela, Albus… Des enfants… Jamais je n'ai volontairement fait de mal à un enfant. Jamais je n'aurais volontairement tué un enfant, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Albus ?… » répond Grindelwald, des larmes dans la voix…

Elles sont aussi sur ses joues, quand il tourne son visage vers Albus, son regard désespéré suppliant une réponse, à sa question. Albus hoche simplement la tête, son propre regard empli d'une infinie tristesse…

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, Albus ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à des enfants ? » demande Grindelwald, d'un ton qui traduit une totale incompréhension…

« Il a choisi des enfants, parce que leur cœur est innocent et qu'ils offriraient moins de résistance, face à sa puissance Magique. Et quoi de plus terrifiant, Gellert, que de torturer ainsi des petites victimes innocentes, pour en faire des Monstres ? » répond Albus, la voix voilée par le chagrin qu'il éprouve

« Je t'ai tellement attendu, Albus ! Et tu viens aujourd'hui pour me dire que j'ai accompli le pire de mes crimes alors même que j'étais en prison !… Je le regrette, Albus. Me crois-tu, quand je dis que je le regrette ? » déclare alors Grindelwald, le ton suppliant, en se redressant vers Albus et lui saisissant l'avant-bras, pour le serrer d'une poigne de fer…

Les larmes roulent librement sur ses joues et je le trouve soudainement poignant. Sincèrement et profondément affecté…

« Oui, je te crois, mon ami… » acquiesce Albus, en tapotant sur la main qui meurtrit son avant-bras…

Cela rassérène Grindelwald, qui laisse aller son dos contre la pierre de sa prison, relâchant son souffle et l'avant-bras d'Albus, pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même…

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. Chercher à se placer au-dessus des autres, c'est vouer sa vie à la solitude. Et j'ai été seul toute ma vie, Albus. Même parmi la foule, même parmi mes partisans les plus fervents, j'en ai fait la triste expérience… Les seuls moments où je ne l'ai pas été, ont été ces deux mois, passés à Godric's Hollow, durant lesquels tu m'as offert ton amitié… Et ceux sont les seuls moments aussi, où mon cœur a réellement vibré de joie… Mais je l'ai compris trop tard. Bien trop tard. Bien après avoir livré le plus terrible de mes secrets à cet homme, ce Rabastan… Et toute ma vie, n'aura été que succession d'erreurs…» déclare Grindelwald, plus recroquevillé sur lui-même encore.

Et ainsi ratatiné sur lui-même, il semble avoir pris cent ans d'un seul coup. Il n'est plus qu'un vieillard rabougri par le temps et l'amertume…

Albus ne dit rien. Il se contente de presser l'épaule de son vieil ami. Sa tristesse est palpable. Elle est mêlée de regrets profonds. Et le temps s'égrène dans le silence durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Grindelwald relève un peu la tête…

« Je n'ai pas livré d'autre secret à cet homme, je te le promets. Mais il reste mon journal. Il est chez ma Tante Bathilda. Tu sauras le trouver, dans mon ancienne chambre, dans une cachette que j'ai ménagée. Ma Tante n'a jamais su que j'y revenais souvent. Tous mes secrets sont dedans, Albus… Va le chercher et détruit le…» déclare-t-il, la voix tremblante, sa main crispée sur celle d'Albus qu'il a saisie…

« Je l'ai trouvé et détruit déjà, Gellert, il y a fort longtemps … » répond Albus, d'un ton apaisant…

Le souffle de Grindelwald se relâche sur un petit rire…

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu avais deviné… » dit-il, serrant de nouveau la main d'Albus dans la sienne, avant d'ajouter : « Je regrette de t'avoir si mal accueilli à ton arrivée. Je t'en voulais d'avoir mis aussi longtemps avant de venir et de ne pas l'avoir fait seul… »

Son regard se tourne alors vers moi et il lâche la main d'Albus, le repoussant avec douceur, pour se redresser et s'assoir au bord de sa couchette de pierres, sans me quitter du regard…

« Il ne te le demandera pas, mais moi je le fais. Parce que je veux que le monde sache que j'ai éprouvé des regrets sincères, mais que personne ne le croira sur ma bonne foi, à part lui. Je veux aussi que l'on sache, que je n'ai rien laissé derrière moi de plus, que le Livre déjà détruit par Albus et son épingle à cravate ensorcelée. Alors viens faire ce pour quoi tu es venu. Vient fouiller ma mémoire. Viens vérifier que j'ai bien dit la vérité… » dit-il, dans un souffle doux…

Ses yeux me fixent, libres et ouverts. Et sans un mot, j'accède à sa demande. J'avance vers lui, m'agenouillant sur le sol pour lui éviter de se casser la nuque, durant le long temps qu'il me faudra, pour fouiller tous les recoins de sa mémoire. Puis je prends son visage entre mes mains, avec douceur, posant mes index sur ses tempes et je laisse filer ma Magie, avant de pénétrer dans son esprit, sans effort, sans trouver aucune résistante…

Et les souvenirs affluent, défilant sans heurt, sans aucune anicroche. Il me livre toute la visite de Rabastan Lestrange, d'un bout à l'autre, sans aucun blanc. Et je vois tout aussi, de son long combat solitaire contre lui-même et de ses regrets, qu'il finit par comprendre, bien longtemps après cette visite, qu'il regrette tellement avoir reçue autrefois. Et ses remords aussi…

Cela dure longtemps. Et mes genoux qui supportent mon poids sur la pierre dure, me font terriblement mal quand j'interromps enfin le contact…

« Tu as pratiqué ton Art avec douceur et respect et je t'en remercie. D'autres auraient pris plaisir à me faire beaucoup de mal… » déclare Grindelwald, en s'allongeant, épuisé…

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je verse un peu d'eau dans le gobelet de métal cabossé qui repose par terre, avec un pot en gré, à la tête de sa couchette et je l'aide à en boire quelques gorgées. Puis il ferme un bref instant les yeux, sans doute un peu douloureux d'être resté si longtemps ouverts et fixes…

« Ce Mage Noir, le Maître de celui qui est venu me voir, est très puissant et très cruel, il faut qu'il le soit, pour que son serviteur ait fait ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ? » souffle-t-il, dans un murmure, en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux sur moi…

« Il l'est. Bien plus que vous l'avez été. Son esprit est scindé, rongé par la folie et la Magie Noire, dont il a exploré toutes les facettes, sur un temps bien plus long que vous l'avez fait. Il n'est plus que Magie Noire et il n'y aura pas de rédemption pour lui, contrairement à ce qu'il en a été pour vous. Car il est incapable d'éprouver la moindre compassion et que la vie d'un enfant n'a jamais compté à ses yeux, contrairement à ce qu'il en a toujours été pour vous… » réponds-je avec douceur…

« Albus a déjà essayé de l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? S'il n'a pu le faire, qui le pourra ? » demande Grindelwald, laissant échapper une vague d'inquiétude…

« Mon fils. Harry, mon fils adoptif le fera… » réponds-je, le cœur serré

J'ai confiance en la puissance et la valeur de Harry au combat. Mais dans quel état sera-t-il à la fin ?

« Ton fils ? Il doit être bien jeune encore… » sursaute Grindelwald, la surprise emplissant son regard

« Il a seize ans. Dix-sept en Juillet. Il a déjà mis Voldemort en échec à plusieurs reprises et j'ai la certitude qu'il le vaincra bientôt définitivement… » réponds-je, sentant cette fois une bouffée de fierté m'envahir…

« Il doit être très puissant, incroyablement puissant, même, pour avoir déjà réalisé cela et pour que tu aies aussi confiance en ses capacité… » murmure Grindelwald, presque pour lui-même.

Et comme je hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer, il ajoute, son regard me dardant d'une lueur attristée : « Fais attention à lui. Il est à un âge fragile. Quand il aura vaincu l'autre, ne laisse pas toute cette puissance lui monter à la tête, où il pourrait finir comme moi… »

« Cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Dominer le monde ne l'intéresse pas. Harry aspire à une vie simple et tranquille, en harmonie avec ceux qui l'entourent et ceux qu'il aime. » souris-je, avec une douce tranquillité…

« C'est bien… C'est très bien si c'est ce qu'il veut vraiment. Maintenant, retire-toi un peu plus loin, veux-tu ? La mort mettra bientôt fin à mes tourments et je voudrais pouvoir faire mes adieux à mon vieil ami… » déclare Grindelwald, le regard apaisé…

J'acquiesce, me levant avec un peu de difficultés sur mes genoux douloureux et je presse son épaule, avant de me retirer le plus loin possible, fermant mes oreilles aux chuchotis venant du fond de la cellule…

Grindelwald n'a plus rien de dangereux. Et je sais qu'il ne cherchera pas à faire du mal à Albus…

Il n'a plus aucune velléité belliqueuse à son égard…

Ni aucune envers le monde.

Son cœur n'est plus que regrets et remords, pour ses actes du passé…

Et j'ai vu dans son esprit, sa volonté de mourir en paix avec lui-même et le seul ami qu'il ait eu durant sa très longue vie solitaire…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

**Alors n'hésitez pas!**

...

..

.

V


	28. ChPéché d'Orgueil 2

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal...

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum, au commentaire de Lion

OoOoOoO

...

.

**Péché D'Orgueil 2 / 3**

**Acte 3 : Funeste Escapade**

**Arthur**

L'horloge du Coordinateur en Chef des Départements du Sous-Ministère du Pays de Galles, sonne 12H30 et je suis heureux je l'avoue, que notre longue entrevue touche à sa fin…

Nous sommes ici depuis près de trois heures, Fudge et moi-même, à écouter Paulus Sayer, nous faire le compte rendu détaillé de son activité annuelle. Il a épluché son registre des finances, ne passant sur aucune recette, ni dépense, avant de faire état des nouvelles sécurités et de la récente réorganisation, mises en place dans ses différents Services et Départements, pour faire face à la crise et à la guerre…

« … et ainsi, vous comprenez Monsieur le Ministre, combien il était nécessaire de modifier cet état de fait, même si cela implique quelques désagréments au public ! La nouvelle répartition de nos bureaux, va permettre à nos Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette, de gagner dix précieuses secondes, quand il s'agira de se rendre sur les lieux d'une attaque. Dix secondes, cela peut paraître dérisoire à première vue, mais c'est loin d'être négligeable, lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver des vies humaines, n'est-ce pas ? » achève enfin le Coordinateur, l'air satisfait de lui-même…

« Certes, certes, vous avez raison, mon cher. Tenir compte des vies humaines qui seront sauvées, voilà le plus important. N'est-ce pas, Arthur ? » répond Fudge, qui, comme d'habitude, cherche mon approbation, à chaque question examinée…

« Naturellement. Et si cela est clairement expliqué au public, celui-ci s'accommodera tout à fait des désagréments négligeables, imposés par votre nouvelle organisation interne. Après tout, il ne s'agira que d'effectuer quelques pas supplémentaires, pour gagner le bureau qui les intéresse. Rien de bien conséquent… » approuve-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge…

Comme je l'espérais, Fudge surprend ce coup d'œil et son regard suit la même direction…

« Oh ! Mais il est plus tard que je le pensais ! Allons, il est temps d'aller déjeuner ! » dit-il, en se levant prestement, avant de se tourner vers le Coordinateur, pour ajouter : « Je goûterais bien à la bonne cuisine traditionnelle galloise. Auriez-vous connaissance d'un bon restaurant qui en serve dans les alentours ? Un restaurant Sorcier, bien entendu, où nous pourrions nous rendre en Transplanant ou mieux, par voie de Cheminée, car nous ne sommes guère vêtus pour le monde Moldu…»

« Oui, bien sûr, le… » commence à répondre le Coordinateur, avant que je l'interrompe…

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Cornelius. Nous n'avons pas d'escorte disponible et nous sommes… » commence-je à mon tour, avant d'être moi-même coupé…

« Voyons, Arthur, que voulez-vous qu'il nous arrive ! Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, certes, mais justement parce que ce n'était pas prévu, nous ne risquons rien ! Personne ne nous attendra et si l'établissement propose des loges privées, personne ne saura que nous sommes sur place ! N'est-ce pas, mon brave Sayer ! » s'exclame Fudge, avec un enthousiasme ferme…

« Eh, bien, oui, l'Estaminet du Vert Gallois propose bien des loges privées, mais… » répond Sayer, vaguement hésitant…

Et cette fois, c'est Cornelius qui lui coupe la parole, l'air triomphant.

« Vous voyez, Arthur ! Nous n'avons rien à redouter ! L'Estaminet du Vert Gallois, avez-vous dit ! Fort bien ! Précédez nous et réclamez instamment une loge privée ! Nous vous suivons de près ! » s'exclame-t-il, en poussant Sayer vers la Cheminée de son bureau…

« Mais… » tente encore de protester ce dernier, tandis que Fudge commence à s'agacer…

« Vous êtes mon invité, Sayer, si c'est cela qui vous tracasse ! Allez-y ! Allez-y ! » dit-il, en mettant la boîte de Poudre de Cheminette sous le nez du Coordinateur…

Celui-ci n'ose plus protester et il prend une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, me jetant un regard embarrassé, par-dessus l'épaule de Fudge.

« Nous devrions peut-être demander à deux ou trois Tireurs De Baguettes du Sous-Ministère, de nous accompagner, Cornelius… » glisse-je aussitôt, sous le hochement de tête de Sayer.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir déjeuner dans un restaurant, sans avoir à subir la présence de Gardes du Corps, Arthur ! Et cette escapade nous fera beaucoup de bien à tous les deux ! » oppose aussitôt Fudge, en effectuant un geste impatient vers Sayer, pour lui signifier de partir sans plus attendre.

Celui-ci s'exécute, l'air désolé, tandis que je sens une bouffée de chaleur me monter aux oreilles. Mauvais signe chez moi, qui indique que je suis en train de perdre peu à peu mon calme, devant l'obstination de Fudge, de négliger la plus élémentaire des règles de sécurité : ne jamais avancer à découvert en terrain inconnu, quand votre tête est convoitée…

J'ai bien envie de le planter là et de le laisser aller mettre sa vie en danger tout seul dans cet Estaminet…

Mais ma conscience m'en empêche, bien évidemment…

« Bien. Dans ce cas, grimons-nous, Cornelius. Ainsi, pas même le patron du restaurant ne pourra nous reconnaître. … » propose-je, en sortant ma Baguette de ma poche, tandis que Fudge enfile déjà sa cape…

« Cela prendra trop temps, Arthur et Sayer nous attend probablement déjà avec le patron justement ! » répond-il, en avançant résolument vers la Cheminée…

J'hésite à l'assommer. Vraiment.

« Cela ne prendra que quelques secondes, Cornelius… » réponds-je en lieux et place, déjà prêt à jeter un Sortilège de Grimage sur lui…

Mais il fait demi-tour, le regard vivement contrarié…

« Non, Arthur ! J'écoute habituellement vos précieux conseils attentivement, mais cette fois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Je n'irai pas honorer un restaurant de ma présence, incognito ! Faites-le si vous y tenez, mais je ne le ferai pas ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec détermination…

Et je soupire. L'orgueil de cet homme sera sa perte, pense-je, en jetant sur moi-même le Sortilège que je lui réservais….

Je sens aussitôt les changements s'opérer au niveau de mon visage et je n'attends pas pour avancer vers la Cheminée, où Fudge prend déjà la boite de Poudre de Cheminette en main. Il en prélève une poignée, avant de la fourrer dans les miennes…

« Je vous précède ! » dit-il dans le même temps.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir, qu'il saute déjà dans la Cheminée, l'adresse de l'Estaminet aux lèvres…

Zut de Zut ! me dis-je, prélevant rapidement une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la boite, tout en guettant le moment où je pourrai à mon tour entrer dans l'âtre, sans risquer une collision malencontreuse avec Fudge. Et aussitôt que j'aperçois le signe alertant que la Cheminée est libre de passage, je me précipite dedans, la Baguette à la main et prononçant distinctement l'adresse de ma destination…

Et à peine arrivé, je sais que mes craintes étaient fondées. La Cheminée est située dans la Salle de Restaurant et notre arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue. Loin de là…

Tout le monde a la tête tournée vers l'âtre et un éclair marron fuse vers moi, tandis que Fudge s'effondre déjà devant l'âtre, dans les hurlements stridents d'une femme.

Dans un réflexe, je détourne le Maléfice qui va fracasser une desserte à vaisselle. Des éclats de porcelaine et de verres explosent aussitôt, tandis que je saute me mettre à l'abri derrière une table que je renverse d'un coup d'épaule, tout en jetant un Stupefix, dans la direction de mes assaillants…

Autour de moi, c'est à la fois la stupeur et la panique. Et mon Stupefix touche une femme qui s'est malencontreusement précipitée vers la porte de sortie, au moment où je le jetais…

« Couchez-vous ! » crie-je, en jetant un autre Sortilège vers mes attaquants, qui lancent eux-mêmes des Maléfices dans toutes les directions.

Ils sont trois hommes et une femme, qui se sont détachés de leur groupe et, dans un même mouvement, bondissent vers une autre porte…

Je fauche l'un des hommes en pleine course et il traverse la fenêtre donnant sur une cour, tandis que je poursuis déjà ses complices de mes Sortilèges. Cependant, mon angle de vue n'est plus approprié et je suis contraint de sortir de mon abri improvisé, pour espérer en arrêter encore au moins un…

Je bondis donc en avant à mon tour, dans les cris de peur et les pleurs, alors qu'un homme tente courageusement de s'interposer entre la porte et les attaquants. Mais il est aussitôt touché par un Maléfice et projeté sur le côté et, derrière lui, la porte explose sous le Sortilège jeté par la femme.

Mon Stupefix la neutralise aussi vite. Elle s'effondre en avant, bousculant l'un de ses complices dont la course est alors ralentie et j'ajuste un autre tir pour le mettre à terre. Mais mon pied s'accroche dans une nappe et je perds l'équilibre. Mon Sortilège s'égare vers le plafond et, tandis que je tombe en avant, je ressens un déchirement si douloureux dans mon ventre, qu'il me coupe le souffle…

Et je m'écrase lourdement sur le sol, dans une autre déchirure douloureuse et une explosion dans mon crâne, qui libère des myriades de mouches lumineuses, tournoyant devant mes yeux, sous le regard horrifié d'une fillette, allongée sur le sol et dont le visage est éclaboussé de sang…

C'est le mien… me dis-je, en restant instinctivement immobile…

Si je tente de me retourner, mes entrailles se répandront sur le sol, j'en ai la conviction…

Mon cerveau tourne déjà au ralenti. Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang et je m'affaiblis rapidement. Si je ne fais rien, je vais mourir très vite. Or, je ne veux pas mourir. Surtout pas parce Fudge avait des désirs d'escapade et un orgueil démesuré…

Alors dans un effort terrible pour mon corps déjà alourdi, je tourne la tête à la recherche de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Et je croise de nouveau le regard de la petite fille, tandis qu'autour de nous, des Sortilèges explosent encore, dans les cris de détresses et des appels à l'aide…

« La poche de ma cape. Il y a une pochette dedans. Sors là. Vite, sors là ! » souffle-je, en grimaçant de douleur…

La petite se recule imperceptiblement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Et je me dis que c'est fini, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, quand soudainement elle se ravise et se penche vers moi, main en avant…

Elle trouve très vite la poche de ma cape, dont le pan est étendu sur le sol et tire vivement ma Pochette de Soins vers elle.

« Ouvre-là et fais-moi boire la Potion bleu foncé… » souffle-je, ma voix affaiblie passant à peine mes lèvres

Elle m'obéit prestement, ouvrant la Pochette et répandant son contenu sur le sol, tandis qu'incongrument, je me demande soudainement pourquoi cette petite fille est toute seule…

Sous mon regard un peu troublé, la Potion Anti Hémorragique roule un peu sur le sol, bientôt arrêtée par une fourchette. La petite s'en saisit avec vivacité, la débouchant dans un effort de ses petites mains habiles et elle se penche vers mon visage, introduisant la fiole entre mes lèvres. La Potion coule à demi à côté, mais je parviens à en avaler trois bonnes gorgées, me faisant la réflexion que soudainement tout est bien calme autour de nous…

Il n'y a plus d'explosion, ni de cri. Juste quelques pleurs et des reniflements…

D'un faible mouvement de tête, je repousse la fiole et je cherche à nouveau les yeux de la petite…

« La Potion orange pâle, maintenant… » souffle-je, sentant déjà le sang tarir son flux hors de mon corps…

Son regard part aussitôt à la recherche de la fiole appropriée, la trouvant presque aussitôt et comme un instant auparavant, elle la débouche et me la donne à boire…

« Justine ! Où es-tu, Justine ! Oh ! Merlin ! Justine que fais-tu ! » s'exclame soudainement, avec un fort accent français, une femme dont la voix se précipite vers nous…

« J'aide le gentil Monsieur qui a chassé les méchants, Maman ! Il est blessé ! Il y a plein de sang qui est sorti de son ventre et m'a éclaboussée ! » répond la petite, tandis que mes yeux se ferment malgré moi…

Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Mais je ne dois pas dormir encore. Il faut d'abord que je m'enquiers de Fudge. Aussi, me force-je à garder les yeux ouverts…

« Oh Merlin ! C'est Arthur Weasley ! Vite ! Appelez des secours ! Arthur Weasley est blessé ! » s'exclame la femme, qui s'est agenouillée pour prendre sa petite fille contre elle…

Oui, bien sûr. Mon Sortilège de Grimage a lâché. C'est normal.

Mon regard croise le sien…

« Fudge… » souffle-je, dans sa direction, tandis qu'une vague rumeur me parvient dans un brouillard

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Les yeux écarquillés, elle relève vivement la tête vers une ombre qui vient de tomber sur elle...

« Quoi ? Que disent-ils ? » demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante

« Fudge est mort, Viviane… » déclare une voix grave et étranglée d'émotion…

Mon sang se glace…

Fudge est mort…

Il n'aura pas eu loisir de profiter de son escapade et son orgueil l'aura tué…

Un vertige fait tout tourner autour de moi. La rumeur est de plus en plus cotonneuse et les ombres s'épaississent. Je n'ai pas bu assez de Potion Anti Hémorragique. Le flot s'est tarit, mais je perds encore du sang. Et je n'ai pas pris suffisamment de Potion de Régénération sanguine pour compenser les pertes…

Je m'en vais donc tout doucement. Ce n'est pas douloureux. J'ai juste la sensation d'être sur un bateau qui m'emporte vers les ombres de la nuit et vers Percy. Je suis heureux à la pensée de revoir mon fils défunt, mais si triste à celle de quitter Molly et de mes autres enfants.

Leur ai-je suffisamment dit que je les aime ? Leur ai-je dit tout ce que j'avais à leur dire ?

Je crois oui.

J'aurais seulement voulu qu'ils soient là, autour de moi. Pour partir avec leurs visages dans les yeux…

« Arthur ! Arthur ! Vous m'entendez ? C'est Augustus Pye, Arthur ! Battez-vous Arthur ! Vous pouvez vous en sortir si vous vous battez ! » entends-je, dans le brouillard qui bourdonne dans mes oreilles…

Augustus Pye…

Bien…

Je suis entre de bonnes mains…

Et je crois que je peux dormir un peu maintenant…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Attente à Ste Mangouste**

**Charly**

Les préparatifs pour le mariage de Dolohov et Parkinson sont terminés. Les futurs époux sont en train de se vêtir dans leur chambre respective et les invités à la noce commencent à affluer…

Personne que nous ne connaissions déjà comme étant au moins des partisans, pour l'instant. D'une certaine manière c'est rassurant. La tentative de recrutement parmi la haute bourgeoisie argentée du Royaume Uni n'est pas fructueuse…

Soudainement, un type Transplane, seul, débraillé et portant un sac de voyage, au portail du Manoir, qu'il franchit aussitôt en courant…

« Il y a eu du rififi quelque part, c'est sûr. Vous connaissez ce type ? » dis-je, en me rapprochant un peu de l'Ecran, pour mieux distinguer le visage qui s'approche et s'éloigne à chaque changement de Caméra…

**« **Je crois que c'est Barnabé Colton**,** l'ancien Chef de l'Agence du Conseil Contre Les Nuisibles, qui a été destitué par Fudge en novembre dernier et relégué au Sous-Ministère du Pays de Galles, parce qu'il avait été chaudement recommandé par Lucius. Il a été présenté à Voldemort en décembre et n'a pas été marqué, puisqu'il travaille dans un lieu officiellement lié au Ministère. Mais Fol Œil le suit de près depuis… Oui, c'est ça, c'est Barnabé Colton… » répond Dedalus, au moment où le Bipper Général sonne…

Je m'en saisis vivement, tandis que Colton frappe à la porte du Manoir…

Fud dcd. AW1 blc grav. Mné Ste M. Prév fam et TN1. K1… lis-je, mon sang se retirant aussitôt de mes veines…

Et je saute sur mes pieds, en fourrant le Bipper dans la main de Dedalus…

« Fudge est mort et Papa est gravement blessé ! Prévenez Nally, qu'elle le dise à Ron et Ginny ! Bippez Bill aussi et qu'il passe chez les Jumeaux ! Papa a été conduit à Ste Mangouste ! Je me charge de Maman et je vous envoie Mondingus en renfort ! » m'exclame-je, en enfilant mon blouson de cuir, tout en partant déjà vers la porte de sortie…

Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes genoux tremblent, tandis que je dégringole l'escalier en courant, bousculant au passage de la porte de la cuisine, la tante Marge qui en sortait et, après m'être généreusement servi d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, je saute vivement dans l'âtre…

Tout le monde est encore à table quand je débarque au Terrier, hormis Maman qui se tient debout, tenant dans ses mains, une tarte qu'elle est sans doute allée chercher dans le cellier.

« Papa est gravement blessé Maman ! Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste ! » m'exclame-je, me maudissant aussitôt de ma brusquerie, en voyant Maman vaciller sur jambe et la tarte se précipiter vers le sol…

Richard bondit vers Maman et la retient en la saisissant fermement par les bras, tandis que le plat et la tarte explosent en morceaux.

« Assoyez-vous une minute ou deux, Molly, le temps de vous reprendre. » dit-il, en l'aidant à prendre place sur la chaise que Byddo a vivement avancé pour elle…

« Est-ce grave ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Maman, le visage exsangue et la voix tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas. J'étais à la Base quand King a donné l'alerte par Bipper. Je sais juste que Papa est à Ste Mangouste et que Fudge est mort... » réponds-je, déclenchant des exclamations de surprises

« Fudge est mort ! » s'exclame Rita Skeeter, en se levant brusquement…

Je hoche la tête, tandis que Mondingus se lève à son tour en agrippant le bras de Rita…

« C'est d'jà trop tard pour qu'tu aies tous les détails en première main Rita. Ou qu'ça ç'soit passé, la rumeur doit déjà s'répandre comme une trainée d'Poudre de Cheminette et tes concurrents sont déjà sur les dents. Mais Arthur t'donn'ra sa version en exclusivité et t'auras la primeur des déclarations de çui ou celle qui assur'ra l'intérim en attendant les élections… » dit-il, tandis que Maman demande à Richard de nous accompagner à Ste Mangouste…

Richard répond qu'il avait de toute façon l'intention de venir et Rita s'assoit sous la pression de Mondingus, promettant de ne pas faire de bêtise.

« Mondingus, il faudrait que tu ailles me relayer. Dedalus est seul et l'assassin de Fudge vient d'arriver au Manoir. Du moins, je pense qu'il s'agit de lui… » explique-je, pendant que Maman retire son tablier et enfile la cape que Narcissa est allée lui chercher dans le placard du couloir…

« Il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici. Je vais y aller. Narcissa s'occupera des enfants avec les filles… » décide aussitôt Augusta, avec un coup d'œil méfiant en direction de Rita…

« J'ai fait une promesse à Mondingus et je la tiendrai, vous savez.. » intervient Rita, alors que nous avançons déjà vers la Cheminée, Maman et moi…

Elle se tient à mon bras, s'efforçant de maîtriser ses larmes d'inquiétude et je pénètre avec elle dans l'âtre, la serrant fort contre mon flanc…

Dès que nous arrivons, je l'entraîne vers le comptoir, mais un groupe d'Aurors, dont quelques-uns font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous arrête…

« Ah ! Vous voilà Molly ! Nous vous attendions ! Arthur est au troisième, dans une chambre privée. Les Médicomages sont encore avec lui. Augustus Pye pense qu'il a des chances de s'en sortir… » déclare précipitamment Edna Paul, tandis que Bill et les Jumeaux débarquent à leur tour, depuis une autre Cheminée…

« Allons-y… » décide aussitôt Maman, d'une voix blanche, en se tournant en direction de l'escalier montant vers les étages de l'aile Médicomagique, vers lesquels court déjà Richard…

« Non, attendez ! King a ordonné que nous vous accompagnions tous. Et Ron et Ginny ne sont pas encore arrivés… » nous arrête Edna, en se plaçant devant Maman…

« Tu peux être certaine que Ron et Ginny n'arriveront pas seuls. Je parie qu'ils auront au moins une douzaine de copains pour les escorter ! De notre côté nous sommes cinq et nous avons plus d'expérience qu'il n'en faut pour nous défendre... » oppose Fred, en avançant résolument…

Mais un Auror stoppe son avancée en posant une main à plat sur sa poitrine…

« Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est Arthur ou Fudge qui était visé, Fred ! Et il est possible qu'on ait voulu tendre un piège à toute la famille Weasley ici. Vous êtes inquiets et donc vulnérables. Alors vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans nous ! Et nous attendons Ron et Ginny ! » déclare Edna, d'une voix ferme…

« Ouais, ben justement, vaut peut-être mieux pas traîner au milieu du hall, si on en veut à nos têtes ! Alors laisse-nous passer, Edna ! » rétorque Georges, en essayant à son tour de forcer le passage…

« Non, Georges ! On attend Ron et Ginny ! » s'interpose encore Edna, avec sévérité.

Georges ouvre la bouche pour protester encore une fois, mais au même moment une Cheminée ronfle et Harry en sort, Baguette au poing et l'œil aussitôt aux aguets. Ron arrive juste derrière lui, exsangue, mais le visage dur et déterminé, précédant Ginny et Théo, tandis que de deux autres Cheminées, débarquent Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna et cinq ou six autres de leurs amis…

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, que Ron et Ginny n'arriveraient pas seuls. Comme je l'ai prévu, ils ont une douzaine de Gardes du Corps personnels ! On peut y aller, maintenant ? » demande Fred, à Edna, tandis que Maman serre Ginny dans ses bras…

Edna hoche la tête et notre groupe, plutôt impressionnant, s'avance vers l'escalier. Les Aurors nous cernent, Baguette à la main et œil vif scrutant les alentours, tandis que toutes les têtes se tournent à notre passage…

« Tu ne crains pas qu'on nous attende dans la cage d'escalier ? » demande Georges, avec un peu d'ironie…

« Il y a des Aurors aux issues de chaque étage et ils grouillent au troisième… » répond Edna, d'un ton neutre, en poussant la porte donnant accès aux escaliers…

« Mazette, les choses ont été faites en grand ! Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? » s'exclame Fred, qui retranche son inquiétude pour Papa derrière un sourire moqueur, tout comme Georges…

« Arthur est le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat et il sera probablement le Ministre par Intérim. Alors non, il n'y a pas d'exagération… » répond Edna, sans se départir de sa neutralité

« Si cela est, il va être ravi d'avoir à tenir cette position… » déclare Ron sur un soupir, avant d'ajouter : « Pauvre Papa. Fudge lui aura compliqué la vie jusqu'au bout et même au-delà… »

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il lui cause des problèmes de son vivant. Il faut en plus qu'il le mette en position délicate, en tirant sa révérence en pleine guerre ouverte. Et en plus, je suis prêt à parier que c'est entièrement sa faute ! Quel cornichon, je vous jure !

Edna n'avait pas exagéré en disant que ça grouille d'Aurors au troisième. Il y en a au moins trois douzaines, qui forment une haie de chaque côté du couloir, pour nous laisser passer. En revanche, ils arrêtent les copains et copines de Ron et Ginny, même Harry et leur demande de quitter instamment ce couloir.

« Hors de question. Nous sommes l'escorte personnelle de Ron et Ginny. Alors laissez nous passer, s'il vous plait. » réplique Harry, d'un ton poli mais un peu sec tout de même.

L'un des Aurors s'apprête visiblement à lui demander de quel droit il ose lui parler sur ce ton, mais un autre l'arrête en lui posant une main sur son bras et en lui faisant les gros yeux…

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Excusez-nous, nous avons reçu des ordres stricts et nous ne vous avions pas vu, parmi tous ces jeunes gens… » dit-il, en faisant signe à ses collègues que tout va bien et de laisser passer les amis de mes frangin et frangine.

Aussitôt, les jeunes pressent le pas pour nous rattraper. Et enfin un couloir plus loin, Edna s'arrête devant une porte.

« Des nouvelles ? » demande Edna, à un Auror très balaise, que je ne connais pas, qui est en faction devant.

« Non. Un nouveau Médicomage est arrivé sur place il y a quatre minutes et ça semblait urgent… » répond l'Auror balaise, dont la voix est aussi profonde qu'une caverne

« C'est Richard… » souffle Maman, dont le visage est tordu d'inquiétude…

« Richard ? Alors c'est bon. Papa est sauvé. » déclare Fred, avec un soulagement net dans la voix…

J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que lui. Mais le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs Médicomages au chevet de mon père m'inquiète beaucoup. Cela signifie que son état est très grave…

Edna nous invite à entrer dans la chambre face à celle de Papa. C'est une chambre commune, à quatre lits. Je ne sais pas qui était là, mais il est visible qu'elle a été déménagée à la hâte. Les lits sont défaits, draps froissés et une carte de vœux de rétablissement a glissé sous l'une des tables de nuit…

« Tout le secteur a été sécurisé. Il n'y aura personne d'autre qu'Arthur, hospitalisé dans cette aile de l'étage. » nous apprend Edna, alors que deux employés de l'hôpital entrent à leur tour.

Ils apportent des fauteuils et des chaises, qu'ils disposent un peu partout dans la chambre, puis l'un d'eux met les lits au propre, tandis que l'autre nous demande si nous désirons du thé ou du chocolat chaud…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Un Elfe de maison de ma connaissance va veiller à ce que nous ne manquions de rien. » intervient Harry, avec douceur…

« Bien, Monsieur Potter… » répond l'employé, en courbant la tête avec déférence, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir aussi discrètement qu'il est arrivé…

Harry lève aussitôt les yeux au ciel et marmonne qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on fasse des courbettes devant lui, tandis que l'œil de Ron s'allume d'une lueur moqueuse et qu'il lui fait remarquer que ça l'a bien arrangé, dans le couloir, que l'Auror le reconnaisse et le laisse passer…

« Dis-nous ce que tu sais, Edna… » demande quant à lui Bill, aussitôt la porte fermée sur les deux employés…

« Je ne sais rien. Aussitôt que l'alerte a été donnée au Ministère, King m'a ordonné de mettre en place les sécurités d'usage ici, en redoublant les précautions. » répond-elle, au moment où Dobby arrive dans un crac sonore…

Le pauvre a aussitôt quatre Baguettes pointées vers lui…

« Ne soyez pas si nerveux. Des Mangemorts ne débarqueraient pas en Transplanant directement dans cette chambre. Des chasseurs de tête encore moins… » intervient Harry, en direction des Aurors qui menacent notre ami Elfe…

« Harry a raison. Détendez-vous et ne restez pas debout, raides comme des piquets. Assoyez-vous et prenez un thé avec nous ou allez vous dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir. » renchérit Bill, tandis que Maman invite Dobby à se délester du grand plateau qu'il tient dans ses mains, sur la petite table rectangulaire poussée contre un mur…

Et alors qu'elle entreprend de faire le service elle-même, trop nerveuse et inquiète, pour rester assise à attendre les nouvelles de Papa sans rien faire, les Aurors jettent un coup d'œil vers Edna, attendant son avis, avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle hausse les épaules et prend place sur une chaise. Alors ils en font autant, prenant soin cependant, de s'installer près de la porte..

Ça me ronge les sangs, de devoir attendre. Plus le temps passe, plus ça m'angoisse et je saute littéralement sur mes pieds, quand la porte s'ouvre… C'est Fleur qui débarque avec Nadya. Je me demande comment elles ont pu passer le cordon de sécurité. Peut-être grâce à un Auror qui les connait…

A moins que Fleur n'ait déployé ses charmes de Velane…

Ma petite amie se précipite vers moi, le regard partagé entre l'inquiétude et mille questions…

Je la serre contre moi, en lui murmurant à l'oreille que nous ne savons rien de plus et que je suis heureux qu'elle soit là. Et c'est vrai. Sa chaleur m'apporte du réconfort, calme mon impatience…

Et nous attendons encore un bon quart d'heure, avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

Cette fois c'est King, flanqué de Fol Œil…

« On a pu démêler ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est Fudge qui était visé… » déclare-t-il d'emblée, serrant Maman dans ses bras, avant de poursuivre : « A la fin de la réunion au Sous-Ministère, contre les conseils et l'avis insistant d'Arthur, Fudge a décidé d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant local. Et selon Paulus Sayer, il a refusé tout net qu'il soit fait appel à une escorte de quelques-uns des Aurors ou des Tireurs de Baguette, affectés au Pays de Galles… »

« Imbécile de Fudge ! » commente aussi sec Ron, d'un ton grondant, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche...

J'en étais sûr. Fudge est bien responsable ! Quelle andouille !

« Ouais ! Je parie aussi que Papa a tenté de le raisonner… et de le décider à ne pas aller dans cet Estaminet sans se grimer… mais qu'il a refusé ça tout net également ! » renchérissent Fred et Georges, dans un relai parfait…

« C'est fort probable, car votre père lui, était grimé à son arrivée dans l'Estaminet. Mais lui seul pourra nous confirmer, que Fudge a refusé d'en faire autant… » répond King, en pinçant les lèvres…

Je suis prêt à parier que son opinion est déjà faite cependant. Après tout, Fudge est imbu de sa personne et aller se montrer pour se faire mousser dans un resto, c'est tout à fait son genre…

« Fudge est arrivé quelques minutes après Paulus Sayer, à l'Estaminet du Vert Gallois, » pousuit King, « avant Arthur. Et il s'est aussitôt mis à pérorer, mais il a tout aussi vite été coupé net dans son élan, par un Avada. Arthur, qui débarquait au même moment, a détourné un autre Maléfice, probablement jeté en même temps que d'autres, afin de faire diversion et couvrir la fuite de l'assassin et de ses complices. S'en est suivi une jolie pagaille. Mais ça, je laisse le soin à Fol Œil de vous le raconter, puisqu'il était sur place avant moi… »

« L'serveur d'l'Estaminet est un d'mes mouchards. Il m'a prév'nu qu' Barnabé Colton avait débarqué, avec Ann Berthold, l'ancienne Chef d'la Section Britannique d'la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, que Fudge a purement et simplement limogée en Novembre dernier. Ils étaient avec quèques autres personnes, pour faire banquet dans une Salle de Réception privée. J'ai aussitôt dépêché un autre d'mes mouchards pour qu'il tâche d'savoir ç'que cette sale engeance mijotait et j'me suis rendu dans l'pub d'à côté pour attendre son rapport. J'étais à peine installé d'vant ma bièraubeurre, qu'j'ai entendu une vitre exploser du côté cour. J'suis sorti et j'ai vu un type allongé par terre. Et des Sorts fusaient partout dans l'Estaminet. Les cochons ont essayé d'fuir par la cour, après avoir descendu Fudge, mais Arthur et mes mouchards les ont mis à mal et des clients s'sont interposés aussi. Arthur avait déjà neutralisé çui qui est passé par la f'nêtre et Ann Berthold et il s'apprêtait à mettre Colton à terre, quand il a trébuché sur une nappe et c'est lui qui s'est pris un Maléfice. J'l'ai vu tomber, mais j'l'avais pas r'connu sous son grimage. Après ça, la bagarre a encore duré au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Et j'ai poursuivi Colton dans la rue et même jusque chez lui. Malheureusement, lui et quèques autres ont réussi à s'échapper et à l'heure qu'il est, Colton fête la mort de Fudge au Manoir Malfoy, avec Voldemort et les invités à la noce de Dolohov… » raconte Fol Œil, avant de s'interrompre pour s'hydrater d'une gorgée de thé…

« Si Colton et les autres étaient dans une Salle de Réception privée de l'Estaminet, comment ont-ils pu attaquer Fudge aussitôt son arrivée ? » demande Harry, qui coupe la chique d'un bon nombre d'entre nous…

La même question nous brûlait tous les lèvres, je pense…

« La Salle de Réception est séparée de la salle du restaurant, par une vitre teintée. Du restaurant, on ne voit rien de ce qu'il se passe dans la Salle de Réception. Mais de la Salle de Réception, on ne manque rien de ce qu'il se passe dans le restaurant… » répond King, en posant sa tasse vide sur le plateau apporté tantôt par Dobby…

« Ouais. Et l'serveur qui était en train d'débarrasser les assiettes et plats d'apéritif, a dit que Colton s'est soudain'ment levé en s'exclamant qu'Fudge était arrivé, sans escorte. Et qu'l'occasion était trop belle. Les autres ont approuvé et s'sont précipité derrière lui. Y a pas eu d'sommation. Fudge a été descendu d'un Avada par Colton et Sayer s'est aussi pris un méchant Maléfice.. Il a eu d'la chance qu'les s'cours arrivent vite où il s'rait mort aussi … Et si Arthur avait pas eu sa Baguette en main et des bons réflexes, il aurait pas eu l'temps d'sortir d'la Cheminée, qu'il se faisait aussi cueillir par un mauvais Sort… » explique Maugrey, qui soupire avant d'ajouter : » On a eu d'la chance qu'il y ait pas plus d'morts. Et vous pourrez dire merci à la p'tite qui a aidé Arthur. S'il s'en sort, ce s'ra grâce à elle… »

« La petite ? Quelle petite ? Comment a-t-elle aidé Arthur ? » demande aussitôt Maman, qui a vivement sursauté

« Justine Bowen. La petite fille du Patron de l'Estaminet. Elle a huit ans et elle traversait le restaurant pour aller jouer chez son amie, qui habite de l'autre côté de la rue, quand l'attaque a éclaté. Elle s'était allongée par terre et Arthur est tombé juste à côté d'elle. Il lui a demandé de sortir sa Pochette de Soins de la poche de sa cape et il lui a indiqué les Potions qu'elle lui a fait boire, alors que ça bataillait sec autour d'eux… Elle a été bien courageuse cette gosse… » répond King, en prenant une part du gâteau au chocolat, que Dobby lui présente…

Bien courageuse, ça c'est sûr. Cette gosse a un sacré cran, pour avoir aidé un homme blessé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en pleine attaque. Nous pourrons lui faire un beau cadeau, pour la remercier…

« L'un de vous sait-il par quel Maléfice Arthur a été touché ? » demande Maman, avec anxiété…

« Vide Entrailles. Et il a eu en plus, l'malheur d'tomber sur une carafe cassée qui lui a tranché les intestins, une p'tite artère et une grosse veine, d'après ç'qu'a dit Augustus Pye, quand on était encore là-bas…. » répond Maugrey, sous des exclamations horrifiées plus ou moins étouffées, ajoutant presqu'aussitôt : « Sacré présence d'esprit qu'il a eu, d'demander à la gosse d'lui donner une Potion Anti Hémorragique et une Potion d'Régénération Sanguine. Ç't'un costaud, Arthur. Il va vite se r'mettre… »

« Ouais. C'est vrai que Papa est de constitution solide… Mais ça fait quand même un peu plus d'une heure, maintenant, que les Médicomages s'occupent de lui… » fait remarquer Bill, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte…

C'est vrai que ça fait long. Il doit y avoir autre chose que le Vide Entrailles et le reste, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Des Décisions Importantes A prendre**

**Severus**

Il est un peu plus de quatorze heures, quand Albus et moi frappons à la porte de la cellule, pour qu'on nous fasse sortir.

Albus a encore parlé un peu plus de trois-quarts d'heure, avec Grindelwald. Toute la morgue dont il a fait preuve à notre arrivée a disparu et le vieux Mage Noir parait apaisé et tranquille.

La porte s'ouvre et le Directeur nous invite à prendre un thé et un sandwich, avant que nous partions. Lui-même semble avoir sommairement déjeuné, dans le cagibi où il attendait la fin de notre visite, avec les deux gardes. Albus le remercie, mais décline son invitation, arguant que nous sommes attendus ailleurs et que nous sommes déjà en retard…

Pieu mensonge, qui nous permet bien entendu, d'éviter des questions sur notre entrevue avec Grindelwald, dont Albus affirme seulement au Directeur, qu'elle s'est bien passée et que nous avons obtenu les réponses que nous étions venus chercher…

Le Directeur sait, dit-il, qu'autrefois un gardien corrompu est parvenu à introduire un visiteur clandestinement et que celui-ci a rencontré Grindelwald. Il est visible qu'il aurait aimé en savoir davantage et si notre venue est directement ou non, liée à ce fait. Selon lui, ce garde n'est plus là depuis plusieurs années déjà, car le personnel est renouvelé tous les trois ans. Une politique adoptée par sécurité, pour éviter les toujours possibles magouilles entre prisonniers et geôliers, autant que pour la grande pénibilité du travail. Mais qui n'évite cependant pas des dérapages de temps en temps…

Ni Albus, ni moi ne commentons. Nous nous contentons de le remercier pour son amabilité et lui souhaitons une bonne journée, avant de pénétrer dans le sas…

« Je ne serais guère étonné que nous apprenions son décès dans quelques jours. Quelques semaines au plus… » déclare-je, lorsque nous sommes sortis des murs de Numengard, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le haut de la tour…

« Je ne serais pas étonné non plus. Plus rien ne le rattache à la vie désormais… » répond Albus, avec douceur, avant de pousser un petit soupir…

Son regard attristé effleure également la tour et il ajoute : « Je suis heureux, qu'il ait enfin trouvé la paix. Et je vais pouvoir moi aussi, tâcher de me réconcilier avec cette partie de mon passé, maintenant qu'il me l'a permis… »

Je lui presse l'épaule, avec l'amitié et l'affection que j'éprouve pour lui et nous tournons définitivement le dos à la prison noire de jais. Albus appelle Fumseck et ce dernier nous emporte dans un grand crac, qui déchire l'air et nous ramène à Poudlard…

Nally est là et se lève précipitamment en nous voyant arriver. Elle est très pâle et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit, pour deviner qu'elle va nous annoncer quelque chose de très grave…

Je suis néanmoins très surpris, quand elle nous apprend la mort de Fudge et terriblement inquiet pour Arthur dès qu'elle précise qu'il a été gravement blessé et se trouve actuellement à Ste Mangouste…

« Bien sûr, Voldemort est ravi de la nouvelle. Il complote déjà avec Lucius, pour tâcher de faire nommer l'une de ses marionnettes à la tête du Ministère… » ajoute-t-elle dans la foulée, tandis qu'Albus et moi prenons place dans un fauteuil…

« Nous verrons cette question plus tard. Comment va Arthur ? » demande Albus, avec une inquiétude visible…

« Je l'ignore. Aux dernières nouvelles, les Médicomages étaient toujours affairés autour de lui. Et le plus inquiétant, c'est que Richard les a rejoints et n'est pas sorti de la chambre. Cela signifie qu'ils ont aussi recours à ses services… » répond Nally, en servant du thé dans trois tasses…

C'est avec plaisir, que j'accueille celle qu'elle fait Léviter jusqu'à moi. J'ai terriblement soif et, en dépit de l'inquiétude que je ressens, j'avoue que je suis également affamé…

« Avez-vous déjà reçu un rapport de l'attaque ? » demande maintenant Albus, en se calant au fond de son fauteuil, avant de boire une gorgée de son thé brûlant…

Nally acquiesce, puis nous rapporte les faits dont elle a connaissance, tandis que nous l'écoutons attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois…

« Et Colton reçoit en ce moment même les honneurs de son action d'éclat, au Manoir Malfoy… J'ai mis l'Ordre en alerte, hormis les Weasley. Les esprits sont en train de s'échauffer et dans l'euphorie des réjouissances, Voldemort pourrait mener une attaque ce soir… » achève-t-elle, le front barré d'inquiétude…

« Tu as bien fait. La tête du Ministère considérablement affaiblie, la stupeur générale que vont créer les nouvelles de la mort de Fudge et de la blessure grave d'Arthur, voilà une trop belle occasion pour frapper un grand coup au cœur et dans l'esprit de la Communauté. Il y a de quoi anéantir l'espoir et le courage qu'ont fait naitre le discours et la petite victoire de Harry, il y a huit jours… » commente-je, tandis qu'Albus est plongé dans ses réflexions…

« Oui. Par ailleurs, Barnabas Cuffe attend que des décisions soient prises, concernant le Ministre Intérimaire et les prochaines élections, pour lancer l'impression d'un Editorial Spécial… » déclare Nally, en direction d'Albus…

« En toute logique, c'est Arthur qui devrait assurer l'intérim. Emeline Vance est en seconde position derrière lui, mais comme vous le savez la décision revient au Conseil d'Urgence du Magenmagot et tout dépendra de l'état de santé d'Arthur je pense… » intervient Albus, en se levant avec lenteur, avant d'ajouter : « Veuillez s'il vous plait, demander à Minerva de me remplacer encore à la tête de Poudlard cet après-midi, Nally, puis je vous saurais gré de vous rendre au QG de Londres et d'assurer la liaison entre le Bureau des Aurors, Ste Mangouste et moi-même, par l'intermédiaire du miroir Magique de la Base d'Espionnage. Severus va m'accompagner à Ste Mangouste, puis nous irons au Ministère où le Conseil d'Urgence doit déjà débattre sur ce qu'il y a lieu de faire… »

Nally acquiesce et sort du Bureau, tandis qu'Albus et moi-même nous rendons auprès de la Cheminée…

« Tout comme Gellert, Fudge aura toute sa vie pris des décisions dictées par son orgueil et qui l'auront conduit à sa perte. » commente Albus, en prélevant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, dans une urne d'argent…

Et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il la jette dans l'âtre, avant d'y pénétrer et de partir pour Ste Mangouste. Je le suis, dès que les flammes m'indiquent que je peux le faire sans bousculer Albus à l'arrivée.

Il y a beaucoup de monde dans le Hall de l'hôpital. Pas mal de journalistes sont là, à l'affût d'une déclaration et l'un d'eux nous apercevant, se précipite vers nous, jetant déjà des questions. Aussitôt ses confrères et consœurs nous assaillent à leur tour…

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Professeur Dumbledore ? Est-il vrai que le corps du Ministre Fudge est ici même, à la morgue et qu'Arthur Weasley est à l'article de la mort ? Emmeline Vance va-t-elle assurer l'Intérim ou l'Ordre du Phénix va-t-il demander à placer quelqu'un d'autre à la tête du Ministère ? On dit que vous pourriez bien occuper la place, que c'est ce que souhaitent les Chefs de Département et les Membres du Conseil d'Urgence ! Est-ce vrai ? Le Conseil des Ministres d'Europe va-t-il être reporté ? Quand auront lieu les élections du nouveau Ministre ? » demandent-ils, quasi en même temps et sans laisser le temps d'une réponse, dans un crépitement de flashs d'appareils photographiques…

Albus les laisse poser toutes leurs questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils se taisent enfin…

« Je n'ai aucune réponse à vos questions, hormis que l'Ordre du Phénix n'interviendra pas dans les décisions du Magenmagot. Je ne ferai d'ailleurs pas partie du Conseil d'Urgence et son Président vous fera part lui-même des conclusions de la séance… » déclare-t-il, au grand désappointement des journalistes, tandis qu'un groupe d'Auror fend la foule, pour venir à notre rencontre.

Et dès qu'ils ont passé la barrière des reporters et photographes, ils nous cernent de toutes parts…

« Nous allons vous escorter, professeur Dumbledore… » déclare Edna Paul, avant de se tourner vers les journalistes et d'ajouter d'un ton ferme : « Allons dispersez-vous ! Il est inutile de rester ici ! Allez plutôt au Ministère ! C'est de là-bas que seront données toutes les nouvelles ! »

Mais les journalistes ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et restent massés autour de nous, protestant au nom du droit à l'information…

« Continuez comme ça et vous verrez ç'que j'en fais, du droit à l'information ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital, pas dans un hall de foire ! Alors respectez l'repos des malades ! Ç'n'est pas ici qu'vous aurez des réponses à vos questions, on vous l'a d'jà dit ! Fichez l'camp, bande de vautours ! » intervient d'une voix forte Maugrey, quand nous arrivons à la porte donnant accès à la cage d'escalier…

Cela soulève aussitôt un vent de nouvelles protestations, refoulées par les Aurors, qui maintiennent les journalistes dans le Hall, tandis qu'Edna ferme la porte derrière nous…

« J'm'en vais interroger nos prisonniers avec Ambrosius Pygott. Un mot à faire passer au Ministère ? » demande Fol Œil, avant que nous montions sur la première marche…

« Préviens simplement Emmeline Vance de mon arrivée imminente, Alastor. Et ne malmène pas trop la presse. Ces journalistes cherchent juste des réponses rassurantes. Pour eux-mêmes, autant que pour la population… » répond Albus, avec douceur…

« Des réponses rassurantes, ben j'vais leur en donner, tiens… » maugrée Fol Œil, en se tournant vers la porte…

« Alastor… » soupire Albus, avec lassitude…

« Ben quoi ? J'vais leur dire qu'Arthur est vivant et qu'il y a tout lieu d'penser qu'il va s'remettre. C'est pas rassurant, ça ? » s'exclame Maugrey, en faisant volteface…

« Est-ce la vérité ? Un Médicomage te l'a-t-il confirmé ? » demande Albus, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

« Ça l'sera. Arthur est costaud… » répond Maugrey, de son ton brusque, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se laisser happer par les journalistes, massés derrière elle…

Albus émet un petit rire, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Cependant, son regard ne sourit pas…

Tout le monde se tourne vers nous, quand nous entrons dans la chambre qui fait face à celle d'Arthur et les épaules s'affaissent presque aussi vite, désappointées. Chacun aurait bien sûr préféré voir un Médicomage apporter enfin de bonnes nouvelles. Mon regard englobe chaque personne présente, en un tour rapide. Tous les Weasley sont pâles et inquiets. Et ceux qui les accompagnent le sont tout autant qu'eux ou presque…

Albus se rend aussitôt auprès de Molly, tandis que je serre la main des garçons, avant de faire signe à Harry de me suivre dans un coin de la chambre…

« Je suppose que tu sais que l'Ordre est en alerte… » lui dis-je, à mi-voix…

« Oui. Et je me tiens prêt… » répond-il, avec fermeté, dans un murmure…

« Bien. Ceci dit, s'il y a une attaque et qu'à ce moment-là il n'y a pas de nouvelles rassurantes d'Arthur, assure-toi qu'aucun de ses fils n'aille sur le terrain… » souffle-je, en m'assurant moi-même, qu'aucun Weasley ne peut saisir mes paroles…

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà dit à Draco et aux copains de les assommer si c'est nécessaire. Et je m'occuperai personnellement de Ron… » répond Harry, avec un sourire triste…

« Excellente décision… » commente-je dans un souffle, en lui pressant l'épaule…

Voilà au moins quelque chose de rassurant…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

**N'hésitez donc pas!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	29. Péché d'Orgueil 3

Disclamer: cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Misty, ma formidable beta !

...

OoOoOoO

Désolée de ce retard de publication, totalement indépendant de ma volonté. J'ai d'abord eu un petit souci de santé sans gravité mais qui m'a clouée au lit pour 48H00, puis c'est ma Live Box qui est tombée malade et je n'ai résolu mes problèmes de connexion que ce soir...

.

Je répondrai aux commentaires dans la soirée!

.

Bonne lecture!

.

Bisous

.

Me-Violine

OoOoOoO

.

**Péché D'Orgueil 3 / 3**

**Acte 6 : La Gloire De Barnabé Colton**

**Lee**

Dès la mise en alerte de l'Ordre, je me suis précipité au QG, pour remplacer Augusta, afin qu'elle puisse préparer l'hôpital de secours dans le grenier, avec Mondingus, au cas où nous aurions à essuyer un coup de feu ce soir…

Tarendra, qui commence à peine à se remettre de ses blessures et est encore bien pâlichon, est également arrivé pour donner un coup de main, amenant des Potions et Onguents depuis la Base du Village des Elfes, en Ecosse.

En espérant qu'il ne faudra pas tout re-déménager en catastrophe, là-bas ou en Irlande…

Mais bon, si attaque il y a, je pense qu'elle aura lieu là où se rassemblera le peuple, pour discuter de l'évènement. Autrement dit, dans les salons de thés, les pubs et les restaurants du Chemin de Traverse, ici, à Londres, au plus près du Ministère et de Ste Mangouste…

A moins, s'il parvient à ses oreilles qu'il va s'en sortir, que Voldemort ne choisisse d'attaquer Ste Mangouste, dans l'espoir d'achever Tonton Arthur…

Ceci dit, je croise les doigts pour que nous ayons vite des bonnes nouvelles de sa santé. Parce que franchement, ça commence à faire long d'attendre. Je l'aime bien, Tonton Arthur. Je le considère comme un second père. Et j'ai déjà perdu le premier. Alors je ne veux surtout pas perdre le deuxième…

« Quelles nouvelles ici ? » demande Tatie, en entrant dans la Base d'Espionnage

« La gloire de Barnabé Colton éclipse les noces joyeuses, au grand dépit de Dolohov et Parkinson, qui piaffent d'impatience dans l'attente que leur Maître officialise enfin, leur amoureuse union, à la face du monde… » ironise-je, d'un ton grinçant…

Parce qu'ils ont plutôt l'air soulagés de ce retard, les futurs mariés et semblent espérer que la Cérémonie des Epousailles, sera oubliée dans l'euphorie de la mort de Fudge.

« Et où en sont les préparatifs de défense ? » demande maintenant Tatie Nally, en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur les Ecrans…

« Quand je suis parti de la boutique, les copains et copines s'attelaient à défaire les paquets destinés à Orian et à distribuer les minutions aux Chef de Groupe, hormis Bill et Charly. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut les tenir à l'écart, pour l'instant. Mondingus, Augusta et Tarendra préparent l'hôpital de secours dans le grenier, tous les observateurs sont à leurs postes et enfin, Andy se tient prêt à nous alerter, si une attaque a lieu contre des Moldus… » réponds-je, avec sérieux cette fois…

« Bien. Dedalus, laissez-moi votre place et allez prendre un peu de repos, vous êtes ici depuis ce matin et hélas, nous risquons d'avoir besoin de vos services jusqu'à très tard cette nuit… » décide Tatie, en pressant l'épaule du vieux Diggle, qui ne se fait pas prier…

Il est ici depuis 07H00 ce matin et il a les traits un peu tirés…

« Merci. » dit-il en se levant, « Je vais faire un saut chez ma fille, pour la tenir au courant et je reviendrai faire une sieste dans la chambre en face. Comme ça, je serai sur place si le grabuge s'annonce plus vite que nous le craignons… »

Tatie acquiesce et Dedalus s'en va, tout en posant sa cape sur ses épaules.

« Ah ! Voldemort sort de son bureau… » indique-je, à peine a-t-il refermé la porte derrière lui, en toute inutilité, car Tatie fixe le même Ecran que moi…

Nous suivons tous les deux des yeux Voldemort et Lucius, revêtus de robes de Cérémonie, le long des couloirs menant à la Salle de Bal du Manoir. Dès qu'ils y entrent, les conversations s'éteignent et tout le monde courbe l'échine…

« Ah ! Mes chers amis ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici rassemblés en cet heureux jour ! » s'exclame le Ténébreux, en écartant les bras bien largement…

Il s'approche de Colton, qui se tient près du buffet, une coupe de champagne à la main et serre son épaule d'une pression prolongée, un immense sourire aux lèvres…

« Je suis certain, que vous avez déjà tous réservé une longue ovation, à notre cher ami Barnabé, mais je tiens à ce que vous l'acclamiez encore, pour avoir su saisir l'opportunité qui lui était offerte, de mettre fin à l'inutile et grotesque vie de Cornelius Fudge ! » s'exclame le Lord fantoche, le regard flamboyant de joie froide…

Les applaudissements crépitent aussitôt, accompagnés de vivats et de brava, tandis que Colton distribue les courbettes faussement modestes à droite et à gauche…

Bientôt cependant, Voldemort réclame de nouveau l'attention, en levant les bras…

« Mon cher Barnabé, tu mérites une récompense digne de ta valeur et à la mesure de ton exploit ! La vivacité de ton esprit de décision et ton audace, te destinent indéniablement à faire partie des chefs ! C'est donc avec une joie indicible et une fervente confiance, que je t'accorde l'insigne honneur, de faire partie des lieutenants qui guideront mes troupes sur le chemin de notre victorieux triomphe ! » annonce Voldemort, avec emphase et grandiloquence, dans le ton de sa voix…

Et n'hésitant pas à faire un fameux pléonasme… M'enfin ! Un « victorieux triomphe » ! J'vous d'mande un peu ! Comme si un triomphe pouvait être autrement que victorieux !

Ceci dit, ça ne semble pas du tout choquer la foule présente. Et une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements accueille sa déclaration. Par ailleurs, Colton ne se sent visiblement plus de fierté. Et bien qu'il se soit laissé tomber à genoux pour baiser les mains de Voldemort en balbutiant des remerciements à n'en plus finir, il gonfle ses plumes avec l'orgueil d'un paon qui fait la roue…

« La récompense que Voldemort vient d'accorder à Colton, n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Regarde… » me fait remarquer Tatie Nally, en désignant quelques têtes sur l'Ecran…

Dolohov, Jugson, Rookwood et Mulciber, applaudissent mollement et font une tête de six pieds de long. Nul doute qu'ils pensent qu'une telle place aurait dû leur revenir, dans la mesure où ils appartiennent à la première frange des Mangemorts, ceux qui étaient déjà présents aux côtés de Voldemort, lors de la première guerre…

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Colton, qui est pourtant un peu plus âgé qu'eux, me semble-t-il…

« C'est tout bon pour nous, ça, hein ? » réponds-je, le sourire aux lèvres…

« Oui. Jusqu'à présent, Voldemort n'a toujours eu que trois lieutenants et aujourd'hui, il crée une quatrième place à ses côtés, pour la donner à un Mangemort récemment recruté et qui est plutôt resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent. Il n'est pas même marqué, dans la mesure où il officiait dans un Sous-Ministère. Alors tu peux être sûr que la Gloire de Colton risque d'être brève. Lors de la prochaine attaque, chacun des quatre est capable de le descendre dans le dos en espérant récupérer la place encore chaude, qu'il aura laissé vacante… » ajoute Tatie, son regard courant sur les autres personnes présentes dans la Salle de Bal…

Elle tente d'évaluer chaque réaction, chaque expression et je suis sûr qu'elle se passera et repassera les bandes de cet instant, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les ait toutes saisies sur le vif de l'annonce de Voldemort…

« Ouais, ben si après ça, ces mouches à merde pouvaient aussi se dévorer entre elles, pour être certaines d'avoir la meilleure place sur l'étron, ça nous arrangerait aussi. Ça en ferait au moins trois en moins parmi les quatre… » déclare-je, avec une pointe d'espoir…

« Oh ! Ça, il ne faut pas y compter, malheureusement. Ils sont liés dans les mauvaises actions depuis les bancs de l'école. Certes, ils ne voleront pas au secours des uns et des autres si cela ne les avantage pas ou que cela risque de leur coûter une blessure ou la vie, mais ils ne s'entretueront pas… En revanche, ils peuvent s'allier, pour comploter contre les intérêts de Voldemort, si celui-ci leur fait trop souvent défaut… » répond Tatie, tandis que sur les Ecrans, Colton reçoit les félicitations plus ou moins hypocrites des uns et des autres, serrant des mains à n'en plus finir…

Ce qui commence à agacer Voldemort, je crois. Il n'aime pas trop que les autres aient la vedette quand il est là, bien sûr. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de le montrer. D'autant que quelques-uns viennent aussi lui faire des salamalecs, accompagnés de promesses de dons qu'il leur extorque habilement au passage…

Ouais… Il est un peu agacé, de devoir partager la vedette avec Colton, mais il ne perd pas le Nord quand même, le Ténébreux Suprême.

Ni son objectif du jour : récolter du fric…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 7 : Prière Exaucée**

**Molly**

Cette attente est beaucoup trop longue !

Je redoute qu'Arthur ait reçu un autre Maléfice, en plus du Vide-Entrailles !

Merlin ! Sauvez mon époux, je vous en supplie ! J'ai perdu un fils déjà. Ne permettez pas qu'on m'enlève mon plus grand soutien dans cette terrible épreuve !

La porte s'ouvre. Et comme à chaque fois, je sursaute, le cœur battant d'espoir et de peur à la fois.

« Richard ! » m'exclame-je, en sautant sur mes pieds.

Il me sourit et j'éclate en sanglots…

Merlin, merci ! Vous avez exaucé ma prière, mon Arthur est sauvé !

Autour de moi, mes enfants rient dans des larmes de soulagement. Nous tombons dans les bras les uns des autres, nous embrassant et nous serrant très fort, durant quelques instants, puis je m'avance vers Richard…

« Comment va-t-il ? » demande-je, en lui serrant les mains avec reconnaissance, pour cette si bonne nouvelle qu'il est venu nous apporter…

« Vous pourrez le voir dans quelques minutes, Molly, le temps de changer son lit et de l'installer confortablement… » répond Richard, d'un ton apaisant…

« D'accord, mais dites-moi tout. Pourquoi cela a-t-il été aussi long ? » insiste-je, désireuse de savoir exactement ce que mon Arthur a souffert…

« La carafe cassée a fait de gros dégâts et ses entrailles et viscères étaient en piteux état, Molly. Cela a pris du temps pour les réparer et ôter tous les minuscules éclats de verres insérés dans ses organes. Par ailleurs, Arthur s'est durement cogné la tête en tombant, ce qui a provoqué un sérieux traumatisme crânien et il a fallu que j'intervienne sur un hématome sous-dural. Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Il n'aura aucune séquelle de ce côté, je vous le promets. Au niveau abdominal c'est une autre affaire. Il aura des spasmes douloureux, devra prendre des Potions et faire un régime durant quelques jours. Vous pourrez cependant le ramener au Terrier lundi je pense et il sera presque totalement sur pied d'ici jeudi ou vendredi…» répond Richard, avec un sourire confiant…

Je me sens terriblement soulagée. Arthur devra se reposer durant quelques jours, mais tout va bien. Tout va bien…

« Je fais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclame Bill, en sortant son Bipper de sa poche.

« Quant à moi, je vais acheter un sacré beau cadeau à la gamine qui l'a aidée ! Elle lui a fort probablement sauvé la vie, d'après Fol Œil, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame Charly, en claquant l'épaule de Richard…

« Sans aucun doute. Augustus a dit que ton père serait mort avant que les secours arrivent, si elle ne lui avait pas administré les Potions qu'il lui a indiquées. L'intervention de cette petite mérite donc amplement d'être récompensée, effectivement…» répond Richard, en hochant positivement la tête…

« Ouais. Et moi aussi, je vais lui offrir quelque chose à la gosse… » déclare Ron, qui entoure Ginny de son bras.

Ma fille acquiesce, comme pour signifier qu'elle est bien décidée à remercier la petite comme il se doit elle aussi…

« Nous allons tous lui offrir un cadeau. Et Papa voudra sûrement être le premier à la remercier. Alors ne le devancez pas, compris ? Nous irons la voir tous ensemble, dès qu'il sera remis de ses blessures… » décide-je, les mains et les genoux encore tremblants de la terrible peur que j'ai eue…

« Ok, M'man. Pas de souci. Ça nous laisse le temps de réfléchir et de choisir une récompense à la mesure de ce que nous lui devons…» déclare Fred, en entourant mes épaules de son bras et m'embrassant sur la joue…

« Et promis, M'man, Fred et moi, nous ne lui offrirons rien de dangereux ou qui vienne de la boutique… » renchérit Georges, en m'embrassant sur l'autre joue…

Je passe mon bras autour de leur taille et je les serre contre mon flanc. Ils me connaissent bien et ont devancé mes mises en garde.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire, pourtant. Je sais qu'ils étaient déjà résolus à remercier cette fillette avec autre chose que des Farces et Attrapes. Car c'est la vie de leur père qu'elle a sauvé et je sais à quel point cela compte pour eux…

Comme pour chacun de mes autres enfants…

Et pour moi, plus encore…

Je l'aime tellement, mon Arthur !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 8 : Les Décisions Du Conseil D'Urgence**

**Severus**

Une bonne demi-heure déjà, qu'Albus et moi sommes au Ministère, attendant dans le bureau d'Emeline Vance, des nouvelles de Ste Mangouste…

En espérant qu'elles ne tardent plus. Non seulement parce que nous sommes inquiets, mais aussi car d'elles dépendent les décisions du Conseil d'Urgence du Magenmagot….

A notre arrivée ici, Emeline nous a appris qu'elle avait demandé aux mandataires de ce Conseil, d'attendre d'en savoir d'avantage sur l'état de Santé d'Arthur, avant de prendre une décision. Ils ont accordé un délai jusque 16H00, avant de commencer leur réunion.

Et depuis, elle ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil sur la pendule.

Elle sait, qu'Arthur ne souhaite pas la charge de Ministre, aussi voudrait-elle qu'il soit nommé au poste par Intérim, afin de pouvoir plus librement préparer sa propre campagne, pour les prochaines élections. Et Arthur sera nommé, si son état de santé le permet. Après tout, il n'y a aucune raison que ce ne soit pas ainsi. Il a fait de l'excellent travail, depuis qu'il est Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat et il est très apprécié des Directeurs de Département, avec lesquels il entretient des rapports professionnels tout à fait cordiaux…

On frappe à la porte et Emeline invite le visiteur à entrer…

Il semble avoir couru, pour arriver jusqu'ici…

« Un problème Amos ? » demande Emeline, le front barré d'inquiétude

« Non. C'est juste que les journalistes commencent à sérieusement s'impatienter dehors et qu'il a fallu que je bataille un peu pour arriver jusqu'ici, sans que ceux qui sont parvenus à passer la barrière des vigiles, forcent l'entrée du Département... … » nous apprend Amos Diggory, en s'épongeant un peu le front, avant de tendre un rouleau de parchemin à Albus, en précisant : « C'est un message d'Alastor Maugrey.. »

Albus le déroule aussitôt, lisant très rapidement le message…

« Ann Berthold est déjà passée aux aveux. Elle a révélé que le but du déjeuner auquel elle participait, était de fomenter leur prise de pouvoir aux Sous-Ministères du Pays de Galles et d'Ecosse. » révèle-t-il, sourcils froncés, avant de poursuivre sa lecture…

« La prise de pouvoir aux Sous-Ministères de Pays de Galles et D'Ecosse ! Cela aurait été catastrophique ! Ça leur aurait permis de contrôler la logistique et le réseau annexe des Cheminées dans ces deux régions ! Et cela aurait également obligé le retranchement total des Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette à Londres ! Or, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux à être détachés en permanence dans les Sous-Ministères, leur présence rassure la population, en garantissant des interventions un peu plus rapides sur leur terrain… » commente Amos, en prenant place dans un fauteuil…

« Et le Sous-Ministère d'Irlande ayant en grande partie été détruit lors de l'attaque de Dublin, cette opération achevait de déstabiliser l'organisation de la Communauté Sorcière dans son ensemble ou presque. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait d'ouvrir la voie vers le Ministère pour Voldemort… » ajoute Emeline, vivement affectée par la nouvelle…

« Ce n'est pas une commande de Voldemort, ça. Ni de Lucius… » murmure-je, yeux plissés…

« Non. C'est une initiative personnelle de Colton. Il souhaitait rapidement monter les échelons de la hiérarchie dans les rangs de Voldemort et voulait définir le plan de cette action, avant de le lui soumettre, pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces… » ajoute Albus, qui achève la lecture du message de Fol Œil.

Il roule maintenant le parchemin, avant de le remiser dans sa poche, tandis que je me dis que si Colton avait soumis ce plan à Voldemort, nous l'aurions contré avant même qu'il puisse être mis en action. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas, si son groupe avait agi seul…

D'où l'intérêt d'accélérer le mouvement, en ce qui concerne la surveillance des Mangemorts et sympathisants de Voldemort, dans tout le Royaume, grâce aux Cartes Magiques. Il faudra mettre les bouchées doubles pour rendre ce projet viable…

« Eh, bien, on peut dire qu'il a une ambition démesurée et qu'il a finalement trouvé un moyen de les grimper rapidement, les échelons… » commente de son côté Amos, en grimaçant…

« De l'ambition, oui. Et de l'orgueil aussi… Une très mauvaise combinaison… » interviens-je, l'image de Grindelwald traversant mon esprit, avant que j'ajoute : « Cela pourrait provoquer très rapidement sa chute, du piédestal sur lequel il vient de trouver place… »

Albus acquiesce du chef, tandis qu'Amos ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour en faire autant avec quelques paroles bien senties à l'encontre de Colton, mais au même instant, Nally se manifeste dans le Miroir, posé sur le bureau, dont Albus se saisit vivement…

« Excellentes nouvelles d'Arthur ! » dit-elle, d'un ton heureux, avant de nous rapporter le message de Bill…

Emeline Vance rédige aussitôt une note, sur laquelle elle appose son sceau, avant de la confier à Amos.

« Le Conseil vient juste de débuter ! Allez-vite porter ceci à Tibérius Ogden, Amos ! » dit-elle, un peu fébrile, tandis que je me réjouis de la nouvelle…

Les Weasley ont déjà payé bien assez cher leur engagement auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix, de Harry et dans la guerre. Et cela m'aurait terriblement peiné de perdre Arthur. C'est un homme remarquable et que je considère comme un ami très cher…

Le Conseil d'Urgence, auquel Albus a refusé de participer, afin que nul ne puisse l'accuser d'avoir influencé les autres mandataires, pour placer ses pions à la tête du Ministère, en faisant nommer des Membres de l'ordre du Phénix qu'il préside également, ne délibère pas très longtemps et un huissier vient chercher Emeline Vance, Albus et Amos, à la demande de Tibérius Ogden, qui a présidé la séance…

Bien que n'ayant pas été invité, je les suis, restant cependant discrètement en retrait, au fond de la salle de délibération…

Tibérius Ogden invite Albus, Emeline et Amos à s'asseoir et il demande expressément à Amos, en tant que secrétaire particulier, attaché au service du Ministre, de prendre note des décisions qu'il va rendre au nom du Conseil d'Urgence…

« En ce Samedi 22 Février 1997, le Conseil d'Urgence du Magenmagot, a été saisi, comme prévu en circonstance exceptionnelle visée par l'article 911, alinéa c-23 de la Loi n° CS13-479 du 24 avril 1387, en raison du décès de Cornelius Oswald Fudge, né le 5 décembre 1932 à 18H12 à Londres, Angleterre et mort assassiné ce 22 Février 1997 à 12H53 à Lempeter, Pays de Galles, afin de désigner le Ministre Intérimaire, comme prévu par l'article 1012, alinéna f-105 de la même Loi, en l'attente de l'élection du nouveau Ministre. Le Conseil, présidé par Tibérius, Augustus, Marcus Ogden, et composé de Griselda, Irma, Marchebank etc… etc…etc…, vous complèterez la liste des mandataires présents, n'est-ce pas, Amos ? » déclare Ogden, du ton un peu pompeux qui le caractérise…

Et qui m'ennuie profondément je l'avoue. Il est aussi agréable à écouter que le Fantôme du pauvre Cuthbert Binns quand il dispense ses cours…

« Bien entendu, Monsieur le Président… » acquiesce Amos, avec amabilité…

« Bien… Voyons, où en étais-je ?... Ah oui ! La liste des mandataires, donc etc, etc, etc… décide, la nomination au poste de Ministre Intérimaire, de l'actuel Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, Arthur Weasley. Il sera secondé dans ses fonctions, par Amos Diggory qui suppléera en tant que Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat temporaire et un ou une secrétaire de son choix. » dicte Ogden, sous l'oreille attentive des mandataires du Conseil, avant de faire signe à Amos de cesser d'écrire et de se pencher en avant vers Emeline Vance pour ajouter : « Cela vous convient-il, très chère ? »

« Tout à fait ! Et je vous remercie d'avoir tenu compte de mon avis ! » approuve celle-ci, avec satisfaction…

« Nous ne l'aurions pas fait si des nouvelles rassurantes ne nous étaient pas parvenues à temps… Bien. Amos, ajoutez que la date des élections du Nouveau Ministre de la Magie est fixée au samedi 5 avril 1997. Autrement dit, à l'issu du délai minimum légal accordé aux différents candidats pour effectuer leur campagne. Les candidatures devront être déposées le 1er mars à 12H00 au plus tard dans le service approprié. Je compte sur vous Amos, pour rédiger tout cela en bonne et due forme, avec toutes les références légales qui s'imposent, bien entendu… » poursuit Ogden, en se recalant au fond de son fauteuil, la mine satisfaite…

A ses côtés cependant, la très vieille et ratatinée Griselda Marchebank, n'a pas l'air de l'être autant. La mine sévère, elle lui tapote la main de deux petits coups de Baguette très sec…

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » sursaute Ogden, en se tournant vers elle, surpris…

« Vous oubliez un important détail, Tibérius ! » répond-elle, avec sècheresse…

« Pardon ? Mais de quel détail s'agit-il ? » demande Ogden, sourcil haussé…

« Ah ! Faut-il que vous ayez la mémoire comme une passoire, pour l'avoir oublié, espèce de vieux débris ! Le Conseil des Ministres d'Europe, Tibérius ! » s'exclame Griselda, tandis que je souris dans ma moustache…

Elle ne change pas, Griselda Marchebank. Certes, elle est de plus en plus ratatinée sur elle-même, mais elle ne perd rien de sa vivacité d'esprit, ni de son caractère autoritaire…

« Vieux débris ! Comme vous y allez ! Je vous rappelle Griselda, que j'ai vingt-deux ans de moins que vous ! » s'insurge Ogden, l'air offusqué…

« Et alors ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne n'étais pas moi-même un vieux débris ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Parlez donc du Conseil des Ministres ! » riposte Griselda, en tapotant de nouveau la main d'Ogden avec sa Baguette.

Produisant cette fois des étincelles, qui doivent brûler la peau d'Ogden, à voir sa vive réaction de retrait…

« Ouille ! Mais arrêtez ! Quel caractère je vous jure ! ! J'y viens ! J'y viens à ce Conseil ! Ajoutez Amos, qu'Arthur est habilité à représenter le Ministère lors du Conseil des Ministres si la date de la prochaine réunion est programmée avant les élections ! » s'exclame Ogden, avant de se tourner vivement vers Griselda pour ajouter : « Voilà, êtes-vous satisfaite, vieille chouette ? »

« Tout à fait, très cher. Maintenant, faites donc venir un thé, en attendant que nous puissions signer le décret qu'Amos rédige. Et pas de ce thé immonde que Cornelius nous faisait servir ! Celui qu'il se réservait ! Paix à son âme, mais il faut bien reconnaitre que s'il y a une chose que je ne regretterai pas, c'est que Cornelius ne nous imposera plus de faire des économies de bouts de chandelles, pour couvrir ses dépenses inconsidérées en frais de bouche personnels ! » répond Griselda, avec autorité…

« Nettement moins inconsidérées ces derniers mois. Arthur y veillait farouchement… Ah ! Je suis bien aise que ce brave Arthur n'ait pas été tué lui aussi ! Quelle immense perte cela aurait été pour la Communauté ! » intervient Amelia Bones, sur un soupir, tandis qu'Ogden obéit à Griselda et sollicite du thé auprès de l'Elfe du Ministère qu'il a appelé…

Il me semble à ce propos, qu'il s'agit de l'Elfe qui a aidé Harry et King, lors de l'attaque du Ministère, en décembre. Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur cette question, je préfère de loin suivre la conversation animée par la vieille Griselda…

« Assurément ! Il aurait probablement été nécessaire de repousser le Conseil des Ministres, ce qui aurait fortement arrangé le lord Machin chose ! Emeline, mon petit, promettez moi que vous garderez Arthur au poste de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat et mon vote vous est acquis ! Pas qu'il ne le soit pas déjà, je ne vois pas qui fera meilleure candidature que vous, mais enfin, convenez qu'il ne pourrait non plus avoir meilleur tandem que vous-même et Arthur, à la tête de notre Communauté en ces heures sombres et pénibles ! » déclare Griselda, son œil sévère et pointu, fixé sur Emeline…

Une belle part des mandataires du Conseil d'Urgence hoche positivement la tête à sa déclaration et ceux qui ne le font pas, sont soit endormis, soit plongés dans des conversations animées, dont l'objet m'échappe, dans la mesure où mon attention est toute concentrée sur Griselda Marchebank…

Il faut dire que, bien que sa présence se fasse de plus en plus rare au Magenmagot, la vieille dame est très toujours très influente et que son avis est généralement suivi, lorsqu'elle prend la parole…

Ce qu'elle fait depuis quelques années, uniquement lorsqu'elle sent que les avis vont pencher du côté vers lequel elle ne souhaite pas qu'il tombe.

_« Je vieillis bon train, mon cher, alors il faut bien que j'économise mes efforts, si je veux durer le plus longtemps possible. Je parle donc, uniquement lorsque je le juge à la fois indispensable et inévitable… »_ a-t-elle déclaré un jour, à un journaliste qui lui a demandé pourquoi elle ne s'exprimait pas plus souvent…

Il semble cependant qu'aujourd'hui, elle se soucie peu de s'économiser…

« Je ne demande pas mieux, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié travailler avec Arthur. Encore faut-il, qu'il soit d'accord… » lui répond Emeline, avec sincérité

« Naturellement qu'il sera d'accord ! Notre Communauté a besoin de stabilité, il le sait bien ! Ce n'est pas le moment opportun pour chambouler toute l'organisation du Ministère ! Alors bien sûr, nous savons qu'il ne sera pas ravi d'être Ministre par Intérim, car il n'a aucune velléité de pouvoir et qu'il a accepté le poste de Sous-Secrétaire uniquement parce qu'il était urgent de compenser la bêtise de Cornelius et de faire le ménage dans les différents services ! Et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit un Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui le fasse au moment où il a été nommé ! Mais il conviendra sans doute également, que sa charge sera moins lourde dans la mesure où il n'aura pas à rattraper les bourdes incessantes de Cornelius, ni à le diriger vers les décisions qu'imposent le bon sens ! Et il assumera la charge de ce poste avec l'intelligence et le sérieux qui le caractérisent, à la grande satisfaction de la population qui sera rassurée qu'il en ait la responsabilité ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tout comme moi, celle-ci est bien plus affectée de le savoir blessé, que de savoir Cornelius défunt ! » déclare Griselda Marchebank, avec une brusque franchise…

Ceci dit, elle a parfaitement raison. Arthur ne sera pas ravi d'être Ministre par Intérim, mais il le sera assurément d'avoir moins de travail. Et bien que déplorable pour sa famille, la mort de Cornelius Fudge ne représente pas une perte cruciale pour la Communauté Sorcière. Il faut bien en convenir…

« Pauvre Cornelius ! Il aurait nettement mieux fait de rester au poste qu'il occupait avant d'être Ministre, il y était beaucoup plus compétent… » intervient Tibérius Ogden, avant de croquer dans un biscuit aux amandes, avec un évident plaisir

« Il l'était certes, mais parce qu'il avait des Chefs de Services qui lui mâchaient le travail ! A son poste de Directeur comme à tous les autres précédemment, Cornélius, paix à son âme et Merlin me pardonne ma brutale franchise alors qu'il n'est pas encore froid, n'a jamais fait que parader et pérorer ! Et j'ai toujours pensé que s'il a été élu, c'est parce qu'il avait le soutien de Lucius Malfoy et que ce dernier avait trafiqué les résultats de vote, grâce à de conséquents pots de vins ! » rétorque Griselda, qui exprime-là tout haut, ce que beaucoup ont pensé tout bas en son temps…

Moi le premier. Lucius ne l'a jamais avoué devant moi, mais j'ai toutes les raisons de croire, qu'il a effectivement donné un sérieux coup de pouce à Fudge, en distribuant de nombreux pots de vin.

« C'est une évidence ! Il avait tout intérêt à ce que Cornelius soit élu ! Fort heureusement aujourd'hui, le ménage a été fait dans les rangs du Ministère, y compris au Magenmagot et Lucius Malfoy ne peut plus exercer son influence en toute liberté ! Il serait bon toutefois, nous assurer que tout se passera dans les règles pour les prochaines élections ! Cela me revient maintenant et croyez que je le ferai ! » accorde Amélia Bones, d'un ton sévère

« Nous n'en doutons pas très chère ! Mais dites-moi, Emeline, si vous êtes élue, ce dont je ne doute pas, qui pressentez-vous pour vous remplacer à la Direction du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques ? » intervient de nouveau Griselda, décidément très bavarde aujourd'hui

« Arnold Peasegood, le Chef du Quartier Général des Oubliators, est à mon sens, le candidat idéal. Il est vif et intelligent, travaille en très bonne entente avec chaque service et il a une excellente connaissance du monde Moldu, ce qui me semble primordial et indispensable dans ce Département… » répond Emeline, sans même avoir à réfléchir à la question…

Elle doit l'avoir fait depuis longtemps. Après tout, chacun sait qu'elle a toujours eu pour projet de postuler aux prochaines élections Ministérielles…

« Arnold Peasegood… Oui, vous avez raison, Emeline, il est tout à fait l'homme de la situation. Un Né-Moldu, n'est-ce pas. Cela constitue un atout maître, dans une fonction où, en ces temps troublés, il risque souvent d'être sollicité, par le Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus, pour donner son aval à leurs décisions d'intervention… » déclare Griselda Marchebank, en posant sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe…

« Tout à fait ! C'est lui, n'est-ce pas, qui est intervenu à Dublin la semaine dernière ! Il a fait de l'excellent travail, avec sa brigade d'Oubliators ! J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire qu'il avait aidé le Comité d'Excuses, à mettre au point cette idée concernant un illusionniste Moldu qui aurait voulu faire croire à une invasion par des extra-terrestres ! Idée totalement farfelue au demeurant, mais qui a très bien marché ! Les Moldus ont une imagination si fertile, qu'elle leur permet de croire en l'incroyable ! Et je trouve cela admirable ! » renchérit Amélia Bones, avant d'émettre un petit rire amusé…

Qui n'a cependant rien de méprisant, ni de péjoratif.

« Effectivement. Arnold a été très efficace à cette occasion. Comme il l'est toujours. » approuve Emeline, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Amos relève enfin la tête du document qu'il rédigeait…

« Voilà, » dit-il, en tendant le parchemin vers Tibérius Ogden, « vous pouvez apposer vos signatures… »

Le vieil homme s'en saisit et sans même relire, il signe le document qu'il fait passer de main en main, parmi les mandataires du Conseil d'Urgence du Magenmagot, avant d'y apposer le Sceau Officiel du Ministère…

Et il demande aussitôt après à l'huissier de service, d'inviter les Directeurs de Département à venir prendre connaissance des décisions, avant qu'il n'en fasse l'annonce officielle au public qui attend dans l'Atrium…

Naturellement, je ne perds pas une miette des réactions suscitées par cette annonce. Du côté des Directeurs de Département, aucune surprise, tout le monde semble satisfait. En revanche, parmi les employés et le public venu en masse, je note quelques mines désappointées…

Des têtes malheureusement que je ne connais pas et mon intuition se met soudainement en alerte, tandis que j'avise deux d'entre elles. Alors je décide de les suivre discrètement à leur départ de l'Atrium. Le couple, d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, préfère prendre l'escalier Ouest pour repartir dans leurs services, plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur…

Une excellente chose, car personne d'autre n'emprunte cet escalier et je peux me Désillusionner pour rester collé à leur train, sans me faire repérer…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 9 : Celles De Voldemort**

**Lee**

Finalement, Voldemort n'a pas oublié les noces de Dolohov et Parkinson…

Et le couple de jeunes mariés, est maintenant à l'honneur à sa table, tandis que Colton a été relégué à la moins bien placée, sous prétexte qu'on ne pouvait plus chambouler les plans de tables établis…

La fête bat son plein, les verres sont plus vite vidés que les assiettes et les esprits commencent à sérieusement s'échauffer. A chaque petite table ronde, les conversations sont de moins en moins discrètes et les rires de plus en plus gras…

Voldemort se penche un court instant à l'oreille de Lucius et ce dernier effectue un signe de tête vers Amycus Carrow, qui se tient droite et raide à quelques pas, prête à servir et desservir la table de son Maître. De toute évidence, elle comprend le message et se tourne en direction du petit orchestre, composé de quatre Mangemorts, recrutés dans je ne sais quel pays du Continent…

La musique s'élève, faisant aussitôt retomber le niveau sonore aux tables et, selon la tradition, le couple de nouveaux mariés ouvre le bal…

Dolohov est un très bon danseur et, prenant soin de se tenir à distance respectueuse, il entraine Parkinson, dont les pieds sont moins habiles que les siens, dans une valse lente, sous les applaudissements plus ou moins nourris de l'assistance…

D'autres couples rejoignent la piste, dès le délai convenu passé, quand Carrow père ouvre la porte et se faufile discrètement entre les tables.

Sans doute vient-il annoncer à Voldemort, que Willy Larbrouss vient d'arriver et demande instamment à voir le Maître pour lui apporter les nouvelles qu'on l'a envoyé quérir tantôt…

A savoir Arthur Weasley allait-il s'en sortir et qui allait être Ministre par Intérim ?

Inutile de préciser, que Voldemort espérait vivement qu'Arthur pousse aujourd'hui lui aussi son dernier souffle, quand il a appris qu'il avait été gravement blessé, par le Potionniste de Ste Mangouste, à la solde de Lucius, venu en hâte annoncer la nouvelle…

Voldemort et Lucius se lèvent de table et se rendent aussitôt dans le petit salon, dans lequel Willy a été prié d'attendre…

Ce dernier tripote son chapeau avec nervosité et sa tête indique aussitôt à Voldemort et Lucius, que les nouvelles ne sont pas aussi bonnes qu'ils l'espéraient. Le Ténébreux pince les lèvres, tandis que Larbrouss se laisse tomber à genoux, tête basse…

« Parle ! » lui jette Voldemort, d'un ton sifflant…

« Arthur Weasley est l'Ministre par Intérim, Monseigneur… » répond Larbrouss, la voix tremblante…

« Comment est-ce possible, alors qu'il était à l'agonie à son arrivée à Ste Mangouste ? » explose Voldemort, dont la colère a enflé dans une bouffée qui a fait voler les vitres en éclats…

« D'après la rumeur qu'j'ai entendu dire, il a su prendre des Potions d'guérison avant d'perdre connaissance, quand qu'il était encore là-bas, à l'Estaminet... » répond Larbrouss, la tête rentrée dans les épaules…

« La rumeur ! Je ne m'intéresse pas aux rumeurs ! » gronde Voldemort, le regard flamboyant et la Baguette menaçante…

« J'le sais bien Monseigneur ! Je m'suis rendu sur place pour en savoir plus ! » se défend aussitôt Larbrouss, à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même…

Son visage transpire la peur et Lucius le regarde avec une moue méprisante. Il est tout aussi vivement contrarié que Voldemort et je parie que sa Baguette le démange de cracher des Maléfices…

« Alors ne m'embête pas avec les rumeurs et va à l'essentiel, vieil imbécile ! » éructe Voldemort, qui se retient visiblement à grand peine, de brutaliser son Serviteur…

« L'patron d'l'Estaminet du Vert Gallois s'vante à qui veut l'entendre, qu'sa p'tite fille de huit ans a sauvé la vie d'Arthur Weasley ! » répond précipitamment Larbrouss, tandis que Tatie Nally se saisit du Bipper Général…

« Il ment ! Comment est-il possible qu'une enfant fasse cela ? » siffle Voldemort, dont la Baguette menace dangereusement Larbrouss…

« Elle lui a donné des Potions qu'il avait sur lui ! Une pour arrêter l'sang d'pisser et une autre pour lui r'faire du sang ! C'est ç'qu'un Médicomage a dit devant tout l'monde qu'y avait là-bas, quand qu'il est arrivé porter les premiers s'cours ! Il a dit aussi que sans ça, Weasley s'rait mort avant son arrivée ! » s'empresse d'expliquer Larbrouss…

Et cette fois la fureur de Voldemort explose. Larbrouss en fait les frais, l'éclat d'une statuette bousillée sous l'impact d'un Maléfice lui déchirant la joue…

Mais déjà, Voldemort sort du petit salon, se dirigeant en longues enjambées, vers le bureau et Lucius le suit, non sans avoir au préalable, congédié Larbrouss d'un ton méprisant…

« Voulez-vous que j'organise une expédition punitive contre la famille de l'aubergiste du Vert Gallois, Monseigneur ? » demande-t-il à Voldemort, à peine la porte du bureau refermée sur eux…

« Fais donc, Lucius, si cela peut te contenter ! » éructe Voldemort, en effectuant les cent pas dans le bureau…

« C'est vous et uniquement vous, que je souhaite contenter, Monseigneur… » déclare Lucius, d'une voix douce, en courbant l'échine…

Voldemort ne répond pas. Il poursuit sa marche de long en large, lui accordant seulement un regard flamboyant de fureur et Lucius prend le parti de se faire tout petit dans un coin reculé, s'appuyant contre une étagère, en une pose faussement décontractée…

« Ils vont s'attendre à une attaque ce soir… » murmure soudainement Voldemort, en s'arrêtant net de marcher…

« Alors je peux y aller sans attendre, Monseigneur… » intervient Lucius, en se redressant vers lui…

« Je ne parle pas de cette insignifiante famille ! » siffle Voldemort, en se tournant brusquement vers lui…

Lucius relâche ses épaules, dans une attitude plus humble, se gardant bien cependant, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de retrait…

Et Voldemort reprend ses cent pas, l'air frémissant autour de lui de sa rage difficilement contenue, durant quelques minutes silencieuses. Et soudainement une fois de plus, il s'arrête, son regard fixant la fenêtre sans réellement la voir, réfléchissant encore un court instant, avant de se tourner vers Lucius…

« Ce soir, tout le Pays va grouiller d'Aurors et de Tireurs de Baguette, les places fortes seront surveillées et l'Ordre du Phénix se tenir prêt à intervenir. Alors nous ne leur donnerons pas la satisfaction de nous attendre et de nous piéger. Laissons nos Mangemorts se réjouir ce soir de la mort de Fudge et dans quelques jours, lorsque leurs esprits déjà enivrés auront retrouvé leur fraîcheur, nous frapperons au cœur de la Communauté Sorcière ! » déclare-t-il, tandis que le visage de Lucius s'éclaire peu à peu…

« Vous avez raison, Monseigneur. En l'absence de réaction de votre part, la Communauté va baisser sa garde et nous pourrons la surprendre avec plus d'efficacité… » approuve Lucius, avec un sourire en coin…

Voldemort cependant ne lui prête pas attention. Il est encore tourné à l'intérieur de lui-même…

« Colton n'a pas parlé d'Arthur Weasley… Tâche de savoir pourquoi, il n'a pas été éliminé d'un Avada Kedavra, comme l'a été Fudge, Lucius. L'incompétent qui a laissé passer l'occasion de le faire, doit être puni… » déclare-t-il, une lueur cruelle traversant ses yeux rouges…

Et tandis que Lucius s'empresse de sortir du bureau pour accomplir la volonté de son Maître, je me dis que la gloire de Colton aura été bien éphémère, s'il a la sottise d'avouer que c'est lui, qui a raté l'occasion de tuer Tonton Arthur…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 10 : Une Filature Fructueuse**

**Severus**

Deux étages déjà que je grimpe derrière le couple, sans qu'une parole entre eux soit échangée. Et je commence à me dire que je perds mon temps, quand l'homme s'arrête brusquement, à mi-chemin du troisième étage…

« Ce salaud d'Weasley s'en est donc sorti ! Ils ne l'auraient pas nommé, s'ils n'en avaient pas été certains… » chuchote-t-il, d'un ton grondant et contrarié…

« Chut, Francky, on pourrait t'entendre… » murmure en retour la femme, avec inquiétude…

« Ne dis donc pas de connerie, tu vois bien que nous sommes seuls ! » répond l'homme, en jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil aux alentours…

« Quand même, on ne sait jamais… Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, après l'attaque en décembre. Potter est apparu de nulle part ! Je suis sûr qu'il était sous Sortilège de Désillusion et que des Membres de l'Ordre se promènent partout comme ça, pour espionner… » réplique la femme, en frissonnant…

Elle resserre les pans de son châle autour de ses épaules, le regard aux aguets…

« Ouais. Mais à chaque fois que tu as jeté des Sorts pour t'assurer que personne ne te suivait, tu as fait chou blanc. De toute façon, pourquoi un Membre de l'Ordre nous espionnerait. Personne ne sait que nous sommes pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il nous garde en réserve avec les autres, pour le grand jour… » rétorque l'homme, avant de s'asseoir sur une marche…

Voilà qui est intéressant, me dis-je et je suis curieux de savoir qui sont les autres auxquels il fait allusion…

« Oui. Une chance qu'on n'ait pas pris l'initiative de se joindre à Selwyn, quand on l'a aperçu lors de l'attaque en décembre. Et plus encore, que notre fils ait pu lui faire savoir, en janvier, que nous étions tout disposés à lui rendre des services… Grâce à ça, nous sommes assurés d'avoir une bonne place au Ministère, quand il viendra lui-même le prendre… » déclare la femme, qui hésite un bref instant, avant d'ajouter d'une voix rêveuse : « Je me vois vraiment bien, diriger le Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques… »

« Et moi, à celui des Sports et Jeux Magiques… J'ai plein d'idées, que nous pourrions travailler ensemble. » répond le dénommé Francky, avec un ricanement mauvais…

« Oui, j'imagine. Nous faisons une bonne paire tous les deux… » sourit la femme, en jouant avec les freluches de son châle

L'homme approuve du chef et un silence s'installe entre le couple. Ils se laissent aller à leurs rêvasseries, jusqu'à ce que la femme pousse un soupir…

« Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu nous marier tous les deux… » dit-elle, en passant son bras sous celui de l'homme, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule…

« Ouais… Nous nous sommes rencontrés trop tard et ça aurait paru trop bizarre, qu'on se retrouve veuf encore si jeunes tous les deux, au même moment. Et tout autant, si ma femme était morte peu après que ton mari se soit fait la malle… Je me demande toujours comment il a fait pour comprendre que le bébé que tu attendais, n'était pas de lui… » répond l'homme, sourcils froncés…

« C'est sa mère qui lui a mis l'idée en tête, je te l'ai dit déjà mille fois… » fait remarquer la femme, en haussant les épaules…

« Ouais, d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle t'accusait de courir ailleurs. Pourquoi il l'a crue à ce moment-là ? Tu m'as pourtant assurée à l'époque, qu'il était possible qu'il pense qu'il était le père… » insiste l'homme, en guettant la réaction de sa compagne…

« Il a essayé de me faire un enfant pendant cinq ans sans que ça marche. Il s'est peut-être résolu à passer des examens à Ste Mangouste sans que je le sache et il aura appris qu'il était stérile, peut-être ? Ou alors c'était un prétexte pour me laisser tomber parce qu'il avait déjà des vues sur Bertha Jones, qui sait ? Je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche… Je voudrais seulement que nous puissions enfin former une famille, avec… » répond la femme, se taisant brusquement, lorsqu'une porte claque un peu plus haut dans les étages…

Le couple suspend son souffle, tête levée et sur le qui-vive. Des pas courent dans l'escalier, descendant vers nous et ils se lèvent tous les deux, se détendant cependant, quand les bruits de pas cessent et qu'une nouvelle porte claque sur le silence qui revient…

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à quitter ta femme et m'épouser ? » demande alors la femme, dans un souffle, son regard fixé dans celui de son compagnon…

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas maintenant, Rebecca, où nous perdrons beaucoup d'argent. Patiente encore quelques mois et elle touchera enfin cet héritage dont nous avons déjà parlé ! Alors je la quitterai, avec la part qui me reviendra et nous serons riches. Si je pars avant, c'est criblé de dettes que je me retrouverai ! Et tu ne veux sûrement pas qu'on tire le diable par la queue ou que je me retrouve en prison parce que je ne pourrai pas payer mes créanciers ! » répond l'homme, dans un murmure un peu agacé…

Ce n'est assurément pas la première fois qu'ils ont cette conversation…

La femme se ferme et elle s'éloigne un peu de lui…

« Rebecca ! Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! » s'exclame l'homme dans un murmure, en la retenant par le bras…

« Tu m'aimes, mais c'est avec elle que tu couches chaque nuit ! Et à elle que tu as fait trois enfants ! » reproche la femme, en essayant de se dégager…

Mais il la retient résolument et l'attire à lui avec fermeté…

« Il faut bien que je sauve les apparences, sinon, adieu l'héritage ! Rebecca, nous sommes si près du but ! Six mois ! Juste six petits mois ! Tu ne vas pas renoncer maintenant, après toutes ces années où nous avons attendu ! » déclare-t-il, dans un chuchotis pressant…

« Oui eh bien justement ! Il a d'abord fallu attendre quatre ans, presque cinq, avant que le vieux claque ! Et quand son testament a été enfin ouvert, ça été pour apprendre qu'il exigeait que ta femme et toi soyez mariés depuis vingt ans, avant qu'elle touche les Gallions ! Et va savoir quelle surprise nous attend encore, quand viendra la lecture du codicille qui doit être lu ce jour-là ! Si ça tombe, le vieux aura ajouté que l'héritage sera versé en rentes mensuelles ! Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu feras dans ce cas ? » réplique la femme, la colère couvant dans son regard…

« Peggy me mange dans la main, tu le sais bien ! Tout ce que je dis est parole d'or pour elle et tout ce que je fais trouve grâce à ses yeux ! » répond l'homme, souriant et se rengorgeant avec fierté, avant d'ajouter, sur un ton de plus en plus enjôleur : « Alors je l'inciterai à faire son propre testament à mon profit et après un délai raisonnable, disons un an, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je l'empoisonnerai à petit feu… Mais tout ça n'aura pas lieu d'être. Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va bientôt renverser le Ministère et prendre le pouvoir sur toute la Communauté Sorcière Britannique. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie… Nous aurons une place prestigieuse à ses côtés, je pourrais mettre fin à la vie de mes créanciers et celle de Peggy en toute impunité et le fric coulera à flot pour nous… »

Et la femme se laisse séduire, acceptant le baiser qu'il lui donne…

« Il faut y aller maintenant ou les collègues vont finir par se demander ce que nous fabriquons depuis tout à l'heure… » déclare ensuite l'homme, qui pique encore les lèvres de sa compagne d'un baiser, avant de lui promettre une visite chez elle le soir même…

Et ils se séparent, prenant des chemins différents pour regagner leur bureau respectif…

Quant à moi, je les laisse partir…

J'en sais bien assez, pour que King ou Fol Œil découvre leur identité.

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

**N'hésitez donc pas!**

...

..

.

V


	30. Visions 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal

..

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de : Guest - Yzeute - Huguette - Audrey Anne C - Lion

OoOoOoO

**Visions 1 / 4**

_**Dimanche 24 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Les Caves **

**Ron**

« Ron ! Debout ! Nous sommes en retard, Charly va nous attendre !… » s'exclame Harry, en me secouant par l'épaule…

En retard ?

J'ouvre l'œil, tandis que Harry saute du lit et se précipite hors de notre chambre, ceignant une serviette de bain autour de sa taille…

Comment pouvons être en retard, sans qu'Hermione soit venue nous réveiller avec tambours, et trompettes ? me demande-je, un peu sceptique, en tendant le bras vers ma montre…

Ouais. Nous sommes bien en retard. Ma montre n'a pas sonné. J'ai oublié de la programmer, avant de me coucher…

Je rejette les couvertures loin de moi, rassemble quelques effets à la hâte et enfile un caleçon, quand Hermione surgit de l'Escalier Magique reliant nos quartiers respectifs…

« Ron ! Dépêche-toi de te lever ! Nous sommes en retard ! » s'écrie-t-elle, l'air complètement catastrophée tandis que j'enfile ma robe de chambre…

Elle est encore en chemise de nuit, ses yeux sont bouffis de sommeil, sa joue porte la trace d'un pli de son oreiller et ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés…

« Ouais… Harry vient de partir pour prendre sa douche… » réponds-je, en bâillant, tout en traversant le Mur Invisible, qui sépare notre chambre, de la Salle Secrète de Godric…

« Je sais ! Il m'a réveillé en tambourinant dans ma porte. Et il m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu ne t'es pas rendormi… » déclare Hermione, en redescendant déjà l'Escalier Magique en courant…

« Tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil ? Moi, j'ai oublié ma montre… » dis-je, en descendant derrière elle, avec plus de modération…

« Non. Je ne l'ai simplement pas entendu. J'ai dormi comme une souche… » répond Hermione, en saisissant déjà une tasse de thé, que Dobby vient de servir…

Elle en boit une gorgée, grimaçant et posant aussitôt sa tasse sur la table. Le thé doit être brûlant…

« Roi Dobby, peux-tu aller prévenir Charly que nous aurons une demi-heure de retard ? » demande-t-elle, tandis que je me sers une assiette d'œufs au bacon et trois saucisses…

« Une heure ! Désolé, mais faut que j'avale un bon petit déjeuner et que je prenne une longue douche avant de me mettre en route, ou je ne serai bon à rien. Même chose pour Harry et toi. Charly comprendra… » rectifie-je, avant de m'attaquer à mon assiette…

Roi Dobby acquiesce et Transplane dans un grand crac, tandis qu'Hermione se laisse lourdement tomber sur une chaise…

« Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne pas entendre mon réveil… » murmure-t-elle, sur un soupir…

« Eh, bien moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Nous nous sommes couchés si tard ! Je vais te dire, Hermione, notre problème, c'est que nous voulons rendre service à tout le monde et que nous ne dormons pas assez. Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps à ce rythme…» réponds-je, tandis qu'Hermione se laisse tenter par une saucisse elle aussi…

Elle mastique un peu mollement le morceau qu'elle vient de mettre dans sa bouche…

« C'est qu'il y a tant à faire ! » soupire-t-elle encore, après avoir dégluti sa bouchée…

Ouais. C'est vrai. Mais sommes-nous obligés d'être sur tous les fronts ? me dis-je…

Avec les attaques qui se profilent sous peu, ici au Royaume Uni et en Scandinavie, les jumeaux ont réquisitionné le max de monde hier soir et aujourd'hui, pour fabriquer des Gadgets Défensifs en surplus. Nous n'avons donc pas pu embaucher de la main d'œuvre, pour aider à l'avancement de l'ouvrage du Comité Expert en Travaux, à Poudlard…

Et comme nous avons promis à Charly d'aller avec lui ce matin, pour tâcher de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Bertram Yaxley dans sa quête du Trésor de Brian Boru, nous avons proposé aux gars, de leur donner un coup de main la nuit dernière, au lieu de le faire dans la matinée comme promis…

Résultat : nous avons bossé comme des forçats, jusque 04h30….

Et il n'est que 08H15, bon sang !

Un dimanche encore !

Bordel ! Où sont les grasses mat' qu'on se payait avec Harry, tous les dimanche matin, quand nous étions de simples écoliers ?

Euh… En fait, si je réfléchis bien, nous avons cessé de faire des grasses matinées avant même de ne plus être de simples écoliers. Depuis Halloween, nous n'en avons pas fait une seule, je crois bien. Hormis durant nos séjours à l'infirmerie peut-être. Mais peut-on appeler cela des grasses matinées ? Je ne crois pas non. Après tout, nous étions en convalescence…

« Au suivant ! » s'exclame Harry, en sortant déjà de la douche…

Ses cheveux dégoulinent encore et il enfile un pull à la hâte, par-dessus son Tee-Shirt…

« Prends le temps, Harry. Nous avons fait dire à Charly que nous aurions une heure de retard. Il nous reste 47 mn pour nous préparer et partir doucettement… » réponds-je, avant d'enfourner une bonne fourchetée d'œufs au Bacon…

« Ok… » soupire Harry, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, avant d'ajouter : « J'ai toujours l'impression d'être comme le lapin d'Alice en ce moment. Pas vous ? »

Je lève un sourcil dans sa direction, mais c'est Hermione qui répond :

« Référence à Alice au Pays des Merveilles. C'est un conte Moldu, dans lequel un lapin blanc passe devant Alice en s'écriant qu'il est en retard. Alice, curieuse de savoir où il va, se lance à sa poursuite et elle tombe dans son terrier. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve au Pays des Merveilles, dans lequel elle rencontre des personnages étranges et vie des situations bizarres. Mais en fait, elle rêve… »

« Ah… Ben nous, nous sommes tombés dans le Pays des imprévus incessants et de l'excès de travail. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas un rêve, mais la réalité … » rétorque-je, en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits…

« C'est un peu vrai, ce que tu dis… » soupire une fois de plus Hermione, en se levant pour aller sous la douche à son tour…

« Un peu ? Beaucoup, oui ! Sérieusement, il faut que nous allégions notre emploi du temps, Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, à rallonger nos journées grâce au Chronomètre Magique, tandis que nos nuits se raccourcissent considérablement, entre deux séjours dans le Temps Ralenti… » insiste-je, en pelant ma pomme…

« Je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour aujourd'hui, il faudra faire avec ce qui est prévu… » répond Hermione, en ouvrant la porte de la Salle de Bains…

Ce qui est prévu. Ah oui, bien sûr. Cela va encore nous mener jusqu'à pas d'heure, c'est certain. La chasse au Trésor va nous bouffer du temps qu'il faudra rattraper en usant encore largement du Chronomètre Magique…

Je n'ajoute rien de plus cependant, me contentant de la promesse qu'elle vient de faire et que je considère déjà comme une petite victoire. Je me promets cependant de la relancer si elle ne revoie pas notre charge de travail à la baisse, dès demain…

Bien sûr, je comprends sa réticence. Mieux vaut se préparer soigneusement à toutes les éventualités et mettre le max de chances de notre côté. Mais si Voldemort doit attaquer alors que nous avons presque une double journée dans les pattes, nous risquons très gros. Alors cela vaut-il la peine de se défoncer autant ?

Non, franchement, je pense indispensable, que nous ménagions des temps de repos chaque jour dans nos emplois du temps et que nous fassions de vraies et bonnes nuits, même quand nous ne sommes pas dans le Temps Ralenti…

Surtout quand nous ne sommes pas dans le Temps Ralenti, devrais-je même dire…

Hermione ne met pas très longtemps pour prendre sa douche. Et j'achève à peine mon petit déjeuner, quand elle m'informe que la place est libre. Je jette un coup d'œil entendu à Harry et lui laisse le soin de convaincre Hermione de lâcher un peu de lest, si elle remet le sujet sur le tapis, pendant que moi, je prends le temps de me doucher…

Je n'aime pas être bousculé le matin. Surtout quand je n'ai pas assez dormi. Ça me met de mauvais poil pour la journée. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de prendre le temps d'encaisser la trouille que j'ai eue hier de perdre Papa, d'aller le voir cet après-midi et de discuter avec lui, s'il est assez en forme pour que nous parlions un peu tous les deux. Et de voir Maman, aussi. De prendre le thé avec elle, en parlant des enfants que Papa et elle ont recueillis à la maison, de faire connaissance avec eux…

Et avec mes frangins et Ginny aussi, je veux passer du temps.

Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait, quand nous sommes en guerre et qu'en plus nos têtes sont mises à prix…

Il faudra que j'explique tout ça à Hermione si elle ne lâche pas la bride…

Quand je sors de la Salle de Bains, Hermione ferme le livre qu'elle lisait. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir le titre, pour savoir qu'elle s'adonnait à des recherches. Elle ne sait pas s'arrêter…

Harry, lui, descend l'Escalier Magique, nos capes sur le bras. Et nous partons sans attendre, sortant par la fenêtre, sur nos balais. Ça nous évitera de rencontrer du monde dans les couloirs et d'être suivis des yeux, par des curieux se demandant où nous pouvons bien aller et ce que nous faisons de nos journées…

Arrivés au Portail, nous Transplanons en direction de Dublin. Il y a peu de monde encore, quand nous entrons dans le village. Les travaux de reconstruction avancent bien à voir. Mais en cette heure encore matinale, nous ne rencontrons que deux ou trois personnes sur notre chemin, depuis les portes du village, jusqu'à la Salle du Conseil des Sages…

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! J'ai déjà parlé à O'Grady et il m'a confié les Clefs de la ville sans sourciller, dès que j'ai dit que tu en avais besoin, Harry. Ceci dit, je lui ai aussi recommandé de ne pas être aussi confiant avec le premier venu. Après tout, j'aurais pu être un Mangemort sous Polynectar… » nous accueille Charly, avec le sourire…

« Es-tu un Mangemort sous Polynectar ? » demande-je aussi sec, sourcils froncés et main dans ma manche, comme prêt à dégainer ma Baguette…

« Si cela était, je serais déjà en route vers le Manoir Malfoy, avec ta tête de déterré sous le bras… » riposte Charly, en me faisant un clin d'œil…

« Nan. Si cela était, tu ne serais pas sous Polynectar, mais déjà sur le cul, à compter tes abattis, parce que le vrai Charly ne t'aurait pas laissé lui arracher un seul poil de la tête et t'aurait fichu une dérouillée maison… » souris-je, en lui rendant son clin d'œil…

« Pas faux… » répond mon frère, avec un petit rire…

Et il nous entraine, vers la grande table de réunion, nous montrant deux très anciens plans du village…

« J'ai trouvé ça, quand je suis allé un peu fouiner en vous attendant, parmi ce qui restait de valable dans les ruines du Sous-Ministère. J'ai eu l'accord de Papa hier soir pour y farfouiller. Ce sont des plans de Dublin datant de l'époque reculée du moyen-âge… » dit-il, l'air fier de sa trouvaille…

Et il nous montre les différences entre les deux plans. Sur le premier, on voit nettement la bibliothèque et le prieuré dont lui a parlé Dedalus Diggle. Et sur l'autre, les aménagements qui ont été faits, un siècle et demi plus tard, quand les Sorciers ont décidé de dérober une partie de la ville à la vue des Moldus, créant par-là même, le village Sorcier de Dublin…

Et pas de doute, si l'on superpose les plans, la bâtisse dans laquelle nous sommes est en bonne partie érigée sur les lieux de l'ancien prieuré et de la bibliothèque…

« En route pour les caves… » décrète-je, en saisissant les plans pour les rouler…

Bien sûr, Charly ira les ramener où il les a trouvés, mais en attendant, inutile de les laisser traîner à la vue du premier passant venu…

Mon frangin nous guide vers un petit couloir, menant aux quelques bureaux réservés aux Sages du Conseil. L'une des portes ouvre sur les caves et bientôt nous descendons un escalier aux marches de pierre étroites.

Bien que les caves aient été récemment nettoyées de fond en comble, ça pue un peu trouve-je, pas franchement, mais c'est comme si un gaz volatile s'éparpillait peu à peu pour tout envahir. Les caves sont voûtées et largement ouvertes les unes sur les autres, par des arcades. Un autre escalier monte vers une porte à double battant en bois, donnant directement sur l'extérieur. C'est par-là, que se faisaient les livraisons dans les temps anciens, nous apprend Charly …

Il nous précise aussi, que c'est également par-là, que Lee, les jumeaux et d'autres Membres de l'Ordre, ont fait entrer et sortir quelques bonnes dizaines de villageois et de touristes, dans des va-et-vient incessants de courses et de combats, entre ici et les portes de la ville…

Ils ont ainsi sauvé pas mal de femmes, de gosses et de vieilles personnes.

Et ceux qui sont restés dans les caves jusqu'au bout de la Bataille, étaient pour la plupart, des gens grièvement blessés, confiés aux soins d'hommes trop peu expérimentés en matière de DCFM, pour aller se coltiner avec des Mangemorts. Ils étaient chargés de les soigner et de les protéger comme ils pouvaient, en attendant de pouvoir évacuer à leur tour. Mais ils étaient aussi inexpérimentés en soins et beaucoup des blessés sont morts avant la fin…

Si des équipes de Ste Mangouste avaient pu être acheminées sur place durant les combats, combien de ces pauvres gens auraient pu être sauvés ? Pas mal sans doute…

Fichue saloperie de guerre…

Aujourd'hui, les caves sont vides. Elles ont été nettoyées à grande eau et il n'y a pas même une petite toile d'araignée dans un coin. Charly, Hermione, Harry et moi examinons soigneusement les murs, le sol et le plafond, durant pas mal de temps, sans rien trouver. Il n'y a aucune porte, aucune serrure…

Que devons-nous chercher d'ailleurs ? me demande-je, quand j'avise une souris se faufiler au ras d'un mur. Je la suis machinalement du regard, éclairant son parcours, à la lueur vive de ma Baguette. Elle trottine sur cinq ou six pieds et se glisse soudainement entre deux pavés un peu disjoints.

« Il y a peut-être un espace libre, là-dessous ! » m'exclame-je, en me précipitant vers l'endroit…

Je ne vois rien qu'un petit trou entre deux pavés, très sombre, bien évidemment. Mais le filet d'eau que je fais couler de ma Baguette, dès que Charly m'a rejoint, s'écoule vivement entre les pierres…

« Ouais, il y a quelque chose, c'est sûr. Un autre cave ou un Passage Secret… » approuve alors Charly, en armant sa Baguette

Il fait sauter un pavé et la lumière que donne Harry, plonge dans un vide barré de deux fins barreaux de fer. Aussitôt je m'allonge à demi sur le sol pour regarder ce qu'il y a dans le trou et je me reçois aussi sec une odeur un tantinet nauséabonde dans les narines. C'est de là, que vient l'odeur qui empuantit peu à peu l'air de la cave, me dis-je, tandis que j'aperçois des marches, descendant au-delà du mur …

« Il y a un escalier, qui doit descendre vers des égouts, je crois bien… » informe-je les autres, en me relevant…

Alors sans hésiter, Charly fait sauter d'autres pavés, aidé par Hermione et bientôt ils mettent à jour l'escalier, interdit par une grille aux barreaux serrés.

Il n'y a pas de serrure, pour ouvrir la grille. Il suffit de la soulever pour l'ôter, ce que je me charge de faire sans effort. Et nous descendons, Charly en tête, non sans qu'il ait au préalable jeté un Sortilège de Nettoyage, pour dégager les toiles d'araignées et la poussière, qui se sont joyeusement accumulé là avec le temps…

« Nous ne sommes pas dans des égouts, mais ils ne doivent pas être loin… » dit-il, au bas de l'escalier, tandis qu'Hermione grimace…

Je la comprends. Ça schlingue drôlement par ici…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Petit Point Sur Une Mise en scène**

**Draco**

Il y a peu de monde, dans le QG, pour un dimanche matin, me fais-je la réflexion, tout en saluant Greg et Vincent, qui sont de garde auprès de la Carte, avec Messire Salazar…

A part eux, seuls Martha Hope, Gil Travers et Albert Griffith sont présents, chacun plongé dans des devoirs ou un bouquin de classe…

« Salut les mecs ! Alors, où en êtes-vous ? » demande-je, en pénétrant dans l'alcôve où Dean, Colin, Seamus et Gabe sont penchés sur des plans…

« Nous avons pas mal avancé la nuit dernière, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, pendant que tu pionçais comme un bienheureux… » répond Seamus en fourrageant dans ses cheveux, avant de bâiller à se décrocher les mâchoires…

« Ouais. Les Elfes ont quasi fini de creuser le nouveau Passage Secret et nous lui avons donné l'apparence d'un très ancien tunnel, sur le quart du parcours déjà… » renchérit Dean, satisfait, malgré son air crevé…

« Je croyais qu'il était entendu que nous étions supposés avoir commencé les travaux de nettoyage et d'étayage… » fais-je remarquer, en fronçant les sourcils…

Aurais-je raté un épisode ?

« Ouais. Je parlais de la partie du parcours qu'il restera à nettoyer et à sécuriser, quand toute notre mise en scène pour leurrer l'Espion sera au point… » répond Dean, en se pinçant le nez, juste entre les deux yeux…

Il a l'air complètement crevé et ses yeux sont un peu rougis de fatigue…

« Ah ! Ok ! Eh bien, bon boulot les gars. Allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Nous prenons la suite… » commente-je, en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Dean…

« C'est pas d'refus. Je suis fourbu… » répond Colin, en se levant pour retourner vers son dortoir, avec les deux autres Gryffondors…

« Nous avons croisé Blaise et Nev, en venant par ici. Ils ont vu Tonton Sev et c'est d'accord. Un groupe d'Ânes Bâtés sera en retenue du côté du Jardin à la Liseuse durant toute la matinée. Ils ne pourront pas manquer de nous voir… » déclare Théo, qui revient de son petit déj', pour prendre le relai de Colin, Seamus et Dean, avec Ginny, Philippa, Elinor et Marian en renfort…

« Parfait. Mais ce serait encore mieux, si c'était l'Espion en personne qui nous voyait… » réponds-je, avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le plan, aux côtés de Gabe…

Dean a vraiment fait du bon boulot, quand il a conçu le plan. Le parcours du nouveau Passage Secret longe celui de l'original, sur une bonne centaine de pieds, avant de bifurquer vers le Nord, en une courbe douce et il débouchera loin de chez Tatie, en terrain couvert, en pleine montagne…

Et avec Nev, il a poussé le vice de prévoir que nous bâtissions des abris de toiles et de branchages dans la forêt, soi-disant pour mettre les gosses à l'abri s'il fait mauvais temps…

De quoi occuper les volontaires, qui voudront se joindre au Comité Leurre…

Le G.D.P. : Groupement de Défense de Poudlard, avons-nous décidé de l'appeler, afin de ne pas nous emmêler les pinceaux avec le C.C.S.A.B.P.M.…

« De leur côté, où en sont Magnus et Cameron ? » demande Gabe, en roulant le plan qu'il a fini d'étudier…

« C'est bon. Avec leur équipe, ils ont fini de préparer le grenier et ils attaquent l'installation du faux QG cet après-midi. Quant à Kevin, il a également bien avancé dans les faux rapports de réunion, avec son groupe. » réponds-je, avec un sourire…

Notre mise en scène avance bien. Les gars et filles qui en ont charge sont enthousiastes et débordent d'idées, pour nous faire passer pour une bande de rigolos un peu infatués de leur personne, sans que cela en ait l'air…

« Luna et moi avons concocté quelques plannings d'Entraînement. Et ce soir nous avons une réunion avec le Sous-Comité en Stratégie, pour mettre au point quelques simulations. Mais bien sûr, rien ne sera fignolé, pour laisser place à la critique et aux idées des nouveaux volontaires… » ajoute Ginny, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le tableau donnant accès aux Passages Internes…

« Parfait. Et où en est Ben ? » demande-je, en direction de Philippa, avant d'entrer dans le Passage…

« Il planche à la bibliothèque, comme prévu, avec Eddy, Hugh et Claryce. Mais bien sûr, ils ont déjà répertorié la liste des Sortilèges et Potions qu'ils mettront au programme des Soins d'Urgence. Que du basique… Le plus dur pour nous, ce sera de faire semblant de ne pas les connaitre…» répond-elle, d'un ton tranquille…

« Bien. A nous de jouer maintenant. Montrons-nous, tout en ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir être vus… » souris-je, en prenant la tête de notre groupe…

Et quelques minutes après, nous rejoignons Keith Petrie et Luna à l'issue des Passages Internes, dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Des Ânes Bâtés nettoient le Grand Hall, comme c'est l'usage au moins dix fois par jour, depuis que Rusard a de la main d'œuvre en pagaille pour le faire et ils ne sont visiblement pas contents, quand Blaise et Nev rentrent de la promenade dans la neige fraîche de la nuit dernière, qu'ils ont fait faire aux gosses dont ils ont la charge aujourd'hui, avec quelques autres Septième et Sixième.

Ils ont aussi promené Croquemitaine. Le labrador de Pa, retenu par une Laisse Magique, aboie joyeusement vers nous, avant de s'ébrouer de la neige qui colle à sa fourrure et les plus âgés du groupe claquent les pieds sur les dalles, imités aussitôt par les gamins et gamines, pour faire tomber celle recouvrant leurs bottes. C'est devenu une tradition de faire ça à l'intérieur et non dehors avant de rentrer et Rusard a cessé de râler, depuis qu'il a compris que c'était pour emmerder les Ânes Bâtés et non pour le faire chier lui…

Tandis que Blaise, Nev et les autres Septième et Sixième années emmènent les gosses vers leur Salle Commune respective ou la Bibliothèque ou que sais-je encore, je poursuis mon chemin vers le Jardin à la Liseuse, avec mon propre groupe. En chemin, nous ne croisons personne. En revanche, à peine sommes-nous sortis dans le Jardin, que Théo nous signale d'autres Ânes Bâtés surveillés par Pa et qui nettoient les vitres des fenêtres au second étage…

Aussi longtemps que nous longerons les murs, bien à l'abri sous la galerie, eux ne pourront pas nous voir, c'est certain.

« Parfait ! Ils ne vont pas nous rater, quand nous allons pénétrer dans le fourré ! » chuchote Gabe, tandis que nous nous hâtons sous la galerie…

« Ouais. Mais ne leur facilitons pas trop la tâche quand même. N'oublie pas, il faut absolument qu'ils pensent que nous pensons qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous voir… » réponds-je, en entrant dans l'Alcôve aux Amoureux…

Et comme les autres, d'un coup de Baguette, je change la couleur de ma cape, de mes bonnets, cache-nez et gants, pour qu'ils soient aussi blancs que la neige, tandis que Théo, son Caméléon toujours activé, se poste auprès d'une colonne, œil rivé sur les Ânes Bâtés…

Je suis le premier, capuchon largement rabattu sur ma tête, à bondir hors de l'Alcôve, sautant vite fait sur le chemin menant au fourré et quand j'entre enfin dans le bosquet d'arbres, je prends soin de faire bouger la branche basse d'un sapin, comme si je m'étais accroché dedans accidentellement…

Et les autres me suivent, à distance, chacun leur tour, prenant garde eux aussi, à faire un petit quelque chose, qui marque discrètement son passage…

« C'est bon. Di Marco a attiré l'attention de Taylor vers le bosquet. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas loupé de voir la petite mèche brune qu'Elinor a pris grand soin de laisser dépasser de sa capuche… » nous apprend Théo, avec un grand sourire dans la voix, quand il débarque à son tour…

« Génial ! On pourra dire que nous nous sommes donné du mal pour soi-disant éventer un secret, qui n'en sera bientôt plus vraiment un pour une bonne partie de l'école… C'est quand même con, vous ne trouvez pas ? » déclare Gabe, en prenant place sur le banc

« Ouais. Mais faut ça pour leurrer l'Espion. S'il ne fait pas partie des volontaires qui seront tenus au secret de l'existence de ce Passage ou qu'il n'est pas lui-même déjà en train de nous surveiller, il faut tout de même qu'il soit informé d'une façon ou d'une autre que nous continuons à traficoter quelque chose de ce côté-ci. Et, bien que nous ne soyons pas certains, que la communication entre eux se fasse dans les deux sens, Vaneck est notre seule possibilité de lui faire savoir. Et ceux qui nous ont vus aujourd'hui, ne manqueront pas de le lui raconter… » rappelle-je, avant de m'assoir à son côté…

« Je le sais bien. Mais je le dis encore une fois, c'est con d'avoir à se donner autant de mal. Et ce sera encore plus con, si l'Espion ne se décide pas à infiltrer les rangs du Groupement, à cause du Serment et de ses conséquences s'il le brise ou que Vaneck ne lui fait rien savoir… » répond Gabe, en se préparant à activer l'ouverture du Passage Secret…

« Si ce gars est aussi intelligent que je le pense, il aura vite fait de découvrir la faille qu'on lui aura laissé dans le Serment et de s'engouffrer dedans. Et s'il ne le fait pas, Voldemort le fera et lui ordonnera tôt ou tard de se joindre à nous. » réplique-je, avec assurance, en repensant au Serment que Nev, Blaise et moi avons minutieusement mis au point, à la suggestion de Harry lors de notre réunion avant-hier soir…

Il pensait, à juste titre, que cela aurait deux avantages : le premier, de donner du crédit à notre projet, de créer à la vue et au sus de chacun, un Comité Leurre, pour tromper l'Espion de Poudlard le second, de restreindre le champ de nos recherches, en poussant ce même Espion à sortir de sa neutralité et de son observation à distance, car il sera obligé de s'inscrire dans le Groupement, pour connaitre tout de ses projets…

Et il le fera. C'est obligé. Voldemort ne voudra pas qu'il rate une occasion d'apprendre tout ce que nous faisons, nos forces, nos faiblesses et tout le reste, pour pouvoir avancer ses pions en conséquence, quand viendra pour lui le moment de venir nous affronter ici…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Projets De Recrutement**

**Alicia**

Je n'aime pas être de garde à la Base d'Espionnage et j'aurais largement préféré aller aider les Jumeaux, avec Olivier et tous les autres. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de remplaçant et me voilà obligée d'assister à tout ce qu'il se passe au Manoir Malfoy, pour toute la matinée…

Pour l'heure, c'est tranquille. A part Voldemort et le planton de garde à sa porte, prêt à satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes, personne encore n'est debout…

La fête a duré tard cette nuit, selon le rapport de Mondingus. La mort de Fudge a été célébrée plus que les noces de Pansy Parkinson et Antonin Dolohov. Le seul fait notable cependant, c'est que vers les une heure du matin, tandis que ses Mangemorts s'enivraient, Voldemort est resté figé un moment devant son bureau et que son serpent s'est agité, sifflant et crachant de douleur…

Ce qui signifie que Harry devra venir ici, pour traduire une conversation en Fourchelang, entre Voldemort et son Salazar…

Une horloge sonne 09H00. Voldemort relève la tête de son livre et se lève. Il soupire d'agacement et va ouvrir la porte.

« Va dire à Rabastan que je veux le voir dans trente minutes, frais et l'esprit disponible ! » aboie-t-il vers le planton, qui s'est empressé de courber l'échine…

Il referme la porte sans plus prêter attention déjà, au Mangemort qui s'est aussitôt mis à courir dans le couloir et retourne s'asseoir dans le sofa. Il délaisse son livre cependant. Il réfléchit, en pianotant sur l'accoudoir en bois, tandis que Nagini glisse silencieusement vers lui…

Le Serpent monstrueux s'arrête à ses pieds. Il darde sa langue fourchue, avant de relever la tête, semble hésiter un instant, puis reprend sa reptation, grimpant sur le sofa. Et Voldemort le laissant glisser autour de son cou, il présente sa tête devant son visage, en sifflant…

« Nagini, cette nuit il m'est apparu clairement ce que nous devons faire. Il sera très bientôt temps que nous passions à la phase supérieure de nos plans… » murmure Voldemort, en caressant son Serpent…

Nagini siffle encore et Voldemort rit…

« Oui, tu as raison, Nagini. Il nous faut effectivement assouvir nos faims respectives… » dit-il, en se levant.

Il ouvre à nouveau la porte et son Serpent se laisse tomber sur le sol, se précipitant dans le couloir à la recherche d'une proie…

Et le temps s'égrène de nouveau, tandis que Dedalus Diggle et moi, nous interrogeons. Saurons-nous aujourd'hui en quoi consiste la phase supérieure du plan de Voldemort ? Est-ce pour confier une mission dans ce sens, qu'il a demandé à Rabastan de venir le voir ? Mais Rabastan doit déjà partir en mission de recrutement ce soir…

Voldemort aurait-il changé d'avis ? Va-t-il laisser Bellatrix ou Dolohov mener cette mission et en donner une autre à Rabastan ?

Moins de dix minutes après que le planton soit venu lui transmettre les ordres de son Maître et qu'il l'ait lui-même envoyé demander à Carrow père de lui apporter une Potion Anti Gueule de Bois, Rabastan sort de sa chambre en pestant.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre sa douche, tout juste celui de se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage pour se réveiller tout à fait et il enfile sa redingote en descendant rapidement l'escalier. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il saisit en passant la fiole de Potion, que Carrow père lui présente sur un plateau et il avale son contenu en marchant, jetant le flacon vide au pied d'une statue, dans un éclat de verre qui trouble le silence, avant de s'ébrouer la tête, en grimaçant. Et quand il arrive enfin devant la porte de son Maître, il vérifie sa mise dans le reflet d'une vitre, essayant d'aplatir une mèche de cheveux rebelle, avant de frapper. Enfin, il entre à l'ordre de Voldemort et avance de deux pas dans le bureau dont il a soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui, avant de s'agenouiller, tête baissée…

« Lève-toi, Rabastan et prends place ici… » invite Voldemort, en désignant un siège de la main…

Rabastan s'exécute aussitôt, sans laisser paraître une quelconque émotion…

« Tu partiras ce soir, Rabastan, comme convenu. Cependant, dans huit jours, tu laisseras aux autres le soin de ramener mes troupes fraîches et tu iras en Afrique où tu captureras, dans le plus grand secret, trois Dragonnes d'Abyssinie. Je les veux jeunes, fortes et saines. » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton autoritaire, tandis que je frissonne…

Il n'a donc pas oublié ses projets, de créer de nouveau des Bestioles du Diable…

Rabastan n'a pas l'air très à l'aise non plus, soudainement. Ce que je comprends tout à fait. Car capturer trois Dragonnes d'Abyssinie, quand on n'est pas du métier, ce ne doit pas être de la tarte…

« Bien, Maître… » répond-il néanmoins, en tâchant de paraître le plus décontracté possible…

Il ne trompe pas Voldemort cependant et ce dernier le fixe en plissant les yeux…

« Un problème, Rabastan ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse

« Aucun, Monseigneur. Je suis honoré d'être mandaté pour cette importante mission… » répond-il, en inclinant la tête, d'un ton quelque peu obséquieux cette fois…

« Elle l'est, Rabastan ! C'est une mission de la plus haute importance et qui nous permettra d'éliminer nombre de nos ennemis, dans un avenir que j'espère très proche. Je t'en dirai davantage, lorsque le moment sera venu, mais sache d'ors et déjà, que si tout se passe comme je le prévois, tu auras joué un rôle prépondérant dans notre victoire… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton plus cordial…

« Alors je suis d'autant plus honoré que vous me confiiez cette mission, Monseigneur et je vous promets de la remplir avec tout le zèle et le soin qu'elle mérite… » répond Rabastan, avec enthousiasme…

Il sourit cette fois. Son égo est flatté, sans coup férir…

Voldemort le comprend et il se détend. Rabastan va tout faire pour le satisfaire et mériter d'autres honneurs…

« Naturellement, les autres ne doivent rien savoir de cette mission, Rabastan. Renvoie-les comme prévu samedi avec les deux tiers de vos recrues et dis-leur que tu restes sur place pour former les autres à instaurer la terreur sur le continent. Ce que tu feras, durant deux jours, avant d'aller en Afrique. Je t'en donne trois autres ensuite, pour capturer les Dragonnes et lorsque ce sera fait, appelle-moi par la Marque et je te rejoindrais, pour te faire part de la suite de ce projet secret… » explique Voldemort, en se levant du sofa

Rabastan, comprenant que l'entretien touche à sa fin, se lève également…

« Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, Maître… » dit-il, en inclinant le buste, dans un salut respectueux…

« Merci, Rabastan. Va donc prendre encore un peu de repos, avant de te préparer à partir. », le renvoie aussitôt Voldemort, avec douceur…

Rabastan s'incline encore une fois et il sort à grandes enjambées. Voldemort le laisse prendre une petite avance confortable, puis envoie le planton de garde, quérir Lucius…

…

« Si Voldemort veut trois Dragonnes, c'est qu'il prévoit sans doute un élevage de Bestioles du Diable à grande échelle. » soupire-je, en regardant le Lord Noir tourner en rond dans son bureau en attendant Lucius…

« Certainement. Je vais prévenir tout de suite Albus. Avec un peu de chance, il aura des contacts là-bas en Afrique, qui ne faciliteront pas la tâche de Rabastan… » répond Dedalus Diggle, en se saisissant du Miroir, pour contacter le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que je croise les doigts pour qu'il ait raison…

Certes, Ron a cuit les œufs et cela va retarder sans aucun doute, le projet de Voldemort. Par ailleurs, nous savons comment éliminer les Bestioles et comment contrer leur venin aussi. Mais si Voldemort lâche ces saloperies en plein combat ou sur des civils, on peut compter qu'elles feront un carnage…

...

Lucius s'empresse plus vite encore que Rabastan, de se présenter aux ordres de son Maître, même s'il pénètre dans le bureau avec une nonchalance affectée…

« Quels que soient vos désirs, je suis prêt à les combler, Monseigneur… » déclare-t-il, avec un sourire enjôleur dans la voix, en s'agenouillant…

Voldemort rit et glisse aussitôt ses doigts sous son menton, pour lui relever la tête…

« Je suis bien aise de te voir aussi en forme, Lucius… » dit-il, une lueur concupiscente traversant son regard, tandis que je grimace…

Voilà une conversation qui risque de finir en relation sexuelle…

Et même en orgie, si les deux affreux jojos se décident à réveiller le jumeau survivant, qui dort encore, dans le salon à côté…

« Eh, bien, comme vous le savez, les nouveaux époux ont occupé pour cette nuit, la chambre nuptiale, qui est contiguë à la mienne, et il semble que ce matin, Dolohov soit finalement satisfait d'avoir épousé Pansy Parkinson. Et réciproquement, car celle-ci met beaucoup d'ardeur à contenter son époux… » répond Lucius, avec un sourire en coin…

Il dit vrai. Dolohov et Parkinson se sont réveillés quand le planton a tambouriné dans la porte de Rabastan et peu après, Dedalus a baissé le son du récepteur de leur chambre, pour que nous puissions tranquillement entendre ce qui se disait dans le bureau…

« Ainsi, la soif de plaisir sexuel a vaincu leurs réticences à contracter mariage. » commente Voldemort, l'air satisfait…

« Tout à fait, Monseigneur. Votre idée de les unir était brillante, comme d'habitude. » répond Lucius, en guettant la réaction de son Maître…

Il sait très bien, que cette idée n'appartient pas à Voldemort, mais à Rabastan. Que cherche-t-il donc, en disant cela ? Le jauge-t-il ? Souhaite-t-il savoir si Voldemort va lui révéler la vérité ou s'il va lui mentir ?

« A vrai dire, elle n'était pas de moi, mais peu importe, Lucius. Ce n'est pas pour discuter à ce sujet, que je t'ai demandé de venir me voir. » déclare Voldemort, tandis que Lucius semble imperceptiblement rasséréné

Il a testé son Maître. Preuve qu'il a des doutes à son sujet…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce que cela pourrait nous servir à l'avenir ?

Voldemort invite Lucius à se lever et venir s'installer sur le sofa, prenant place lui-même dans un fauteuil…

« Après sa mission de recrutement en Europe centrale, Rabastan ira en Afrique, chercher des Dragonne d'Abyssinie. Tu auras charge, quand il aura capturé les couveuses, de veiller à ce que les nombreux Diablotins à naître, soient élevés dans les meilleures conditions. » révèle Voldemort, tandis que Lucius prend la liberté de faire venir du thé…

« Je n'ai guère de sympathie pour ces Créatures, vous le savez. Elles sentent très mauvais… » avoue-t-il, en grimaçant, avant de s'empresser d'ajouter : « Je vous assure cependant, que je mènerai cette mission à bien, Monseigneur… »

« C'est bien pour cela que je te la confie, Lucius. Constitue une équipe fiable, dont un Sorcier habile dans les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui devra faire en sorte, que les Diablotins soient plus résistants à notre rigoureux climat, que l'étaient nos précédents spécimens. Pour le reste, rien ne doit changer. Elles étaient parfaites… » répond Voldemort, en prenant la tasse de thé que Lucius vient de lui servir…

« Je pourrai recruter un excellent Vétomage, en Scandinavie, je pense. J'ai rencontré, durant mon dernier séjour là-bas, un ancien enseignant de cette spécialité, de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Oslo, qui partage nos idées. Il est très compétent dans son domaine et a quitté le professorat, il y a quelques années déjà, car cela le dégoûtait de devoir enseigner à des Sang-de-Bourbe. Depuis, il officie à son compte et pourra sans doute se rendre disponible et vous réserver ses services… » révèle Lucius, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son thé…

« Parfait. Voilà une excellente nouvelle… » commente simplement Voldemort, en croisant les jambes…

Il a l'air éminemment satisfait à la pensée que son projet pourrait rapidement aboutir…

« Où souhaitez-vous, que nous élevions les Diablotins, Monseigneur ? » demande Lucius, effaçant aussitôt le sourire de Voldemort…

« Maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus jouir des Cavernes du Diables, c'est un problème que tu devras régler rapidement, Lucius … » répond-il, en pinçant les lèvres…

Lucius tique à peine, sous le reproche du ton de son Maître. Il est clair cependant, qu'il se souvient avec précision et douleur, de son dernier séjour dans les Cavernes du Diable. Bien sûr, il se garde de faire un quelconque commentaire à ce propos et s'enfonce prudemment dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant durant quelques minutes avec intensité…

« L'ancienne Bergerie de mon père fera peut-être l'affaire. » déclare-t-il enfin, sourcil froncés sur la réflexion, avant d'expliquer à Voldemort, qui a levé un sourcil inexistant : « Il s'en est débarrassé il y a fort longtemps, avant ma naissance, mais je sais qu'elle a été acquise par un Moldu et que Père en a conçu de grandes rancœurs, envers son secrétaire de l'époque, qui avait été chargé de la vente. Je me souviens qu'il m'a raconté, peu avant mes quatorze ans, de quelle habile manière il l'avait contraint à assassiner la famille Moldue qui avait investi les lieux, avant de le renvoyer avec perte et fracas. La Bergerie n'a plus été habitée par la suite, les héritiers ayant trop peur d'être assassinés à leur tour. Ils n'ont cependant pas pu la vendre, en conséquence de la très mauvaise réputation qu'elle a acquise suite au crime qui y a été commis et depuis elle tombe en ruine sur sa montagne, oubliée de tous. J'irai faire un tour là-bas et si cela est possible, Crabbe et Goyle la remettrons en état… »

« Le lieu est-il suffisamment isolé ? » demande Voldemort, que l'histoire sordide contée par Lucius, a mis de meilleure humeur et disposition envers son Serviteur…

Il l'a trouvée amusante et son regard pétille d'une joyeuse flamme rouge…

« Assurément, Monseigneur. La Bergerie se trouve loin de toute autre habitation. Autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, les Moldus avaient défriché l'endroit, pour y faire paître des moutons. Mais l'un de mes lointains ancêtres s'est approprié ces terres et il a laissé la nature reprendre ses droits. C'est lui, qui a fait bâtir la Bergerie, pour abriter ses frasques coquines. Mon père n'aimait pas cette demeure, c'est pourquoi il a voulu la vendre au plus offrant, en laissant carte blanche à son secrétaire. » répond Lucius, avant de se servir une seconde tasse de thé…

« Es-tu certain de pouvoir retrouver cette Bergerie ? Et qu'elle est bien sortie des mémoires de chacun ? Les braconniers Moldus l'utilisent peut-être…» demande alors Voldemort, en haussant une nouvelle fois un sourcil inexistant

« Je sais exactement où la Bergerie se situe … » sourit Lucius, avec un sourire cruel, avant de préciser : « Je ne l'ai révélé à qui que ce soit avant ce jour, Maître, mais c'est là-bas, que reposent en réalité les ossements de mon père et je puis vous garantir que nul ne vient troubler son éternel repos… »

Voldemort éclate alors de rire, gorge renversée…

« Tu as donc poussé son humiliation plus loin encore que je le pensais… » déclare-t-il ensuite, le visage éclairé de joie cruelle…

« Oui, Monseigneur. Quand il m'a parlé de la Bergerie, il s'est bien gardé de me confier pourquoi il ne l'aimait guère, mais j'ai vu tout de suite là un avantage pour moi. Alors j'ai enquêté très discrètement, fouillant dans ses effets, jusqu'à trouver le journal qu'il tenait dans son enfance. Je savais qu'il y notait soigneusement ses doléances et ses projets de vengeance, alors j'étais certain d'y découvrir la réponse à mes questions. Et j'ai eu raison, de le faire. La Bergerie lui rappelait des souvenirs honnis de son enfance. C'est là-bas, que son père lui infligeait ses punitions. Je me suis dit plus tard, qu'il serait opportun, de lui infliger la mienne au même endroit… » répond Lucius, qui émet un petit rire jubilatoire féroce, avant d'ajouter : « Jamais je n'oublierai son regard, quand il a repris connaissance et qu'il a reconnu le lieu où il se trouvait. Il a immédiatement compris, le Sort que je lui réservais et sa terreur m'a été… jouissive. Et quel doux moment cela a été, lorsque je lui ai dit, qu'il reposerait à jamais, dans cette Bergerie…» …

« Mais il a pourtant été inhumé dans le caveau de famille, au Manoir. J'en ai parfait souvenir, puisque tu m'as fort aimablement invité à ses obsèques. Tu l'as donc exhumé ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ? C'est avec joie, que je t'aurais aidé dans cette entreprise, j'appréciais tellement ton père ! » intervient Voldemort, avec une ironie mordante

Lucius hausse les épaules…

« Un petit reste de l'éducation reçue par mon père, qui me martelait sans cesse, que les affaires personnelles des Malfoy, se réglaient dans le plus intime et strict secret familial. Mais vous ne savez pas le plus drôle de l'histoire, Monseigneur… » répond-il, le visage illuminé d'une joie cruelle, lorsqu'il précise : « Le Moldu qui s'était rendu acquéreur de la Bergerie, était tellement amoureux de sa nouvelle propriété, qu'il avait demandé dans ses dernières volontés, à y être enterré lorsque sa mort viendrait. Ses héritiers ont accédé à ce souhait et il a donc été inhumé là-bas, dans un caveau familial, avec sa femme et leurs quatre enfants. J'ai jeté la dépouille de mon père sur leurs cercueils. Après les avoir ouverts. Ainsi est-il condamné à ne jamais trouver le repos éternel, ses ossements mêlés à ceux des Moldus qu'il haïssait… »

Et Voldemort rit, avant même la fin de ces horribles révélations, de toute évidence comblé que le corps du père de Lucius ait été ainsi bafoué dans la mort…

« Je comprends mieux encore qu'à l'époque, tu m'aies affirmé avec autant de satisfaction que notre vengeance était parfaitement accomplie… » dit-il, son regard flamboyant de plaisir…

« Oui. J'étais et je suis encore, pleinement satisfait, du sort que je lui ai réservé. Jamais il n'aurait dû vouloir nous séparer comme il l'a fait. Ni me punir, de l'amour que j'avais, ai et aurai toujours pour vous, Monseigneur… » répond Lucius, en se laissant glisser à genou devant Voldemort, dont il saisit une main, pour l'embrasser avec ferveur…

Une lueur de pure dévotion illumine le regard qu'il pose sur Voldemort et celui-ci en est visiblement réjoui. Il se penche légèrement et, d'une pression sur la main de Lucius, il invite son serviteur à se hisser jusqu'à lui, pour le gratifier d'un baiser…

J'en ai la nausée et je détourne les yeux sur Dedalus…

…

« C'est vraiment un couple infernal… » murmure-t-il, visiblement écœuré par tout ce que nous venons d'entendre…

« Oui… Et je me demande comment réagira Draco, quand il apprendra ça… » murmure-je en retour, soudainement attristée pour mon ami…

Nous ne sommes pas proches au point d'échanger des confidences intimes, certes, mais je l'aime bien et je suis sincèrement admirative du courage dont il a fait preuve, en se rebellant contre l'autorité de son père et de Voldemort, mais aussi de la force avec laquelle il a surmonté toutes les épreuves qui l'ont frappé depuis…

« Je ne crois pas que cela fasse grande différence pour ce brave garçon. Il sait déjà que son père a tué son grand-père et toutes les autres vilénies dont il s'est rendu coupable avec son diable d'amant. Alors pour lui, je pense que ça ne sera qu'un détail sordide de plus… » répond Dedalus, sur un soupir, en reportant son attention sur les Ecrans…

Oui, sans doute a-t-il raison, me dis-je, mon regard suivant la même direction que le sien…

…

Dans le bureau du Manoir, Lucius est en train d'échauffer Voldemort et mes yeux partent automatiquement à la recherche d'un autre sujet d'observation….

« Lucius, j'ai encore à te parler de mes projets… » déclare cependant Voldemort

Je reporte vivement mon attention vers lui, tandis qu'il repousse Lucius avec douceur …

« Je vous écoute, Monseigneur… » répond Lucius, en stoppant ses caresses sur la poitrine de son Maître…

« Trois jours après le retour d'Europe Centrale de Dolohov et Bellatrix, je veux que tu ailles là-bas à ton tour et que tu t'occupes, dans le plus grand secret, d'envoyer de nouveaux des émissaires fiables auprès des Géants, avant d'aller toi-même prendre contact avec les Vampires… » révèle Voldemort, en le regardant droit dans les yeux…

Et Lucius sourit une nouvelle fois avec cruauté, tandis que je frissonne…

Des Géants et des Vampires ! Les Créatures les plus difficiles à combattre !

« Les Géants et les Vampires. Vous comptez donc lancer bientôt un assaut décisif. Irez-vous vous-même tenter de vous allier la Reine des Harpies ? » répond Lucius, d'un ton qui traduit une jubilation fébrile…

« Il faudra sans doute quelques semaines, pour nous allier ces Créatures, mais oui, Lucius, je pense qu'il est temps, de démontrer au Monde Sorcier dans son ensemble, qu'on ne défie pas impunément Lord Voldemort. Cela fait trop longtemps maintenant, que l'Ordre du Phénix nous résiste. Et je ne laisserai pas davantage cet avorton de Potter, penser qu'il peut me vaincre, sous le prétexte qu'il a réussi par chance à m'atteindre, alors que je n'étais pas entièrement remis d'une blessure et qu'il était lui-même avantagé par les bénéfices de la Potion, qu'il a dû prendre avant ce combat qui nous a mis face à face… » explique Voldemort, d'un ton méprisant, le visage chiffonné sur une expression de haine et de colère…

Ceci dit, il n'a pas vraiment répondu à la question de Lucius, concernant la Reine des Harpies. Je me demande pourquoi…

« Mais nous ignorons justement tout de cette Potion dont il dispose et des avantages qu'elle lui procure… » fait remarquer Lucius, d'un ton vaguement inquiet

« Je vais prendre contact avec Latton à ce propos, cet après-midi même, Lucius...» réplique Voldemort, qui réfléchit brièvement, avant d'ajouter : « Et demande de ton côté au Potionniste de Ste Mangouste, de se renseigner discrètement sur celles dont Arthur Weasley disposait, lorsqu'il a été admis hier à l'hôpital. »

Lucius acquiesce, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion lui-même…

« Certaines de ces Potions sont peut-être restées sur place, à l'Estaminet du Vert Gallois. La petite fille qui en a données à Arthur Weasley, a pu garder celles qui restaient et peut-être pourrais-je les récupérer… » suggère-t-il, après quelques secondes de silence…

« Non, Lucius. Si des Potions avaient été laissées là-bas, tu peux compter que l'Ordre du Phénix les a déjà récupérées. Mais dis-moi, à ce propos, tu devais te renseigner auprès de Colton, pour tâcher de savoir qui a laissé Arthur Weasley vivant. Qu'en est-il ? » répond Voldemort, avec un peu de brusquerie…

Depuis ce matin, il oscille sans arrêt entre satisfaction et contrariété. Et je me demande comment cela va finalement terminer…

« Colton n'a simplement pas vu Weasley. Il m'a dit que Sayer est arrivé le premier, suivi quelques minutes plus tard de Fudge. Au moment où il abattait le Ministre, un homme brun et bedonnant est sorti de la Cheminée, détournant le tir de Ludovic Ramsey, qui travaille dans un bureau secondaire, du Sous-Ministère d'Ecosse. Colton ne connaissait pas cet homme et il a laissé Ramsey s'en occuper, tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la sortie, pour venir nous faire part de la mort de Fudge, car à l'initiative de l'homme brun et bedonnant, des clients ont réagi et voulu lui barrer passage… Il a dit également que Maugrey Fol Œil est très vite arrivé sur place. Il n'a donc pas demandé son reste et il a fui. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu qu'il se fasse capturer, m'a-t-il dit… » explique Lucius, d'un ton froid…

« Et tu le crois ? » demande Voldemort, en plissant les yeux…

Sa suspicion est bien placée, même s'il ne le saura probablement jamais. Car Colton a oublié de préciser que par la suite, c'est lui, qui a blessé l'homme brun bedonnant…

« A demi. Il était assez enivré, mais insuffisamment je pense, pour n'être pas capable de mensonge ou de dissimulation… » répond Lucius, avec un pli méprisant aux coins de la bouche…

« Dissimulation… » répète Voldemort, d'un ton à demi interrogatif, son regard traversé d'une lueur de compréhension, avant qu'il ajoute : « Est-il possible que Weasley se soit dissimulé sous un grimage avant de rejoindre Fudge ? C'était peut-être lui, l'homme brun bedonnant, sortant de la Cheminée à la suite de Fudge…»

Lucius plisse les yeux à son tour…

« Oui… Oui, c'est possible… Et l'escorte de Fudge devait déjà être arrivée à l'Estaminet, ce qui expliquerait la réaction des clients, qui pouvaient être d'autres Membres de l'Ordre ou des Aurors également grimés, ainsi que la présence rapide de Maugrey sur les lieux… » souffle-t-il, dans une réflexion à voix haute…

« Oui… Je le pense aussi, bien que la Gazette ne révèle rien à ce propos… » approuve Voldemort, l'air éminemment contrarié…

« La Gazette est à la solde du Ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Or, cela doit les arranger, que la population croit que des clients de l'Estaminet se sont engagés dans une défense contre vos partisans, Monseigneur. Tout comme Potter le fait dans ses piteux discours, ils doivent penser que cela encouragera d'autres personnes à combattre vos troupes, lors de votre prochaine attaque… » crache presque Lucius, avec grand mépris…

« Eh, bien, nous verrons bientôt, s'ils auront ce courage.. » siffle Voldemort, le regard flamboyant de colère…

« Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être présent à vos côtés ? » demande Lucius, avec un espoir cruel…

« Tu y seras, si tu ne t'attardes pas trop en Scandinavie… » répond Voldemort, d'un ton déterminé…

« Je serai de retour, jeudi soir ou vendredi matin au plus tard, Monseigneur… » affirme Lucius, sur un sourire…

« Alors tu auras le plaisir d'être à mes côtés, Lucius… » assure Voldemort, dans un flamboiement féroce de ses yeux…

Voilà qui nous promet une attaque pour la fin de semaine, me dis-je, en frissonnant…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	31. Visions 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Enormes bisous à Mistycal !

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum, au commentaire de Lion

OoOoOoO

.

**Visions 2 / 4**

**Acte 4 : Le Trésor De Brian Boru**

**Harry**

Bientôt deux heures, que nous visitons pouce à pouce les égouts de Dublin. Et j'avoue que je commence à en avoir sérieusement ma claque, de déloger des rats et des araignées en pagaille…

« Nous nous sommes considérablement éloignés de notre point de départ et à mon avis, nous devrions retourner sur nos pas… » déclare soudainement Hermione, qui a l'air harassée…

« Ouais. Je pense que tu as raison… » soupire Charly, visiblement déçu, en s'arrêtant…

« Peut-être sommes-nous passés à côté de quelque chose que nous trouverons au retour… » ajoute Hermione, en pressant le biceps de Charly, dans un geste amical…

« Peut-être. Et peut-être aussi que nous nous sommes complètement fourvoyés, que le Trésor chassé par Yaxley n'a rien à voir avec Brian Boru et que nous devrions laisser tomber nos recherches… » répond Charly, avec une grimace…

Ça c'est fort possible et attendre d'avoir des précisions en continuant d'espionner la Veuve Williams est peut-être la meilleure solution, même si cela va bouffer un temps considérable, me dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron…

Il a l'air de penser la même chose que moi et il hausse les épaules, un peu fataliste.

« Réexaminons le terrain aux alentours de la cave, avant de prendre une décision quelconque. » déclare-t-il, en prenant la tête de notre groupe, pour retourner sur nos pas.

Il ne faut pas si longtemps, pour rejoindre l'escalier par lequel nous sommes descendus et comme les autres, j'éclaire au max, observant attentivement les murs, le sol et le plafond du couloir dans lequel nous sommes…

« A quoi peut bien servir une Clef, s'il n'y a pas de serrure à ouvrir ? » demande soudainement Hermione, d'un ton rêveur…

« A rien. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » répond Ron, sourcil haussé sur sa question…

« Les Portes du Village Sorcier n'ont pas de serrure. Alors pourquoi le Conseil des Sages détient-il des Clefs du Village ? Que sont-elles censées ouvrir ? » précise Hermione, qui elle, fronce les siens…

Ron, Charly et moi nous regardons les uns les autres. Hermione vient de soulever un point crucial sur lequel il est effectivement judicieux de s'attarder…

« Demandons à O'Grady. Il doit le savoir… » suggère Charly, en prenant aussitôt le parti de remonter l'escalier…

Ça fait du bien, de retrouver un air moins vicié et je respire à fond avec bonheur, quand nous sortons de la cave.

« Restez ici, je vais chercher O'Grady… » nous dit Charly, en indiquant la porte d'un bureau…

J'ouvre et jette un coup d'œil avant d'entrer. Le bureau est impersonnel et j'en déduis qu'il doit servir à tout le monde. Aussi, ne fais-je aucune manière, pour m'assoir sur la première chaise venue et j'avoue que je suis bien aise de pouvoir me reposer un peu les guibolles…

Charly ne met pas longtemps à revenir avec O'Grady…

« Bien, dites-moi donc ce que je peux pour vous… » demande ce dernier, d'un ton aimable, en prenant place derrière le bureau…

« A quoi servent ces Clefs ? » demande en retour Charly, en montrant à plat dans sa main, le trousseau de Clefs qu'O'Grady lui a remis tantôt…

« Ah ! Eh, bien figurez-vous que c'est ce que tout le monde se demande depuis des siècles et des siècles… » répond O'Grady, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête…

« Bon, ben voilà, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés… » conclut Ron, avec une grimace…

« Mais quelqu'un a bien dû le savoir, ne serait-ce que la personne qui a fait faire ces Clefs… » insiste quant à elle Hermione…

« Bien sûr. Mais le savoir s'est perdu et personne n'a jamais pu déchiffrer le soi-disant message… » répond O'Grady, avec une expression d'excuse…

Aussi sec, nous sursautons. Yaxley a aussi parlé d'un message que Susan Flamstead saurait décrypter …

« Quel message ? » demandons-nous d'une même voix, Hermione, Ron, Charly et moi-même…

« Celui qui est gravé dans les Clefs… » répond O'Grady, du ton de l'évidence…

Et dans un geste vif, Hermione se saisit des Clefs, les arrachant presque de la main de Charly, dont les doigts commençaient à peine à s'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse les examiner. Il y en a Sept, toutes de taille différente…

« Les Clefs sont en or et chacune est profondément gravée de plusieurs symboles. Il y en a parmi eux, que l'on retrouve sur plusieurs Clefs, ce qui peut effectivement faire penser qu'il s'agit là d'un message…» constate Hermione, fronçant les sourcils, tandis que nous nous penchons par-dessus son épaule, pour regarder les Clefs d'un peu plus près, Ron, Charly et moi-même.

« Oui. Et la tradition orale dit que les symboles délivrent un message, indiquant ce qu'ouvrent les Clefs. Certains aiment à penser qu'elles conduisent à un Trésor, mais d'autres disent que ce sont des fariboles et que ces Clefs devaient ouvrir la porte d'un château ou du riche Prieuré qui a été détruit et sur les ruines duquel la Salle du Conseil est en partie bâtie… » déclare O'Grady, en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire que cela ne doit plus guère avoir d'importance de nos jours…

« D'accord, vous ne connaissez donc pas l'origine exacte de ces Clefs. Mais peut-être savez-vous comment et pourquoi elles sont devenues les Clefs du Village ? » demande Hermione, avec son petit air buté que nous connaissons si bien, Ron et moi…

Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau, aussi longtemps qu'elle n'aura pas résolu ce mystère, quitte à passer des heures et des heures à lire tout un tas de livres ou archives poussiéreuses…

« Les Anciens ont consigné beaucoup de choses par écrit, mais quasiment rien au sujet de ces Clefs. On sait simplement qu'elles ont été découvertes au moment où la Salle du Conseil des Sages a été bâtie sur les ruines d'un Prieuré et d'une Bibliothèque et que le Maître d'Œuvre les a données au Chef du Conseil, qui a alors décrété qu'elles symboliseraient la création du Village Sorcier de Dublin. Quant aux symboles gravés dessus, à part ce que dit la tradition orale, il n'y a aucune autre indication. Je suppose que de nombreuses rumeurs ont couru sur ces Clefs, dont celles évoquant le Trésor, dès leur découverte par le Maître d'Œuvre. Mais si Trésor il y avait, depuis toutes ces années où des Sorciers l'ont cherché, quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé, non ? » explique O'Grady, qui a l'air franchement sceptique, concernant le lien possible entre les Clefs et un Trésor…

« Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Les Trésors peuvent rester cachés durant des milliers d'années, s'ils ont été profondément enfouis et protégés avec soin. Mon frère Bill en sait quelque chose… » répond Charly, avec une belle conviction…

Son point de vue se défend, bien évidemment. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons aucun point de repère pour identifier le lieu précis où pourrait se trouver le fameux Trésor. Si seulement Yaxley avait été plus prolixe à ce propos, cela nous aurait bien aidés !

Si tant est qu'il en sache davantage que nous, bien évidemment. Et tout bien réfléchi, il n'en sait peut-être pas plus, comptant sur Flamstead, pour déchiffrer le message, pour pouvoir partir en chasse…

O'Grady ouvre la bouche, pour répondre à Charly, mais Hermione ne lui en laisse pas le temps…

« Brian Boru avait fait construire le Prieuré et la Bibliothèque. Le saviez-vous ? » demande-t-elle, en examinant encore les symboles…

« Pardi oui ! Brian Boru, le Roi Sorcier Catholique, c'est ainsi que les tout premiers Sages le désignaient, quand a été créé le Conseil du Village. Ils l'aimaient bien Brian Boru, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de détruire sa Bibliothèque et son Prieuré. C'est qu'ils avaient une dent contre l'Eglise à cause de l'Inquisition qui les a poussés à se retirer du monde et, en érigeant une Bibliothèque et un Prieuré dans la partie de la ville essentiellement occupée par des Sorciers, Brian Boru avait en quelque sorte attiré l'attention des religieux sur leur petite communauté. Les moines vivant au Prieuré et travaillant à la bibliothèque, n'ont pas manqué de remarquer quelques petites choses leur paraissant étranges. Les anciens ont donc craint qu'ils fassent appel à l'Inquisition et ils ont décidé de créer le Village, en isolant leur quartier. Une nuit, ils ont donc chassé les Moines et les Moldus, sans leur faire de mal et effaçant leur mémoire pour protéger leur existence. Puis ils ont symboliquement détruit la Bibliothèque et le Prieuré qui, à leurs yeux, représentaient l'Inquisition … Enfin, bref… Pour en revenir à Brian Boru, c'est à son Trésor, que les Clefs du Village mèneraient, selon les vieilles rumeurs. Mais ça ne tient pas du tout debout. Certes, il a été inhumé à Dublin, mais il ne résidait pas dans cette partie de la ville et ne venait dans ce quartier que pour faire ses dévotions. La pièce où il se retirait pour les faire, est d'ailleurs la seule partie du Prieuré qui existe encore en l'état, justement parce qu'elle était attachée à son histoire personnelle et que les anciens voulaient malgré tout conserver trace de son passage dans le Village. » raconte O'Grady, avec un large sourire.

« Et elle a résisté à l'attaque ? Peut-on la visiter ? » demande Hermione, qui se lève de son siège, dans une précipitation enthousiaste

« Pour sûr ! Elle est dans ce bâtiment, de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée. Cela vous intéresse de la voir ? Cela a un rapport avec ce que vous cherchez ? Vous croyez donc au Trésor de Brian Boru ? » répond O'Grady, l'air surpris de la vive réaction d'Hermione

« C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négliger et vous serez le premier à être informé de ce que nous découvrirons ou pas. Mais surtout, n'en parlez à personne, d'accord ? » réponds-je, en prenant un air détaché et tranquille…

Mais en réalité, j'ai de nouveau l'espoir au ventre et mon cœur bat la chamade.

O'Grady acquiesce du Chef, précisant que nous pouvons compter sur son entière discrétion, puis, devant le petit piaffement d'impatience d'Hermione, il se lève à son tour, pour nous précéder vers le hall d'entrée…

« Voilà, c'est ici… » déclare-t-il peu après, en soulevant une tapisserie datant du moyen âge, masquant une porte dénuée de serrure et plutôt basse…

Il s'efface pour nous laisser entrer. Hermione ouvre la porte et nous pénétrons dans une chambre dépouillée et sombre, au plafond si bas que Ron doit presque se courber en deux. Des murs nus, dont l'un percé de deux petits oculus dispensant peu de la lumière extérieure, un lit bas sans grand confort, un Prie-Dieu et un petit autel dressés sur un socle de pierre, c'est tout ce qu'il y a…

« Très monacal… » murmure Hermione, en effectuant lentement le tour de la chambre, tandis qu'O'Grady demande si nous avons encore besoin de lui.…

« Ouais. La seule chose agréable à l'œil, c'est le siège. Mais pourquoi l'assise est-elle si étroite et si basse ? » répond Ron, en examinant le « siège », d'un œil circonspect, tandis que Charly dit à O'Grady qu'il peut nous laisser, s'il a mieux à faire que rester avec nous…

O'Grady acquiesce et nous quitte sur un signe de la main

« C'est un Prie-Dieu et ce n'est pas fait pour s'asseoir, mais pour s'agenouiller et prier devant l'autel. Comme ça… » souris-je, en m'installant sur le Prie-Dieu, pour lui faire comprendre…

« Ben ce n'est pas une position bien confortable. Merci les genoux… » lâche Ron, avec une moue douloureuse…

« Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas confortable. Mais si le temps de prière était un pur plaisir, où serait la dévotion ? C'est dans l'humilité et la souffrance, que les Hommes prouvent leur amour pour leur Dieu dit-on… Pour ma part, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un Dieu aimant puisse éprouver l'amour de ses fidèles, en leur infligeant des épreuves douloureuses… » explique Hermione, sourcils froncés..

« Moi aussi. D'autant que cela reviendrait d'une certaine façon, à placer Voldemort au même niveau qu'un Dieu… Ne lui arrive-t-il pas d'éprouver ses Serviteurs, à coups de Doloris ?… » commente-je, avec une grimace

Hermione sursaute et se tourne vers moi d'un bloc…

« Ange Blond et Démon Aux Yeux Verts… Désir d'immortalité. Rites… L'influence de la religion sur l'esprit de Voldemort, nous en avons déjà parlé, avant Halloween et la première fois lorsque que tu as traduit ses délires… Et là où il y a Dieu qui représente le Bien, il y a Satan, qui représente le Mal. Deux entités opposées. Amour - Haine. Pureté - Souillure. Douceur - Douleur… » dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés…

« Où veux-tu en venir avec tout ça ? » demande-je, complètement perdu…

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais… Le Bien, le Mal… J'ai toujours pensé que cela fait partie de nous et qu'il nous appartient d'effectuer nos choix. Dans ce cas, cela signifie que le Bien est en Voldemort, comme en chacun de nous et qu'il doit encore être enfoui quelque part en lui… Comme le mal est tapi quelque part en moi, en toi, Ron et Charly… » répond Hermione, en agitant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à dérouler complètement le fil de sa pensée…

« A mon humble avis, Voldemort a totalement rejeté le Bien et il n'en reste plus rien du tout en lui…» intervient Ron, en haussant les épaules…

« Oui, d'accord. Mais dans ce cas, où est-il ? » demande Hermione, en nous regardant alternativement, Ron et moi…

« Je n'en sais fichtre rien, ma douce. Et je doute que cela soit utile de le savoir pour ce que nous sommes venus faire ici…» réponds-je, avec un sourire…

« Oui, bien sûr… Mais je persiste à penser que cela peut valoir la peine de nous interroger là-dessus un jour… ça pourrait expliquer bien des choses… » insiste Hermione, avec son petit air buté…

« D'accord, nous y penserons, ma puce. Mais pour l'instant, aidons Charly à examiner les murs, le sol et le plafond de cette chambre… » réplique Ron, en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Il le déplace d'un coup de baguette et éclaire largement le mur, tandis que j'examine déjà l'autel…

Je sonde chaque pouce, même dans l'alcôve où est placé un crucifix sur pied, simplement taillé dans du bois. Mais rien n'indique qu'il puisse y avoir une cachette quelque part. Il n'y a pas de Magie non plus dans cette pièce, j'en suis certain. Et finalement, à bout de patience ou presque, mais soucieux de faire mon travail au plus consciencieusement quand même, je me tourne vers le Prie-Dieu…

Il est fixé dans le socle de pierre et je m'agenouille pour examiner la dalle tout autour. Rien encore et cette fois à bout d'idée, je m'assois, les yeux fixés sur le cadre de bois du Prie-Dieu durant quelques secondes, avant de prendre conscience qu'il est sculpté…

Et aussi sec, je sursaute…

« Hermione, fais-moi voir les Clefs… » dis-je, en tendant la main, le regard rivé sur une partie des sculptures…

Hermione me donne le trousseau sans véritablement prêter attention à moi et elle poursuit sa tâche tandis que, une à une, je compare les gravures des Clefs avec les sculptures…

« Bingo ! » m'exclame-je soudainement, le cœur battant à tout rompre…

« Quoi ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demandent Ron, Charly et Hermione, en venant précipitamment vers moi…

« Peut-être bien, oui ! Regardez ! Les gravures de cette Clef, correspondent en tout point à cette partie des sculptures du cadre du Prie-Dieu… » réponds-je, avec un immense sourire…

Et dans un geste automatique, j'applique les gravures contre les sculptures, surpris de voir qu'elles s'emboîtent parfaitement et que la Clef reste enchâssée sur le cadre, lorsque je la lâche…

Rien d'autre ne se passe cependant…

« Nous disposons de sept Clefs, alors regardons si les autres s'adaptent sur le cadre elles aussi… » propose immédiatement Hermione, en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

Charly et Ron acquiescent, se mettant à genoux eux aussi et nous examinons les Clefs avec soin, cherchant à les enchâsser dans le cadre du Prie-Dieu. Ce que nous parvenons à faire, pour trois d'entre elles. Il y en a une devant, une derrière et une de chaque côté…

Mais cela fait, rien ne se passe encore une fois…

« Il faut peut-être un mot de passe… » suggère Charly, en fourrageant dans sa tignasse…

« Non. Il n'y a aucune Magie à l'œuvre ici. Nous devons pouvoir déclencher un mécanisme grâce à ces Clefs… » réponds-je, en essayant de pousser les Clefs, puis le Prie-Dieu lui-même.

En vain…

« Ah ! Zut ! J'étais pourtant certaine que nous touchions au but ! » s'exclame Hermione, vivement désappointée…

« Moi aussi, ma puce, moi aussi… » soupire-je, en appuyant mes coudes sur le Prie-Dieu, mon regard fixé sur les trois dernières Clefs, que je tiens en main…

Je les examine sous toutes les coutures encore une fois, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Charly cherchent s'il y a d'autres sculptures quelque part, sur les montants et l'accoudoir du Prie-Dieu. Ils vont même inspecter la porte et son chambranle. Sans succès…

Merde ! Ni Merlin, ni le Dieu de Brian Boru ne sont avec nous sur ce coup ! me dis-je, en relevant les yeux. Et, quand mon regard accroche le crucifix en bois dans l'alcôve, je sursaute pour la seconde fois…

« Hermione, comment les croyants se signent-ils, avant et après avoir prié ? » demande-je, en essayant de me rappeler comment ma tante Pétunia a fait, la seule et unique fois où elle m'a emmené dans une église…

« Front, poitrine, épaule gauche, puis épaule droite… Pourquoi ? » répond-elle, en revenant vers moi…

« Brian Boru était croyant. Il se signait donc. Alors je me demande, s'il a choisi de cacher son Trésor dans un Prieuré, se pourrait-il qu'il faille enchâsser les Clefs dans l'ordre du signe de croix ? » explique-je, en désignant le crucifix

« Harry, tu es un génie ! » s'exclame Hermione, avec enthousiasme…

« N'exagère pas. Ce n'est qu'une idée intuitive, basée sur les croyances de Brian Boru…» réponds-je, en retirant déjà les Clefs…

J'enchâsse la première et aussitôt, je note un changement fondamental : quand la Clef est bien adaptée aux sculptures, le cadre se dégage légèrement des montants, s'enfonçant de quelques millimètres et il se produit un petit déclic sous le Prie-Dieu…

Hermione pousse un cri de joie

« Ça, c'est une chose à laquelle Yaxley, Flamstead et la Veuve Williams n'auraient jamais pensé ! Ni aucun Sorcier de Sang-Pur ! C'est très brillant comme idée ! » s'exclame-t-elle, tandis que Ron et Charly exultent, chacun se plaçant d'un côté du Prie-Dieu, pour avoir le plaisir de libérer, une partie du mécanisme…

« A toi, Hermione ! » s'exclame Ron, un large sourire aux lèvres…

Hermione ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et elle adapte la Clef de son côté, la main tremblante d'excitation, puis Ron en fait autant et enfin Charly. Et le mécanisme, complètement enclenché maintenant, fait glisser l'autel en arrière. Quand il s'arrête, nous nous précipitons pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière…

L'autel a libéré l'entrée d'un puits sombre, sans marche, ni barreau par lesquels descendre et la lumière que je jette dedans, semble se perdre très profondément…

« A toi l'honneur Harry, je m'occupe de la Corde Magique… » invite Charly, tout sourire…

« Non. Pas de Magie. On ne fait pas de Magie, dans un Prieuré. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour descendre… » décline-je, en me penchant, pour examiner la marge du puits, sur tout son périmètre.

Mais je ne vois rien, jusqu'à ce que mon regard tombe plus bas, sur la quatrième rangée de pierres. L'une d'elles est gravée de trois encoches profondes. En forme de Clefs. Une verticale et deux horizontales, dont l'une, la plus haute, est la plus petite…

On dirait une croix religieuse…

J'insère les Clefs dedans et la troisième est à peine en place, qu'un nouveau mécanisme se déclenche : des pierres sortent du mur, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin du diamètre du puits et formant un escalier descendant en colimaçon autour de la paroi…

Et quand le dernier écho s'éteint, je pose le pied sur la première marche, commençant une lente et prudente descente. Hermione me suit, puis Charly et enfin Ron. Nous descendons longtemps. Je compte 118 marches avant de me trouver face à un couloir bas et étroit. Je l'emprunte, précédé de ma lumière. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de pas, le boyau s'évase en corolle, jusqu'à arriver devant une large porte, sans serrure, mais ornée en son centre, d'un heurtoir composé de trois têtes de lions…

L'emblème de Brian Boru…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Le Don De Luna**

**Neville**

Les gosses ont bientôt fini leurs devoirs et je me demande bien ce que nous allons pouvoir leur faire faire, pour boucler la matinée…

Un petit tour à la Ferme Pédagogique peut-être ?

Non, je laisse ça pour cet après-midi. Ils pourront passer tout le temps qu'ils veulent dans la grange avec les lapins, les étables et tout le reste et le temps filera vite jusqu'à l'heure du goûter. Nous irons plutôt à la Bibliothèque. Ça me permettra de faire d'une pierre deux coups, puisque j'ai quelques livres à y ramener, avant que Madame Pince me tombe sur le dos parce que je suis en retard pour les rendre, puis nous nous rendrons au club de Bavboules.

« Neville, faut-il broyer ou piler le Piment d'Espelette pour faire la Pimentine ? » demande Loo Lin Xiao, d'une petite voix timide…

Elle n'ose plus s'adresser à moi comme elle le faisait avant, depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie. Et elle fait un peu tête basse devant les autres aussi. Les grands, notamment. Surtout celles et ceux dont elle a dit du mal ou qu'elle a vertement critiqués…

Je me demande combien de temps cela va durer…

« La Pimentine est au programme de Troisième Année, Loo Lin et toi, tu es en Première Année. Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » réponds-je, d'un ton que je tâche de rendre le plus neutre possible…

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec elle, depuis que les autres m'ont chambré à son propos. Je n'ai guère envie de l'encourager dans ses amours de gosses. Mais je ne veux pas non plus l'envoyer sur les roses avec brusquerie…

Merlin ! C'est si compliqué !

« C'est à cause de mon frère. Il dit toujours que je suis un bébé qui ne sait rien. Alors moi, je veux lui montrer que je sais autant de choses que lui… » répond Loo Lin, avec un peu plus d'assurance

Elle se détend. Bien, j'ai dû trouver le ton qu'il fallait pour lui parler…

« Ton frère ? J'ignorais que tu as un frère… En quelle année est-il ? Quelle Maison ? » interroge-je, un peu surpris…

J'ai pas mal étudié les noms de tous les élèves de Poudlard et je n'ai pas souvenir d'un gamin s'appelant Xiao…

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon frère. Maman est une Sorcière, mais Papa était Moldu. Il est mort dans un accident à son travail, quand j'avais trois ans. Maman s'est remariée avec Taiyô Ikeda qui était veuf lui aussi. Il vivait au japon, mais ses parents étaient des amis de Grand-père et Grand-mère Ishii. Maman et Taiyô se sont rencontrés en vacances quand ils étaient enfants et ils s'écrivaient quelques fois. Et puis un jour Taiyô et ses parents, sont venus chez Grand-père et Grand-mère Ishii et Taiyô est resté en Angleterre avec son fils, Haruo. Et Maman s'est mariée avec lui depuis cinq ans. C'est comme ça que Haruo est devenu mon grand frère. Et j'ai un autre frère et une petite sœur aussi. » explique Loo Lin, visiblement ravie que je l'écoute avec attention…

Mouais… Va falloir que je fasse gaffe. Parce que ça pourrait l'encourager si je m'intéresse trop à elle. Faut vraiment que je trouve la juste mesure, moi, avec cette gosse…

« Ah, ok… Donc ton frère s'appelle Haruo Ikeda. Dans ce cas, c'est normal qu'il en sache plus que toi, puisqu'il est en Troisième Année à Poufsouffle… » réponds-je, dans le soucis de la rassurer, avant de replonger mon nez dans le livre que j'avais délaissé, un peu avant que Loo Lin entame la conversation…

« Oui, mais quand même. Je ne veux pas qu'il me traite de bébé… » réplique Loo Lin, un peu boudeuse et butée…

« Il te chicane. C'est comme ça, quand on a des frères et sœurs. Si tu réagis, il va continuer de plus belle, mais si tu le laisses dire, il va se lasser et tu seras bientôt tranquille. » assure-je, en haussant les épaules…

« Comment peux-tu savoir, tu n'as pas de frère et sœur, toi ! » rétorque Loo Lin, avec sècheresse, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés de crainte et rosissant…

Je fronce les sourcils, attentif à ses réactions. Il n'est pas possible qu'elle soit de nouveau sous l'influence d'un Maléfice, ou l'alarme se serait mise en train. C'est donc son caractère naturel, qui reprend le dessus…

Mouais… Elle reprend confiance et sa personnalité autoritaire va de nouveau s'imposer…

« Non, effectivement, Loo Lin, je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur. Mais j'ai des amis qui en ont et je les ai bien souvent entendus se taquiner. Ce n'est pas bien méchant et ça ne les empêche pas de s'aimer très fort. Comme Ron et Ginny Weasley par exemple. Et quand les jumeaux étaient là, ils taquinaient Ron aussi. Alors tu n'as pas besoin de te renseigner sur des Potions qui sont d'un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour toi. Contente-toi d'obtenir de très bons résultats dans le programme de ton année et Haruo cessera de te chicaner sur tes connaissances… » déclare-je, sans relever quoi que ce soit sur sa précédente réaction…

Je vais lui laisser une autre chance, pour cette fois. Mais si elle s'adresse encore une fois à moi sur ce ton, elle aura droit à une leçon…

« D'accord… » répond-elle, en refermant le livre posé sur ses genoux, sur un soupir…

Bon. Elle fait profil bas. Mais encore une fois, je me demande pour combien de temps ? Bah, on verra bien, me dis-je, en regardant où en sont les autres de leur devoir.

Ils ont fini et rangent livres, parchemins, encre et plumes dans leur cartable. Alors je me tourne vers les autres gars et filles qui composent leur escorte, pour donner le signal de départ pour la Bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche…

« Neville ! Plumki dit qu'il faut aller voir Luna, parce qu'elle est toute bizarre ! » s'exclame soudainement Miho, en déboulant en courant du dortoir des filles, l'air vivement alarmée…

« D'accord, mais où est-elle ? » demande-je, en sautant sur mes pieds, tandis que toutes les têtes se tournent vers Miho, des interrogations dans les yeux…

Manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Miho aurait dû être plus discrète !

Elle penche la tête vers son lapin bleu en bondissant sur le canapé, puis dans mes bras, pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, que Luna se trouve dans les toilettes de la chambre des filles de Sixième Année…

Ah ! Flûte ! Je ne peux pas y aller !

« Lavande ! Va vite voir Luna ! Elle est dans les toilettes de ta chambre ! » m'exclame-je dans un murmure vivement inquiet, à mon amie qui se trouve à mes côtés…

Que peut-il arriver à ma Luna, me demande-je, tandis que Lavande grimpe déjà quatre à quatre l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, suivi de son inséparable Parvati et de quelques autres filles.

Des curieuses, qui ne font pas partie du Comité. Les autres copines du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., se contentent de me regarder d'un air inquiet…

« Demande à Plumki pourquoi il trouve Luna bizarre. Et que faisait-il donc dans les toilettes des filles ? » chuchote-je à Miho, qui s'accroche toujours à mon cou…

Elle fronce les sourcils, tête penchée et je devine qu'elle est déjà attentive à la réponse de Plumki…

« Plumki a cru entendre un petit cri, alors il est allé voir et il a trouvé Luna qui gémissait dans les toilettes. Il dit qu'elle avait les yeux fixes et qu'elle tremblait très fort en se tenant la tête ! Plumki dit qu'elle faisait sans arrêt non de la tête et gémissait de plus en plus fort ! » explique-t-elle ensuite dans un murmure…

Merde ! Luna doit faire l'un de ses rêves éveillés ! Un mauvais rêve ! Quelque chose d'effrayant ! J'en suis certain ! Mon cœur me le dit !

Et moi qui suis là, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider !

« Demande à Plumki d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe là-haut et de revenir vite le dire ! » demande-je, dans un murmure inquiet…

« Il t'a entendu et il est parti… » répond Miho, d'une petite voix chagrinée…

Je hoche la tête et je commence à marcher avec nervosité, les yeux rivés sur l'escalier du dortoir des filles, serrant doucement Miho contre moi. Sa présence me réconforte un peu au début, mais plus le temps passe sur son silence, plus j'angoisse…

« Elle va mieux, maintenant. Lavande et Parvati l'aident à descendre l'escalier… » chuchote Miho dans mon cou, au bout de quelques interminables minutes…

Trois ou quatre, je ne saurais dire… Mais Merlin qu'elles ont été longues !

« Merci, Miho. Va rejoindre Loo Lin et les autres, maintenant. Il faut que je m'occupe de Luna… » réponds-je, un peu soulagé…

Miho acquiesce et je la pose par terre, allant vite me poster au bas des marches, pour accueillir ma Luna…

Elle est très pâle, quand je la vois enfin. Elle tremble encore sur ses jambes et s'appuie sur Lavande et Parvati, pour descendre les dernières marches. Elle a pleuré et ses yeux s'emplissent de nouveau de larmes, quand elle m'aperçoit.

Je tends les bras vers elle et elle se jette presque sur moi. Alors je la serre très fort contre moi, avant de l'emmener vers un fauteuil, où je l'invite à s'assoir…

« Comment vas-tu, ma Luna ? Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie, pour te reposer ? » demande-je, m'agenouillant auprès d'elle et serrant doucement sa main fine dans la mienne…

Elle est glacée et son regard est empli de détresse…

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va passer. Je dois seulement te parler mon Neville. » répond-elle, de sa voix douce, avant de jeter un regard un peu absent à la ronde…

Je comprends le message. Ce qu'elle a à dire est confidentiel et il y a bien trop de monde autour de nous…

« Bon, allez ! Tout va bien, maintenant, laissez-lui de l'air ! Ouste ! » m'exclame-je, un peu grondant…

Ça bougonne, parmi les élèves qui nous entourent, pour la plupart des curieux qui ne sont pas inquiets pour Luna, seulement avides d'avoir un sujet de conversation. Ceux-là rechignent à nous laisser, mais sur un coup d'œil à la ronde, je leur promets de les faire dégager sans ménagement s'ils s'obstinent à rester là et ils m'obéissent sans plus moufter, me laissant enfin seul avec ma Luna…

« Il y a trop de monde encore. » déclare-t-elle cependant, dans un murmure…

Alors je sors ma Baguette et je jette une Bulle de Confidentialité autour de nous…

« Ça va, maintenant ? » demande-je, avec inquiétude…

Luna hoche la tête, serrant ma main dans la sienne…

« C'est terriblement affreux, mon Neville. Il va se passer des choses horribles… » dit-elle, le regard apeuré et des larmes surgissant dans ses yeux…

« Raconte-moi tout, ma Luna… » l'encourage-je, en la prenant dans mes bras, pour la serrer doucement et la réconforter avec tendresse et amour …

« Je ne veux plus développer mon don, si je dois encore voir des choses aussi terribles. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort et horrible. Alors si ça doit toujours être comme ça, je ne veux plus… » répond Luna, qui laisse glisser ses larmes sur ses joues pâles..

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de lui caresser le dos et la laissant décider du moment opportun pour raconter sa Vision.

Car ses rêves éveillés sont bien des Visions. Et lors de nos derniers séjours dans le Temps Ralenti, Luna en a longuement parlé avec Tatie Nally, avant de se décider à exploiter son Don de Voyance…

Elle pratique maintenant une forme de Méditation spéciale, pour essayer de maîtriser ses capacités et faire en sorte que ses Visions ne viennent pas la troubler n'importe quand, ni surtout n'importe comment… Ou plutôt, il s'agit pour elle, d'en reconnaître les prémices et de pouvoir se mettre dans une position sécuritaire, avant qu'elles surgissent…

« Il va y avoir une attaque, Mon Neville. Avec des Détraqueurs et des Inferi… Des dizaines de Détraqueurs et d'Inferi… » déclare Luna, la voix tremblante de larmes, tandis que je frissonne longuement…

Oh, Merlin ! C'est horrible !

« As-tu reconnu l'endroit où cela va se passer ? » demande-je, la gorge nouée…

Luna hoche négativement la tête dans mon cou, avant de relever son si joli visage baigné de larmes vers moi…

« C'était trop horrible, Mon Neville... Je ne voulais pas voir ça... Des pauvres gens se faisaient aspirer l'Âme… Et d'autres se faisaient déchiqueter par les Inferi… Je ne voulais pas voir ça ! » gémit-elle, entre ses larmes…

Et elle se blottit de nouveau contre moi, ses mains crispées sur ma robe. J'ai mal pour elle. Si mal, Merlin !

Il va pourtant falloir que je l'interroge encore.

Car il est primordial qu'elle décrive précisément ce qu'elle a vu. Cela pourrait nous donner des indications sur le lieu de l'attaque et l'Ordre pourrait sauver tous ces gens qu'elle a vu mourir de façon si atroce…

Merlin, je voudrais tellement lui épargner de revivre tout ça, ne pas avoir à raviver ses souvenirs de sa Vision, avec mes questions ! me dis-je, avant d'avoir soudainement une idée…

Je sais comment l'épargner et cela me soulage profondément…

« Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore, Luna… » dis-je, avec douceur, en m'écartant un peu d'elle, avant d'ajouter : « Tu mettras dans sa Pensine, les souvenirs de ce que tu as vu… »

Luna hoche la tête pour acquiescer et je l'aide à se lever, confiant à Megan le soin de s'occuper des gosses…

Et tant pis pour les livres que je devais rendre à Madame Pince et même pour tout ce que je devais faire cet après-midi. Ça attendra.

Ma Luna a besoin de moi et c'est bien plus important que tout le reste à mes yeux…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je prends le heurtoir à têtes de lion en main et instinctivement, je le fais tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre…

Et la lourde porte s'ouvre en grinçant un peu sur ses gonds et sur la lumière dorée de ma Baguette se reflétant sur l'or…

« Oh, putain de foutre de Merlin ! » murmure Ron, tandis que Charly, qui tout comme Hermione et moi est sans voix, acquiesce du Chef…

Nous restons silencieux et immobiles, alignés sur le pas de l'entrée, nos yeux effectuant un lent tour de la cave voutée où notre quête nous a menés, ébahis par ce que nous voyons

« Incroyable… Inouï… Putain c'est impensable… Quel fabuleux Trésor ! » murmure Charly, après quelques dizaines de secondes, en osant enfin esquisser un pas en avant…

Ce qui nous amène à en faire de même, dans un bel automatisme parfaitement synchronisé, Ron, Hermione et moi…

« Ouais… Il y a sûrement de quoi acheter tout le Royaume Uni, là-dedans… » souffle-je à mon tour, mes yeux n'en revenant pas de ce que je contemple…

Des monceaux de pièces d'or, bien sûr. Mais aussi des joyaux, des tableaux, des livres, des meubles, de la vaisselle et des œuvres d'art taillées dans l'argent, l'or, le marbre, le bois ou le cristal…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait un bateau… » chuchote Ron, en désignant une longue forme en bois, à demi dissimulée derrière des coffres ouverts, des statues et un bahut sculpté…

« C'est un drakkar. Un bateau viking… » répond Hermione, dans un chuchotis…

Et je prends conscience que nous parlons plus bas encore, que si nous étions dans une cathédrale…

Nos regards embrassent encore une fois toute la pièce, éblouis par le miroitement de l'or, de l'argent, des joyaux et du cristal. Il n'y a pas un grain de poussière. Pas une seule toile d'araignée. Nous ne sommes plus sous le Prieuré et la Magie est à l'œuvre ici. Une Magie généreuse et puissante…

Hermione s'avance vers le lutrin qui nous fait face. Un carré de soie blanc le recouvre et elle tend la main avec hésitation pour s'en saisir, le soulevant avec précaution, découvrant lentement un livre ouvert. Et Charly, Ron et moi, venons nous pencher par-dessus l'épaule de ma petite sœur de cœur…

Des enluminures et un texte soigneusement calligraphié. C'est du latin et Hermione le traduit à voix haute, dans un souffle retenu et ému…

_En ce 18 avril de l'an de grâce 987, la vision d'un futur très lointain m'a été révélée et grande est ma souffrance et immense est mon chagrin. _

_Car j'ai vu les desseins funestes d'un Mage Noir, dont le nom évoque la mort planant dans les Cieux. _

_Dans sa volonté impie de conquérir le monde, il sèmera la terreur et la communauté Sorcière tremblera et souffrira de sa cruauté bien au-delà des frontières du Royaume d'Irlande, sur tout le continent…_

_Avec son armée de Noirs Serviteurs, il détruira un Village Sorcier, au cœur de la grande Cité que deviendra Dublin. Les Anges se compteront par centaines, pauvres âmes défuntes, d'hommes, de femmes, de vieillards et d'enfants innocents, surpris en un jour d'amour célébré, par l'atroce cruauté des Ombres Ténébreuses et que n'auront pu sauver les valeureux Guerriers de Lumière venus à leur secours…_

« Putain ! C'est de Voldemort et de l'attaque de Dublin dont il parle ! Il voyait sacrément loin, Brian Boru ! » s'exclame Ron, dans un chuchotis mi- surpris, mi-admiratif…

« Ouais… Un vrai de vrai Voyant. Trelawney peut pleurer, elle ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville. Pas même sûr qu'elle puisse frôler ses orteils un jour… » approuve-je, avant de demander à Hermione de tourner la page, afin que nous puissions lire la suite…

Mais elle lève à peine la main, que les pages tournent toutes seules, dans un souffle de vent, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin dans le livre…

Hermione se penche vers la page révélée, pour en faire la lecture à haute voix…

_14 Août de l'an de grâce 992._

_Ma mort viendra, dans quelques proches années, tandis que je prierai Dieu de me pardonner les morts que moi-même et les miens ferons, parmi les ennemis de mon Royaume, lors d'une terrible bataille qui aura lieu dans les plaines verdoyantes de Clontarf._

_J'ai vu mon assassin et je sais que je dois le laisser accomplir son odieux projet, car il scellera non seulement son destin et celui des siens, mais également celui de beaucoup d'autres, en volant mon Armure d'or et mon Poignard Magique… _

_Sa descendance se scindera et deux de ses arrières petits-fils s'opposeront sur une île maudite, l'un en faveur du fourbe et ténébreux brouillard, l'autre pour le dissiper et libérer les innocentes victimes de son terrible piège. _

_Celui armé de mon Poignard Magique l'emportera et dès lors, le courage et la fourberie assassine, s'affronteront au fils des siècles, d'héritier en héritier, jusqu'au jour très éloigné où l'un reniera l'esprit de ses ancêtres et de son père, s'unissant à ses lointains cousins dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres du Mage Noir, dont le nom évoque la Mort planant dans les Cieux. _

_Et dans leur combat, mon Poignard Magique aura d'humbles actions à accomplir, pour sauver de valeureuses et précieuses vies…_

« Wahow ! Il faut être sacrément courageux, pour accepter de se laisser assassiner, parce qu'on a eu la vision que ça permettrait de sauver des vies.… » commente Ron, avec une franche admiration cette fois…

« Ouais… Je peux lui dire merci. Parce qu'il a entre autre sauvé la mienne, son Poignard Magique. Et d'après ce qu'il a écrit là, il va en sauver d'autres encore… » acquiesce Charly, d'un ton reconnaissant…

« Ouais. Nous allons pouvoir dire aussi à Draco, que Brian Boru avait vu une partie de son avenir… C'est flippant quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il a vu le destin de vos deux familles et que Draco allait se rebeller.. . » déclare-je à mon tour, en frissonnant…

« Non. Il a vu un futur possible et il a fait le choix de le favoriser, en se laissant assassiner. S'il avait décidé d'arrêter le geste de Cowan le Sanguinaire… » répond Hermione, avant d'être interrompue par Charly…

« Les familles Weasley et Malfoy n'auraient pas existé, car Cowan n'aurait pas eu de descendants. Et qui sait comment serait le monde aujourd'hui. Pire ou meilleur ?… » dit-il, avec une grimace…

« Ouais. Ben pire ou meilleur, j'aime autant ne pas le savoir et être là… Même si ce n'est pas toujours la joie, il y a de fameuses compensations que je n'aurais pas voulu rater pour tout l'or du monde… » déclare Ron, en posant l'une de ses larges mains entre mes omoplates

Elle me caresse le dos avec chaleur et je lève mon visage vers lui, tout en entourant sa taille de mon bras. Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit différent. Un monde sans Ron, je ne peux l'imaginer…

« Comme tu n'aurais pas été là, tu n'aurais rien eu à regretter, frérot. Mais nous débattrons de tout cela plus tard, quand nous aurons du temps à consacrer aux conversations d'ordre hypothétique et philosophique. Voyons plutôt si Brian Boru voulait que nous prenions connaissance avec d'autres de ses révélations prioritaires… » répond Charly, en levant la main vers le livre, dont les pages se tournent une nouvelle fois toutes seules…

_30 Juillet de l'an de grâce 1001_

_Ce n'est pas un hasard, si j'ai tant de visions de ce Mage Noir dont le nom évoque la Mort planant dans les Cieux. Je l'ai compris dans une vision venant du passé. _

_Dans ses veines coule le sang de la Bâtarde, née des jeunes amours coupables du père de mon père et d'une servante, chassée très loin, dans les terres marécageuses d'Albion et qui a, à son tour, donné naissance à un bâtard. _

_Ce dernier est l'ancêtre vénéré de ce lointain Mage Noir._

_Il m'est donc apparenté. Et j'en conçois un terrible chagrin…_

« Eh ben… Manquerait plus que Voldemort vienne à savoir que la mère de son Ancêtre était la fille bâtarde d'un roi d'Irlande, qui a couché avec le père de Messire Salazar et mis au monde Artemus. Il ne se tient déjà plus de croire qu'il est le descendant de Messire Salazar, mais là, ce serait le pompon ! Il serait capable de s'approprier le titre de Prince d'Irlande… » commente-je, sous les hochements approbateur de Ron et Charly, tandis qu'Hermione lève la main

Les pages tournent aussitôt, jusqu'à nous révéler le message suivant...

_21 Juin de l'an de grâce 1003_

_Ma vision est claire. Il me faut réparer la faute du père de mon père, qui coûtera si cher, à ma chère Irlande, en la frappant en plein cœur de Dublin. Tout comme il me faut réparer les miennes aux yeux de Dieu, comme à ceux des Sorciers qui se sentent trahis par ma foi et ma clémence envers des religieux qui les craignent et menacent leur vie, les chassant ainsi hors de leurs terres et de leurs villages _

_J'ai vu où se trouvera le Village Sorcier de Dublin et j'y laisserai la fortune qui lui permettra de renaitre de ses ruines et de ses cendres_

_Aux entrailles de la terre, je vais la confier et quand viendra le temps de reconstruire le Village Sorcier de Dublin, l'Héritier en garde du Poignard Magique viendra, avec deux valeureux Guerriers compagnons et une fougueuse guerrière._

_L'un des Guerriers compagnons, né avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Mage Noir dont le nom évoque la Mort planant dans les Cieux, saura les mener sur le chemin de ma fortune, en trouvant l'usage de Sept Clefs d'Or, confiées aux mains de ma descendance sorcière méconnue, à laquelle il appartiendra d'accomplir ma volonté _

_et le Bien que j'ai légué à son cœur… _

« Sa descendance sorcière méconnue ? Eh, bien j'espère qu'il nous laisse des indications pour la trouver… » commente Hermione, sourcil froncés, en levant encore une fois la main…

Et nous nous penchons par-dessus son épaule, pour lire le dernier message délivré par Brian Boru. C'est clair, puisque nous sommes à la dernière page du livre…

_22 avril de l'an de grâce 1014_

_Voici venu le temps de livrer mes ultimes secrets _

_Mon destin est scellé. Ma fin est proche et demain au crépuscule, quand les __Normands de Sigurd et leurs alliés irlandais du Royaume de Leinster auront fui, __ma dépouille reposera sous la tente où je priai pour le salut de mon âme_

_Ma dernière vision ne m'a pas apporté ce que j'espérais depuis tant d'années et j'ignore toujours quel sera le visage de mon unique descendant Sorcier. Et où il sera, quand viendra le temps si lointain, d'accomplir mes dernières volontés, en lien avec la Communauté Magique, dont la chaleureuse fréquentation m'a été de plus en plus dérobée au fil des ans, par mes devoirs de souverain d'Irlande_

_Aucun de mes fils ne possède en lui de Magie et il me plait à croire, que mon unique descendant Sorcier sera issu de la dernière de mes enfants, ma fille, seule héritière de mes pouvoirs. Tous la croient morte, même mon épouse. Je l'ai confiée à la naissance à mon fidèle ami ____Cainnech pour la protéger de ses frères et des religieux qui n'auraient pas manqué de découvrir sa condition. _

___Je l'ai si peu vue, hélas. Quatre fois l'an et jamais elle ne saura qui étaient ses parents. Mais elle est belle et Cainnech et son aimable épouse, l'ont élevée dans la force de leur amour. Elle vit toujours auprès d'eux, tenant l'Auberge du Fier Farfadet avec son époux. Et elle est mère, d'un enfant né à la vie et au monde il y a deux ans. _

___Un fils, qui promet d'être vigoureux et beau. Un fils, qui tout comme elle et son époux, possède des Pouvoirs Sorciers_

_Il me reste maintenant à dire, que j'ai foi en l'honnêteté de l'Héritier en garde de mon Poignard Magique, en celle des valeureux Guerriers compagnons et de la fougueuse Guerrière. Ils trouveront mon unique descendant Sorcier encore en vie, quand_

_les méandres hasardeuses du temps les auront enfin menés _

_à lire mes dernières volontés. _

_A toi, descendant de ma fille Enya, élevée par ____Cainnech__ et Muadnat dès sa naissance en l'an de grâce 994, épouse de __Faolán, fils de__Naoise et de Naomh, mère de Uain, né le 29 mars de l'an de grâce 1012, je confie l'usage de ma fortune, à fin de reconstruire le Village Sorcier de Dublin et de pourvoir aux besoins de la Communauté Sorcière, durant la guerre qui l'oppose au Mage Noir dont le nom évoque la Mort planant dans les Cieux, notre lointain cousin. _

_Que les biens terrestres que je laisse ici-bas, servent le Bien au détriment du Mal _

_Brian Boru. _

_Roi Suprême du Royaume d'Irlande et humble serviteur de Dieu_

« Bon, ben… C'est bien joli tout ça, mais, une chasse est finie et une autre commence…Voilà maintenant que nous devons trouver qui est le descendant Sorcier de Brian Boru… » soupire Ron, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche…

« Espérons que les archives du Village pourront nous renseigner. » répond Charly, qui fourrage avec énergie dans sa tignasse, avant d'ajouter : « Pourvu que celles qui pouvaient le faire, n'aient pas été détruites lors de l'attaque… »

« Oui, espérons-le. Ou je vois mal comment nous pourrons le retrouver. Mais allons déjeuner, puis nous demanderons à O'Grady de nous aider. Après tout, il est toujours archiviste au Sous-Ministère d'Irlande. Il pourra donc nous faciliter les recherches. Enfin, j'espère… » intervient Hermione, en replaçant le carré de soie sur le livre maintenant fermé…

Je suis sûr qu'elle brûle de le lire dans son ensemble, même si elle ne le montre pas…

« D'accord. Mais si cela ne vous ennuie pas, après le déjeuner, j'aimerai aller voir Papa. Je resterai avec lui une petite heure et je reviendrai vous aider… » déclare Ron, qui courbe l'échine, pour passer dans le boyau qui va nous reconduire vers le puits…

« Pas de problème. Et Charly ira avec toi, pendant qu'Hermione et moi, nous verrons la question des archives avec O'Grady. » réponds-je, sous le hochement approbateur d'Hermione…

« Ouais, merci d'y penser. Moi aussi, je voulais voir un peu Papa cet après-midi. Et avant de revenir, je verrai Bill également, pour lui demander de venir évaluer grosso modo la valeur du Trésor… » déclare Charly, en refermant la porte de la salle au Trésor derrière lui…

Et un bon vingt minutes plus tard, nous remontons enfin à la surface, les jambes lourdes de fatigue et des 118 marches que nous venons de gravir…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	32. Visions 3

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal, ma précieuse beta

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de: - Lion - Huguette - Douceurfamille - Yzeute -

OoOoOoO

.

**Visions 3 / 4**

**Acte 6 : Le Descendant De Brian Boru**

**Hermione**

Presque une heure, maintenant, que Ron et Charly sont partis voir leur père et autant que Harry, O'Grady et moi, fouillons les Archives du Village qui ont pu être sauvées et ont été stockées sous une immense tente dressée à la hâte auprès du Sous-Ministère en ruine …

Elles sont sens dessus-dessous, ceux qui les ont extraites des ruines, les ayant entassées comme ils pouvaient dans des caisses, mêlées dans un désordre incroyable avec d'autres, qui contiennent un bric-à-brac d'objets trouvés ici et là dans les maisons en ruine du village.

Heureusement, les caisses ont été identifiées, selon le lieu d'où a été sauvé le fatras qu'elles contiennent et Harry tâche de rassembler celles qui nous intéressent, tandis que O'Grady et moi profitons de nos recherches, pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans les archives que nous consultons à la hâte…

Inutile de dire qu'O'Grady a été sacrément étonné de notre découverte. Et depuis, il est excité comme une Ciseburine, attendant avec impatience que nous l'emmenions voir le Trésor de Brian Boru…

« C'est la dernière caisse d'archives… » annonce Harry, en posant celle qu'il fait Léviter

« Espérons que ce soit la bonne. Mais honnêtement, l'espoir est mince. Les plus anciennes Archives que nous avons consultées jusqu'à présent, remontent au XIIIème siècle. Je crains hélas, qu'au-delà de cette date, nous ne trouvions plus rien. Les dossiers ont dû être dispersés, par l'explosion qui a soufflé une partie du bâtiment et les documents auront brûlé dans l'incendie des maisons voisines ou été piétinés dans la neige. Or, sans point de départ solide, impossible de reconstituer un arbre généalogique, d'une personne dont on ne connait pas l'identité… » soupire O'Grady, tandis que Harry ouvre la caisse qu'il vient d'apporter…

« Mmmm… L'Auberge du Fier Farfadet, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » demande-je, me disant soudainement que si elle existe toujours, elle a peut-être été transmise de génération en génération depuis Enya…

Et que nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose dedans, des vieux documents, un arbre généalogique, même, qui sait ? Après tout, nombreux sont les Sorciers soucieux de leurs origines et fiers de pouvoir dire qui est leur plus lointain ancêtre connu.

Bon sang, nous aurions dû commencer nos recherches par-là !

A condition que l'auberge ait été épargnée, bien sûr. Ce dont je doute finalement, étant donné l'état du village…

« Oui, je connais l'Auberge du Fier Farfadet. C'est à proximité de la Salle du Conseil des Sages. Pourquoi ? » répond O'Grady, en plongeant son bras dans la caisse, pour en extirper une liasse de parchemins, tandis que mon cœur s'emballe…

« Enya la tenait, avec son époux Faolán. L'Auberge est-elle toujours debout ? Qui la tient ? Le propriétaire est peut-être le descendant que nous cherchons ! Bon sang, je suis vraiment fatiguée ! J'aurais dû y penser avant ! » réponds-je, en fermant avec précaution, malgré ma mauvaise humeur soudaine, le registre très abimé que je tiens en main …

Il a un peu souffert de l'explosion et il lui manque quelques pages arrachées par son souffle…

« L'Auberge a été totalement incendiée, il n'en reste que deux murs à demi écroulés et le propriétaire est mort, avec sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Mais je doute que Al ait été le descendant de Brian Boru. Sa famille tenait l'Auberge depuis 4 siècles seulement… Je le sais, parce que nous étions scolarisés ensemble, à Poudlard et qu'il aurait bien voulu faire autre chose que tenir l'Auberge. Mais il était le dernier de sa lignée et il ne voulait pas se séparer d'un bien familial… » répond O'Grady, tandis que je fronce les sourcils…

Il vient de dire quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?

Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que mon cerveau soit si lent aujourd'hui !

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ? » demande Harry, sourcils froncés...

« Non… Si… J'ai une idée à fleur de neurones, mais elle ne veut pas émerger… » réponds-je, en poussant un soupir…

Ça m'agace tellement !

« Ne te torture pas les méninges, ton idée surgira en temps voulu. Tiens, consulte plutôt ce registre des naissances, pendant que je range celui que tu viens de refermer… » déclare Harry, en prenant celui que je tiens en main, pour m'en donner un autre…

Mon regard tombe machinalement sur le registre et soudainement, la lumière se fait dans mon cerveau…

« Mais c'est ça ! Harry, tu es vraiment un génie ! » m'exclame-je, toute joyeuse…

« J'en suis ravi. Mais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me qualifie ainsi et que je ne comprends pas ce qui est si génial dans ce que je viens de dire ou ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans ce que je viens de faire… Alors, explique-toi s'il te plait… » répond Harry, en haussant les deux sourcils…

« Les naissances sont automatiquement enregistrées dans chaque Village Sorcier, depuis leur création, ainsi qu'au Ministère, depuis la sienne à la fin des années 1600 d'accord ? Mais il existe un autre registre, dans lequel toutes les naissances de Sorciers sont inscrites, depuis plus de mille ans… Tu vois lequel ? » explique-je, avec fébrilité…

« Oh ! Bon sang, mais oui ! Hermione, c'est toi le génie ! » s'exclame Harry, avec un immense sourire…

« Non… Vous êtes les génies ! C'est ce que vous avez dit, qui m'a mise sur la voie et je n'ai fait que tirer une conclusion… » réponds-je, en désignant Harry et O'Grady tour à tour, avant d'éclater de rire, simplement joyeuse, d'avoir trouvé une possible solution à notre problème…

O'Grady lève d'abord un sourcil interrogatif, puis ses yeux se plissent et il sourit à son tour…

« Poudlard, bien sûr. Félicitations, je n'aurais pas pensé à cela. C'est pourtant si évident…» dit-il, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, avant d'ajouter : « Allez-y, je vais finir de ranger tout cela et je dirais à vos amis où vous êtes, quand ils reviendront… »

« Non, ce n'est pas si urgent. Nous allons vous aider et ensuite, nous vous emmènerons voir le Trésor, comme promis. Nous irons à Poudlard après… » répond Harry, en se dépêchant de sortir un nouveau registre de la caisse que nous n'avons pas fini de contrôler…

« Le Trésor ne va pas s'envoler et même si je suis impatient de le voir, ça peut attendre. J'ai bien compris pendant le déjeuner, que vous n'avez pas assez de vos journées, pour faire tout ce que vous avez à faire. Alors laissez ça, je vais m'en occuper. C'est mon boulot, après tout, n'est-ce pas… » déclare O'Grady, en prenant le registre des mains de Harry…

« Ah ! Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes archiviste ! » m'exclame-je, me tapant sur le front en me traitant intérieurement d'idiote, avant de demander : « Dite-moi, connaissez-vous un moyen rapide d'extraire une généalogie d'un registre sans avoir à l'éplucher de bout en bout ? »

Encore une idée, qui aurait dû me sauter à l'esprit, puisque je savais O'Grady Archiviste en Chef, responsable des Archives du Sous-Ministère et de la Grande Bibliothèque d'Irlande…

Une Grande Bibliothèque qui a beaucoup souffert aussi durant l'attaque, soit dit en passant. Un véritable crève-cœur, quand on songe aux ouvrages rares et éditions originales qui sont définitivement perdus …

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire, mais oui, je connais un moyen. Allons, je vois où vous voulez en venir, je finirai cela plus tard, je viens avec vous pour vous aider… » sourit O'Grady, en posant le registre sur une caisse fermée, avant de prendre sa cape, son bonnet et ses gants…

Je le remercie de son aide spontanée, tandis que Harry nous précède hors de la tente et nous nous hâtons vers la zone de Transplanage.

« Oh ! Mais vos amis vont se demander où vous êtes, lorsqu'ils reviendront… » fait remarquer O'Grady, alors que nous sommes sur le point de partir…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je leur ferai savoir en arrivant à Poudlard » répond Harry, avant de Transplaner…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, quand nous sommes à destination, Harry demande à Roi Dobby d'aller transmettre le message à Ron et Charly, tandis que j'explique au professeur Dumbledore ce que nous avons découvert et ce que nous sommes venus faire ici. Et je finis tout juste mon récit, quand Ron et Charly arrivent par la Cheminée…

« Voilà une découverte extraordinaire… Fort, bien. Fort, fort bien. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en se levant de son fauteuil, pour ouvrir un grand placard, dissimulé derrière une tapisserie…

Sur l'étagère du milieu, il y a un gros registre relié de cuir, ouvert sur deux pages, dont l'une est au quart couverte d'une écriture fine, une plume et un encrier. Les autres étagères, sont occupées par d'autres épais livres, dont la tranche dorée est numéroté à l'or fin. Il y en a une bonne cinquantaine et le professeur Dumbledore invite O'Grady à s'organiser comme il l'entend…

« Comment comptez-vous procéder, Monsieur O'Grady ? » demande-je, avec curiosité…

Il m'est venu à l'idée, de faire plus tard l'arbre généalogique de Harry. Cela pourrait être un beau cadeau pour lui, je trouve, lui qui ne sait rien ou presque de sa famille et de ses origines. Qui sait, peut-être lui trouvera-t-on un ou deux Ancêtres prestigieux ?…

« Eh bien, pour commencer, cherchons le premier nom de la lignée que nous connaissons… » répond O'Grady, avec un sourire, en sortant le plus ancien des registres du placard…

« Enya, oui, bien sûr… » dis-je, en hochant la tête…

C'est tout à fait logique, effectivement…

« Oh… Je pensais plutôt à Brian Boru… Mais vous avez raison, la date de la création de Poudlard est un peu postérieure à sa naissance, si mes souvenirs sont bons et je doute finalement qu'il ait été lui-même élève ici. » dit-il, en ouvrant le registre à la première page, ajoutant, après avoir consulté la première date : « Oui, c'est bien cela. La première naissance enregistrée est celle d'un petit écossais,Goraidh MacIlreach, né le 12 septembre 961… »

Et il pose le livre sur le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, présentant sa baguette au-dessus en prononçant un Sortilège, pour atteindre la première page des naissances de l'an 994. Les pages tournent rapidement et dès qu'elles se stabilisent, l'index d'O'Grady court dessus, à la recherche d'Enya.

Il doit consulter plusieurs pages, avant de trouver :

« Ah ! Voilà ! Enya Boru, dite Enya Hogan, fille de Brian Boru et de Gormflaith Mac Finn, née le 4 juin 994, confiée aux bons soins de Cainnech Hogan et Muadnat Hogan, née O'Keeffe, Auberge du Fier Farfadet - Dublin … » lit-il, avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander : « Mais que signifient ces symboles ?… » déclare-t-il, fronçant finalement les sourcils

Le professeur Dumbledore se penche pour regarder ce qu'il indique…

« Le premier symbole signifie que son père est un Sorcier, le second, que sa mère est une Moldue et le troisième, qu'elle n'a pas été scolarisée, sur refus de son père biologique… » explique-t-il, avant de se redresser…

« Ah ! Intéressant… Ces deux symboles vous permettent de recenser les futurs élèves issus de Moldus et, quand vient le moment, d'aller expliquer à leurs parents que leur enfant est un sorcier et qu'il est inscrit à Poudlard. Ingénieux… » commente O'Grady, avec un hochement en tête approbateur…

« Oui, cela nous facilite grandement la tâche… » approuve le professeur Dumbledore, tandis qu'O'Grady, installe devant lui une petite pile de parchemins, une plume et un encrier.

Puis il prononce un Enchantement, pour dupliquer la partie du registre concernant Enya, avant d'en prononcer un autre, assez compliqué, afin que toute sa descendance soit extraite du registre, dont les pages tournent aussitôt, la plume courant vivement sur le parchemin…

« Voilà, c'est aussi simple que cela. Et quand ce sera terminé, nous passerons au registre suivant… » déclare O'Grady, l'air satisfait…

« Drôlement pratique ! Si nous n'avions pas déjà possédé un arbre généalogique, je vous aurais demandé de faire le mien ! » s'exclame Ron, avant d'accepter la tasse de thé que nous propose le professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui, très pratique. Je n'ai jamais cependant fait le mien. Je me disais que j'aurais bien le temps de le faire, quand je serais à la retraite, en fouinant dans les Archives à la main…» répond O'Grady, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son thé…

« Vous aimez votre boulot, hein ? Je l'ai vu, quand nous étions sous la tente… » fait remarquer Harry, avec un sourire…

« Oui. J'ai toujours aimé consulter les vieux écrits. On y fait souvent des découvertes surprenantes, des anecdotes amusantes et des histoires intéressantes… » répond O'Grady, en lui rendant son sourire, quand me vient soudainement une idée

Les écrits de Godric. C'est un tel foutoir et il y a des trésors qui se perdent dedans !

Et même si nous en avons déjà pas mal lu, il en reste plus de la moitié encore qui attend d'être consulté. Alors, si O'Grady pouvait nous aider à faire le tri, cela nous ferait gagner un temps très précieux…

Et allègerait d'autant notre emploi du temps…

« Dites-moi, si vous pouvez extraire un arbre généalogique aussi rapidement que vous le faites avec ce Sortilège, il doit y avoir un moyen d'extraire tout aussi rapidement, des notes prises dans divers documents, pour les classer par catégorie et ordre chronologique, non ? » demande-je donc, avec l'espoir qu'O'Grady réponde positivement…

« Eh, bien… Je pense que cela doit être possible, oui… Il suffit je suppose, de modifier la formule de l'Enchantement, en fonction de critères précis… » répond O'Grady, sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait déjà au modifications qu'il pourrait apporter

Je jette alors un coup d'œil vers Ron et Harry et tous deux hochent imperceptiblement la tête. Ils ont parfaitement bien vu où je voulais en venir et bien évidemment, ils ne demandent pas mieux que d'avoir un précieux coup de pouce dans nos recherches…

« Nous avons des tonnes de documents à consulter, accepteriez-vous de nous aider à faire le tri dedans ? » demande-je donc, en posant ma tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine dans ma soucoupe…

« Je serais ravi de vous rendre ce service, bien sûr… » répond O'Grady, en se levant, pour mettre en train l'extraction du cinquième registre déjà

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un, mais deux Trésors, que nous allons vous emmener voir, quand ce sera terminé ici… » sourit Harry, à la surprise d'O'Grady, qui lève un sourcil interrogatif…

« De bien précieuses Archives, qui devraient beaucoup vous intéresser. Mais qu'il soit entendu, qu'elles sont strictement confidentielles pour l'heure et qu'il vous faudra venir travailler sur place, aux mêmes horaires que nous. C'est-à-dire, tard le soir la plupart du temps… » explique Ron, avant de piocher un biscuit qu'il enfourne aussitôt…

« Entendu, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion… » acquiesce O'Grady, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte du bureau de manière plutôt urgente…

Le professeur Dumbledore invite la personne à entrer et Ben surgit dans le bureau comme un beau diable, visiblement ennuyé et mécontent…

« Loo Lin ! On a de nou… » s'exclame-t-il, avant de s'interrompre net, lorsqu'il avise la présence d'O'Grady…

« Inutile d'en dire davantage, Monsieur Stanley. Je devine ce qui vous amène ici. Savez-vous qui est le mauvais plaisantin ? » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant Ben par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

« Malheureusement non, professeur. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde au moment où cela s'est passé et les élèves qui étaient avec elle, n'ont rien vu. C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie… » répond Ben, avec beaucoup plus de retenue, dans son maintien et dans le ton de sa voix.

« Hélas, Monsieur Stanley, cela pourrait vous ennuyer durant quelques temps encore. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir consigner tout ce que vous savez. J'en prendrai connaissance plus tard. Et si vous avez du nouveau à propos de cette malheureuse affaire, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, tandis que Ben hoche la tête pour acquiescer à chaque demande.

Et il ne perd pas une miette, à petits coups d'œil discrets, de ce que fait O'Grady. Il est intrigué, bien sûr et ne manquera sûrement pas de nous poser des questions là-dessus à la première occasion…

« Entendu, professeur. » répond Ben, avant d'effectuer un salut de la tête et de se retirer…

« Encore des mauvaises blagues de potaches, hein ? Pas étonnant, avec ce sale temps, les gosses ne savent pas à quoi s'occuper, quand ils ont fini leurs devoirs. Je plains sincèrement les Préfets. Ce ne doit pas être facile de tenir tout ce petit monde à l'œil et moins encore de faire régner la discipline…» intervient aussitôt Ron, en profitant qu'O'Grady soit occupé avec le dixième ou onzième registre, pour effectuer un clin d'œil entendu, vers le professeur Dumbledore…

« Les profs devraient leur donner davantage de devoirs et de recherches à faire, ça occuperait autant que cela enrichirait leur esprit et ils auraient moins de temps pour fomenter des mauvais coups… » renchérit Harry, avec un sourire en coin…

« Vous avez raison tous les deux. Et je transmettrai ta suggestion aux professeurs, Harry. Certains parmi eux, se plaignait justement de ne pas avoir assez de travail non plus… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en rendant son clin d'œil à Ron, qui émet un petit rire…

Et le professeur Dumbledore fait dévier la conversation vers un autre sujet, en demandant à brûle pourpoint des nouvelles d'Arthur auprès de Charly…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Dix minutes à peu près après l'irruption de Ben, la plume enchantée par O'Grady se pose enfin sur le plumier, nous laissant un beau tas de parchemins noircis d'une écriture nette et élégante à la fois…

Le professeur Dumbledore prend le premier document de la pile, son regard allant directement sur le dernier nom inscrit. Ses sourcils se haussent aussitôt et, sans un mot, il tourne le parchemin vers O'Grady, dont les yeux s'écarquillent aussi sec sur une surprise totale…

Je peux même dire qu'il est complètement abasourdi…

« Ce… C'est… une plaisanterie… » bredouille-t-il, son regard oscillant entre le professeur Dumbledore et le parchemin, tandis que je crois comprendre…

« C'est vous-même qui avez extrait cet arbre généalogique, alors non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie… » sourit le professeur Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants

« Je… Oh ! Mince alors ! Que le ciel me tombe sur la tête, si je m'étais attendu à ça !... » s'exclame O'Grady, avant de se tourner vers Harry, Hermione, Charly et moi, un sourire naissant aux lèvres, pour ajouter avec fébrilité et comme je m'y attendais : « C'est moi ! Je suis le dernier descendant Sorcier de Brian Boru ! Enfin pour l'instant ! Parce que ma femme va bientôt accoucher alors quand notre enfant sera né, ce sera lui le dernier ! Ou la dernière si c'est une fille ! Oh ! Ben mince alors ! Quand Gwen va savoir ça ! Je suis le descendant de Brian Boru, vous vous rendez-compte ! Moi je n'en reviens pas ! »

Et c'est vrai, qu'il a l'air de ne pas bien réaliser. Tout son comportement et ses expressions l'indiquent…

« C'est génial, que ce soit vous ! Franchement, j'en suis ravi ! Toutes mes félicitations, mon vieux ! » s'exclame Charly, en avançant sa main, pour serrer celle d'O'Grady, qu'il gratifie aussi d'une bonne tape sur l'épaule…

« Charly a raison, Monsieur O'Grady. C'est génial et moi aussi je suis heureux que ce soit vous…» approuve Harry, avançant sa main à son tour…

« Matthew… Appelez-moi Matthew ou Matt. Oh ! Punaise ! Je n'en reviens pas ! » répond O'Grady, en serrant chaleureusement la main de Harry…

Hermione et moi le félicitons également et le brave homme, que nous avons tous encouragé à nous appeler également par nos prénoms, regarde encore une fois le parchemin qu'il tient toujours dans sa main, remontant la lignée du regard…

« Si je m'attendais ! » murmure-t-il, en prenant le second parchemin, qu'il parcourt rapidement des yeux…

« Une tasse de thé, pour vous remettre de vos émotions ? » propose le professeur Dumbledore, le regard plus pétillant que jamais…

« Ce n'est pas de refus… Mince alors ! C'est incroyable ce qui m'arrive ! » répond Matthew, qui s'est emparé de tous les parchemins maintenant et les feuillette comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout cela est bien réel…

« Vous aurez une plus grosse surprise encore, quand vous verrez le Trésor qui attend depuis près de mille ans, que vous en disposiez selon les volontés de votre prestigieux Aïeul… » sourit Harry, en acceptant d'un signe de tête, la tasse de thé que lui propose le professeur Dumbledore…

« Le Trésor… Merlin ! C'est vrai ! Pour reconstruire le Village et faire le Bien. C'était ça le message, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je le ferai, oui, je le ferai… Wahow ! C'est une sacrée responsabilité que je vais avoir là, hein ? » s'exclame Matthew, avec quelque nervosité soudainement…

Je me demande comment il réagira, quand il apprendra en plus, qu'il a une très, très lointaine parenté avec Voldemort…

Qu'il vaut mieux d'ailleurs, que Voldemort n'apprenne pas. Pas plus que toute cette histoire, d'ailleurs. Il viendrait trucider O'Grady, sa femme et leur futur enfant, pour pouvoir réclamer le trésor, sous le prétexte tordu qu'étant un descendant du grand-père de Brian Boru, cette fortune aurait dû lui revenir, par le biais de son propre ancêtre. Bref, il partirait sans doute aucun dans des délires Voldemoriens, jusqu'à réclamer aussi la couronne d'Irlande…

Quoique ça, il le réclame déjà, d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il veut conquérir le monde entier…

« Oui, une très grosse responsabilité. Et un lourd secret à porter, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore…

« Un lourd secret ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal à tout ça… » réagit Matthew, en fronçant les sourcils..

« Non, effectivement, il n'y a rien de mal. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, avant de développer son point de vue…

Les jalousies inévitables que cela pourrait créer, bien sûr, mais surtout les réactions de Voldemort s'il apprend qu'un type jusqu'alors anonyme, est en fait de la prestigieuse descendance, d'une figure hautement symbolique de l'histoire. Il pourrait, explique-t-il, décider de tuer O'Grady et sa famille, pour frapper de nouveau au cœur de l'Irlande.

Et il parle également de Bertram Yaxley et de ses deux vilaines complices, qu'il vaut mieux aussi laisser dans l'ignorance et courir après un Trésor qu'ils ne pourront jamais trouver…

« Je me demande d'ailleurs, s'il ne serait pas bon d'envoyer Yaxley, Flamstead et la Veuve Williams vers des chimères ? Ça occuperait leur esprit et pendant ce temps-là, ils ne penseront pas à fomenter de mauvais coups.. » ajoute Harry, quand O'Grady reconnait que le professeur Dumbledore a raison et qu'il vaut mieux garder le secret sur nos découvertes…

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demande-je, certain qu'un plan se dessine déjà dans sa tête…

« Il suffit de filer les Clefs à la Veuve… » dit-il, avec un sourire en coin…

« Ah, ouais… De fausses Clefs, bien sûr, avec un message qui les envoie au Diable Vauvert et tout droit dans un piège… Note ça, Hermione, que nous y réfléchissions… » réponds-je, en me tournant vers Hermione…

« D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui disais ce matin qu'il faudrait alléger notre emploi du temps ? Or, tu ajoutes une tâche supplémentaire à tout ce que nous devons déjà faire… » réplique-t-elle malicieusement …

« Oh, mais Matthew va nous faire gagner pas mal de temps, en effectuant un tri des Archives au poil et je n'ai pas dit que nous réfléchirions tout seul à la question. Nous la soumettrons à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et je suis sûr que Tatie Nally et Tonton Gauthier auront des idées diaboliquement délicieuses à proposer… » rétorque-je, avec un clin d'œil…

Hermione sourit, en inscrivant quelques mots dans son carnet…

« Matt devrait venir à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Ça pourrait l'aider à décider de la manière dont il va accomplir les volontés de Brian Boru… » suggère Charly, ce qui me semble une excellente idée…

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Matthew ? » demande le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant Matt par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes

Matthew en reste sans voix, durant quelques secondes…

« Ah… Oh… Mais oui ! J'en serais fort honoré ! Et ça me soulage aussi, je l'avoue ! Vos idées seront les bienvenues ! Alors, oui, bien sûr ! » répond-il, sur un sourire heureux, tandis que je me dis, qu'il est décidément un bien brave gars…

Parce que quand même, d'autres que lui se diraient que les volontés de leur ancêtre peuvent aller au Diable et se garder le Trésor pour eux tout seul… Lui, il n'y pense même pas…

J'avoue que moi, j'y aurais pensé. Après, bien sûr, mes scrupules auraient pris le dessus et j'aurais accompli la volonté du défunt. Me réservant quand même une bonne petite poire pour la soif… A laquelle j'hésiterais sûrement à toucher, tel que je me connais…

Mais bon. Ce n'est pas à moi, que revient la fortune. Et c'est tant mieux…

Ceci dit, ça me fait penser que demain, je vais entrer officiellement en possession de celle d'Ombrage…

Et celle-là, c'est sûr, je n'y toucherai pour rien au monde… Aucun scrupule ne viendra donc me tourmenter. Je la donnerai à l'Ordre, aussi sec aurais-je signé le document du Ministère…

« Eh, bien, que cela soit entendu. Nous nous verrons donc ce soir, à Londres, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, à dix-neuf heure trente… » déclare le professeur tandis que Harry se lève…

« Bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à la suite… » dit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'horloge du bureau, avant d'ajouter : « Mais finalement, nous vous montrerons les Archives à un autre moment je pense, Matthew. Mieux vaut que nous allions voir le Trésor, non ? A quelle heure Bill pense-t-il venir ? » …

« Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui dans huit minutes en fait… » réponds-je, en me levant moi aussi…

« Alors retour en Irlande. Réservons les Archives pour demain soir, 23H00, cela vous va, Matthew ? » propose Harry, en se dirigeant vers la Cheminée, que nous allons prendre jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid…

Matt acquiesce et nous nous engouffrons chacun notre tour dans l'âtre, parcourant en balai la distance qui nous sépare du Portail, avant de Transplaner en Irlande…

Bill arrive peu après, un peu en avance et nous nous rendons dans la chambre de dévotion de Brian Boru, prenant soin que personne ne nous voit…

« Sacrément ingénieux, ce système, pour protéger un Trésor. Décidément, je l'ai toujours dit, les Moldus sont les meilleurs, dans ce domaine. Ce n'est pas pour rien, que leurs Trésors sont toujours les plus difficiles à dénicher et qu'ils peuvent rester enfouis des milliers d'années avant qu'on les trouve. Leurs protections sont toujours des casse-tête incroyables ou au contraire d'une telle simplicité que cela en est totalement déroutant. Les Protections Sorcières, c'est du pipeau à côté. Il suffit de s'y connaître un peu en Contre-Sortilèges et Contre-Maléfices et le tour est joué. Mais les Trésors Moldus, même quand on sait où ils sont, ce n'est jamais évident de les mettre à jour loin de là… » commente Bill, avec une sincérité admirative…

« Tu vois Matt, je te l'avais dit, que mon frangin s'y connaissait et que les Trésors pouvaient rester cachés durant des milliers d'années. » déclare Charly, qui est rapidement devenu familier avec Matthew, maintenant qu'il a été décidé que nous nous appellerions par nos prénoms…

Pas vraiment étonnant, quand on y songe. Après tout, il n'y a pas grande différence d'âge entre eux… Moins de dix ans, je dirais…

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourtant, Harry n'a pas mis très longtemps à le découvrir, ce Trésor là… » fait remarquer Matthew, en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Harry, commence à descendre dans le Puits…

« Il est de culture Moldue, alors évidemment, son œil repère des choses que les Sorciers ne verraient pas et son esprit fait des associations d'idées que les Sorciers ne feraient pas non plus. Hermione aussi, aurait pu trouver rapidement, si c'est elle qui avait inspecté le Prie-Dieu… » répond Bill, en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, avant d'entamer la descente à son tour…

« Elle aurait même trouvé plus rapidement que moi, si elle avait eu l'esprit frais ! » s'exclame Harry, dont la voix nous parvient déjà dans un petit écho…

« Ne renie pas le fait que tu es un génie, Harry ! » s'exclame aussitôt Hermione, avec un grand sourire dans la voix…

« Nan ! Nan ! J'ai eu de la chance c'est tout ! Si Dudley n'avait pas été féru d'Indiana Jones et autres films d'aventures ou d'espionnage et séries télévisées du genre et s'il n'y avait pas non plus eu les bouquins qu'il n'a pas ouverts mais que moi j'ai eu tout le temps de lire et relire quand j'étais bouclé dans ma chambre, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ! » rétorque Harry, tout sourire lui aussi, si j'en juge son ton…

« Nous dirons donc merci à Dudley, alors ! Dommage que ses bouquins se soient envolés en fumées ! Dans le cas contraire, nous aurions pu lui demander de les prêter à Bill, ce qui aurait pu lui servir, s'il décide un jour de retourner dénicher des Trésors ! » s'exclame Charly, tandis que Harry s'esclaffe plus bas…

Moi aussi, je me marre. J'imagine la tête de Dudley, si on lui racontait que grâce à son goût pour cet Indiana Jones, Harry a trouvé un fabuleux Trésor…

Un fabuleux Trésor, qui éblouit Matthew et Bill, comme il nous a éblouis Hermione, Harry, Charly et moi ce matin…

« Mince alors ! Oh ! Punaise, mince alors ! » ne cesse de répéter Matthew…

« Ouais… C'est à faire pleurer de dépit tous les Gobelins de la Création. Déjà qu'ils ne comprennent pas que le marché du Poil de Queue de Tigre Royal soit si bas en Europe depuis quelques mois et que ça leur cause du souci… » déclare Bill, dont les mirettes se posent déjà sur tout ce qu'il voit avec appréciation

« Les Poils de Queue de Tigre Royal… Ce n'était donc pas une plaisanterie, quand Tonton Sev a dit à Tatie qu'il y en avait pour une fortune et que les Gobelins ne seraient pas ravis, s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il pouvait dorénavant fournir tous les hôpitaux l'Europe pour des années et des années ? » demande-je, sacrément surpris…

Je croyais vraiment que Tonton plaisantait…

« Nan, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie… Et si les Gobelins venaient à apprendre ce qu'ont fait Nally et Sev, ils auraient une sérieuse dent contre eux… Avec tout ce que Nally lui a ramené, Sev a effectivement fourni pas mal d'hôpitaux gratuitement. De manière totalement anonyme, bien sûr et les Gobelins ont déjà un manque à gagner de quelques centaines de milliers de Gallions, depuis Novembre… » répond Bill, en avançant, pour examiner le Trésor d'un peu plus près, sans plus s'occuper de moi et de mon étonnement…

Ceci dit, je comprends qu'il soit plus intéressé par ça, que par les poils de Queue de Tigre Royal...

Matthew O'Grady, quant à lui, vient de se poster auprès du livre et il l'effleure du regard, une évidente émotion dans les yeux…

« Je vais vous montrer les passages que nous avons lus ce matin, si vous voulez… » lui propose Hermione.

Il hoche la tête pour acquiescer et d'un petit mouvement de Baguette, Hermione jette un Sortilège, pour retrouver les pages concernées…

« Il avait vu l'attaque de Dublin… Merlin, si nous avions trouvé son Livre avant, nous aurions pu l'empêcher… » murmure Matt, en déglutissant avec peine, après avoir lu le premier passage…

« Oui. Mais… Enfin, je n'en suis pas certaine, mais je crois que votre ancêtre a fait le choix de laisser ses visions se réaliser. Je pense qu'il devait y voir la volonté de Dieu. Mais cela n'est qu'une hypothèse et je ne pourrai l'affirmer qu'après avoir lu tout son journal. Si vous me permettez de le faire. » répond Hermione, tandis que Charly, Bill et Harry déplacent quelques objets à notre droite…

« Bien sûr, oui, je vous le permets… » accepte Matt, pendant qu'Hermione cherche pour lui le message suivant…

Il le lit avec émotion et attention, fronçant parfois les sourcils…

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce dont il parle ? Savez-vous qui sont ces familles ? Où est le Poignard Magique ? Est-il ici ? » demande-t-il, après avoir lu au moins trois fois la page…

« Oh ! Ça, c'est une très longue histoire que nous vous raconterons en détail ce soir, si vous le voulez. Mais en gros, Brian Boru parle de Cowan le Sanguinaire, son assassin, dont les deux arrières petits-fils, Lorcan Malloy et Nyle Lane, se sont s'affrontés pour la première fois, sur une île, appelée Inis Bó Finne. Lorcan a ensuite changé de nom, devenant Lug Malfoy. Les descendants de Nyle Lane, sont les Weasley. Et l'héritier qui a renié l'esprit de ses ancêtres et de son père, c'est Draco Malfoy… » réponds-je, tandis que Charly vient vers nous.

Et je lui laisse le soin de répondre à la dernière question.

« Quant au Poignard Magique, il a été laissé à Nyle Lane, par l'un des fils de Brian Boru, en remerciement d'avoir permis la fin de Cowan le Sanguinaire et sa famille, qui, à l'exception de Lorcan, ont pu être arrêtés, quand Cowan a mené une expédition pour se venger du gosse. Et le Poignard, le voilà… Il m'a été confié il y a quelques mois et m'a déjà sauvé la vie… » explique Charly, en sortant le Poignard de sa botte, pour le montrer à Matthew…

« C'est incroyable ! Et il est magnifique, ce Poignard ! Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ? » réagit Matthew, en nous regardant tour à tour, Charly et moi…

« Comme Ron te l'a dit, c'est une très longue histoire. Nous l'avons su en décembre dernier et ce soir, je demanderai à Papa, si je peux emporter le Livre de nos Ancêtres pour te le montrer. Oh ! A ce propos, prends le tiens aussi. Ça pourrait être utile… » répond Charly, tandis que Matthew lui rend le Poignard Magique…

Puis il lit le passage suivant, pâlissant considérablement…

« J'aurais donc un lien de famille lointain avec Voldemort ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne veux pas croire que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ce fou furieux ! » s'exclame-t-il, en reculant de deux pas…

« Hélas, c'est vrai. Mais bon, c'est si lointain que la parcelle de sang que vous avez en commun est largement diluée, tu sais. Et regarde nous, nous considérons que Nyle Lane et sa mère Eleanor, sont nos premiers ancêtres. Mais en réalité, ça remonte plus loin et notre lignée passe par Cowan le Sanguinaire, dont les agissements ne valaient pas mieux que ceux de Voldemort… » répond Charly, en haussant les épaules…

« Ouais. Et les soi-disant Sang-Pur ayant souvent copulé entre eux au fil des siècles, si on étudie la généalogie de Voldemort de près, les Weasley pourraient peut-être se trouver un lien quelque part avec lui aussi… Ceci dit, cela ne changera rien à ce que nous sommes. Et ce n'est pas parce que l'un de tes ancêtres est le père de la mère du sien, que ça change quelque chose à ce que tu es toi… Tout ça s'est passé il y a plus de mille ans… Et pense à Draco Malfoy, sa lignée Maléfique est bien plus proche que la tienne et c'est pourtant un bien brave garçon… » renchérit Bill, tout en déplaçant un bahut, pour pouvoir l'examiner sous tous les angles

« Mmmm… Vu comme ça, évidemment… » accorde Matthew, en s'approchant de nouveau du livre…

Il ne commente pas le message suivant, passant immédiatement au dernier, sur un signe de tête vers Hermione…

« Que les biens terrestres que je laisse ici-bas, servent le Bien au détriment du Mal… »murmure-t-il enfin, répétant encore une fois mot à mot les derniers mots écrits par Brian Boru

Et il ose enfin toucher le livre, caressant le parchemin du bout des doigts, puis le cuir, lorsqu'il l'a refermé, avant de le prendre entre ses mains, pour le retirer du Lutrin et respirant à fond, avant d'ajouter : « Je le ferai. Et je jure d'être digne de cette tâche… »…

Et à peine l'a-t-il dit, qu'une série de cliquetis semblant venir de tous les côtés, se produit dans un petit vent qui s'est levé. Et je sors vivement ma Baguette, sur mes gardes, tout comme Charly et Hermione…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Matt, en regardant partout et nulle part à la fois, d'un air affolé…

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a de la Magie à l'œuvre, mais elle n'est pas Maléfique… » répond Harry, avec tranquillité, tandis que Bill hoche la tête, acquiesçant et l'air tout aussi serein que mon petit ami…

« Regardez ! La dalle sous le lutrin se soulève ! » s'exclame dans le même temps Hermione…

Elle a raison. La grosse dalle de pierre ronde sous le lutrin monte lentement et nous gardons notre regard rivé sur elle, en nous plaçant tout autour. Hermione, Charly et moi Baguette en main, Matt serrant le livre contre sa poitrine et enfin Harry et Bill, les poings sur les hanches et tout à fait décontractés…

La dalle cesse enfin de s'élever, puis elle glisse doucement sur le côté et nous voyons peu à peu apparaître un coffre, reposant dans une niche de pierre. Un message en latin est gravé dans le bois…

« Promesse a été faite, par mon descendant auquel ce coffre est destiné. » traduit Hermione, avant de relever les yeux vers Matthew…

Il avance d'un pas vers le coffre, puis s'arrête, les yeux fixés sur la niche.

« Allez-y, ouvrez le pour moi, s'il vous plait… » dit-il dans un souffle

Hermione s'agenouille sur le sol, saisit deux poignets qu'elle tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avant d'essayer de soulever le couvercle. Mais il lui résiste et retombe lourdement avant même que nous ayons pu apercevoir quoi que ce soit…

« Laisse-moi faire, ma puce… » souris-je, en m'agenouillant à ses côtés

Et deux secondes plus tard, le couvercle est grand ouvert, sous mes yeux éblouis encore une fois…

« Ça, c'est votre récompense personnelle, à mon avis… » dis-je, en me penchant pour prendre un épais rouleau de parchemin scellé, qui repose sur un lit de pièces d'or et de joyaux…

Je le donne à Matt, qui confie le précieux livre qu'il serrait contre lui, aux mains d'Hermione, avant de le prendre. Il retire délicatement le sceau, malgré sa main un peu tremblante, déroule le long parchemin et lit rapidement…

« Vous aviez raison, Hermione, Brian a fait le choix de laisser le futur de ses visions se réaliser, sans essayer d'interférer. Il avait foi en vous quatre, il vous savait honnêtes et que vous ne garderiez pas sa fortune pour vous. En revanche, il ne savait rien de moi, car deux visions contradictoires lui sont apparues. L'une où sa fortune était destinée à faire le Bien et l'autre où elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Il ignorait donc en quelles dispositions je serais. Si je n'avais pas fait la promesse de réaliser ses dernières volontés, le Trésor aurait disparu dès que nous aurions cherché à le sortir d'ici. Seul le contenu du coffre, peut servir mon usage personnel… Et Merlin ! Si j'en juge ce qu'il y a dedans, cela me suffit amplement, pour vivre plusieurs vies… » explique Matt, à la fin de sa lecture, ses yeux revenus sur le coffre…

« Ouais… Les Gobelins vont pleurer… Si tu places le produit de tout ça chez eux, les intérêts d'une année à eux seuls, pourront vous nourrir toi et ta famille, pendant dix ans au bas mot… » déclare Bill, qui examine quelques pièces depuis tout à l'heure et en jette une vers Matthew qui la rattrape adroitement, avant d'ajouter : « Tiens, rien que cette pièce te permettrait de t'offrir le terrain pour bâtir un joli cottage dans la campagne anglaise… Elle doit valoir à elle seule vingt voire même trente mille Gallions au bas mot… »

« Trente mille ? Comment est-ce possible ? » s'exclame Matt, soufflé…

Je le suis tout autant, à vrai dire. Comment une seule pièce d'Or peut-elle valoir autant ?

« C'est une œuvre d'art unique, mon pote ! Et d'après ce que je vois, chacune des pièces en est une. Elles ont toute une face différente et ont été frappées par un Artiste mi Elfe, mi Gobelin… Les Gobelins sont à la recherche de sa collection depuis plus de quatre milliers d'années… » explique Bill, qui réfléchit une ou deux secondes, avant d'ajouter : « Ecoute, tu devrais laisser tout ça ici, avant que je puisse revenir faire l'inventaire et estimer tout cela au plus juste, avec l'aide de ma nana. Je prendrai aussi le catalogue numismatique pour vérifier chaque pièce. Si tu as la collection complète, la valeur de chacune d'elle pourrait doubler et même tripler, si tu négocies bien… Je me chargerai aussi de faire estimer les pierres précieuses par un joailler expert, de ma connaissance, si tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te recommande vivement de te choisir un bon conseiller financier, honnête et sûr. »

« Tu pourrais l'être ? » demande Matt, qui a acquiescé du chef à chaque parole de Bill…

« Ton conseiller ? Non… Moi je suis un baroudeur, un aventurier qui court après les Trésors et si j'ai demandé à rester dans un bureau depuis quelques mois, c'est uniquement à cause de la guerre. Je peux garantir la Protection de ton Trésor, si tu veux, mais les placements, même si je me débrouille pas mal pour mon compte personnel, ce n'est pas mon truc. En revanche Fleur, ma Nana, elle c'est un chef en la matière. Et c'est une demi-Velane, alors fais-moi confiance, tes intérêts, elle les défendrait bec et ongles… Même les Gobelins ne résistent pas à son charme dévastateur, c'est pour cela qu'ils lui ont offert un pont d'or pour l'embaucher d'ailleurs. Mais son contrat arrive bientôt à terme et elle préfère travailler à son compte, alors elle les a déjà prévenus qu'elle ne le renouvellera pas, quoi qu'ils puissent lui offrir… » répond Bill, avec un large sourire…

« D'accord. Je vais attendre que ta copine soit libre, alors. J'aime autant ça. J'ai la tête trop chaude de toute façon, pour prendre des décisions réfléchies. Faudra que j'en parle à Gwen aussi. Mais peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que j'attende qu'elle ait accouché. Et puis, si je veux que tout reste secret, il ne faut pas que je change mon train de vie. Je ne dirai même rien à Gwen finalement, ni sur Brian Boru, ni sur le trésor. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit bavarde, ni vantarde, ma Gwen, mais de telles nouvelles, je ne sais pas si elle sera capable de les cacher à la famille qui lui reste… Hermione, prenez le livre. Je vous le confie. Et Harry, vous garderez les Clefs. Comme ça, je ne serai pas tenté de faire une bêtise. Ça vous va ? » déclare Matt, quelque peu fébrile…

Ouais, il a la tête effectivement un peu chaude, avec tout ça. Ce que je comprends tout à fait. Il y a de quoi avoir une sacrée fièvre. Mais je gage quant à moi, qu'après la Réunion de ce soir, elle sera descendue. Après tout, elle aura un petit mois pour le faire…

« Pas de souci… » répond Harry, tandis qu'Hermione acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

« Et tout ça, tu l'estimes à combien, grosso, modo… » demande maintenant Charly à Bill, en montrant le Trésor qui nous environne…

« Grosso, Modo ? Je dirais qu'il y a de quoi s'offrir tout le Royaume Uni, ses anciennes colonies et les Joyaux de la Couronne en prime… » répond Bill, d'un ton tranquille…

Comme s'il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un Kneazel, quoi…

« Le Trésor d'Ombrage fait pâle figure à côté de celui-là, hein… » souris-je dans un chuchotement, avec un clin d'œil vers mon frangin…

« Ouais… Mais elle avait quand même de quoi s'offrir une belle petite tranche du pays et demain, tu entreras en possession de quelques beaux millions de Gallions, petit frère. Sans compter ses propriétés, qui doivent en valoir pas mal aussi… » murmure Bill, en me rendant mon clin d'œil…

« Merveilleux ! Je vais être millionnaire durant quelques minutes ! Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens… » réplique-je, avec un haussement d'épaule…

Et comme les autres, je me dirige vers la porte. Mais Bill me retient par le bras…

« Ecoute, Ron, je sais que tu ne veux rien qui vient d'elle. Mais il y a tout de même un truc, que je te conseille de garder … » déclare Bill, après une brève hésitation…

« Ah ouais ? Quoi et pourquoi ? » demande-je, surpris…

« Je laisse le soin à Fleur de t'en dire davantage demain, quand tu auras signé la paperasse du Ministère et que tu iras à Gringotts, remplir les documents pour le don que tu veux faire à l'Ordre… » répond Bill, avant de me précéder dans le boyau, menant vers le puits…

Et je sais que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de lui pour le moment…

Il va me laisser bouillant de curiosité, l'enfoiré !

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.

V


	33. Visions 4

**Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1**

**... **

**Bisous à Mistycal...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Désolée de poster si tard! Mais j''étais tellement concentrée sur ce que je faisais, que j'ai failli oublié que nous somems mardi ! Je répondrais à votre commentaires demain ! Et comme d'habitude, les réponses aux commentaires anonymes seront mis sur mon forum !**

**.**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce que le Livre IV est fini en ce qui me concerne et que j'ai commencé le LV... Vous avez encore 36 volets à lire après celui-vi, avant le mot fin!**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous sur ce chapitre! **

**Et gros bisous!**

**.**

**Me-Violine**

**OOOOOO**

**.**

**Visions 4 /4**

**Acte 7 : Les Dernières Elucubrations De Voldemort**

**Harry**

De retour dans la chambre monacale de Brian Boru, je récupère les Clefs et les assemble de nouveau en trousseau, avec l'anneau d'or, que j'avais laissé sur l'autel…

« Sans regrets ? » demande-je, en levant le trousseau vers Matthew O'Grady…

« Sans regret. Ni pour les Clefs, ni pour le Livre. Gwen demanderait ce que c'est et ce sera assez difficile comme ça, de lui cacher la vérité. J'expliquerai mon excitation, en la mettant sur le compte de la réunion à laquelle je vais assister ce soir. Que je m'engage auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix, ne l'étonnera pas. J'avais déjà envisagé de le faire… » répond Matthew, avec un sourire…

« Ce soir, vous êtes un invité, Matthew. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous engager aux côtés de l'Ordre … » fais-je remarquer, en rangeant le trousseau de Clefs dans ma poche, l'image d'une femme enceinte traversant mon esprit…

S'il y a bien une chose que je ne voudrais pas, c'est que son bébé naisse orphelin…

« Je sais. Mais j'y tiens. Gwen comprend mon désir, nous en avons déjà discuté. Ses parents et l'un de ses frères sont morts et nous avons perdu beaucoup d'amis, lors de l'attaque. Je me suis clairement positionné en votre faveur, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un pas de plus tout à fait logique, que de m'engager et me battre pour sauver des vies, aux côtés de ceux qui ont sauvé la mienne et celle de mon épouse… » répond Matthew, avec une sincère conviction…

Je sens que sa décision est prise et que rien de ce que je pourrai dire, ne saura le faire changer d'avis. Seule son épouse pourrait je pense…

« Ok… A ce soir, alors. » dis-je donc, en lui tendant la main…

Il me la serre avec chaleur et je sors dans le hall de la Salle du Conseil des Sages désert, avec les autres…

« Oh ! Merde ! J'ai failli oublier ! » s'exclame soudainement Bill, en se frappant le front du plat de la main, avant de se tourner vers moi, pour ajouter : « Tu dois passer au QG, Harry. Une traduction à faire… »

« Flûte ! Fallait bien quelque chose du genre pour gâcher notre journée ! » m'exclame-je, sur un soupir…

« Va avec Harry, Ron. Moi, je vais rejoindre Draco et je lui expliquerai pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu venir. Donne-moi seulement le Chronomètre. Ça compensera un peu votre absence et mon monstrueux retard… » déclare Hermione, en tendant la main vers moi..

« Tiens, Alice et ne tombe pas dans le Terrier du Lapin Blanc… » souris-je, en ôtant le Chrono de mon cou, pour le lui remettre, tandis que Bill et Charly lèvent un sourcil interrogateur..

« Pas de danger, hélas. Le Pays des merveilles va devoir attendre ma visite durant quelques heures… » répond-elle, sur un clin d'œil, avant de sortir de la Salle du Conseil des Sages…

Nous expliquons aux frangins de Ron de quoi nous parlions, durant le court trajet menant vers la zone de Transplanage et trois minutes plus tard, nous partons chacun vers nos obligations suivantes.

Il fait bon, au QG et j'ôte mon bonnet, ma cape et mes gants, avant même de monter l'escalier.

« Ah ! Te voilà, Harry ! Tu as donc eu le message ! N'ayant aucune nouvelle de toi, je commençais à croire que Bill avait oublié de t'en faire part ! » s'exclame Tonks, en se levant pour venir m'embrasser sur la joue…

Ce faisant, elle bouscule une tasse qui se fracasse au sol et Hestia s'occupe de la réparer, sans autre commentaire qu'un soupir…

« Ça a failli… A part ça, comment ça va ici, cet après-midi ? » demande-je en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur les écrans, tandis que l'horloge sonne déjà 16H45…

« Ça va, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Rabastan, Dolohov et leur chère moitié sont sur le départ pour le continent. Lucius est allé voir son Potionniste de Ste Mangouste et Voldemort vient juste de partir, pour contacter Latton… Les autres ont mal aux cheveux et cuvent encore de leur fête… En revanche, lit le compte-rendu de ce matin, tout à l'heure. Ça va sûrement t'intéresser… » répond Tonks, en sortant une cassette de son enveloppe en carton…

Elle la glisse dans un magnétoscope et fait avancer la bobine jusqu'au point que je vais devoir visionner, avant de se tourner vers moi, un doigt prêt à enfoncer une touche…

« Prêt à nous traduire les dernières élucubrations du Ténébreux en Chef ? » demande-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil…

« Prêt, vas-y, active la cassette, Ron va mettre la plume en train… » réponds-je, en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil face à l'Ecran…

Tonks enclenche la touche et l'image remplace les points blancs qui grésillaient sur l'Ecran…

Voldemort est assis à son bureau. Il pose sa plume dans le plumier et se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil mâchoire crispée de contrariété. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Nagini, qui était tranquillement installé sur le sofa, commence à se tortiller et à siffler en crachotant…

_« Il nous cache encore des choses, c'est certain ! » peste Voldemort, d'un ton mécontent…_

_« Qui cela ! Qui cela ! Qui cela ! Qui nous cache des choses ? » demande « Salazar », du ton de celui qui est surpris d'être dérangé et sur la défensive…_

_« Lucius, bien sûr ! Ne l'as-tu donc pas remarqué ? » crache Voldemort, hautement vindicatif_

_« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu ! Là-bas, dans les Cavernes ! C'est ça ? C'est ça ? C'est ça ? » répond « Salazar », avec une fébrilité contrariée…_

_« Oui, c'est cela… Il n'a pas dit tout de ce qu'il sait, c'est certain. Ni de ce qu'il a fait… » acquiesce Voldemort, sur un soupir agacé…_

_« Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Va-t-il nous retirer sa loyauté ? Va-t-il nous trahir ? Penses-tu que c'est cela ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! » demande « Salazar », dans une interrogation vive et mécontente…_

_La colère le gagne semble-t-il, tout comme elle habite déjà Voldemort…_

_« __**Non !**__ » claque la réponse de ce dernier, qui adoucit à peine son ton, pour ajouter après une brève hésitation : « Non… Cela ne se peut. Jamais Lucius ne nous sera déloyal au point de nous trahir. Son amour pour nous est trop fort… » _

_« Trop fort ! Trop Fort ! Trop fort ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! __**Trop possessif **__**il est**__ ! » explose presque « Salazar », avec véhémence…_

_« Oui, trop possessif, c'est exact Salazar, il s'agit bien de cela… Et c'est ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait à notre Ange Blond et qu'il nous a caché ! Mais je l'ai sentie quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Caverne … L'odeur était là… Fraîche et forte… » siffle Voldemort, dont la hargne monte en puissance _

_« L'odeur était là ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je l'ai sentie moi aussi ! Je l'ai sentie ! Sentie ! Sentie ! L'odeur ! L'odeur ! L'odeur ! Sous celle du sang, l'odeur du sexe ! Du Sexe ! Du sexe ! Du sexe ! » trépigne « Salazar », son ton suintant d'excitation malsaine, sous la colère_

_« L'odeur du sexe, oui, Salazar, c'est bien cela. Et j'ai parfaitement deviné que Lucius a souillé le corps de l'Ange Blond avec sa semence… » acquiesce Voldemort avec un profond mépris et une colère de plus en plus noire…_

_« __**Comment ! Comment ! Comment a-t-il osé souiller Notre Ange Blond !**__ » explose carrément « Salazar », tandis que Nagini se tortille avec plus de douleur encore…_

_J'en viens presque à le plaindre, tant la souffrance qu'il exprime est déchirante…_

_« La jalousie et le désir, Salazar… Sa jalousie pour nous, sa peur de nous perdre. De ne plus avoir la primeur de nos faveurs et la place de choix à nos côtés. Il sent que notre désir de lui n'est plus aussi vaillant qu'il l'était, qu'il s'amenuise de plus en plus au fil du temps. Que notre corps a besoin de chair tendre et jeune. Souviens-toi, il était jaloux de Potter en janvier déjà… Et quand il a vu son fils, je sais qu'il a compris la profondeur de mon désir pour lui. Et il a désiré notre bel Ange lui aussi. Un désir, qu'il n'a pas su maîtriser… » répond Voldemort, avec une froideur rageuse…_

_« Le désir, oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il a désiré notre bel Ange Blond mais il ne l'a pas défloré, n'est pas ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! » demande « Salazar », avec un espoir tendu, sous son ton grondant de fureur… _

_Au bord de l'explosion, une nouvelle fois et Nagini l'exprime avec force crachotements et chuintements à la fois douloureux et rageurs…_

_« Non… Il ne l'a pas défloré. Il n'a pas osé nous prendre sa virginité. L'odeur du sexe n'aurait pas été aussi fraîche et forte, s'il l'avait fait. Elle n'était pas atténuée par l'odeur de l'Ange Blond, elle la recouvrait… » répond Voldemort, d'un ton empreint d'une aigreur sombre et d'une haine sauvage…_

_« Alors Lucius n'a pas pris sa pureté et tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! » s'exclame « Salazar » d'un ton presque joyeux soudainement…_

_« __**Non ! Cela ne va pas bien Salazar ! L'Ange blond est toujours vierge, mais il n'a plus sa pureté, puisque son corps a été souillé ! **__**Nous ne pouvons plus compter sur lui pour le Rituel !**__ » enrage Voldemort, au comble de la colère…_

_« Il ne peut plus nous servir pour le Rituel ! C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! Mais nous pourrons toujours jouir de sa virginité et de son corps si beau ! Si beau ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! » déclare « Salazar », d'un ton impératif et palpitant de désir fébrile…_

_« __**Oui, nous pourrons toujours jouir de son corps, c'est vrai ! Et nous l'aurons ! Mais le Rituel, Salazar ! Rappelle-toi, nous avions besoin de sa pureté autant que de sa virginité, pour accomplir avec succès notre Rituel !**__ » siffle Voldemort, visage tordu par la haine et yeux flamboyants de rage, ses mains se crispant et se décrispant sans cesse en crachant des étincelles qui explosent tout sous leur impact…_

_« __**Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Pour le Rituel il n'était pas le bon ! C'est l'autre ! C'est l'autre ! C'est l'autre qu'il nous faut ! L'autre ! Tu m'entends ! **__» s'exclame avec force « Salazar », d'un ton tonnant et impératif…_

_Il veut imposer sa volonté, c'est clair…_

_« Que dis-tu ? » demande Voldemort, nettement surpris…_

_« __**C'est l'autre qu'il nous faut pour le Rituel ! L'autre ! L'autre ! L'autre ! **__**Tu sais pourquoi ! Tu le sais très bien ! C'est lui qu'il nous faut ! Lui ! Lui ! Lui ! **__» répond « Salazar », avec véhémence_

_Un bref silence apaise temporairement Nagini, mais il n'a guère le temps de se détendre totalement, avant d'enrouler et dérouler de nouveau convulsivement ses anneaux, tordus de douleur…_

_« Oh… Oui… Tu as raison, Salazar. Nous avons besoin d'un bel Ange Blond consentant et Draco serait difficile à convaincre maintenant que nous n'avons plus de moyen de pression sur lui. Tandis que l'autre sera consentant… Oui… Il veut se joindre à nous, il nous l'a dit. Et il est jeune, tendre et blond lui aussi et son corps aura très bientôt la perfection de celui d'un Ephèbe… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton considérablement radouci…_

_« Jeune, tendre et blond, oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Un bel Ephèbe il sera ! Comme ses frères ! » exulte « Salazar », satisfait d'avoir su imposer sa volonté_

_« Oui. Et il remplacera avantageusement Acrux… Et Arcturus, qui ne vaut plus rien depuis la mort de son jumeau, c'est vrai… » ajoute Voldemort, avec un évident mépris dans le ton de sa voix_

_« Il ne vaut plus rien, non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'apaise plus notre soif de sexe ! De sexe ! De sexe ! Du sexe ! J'en veux ! J'en veux ! J'en veux ! » éructe « Salazar », avec impatience et de nouveau désireux de prendre le dessus…_

_Il a frénétiquement besoin de satisfaire ses désirs pervers…_

_Je sais avec précision dans quel état d'excitation était Voldemort au moment de cette scène, même si rien dans son attitude physique ne le laisse soupçonner. Je le sais, presque comme si j'avais été là, dans son esprit scindé par la folie. Je le décrypte dans les chuintements sifflants de Nagini, au travers de ses protestations douloureuses et dans la manière dont il se cabre et regimbe…_

_Et au travers de mes souvenirs de captivité, quand je ne pouvais plus faire barrière à ses pensées…_

_Et je suis écœuré une fois de plus…_

_Les autres ne sont vraiment que des objets pour lui. Il se fiche comme d'une guigne de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir, tout ce qui lui importe, c'est la manière dont cela l'affecte lui, l'impact que cela a pour lui…_

_Et en l'occurrence, il est contrarié, que la mort d'Acrux, rende Arcturus moins réceptif et enclin à combler ses désirs, à lui donner du plaisir sexuel…_

_« Du sexe, tu en auras, Salazar, calme toi. Bientôt je ferai venir Lucius et il nous en donnera. Et juste avant son départ pour la Scandinavie, je lui demanderai de nous ramener un autre éphèbe de son voyage… Qu'en penses-tu, Salazar ? » propose Voldemort, d'une voix suave_

_« Un autre Ephèbe, je veux, pour le sexe ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Dis-lui de le choisir brun ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ainsi ! » répond « Salazar », avec un désir palpable et une volonté farouche…_

_Voldemort doit lui obéir ou sa rage se déchainera, semble-t-il dire en filigrane…_

_« Brun ?... Oui, tu as raison, Salazar, excellente idée !… Ainsi pourrons-nous avoir l'illusion de posséder déjà ces Démons de Draco et Potter ! Et ainsi également, ne serons-nous pas tentés de déflorer trop tôt le jeune Brutus, quand il viendra très bientôt se joindre à nous… » déclare Voldemort, dont le ton ne me laisse aucun doute…_

_Ce salopard m'imagine dans son lit avec Draco…_

_« C'est cela ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! Nous pourrons attendre pour déflorer Brutus ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Notre nouvel Ange Blond restera vierge et pur pour le Rituel de Sexe et de Sang ! » s'exclame « Salazar », animé d'une joie froide et malsaine…_

_« Oui, Brutus, notre nouvel Ange Blond restera vierge et pur… Et il sera consentant, quand nous forcerons Potter… L'Ange et le Démon seront à nous et nous aurons l'Immortalité et la Puissance… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton extatique…_

_« L'Ange et le Démon seront à nous ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! A nous ! A nous ! A nous ! Pour toujours ! Et Draco aussi ! » s'excite « Salazar », avec fièvre, impératif encore une fois…_

_« Oui, Salazar… Quand nous aurons vaincu Potter, nous soumettrons aussi Draco à notre volonté… » acquiesce Voldemort, d'un ton presque caressant…_

_Il cherche clairement à calmer « Salazar », à l'apaiser, le faire patienter. C'est évident…_

_« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Tu as raison ! Tu as raison ! Tu as raison ! L'Ange et les deux Démons seront à nous ! A nous ! A nous ! Et nous n'aurons plus besoin de Lucius ! N'est-ce pas ! N'est-ce pas ! N'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame « Salazar », autoritaire…_

_Il ne se calmera pas, aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas obtenu les réponses qu'il souhaite. Ça aussi, c'est limpide…_

_« Oui, Salazar, l'Ange et les deux Démons seront à nous et nous pourrons nous débarrasser de Lucius, quand il aura rempli tous ses devoirs envers nous et qu'il nous aura livré ses derniers secrets… Et nous nous débarrasserons aussi d'Arcturus, qui nous sera dès lors inutile… Mais pour l'heure, Lucius ne nous a pas révélé tous ses secrets et nous avons encore besoin de lui et d'Arcturus, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser notre désir. Alors calme-toi Salazar et sois patient, nous n'aurons plus longtemps à attendre. Je te le promets… » susurre Voldemort, d'un ton convaincu et convaincant…_

_« Plus longtemps à attendre ! Plus longtemps ! Plus longtemps ! Plus longtemps ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Ce sera bon ! Si bon ! Si bon ! Si bon ! » s'exclame « Salazar, toujours excité, mais clairement satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait…_

_« Oui, ce sera bon, Salazar. En attendant, je vais faire venir Lucius et Arcturus auprès de nous et ils satisferont notre désir, tandis que nous penserons à L'ange et au deux Démons. Mais j'ai un petit travail à terminer auparavant, alors maintenant laisse-moi, Salazar. Retire-toi. Ce sera vite terminé…» invite Voldemort, d'un ton presque paisible…_

_Et « Salazar » obéit, c'est certain. Car Nagini se calme, tandis que Voldemort ferme un bref instant les yeux, avant de reprendre sa plume en main…_

J'éponge mon front humide, tandis que Tonks retire la cassette. Ron rassemble les parchemins noircis par la traduction que je viens de faire, le visage fermé…

« Bon, ben on va pouvoir prévenir Draco qu'il est passé du statut d'Ange à celui de Démon et que c'est Brutus qui a décroché la palme de son remplacement pour l'accomplissement du Rituel… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton détaché…

Je le sais cependant tendu et fâché, que Voldemort n'ai pas jeté son désir pour Draco et moi aux oubliettes…

Et je le suis tout autant que lui…

Ça me dégoûte…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 8 : Mouron**

**Draco**

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demande Marian, en s'épongeant le front…

Il a l'air aussi fourbu que moi. Elinor, Ginny, Gabe, Philippa et Théo aussi…

Normal, nous avons une journée de onze heures dans les pattes tout de même, à donner au tunnel dans lequel nous sommes, l'aspect d'être ancien et impraticable sans travaux de rénovation…

Oh, bien sûr, pour le moment, seuls les murs et le plafond sont faits. Cette nuit, maintenant que les Elfes de maison ont fini de le creuser, une autre équipe viendra, pour répandre de la poussière sur le sol et tendre des toiles d'araignée supplémentaires, d'un mur à l'autre, créer un petit éboulis aussi aux deux tiers du parcours, tâche délicate que Dean et l'Elfe de maison maître d'œuvre, accompliront eux-mêmes…

« Il est 17H47. Il nous reste un quart d'heure au Chronomètre… » répond Hermione, en poussant un soupir…

Elle aussi, a l'air complètement crevée. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas dormi beaucoup la nuit dernière où elle a déjà travaillé ici, avant d'aller bosser je ne sais où…

« Allons-y tout de même. Le temps de remonter tout le parcours, il sera l'heure de rentrer prendre une bonne douche, avant de dîner. Tu manges avec nous, Hermione ? » décide-je, en rangeant ma Baguette dans son fourreau…

« J'aurais bien voulu, mais non. Je vais rejoindre les garçons au QG, nous devons aller au Ministère pour saluer la dépouille de Fudge. Je suppose que nous mangerons vite fait un sandwich, avant de partir pour la réunion… » répond Hermione, en enfourchant son balai…

« Vous avez vraiment des journées dingues, hein ? » affirme plus qu'il n'interroge Gabe, tandis que nous commençons à remonter le tunnel, à vitesse de croisière…

« Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il y a souvent des imprévus qui viennent bousculer notre emploi du temps, comme aujourd'hui. Et il ne se passe pas une journée, sans que nous usions et abusions du Chrono. » répond Hermione, sur un soupir…

« Il va falloir que vous fassiez des choix ou vous ne pourrez pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme… » commente Philippa, juste avant de bâiller à se décrocher les mâchoires…

La pauvre a eu une courte nuit aussi, puisqu'elle a bossé à la fabrication de Bracelets de Communication, jusqu'aux environs de deux heures du matin et qu'elle a repris le boulot avec nous à 09H00…

« C'est ce que Ron a dit aussi ce matin. Et je dois convenir que vous avez raison. Je reverrai notre emploi du temps ce soir, après le séjour dans le Temps Ralenti… » approuve Hermione, sur un nouveau soupir…

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Vous avez accompli un boulot monstre en une semaine. Si vous nous laissiez le Chrono de temps en temps, nous pourrions vous alléger. En s'y mettant à une douzaine, par exemple, en une heure, nous en ferons quatre fois plus que vous… » intervient Gabe, en posant pied à terre…

Nous sommes arrivés au bout du tunnel mais il nous faut attendre encore un peu, que le Chrono soit arrivé en bout de course, avant de sortir…

« Mais votre stock… » commence Hermione, avant d'être interrompu…

« Est renouvelé déjà. Tout le monde s'y est mis. Nous pouvons donner un coup de main à l'Ordre sans souci, maintenant. Imagine que chaque gars et fille du Comité consacre seulement une heure ou deux de son temps cette semaine à élaborer des Potions et des Onguents pour l'Ordre du Phénix … » la coupe Marian, avec un sourire…

« Nous pouvons même donner un coup de main aux Jumeaux, travailler sur les Cartes aussi et que sais-je encore. Il suffit de nous dire ce qu'il faut faire. Nous nous répartirons le boulot et tout sera plus vite bouclé… » renchérit Elinor, en époussetant sa cape…

« D'accord, mais vous allez avoir pas mal de travail aussi, avec le Groupement de Défense que vous allez devoir faire fonctionner… » proteste Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Penses-tu ! Le Groupement de Défense, ce sera notre récréation. Une partie d'entre nous travaillera pendant que les autres s'amuseront. Allez Hermione, laisse-toi dire et accepte de nous confier le Chrono ce soir déjà. Ça permettra à Dean et son équipe de finir ici ce soir et nous aurons le reste de la semaine libre pour vous aider… » réponds-je, en changeant la couleur de mes vêtements…

Nous allons pouvoir quitter le Passage Secret dans une minute et chacun d'entre nous s'apprête sortir…

« Ouais, allez, laisse-toi dire, Hermione. Nous voulons faire notre part, pour donner un coup de main à l'extérieur, nous aussi… » insiste Théo, dont la voix semble venir de nulle part, dans la mesure où il a déjà activé son Caméléon et se fond dans le décor…

« Oui, allez, Hermione, tu ne vas pas nous priver de ce plaisir, tout de même… » renchérit Ginny, avec une expression presque suppliante…

« Vous en avez parlé entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un coup monté du Comité et vous allez me harceler jusqu'à ce que je cède ! Alors ok, je me rends ! » cède Hermione, avec un petit rire amusé, avant d'ajouter : « Nous étudierons cela pendant le séjour dans le Temps Ralenti. En attendant, tenez, voilà le Chrono pour Dean… »

Je suis ravi qu'elle ait cédé.

Certes, nous avons encore du pain sur la planche nous-même, mais nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux pour l'accomplir et avant la fin de la semaine, certains d'entre nous auraient été un peu désœuvré…

C'est Philippa, qui ne sera pas du séjour ce soir, qui prend le Chrono et le glisse dans sa poche, avant que nous sortions du Passage Secret. Hermione se Désillusionne et sort la première, sur son Balai, pour rentrer dans ses appartements prendre une douche, avant de rejoindre le QG…

Théo est le second et il nous accueille à notre sortie, pour nous prévenir que des yeux observent discrètement le bosquet, depuis le second étage…

« Ah… Qui ? » demande-je, le cœur battant…

« Taylor et Di Marco… Ils sont toujours à nettoyer des vitres. Tonton Sev a dû le faire exprès, comme ce matin… » répond Théo, tandis que je me sens déçu…

J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre. Notre Espion, que nous aurions enfin pu identifier. Mais bon, tant pis. Nous le coincerons une autre fois…

Nous sortons les uns après les autres du bosquet, jouant comme ce matin la comédie de la maladresse et redonnant à nos vêtements leur couleur d'origine, quand nous arrivons sous le couvert de la galerie, avant de rentrer dans le château, nous dirigeant ensuite vers la Salle d'Entrainement…

En chemin, nous croisons un petit groupe composé d'élèves de toutes les Maisons, qui revient de toute évidence de l'Infirmerie, car l'un d'eux a les oreilles qui fument. Il a pris de la Pimentine, bien sûr…

« C'est chouette que nous ayons le Chrono, nous allons pouvoir prolonger un peu notre douche ! » sourit Elinor, quand nous entrons enfin dans le vestiaire…

« Ouais, excellente idée ! » acquiesce Gabe, en entrant déjà dans une cabine…

J'approuve tout à fait, moi aussi et Philippa règle le Chrono, afin que nous puissions jouir d'une demi-heure pour nous doucher et nous habiller tranquillement. Il nous faut cependant quand même courir un peu après, pour arriver à l'heure au dîner…

« Où sont Nev, Blaise et Luna ? » demande-je, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la ronde, tout en flattant la tête de Croquemitaine, qui l'a posée sur mes genoux, à peine étais-je assis…

« A l'infirmerie… » répond Ben, le front soucieux…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-je encore, sourcil haussé vers lui…

Luna aurait-elle eu une autre Vision ? D'après ce que Nev m'a dit après le déjeuner, juste avant que je retourne dans le Passage Secret, elle n'était vraiment pas bien, après celle qu'elle a eu ce matin…

Ce que je comprends parfaitement, étant donné la teneur de ce qu'elle a vu et dont nous parlerons sans doute à la réunion de ce soir…

« Miho ne s'est pas du tout sentie bien en venant dîner. » répond Ben, la mine inquiète…

« Ce n'est sans doute pas grave. Elle doit couver un rhume ou une grippe. Nous avons croisé Copper tout à l'heure. Il était pâlichon et revenait de l'infirmerie avec ses amis, de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles… » déclare-je, en donnant un morceau de viande à Croquemitaine sous la table…

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être, oui. D'après Seamus, lorsqu'ils sont rentrés de la Ferme, tout allait bien. C'est pendant le goûter qu'elle a commencé à se sentir mal semble-t-il. D'après ce que Seamus a dit, elle a été particulièrement silencieuse, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Et elle s'est effondrée dans les escaliers en se tenant la tête à deux mains, en venant pour le dîner. Fort heureusement, Nev l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle ne valdingue au bas des marches et elle ne s'est pas blessée. Elle était consciente, mais toute pâle et toute molle… » révèle Ben, en versant du jus de citrouille dans son gobelet…

Puis, il pose le pichet sur la table sur un soupir, avant de rester yeux dans le vague et coudes appuyés sur la table, profondément silencieux…

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ? » demande-je, dans un murmure, en le tirant de sa réflexion, d'une pression de ma main sur son épaule…

« On a essayé de jeter un Maléfice sur Loo Lin en début d'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas pu repérer qui l'a fait, quand ça s'est passé, parce que presque toute l'école était dehors à faire une immense bataille de boules de neige, quand nous sommes sortis pour aller à la Ferme avec notre groupe de gosses… » explique-t-il sur le même ton, le front plus soucieux que jamais…

« Tu penses que n'ayant pas réussi son coup avec Loo Lin, l'Espion aura essayé de s'en prendre à Miho ? » murmure-je encore, soudainement aussi soucieux que lui…

« Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est bien possible, non ? » répond Ben, avec un regard circulaire sur la Grande Salle…

« Ouais, je suis plutôt d'accord.. » acquiesce-je, mon regard embrassant aussi la Grande Salle, avant que j'ajoute : « Et franchement je crois cet enfoiré capable de tout et n'importe quoi, envers les petits. Alors il faut qu'on le trouve et très vite… »

Ben acquiesce et commence à dîner, sans grand appétit visiblement…

« J'ai consigné les noms de toutes celles et ceux que nous avons repérés à portée de Loo lin, au moment où elle a été frappée du Maléfice et j'ai demandé à Seamus de faire le récapitulatif de toutes celles et ceux qu'ils ont rencontrés au retour de la ferme et en venant dîner. Megan fait la même chose de son côté, d'après les mouvements observés sur la Carte. Avec un peu de chance, en croisant nos résultats, nous pourront peut-être découvrir qui est ce connard d'Espion… Ou tout au moins, réduire la liste de nos suspects… » explique Ben, après avoir dégluti la bouchée de steak qu'il a mâchouillé sans entrain…

« Ok… Il faudra éplucher tout ça avec soin, à chaque fois qu'un incident se produira... » souffle-je, avant de boire un peu de jus de citrouille…

« Ouais, bien sûr… Mais ça va se compliquer sérieusement, s'il se met à frapper n'importe quel gosse. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir des yeux partout. Déjà là, je ne suis pas convaincu que nos listes seront complètes. » répond Ben, sur un nouveau soupir…

« Je sais. Faisons du mieux que nous pouvons et espérons que nous pourrons le piéger, quand le Groupement de Défense sera créé… » déclare-je, tournant brusquement les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, où j'ai saisi un mouvement du coin de l'œil…

Nev et Luna font leur entrée, avec Blaise qui porte Miho dont les oreilles fument. Et je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement… C'est bon, à cette distance elle me semble encore un peu pâlichonne, mais Madame Pomfresh n'a rien diagnostiqué de suspect et c'est l'essentiel…

« Je crois que tu t'es fait du mouron pour rien... » souris-je vers Ben, qui semble lui aussi soulagé…

« Ouais. Tant mieux… » sourit-il également, en se déplaçant un peu sur le côté, afin que Blaise puisse prendre place entre lui et moi avec Miho…

« Comment ça va la poussinette ? » demande-je, en allongeant le bras pour rapprocher les plats de mon pote…

« Je suis très, très fatiguée et j'ai trop mal à la tête et au cœur. Mais Blaise a dit que ce n'est pas grave et que je serai en forme tout à l'heure… » répond Miho, d'une toute petite voix…

Ses yeux en amande sont plus tirés que jamais et brillants de fièvre. Sous sa pâleur, son petit visage est chiffonné et à la voir repousser l'assiette que Blaise vient de lui servir, je me demande si elle n'aurait pas été mieux dans un lit de l'infirmerie…

« Pompom a accepté de la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie parce que nous l'emmenons au QG et qu'il y a un Médicomage là-bas qui pourra veiller sur elle… Sinon, elle aurait passé la nuit là-bas… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Probablement un air de grippe selon Pompom… » explique Blaise, en réponse au sourcil inquiet que j'ai haussé vers lui…

Il a adopté un ton léger, mais le visage grave qu'il affiche, dément cette légèreté et aussi sec mon inquiétude augmente d'un cran…

Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple grippe. Miho se sentirait déjà nettement mieux grâce à la Pimentine si cela était. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

Alors nous laissons glisser la conversation vers un sujet anodin, en nous hâtant de finir nos assiettes, car le dessert arrive déjà et qu'il nous reste à peine trente-cinq minutes, pour nous rendre dans le Bureau du professeur Dumbledore, d'où nous partirons pour le QG…

Plus vite arrivés là-bas, plus vite Richard examinera Miho…

Et plus vite arrivés dans le Temps Ralenti, plus vite nous pourrons tâcher d'éclaircir cette histoire-là…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

A peine suis-je assis à table, que Ginny me demande si je souhaite qu'elle me fasse un compte-rendu rapide de l'avancée des travaux. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça et je décline…

Décidément, cette journée aura été riche de contrariétés et de soucis…

D'abord l'horrible Vision de Luna, puis Loo Lin qui se fait attaquer et maintenant Miho atteinte d'un mal que Pompom n'a pas pu identifier…

Pompom lui a donné de la Pimentine, en espérant que ça l'aidera à aller mieux et si elle ne l'a pas gardée à l'Infirmerie, c'est uniquement parce que Richard l'auscultera au QG où elle restera en attendant notre retour du Temps Ralenti, sous la surveillance étroite de Mondingus et d'Augusta…

Et puis il y aura quatre Spécialistes en Magie Noire aussi, dont deux sont ici dans la Grande Salle, qui pourront également l'examiner…

Zut de flûte !

J'espère que l'état de santé de Miho ne va pas s'aggraver !

Il faut vraiment qu'on mette les bouchées doubles, pour coincer le fils de pute qui s'en prend aux gosses !

Je ne mange pas grand-chose, mon regard errant souvent du côté de Miho. Blaise et Draco ne cessent de l'observer aussi.

« Parait que Cooper ne s'est pas senti très bien lui non plus, alors qu'il était à la Biblio et Dean a croisé quatre autres élèves qui ont pris aussi de la Pimentine en revenant du goûter. La grippe débarque à Poudlard les enfants… » entends-je Kano dire haut et fort, un peu plus loin à ma droite…

Aussitôt mes yeux font le tour de la Grande Salle…

Cooper n'est pas très loin derrière moi. Des fumeroles s'échappent encore de ses oreilles, mais ça va, il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé la forme et il rit des bêtises de l'un de ses amis. Chez les Serdaigles ce sont les petites jumelles Quircke qui ont pris de la Pimentine et enfin, Leonard Osborne à la table des Poufsouffle.

Et je note distraitement que le professeur Latton est absent du dîner…

Certainement pas parce qu'il a la grippe, lui… me dis-je, avant de sursauter…

Oh ! Bon sang d'bois ! Si Latton est absent parce qu'il se sent mal après avoir été en contact mental avec Voldemort, alors l'Espion l'est peut-être aussi !

« Seamus, tu es l'un de ceux qui ont un Miroir aujourd'hui, je crois… » souffle-je, en attirant l'attention de mon pote en le prenant par le cou et lui frottant la tête de mon poing, comme si je le chicanais…

Il hoche la tête, faisant semblant de grimacer et de protester avec vivacité, sous les rires des copains…

« File deux secondes sous la table et demande qu'on fixe tous les noms sur la Carte, le temps de les relever. Je veux savoir où se trouvent les absents au dîner… » ordonne-je, dans un souffle…

Et Seamus se tortille entre mes bras, se laissant vivement glisser au sol, tandis que ça rit plus fort encore autour de nous…

« C'est fait, Chef, résultats dans quelques minutes… » me souffle-t-il discrètement trois secondes plus tard, avant d'émerger de dessous la table, en face de moi, entre Lavande et Parvati, un immense sourire aux lèvres…

Et Ginny hausse un sourcil vers moi…

« L'Espion est peut-être absent du dîner. Mais je t'expliquerai plus tard, en même temps qu'aux autres…» murmure-je, en réponse à son interrogation muette…

Et j'avoue que je me sens ragaillardi à l'idée que j'ai peut-être trouvé la solution pour réduire considérablement notre liste de suspects…

Car il y a peu d'élèves absents, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais ma joie est de courte durée, car un nouveau sujet de souci se fait jour, quand Hannah et Oliver passent derrière moi et que j'entends mon pote apostropher vertement une Ânesse Bâtée…

« Répète un peu tout haut ce que tu viens de dire tout bas à tes copines, Armani ! » demande-t-il, d'un ton brusque et défiant…

Je me retourne aussi vite pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Hannah est très pâle et Oliver lui serre la main avec tendresse. Armani, quant à elle, regarde le couple avec un sourire en coin, tandis que ses nouvelles meilleures amies, Collys Gilford et Mercy Fritz, rigolent sous cape…

« Allons, Armani, un peu de courage ! Ne déçois pas ceux qui voudraient bien rire aussi, là autour de toi ! » insiste Oliver, plus défiant encore…

Pas mal de têtes sont tournées vers elle, maintenant. Et Armani se rengorge un peu, redressant le torse et pointant le menton…

« Bien, puisque tu insistes si grossièrement, je vais te faire plaisir, Moon. Alors écoutez bien, vous tous ! » claironne Armani d'une voix assez forte pour qu'un bon nombre de personnes entende et regardant à la ronde pour s'assurer qu'elle a bien l'attention d'un maximum d'élèves autour d'elle, avant d'ajouter : « Je disais à mes amies, que cette pimbêche de Xiao avait bien raison pour une fois. Tu as un goût plus que douteux en matière de compagnie féminine, Moon. Non seulement ta copine est une idiote de Poufsouffle, mais en plus, elle est plus laide qu'un crapaud cornu. D'une laideur à faire peur ! Et elle devrait vraiment se cacher la tête dans un sac ! »

Cela provoque bien sûr les ricanements de tous les Ânes Bâtés, des exclamations de protestations scandalisées étouffées aux autres tables et j'entends quelqu'un hoqueter de surprise effrayée derrière moi…

C'est Loo Lin, j'en suis certain. Elle est placée entre Lavande et Maryell Malyns et le hoquet venait de cette direction…

Face à moi, Hannah cache son visage dans le cou d'Oliver, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux, tandis que son petit ami lâche sa main, pour venir refermer son bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui, en un geste protecteur…

Et sur un geste vif, il sort sa Baguette de sa manche, faisant sursauter Armani, qui a soudainement l'air bien moins sûre d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas vers elle qu'Oliver dirige sa Baguette, c'est vers sa propre gorge, pour s'appliquer un Sonorus…

« Très bien, écoutez-moi tous ! » dit-il avec autorité, en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde pour s'assurer que chacun est à son écoute, comme l'a fait Armani, mais à l'échelle de toute la Grande Salle cette fois, avant d'ajouter : « Je tiens à vous faire partager ce que Mademoiselle Carla Armani vient de dire et qu'elle pense si amusant, intelligent et spirituel, parce que cela a bien fait rire ses Ânes Bâtés d'amis. »

Tout le monde est figé, y compris les profs dont certains plissent les yeux ou pincent les lèvres, l'air de se demander ce qui peut bien se passer encore. Et Oliver répète mot à mot ce qu'Armani vient de dire, sous de nouvelles exclamations étouffées et un remous hautement réprobateur. Puis il se décale un peu, pour se mettre face à Hannah et, d'une main délicate, il relève son visage vers lui…

« Voici ma réponse : Hannah, quoique chacun puisse dire, tu es et tu resteras toujours à mes yeux la plus jolie fille du monde. Et j'aime par-dessus tout, ces cicatrices qui marquent ta joue. Loin de t'enlaidir, elles parent ton visage de la beauté du courage dont tu as fait preuve sous la torture et de la force que ton amour m'a apporté quand j'ai moi-même été torturé. Alors n'aie pas honte de ces cicatrices, mon amour. Au contraire, soit fière d'elles, autant que je le suis quand tu me tiens la main et que nous cheminons côte à côte dans les couloirs de l'école. N'ait pas crainte de les montrer à toutes les Armani et consœurs de la création, qui n'auront jamais cette beauté à exhiber à la face du monde. Et dans leurs mots, dans leur ton moqueur et méchant, entend la jalousie qu'elles expriment de n'être pas toi et de ne pas attirer les regards à elle, ni de pouvoir espérer recevoir un jour, le même amour sincère autant que fougueux, que j'éprouve pour toi… » dit-il, d'un ton très doux, le regard allumé d'une telle flamme amoureuse, que j'en suis ému…

Les larmes roulent sur les joues d'Hannah, mais elle sourit aussi et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, pour effleurer les lèvres d'Oliver…

Et c'est aussitôt un tonnerre d'applaudissements, des sifflements enthousiastes et des ovations, qui explosent à toutes les tables, à la satisfaction des professeurs, qui applaudissent et sourient. Mais Oliver et Hannah n'en ont cure, ils sont dans leur cocon d'amour et ils s'en vont, étroitement enlacés, passant sans les voir, devant une tablée d'Ânes Bâtés désappointés et méprisants. Et même furieuses, pour quelques filles, dont Armani, qui devait compter qu'Oliver fasse la bêtise de lui jeter un Sort et se voit gratifié d'une retenue pour avoir fait cela…

Et quand je me retourne pour poser ma serviette sur la table, je vois Loo Lin, qui pleure dans les bras de Lavande…

« Je ne voulais… pas dire ça… Je ne voulais… pas faire du mal… à Hannah… Ce n'est pas ma faute… Je ne voulais pas… dire qu'Hannah est.. laide… » sanglote-t-elle, ses grosses larmes dévalant ses joues…

« Hannah et Oliver le savent bien, Loo Lin. Nous leur avons expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé… » tente de la consoler Lavande.

Mais rien ne semble pouvoir le faire…

« Emmène-la les voir, qu'elle puisse s'en expliquer elle-même avec eux… » souffle-je, vers Lavande, avant de me lever de table…

C'est l'heure de partir pour la réunion et je jette un coup d'œil vers Gil et Philippa, qui me font un signe de tête entendu. Bien. Ils ont eu le message par Blaise ou Draco semble-t-il et, en notre absence à tous les trois, ce sont eux qui vont gérer le Comité…

« Oliver a été intelligent. Plus personne ne cherchera à les blesser Hannah et lui, en disant des méchancetés sur leur passage… » me glisse Luna, en passant son bras sous le mien, quand je sors de la Grande Salle…

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'avoue que je suis soulagé qu'il n'ait pas réagi autrement. Quand il a sorti sa Baguette, j'ai craint qu'Armani se prenne un Maléfice de Furonculose Généralisé ou un truc du genre… » réponds-je, songeant que si jamais un jour j'entends encore dire des méchancetés sur Luna, je ferai comme Oliver et lui clamerai mon amour à la face du monde…

« Oh ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire pire que ce qu'il lui a fait. Ni à ses copines et toutes celles qui pensent comme elle. A leur place, je me sentirai aussi mal qu'elles… » déclare alors ma Luna, de sa voix chantante et si douce…

« Vraiment ? Elles se sentaient mal ? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elles étaient méprisantes et désappointées et peut-être même furieuses, concernant quelques-unes d'entre elles, qu'Oliver ne se soit pas mis en colère … » dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr, il y avait de tout cela. Mais si des filles étaient en colère, c'est parce qu'il leur a fait beaucoup de mal. Tu comprends, il vient de leur dire qu'il a bien conscience que c'est la jalousie, qui leur fait dire des méchancetés contre Hannah, car les garçons ne se retournent pas à leur passage et qu'elles savent que jamais elles n'inspireront autant d'amour qu'elle, même si elles n'ont pas de cicatrice sur la figure. Et en disant cela, il leur a pointé, qu'au contraire d'Hannah, elles auront un avenir solitaire, dénué de chaleur et de tendresse, un avenir froid et triste…» répond Luna, tandis que je me dis, que ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que moi j'ai entendu le petit discours d'Oliver…

Et pourtant elle a raison. C'est bien le message qu'a fait passer Oliver…

« Eh, bien, elles peuvent aussi être jalouses de toi, car jamais un garçon ne les aimera non plus comme je t'aime toi… » souris-je, en piquant un baiser sur son nez, avant de l'entraîner quatre à quatre dans la montée des escaliers que nous venons d'attaquer

Et ma Luna rit.

Et je suis heureux de l'entendre rire, elle qui était si triste et soucieuse, depuis ce matin…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

..

.

V


	34. Un Séjour profitable 1

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

...

Gros bisous à Misty !

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de : Gardelina - Huguette - **

OoOoOoO

.

**Un Séjour Profitable 1/ 9**

_**Séjour dans le Temps Ralenti, du Dimanche 24 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Mais Qu'A Donc Miho ?**

**Severus**

Aussitôt qu'ils entrent dans le bureau d'Albus, je me précipite vers Blaise et Miho…

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demande-je, avec une vive inquiétude…

Je suis sur des charbons ardents, depuis que j'ai reçu le message de Pompom. Qu'elle ne sache pas de quoi souffre Miho ce n'est pas anodin, même si elle juge que la situation n'a rien d'urgent, ni d'alarmant pour autant…

« Elle s'est endormie sur le chemin du bureau, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'en empêcher. Et pas moyen de la réveiller… » répond Blaise, tout aussi inquiet que moi, tandis que je jette rapidement un Sortilège de Diagnostic…

« Rien d'alarmant, comme l'annonce Pompom dans son billet. Juste une très grosse fatigue et une céphalée tout ce qu'il a de plus banale… » murmure-je, en observant les résultats…

Je fronce néanmoins les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal, que cela soit arrivé aussi brusquement et que cela ne passe pas avec les Potions qui lui ont été administrées…

« Donne-là moi, Blaise. Je l'emmène voir Richard tout de suite… » déclare-je, en rangeant ma Baguette, tandis qu'un groupe d'élèves du Comité, précédé du Baron Sanglant qui les a guidés dans les Passages Internes, fait son entrée dans le bureau d'Albus…

Blaise transfert Miho dans mes bras et je me dirige rapidement vers la Cheminée, où il me suit, jetant pour moi la Poudre de Cheminette…

Je suis sûr qu'à peine serais-je arrivé à destination, il sautera à son tour dans l'âtre, sans attendre l'ordre de départ que doit donner Albus…

La cuisine du QG est pleine de monde quand j'arrive et Richard m'attend. Il jette aussitôt un Sortilège de Diagnostic, comme je l'ai fait tantôt, tandis que toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous, avec inquiétude…

« Grosse fatigue. Céphalée. Rien d'autre à priori. Mais montons-là dans une chambre, je vais pratiquer un examen neurologique approfondi… » déclare Richard, sourcils froncés, au moment même où Blaise surgit à son tour de la Cheminée…

Je me presse aussitôt vers la porte, me jetant presque dans les escaliers que je grimpe quatre à quatre.

« Par ici ! » s'exclame Mondingus, dès que j'arrive au premier.

Il tient une porte ouverte. La chambre des maîtres, remise entièrement à neuf. Je ne m'intéresse cependant pas au nouveau décor, me précipitant vers le lit dont la couverture est ouverte, pour y allonger Miho. Et je recule, pour laisser la place à Richard…

« Sors d'ici, Sev et emmène Blaise. Allez dans la cuisine, je viendrai vous dire ce qu'il en est dans quelques minutes… » ordonne aussitôt Richard, en ouvrant sa trousse médicale…

Je ne proteste pas, mais me tiens fermement campé sur mes jambes. Je ne veux pas quitter Miho aussi longtemps que je n'en saurais pas davantage sur son état de santé…

« Sev, fais ce que je te dis ! Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te ferai chercher ! » tonne cependant Richard, en préparant le matériel dont il va avoir besoin…

Et Mondingus m'attrape par le bras, pour m'entraîner gentiment vers la porte…

« Elle est dans les meilleures mains, prof, alors n't'inquiète pas, tout va bien s'passer… » dit-il, avec douceur…

Il en a de bonnes. Comment veut-il que je ne m'inquiète pas, quand nous savons qu'un élève jette des Maléfices sur les petits et que Miho en a peut-être été victime ? Et si elle était repartie au Pays de Peter Pan ? On ne sait jamais. Après tout, on ne sait pas grand-chose du Maléfice de Réclusion Perpétuelle dont elle a été victime en janvier et il a peut-être été réactivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise et moi faisons les cent pas dans le couloir, tâchant d'être discrets. Car, si nous faisons trop de bruit à son gré, Richard est capable de nous faire descendre avec pertes et fracas, dans la cuisine où il nous a ordonné d'aller …

Les minutes passent, très longues, trop longues et quand on sonne à la porte d'entrée, Blaise et moi sursautons…

« Qui cela peut-il être ? » demande Blaise, en haussant un sourcil, surpris, à juste titre…

Aucun des Membres de l'Ordre ne sonne à la porte. Chacun entre ici comme il l'entend depuis l'été dernier, à la demande de Harry, qui en avait assez d'entendre Walburga hurler des insultes et obscénités…

« Je ne sais pas et c'est le cadet de mes soucis.. » réponds-je, même si je suis tout aussi curieux que lui.

Mais de toute façon, cela ne peut être que quelqu'un qui a été invité à venir et nous saurons qui est cette personne bien assez tôt…

Blaise hausse finalement les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'en fiche aussi tout compte fait et nous reprenons notre marche, dont les bruits sont étouffés par le tapis…

Et enfin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Richard, qui nous fait signe d'entrer…

« Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un Maléfice de ma connaissance et son sommeil est paisible, tout à fait normal. Juste un peu lourd, peut-être… » dit-il, l'air serein…

« Normal ? Tu trouves normal, toi, que Miho se plaigne soudainement d'avoir très mal à la tête et tombe de sommeil comme une masse, au point que Blaise n'a pas su la réveiller ? » demande-je, avec un agacement certain…

« Non et c'est bien pourquoi j'ai pratiqué une série très complète d'examens extrêmement compliqués. Mais tous ses organes fonctionnent bien et avant que tu ne le demandes, elle n'est pas plongée à nouveau dans le sommeil artificiel du Maléfice de Réclusion Perpétuelle, c'est une certitude. » répond Richard, avec son calme professionnel…

Quoique rassurante, sa réponse ne me satisfait pas du tout, bien évidemment.

« Mais qu'a donc Miho ? Si ce n'est pas un problème physique, c'est obligatoirement d'origine Magique, n'est-ce pas ? » interroge Blaise, qui reçoit en réponse un hochement de tête positif, aussi bien de la part de Richard que de Mondingus…

« Mais comme l'a dit Richard, on a d'jà testé pas mal de Maléfices et on n'a pas obtenu d'résultat… » précise Mondingus, le regard malheureux…

Au contraire de Richard, il ne dissimule pas qu'il est touché, derrière un masque faussement distant. Sans doute ne le peut-il pas, parce que Miho est une enfant et qu'il doit se souvenir trop bien, de celui qu'il n'a pu sauver autrefois et des conséquences que cela a eu sur sa carrière et sa vie durant de longues années…

« Que fait-on alors ? Je jette tous les Contre Maléfices que je connais au petit bonheur la chance ? » demande-je encore, en poussant un soupir, sous le regard inquiet de Blaise…

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, Sev. J'ai demandé à Nally de venir la sonder par précaution, mais sincèrement, je pense que le mieux c'est de la laisser dormir tout son soûl et de l'interroger demain matin, pour tâcher d'éclaircir ce qui a pu lui donner une migraine rebelle et la fatiguer ainsi… » répond Richard, d'un ton rassurant…

« Et si on la réveillait maintenant, avec une Potion Revitalisante ? » demande Blaise, qui m'ôte les mots de la bouche…

« Non. Si elle prend une Potion Revitalisante, elle ne pourra pas dormir avant minuit au moins et lorsque la Potion aura cessé son effet, cela la laissera plus épuisée encore qu'elle l'est déjà. Alors cela ne vaut pas la peine… » refuse Richard, d'un ton impératif…

Franchement, j'espère que Nally va pouvoir expliquer le mystère qui entoure une fois de plus Miho, avant que nous partions dans le Temps Ralenti. Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il en soit de même pour Blaise, dont le regard malheureux est fixé sur notre petite protégée…

« Je lui ai déjà posé tout un tas de questions et cela n'a pas donné grand-chose… » dit-il, d'un ton sombre…

« Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? » demande-je, en m'assoyant au bord du lit

« Rien de plus que ce qu'elle a dit à Madame Pomfresh. Elle a eu une brève douleur puis cela a sifflé et crachoté dans sa tête. Elle a comparé cela à la vieille radio de Mme Strikawe, quand elle était mal réglée. Cela s'est passé un peu avant le goûter et cela n'a pas duré longtemps. A peine quelques secondes. Elle s'est sentie un peu fatiguée après cela, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir les oreilles qui fument, comme celles des Jumelles Quirke, ni qu'on la charrie avec ça, alors elle n'a rien dit. Quand nous descendions l'escalier pour aller dîner, cela a recommencé tout aussi soudainement, mais cette fois, la douleur a été beaucoup plus intense, provoquant un éblouissement et un vertige qui ont failli la faire tomber. Encore une fois, cela n'a pas duré plus que quelques secondes et lorsque cela a cessé, elle était épuisée… » répond Blaise, en caressant les cheveux de Miho…

Richard fronce les sourcils, tout comme Mondingus.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas un problème neurologique, j'en suis certain. Ni un problème d'oreille interne, ni vasculaire… » murmure-t-il, alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre dans notre dos…

C'est Nally et je suis heureux qu'elle soit enfin arrivée. Elle va pouvoir vérifier que Miho ne porte pas trace de Magie Noire sur elle.

Mon épouse s'approche vivement du lit et je lui laisse ma place. Elle s'assoit, prend la main de Miho, en la fixant des yeux, puis elle inspire profondément et ferme les paupières, laissant ses ondes Magiques déborder un peu. Elles effleurent Miho, lui caressant lentement tout le corps, avant de se retirer en douceur…

« Il n'y a pas trace de Maléfice sur Miho. Mais une Magie très sombre l'a toutefois marquée de son emprunte. Elle a dû passer auprès de quelqu'un qui en était très imprégné et comme elle est très sensible, cela l'a frappée de plein fouet… » déclare Nally, le front barré d'une profonde ride d'inquiétude…

« Nous avons croisé le professeur Latton, en allant goûter ! Et il avait l'air pressé, nerveux aussi… » s'exclame Blaise, en se saisissant de la main de Miho, comme si cela pouvait la protéger d'une quelconque menace…

« La seconde fois aussi ? » demande-je, sur un sursaut, avant de croiser le regard de Nally…

Bien évidemment, elle songe à la même chose que moi…

« Non… La seconde fois, nous descendions le dernier escalier du Grand Hall et il n'y avait que des élèves autour de nous. Mais je ne saurais dire lesquels avec précision … » répond-il, pâle et défait…

« A quoi pensez-vous, tous les deux ? » demande Richard, en plissant ses yeux qui nous regardent alternativement, Nally et moi-même…

« Que l'esprit de Voldemort a effleuré Miho, lorsqu'il est venu rendre visite à ses deux Espions. Et sa nature de Médium a fait souffrir Miho, de sa présence… » répond Nally, en portant sa main sur le front de Miho, pour le caresser…

Sans doute pour tâcher d'apaiser son mal de tête…

« Putain ! Salopard ! Il n'a pas intérêt de recommencer ça ! » s'exclame Blaise avec véhémence, plus blême encore, qu'il l'était déjà il y a un instant…

Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine et je me sens devenir moi-même exsangue…

Quant à moi, j'espère que Voldemort était trop pressé, pour s'attarder sur ce qu'il a dû ressentir au contact de Miho et qu'il ne s'y attardera jamais. Car il pourrait bien vouloir profiter des facilités que lui offriraient l'esprit de Miho, pour la manipuler…

Or, étant donné sa nature, Miho ne pourra jamais opposer aucun obstacle à l'esprit de Voldemort et il pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, car elle serait trop faible pour lutter contre lui…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : La Demande De Pétunia**

**Remus**

Je suis un peu en retard et tout le monde est déjà monté dans le grenier, quand j'arrive par la Cheminée.

Enfin, tout le monde. Celles et ceux qui sont conviés pour le séjour. Car les Dursley, hormis Dudley, sont présents et terminent leur dîner, en buvant une tasse de thé…

« Attendez, s'il vous plait… » me stoppe la voix de Pétunia, alors que j'allais passer la porte de la cuisine.

Je me tourne vers elle, lâchant la poignée de porte…

« Vous étiez un ami de Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu une fois, il y a fort longtemps, vous étiez venu à la maison avec deux autres garçons pour lui rendre visite … » dit-elle, en triturant une serviette de table entre ses mains…

« Oui. Je suis bien venu voir Lily, durant l'été précédent notre dernière année à Poudlard. J'étais avec James et Sirius, mes meilleurs amis. James voulait la voir. Il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, comme toujours à cette époque… » souris-je, avec nostalgie…

Ce fut notre dernier été insouciant…

Et je me souviens parfaitement de cette visite. James était heureux, car il avait vu Lily. Et en même temps, il était malheureux, car il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Alors Sirius et moi ne lui avons pas révélé que nous avions vu Severus roder dans le coin, pour ne pas ajouter à sa déception et à son chagrin…

« Je voulais … Enfin… Je… Est-ce que… » bredouille Pétunia, visiblement gênée…

« Vous souhaitez peut-être que je vous parle du couple que formaient Lily et James ? » demande-je, pour lui faciliter la tâche…

« Oui. J'en serais très heureuse. » répond-elle, un chouia soulagée certes, mais loin encore d'être parfaitement à l'aise…

Elle a autre chose à me demander, mais elle n'ose pas le faire…

« Ce sera avec plaisir, bien sûr. Y a-t-il autre chose ? » réponds-je, avec un sourire d'encouragement…

« Merci. Vraiment merci… Et je… je voudrais aussi… Enfin, vous savez peut-être que Dudley doit aller avec vous et je… Je… Enfin, je… » commence Pétunia, avant de baisser la tête sur ses chaussures, de nouveau en proie à une certaine détresse…

« Ce que ma belle-sœur n'ose pas vous demander, c'est de bien vouloir veiller à ce que Dudley ne fasse pas de bêtise et qu'il ne se mette pas les autres jeunes à dos, ni surtout qu'il reste tout seul dans son coin pendant le mois qu'il va passer on ne sait où, avec vous… » intervient Marge, depuis sa place, au bout le plus éloigné de la table…

Pétunia se tourne brusquement vers elle, surprise visiblement que sa belle-sœur soit spontanément intervenue pour m'adresser la parole. Sur un ton neutre et poli qui plus est. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne me regarde pas, son attention toute portée sur la vaisselle qu'elle est en train de débarrasser de la table. Mais elle vient indéniablement d'accomplir un gros effort, pour aider sa belle-sœur avec laquelle elle est en froid, depuis quelques jours…

« Pourquoi moi ? Vous connaissez davantage Severus et Nally. Et vous savez bien que Harry ne laissera pas Dudley se mettre irrémédiablement en difficulté, ni s'isoler complètement du groupe… » réponds-je, mon regard fixé sur Pétunia…

« Harry a bien assez de responsabilités comme ça et il a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire à Dudley pour lui donner à réfléchir déjà. Et il impressionne mon fils, qui n'ose pas lui parler. Quant à Nally et Severus, Dudley a peur d'eux depuis… Enfin… vous comprenez… » explique Pétunia, avec hésitation…

« Depuis qu'ils se sont mis en colère au début de votre séjour ici… Oui, je le conçois. Il faudra pourtant que votre fils les voie différemment et reconnaisse que leur colère était justifiée. Et qu'aucun des deux ne lui fera jamais intentionnellement du mal… » réponds-je avec douceur…

« Oui, je le sais. Mais il ne le fera pas aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas complétement ouvert les yeux sur lui-même et sur votre monde… » déclare Pétunia, en soutenant mon regard…

Le sien me demande de comprendre son point de vue…

« Et c'est là le rôle que vous me demandez de jouer auprès de Dudley. Vous souhaitez que je sois une sorte de mentor, quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir confiance et dont il écouterait les conseils et les enseignements… » conclus-je, sans sourciller sous son regard…

Pétunia hoche positivement la tête pour toute réponse…

« Avez-vous conscience que vous demandez cela à un Loup-Garou ? Une Créature réputée très dangereuse dans notre monde comme dans le vôtre, même si dans le vôtre on ne croit pas réellement à son existence et qu'il ne s'agit d'en parler que pour s'amuser à se faire peur ? » demande-je, en souriant…

« Oui, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que les jeunes gens qui viennent ici, vous apprécient et ont beaucoup de respect pour votre opinion. Ils en parlent souvent. Et Harry a infiniment d'affection pour vous et il vous juge excellent pédagogue. Il… Il est au courant de ce que je souhaite à propos de Dudley et il m'a suggéré lui-même votre nom, tout à l'heure. Il… Je voudrais que… Enfin, je voudrais que Dudley comprenne qu'il est privilégié d'être à l'abri de votre guerre et ce que Harry vit, ce que vous vivez tous, les blessures, la souffrance, la mort… Tout… Harry pourra vous expliquer tout cela, si vous acceptez… Mais il ne veut pas que vous le fassiez pour lui. C'est pour cela, qu'il m'a dit de vous le demander moi-même. Ne vous sentez pas obligé, par égard pour Harry… Mais je vous en prie, acceptez, s'il vous plait… » répond Pétunia, avec une supplique dans les yeux…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. C'est une lourde tâche, que Pétunia me demande d'accepter. Si je ne le fais pas pour Harry, pour qui le ferais-je ? Pas pour Pétunia, elle ne m'est rien et je ne lui dois rien. Alors pourquoi ? Pour donner une chance à Dudley de redémarrer sur un bon pied ? A part le fait qu'il soit le cousin de Harry, ce gosse m'est indifférent et son avenir m'importe peu, quand j'ai déjà à faire avec tant d'autres jeunes de ma Communauté…

« Bien… D'accord. Je ne vous promets pas de réussir à apprivoiser Dudley, mais je ferai au mieux. Qu'il soit entendu cependant, que je serai ferme avec lui et qu'il saura exactement ce que je pense de sa conduite, si cela s'avère nécessaire… » déclare-je néanmoins, tandis que le regard de Pétunia s'éclaire…

« Oui, bien sûr ! Merci, Monsieur Lupin. Merci ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avec un sourire cette fois vraiment soulagé, en me tendant la main…

Je lui présente la mienne et elle la serre avec chaleur et reconnaissance…

« Remus suffit… Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant, je suis déjà bien en retard et les autres doivent m'attendre pour partir… » réponds-je, en lui retirant doucement ma main.

Puis j'effectue un salut de la tête vers Vernon qui nous regarde silencieusement, mais détourne aussitôt les yeux sans me rendre mon salut et je sors de la cuisine. Je monte l'escalier quatre à quatre, espérant finalement de tout cœur, que les espoirs que j'ai vu briller dans le regard de Pétunia ne seront pas déçus et quand j'entre dans le grenier, mes yeux partent automatiquement à la recherche de son fils…

Il se tient à l'écart, visiblement effrayé de ce qui l'attend, même s'il tâche de ne pas le montrer, en adoptant une mine bravache et quelque peu défiante, qui lui donne l'air d'être prêt à sauter à la gorge et mordre le premier qui s'approchera de lui…

Je vais avoir du boulot, pour gagner sa confiance, me dis-je, sur un soupir, me demandant soudainement ce qui m'a pris d'agréer à la demande de Pétunia. Puis mon regard glisse sur Harry, sur ses yeux plus précisément. Et je sais soudainement, que c'est pour Lily, que j'ai accepté.

Elle m'aurait demandé de veiller sur son neveu comme s'il avait été son fils, si elle avait eu à le recueillir et je l'aurais fait avec plaisir, sans me poser de question, ni hésitation, y mettant tout mon cœur et toute l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Alors je me rapproche sensiblement de Dudley. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un lui tienne la main, au moment du départ. Et qui, à part Harry et moi, lui tendra la sienne, étant donné la mine farouche qu'il affiche ?

« Ah, Remus, tu es là ! Viens que je te présente les enfants recueillis par Molly et Arthur… » s'exclame soudainement Narcissa, alors que je passe auprès d'elle, posant une main sur mon bras pour m'arrêter.…

« Ils sont ici ? Je ne savais pas que c'était prévu… » réponds-je, hautement surpris…

« Ça ne l'était pas. Mais Mondingus et Augusta ayant été réquisitionnés par Severus pour veiller sur Miho la nuit prochaine, il n'y avait plus personne pour s'occuper d'eux… » m'apprend Narcissa, avant de me présenter Emily, Julian et Brian…

Brian dort paisiblement dans son couffin, tandis que Julian et Emily se tiennent par la main et lèvent la tête vers moi, l'air un peu perdus et effrayés…

Pauvres gosses. Ils ont perdus leurs parents et se retrouvent maintenant dans un grenier, au milieu de tout un tas d'inconnus bruyants.…

« Et Rita ? Ne pouvait-elle pas les garder avec les filles ? » demande-je, offrant un sourire engageant aux enfants, dont j'ébouriffe avec douceur les cheveux…

« Tu n'as donc pas vu qu'elles sont ici, elles aussi ? » demande Narcissa, qui précise, en réponse à mon sourcil haussé : « Pour lui occuper l'esprit et être certain qu'elle ne sera pas tentée de faire l'idiotie d'aller enquêter sur le terrain, Mondingus a eu l'idée que Rita écrive un livre sur l'Ordre du Phénix et la guerre. Il a demandé l'autorisation à Nally et Albus, avant de lui soumettre l'idée, bien sûr. Et ils ont accepté, à condition que ce livre soit publié quand les hostilités seront terminées. Mais maintenant, Rita pose tout un tas de questions, auxquelles le malheureux Mondingus est bien en peine de répondre et il ne veut pas avoir à mentir ou l'envoyer trop souvent sur les roses en répondant que c'est Top Secret. Nally l'a bien compris et elle a proposé que Rita vienne avec nous lors d'un Séjour dans le Temps Ralenti… »

« Et ainsi, elle saura tout ce qu'i savoir, mais sous le Sceau du Secret… Malin… » souris-je dans un murmure, tandis que Narcissa me fait un clin d'œil et émet un petit rire…

« Oui. Et donc les filles sont ici également de ce fait. Annabelle mérite bien de petites vacances et cela fera du bien à Ievguenia de rencontrer du monde. Par conséquent, Jordan et Jonas, sont également du voyage, bien évidemment…» déclare Narcissa, en m'indiquant la direction d'un petit groupe de jeunes, avant de préciser : « Et pendant que j'y pense, Molly demande à être excusée sur le compte-rendu de Réunion. Elle a préféré rester au chevet d'Arthur… »

« Ce qui se comprend tout à fait. Et Draco doit être particulièrement heureux, que sa dulcinée soit là… » souris-je, sous le hochement approbateur de Narcissa…

Harry est heureux, lui aussi, constate-je, en voyant son immense sourire, quand il prend Jonas dans ses bras. Le gosse babille quelque chose et Harry lui prête une attention toute sérieuse, avant de lui pincer le nez et de faire comme s'il en sortait une belle pièce d'or, au bonheur de l'enfant qui applaudit et rit dans un éclat joyeux …

« C'est la première fois que nous aurons des enfants aussi jeunes avec nous… » fais-je remarquer à Narcissa, mon regard revenant sur le bébé dans son couffin…

« Oui. Ce séjour sera assez particulier, je pense… » renchérit Narcissa, qui appelle d'un signe de tête, mon attention sur quelqu'un d'autre…

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, qui parle avec animation avec Bill, Charly et King…

« Qui est-ce ? » demande-je, avec curiosité…

« Je l'ignore. Il va nous être officiellement présenté lors de la Réunion, ai-je compris. Bill, Charly, Harry, Ron et Hermione, font beaucoup de mystères à son propos, mais ils sont indéniablement tout à fait satisfaits de leur journée… » répond Narcissa, avec un sourire amusé…

« Oh ! Voilà qui est donc prometteur de bonnes surprises… » déclare-je, intrigué, avant de me tourner vers la porte que j'entends s'ouvrir dans mon dos…

Nally, Sev, Richard et Blaise entrent dans le grenier. Ils ont l'air particulièrement soucieux tous les quatre, ce qui n'augure rien de bon concernant Miho et mon humeur joyeuse laisse aussitôt place à l'inquiétude…

« Nous y allons, tout le monde en place ! » s'exclame Nally, sans nous laisser demander de nouvelles de la petite…

Mon regard croise celui de Narcissa. Tout comme moi, elle semble vivement inquiète, mais elle s'empresse de s'occuper des enfants et je me dirige vers Dudley, tandis que chacun se dépêche de former le cercle…

« Viens t'assoir avec nous, Dudley… » appelle un peu brusquement Harry, en encourageant son cousin à le rejoindre, d'un signe de la main…

Mais Dudley, pourtant déjà acculé au mur, se plaque davantage contre lui, dans un mouvement de recul. Il pourrait se fondre dedans et disparaitre, il le ferait assurément…

« C'est nécessaire, Dudley et tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire, tout va bien se passer. » interviens-je, avec douceur, avec un geste qui l'invite à s'avancer vers le cercle, qui n'attend que lui et moi, pour se fermer.

Mais le cousin de Harry hoche négativement la tête, le regard effrayé…

« Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre, bien au contraire. Tes parents ne nous auraient pas autorisés à t'emmener s'il y avait un danger quelconque. Et tu dois honorer ta part du pari que tu as bien imprudemment accepté, Dudley. Assumer cette bêtise d'adolescent trop impulsif pour réfléchir avant d'agir sottement, ce sera ton premier pas vers l'âge adulte… » insiste Harry, avec une fermeté un peu impatiente.

Dudley laisse glisser ses yeux traversés de détresse, sur Harry et tous les regards tournés vers lui dans l'attente qu'il se décide…

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu vas devoir venir avec nous, Dudley, et si tu restes contre le mur, tu risques de tomber à l'arrivée. Te joindre au cercle garantira ta sécurité, autant que la nôtre. Alors viens prendre place entre Harry et moi. Tout ira bien, je te le promets… » insiste-je à mon tour, en tendant la main vers lui…

Mais encore une fois, Dudley reste figé dans son refus apeuré…

« Cesse de te conduire comme un gosse capricieux, Dudley ! Remus ne va pas te manger ! Et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas éviter l'inévitable ! Alors viens t'asseoir avec nous ! » ordonne cette fois Harry, d'un ton qui n'admet pas le refus…

Dudley sursaute, jette un coup d'œil vers Harry, déglutit avec peine et inspire profondément, avant de se décoller du mur avec une lenteur lourde et hésitante. Alors j'avance d'un pas et je me saisis avec douceur de son poignet, tirant légèrement pour l'inciter à venir avec moi. Le cousin de Harry me suit avec une réticence très nette, avant de répondre à mon invitation de s'asseoir, en se laissant assez lourdement tomber sur le sol, son sac de voyage entre les jambes…

« Nous devons nous donner la main pour partir, Dudley. Alors prend celle de Harry… » explique-je en refermant la mienne autour de ses doigts.

Dudley regarde la main tendue vers lui, puis il la prend en relevant les yeux vers ceux de Harry, qui le gratifie brièvement un regard profond, avant de se détourner vers Nally…

« Fermez les yeux… » demande-t-elle, en regardant à la ronde…

Dudley obéit et ses doigts se serrent avec force sur ma main. Il est terrifié et tandis qu'il retient son souffle, j'entends presque son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Ouvrez les yeux… » ordonne de nouveau mon amie…

Dudley hésite avant de le faire. Je sens sa crainte transpirer par tous ses pores. Et quand il se décide enfin, son souffle se relâche sur la stupeur…

« Bienvenu au Paradis, Dudley. J'espère que tu apprécieras le séjour à sa juste mesure… » murmure Harry, d'un ton que je ne saurais qualifier, en lâchant la main de son cousin, avant se lever prestement...

Et tandis que Dudley ouvre des yeux ronds, Harry prend Jonas dans ses bras et s'éloigne, en répondant d'une voix souriante, aux commentaires émerveillés du petit…

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, attendant que chacun s'éloigne, avant de me lever à mon tour. Dudley quant à lui, reste assis sur l'herbe de la plaine, le regard absent. De toute évidence, il est abasourdi et probablement incapable d'aligner des pensées cohérentes…

« Viens, Dudley… » l'encourage-je avec douceur, en tapotant sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

Mais Dudley ne réagit pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu. Il est complètement sous le choc et il va falloir que je le secoue un peu pour l'en sortir, me dis-je, soupirant en me décalant pour me placer derrière lui. Je me penche en avant et passe mes mains sous ses aisselles, pour le mettre debout sur ses pieds, aussi aisément que s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Cela le surprend et il vacille sur ses jambes. Je le soutiens donc le temps nécessaire pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre, l'encourageant à se détendre, à respirer à fond l'air tiédi par le soleil qui descend lentement à l'horizon…

Dudley m'obéit dans un automatisme, inspirant et expirant à mon invitation et peu à peu, il retrouve ses esprits, son regard s'allumant de nouveau de vie et de curiosité pour le paysage qu'il embrasse du regard…

« Il faut y aller, maintenant Dudley. Tu auras tout le temps de faire connaissance avec le paysage plus tard… » déclare-je, en lui fourrant son sac dans ses mains…

Cette fois il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, serrant ses bras autour de son sac de voyage. Mais quand je me mets en mouvement, il reste sur place, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, de nouveau craintif…

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ta mère m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi Dudley et je lui ai promis de le faire. Je vais donc veiller sur toi et m'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne t'arrive durant le séjour… » lui promets-je, en posant une main sur son épaule…

Mon contact le fait frissonner et une lueur de peur traverse le regard qu'il pose à peine sur moi, avant de le baisser sur ses chaussures. Il n'ose cependant pas se dérober à ma main et il hoche la tête avec hésitation, pour me signifier qu'il a compris.

« Bien. Alors pour commencer, je vais te faire visiter le camp et t'expliquer les règles de notre organisation... » déclare-je, en l'encourageant d'une pression de la main, à me suivre dans le tour du campement…

Je l'emmène d'abord dans la Yourte, voisine de la mienne. Il y logera seul et je lui explique qu'il devra veiller à la garder propre et en ordre. Puis je lui montre le tableau d'affichage qu'il devra consulter chaque soir, pour vérifier son emploi du temps du lendemain, avant de lui faire visiter le terrain d'entrainement et enfin les grottes abritant la buanderie, l'étable et les cuisines, lui expliquant qu'ici, chacun participe aux corvées et qu'il devra lui aussi faire sa part de travail.

Et pour le mettre immédiatement au diapason, je le laisse aux bons soins de Théo et Ginny, de corvée pour préparer la collation des Membres de l'Ordre qui vont assister à la première Réunion de ce soir…

Et sans attendre, je me presse vers l'hémicycle où tout le monde doit déjà être arrivé…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Que Peut-On Pour Miho ? **

**Harry**

Le soleil se couche derrière une montagne, éclaboussant l'horizon d'une lueur rougeoyante, quand Ron et moi-même sortons de notre Yourte, où nous avons laissé Jonas aux bons soins de Jérémy, Jodie et Megan…

Au loin, Remus, se dirige vers les grottes avec Dudley. Mon cousin le suit docilement, d'un pas lourd et les épaules affaissées par le poids de toutes ses appréhensions vis-à-vis de son séjour ici. Je suis heureux que Remus ait accepté de s'occuper de lui. J'espère juste que Dudley ne lui donnera pas trop de fil à retordre…

« Où comptes-tu aller, comme ça ? » entends-je soudainement Ron demander…

Je détourne aussitôt mon attention de Remus et mon cousin, pour la reporter vers lui…

C'est à Nev, qui vient de sortir à son tour, torse nu et serviette de bain sur l'épaule, qu'il s'adresse…

« Profiter d'une petite baignade dans la crique avec Luna et quelques copains… » répond Nev, avec un grand sourire…

« Oh, ça, il n'en n'est pas question, mon vieux ! Maintenant que tu es Chef en second du Comité, tu es tenu d'assister à toutes les Réunions de l'Ordre. L'amusement, ce sera pour plus tard ! » déclare Ron, d'un ton sentencieux

« Tu plaisantes ? » demande Nev, mi-figue, mi-raisin…

« Non. Blaise et toi faites maintenant partie des Membres Décideurs. Ça va avec la charge de Chef en second du Comité. Alors remise ta tenue de touriste baigneur au placard et ramène vite fait tes fesses dans l'hémicycle… » souris-je, en lui donnant un claque compatissante sur l'épaule…

Le pauvre Nev a l'air tout déconfit. Lui qui a eu beaucoup de boulot et très peu de loisirs ces derniers jours, se réjouissait de profiter d'un peu de bon temps avec Luna. Et voilà que dès le premier soir de notre séjour, il lui faut oublier ses projets oisifs…

Il soupire et rentre dans la yourte, tandis que Ron et moi avançons vers la plaine où Marraine a fait apparaître un hémicycle. Sans doute allons-nous voir des images et ne souhaite-t-elle pas que les enfants puissent les apercevoir même de très loin, me dis-je. Et je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai rien lu dans les rapports rapidement consultés cet après-midi, qui le justifie…

Que s'est-il donc passé depuis ?

Blaise n'est pas encore là, quand nous arrivons. Papa, Maman et Richard non plus. Il n'y a donc personne à qui demander des nouvelles de Miho. Or, à voir la tête qu'ils faisaient tous les quatre, ça ne présage rien de bon…

« Qui c'est, ce type avec Bill et Charly ? » demande Draco, quand nous prenons place à ses côtés…

« Matthew O'Grady, le très probable futur Chef du Conseil des Sages de Dublin… » réponds-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le groupe qu'il désigne…

« Ah… Et pourquoi a-t-il été invité à la Réunion ? » demande encore Draco, en haussant un sourcil curieux…

« Tu le sauras très bientôt… » répond Ron, avec un sourire narquois, tandis que Nev vient nous rejoindre en courant…

« Que de mystères ! Entre vous, l'hémicycle et Richard qui a refusé de me répondre quand j'ai demandé des nouvelles de Miho, il y a de quoi être nerveux et appréhender cette Réunion… » soupire Draco, en fronçant les sourcils…

Et je n'ai pas le temps de commenter, parce que Papa, Maman, Blaise et Richard, suivis de peu par Remus, viennent d'entrer dans l'hémicycle et le professeur Dumbledore appelle déjà notre attention…

« Bien, je vous présente à toutes et tous, Matthew O'Grady, un nouveau venu parmi les Membres de l'Ordre, invité à se joindre à notre réunion, pour des raisons que nous évoquerons plus tard. » déclare-t-il, laissant à chacun le temps d'effectuer un salut de tête ou un signe de bienvenu à Matt, avant de poursuivre : « En effet, nous avons décidé, Nally et moi-même, de bousculer l'ordre des points qui seront soulevés lors de cette Réunion, pour aborder en premier lieu, la question que chacun se pose sur l'état de santé de Miho. »

Et il se tourne vers Blaise, pour lui demander de préciser tout d'abord les faits qui se sont produits en fin d'après-midi et la manière dont l'état de santé de Miho a évolué, jusqu'à ce que Richard l'ausculte…

Blaise s'exécute, avec une inquiétude palpable et chacun l'écoute attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la parole à Maman…

« Tous les examens de santé effectués par Richard permettent de conclure que le malaise de Miho ne s'explique pas par une cause physique, ni par un Maléfice connu. J'ai donc activé mon don d'Empathie, pour sonder Miho. Elle n'a pas été victime d'un Maléfice, mais il est net, que son chemin a croisé de la Magie Noire, à deux reprises. Or, nous savons que Voldemort a contacté Latton et son jeune Espion cet après-midi et je crains, que ce soit son esprit, qui ait rencontré Miho et l'a possédé durant un temps indéterminé… » dit-elle, tandis qu'un long frisson me parcourt le dos et que ma gorge se serre…

« Ah, merde alors ! Qu'est-ce que cela implique pour Miho ? Cela va-t-il lui laisser des séquelles ? » réagit aussitôt Draco, horrifié…

Il n'est pas le seul à l'être. Tout le monde l'est à en juger les réactions…

« Non, j'ai effectué un examen neurologique approfondi, il n'y a aucune trace de séquelle. Miho est une Médium, une fois le contact établi, sa souffrance a cessé. » répond Richard, tandis que Matthew lève la main, pour demander la parole…

Le professeur Dumbledore lui explique aussitôt qu'il n'a pas à la demander et qu'il peut, comme chacun de nous, intervenir quand bon lui semble, lors des débats, avant de l'inviter à poser sa question…

« Vous m'excuserez, mais je ne comprends pas ce dont vous parlez. Qui est Miho ? Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu la posséder ? Pourquoi ? Et qui sont ce Latton et l'Espion que vous évoquez ? » demande-t-il, l'air quelque peu perdu…

« Ah, oui bien sûr. Rien de plus normal que ton incompréhension, Matt. Excuse-nous, nous aurions dû commencer par t'expliquer tout cela. Et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, professeur Dumbledore, Miho étant sa petite protégée je pense que l'honneur de répondre à ces questions revient à Gauthier.» intervient Bill, tandis que Papa hausse un sourcil vers le professeur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, l'œil pétillant, pour signifier son accord. De toute évidence, il n'est pas vexé pour deux sous, que Bill ait pris l'initiative de répondre à Matt à sa place, ni qu'il ait invité Papa à l'éclaircir sur le sujet…

« Miho est une élève de Poudlard, elle est en Première Année. Latton c'est celui qui me remplace à Poudlard, au poste de professeur de Potions et… » commence Papa, tandis que Matthew fronce les sourcils, avant de l'interrompre…

« Qui vous remplace au poste de professeur de Potions ? Mais Charly m'a dit que vous êtes professeur de DCFM… » fait-il remarquer, en regardant alternativement Papa et Charly…

Il faut que Papa soit sacrément inquiet, pour avoir commis une bourde pareille. Et naturellement, Matt l'a relevée sans coup férir. Heureusement, il est dans notre camp et ne risque pas de trahir le secret, même par inadvertance, grâce au Sceau du Secret…

« Charly a dit la vérité, Tonton est devenu prof de DCFM, après son décès… » intervient Georges, sur un clin d'œil à Fred…

Bill lève les yeux au ciel et Charly soupire…

« Ce n'est pas parce que Maman n'est pas là, qu'il faut en profiter pour faire le pitre, Georges. Je sais que tu plaisantes pour masquer ton inquiétude pour Miho, mais Matt est suffisamment perdu comme ça, sans que tu en rajoutes. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Fred...» assène Bill, d'un ton sans appel, avant de faire un signe de tête vers Papa, pour lui redonner la parole…

« Ok, reprenons les choses dans l'ordre. En réalité, je suis Severus Snape et non Gauthier Sylvestre, qui est un nom d'emprunt, inventé de toute pièce. » révèle Papa, en fixant Matt

Celui-ci l'écoute attentivement expliquer ce qui l'a amené à changer d'identité et la mise en scène qui a été jouée à cette occasion…

« Et pour que vous compreniez au mieux ma vive inquiétude pour Miho, sachez que je l'ai prise sous mon aile, dès son arrivée à Poudlard et que depuis quelques mois maintenant, elle m'a adopté comme Parrain. Or, si cela venait à être découvert, Miho serait en très grand danger. » achève Papa, sur un soupir…

« D'accord, là, je comprends tout. Parlez-moi de Latton, maintenant… » invite Matthew, attentivement penché vers Papa…

« Latton est un Espion de Voldemort. Nous le savions avant même de l'engager pour me remplacer et nous comptons en profiter. Par ailleurs, nous savons également que Voldemort a un second Espion à Poudlard, parmi les élèves. Celui-là, nous ignorons avec exactitude son identité, bien que les choses commencent à se préciser à son sujet et nous en débattrons plus tard. Mais sachez que Voldemort les contacte régulièrement, grâce à la Possession du Corps et de l'Esprit. Ce qui m'a été confirmé, quand je suis allé le voir juste avant la réunion, par le Lutin d'Ecosse, chargé de surveiller ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau et les appartements de Latton. Il m'a dit que Latton est revenu précipitamment dans son bureau, aux environs de 16H55, dans un état assez lamentable et qu'il a aussitôt pris une Potion. Ce qu'il m'a décrit ensuite ne laisse pas de doute, Voldemort le possédait. Et cela a duré longtemps, un peu plus de cinquante minutes. Puis il est revenu, après avoir laissé un répit d'une demi-heure à Latton, ce qui situe ce retour, au moment où Miho descendait pour le dîner et l'a à nouveau possédé pendant un bon trois quarts d'heure encore. Revenait-il après avoir rencontré son jeune Espion ? Ou a-t-il contacté ce dernier plus tard, cela je l'ignore… Mais Voldemort n'est revenu au Manoir Malfoy, qu'à 19H45, soit moins de cinq minutes avant que Nally, Blaise, Richard et moi, nous montions dans le Grenier pour venir ici… » explique Papa, tandis que Nev commence à gigoter sur le banc…

« Il n'y avait pas d'absence irrégulière, au dîner, parmi les élèves. J'ai fait vérifier cela, par Seamus auprès de Megan. Par ailleurs Ben se charge de croiser les noms des élèves qui étaient dehors quand Loo Lin a été attaquée et ceux dont nous nous souvenons qu'ils étaient dans les parages ou que nous avons rencontré peu avant les deux moments où Miho s'est sentie mal. Nous aurons le résultat de ses recherches à notre retour à Poudlard. En espérant que cela donne quelque chose… » déclare Nev, tandis que Matthew fronce de nouveau les sourcils…

Ah… Je sens qu'il va falloir que nous lui expliquions maintenant tout ce qui a trait au Comité. Décidément, Matthew ne laisse rien passer. Cela me conforte dans mon idée qu'il sera un bon Chef du Conseil des Sages, quand les élections auront eu lieu. Car je n'ai aucun doute qu'il sera élu…

« Loo Lin, j'en ai déjà entendu parler… Ce garçon, Ben, est-ce le jeune homme qui est venu dans votre bureau professeur Dumbledore ? Et j'ai le sentiment, en vous entendant, euh… Neville c'est ça, n'est-ce pas, que des élèves sont organisés pour surveiller les agissements des autres, je me trompe ? » demande-t-il, en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Nev…

« Oui, je m'appelle bien Neville. Et oui, Ben est allé signaler au professeur Dumbledore que Loo Lin a été attaquée, en début d'après-midi. Et enfin, effectivement un Comité a été organisé à Poudlard, le C.C.S.A.B.P.M., à la tête duquel nous sommes, Draco, Blaise et moi, depuis que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont quitté les bancs de l'école. Nous vous en parlerons davantage lors du séjour… » répond Nev, sur un signe de tête approbateur de Draco et Blaise…

Matt, de toute évidence curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur le Comité, acquiesce également d'un signe de tête, à la proposition de Neville…

« C'est une idée, ou l'étau se resserre autour de l'Espion ? » demande alors Bill, en haussant un sourcil…

« Je pense sérieusement qu'il se resserre considérablement, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Revenons-en à Miho. En tant que Medium, elle est très vulnérable. Bien sûr, nous sommes en droit d'espérer pour l'heure, que Voldemort ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il avait accidentellement croisé sa route. Après tout, la Possession du Corps et de l'esprit est un exercice excessivement difficile, qui demande un grand déploiement d'énergie Magique et que l'on se concentre uniquement sur la personne que l'on désire posséder. Mais si Voldemort a conscience de cette possession accidentelle, nous devons envisager la possibilité qu'il revienne vers Miho et dans ce cas, la pauvre enfant n'aura aucun moyen de se défendre de ses intrusions... » explique le professeur Dumbledore, visiblement très soucieux…

« Il faut empêcher cela à tout prix ! Merlin ! Ce serait terrible pour Miho ! » s'exclame Tante Narcissa, qui a terriblement pâli…

« Non seul'ment ce s'rait bien trop danj'reux pour elle, mais l'Ténébreux découvrirait sûr'ment des tas d'choses qu'il ne faut pas ! Cette môme est au courant d'pas mal de nos secrets pas protégés par l'Sceau, en raison d'son Plumki qui est toujours en vadrouille partout et lui dit tout ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour la protéger elle-même ? On la r'tire de Poudlard pour sa sécurité encore une fois ? » déclare Maugrey, avec une brusquerie qui dissimule son inquiétude…

Comme tout le monde ici, hormis Matthew qui ne la connaît pas évidemment, il a une tendresse particulière pour Miho…

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution. Si nous retirons brusquement Miho de l'école, sans raison solide, cela mettra la puce à l'oreille de Latton ou du jeune Espion et l'un comme l'autre le signalera à Voldemort. Et ce que Latton ou le jeune Espion n'est pas capable d'additionner, le sera par son Maître. Alors autant lui livrer immédiatement l'identité de Miho, s'il ne l'a pas déjà… » répond Papa, sur un soupir las…

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend que l'Ténébreux possède la gosse les bras croisés ? » demande Fol Œil, avec colère…

« Non, bien évidemment non. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Alastor, si Voldemort se décide à chercher la jeune Miho, à moins que nous usions du même genre de Barrière de Magie Noire qu'il affectionne, nous ne pourrons pas la soustraire à son esprit… » répond le professeur Dumbledore…

« Même si elle est dans un lieu protégé par Fidelitas ? » demande Blaise, sourcils froncés, tandis que je frissonne…

Un Fidelitas ne servirait à rien. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

« Hélas, oui, il le peut. Il ne pourrait pas savoir où elle est, mais il peut l'atteindre, s'il connait son identité. Et il la connaitra à coup sûr, si ce n'est pas fait déjà, si nous la retirons de l'école… » répond Maman, le regard profondément attristé et anxieux…

« Tu es sûre ? » insiste Blaise, horrifié par cette nouvelle…

« Oui. D'ailleurs Harry peut te le confirmer, Blaise. Il a pu l'atteindre, alors qu'il était sous la protection du QG, pour lui implanter des faux rêves, dans le but de l'attirer au Ministère. Et il a autrefois également passé la Barrière du Fidelitas, pour tenter de posséder Lily et James dans le but de les tourner l'un contre l'autre et contre leur fils. Ils ont su fort heureusement s'en défendre, en s'y prenant de la même façon que Harry, au Ministère… » révèle Maman, tandis qu'un long frisson ne parcourt derechef l'échine…

Voilà un fait que j'ignorais. Il faudra que j'interroge sérieusement Maman, Papa et Remus sur toute cette période de la première guerre et ce que mes parents ont vécu, avant de mourir de la main de Voldemort…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Il y a plus urgent. Bien plus urgent. Et qui justifie ce long frisson qui me glace les os…

« Mais Miho ne peut pas fermer son Esprit à Voldemort et il peut donc lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Par ailleurs, si elle lui oppose de l'amour, cela la fera souffrir autant que lui, tellement qu'elle pourrait en devenir folle ou mourir, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-je, plus glacé que jamais…

Je me souviens trop bien des souffrances que Voldemort m'a infligées, lorsqu'il m'a possédé Corps et Esprit au Ministère, il y a quelques mois. Et aussi celles que cela provoque, quand nos esprits se connectent à son insu…

Miho ne pourra supporter cela très longtemps. Elle est bien trop petite et fluette. Bien trop fragile…

« Miho est plus forte qu'il n'y parait, Harry. Il faut qu'elle le soit, pour supporter sa condition de Médium… » tente de me rassurer Papa, qui ne l'est cependant pas suffisamment lui-même, pour y parvenir…

Un coup d'œil sur Blaise me dissuade cependant de faire part de mes doutes sur sa réponse. Il a suffisamment de chagrin et d'inquiétude, sans que j'en ajoute encore.

« Oui… Oui, tu as raison. Miho est bien plus forte qu'il n'y parait, c'est certain… » acquiesce-je donc, avant de me tourner vers maman, pour demander : « D'après ce qu'a expliqué Blaise, je déduis quant à moi, que Miho a eu deux contacts très brefs avec l'esprit de Voldemort. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu dit que Miho avait été possédée durant un temps indéterminé et qu'ensuite Papa et toi avez tout deux insinué qu'il pouvait déjà connaître l'identité de Miho ? »

« C'est parce que Voldemort n'a pris aucune précaution au moment où il s'est introduit dans son Corps et son Esprit, que Miho a eu mal, durant un bref instant. Mais étant donné sa condition de Médium, une fois le contact forcé établi, la souffrance a cessé pour elle, exactement comme si elle avait bu la même Potion que prennent Latton et le jeune Espion. Ensuite, lorsque Voldemort s'est retiré, elle n'a rien senti, hormis de la fatigue et une céphalée. Ce qui est normal. Miho n'a rien évoqué d'autre, à part ces sifflements, qu'elle a comparés à ceux d'une radio mal réglée et qui ont duré quelques secondes au plus, à deux reprises. Je pense qu'il s'agissait en fait de Fourchelang, langage dont Voldemort doit volontiers user, lorsqu'il dirige son Esprit vers d'autres corps. Mais par deux fois, il a pu se taire, pour examiner ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête et donc être resté plus que quelques secondes avec elle. Et s'il l'a possédée par hasard à deux reprises, il a également pu la posséder volontairement une troisième fois, en prenant à cette occasion, des précautions, afin de passer totalement inaperçu… » explique Maman, tandis que des exclamations étouffées fusent autour de nous…

« Mais ce que tu dis est horrible ! Voldemort peut donc fouiller l'Esprit de Miho à son aise sans que la pauvre petite s'en aperçoive ? » demande Fleur, d'un ton un peu suraigu

« Oui. Cela la laisserait juste avec une migraine rebelle à une Potion classique et terriblement fatiguée… » acquiesce Maman, sur un soupir…

« Mais il y a bien un moyen d'empêcher que cela se produise, non ? Il doit y en avoir un ! » s'exclame Blaise, en sautant sur ses pieds…

Il est tellement gris, que je me demande soudainement s'il ne va pas s'effondrer…

« En plus de ne jamais la quitter des yeux, afin de l'empêcher de se faire mal ou de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre contre son gré, il y a deux choses que nous pouvons faire : la première, c'est parler de tout cela avec Miho et lui assurer que nous l'aiderons au mieux, si cela se produit. La seconde, c'est de demander à Plumki de ne jamais la quitter. Lui seul peut l'aider à faire barrage, à la condition bien sûr, que Voldemort ne l'expulse pas… » répond Maman, le regard chargé d'une vive inquiétude qu'elle ne maîtrise pas…

Ce qui me fait une fois de plus frissonner. Cette vive inquiétude n'augure rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon…

« Si Voldemort revient et qu'à chaque fois, il y a quelqu'un auprès d'elle, cela le dissuadera peut-être de persévérer dans ses intentions de l'utiliser contre son gré… » renchérit Papa, dont il s'agit là de toute évidence, du seul véritable et très mince espoir…

« Hormis le soudain mal de tête et la fatigue que Miho manifestera, comment peut-on reconnaitre les signes de possession, si Voldemort ne cherche pas à manipuler Miho, mais seulement à lui soustraire des informations ? » demande Draco, sourcil haussé sur son interrogation…

« Miho semblera ailleurs, déconnectée de la réalité, pendant toute la durée du contact. Elle répondra cependant à vos sollicitations. En fait, je pense que cela ne sera pas différent de ce qu'il se produit, lorsque Plumki lui parle et, à moins que Voldemort lui efface la mémoire à son propos avant de se retirer, elle pourra révéler tout ce qu'il lui aura dit ou ordonné de faire… » répond Maman, sur un soupir…

« Tu veux dire qu'elle n'aura pas de trou de mémoire ? » demande Ron, sourcils froncés vers Maman qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête…

« C'est donc différent que ce qu'il se passait pour Ginny, quand elle était en première année. Elle était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était sous son contrôle » renchérit Charly, les yeux plissés

Maman hésite à répondre cette fois, jetant un coup d'œil vers Blaise qui se tend aussitôt comme un arc.

« Oui, c'est différent. Parce que Miho est médium, Voldemort ne pourra pas la posséder à son insu. Mais il pourrait l'obliger à faire des choses qu'elle ne souhaite pas faire, en lui faisant du mal… » répond-elle à contre cœur, après quelques brèves secondes…

Des larmes montent aussitôt dans les yeux de Blaise, qui les ravale difficilement, tandis que Nev et Draco lui pressent l'épaule avec amitié…

« Peut-on faire quelque chose, pour interrompre le contact ? Endormir Miho, par exemple ? » interroge Hermione, avec une pointe d'espoir…

« Voldemort est assez pourri pour se venger sur elle, si nous nous interposons entre elle et lui, vous ne croyez pas ? » intervient aussitôt Blaise, d'un ton brusque et tremblant à la fois.

« C'est une possibilité, oui… » souffle Maman, en soutenant son regard malheureux…

« Et endormir Miho ne servira à rien. Pendant presque un an, il a profité de mon sommeil, pour y implanter ses pensées… » renchéris-je, en pinçant les lèvres…

Et un silence de plomb tombe sur toute notre assemblée…

Protéger Miho me semble impossible soudainement. Voilà pourquoi Maman est aussi inquiète…

« Plumki est donc notre seul espoir ? » demande Blaise, sur un profond soupir.

« Oui… Mais souviens-toi, Blaise, que Plumki a été capable d'aller chercher Miho, au Pays de Peter Pan et des Enfants Perdus. Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit, loin de là… » répond Maman, en esquissant un sourire cette fois…

Un faible, très faible sourire…

Mais un très faible sourire qui me remet un peu de confiance dans le cœur…

Plumki ne laissera pas Voldemort faire du mal à Miho. Il se battra de toutes ses forces pour elle et la protégera envers et contre tout…

J'en suis profondément convaincu…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.

V


	35. Un Séjour Profitable

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à ma beta, Mistycal

...

OoOoOoO

Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de: Huguette - Lion -

OoOoOoO

...

..

.

**Un Séjour Profitable 2 / 9**

_**J1 du séjour dans le Temps Ralenti**_

**Acte 4 : Dudley Au Pays Des Merveilles**

**Ron**

Le débat concernant Miho ne pouvant plus que tourner en rond et rester stérile, le professeur Dumbledore décide que nous fassions une petite pause avant de passer à la suite.

Tante Narcissa en profite pour s'éclipser quelques minutes, le temps d'aller voir si Annabelle et Ievguenia s'en sortent avec les gosses et avec Brian en particulier.

Il est mignon ce bébé. Et Papa nous a dit à Charly, Bill et moi cet après-midi, que Maman et lui vont déposer une demande officielle d'adoption auprès du Service de l'Enfance et du Magenmagot, dès qu'il serait sur pied. Alors je suis content que Brian, Julian et Emily soit venus avec nous. Ginny, mes frangins et moi, allons pouvoir prendre le temps de les intégrer à notre famille en douceur, durant ce séjour.

Tout comme Harry et moi allons pouvoir nous rapprocher de Jonas, qui dormira dans une chambre à côté de la nôtre dès cette nuit…

« Regarde derrière-toi qui arrive… » glisse Draco à Harry, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry se retourne vivement et je regarde par-dessus sa tête…

Dudley, chargé d'un énorme plateau de sandwichs, vient de faire son entrée dans l'hémicycle, avec Ginny, Théo et Roi Dobby, qui font léviter des services à thé, des gâteaux et tout le toutim. Tout ce qu'il faut pour faire une solide collation, quoi. Une bonne chose, car Hermione, Harry et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de manger avant de venir ici…

Ceci dit, Roi Dobby aurait pu transférer tout ça ici d'un simplement claquement de doigts. Alors connaissant ma frangine, je suis sûr que c'est elle, qui a insisté pour venir tout apporter, afin de pouvoir nous demander des nouvelles de Miho…

Et ça ne manque pas, à peine a-t-elle posé sa charge sur la table que Tatie a fait apparaître, elle pose la question fatale à Bill et Charly…

« Viens par ici, Dudley… » demande quant à lui Remus, alors que le cousin de Harry allait prendre la direction de la sortie…

Dudley sursaute et se tourne vers Remus, hésitant un quart de poil, avant de s'avancer, à pas réticents. A voir son air, on dirait que tous les malheurs du monde lui sont tombés sur les épaules…

« Tiens, prends ces parchemins, cette plume et cet encrier. Dès ce soir, je veux que tu entretiennes quotidiennement un journal de tes activités et ton appréciation sur chacune d'elle, aussi bien en positif, qu'en axe d'amélioration. Ainsi, tu pourras évaluer toi-même tes progrès. Tu peux aussi noter tes impressions et tout ce que tu souhaites. Nous ferons le point sur l'ensemble, deux fois par semaine… » explique Remus, à un Dudley qui prend ce qu'il lui donne, d'assez mauvaise grâce…

« Je ne sais pas écrire avec une plume comme ça… » marmonne Dudley, dans l'espoir sans doute d'échapper à la commande de Remus…

« Apprends, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça. Et dans une heure au plus, tu devrais te débrouiller comme si tu as toujours écrit avec ce genre de plume. Tiens, exerce-toi en recopiant quelques-uns des poèmes de ce livre, ce sera plus intéressant que d'écrire tout et n'importe quoi au hasard… » répond Remus avec douceur, en lui filant un bouquin qu'il sort de sa poche et un lot de buvards en prime…

Dudley ne répond pas. Mais sa mine boudeuse exprime parfaitement son ennui et son intention de ne pas produire grand effort…

« Prends grand soin de ce livre, Dudley. Il m'a été offert par une personne chère à mon cœur et j'y tiens beaucoup. Par ailleurs, je veux que tu aies recopié proprement au moins cinq des poèmes dont la page est marquée de deux étoiles bleues, avant de te coucher. Et crois-bien que je viendrai vérifier ton travail tout à l'heure et que si je ne suis pas satisfait, je n'hésiterai pas à te réveiller pour que tu recommences, jusqu'à ce que je le sois. Tu as donc tout intérêt à travailler consciencieusement, si tu ne veux pas que ta nuit soit écourtée. » ajoute donc Remus, avec la même douceur, un mini chouia plus ferme peut-être, que précédemment…

Le cousin Dudley grimace, mais cette fois il acquiesce, pour signifier qu'il a compris avant de traîner ses pieds hors de l'hémicycle, tandis que Remus pousse un petit soupir…

Je le comprends. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour lui, de se coltiner Dudley pendant tout le séjour, s'il ne décide pas à s'ouvrir un peu…

« Désolé, Remus, d'avoir posé ta candidature auprès de tante Pétunia, sans t'en avoir parlé au préalable. Mais j'avoue que j'avais un peu oublié que Dudley devait venir avec nous pour ce séjour et j'ai été pris de court, quand tout à l'heure, elle m'a demandé qui allait s'occuper de lui… » déclare Harry, avec un air d'excuse navré…

« Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Et ne culpabilise pas. Lily m'aurait demandé de le faire et c'est pour elle, que j'ai accepté. Pas pour toi, pour elle… » répond Remus, avec un sourire…

« Sacrée corvée, quand même. C'est courageux de ta part… » interviens-je, avant de croquer dans un sandwich au thon…

« Que veux-tu ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un Gryffondor ! » répond Remus, avec un petit rire

Il refuse pour sa part le sandwich que lui propose Roi Dobby, mais accepte volontiers une tasse de thé présentée par Ginny…

Si on ne la surveille pas, celle-là, elle est capable de s'asseoir discrètement dans un coin pour assister au reste de la Réunion, me dis-je soudainement, en voyant son air angélique. Une autre fois, elle ne le ferait sûrement pas, mais ce soir je la sens bien dans cette disposition d'esprit, pensant que nous allons peut-être parler de l'attaque au cours de laquelle Papa a été blessé. Et puis, Maman n'est pas là, alors la souris sera fatalement tentée de danser, n'est-ce pas ?…

« Je ne sais pas si tante Pétunia te l'a dit, mais elle veut que Dudley sache exactement ce que c'est notre guerre et qu'il n'a rien à m'envier. Et aussi où conduisent la colère, la haine et la fréquentation de voyous, les bagarres etc… Enfin bref. Elle souhaite qu'il ouvre les yeux sur les réalités du monde et de la vie. Alors si tu veux quelques-uns de mes souvenirs pour les lui montrer, dis-le. » déclare Harry tout de go, avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé…

« Ouais. Moi aussi, je veux bien en filer. S'il voit comment mon Géniteur m'a traité durant mon enfance, il comprendra qu'il a eu de la chance de ne recevoir qu'une petite gifle par sa mère et d'avoir été élevé dans un cocon. Nous pouvons également lui montrer l'attaque du Poudlard Express, celle de Pré Au Lard et Dublin. Il doit savoir qui est Voldemort et ce dont ils sont capables, ses Mangemort et lui… » renchérit Draco, en faisant la grimace…

« Ce que vous proposez est extrême, les garçons. Laissons-le s'acclimater et se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, ni des sauvages, pour commencer, vous ne croyez pas ? Je pense qu'il doit d'abord voir la part merveilleuse de notre monde, avant d'être confronté à son côté le plus sombre. Parce que si on y réfléchit deux secondes, il n'a vu que ce côté-là, jusqu'à présent. Les Bestioles du Diable à Privet Drive, tous les blessés qui sont passés par le QG, ce qu'il a pu apprendre des Batailles, des morts et tout le reste. Il est assez effrayé comme ça. Si nous ajoutons à sa peur, il aura plus que jamais l'envie de fuir et il ne progressera pas. » intervient Hermione, d'un ton un peu docte…

Je la reconnais bien là. Elle n'apprécie certes pas Dudley, mais son bon cœur la pousse quand même à le ménager…

« C'est ainsi que je l'entendais, Hermione. Mais Pétunia a raison également. Dudley doit se rendre compte qu'il a de la chance d'être à l'abri, grâce à Harry, qui est lui, en première ligne des conflits. Nous procèderons progressivement, dans cette prise de conscience. Le dialogue suffira peut-être. Mais si j'ai besoin d'illustrer le propos, je ferai appel à vos souvenirs…» répond Remus, avant de finir son thé…

Puis il envoie sa tasse sur le plateau, d'un coup de Baguette et s'assoit pour inscrire quelques mots sur un parchemin. Je suis prêt à parier, qu'il jette les grandes lignes d'un emploi du temps pour Dudley…

« Et comment proposerais-tu de montrer les merveilles de notre monde à Dudley, Alice ? » demande-je, avec un clin d'œil à Hermione…

« Je ne sais pas, mais certainement pas en le faisant basculer tête la première, dans une Pensine remplie d'horribles souvenirs ! » répond Hermione, en donnant un petit coup de poing amical sur le bras de Draco, tandis que celui-ci plisse les yeux…

Il a une idée qui se dessine dans sa tête, c'est sûr…

« Moi je sais… » murmure-t-il, souriant largement, avant d'ajouter : « Faisons d'une pierre deux coups et émerveillons les gosses, en même temps que Dudley, en organisant des petits spectacles pour les veillées. Comme nous faisions, pour Milli, Greg et Vincent, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Excellente idée, Draco ! Nous pourrions mettre en scène aussi bien les Contes Moldus, que les Contes Sorciers ! Et je me charge de la mise en scène des contes Moldus ! » s'exclame aussitôt Hermione, positivement ravie…

« Fred et Georges seront sans doute heureux de s'occuper des Contes Sorciers. Après tout, ils adorent se donner en spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? » renchéris-je, en montrant d'un signe de tête, mes deux frangins qui font le pitre pour amuser Matthew, Bill et Charly, avant de proposer : « Et je donnerai un coup de main, pour créer les Illusions… »

Pas que j'ai envie d'émerveiller Dudley. Mais les gosses seront ravis du spectacle, c'est sûr et à eux, j'ai envie de leur offrir du rêve et de la joie…

« Ouais. Et je me charge de mon côté d'organiser un match de Quidditch. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas joué une vraie bonne partie et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis quelques semaines, le tournoi à Poudlard est passé à la trappe, sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe… » intervient Draco, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Harry…

C'est vrai. Le tournoi s'est annulé de lui-même. Le match de janvier a été reporté, en raison d'une tempête de neige qui ne permettait pas d'y voir goutte, mais aucune date de report n'a été fixée. Et aucune équipe n'a porté de réclamation à ce propos…

La guerre est passée au premier plan et les rivalités se sont, selon des élèves, soit effacées, soit déplacées sur d'autres niveaux …

« Il y a de quoi faire Gryffondor contre Serpentard, comme au bon vieux temps. Ça te dit ? » suggère-je, avec un grand sourire…

« Ah, non ! Non ! Non ! Pas si bête ! Avec Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George et toi dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, la partie vous est acquise avant même de commencer ! Alors je composerai des équipes équilibrées pour faire durer le spectacle ! » refuse Draco, en riant…

« Petit joueur ! » le charrie-je, d'un ton ironique…

Il me répond d'une grimace, puis, comme le professeur Dumbledore appelle notre attention pour la reprise de la réunion de ce soir, nous reprenons place sur les bancs. Ce faisant, je jette un coup d'œil à la ronde, pour voir où est Ginny.

C'est bon, Théo l'entraine dans son sillage vers la sortie de l'hémicycle…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Génies A La Rescousse**

**Draco**

Pendant que chacun reprend sa place, Tatie Nally installe une Pensine sur une console, au milieu de l'hémicycle et je devine tout de suite ce que nous allons voir…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Nev et il me fait un hochement positif de la tête, avant de prendre une bonne inspiration.

Nous allons plonger tout droit dans les Visions cauchemardesques de sa petite amie et ce ne sera pas beau à voir…

« Un deuxième fait vient bousculer l'ordre du jour initialement prévu pour ce soir. Comme vous le savez, Luna Lovegood a décidé il y a peu de développer ses dons de Voyance. Ce matin, elle a eu de terribles Visions concernant une attaque et elle m'en a confié les souvenirs. Je souhaite que nous les examinions tous ensemble, dans le but de nous préparer à cette attaque, si elle doit effectivement avoir lieu… » explique le professeur Dumbledore, en nous regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

« Pourquoi, si elle doit effectivement avoir lieu ? N'êtes-vous pas sûr de la fiabilité des dons de cette Luna Lovegood ? Qui est-elle ? Est-elle apparentée à Xénophilius Lovegood, le propriétaire du Chicaneur ? » demande Matthew O'Grady, en haussant un sourcil…

Un coup d'œil à mon côté, m'apprend que Nev fronce les siens. Pour l'heure, il doit réserver son jugement, car après tout, O'Grady ne connait pas Luna, mais il ne sera pas copain avec lui, s'il fait une quelconque remarque désobligeante, quand il aura eu réponse à ses questions…

« Luna est effectivement la fille de Xénophilius Lovegood et c'est une élève de Poudlard, dont vous pourrez faire la connaissance Matthew, car elle est du séjour avec nous. C'est une jeune fille très intelligente et la fiabilité de ses dons ne peut être remise en question. Mais comme vous le savez peut-être, la Voyance est un don rare et un art délicat. Les tranches d'avenir révélées et les Prophéties, ne sont pas figées, mais restent soumises aux choix qui sont effectués par les humains et les Créatures Magiques, douées d'intelligence et de réflexion. » répond Tatie Nally, avec un sourire doux…

« Oh... Oui, bien sûr. J'aurais dû y songer, étant donné ce que j'ai pu lire à ce propos aujourd'hui même. Je suis confus d'avoir occulté cela et navré d'être intervenu mal à propos… » déclare O'Grady, d'un ton contrit…

« Avec les surprises que tu as eu cet après-midi, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies l'esprit un peu embrouillé, Matt. Et tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Luna, c'est une chouette fille, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? » intervient Charly, qui effectue un clin d'œil vers mon pote, avant de préciser, pour O'Grady : « C'est sa petite copine. Et gare à celui qui voudrait la lui souffler ou lui faire du mal. Nev se transformerait en Dragon et le grillerait sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres… »

« Ouais ! On ne touche pas à ma Luna sans en subir les terribles conséquences ! » gronde Nev, en prenant un air mauvais, que dément aussitôt après, un large sourire…

« Je peux le confirmer. L'état du tableau de ma classe de DCFM en témoigne… » sourit Pa, avant d'ajouter : « Mais revenons-en à nos Porlocks ou la réunion va s'éterniser… »

Et sur ce, tout le monde reporte son attention sur la Pensine, que Tatie active d'un coup de Baguette…

Et Merlin, quelle horreur !

Ce n'est pas étonnant que Luna ait essayé de se défendre de ces Visions en les repoussant, ni qu'elle se soit sentie si mal et triste toute la journée, la pauvre. Les bribes d'attaque auxquelles nous assistons par l'intermédiaire de ses souvenirs, sont épouvantables et j'avoue que je redoute d'avoir à me retrouver face à des Inferi un jour…

Ces choses immondes sont monstrueuses et semblent grouiller de partout. A croire que tous les cimetières du Royaume Uni ont été vidés de leurs cadavres…

Et malgré les horreurs auxquelles nous assistons en ce moment, je suis sûre que nous pouvons encore nous estimer heureux. Car nous n'avons pas en prime dans les narines, l'odeur pestilentielle que les Inferi doivent dégager …

« Sur mon échelle des horreurs, c'est décidé, je mets les Inferi à un maigre échelon en dessous de ce que nous avons pu voir à Priest Hole Manor… » me glisse Harry à l'oreille…

Et je ne peux qu'acquiescer…

Quand les souvenirs cessent, je jette un coup d'œil à la ronde. Pas de doute, tout le monde est aussi écœuré que moi…

« Comment va Luna ? » demande spontanément Bill, en haussant un sourcil vers Nev…

« Elle commence à se remettre… Mais inutile de dire qu'elle espère ne plus avoir à subir de telles Visions. Même si elle avait conscience que ce genre de chose arriverait, elle avait choisi de cultiver son don, parce qu'elle pensait que cela pourrait nous rendre service. Je ne dis pas que maintenant elle regrette de l'avoir fait, mais elle a tout de même quelques réticences à poursuivre ses efforts… » répond Nev, avec tristesse…

« Ouais, ça se comprend… » approuve Bill, avec un hochement de tête

« Je prendrai grand soin de parler longuement de tout cela avec elle, dès demain matin. Et si elle ne souhaite plus développer ses dons pour l'heure, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait compte tenu de ce que nous venons de voir, nous étudierons ensemble une méthode qui lui permettra peut-être de refouler ses Visions. Mais je ne promets pas que cela fonctionnera, ni que cela pourrait marcher très longtemps. Car même si Luna n'avait pas choisi de maîtriser son art, il se serait naturellement de plus en plus imposé à elle. Et lorsqu'elle atteindra sa maturité Magique, rien ne pourra retenir ses visions… » déclare Tatie Nally, avec douceur…

Nev lui fait signe qu'il comprend et qu'il la remercie pour l'aide qu'elle va apporter à Luna…

« Bon, eh, bien, je ne sais pas vous, mais quant à moi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait deux lieux d'attaque différents… » intervient King, pour recentrer le débat sur le sujet…

« Je te rejoins. Je crois bien aussi, qu'elles n'auront pas lieu en même temps, même si je ne peux dire pourquoi je le pense. » renchérit Pa, en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il tâchait de revoir les souvenirs dans sa propre tête…

« Idem. Mais pour le confirmer, il faudrait que je revoie certains passages… Est-il possible de passer un souvenir au ralenti, comme on le ferait, avec un enregistrement sur cassette ? » demande Ron, en plissant les yeux…

Lui aussi, se concentre sur ce qu'il a dans la tête et franchement, je pense que c'est sacrément courageux de sa part, d'envisager de revoir tout ça. Quant à moi, je m'en passerai volontiers...

« Je pense pouvoir faire cela, oui. Mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse et ce que je propose à ce sujet, c'est que lorsque j'aurai trouvé, celles et ceux qui sont volontaires pour disséquer ces images, prennent tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire et que ce soir, nous réfléchissions tous ensemble, à un moyen de faire face à des attaques de cette envergure, à moindre risque… » répond Tatie, sous le hochement de tête approbateur du professeur Dumbledore…

Pa, King, Tonks, Ron, Harry, Charly et Bill se portent volontaires, pour étudier de près les souvenirs de Luna et Remus inscrit leur nom dans le compte-rendu. Je me sens un peu lâche, de ne pas avoir proposé ma candidature, au moins pour qu'il y ait un représentant du Comité. Mais je me promets de m'investir dans un autre travail, pour me rattraper…

Lequel, je n'en sais rien. Mais l'occasion ne tardera sans doute pas…

« Concernant les Détraqueurs, à part s'organiser par groupe pour produire des Patronus en continu jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à fuir, on ne peut rien faire… » fait ensuite remarquer Tonks, en faisant tourner sa Baguette dans ses doigts…

« Effectivement, la question ne se pose pas les concernant. Pour les Inferi, c'est une autre histoire, nous avons presque l'embarras du choix, le plus propre et respectueux étant bien sûr, de les désensorceler un à un. Malheureusement, ce moyen est exclu, étant donné l'ampleur apparente des attaques auxquelles nous aurons affaire. Quant aux autres moyens, ils vont assurément nous faire avoir très chaud aux fesses... » déclare Bill, sourcils froncés…

« Nous pourrions les désensorceler après l'attaque, si nous les emprisonnons grâce aux Mines Caméléon, non ? » propose Hermione, sous les hochements approbateurs de Maman et Fleur…

« Désolé, mais non. D'une part les Mines sont programmées pour se refermer uniquement sur des humains bien en vie… » répond Fred, en grimaçant

« Et d'autre part, même si l'intention est louable, leur fabrication est trop délicate, longue et coûteuse, pour que nous prenions en plus, un temps conséquent pour réfléchir à un moyen de les modifier, à seul but d'emprisonner des morts… » renchérit George, avec la même grimace que son jumeau…

« Ouais, même si ce sont des morts dangereux, ça reviendrait beaucoup trop cher. Surtout vu le nombre d'Inferi qu'il semble y avoir dans ces souvenirs. Mieux vaut garder nos Mines Caméléon pour les Mangemorts et trouver autre chose.… » surenchérit Fred, les yeux déjà plissés sur la réflexion

Hermione, Maman et Fleur poussent un soupir déçu. Je les comprends. Moi aussi, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à profaner des morts, même s'ils sont ensorcelés pour nous attaquer. C'est bien le même souci qui nous animait, quand nous avons découvert les cadavres des gosses, marqués du Maléfice du Croque-Loup, là-bas à Priest Hole Manor…

Et cela a failli coûter la vie de quelques-uns d'entre nous…

Or, même s'ils étaient sans doute plus dangereux encore que les Inferi, ils étaient en nette infériorité numérique, d'après les Visions dont nous avons vues les souvenirs. Par ailleurs, si nous nous tenions à distance respectueuse, ils ne pouvaient pas nous atteindre, tandis que les Inferi poursuivront leurs proies, hormis si elles s'envolent dans les airs…

Or dans les airs, il y aura des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts à combattre aussi…

« Incineratio est la seconde solution la plus propre et respectueuse, de neutraliser des Inferi et ce, définitivement… » intervient Charly, tandis que je frissonne…

C'est le Sortilège que nous avons utilisé sur le cœur des gosses et le souvenir de l'odeur de viande calcinée me fouette sévèrement les narines. Ça nous promet des moments bien difficiles tout ça.

Bien difficiles…

« Ouais, mais il faudra Incineratio Maxima, contre ces choses. Il faudra aussi les viser un par un et il y aura des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts à neutraliser en même temps. Par ailleurs, Incineratio Maxima bouffe une énergie folle et si les Inferi attaquent à plusieurs contre un seul d'entre nous, il est impensable de les éliminer ainsi un par un. C'est bien trop risqué de se faire choper ou de se retrouver acculé sans aucun espoir de repli ou d'échappatoire… » objecte Ron, en hochant négativement la tête…

« C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste comme solution ? Un bon Incendio peut repousser tout un groupe, mais ça nous bouffera aussi beaucoup d'énergie, de reproduire sans cesse le Sortilège. Idem avec Stupefix ou Expulsio, qui les repousseront mais ne les neutraliseront pas. Enfin, pour s'en débarrasser définitivement, nous pouvons également choisir de les hacher menu à coups d'épée ou de Sortilèges de Découpe, mais ça prendra plus de temps et d'énergie encore, à la longue et comme tu l'as fait remarquer, si plusieurs Inferi attaquent quelqu'un en même temps, c'est tout aussi archi risqué qu'Incineratio Maxima…» récapitule Charly, l'air fataliste…

« Faut s'rendre à l'évidence, même si ça nous plait pas, faudra p't-être qu'on use de Magie Noire cette fois !… » tonne soudainement Maugrey, en tapant d'un poing rageur sur sa cuisse…

Ça jette un sacré froid et nous nous regardons les uns, les autres, en retenant notre souffle. Personne n'ose commenter ce que vient de dire Fol Œil. Et pourtant je suis sûr que tout le monde lui donne raison dans son for intérieur.

Hormis Fred et Georges peut-être, qui parlent entre eux tout bas, depuis déjà trois ou quatre minutes…

« Génies à la Rescousse ! Nous tenons peut-être une solution ! Propre et nette et qui nous économiserait de l'énergie durant le combat ! » déclarent-ils soudainement, d'une même voix claire et joyeuse, qui brise sans peine le lourd silence…

Et un soupir de soulagement collégial, accueille leur intervention…

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il finalement pas ? » s'exclame King, avec un grand sourire…

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, King. Encore faut-il que leur idée soit viable et qu'ils aient le temps de la mettre au point, avant l'attaque. Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de tenir conciliabule, avant d'intervenir, si c'était déjà le cas… » intervient Pa, en plissant les yeux vers les jumeaux

« Rhoooooooo, Tonton Sev ! Ne doute pas comme ça, tu vas nous porter la guigne ! » s'exclame Georges, en faisant les gros yeux…

« Ouais… Propose plutôt de joindre ton génie au nôtre, pour mettre notre idée au point ! » renchérit Fred, tandis que Pa lève les yeux au ciel…

« Ne nous faites pas mariner et exposez-nous votre idée. » intervient Bill, pour couper court aux plaisanteries des Jumeaux…

Quelques hochements de têtes l'approuvent. Dont celles de Harry, Ron et Hermione, visiblement crevés et hâtifs que la Réunion prenne fin. Hermione surtout, qui a de plus en plus de mal à réprimer ses bâillements…

« Piège à Feu… » sourit Fred, d'un air triomphant

« A ne pas confondre avec pierre à feu, bien entendu… » sourit également Georges…

« Oui, mais encore ? Soyez un peu plus explicites, je vous prie… » déclare Pa, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, avec un regard à la Snape dont il a le secret…

Mais cela n'a pas le moindre effet sur Fred et Georges, bien entendu. Ça les fait plutôt marrer et ils regardent Pa d'un air moqueur, jusqu'à ce que Bill et Charly viennent leur filer une tape sur la tête pour les rappeler à l'ordre…

« En fait, c'est une idée que nous désirons exploiter depuis quelques temps et qui était plutôt destinée … » commence Fred, avant de passer la parole à son frère…

« À la lutte contre les Vampires, si Voldemort venait à se décider à s'allier ces Maléfiques Créatures… » poursuit Georges, sous l'écoute attentive et quelque peu impatiente de chacun…

Mais nous nous gardons bien d'intervenir, car parti comme c'est parti, Fred et Georges prendront plaisir à faire durer plus longtemps encore leur jeu, si nous les pressons davantage…

Pas pour nous contrarier, mais comme l'a rappelé Ron, ils adorent se donner en spectacle et c'est d'autant plus vrai, quand il y a du drame et de l'inquiétude dans l'air. Comme c'est le cas ce soir…

« Mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous pencher sérieusement sur la question… » continue Fred, sur un soupir…

« Car comme vous le savez, depuis quelques temps, nous sommes surtout très occupés, à constituer un stock solide de Gadgets Défensifs contre les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas… » explique Georges, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne…

« Et à bosser sur l'élaboration d'une Potion Leurre également avec Tonton Sev. Bref, nous avons quand même une idée très précise du résultat que nous souhaitons obtenir… » déclare Fred, sous le hochement de tête positif de Georges…

« Disons pour faire concis, qu'il s'agirait d'une sorte de bombe ou plutôt de grenade, contenant une puissante et large ceinture de Feu Magique, qui se déploierait dans le ciel, pour contenir les vampires loin de nous …» explique Georges, en produisant un Sortilège d'Illusion, pour illustrer son explication

Une grenade rouge vif, marquée des lettres WWW et du chiffre 1 de couleur jaune citron, Lévite dans l'air et sur l'impulsion de la Baguette de Georges, elle explose, libérant un Feu Magique qui file à toute vitesse pour former un Cercle

« Bien sûr, vous allez objecter qu'une ceinture ne suffit pas et vous auriez raison. Car oui, c'est vrai, les Vampires pourraient toujours passer au-dessus ou au-dessous… » intervient Fred, en se joignant à Georges, pour compléter l'Illusion, produisant des petits Vampires qui s'échappent de la Ceinture de Feu Magique, pour foncer vers nous…

Bien que je sois très attentif aux explications comme aux Illusions produites par Fred et Georges, je ne puis manquer de noter qu'en face de moi, Matthew O'Grady est littéralement fasciné par ce qu'il voit et qu'il jette de fréquents coup d'œil admiratifs vers les jumeaux…

« Seulement, nous avons prévu une parade imparable. Mais là, Ron, nous allons avoir besoin de tes admirables talents pour illustrer notre propos car nous sommes à bout de nos ressources en ce qui concerne les Illusions trois D… » sourit Georges, en mettant fin à son Illusion en même temps que Fred, avant de faire signe à Ron de les rejoindre

« Vous ne choisissez pas le moment où je suis le plus en forme les gars… » soupire Ron, qui se lève néanmoins, pour aller se placer à côté de ses frères…

« Peut-être, mais tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef quand même car ce ne sera absolument pas compliqué pour toi, j'en suis certain… » sourit Fred, en lui claquant l'épaule…

« Ouais, ce sera même un jeu d'enfant pour toi. Suis simplement nos instructions et mets les en images... » renchérit Georges, avec une confiance absolue…

« Prêt ? » demande Fred et Ron acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, il ajoute : « Bien, alors reprenons. Groupe de Vampires en approche, Fred et Georges en position d'attente sur leur Balai. Lâcher de Grenade par Georges. Bien, voilà où nous en étions… »

« Ouais, maintenant, tu vas recommencer, mais cette fois, tu nous fais lâcher tous les deux un lot de 3 Grenades, notées en plus du WWW, des numéro et qui se déploient en cernant les Vampires de toute part… » explique Georges, avec un sourire

« Elles doivent former une sorte de bulle qui tourne très vite sur elle-même… Voilà, Génial, c'est exactement ça ! » renchérit Fred, dont le sourire s'élargit autant que celui de Georges…

La bulle de Feu Magique tourne sur elle-même, retenant les Vampires prisonniers. Et je me dis qu'encore une fois, les jumeaux ont fait preuve d'une belle imagination…

Cependant, j'entrevois un mais… Je n'ai seulement pas le temps de préciser de quoi il s'agit, car quelqu'un le fait pour moi…

« Fort bien, mais combien d'temps ça les r'tient prisonniers ? » demande Fol Œil, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Oh, ce n'est pas fini ! Allez Ron, on continue… La bulle tourne sur elle-même disons dix ou vingt secondes, le temps que les Vampires se demandent comment ils vont pouvoir se sortir de ce piège et… Boum ! Elle explose vers l'intérieur et estourbit nos vilains prisonniers !… » complète Georges, d'un air triomphant

Ron, obéit aux instructions de son frère, la bulle de Feu Magique explose et tout un tas de petits Vampires évanouis tombent avec plus ou moins de grâce sur le sol…

« Notez bien que nous avons dit explose vers l'intérieur ! Bien sûr, le souffle de l'explosion sera contenu, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun danger pour ceux des nôtres qui croiseraient dans le coin… » précise Fred, non moins triomphant que Georges…

« Les Vampires sont très résistants. Combien de temps vont-ils rester estourbis à votre avis ? » demande Charly, en plissant les yeux…

« Quinze à vingt minutes, dirons-nous, tout dépend du nombre de Vampires qui seront pris dans la bulle. Elle doit pouvoir en contenir jusqu'à trente maxi. » répondent en chœur les jumeaux…

« Ok. On sait qu'en temps de guerre, les Vampires attaquent de préférence en groupe et par les airs. Mais ils se déplacent très vite, ils sont très forts et ils peuvent aussi choisir de se déplacer sur le sol. Alors, même si je trouve votre idée géniale, lors d'un long combat, il faudrait les neutraliser plus sérieusement… Pour ne pas dire de manière définitive… » assène King, sur un soupir…

Les jumeaux font la grimace. Jusqu'ici, leurs Gadgets Défensifs ont toujours été étudiés pour neutraliser et non tuer, même s'il y a de temps en temps des couacs, provoquant des morts accidentelles…

« Ouais… Nous savons. C'est pourquoi c'était la leçon numéro 1, qui peut aussi être appliquée à toutes les Créatures Volantes belliqueuses , comme les harpies par exemple… » répond Fred, sur un soupir…

« Quand viendra le moment de passer à la leçon numéro 2, il n'y aura pas de quartier et au lieu de libérer un Sortilège pour assommer, l'explosion produira une série d'Incineratio… » ajoute Georges, sur un même soupir profond que son jumeau…

Et sur un ton qui ne laisse pas de doute. Cette idée ne leur plait pas vraiment.

Je sais pourtant qu'ils la mèneront au bout, parce que bientôt viendra le temps où nous ne pourrons plus éviter de tuer nos ennemis…

« Radical… Et sacrément dangereux… » commente Remus, en se frottant le menton…

« Ouais. C'est bien pourquoi nous allons nous assurer que seul ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de la bulle soit touché par l'explosion… » répond Fred, en roulant sa Baguette entre ses doigts…

« Cela suppose que l'extérieur des ceintures soit composé de Sortilèges Contenant, extrêmement résistants. Un sacré défi… » commente Pa, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Ouais. Mais ce ne sera pas la mise au point de l'idée, des composant des Grenades et des Sortilèges contenant, qui va poser problème, puisque nous bénéficions du Temps Ralenti, grâce à Tatie Nally… » répond Georges, avec un demi-sourire…

Il fait venir à lui un plateau à thé et s'en sert aussitôt une tasse, avant de présenter le plateau à son frère…

« Non, c'est la fabrication des Grenades, qui sera longue et très délicate. Or, avec les attaques qui se profilent chez nous et en Scandinavie avant la fin de semaine, nous n'aurons pas le temps de travailler dessus. » explique Fred, en remisant sa Baguette dans son fourreau, avant de se servir un thé également…

« Ouais. Et après, il faudra renouveler le stock. Un cercle sans fin… » renchérit Georges, sur un nouveau soupir

« Eh bien à ce propos, nous en avons parlé avec les filles et les gars. Le Comité peut vous aider. Si nous nous occupons de renouveler une bonne partie des stocks de Gadgets Défensifs, genre Bombes Larmoyantes, Mines Caméléon et Pétards Métamorphosants, vous pourrez quant à vous, presque exclusivement vous consacrer à vos Grenades, avec vos aides habituels… » interviens-je, sur un hochement de tête de Nev et Blaise…

« Les plus doués des Septième et Sixième années prendraient en charge la fabrication de ce qu'il y a de plus délicat et dangereux. Si Harry peut nous prêter le Chrono Magique chaque soir et que vous venez avec vos amis, nous investirons tous les locaux des cachots Perdus. Cela permettrait de vous avancer pas mal dans votre travail… » explique Nev, en prenant un biscuit dans l'assiette que Maman a fait passer…

« Gil et Elinor peuvent débloquer des fonds sur notre cagnotte, pour acheter du matériel de laboratoire complémentaire si c'est nécessaire. Il suffit de former les Membres du groupe qui participeront à l'opération. Nous travaillerions après la première vague de copines et de copains, qui prendra en charge Potions et Onguents de Soins… » complète Blaise, avant de boire une goutte de thé…

Fred et Georges se consultent du regard, puis ils tiennent un bref conciliabule à voix très basse, tandis que Charly et Bill répondent aux questions que Matthew leur pose. Sans doute demande-t-il des explications sommaires sur les différents Gadgets que j'ai évoqués. Sur le Chrono Magique aussi peut-être…

« Ok, nous allons faire comme ça. Mais il faudra effectivement acheter pas mal de matériel de labo, parce que nous n'allons pas chaque soir transférer le nôtre, de la boutique à Poudlard et inversement. Ça nous prendrait trop de temps et d'énergie ces déménagements continus… » déclare Fred, en fourrageant dans sa tignasse

« Et il faudra aussi jurer solennellement de ne pas chercher à modifier la composition des Gadgets et d'être très prudent dans la manipulation des composants de certains produits, parce que la moindre erreur pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, voire fatales… » renchérit Georges, l'air solennel…

« Ouais, parce qu'on est peut-être des rigolos en apparence, mais ce que nous faisons, c'est du très sérieux et du très dangereux, qui nécessite des mesures de sécurité très strictes… » insiste Fred, avec une gravité extrême…

Je les ai déjà vus très sérieux, mais là, c'est le summum…

« Promis. Toutes les précautions seront prises… » réponds-je, appuyé par les hochements de tête de Blaise et Nev…

« Ok, bien, puisque c'est entendu, Draco, ne prenez pas les fonds sur la cagnotte du Comité pour équiper les Cachots Perdus. J'ai vu le matos de mes frangins, ça va coûter bonbon pour répondre à vos besoins et ça amputera trop votre budget, qui doit maintenant être déjà bien entamé. Lundi, je rentre officiellement en possession du Trésor d'Ombrage, alors servons-nous de son fric... » intervient Ron, un peu abruptement, tandis qu'O'Grady lève de nouveau un sourcil vers Charly…

Ce dernier lui glisse rapidement un mot à l'oreille, sans doute pour lui dire qu'il lui expliquera en détail l'affaire plus tard et O'Grady hoche la tête pour acquiescer…

Le pauvre, je le plains. Il n'a pas fini d'être paumé, avec tous les trucs que nous évoquons, dont il n'a pas connaissance. Charly a intérêt à le mettre au parfum de tout ce que nous avons fait et mis en place depuis Halloween, avant la prochaine réunion…

« Gardons le fric d'Ombrage pour les ingrédients, qu'il va falloir sans doute nous procurer en quantité colossale. Je vais financer le labo avec celui de la Gorgone… » annonce Blaise, tout aussi abruptement que Ron…

« Je propose quant à moi, que nous étudions les questions financières pour une prochaine Réunion et que nous en revenions au sujet qui nous préoccupe, à savoir les Inferi. » déclare alors le professeur Dumbledore, avec un sourire tranquille…

« Oui, revenons-en au Inferi. J'ai compris le principe de vos Grenades et ce que vous proposez donc, c'est de contenir les Inferi avec une Ceinture de Feu Magique, c'est cela ? » demande King, en levant un sourcil vers les jumeaux…

« Exactement. Nous pourrions adapter le système, pour qu'un Feu Magique les contienne durant un bon moment… » approuve Georges, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de son frangin…

« Comme ça, nous pourrions les Désensorceler à la fin des combats… » explique Fred, sous l'écoute attentive de tout le monde…

« D'accord. C'est une bonne idée, oui. Mais encore une fois, c'est une solution temporaire, qui suppose qu'il y ait en permanence quelqu'un prêt à renouveler la Ceinture de Contention. Or, lors d'une attaque, vous savez comme moi, que la notion de temps nous échappe très facilement. Et nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas exclure non plus, que les personnes chargées de surveiller les Inferi peuvent être blessées ou tuées… Et ça vaut aussi pour les Vampires ou tout autre Créature Volante belliqueuse, pour reprendre votre expression… » intervient Remus, d'un ton doux…

Et je frissonne, comprenant sans peine, ce qu'il n'ajoute pas…

Et je ne suis pas le seul à comprendre, que nous ne pouvons pas nous satisfaire d'une solution provisoire, concernant des ennemis incapables de signer reddition d'eux-mêmes, comme les Inferi ou qui reviendront à la charge au moins une fois ou deux avant d'abandonner le combat, comme les Vampires et les Harpies, par exemple…

Et tous les regards se tournent vers le professeur Dumbledore…

Il reste silencieux, durant quelques secondes, le regard baissé sur un point du sol que lui seul voit. Puis il inspire profondément et relève la tête vers nous…

« Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de perdre des vies précieuses, pour préserver le respect des morts, durant un combat, ni attendre trop longtemps, avant de passer au plan B. Il y aurait alors trop de risques, que quelques-uns des nôtres se retrouvent prisonniers dans les ceintures ou les bulles de Feu. Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre choix que d'employer des moyens pour neutraliser définitivement les Inferi, les Vampires et toutes autres Créatures que Voldemort pourrait recruter… » décide-t-il, la mine et le regard sombre…

Un nouveau silence suit sa déclaration. Je dois dire que pour ma part, après avoir vécu ce que nous avons vécu à Priest Hole Manor, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec sa décision. S'il n'y avait que des Inferi, ce serait différent. Mais là, il y aura aussi des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts à combattre….

« Bon, ok. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, c'est vrai. Mais dans ce cas, une Ceinture à Incineratio sera-t-elle suffisante, pour neutraliser tout un groupe ? » demande Bill, en entourant Fleur de son bras…

« Non. Il faudra aussi jeter une ou deux bombes au milieu, selon l'importance du groupe, pour être certain de notre coup… » répond Fred, en fonçant les sourcils…

« Ouais. Et ça ne va pas être de la tarte à concevoir ni à doser non plus, ça… » ajoute Georges, dont les rouages du cerveau sont déjà en train…

« Et encore faut-il que les Inferi ne soient pas éparpillés partout quand nous arriverons sur les lieux de l'attaque et que nous soyons en large terrain découvert. Or, selon les souvenirs des Visions de Luna, ce ne sera pas le cas… » renchérit Pa, sur un soupir…

« Il nous faut donc deux moyens d'économiser notre énergie Magique. L'un destinés aux groupes, en terrain découvert et l'autre individuel, utilisable où que l'on soit, intérieur ou extérieur… » conclut Harry, particulièrement silencieux jusqu'ici…

Plusieurs d'entre nous hochent la tête, pour acquiescer. Notre affaire semblait en bonne voie avec l'idée des Ceintures, mais elle est soudainement en train de sérieusement se compliquer…

« Hermione, comment s'appelle cette arme, dont les voyous et les Policiers Moldus se servent parfois ? Tu sais, ce truc que vous avez trouvé chez Marge et que Lee est allé mettre dans la boite à gant du van ? » demande soudainement Georges, sourcils froncés…

« Un revolver ? » demande en retour Hermione

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Lee nous en a expliqué le principe, ça propulse une balle qui peut tuer l'adversaire, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame Georges, d'un ton joyeux, que je trouve tout à fait en décalage avec le sujet…

« Oui, mais cela ne tuera pas un Inferi, qui est déjà mort...» répond Hermione, avec un haussement d'épaule…

« Sans compter que si la balle le traverse, elle pourrait tuer l'un des nôtres à la place… » renchérit Harry, sourcils froncés…

« Bien sûr… Mais nous pouvons sûrement mettre au point un système qui propulserait une mini bombe à Incineratio Maxima dans le corps d'un Inferius… » sourit Georges avec confiance

« Et prévoir un système de sécurité qui empêcherait les nôtres d'être touchés par une de ces minis bombes aussi, comme nous l'avons fait pour les FeuxFous… » ajoute Fred, avec assurance…

Voilà une idée très intéressante ! Là, ça prend vraiment bonne voie ! me dis-je

« Mmmm… Il faudrait un système, genre lanceur de Paintball, contenant trente à cinquante minis bombes, qui pourront être tirées individuellement dans ce cas. C'est mieux qu'un revolver… » suggère Harry, en plissant les yeux…

« Magnifique idée ! Mais combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour mettre tout cela au point ? » demande Remus, en haussant un sourcil vers les jumeaux…

« Quelques mois, assurément… » répondent Georges et Fred, dans un bel ensemble…

« Il va donc falloir prolonger notre séjour ici… » conclut King, en se frottant le menton, l'air ennuyé…

« Je ramènerai celles et ceux qui ne peuvent pas rester plus qu'il n'était prévu dans le grenier, King… » déclare aussitôt Tatie Nally, d'un ton doux…

King accepte, d'un signe de tête. Et maman fait remarquer qu'il faudrait demander à Dobby d'aller prévenir Tante Molly, afin qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre dès que possible. Ainsi, Brian, Julian et Emily, ne perdraient pas trop longtemps contact avec elle…

« Oh ! Le mieux serait que tu repartes, pendant qu'ils dorment cette nuit et que tu attendes Molly. Et avec le Retourneur de Temps, vous serez de retour ici, sans que les enfants s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit… » sourit Tatie, en sortant son Retourneur de Temps de sa poche…

« Oh ! Vous usez aussi d'un Retourneur de Temps !…Eh, bien, quelle journée ! Je vais de découverte en découverte, moi ! » intervient Matthew O'Grady, avec une expression qui traduit bien sa surprise…

« Nous usons très exceptionnellement de ce Retourneur de Temps. En fait cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il n'a pas été utilisé. Avant Halloween, si mes souvenirs sont bons… » répond Tatie, en donnant son Artefact à Maman, avant de reprendre sa place auprès de Pa…

« Exact, quand Albus et moi sommes allés chercher Draco à Poudlard. Ceci dit, pour en revenir aux Inferi, je propose que nous attendions les résultats des recherches de Fred et Georges, avant de reconsidérer la question. » déclare Pa, en regardant à la ronde…

« Excellente idée. De toute façon, je suis tellement crevé que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir en ce qui me concerne… » approuve Ron, en se frottant les yeux…

« Ouais. La nuit dernière a été très courte pour nous… Je suis donc pour ajourner la Réunion également... » acquiesce Harry, sous le hochement de tête positif d'Hermione, qui bâille derrière sa main…

Le professeur Dumbledore accepte la proposition sans se faire prier davantage et j'en suis bien aise. J'ai bien bossé aujourd'hui moi aussi et il ne faudra pas me bercer longtemps, avant que je m'endorme, également…

J'ai juste une petite visite à rendre à Annabelle, avant d'aller me coucher…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	36. Un Séjour Profitable 3

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Gros bisous à Mystical, ma formidable Beta

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum pour : - Guest -

OoOoOoO

.

**Un Séjour Profitable 3 / 9 **

_**J2 dans le Temps Ralenti**_

**Acte 6 : Papa Harry et Papa Ron**

**Harry **

Ah ! Que c'est bon de se réveiller avec le Soleil, après avoir fait une bonne nuit !

Je m'étire comme un chat, prenant garde à ne pas bousculer Ron, qui dort encore comme un bienheureux, avant de me nicher contre lui. Il est encore tôt, je le devine à la lumière filtrant au travers des épais rideaux de velours pourpres. Elle est d'un rose profond, ce qui signifie que le soleil est encore bas dans le ciel. Et aucun de nous n'est de corvée de petit déjeuner ce matin…

Nous avons donc le temps de paresser encore un peu au lit…

J'en profite pour me repasser les souvenirs de la Réunion d'hier soir. Les atroces Visions de Luna confirment, si besoin avait été, que Voldemort a bien l'intention d'intensifier la guerre, dans un avenir assez proche…

Il a demandé à Rabastan de ramener deux Dragonnes d'Abyssinie, à Lucius d'envoyer des émissaires auprès des Géants et de prendre lui-même contact avec les Vampires, je l'ai lu dans le compte-rendu de la Base d'Espionnage, après avoir traduit ses élucubrations…

Nous avons donc intérêt à nous préparer à affronter tout ça sans attendre…

Et à prévenir les Pays du Continent, qu'ils peuvent eux aussi, s'attendre à des attaques de sapes, notamment en Europe centrale où les partisans de Voldemort se sont tenus tranquilles depuis la Bataille de Dunvegan Castle, qui a révélé là-bas le scandale de Durmstrang où des élèves ont été recrutés ou enrôlés de force, par le directeur et deux professeurs …

La France, la Belgique et le Luxembourg sont quasiment prêts. La Grèce, la Bulgarie, les Pays limitrophes et du centre de l'Europe aussi. Je le sais, parce que j'ai participé à l'Entraînement de leurs volontaires et étudié avec eux, des plans de défenses des places fortes de leurs pays respectifs…

Mais l'Allemagne, l'Italie, la Suisse, le Portugal et l'Espagne commencent tout juste à organiser le recrutement de leurs troupes défensives. Autant dire qu'elles sont au point zéro et qu'une attaque de Mangemorts d'envergure, aurait des conséquences et un impact catastrophique pour la population de ces Pays…

La Pologne, elle, se sent à l'abri, les Partisans de Voldemort étant très peu nombreux là-bas, semble-t-il. En tout cas, il n'y a aucune activité suspecte, selon les autorités. Le Ministre Polonais travaille cependant de concert avec les Ukrainiens, les Lettons, les Lituaniens, les Biélorusses et les Estoniens, qui ont également beaucoup de retard dans leur préparation.

Quant à la Russie, elle apportera un soutien aux Pays qui le demanderont. Mais tout comme la Pologne, elle ne se sent pas menacée. Ce en quoi elle a peut-être tort, selon les renseignements du professeur Dumbledore, mais l'avenir nous le dira…

Enfin, concernant les Pays Scandinaves, le petit groupe d'Orian est bien isolé, aux dernières nouvelles, même si la Ministre Suédoise, fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour s'organiser au mieux avec la Finlande, la Norvège et le Danemark. Mais l'Ordre du Phénix est encore peu connu dans ces Pays et la pression des pro-Voldemort si grande, que la peur paralyse les esprits, amène les gens à s'enfermer chez eux et à se méfier les uns des autres…

Nous irons livrer des Gadgets Défensifs au groupe d'Orian, mardi soir, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard et que nos amis Suédois n'auront pas déjà essuyé une attaque, sous l'impulsion de Lucius, avec lequel nous risquons fort de perdre contact, en raison de la portée limitée de son Micro…

Je me demande soudainement, si nous ne devrions pas faire un saut là-bas en Suède demain à la première heure. Nous pourrions emmener un récepteur et espionner Lucius. Ce serait bien si on pouvait anticiper l'attaque que Voldemort lui a demandé d'organiser…

Ouais. Je vais en parler à Maman tout à l'heure. Ou mieux, lors de la Réunion ce soir…

« Déjà en train de te triturer le cerveau ? » me demande soudainement Ron, en ouvrant lentement les yeux…

« Ouais… Voldemort ne va pas tarder à vouloir frapper un grand coup. Il faut s'y préparer sérieusement et aider les Suédois aussi. Qu'en penses-tu ? » réponds-je, en laissant ma main courir sur ses pectoraux…

« Sûr. Mais n'est-ce pas déjà ce que nous faisons ? Allez, ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Profitons plutôt de ce réveil tranquille. J'ai très envie d'un gros câlin. Qu'en penses-tu ? » dit-il, en se penchant vers mon cou pour le piquer de petits baisers…

Un programme qui m'agrée tout à fait. Aussi, réponds-je avec enthousiasme à son invitation et nous commençons à nous échauffer sérieusement, quand on frappe doucement à la porte…

« Il n'y a personne ! » s'exclame Ron, tandis que la porte s'ouvre doucement…

« Bah si y a quéqu'un… Bojou ! » répond la petite frimousse souriante de Jonas, qui vient de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement…

Maman a installé une petite chambre, dont Jonas ne peut sortir qu'en passant dans la nôtre. Ainsi, il est proche de nous et en sécurité. Et s'il fait un cauchemar, comme cela lui arrive encore assez souvent, selon Molly, nous serons auprès de lui en quelques petites secondes…

Jérémy et Jodie, quant à eux, partagent une Yourte avec leurs amis respectifs. Cela leur permet d'être plus indépendants, même si nous allons bien sûr veiller sur eux et nous assurer qu'ils ne font pas de bêtise, ni ne se couchent trop tard le soir…

Et que notre porte leur est bien évidemment ouverte, s'ils ont besoin de nous…

« Oh… Misère… Bonjour Jonas, au revoir le câlin… » murmure Ron, dans mon cou, avant de présenter un visage souriant à Jonas…

« Ouais… » murmure-je en retour, avant de lever la tête vers le petit et de m'exclamer : « Bonjour p'tit bonhomme ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

Je l'invite d'un geste à venir avec nous et il court aussitôt pour grimper au bout du lit, le visage tout éclairé de joie…

« Vi, bien domi. Pas fait mauvais rêve, ni pipi au lit. Jonas a enlevé sa couche et fait pipi dans le pot tout seul ! » dit-il, en venant à quatre pattes et à toute vitesse, s'installer entre Ron et moi…

Il nous embrasse tous les deux, tandis que mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine. Bien sûr, nous avons déjà connu ce genre de situation avec Jérémy. Lui aussi, est venu se nicher entre Ron et moi, il a même souvent dormi avec nous quand les cauchemars de notre captivité venaient troubler ses nuits.

Mais c'est la première fois, que cela se produit avec Jonas. Et c'est un petit bout de chou. Un tout petit enfant qui aura trois ans dans quelques semaines. Et à cet instant, je me sens vraiment dans un rôle de père, pour la première fois de ma vie…

Merlin ! Cette sensation est incroyable ! Plus forte encore, que lorsque Jérémy et Jodie ont accepté d'être adoptés !

« Super ! Tu es un grand bonhomme alors ! » s'exclame Ron, en réponse à Jonas, tout en se penchant vers moi pour me presser la main avec tendresse…

Il a senti mon émotion. Et il la partage. Nos doigts s'entrelacent, par-dessus le ventre de Jonas, qui pose ses mains sur les nôtres, serrant ses petits doigts autour de nos doigts entremêlés…

Nous avons sa pleine confiance. Il se sent en sécurité avec nous. Son corps et sa respiration détendus nous le disent… Son sourire aussi…

Merlin, qu'il est beau, ce petit, avec ses cheveux blonds tout bouclés et ses grands yeux bruns ! Et c'est mon petit garçon. Notre petit garçon…

Notre fils…

Enfin, de cœur, pour l'instant…

« Nous sommes parents… Tu te rends compte… » murmure-je, la gorge étreinte par l'émotion et la tendresse que j'éprouve pour ce petit bonhomme…

« Ouais… » sourit Ron, les yeux brillants d'une flamme joyeuse

Puis il soulève la veste de pyjama de Jonas et le chatouille en faisant vibrer ses lèvres sur sa peau, le faisant rire aux éclats. Je les regarde jouer tous les deux, vivement ému, pendant un petit instant, avant de me mêler à leur jeu.

« Jonas a faim ! » s'exclame soudainement Jonas, entre deux éclats de rire et se tortillant pour tâcher de nous échapper…

« Jonas a faim ? D'accord, nous allons aller prendre le petit déjeuner alors. Mais avant, il faut se lever, se laver et s'habiller ! Alors à la salle de bains, p'tit bonhomme ! » s'exclame en retour Ron, en faisant venir à lui son peignoir de bain…

« Pas pitit bonhomme ! Gand bonhomme tu as dit ! » répond Jonas, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en passant au-dessus de moi, pour descendre du lit…

Je le rattrape à temps, pour qu'il ne dégringole pas tête la première, car il s'est un peu empêtré dans le drap et je l'aide à se tourner dans le bon sens, avant de le laisser se poser sur ses pieds…

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai bien dit…» reconnait Ron, tout en enfilant déjà son peignoir et il me fait un clin d'œil, avant d'ajouter : « Allez, Papa Harry, debout ! »

« D'accord, Papa Ron ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler un peignoir, moi aussi… » réponds-je, et j'éclate de rire, une sensation de bonheur et de bien-être me submergeant totalement…

Je n'ai pas dix-sept ans, mais je suis Papa déjà et j'en suis super heureux…

Tandis que Ron s'occupe d'effectuer la toilette de Jonas dans la petite baignoire que Maman a fait apparaître dans notre salle de bains, je file sous la douche. Puis c'est à mon tour d'habiller Jonas et de l'aider à brosser ses petites quenottes, tandis que Ron prend la sienne.

Une organisation qui a l'air de bien convenir au petit bonhomme, qui babille avec entrain et bonne humeur…

« Eh, bien voilà ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous beaux, tout propres et bien coiffés, nous pouvons aller prendre le petit déjeuner ! » m'exclame-je, quand j'ai fini de peigner Jonas…

« Non ! Papa Harry pas coiffé ! » s'exclame Jonas, en me regardant de ses grands yeux bruns, doigt pointé vers ma tête ébouriffée d'épis, comme d'habitude…

Et moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir être plus heureux que je l'étais déjà, je me prends une explosion de pur bonheur en plein cœur. Je suis tellement heureux, que j'en ai mal et je me laisse glisser à genou, devant Jonas, les larmes aux yeux, pour le prendre dans mes bras…

Je le serre très fort contre moi et je l'embrasse sur la joue, sur le front, sur le nez…

« Pourquoi tu pleu'es, Papa Harry… » demande Jonas, d'une petite voix attristée, en me caressant maladroitement la joue, pour essuyer une larme que je n'ai pas su retenir…

« Je pleure de joie, p'tit bonhomme. Parce que je suis heureux, très heureux… » souris-je, avant de l'embrasser encore, puis d'éclater de rire..

Jonas ne doit pas comprendre. Mais de m'entendre rire le rassure visiblement et il rit avec moi, tandis que mon regard croise celui de Ron…

Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais vu un regard aussi profond. Et, sans me quitter des yeux, il vient s'agenouiller auprès de moi et de Jonas que je tiens toujours dans mes bras. Il caresse les cheveux du petit bonhomme et se penche vers moi, pour effleurer mes lèvres d'un baiser, d'une douceur exquise, avant de nous enlacer tous les deux…

« Ça, c'est le vrai Paradis… » dit-il, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le mien, avant d'insister : « Ouais, ce bonheur, c'est le Paradis… »

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer, me disant que je prolongerais bien indéfiniment ce moment si intense et si chaleureux. Mais nous avons un petit bonhomme qui a faim dans nos bras…

« Allez, Papa Ron, allons petit déjeuner… » dis-je donc, piquant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de me lever…

« Vi, Papa Ron, on va déj'ner. Jonas a beaucoup faim ! » s'exclame Jonas, en attrapant la main de Ron comme pour l'aider à se lever…

Mais Ron est à son tour submergé d'une brutale émotion et il l'attire à lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras, ses yeux levés vers moi, souriants comme jamais derrière une montée de larmes…

Il les essuie vite fait et relâche Jonas, après lui avoir fait un gros bisou sur la joue et se lève à son tour. Puis, tenant chacun une main de Jonas, nous sortons de notre Yourte, pour aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner sous le soleil, prometteur d'une magnifique journée…

Quoique même s'il pleuvait ou qu'il faisait une tempête de neige à ne pas mettre un pied dehors, ce serait pour moi une magnifique journée quand même…

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, quand j'ai reçu le plus beau cadeau du monde ce matin…

Papa…

Je suis Papa…

C'est magnifique !

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Quand j'arrive à la table du petit déj', essoufflé du jogging de deux heures que je viens de me taper avec Blaise et Nev, Dudley est tout seul et s'empiffre de salade de fruits frais…

Le salopiaud profite que personne encore n'est arrivé pour se laisser aller à grande échelle, au péché de gourmandise !

« Tu aurais pu en laisser un peu aux autres ! Et n'es-tu pas censé être au régime ? » fais-je remarquer, en servant du jus de citrouille bien frais dans trois grands verres…

« On m'a dit qu'on était toujours dimanche et le dimanche, j'ai droit à un écart… » marmonne Dudley, d'un ton bougon, en piochant une crêpe largement tartinée de chocolat, dans une assiette disposé à sa gauche…

Je note également, qu'il s'est préparé aussi trois toasts à la confiture et qu'il y a une autre assiette à sa gauche, vide, mais portant trace d'œufs au bacon…

« Un écart, ce n'est pas deux. Et tu as certainement déjà dû avoir droit à un quartier de tarte dans le Temps Normal. Par conséquent… » réponds-je, en reculant les plats, assiettes et saladiers le plus loin possible de lui, d'un coup de Baguette assuré, avant de boire une bonne gorgée de mon jus de citrouille…

« Eh ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Et d'abord, mêle toi de tes oignons ou je t'en mets un ! » s'exclame Dudley, en sautant sur ses pieds…

Il se met en garde, comme un boxeur et, me voyant lever un sourcil, il rougit puis pâlit, tout en baissant les bras, qu'il garde le long du corps, l'air soudainement pataud et maladroit…

« Ce sera tous les jours Dimanche pendant plusieurs mois, Dudley al… » commence-je, avant d'être vivement interrompu…

« Plusieurs mois ? Mais ma mère a dit que ça ne durerait qu'un mois ! » proteste Dudley, visiblement horrifié…

« Ouais, c'est ce qui était prévu à la base. Mais lors de la réunion d'hier soir, devant un cas de force majeure, il a été décidé de prolonger le séjour. On ne sait pas de combien de temps exactement. Tout dépendra de l'avancée de nos travaux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère a déjà été prévenue par la mienne pendant que tu dormais... » réponds-je, buvant encore une gorgée de jus de citrouille, avant d'ajouter : « Fais pas cette tête ! Tu devrais au contraire te réjouir. Avec tout l'entraînement dont tu vas bénéficier, tu auras l'air d'un véritable athlète quand tu vas repartir d'ici ! Pas encore comme Nev, Blaise ou moi-même, mais presque. Ça ne te plairait pas, de pouvoir faire jouer des muscles comme ceux-là ? Montre-lui, Blaise… »

Et j'indique à Dudley de regarder en direction de mon pote, qui vient d'ôter son tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Blaise, mine fermée, fait soudainement jouer les muscles de ses pectoraux, avant d'inspirer profondément et de replier ses bras vers ses épaules, bombant le torse et rentrant le ventre, pour mettre bien en valeur ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux et ses biceps joliment sculptés par des mois et des mois d'exercices physiques…

Dudley déglutit difficilement. Il en bave d'envie, de pouvoir frimer devant ses copains et les filles, en exhibant de beaux muscles. C'est sûr. Blaise le devine parfaitement aussi et, sur un petit clin d'œil, il tourne le dos à Dudley, pour aller prendre sa douche…

« PD… » marmonne aussitôt Dudley, d'un ton méprisant…

Nev l'attrape aussi sec par le col, dans un geste si vif, que je n'ai pas eu moi-même le temps de réagir…

« Pas d'insulte de ce genre on te l'a déjà dit ! Et pour ta gouverne, Blaise est en deuil de sa copine ! Alors ne joue pas au con avec lui, compris ! » siffle-t-il, en relâchant Dudley si brusquement, qu'il en recule de deux pas…

Et Nev fiche le camp à son tour, à grands pas rageurs…

« Bravo ! Tu as réussi du premier coup ! Et pourtant, il en faut, tu sais, pour énerver Neville comme tu viens de le faire ! Par ailleurs, tu savais très bien que Blaise n'est pas homo et qu'il avait une petite amie, récemment décédée. Alors où était l'intérêt de l'insulte ? » commente-je, d'un ton neutre, tandis que Dudley cherche à reprendre contenance…

« Fichez moi tous la paix.. » murmure-t-il en retour, tandis que je soupire…

Il se laisse tomber sur le banc et regarde ailleurs, l'air renfrogné.

« Ecoute, Dudley, ce n'est pas comme ça que tes affaires vont s'arranger. Ok, on t'a peut-être pris un peu à rebrousse-poil. Mais tu fais toujours une tête d'ours mal léché aussi et tu te vexes pour rien. Si tu y mets du tien, nous en mettrons du nôtre. Et plutôt que perdre du temps à ronchonner après tout et tout le monde, ouvre les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure. Profite de la chance que tu as d'être ici et apprends à connaitre un monde, qui jusqu'à présent t'était fermé, sans tout ramener à ta petite personne et tes petites préoccupations d'ado trop gâté. » déclare-je, n'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, avant de tourner les talons, mais jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, pour ajouter tout de même : « Je te déconseille d'essayer de toucher à la bouffe. J'ai posé une barrière autour et tu pourrais te prendre un coup de jus. Et ne ronchonne pas, parce que j'ai fait ça pour te rendre service. A mon avis, Remus ne devrait pas tarder et il va sûrement te faire faire quelques tours de pistes et un parcours du combattant ! Et le ventre trop plein, ce n'est pas une sinécure ! Tu pourrais même en dégueuler tripes et boyaux… »

Il me retourne un œil noir, mais ne réplique pas et je ne me préoccupe plus du tout de lui. Je retourne dans ma Yourte pour prendre une douche, trouvant à mon entrée, Nev collé au mur, un sourire aux lèvres et regardant indiscrètement dans la salle de bains, dont la porte est entrebâillée. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire une remarque sur son indiscrétion, car j'entends des voix dans la salle de bains, mais il me fait signe de me taire et d'approcher en silence, se décalant afin que je puisse voir, sans avoir à grimper sur son dos, ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bains et qui motive tant d'intérêt indiscret et souriant de sa part …

Harry vient de finir de coiffer Jonas qui a encore les cheveux mouillés de sa douche et il l'invite à aller prendre le petit déj'…

C'est mignon et je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, pour charrier mon frère sur ce qu'il vient de dire, mais je suis arrêté net par la réponse de Jonas…

Wahow ! J'en ai le souffle aussi coupé que mon frangin et instinctivement, je recule, marchant sur le pied de Nev. Il ne dit rien cependant. Il dégage son pied et m'entraîne un peu plus loin…

Il a raison. C'est une scène intime, qui doit être partagée uniquement par Harry, Ron et Jonas…

Putain ! Wahow encore une fois !

Je crois que jamais je n'ai vu Harry aussi ému et heureux. Ni Ron non plus…

« S'ils nous en parlent, on fait comme si on ne savait rien, Ok ? » murmure Nev, d'un ton ému, en jetant un coup d'œil vers la salle de bains, quand nous sommes retranchés loin d'elle…

« Ouais. Sinon, ça gâcherait leur plaisir du récit… » approuve-je, sur le même ton…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Harry, Ron et Jonas. Mon frère et Ron ont un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux baissés sur le petit, qui les tient chacun par une main, les regardant tour à tour avec une mine réjouie.

Et tous trois passent devant Nev et moi sans nous voir…

« Papa Harry et Papa Ron… Putain, ça me fait tout drôle au bide, dis donc… » déclare-je dans un souffle, quand ils sont sortis, en attrapant Nev par l'épaule…

« Ouais, moi aussi… Mais c'est chouette, non ? » répond Nev, avec un sourire qui s'élargit de plus en plus, en passant lui aussi son bras sur mes épaules…

« J'te crois ! Putain ! C'est super chouette, oui ! » m'exclame-je, me sentant sourire aussi largement que Nev, avant de décider : « Bon allez, j'ai la dalle moi aussi. Allons prendre notre douche ! »

Nous y allons tous les deux. La douche est assez grande pour que nous le fassions sans nous bousculer l'un, l'autre et ça nous fait gagner du temps…

« Eh ! Draco ! J'ai eu des nouvelles de Miho par ta mère ! » m'appelle Blaise, quand nous sortons de la Yourte, pour aller prendre le petit déj', une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Peut-être même une demi-heure, car j'ai traîné un peu, je l'avoue…

Nev et moi nous retournons d'un bloc vers Blaise. Il arrive en courant, l'air nettement plus détendu que tout à l'heure…

« Ta mère et Tante Molly ont attendu quelques heures, avant d'activer le Retourneur de Temps et de revenir ici. Miho s'est réveillée vers les onze heures, parce qu'elle avait soif. Elle était encore bien fatiguée, mais n'avait plus mal à la tête et d'après les réponses aux questions que Mondingus lui a posées, il semble que Voldemort ne se soit pas attardé dans sa tête. Il y a donc une bonne chance pour qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu qu'il l'avait accidentellement possédée, en passant trop près d'elle. Ou tout au moins, il ne lui a pas adressé la parole, ni n'a essayé de la contrôler, pour lui faire faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu. Miho se souvenait parfaitement de tout et elle a assuré n'avoir ressenti une grosse fatigue qu'à deux reprises. Mais bon, ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite quand même, attendons que Tonton Sev examine lui-même ses souvenirs avec la Legilimancie. Il a dit qu'il le fera dès notre retour. » explique Blaise, qui oscille visiblement entre deux tendances…

Le désir de croire mordicus que tout va bien et que Miho n'a aucun risque d'être possédée par Voldemort, qui s'oppose à la réserve prudente et à la crainte de voir son espoir anéanti par les résultats de l'examen minutieux de la mémoire de Miho, que Pa effectuera…

« J'ai très envie d'être optimiste à ce sujet… » commente simplement Nev, avec un sourire…

« Ouais, moi aussi… » réponds-je, en apercevant un peu plus loin, mon frangin, Ron et Jonas, encore attablés, avec Jérémy et Jodie qui les ont rejoints…

Ils ont vraiment l'air d'une famille, me dis-je, en regardant Harry essuyer la bouche de Jonas avec une serviette de table en papier, avant de lui piquer un bisou sur le nez, tandis que Ron lui sert une tasse de thé…

Nev me tape sur l'épaule et me fait un clin d'œil complice, avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre Luna, tandis que Blaise s'arrête pour annoncer les nouvelles concernant Miho, à Hermione, Ginny et Théo, assis en bout de table. Et je continue mon chemin, jusqu'à Harry, qui vient d'autoriser Jodie et Jérémy à quitter la table, pour rejoindre leurs amis…

« Je peux ? » demande-je, en désignant la place à côté de lui…

« Bien sûr ! Tu n'avais pas à demander ! » répond Harry, avec un grand sourire, avant de se pencher vers Jonas, assis sur ses genoux pour ajouter : « Dis bonjour à Tonton Draco, Jonas… »

« Bojou Toton Daco ! » s'exclame aussitôt Jonas, en tendant sa joue vers moi…

Il parle exceptionnellement bien pour son âge, a fait remarquer Maman l'autre jour, mais il a encore un peu de mal avec les « on » et les « r » parfois et je trouve ça tout à fait rigolo…

« Bonjour p'tit bonhomme ! » réponds-je, en souriant, avant de lui rendre son bisou un peu mouillé…

« Pas pitit bonhomme ! Gand bonhomme ! Papa Ron l'a dit ! » s'exclame aussitôt Jonas, en me regardant de ses grands yeux bruns déterminés…

« Papa Ron ? » fais-je en feignant la surprise, en regardant alternativement Ron et Harry…

Ron se rengorge avec fierté en hochant positivement la tête et Harry me fait un sourire éblouissant, qui va d'une oreille à l'autre…

« Ouais. Et Papa Harry aussi… C'est nouveau de ce matin… » dit-il, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jonas, qui lève la tête vers lui avec un sourire immense…

« Wahow ! Eh bien, félicitations tous les deux… Visiblement ça vous plait… » commente-je, me sentant gagné par leur bonheur et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Ouais… C'est super chouette. » souffle Harry, avant d'embrasser le crâne de Jonas…

Et inexplicablement, je me sens ému aux tripes, encore une fois. A en avoir presque les larmes aux yeux…

« J'en suis heureux pour toi, Harry… » souffle-je en retour, en attrapant mon frangin par l'épaule, pour le serrer contre mon flanc et l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de lever les yeux vers Ron : « Pour toi aussi, Ron. Vous méritez ce bonheur tous les deux… »

« Merci… » répondent-ils dans un bel ensemble, avec un sourire qui fait le tour de leur tête…

Et j'embrasse le paysage du regard…

C'est vraiment un endroit fait pour être heureux, ici…

Un vrai Paradis…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Comme Jonas en a un peu assez d'être assis à la table du petit déj', mais qu'il ne veut pas nous quitter Harry et moi, pour aller jouer avec Jordan et Julian, nous décidons de l'emmener faire une petite promenade dans la forêt…

Il descend avec enthousiasme des genoux de Harry et nous tend chacun une main, visiblement ravi et même fier, d'aller se promener avec nous…

Sacré p'tit bonhomme. Il a bien changé depuis que nous l'avons recueilli. Il est bien plus détendu et ouvert. Il a bien vite compris, qu'il ne sera pas maltraiter avec nous, comme il l'était par son grand-père, quand il était dans sa famille biologique…

« Passons d'abord voir le planning des corvées vite fait, pour savoir de combien de temps libre nous disposons… » suggère Harry, tandis que je propose à Jonas de venir sur mes épaules…

Il accepte avec un grand sourire, tandis que je hoche la tête vers Harry. Les gosses adorent tous quand je fais ça. Et ça me coûte si peu d'effort physique de leur faire ce plaisir, que je ne les en prive jamais…

Arrivé devant le planning, je laisse le soin à Harry de l'examiner et je le vois rapidement froncer les sourcils…

« Un problème ? » demande-je, intrigué…

« Remus nous a oubliés, nous n'apparaissons nulle part cette semaine… » répond-il, tout en vérifiant la liste des corvées quotidiennes pour la seconde fois…

« Je l'ai vu partir vers le terrain d'Entraînement avec Dudley, quand nous arrivions à table. Allons lui signaler son oubli, avant d'aller balader Jonas dans la forêt… » propose-je, tout en amorçant déjà un pas vers le terrain…

Harry acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et nous filons finalement au petit trot, au grand plaisir de Jonas, qui me demande même de courir de plus en plus vite. Il ne nous faut donc pas plus de deux minutes, pour arriver auprès de Remus, qui surveille Dudley de près, l'encourageant de la voix, dans ses exercices…

J'avoue que ça me fait plaisir, de voir le cousin de Harry transpirer un peu et grimacer sous la tension de ses abdominaux…

« Lui as-tu prévu un petit séjour de survie, aussi ? » demande-je, avec le sourire…

« Dudley bénéficiera du même entrainement physique que vous, oui. Les Sorts Cuisant dans les fesses en moins… » répond Remus, en me rendant mon sourire, avant d'engager Dudley à aller faire trois tours de terrain, maintenant que ses exercices d'étirement et d'échauffement sont terminés…

« Pas de Sort Cuisant ? Ça c'est injuste ! J'espère qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a ! » m'exclame-je, en prenant un air faussement boudeur…

Calqué sur celui de Dudley…

« Je ne l'entraîne pas pour qu'il aille au combat, mais pour qu'il canalise sa colère et son agressivité… » sourit Remus, avant de demander : « As-tu jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec lui, de l'effet que lui ont fait les Détraqueurs, Harry ? »

« Non. Tout ce qui touche à la Magie était un sujet hautement tabou à Privet Drive. Par ailleurs, depuis les vacances de Noël, l'ambiance n'était guère propice non plus pour parler de cela. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » répond Harry, sourcil haussé vers Remus, tandis que je suis Dudley des yeux…

Il court mollement, sans entrain et je me dis qu'il serait bon pour lui, qu'il soit accompagné dans sa course et stimulé à accélérer le mouvement…

Remus le fera sans doute, quand il aura fini de l'évaluer…

« Quand je suis allé dans sa Yourte hier soir pour vérifier son travail, il n'avait pas écrit ses impressions de la première soirée ici. En revanche, il avait fait un dessin à l'encre… Le personnage central du dessin, ressemblait étrangement à un Détraqueur, menaçant des personnes plus ou moins allongées sur le sol, dans des postures défensives. Je sais qu'il n'a pas pu voir ceux qui vous ont attaqués, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas là, l'expression de ce qu'il a pu ressentir à ce moment-là... » explique Remus, en cherchant où en est Dudley de sa course, plissant un peu les yeux sous le soleil

« A moins que ce soit l'expression de ce qu'il ressent à notre égard et que le personnage central, ce soit lui, qu'il aurait représenté comme une sorte de Dark Vador, nous écrasant tous de son pouvoir maléfique… » répond Harry, avec une grimace significative, avant de préciser pour Remus qui est ce Dark Vador dont il a parlé…

Mouais… C'est sûr qu'au stade où il en est, Dudley est sur le fil du rasoir et pour l'instant, il serait plutôt enclin à tomber du côté sombre de la force, que du nôtre, me dis-je, entendant l'explication de Harry…

« Mmmm… Oui, ton idée est également possible… Je verrai ça avec lui ce soir… » déclare Remus, avant d'encourager Dudley qui arrive vers nous, à allonger la foulée pour le second tour...

Harry suit son cousin des yeux. Ce dernier passe devant nous sans nous regarder, mais ses lèvres se sont pincées, ce qui ne me laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il pense…

Que nous prenons du bon temps, pendant que lui court comme un forçat, sous le soleil qui commence à bien chauffer. Et que nous prenons sûrement plaisir à le tourmenter et nous moquer de lui…

« Je ne savais pas que Dudley savait dessiner… » déclare Harry, quand son cousin est hors de portée de notre voix, tandis que je fais le tour de Remus et mon petit ami au petit trot, pour amuser Jonas, qui commence à en avoir assez que nous ne bougions pas d'ici…

« Oh, ce n'est pas du grand art, mais il se débrouille assez bien… » répond Remus, en entamant une série d'étirements du dos et des bras…

Il va accompagner Dudley dans son dernier tour, c'est sûr…

« Vincent pourrait l'aider à progresser peut-être… » murmure Harry, avant d'ajouter, sur un soupir : « Enfin, si Dudley se décide un jour à s'ouvrir à mes amis… »

« Nous n'avons plus un, mais plusieurs mois devant nous, alors je pense que nous pouvons l'espérer. » déclare Remus, avec un sourire confiant, tout en trottinant sur place…

« Ouais. Nous verrons bien. Bref, ce n'est pas pour parler de Dudley que nous sommes venus te voir, mais parce que nous venons de consulter le planning des corvées et que tu as oubliés de nous programmer, Ron et moi… » répond Harry, en se détournant du terrain, pour fixer son attention sur Remus…

« Non, ce n'est pas un oubli. Nous sommes assez nombreux et il y a des enfants en bas âge. Alors je n'ai pas programmé celles et ceux qui ont charge de famille. Olivier, Molly, Ron et toi n'avez donc pas de corvées à effectuer. Si vous voulez donner un coup de main, vous le ferez où et quand vous le souhaiterez. Quant à vos entraînements, vous êtes des Chefs de Camps maintenant et bien assez responsables, pour décider vous-même de votre programmation et de l'organisation de votre séjour…» explique Remus, en commençant sa deuxième série d'étirements…

« Oh ! Bien dans ce cas, nous allons y réfléchir. Mais pour le moment, nous allons te laisser et emmener le petit bonhomme faire un tour en forêt. Allez, à toute !.. . » déclare-je, avant de prendre le sentier menant vers notre destination…

« Le gand bonhomme ! » s'exclame aussitôt Jonas, en me tapotant la tête, comme pour me dire qu'il faut que je m'ancre bien cela dans le crâne…

Harry salue également Remus et nous cheminons côté à côte jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, où je m'arrête, le temps de faire descendre Jonas, afin qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes…

Notre balade dure une bonne heure trente, bien que nous n'allions pas loin dans la forêt, car Jonas s'arrête sans cesse. Il est curieux de tout, demandant le nom des arbres, des plantes et des fleurs que nous rencontrons sur le chemin. Il a l'œil vif aussi et repère les traces laissées par les animaux sur le sentier. Il écoute les différents chants d'oiseaux, observe les insectes…

Bref, il est vachement intéressant, comme tous les enfants de cet âge, qui découvrent le monde, avec un regard plein de candeur et de curiosité à la fois. Et tout comme Harry, je prends grand plaisir à lui répondre et à l'observer…

Harry et moi avons vécu de nombreux moments heureux, ici. Mais celui-ci les surpasse tous en intensité. Il recèle en lui quelque chose de très précieux. Peut-être parce que nous venons pleinement d'investir notre rôle de parent ?

Non… Notre rôle de Papa…

Merlin, quel coup au cœur j'ai pris, quand Jonas a appelé Harry « Papa Harry » dans la salle de bains !

Et j'en ai pris un plus grand encore, quand il m'a appelé « Papa Ron »…

C'est drôle, comme ce petit mot, « Papa » peut filer une telle émotion, produire une telle sensation de bonheur !

Et accroître encore, notre sens des responsabilités, lui donner une nouvelle dimension…

J'ai charge de famille, maintenant. J'ai la pleine responsabilité de la sécurité et de l'éducation d'un bambin qui est le mien…

Le mien, ouais. **Mon** gosse !

Oh ! Jérémy et Jodie sont aussi mes enfants, bien sûr ! Et j'ai été vachement heureux, quand ils ont accepté que Harry et moi les adoptions. Mais ils sont déjà grands et beaucoup plus autonomes que Jonas, même s'ils ont encore besoin de moi et Harry.

Tandis que Jonas, Merlin, Jonas est tout petit. Il ne peut pas encore prendre de décision, ni rester seul dehors sans surveillance, même pour quelques minutes seulement. Il a pleinement besoin de moi et de Harry, pour veiller sur lui et tout apprendre de la vie et du monde…

« Pipi, Papa Ron ! » s'exclame soudainement Jonas, en me tapotant sur la jambe, pour attirer mon attention sur lui…

Il se tortille un peu et Harry, qui se trouve un peu plus loin à cueillir un fruit, sourit en le regardant faire…

« Oh ! Ça m'a l'air urgent ! Eh bien allons arroser les ronces là-bas ! » m'exclame-je, en attrapant Jonas sous les aisselles, pour gagner en trois enjambées, le petit buisson de ronces se trouvant un peu en retrait du sentier…

Puis j'aide Jonas à se déculotter rapidement, avant qu'il n'urine dans son short et il est fier de me démontrer ensuite, qu'il sait faire pipi comme les grands. Et je me sens connement attendri, par quelque chose d'aussi banal et trivial, que de pisser debout, sans l'aide d'un adulte…

Mais c'est ça être parent, non ? Être fier et attendri des progrès de son gosse, aussi petits et insignifiants soient-ils au regard des autres…

Jonas finit tout juste de manger le fruit, que Harry lui a donné morceau par morceau, quand nous revenons au village de Yourte. Il secoue ses mains toutes poisseuses de jus sucré et je l'invite à entrer dans la Yourte de Maman, pour aller les laver…

Maman est là, assise dans un fauteuil, à donner un biberon à Brian…

« Dis bonjour à Mamie Molly, tu ne l'as pas encore vue ce matin… » dis-je à Jonas, en l'aidant à se hisser jusqu'à elle, sans rien toucher ni salir, pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa joue…

Maman lève brusquement les yeux vers moi, dans un regard surpris et je lui souris…

« Viens avec moi, grand bonhomme, je vais t'aider à te laver les mains… » déclare doucement Harry, en me prenant Jonas des bras…

Maman les suit du regard et dès que la porte de la salle de bains se referme sur eux, elle se tourne vers moi…

« Mamie Molly ? » murmure-t-elle, des interrogations plein les yeux…

« Ben oui. Tu sais bien que Harry et moi allons adopter Jonas, Jérémy et Jodie, dès que Harry sera majeur… » réponds-je avec un sourire, tout en m'agenouillant devant elle, pour prendre la petite main de Brian entre mes doigts…

Qu'est-ce que cette petite main blanche a l'air fragile et délicate, sur mon long doigt épais !

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été question qu'ils m'appellent Mamie Molly ou ton père Papi Arthur. Nous étions Oncle Arthur et Tante Molly, pour eux comme pour tous les autres enfants. … » fait doucement remarquer Maman, en posant le biberon vide sur une console placée à côté de son fauteuil…

Et elle cale Brian debout, contre son sein, sa main largement déployée dans son dos pour le soutenir, dans l'attente de son rot…

« Ouais. Mais les choses ont évolué depuis ce matin… C'est parti d'une plaisanterie que j'ai lancée à Harry, mais Jonas a décidé spontanément et de son propre chef, de nous appeler Papa Harry et Papa Ron, une demie heure plus tard. Alors il est logique maintenant qu'il t'appelle Mamie Molly. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? » explique-je, en caressant les rares et fins cheveux de Brian, avant de relever les yeux vers elle…

Maman sourit. Un vrai sourire avec les yeux.

« Si, bien sûr ! Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit mon plus jeune fils, qui me fasse Grand-mère le premier… » répond-elle, avant d'effleurer ma joue du bout de ses doigts…

« Ben, même si son enfant n'est pas encore né, techniquement, c'est Percy qui t'a fait Grand-mère en premier. Et puis, pour Jonas, Jérémy et Jodie, ce sera officiel en Août seulement. » réponds-je, conscient que cela va mettre un peu de tristesse en Maman…

Mais ce que je viens de dire est une réalité. Son premier petit enfant, c'est l'enfant à naitre de Percy…

La pensée de mon frère mort, met aussi un peu de tristesse dans mon cœur. Mais elle est moins forte aujourd'hui, qu'elle l'était jusqu'à présent. Ma correspondance avec Penny, m'a beaucoup aidé à faire mon deuil. Autant que tous les séjours dans le Temps Ralenti que nous avons faits, depuis le décès de Percy…

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais Jonas est le premier enfant, à m'avoir appelée Mamie et… Oh, Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir, mon grand ! » répond Maman, une nouvelle étincelle de joie venant illuminer son regard, que l'évocation de Percy avait un peu assombri…

« Oh, si. Je crois que je peux. Parce que ça m'a fait un effet bœuf, que Jonas m'appelle Papa Ron. Je n'imaginais pas avant, à quel point c'est… Wahow ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots, pour exprimer ça ! » dis-je, me sentant une nouvelle fois, au comble de la joie

« C'est bien, c'est vraiment bien mon grand. Et je suis vraiment très heureuse, pour toi et pour Harry. » déclare Maman, en assoyant Brian sur ses genoux, maintenant qu'il a fait son rot…

Comme il a un peu régurgité, elle lui essuie la bouche avec son bavoir, tandis que je nettoie sa robe, d'un coup de Baguette…

« Et toi, que penses-tu du fait que nous allons de nouveau être Papa et Maman, ton père et moi ? » demande soudainement Maman, tandis que nous entendons Jonas rire aux éclats dans la salle de bains…

Ouais… Harry l'occupe à jouer à l'eau, pour me laisser le temps d'une bonne conversation avec Maman. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il a toujours ce genre de délicatesse…

Je regarde Maman et Brian, puis je tends les mains et je prends le petit dans mes bras, l'installant bien contre moi et l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne, avant de répondre…

« J'en pense que c'est une très bonne chose et que je suis ravi de pouvoir faire connaissance tranquillement avec mes nouveaux frères et sœurs ici… » souris-je, en pressant doucement la main de Maman dans la mienne…

Maman me sourit en retour et elle m'observe d'un regard profond, durant quelques secondes, dans un silence aérien et serein, que je suis heureux de partager avec elle…

« La paternité te va très bien, Ron. Tu seras un très bon père. » dit-elle, avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser le front…

Et ça me va droit au cœur…

« Merci, maman. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau compliment… » souris-je, en sentant de nouvelles larmes de bonheur monter dans mes yeux…

Décidément, cette matinée va rester dans mon cœur, comme le plus beau souvenir de ma vie, me dis-je, en frottant ma joue sur celle de Brian, tandis que Maman me caresse les cheveux…

Même si je suis Papa, je reste son enfant, me disent ses doigts…

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre doucement et les têtes de Harry et Jonas passent par l'entrebâillement. Les yeux de Jonas rieurs, ceux de Harry souriants…

« Pouvons-nous ? » demande Harry, avec douceur…

« Naturellement… Il ne manquait que mon beau-fils et mon petit-fils, pour que le bonheur de cet instant soit complet…» répond Maman, avec un sourire lumineux, en tendant la main vers Harry et Jonas…

Harry vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et il lui embrasse la joue, tandis que Jonas grimpe sur ses genoux..

Et en les regardant enlacés tous les trois, je me dis que nous devons former un beau tableau de famille…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Première veillée, premiers émerveillements pour les enfants et pour Dudley…

Hermione a bien fait les choses, comme d'habitude. Elle a demandé à Maman de dresser une scène dans l'hémicycle et de plonger ce dernier dans une pénombre crépusculaire, le temps du spectacle. Et avec le concours des jumeaux et de Ron, qu'elle a monopolisé le temps de la sieste de Jonas, elle a mis en scène le conte des trois petits cochons…

Les Illusions en trois dimensions de Ron sont absolument merveilleuses. Bien qu'il n'ait pas subi l'influence de Walt Disney, il produit des images stylisées et colorées comme celles d'un dessin animé, en plus jolies encore, car en relief et sur la scène, on jurerait que les personnages sont réels, qu'ils ont une vie propre…

Bien sûr, les explications d'Hermione n'y sont sans doute pas étrangères. Elle a dû lui montrer un ou deux exemples de ce qu'elle souhaitait…

Mais quand même… Les fleurs, les papillons, le scintillement des rayons du soleil sur la rivière auprès de laquelle les deux premiers frères s'amusent, tandis que le troisième travaille dur à se bâtir une solide maison, sont admirablement rendus. Quant au loup, il est absolument terrifiant avec la bave qui lui dégouline des babines et les Jumeaux, qui sont bien sûr chargés des bruitages, du vent et de donner leurs voix aux personnages, savent naturellement le rendre plus antipathique encore…

Bref, les gosses sont émerveillées… Ils rient, ils ont peur, ils tapent dans les mains en cadence avec la musique produite par Hermione et acclament joyeusement à la fin, quand le loup, ébouillanté par l'eau de la marmite chauffée dans l'âtre, fuse hors de la cheminée en hurlant, avant de s'enfuir très loin, en se tenant les fesses et par petits bonds dansants accompagnés de « ouille ! ouille ! ouille ! » douloureux et plaintifs…

Les ados et les adultes aussi ont apprécié le spectacle. Ils se sont amusés des réactions des gosses, bien sûr, mais ils se sont également laissé prendre à la Magie et la Féérie des Illusions en trois D…

Et Dudley aussi… Lui qui s'était assis, le visage complètement fermé, auprès de Remus qui l'a obligé à venir et s'installer entre nous deux, a fini par regarder le spectacle, la bouche presque bée par moment. Et quand un papillon a voleté devant ses yeux, avant de se poser sur sa main, il a retenu son souffle…

Oh… Bien sûr il n'applaudit pas Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux, comme nous le faisons et son visage est de nouveau fermé. Mais il y a moins de dureté dans son expression et je le sens moins tendu et sur la défensive…

Pourvu que ça dure !

Soudainement, Jonas, assis sur mes genoux, tapote sur le bras de Dudley. Il sursaute, retirant vivement son bras sous la surprise et baisse les yeux vers le petit bonhomme…

« Beau les pitits cochos, hein ! » s'exclame Jonas, avec un grand sourire, avant d'applaudir encore

Dudley lève brièvement les yeux vers moi, avant de les fixer de nouveau sur Jonas, l'air un peu ailleurs et il hoche la tête, à peine et une seule fois certes, mais pour acquiescer…

Et Jonas s'en contente, il est tellement heureux. Il rit encore une fois et tape dans ses mains avec l'enthousiasme et la maladresse de son âge, en se tournant vers moi. Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur le nez…

« C'est l'heure du dodo, maintenant, Jonas. » déclare-je, en le prenant dans mes bras, avant de me lever…

« Va raconter histoi', Papa Harry ? » demande Jonas, tandis que je perçois du coin de l'œil le brusque sursaut d'étonnement de Dudley…

« Oui, je vais te raconter une histoire. Laquelle veux-tu ? » réponds-je avec douceur, en partant vers la sortie de l'hémicycle…

Si Dudley veut une explication, il faudra qu'il la demande…

« Pitits cochos ! » s'exclame Jonas, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Oh ! Mais tu viens de voir le spectacle. N'en veux-tu pas une autre ? » demande-je en haussant un sourcil, sourire aux lèvres…

« Non ! Jonas veux encore pitits cochos ! Trop dôle pitits cochos ! » s'exclame Jonas, le regard brillant de joie

« Mmmm… Oui, ils sont drôles les petits cochons. Mais que penses-tu du grand méchant loup ? » demande-je encore, tout en faisant signe à Ron de venir nous rejoindre…

Ron indique avec ses doigts qu'il arrive dans deux minutes et je reporte mon attention sur Jonas…

« Le loup il est vilain quand il veut manger les pitits cochos ! Il a fait peur à Jonas, comme Gand-père, mais apès, les pitits cochos ils le font patir dans la cheminée et le loup il est trop dôle quand il fait ouillouillou ! Et il va pu venir pou faire peur aux pitits cochos, hein Papa Harry ! » répond Jonas, tandis que je me prends un coup au cœur…

Jonas a assimilé le loup à son Grand-père, preuve que cela le préoccupe encore…

« Non, le loup a bien retenu la leçon et il ne va plus venir faire peur aux petits cochons… » réponds-je, la voix un peu nouée…

« Et Gand-père va pu venir pou faire mal à Jonas non pu, hein ? Jérémy a dit à moi il vienda pu. Et Jonas veut rester avec Papa Harry et Papa Ron…» déclare Jonas, avec une pointe d'anxiété…

Ses grands yeux bruns me fixent. Il est partagé entre la crainte et l'espoir confiant…

« Non. Ton Grand-père ne viendra plus, Jonas. Papa Ron et Papa Harry vont y veiller. Ils ne laisseront jamais personne te faire du mal, je te le promets. Et quand Papa Harry et Papa Ron ne pourront pas être avec toi, tu resteras avec Mamie Molly et Tante Narcissa. Tu aimes bien être avec Mamie Molly et Tante Narcissa, n'est-ce pas ?. … » réponds-je, en le serrant doucement contre moi, sans quitter son regard…

Et Jonas sourit, en acquiesçant du chef, avant d'enfouir sa petite tête dans mon cou et de me serrer très fort…

« Je t'aime Papa Harry… » déclare-il ensuite, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue, puis de se détacher très vite de moi et de prendre mon visage entre ses petites mains, en riant…

Mon cœur bat la chamade…

« Je t'aime aussi, mon grand bonhomme.. . » souris-je avec émotion, avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez au moment où Ron nous rejoints...

Il ébouriffe les cheveux de Jonas, qui se tourne vivement vers lui et se penche en tendant les bras…

« Et Jonas aime aussi Papa Ron… » dit-il, les yeux brillants de joie, entre deux éclats de rire…

L'émotion gonfle le cœur de Ron autant que le mien. Et il me prend Jonas des bras, avant de lui assurer tout son amour lui aussi, en le serrant avec tendresse contre sa large poitrine…

La journée a passé très vite et elle a été riche en émotions, me dis-je, en couchant Jonas dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard. Annabelle, arrive au moment où Ron plonge la chambre dans la pénombre des rideaux pourpres et nous expliquons à Jonas, qu'elle veillera sur son sommeil, le temps de la Réunion à laquelle nous devons nous rendre, après lui avoir raconté une histoire…

Jonas acquiesce, parfaitement détendu. Il connait bien Annabelle et se sent en parfaite confiance avec elle. Et quand nous quittons finalement sa chambre, il a fermé les yeux, pour l'écouter chanter une berceuse…

« C'est bon, d'être Papa… » sourit Ron, quand la porte de la chambre est fermée…

J'acquiesce, d'un hochement de tête, avant de me hausser sur la pointe des pieds, mon visage tendu vers lui…

Oh oui, c'est bon d'être Papa ! pense-je, en accueillant son baiser…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	37. Un Séjour Profitable 4

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est toujours ma super beta!

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de : - Sygui- Huguette -**

OoOoOoO

**Un Séjour Profitable 4 / 9**

_**J2 dans le Temps Ralenti**_

**Acte 7 : Seconde Réunion**

**Charly**

Harry et Ron sont bons derniers quand ils entrent dans l'hémicycle, avec quelques minutes de retard, mais personne ne songerait à leur en faire reproche, car chacun sait qu'aujourd'hui a été une journée très spéciale pour eux…

Mille milliard de Gorgones ! Mon petit frère est Papa !

Je savais bien que Harry et lui allaient adopter Jérémy, Jodie et Jonas, mais ça n'a vraiment pris sens dans ma tête qu'aujourd'hui, quand j'ai entendu Jonas appeler mon petit frère « Papa Ron »…

Ça m'a filé un coup au cœur…

Et de les voir s'occuper de Jonas, ça m'a donné aussi envie d'avoir un môme…

Il faudra que j'en parle avec Nadya, à mon retour dans la réserve de Dragon…

Putain ! J'envie mon petit frère, d'avoir un enfant ! Et pour un peu, je demanderais bien à Maman de me laisser adopter Brian, Julian et Emily à sa place, rien que pour en avoir tout de suite !

Mais je ne le ferai pas, bien sûr. Maman a trop besoin d'être investie de nouveau, du rôle de Maman auprès d'enfants en bas âge. Aucun de ces gosses ne remplacera Percy dans son cœur, mais ils sont un nouvel amour maternel, qui va lui permettre de bien refaire surface. Et je ne me fais pas de souci, elle va respecter chacune de leur personnalité et n'essayera pas d'en faire des petits Percy de remplacement…

Ouais… Même si elle a nous mis les limites qu'il nous fallait pour nous aider à la construire, elle a permis à chacune de nos personnalités de s'épanouir, sans chercher à nous modeler sur un même moule. Et j'ai bien vu aujourd'hui, qu'elle fait avec Julian et Emily, comme elle a fait avec nous…

C'est une excellente mère, Maman. La meilleure qu'on puisse rêver avoir…

Maintenant que Ron et Harry sont assis, le professeur Dumbledore déclare la Réunion ouverte et je recentre mon attention sur lui…

« Avant de passer à l'ordre du jour, qui sera encore très conséquent, je pense qu'il est temps, de lever le petit mystère qui entoure la présence de Matthew O'Grady parmi nous… » sourit le professeur Dumbledore, avant de me faire un signe de tête, m'indiquant ainsi, qu'il me passe la parole…

« Ok… Bon, je crois que tout le monde sait, que Draco a fortuitement vu Bertram Yaxley, alors qu'il se baladait à Londres et qu'il a décidé avec ses amis, de le suivre pour voir ce qu'il tramait là. Ce qui leur a permis de découvrir que Yaxley court après un Trésor… » récapitule-je, sous les hochements de tête de chacun…

« Ouais, nous savons. Et nous savons aussi, qu'après en avoir discuté avec Dedalus, t'as décidé Harry, Ron et Hermione, à t'aider pour tâcher d'couper l'herbe sous l'pied d'Yaxley et ses greluches. Alors dis-nous voir quel est l'rapport d'tout ça avec O'Grady ? » intervient Fol Œil, avec un peu d'impatience…

Le mystère et le suspense, ce n'est pas sa tasse thé, à Fol Œil. Il n'aime pas ça…

« Matt a accepté de nous confier les Clefs du Village de Dublin, censées receler un message, donnant accès au Trésor et nous avons commencé à chercher dans les caves, que nous pensions être les derniers vestiges du Prieuré et de la Bibliothèque, construit sur la demande de Brian Boru, puis détruit par les fondateurs du Village. Mais nous avons fait chou blanc… » révèle-je, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Hermione et de lui faire signe de continuer…

Il me semble juste, qu'elle prenne la suite, car ce sont ses questions, qui nous ont mis sur la bonne voix de recherche…

« Je me suis alors demandée, à quoi pouvait servir les Clefs du Village, quand nous savons que les Portes de Dublin n'ont pas de serrure. Nous avons alors décidé d'interroger Matthew à ce propos et à cette occasion, nous avons appris, que la chambre du Prieuré, dans laquelle Brian Boru se retirait pour exercer ses dévotions religieuses, existait toujours. Nous avons donc décidé d'y mener des recherches et nous commencions à nous décourager sérieusement, quand Harry a eu une idée lumineuse ! » raconte Hermione, avec un grand sourire, lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Harry, avec un signe d'encouragement à poursuivre le récit…

« Une idée lumineuse, c'est vite dit. Je n'ai fait qu'observer un Prie-Dieu et suivre mon instinct. Mais bref, nous n'allons pas vous raconter tous les détails par le menu, vous pourrez les lire dans le compte-rendu que nous en avons fait, si cela vous intéresse. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous avons trouvé le Trésor de Brian Boru… » conclut Harry, provoquant un remous dans les rangs et des exclamations de surprises heureuses…

« Le Trésor de Brian Boru ! Wahow ! C'est génial ! Et vous avez pu déjà l'estimer ? A combien ça se monte ? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant bon sang ! Mais c'est super, ça ! » fusent les commentaires et questions, surtout du côté des jeunes…

Je me lève et m'apprête à réclamer l'attention de chacun, quand la voix de Maugrey tonne, par-dessus celles des jumeaux, Draco, Nev et Blaise…

« Bon boulot et très bonne nouvelle ! Ça va sûr'ment bien nous servir ! Mais quel rapport avec la présence d'O'Grady ! J'vois toujours pas pourquoi il a été intégré aux Membres Décideurs, même si ça m'gêne pas qu'il l'ait été, hein ! C'est juste, que c'est ça que j'veux comprendre avant tout ! » déclare-t-il, avec autorité…

« J'y viens, Fol Œil, j'y viens ! » réponds-je, d'un ton apaisant, en reprenant place sur le banc, maintenant que le calme est revenu, avant de poursuivre : « Brian Boru avait en plus du Trésor, laissé son journal, dont il avait sélectionné des pages, qu'Hermione nous a lues à voix haute. Elle vous lira également leur contenu tout à l'heure, le plus important pour le moment, c'est que vous sachiez qu'en conclusion, cela disait que seul son dernier Héritier Sorcier, pourrait disposer de ses biens. Ce qui nous a amené, à chercher cet Héritier, avec l'aide de Matthew. Là encore, les détails de nos recherches sont superflus mais en conclusion, Matt a pu très rapidement constituer l'Arbre Généalogique Sorcier de Brian Boru, grâce aux registres des naissances de Poudlard et… » révèle-je, avant d'être interrompu…

« Laisse-moi deviner… Matthew est le dernier Descendant Sorcier de Brian Boru ? » me coupe Sev, en levant un sourcil interrogatif…

« Ouais… » acquiesce-je, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

Nombres d'yeux s'arrondissent de surprise, avant de s'en aller fixer Matt, l'air de ne pas comprendre comment cela se fait qu'il n'ait rien su de sa noble ascendance avant nos recherches…

« Wahow ! Eh ben ! Nous avons bien fait de nous geler les fesses sous le banc pour espionner Yaxley, mon pote ! » s'exclame quant à lui Draco, en claquant l'épaule de Blaise du plat de la main, avant de la presser avec chaleur, l'air triomphant…

« Pour sûr ! » acquiesce Blaise, en donnant un petit coup de poing amical sur la cuisse de Draco…

« Vous avez raison, les jeunes, vous avez très bien fait. Mais comment se fait-il que vous ayez eu besoin d'effectuer des recherches pour connaître l'identité de l'Héritier Sorcier de Brian Boru, alors qu'il était avec vous ? » demande Remus, devançant de peu Sev, en haussant un sourcil vers Matt et moi…

Je laisse bien évidemment Matt répondre lui-même à la question. Il le fait avec concision et modestie, quand il fait part des émotions que cela lui procure…

« Bon, alors pour résumer, l'Trésor d'Brian Boru a été mis à jour, après mille ans ou presque de mise en sommeil et seul O'Grady, son Unique Héritier Sorcier à ç'jour, peut en disposer. C'est très bien tout ça, vraiment très bien. Et j'suis ravi d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Mais j'me permets d'faire remarquer, que j'n'ai toujours pas obtenu réponse à ma question ! » persiste Maugrey, son Œil Magique tourné vers Matt, tandis que son œil valide fixe Albus Dumbledore…

Mais c'est Hermione qui lui répond…

« A toi, descendant de ma fille Enya, élevée par _Cainnech_ et Muadnat dès sa naissance en l'an de grâce 994, épouse de Faolán, fils de Naoise et de Naomh, mère de Uain, né le 29 mars de l'an de grâce 1012, je confie l'usage de ma fortune, à fin de reconstruire le Village Sorcier de Dublin et de pourvoir aux besoins de la Communauté Sorcière, durant la guerre qui l'oppose au Mage Noir dont le nom évoque la Mort planant dans les Cieux, notre lointain cousin. Que les biens terrestres que je laisse ici-bas, servent le Bien au détriment du Mal. Brian Boru. Roi Suprême du Royaume d'Irlande et humble serviteur de Dieu… » récite-t-elle de mémoire, de sa voix claire, marquant une courte pause, avant d'ajouter : « Voilà pourquoi, Matthew a été invité à se joindre à nous. Et il a accepté, car il désire respecter la volonté de son ancêtre et souhaite que nous lui apportions notre aide, dans les décisions qu'il va avoir à prendre... »

Aussitôt, je vois des yeux qui se plissent, notamment du côté de Sev, Nally, Remus et King. Sûr qu'ils ont relevé la référence au Mage Noir dont le nom évoque la Mort planant dans les Cieux et que c'est ça qui les intéresse maintenant…

« D'accord, j'comprends maint'nant ! Et on va vous aider, y a pas d'problème, O'Grady ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, visiblement satisfait, d'avoir enfin eu réponse à sa question…

Je suis sûr qu'il l'avait déjà posée au professeur Dumbledore dès notre arrivée, mais que celui-ci a pris plaisir à le faire mariner autant que tous les autres…

« Le Mage Noir dont le nom évoque la Mort dans les Cieux… Je Jurerai que c'est de Voldemort, dont Brian Boru parle… » fait quant à lui remarquer Sev, devançant à son tour Remus…

« C'est bien cela, oui. Les passages que nous avons lus, ne laissent pas de doute là-dessus ! Et vous allez voir, ou plutôt entendre, que Brian Boru a aussi évoqué les Weasley et les Malfoy. Il a même parlé d'Hermione et Harry… » répond Ron, tandis que des sourcils surpris se lèvent un peu partout autour de lui, avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de lui dire : « Vas-y, Hermione, lis-nous ces fameux passages… »

Hermione hoche la tête et ouvre le gros livre posé sur ses genoux, dans lequel elle a glissés plusieurs marques-page, afin de retrouver plus facilement les passages du journal de Brian Boru, qui nous intéressent ce soir…

Tout le monde l'écoute attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois, jusqu'à la fin de sa lecture. Mais quand elle referme le livre, les questions et commentaires fusent de toutes parts…

Albus remet de l'ordre dans tout cela, en levant simplement la main pour réclamer le silence, avant de passer la parole à Narcissa…

« C'est impressionnant, la précision avec laquelle le futur s'est révélé à Brian Boru et plus impressionnante encore, est l'apparente sérénité avec laquelle il a accepté le destin qu'il lui montrait. Je tiens donc à vous dire, Monsieur O'Grady, toute l'admiration que j'éprouve pour votre Ancêtre. Au-delà d'être Roi, c'était un vrai Seigneur. » commente-t-elle, avec un salut de la tête vers Matt

Matt la remercie, avec la simplicité qui le caractérise, avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la direction des débats, en précisant que notre nouveau Membre Décideur, a bien compris son intérêt de taire sa prestigieuse ascendance et la découverte du Trésor de Brian Boru. Il précise en outre, que nous pourrons soumettre nos idées concernant la disposition de la fortune remise aux décisions de Matt, pour répondre aux volontés de son Ancêtre, lors de la Réunion concernant exclusivement les questions financières et qui aura lieu dans quelques jours, afin de nous laisser le temps de la réflexion. Et pour finir, il demande à Harry, d'exposer l'idée qu'il a eue dans son bureau, dimanche après-midi…

« En fait, c'est très simple, je me suis dit que nous avions tout intérêt, de lancer Bertram Yaxley, la Veuve Williams et Susan Flamstead, sur une fausse piste au Trésor, pour leur occuper l'esprit. Comme ils savent qu'ils auront besoin des Clefs du Village, nous devrons naturellement leur en donner de fausses, qui les enverraient comme l'a dit Ron, au Diable Vauvert et dans un piège… » explique Harry, qui plisse les yeux avant d'ajouter : « Mais bien évidemment, je me rends compte maintenant, que c'est se donner du mal, pour capturer seulement deux Mangemorts et une Pro-Voldemort. Alors peut-être vaut-il mieux abandonner cette idée… »

« Mmmm… Je ne suis pas d'accord pour abandonner cette idée, quant à moi. Elle est excellente et il faut au contraire la creuser, pour piéger davantage de Mangemorts et pourquoi pas Voldemort lui-même... » intervient Sev, sous le hochement de tête de Nally…

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, que Tonton Sev et Tatie Nally allaient nous concocter des idées délicieusement diaboliques… » sourit Ron, en effectuant un clin d'œil vers Hermione…

« Il faut dire Papi Sev et Mamie Nally, maintenant… » glisse malicieusement Remus, provoquant quelques petits rires parmi les jeunes…

Nally sourit et Sev grimace. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le charrie sur ce sujet et même s'il fait celui que cela dérange d'être Grand-père si jeune, dans le fond, nous savons bien qu'il en est ravi…

Pour preuve, la façon dont il a accueilli le premier « Papi Sev » de Jonas, à l'heure du thé. Son sourire pour le gamin était éblouissant…

« Tu t'avances un peu vite, Ron. Les idées diaboliques ne sont pas encore concoctées… » sourit Hermione, tandis que Ron hausse les épaules…

« C'est tout comme, regarde-les… Dans quelques minutes, leurs cerveaux vont nous pondre un plan au poil… » répond-il, en indiquant Nally et Sev de la tête…

Tous les deux sont en pleine réflexion, complètement plongés en eux-mêmes…

« Oh ! Nous allons leur laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir, bien que cela ne dispense aucun d'entre nous d'en faire autant. Et après une petite pause, je propose que nous passions à la suite de notre ordre du jour… » déclare alors le professeur Dumbledore, à ma grande satisfaction.

J'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Et un bon thé sera aussi le bienvenu…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Mmmm…

Une idée m'effleure le cerveau, mais à chaque fois que mes neurones veulent s'en saisir, elle file se cacher je ne sais où et il n'y a pas moyen semble-t-il, de la capturer avant qu'elle le fasse…

« Pause, Sev. La question sera réexaminée dans quelques jours, tu auras donc tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard. Tiens, voilà un Earl Grey… » me dit doucement Nally, en mettant une tasse de thé devant mes yeux…

Je soupire et redresse mon dos, avant de prendre la tasse…

« J'ai une idée, mais la coquine ne veut pas se laisser attraper… » révèle-je, avant de tremper mes lèvres dans mon breuvage…

« Même chose pour moi. Sans doute n'est-ce pas le bon moment, pour développer un plan qui tienne la route. Nous n'avons peut-être pas encore tous les éléments nécessaires pour le faire. Alors le mieux je pense, c'est de laisser courir et d'attendre que la lumière s'allume sans que nous ayons à la forcer… » sourit Nally, en jetant son regard à la ronde…

Ses yeux cependant s'arrêtent bientôt sur Harry et elle sourit plus largement encore…

« Ça lui va bien d'être Papa, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit-elle, en passant son bras sous le mien…

« Oui… Tout comme cela te va très bien, d'être Maman… Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure avec Brian, tu sais, quand tu lui donnais le biberon. Vous composiez un très charmant tableau… » réponds-je, en fixant son profil des yeux…

Elle tourne lentement son visage vers moi et je plonge tout droit dans son regard océan, d'une profondeur insondable, tandis qu'elle se saisit doucement de ma main, la serrant avec force et tendresse…

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, tu le sais… » répond-elle, avec un sourire éblouissant…

« Oui. Et je n'hésiterai pas à le prononcer, quand le moment propice sera venu… » souffle-je, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser…

Il ne manque que cela à notre bonheur. Un bébé. Un tout petit issu de notre amour…

Hélas, même si mon désir équivaut le sien, je sais que la Magie Noire implantée dans ma chair par Voldemort, par le biais de sa Marque hideuse, est un obstacle à notre projet, aussi longtemps qu'il sera en vie…

« Tu ignores si vraiment cela aurait un effet, Sev… » murmure Nally, en effleurant ma joue d'une caresse…

« C'est vrai. Mais je le redoute trop. Et si cela est, il faudrait interrompre ta grossesse et je ne veux pas t'imposer cette souffrance, Nally. Non seulement ce serait dangereux, mais en plus, tu souffres bien assez comme ça, sans jamais te plaindre, ni cesser de sourire, de la douleur que tu ressens déjà chaque jour, à cause de cette fichue cicatrice et de ton allergie à la Magie Noire, pour que je t'inflige une douleur supplémentaire et plus profonde encore...» déclare-je, un peu attristé de ne pouvoir répondre à son attente dès maintenant et regrettant profondément d'avoir mis ce sujet sur le tapis…

Nally ne répond pas. Elle pose simplement sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant à peine…

Mais j'ai confiance. J'ai la conviction qu'avant la fin de l'été, nous le ferons, ce bébé que nous désirons depuis si longtemps et qu'il viendra au monde en même temps que le printemps…

« Si seulement je pouvais faire en sorte, que ce fichu Maléfice qui m'empoisonne soit annulé, cela résoudrait le problème… » souffle-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible…

« Kogriah ne perd rien à attendre. Il t'a eue par surprise, alors que tu combattais déjà trois ennemis. Mais à votre prochaine rencontre, c'est toi qui le vaincras et il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'annuler son Maléfice ou de mourir… » murmure-je en retour, en appuyant ma joue sur ses cheveux…

Leur parfum m'enivre et si je le pouvais, j'enlèverais mon épouse, pour l'emmener dans notre Yourte, à l'abri de tous les regards, pour me repaître de lui et de son corps…

« Si je savais où le dégoter, ce serait déjà fait. Mais qui sait quand cette immonde créature sortira de son antre… » souffle Nally, dont je devine les lèvres pincées…

« Tu le trouveras. En temps voulu, tu le trouveras… » chuchote-je, en la serrant doucement dans mes bras…

« Qu'est-ce que Maman trouvera ? » interroge Harry, en surgissant de nulle part, pour s'asseoir à nos côtés…

« Le moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de sa blessure… » réponds-je, en me maudissant de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver dans notre dos…

Je l'ai trop bien entraîné. Il est plus silencieux qu'un chat et il a l'ouïe presque aussi fine que celle de Croquemitaine…

D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, je me demande où il traîne celui-là, tiens. J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore en train de faire des bêtises…

« Oh… Ta blessure te fait souffrir ? » demande Harry, en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur la cuisse de Nally…

« Un peu. Mais pas plus que d'ordinaire. J'en ai juste un peu assez ce soir, comme cela arrive de temps en temps… » répond Nally, en allongeant sa jambe pour l'étirer un peu…

« Je comprends ça. Il fut un temps où la douleur était sourde en continu et par moment, j'en avais vraiment marre… » déclare Harry, en effleurant machinalement sa cicatrice…

Mes yeux se lèvent dans un automatisme vers elle et je détaille l'éclair sur son front. Il est fin et de couleur blanc nacré… Et je me souviens de l'année dernière, quand elle changeait de couleur, allant du rose très pâle au rouge vif et qu'elle était parfois un peu boursoufflée…

Je frissonne… En janvier, j'ai ressenti la douleur intolérable qu'elle lui provoque, quand il partage les pensées de Voldemort et je m'en souviens trop bien encore aujourd'hui.

« Elle ne m'a pas fait mal, depuis que je suis remis de ma captivité. A peine me titille-t-elle un peu, quand Voldemort est en rage. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, ça l'a toujours fait depuis mes onze ans et ce sera comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, je pense … » me sourit Harry, quand nos regards se rencontrent…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, car Albus nous invite à reprendre nos places et Harry se lève pour retourner s'assoir auprès de Ron et Hermione. Je suis inquiet cependant, à l'idée que l'esprit de Voldemort pourrait accidentellement rencontrer celui de Harry, comme il l'a fait avec Miho, quand il vient à Poudlard, pour posséder ses Espions…

« Voldemort a compris la leçon en juin dernier et il ne cherchera plus jamais à le posséder, tu sais. Cela a dû lui faire bien plus de mal encore qu'à Harry. Pour un esprit haineux comme le sien, l'amour et l'amitié que Harry lui a opposés, ont été une atroce brûlure et il a dû avoir l'horrible sensation de se consumer… » me glisse Nally, tandis que les derniers Membres Décideurs regagnent leur place…

Oui, bien sûr, elle a raison. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour Harry en ce qui concerne un risque de possession accidentelle…

Mais j'ai à être soucieux pour Miho assurément…

Je m'oblige cependant, à fixer mon attention sur le moment présent.

En second point de la Réunion de ce soir, Albus expose le compte-rendu de notre visite à Grindelwald. Je l'écoute d'une oreille, observant plutôt les réactions des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il me passe la parole.

Comme de bien entendu, Maugrey est dubitatif et Albus souhaite que je confirme que le vieux Mage Noir a bien dit la vérité. Fol Œil reste cependant sceptique jusqu'à ce que j'assure pour la troisième fois, que les pensées de Grindelwald étaient limpides et qu'il n'avait pas livré d'autre Maléfice en pâture à Rabastan Lestrange…

« D'accord, j'veux bien croire qu'le vieux Gellert s'repent et qu'nous n'avons plus à r'douter d'nous r'trouver d'vant un d'ses vieux Maléfices tordus. Mais dis-voir, Albus, est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi il avait ensorcelé ç't'épingle à cravate autrefois ? » demande le vieil Auror, en fixant Albus de son œil valide, tandis que l'autre se pose sur moi…

« Il ne l'a pas dit à Albus, mais il me l'a révélé dans ses pensées. Son intention était de clore les portes de Numengard, lorsque la prison serait emplie de ses ennemis, afin que nul ne puisse y pénétrer, à part lui, ni s'en échapper, même en l'absence de surveillance… Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de mener son projet à bien et l'épingle à cravate ensorcelée, est restée là où il l'avait laissée : dans le bureau du Directeur de Numengard, derrière une pierre de la cheminée. » réponds-je, sur un soupir…

Inutile que je précise, que le dernier des ennemis qu'il souhaitait enfermer à Numengard, était Albus. C'est un détail sordide qui n'a pas besoin d'être connu par quelqu'un d'autre que lui et moi…

Et Nally, bien entendu, à laquelle je n'ai pas pu le cacher…

« Est-ce que cela signifie que le Directeur de l'époque était impliqué également, dans la visite clandestine de Rabastan Lestrange ? » demande Tonks, sourcils froncés…

« Non. D'après les souvenirs de Grindelwald, le Directeur de Numengard était absent cette nuit-là. Apparemment, seuls deux gardiens corrompus ont participé à l'entreprise : celui qui gardait les portes et l'un des deux gardiens du cinquième étage. Ils ont endormis le second gardien, pendant toute la durée de la visite semble-t-il. » réponds-je, sans pouvoir être plus précis…

Grindelwald ne s'est pas intéressé plus que ça à la question. Il a dit la vérité à Albus, quand il a affirmé qu'il n'avait guère envie de recevoir la visite de Rabastan et que ce dernier l'avait profondément ennuyé et prodigieusement agacé…

Tout ce qu'il a dit à Albus était vérité…

« Bien. Voilà une question réglée alors. » commente King, l'air satisfait…

« Ouais. A moins qu'Voldemort vienne à apprendre comment Rabastan avait piégé Priest Hole Manor et qu'il ait l'idée d'libérer Gellert, pour lui soutirer les autres Maléfices vicieux et tordus dont il avait l'secret ! » s'exclame Maugrey, ajoutant, sur un coup d'œil à Albus : « Si ça arrive, même si l'vieux Gellert veut rien lui dire, il lui vol'ra ses souv'nirs ! »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, Alastor. Lors de notre visite, Gellert a trouvé la paix de l'esprit. Il a choisi de se retirer de notre monde et le Ministre Allemand m'a informé quelques minutes avant mon départ pour le QG, que Gellert s'est doucement éteint dans son sommeil, en milieu d'après-midi ce dimanche… » répond Albus, d'un ton doux, teinté d'une pointe de tristesse…

Cela jette un petit silence sur le groupe.

Que penser de ce qu'Albus vient de nous révéler ? me demande-je, avant de trouver réponse dans les souvenirs de ma visite à Numengard…

« _La mort mettra bientôt fin à mes tourments et je voudrais pouvoir faire mes adieux à mon ami…_ » m'a-t-il dit. Et j'ai vu dans son esprit sa volonté de mourir en paix avec lui-même et son unique ami… Alors Albus a raison, ses adieux faits, Gellert Grindelwald n'avait plus aucune raison de rester attaché à la vie et il a laissé son âme s'envoler vers d'autres Cieux…

« Si c'est annoncé lundi dans les journaux, j'me d'mande ç'qu'en dira Voldemort… » intervient Fol Œil, sa voix rocailleuse faisant brusquement exploser le silence, qui s'éparpille comme du cristal brisé, dans l'hémicycle…

« Moi, c'est sur l'effet que cela produira sur Rabastan Lestrange, que je m'interroge. Croyez-vous qu'il puisse brusquement se souvenir de Priest Hole Manor ? » demande aussitôt Harry, sourcils froncés…

« Mmmm… Le Sortilège Combiné que vous avez posé et avec lequel il a été en contact assez longuement, est extrêmement puissant, alors non, je ne pense pas que Rabastan se souvienne de Priest Hole. En revanche, il se souviendra parfaitement du Croque-Loup et là… Mmmm… Cela risque fort de créer des interférences sérieuses dans ses souvenirs et il va se poser des questions… Par ailleurs, j'ignore s'il a révélé à Bellatrix et Dolohov, que c'est Gellert Grindelwald qui lui a donné le secret du Croque-Loup et de L'Etoile à Sept Branches, mais si c'est le cas et que Dolohov parle de Priest Hole Manor, ça ne restera pas sans conséquences… Mais j'ignore de quel ordre, bien sûr… » répond Nally, sourcils tout aussi froncés que Harry…

« Quelles que soient les conséquences, ça fera du vilain, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour nous… » déclare-je, en me frottant le menton…

Au mieux pour nous, je pense que Pansy Parkinson pourrait bien être veuve, avant même que la nouvelle de la mort de Grindelwald parvienne jusque Voldemort… Au pire, Dolohov s'en sortira et rafraîchira les souvenirs de Rabastan, qui voudra alerter son Maître au plus vite, de la perte de mémoire inexplicable dont Bellatrix et lui-même ont fait l'objet…

Et il voudra aussi trouver une explication. Tout comme Voldemort…

Viendront-il alors ensemble à Priest Hole Manor ?

S'ils le font, je me promets d'aller visionner les cassettes, car Voldemort hébété et tournant en rond devant le portail en se demandant ce qu'il fiche là, cela vaudra sans doute son pesant d'or.

« Bah, nous serons vite renseignés, quoiqu'il arrive, si la nouvelle tombe. Alors ne nous cassons pas la tête avec des supputations… » déclare King, avec un geste significatif…

« Elle tombera demain matin. Le Ministre Allemand a dit qu'il allait informer la presse et avec son accord, j'ai moi-même pris contact avec Barnabas Cuffe… » répond doucement Albus, en sortant de ses pensées…

Une part importante de sa vie vient de quitter ce monde. Gellert Grindelwald a été son premier et peut-être même son unique amour. Et j'en viens subitement à le plaindre de tout cœur, d'avoir eu à cacher ses sentiments, puis à pourchasser l'homme qu'il avait aimé pour le livrer à la justice et d'avoir vécu toute sa vie avec le secret de son homosexualité…

Puis mon regard court vers Harry et Ron…

Eux ne vont pas la cacher…

Quand la guerre sera finie, ils n'accepteront pas de vivre dans l'hypocrisie et ne se dissimuleront plus. J'en ai l'intime et sincère conviction…

« Donc nous connaîtrons bien les réactions de Voldemort lundi… » conclut Remus, en donnant une petite impulsion à sa Baguette, pour disposer une nouvelle pile de parchemins sous sa Plume Enchantée…

« Effectivement et je pense que nous pouvons clore ce sujet pour le moment…» approuve Albus, avant de passer à l'ordre du jour suivant : les missions de Rabastan et Lucius…

« Nos affaires se corsent et nos batailles vont être de plus en plus rudes, donc. Et je constate aussi que nous avons bien fait d'anticiper et de décider de prolonger notre séjour ici, afin que Fred et Georges travaillent sur leurs pièges à Vampires et autres Créatures Belliqueuses… » déclare Bill, en fourrageant dans sa longue chevelure

« Ouais… On savait bien qu'un jour les Vampires seraient de la fête. Mais pour les Géants, c'est autre chose. Pour eux, nous n'avons rien. … » répond Georges en ponctuant d'une grimace

« Ouais… Pas le moindre petit bout d'idée. Nous étions sûrs que Voldemort les éviterait après sa mésaventure avec les Trolls… » ajoute Fred, tout aussi grimaçant…

« Ouais, comme eux, les Géants ne reconnaissent pas leurs amis de leurs ennemis, quand ils sont en rogne ou excités par l'odeur du sang… » renchérit Georges, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de son jumeau…

« Voldemort n'a jamais su être raisonnable… » rappelle-je, sur un soupir…

La perspective de me trouver face à des Géants ne m'enchante pas du tout. Je saurais parfaitement neutraliser des Harpies et des Vampires, mais ces grosses brutes de Géants ne peuvent être combattus à un contre un, que par l'un de leurs semblables…

« Sûr ! Et on peut remercier Ron, il nous a ôté une épine du pied en cuisant les œufs de Bestioles. Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort n'aura pas le temps de mettre en train une nouvelle couvée, avant que nous lui fichions une ultime pâtée… » fait remarquer Charly, en adressant un signe de reconnaissance à son jeune frère…

« Même s'il a le temps, ce n'est pas grave, Bestioles, Harpies, Inferi et Vampires, que ce soit en groupe ou en individuel, c'est du pareil au même, nous pourrons utiliser les mêmes armes et Gadgets Défensifs sur eux… » répond Ron, en haussant les épaules…

« Tu as raison, bien sûr. Mais pour les Géants ? On essaye d'envoyer des émissaires encore une fois ? Si nous pouvions les persuader de ne pas entrer en guerre, ça nous ôterait un sacré souci… » propose King, en faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt…

Il ne la quitte plus, depuis l'attaque sur sa maison. Son épouse et ses filles sont à l'abri et de toute façon, il n'a plus guère envie de passer pour un coureur aux yeux de quiconque, même s'il fut un temps où il s'en moquait, qu'on pense cela de lui…

« Trop dangereux. Hagrid et Madame Maxime ont échoué une fois déjà, ils ne réussiraient pas plus cette fois, alors que nous disposons de très peu de temps avant que les Mangemorts arrivent à leur tour sur place. En revanche, nous avons réfléchi à un moyen de nous défendre des Vampires et cela était nécessaire, mais nous n'avons pas proposé de leur envoyer un émissaire. Pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout ? » réponds-je, plus spécifiquement en direction d'Albus…

« Hélas, vous savez, Severus, que les Vampires sont très hostiles envers les Sorciers, depuis que la Communauté Magique Internationale leur a strictement interdit de boire du sang d'origine humaine, à moins d'avoir obtenu l'accord réfléchi de cette personne et d'une Commission d'Examen du Ministère dont ils dépendent. Leur envoyer un émissaire sera une perte de temps, j'ai déjà essayé, dans le passé. Ils lui ont clairement répondu que Voldemort n'aura qu'à leur promettre de lever cette interdiction quand il sera au pouvoir, pour qu'ils se rangent à ses côtés… » déclare Albus, sur un soupir…

« Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens parfaitement que l'Ordre du Phénix les a approchés autrefois et nous avons eu à l'époque, la chance que Voldemort n'ait pas fait appel à eux, ni aux Harpies, soit parce qu'il n'a pas jugé en avoir l'utilité, soit parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire avant de disparaître. Mais c'est différent aujourd'hui, nous lui opposons beaucoup plus de résistance qu'à cette époque. Alors je pense qu'il serait bon que nous fassions savoir aux Vampires, que s'ils se rangent à ses côtés, nous ne ferons pas de quartier durant les combats et que s'attaquer à nous, c'est courir le risque d'une éradication de leur clan. » explique-je, avec une pointe d'insistance…

« Sev a raison, moins nous avons d'ennemis à combattre et mieux c'est. Et si ça ne les dissuade pas tous de s'allier à Voldemort, ceux qui disposent d'un calice, y réfléchiront certainement à deux fois, avant de risquer la mort définitive. Hors, ce sont eux, les plus forts et les plus redoutables en combat… » renchérit Remus, en faisant crisser sa barbe sous ses doigts…

Il est à l'abri de la pleine lune, ici, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir à se raser trois fois par jour, quand elle est proche ou en cours…

« Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, cela peut valoir la peine. Je verrai donc la question avec Horace Slughorn. Il a un ou deux contacts, en relation avec un clan de Vampires… » décide Albus, sur un soupir…

Je suis certain, qu'il n'effectuera aucune menace et se montrera bien plus diplomate que je ne le ferais. Mais c'est Albus, il fonctionne ainsi. Il en appelle à la raison. Toujours…

« Les Harpies, pas la peine d'essayer d'les approcher. Rien leur plait plus qu'de prendre parti pour l'côté sombre dans les conflits et c'est même étonnant qu'elles n'soient pas d'jà v'nues voir Voldemort d'elles-mêmes… Quoiqu'c'est peut-être déjà fait, qu'on n'le sait pas et qu'il s'les garde en réserve pour ç'qu'il pens'ra être le grand jour. » intervient Maugrey, en faisant rouler son Œil Magique dans tous les sens…

« Mmmm… Cela n'empêche pas que nous les prévenions également. Au moins, sauront-elles à quoi s'en tenir. J'irai voir leur Reine dans la semaine… » déclare Nally, d'un ton doux…

Oh ! Cette fois, je sais qu'il ne sera pas question de Diplomatie et que le message sera abrupt, clair et net…

« Tu peux donc aller voir leur Reine, comme ça, sans avoir à négocier durant plusieurs semaines avant de te rendre sur leur territoire ? Aurais-tu donc un sauf conduit qui te permet d'entrer chez elle et d'en sortir saine et sauve quand bon te semble ? » demande Bill en haussant un sourcil…

« Mieux que cela. Mais ce n'est guère le temps d'en parler. » sourit Nally, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus grave : « Revenons-en aux Géants. Leur nombre a considérablement baissé ces dernières années et c'est une race en voie de disparition, malheureusement. Si l'on pouvait se contenter de les neutraliser durablement sans les tuer, j'en serais fort aise… »

« Pour cela, il faudrait les endormir, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient de s'allonger sur le dos et de garder un entonnoir dans la bouche, tandis que nous y déversons un tonnelet de Potions de Sommeil … » réponds-je, d'un ton un peu moqueur…

Nally me décoche un petit coup de poing sur le bras, l'air de dire que ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Mais le petit sourire qui suit, dément vite son petit air réprobateur…

« Les Moldus usent de fléchettes anesthésiantes, sur les animaux sauvages, quand ils doivent les soigner, dans les réserves naturelles, tout comme dans les zoos. Nous pourrions peut-être nous inspirer de cela… » suggère Hermione, sourcils froncés…

« Euh… Leur peau est plus épaisse et dure qu'une carapace de tortue, ma puce. Alors je m'imagine mal planter une fléchette géante dans le cul d'un de ses bestiaux. A fortiori plusieurs, car sûr qu'il en faudrait au moins quinze ou vingt de belle taille par tête de pipe, avant d'obtenir un résultat probant… » fait remarquer Ron, avec un sourire en coin…

Il y a quelques petits rires parmi les jeunes, qui doivent aisément imaginer la scène décrite par Ron…

« Qu'est-ce qui intéresse les Géants, à part la castagne ? » demande soudainement Blaise, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Rien, à part dormir et se procurer de la bouffe. Et encore, la bouffe, c'est uniquement parce que c'est une nécessité absolue… » répond Charly, sur un soupir…

« Oh ! Ben alors c'est simple dans ce cas ! Offrons-leur un banquet à la Potion Frelatée de Tonton Sev !… » s'exclament les jumeaux, un peu goguenards…

« Vous imaginez la quantité de viande crue marinée qu'il faudrait ? Et pour un résultat incertain, dans la mesure où il nous sera impossible d'évaluer pendant combien de temps cela ferait effet… Sans compter que nous ne savons pas si cette Potion ne les empoisonnerait pas ou ne les rendrait pas plus enragés… » réponds-je, sur un soupir également…

« J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois qu'une solution : constituer une brigade chargée d'immobiliser les Géants et demander ensuite à une escouade d'Elfes de Maison de les ramener à leur point de départ. Une fois rentrés chez eux, ils ne reviendront pas si Voldemort ne renégocie pas avec eux. Ce qui prend toujours beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Par ailleurs si nous pouvions intercepter les Géants pendant leur migration vers le Royaume Uni, ce serait encore mieux. Quitte à recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois si nécessaire. Et il arrivera bien un moment où le Gurg de la tribu finira par se lasser et envoyer les émissaires de Voldemort, purement et simplement sur les roses. S'il ne les assomme pas pour de bon… » intervient Nally, sourcils froncés…

Je me range à son avis. C'est effectivement la meilleure solution…

« D'accord, mais combien de Membres de l'Ordre devront composer cette brigade. Et combien d'Elfes de Maison seront nécessaires pour transporter un Géant d'un lieu à l'autre ? » demande Tonks, en prenant une tasse de thé sur le plateau que lui présente Molly…

Ce faisant, elle donne un coup de coude malencontreux à Fleur et celle-ci en renverse sa propre tasse de thé sur ses genoux. La jeune française lève les yeux au ciel et tire sa Baguette pour se sécher, avant de prendre la nouvelle tasse que Tonks lui donne, avec un sourire d'excuse…

« Mmmmm… Je demanderai à Hagrid de voir avec Graup, s'il est d'accord pour que nous fassions des essais avec lui. S'il lui présente ça comme un jeu, peut-être acceptera-t-il. Il s'ennuie un peu en ce moment, quelques jours de vacances ici, la semaine prochaine, lui plairont sans doute… » répond Nally, en plissant les yeux sur son idée…

« Qui est Graup ? » demande Matthew O'Grady, en haussant un sourcil sur sa question…

« Hagrid a découvert qu'il avait un demi-frère, Graup en l'occurrence, lorsqu'il est allé voir le Gurg de la tribu de Minsk. Il l'a ramené avec lui et il vit dans une grotte, à proximité de l'école. » explique sommairement Albus, avec un sourire amusé…

« Il y a un Géant à Poudlard ? » s'exclame Matthew, l'air estomaqué…

« Oh, non ! Graup est resté quelques mois dans la forêt interdite, mais les Centaures n'ont pas toléré sa présence très longtemps et la grotte où il vit maintenant, se trouve à l'Est de Pré Au Lard. Mais rassurez-vous, Graup est à peu près civilisé maintenant. Il connait quelques mots d'anglais et il est très copain avec Hermione, n'est-ce pas, ma puce… » déclare Ron, qui effectue un clin d'œil vers Hermione, avant de se pencher vers elle et d'ajouter, en prenant une grosse voix joyeuse : « Heeermyyyyy !… »

Hermione éclate de rire et le repousse d'une petite tape, que Ron n'a sûrement pas senti davantage qu'un frôlement d'aile de papillon…

« Bon, pour en revenir aux Géants, comment s'organise-t-on ? Est-ce que nous nous chargeons de l'affaire, où demandons-nous aux Membres de l'Ordre de l'Europe de l'Est de le faire ? Après tout, au plus près de chez eux les Géants sont interceptés, au mieux ce sera, non ? » recentre Bill, en s'adressant à Nally et Albus plus spécialement…

« Mmmm… Bien sûr, il faudra des équipes prêtes à intervenir en cas de nécessité, en Europe de l'Est. Mais laissons les Mangemorts qui les accompagneront se faire un peu malmener par les Géants, avant de les intercepter. Pour plus de discrétion, ils devront voyager de nuit, en rase campagne. Ce sera facile de suivre leurs traces. La voie la plus rapide, serait de traverser la moitié de la Biélorussie, la Pologne, l'Allemagne et la Belgique, avant de franchir la mer du Nord pour arriver en Angleterre… Parmi ces Pays, c'est en Belgique qu'il y a le plus de volontaires formés au combat. Les Français et les Luxembourgeois sont proches et pourront leur prêter main forte… En les cueillant par surprise, au petit matin, après une longue et dure nuit de voyage, au plus proche d'un côté ou de l'autre de la frontière Allemande, l'opération devrait se dérouler rapidement et sans perte pour l'Ordre… » explique Nally, yeux de nouveau plissés sur sa stratégie naissante…

« Il va donc falloir que les Français, les Belges et les Luxembourgeois viennent chez nous, pour s'entraîner avec Graup… Le mieux, c'est de venir dans le Temps Ralenti, depuis sa grotte, non ? » intervient Harry, visage fermé sur la réflexion…

« Oui. Mais il faudrait également que des équipes viennent de l'Europe de l'Est et de l'Allemagne, qui auront peut-être à intervenir pour empêcher les Géants de faire des dégâts sur le passage dans leurs Pays… Nous pourrions faire ça… Mmmm… Mercredi soir ?… Mmmm… Non, vendredi, en lieu et place de… Ah, zut, non, si Voldemort se décide à mener une attaque, ce sera en fin de semaine et nous devons donc rester en alerte… Alors il faut bien faire cela Mercredi soir. Il faut donc repousser l'Entraînement des troupes Italiennes, Espagnoles et Portugaises, à la semaine suivante… » réfléchit tout haut Nally, l'air quelque peu ennuyée…

Nous avons déjà repoussé une fois l'entraînement des Italiens, des Espagnol et des Portugais et qui sait comment ils réagiront quand nous leur apprendrons que nous avons une nouvelle urgence…

« Il n'y a qu'à faire venir aussi les Italiens, les Portugais et les Espagnols, quitte à leur payer le voyage par Cheminette, s'ils n'ont pas les moyens de le faire. Cela nous permettra de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et puis, cela permettra également de créer des liens entre les différents groupes des Pays Européens. » propose Harry, en passant une main dans sa chevelure rebelle…

« Ouais, je suis d'accord, avec Harry. J'ajoute que je pense que nous ne devrions pas attendre et faire ça lundi soir. Et que nous maintenions un groupe de volontaires international en alerte, en Ecosse, pour répondre au plus vite à l'appel d'Orian, quand il y aura du rififi en Scandinavie. Il va y en avoir, avant la fin de semaine, c'est certain et franchement, si les Suédois n'ont pas d'aide, je sens que ça finira très mal pour eux… » ajoute Ron, d'un ton qui ne laisse pas de doute…

Il est tout à fait persuadé d'avoir raison…

« Ton pif ? » demande Charly, en haussant un sourcil…

« Ouais. Il ne me chatouille pas vraiment, mais dès que j'ai su pour la mission de Lucius, il s'est un peu manifesté et il fait de même, à chaque fois que je pense à la Suède. De plus en plus précisément, je dois dire… » répond Ron, avant de se pincer deux ou trois fois le nez…

« Comment ça, de plus en plus précisément ? » demande Bill, en changeant de position sur son banc…

Il commence à avoir besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, je crois. Il n'est pas le seul. J'apprécierai une petite pause moi aussi…

« Ça se manifeste juste un peu plus à chaque fois… Je pense que mon cerveau n'a pas encore fait toutes les connections nécessaires pour que l'alerte soit radicale, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder… » explique Ron, en haussant les épaules…

« Ok… Dans ce cas, bien que cela manque de précision encore, j'appuie ta proposition. Qu'en penses-tu, Nally ? » répond Bill, en se tournant vers mon épouse…

« Si Albus peut organiser cela pour demain soir et que l'on assure mon remplacement aux cours de Duel, afin que je puisse me reposer toute la journée, je suis d'accord pour garantir un nouveau séjour de plusieurs mois dans le Temps Ralenti, dès lundi soir… » répond Nally, en s'adressant à Albus en premier Chef…

« Il n'est pas question de négliger le nez de Ronald. Dès la dernière de nos Réunions, je regagnerai le Temps Normal et j'irai voir Graup avec Hagrid, avant de convoquer toutes les personnes concernées… » déclare Albus, en regardant Ron par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

Ron lui adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant pour la confiance qu'il place en son nez, tandis que je décline malheureusement la possibilité d'assurer une partie du remplacement de Nally. Lundi, ma journée est très chargée, car j'y ai placé un cours de remplacement pour les élèves dont j'ai annulé la classe le 14 février dernier…

« Les garçons s'occuperont seuls de ce que nous devons faire demain et j'assurerai tes cours, Tatie… Enfin, si le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord… » propose Hermione, devançant Remus, qui allait sans doute annoncer qu'il se débrouillerait seul avec les différentes classes…

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Hermione et j'annoncerai moi-même au petit déjeuner, que tu as aimablement accepté de remplacer au pied levé, ton ancienne professeure, qui est souffrante et que tu seconderas donc Remus. » accepte Albus, avec un hochement de tête positif…

« Bon, ben cette question réglée, je ferais bien une petit pause, moi. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, professeur ? » demande Bill, avec une pointe d'espoir dans le ton…

« Que je propose quant à moi, d'ajourner purement et simplement le point suivant. Je sais qu'il est prévu demain, que les souvenirs de Luna soient soigneusement examinés par les volontaires et nous pourrons donc en discuter le soir même, après le sujet qu'il nous restait à traiter ce jour… » répond Albus, avec un sourire…

« Béni soit le Temps Ralenti, qui nous permet de tronçonner les Réunions ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, en bondissant sur leurs pieds…

Et ils filent aussitôt sans demander leur reste…

Ils auraient une idée à explorer, que cela ne m'étonnerait nullement…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

v


	38. Un Séjour Profitable 5

Disclaimer: Cf Chap 1

..

Bisous à Mistycal

..

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum au commentaire de : -Lion-

OoOoOoO

.

**Un Séjour Profitable 5 / 9**

_**J3 dans le Temps Ralenti - journée**_

**Acte 8 : Une Performance Hors Du Commun**

**Draco**

Harry s'est organisé un Entraînement contre Tatie Nally et Pa ce matin et, comme c'est souvent le cas quand il s'entraîne contre eux, tout le monde s'est arrangé pour être là…

Je suis assis aux premières loges, sur les gradins sécurisés, installés par Tatie, à côté de Ron, qui a pris Jonas sur ses genoux. Il a expliqué au petit bonhomme que son Papa Harry allait faire un spectacle avec son Papy Sev et sa Mamie Nally et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir peur, parce qu'ils vont se battre pour s'amuser et qu'il n'y aura aucun danger …

Jérémy et Jodie sont de l'autre côté de Ron bien évidemment et ils ont déclaré haut et fort, être impatients de voir Harry mettre une déculottée à Pa. Ils espèrent également, qu'il pourra faire capituler Tatie, mais là, je suis nettement moins optimiste qu'eux…

Mais bon, laissons les gosses rêver n'est-ce pas ?

A ma droite, Annabelle discute avec Ievguenia, qui n'a jamais assisté à un Duel et semble à la fois craindre ce à quoi elle va assister et quelque peu impatiente de le voir. Par ailleurs, c'est peut-être un effet de mon imagination, mais je la trouve, un peu moins pâlichonne qu'à notre arrivée ici. Peut-être a-t-elle simplement mieux dormi la nuit dernière. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'Annabelle, tout comme Maman, l'encourage à rester dehors toute la journée pour profiter du beau temps. Aucune des deux ne la laisse se replier sur elle-même et je dois dire que tout le monde aide Ievguenia à sortir de sa coquille, en allant lui parler…

Concernant sa grossesse, je ne sais pas vers quelle décision elle penche et je ne m'en mêlerai pas, à moins qu'Ievguenia veuille en parler avec moi. Je le lui ai dit et depuis, je la trouve un chouia plus détendue avec moi, qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle m'a vu arriver au QG…

D'ici la fin du séjour, je me promets de l'avoir complètement apprivoisée et de lui parler de ce que Lucius m'a fait…

Enfin, je pense que je le ferai… On verra bien comment notre relation évolue et s'il y a un moment opportun pour le faire…

Il faut aussi que je vois avec Annabelle, si elle a confié à Ievguenia, ce qu'elle a eu elle-même à souffrir de Lucius…

Bref… Je n'ai pas envie de penser à cela maintenant…

D'autant que voilà Harry.

Mon frère a l'air en grande forme et il répond aux appels et encouragements de Jérémy, Jonas et Jodie avec un grand sourire…

Je le sens néanmoins bien concentré et prêt à en découdre avec ses deux redoutables adversaires. A voir son air déterminé, s'il ne les mets pas au tapis tous les deux, il va au moins leur donner bien du fil à retordre, c'est certain…

« Assoyons-nous ici, Dudley… » entends-je soudainement dire Remus…

Je me tourne instinctivement vers lui. Il a posé une main sur l'épaule du cousin de Harry et lui indique le banc en dessous du mien, devant Ievguenia. J'aurais une belle vue sur son profil, sur un bref coup d'œil et je me promets de ne pas m'en priver. D'être à l'affût de ses réactions…

Pour l'heure, Dudley affiche une mine renfrognée. Mais à mon avis, c'est de la comédie et je suis sûr qu'il est dévoré de curiosité. Effet du spectacle d'hier soir, sans doute. Car depuis, il guette tout ce que nous pouvons faire avec la Magie. Je m'en suis aperçu à plusieurs reprises, durant le petit déjeuner…

« Ah ! Voilà Tonton, Tatie et le professeur Dumbledore. Ça va pouvoir commencer ! » s'exclame Nev, qui est installé derrière moi avec Luna, Blaise, Théo et Ginny…

A mes pieds, Croquemitaine se redresse et avance la tête vers Pa avec un petit et bref aboiement, avant de s'assoir sagement, bien en face de la zone de Duel. On dirait qu'il a compris qu'il va y avoir du spectacle et se tient prêt à ne pas en rater une miette…

Pa et Tatie rejoignent Harry, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore délimite la zone de Duel. Il la prévoit sacrément plus large que d'habitude, mais étant donné la portée de tir des trois duellistes, surtout celle de Harry, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment …

Dès qu'il terminé, Pa, Tatie et Harry vont se placer et à l'ordre du professeur Dumbledore qui donne le signal de départ du Duel, ils se saluent, avant d'entamer un petit tour de piste, à pas lents, en se jaugeant les uns, les autres. L'air se met soudainement à onduler et vibrer autour de chacun d'eux. Ils déploient leurs Ondes Magiques, dans une manœuvre d'intimidation et mon cœur commence à battre dans ma poitrine, car le premier Sortilège ne va sûrement pas tarder à fuser…

Et je me demande de qui cela viendra... Le premier qui craque peut-être…

Pa a l'air tout à fait décontracté et nonchalant, mais je le connais assez pour savoir que cela ne signifie absolument pas qu'il n'est pas totalement centré sur le Duel. Au contraire, l'expérience m'a appris que plus il semble détaché et plus il faut se méfier de lui…

Tatie a complètement verrouillé son expression et sa jambe blessée semble ne pas la gêner du tout aujourd'hui. Ça, je sais que cela promet bien des ruses et du rythme à mon frangin. Tatie va le mener à une cadence d'enfer, c'est sûr…

Quant à Harry, il est tout à fait concentré sur ses deux adversaires et je sais que rien ne pourra le distraire. Il a tout intérêt d'ailleurs, à ce qu'il en soit ainsi, car il part avec un sacré désavantage. Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de leur niveau et de leur puissance que le duo Pa et Tatie Nally est redoutable. C'est l'harmonie de leur stratégie et leur constante adaptation naturelle, favorisé par le lien qui les unit…

Et je ne sais pas si mon frère a intérêt ou non à déclencher les hostilités…

« Putain… Ils nous font mariner, là… Je tiens plus… » chuchote Blaise, entre ses dents, vers la fin du second tour de la zone de combat…

Je le comprends tout à fait. Tout le monde est tendu comme un arc. Même Croquemitaine a l'air de retenir son souffle…

« C'est une guerre des nerfs… Tonton et Tatie attendent que l'attention de Harry se relâche pour frapper et le cueillir par surprise… » marmonne Nev, sur le qui-vive…

« Ouais, ben si ça continue, c'est moi qui vais cra… » commence Blaise avant de s'interrompre brusquement…

Tatie a ouvert les hostilités en grande pompe et tout le monde s'est brusquement levé, pour applaudir son attaque et surtout la vivacité de la réaction de Harry…

« Oh ! Putain ! Vous avez vu ce Stupefix du feu de Merlin ! Bordel, comment Harry a-t-il pu détourner ça aussi facilement, qu'il en a eu l'air ! » s'exclame Blaise, d'un ton vivement impressionné.

Il y a de quoi l'être. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment Harry est parvenu à détourner comme une fleur, le formidable coup que Tatie lui a envoyé…

« Ouais on a vu, mais calmos Blaise, surveille ton langage, il y a des gosses ici ! » réagit Ron, formidablement tendu…

Blaise ne répond pas. En fait je ne sais même pas s'il a entendu Ron. Au bref coup d'œil que j'ai jeté par-dessus mon épaule, j'ai vu que toute son attention est fixée sur Pa, Tatie et Harry, dans l'attente du prochain coup. Et comme le sien, tous les souffles se suspendent de nouveau. Cependant, sur l'aire de Duel, si la tension est encore montée d'un cran, plus aucun Sortilège n'est jeté, Harry, Tatie et Pa continuant à tourner en se jaugeant…

Ils ont repris la guerre des nerfs, comme l'a dit Nev…

« C'était un coup de test… » lâche-je, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Dudley.

Il est debout lui aussi et il a jeté son air renfrogné au vestiaire, pour afficher une curiosité avide…

« Ouais, ben sacré coup de test ! » s'exclame Nev, sur des charbons ardents…

Il se rassoit cependant, tout comme nous tous, je le sens dans mon dos sans avoir à me retourner vers lui. Et je comprends qu'il soit nerveux. Les Ondes Magiques des trois duellistes se sont propagées jusqu'à nous maintenant, apportant avec elles, une atmosphère chargée d'électricité statique.

On dirait qu'un orage se prépare et c'est presque étouffant. Croquemitaine en a même le poil hérissé. Un petit pleur sourd s'échappe de sa gorge et quand je caresse son flanc pour l'apaiser, je le sens trembler convulsivement sous mes doigts…

La tension monte encore. Croquemitaine trépigne et pousse un jappement bref.

Et brusquement, Harry engage le combat, sur une attaque éblouissante…

Il lâche sèchement un Sortilège vers Pa, enchaînant aussitôt avec un autre, dans une avancée fluide et rapide, vers Tatie, évitant ainsi le retour de flamme de la part de Pa…

Et tandis qu'une salve d'applaudissements et de cris d'encouragements accueille cette superbe entrée en Duel, Pa et Tatie ripostent aussi sec. Ils attaquent en même temps, ne laissant aucun répit à Harry. Leurs mouvements et déplacements sont véloces, implacables, obligeant Harry à s'engager dans un ballet défensif d'une extrême rapidité.

Les Sortilèges fusent si vite de côté et d'autre, que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, ni vraiment déterminer qui a jeté quel Sort. Les couleurs explosent dans des gerbes d'étincelles et des crépitements. On dirait un feu d'artifice dans lequel des danseurs évoluent avec grâce. Le spectacle est de toute beauté et l'enthousiasme est à son comble dans les gradins. Nous sommes de nouveau tous debout, applaudissant et acclamant Harry qui fait face à Pa et Tatie avec une élégance et une aisance surprenantes…

Et soudainement, trois Sortilèges d'une puissance phénoménale se rencontrent exactement au même moment, au milieu de la zone de Duel. Leur impact produit un coup de tonnerre qui fait trembler l'air et la terre, les trois Sortilèges explosent en jetant des éclats éblouissants, dans des gerbes de couleur bleue, rouge et dorée, d'un effet superbe…

Pa et Tatie roulent aussitôt sur le sol, pour éviter les nombreux éclats fusant vers eux à toute vitesse, tandis que Harry se baisse, saute et bondit d'un côté et d'autres. Et dans une présence d'esprit admirable, il profite d'une ouverture qui lui est offerte, pour cueillir Pa d'un simple et bête Petrificus Totalus. Et, tandis que les éclats s'écrasent à grands bruits sur la barrière de sécurité, il l'expulse aussitôt en dehors de la zone de combat…

Et c'est une explosion de joie dans les gradins. Tout le monde trépigne, en applaudissant, sifflant et donnant de la voix, pour acclamer la beauté de l'action, tandis que Croquemitaine bondit en jappant vers Pa, dont il lèche le visage avec entrain aussitôt arrivé auprès de lui…

« Yeah ! Hip ! Hip ! Hip ! Hourra Harry ! T'es un champion mon frère ! » m'exclame-je, en applaudissant à tout rompre

« Ah ! Pipip ! Houa ! Champion ! Champion Papa Harry ! » s'exclame aussi sec Jonas, en tapant dans ses petites mains, bien que sursautant aux petites explosions pétaradant encore ici et là contre la Barrière de Sécurité

Et qu'il ne réalise sûrement pas que son Papa Harry, vient de réaliser un formidable coup de Maître…

Rapide coup d'œil vers Dudley… Ses yeux sont écarquillés et sa bouche bée.

Il n'a pas fini d'être épaté, me dis-je, sans prendre le temps de savourer ce moment cependant, car sur la zone de Duel, Tatie se relève, tout en canardant Harry, quasiment obligé de danser la gigue maintenant pour éviter ses Sortilèges Combinés. Il parvient à en parer certains, mais Tatie le mène à un train d'enfer comme je n'en avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent…

En bordure de la zone de Duel, libéré du Petrificus Totalus par King, Pa se relève en grimaçant, son chien bondissant autour de lui. Il vient cahin-caha, s'assoir devant moi, l'air secoué. Et bien secoué même…

« Tu t'es bien fait avoir, là, hein ! » souris-je, me penchant pour lui tapoter l'épaule, sans quitter le Duel des yeux, avant de me rassoir, comme tout le monde autour de moi…

« Ouais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'a mangé Harry ce matin, mais il n'a jamais été aussi rapide et déterminé. Ni aussi fort, bon sang ! Tu te rends compte que la quasi-totalité des éclats ont été projetés de notre côté à Nally et moi ? Et que cela signifie qu'il a mis plus de puissance dans son sortilège que nous en avons mis à nous deux ?… » répond Pa, qui reprend lentement son souffle…

Ouais, je me rends bien compte. Et au son de sa voix, je comprends aussi qu'il a du mal à réaliser lui-même et à s'en remettre…

« Sûr. Harry a sacrément tenu face à vous deux. Mais ça a dû lui coûter une sacré dose de son énergie et là, Tatie lui impose une sacrée cadence… » fais-je remarquer, en regardant Tatie, qui ne ralentit toujours pas son rythme d'attaque…

Tatie et Harry ont cessé de tourner autour de la zone de combat. Ils sont maintenant face à face, parallèlement à nous et encore une fois, mes yeux ne sont pas assez rapides pour aller de l'un à l'autre, ni mon cerveau pour identifier chaque Sortilège ou compter les points…

Dans les gradins, chacun est penché en avant. Observant le Duel mené par Tatie avec fascination, encourageant parfois dans un souffle Harry, qui pare les coups de Tatie avec moins de précision, ne parvenant pas à lui renvoyer ses Sortilèges.

Tatie quant à elle, est bien sur ses jambes, souple et ferme à la fois, comme il le faut. Il n'y a rien du tout à jeter dans sa technique ni ses approches, elle s'engouffre dans chaque minuscule ouverture, ne cédant pas en puissance et ne laissant pas la moindre chance à Harry de riposter.

Et bon sang ! Elle accélère encore ! Comment est-ce possible ?

« Harry va céder, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Tatie est trop forte, trop rapide… » murmure-je, en me rongeant l'ongle du pouce…

« Tu te trompes, Draco. Ce n'est pas Tatie qui mène la danse… C'est Harry ! » souffle en retour Ron, qui se lève avec lenteur, respiration bloquée, avant de lâcher dans un souffle plus tenu encore : « Je crois… Non, je suis sûr que l'impensable va se produire… Harry va battre Tatie, je le sens. C'est le jour J… »

« Tu crois ? » demande-je, à peine dubitatif, en me levant à mon tour…

Et, dans un automatisme, tout le monde suit le même mouvement, souffle de plus en plus suspendu. La tension monte graduellement, dans l'air qui sent l'ozone. Les Sortilèges Combinés de Tatie fusent sans discontinuer et Harry recule sous ses coups puissants. Il sera bientôt bouté hors de la zone de combat.

« Allez, maintenant Harry… » souffle Ron, dans un souffle crispé.

« Main'nant Papa Harry… » encourage Jonas dans un écho…

Et Harry bondit soudainement dans un salto avant pour éviter le Sortilège de Tatie, tout en décochant vers elle un Stupefix du feu de Merlin…

Oh ! Putain de Putain !

C'est incroyable !

Tatie recule d'un pas sous l'attaque soudaine et brutale de Harry, détournant in extremis son Stupefix !

Elle est déstabilisée ! Du jamais vu !

Et maintenant Harry se déchaine, attaquant, encore et encore ! Ses gestes et mouvements de Baguette sont si épurés qu'ils confèrent à ses Sortilèges une aura de perfection absolue ! Tatie les pare, sans parvenir à son tour à les renvoyer vers lui et c'est de nouveau un véritable feu d'artifice au milieu de la zone de Duel.

Et Harry augmente la pression en accélérant encore crescendo, sa cadence. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible ! Il mène la danse à son tour ! Les Gerbes d'étincelles colorées pétaradent, s'éloignant peu à peu de Harry pour s'approcher de Tatie. Et soudainement, elle vacille…

Brièvement et retrouvant rapidement son équilibre, certes, mais elle a vacillé et je n'ai plus de doute à mon tour…

Tatie est en train de flancher. Et si Harry a encore assez de jus, il peut la battre aujourd'hui !

« Oui… Allez Harry ! Vas-y, mets la gomme… » murmure Ron, les yeux rivés sur mon frère.

« Mets la gomme Papa Harry ! » s'écrie aussitôt Jonas fasciné par le spectacle.

« Ouais ! Vas-y Harry ! Vas-y mon frère ! » m'écrie-je à sa suite, avec des applaudissements d'encouragement…

« Ouais ! Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! » se mettent à scander tous mes amis, frappant en rythme dans leurs mains

Pa ne dit rien. Il a presque cessé de respirer et il est tendu vers l'avant…

Et poussé par nos encouragements, Harry se donne à fond, enchainant trois attaques rapides à droite, avant d'en porter une à gauche, deux de nouveau à droite et une à gauche…

Tatie commence à reculer sous son assaut impitoyable, d'une puissance extraordinaire, se défendant comme elle peut et ne maîtrisant plus du tout ses Contre-Sortilèges qui envoient valser les Sorts de Harry dans tous les sens ou s'écraser sur la Barrière de Protection…

Et l'impensable, le miracle se produit…

Tatie évite un dernier Sort en se décalant sur la droite, mais elle est aussitôt cueillie en pleine poitrine, par le fameux Sortilège qui a emporté Pa dans un cyclone, l'autre fois. Et elle s'envole, comme il s'est envolé, totalement paralysée, impuissante à se défaire du Sortilège qui la retient prisonnière…

Et c'est une explosion dans les gradins. Les enfants, les copains et moi nous sautons sur place, applaudissant, sifflant et nous époumonant pour exprimer notre joie…

Et tandis que nous l'ovationnons, Harry n'amène pas sa proie jusqu'au-dessus de la rivière cette fois, il la ramène à lui et la dépose en douceur sur le sol. Tatie se jette aussitôt dans les bras de Harry, qui la serre très fort contre lui et Ron court soudainement vers eux, portant Jonas dans ses bras, Jérémy et Jodie attachés à ses basques…

Et moi, je descends à côté de Pa, entourant de mon bras sa taille, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Pa passe son bras sur mon épaule et il me serre contre lui. Sur son visage, je lis une émotion sans pareille…

« Nous n'avons plus rien à lui apprendre… » murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée, avant de me presser l'épaule et de partir à son tour vers Harry, Tatie et le groupe qu'ils forment avec Ron et les gosses, Croquemitaine sur les talons…

Personne d'autre ne va vers eux. Ce moment leur appartient et nous nous avancerons à notre tour, quand ils viendront vers nous. Alors je tends la main vers Hermione, qui les regarde, debout, seule et pleurant silencieusement. Elle la prend et je la tire à moi, pour la serrer dans mes bras.

« Il a réussi ! Il a réussi ! » murmure-t-elle, en me serrant très fort : « Tous ces mois, toutes ces années de travail dans le Temps Ralenti ont enfin payé ! Il a réussi Draco ! Il est le Sorcier le plus puissant du Monde, tu te rends compte ! Harry est le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! »

Je ne peux que hocher la tête pour acquiescer, sans pouvoir retenir mes larmes, moi non plus et quand je lève les yeux vers les autres, je m'aperçois qu'il y en a sur bien des visages. Les pleurs se mêlant aux rires dans la joie…

Tout le monde se rend compte….

Harry est plus que le plus puissant Sorcier du monde. Il est le plus jeune plus puissant Sorcier du monde ! Et je suis sûr au fond de moi, qu'il a atteint un niveau jamais égalé, pas même par Merlin…

Et Dudley nous regarde, en se demandant ce qui peut bien nous arriver, de pleurer et rire ainsi…

Je lâche Hermione, la laissant aux bras de Nev et Blaise, venus nous rejoindre avec Théo, Ginny et Luna. Je serre brièvement mon deuxième frère dans mes bras, serre la main de mes potes, embrasse la joue des filles et enfin je m'avance vers Dudley qui me tourne maintenant le dos, continuant à regarder les uns, les autres, les bras ballants…

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Dudley ? » demande-je, d'un ton doux, encore noué d'émotion, en attirant son attention vers moi, d'une pression sur son épaule épaisse…

« Hein ? » sursaute-il, en se reculant comme si le contact de ma main l'avait brûlé…

« Je te demandais, ce que tu as pensé de ce Duel… » redemande-je sur le même ton, pensant soudainement à part moi, que le mot Duel est inapproprié, puisqu'il y avait deux adversaires contre un au début de la partie…

Mais bon… Quel que soit le nombre d'adversaires, nous avons toujours appelé ça un Duel, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai pas la tête à chercher comment nous pourrions appeler ça autrement…

Et puis, finalement c'est bien à un Duel que nous avons assisté. Entre Harry et Tatie…

« Ah… Euh… Je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien… » répond Dudley, avec un zeste de réserve défensive.

« N'as-tu pas trouvé cela impressionnant ? Et magnifiquement beau aussi… » demande-je, maîtrisant l'animosité naturelle que je ressens à son égard et qui cherche à revenir au triple galop pour me mettre la moutarde au nez, face à tant de mauvaise foi…

Ça gâcherait mon plaisir et mon émotion, ce que je ne veux surtout pas…

Le cousin de Harry hausse les épaules en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures et je soupire…

« J'essaye juste d'être aimable avec toi, pas de te piéger, tu sais… » assure-je, sur un second soupir…

Il ne répond rien, les yeux obstinément rivés au sol et je patiente quelques secondes, avant d'amorcer un mouvement de retrait. Harry, Tatie et Pa, enlacés tous les trois, reviennent lentement vers nous avec Ron, les gosses et Croquemitaine et j'ai envie d'aller partager ma joie avec eux.

Je perds mon temps avec Dudley de toute façon.

« Pourquoi vous pleurez tous ? » demande-t-il cependant soudainement, avec la même timidité dont il a fait preuve dans le bureau, le jour où je l'ai piégé avec le pari…

« Parce que Harry vient d'accomplir une performance hors du commun, qui le place au sommet des Sorciers les plus puissants du monde. On pourra en reparler plus tard, si tu veux, tu m'excuseras, mais là, faut que j'aille le voir… » souffle-je, avant de le laisser aux bons soins de Remus, qui a laissé tomber sa conversation animée avec King, pour se tourner vers nous…

Et je cours vers mon frère, sprintant pour dépasser les copains afin d'être le premier à le féliciter…

Enfin le premier…

Après Tatie, Ron, leurs enfants, Pa et Hermione, qui me devance d'une courte tête…

Et elle, je ne la dépasserai pas. C'est normal, qu'elle étreigne Harry avant moi…

Ouais… C'est normal…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je le sentais…

Je le savais qu'aujourd'hui j'allais battre Maman…

Mais je ne saurais décrire l'émotion que je ressens, tandis que je la ramène vers moi…

C'est puissant, grisant et en même temps, ça me laisse complètement pantelant. Le souffle me manque, mes genoux tremblent et je dois faire un effort pour que mes jambes ne se dérobent pas sous mon poids…

Oh, Merlin ! Quel Duel !

La partie a été serrée, vraiment serrée. Mais j'ai gagné ! Putain, j'ai gagné…

Je libère Maman du Sortilège et je la reçois dans mes bras, tout aussi haletante que moi. Elle me serre si fort, que moi qui ai déjà du mal à le retrouver, j'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Elle rit et je ris avec elle. Elle pleure et je pleure avec elle aussi. Elle se détache de moi et me regarde avec tant de profondeur, que mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine…

« Je suis si fière de toi… » souffle-t-elle, avant de se pencher vers mon front pour l'embrasser.

Son baiser est léger, doux et si tendre, qu'il me fait frémir…

Ma gorge est complètement nouée…

« J'y croyais, tu sais. Cette fois j'y croyais… » souffle-je en retour, en crispant mes mains sur ses bras…

« Je sais, je l'ai senti. J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais donner, en rapidité et en puissance. Je ne t'ai rien laissé passer et j'ai tenu bon aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, mais j'ai su, dès que tu as détourné mon premier Sortilège, qu'aujourd'hui tu gagnerai… » sourit Maman, en caressant ma joue…

Et je ris encore, dans les nouvelles larmes qui roulent sur mes joues…

Je voudrais lui répondre, lui décrire tout ce que j'ai ressenti durant notre Duel, mais les mots ne viennent pas. Et puis soudainement Ron est là. Il m'enlace, laissant Jonas qui a tendu les bras vers moi, glisser dans le creux de mon coude et s'accrocher à mon cou, tandis que Jérémy et Jodie se pressent contre mon flanc…

Une émotion puissante nous unis tous les cinq. Elle me fait chavirer le cœur, explose dans mon cerveau en millier de bulles de bonheur…

Nous sommes une famille. Une vraie famille à nous cinq, unis dans un même bonheur…

Et c'est MA Famille…

« Tu as été extraordinaire.. » souffle Ron à mon oreille, avant d'effleurer rapidement ma bouche…

Puis il détache l'un de ses bras de mes épaules et il englobe Maman et Papa, qui vient d'arriver à son tour, dans notre étreinte. Papa m'attrape par le cou et pose son front contre le mien.

« Bravo fils. C'est une victoire nette et sans bavure. Bravo…» dit-il, avant de se redresser et de me serrer brièvement contre lui, en prenant garde à ne pas écraser Jonas.

« Bavo Papa Harry ! Pipip Houa ! Champion ! » s'exclame alors Jonas, en frappant maladroitement dans ses petites mains, avant de me serrer le cou et de me faire un gros baiser sur la joue…

Je lui rends son baiser et je demande à Ron de le prendre dans ses bras, avant de me pencher vers Jérémy et Jodie pour les serrer contre mon cœur et les embrasser aussi…

« Tu as été super génial, Harry ! » s'exclame Jérémy, le visage illuminé de joie et de fierté.

« Oh oui ! C'était fabuleux ! » renchérit Jodie, le regard brillant d'étincelles

« Vu de l'extérieur, oui, je veux bien croire… » souris-je, le cœur débordant de joie, avant d'inspirer l'air à fond et de souffler : « Mais Wohou que c'était dur ! Pfiou… Je suis fourbu, maintenant que l'adrénaline retombe. Et je boirais bien un bon jus de citrouille bien frais, aussi ! J'ai l'impression d'être desséché ! »

« Allons-y, tu l'as amplement mérité… » sourit Papa, en m'attrapant par l'épaule…

« Je confirme. Et j'en boirai un avec plaisir également… » ajoute Maman, en enlaçant ma taille de l'autre côté…

Je les entoure de mon bras, moi aussi et sur un sourire à Ron, nous nous dirigeons vers les gradins…

Et aussitôt, Hermione court vers nous, immédiatement suivie de mes frères et de mes amis. Elle me saute vivement dans les bras et je vacille, heureux que Papa et Maman me retiennent, car je serais tombé à la renverse, tant mes jambes sont maintenant affaiblies et je reçois ses félicitations joyeuses et son visage si émue en plein cœur.

Puis c'est Draco qui me serre dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Et après lui, c'est Théo et tous mes amis qui défilent…

Et soudainement, par-dessus leurs têtes, quand Fred et Georges me soulèvent littéralement de terre dans leur exubérance habituelle, je croise le regard de Remus…

Il est doux, souriant, confiant. Et les jumeaux doivent sentir que j'ai envie d'aller le rejoindre, car ils me posent et me poussent vers lui d'une claque dans le dos. Je m'avance, m'arrêtant à sa hauteur, mon regard vrillé au sien. Et je devine à cet instant, qu'il porte mes parents et Sirius dans son cœur. C'est leur regard, qu'il pose sur moi, en même temps que le sien, je le sens viscéralement et nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre…

Je souris et il franchit le dernier pas, pour m'offrir une accolade profonde. Puis il se détache de moi, me presse l'épaule, me signifiant ainsi que nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard et il laisse place aux autres adultes.

Le professeur Dumbledore est le dernier à s'avancer vers moi…

« Je n'ai rien de plus original à dire que tout ce qui a été dit, pour te féliciter, Harry. Je tiens cependant à ajouter ceci : tu ne dois les compliments que tu viens de recevoir, qu'à ton seul travail acharné, ta force de caractère, ton intelligence et ton admirable talent, Harry. Nul n'aurait pu t'apprendre la moindre parcelle ce que tu sais aujourd'hui, nul n'aurait pu te guider vers les chemins que tu as choisi d'emprunter et nul n'aurait pu t'aider à te hisser au rang où tu t'es hissé, si tu n'en avais pas eu le désir, la volonté et le courage. Tu as été toi et toi seul, le forgeron de cette victoire qui est la tienne aujourd'hui, Harry...» dit-il, tandis que je sens un regard vrillé sur ma nuque…

Je crois que c'est celui de Dudley…

« Merci, professeur. Et je tiens pour ma part, à vous promettre de ne pas me reposer sur cette victoire et de poursuivre au contraire mes efforts, jusqu'à ce que la tâche qui me revient soit accomplie… » réponds-je, en lui serrant la main qu'il m'a tendue…

Et il la garde dans la sienne, fixant ses yeux dans les miens, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

« Tu n'as pas à me faire cette promesse, Harry, je le sais déjà. » assure-t-il, souriant avant d'ajouter encore, sur un ton un peu plus confidentiel : « Le vieil homme que je suis, Harry, est heureux d'avoir eu le bonheur de te rencontrer et de pouvoir s'enorgueillir, de t'avoir enrichi de quelques modestes savoirs, bien que la plupart du temps je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de te laisser choisir ta route. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai commis une erreur, tu sais laquelle n'est-ce pas et je ne chercherai pas à m'en dérober. Mais encore une fois, tu as su franchir cet obstacle que j'ai malencontreusement dressé sur ta route et en faire une force, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu es un être exceptionnel, Harry, bien que t'en défende et ce qui fait de toi cet être exceptionnel, c'est que tu ne cherches pas à en être un, mais que tu te contentes d'être… juste Harry… »

« Juste Harry. Oui. C'est ce que je suis… Et un Harry qui a terriblement soif, professeur ! » réponds-je, déclenchant un petit rire de sa part…

« Alors va vite boire un bon jus de citrouille… » dit-il, en lâchant ma main…

Et il m'engage d'un signe de la tête, à rejoindre Ron, qui se tient un peu plus loin, avec mes frères, Hermione, Nev et Blaise, surveillant du coin de l'œil Jonas qui s'amuse avec Jordan et Julian, à construire une tour de cubes…

Mais je n'ai pas fait deux pas, que Dudley surgit devant moi, avec un plateau sur lequel il n'y a qu'un seul grand verre, presque rempli à ras bord…

« Il m'a mis de service… » lâche-t-il, en haussant vaguement le plateau vers moi, en regardant brièvement Remus, qui discute avec Papa et Maman à trois pas de nous, du coin de l'œil…

« Merci, Dudley. J'ai grand soif et ce verre de jus de citrouille est fort bienvenu, … » souris-je, en prenant le verre.

Dudley tourne aussitôt les talons, louvoyant entre les groupes, en direction du buffet qui a été dressé à la hâte par je ne sais qui. Et tout en avalant mon jus de citrouille à grand traits, je le suis du regard. Arrivé près du buffet, il pose son plateau et il poursuit son chemin, jusqu'à se cacher derrière un épais buisson…

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Remus ne lui a rien demandé, Dudley a agi de son propre chef.

Mais je n'irai pas le voir. Il n'a pas envie encore de me parler…

Il n'aurait pas couvert son geste par un mensonge, si cela avait été le cas…

Mais bon… Il y a du progrès quand même…

J'oserai même dire connaissant Dudley, que c'est presque une performance hors du commun qu'il vient d'accomplir…

Pourvu que ça dure !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 9 : Souvenirs Au Ralenti**

**Ron**

Une douche, un bon massage, un bon repas de fête avec nos amis et maintenant une sieste avec Jonas, sur laquelle je veille depuis maintenant une heure trente…

Harry a bien mérité tout cela, me dis-je, en le regardant dormir avec sérénité….

Je me repasse inlassablement en boucle certaines parties du Duel depuis que nous avons plongé la chambre dans la pénombre. Harry a maîtrisé sa puissance, son rythme et sa technique à la perfection. La fougue de sa jeunesse aussi. Il a patiemment attendu le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque, laissant apparemment Tatie mener la danse…

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir maintenant, comment Voldemort imprime son effet de vrille à ses Maléfices et ce salopard n'aura plus aucune chance de vaincre Harry…

Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Cette victoire-là, n'est pas encore acquise, même si Harry vient de nous prouver qu'il est bien le plus puissant Sorcier du monde à ce jour…

Plus puissant que Merlin lui-même, affirme Draco…

Ça je ne le sais pas.

Mais du monde actuel, c'est certain…

Il y a deux semaines encore, j'aurais été fier comme Georges quand il a terrassé le Dragon, à l'idée que le Sorcier le plus puissant du monde soit mon mec. Et c'est drôle, car aujourd'hui, je suis archi heureux de la formidable performance de Harry, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas ce sentiment de fierté…

Je sais maintenant que la puissance n'est pas tout, dans un combat. Il faut savoir la maitriser, doser ses efforts, la porter au moment opportun. Bref, il faut réfléchir avant d'agir ou l'on risque de la voir se retourner contre soi…

Papa me dirait sans doute, que c'est ce qui prouve que je suis bien un adulte maintenant…

Et il aurait raison, assurément…

Petit coup d'œil sur ma montre. Harry peut encore se reposer quelques minutes, avant que nous allions rejoindre dans la Yourte d'Etat-Major, les autres membres du groupe d'examen des souvenirs des Visions de Luna …

Quelque chose me titille à ce propos. Je n'arrive cependant pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Il y aura bien deux lieux d'attaque différents, j'en suis certain et à des moments différents, ça j'en suis sûr aussi. Mais j'ai beau me triturer la cervelle, je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort se livrerait à deux attaques semblables, à des moments différents justement…

Au même moment, je ne dis pas, c'est tout à fait possible et bien dans sa façon de faire. Mais pas en laissant un intervalle de temps entre les deux. Ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Car comme l'a fait remarquer Tonton Sev quand nous discutions des plans de défense de la bataille d'Halloween, Voldemort aime «varier les plaisirs »…

Non, jamais il n'attaque deux fois de la même façon. Ce qu'il cherche à chaque fois, c'est de déstabiliser ses adversaires, en créant des effets de surprises et en ne leur permettant pas de mettre au point des parades, ni d'anticiper ses mouvements et ses actions…

Pourquoi changerait-il de tactique maintenant ? Quel intérêt aurait-il à le faire ?

Je n'en vois aucun.

A moins que ce soit en cela qu'il cherche à créer l'effet de surprise ? Après tout, nous sommes habitués à devoir faire face à ses changements de stratégie d'attaque et effectivement il pourrait penser que cela nous surprendra, s'il reproduit une attaque à l'identique. Mais bon, l'effet serait de très courte durée et nous aurions vite fait de lui retourner à la gueule, son effet à la con …

Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs…

Parce qu'enfin, on ne peut pas dire que ses effets de surprise nous déstabilisent beaucoup, n'est-ce pas. Je peux même affirmer en fin de compte, que c'est généralement nous qui le créons. Grâce aux Gadgets Défensifs des Jumeaux et à notre résistance physique. Et également en arrivant souvent avant lui sur les lieux d'attaque, parce que nous avons des moyens imparables pour l'Espionner…

Et la dernière surprise qu'il s'est prise dans la poire, ou plutôt dans la poitrine, c'est quand Harry lui a flanqué une pilule magistrale en cinq sec…

Ma montre sonne, interrompant mes pensées et je l'arrête vite fait. C'est déjà la fin de la sieste. Décidément, le temps passe très vite…

Harry a perçu la sonnerie et il se retourne un peu dans son sommeil, se positionnant sur le dos, un bras replié sous son oreiller. Cela réveille Jonas, qui ouvre les yeux et s'assoit aussi vite sur son séant, tandis que je referme le livre, dont je n'ai finalement pas lu une seule ligne…

Jonas bâille, se frotte un peu les yeux et regarde tout autour de lui, pendant que je pose mon bouquin sur la console. Puis je me lève de mon fauteuil, qui manifeste son contentement d'être libéré de mon poids, en gémissant un peu de soulagement…

« Ah, chut ! Ne fais pas de buit ! Papa Harry fait encore dodo… » chuchote Jonas, trois doigts devant sa bouche et levant ses grands yeux bruns vers moi

« Oui, mais c'est l'heure d'aller travailler. Alors il faut réveiller Papa Harry. Nous allons le faire tout doucement tous les deux, d'accord ? » chuchote-je en retour, en m'agenouillant à côté de Harry…

Jonas hoche la tête, avec un grand sourire…

« On fait des pitits chatouilles ? » demande-t-il, ses yeux brillants de joie dans la pénombre, en avançant déjà sa petite main vers le flanc de Harry…

« Non, pas de chatouille, on va faire mieux. On va faire des petits bisous… » souffle-je, dans un sourire…

« Ah ! Vi ! Mais attends Papa Ron, je me pépare… » murmure Jonas, avant de passer immédiatement à l'action…

Et sans délicatesse aucune, malgré les précautions qu'il cherche pourtant à prendre, il grimpe sur la poitrine de Harry, pour se hisser jusqu'à son visage. Bien sûr, Harry est réveillé par sa maladroite brusquerie et je le vois esquisser un sourire. Mais il garde les paupières fermées, tandis que Jonas tourne la tête vers moi, pour me dire qu'il est prêt…

« Ok, grand bonhomme. A trois. Un, deux, trois… » souffle-je, laissant l'avantage à Jonas, qui plonge rapidement la tête vers la joue de Harry, pour la piquer de quelques baisers

« Mmmm… Quel agréable réveil ! Mais qui est la gentille personne qui me fait tous ces bons petits bisous ! » murmure Harry, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, puis feignant la surprise en voyant Jonas, qui est assis sur lui et glousse d'un petit rire joyeux derrière ses mains, il s'exclame : « Oh ! Mais c'est mon grand bonhomme ! Oh ! Viens-là, toi ! »

Il attrape Jonas dans ses bras et lui fait à son tour pleins de bisous sur la joue, au grand plaisir du petit bonhomme, qui éclate maintenant franchement de rire…

Et je souris, devant le tableau attendrissant de ce réveil joyeux…

Oh, bien sûr, ce matin encore Jonas nous a rejoints au lit, avant que Harry et moi ayons pu faire un câlin. Mais ce n'est pas important. Le petit bonhomme apporte du bonheur et de la joie dans notre vie, à chaque instant que nous passons avec lui…

Et ce sera dur, quand nous devrons retourner sans lui à Poudlard. Il va sacrément nous manquer, c'est sûr ! Et, s'il n'est pas avec nous, ce sera plus dur encore, lors de notre prochain séjour dans le Temps Ralenti, destiné à l'Entraînement des volontaires Européens …

Plusieurs mois sans le voir, ça me semble impensable. Inimaginable, même.

Nous l'emmènerons… Ouais. Nous l'emmènerons. Jérémy et Jodie aussi, décrète-je soudainement…

Ah, bien sûr, oui. Je sais bien que c'est lundi, demain donc, dans le Temps Normal, qu'est prévu notre prochain séjour. Et bien sûr aussi, Graup sera là, alors nous ne pourrons pas garder les gosses avec nous, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour eux. Mais le séjour suivant devrait nous permettre de les emmener, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouais, je vais voir ça avec Tatie. Elle sera sûrement d'accord…

« Pipi ! » s'écrie soudainement Jonas, entre deux éclats de rire…

Il plaque ses mains sur son entrejambe et devinant l'urgence, je me lève vivement, le prends dans mes bras et coure jusqu'à la salle de bains, où nous arrivons juste à temps, pour éviter l'accident…

Harry, qui nous a suivis plus doucement, arrive au moment où j'aide Jonas à se reculotter correctement. Il passe sa tête sous le robinet pour se réveiller tout à fait et bien évidemment, Jonas demande immédiatement à en faire autant …

J'agrée à sa demande, en me disant soudainement, qu'il va falloir que nous changions certaines de nos habitudes, Harry et moi, car il ne faudrait pas que le petit bonhomme calque les plus vilaines. Et je lis la même réflexion dans le regard de Harry, quand il saisit une serviette pour essuyer vigoureusement les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau de Jonas…

Il faudra que nous en parlions tous les deux ce soir, après la réunion.

En attendant, nous sommes attendus ailleurs, alors nous allons vite déposer Jonas aux bons soins de Maman et Tante Narcissa…

Nous arrivons en même temps que Charly dans la Yourte d'Etat-Major. La Pensine est déjà prête et nous nous installons confortablement dans un fauteuil, tandis que Tatie se prépare à jeter son Sortilège…

« Tu peux y aller, nous sommes prêts. » déclare Tonton Sev, en se calant bien contre son dossier…

Tatie jette son Sortilège et les souvenirs s'élèvent. Elle les stoppe aussi vite et d'un nouveau coup de Baguette, elle les enclenche au Ralenti…

Ce n'était pas déjà beau à voir à vitesse normal, mais au ralenti, c'est encore pire. Le début, est surtout composé de scènes courtes où des personnes se font attaquer par les Inferi, des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts, sans que nous ayons la possibilité d'identifier qui que ce soit, ni de déterminer où a lieu l'attaque…

« Stop ! Revient un peu en arrière ! » s'exclame soudainement Tonton Sev, alors que nous voyons un Inferius mordre la gorge d'une très vieille femme et lui arracher un gros morceau de chair…

Tatie arrête et Tonton lui demande plus doucement, de revenir sur le visage de la femme, juste avant que l'Inferius se penche sur elle et de figer l'image dessus. Tatie s'exécute et arrête le défilement sur un visage terrorisé…

« J'ai déjà vu cette femme quelque part. Je ne sais pas où, mais je l'ai déjà vue… » murmure Tonton, en se penchant légèrement en avant pour détailler le visage…

« Je connais cette femme aussi. » déclare King, sourcils froncés…

J'examine quant à moi le détail du décor. C'est une chambre à coucher éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Je distingue à peine les motifs vieillots de la tapisserie et sur l'ombre épaisse d'une table de chevet, un bougeoir et un réveil je crois. Mais il est dans l'ombre et je ne peux pas lire l'heure…

« Je sais ! » s'exclame soudainement Remus, « C'est la vieille Madame Garland ! Elle faisait autrefois la pâtisserie du Chaudron Baveur ! »

« Le vieux Tom pourra donc nous dire où elle vit. Et nous pourrons sauver cette pauvre vieille… » déclare Charly, satisfait visiblement que nous ayons enfin un indice sérieux…

« Non, malheureusement, c'est loin, ce temps là. Bien avant que nous allions à l'école. Je me souviens d'elle, parce qu'elle me donnait toujours un morceau de gâteau en plus quand nous passions au Chaudron, avec mes parents. Elle connaissait bien mes arrières grands-parents je crois. Et je sais qu'elle a pris sa retraite, un peu avant que le vieux Tom rachète le Chaudron Baveur, au père Maxence. Et depuis, le père Maxence est mort… » répond Remus, l'air un peu nostalgique de ce temps lointain

« Mmmm… Si elle a fait mettre son dossier à jour, nous trouverons ses coordonnées au Ministère… » intervient King, tandis que Remus prend note pour son compte rendu…

Et nous passons à la suite. Les images défilent doucement et cette fois, c'est Charly qui arrête Tatie, sur une scène, où un Détraqueur embrasse un homme, plutôt jeune encore, malgré ses cheveux blond filasses et raréfiés…

« Là, le réveil ! 01H36… Dommage que cela n'indique pas la date en même temps… » dit-il, sur un soupir…

« Et le type qui se fait embrasser, je l'ai déjà vu, lui aussi. Mais je ne suis pas foutu de me rappeler où… » déclare King, en pinçant les lèvres…

Il nous regarde à la ronde, mais tout le monde hoche négativement la tête…

La scène suivante, se passe en extérieur. Des Mangemorts courent sur des toits enneigés, en jetant des Sortilèges. Ensuite, nous voyons une ruelle sombre, où un groupe de personnes s'oppose aux Mangemorts, mais je ne reconnais personne, pas plus que les autres… J'ai cependant le sentiment que cette scène n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que nous avons vu précédemment. Les souvenirs se sont mélangés dans la Pensine, mêlant les deux lieux d'attaque…

Puis une porte explose sous nos yeux, laissant apparaître brièvement une pièce et Bill bondit sur ses pieds…

« Là ! Vous avez vu ! L'horloge ! Je l'ai vue dans un bureau à Gringotts ! » s'exclame Bill, tandis que Tatie revient en arrière et ralenti encore la scène, avant de la figer sur l'horloge en question…

« 01H48… Même créneau horaire… Et deux indices reliés au Chemin de Traverse semble-t-il. Mais cette horloge n'est certainement pas unique en son genre, alors cela peut aussi bien se passer ailleurs… » murmure Harry, dans un froncement de sourcils et après un petit blanc, il ajoute : « Je crois que nous allons la revoir, cette horloge, vers la fin des souvenirs. Et dans une scène plus longue… »

« Possible. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir vu deux fois cette horloge. Mais nous verrons bien, nous devons de toute façon, approcher des scènes les plus longues et de la fin… » déclare Remus, en posant sa plume dans son plumier…

Scènes suivantes. Détraqueurs et Inferi à l'œuvre encore une fois, accompagnés parfois d'un Mangemort ou deux, qui se marrent visiblement sous leur masque, à voir le tressautement de leurs épaules.

Et soudainement, une vue plus large. Une petite place, théâtre de l'avancée d'un grand nombre de Mangemorts, qui cueillent à coups d'Avada Kedavra, les personnes s'échappant de leurs maisons incendiées. Quelques-uns des Mangemorts s'engouffrent ensuite dans une ruelle, traversent un pont, parcourent une berge en brûlant tout sur leur passage, passent encore un petit pont et soudainement, je sais pourquoi mon pif me titille, quand je pense aux Suédois…

« Regardez ces ruelles reliées par des ponts. Nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre. Nous sommes à Stockholm… » murmure-je, horrifié de reconnaitre maintenant un heurtoir…

Orian nous l'a montré, avant que nous revenions à Poudlard. Une tête de Loup. Les salauds viennent de passer devant la maison d'Orian…

Un Mangemort tombe dans le canal, projeté au ralenti, par un Stupefix de belle facture et lentement, un autre lève sa Baguette pour riposter d'un Avada, vers une fenêtre, dont le rideau s'est brièvement soulevé, le temps d'un tir. A vitesse normale, il eut été impossible de distinguer qui venait de jeter le Stupefix et se faire descendre par l'Avada.

Mais au ralenti, il n'y a pas de doute…

« Oh, putain ! Non ! Freja… » souffle-je, tandis que Harry baisse la tête en la hochant de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite…

« Ils ont vraiment besoin de notre aide. Les Mangemorts sont en net supériorité numérique. Oui, il faut y aller… » murmure-t-il, la gorge nouée…

« Stop ! » s'exclame dans le même temps Tonton Sev

Il fait revenir Tatie un peu en arrière, sur une nouvelle scène. Un enfant en pyjama et pieds nus dans la neige, est violemment projeté contre un mur et quand il retombe au sol, visiblement mort, il renverse une poubelle qui laisse échapper son contenu. Tonton Sev montre du doigt un journal qui était au-dessus de la pile d'ordure et se déploie avec lenteur dans sa chute…

« Il faudrait agrandir l'image, pour pouvoir lire la date... » déclare Tonton, en plissant les yeux…

« Pas la peine, je vais réussir à la lire je crois, merci la pleine Lune… » annonce aussitôt Remus, sur un soupir, avant de déchiffrer : « 26 Tista quelque chose et le dernier mot fini par ari, mais je ne vois pas le reste car il y a une tâche dessus… »

« C'est le journal de Mardi prochain. Le 26 février… » déclare Tatie, avec certitude…

« Sûr ? » demande Charly, en haussant un sourcil vers elle

« Oui. 26 Tistag Februari. C'est bien mardi prochain. » répond Tatie, en appuyant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête.

« Eh bien, là, nous avons un indice sérieux … » conclut Charly, l'air à peine soulagé

« Oui. Et il n'y aura en Suède que des Mangemorts, mais en grand nombre… » renchérit Bill, en attrapant un pichet de jus de Citrouille posé sur un plateau, entre son fauteuil et celui de Tonks…

Il en verse dans tous les verres, avant de faire circuler le plateau et nous nous servons, avant que Tatie laisse de nouveau défiler les souvenirs contenus dans la Pensine…

« Ici ! Stop, Nally, S'il te plait… » intervient pour la première fois Tonks.

Nous sommes de nouveau sur une scène où des Inferi commettent des horreurs. Elle se penche en avant, pour examiner un détail auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention, un pendentif, brillant sur le cou d'une jeune femme qui n'a plus de visage. Puis Tonks se redresse, ses cheveux ayant passé du bleu électrique au gris…

« Je suis certaine que c'est le pendentif de ma copine Karine… Elle habite sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un petit appartement au deuxième, au-dessus de chez Florian Fortarôme… » dit-elle, blême et la voix blanche…

« Ok… Chemin de Traverse, donc. Maintenant c'est une certitude. Alors nous serons en alerte là-bas et nous allons sauver ta copine, Nymph… » déclare Remus, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Tonks, dans un geste de réconfort…

Elle hoche la tête, lèvres pincées, pour acquiescer, mais des larmes brillent dans ses yeux…

Nous ne savons toujours pas quand aura lieu cette attaque. Elle peut venir n'importe quand. Demain, à la fin de la semaine ou dans quelques mois. Arriverons-nous à temps pour sauver son amie ? C'est sûrement ce qu'elle doit se demander, même si elle ne le dit pas…

Les images défilent de nouveau. Et Harry avait raison, nous revoyons la même horloge que tout à l'heure. Elle indique la même heure et cette fois, nous avons confirmation que la scène se déroule bien dans un bureau, qu'un Mangemort fouille rapidement…

« L'Ephéméride ! » nous exclamons-nous en même temps, en nous levant d'un bond, Tonton, Bill, Harry, Charly et moi…

« Merde ! Il a fait voler les pages en passant l'abruti ! » poursuis-je, en jetant un coup de poing rageur dans l'air…

« Pas grave. Je vais revenir en arrière et agrandir la scène. Il faudrait que l'un de vous se place tout de suite auprès du Mangemort, avant que les pages de l'Ephéméride tournent… » déclare Tatie, en effectuant déjà le retour en arrière…

« Inutile d'englober tout le monde. J'y vais, je suis le plus grand, je verrais aisément par-dessus son épaule… » décide-je, en me levant…

« Très bien, dans ce cas, hormis Ron, tout le monde recule et enlevez les sièges s'il vous plait… Le plateau de jus de citrouille aussi. » ordonne Tatie, en reculant elle-même avec son fauteuil…

Tout le monde s'exécute et je me place moi-même au plus près de la place où devrait se trouver le Mangemort, quand le souvenir sera agrandi. Tatie donne le départ. Et j'entre dans le souvenir, collant immédiatement le Mangemort.

Enfin, il approche du bureau et je me penche par-dessus son épaule, reculant vivement quand j'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir et je sors du souvenir, le sourire aux lèvres…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.

V


	39. Un Séjour Profitable 6

Disclaimer : Cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Misty, ma précieuse beta !

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse sur mon forum, au commentaire de : - Lion -

OoOoOoO

.

**Un Séjour Profitable 6 / 8**

_**J3 dans le Temps Ralenti - soirée**_

**Acte 10 : Troisième Réunion**

**Hermione**

La veillée pour les plus jeunes enfants tire à sa fin. Ce soir, pas de conte. Il y a en aura deux par semaine au plus, afin de pouvoir varier les plaisirs et, comme la journée a déjà été fort riche en émotions et actions aujourd'hui, nous avons opté pour une soirée très calme, avec balade en forêt…

Naturellement, Vincent a proposé d'être le guide de cette promenade et il a fait venir des biches, des lapins et des oiseaux, pour le grand plaisir des enfants, qui ont adoré les caresser…

Je crois également que Dudley, obligé par Remus à venir avec lui dans ces moments qu'il nomme « familiaux », a apprécié cette soirée tranquille, même si bien évidemment il ne l'avouera pas…

Voilà, nous sommes de retour au village de Yourtes. Le groupe se sépare et je choisis d'aller avec Harry et Ron, pour coucher Jonas. J'adore observer leurs interactions avec le petit ! Il est adorable et je trouve que Harry et Ron sont formidables avec lui.

Cela ne m'étonne pas cependant. Ils ont toujours eu un bon contact avec les enfants tous les deux…

Ginny et Théo se joignent à nous. Ils vont veiller sur Jonas, jusqu'au retour de mes frères de cœur. Nous bavardons tous les trois, dans la chambre de Jonas, pendant que Ron et Harry vont le débarbouiller et le mettre en pyjama. Quand ils nous rejoignent, le bambin vient nous faire un gros baiser, avant de se coucher, prenant son doudou dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui. Ron le borde soigneusement, tandis que Harry ferme les rideaux…

C'est Ron, qui raconte une histoire à Jonas ce soir. Il l'accompagne de quelques petites Illusions, rien comparé à ce qu'il a produit hier soir, bien sûr, mais ce qu'il fait est très joli et apaisant. Et je me retrouve presque replongée en enfance moi-même…

Cependant, Jonas est si fatigué, que ses petits yeux ne tardent pas à se fermer, s'endormant sur une respiration paisible et tout abandonné dans la confiance. Alors Ron, Harry et moi partons sur la pointe des pieds, laissant Théo et Ginny, qui veilleront sur le sommeil de Jonas. Ils se retireront dans le salon, quand ils seront assurés qu'il ne se réveillera pas de sitôt…

Blaise, Neville et Draco, qui nous attendaient dehors pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, se lèvent quand nous sortons de la Yourte. De loin, nous apercevons les enfants plus âgés, installés autour d'un petit feu de camp. Ils font griller de la guimauve et Annabelle leur apprend des chansons Moldues. Quelques-uns de nos amis se sont joints à eux et j'entends distinctement la voix de Baryton d'Eddy, reprendre le refrain de la chanson avec les enfants…

On se croirait en colonie de vacances…

« C'est la troisième réunion, ce soir. J'espère aussi que c'est la dernière de la semaine. J'aimerai moi aussi, profiter d'une bonne soirée tranquille… » soupire Draco, en regardant le groupe…

Enfin, il regarde surtout Annabelle…

Et par égard pour Blaise et moi, il n'a pas précisé que ce qu'il aimerait, c'est passer une soirée en amoureux avec elle. J'apprécie sa délicatesse et je passe mon bras sous le sien, pour entrer dans l'hémicycle, où le professeur Dumbledore ne tarde pas à ouvrir la séance.

« Commençons tout de suite par les bonnes nouvelles… » dit-il, en nous regardant à la ronde, avant de poursuivre : « Je laisse cependant à Remus, le plaisir de vous les annoncer … »

Remus semble surpris. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela, mais il se reprend aussitôt…

« Nous avons soigneusement examiné les souvenirs de Luna et même si cela n'adoucira pas la souffrance que ces terribles Visions lui ont infligées, elle sera sans doute heureuse d'apprendre que grâce à elle, nous savons où et quand auront lieu les prochaines attaques… » annonce-t-il, en regardant plus particulièrement Neville, un sourire doux aux lèvres…

« Elle sera effectivement heureuse de savoir que le futur qu'elle a vu, va pouvoir être changé et que des vies seront sauvées. Parce que c'est ce qui va se produire, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Neville, avec espoir…

« Il y a de grandes chances, Neville. Maintenant que nous avons décrypté ses Visions et que nous allons pouvoir anticiper ces attaques, le futur qu'elle a vu, n'est déjà plus tout à fait le même, c'est une certitude. Je te laisse le soin de le lui annoncer… » sourit Tatie, provoquant un soupir de soulagement chez Nev…

« Merci ! » dit-il, impatient déjà, de pouvoir rejoindre Luna, j'en ai la conviction…

Il filera sans doute lui annoncer la nouvelle, dès la pause qui aura lieu entre les deux points à l'ordre du jour…

« Pouvons-nous savoir dès maintenant où et quand auront lieu les attaques ? » demande Tante Molly, avec une pointe d'anxiété dans le regard…

« Bien sûr. Et cette fois, je laisse Ron vous l'annoncer, dans la mesure où c'est lui qui a relevé le plus d'indices déterminants… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant Ron par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes

« Oh ! Il me semblait que j'étais à égalité avec Tonton Sev ! » déclare Ron, avec bonne humeur, avant d'ajouter, sur un ton nettement plus sérieux : « La première attaque aura lieu à Stockholm, probablement dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi… »

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi affirmatif sur la date et l'lieu de ç't'attaque là ? » le coupe Fol Œil, sourcils froncés…

« Pour le lieu, j'ai reconnu le heurtoir de la porte d'Orian et nous avons pu identifier Freja qui fait partie de son groupe de défense. Ensuite, Remus a pu lire une partie de la date sur un journal qui s'est échappé d'une poubelle et Tatie a pu en déduire qu'il s'agissait du quotidien du mardi 26 février. Ce journal était sur le dessus de la pile des ordures, ce qui indique qu'il avait été jeté, juste avant que la poubelle soit sortie. Mais bien sûr, il a pu être jeté seulement le lendemain de sa parution, c'est pourquoi j'allais ajouter : ou l'une des deux nuits suivantes. Mais… » répond Ron, sous les hochements de tête positifs de Tonton et de Remus, avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu…

« Et pourquoi ç'journal n'aurait-il pas été jeté la s'maine d'après ou même dans un mois ? » demande encore Fol Œil, qui semble avoir décidé ce soir, d'être pessimiste…

Je n'aime pas du tout quand il est de cette humeur-là. Cela augure généralement que la Réunion va être longuement prolongée par ses interruptions intempestives. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître également, que si certaines de ses interventions sont parfois malvenues, il soulève aussi à ces occasions, pas mal de questions intéressantes ou pertinentes, comme il vient de le faire maintenant…

« Mais, allais-je dire, en tout état de cause, ce sera cette semaine, car nous avons nettement reconnu également, dans le dernier souvenir, sur une main, la soi-disant Bague de Salazar Serpentard. Lucius sera donc présent… » achève Ron, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Et je me permets d'intervenir à mon tour, pour préciser, que nous avons conclu que l'attaque aura lieu au cours de l'une de ces trois prochaines nuits, puisque Lucius a annoncé à Voldemort, son intention d'être rentré au Manoir Malfoy, vendredi matin au plus tard… » précise Tonton Sev, en direction de Fol Œil, avant d'effectuer un clin d'œil vers Ron

« Ah ! Bon ! Ben fallait commencer par-là, mon gars ! J't'aurais pas interrompu ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, l'air maintenant totalement satisfait de la réponse…

« J'en prends note… » sourit encore Ron, avant de reprendre un visage et un ton sérieux, pour poursuivre : « A préciser également, qu'il n'y aura que des Mangemorts à combattre à Stockholm. Les Inferi et les Détraqueurs sont donc pour la seconde attaque. Plusieurs indices confirment qu'elle aura lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour votre information, Maugrey, Tonks a reconnu le pendentif de l'une de ses amies qui vit au second étage de l'immeuble accueillant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, Remus une ancienne pâtissière du Chaudron Baveur et Bill l'horloge d'un bureau de Gringotts. Et par ailleurs, j'ai pu consulter un Ephéméride dans ce même bureau. Il portait les armoiries des Gobelins et la date indiquait le samedi 1er mars 1997. Il nous reste pour déterminer la date de l'attaque avec précision, à nous renseigner sur les habitudes du Gobelin occupant ce bureau. Tourne-t-il la page de son Ephéméride le matin en arrivant ou le soir avant de partir ? »

Mmmm… Quoiqu'il en soit, l'attaque aura lieu le week-end prochain. Soit dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, soit dans celle de samedi à dimanche, conclus-je pour moi-même, puisque la banque est ouverte sept jours sur sept…

« Je m'occupe naturellement dès lundi, de m'enquérir des habitudes du Gobelin qui occupe ce bureau… » déclare Bill, en ne laissant pas à Fol Œil, le temps de sortir une parole…

Il avait bien évidemment ouvert la bouche, pour soulever ce point et il la referme un peu sèchement avant de la rouvrir

« Dommage qu'on n'puisse pas protéger tous les Cimetières du territoire, de ç'sagouin d'profanateur qu'est Voldemort… » ronchonne-t-il, en faisant rouler son Œil Magique dans son orbite…

« Si vous voulez mon avis, Alastor, il y a longtemps déjà, que Voldemort a profané des tombes pour constituer son armée d'Inferi et que ceux-ci attendent ses ordres, dans un lieu secret connu de lui seul… » intervient Tante Narcissa, le regard chagriné…

« Oui. Vous avez probablement raison, Narcissa. Cela prend du temps et beaucoup d'énergie Magique, d'ensorceler des cadavres. Et Severus nous avait rapporté, lors de la précédente guerre, quelques propos tenus par Voldemort, qui nous laissaient penser qu'il était en train d'en créer… » appuie le professeur Dumbledore, le regard tourné vers l'intérieur…

Il examine ses propres souvenirs, sans aucun doute, à la recherche des propos exacts, rapportés par Tonton Sev à l'époque…

« Albus évoque une conversation qui a eu lieu dans le petit salon du Manoir. Celle que tu as sans doute entendue, depuis le boudoir dans lequel tu te tenais… » sourit Tonton Sev, en direction de Tante Narcissa qui sursaute…

« Tu savais ? » demande-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise…

« Oui. J'ai vu l'air frémir, au niveau de la grille de la Cheminée et je savais que tu étais dans le boudoir, puisque j'étais allé t'y saluer. Par la suite, la même chose s'est produite à chaque fois ou presque, que Voldemort venait y tenir conseil avec Lucius et moi-même… Ceci dit, je t'ai maudite, Narcissa. Car ta présence dans le boudoir, m'a assez souvent empêché d'espionner des conversations auxquelles je n'étais pas convié… » sourit encore Tonton Sev, tandis qu'à mes côtés, Draco fronce les sourcils…

« Quelle grille ? Je n'ai jamais vu qu'il y en avait une ! » demande-t-il, avec curiosité

« C'est une grille installée par Thilda, à l'insu de Lucius, au début de notre mariage. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage, dans le boudoir dont j'avais l'usage exclusif, tu comprends. Et Lucius s'en fichait bien que je puisse avoir froid l'hiver. Alors Thilda a combiné un système, afin que la chaleur de la Cheminée du petit salon, se propage également dans mon boudoir. Bien sûr, cette grille était dissimulée et insonorisée par un Sortilège, des deux côtés, afin que Lucius ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Et un jour, j'ai ôté les Sortilèges du côté du boudoir et j'ai écouté. J'étais enceinte de toi et j'étais inquiète de savoir dans quel monde tu aurais à vivre, comprends-tu. C'est à cette occasion, que j'ai entendu cette conversation sur les Inferi. Mais toi, Severus, comment as-tu découvert l'existence de cette grille ? » révèle Tante Narcissa, sourcil haussé vers Tonton…

« Bien avant que tu en fasses toi-même usage pour espionner. En fait, je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu à un rendez-vous avec Lucius et quand je suis entré dans le petit salon pour l'attendre, Thilda était en train de nettoyer la grille. Elle ne m'a pas entendu et je suis sorti aussi silencieusement que j'étais entré. Puis, quand elle a quitté les lieux, j'ai examiné la Cheminée de près et découvert son secret… Cela m'a rendu quelques petits services, tu t'en doutes bien, mais pas aussi souvent hélas que je l'espérais. J'ai bien essayé de persuader Lucius de d'octroyer un autre boudoir, sous prétexte que le tien était peut-être trop proche du petit salon qu'affectionnait Voldemort, mais il m'a prouvé par A+B, que ce petit salon était parfaitement insonorisé et qu'il n'y avait donc rien à craindre de tes oreilles… » explique Tonton, avec bonne humeur, tandis que Tante Narcissa émet un petit rire…

« Et dire que je pensais que c'était pour mes beaux yeux que tu venais me rendre visite dans mon boudoir, quand en réalité, c'était pour t'assurer de ma présence ou non ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en pouffant de rire…

« Oh… Je me souciais aussi de ta santé, tu sais. J'ai bien souvent regretté de ne pas pouvoir t'aider… » répond Tonton, le regard soudainement assombri de tristesse…

« Maintenant je le sais, Severus. Et tu n'as aucun regret à avoir. Je n'aurais pas été prête de toute façon à l'époque, à quitter Lucius. J'aurais eu bien trop peur qu'il me retrouve et, plus tard, qu'il me sépare à jamais de Draco… » sourit Tante Narcissa, en posant sa main sur le bras de Tonton…

Il pose sa main sur la sienne à son tour et la serre doucement…

« Bon, si on avançait ? J'suppose que concernant les attaques, on a l'temps d'voir plus tard les stratégies d'défense qu'on mettra en place, hein ! » intervient Fol Œil, d'un ton très abrupt…

« Tu as soudainement l'air pressé d'en finir avec notre Réunion de ce soir, Alastor. Aurais-tu donc un rendez-vous galant ? » glisse le professeur Dumbledore, le regard malicieux…

« Ah ! J'aim'rai bien, mais c'est plus d'mon âge ! J'laisse ces folies aux jeunes ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, avec un petit rire rocailleux, avant de préciser : « Non, point d'rendez-vous galant ! Mais j'me suis fait bassiner toute la sainte journée par Rita et j'avoue qu'ce soir, j'aspire à un peu d'calme… »

Ouf ! Il ne prolongera donc pas indéfiniment la Réunion de ce soir !

« Oh ! C'est donc par toi, que notre chère Rita a décidé de commencer ses entretiens destinés à alimenter l'écriture de ses prochains ouvrages… Plus vite tu auras répondu à ses questions, plus vite tu seras tranquille… » commente le professeur Dumbledore, avec un sourire…

SES prochains ouvrages ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un seul. Je me garde cependant de poser la question. Il sera toujours temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard…

« Oh ! Flûte ! Cela me fait penser que j'ai omis de lui préciser qu'elle ne pourra ramener aucune note écrite avec elle ! » s'exclame Tatie, en se frappant le front du bout des doigts

« Voilà qui va grandement la contrarier… » sourit Tonton Sev, avec amusement…

« Elle n'aura qu'à les apprendre par cœur. Cela l'occupera et au retour, elle aura bien du travail à les retranscrire. Ce qui l'occupera aussi… » répond Harry, tout aussi amusé…

« Ouais, elle en a bien b'zoin ! Allez, Albus, passe à la suite ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, avec un peu d'impatience…

Le professeur Dumbledore glousse un peu, en prenant le parchemin sur lequel est rédigé l'ordre du jour, jetant un coup d'œil dessus, avant de relever les yeux vers nous…

« Eh bien, pour agréer au désir d'Alastor de faire court ce soir, nous ne reviendrons pas, sur le décès de Cornelius Fudge et ses conséquences. De toute façon, vous savez tout je pense, des circonstances ayant favorisé son assassinat. Arthur a fort heureusement échappé à la mort et il se voit bien malgré lui, contraint dorénavant d'assumer la charge de Ministre par Intérim. Nous n'avons pas d'inquiétude à avoir, concernant les prochaines élections, puisque notre chère Emmeline Vance est largement en tête des sondages et qu'elle bénéficiera d'un solide appui des Membres du Conseil du Magenmagot. Pas d'inquiétude non plus, concernant le prochain Conseil des Ministres d'Europe, puisque délégation de son autorité et de sa représentation en a été faite à Arthur. » expose le professeur, avant de s'interrompre pour s'assurer d'un coup d'œil, que nous indiquons tous d'un hochement de tête, qu'il est inutile de s'attarder sur ces différents points…

« Oui, oui, nous savons tout ça ! Et tout à l'heure, Charly expliqu'ra à O'Grady les détails qu'il n'connait pas! » intervient Maugrey, son Œil Magique roulant de Charly à Matthew…

Tous les deux acquiescent et Fol Œil se détend avec satisfaction…

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te faire languir davantage, Alastor et je laisse toutes les questions concernant l'organisation du prochain Conseil des Ministres à une prochaine fois, pour en venir directement au dernier point de ce soir. » sourit le professeur Dumbledore, avant d'expliquer : « Après l'annonce officielle de la nomination d'Arthur au poste de Ministre par Intérim, qui a eu lieu dans le Hall du Ministère samedi, Severus a discrètement suivi deux personnes qui lui ont semblé suspectes. Je lui laisse le soin de résumer lui-même l'intéressante conversation qu'il a surprise…. »

« Concis, l'récit, hein ! » aboie aussitôt Fol Œil, en direction de Tonton…

« Vous me connaissez, Alastor, je ne m'appelle ni Fred, ni Georges Weasley et je ne fais donc pas durer le suspense à plaisir… » répond Tonton Sev, avec malice, tandis que les jumeaux font immédiatement le pitre…

« C'est pourtant ç'que t'es en train d'faire en entrant pas tout d'suite dans l'vif du sujet ! Et regarde-les ces deux-là qui en profitent bien entendu pour amuser la gal'rie ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, avec brusquerie

« Oh ! Fol Œil ! Ne faites pas comme si ça vous ennuyait ! Vous adorez quand on amuse la galerie ! » s'exclament en retour les jumeaux, d'un ton joyeux

« Ouais, j'l'avoue ! Mais pas ç'soir ! » assène Fol Œil, qui se défend pourtant visiblement de sourire

Les jumeaux le taquinent aussitôt d'une niche ou deux, à la grande joie de chacun et du professeur Dumbledore en particulier, qui glousse avec bonheur dans sa barbe. Et Fol Œil finit par éclater de rire de bon cœur lui aussi…

« Bon, allez, vous avez eu ç'que vous vouliez alors maint'nant, retour au calme les enfants ou j'vais finir par m'fâcher vraiment ! » s'exclame-t-il ensuite, d'un ton nettement plus avenant que tantôt cependant…

Les jumeaux obéissent instantanément et quand ils ont regagné leur place, le vieil Auror effectue un petit geste impatient vers Tonton Sev, pour lui signifier de se dépêcher d'en finir…

« Bien pour faire court, j'ai donc suivi un homme et une femme, ce qui m'a permis de confirmer mes soupçons à leur égard. Ce sont deux employés du Ministère, des pro-Voldemort, dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité, mais j'ai déjà montré mon souvenir d'eux à King, qui les a reconnus. Il s'agit de Franck Alderton et de Rebecca Fuller… » explique Tonton, avant d'être interrompu par Maugrey…

« Alderton et Fuller, voyez-vous ça ! Eh ben ça n'm'étonne pas d'eux final'ment ! J'n'ai jamais mis beaucoup d'or sur leur tête ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'un ton qui ne laisse pas de doute sur le mépris qu'il éprouve à l'égard de ces deux employés du Ministère…

« Il y a un Amos Fuller dans notre année. Un Poufsouffle. A-t-il un lien de parenté avec Rebecca Fuller ? » demande quant à lui Blaise, sourcils froncés…

« C'est son fils… Et il se pourrait qu'il soit très proche du jeune Espion de Voldemort, s'il ne l'est pas lui-même… » répond Tonton Sev, d'un ton grave…

Cela provoque immédiatement des réactions très vives de notre côté. Draco, Nev et Blaise se sont levés d'un bond, comme s'ils étaient prêts à courir pour aller donner tout de suite l'information à l'ensemble du Comité. Harry et Ron sont sur le qui-vive, certes, mais semblent réservés, tandis que je fronce moi-même les sourcils…

« Il se pourrait qu'il soit proche du jeune Espion, s'il ne l'est pas lui-même, as-tu dit, ce n'est donc pas sûr… » fait remarquer Harry, d'une voix forte

Blaise, Neville et Draco, qui parlaient avec animation, se taisent aussi vite et se tournent d'un bloc vers Tonton, pour écouter sa réponse, souffle suspendu

« Disons que je préfère réserver mon jugement définitif. Car à la réflexion, je le vois plutôt comme premier couteau de notre Espion, si comme je le pense, ils se connaissent et savent à quoi s'en tenir à propos de l'un l'autre. Ce qui pourrait nous conduire de toute façon jusqu'à l'Espion… » sourit Tonton Sev, au désappointement visible de Draco, Blaise et Neville …

Je préfère réserver mon jugement, moi aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas accuser ce garçon sans preuve, ni risquer de passer à côté du véritable Espion, parce que nous aurions sauté trop vite aux conclusions…

« Moi, je dis que c'est sûrement lui ! C'est un Poufsouffle et il a toujours semblé très timide, se mêlant très peu aux autres, ne donnant jamais son opinion et pour ceux du Comité qui font partie de sa Maison, ce serait un neutre, timoré et travailleur, qui préfère rester solitaire, pour éviter tout conflit. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il était dans notre wagon, Ron, durant l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Il est resté planqué avec les petits, mais il passait la tête de temps en temps, pour voir ce qu'il se passait de notre côté. Il a pu évaluer nos capacités de défense et nous voir sortir nos Pochettes de Secours emplie de Potions ! » explique rapidement Blaise, assez tendu…

Ron acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête, mais il semble néanmoins penser comme moi, que ce n'est pas un argument suffisant, pour que nous puissions conclure avec certitude qu'Amos Fuller est bel et bien notre Espion…

« Et il était là, quand Loo Lin a été attaquée dimanche après-midi. Je l'ai vu sortir de la volière, quelques secondes plus tôt… » renchérit Neville, sourcils froncés sur son souvenir…

« Il se balade souvent seul dans les couloirs. Il a toujours un bouquin à la main, comme s'il venait de la bibliothèque, ou son cartable, comme s'il était allé travailler tout seul dans une salle de classe vide ou encore du courrier, comme s'il allait à la volière… Mais c'est fort commode pour espionner lui-même les allées et venues de chacun, non ? » ajoute Draco, en nous interrogeant tous de son regard, qu'il balaye à la ronde…

« Il n'est pas non plus mauvais en Potions. Il me semble même qu'il est meilleur, depuis que Latton a remplacé Tonton Sev… Oh ! Bordel ! Quand nous avons conduit Miho à l'Infirmerie dimanche soir, je me souviens maintenant qu'il y était aussi. Il a brièvement écarté le rideau de son lit, pour regarder qui venait d'arriver ! » surenchérit Blaise, bondissant une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds…

Ah… Voilà des arguments qui étayent de plus en plus l'accusation et consolident les soupçons…

« Amos Fuller… J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais accordé ma confiance à ce garçon, mais je l'avais écarté de ma liste des suspects potentiels en tant qu'Espion… » murmure Tatie Nally, sourcils froncés…

« Moi aussi, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que je réservais mon jugement. Ce garçon a plutôt de bons résultats scolaires, mais s'il est excellent pour restituer des connaissances, il a une faiblesse dans ses capacités d'analyse et ne me semble donc pas assez intelligent, pour couvrir avec solidité sa mission d'Espion. Je le vois vraiment plutôt en sous-fifre… » déclare Tonton Sev, également sourcils froncés, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Tatie Nally…

« D'accord, j'comprends vos réserves ! Mais d'après ç'que disent les jeunes, il a l'air tout d'même d'un bon candidat ! Raconte-nous maint'nant ç'qu'ont dit Alderton et Fuller, qui t'a fait conclure qu'il pourrait être au moins le s'cond d'l'espion ? » demande Fol Œil, dans un aboiement impératif

« Ok, que je vous situe le contexte d'abord. Alors que tout deux parlaient de l'attaque du Ministère en décembre, Rebecca Fuller a fait remarquer qu'elle-même et Alderton avaient eu le nez de ne pas se joindre à Selwyn et que c'était une plus grande chance encore, que par la suite, leur fils ait pu faire savoir à Voldemort, en janvier, qu'ils étaient tous les deux disposés à lui rendre des services, que grâce à cela ils auraient une bonne place au Ministère quand viendra le moment pour lui de le prendre etc, etc… Bref, je passe sur les rêves qu'ils conçoivent à ce propos, quand ce sera fait. Ce qui importe, c'est que Rebecca Fuller n'a qu'un seul enfant, Amos, dont en passant, Alderton est le père biologique et la mention au fait que son fils A FAIT connaitre à Voldemort EN JANVIER, etc, etc… Inutile que je me répète, n'est-ce pas … » révèle Tonton Sev, sous l'oreille très attentive de chacun…

« Tu insistes sur « en janvier », car nous savons que Voldemort a pris contact avec son jeune Espion à cette époque. Et sur le « a fait », car cela manque de précision. Il a pu le faire lui-même ou le faire dire. Et s'il l'a fait dire par quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne peut effectivement être que par l'Espion, car Voldemort ne reçoit pas de courrier par Hibou. Sa correspondance s'échange uniquement par coursier interposé, désigné par lui-même. Coursier auquel le jeune Espion doit avoir recours quand il veut contacter Voldemort de sa propre initiative… » réfléchit Harry, sourcils froncés…

« Exactement… » approuve Tonton, avec un hochement de tête…

« Bien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'étau se resserre et se resserre bien ! Il faut surveiller Amos Fuller de très près, en ne perdant pas de vue les deux options : Espion lui-même ou sous-fifre de l'Espion… » conclut Ron, en se tournant vers Draco, Neville et Blaise…

« Pour être surveillé de près, tu peux compter qu'il le sera ce petit saligaud… » assure Draco, en serrant les poings.

Inutile de préciser qu'il est largement approuvé par Blaise et Neville, qui affichent une mine aussi déterminée que lui…

« Ecoutez, loin de moi le désir de jouer les rabats joie, mais Amos Fuller aurait très bien pu faire parvenir un courrier par coursier à Voldemort, non ? Il suffisait qu'il envoie un Hibou à un Mangemort ou Sympathisant à l'extérieur, qui soit chargé de l'apporter en main propre au Manoir. Et si c'est le cas, le jeune Fuller n'est peut-être pas du tout en lien avec l'Espion de Poudlard… » intervient soudainement Fleur, sourcils froncés…

« Effectivement. Mais je me suis chargé de vérifier cela ce dimanche matin. Aucun coursier autre que ceux que Voldemort a lui-même envoyé porter des plis avec ordre de revenir avec une réponse, n'est venu au Manoir en janvier. » répond Tonton Sev, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Donc, il n'y a pas de doute. Amos Fuller, s'il n'est pas l'Espion lui-même, est en lien direct avec lui… » conclut Fleur, avec un hochement de tête entendu

« Très bien ! Alors pas la peine de tergiverser encore sur ç'te question plus longtemps ! Alors bonsoir la compagnie ! » s'exclame Maugrey, qui se lève, avant même que le professeur Dumbledore ne clos la séance…

Et tandis qu'il s'en va en claudiquant, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville et moi, restons dans l'arène, décidés à débattre encore un peu au sujet d'Amos Fuller… Et surtout de la manière dont nous allons annoncer aux Poufsouffles du Comité, que leur maison abrite un serpent en son sein…

Et pas des moindres. L'Espion lui-même ou son second…

Nos amis vont en être mortifiés…

OoOoOoO

_**J18 dans le Temps Ralenti**_

**Acte 11 : Dudley A La Ferme**

**Draco**

Des petits oiseaux chantent à tue-tête, là-bas dans la forêt, quand je lève une paupière encore un peu lourde de sommeil, pour jeter un coup d'œil sur mon réveil…

05h17…

Il est très tôt, comme d'habitude, quand je sors du sommeil. Je pourrais bien sûr refermer l'œil aussitôt et chercher à me rendormir en me vidant l'esprit de toutes pensées, mais je rejette le drap et la couverture sur le côté, pour me lever avec vivacité…

Je suis de corvée de petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Et je dois traire les vaches avant…

Sans faire de bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller Neville et Théo qui dorment comme des souches bienheureuses, je saisis les vêtements que j'ai préparés avant de me coucher, puis je sors de ma chambre, direction la douche…

J'ai tôt fait de me laver et de m'habiller. Le soleil pointe à l'horizon quand je referme la porte de la yourte sur moi et je respire à fond l'air encore frais et vivifiant, avant de me diriger vers la grotte étable…

Ah ! La bonne odeur ! me dis-je, avec un sourire probablement idiot aux lèvres, quand je soulève l'épais rideaux, libérant les chaudes effluves bovines. C'est plus fort que moi. J'adore venir à l'étable…

Une vache beugle un peu, comme pour me dire bonjour, tandis que j'attache le rideau bien haut pour laisser entrer le soleil dans la grotte et d'autres l'imitent. Il n'y en a que huit pour ce séjour. Bien assez pour couvrir nos besoins en lait…

J'enfile mes bottes, prends un tabouret et un seau d'eau chaude, avant de m'avancer vers la première stalle, quand une ombre me tombe dessus. Je me retourne aussi sec, pour découvrir Remus et Dudley arrêtés à l'entrée de l'étable…

« Bonjour Draco ! Tu es notre meilleur professeur de traite des vaches et j'ai donc naturellement pensé à t'amener un nouvel élève aujourd'hui ! Apprends-lui le travail de la ferme, veux-tu ? Je te remplacerai pour préparer le petit déjeuner… » déclare Remus, avec un grand sourire, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dudley, pour le pousser gentiment à entrer dans la grotte…

Dudley est pâle et il grimace, visiblement plus que réticent à venir prendre une leçon de traite des vaches…

« Pas de problème ! A ton service, Remus !… » réponds-je, bien qu'un peu déçu que mon petit moment de solitude matinal, que j'apprécie tant depuis mon premier séjour au Paradis, soit ainsi troublé ce matin…

S'il n'y avait eu que Remus ou n'importe qui d'autre à part Dudley, cela ne m'aurait pas ennuyé, bien sûr. Mais malgré les efforts de chacun, le cousin de Harry ne fait rien pour s'adapter ici et fait preuve d'une mauvaise volonté évidente dans tout ce que Remus lui propose d'expérimenter…

Remus me remercie d'un signe de tête et il tourne les talons, non sans nous avoir souhaité une bonne matinée et donné rendez-vous à Dudley, à l'heure du déjeuner…

Bon… Me voilà prof pour la matinée dirait-on…

Je pose mon seau et mon tabouret sur un petit soupir discret, puis je m'avance vers le râtelier sur lequel sont rangées les bottes de toutes pointures et Dudley, qui se trouve sur mon chemin se recule avec prudence, comme à chaque fois que je l'approche…

C'est marrant quand même. Ce type est deux fois plus balaise que moi et il me craint comme la Dragoncelle, depuis que je l'ai fichu par terre dans le bureau du QG. En même temps, je suis le seul je crois, à qui il ait spontanément adressé la parole depuis le début du séjour. Une seule fois, après que Harry ait gagné son Duel mais c'est déjà ça…

C'est peut-être pour cela, que Remus me l'a filé entre les pattes. Il doit penser que j'arriverai à délier la langue de Dudley…

« Quelle pointure fais-tu ? » demande-je, en fixant ses pieds…

Ils me semblent immenses, à côté des miens. Pas autant que ceux de Ron, qui a des péniches à la place des panards bien sûr, mais quand même.

« Quarante-sept… » répond Dudley, d'un ton bougon…

Ouais. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il chausse beaucoup plus que mon petit quarante et un fillette…

Mais bon, je ne suis pas bien grand non plus, alors c'est normal que je chausse petit…

« Ok… Enlève ta veste de treillis ou tout au moins tu devrais remonter tes manches. Ainsi tu seras plus à l'aise pour traire les vaches… » conseille-je, en choisissant la paire de bottes adéquate sur le râtelier…

Il m'obéit, et enlève sa veste, la suspendant à un crochet près de l'entrée sans dire un mot. Puis il prend la paire de bottes que je lui tends, s'assoit pour les enfiler sur un tabouret qui gémit sous son poids et se relève ensuite de mauvaise grâce...

« Prends ton tabouret, le seau propre, là, derrière toi et viens avec moi, que je t'apprenne comment devenir un champion de la traite des vaches… » ordonne-je, d'un ton assez neutre…

Encore une fois il m'obéit sans moufter, s'arrêtant à côté de moi auprès de la première vache. Et il pousse un énorme soupir, me jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, je le sens dans mon dos, tandis que j'installe mon tabouret et mon seau empli d'eau chaude…

« Pourquoi vous le faites pas avec…tu sais… » demande-t-il soudainement, d'un ton hésitant, en agitant un peu la main qui porte le seau vide, comme s'il jetait maladroitement un Sortilège…

L'anse du seau émet un bruit métallique désagréable et la vache beugle, comme pour protester que l'on trouble ainsi sa tranquillité, tandis que Dudley fait un bond en arrière…

« Parce que c'est bien plus amusant et instructif de le faire à la Moldu… » souris-je, en m'assoyant sur mon tabouret…

« Ça se fait plus comme ça. Il y a des trayeuses électriques maintenant… » répond Dudley, du bout de ses lèvres boudeuses…

« Je sais, mais le faire à la main, c'est plus amusant et instructif… » persiste-je, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de moi…

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant ou d'instructif à traire une vache à la main… » bougonne Dudley, si bas que je ne l'entends que parce que j'ai l'oreille bien exercée, tout en se penchant en avant, pour poser son tabouret.

Ce faisant, sa tête cogne l'arrière train de la vache et, bien qu'elle n'ait sans doute rien senti de plus qu'un simple frôlement, elle beugle un bon coup, tout en fouettant l'air de sa queue. Dudley se la prend en pleine poire et je me retiens d'éclater de rire, quand il se recule d'un bond, glisse sur le fumier et tombe durement sur les fesses, dans le bruit métallique d'enfer du seau qu'il a lâché et qui rebondit deux ou trois sur le sol de pierre…

« Putain d'saleté de vache !… » s'exclame Dudley, l'air mauvais…

« Ah ! N'insulte pas mes copines, s'il te plait ! Viens plutôt t'assoir sur le tabouret que je te donne ta leçon. Et tu verras, bientôt tu comprendras ce qu'il y a d'amusant et d'instructif, à traire une vache à la main…» interviens-je, en prenant l'air froissé puis ajoutant sur une hésitation : « Enfin, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un de ses quatre, tu comprendras sûrement… »

Dudley me darde d'un regard noir, mais ne riposte pas. Il se contente de se relever prudemment, avec sa maladresse habituelle et, après avoir ramassé son seau, il s'assoit enfin à mes côtés…

Je prends le seau d'eau chaude et j'entreprends de nettoyer soigneusement les pis de la vache. Puis, les mamelles bien séchées, je demande à Dudley de poser son seau vide dessous et m'attache à lui apprendre à traire. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, croyez-moi. Il lui faut un bon quart d'heure, pour comprendre la gestuelle et un quart d'heure supplémentaire à plus ou moins bien prendre le truc…

Ce que la vache n'apprécie pas vraiment et, devinant qu'elle commence sérieusement à s'impatienter, j'invite Dudley à prendre mon seau vide, ainsi que l'eau chaude et aller s'occuper de la vache d'à côté, pendant que je termine celle-ci…

« Je sais pas si je vais y arriver… » proteste-t-il, d'un ton qui me semble sincèrement anxieux…

« Mais si. T'inquiète. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de doigté, c'est aussi une question d'habitude. Quand tu seras bien entraîné, tu feras ça sans plus y penser. Ou plutôt, tu pourras le faire, en laissant ton esprit divaguer sur autre chose. Regarde encore un peu comment je fais et après, je te mets en route sur l'autre vache, avant de revenir finir celle-ci… » insiste-je, d'un ton encourageant…

Son regard pèse sur mes mains, durant une ou deux minutes, avant que je me lève, le poussant gentiment à prendre ce dont il aura besoin avant de s'installer dans la stalle d'à côté. Il obéit, installant ses seaux et tabouret, tandis que je flatte le flanc de la vache, lui parlant doucement afin qu'elle reste bien calme. Puis il s'applique à nettoyer et sécher les pis avec grands soins sous mes yeux scrutateurs, avant de mettre son seau vide en place. Enfin, retenant son souffle, il reproduit le geste que je lui ai patiemment appris quelques minutes plus tôt…

Bon, ce n'est pas merveilleux. Une fois sur trois il se loupe. Mais la vache ne bouge pas, tandis qu'il opère, concentré sur sa tâche. Alors je le laisse et je vais terminer la première bête, avant de passer à une autre…

Je trais deux vaches, tandis qu'il en trait une seule. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps vers lui, je constate que sa gestuelle s'améliore un peu. Et juste avant que je m'attaque à la dernière vache du troupeau, il a enfin pris le truc à tous les coups. Il est seulement plus lent que moi. Et ça, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra le corriger. Il a atteint son rythme de croisière, c'est tout, faire plus vite ne lui sera pas possible…

Tout au moins, pas avant que ses bras soient bien musclés et habitués au travail…

« Allons porter tout ce bon lait en cuisine, avant de faire sortir les vaches et nettoyer les stalles… » déclare-je, quand la traite est enfin finie.

Dudley ne répond pas. Il prend un seau de lait dans chaque main et me suit, laissant tout comme je le fais, ses deux seaux sur le pas de l'entrée de la grotte cuisine.

« Vous en avez mis un temps ! Avec ça, nous allons être en retard, nous ! » bougonne Oliver, qui est de corvée cuisine avec Hannah, Remus et Claryce, en s'empressant de rentrer les seaux de lait…

« Bah si tu avais autant besoin de ce lait, tu pouvais venir le chercher au lieu de râler ! » réponds-je, sur un clin d'œil à Remus qui sourit dans ma direction…

Il a compris bien sûr, pourquoi nous sommes si en retard dans notre livraison de lait du jour…

Dudley et moi effectuons encore trois voyages entre les grottes cuisine et étable, avant de faire sortir les vaches, les menant dans le petit pré bien vert et clôturé, en bordure de forêt. Puis nous nettoyons les stalles, avant d'étendre de la paille propre et de remettre de l'eau dans l'abreuvoir. Dudley sue comme un bœuf et son tee-shirt est bientôt trempé. Il n'ose cependant pas l'enlever, comme je l'ai fait, même s'il en bave d'envie.

Mais c'est sûr qu'il doit avoir un peu honte de sa plastique. Parce que j'ai peut-être l'air d'une crevette, mais mes petits muscles sont bien développés et sa masse de graisse qui commence à peine à fondre depuis qu'il est au régime et au sport, ferait tâche à côté…

« Ouf ! Fini l'étable ! Allons prendre une douche avant d'aller au petit déjeuner. Et après, nous nous occuperons de la volaille ! » m'exclame-je, pour lui permettre de se changer.

Il sera plus à l'aise, pour la suite de notre travail…

Dudley ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il prend le temps de prendre une longue douche, revenant cheveux encore mouillés, un bon quart d'heure après moi, pour s'installer à table. A l'écart des quelques personnes déjà présentes.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il avec lui ? » me demande Harry, avec discrétion, sans accorder un seul regard à son cousin…

« Il fait son boulot sans plus. Un peu mollement comparé à nous autres, mais c'est dans sa nature, n'est-ce pas ? » réponds-je, avant d'enfourner une bouchée de crêpes aux pommes…

« Ouais. Fais seulement en sorte qu'il fasse toute sa part. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu en fasses deux fois plus que lui… » intervient Ron, en me versant du thé…

« T'inquiète. Tu me connais. S'il devait y mettre de la mauvaise volonté, c'est lui, qui en fera finalement deux fois plus que moi… » souris-je, sur un clin d'œil…

Ron ricane, d'un air entendu, puis nous lançons la conversation sur autre chose, jusqu'à ce que je note du coin de l'œil que Dudley a fini son petit déjeuner. Alors je me lève et je l'appelle, retournant aussitôt vers les grottes.

Nous dénichons les œufs, distribuons du grain aux volailles, nettoyons les cages à lapin, avant de leur donner des légumes frais à manger, la plupart du temps en silence. Puis j'emmène Dudley jusqu'au jardin, où nous cueillons les haricots verts, les tomates et les petits pois, pour le repas de ce soir, avant de désherber un peu.

Dudley souffre, visiblement, à rester dos courbé. Sa nuque et ses avant-bras découverts, commencent à brûler sous le soleil déjà bien chaud.

« Allons travailler à l'ombre, maintenant. Nous reviendrons finir à la fraîche ce soir… » décrète-je, vers dix-heure trente…

« Quoi ? Mais je dois seulement travailler jusque midi et demi à la ferme… » répond Dudley, en se redressant sur une grimace…

« Ouais. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'habitude du job et que j'ai dû te montrer comment faire, nous avons perdu du temps et nous n'aurons pas terminé tout notre travail avant midi trente. Alors il faudra finir ce soir… » déclare-je, en prenant mes outils pour les ranger sous l'appentis courant le long de la paroi de la montagne…

Dudley n'ajoute rien. Il me suit en traînant un peu les pieds. Ses jambes sont lourdes, visiblement. Il est fatigué et presque sur le point de pleurer je crois bien…

Je me demande à quel point ça ne lui ferait pas du bien, de craquer un bon coup…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demande-t-il, après avoir déposé sa houe sous l'appentis

« On va casser du bois, pour alimenter les fourneaux de la cuisine… » réponds-je, en lui montrant le sympathique tas de belles bûches qui nous attend sagement, à côté d'un billot et d'une hache…

Les yeux de Dudley s'écarquillent littéralement d'horreur…

« Il faut les couper en quatre et les ranger dans les paniers à bois. En s'y mettant à deux, dans trois quart d'heure, on devrait avoir fini ! » déclare-je, avec enthousiasme, en l'entraînant à ma suite.

Et comme pour tout ce que nous avons fait précédemment, j'exécute une petite démonstration, avant de l'inviter à prendre le relais.

« Tu vois, c'est simple. Il suffit de frapper de toutes tes forces. Si ça peut t'aider au début, imagine que tu tranches la tête de ton ennemi juré. Tu verras, ça marche à tous les coups. J'ai bien dû couper la tête de Voldemort et de mon géniteur dix mille fois, avant de couper le bois sans plus penser à rien qu'à prendre plaisir à l'exercice. Et pour muscler le dos, il n'y a rien de mieux… » souris-je, en lui tendant la hache…

« Pourquoi tu appelles ton père ton géniteur, à chaque fois que tu parles de lui ? » demande Dudley, sur un débit rapide…

Je parie que cette question lui brûlait la langue depuis longtemps…

Je soupire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec lui. Mais je devine que Remus compte sur moi, pour apprivoiser un peu Dudley. Alors si je le rembarre ou que je ne lui réponds pas, il risque de se sentir rejeté et de se la fermer de nouveau pendant des lustres…

Pas qu'il ait beaucoup desserré les dents depuis ce matin, mais bon, il a quand même spontanément prononcé quelques paroles, pour me demander des précisions ou me faire part de ses doutes. C'est plus qu'il en a dit depuis le début du séjour…

« Lucius, mon géniteur, est une ordure. Et il n'a jamais été un père pour moi. Il m'a éduqué comme un mauvais dresseur le fait avec un animal. Et donc pas en douceur, mais à coups de triques bien sûr… Bref, il voulait faire de moi une ordure comme lui. Alors j'ai décidé de le renier il y a quelques mois. Et la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus il m'a… il m'a torturé… Salement… » réponds-je, la gorge nouée, tandis qu'un horrible frisson me remonte l'échine…

Et ce n'est pas le souvenir de la douleur des tortures qui me fait ainsi frissonner. C'est le souvenir de ses mains sur moi, de sa bouche dans mon cou, de sa queue dressée entre mes fesses… de sa langue qui me lèche et de son doigt qui me fouille…

La sensation poisseuse de son sperme qui souille mon corps…

J'en ai la nausée…

« La vache… » murmure Dudley, en fixant mes plus récentes cicatrices, un peu rouges encore…

« N'insulte pas les vaches, Dudley. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec ça… » réponds-je, dans une tentative d'humour, pour cacher mon mal-être soudain, avant d'ajouter, sur un autre soupir : « Allons, au boulot. Sinon, en plus du désherbage, nous devrons finir de couper le bois avant ce soir. Et je ne sais pas ce que Remus a prévu pour toi cet aprem', mais moi, j'ai bien envie de profiter un peu du beau temps pour aller me baigner dans la crique et faire un peu bronzette, au moment de la sieste… »

Dudley hoche mécaniquement la tête et je pose une bûche sur le billot, reculant avec prudence, pour lui laisser du large, au cas où il louperait son coup. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une bûche sur les orteils ou un éclat de bois dans l'œil, ni nulle part ailleurs…

Il se concentre, levant la hache bien haut, puis, dans un ahanement sourd, il l'abat sur la bûche, la fendant d'un coup d'un seul en deux. Un peu de travers, certes, mais le résultat est là. Et pour la première fois de la matinée, je le vois sourire, l'air assez fiérot…

« Bravo ! Pour une première, c'était presque parfait. Vise bien le centre la prochaine fois ! » souris-je, en me penchant pour remettre le plus gros des deux morceaux en place…

« Ouais. Ça va aller, je vais y arriver… » répond Dudley, sans se départir de son sourire…

Et sa seconde fois est plutôt bien réussie…

« Parfait ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! » m'exclame-je, en sortant ma Baguette de mon fourreau…

Dudley se rengorge avec fierté, tandis que je me demande la tête de qui il vient de trancher avec succès dans son imagination. Je m'abstiens cependant de lui poser la question. Il est fichu de répondre sans rire que c'est la mienne et ça jetterait un froid définitif entre nous je crois. Alors je me contente de disposer une nouvelle bûche sur le billot, avant de transférer les morceaux de la première dans un panier à bois.

Et dès lors, nous prenons notre rythme de travail. Dudley fend les bûches et je dispose les morceaux dans un panier, à petits coups de Sortilèges précis. Dudley transpire et ahane de plus en plus sous ses efforts, mais sa concentration ne faiblit pas, tandis que le tas de bûche diminue avec régularité…

« C'est bon Dudley. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, je pense… » déclare-je, au bout de trente-cinq minutes…

Dudley acquiesce, essoufflé. Il plante la hache dans le billot, puis s'essuie le visage avec son tee-shirt relevé, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son gros ventre flasque qui déborde largement de son pantalon et tremblote à chacun de ses gestes.

« Un jus de citrouille ? » demande-je, en agitant ma Baguette.

Un plateau apparait aussitôt, Lévitant dans l'air, avec deux grands verres bien remplis…

« Ouais. C'est pas d'refus… » répond Dudley, tandis que je prends les deux verres en main.

Je lui en tends un, qu'il prend sans hésiter, en me remerciant un peu timidement, certes, mais c'est un merci quand même. Je crois que la glace est brisée de son côté. Nous ne deviendrons certainement pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je pense qu'il sera désormais plus à l'aise avec moi…

« Allez viens, j'ai vu que les copains sont rentrés de leur chasse. Je vais te montrer comment on déshabille un lapin, maintenant… » déclare-je, en reposant mon verre vide sur le plateau…

« Déshabiller un lapin ? Tu veux dire lui enlever la peau ? » demande Dudley, en arquant un sourcil…

« Ouais. C'est exactement cela… » acquiesce-je, en renvoyant plateau et verres vides dans la grotte cuisine, d'un coup de Baguette appuyé…

« Beurk ! Ça doit être dégueulasse… » répond Dudley, avec une moue dégoûtée…

« Il faut bien bouffer n'est-ce pas ? Et il faudra que tu t'y fasses de toute façon. D'ici quelques temps, Remus va sans doute t'apprendre à chasser et à pêcher. Vider les poissons et dépecer les animaux qu'on a tué, ça fait partie de notre apprentissage.» explique-je, tout en me dirigeant vers le cellier où les gars et les filles ont dû déposer le produit de leur chasse…

Dudley semble avoir un peu de mal à déglutir tout à coup. De toute évidence, la perspective de dépecer des animaux ou de vider du poisson ne l'enchante pas. Il ne rechigne cependant pas et à mon exemple, il choisit un beau lièvre, parmi le gibier mis au frais par mes amis.

Il m'observe tandis que je suspends le mien tête en bas sur un fil tendu entre deux arbres, au-dessus d'une bassine posée sur un haut tabouret, avant d'en faire autant avec le sien. Puis je sors mon couteau de chasse de son fourreau, attaché à la ceinture de mon treillis et je lui montre comment procéder. Trois entailles bien placée et je tire sur la peau, la dégageant d'abord avec précision autour des pattes, avant de tirer d'un coup ferme et régulier vers le bas…

Dudley reproduit mes gestes, maladroitement. Ses entailles sont un peu trop profondes et la viande vient avec. Alors j'arrête son geste et je le fais recommencer. Cette fois, il a la main trop légère et il doit approfondir ses entailles, pour enfin pouvoir tirer la peau vers le bas. Il s'y reprend en deux fois, la seconde, tirant si fort qu'il cogne durement la bassine de fer, quand le lièvre est complètement déshabillé.

« Tu vas en refaire un et tu verras, ça ira déjà mieux… » souris-je avec indulgence…

Après tout, je n'ai pas été plus performant que lui, pour ma première fois…

« Allez, on vide les entrailles maintenant… » déclare-je, avant de lui expliquer comment faire, sans passer brusquement au travers du péritoine et trancher les intestins…

Sa main tremble un peu, quand vient son tour. Il grimace, avec un haut le cœur, mais parvient cependant à vider le lapin sans faire de dégâts. Et au second lapin, sa main tremble un peu moins…

« On a le temps d'en faire encore quelques-uns chacun, avant le déjeuner. Ce sera ça de moins à faire pour les potes et je suis sûr qu'ils viendront nous aider au jardin ce soir pour nous remercier. Ça te dit ? » propose-je, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur ma montre…

Dudley hésite à peine, avant d'acquiescer. Et nous déshabillons chacun quelques lapins (une bonne quinzaine en ce qui concerne bibi et sept pour Dudley), avant que la cloche du déjeuner ne retentisse…

« Ah ! Nous avons tout juste le temps d'aller nous laver les mains et de changer de tee-shirt ! Dépêchons-nous… » déclare-je, en rassemblant mon gibier prêt pour la cuisine, pour le ramener dans le cellier…

« Les Yourtes sont loin. On va arriver en retard et il va m'attendre… » répond Dudley, en faisant la grimace…

« Il s'appelle Remus et c'est un très chic type, tu sais... » fais-je remarquer avec douceur, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus enjoué : « Et ne t'inquiète pas. Nous nous laverons au robinet à l'extérieur du cellier et pour les tee-shirts, je vais arranger ça d'un coup de Baguette. Ils viendront à nous tout seul comme des grands… »

Dudley hoche la tête, en lorgnant vers mon fourreau et après avoir déposé nos lièvres et lapins dans le cellier, nous nous lavons les mains, la figure et la poitrine à l'eau fraîche. Puis, avant de me sécher, j'appelle deux Tee-Shirts, qui arrivent à toute vitesse vers nous.

« Vous avez de la chance de faire de la Magie. Ça vous facilite drôlement la vie… » soupire Dudley, tandis que nous chopons nos tee-shirts au vol, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent sur nos figures

Ah ! Il avoue enfin implicitement qu'il aimerait lui aussi être un Sorcier ! Et sans doute rêve-t-il d'avoir une Baguette, pour pouvoir faire les choses sans trop se fatiguer, comme il pense probablement que nous le faisons. Mais je vais me faire un devoir de le détromper sur cette croyance erronée…

« Tu sais, c'est sûr que ça nous fait gagner du temps, la Magie. Mais ça bouffe presque autant d'énergie que de faire les choses comme les Moldus, semblant de rien. Et comme on va beaucoup plus vite, on abat trois ou quatre fois plus de boulot. Ce qui fait que nos journées sont aussi usantes que les vôtres… Et même davantage… Et sans être aussi bénéfique pour notre santé, car faire de la Magie, ça ne fait pas faire de sport, sauf quand on s'entraîne au Duel et qu'on doit se bouger… » lui apprends-je, en remontant lentement vers l'aire d'entrainement où sont comme d'habitude, installées les tables du déjeuner…

« C'est vrai ? Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air fatigués après en avoir fait… » déclare Dudley, sourcils froncés…

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Mais demande à Harry, s'il n'était pas usé après son Duel, contre Pa et Tatie Nally au début du séjour. Et à Ron, après ses débauches d'Illusions en trois D du spectacle des « veillées contes ». Et ne pense pas non plus que je me reposais, quand tu as fendu le bois. Le ranger dans les paniers avec la Magie, m'a fatigué presque autant que toi. Peut-être que ça te semble facile, quand tu nous vois faire, mais dis-toi que c'est sûrement parce que nous sommes en grande forme physique. Grâce au sport, à notre alimentation équilibrée et notre vie saine… » réponds-je, avant de faire signe à Harry que j'arrive et de me garder une place auprès de lui…

« Ah… » commente simplement Dudley, l'air un peu dubitatif…

« Ouais. Observe bien, quand nous faisons beaucoup de Magie et tu te rendras compte que je te dis la vérité. Quand Ron fait son spectacle avec Hermione et ses frangins, l'énergie qu'il dépense, ça doit équivaloir à une bonne vingtaine de tours du terrain d'entraînement. Et pas en petite foulée, hein. Au bon trot… » insiste-je, avant de lui claquer l'épaule et de lui donner rendez-vous à 18H00, pour finir de désherber…

Et je le plante à côté de Remus, pour rejoindre Harry et lui raconter la matinée de Dudley à la ferme…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

..

.

V


	40. Un Séjour Profitable 7

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

.

Misty est une merveilleuse beta. Allez lire ces fics!

.

OoOoOoO

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum: - Lion -

OoOoOoO

.

**Un Séjour Profitable 7 / 9**

_**J 29 dans le Temps Ralenti**_

**Acte 12 : Dudley Et Le Monstre**

**Remus**

Notre dernière Réunion du séjour est enfin close.

J'en suis bien aise. Je vais pouvoir dans les prochains jours rédiger les rapports que nous apprendrons par cœur avant de revenir dans le Temps Normal. Mais pour l'heure, je mets un peu d'ordre dans mes parchemins, qu'un coup de vent a éparpillé tout à l'heure.

Alors voyons voir, où va celui-ci ?

Ah ! Cela concerne les questions financières…

Nos décisions ont été rapidement prises à ce propos. Avec l'immense fortune de Lucrèce Zabini, à laquelle il aura accès dès que Bill apportera la preuve de son décès au Directeur de Gringotts Londres, Blaise va financer les sections Gadgets Défensifs et Soins. Bien sûr, la preuve ne pourra être apportée au Directeur qu'après la guerre, alors en attendant, Blaise va payer les dépenses pour le matériel de laboratoire ou les ingrédients, avec les deniers de son coffre personnel. Une sacrée épine en moins dans le pied des jumeaux, dont les finances flirtent dangereusement avec le rouge…

Ceci dit, Fred et Georges nous ont rapporté qu'une association est en train de se monter sur le Chemin de Traverse, dont le but sera d'aider également au financement des moyens de défenses que l'Ordre du Phénix utilise. Nous avons décidé que cette part, sera reversée pour engager des employés qui feront une partie du travail des jumeaux et de leurs amis. Draco a de son côté proposé de payer deux salariés également. Fred et Georges ont déjà quelques noms de personnes fiables en vue pour ce job…

Sûr que cela va soulager les jeunes qui travaillent avec les jumeaux, en plus de leur propre emploi. Leurs journées sont très longues et nombres d'entre eux n'ont pas eu un week-end libre depuis plusieurs semaines…

De son côté, Matthew, va bien sûr financer la reconstruction des villages Sorciers de Dublin et de Pré Au Lard, mais aussi de toutes les maisons et constructions Sorcières qui ont été détruites jusqu'à présent. Ainsi que tous dégâts à venir évidemment. Une fois encore, Bill sera mis à contribution sur ce projet. Il créera une Fondation, à laquelle Matthew versera anonymement les fonds nécessaires à mesure des besoins. Ainsi, aussi longtemps que la guerre durera, il pourra garder le plus complet secret sur son ascendance prestigieuse et la découverte du Trésor de Brian Boru…

Quant à celui d'Ombrage, tout ce qui peut l'être, sera vendu et utilisé afin de fournir à un prix très avantageux pour Lucius, une propriété « convenable » selon ses critères, si celles dont elle disposait déjà ne conviennent pas. Il y a cependant des choses, qui seront précieusement conservées, des objets volés et des Titres de propriétés acquises de manière criminelles. Ron va veiller à rendre tout cela, aux légitimes propriétaires. Pour ce qui restera, Ron espère que nous pourrons en faire bénéficier les Orphelins de Guerre, qui en auraient besoin. Par ailleurs, Fleur et Bill n'ont pas fini encore de consulter tous les documents laissés par Ombrage, mais selon ce qu'ils ont déjà pu nous raconter, elle semble avoir laissé de nombreuses preuves de ses activités criminelles… Peut-être cela pourra-t-il nous servir un jour, de savoir tout cela ?

Mais revenons aux questions financières. Il reste maintenant à voir comment la Communauté Internationale compte apporter son concours pour la fabrication des Gadgets Défensifs que les Jumeaux tiendront à leur disposition. Mais cette question-là, sera débattue lors du prochain Conseil des Ministres…

Et ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Il commence à se faire tard et je dois encore aller voir Dudley avant de rejoindre Nymph dans notre Yourte…

Bon, voilà, tous les parchemins sur les questions financières sont rassemblés et remis en ordre. Voyons où va celui-ci, maintenant…

Ah ! Cela concerne la fameuse question que nous nous posons sur la mission que Voldemort voulait confier à Peter…Il avait besoin de ses talents d'Animagus a-t-il dit… Il s'agissait donc de se faufiler quelque part… A Poudlard ?… Probablement. Après tout, nous savions déjà avant Halloween, (1) que Voldemort envisageait de l'envoyer à l'école, pour espionner. Certes, aujourd'hui, il a son petit Espion et Latton qui le font déjà. Mais la petite taille Animagus de Peter, lui aurait permis d'approcher au plus près certains d'entre nous…

Harry et Draco entre autres…

Oh… Bien sûr, Voldemort a renoncé à Draco, pour accomplir son terrible Rituel de Sexe et de Sang, censé lui apporter Puissance et Immortalité. Mais il le veut toujours dans son lit… Quant à Harry, non seulement lui est toujours dans ses projets de Rituel, mais cela doit aussi l'intéresser considérablement, d'en savoir davantage sur son potentiel Magique…

Car il a beau expliquer la victoire de Harry en la mettant sur le compte d'une Potion, il doit avoir senti combien il est devenu puissant…

Bref, si je m'égare encore dans ces considérations, Nymph sera endormie depuis longtemps quand j'irai la rejoindre. Ce qui ne concorderait absolument pas avec mes projets vespéraux…

Alors hop, range ça Remus et passe au parchemin suivant…

Ah ! Ça, ça concerne le plan pour égarer Bertram Yaxley, la Veuve Williams et Susan Flamstead… Simple comme bonjour. Le piège sera tendu au monastère de Clonmacnoise, dans le Comté d'Offaly, au sud de la ville d'Athlone, que Brian Boru a fait restaurer et dans lequel il a séjourné à plusieurs reprises… (2) Rita sera la pierre angulaire de ce piège.

Rita… En voilà une qui se régale d'être ici, tiens ! Et qui nous emm… embête royalement avec toutes ses questions inquisitrices…

Mais encore une fois, Remus, cesse de divaguer ! Concentre-toi sur le rangement et zou, file voir si Dudley a bien fait ce que tu lui as demandé, avant d'aller rejoindre Nymph, boudiou !

Ouf, c'est la dernière liasse. Et ça, c'est à propos de Lucius. Non seulement Voldemort ne lui fait plus confiance du tout, mais il le trouve trop vieux pour le satisfaire au lit. Un comble, quand on pense que lui-même a près de trente ans de plus que Lucius ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Et Voldemort se débarrassera de lui dès qu'il n'en aura plus l'utilité. Sûrement pense-t-il le faire, quand il aura Harry et Draco pour le remplacer. L'espoir fait vivre, même si en l'occurrence, c'est un vain espoir…

Là ! Premier devoir fait. Ferme ton dossier et passe au second, maintenant !

Quand je sors enfin de la Yourte d'Etat-Major, la lune et les étoiles brillent dans le ciel depuis un bon bout de temps. C'est bientôt la pleine Lune, dont je ne ressens que peu d'effets, ici. Comme j'aimerai qu'il en soit toujours ainsi ! Me raser quatre ou cinq fois par jour et subir une acuité si fine que je peux entendre les frôlements du déplacement d'une fourmi sur une feuille sèche ou clairement identifier l'odeur d'une souris se faufilant à cinq cents pas dans le crépuscule, ce n'est vraiment rien, comparé à ce que je vis durant mes transformations mensuelles…

Mais inutile de m'appesantir là-dessus. Les choses sont ainsi faites et je ne peux que les subir.

Et remercier Nally, de me permettre de vivre ces moments où la pleine lune me cause si peu de désagréments…

Peu de monde est encore actif dans les Yourtes. Du moins en apparence. Car ce n'est pas parce que les lumières sont éteintes, que tout le monde dort. Je souris d'ailleurs, lorsque je passe à proximité de celle de Bill et Fleur. Pas de doute, ils sont très agréablement occupés…

Ah… Du côté de Richard et Narcissa, c'est tout aussi sportif…

Oh… Molly chantonne. Brian doit avoir du mal à s'endormir après son dernier biberon…

Mmmmm…. Le nez de Maugrey siffle dans son sommeil…

Et Rita marmonne dans le sien… Bizarre ce qu'elle dit… On dirait qu'elle dicte une liste de courses à faire…

Les bougies sont éteintes chez Dudley, comme toujours, quand je ne lui ai pas fixé un rendez-vous d'évaluation. J'allume ma Baguette et j'entre discrètement. Il mérite bien de dormir, après la dure journée de sport et de travail que je lui ai réservée aujourd'hui… Et demain, je l'emmène en Survie… Mieux vaut qu'il ait fait une bonne nuit de sommeil avant…

Ah… Non, il ne dort pas. La porte de sa chambre est fermée, la lumière éteinte, mais il vient de bloquer sa respiration. Il devait être aux aguets et la lumière de ma Baguette filtrant sous sa porte l'a alerté de ma présence…

Il relâche doucement son souffle, maintenant… Pourquoi ne dort-il pas ? Il doit pourtant être sur les rotules…

Je m'approche du bureau. Il a fait de sérieux progrès sur le rangement ces derniers temps. Tout est propre et net, comme je l'exige. Je m'assois et j'ouvre le dossier qu'il a laissé pour moi. Son journal de bord. Il est un peu plus prolixe qu'au début, où il se contentait de noter son planning de la journée et de laisser un commentaire très laconique : sé dur, j'aime pa, sé nule…

Maintenant, il rédige quelques lignes… Depuis qu'il est allé travailler avec Draco à la ferme en fait. Fendre du bois lui a plu. Parce qu'il ne s'est pas senti maladroit dans cette activité et qu'elle lui a permis de se défouler. « Jé fé come si je coupé des tat de tête, come Draco a dis de le fer et sa fé du bien… » a-t-il écrit…

Draco a eu là une idée plutôt macabre. Mais cela a marché et il est d'ailleurs le seul d'entre nous auquel Dudley ose parfois spontanément poser une question ou deux. Ce qui est assez paradoxal, quand on songe que c'est lui qui a amené Dudley à être obligé de venir « dans sète galaire », comme il appelle le Paradis…

Mais je pense, sans vouloir faire de psychologie à deux noises, que quelque part, Draco représente, d'une certaine manière, un substitut de Harry, aux yeux de Dudley. Et je crois aussi, que Draco l'a compris et, bien que cela lui pèse, il répond volontiers aux sollicitations de Dudley, parce que Harry le ferait si leurs positions étaient inversées…

C'est aussi pourquoi je mets assez régulièrement Draco à contribution depuis deux semaines et il sera du groupe de Survie que j'emmènerai dans la forêt demain, dont Jérémy, Jodie et leurs amis feront également partie, avec Théo, Neville, Annabelle, Ginny et Luna…

Certes, Dudley se sentira sans doute plus esseulé que jamais, au milieu de tous ces couples d'adolescents. Mais il y aura aussi les gamins et il sera peut-être moins intimidé pour leur parler…

Mais voilà que je laisse encore une fois mon esprit s'envoler. Qu'a donc écrit Dudley aujourd'hui ?

Ah, oui, bien sûr. Je savais bien que cela ne lui plairait pas de faire autant d'exercices physiques et encore moins d'avoir à nettoyer à fond les vestiaires et les toilettes communes… Oh… Il a en revanche été intéressé par les cours de soins aux animaux dispensés aux enfants par Vincent et auquel je l'ai expressément invité à assister… Mmmmm… Il apprécie aussi la petite figurine en argile que Vincent lui a remise, comme aux autres enfants… Cela explique qu'il ait pris soin de la poser bien en vue sur son bureau…

Oh !... _Demin staje de survi. Quel galaire ! Je vé etre nul pour construire une cabane, alumé du feu, a la chace et tou le reste et les otre von se moké de moi… _

Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un pour lui donner des cours d'orthographe et de grammaire !

Mais bon, je ne vais pas chipoter là-dessus ce soir. C'est la première fois que Dudley anticipe sur ce qu'il va devoir faire. Et qu'il se livre autant. La première fois en tout cas, qu'il fait part de sa crainte du regard des autres…

Je comprends maintenant qu'il ne dorme pas.

Et j'ai bien fait, de prévoir qu'il ne soit pas le seul, à n'avoir aucune expérience de la Survie, même si Jodie et Jérémy sont plus jeunes que lui, eux non plus, n'ont pas encore participé à ce stage et ils seront au même niveau que lui. Ça ne peut que l'aider à se sentir moins pataud et empoté…

Ah ! Je l'entends remuer dans son lit. C'est nouveau ça aussi. D'habitude, quand je viens dans sa Yourte et qu'il ne dort pas, il prend bien garde à ne faire aucun bruit et si j'entrebâille la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, il fait mine d'être profondément endormi…

Souhaite-t-il que j'aille lui parler aujourd'hui ? A-t-il écrit ces mots dans son journal, en espérant que j'aille le rassurer ?

Possible. Et si c'est cela, je ne dois pas le décevoir…

Je referme le dossier et me lève sans discrétion, m'approchant lentement de sa porte. Cela lui laisse le temps de repérer le mouvement de la lumière et de se rendre compte que je viens vers lui. Ainsi, s'il ne veut pas me parler, a-t-il loisir de se mettre en scène pour me faire croire qu'il dort…

J'entrebâille la porte. Dudley est sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur l'un de ses bras replié et les yeux grands ouverts, fixés au plafond…

« Bonsoir, Dudley. Tu es donc si préoccupé que tu ne dors pas ? Souhaites-tu que nous en parlions ? » demande-je, en entrant dans sa chambre…

Ma lumière éclaire essentiellement le sol et, même si j'ai fait intrusion dans son domaine, je me suis arrêté assez près de la porte et assez loin du lit, pour qu'il ne se sente pas agressé…

Dudley ne répond pas. Mais sa respiration est courte, oppressée et ses yeux luisent un peu plus qu'ils le devraient. Il peine à déglutir aussi…

« Je ne te ferai pas l'offense de nier ou ignorer ce que j'ai lu à propos du stage de Survie dans ton journal, Dudley. Depuis que nous sommes ici, je t'encourage à exprimer par écrit, ce que tu ressens. Je t'encourage maintenant à le faire en parlant. Tu ne dois pas garder tes craintes pour toi. Je suis prêt à écouter tout ce que tu pourrais vouloir confier. » déclare-je d'une voix douce, en espérant que Dudley va se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

N'est-ce pas pour cela, qu'il a gardé les yeux ouverts ?

J'aurais pu bien sûr, connaissant l'objet de son tourment, chercher à le rassurer directement à ce propos. Mais mon but, c'est que Dudley s'ouvre à lui-même et aux autres. Pas seulement par écrit, mais aussi en paroles…

Cependant les secondes s'égrènent et Dudley, qui a ravalé les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux, ne se décide pas à prononcer un seul mot…

« Bon, apparemment, tu ne souhaites pas parler. Je vais donc te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit Dudley. Tâche de dormir un peu, nous aurons une dure journée demain… » déclare-je, en amorçant mon retrait…

« J'veux pas aller à la Survie… » souffle précipitamment Dudley, en tournant la tête vers le mur opposé à la porte…

Il fuit mon regard, pour cacher les nouvelles larmes qui menacent de déborder et transparaissent nettement dans sa voix…

« Je sais, Dudley. Tu crains que les autres se moquent de toi. C'est vrai que la plupart de celles et ceux qui vont venir avec nous, savent déjà se débrouiller en Survie. Cependant, Jérémy et Jodie n'ont jamais participé à ce stage. Ils seront au même niveau que toi. Par ailleurs, tu as déjà eu l'occasion de pratiquer des activités avec d'autres jeunes ici. Se sont-ils moqués de toi, parce que tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre ou que tu as été maladroit ? Je n'en ai pas le sentiment. Il me semble même au contraire, qu'ils t'ont donné des conseils judicieux. Draco par exemple. C'est lui qui t'a tout appris sur le travail de la ferme. Il t'a même déjà montré comment déshabiller et vider un lapin, n'est-ce pas ? » réponds-je, en approchant de lui.

Je m'assois au bord du lit, afin qu'il comprenne que je resterai là, aussi longtemps que nécessaire…

Il ne répond pas cependant, muré une fois encore dans son silence.

« Dudley, réponds à ma question, s'il te plait. Les autres se sont-ils déjà moqués de toi durant ce séjour ? » insiste-je, avec douceur…

Il hoche négativement la tête, se gardant toujours de me montrer son visage, que je devine sillonné de larmes. C'est une bonne chose, qu'il exprime ainsi sa peine, avec des pleurs et non en criant, serrant des poings et menaçant de frapper, selon ses habitudes.

Ou en cassant quelque chose, comme cela s'est déjà produit à deux ou trois reprises…

« Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement cette fois ? Et si tu es en difficulté, les autres te viendront en aide, Dudley. Car quoi que tu puisses penser, nous ne désirons en aucun cas que tu te retrouves dans une situation embarrassante ou périlleuse. » explique-je, avec patience

« Et le Monstre alors ? » demande Dudley, d'un ton brusque

Une brusquerie cependant provoquée par l'anxiété et la peur, dépourvue de colère…

« Quel Monstre ? » demande-je, surpris…

« J'en ai entendu parler ! Il y a un monstre dans la forêt ! Il a voulu manger une petite fille déjà ! Moi, j'sais pas m'défendre contre les Monstres…» répond Dudley, en tournant son visage vers moi cette fois…

Il essuie rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche, libérant ainsi la lueur de détresse de son regard…

« Oh… Je vois de quel Monstre tu veux parler… Tu n'es cependant pas au fait de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là… » dis-je, avec un sourire rassurant, avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire du Monstre qui voulait tuer Miho

Il m'écoute attentivement, frissonnant parfois.

« Il est vraiment mort ? » demande-t-il, à la fin de mon récit…

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de ce Monstre… » souris-je, d'un ton affirmé…

« Et si un autre venait ? » demande-t-il encore, avec anxiété…

« Le seul Monstre qui sera présent avec vous dans la forêt, ce sera moi. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre, Dudley et tu n'as aucune inquiétude à te faire à mon propos. Ici, la pleine Lune n'a pas d'effet sur ma Lycanthropie, hormis ces vilains poils repoussants que je suis obligé de raser quatre fois par jour. Ainsi que l'ouïe, l'odorat et l'acuité visuelle exceptionnels qui me donnent un sérieux avantage sur tout le monde, lorsqu'ils ne m'incommodent pas… » souris-je encore…

Dudley retient son souffle et me regarde fixement. Des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, cela se voit comme son nez au milieu de son visage.

« Ça fait mal, d'être un Loup Garou ? » ose-t-il demander, au bout de quelques secondes, dans un souffle et en baissant les yeux …

« Oui. Cela fait terriblement mal. Surtout lorsque tu es un tout petit enfant et que tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tes parents, qui pourtant semblent t'aimer très fort, t'enferment et te laissent seul avec ta souffrance, pourquoi ils t'empêchent de sortir et de rencontrer d'autres enfants. Et puis, lorsque tu grandis, tu comprends que tu auras une vie de paria, rejeté de tous. Heureusement, dans mon malheur, j'ai eu beaucoup de chances, d'avoir été admis à Poudlard et d'y rencontrer de véritables amis. Des amis merveilleux, qui m'ont aidé à supporter ma condition, m'ont offert leur confiance. Ce qu'ils ont fait pour m'aider à supporter cette souffrance, restera toujours précieux dans mon cœur. Grâce à eux, je ne me sentais plus monstrueux. Malheureusement, deux ans après cette époque bénie qu'a représentée à mes yeux notre scolarité, James est mort, Sirius a été injustement enfermé à Azkaban et Peter… Oh. Peter, j'aime autant ne pas parler de lui… Mais ma vie n'a pas été facile à partir de ce moment, loin de là. Et j'ai vécu ce qu'il y a de plus terrible, à être un Loup-Garou : le poids du regard que les autres posent sur toi, lorsqu'ils apprennent ta Lycanthropie. La façon dont les gens te tournent le dos, alors même qu'ils te trouvaient jusque-là sympathique, la méfiance viscérale qu'ils éprouvent à ton égard, même en dehors de la période de la pleine Lune, qu'ils refusent de te donner du travail ou qu'ils te mettent à la porte avec perte et fracas alors qu'ils étaient jusqu'alors satisfaits de tes services. Sans compter le reste. Les brimades, les insultes… Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras. J'ai refusé de devenir, comme l'ont fait certains Loups Garous, le Monstre qu'on m'accusait d'être. Je me suis battu, pour conserver ma dignité et mon humanité… Et après bien des années difficiles, j'en ai été récompensé au-delà de mes espérances. J'ai maintenant un emploi stable, de nouveau de merveilleux amis, des neveux et nièces adoptifs et une fiancée extraordinaire. Heureusement aussi, il existe une Potion maintenant, qu'on appelle la Potion Tue-Loup, qui rend la transformation nettement moins douloureuse et calme le Loup Garou, lui ôte le désir de partir en chasse et de mordre des humains… » explique-je, mon regard, qui s'était égaré vers le passé, revenant vers Dudley pour ajouter : « Cela répond-il à ta question ? Si tu en as encore, n'hésite pas… »

Dudley hoche d'abord négativement la tête, puis semble hésiter, me jetant un petit coup d'œil en biais, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Peter ? » demande-t-il, d'un ton intimidé…

Je soupire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'évoquer Peter ce soir et je m'apprête à lui répondre qu'il est temps de dormir et que je lui raconterai cela plus tard, quand je prends conscience que cela peut l'aider, d'entendre parler de lui…

« Peter était l'un des quatre de notre bande d'amis, que nous appelions les Maraudeurs. Il était le moins puissant et le moins doué d'entre nous. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour James, Sirius et moi. Il était notre ami et nous le soutenions, nous l'aidions, pour ses devoirs pour développer ses capacités Magiques. Plus tard, après Poudlard, tout comme James, Sirius et moi-même, il est entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et puis, il a fallu protéger James, Lily et Harry qui étaient en grand danger de mort… Un Fidelitas a donc été posé sur leur maison et tout le monde a pensé que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret. Cela semblait naturel, puisque James et Sirius étaient aussi proches que des frères. Il était d'ailleurs le Parrain de Harry. Mais en réalité, sachant qu'il y avait un traître parmi les Membres de l'Ordre, pour le tromper, Sirius a convaincu Lily et James de choisir Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Ainsi, si Sirius était trahi, enlevé et torturé, il n'y aurait aucun danger, que Voldemort lui arrache le secret de leur résidence. Et puis, qui irait soupçonner le timide et timoré Peter, toujours si gentil mais le moins puissant d'entre nous, d'avoir été choisi pour garder un tel secret ? Personne et surtout pas le traître, que Peter ne pouvait en aucun cas être à nos yeux. Non, pas lui. Il était un ami trop fidèle, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, c'était bien lui le Traître et Peter nous a tous trompés et trahis… Il a révélé l'adresse de James et Lily à Voldemort, comme il lui avait déjà livré certaines informations, qui ont coûté la vie d'autres Membres de l'Ordre. Comme il avait cherché et réussi, à nous dresser les uns contre les autres, à jeter le doute dans nos esprits et briser notre belle amitié. Et Voldemort a tué James et Lily. Il a aussi essayé de tuer Harry. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… Pour en revenir à Peter, quand Sirius, le seul à savoir qu'il était le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily, a voulu l'arrêter, il a provoqué une explosion, tuant douze Moldus et il s'est coupé le petit doigt pour faire croire qu'il était mort dans l'explosion, avant de s'enfuir sous sa forme Animagus. Sa mère en est morte de chagrin et comme tout le monde croyait que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret, mais aussi l'assassin des Moldus et le traître, il a été emprisonné et il est resté enfermé durant douze ans à Azkaban, notre prison… Douze longues et terribles années de solitude, de chagrin et de regrets pour lui. Et pour moi, qui n'avait plus un seul ami… » explique-je, la gorge nouée…

« Pourquoi il vous a trahi ? » demande Dudley, le souffle court et les sourcils froncés…

« Par jalousie, Dudley. Par fourberie et par lâcheté également… Il jalousait la puissance de ses amis. Il enviait nos facilités, la fortune de James et Sirius, notre popularité à tous les trois, alors que lui se sentait gauche et maladroit. Il n'a pas compris que nous l'aimions tel qu'il était et que nous aurions donné notre vie, pour le protéger. Il a au contraire nourri de la colère et de la rancœur à notre égard. Il voulait être reconnu, craint par les autres. Il voulait devenir grand, riche, puissant, influent, pour nous dominer, nous écraser. Alors il a choisi pour y parvenir, de s'adonner à la Magie Noire et de s'allier à Voldemort, pensant qu'ainsi il réaliserait facilement ses rêves de domination et de puissance, qu'il deviendrait riche et influant, quand son Maître serait au pouvoir. Et il est devenu menteur, voleur, tortionnaire, traître… et assassin… On peut dire qu'il est devenu un Monstre à sa manière. Et finalement, son sort a été bien triste depuis et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être à sa place… » réponds-je, sur un nouveau soupir…

Mon regard s'est de nouveau égaré et je fixe un point sur le mur. Je sens cependant celui de Dudley peser sur moi. Il se demande ce qu'il est advenu de Peter, bien sûr. Alors je reviens vers lui, rivant mes yeux dans les siens…

« Durant douze ans, Peter a vécu prisonnier de sa trahison, sous sa forme de Rat. Certes, il a été recueilli par une famille de Sorciers qui en a fait son familier, mais tu imagines ce que des enfants peuvent faire à un Rat parfois ? Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais Peter a souvent servi de cobaye à leur apprentissage de la Magie. Et puis un jour, cette famille a été prise en photographie par la Gazette du Sorcier. Peter était sur cette photographie et par le plus grand des hasards, le Ministre est allé avec ce journal, effectuer sa visite annuelle à Azkaban. Il l'a laissé à Sirius, qui a reconnu Peter sous sa forme Animagus. Il a alors deviné que l'un des enfants l'emmenait à Poudlard, où il savait Harry. Sirius s'est alors évadé et presque un an plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux devant Peter. Mais ce dernier nous a échappé et il a rejoint ce qui restait de son Maître. Je te raconterai un autre jour les détails de toute l'histoire, si cela t'intéresse, mais sache qu'une autre année plus tard, Peter a participé à ce que nous pouvons appeler la renaissance de Voldemort, y laissant une main. Ce jour là, un jeune homme est mort et Harry a failli mourir lui aussi, échappant de peu à Voldemort. Puis celui-ci a retrouvé peu à peu sa puissance et Peter était souvent son souffre-douleur, celui qu'il punissait de manière abominable et très douloureuse, quand il se mettait en colère. A Halloween dernier, Peter a été capturé au cours d'une Bataille et emprisonné à Azkaban. Il s'est échappé, avec les autres Mangemorts en janvier. Mais il y a huit jours, il a de nouveau été capturé et actuellement, il est enfermé, sous sa forme de Rat, dans un vivarium, à la garde d'un serpent, qui rêve d'en faire son déjeuner… Voilà, où sa jalousie et le chemin de la Magie Noire, de la Trahison et de la violence qu'il avait choisi dans l'espoir de dominer un jour les autres, a mené Peter. Toute sa vie d'adulte aura été une vie de prisonnier, emplie de colère, de rancœur, de peur et de souffrance. Une vie sans amour, sans joie, sans bonheur… » explique-je, avec douceur et tristesse…

Dudley semble très touché par mes explications. Il a baissé les yeux, éprouve des difficultés à déglutir. Je suis sûr au fond de moi, qu'il pense aux points communs qu'il peut avoir avec Peter…

La jalousie, l'envie, la rancœur, la colère permanente l'habitent comme elles habitent Peter…

« Si seulement Peter nous avait parlé de ce qu'il éprouvait quand il était encore temps de le faire, nous aurions pu l'aider à voir qu'il n'avait aucune raison de nous envier, que nous l'aimions tel qu'il était, que la puissance et le pouvoir n'ont pas autant d'importance qu'il le pensait. Et que chercher à dominer le monde, c'est se vouer à une vie où l'on ne peut jamais être certain d'être aimé pour soi-même, qu'être craint n'apporte pas la reconnaissance, l'amour et le bonheur qu'il espérait. Nous aurions également pu l'aider à dominer ses peurs et ses craintes, à prendre confiance en lui, à découvrir qu'il avait des qualités, des talents et qu'en fournissant quelques efforts, il pourrait se faire une petite place au soleil et une vie où il ne serait certainement pas aussi riche et influent qu'il en rêvait, mais tout de même bien confortable et heureuse. Mais voilà, il a fait le choix de se taire et de prendre le chemin qui lui semblait le plus facile et surtout le moins fatigant. Et il est finalement tombé dans bien des embûches et des pièges, qui lui ont coûté finalement beaucoup d'efforts, d'énergie et de douleur, pour un bien pitoyable résultat.… » ajoute-je, en espérant que cela encourage Dudley à s'ouvrir un jour prochain…

Et à fournir davantage d'efforts dans son travail, pour s'en sortir honorablement dans la vie…

« Il est très tard, maintenant, Dudley. Si tu veux, nous pourrons reparler de tout cela mais pour le moment, tâche de dormir. Bonne nuit et à demain…» déclare-je quelques secondes de silence plus tard.

Dudley hoche la tête et s'allonge sur le dos, fermant les yeux. J'ai cependant la sensation qu'il aura du mal à trouver le sommeil et que l'histoire de Peter va tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Peut-être même en rêvera-t-il, dans des lambeaux de sommeil agités…

J'espère quant à moi, que Nymph ne sera pas endormie, quand j'arriverai dans notre Yourte. Et qu'elle me fera oublier Peter, dans la chaleur accueillante de ses bras…

OoOoOoO

_**J 92 dans le Temps Ralenti**_

**Acte 13 : La Visite d'Ievguenia**

**Draco**

Je suis cloué au lit pour la journée et je m'ennuie profondément… Abyssalement même, dirais-je, si ce mot existait…

Tout ça pour une malheureuse fracture de la cheville ! Fracture que Richard a pourtant réparée en deux coups de Baguette ! Mais bien entendu, comme d'habitude, il a été intraitable et je n'aurai le droit de me lever que demain matin. Et bien entendu aussi, il faut que cela tombe alors que tout le monde ou presque est en balade en forêt cet après-midi et qu'Annabelle est de corvée de cuisine…

Ah zut de zut ! C'est bien ma veine, tiens, de m'être bêtement pris le pied dans une racine en faisant mon footing matinal ! La traitresse m'a fait dégringoler dans une ravine et je me suis fracturé la cheville en atterrissant durement sur un rocher. Et naturellement, j'étais tout seul, puisque Jérémy, qui vient souvent avec moi, était de corvée de petit déjeuner. J'ai donc dû me débrouiller pour immobiliser mon pied, remonter jusqu'au sentier et revenir vers le campement à cloche patte…

Heureusement, dans mon malheur, Remus et Dudley sont passés dans le coin quelques minutes après et j'ai pu les appeler. Il faut dire que ça commençait à me courir sur le haricot de me trainer ainsi. Surtout que ça me faisait un mal de chien…

Quelle idée aussi, d'être parti sans ma Baguette !

Quoique de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu me guérir la cheville tout seul. Une fracture simple, je la réduis aussi vite que Richard le fait, mais je ne me serais pas aventuré à intervenir sur une fracture déplacée comme c'était le cas…

Bref. Résultat, Richard m'a imposé un repos forcé jusque demain matin et je m'emmerde comme un rat mort…

Et zut ! Je le fais ce néologisme ! Je m'emmerde ABYSSALEMENT… Voilà, c'est dit, haut et fort…

Bon, bien sûr, mes frangins ne m'ont pas laissé seul ce matin, ni pour le déjeuner. Et c'est moi qui aie insisté pour qu'ils aillent se balader comme c'était prévu avec les gosses et Vincent. J'ai des bons bouquins aussi et tout ce qu'il faut pour me divertir. Mais ça fait deux plombes maintenant que tout n'est que silence autour de moi et si j'ai savouré ce silence au début, cela me pèse terriblement maintenant…

Quel idiot je suis. J'aurais dû accepter que Harry m'installe sur une chaise longue dehors. J'aurais pu au moins observer les oiseaux ou les insectes, ça m'aurait occupé…

Ah ! Quelqu'un vient me rendre visite je crois bien !

Enfin, j'espère !

Je tends l'oreille vers le frôlement que je viens de percevoir.

Ouais, génial ! Quelqu'un vient bien me voir !

La porte d'entrée de ma Yourte est doucement ouverte puis refermée. Un pas feutré approche, deux coups discrets sur la porte de ma chambre…

« Entre Ievguenia ! » invite-je avec enthousiasme, en me recalant sur mes oreillers, surpris, je l'avoue, qu'elle me rende visite…

Jamais elle n'est spontanément venue vers moi ou n'a mis un pied dans ma Yourte depuis trois mois que nous sommes ici. Elle reste un peu sauvage et sur la réserve, même si elle partage nos repas, nos veillées, nos promenades et quelques-unes de nos corvées…

Ievguenia répond à mon invitation, ouvrant ma porte avec lenteur et pénétrant timidement dans ma chambre, un plateau à thé Lévitant au bout de sa Baguette. Sur le moment j'ai pourtant du mal à la reconnaître je l'avoue…

Le séjour au Paradis lui est très profitable, elle a bien meilleure mine qu'au jour de notre arrivée et ça, je l'ai déjà noté depuis pas mal de temps. Mais fait nouveau d'aujourd'hui, elle a adopté une tenue et une coiffure bien plus adaptées à son âge et au lieu où nous nous trouvons…

Que s'est-il donc passé, pour qu'elle prenne enfin la décision de laisser ses robes de petite fille sage au placard et d'abandonner ses chignons romantiques ?

« Comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de moi ? » demande-t-elle avec douceur, en posant son plateau sur ma table de nuit, que je viens de débarrasser d'un coup de Baguette…

Elle a l'air surprise, bien évidemment.

« Ta façon de frapper à la porte. Tu frappes toujours ainsi, quand tu viens prendre le thé chez Maman et Richard ou chez Tante Molly… » souris-je, en la regardant servir du thé dans deux tasses, de sa gestuelle précieuse et délicate…

« Tu as l'oreille fine, pour distinguer une façon de frapper à la porte, d'une autre…. » commente-t-elle, en posant la théière sur le plateau.

Elle tend une tasse de thé dans ma direction, avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil, avec la sienne. Elle boit une goutte de thé puis repose sa tasse dans sa soucoupe en soupirant…

« Je n'y parviendrai pas….. » dit-elle dans un souffle, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois…

Je hausse un sourcil, surpris. Ievguenia reste une énigme pour moi. Secrète et fermée.

Bien sûr, à mon initiative, nous avons quelques fois bavardé tous les deux, au cours de ces trois derniers mois, mais il a toujours fallu que je la sollicite pas mal, juste pour lui tirer seulement quelques paroles. Et c'était pour parler de banalités la plupart du temps. Dès que j'essayais d'amorcer un sujet plus personnel, elle trouvait un prétexte pour me fuir littéralement…

Que s'est-il donc passé, pour que ça change ? Est-ce parce que nous sommes seuls, qu'elle ose me parler ? D'habitude, il y a au moins Annabelle ou Maman dans les environs. Je pensais que ça la mettrait plus à l'aise pour me répondre…

J'ai peut-être eu tort…

« Parvenir à quoi ? » demande-je, avec prudence…

« A devenir comme Annabelle ou tes amies. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements de garçon et je ne me vois pas courir ou m'adonner à des activités sportives comme elles le font. Et puis aller traire des vaches, tu imagines ça ? » soupire-t-elle encore…

« J'imagine très bien. J'adore traire les vaches et je le fais souvent. » souris-je, avant de me risquer à tremper mes lèvres dans mon thé brûlant…

« Oui, mais toi, tu es un garçon… » répond Ievguenia, avec une petite grimace…

« Eh bien, personne ne t'oblige à traire les vaches ou à faire du sport, si tu n'en as pas envie, Ievguenia. Ni à te vêtir d'une manière qui ne te convient pas, même si je suis sûr que tu serais ravissante, en fermière… » déclare-je avec douceur, en l'observant attentivement…

Ses yeux sont baissés sur sa tasse de thé et elle est assise au bord du fauteuil, genoux serrés, comme il convient aux jeunes filles de bonne famille. Honnêtement, je la trouve plus jolie, vêtue comme un garçon et les cheveux attachés en une simple tresse. Elle ressemble nettement moins à une poupée de porcelaine sophistiquée et hautement fragile, même si sa fragilité transparait encore, bien sûr…

« Non, je le sais. Mais toutes les autres filles le font. Et elles connaissent toutes tellement plus de choses que moi ! Elles sont bien plus intéressantes et intelligentes que je le suis ! » soupire une fois de plus Ievguenia, sa gorge se nouant et des larmes montant brusquement dans ses yeux…

« Le fait qu'elles en sachent davantage, ne fait pas d'elles des filles plus intelligentes que toi, tu sais. » réponds-je, me sentant soudainement pris de pitié pour elle…

Elle a une bien piètre opinion d'elle-même.

« Si, elles sont plus intelligentes. Je les ai écouté parler et… Elles ne se seraient pas fait avoir comme je l'ai été ! Ce ne sont pas des petites oies blanches comme moi ! Elles savent sûrement depuis très longtemps comment on fait des bébés, elles ! Et elles sauraient se défendre si on essayait de leur fait du mal ! » craque soudainement Ievguenia, en laissant libre cours à ses larmes…

Oh ! Misère ! Je crois finalement que nous allons l'avoir, la conversation à propos de sa grossesse… Mais aussi et surtout à propos de ce que Lucius lui a fait, avec Voldemort…

Et ce qu'il m'a fait à moi-même…

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle est venue. Je lui ai tendu plusieurs perches qu'elle n'a pas saisies jusqu'à présent et aujourd'hui, elle se sera dit qu'il était temps qu'elle en sache davantage…

Je pose ma tasse de thé sur le plateau et, en dépit des ordres de Richard, je sors de mon lit, me laissant glisser à genoux devant Ievguenia. Je lui retire sa tasse, la posant sur le sol, pour lui saisir les mains…

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, Ievguenia. Tu n'aurais pas pu te défendre de Lucius. » assure-je, en pressant mes mains sur les siennes…

« Si ! J'aurais pu le faire, si j'avais été comme tes amies ! » répond-elle, en me retirant vivement ses mains

Elle se retire même toute entière, au fond du fauteuil, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le visage caché derrière ses mains, éclatant en sanglots. C'est la première fois que je la vois se tenir ainsi, les jambes repliées. Jamais elle n'avait adopté devant moi une posture autre que celle que les jeunes filles de bonne famille sont censées tenir…

« Ievguenia… Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. » demande-je, d'un ton insistant, en fixant mon regard sur elle…

Elle refuse de le faire dans un premier temps, mais j'insiste encore et elle cède à mon instance, me regardant de biais cependant, par petits coups d'œil furtifs…

« Tu m'as vu m'entrainer, n'est-ce pas Ievguenia ? Tu sais donc que je sais me défendre, avec ou sans Baguette. » déclare-je, en sentant une énorme boule grossir dans ma gorge, comme à chaque fois que le sujet vient sur le tapis, même lorsque c'est à mon initiative…

Ievguenia acquiesce, en séchant ses larmes avec un mouchoir de dentelle qui paraît incongru, au regard de sa tenue vestimentaire…

« Oui, je sais me défendre. Très bien même. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire de Lucius, moi non plus, lorsqu'il m'a capturé le jour de la St Valentin. Il m'a salement torturé, ça, tu le sais déjà. Mais avant de le faire, il a abusé de mon corps, Ievguenia. » révèle-je, mes yeux fixés dans les siens…

« Il… Mais tu es son fils ! Et il t'a fait cela ? Il t'a fait du mal comme à moi ? Il a… Il t'a violé ? » souffle-t-elle, son regard arrondi de stupeur horrifiée…

« Oui, il m'a violé. Pas… totalement, dirais-je, certes, mais bien suffisamment pour que cela me fasse très mal et que je me sente sali, souillé. » réponds-je, sans céder sous son regard…

Je ne veux pas lui montrer la honte que j'éprouve encore à ce souvenir. Juste le chagrin, le mal que cela me fait encore, d'avoir un géniteur aussi monstrueux…

« Que… Comment cela, pas totalement ? » demande-t-elle, dans un murmure..

Je soupire et lui rapporte en quelques mots ce que Lucius m'a fait, précisant qu'il ne m'a pas pénétré de son sexe, mais avec un doigt inquisiteur et cruel…

« Et comme toi je m'en suis voulu, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je n'étais en rien responsable et qu'il est le seul à blâmer. » achève-je, avec insistance…

« C'est ce que Tante Narcissa et Oncle Richard me disent toujours. Tante Molly également. Annabelle aussi. Mais… » déclare Ievguenia, avant de s'interrompre sur un haussement d'épaule…

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'en vouloir quand même, de penser que tu aurais pu, que tu aurais dû l'empêcher, quitte à en mourir… » achève-je pour elle, sous son hochement de tête…

« Et je n'arrête pas de me dire aussi, que c'est ma faute. » souffle-t-elle, une larme s'échappant de nouveau de ses yeux…

J'effleure sa main et soudainement elle vient se lover contre moi. Alors je la serre très fort entre mes bras…

« Je sais. Moi aussi, il faut souvent que je me raisonne à propos de tout cela. Et j'en parle alors avec Richard. Avec Harry et Pa aussi, de temps en temps. Et si tu veux, tu peux venir me voir pour en discuter quand tu le souhaites. Tu ne dois pas garder cela dans ton cœur, Ievguenia. Ma porte t'est ouverte quand tu veux. Jour et nuit…» explique-je, ma joue appuyée sur la sienne…

Elle acquiesce en silence, avant de me souffler un petit merci. Ses larmes coulent sur ma joue durant quelques minutes, puis quand elles s'apaisent enfin, Ievguenia se détachent de moi, pour se moucher et je la laisse faire à son aise, en nous servant une nouvelle tasse de thé…

« Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Tante Narcissa, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas de l'enfant de Lucius, mais quand je vois Brian, mon cœur fond et je veux mon bébé… » déclare Ievguenia, soupirant profondément, tandis que je lui tourne encore le dos…

Je suis si surpris qu'elle aborde ainsi cette question, que j'en laisse presque échapper la théière sur le sol…

« Tu es donc partagée… » réponds-je, inutilement et bêtement, en me tournant vers elle…

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, puis tend la main pour prendre une tasse sur le plateau. Je prends l'autre et m'assoit sur le lit, m'adossant à mes oreillers, pour déguster mon thé plus à mon aise…

« Ton enfant sera mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur tu sais. Alors si tu ne veux pas le garder quand le bébé sera là, moi je le ferai. Et tu as le temps d'avoir d'autres bébés plus tard, avec un autre époux, que tu aimeras et dont tu voudras des enfants… » déclare-je, d'un ton rassurant…

« Un autre époux ? Mais je ne suis pas libre d'avoir un autre époux. Et même si cela était un jour, je ne sais pas si je voudrais me marier de nouveau plus tard. … » répond Ievguenia, une lueur de détresse traversant son regard…

« Nous pouvons déjà déposer une demande, pour annuler ton mariage avec Lucius, si tu le souhaites, Maman te l'a sûrement dit… Et un jour, je suis certain que tu rencontreras un jeune homme honnête, solide et gentil et que tu feras avec lui un mariage heureux. Un véritable mariage d'amour… » essaye-je de la tranquilliser…

Ievguenia frissonne et replie ses jambes contre sa poitrine, comme pour se réchauffer…

« Je veux bien annuler mon mariage avec Lucius, je l'ai dit à Tante Narcissa dès qu'elle m'en a parlé. Mais un autre époux… » souffle-t-elle, livide sous son discret hâle doré de vraie blonde…

« Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec cela. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre Ievguenia, continue de découvrir le monde, comme tu le fais, depuis que tu es ici et un jour, tu te rendras compte que tes blessures cicatrisent, que tu envisages différemment ton avenir. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, alors tu peux me croire… » souffle-je à mon tour, en tendant une main vers elle pour l'inviter à me rejoindre…

Elle la prend, se déplie avec lenteur et vient s'assoir à côté de moi, posant la tête contre mon épaule…

« Tu parles comme un adulte. Tes frères et tes amis, celles et ceux qui ont eu à combattre ou à souffrir à cause de la guerre aussi. J'ai remarqué cela depuis longtemps. A côté de vous, je ne suis qu'une petite fille encore. Une petite fille qui doit prendre des décisions d'adulte et ne sait pas comment faire. Je me sens si perdue… » déclare Ievguenia, sur un soupir profond…

« J'étais comme toi, quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois. Et bien souvent, je me faisais la réflexion que Harry était bien plus adulte que moi. Il a été le premier à m'aider à grandir. Tu sais comment il a fait ? » réponds-je, en la serrant contre mon flanc…

Ievguenia répond négativement, d'un hochement de tête contre mon épaule…

« Mmmm… Non, bien évidemment tu ne peux pas savoir et c'est normal, puisque nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Je vais t'expliquer. Mais avant, il faut que tu saches que j'ai été élevé exclusivement par Lucius à partir de mes cinq ans. Le connaissant sous son vrai jour, tu devines bien qu'il m'a dressé à coups de cannes et de corrections douloureuses. De mon côté, je ne doute pas que tes parents s'y soient pris autrement avec toi, mais comme lui voulait faire de moi un « parfait petit aristocrate », tes parents t'ont éduquée pour devenir une jeune fille très convenable, une véritable princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais donc à tout moment être un modèle de politesse et de sagesse. On a dû te répéter des millions de fois que tu ne devais pas courir, ni te salir, te tenir droite à table, manger avec couteau et fourchette, ne pas adresser la parole aux adultes si tu n'y avais pas été invitée etc… » déclare-je, tandis que Ievguenia redresse la tête et garde son regard rivé sur moi…

« Oui, j'ai appris à marcher avec un livre sur la tête et je devais mesurer chacun de mes gestes après grâce et précision. J'ai dû apprendre aussi à dessiner, à jouer au piano et à chanter, à broder, à dresser une table, à préparer des menus pour chaque occasion, à décorer une maison, à me conduire en société et animer une conversation polie ou de circonstance avec des hôtes de marque, à parler le russe, le français, l'espagnol et l'italien en plus de l'anglais. Et toutes ces choses encore qu'une jeune fille doit apprendre pour bien tenir sa maison et son rang… » approuve Ievguenia, avec un sourire un peu triste…

« Mais jamais tu n'as fait un bonhomme de neige. Jamais non plus tu ne t'es roulée dans l'herbe fraîche ou t'es baignée dans une crique. Tu n'as pas grimpé aux arbres, joué à cache-cache avec d'autres enfants, sauté dans une petite flaque de pluie ou couru à travers champs pour faire voler un cerf-volant, les cheveux en bataille et de la terre maculant tes chaussures et vêtements… Bref, tu ne t'es jamais amusée comme une gosse normale… » renchéris-je, la regardant hocher négativement la tête, le souffle un peu court, avant d'expliquer : « Eh bien, Harry m'a aidé à grandir en me permettant et m'encourageant à faire toutes ces choses… J'ai commencé à me rebeller en mangeant avec mes doigts et en sifflant à tue-tête. Puis en laissant mes cheveux voler au vent et nous avons joué comme des gosses tous les deux… De vrais enfants, bien vivants et espiègles, comme le sont les gamins. Et tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que cela m'a fait, de lâcher toute cette pression, de ne plus avoir peur du qu'en dira-t-on si on me voit ainsi débraillé, ébouriffé et maculé de tâches d'herbes ou de terre, transpirant et essoufflé. Et j'ai lâché des gros mots en pagaille aussi…» déclare-je, sous l'écarquillement d'yeux d'Ievguenia, ajoutant ensuite : « Grâce à tout cela, je me suis senti en vie. Et en confiance. Je me suis senti libéré. Oui, libéré… Et j'ai pu réfléchir, prendre mes décisions, celles que je pensais les meilleures pour moi et non pour satisfaire mon géniteur avant tout. J'ai donc décidé de dire merde à tous ses principes, à ces idées qui n'étaient pas miennes et de choisir ma propre voie, celle qui me convenait, qui me permettait de me sentir bien, en accord avec moi-même… Je ne te dis pas de renier tes parents, comme je l'ai fait avec Lucius, ni à tous les principes qu'ils t'ont inculqué, ce n'est pas cela. Garde ce qui te convient de ton éducation délicate, mais renonce à ce qui te bride trop. Tu es au Paradis ici, Ievguenia, alors profite de ce séjour, pour faire toutes ces choses que tu aurais voulu faire et que tu n'as jamais pu faire parce que tes parents affirmaient qu'une petite fille sage et convenable ne doit pas se conduire comme une vilaine petite roturière, mais comme une délicate princesse de conte de fée. Libère-toi l'esprit tout simplement. Fais tes propres choix, ceux que te dicte ton cœur, pour toi-même. Fais plaisir aux autres si tu en as envie, mais ne le fais pas en renonçant à toi-même, fais le uniquement si cela te convient en toute conscience… »

Ievguenia semble d'abord horrifiée, puis une lueur d'envie brille timidement dans son regard…

« J'aime assez l'idée, de me rouler dans l'herbe, de m'enivrer de son parfum et de sa fraîcheur… » souffle-t-elle, en rosissant…

« Alors allons-y… » décide-je, en me levant…

« Mais tu dois rester au lit… » proteste-t-elle, en me retenant par la manche…

« Rhaaaaaa ! Au diable Richard ! Ma cheville va très bien ! » riposte-je, en prenant sa main pour l'entraîner avec moi…

Et à peine sommes-nous sortis de la chambre, je la tire sans ménagement, l'amenant à courir pour traverser le salon, ouvrant la porte de la Yourte à la volée, d'un Sortilège sans Baguette. Ma cheville est un peu douloureuse, des chocs de notre petite course, mais je ne m'arrête pas avant d'avoir franchi les trente pas nous séparant de la plaine…

Puis, devinant les dernières réticences d'Ievguenia, je me tourne vers elle et la renverse sur le sol, la tenant contre moi, pour rouler dans l'herbe trois ou quatre fois, avant de l'encourager à poursuivre seule…

Elle me regarde d'abord avec hésitation, les yeux brillants et le souffle suspendu, avant de se décider. Et elle roule sur elle-même, éclatant de rire avant de s'arrêter bras en croix dans l'herbe fraiche et agréablement odorante. Alors je vais m'allonger auprès d'elle, en mâchonnant un long brin d'herbe…

« Merci, Draco. Tu avais raison. Cela fait du bien. Beaucoup. Je me sens… Je me sens heureuse… » murmure Ievguenia, quand elle retrouve un souffle tranquille…

Et elle se redresse sur un coude, me regardant avec une lueur brièvement attristée, avant d'ajouter : « Si c'est toi que j'avais épousé, au lieu de Lucius, j'aurais sûrement été heureuse… »

Mon cœur se pince alors soudainement.

Merlin ! Ievguenia est si naïve et fleur bleue ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, juste parce que je l'ai consolée et que je l'ai fait rouler deux ou trois fois dans l'herbe !

« Non… Non Ievguenia. Certes, je ne t'aurais pas fait du mal, comme Lucius l'a fait. Mais je n'aurais pas pu être satisfait d'un mariage arrangé. Et je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu l'être non plus. Il faut beaucoup d'amour, pour cimenter une union. Et je t'aime bien tu sais. Mais pas comme j'aime Annabelle… » réponds-je, avec une infinie douceur…

« Je sais. Nous n'aurions pas formé un véritable couple, c'est vrai. Mais au moins, nous aurions pu être amis et je ne me poserais pas de question sur le bébé que j'attends. Je n'aurais pas peur, qu'il me rappelle sans cesse son… son géniteur et de ne jamais pouvoir l'aimer. » soupire Ievguenia, avec tristesse…

« Laisse faire le temps, Ievguenia. Remets toutes ces questions à plus tard et profite de ton séjour au Paradis… » souffle-je, d'un ton doux, soulagé que ma crainte ne soit pas fondée…

Ievguenia ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle coupe un brin d'herbe elle aussi, qu'elle porte à sa bouche avant de s'assoir, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et son regard embrassant l'horizon. Un souffle de vent fait un peu voler les petites mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage…

« Tu as raison, Draco. Je vais tâcher d'oublier tout cela pour le moment et me laisser vivre… Non… Je vais apprendre à vivre… » souffle-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes, en tournant son visage souriant vers moi…

Et elle s'allonge dans l'herbe. Sur le dos, tête appuyée sur l'un de ses bras replié dessous, regardant les petits nuages défiler dans le ciel, pointant soudainement un doigt vers l'un d'eux…

« Regarde ce nuage, on dirait un chien… » dit-elle, avec un sourire de gamine dans la voix…

« Ouais… Et celui-là, on dirait une grosse poule… » réponds-je, entrant immédiatement dans son jeu…

Et je me dis que dans les jours prochains, nous allons avoir une enfant de plus à veiller, au Paradis…

Une enfant, qui attend un enfant et ne sait que décider à son propos…

Mais elle a bien le temps encore, avant de le faire. Après tout, nous sommes au Paradis et le temps n'influe pas sur sa grossesse.

Oui, elle a le temps de grandir, avant de prendre une décision d'adulte…

Une décision qui influera sur le reste de sa vie…

OoOoOoO

1) Cf Livre 1 – Chapitre : Espions Traqués 1

2) Le monastère a bel et bien existé (il en reste quelques ruines), mais concernant le séjour de Brian Boru, il s'agit d'une pure invention de ma part… Du moins, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse confirmer ce fait…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

..

.

V


	41. Un Séjour Profitable 8

Disclaimer : Cf Chapitre 1

...

Bisous à ma beta, Mistycal...

..

**OoOoOoO**

Réponses au commentaires anonymes sur mon forum : - Huguette - Yzeute -

**OoOoOoO**

.

**Un Séjour Profitable 8 / 9**

_**J 287 dans le Temps Ralenti**_

**Acte 15 : Les Excuses De Dudley**

**Harry**

La dernière veillée du séjour se termine en apothéose, par un feu d'Artifice signé Fred et Georges.

Comme d'habitude, les jumeaux ont fait dans le grandiose et le gigantesque. Je me demande où ils ont trouvé le temps de produire ce spectacle et de fabriquer tous ces FeuxFous, alors qu'ils ont travaillé comme des dingues, à créer leurs nouveaux Gadgets Défensifs…

Les Ceintures de Feu sont parfaitement au point et il ne manque selon eux, pas grand-chose pour que les Lances Mini Bombincinerus, comme ils ont décidé d'appeler le Gadget qui crachera de mini bombes pour neutraliser les Inferi, soit opérationnels…

Et je frémis, en songeant aux essais qui ont eu lieu il y a quelques jours. Ces deux armes sont redoutables. Conçues pour anéantir les Créatures qui se rangeront aux côtés de Voldemort…

« Ah ! Papa Harry ! Regarde les trois petits cochons sont dans le ciel ! » s'exclame Jonas avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

Et je reporte mon attention sur ce qu'il se passe là-haut…

Les personnages de tous les contes Sorciers et Moldus que Ron a illustrés de ses Illusions en trois D, selon les mises en scène d'Hermione ou des jumeaux, dansent dans le ciel, en un ballet où des gerbes d'étincelles explosent en milliers d'étoiles, en rythme avec une musique joyeuse…

Comme de bien entendu, les gosses sont émerveillés par le Feu d'Artifice et mon petit bonhomme ne cesse de pousser des acclamations de joie, tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

Il a fait de gros progrès pour parler, n'éprouvant plus aucune difficulté à prononcer les R et les On, mais une chose n'a pas changée : les trois petits cochons restent son histoire préférée. Il la connait par cœur et ne s'en lasse pourtant pas…

« Oh ! C'est la Marmite Sauteuse maintenant ! » s'exclame cette fois Jonas, en désignant du doigt la marmite dont les bonds sont rythmés par la musique…

A mes côtés, Ron grimace. Jonas saute sur ses cuisses en même temps que la marmite et il aura sûrement quelques hématomes avant la fin de la saynète. Je me décale un peu, me serrant davantage contre Jérémy et j'invite Ron à poser Jonas entre nous deux. Il s'exécute avec soulagement et le petit bonhomme, tellement pris par le Feu d'Artifice qu'il ne se rend compte de rien d'autre, saute bientôt sur le banc avec un enthousiasme renouvelé…

« Jamais il n'aurait eu le droit de faire ça, avec Grand-père Costner… » déclare Jodie, qui se trouve derrière moi, en accrochant ses bras autour de mon cou, ajoutant ensuite, d'un ton un peu triste : « Et jamais je ne me serais pendue au cou de mon père biologique comme je le fais avec toi… »

« Oui, ben, de toute façon, on n'aurait jamais assisté à un spectacle comme celui-là non plus… » glisse Jérémy, en appuyant sa tête dans le creux du bras que j'ai posé autour de ses épaules…

« C'est vrai. Et tu ne le prendras pas mal, n'est-ce pas Harry, si je dis que je suis un peu triste que Maman ne soit pas avec nous pour le voir. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré… » souffle Jodie, sa joue sur la mienne

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tes sentiments pour ta mère et tes regrets sont tout à fait naturels. C'est normal, qu'elle te manque… » souffle-je en retour, en serrant l'une de ses mains…

« Moi je ne suis pas triste, parce qu'elle est avec nous, j'en suis sûr… » murmure Jérémy, ses yeux rivés sur le vilain petit canard devenu cygne…

La seconde histoire préférée de Jonas, qui redouble d'enthousiasme à nos côtés…

« Oui, tu as raison, Jérémy. Maman est avec nous… » souffle Jodie, avec un petit sourire dans la voix, avant de se pencher vers Jérémy et de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne, puis de se détacher de moi, pour applaudir la nouvelle scène qui se déroule dans le ciel…

Ce séjour a considérablement rapproché Jodie, Jérémy et Jonas. Ils sont très câlins les uns avec les autres, maintenant. Avec Ron et moi aussi. Et je suis vraiment fier de la famille que nous formons tous les cinq. Oh, bien sûr, tout n'est pas idyllique et il y a parfois des petits heurts entre nous. Mais rien de dramatique, aucun accroc qui ne soit pas normal et naturel…

Dans le ciel, le Feu d'Artifice touche à sa fin, dans un bouquet final à couper le souffle. Fred et Georges ont choisi de faire danser les gosses avec leurs personnages préférés. Et Jonas n'en peut plus de crier sa joie de se voir danser avec les trois petits cochons, tandis qu'un peu plus loin Julian, s'enthousiasme de se voir évoluer avec Babbity Lapina…

Julian et Emily se sont bien adaptés également à leur nouvelle famille, maintenant. Ils adorent leurs nouveaux grands frères et grande sœur qui se sont beaucoup occupés d'eux et de Brian. Molly regrette juste qu'Arthur n'ait pas aussi été là, car même si elle leur a beaucoup parlé de lui, il reste un étranger encore à leurs yeux. Mais je gage qu'ils se sentiront bientôt aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avec le reste de la famille.

Voilà, le spectacle est fini. Il est temps maintenant pour les plus petits d'aller au lit. Nous partirons après le petit déjeuner demain et comme il sera encore très tôt dans le Temps Normal, ils auront une longue journée devant eux à vivre…

« Je vais donner le biberon à Brian et je vous rejoins pour la soirée dans votre Yourte, les garçons… » nous lance Hermione, avant de courir vers Molly

Hermione s'est beaucoup attachée à Brian, dont elle s'est elle aussi très souvent occupée durant le séjour. Et elle est impatiente d'être officiellement sa Marraine. Molly lui a proposé de procéder à la Cérémonie, dans une quinzaine. Et nous en profiterons pour officialiser les Parrains et Marraines de tous les enfants qui n'en ont pas encore ou n'en ont plus…

C'est le cas pour Emily et Julian, dont les Parrains et Marraines sont décédés, à la St Valentin, mais aussi pour Jodie, Jérémy et Jonas, qui n'en ont jamais eues…

Ron et moi avons laissé à Jérémy et Jodie, la possibilité de choisir leur Parrain et Marraine respectif, ce qui a donné lieu à des réflexions plus ou moins longues de leur part.

Finalement, après deux jours, Jérémy a désigné Draco qui en a été ravi et même très fier. Depuis, il prend son rôle très au sérieux et attend chaque matin que Jérémy, presque aussi lève tôt que lui, se réveille, afin de faire son footing matinal avec lui. La Marraine sera Fleur, dont Jérémy est sous le charme. Elle a accepté avec joie et bonne humeur, l'embrassant avec enthousiasme sur les deux joues, ce qui a fait rosir Jérémy de plaisir et il est aux anges, à chaque fois qu'ils bavardent un peu tous les deux...

Jodie quant à elle, a éprouvé le besoin d'avoir des figures paternelles et maternelles dont l'âge est plus en rapport avec celui de ses parents biologiques. Elle a donc demandé à Remus s'il voulait bien être son Parrain. Lorsqu'il l'a interrogée sur ce qui a déterminé son choix, elle lui a répondu que c'est parce qu'il est « le plus gentil Loup-Garou de la terre » et son Oncle préféré. Remus en a été profondément ému, mais il lui a tout de même précisé que ce n'est pas parce qu'il serait son Parrain, qu'il serait moins exigeant avec elle qu'avec ses autres élèves. Ce à quoi Jodie a répondu qu'elle aurait été déçue s'il en avait été autrement. Par ailleurs, elle a choisi Tante Narcissa pour Marraine, car elle est sûre au fond d'elle-même, que sa mère avait pris exemple sur elle, lorsqu'elle s'est, au seuil de la mort, rebellée contre sa belle-famille, en venant à Poudlard et en soustrayant Jonas à leur influence, le confiant à Jérémy qui avait été renié par l'ensemble des Costner …

Ron et moi, sommes heureux de ces choix et nous les avons approuvés, avant de révéler sur qui se portait le nôtre, concernant Jonas…

Hermione, bien sûr, notre sœur de cœur, qui sera donc deux fois Marraine le même jour. Et Charly, auquel Jonas voue un véritable culte, depuis qu'il lui a promis de l'emmener un jour voir de vrais Dragons…

Bien sûr, cela peut ne pas sembler raisonnable, quand nous savons que Draco, Fleur, Remus, Tante Narcissa, Hermione et Charly peuvent tout comme Ron et moi, être tués au cours d'une Bataille… Mais Ron et moi nous savons que quoi qu'il nous arrive, aux uns ou aux autres, nos enfants seront recueillis par des membres de notre famille, qui les aimeront et feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir, pour leur apporter un nouvel équilibre et la sécurité…

Et puis, il faut être optimiste, n'est-ce pas ?

« Harry ? » m'interpelle une voix dans mon dos, alors que j'allais entrer dans ma Yourte, portant Jonas dans mes bras…

C'est Dudley…

S'il est nettement moins sauvage avec les autres, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis le soir où j'ai gagné mon premier combat contre Maman et, je l'avoue, depuis quelques mois je ne m'attendais plus à ce qu'il le fasse …

Je me tourne lentement vers lui, fixant mon regard dans le sien.

Il baisse automatiquement les yeux, visiblement gêné…

« Oui, Dudley ? » réponds-je, d'un ton que je tâche de rendre patient…

Dudley a physiquement beaucoup changé, durant ce séjour. Les exercices sportifs et le travail dans notre petite ferme lui ont été très profitables et il n'a quasiment plus de graisse, gagnant plus de muscles, bien sûr…

Mais je sais par Remus et Draco, qu'il a surtout pas mal changé, sur d'autres plans aussi… Sa personnalité et son caractère ont évolué en mieux affirment-ils. Dudley a beaucoup parlé avec eux. J'ignore de quoi, Remus et Draco ont été très discrets à ce propos. Mais il semble qu'il ait pas mal observé ce qu'il se passait ici, réfléchit aussi et se soit remis en question…

Moi, je ne suis pas allé vers lui. J'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas. J'en ai assez dit dans la cuisine du QG, quand les Inspecteurs du Yard sont venus, pour qu'il le fasse. Et je crois bien aussi, que je n'aurais pas eu la patience de Remus et Draco, pour l'écouter se plaindre de son sort…

Sans doute aurais-je pu me contrôler durant quelques minutes, mais je sais que j'aurais fini par lui cracher ses quatre vérités, comme je l'ai fait avec Marge et cela ne nous aurait pas du tout avancé…

« Je voudrais… Enfin… Je… Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? » demande Dudley, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, pataud et maladroit…

Je me retiens de soupirer. Il m'agace à se conduire ainsi. On dirait dans l'affaire, qu'il est l'agneau et que je suis le grand méchant loup… Bordel ! Mais c'est moi qui aie été victime de sa méchanceté durant toute notre enfance ! Pas le contraire !

« Oui. Attends-moi ici, je vais coucher Jonas et je te rejoins… » réponds-je, un peu plus sèchement cette fois…

Dudley acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux sont toujours baissés, mais je sens son malaise transpirer. Et je soupire, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron, qui hausse les épaules et ouvre la porte de notre Yourte…

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Dudley. Harry ne va pas te manger, n'est-ce pas Jonas ? » déclare Draco, en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de mon petit bonhomme…

« Ah non, alors ! Papa Harry n'est pas le grand méchant loup ! Et lui c'est pas un petit cochon ! » s'exclame Jonas, en éclatant de rire, tout en désignant Dudley du doigt…

« On dit, ce n'est pas un petit cochon et lui, c'est Dudley. Tu dois donc dire : Dudley, ce n'est pas un petit cochon… » rectifie Draco, en passant le seuil de la porte derrière moi…

« Dudley ce n'est pas un petit cochon… » répète Jonas, tout sourire…

« Très bien grand bonhomme ! Tu as tout compris ! » acquiesce Draco, en se laissant tomber sur un canapé aux côtés d'Annabelle, tandis que j'emmène Jonas dans la salle de bain…

Je le pose sur le sol et l'encourage à se déshabiller, tandis que je fais couler l'eau dans la baignoire et que je prépare une serviette et son pyjama. Mais Ron arrive derrière moi et arrête mon geste, alors que j'allais tourner le robinet…

« Laisse, je vais le faire. Plus vite tu iras parler à Dudley et plus vite tu seras revenu. » dit-il, d'un ton neutre…

« Je veux être là, pour coucher Jonas. Or, je sens que cette conversation va s'éterniser. J'irai donc le voir après… » soupire-je, en me tournant vers le placard…

« Non… Tu as attendu pendant plusieurs semaines qu'il vienne te parler. Il ne l'a pas fait. Et maintenant qu'il est là, tu cherches à l'éviter le plus longtemps possible, pour le faire attendre comme tu as attendu… » répond Ron, d'un ton doux…

Je soupire encore une fois, tirant un peu fort sur la serviette que je m'apprêtais à sortir de l'armoire. Une autre vient avec elle et tombe sur le sol…

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. » concède-je, en me penchant pour ramasser la serviette tombée au sol, avant de me tourner vers Ron pour ajouter : « Il est hors de question que je me précipite maintenant, parce que Môssieur s'est décidé ! Et puis tu as vu l'air qu'il prend ? Il a peut-être changé de stratégie, mais il va encore se poser en victime, ça ne fait pas un pli ! Et c'est plus fort que moi, mais ça m'agace ! Si j'y vais maintenant, je crois que je vais lui foutre mon poing sur la figure ! »

« Papa Harry est fâché ? » demande soudainement Jonas, d'une petite voix inquiète…

Je baisse vivement mes yeux sur lui. Il est figé, son tee-shirt qu'il n'a pas fini d'ôter entravant ses bras et la mine vivement inquiète. Il est toujours craintif, quand quelqu'un hausse le ton, parlant avec brusquerie, comme je viens de le faire. Un petit reste de son ancienne vie qui le hante encore…

Alors je me laisse glisser à genoux devant lui et je tâche de lui sourire pour l'apaiser…

« Oui, Papa Harry est un peu fâché. Mais rassure-toi, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi mon grand bonhomme. Allez, je vais t'aider à enlever ce tee-shirt et hop ! Dans la baignoire ! » réponds-je, en adoucissant considérablement le ton de ma voix, essayant de la rendre guillerette…

Je lui caresse la joue, avant de lui ôter son dernier vêtement et le soulève dans mes bras, le déposant dans la baignoire. Puis, je saisis la paume de douche, dans l'intention de lui mouiller les cheveux, mais encore une fois, Ron arrête mon geste…

« Laisse-le jouer un peu avec Théo et Ginny, qui ont très envie de faire des jolies bulles et de se faire arroser un peu... » dit-il, avec un sourire, en me tirant hors de la salle de bain, tout en faisant signe à Théo et Ginny, qu'il est allé chercher, de s'occuper de Jonas…

« Désolé, mais j'ai envie de faire des bulles, moi aussi… » réponds-je, en résistant à sa poigne…

Ron se penche alors vers mon oreille…

« Jonas sent que tu es tendu, Harry. Et tu le seras tant que tu n'auras pas réglé ce qui te préoccupe, ce qui le rend nerveux. Alors va voir Dudley, écoute ce qu'il a à dire, dis-lui ce que tu as à lui dire aussi et reviens vite. Je te promets que nous tiendrons Jonas éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu sois là pour le mettre au lit… » murmure-t-il, en me tirant doucement vers lui et fermant la porte dès que le seuil en est passé…

« Je n'en ai pas envie. J'étais sérieux, il y a un instant. Je risque fort de foutre mon poing sur la gueule de Dudley, je le sens… » réponds-je, sur un nouveau soupir…

« Tu sais, Harry, ce n'est pas pour se plaindre, ni se faire passer pour une victime, que Dudley souhaite te parler, mais pour te présenter des excuses… » intervient alors Draco, qui poursuit, en voyant mon sourcil se lever : « Tu as haussé le ton assez fort pour que nous t'entendions tous clairement dans le salon… »

« Oui, bon, ok, d'accord ! Je veux bien croire que Dudley ne se posera pas en victime ! Mais ses excuses arrivent un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Il a largement eu le temps de les présenter ces derniers mois ! Alors il peut bien attendre une demi-heure maintenant… » réponds-je, en amorçant un pas vers la salle de bain…

Mais Ron se met en travers de mon chemin et je sais bien qu'il ne bougera pas d'un poil, à moins que je l'assomme d'un bon Sortilège. Ce que je ne ferai pas. Il le sait bien…

« Fous lui ton poing sur la tronche et pète lui la mâchoire si tu en as envie, Harry, après tout, ça te démange depuis assez longtemps de le faire. Mais écoute le aussi et règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que franchement, j'en ai marre que tu me fasses bouffer du Dudley matin, midi et soir… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton ferme…

« Quoi ? Mais que te prend-il ? Je ne te fais pas… » commence-je, avant que Ron lève une main pour me stopper net dans ma réponse…

« Oh, si, Harry ! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que tu parles de lui trois ou quatre fois au moins ! Ecoute, je sais que tu penses avoir eu une attitude exemplaire et l'avoir en quelque sorte encouragé à venir te parler durant les premières semaines du séjour, avec des regards et des petits sourires. Mais en toute honnêteté, je comprends qu'il t'ait au contraire fuit comme la Dragoncelle … » assène Ron, tandis que je sens soudainement la moutarde me monter au nez…

« C'est une blague ou quoi ? » demande-je, les naseaux fumants…

Ron hoche négativement la tête. Draco, qui a sorti sa Baguette pour jeter une Bulle de Silence autour de nous, en fait tout autant et lorsque je regarde tour à tour Annabelle, les jumeaux, Blaise, Marian, Nev et Luna, déjà arrivés pour notre petite soirée, je reçois la même réponse silencieuse…

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous avez fondé le Fan Club de Dudley sans m'en parler ou quoi ? Et vous considérez qu'il est la victime et moi le bourreau ? » demande-je, fumant de plus en plus…

« Désolé, Harry. Loin de nous le désir de prendre la défense de Dudley contre toi et jamais il ne deviendra notre meilleur pote. Mais sur ce coup là, Ron a raison. Tu n'as absolument pas encouragé Dudley à venir vers toi, bien au contraire… La seule fois où il a tenté de le faire, tu l'as fait fuir d'un seul regard… » répond Neville, avec tranquillité…

« La seule fois où il a tenté de le faire ? Mais la seule fois où il m'a approché, c'était le troisième jour de notre arrivée ! Juste après le Duel contre Maman et Papa ! Il m'a d'ailleurs même menti ce jour-là ! Et je lui ai pourtant parlé gentiment ! » me défends-je, serrant les poings, pour contrôler les fourmillement annonciateurs de tempête dans mes mains…

« Ah, oui… Le ton était doux, c'est vrai. Mais sous la douceur, couvait l'avertissement, le regard était meurtrier et le sourire carnassier… En fait, tu aurais aussi bien pu lui dire : tu as compris qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable, maintenant ? Alors fais gaffe à tes fesses, mon p'tit gars, parce que si tu m'emmerdes, il pourrait t'en cuire salement… » réplique Blaise, avec un sourire en coin…

« Ouais. Je te jure, Harry, que si tu m'avais regardé comme ça, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais pensé et que je me serais carapaté plus vite encore qu'il ne l'a fait… » renchérit Marian, en se versant tranquillement un jus de citrouille…

« Vous êtes dingues… Ou vous me faites marcher et moi je cours bêtement dans votre combine… » réponds-je, ne sachant soudainement plus quoi penser…

Mais je me sens bouillir à l'intérieur. D'une colère que j'ai rarement ressentie. Et je sais que ni Ron, ni Draco, ni aucun de mes amis ne s'y trompe…

Et je me dis que plus j'attendrai pour aller voir Dudley et plus ma colère montera en flamme. Alors j'amorce un pas vers la porte de la Yourte, mais encore une fois, Ron m'arrête, en posant une main ferme sur mon épaule…

« Quoi ? Tu voulais que j'aille voir Dudley, j'y vais maintenant, alors pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu ? » aboie-je, en essayant de me soustraire à sa poigne…

Mais Ron est bien trop fort…

« Tes Ondes Magiques, Harry… Tu vas le tuer si tu sors le voir dans cet état là… » répond-il avec douceur, en me tournant vers lui, avant de m'enlacer…

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » réplique-je, en essayant encore de le repousser…

Mais un coup d'œil autour de moi, m'avise qu'il a raison. Ma Magie tournoie autour de moi et tout le mobilier tremble dangereusement. Draco et mes amis se sont prudemment reculés le plus loin possible, mais bien qu'ils soient à plus de quinze pieds, leurs cheveux sont dressés tout droit sur leur tête…

Que m'arrive-t-il bon sang ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi en colère ?

« Harry. Regarde-moi, mon amour… » chuchote Ron, en resserrant davantage ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard me fixe, pénétrant et doux. Il m'enveloppe de sa Magie et de sa chaleur. Elle se mêle à la mienne, la caresse et l'apaise, dans un chuchotis de douceur et d'amour…

« Respire, Harry. Doucement, calmement… Oui, c'est ça. Tout doux… » murmure Ron, en venant poser son front contre le mien…

Il m'encourage encore à respirer, longuement et mes Ondes Magiques se retirent peu à peu, tandis que la colère reflue…

« Que m'arrive-t-il, Ron ? » demande-je dans un souffle…

« Tu as besoin de régler tes comptes avec Dudley depuis trop longtemps. Et même si tu t'en es défendu et que tu ne te l'es pas avoué à toi-même, tu lui en veux de ne pas t'avoir remercié le jour même, pour être intervenu en sa faveur, auprès de Marge… Et je crois aussi, que tu avais envie qu'il ait la trouille, qu'il ait peur de toi. Une façon de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il t'a fait pendant des années. Et à ce propos, je peux te rassurer. Dudley a sacrément la pétoche et il en chie dans son froc, à chaque fois que tu poses ton regard sur lui ou que tu croises son chemin. Crois-moi. A moins qu'il ne soit soudainement devenu suicidaire, il lui a fallu un sacré courage, pour t'approcher ce soir… » sourit Ron, les yeux pétillants d'espièglerie…

« Vraiment ? Je lui ai fichu la trouille à ce point ? Ce n'est pas très adulte de ma part, tout ça. Et franchement, je croyais en avoir fini, avec ces enfantillages… » souffle-je, en appuyant ma tête contre son épaule…

« Tu es bien un adulte, Harry. Mais un adulte auquel on n'a pas laissé le temps de régler certains contentieux profondément ancrés. Tu vas le faire maintenant. Et tu vas revenir ici, serein et tranquillisé, une bonne fois pour toutes… » répond Ron, tandis que j'entends mes amis reprendre place dans les canapés et fauteuils…

Mes Ondes doivent être totalement retirées, maintenant…

« Et si je lui casse la figure ? » demande-je, soucieux…

Cette envie-là ne m'est pas passée…

« Un bon coup de poing sur le menton ne le tuera pas… » sourit Ron, en se détachant de moi, pour me regarder dans les yeux…

« Sérieusement, Ron… » soupire-je, un peu las soudainement…

« Sérieusement. Et je ne serai pas loin, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire… » répond Ron, en me pressant l'épaule…

« Emmène-le sur le terrain d'entrainement. Si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, tu pourras toujours exploser quelques cibles… » renchérit Draco, en me faisant un clin d'œil depuis son fauteuil…

« Ouais, donne-toi à fond sur des cibles avant de l'inviter à t'adresser la parole. Promets-moi seulement de faire gaffe à pas ne exploser les chiottes, sinon les effluves de merde répandues partout aux alentours nous gâcheraient la soirée… » surenchérit Gabe, sur un sourire narquois…

Et naturellement, quelques-uns de nos amis se marrent, tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel…

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire… » réplique-je, sans le moindre sourire, avant de demander à Draco : « A ton avis, comment réagira-t-il, si je lui flanque mon poing sur la figure ? »

« Eh bien en fait, il s'attend plus ou moins, à ce que tu le fasses… » répond-il, d'un ton tranquille…

« Vraiment ? » demande-je, sourcils froncés…

« Oui. Je l'ai prévenu que ça risquait fort de lui arriver… Sur le moment il ne m'a pas vraiment cru, mais après, il en a parlé à Remus. Et Rem lui a répondu qu'avec toi, il fallait s'attendre à tout, mais qu'il avait tout intérêt à venir quand même, parce que le jour où tu déciderais toi qu'il était temps de régler vos comptes, là, il pouvait être sûr que ça ferait très mal et compter ses abattis… Enfin, Remus ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que cela voulait dire… » révèle Draco, avant de boire un peu de jus de citrouille…

« Et il y a longtemps que vous avez eu cette conversation ? » demande-je, encore, sur un énième soupir…

Draco prend le temps de poser son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table de salon, les sourcils foncés sur la réflexion…

« Mmmmm…. Il y a bien six mois et demi… Et c'est seulement ce soir que Dudley s'est décidé. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir poussé. Mais dans le genre têtu, ton cousin s'impose presque autant que toi… » répond-il enfin, avec un sourire en coin…

« Je ne suis pas têtu. Je suis persévérant… » rétorque-je, tandis que Marian, Gabe et Blaise se marrent ouvertement et j'ajoute après une brève hésitation : « Et vous auriez pu me le dire ça, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé, que tu le saches ? » s'enquiert Draco, en levant un sourcil interrogateur…

« Cela aurait changé que ce soir, je ne me serais peut-être pas mis aussi en pétard… » réponds-je, un peu agacé…

Pourquoi cette cachotterie ? C'est idiot.

« Non, effectivement. Mais conviens-en, Harry, dès que tu aurais su, tu aurais été moins engageant encore envers lui et ça n'aurait rien arrangé… » réplique Draco, en haussant les épaules…

« Non, je ne crois pas que j'aurais réagi comme ça… Ou tout au moins, nous aurions eu cette même conversation que nous avons maintenant il y a six mois et notre soirée ne serait pas gâchée… » rétorque-je, sur un ton brusque…

La colère monte de nouveau. Et ça me fout franchement les glandes. Nous devrions être en train de rire et de nous amuser, pas de parler de Dudley.

« Notre soirée ne sera absolument pas gâchée, Harry. Ça ne prendra pas trois plombes à Dudley de te présenter ses excuses et tu te sentiras bien mieux quand tout sera fini… » sourit Ron, en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule…

Ouais, bien sûr. Et ça ne me prendra pas trois plombes non plus, pour lui foutre mon poing sur la figure… Mais je subodore encore une fois que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que cela…

Je laisse cependant Ron m'entraîner vers la porte de notre Yourte, alors même qu'Hermione revient de chez Molly. Elle lève un sourcil en nous voyant venir vers elle, mais Draco l'interpelle, lui disant qu'il va tout lui expliquer.

Je ne vois pas Dudley, quand je passe la porte et, pensant qu'il s'est finalement défilé, je suis tout près déjà à jeter une remarque acerbe, lorsqu'une ombre plus épaisse que celle qui l'environne, effectue un mouvement sous un arbre très feuillu. C'est Dudley, qui se lève et vient vers moi. Il est sur la défensive, je le repère immédiatement. Et de nouveau la moutarde me monte au nez…

Pour tout le monde et pour lui en particulier, je suis vraiment le Grand Méchant Loup de l'histoire…

Alors je tourne brusquement mes pas vers le terrain d'entraînement, en lui faisant signe de me suivre. Je marche à grandes enjambées, tâchant de retenir ma Magie qui bouillonne avec impatience. Et aussitôt sur le terrain, je jette des Sortilèges rapides sur quelques cibles, à pleine puissance, pour me libérer de cette colère sourde qui gronde terriblement en moi…

Les cibles explosent dans un bruit d'enfer. Et je sens le regard de Ron fixé sur mon dos. Il ne dit rien, mais il m'encourage à me libérer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me sente presque épuisé. Et finalement, je jette un dernier Sort vers le ciel, laissant ma Magie fuser si haut, qu'il me semble presque qu'elle va atteindre les étoiles. La sueur dégouline sur mon front et mes jambes flageolent bientôt, alors je me laisse glisser à genoux sur le sol, avant de laisser mon Sortilège s'éteindre enfin…

Je suis essoufflé et je respire à grande goulées profondes, tandis que des pas feutrés s'approchent dans mon dos. Ce n'est pas Ron. Je le sais. Et je les guette. Ils s'arrêtent à deux pas derrière moi…

« Je suis désolé, Harry… » déclare Dudley, la voix tremblante…

Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. Je me lève avec lenteur et me tourne doucement vers lui. Il me fixe de ses yeux humides et craintifs, ne cillant cependant pas sous mon regard, tandis que je franchis la petite distance qui nous sépare encore. Et je lui balance mon poing sur la figure, avec toute la force qu'il me reste, dès qu'il est à ma portée…

Dudley reçoit mon coup juste à la pointe du menton et il part en arrière sous l'impact. Ron, qui se trouve derrière lui, le rattrape à temps pour lui épargner la douleur supplémentaire de tomber sur les fesses…

« Bien… Vous allez pouvoir discuter, maintenant… » déclare Ron, avec un sourire dans la voix, en remettant Dudley debout sur ses jambes.

Puis il me jette une petite fiole de Potion Revitalisante Renforcée, que j'attrape dans un réflexe…

Et il nous plante là tous les deux, s'éloignant en sifflotant tranquillement. Je sais cependant qu'il va rester discrètement à proximité, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que je ne risque plus de sauter à la gorge de Dudley…

Je soupire, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, en me laissant glisser vers le sol. Mes jambes ne me portent plus et je m'assois, avant d'ouvrir la fiole de Potion et d'en boire deux bonnes gorgées…

Dudley reste debout devant moi. Il est nerveux, tendu. Et quand je lui fais signe de s'assoir devant moi, il m'obéit prestement. Je range la fiole vide dans la poche de jambe de mon treillis et passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, avant de poser mon regard sur lui…

« Je… Je suis désolé, Harry. Et je te présente toutes mes excuses, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis qu'on était petit… » dit-il d'une traite, comme une leçon bien apprise…

Je soupire encore et lève la tête vers les étoiles, puis je baisse les yeux au sol, réfléchissant quelques secondes, avant de le regarder à nouveau…

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à accepter tes excuses, Dudley… » réponds-je, du ton le plus doux dont je suis capable, soupirant une nouvelle fois, avant d'ajouter plus brusquement : « Putain ! Nous étions des gosses, Dudley ! Nous avions le même âge et je ne t'avais rien fait ! Alors pourquoi être aussi méchant avec moi ? Quand nous étions tout petits, que tu aies pris exemple sur tes parents ou Marge, je peux le concevoir, mais plus tard, tu aurais pu au moins me laisser tranquille ! »

Je me rends compte maintenant, que c'est à lui, que j'en veux le plus, de ce que j'ai eu à vivre dans mon enfance au 4 Privet Drive. Que c'est son attitude à mon égard, qui m'a fait le plus mal.

« J'étais jaloux… » avoue-t-il, d'un ton penaud, en baissant la tête…

« Jaloux ? Mais de quoi, Merlin ? Je n'avais plus de parents, j'étais fagoté comme un miséreux, brimé et privé de tout quand toi tu avais tout ! Tu voyais bien que ce n'était pas juste, non ? Tu devais bien te rendre compte que je n'étais pas un danger pour toi ! Que tes parents ne m'aimaient pas ! Alors de quoi pouvais-tu être jaloux, bon sang d'bois ? » m'exclame-je, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale…

Dudley déglutit avec peine, détournant son regard vers l'ombre épaisse de la forêt.

« J'étais jaloux, parce que tu avais ce truc, que je n'ai pas et que je n'aurais jamais… » souffle-t-il, la voix tremblante…

« Ce truc ? Quel truc ? La Magie ? Mais… » réponds-je, tandis qu'il hoche négativement la tête…

« Non, pas la Magie. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un Sorcier. Je l'ai su le même jour que toi… » me coupe-t-il un peu précipitamment, avant de laisser ses yeux revenir vers moi pour expliquer : « Je parle de ce truc qui fait que tout le monde te regardait et qu'on ne me voyait pas, quand Maman nous emmenaient tous les deux quelque part. C'était toujours avec toi, que les autres enfants voulaient jouer, pas avec moi. Et c'est à toi que leurs parents souriaient, pas à moi… »

« Ne dis pas de sottise, je n'ai jamais eu aucun truc de ce genre. Si tu avais été plus aimable et gentil, que tu n'avais pas brutalisé les autres gosses pour leur voler leurs bonbons ou pour qu'il te laisse la balançoire, ça ne se serait certainement pas passé comme ça. Et tu as toujours eu ta bande de copains, alors que moi, par ta faute, je n'en avais aucun. » réplique-je, sourcils froncés…

Mais Dudley hoche frénétiquement de la tête…

« Non. Tu te trompes. Tu as bien un truc. Tu l'as toujours. Toi tu ne le vois pas, mais moi, je vois bien comment les autres te regardent. Tout le monde t'adore ici. Tu irais te jeter dans le feu, qu'ils te suivraient tous sans hésiter. C'était la même chose, quand on était petit. Tu as toujours attiré l'œil et la sympathie, même si tu étais mal habillé et mal coiffé, tandis que moi j'étais transparent aux yeux de tout le monde. Oh, bien sûr, je n'étais pas un gosse mignon et tout gentil, c'est sûr. Maman m'a dit que j'ai toujours été capricieux. Mais quand on allait au parc, je voulais jouer avec les autres enfants, je faisais des efforts pour être gentil et je les attirais avec des bonbons, je m'en souviens bien. Seulement quand tu venais avec nous, ils s'en fichaient de mes bonbons. C'est toujours vers toi, qu'ils allaient. Et c'est pour ça, que j'ai commencé à être méchant avec toi et avec ceux qui voulaient jouer avec toi. J'étais jaloux. Et plus tard, quand on est allé à l'école, c'était encore pire. Les instituteurs n'en avaient que pour toi. Tu étais leur chouchou. Moi, ils ne me remarquaient que lorsque je faisais des bêtises. Et tu étais plus intelligent aussi. C'était facile pour toi, d'apprendre, de trouver des choses drôles à dire et de faire rire les autres. Et puis, tu n'avais pas peur de moi, tu me rembarrais, tu prenais même la défense des autres enfants et ils t'admiraient pour ça. Alors tu crois peut-être que tu n'avais rien, Harry, mais tu avais ça : les gens t'aimaient sans que tu aies d'effort à faire, alors que moi, il fallait que j'achète des copains et pour que les adultes s'intéressent à moi, il fallait que mes parents te tiennent à l'écart ou que je fasse des bêtises. Et puis après, il y a eu la Magie en plus… Alors oui, j'étais jaloux. Sacrément jaloux. Il y a même des moments où j'aurais aimé être à ta place… » m'explique-t-il, la gorge nouée…

Et je ne sais pas quoi dire sur le moment. Jamais je n'avais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Dudley me jalousait. Il aurait parfois voulu être à ma place… Un comble quand même !

« Il y a eu bien des moments dans ma vie, où ma place n'avait rien d'enviable, Dudley. Et elle ne l'était certainement pas, quand j'étais tout seul et effrayé, enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé ou que je me prenais des coups de canne plus tard, que j'étais privé de nourriture ou que je devais bosser comme un forçat, pendant que toi tu t'amusais. Et plus que tout, je n'avais pas l'amour de mes parents, quand toi tu étais vénéré par les tiens… » soupire-je, laissant courir mon regard au loin, avant d'ajouter : « Au lieu de me jalouser comme tu l'as fait, tu aurais mieux fait de faire ami avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'acheter, car mon amitié, je te l'aurais offerte de bon cœur. Et mes copains auraient été les tiens. Je t'aurais aidé pour faire tes devoirs aussi… »

« Je sais. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. J'ai eu beaucoup de torts et en me comportant comme je l'ai fait, je me suis fait autant de mal qu'à toi… » répond Dudley, en baissant la tête.

« Ouais… Peut-être même davantage, tout compte fait, parce que tu t'es vraiment rendu détestable… Et tu aurais pu te tuer, quand tu buvais comme un trou et que tu te droguais… Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Je ne comprends pas. Ne me dis pas que c'était encore à cause de ta jalousie envers moi… » demande-je, soudainement…

Ma colère est tombée et je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a poussé Dudley à s'enfoncer si loin, à risquer ainsi sa vie, à compromettre son avenir…

J'espère juste qu'il ne jettera pas la responsabilité de son addiction sur moi… Qu'il ait été jaloux n'explique sûrement pas ça…

« Non… Enfin, pas vraiment… » répond Dudley, en évitant mon regard, mal à l'aise…

« Comment ça, pas vraiment ? Explique-toi, veux-tu ? » demande-je encore, un peu brusquement…

Je le sentais venir. Il va m'accuser de toutes ses conneries maintenant. Et s'il fait ça, je sais que ma colère va revenir au grand galop…

Dudley sursaute et son regard court en direction du Village de Yourtes, suivant exactement le parcours effectué par Ron lorsqu'il nous a laissés, le cherchant peut-être dans les ombres plus ou moins épaisses de la nuit. Je l'ai effrayé par le ton de ma voix. Il doit redouter que je me mette de nouveau très en colère, alors qu'il est seul avec moi…

Qu'il se rassure, Ron est toujours là, même s'il ne le voit pas. Moi je le sens, prêt à intervenir, comme il me l'a promis, m'envoyant des vagues apaisantes, qui m'incitent à la patience et à écouter Dudley jusqu'au bout...

« Je… Euh, non, ce n'est pas à cause de ma jalousie. Pas directement. En fait… En fait, l'envie de boire et de me shooter est venue après ces choses, que tu as chassées… Tu sais, quand nous étions dans l'allée entre Wisteria Walk et Magnolia Crescent… » répond Dudley, avec une vivacité anxieuse…

« Les Détraqueurs… Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas les voir, mais que s'est-il passé pour toi ? Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » interroge-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif…

« J'ai cru mourir… C'était horrible. J'étais complètement glacé de l'intérieur et j'ai cru mourir… Je sentais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Je me suis vu mort et tout le monde s'en foutait, même mes parents. Et toi, tu t'en sortais alors mes parents te donnaient ma chambre et tout ce qui m'appartenait. Il y avait des photos de toi partout dans la maison et plus rien n'indiquait que j'avais vécu là. Je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme. Tu pouvais me voir, mais pas Maman et Papa. Et tu te moquais de moi parce que maintenant tu avais tout et je n'avais plus rien... » explique Dudley, la voix douloureuse…

« Tu as vu nos places inversées… » souffle-je, éberlué

Et comprenant la réponse mitigée de Dudley tantôt… Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de sa jalousie envers moi, qu'il a commencé à boire et se droguer, mais cela a quand même quelque chose à voir… Cette envie qu'il avait, d'être à ma place, il l'a quelque peu vécue, au contact des Détraqueurs.

« Oui… Nos places étaient inversées. Pire même, parce que moi personne ne me voyait plus, tout le monde se fichait que je sois mort, alors que si c'est toi qui l'avait été, je savais bien que nos voisins auraient été touchés. Parce que tout le monde t'aimait et pas moi. Non, pas moi. Tout le monde me détestait… Je me suis rendu compte de ça. Qu'en réalité, je n'étais plus transparent, parce que j'avais réussi à imposer ma présence, mais à part mes parents, personne ne m'aimait et ne m'aimerait jamais. Alors, même après que tu aies chassé ces Détraqueurs, je suis resté glacé de l'intérieur. J'avais une trouille bleue que ces choses reviennent et à chaque fois que j'y pensais, ça me faisait le même effet que si elles avaient été là. C'est devenu une obsession. J'en rêvais la nuit, j'y pensais le jour et je ne pouvais plus me détendre ou rire, sauf quand j'avais bu un coup ou que je me shootais. Je ne me sentais vivant que lorsque j'étais ivre ou en plein trip. Alors je suis vite descendu au fond. Et j'ai fait des conneries pour pouvoir acheter mes doses quotidiennes d'alcool et de shit ou de coke. J'ai aussi touché une ou deux fois à l'héro. Tu comprends, pour me sentir vivant, il fallait que je me détruise, quitte à disparaître pour de bon. Je le savais bien que c'était dangereux, mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. Et je t'en ai voulu pour tout ça, plus encore quand on est arrivé au QG. Parce que tu n'avais pas à vivre avec ça. Parce que toi, tu avais de vrais amis, des tas de gens qui t'aimaient et pas moi. Et je t'ai détesté et jalousé plus encore quand ma mère a commencé à t'aimer. Je me suis dit que les Détraqueurs m'avaient montré l'avenir. J'allais mourir dans l'indifférence générale et tu allais prendre ma place dans le cœur de mes parents. Et pour moi, c'était pire que d'être mort… » avoue-t-il, d'une voix blanche…

Il est visiblement secoué encore, en me parlant de tout cela et je me dis qu'il y a de quoi l'être, bien que je ne comprenne pas qu'il ait opté pour se détruire la santé, plutôt que d'en parler avec ses parents…

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé à ta mère et à ton père de cet effet que les Détraqueurs ont eu sur toi ? Ils t'auraient rassuré…» déclare-je, me disant qu'il est vraiment idiot de ne pas l'avoir fait…

« Ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler de Magie, ni de tout ce qui touche à elle. Et comment auraient-ils pu comprendre l'effet de ces choses, quand ils ne l'ont pas ressenti ? Et puis, j'avais peur qu'ils devinent que si j'avais eu ces visions-là, c'est parce que j'avais souhaité être à ta place. Ça, jamais ils ne l'auraient compris et ils m'auraient pris pour un fou… » répond Dudley, en haussant les épaules…

Ouais, bien sûr, vu sous cet angle, je comprends ses réticences…

Nous restons silencieux durant quelques minutes. Dudley arrache distraitement des brins d'herbes, l'air ailleurs. Je suis cependant persuadé qu'il réfléchit encore à tout ce qu'il vient de dire, tandis que je l'observe. Même si son cœur est lourd, il est bien plus détendu maintenant, comme si un poids énorme avait été ôté de ses épaules.

« Et ça te fait encore envie, maintenant, de picoler ou de te shooter ? » demande-je, me demandant s'il est passé par-dessus tout ça…

« Non, plus maintenant. Mais j'ai conscience que cela peut revenir. J'ai été prévenu, quand j'ai fait la cure de désintox… » répond-il, sur une grimace…

« Plus maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour toi, pour que tu n'en aies plus envie ? » m'enquiers-je, avec curiosité…

Avouera-t-il que le séjour lui a fait du bien ?

« Remus et Draco m'ont aidé à voir clair. D'autres personnes aussi. Et une chose est sûre, je ne t'envie plus du tout et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être à ta place maintenant… » répond-il, avec simplicité…

« Ah… » me contente-je de commenter, ne posant aucune question, bien que je sois toujours dévoré de curiosité…

Qu'ont pu bien lui dire Remus et Draco ? Qui sont les autres personnes, qui l'ont aidé à voir clair ? Que sait-il de ce que j'ai pu vivre et qui lui a ôté le désir d'être à ma place ?

« Ouais… Je sais ce que c'est maintenant votre guerre. Et comment tu t'es fait torturer. J'ai vu quelques-unes de tes cicatrices et j'en ai parlé à Draco. Il m'a montré le souvenir des tortures que son père lui a infligées et il m'a dit que pour toi, cela avait été bien pire et que tu avais eu à le subir plusieurs fois. Il m'a dit aussi, pour la Potion et tes cauchemars. Quand Bill m'en avait parlé, alors que tu étais captif, je n'avais pas voulu le croire. Je me disais qu'il exagérait sûrement beaucoup. Maintenant, je sais qu'il disait la vérité. » explique Dudley, un peu pâlichon sous la lueur blafarde de la Lune, hésitant un poil, avant d'ajouter : « Et puis quelques temps après, ton gosse, Jérémy, m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour lui…»

Mon cœur se met soudainement à battre sourdement, à me faire mal. Draco a montré ses souvenirs à Dudley et Jérémy a parlé avec lui de notre captivité… Alors que l'un comme l'autre détestent évoquer les horreurs qu'ils ont eu à vivre…

« Jérémy t'a parlé de ça… » souffle-je, une boule me nouant la gorge…

« Oui, il m'en a parlé. » acquiesce Dudley, presque dans un murmure, ajoutant après un bref silence : « Et je comprends maintenant qu'il t'aime autant. Et tous les autres aussi. C'est la seule chose que je t'envie maintenant, d'être aimé comme ça, par autant de monde. Mais je sais aussi que tu le mérites bien. Et je dois aussi te remercier de m'avoir défendu comme tu l'as fait, auprès de Tante Marge… »

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Je suis bouleversé. Remus et Draco se sont investis à fond, et Jérémy s'est aussi ouvert à lui, pour aider Dudley à grandir. Et si Remus l'a fait pour ma mère, je sais que mon frère et mon bonhomme, l'ont fait pour moi…

Pourquoi ?

Pour que tu puisses complètement tourner la page du passé et trouver la complète sérénité, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête… Celle de Ron…

Je me tourne dans sa direction. Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, sur le parcours de Dudley durant ce séjour. Et au sourire qu'il m'envoie dans ma tête, je comprends que tout le campement ou presque en sait bien plus que moi, qui n'ait été que spectateur occasionnel et passif…

Non, pas passif. Agressif…

Ron, Draco et les autres avaient raison là-dessus, je peux me l'avouer maintenant…

Ron m'envoie une vague de chaleur et d'amour rassurante. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et quelque part, mon attitude envers lui a poussé Dudley à s'ouvrir aux autres et à lui-même, semble-t-il me dire.

Puis je le sens s'éloigner. Il repart dans notre Yourte. Dudley et moi allons maintenant être vraiment seuls, dans le silence qui se prolonge entre nous.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, observant les étoiles, tandis que toutes les révélations de Dudley tournent dans ma tête, mêlées d'images de notre séjour. Et l'évolution de mon cousin se construit peu à peu dans mon esprit. Je me rends compte maintenant du chemin qu'il a parcouru ici, des efforts qu'il a faits, pour s'adapter à notre mode de vie et se reconstruire lui-même…

Je n'avais pas voulu le voir, mais il ne rechigne plus au travail. Et bien souvent, je l'ai vu seul, tandis qu'il faisait ses exercices physiques ou qu'il bossait à la ferme… Et petit à petit, il s'est mêlé aux autres. Durant les repas, les balades en forêt ou les veillées.

Merlin ! Mes amis ont fait les efforts que je n'ai pas faits avec lui. Ils lui ont permis de s'intégrer, de ne pas se sentir seul, en se montrant aimables et affables …

Il ne deviendra jamais leur meilleur pote, a dit Neville, mais ils l'ont encouragé et accompagné dans sa reconstruction…

« Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner maintenant ? » me demande soudainement Dudley, avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix…

Bonne question…

Puis-je pardonner à Dudley, maintenant ?

Je lui ai foutu mon poing sur la gueule et il ne s'est pas rebiffé, se livrant ensuite à moi, sans faux semblant.

« Je suppose que oui… Oui, je peux te pardonner maintenant… » réponds-je, avant de me lever…

Dudley se lève aussi et nous nous dirigeons vers le Village de Yourte en silence. Sans être cordiale, l'atmosphère est détendue entre nous.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais être les meilleurs amis du monde, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-je doucement, au bout de quelques pas…

« Oui, je le sais. Mais au moins, nous pouvons être cousins, maintenant… Peut-être ne deviendrons-nous jamais très proches, mais nous serons cousins quand même… » répond Dudley, avec tranquillité…

Je hoche la tête et le silence s'installe de nouveau, tandis que nous passons la première Yourte. Et quand Dudley s'arrête devant la sienne, je m'arrête aussi.

« J'ai détesté être ici, les premiers mois. Mais ce soir, je regrette d'avoir à en partir demain, même si je suis content de revoir mes parents et de pouvoir parler avec eux, de tout ce que j'ai vécu ici. Et de comment je me sens maintenant. Ils vont être contents de ça, c'est sûr. Ils se feront moins de soucis pour moi… » dit-il, avec simplicité et sincérité…

« Oui, ça fait toujours cet effet-là, quand on doit partir d'ici. On regrette d'avoir à quitter ce Paradis, mais on est heureux de retrouver les nôtres. Et je confirme, tes parents seront heureux, de te voir en pleine forme et que tu n'aies plus le désir de te détruire … » réponds-je, avec un petit sourire…

Et celui-là, je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus carnassier, maintenant…

Dudley acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et soudainement, il me tend la main. Je l'accepte et nous nous serrons la pince avec solennité.

La paix est consommée entre nous. Nos rapports seront sains désormais…

Et Dudley sourit. Un vrai sourire, franc et sincère, qui le change du tout au tout. Il me parait presque sympathique…

Je lui rends son sourire et je tourne les talons, pour rentrer dans ma Yourte, passer une bonne soirée avec mes frères et mes amis.

« Oh ! Harry ! » m'interpelle cependant Dudley, à peine ai-je fait trois pas…

« Oui ? » demande-je, en me tournant vers lui…

« Je voulais te dire encore. Tu as une sacrée droite quand tu cognes, tu sais. T'aurais pu faire un excellent poids léger… » dit-il, en frottant son menton, que mon regard effleure dans un automatisme…

Une ombre arrondie assombrit le côté gauche de sa mâchoire. Et je me souviens soudainement avoir dit à peu près la même chose à Draco, dans un instant de nervosité fébrile, lors de notre premier séjour ici…

« Ouais. Et encore, tu as eu de la chance, que je me sois défoulé sur des cibles avant. Je t'aurais cassé la mâchoire sinon… » souris-je, sans fanfaronnade…

« Je veux bien le croire. Je t'ai assez souvent vu t'entraîner pour savoir ce que tu vaux en combat à mains nues…» acquiesce Dudley, en ouvrant sa porte, avant d'ajouter : « Allez, cette fois je te laisse rejoindre ta famille et tes amis. Bonne nuit et à demain… »

Et cette fois, mû par je ne sais quoi, c'est moi qui l'interpelle…

« Eh, Dudley ! » l'appelle-je, alors qu'il vient juste de franchir le seuil…

« Oui ? » demande-t-il, en passant aussitôt la tête à la porte…

« Ça te dirait, de venir passer la soirée avec mes potes ? » lance-je, d'un ton neutre…

Dudley affiche immédiatement un sourire, sortant de sa Yourte plus vite qu'il n'y est entré et je devine confusément qu'il espérait secrètement cette invitation…

Il me rejoint en deux enjambées et, une fois de plus accompagnés par le silence, nous cheminons côte à côte, en direction de ma Yourte, où nous pouvons entendre mes amis rire et s'amuser…

Nous sommes des cousins…

Pas très proches et qui ne le seront jamais, certes, mais des cousins quand même…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	42. Un Séjour Profitable 9

Disclaimer : CF chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mystical, ma beta!

...

**OoOoOoO**

Réponse sur mon forum, aux commentaires de -Lion - Huguette -

**OoOoOoO**

**.**

**Un Séjour Profitable 9 / 9**

**Acte 16 : Chagrin**

**Draco**

Une légère brume brouille le paysage lorsque je sors de ma Yourte en compagnie de Jérémy, pour effectuer notre footing matinal. Le dernier de ce séjour.

Comme chaque matin, je calque mon rythme sur celui de mon filleul. Jérémy n'est pas un grand sportif et, malgré ses efforts constants pour améliorer ses performances, il s'essouffle bien avant moi, ralentissant peu à peu sous la voûte des arbres de la forêt…

« Je ne serai… jamais aussi endurant… que toi, Harry ou Ron, hein… Parrain… » soupire-t-il, l'air désolé, lorsque la fatigue a raison de lui et qu'il s'arrête progressivement, au bout d'une petite demi-heure de course…

« Non, mais personne ne te demande de l'être. Et n'est-ce pas d'ailleurs une conversation que nous avons déjà eue ?… » réponds-je avec un sourire réconfortant, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux…

« C'est vrai… nous en avons déjà parlé, oui… Et je sais que cela ne t'ennuie… pas d'alterner course en petite foulée… et marche… que tu aimes bien passer ce moment… avec moi chaque matin… et que de toute façon tu vas… refaire un parcours tout seul ou… avec quelqu'un d'autre après… notre petit tour… » acquiesce Jérémy, en marchant à mes côtés, le souffle court…

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Le ton de sa voix est bien assez éloquent. Et je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Sa mine est tristounette, bien qu'il essaye bravement de le cacher sous un air détaché.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ainsi, dis-moi ? » demande-je, d'un ton encourageant à la confidence, après avoir laissé un petit temps pour que mon filleul reprenne son souffle…

Jérémy me regarde d'un coup d'œil hésitant, avant de se décider à parler…

« Ben… En fait, l'autre jour je t'ai entendu parler avec Oncle Remus de l'avancée des travaux dans les Passages Secrets et de la manière dont l'évacuation se passera, si l'attaque a lieu en journée et… Ben, je me dis que si on doit se sauver en vitesse, je serai un fardeau pour les autres… » explique-t-il, d'un débit rapide, en évitant cette fois soigneusement mon regard…

« Certainement pas ! Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? » demande-je, en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules…

« Si, je serai un fardeau ! Je le sais bien ! Je suis toujours le dernier ! Même Miho me bat quand nous faisons la course dans le parc de Poudlard ! » s'exclame-t-il aussitôt, d'un ton tremblant…

Un fardeau. J'ai le vague souvenir d'avoir été persuadé en être un moi aussi, lors de mon premier séjour ici et que j'étais si malade. Et de savoir que Jérémy pense cela de lui-même, tout autant que la détresse de sa voix, ça me remue les tripes. Alors je m'arrête, l'incitant à en faire autant en le retenant par le bras. Puis je l'invite à me faire face et je me penche vers lui, relevant sa tête d'une douce pression de mes doigts sur son menton, tandis qu'il garde les yeux baissés…

« Regarde-moi, Jérémy… » demande-je avec douceur…

Mais mon filleul répond d'un hochement de tête négatif, en essayant de dérober son visage à mes doigts, les yeux obstinément baissés. Je suis sûr qu'il lutte contre les larmes maintenant et je m'agenouille devant lui…

« Jérémy, regarde-moi. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important… » l'encourage-je encore, en prenant son visage à deux mains…

Jérémy refuse encore et cette fois, je sens la chaleur de ses larmes couler le long de mes doigts. Alors je le prends contre moi, le serrant avec tendresse, tandis que l'une de mes mains caresse ses cheveux. Et mon filleul craque, libère le chagrin qu'il retenait à grand peine, il s'accroche à moi en sanglotant.

Je laisse ses larmes couler, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise, avant de le détacher un peu de moi et j'essuie son visage de mes doigts, puis lui embrasse le front.

« Tu dois me prendre pour un bébé, maintenant… » dit-il, d'une petite voix gênée, le regard détourné vers les grands arbres de la forêt…

« Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir du chagrin et il m'arrive de pleurer moi aussi. C'est naturel de pleurer quand on a mal et les plus grandes douleurs sont souvent celles qui sont enfouies dans notre cœur… » réponds-je avec douceur, l'invitant à me regarder, d'une pression de ma main sur sa joue…

Cette fois, Jérémy ne se dérobe pas. Son regard accroche le mien. Sa tristesse est autant palpable, que visible.

« Ecoute-moi, Jérémy. C'est vrai, Miho court plus vite et plus longtemps que toi, même si elle est plus petite et plus fluette. Mais n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Richard. La très grave infection que tu as contractée et les tortures dont tu as été victime durant ta captivité, ont affaibli ta capacité respiratoire. C'est comme cela et rien ne pourra le changer. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas le seul dans ce cas. Théo non plus, ne peux plus courir très vite, ni très longtemps. Cela ne fait pas de lui un fardeau pour autant, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-je, en vrillant mon regard dans le sien…

« Oui, mais Théo est un Caméléon, ça rend de grands services à tout le monde et il peut se cacher même dans une pièce vide si c'est nécessaire. Moi, je n'ai pas de don particulier… » répond Jérémy, l'air malheureux…

« Tu n'as pas douze ans, Jérémy. C'est un peu tôt encore, pour être sûr que tu n'as aucun don particulier. C'est très récemment, que Blaise a découvert qu'il est un Animagus, tout comme j'ai appris depuis peu également, que je maîtrise particulièrement bien sans Baguette, les Sortilèges liés à l'air. Tu as donc bien le temps de savoir si tu as un don spécifique. » réplique-je, avec un sourire rassurant…

« Peut-être, oui. Mais ça n'empêche que je ne ferai que ralentir le groupe si on doit se sauver et que ça pourrait mettre tout le monde en danger. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt à cause de moi, tu comprends Parrain ? Et je sais que ça arrivera, si Poudlard est attaqué en plein jour. Si on est dans les serres, le temps de rentrer dans le château, on se fera choper par des Ânes Bâtés qui étaient en cours avec Hagrid, parce que je ne cours pas assez vite et que mes copains vont m'attendre.… » souffle Jérémy, tête baissée, hésitant un peu avant d'ajouter : « Et je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ça non plus… »

De nouvelles larmes débordent de ses yeux, silencieuses et lourdes de son chagrin et de sa peur si compréhensible. Alors je le prends par les épaules, d'une prise ferme et douce à la fois, avant de lui répondre…

« Je comprends tes craintes, Jérémy. Mais je vois au moins deux raisons, de ne pas m'inquiéter pour tout cela. D'une part, c'est le Comité, qui chopera les Ânes Bâtés et d'autre part, même si quelques-uns nous échappent et venait à poursuivre ton groupe, je suis certain que tu ne seras pas un fardeau pour tes camarades, Jérémy et que tu ne gêneras pas leur fuite, ni ne mourras à cause de cela. Car tu es capable de jeter d'excellents Sortilèges par-dessus ton épaule pour ralentir tes poursuivants et ça, combien de tes camarades de classe sont capables de le faire, dis-moi ? » déclare-je, d'un ton doux et insistant…

Jérémy, qui m'a attentivement écouté, fronce les sourcils à ma question…

« Ben... Je crois bien qu'il n'y en a pas… Sauf Miho peut-être, puisqu'elle est déjà venu ici aussi…» répond-il, le visage chiffonné sur la réflexion…

« Exactement. Et si Miho te bat à la course, tu ajustes bien mieux tes tirs arrières qu'elle le fait. Et ça, c'est un bel avantage, pour ton groupe, car tu pourras couvrir avec efficacité ses arrières, le temps qu'une escorte de grands vous rejoigne… » explique-je, avec un sourire confiant…

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… » souffle Jérémy, le visage un peu plus détendu que tantôt…

« Eh bien penses-y désormais et mets-toi bien en tête que ce n'est pas la performance à la course à pied qui fait la valeur d'un Sorcier, bonhomme, mais sa capacité à combiner ses capacités physiques et ses capacités Magiques. Et puisque tu sais que tu as une faiblesse du côté physique, tu dois compenser grâce à tes talents Magiques. Par conséquent ?... » réponds-je, arquant un sourcil dans l'attente de sa conclusion

« Par conséquent, je dois poursuivre mes efforts, pour garder au maximum ma forme physique et m'entrainer très dur, pour améliorer encore ma Défense Magique… » déclare-t-il, en esquissant un petit sourire…

« Réponse exacte ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! » m'exclame-je, en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon filleul…

Cette fois, Jérémy sourit franchement.

« Merci Parrain. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Et je te promets que je vais travailler dur. » dit-il, avant de se pencher vers moi, pour m'étreindre dans ses bras…

« Ouais, j'en suis sûr...» réponds-je, lui rendant son étreinte, avant d'ajouter : « Allez, on se remet en route… »

Il acquiesce et je me lève d'un bon souple, pour débuter une nouvelle course au petit trot. Le soleil a bien entamé sa course dans le ciel maintenant et l'air qui se réchauffe peu à peu au-dessus des arbres, libère leur senteur agréablement odorante.

Je prolongerai bien mon footing avec Jérémy, mais le campement doit se réveiller et se préparer à partir bientôt. Aussi, bifurque-je bien plus près que d'habitude, pour revenir vers le village de Yourtes, afin que nous ayons le temps de prendre une longue douche, avant d'aller petit déjeuner. Cependant, lorsque nous sortons du couvert des arbres, j'ai la surprise de voir Ievguenia, assise toute seule, sur un carré d'herbe, au bord du sentier, à quelques mètres de l'orée de la forêt et j'ai aussitôt le sentiment que ma douche devra attendre encore un peu.

Car elle semble songeuse, perdue dans des pensées profondes et préoccupantes…

« Coucou, Iev ! » s'exclame Jérémy, en ralentissant le pas

Ievguenia tourne aussitôt son regard vers nous…

« Oh ! Bonjour ! » dit-elle, avant de se lever.

Jérémy et moi nous arrêtons auprès d'elle et Ievguenia se penche vers mon filleul pour l'embrasser, avant de se redresser et de plonger son regard dans le mien…

« Je voudrais te parler, Draco. C'est possible ? » demande-t-elle, une lueur grave dans le regard, exactement comme je m'y attendais…

« Bien sûr. Vas-y Jérémy, continue sans moi. » réponds-je, avec un sourire pour mon filleul.

Jérémy hoche la tête et sur un signe de la main à Ievguenia, il repart vers le village, optant pour une marche rapide. Ievguenia et moi le suivons des yeux durant quelques secondes, avant de nous tourner de nouveau l'un vers l'autre…

« Je… J'ai pris une décision… » balbutie Ievguenia, son regard fuyant soudainement le mien…

« Ah… Si on s'assoyait ? » réponds-je simplement, en l'invitant d'un geste à reprendre place sur l'herbe qui borde le sentier…

Ievguenia acquiesce et obtempère aussitôt. Et tandis que je prends place à ses côtés, je l'observe à la dérobée…

Combien elle a changé, durant notre séjour !

Oh ! Elle est toujours délicate comme une fleur fraîchement éclose et elle n'a jamais pu se faire « aux vêtements de garçons », comme elle qualifie les tenues sportives et les treillis volontiers portés par mes amies du Comité. Mais elle a quand même adopté des vêtements plus décontractés, bien qu'elle leur ajoute toujours une touche romantique et sa coiffure est également moins élaborée, malgré les pinces, barrettes et épingles fantaisies, qu'elle pique encore dedans.

Cependant, c'est surtout sa personnalité qui a changé. Merlin, quel parcours, depuis que son père l'a amenée à Poudlard !

Après avoir pris en pleine figure sa naïveté et sa candeur, elle a lutté quelques temps, pour garder ses illusions de petites filles, refoulant au plus profond d'elle-même la douleur de sa désastreuse nuit de noce, se repliant sur sa tristesse et son marasme, refusant tout contact avec le monde... Quand elle est enfin sortie de son état catatonique, elle a pris une nouvelle claque, apprenant le décès de ses parents et se trouvant brusquement confrontée aux réalités de la guerre.

Puis elle a appris sa grossesse, ce qui a rouvert sa blessure, découvert combien elle avait été surprotégée par ses parents et elle a de nouveau traversé bien des jours sombres et tourmentés, avant de décider de prendre le taureau par les cornes, pour remonter la pente…

C'était après notre conversation dans ma Yourte, le jour où je me suis fracturé la cheville. Elle s'est alors aventurée à briser quelques-unes des règles inhérentes à son éducation de petite princesse. Elle se baigne dans la crique avec nous, n'hésite plus à courir pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche, est plus décontractée à table et s'est même risquée à travailler à la ferme…

Elle apprend également des Sortilèges Défensifs et a demandé tout récemment à Richard, de lui enseigner les bases de la Médicomagie…

Bref, elle est beaucoup plus indépendante et ouverte au monde. Beaucoup plus joyeuse aussi et souvent son rire cristallin éclate dans l'air. Il persiste cependant en elle, une tristesse que rien ne semble pouvoir effacer, pas même lorsqu'elle s'amuse. Et je me demande si cette tristesse la laissera un jour tranquille et véritablement heureuse…

Je crains que non...

« Iev ? » demande-je avec douceur, devant son silence hésitant…

« Je ne peux pas me résoudre à garder le bébé de Lucius, Draco… » souffle-t-elle, des larmes montant brusquement dans ses yeux…

J'entoure aussitôt son épaule de mon bras et elle réfugie son visage contre ma poitrine, pleurant silencieusement durant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre…

« J'aime beaucoup les enfants et j'adore m'occuper de Brian, mais je ne parviens pas à m'imaginer sereinement avec le bébé que je porte. A chaque fois que je songe à lui, je suis angoissée. Je suis trop partagée dans les sentiments que j'éprouve et je ne pourrai pas être une bonne mère pour lui … » explique-t-elle, en se détachant de moi pour essuyer ses pleurs avec un petit mouchoir de dentelle…

« Je comprends… Oui je comprends… » souffle-je, en attrapant sa main droite pour la presser dans la mienne…

« Cela me déchire, tu sais… Je me trouve égoïste et hideuse… » murmure-t-elle, éclatant de nouveau d'un petit sanglot…

« C'est faux. Tu ne l'es pas. » réponds-je, en la prenant de nouveau contre moi.

Mais elle me repousse gentiment, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite…

« Si je le suis. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie en prenant une Potion qui pourrait me tuer. Alors je vais le mettre au monde et lâchement l'abandonner. » réplique-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur le mouchoir qu'elle triture entre ses doigts fins

« Ton bébé ne sera pas lâchement abandonné, Ievguenia. Maman et moi, nous prendrons soin de lui. » réponds-je, en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille…

« Tu ne comprends pas, Draco. Je ne veux pas même croiser son regard… » souffle-t-elle, relevant la tête pour plonger le sien dans le mien…

Il est empli d'une indicible tristesse et d'une volonté farouche à la fois…

« Tu… Tu vas donc partir, après ton accouchement, c'est cela ? » souffle-je, le cœur soudainement serré sur la compréhension de ses intentions…

Ievguenia hoche à peine la tête, avant de répondre.

« Oui, je vais partir. Très loin. Et je ne reviendrai jamais. Je ne pourrai pas revenir. Même si je vous aime tous beaucoup et que je serai infiniment triste de vous quitter, je ne pourrai pas revenir au risque de le voir… » répond-elle, la gorge nouée…

« Mais où iras-tu ? » demande-je, gagné par l'inquiétude et la peine…

Je l'aime beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre...

« J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir déployer des ailes comme les oiseaux et de voyager, de visiter ces pays dont j'apprenais la langue. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Je parcourrai le monde, jusqu'à ce que je me sente chez moi quelque part… » explique-t-elle, laissant son regard courir sur l'horizon…

« Tu partiras donc à l'aventure toute seule ? » dis-je, surpris je l'avoue…

Je pensais au moins qu'elle irait en Russie, rejoindre la famille de son père… Et mon inquiétude est plus vive encore, maintenant...

« A moins que quelqu'un veuille m'accompagner dans mon périple, oui, je partirai seule. Cela ne me fait pas peur. Je ferai assurément des tonnes de rencontres intéressantes et si mon destin le veut, le bonheur sera peut-être au rendez-vous ? » répond Ievguenia, avec un sourire à peine esquissé, avant d'ajouter dans un souffle : « J'irai en France, en Italie et même en Australie. Je suis très tentée également par l'Asie, l'Afrique… Je veux contempler la nature sous différentes lumières du soleil, découvrir la richesse de chaque culture, vibrer de vie aux sons d'autres musiques, d'autres chants… »

Son regard chavire et je devine que ses pensées s'éloignent considérablement du Paradis où nous sommes. Son esprit s'évade dans des contrées lointaines et inconnues. Et je comprends soudainement qu'elle espère rompre avec son douloureux passé, dans une fuite en avant, loin de ses préoccupations actuelles et de ses soucis…

Loin de cet enfant qu'elle porte en elle, qui lui rappelle sans cesse ses douloureuses expériences et sa souffrance…

Et je comprends aussi, que malgré tous ses efforts et les nôtres, malgré toute l'amitié dont nous faisons preuve pour elle, malgré l'aide que nous tâchons de lui apporter quotidiennement et surtout, malgré ce que nous pensions, Ievguenia ne parvient pas à surmonter ses épreuves…

Cette fuite loin de nous et de son enfant, représente son dernier espoir de trouver l'apaisement et nous sommes en train de perdre définitivement Ievguenia, me dis-je, le cœur serré.

« Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-je avec douceur, en serrant doucement sa main que j'ai saisie dans la mienne pour attirer son attention…

Elle se tourne vers moi avec lenteur, un fin sourire aux lèvres et le regard grave.

« Non, Draco. Ma décision est prise et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis… » assure-t-elle, serrant à son tour ma main, avant de se lever et d'ajouter : « Je vais maintenant le dire à Tante Narcissa. »

Elle s'éloigne, d'un pas hâtif vers le village. Je la suis du regard, le cœur lourd. J'ai de l'affection pour elle et, même si je comprends parfaitement sa décision, cela me fait terriblement de peine qu'elle projette de partir loin de nous.

Soudainement une ombre tombe sur moi et je me retourne vivement. Annabelle vient d'arriver dans mon dos et elle s'agenouille à mes côtés, passant ses bras autour de moi, sans quitter Ievguenia du regard. Et je devine qu'elle sait déjà, que Ievguenia s'est confiée à elle, avant de le faire auprès de moi…

« Elle n'est pas encore partie et d'ici qu'elle le fasse, bien de l'eau va encore couler sous les ponts… » déclare-t-elle, en posant sa joue contre la mienne…

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande-je, sourcils froncés…

« Ce qu'elle a vécu est encore récent et si aujourd'hui elle est sûre d'avoir pris une décision ferme et définitive, elle n'accouchera pas avant sept mois de Temps Normal. D'ici là, bien des choses vont arriver encore, qui pourraient remettre sa décision en question. » sourit Annabelle contre ma joue…

Elle a raison. Les blessures d'Ievguenia sont encore trop jeunes, pour que le temps ait fait toute son œuvre et les ait bien cicatrisées. Il peut se passer bien des choses en sept mois et ce temps peut-être notre allié, pour la faire changer d'avis. Il y aura d'autres séjours au Paradis, où elle pourra venir avec nous et poursuivre sa reconstruction.

Alors l'heure n'est pas au chagrin d'une séparation encore. Elle est toujours à l'espoir, que l'avenir nous gardera tous en vie et unis dans un bonheur serein…

« Oui… Bien de l'eau va encore couler sous les ponts… » souris-je, en tournant mon visage vers celui d'Annabelle…

Et j'ai soudainement le sentiment qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Je hausse alors un sourcil vers elle…

« J'ai une idée, mais il faut d'abord que je vois si c'est réalisable … J'en saurais davantage dans quelques jours et j'en parlerai alors avec Ievguenia. En attendant, ne te tracasse pas inutilement, Draco… » souffle-t-elle, avant de se pencher vers moi…

Et ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes, dans un tendre baiser, qui achève de me réchauffer le cœur…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 17 : Désaccord**

**Ron**

Il y a un petit rien de fébrilité dans l'air ce matin et Jonas n'est pas le moins énervé, loin s'en faut. Il n'a pas cessé de gesticuler sous la douche, éclaboussant généreusement Harry et là, il vient de renverser son gobelet de jus de citrouille sur son Tee-Shirt…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin, Jonas ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé ? » demande Harry, sur un soupir, tandis que je nettoie les dégâts d'un coup de Baguette

« Je suis pas énervé, je suis content ! Mamie Molly a dit qu'on va faire une fête pour Papy Arthur ! Il revient de l'hôpital au goûter ! Alors, je vais aider Annabelle à faire un grand bonhomme de neige et décorer la maison ! Et puis avant d'aller chercher Papy Arthur, Mamie va m'emmener acheter des nouveaux vêtements ! Et comme je suis bien sage, j'aurai le droit de choisir un beau jouet tout neuf ! Et puis on va aller chercher un Hibou aussi ! Comme ça Errol pourra se reposer et moi je pourrai t'envoyer des dessins et à Papa Ron aussi ! Et après la fête, Rita elle a dit qu'elle va m'apprendre à écrire une lettre ! » explique Jonas, ne reprenant presque pas son souffle…

« Tout ça en une seule journée ? » sourit Harry, en versant un peu de jus de citrouille dans le gobelet de Jonas…

« Oui ! On va être fort occupé et on va bien s'amuser ! Mamie Molly, elle a dit que comme ça, j'aurai pas le temps de m'ennuyer de toi et de Papa Ron ! » répond Jonas, avec un grand sourire…

Il prend le gobelet de jus de citrouille que Harry lui tend et en boit une grande gorgée avant de le poser avec maladresse sur la table. Dans un réflexe, Harry redresse le gobelet avant qu'il se renverse une nouvelle fois…

« Tant mieux pour toi bonhomme. Et je compte sur toi pour nous raconter toute cette belle journée, quand nous viendrons te voir demain… » déclare-je, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jonas…

Il acquiesce, mâchant avec énergie le morceau de muffin à la myrtille qu'il vient de croquer, tandis que j'échange un coup d'œil avec Harry par-dessus sa tête…

Notre journée va être bien occupée aussi, mais ce soir, nous revenons au Paradis pour plusieurs mois et Merlin ! Comme nous allons-nous ennuyer de notre petit bonhomme, de Jérémy et de Jodie ! Ils ont tellement rempli nos journées ces derniers mois !

Le petit déjeuner s'achève bientôt et nous emmenons Jonas dans notre Yourte, pour lui laver les mains et la frimousse, avant de revenir doucement vers le terrain d'Entrainement, nos pulls, écharpes, gants et blousons d'hiver à la main.

« Ça va être dur, de retrouver la neige et la rigueur de l'hiver, après ces quelques mois de beau temps… » déclare Draco, en frissonnant d'anticipation, au moment où nous le rejoignons…

« Ça c'est sûr… » approuve Blaise, sur un soupir, en s'assoyant dans l'herbe…

Le cercle commence à se former, bien que nous ne partions pas avant un bon quart d'heure encore. Je jette un coup d'œil à la ronde, cherchant Jodie et Jérémy du regard. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. Harry et moi nous sommes pourtant assurés hier soir, qu'ils avaient bien rassemblé les effets qu'ils avaient emportés pour ce séjour et je me demande ce qui les retient de nous rejoindre, pour profiter quelques minutes encore du soleil radieux…

« C'est bon, Ron, ils arrivent… » me sourit Harry, avant d'enfiler un pull à Jonas…

Trois secondes plus tard, Jérémy prend place entre Harry et Draco, tandis que Jodie s'installe à mes côtés…

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir et de revenir ici… » soupire-t-elle, en me prenant déjà la main…

« La liberté qu'offre Poudlard ne te manque pas ? Et tu n'en as donc pas assez d'avoir tes parents adoptifs sur le dos ? » demande-je, en haussant un sourcil…

« Non aux deux questions. De toute façon, vous y êtes aussi, à Poudlard. Et des parents comme vous, on ne s'en lasse jamais… » répond Jodie, avec un sourire éblouissant…

Sa main se resserre un peu sur la mienne et elle penche la tête pour l'appuyer sur mon épaule. Rien d'anormal, Jodie est devenue très câline durant ce séjour. Cependant un petit quelque chose dans son attitude m'alerte…

« Vile flatteuse ! Même quand on a les meilleurs parents du monde, on apprécie de ne pas les avoir constamment derrière soi. J'en sais quelque chose ! Alors pas la peine de mettre en place des manœuvres de séduction et vas-y, demande-nous tout de suite ce que tu as à nous demander … » rétorque-je donc, d'un ton un peu moqueur, tandis que Jérémy ricane…

« Je te l'avais bien dit, que la flatterie ne marcherait pas ! Pas plus avec Ron qu'avec Harry ! » déclare-t-il, les yeux brillants de joie ironique, en se penchant pour regarder sa sœur…

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient tous les deux aussi Serpentard que Gryffondor ! Pauvre de moi ! Quoique je fasse je suis découverte !… » soupire celle-ci, tandis que Harry me fait un clin d'œil rieur…

« Allons, pas de mélodrame, Jodie ! Tu n'es toi-même pas assez Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, pour nous attendrir de cette façon… » dit-il, avec un sourire dans la voix…

« Harry a raison. Et maintenant que tu es découverte, rien ne pourra changer la donne. Alors, dis-nous ce que tu ferais sans nous en parler, si nous n'étions pas à Poudlard et n'avions donc pas la possibilité de l'apprendre quasi immédiatement… » l'encourage-je, avec douceur…

Jodie soupire encore une fois, elle semble ennuyée maintenant, hésitante…

« Je voudrais faire partie du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. pour prendre une part active à la défense de Poudlard…. » dit-elle, dans un souffle rapide, sur un coup d'œil suppliant vers Harry et moi…

Ça me file illico un sacré coup au cœur et je me sens devenir exsangue…

« Oh… J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » réponds-je, ma main se serrant autour de celle de Jodie dans un automatisme…

Et effectuant un effort colossal, pour ne pas immédiatement lui opposer un non catégorique…

Putain !

Merde alors ! Ma petite fille veut s'engager dans la lutte contre Voldemort ! Elle veut se battre !

Je tremble de la tête aux pieds et mon cœur bat une chamade folle dans ma poitrine serrée.

Je comprends maintenant l'inquiétude de Maman et Papa, leurs réactions, quand ils apprenaient que je m'étais mis en danger en me lançant dans des aventures périlleuses avec Harry et Hermione ! Et celle qu'ils éprouvent maintenant, quand mes frères et moi partons au combat, de savoir que Ginny se portera en première ligne aussi, si Poudlard est attaqué…

Ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà fait, quand Pré Au Lard l'a été…

Mais merde alors ! Jodie ! Elle n'a que quatorze ans, Merlin !

Bon, d'accord, il y a plus jeune qu'elle, dans le C.C.S.A.B.P.M…. Dennis et Kathie par exemple. Et ils n'iront pas en première ligne, les copains y veilleront…

Mais quand même ! Jodie membre du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ! Ça me fait dresser tous les poils ! Et rien que d'y penser m'angoisse terriblement !

« Ecoutez, je… » commence Jodie, avec fébrilité, Harry et moi tardant trop à son goût à lui répondre…

« Chut, Jodie. N'argumente pas, c'est inutile. Tu sais que le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ne recrute plus et ne compte pas sur Ron et moi pour appuyer ta candidature. Ce n'est pas parce que nous en avons été les chefs que nous te pistonnerons, en demandant à Draco, Blaise et Nev de faire une exception pour toi… » l'interrompt Harry, d'un ton doux et ferme à la fois…

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » s'insurge Jodie, en affichant une petite mine butée et boudeuse…

« Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça… » réponds-je, heureux en mon for intérieur, que Harry ait opposé un veto à la requête de notre fille…

Jodie sera bien assez en danger comme ça, sans en plus risquer un mauvais coup, si une échauffourée éclate entre les Ânes Bâtés et le C.C.S.A.B.P.M….

Mais mes poils ne se lissent pas pour autant sur mes bras et sur ma nuque. Je sais que Harry n'a pas fini de dire ce qu'il a à dire à propos de tout cela et je subodore soudainement ce qu'il va ajouter maintenant…

« Oui, c'est comme ça... » insiste-t-il, poussant un soupir, avant de préciser : « Cependant, si tu souhaites poser ta candidature pour le Groupement de Défense qui sera créé d'ici peu et que par la suite, pour une raison X ou Y, le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. décide de te recruter, tu n'as pas à nous demander l'autorisation. C'est une affaire qui concerne Poudlard et nous ne nous immiscerons pas dans ce que tu fais à l'école, à moins d'être alertés par ton Directeur de Maison, exactement comme c'est l'usage, pour tous les élèves… »

Et tandis que Jodie exprime sa joie d'un immense sourire et d'un merci chaleureux, serrant mon cou à deux bras, avant de se jeter dans ceux de Harry, je me sens de nouveau devenir exsangue…

Bien sûr, Harry a raison. Mais Putain de bordel ! Il aurait pu se dispenser de préciser ces éléments et qu'on ne se mêlerait pas de ça, non ?

« Une minute, Jodie, ne nous remercie pas encore, je n'en ai pas terminé. » déclare-t-il soudainement, d'un ton grave…

« Quoi ? » demande Jodie, en se détachant de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien

« Avant de poser ta candidature pour le Groupement de Défense, réfléchis et mesure bien les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour Jérémy et tes amis. Il faut que tu aies bien conscience que ce sera dangereux. Alors promets-moi d'en parler auparavant avec Draco, Neville et Blaise. Et si tu as des questions à nous poser, à Ron et moi, tu pourras le faire lors de notre prochain séjour. Je ne vais pas dire que ton projet nous plait, ce serait faux, mais quoi que nous te répondions, sache que ce ne sera pas dans l'intention de te faire fléchir en sa défaveur. Nous souhaitons juste que tu prennes une décision mûrement réfléchie. Nous t'aimons Jodie et nous voulons ta sécurité avant tout, tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ? » explique Harry, en la fixant droit dans les yeux…

Jodie acquiesce et serre de nouveau Harry dans ses bras. Il lui rend son étreinte avec tendresse et je sens son espoir, que Jodie se propose juste pour escorter l'évacuation des petits…

Merlin l'entende et fasse en sorte que cela se passe ainsi ! Je n'aimerai pas savoir que Jodie se lance dans une opération plus dangereuse ! Et soudainement, je décide de prendre Draco, Nev et Blaise entre quatre yeux, pour leur ordonner d'affecter Jodie à un poste où elle ne risquera rien de rien, si jamais elle persiste dans son idée de s'inscrire dans la défense de Poudlard…

Mais la main de Harry se pose sur mon épaule et lorsque je lève mon regard vers lui, il hoche négativement la tête. Il ne veut pas que nous nous mêlions de cela.

Il va falloir que nous en parlions tous les deux, car pour le coup, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec lui. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Jodie se jeter tête baissée dans le danger, bordel de merde !

Et je me charge de le lui faire savoir d'un coup d'œil, tandis que Jodie reprend sa place, toute guillerette, me serrant la main avec confiance et chaleur…

Harry soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire que je me fracasse la tête avec tout ça pour rien. Encore une fois je ne suis pas d'accord et je le trouve bien léger sur cette question. Je serre néanmoins la mâchoire, réprimant une remarque abrupte. Harry et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, pour discuter nos avis divergents, en dehors de la présence des enfants.

Cela nous est arrivé une fois ou deux, pour des broutilles déjà. Rien d'aussi grave cependant que maintenant.

Et ça me fout un peu les glandes.

Ça m'ennuierait sec, qu'on se dispute tous les deux…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 18 : Retour **

**Harry **

Bien que sa personnalité soit de plus en plus proche de celle d'Arthur, Ron est actuellement en mode Molly, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit des enfants et l'angoisse l'empêche de réfléchir avec cohérence…

Il va falloir que je le rassure avant que nous partions en Suède, pour apporter des Gadgets Défensifs au groupe d'Orian. En attendant, j'ai tout intérêt à rester zen, tout en n'ayant pas l'air de ne pas comprendre son inquiétude ou de m'en foutre…

Heureusement, Maman arrive avec Papa et nous allons pouvoir partir…

Petit coup d'œil à la ronde. Tout le monde est bien là. Dudley s'est installé entre Remus et Rita, qui a l'air de le saouler de questions. Je me demande soudainement, comment réagiront tante Pétunia et Vernon en le voyant….

Maman donne l'ordre de fermer les yeux. Bref vertige. Je n'attends pas son ordre de les rouvrir et je lève les paupières sur le grenier, me levant prestement, avant d'aider Jonas à se remettre sur ses pieds…

« Revenu ! » s'exclame mon petit bonhomme avec bonne humeur

Je lui souris et après l'avoir embrassé, je l'engage à rejoindre Molly et Tante Narcissa. Il court aussitôt vers elle, tout joyeux, lorsque la porte du grenier s'ouvre avec précipitation. Tante Pétunia visiblement très impatiente et anxieuse, précède Vernon non moins anxieux, dans le grenier. Le regard de ma tante tombe aussitôt sur moi et je lui fais signe de la tête, l'invitant à se tourner vers la droite…

Ses yeux s'arrondissent aussitôt de surprise et ses mains se plaquent sur sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle voit Dudley s'avancer vers elle, tout sourire, la main de Remus qui l'accompagne, posée sur son épaule. Vernon non plus, semble ne pas en croire ses yeux. Et tandis que Pétunia se jette soudainement en avant pour accueillir son fils, il reste bras ballants, bouche bée…

« C'est bien Dudley, tu peux le croire… » dis-je, amusé de son étonnement…

Il hoche la tête pour acquiescer et soudainement son expression change. Il sourit et se rengorge avec fierté, regardant son fils venir vers lui.

« Salut, P'pa. Je suis content de te revoir… » déclare Dudley, en donnant une accolade à son père, qui l'étreint avec vigueur…

« Oh ! Harry ! Dudley a tellement changé ! Et il a l'air tellement heureux ! Merci ! Oh ! Merci ! » s'exclame presque aussitôt tante Pétunia, en se jetant littéralement dans mes bras…

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, tante Pétunia. Je n'ai rien fait. Remus et Draco, sont les principaux artisans de la métamorphose de Dudley. Pas moi. » souris-je, en me détachant d'elle

Elle se tourne aussitôt vers Remus et Draco, les regardant avec une visible émotion et je la laisse leur manifester sa gratitude, me dirigeant vers la porte du grenier, Ron, Jérémy et Jodie sur les talons…

Lorsque nous arrivons au premier, Blaise sort déjà, tout sourire, de la chambre où Miho a passé la nuit. Il la porte dans ses bras, à moitié endormie encore et c'est en bâillant à se décrocher les mâchoires, qu'elle nous fait un petit signe de bonjour. Elle a bien meilleure mine qu'hier soir cependant et je suis sûr qu'elle sera en pleine forme dès que les dernières brumes de son sommeil seront dissipées…

« Repartez avec Blaise à Poudlard. Et surtout, travaillez bien aujourd'hui ! » déclare-je, en direction de Jérémy et Jodie, quand nous arrivons dans le hall.

Tous les deux lèvent les yeux au ciel, comme pour dire que ma recommandation est inutile car ils travaillent toujours bien, avant de nous embrasser, Ron et moi. Puis ils entrent dans la cuisine, tandis que je me dirige vers le bureau, entraînant Ron à ma suite…

Mieux vaut que nous dissipions notre petit différent, avant de partir…..

« Comment peux-tu envisager aussi sereinement que Jodie s'engage dans la défense de Poudlard ! » tonne presque Ron, à peine la porte fermée derrière nous…

« Je ne l'envisage absolument pas sereinement, Ron. Je fais seulement confiance à Draco, Blaise et Nev pour l'affecter à l'escorte des petits. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'ils ne le feront pas, sans que nous ayons à leur demander ? » réponds-je, avec douceur, en posant une main apaisante sur son poignet, ajoutant tout aussitôt : « Et au moins, lorsque Jodie viendra s'en plaindre, nous pourrons affirmer que nous ne sommes pour rien dans cette décision et elle n'aura donc aucun motif de grief à notre encontre. »

« Peut-être ! Mais imagine… » commence Ron, passablement énervé, en me retirant son poignet pour tourner comme un lion en cage…

Je ne le laisse cependant pas poursuivre, l'interrompant vivement…

« Je préfère ne rien imaginer, Ron. J'ai bien trop conscience que tout peut lui arriver et surtout le pire. Mais elle n'est pas la seule, à qui tout peut arriver. Jérémy ne sera pas plus à l'abri, ni aucun autre gosse. » déclare-je, vrillant mon regard sur lui…

« Je sais. Mais quand même, Harry ! S'il lui venait l'idée de se porter volontaire pour rester en position de défense ? Ou pour remplir une mission dangereuse, comme de faire diversion pendant la fuite des gosses ? Et si Draco, Nev ou Blaise n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sa candidature ? Tu as pensé à cela ? » rétorque vivement Ron, son regard me dardant avec colère et inquiétude, tandis que je frissonne…

Oui, j'ai pensé à cela. Et à des milliers de scénarii, dans lesquels Jodie et Jérémy avaient à subir d'horribles souffrances, avant de mourir…

« Oui, Ron, j'ai pensé à cela. Mais quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on dise, si Jodie a décidé de se lancer dans la bataille, ni toi, ni moi, ne pourrons l'empêcher de le faire. Pas plus que tes parents n'auraient pu te dissuader de me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? N'es-tu pas venu avec moi dans l'antre d'Aragog, malgré ta trouille bleue des araignées ? Puis au Ministère, alors même que tu pensais que Voldemort en personne serait là ? » réponds-je, en soutenant son regard…

« J'étais déjà amoureux de toi alors bien sûr que je suis venu ! J'aurais traversé un Feudeymon pour te suivre n'importe où ! Mais Jodie… » réplique Ron, avant que je l'interrompe encore une fois…

« Ginny aussi est venue au Ministère, mais bien sûr, tu vas me répondre qu'à l'époque elle se croyait amoureuse de moi. Cependant Luna, est également venue et tu ne peux pas dire la même chose à son propos, n'est-ce pas ? Or, elles avaient l'âge de Jodie, à quelques semaines près. » rétorque-je, sur un soupir, avant d'ajouter : « Ecoute, Ron, que notre fille fasse partie du Groupement de Défense ou du C.C.S.A.B.P.M, lui permettra au moins de savoir se défendre au maximum de ses capacités. Et comme je l'ai engagée à réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela, je me dis aussi qu'au moins, elle ne se lancera pas à la légère dans le danger… »

Ron me regarde, toute colère envolée cette fois mais l'air terriblement malheureux, silencieux durant quelques secondes, le regard traversé de lueurs vivement inquiètes…

« Tu as raison. Je sais bien que tu as raison…» souffle-t-il soudainement, en se laissant tomber sur l'un des sièges du bureau, avant de poursuivre : « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler, quand j'imagine Jodie se battant contre des Mangemorts… »

« Oui, moi aussi. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle n'aura pas à combattre ou qu'elle ne rencontrera rien de plus sur sa route, qu'un ou deux Ânes Bâtés de son âge, des jeunes blancs-becs idiots et ridicules qu'elle balayera en deux coups de cuillères à pot. Mais il faut se faire à cette idée, Ron, ni Jodie, ni Jérémy ne seront plus en sécurité qu'un autre gosse à Poudlard, en cas d'attaque. Nous avons juste à croiser les doigts et espérer que les plans d'évacuation soient un franc succès… » réponds-je, en m'approchant de lui.

Je reste debout entre ses jambes et j'enlace ses épaules. Il appuie sa tête contre ma poitrine, m'entourant de ses bras, pour m'étreindre avec force…

« On n'a pas fini de se faire des cheveux blancs pour nos gosses, hein… » dit-il, dans un soupir…

« Non, ça commence tout juste… » soupire-je, de concert avec lui, en effleurant ses tempes déjà blanchies…

Nous restons quelques secondes enlacés, échangeant un baiser chaste et doux, avant de nous séparer.

Il nous faut maintenant nous rendre en Suède, pour livrer des Gadgets Défensifs à nos amis Suédois Et un récepteur, qui nous permettra peut-être de capter Lucius, via la fausse Bague de Salazar Serpentard…

Encore une fois la journée sera longue et bien chargée.

Mais ce n'est qu'un retour dans le Temps Normal, n'est-ce pas ?

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Ça fait plaisir, de voir Miho de nouveau en forme.

Pa a bien examiné son esprit, aussitôt rentré à Poudlard. Elle ne garde aucun souvenir inquiétant du passage de Voldemort dans sa tête et nous sommes en droit de penser que lui ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Ça nous fait un sacré souci en moins dans la tête…

« Je ramène les mioches à la Tour Gryffondor et je vous rejoins vite fait au QG… » déclare Blaise, à peine avons-nous mis pied dans les Passages Internes…

Il porte toujours Miho dans ses bras et n'attend pas notre réponse à Nev et moi, pour prendre la direction de la Tour Gryffondor.

« Sacré Blaise ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser vadrouiller tout seul pour revenir… » sourit Nev, en lui emboîtant le pas…

« Je ne serai pas seul, Ginny et Gabe vont revenir avec moi, non ? On a du taf avant d'aller en cours. Alors allez donc rameuter le Comité, qu'on s'organise déjà pour aujourd'hui ! » rétorque Blaise, par-dessus son épaule, tandis que Ginny et Gabe hochent la tête…

Nev et moi nous regardons et haussons les épaules, avant de faire demi-tour, nous hâtant dans les Passages, pour rattraper les copains et copines qui se rendent également au QG…

Le Fantôme de Salazar nous accueille à bras ouverts à notre arrivée, à son habitude. La nuit a été tranquille et il s'est un peu ennuyé, à monter la garde auprès de la Carte, tandis que Martha et Kevin, chacun bien installé dans une alcôve, dormaient à poings fermés …

« Notre cher Baron Sanglant est resté avec moi durant une heure ou deux en début de nuit, mais il était de garde dans la Tourelle Est à partir de minuit ! Et, j'ai décliné la proposition de Sir Nicholas de me tenir compagnie, car j'ai craint que nos bavardages animés, troublent le sommeil de vos amis ! » explique-t-il à Elinor, tandis qu'elle installe déjà la table de réunion…

De mon côté, via les Miroirs de Communication, je charge les élèves en garde dans les Maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, de réveiller les Membres du Comité, invités à assister à notre réunion matinale exceptionnelle…

Et il est à peine 06h00, quand tout le monde ramène ses fesses en vitesse, les cheveux mouillés de la douche prise à la hâte…

« Pourquoi diantre une réunion dès potron-minet ? Aurions-nous sous poi (1) à cremer (2) quelque acarrement (3) ? » demande Cameron, en se laissant tomber sur sa chauffeuse, tandis que son pote Magnus baille à se décrocher les mâchoires…

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas Membres Décideurs, je les ai invités à se joindre à nous, car Blaise, Nev et moi avons décidé de leur confier la responsabilité de la gestion des stocks des Gadgets Défensifs que nous fabriquerons pour le Comité…

« Nous, non. Mais il va y avoir du rififi sous peu dehors et l'Ordre du Phénix a grandement besoin de notre aide pour préparer la défense. Ou plutôt les Gadgets Défensifs… » réponds-je, avant d'exposer ce que nous avons été autorisés à révéler…

C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Juste que les Jumeaux vont venir dès cet après-midi pour nous apprendre à fabriquer quelques-uns de leurs produits et que nous allons aussi constituer de très solides stocks de Potions et Onguents de Soins. Naturellement, Cameron et Magnus sont ravis d'avoir désormais des responsabilités au sein du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. et ils nous assurent tous les deux qu'ils seront à la hauteur de la tâche…

Ce dont je ne doute pas un instant. Ces gars-là pourraient passer pour des rigolos, à cause de leur manie de parler l'Anglois, mais ils sont redoutablement intelligents, futés et organisés.

« Ça va coûter un max tout ça, entre le matériel supplémentaire et les ingrédients. Notre cagnotte va fondre comme neige au soleil et avant deux jours, nos comptes seront à zéro, non ? » fait remarquer Benjamin, en fronçant les sourcils

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Ben. L'achat du matos et des ingrédients nécessaires ne sera pas à la charge du Comité. » lâche laconiquement Blaise, avant de boire une goutte de thé, l'air faussement détaché, tandis que j'acquiesce en gardant un visage impassible…

Bill va débloquer les fonds nécessaires, sur le compte de Blaise et sur le mien. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord tous les deux. Mon pote finance la plus grosse part des Gadgets Défensifs et moi le matériel de Labo et les ingrédients pour les Potions et Onguents de Soins…

Et à nous deux, nous équiperons Poudlard de tout ce qui sera nécessaire à sa défense…

Au moins, les quelques centaines de milliers de Gallions que mon père a versés dans mon coffre seront-ils bien utilisés, puisqu'il n'est plus question pour moi de financer une partie des travaux de reconstruction de Pré Au Lard, maintenant que Matt s'en charge…

« Ce n'est pas à vous, de supporter toutes ces dépenses. Il faudrait… » fait cependant remarquer Ben, nous regardant Blaise et moi, en plissant les yeux…

Ouais, bien sûr, il a deviné que nous allions débourser. Pas étonnant. C'est également un mec plus intelligent que la moyenne…

« En fait, c'est la Gorgone et Lucius, qui payent, car c'est leur fric malhonnêtement gagné que nous utiliserons. Et puis, une association va se créer dehors, pour récolter des fonds aussi. Il n'y a donc aucun scrupule à avoir, ni à lésiner sur les moyens de défense et encore moins sur tout ce qui est nécessaire pour soigner les blessés. Alors n'hésitez pas à faire remonter tout ce dont vous avez besoin auprès de Gil et Elinor pour étayer nos défenses et couvrir nos besoins en Potions et Onguents… » l'interromps-je, en laissant courir mon regard autour de la table de réunion, l'œil ferme et décidé…

Tout le monde nous regarde avec gravité, Blaise et moi. Et finalement, chacun approuve et les Experts en Chef promettent de tenir un inventaire précis de ce dont ils auront besoin, pour optimiser les résultats de leurs groupes…

« Ok ! Voilà un point réglé. Ceci fait, il est une question qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps. Si Poudlard est attaqué par surprise, où seront évacués et soignés les blessés ? N'est-il pas judicieux de préparer déjà un hôpital de campagne tout près, bien à l'abri quelque part où les Mangemorts n'iront pas les achever ? » demande Ben, appuyé par les hochements de tête des membres de son groupe également présents …

« Oui, tu as raison. Réfléchis à la question et nous en parlerons à la prochaine réunion. Maintenant, dites-moi, où en sont les travaux dans le Passage Secret du Jardin à la Liseuse ? » réponds-je, en me tournant vers Dean…

« Terminés ! » s'exclame-t-il, en se rengorgeant avec fierté, avant d'ajouter, sur un ton plus modéré : « Du moins, en ce qui concerne le parcours leurre… »

Belle avancée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, car il était prévu au moins deux nuits encore de travaux, dans ce Passage là…

« Roi Dobby a eu pitié de nous et il a demandé à son petit groupe d'Elfes de nous aider à produire assez de poussières et de toiles d'araignées, pour faire croire que ce nouveau parcours n'a pas été emprunté depuis des lustres… » sourit Dean, l'air très amusé…

« Et ils ont accepté ? Des Elfes de maison ont sali le Passage Secret qu'ils ont proprement creusé ? » demande Philippa, vivement étonnée…

Il y a de quoi l'être, assurément…

« Ouais ! Dobby a été très convaincant et ses Elfes ont été d'une efficacité redoutable ! Ils ont même provoqué une ou deux petites infiltrations d'eau et un petit éboulis ! Sans danger, bien sûr. Mais bon courage à celles et ceux qui devront nettoyer derrière eux ! …» répond Dean, tout sourire…

Une fois convaincus, je veux bien croire que les Elfes ont été redoutablement efficaces. Après tout, Dobby n'était pas le moins enthousiaste d'entre nous, bien au contraire, lorsqu'il a donné un coup de main pour ficher le boxon chez la tante Marge.

« Nous enverrons pour le faire, celles et ceux du Groupement de Défense sur lesquels nous aurons des doutes… » décrète aussitôt Blaise, l'air narquois…

« Ouais… Et en parlant de ça, maintenant que le parcours leurre est terminé, à quand l'annonce dans la Grande Salle, pour recruter des volontaires ?… » demande Colin, désormais invité à toutes nos réunions, à l'instar de Dean et Seamus…

Le formidable travail qu'ils font dans les souterrains valait bien qu'ils fassent parti désormais des Membres Décideurs. Et il fallait trois Gryffondors, pour maintenir l'équilibre, maintenant que Harry, Ron et Hermione, ne sont plus que Membres Honoraires…

« Mmmm… Blaise, Nev et moi retournons dans le Temps Ralenti avec quelques-uns d'entre vous ce soir, pour un entraînement spécial avec des troupes de toute l'Europe. Alors nous le ferons demain soir… » réponds-je, en prenant une nouvelle tasse de thé, sur le plateau que Gabe fait passer…

« Un entraînement spécial ? Ce soir ? Je croyais que nous devions installer le nouveau Labo avec les Jumeaux ? » interroge Miranda, sourcils froncés…

« Les Jumeaux viennent à 16H00 aujourd'hui. Jusque 18H00 ils installent le nouveau Labo et nous apprennent à fabriquer leurs Gadgets. Bien sûr, nous userons du Chrono Magique et disposerons donc de 8 heures pour cette mission. Après le diner, celles et ceux qui ont déjà participé aux entraînements des Suédois viennent dans le Temps Ralenti, départ depuis le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. D'autres élèves commenceront à constituer les stocks de Potions et Onguents. Voilà l'emploi du temps et les assignations de chacun. Comme d'hab, faites passer le mot discrètement… » répond Nev, en montrant le petit tas de parchemins qu'il vient de noircir en quelques coups de Baguette…

Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, Blaise, Nev et moi, avant de revenir ici. Et nous avons déjà composé les groupes de travail et leur emploi du temps de la semaine. Megan et Hugh, les Experts en Chef de l'Intendance, prendront le relai pour la planification des semaines suivantes…

Ils sont d'ailleurs déjà penchés sur les parchemins que Nev vient de leur remettre et je gage qu'avant ce soir, ils auront réglé la question des réservations de salle, en composant avec les groupes d'entraînements et de recherches…

« Bon, ben, si je comprends bien, on n'a pas fini d'avoir du taf… » déclare Colin, qui jette un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps, par-dessus l'épaule de Hugh…

« Effectivement, Colin. Nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles, pour venir en aide à l'extérieur. Il faut cependant donner l'air que nous sommes des rigolos et qu'une bonne partie d'entre nous reste insouciante, aux yeux des Ânes Bâtés et ceux des Espions qui rencardent Voldemort. Alors il va falloir redoubler de prudence quant à nos activités secrètes et que nos comédiens attirent l'œil plus que jamais… » déclare Blaise, d'un ton grave…

« Et à ce propos, Verona Forbes et Cowan Barrett vont être mis à contribution. Nous allons créer un nouveau Sous-Comité Expert en Diversion, dont ils seront les Experts En Chef. Je sais que cela ne va pas t'arranger Théo, car ils seront moins disponibles pour Espionner, mais la création du Groupement de Défense va compliquer nos emplois du temps, déplacements et entraînements du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., sans compter que Latton et l'Espion de Poudlard auront plus que jamais l'œil sur nous. Nous aurons donc bien besoin des services du Comité de Diversion, pour nous couvrir… » explique-je, en fixant mon frère qui grimace, mais approuve cependant du chef…

Verona et Cowan sont deux piliers importants de son groupe d'Espionnage, mais je suis certain que lui-même et les deux nouveaux Experts en Chef, trouveront le moyen de concilier les activités de leurs deux Sous-Comités…

Enfin, je fais part aux gars et filles, des soupçons qui pèsent sur Amos Fuller. Inutile de dire que Claryce et Hugh sont très contrariés de cette nouvelle. Et bien sûr, ils assurent que ce gars sera désormais très étroitement tenu à l'œil...

« Bien. Il est temps de se séparer et d'aller petit-déjeuner. Nev se charge d'expliquer à Cowan et Verona, ce que nous attendons d'eux. Megan, Ben, Claryce, Eddy, à vous de contacter celles et ceux qui seront formés par les jumeaux en fin d'après-midi et de prévenir les autres qu'ils doivent venir prendre connaissance des nouveaux emplois du temps. » déclare-je, en me levant…

« Une seconde, il y a un hic à régler avant ! » s'exclame Magda Collins, en fronçant les sourcils…

Elle a une petite mine, pâle et défaite, depuis dix jours. C'est bien naturel. Sa mère, une Auror, est morte à Dublin et comme beaucoup d'élèves, Magda porte désormais un brassard noir à son bras…

Elinor quant à elle, a dû renoncer cette fois, à broder le nom de toutes les victimes sur la manche de la robe qu'elle porte pour aller en classe. Il y en avait bien trop et cette fois les professeurs n'auraient pas pu fermer les yeux. Elle a donc décidé de dédier l'un des murs du QG aux victimes de Dublin et de Pré Au Lard, ce que Nev a approuvé, alors que Blaise et moi étions encore à l'infirmerie…

Elle a néanmoins ajouté les noms des victimes apparentées ou liées à ses plus proches amis du Comité sur sa manche. Patricia Collins, Viktor Krum et quelques autres noms ont donc été brodés en lettre d'or, avec ceux de ses parents et de sa Grand-mère…

Et bien sûr, celui d'Ursula, ce qui émeut terriblement Blaise, à chaque fois que son regard effleure la manche d'Elinor…

« Quel hic ? » demande Nev, tandis que je me rassois…

« Votre emploi du temps interfère sérieusement avec le planning de Surveillance de la Carte. Il faut donc que je le révise, avant que chacun vienne prendre connaissance des changements. Or, j'ai classe toute la journée, moi… » répond Magda, sur un soupir…

« Ne te bile pas avec ça. C'était prévu. Blaise, Théo et moi n'avons pas cours avant 10H00 et allons nous en charger… » la tranquillise-je, avec un sourire…

« Ah ! Ok. Merci ! Vous m'ôtez une sérieuse épine du pied… » déclare alors Magda, visiblement soulagée…

Et cette fois, la réunion prend fin, chacun partant prendre un bon petit déjeuner, avant d'affronter la longue journée qui nous attend.

Heureusement que nous avons bénéficié d'un bon séjour dans le Temps Ralenti, pour nous mettre en forme avant !

OoOoOoO

« Pourquoi diantre une réunion dès potron-minet ? Aurions-nous sous poi (1) à cremer (2) quelque acarrement (3) ? » demande Cameron, en se laissant tomber sur sa chauffeuse, tandis que son pote Magnus baille à se décrocher les mâchoires…

poi = peu (2) Cremer = craindre (3) acarrement = affrontement

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


	43. Une Gloire Ephémère 1

Disclaimer : Chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal...

...

**OoOoOoO**

Réponses sur mon forum aux commentaires de : - Lion - Audrey Anne C -

**OoOoOoO**

.

**Une Gloire Ephémère 1 / 2**

_**Lundi 24 Février 1997**_

**Acte 1 : Contrariété **

**Charly**

Bill, Remus et moi sortons du grenier du QG, où nous avons extirpé nos souvenirs des minutes de nos Réunions, quand nous entendons soudainement du remue-ménage dans les étages inférieurs. Une porte s'est ouverte à la volée, une voix un peu lointaine et précipitée s'adresse à quelqu'un et aussitôt, on court dans l'escalier…

« Remus, tu es encore là ? Tu dois venir à la Base d'Espionnage ! » s'écrie Dudley, tout en montant les marches quatre à quatre…

Aussitôt, mon frangin, Remus et moi bondissons en avant et, nous voyant débouler à toute vitesse, Dudley se plaque contre le mur pour nous laisser passer…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Remus, en ouvrant la porte de la Base…

« Il se prépare quelque chose ! Voldemort a envoyé le planton chercher Colton et quelques gars dans les tentes ! » répond Tarendra, qui a pris sa garde auprès des écrans, aussitôt notre retour au QG…

« Un indice possible sur ses intentions, dans ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir depuis hier soir ? » demande Remus, sourcils froncés…

« Non, tout a été calme, selon Dedalus. Et tout l'était aussi quand je suis arrivé dans la Base pour prendre mon quart. Comme d'hab, Voldemort était plongé dans des vieux grimoires et ses écritures. Mais il y a un quart d'heure à peu près, il a brusquement relevé le nez, comme s'il avait eu une idée soudaine qui le contrariait drôlement. Il s'est alors levé pour tourner comme un Bicorne(1) en cage, durant quelques minutes, avant d'aboyer pour faire venir le planton. Je crois qu'il va y avoir du grabuge dans pas longtemps… » répond Tarendra, avec fébrilité, tandis que je fixe les écrans...

…

Voldemort est impatient et visiblement très contrarié effectivement. On peut même dire qu'il est carrément fumasse. Il tourne encore deux ou trois fois sur lui-même, puis se rassoit et griffonne quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin, trop penché dessus pour que nous puissions lire quoi que ce soir même en zoomant au max, avant de se lever à nouveau et de recommencer à tourner en rond.

De son côté, le planton a bien compris qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire diligence et il crapahute comme un bon, pour obéir aux ordres, gueulant comme un putois devant chaque tente, pour réveiller son monde.

« Combien de gars a-t-il demandé exactement ? » questionne Bill, tandis que l'horloge sonne le quart de 06H00

« Une vingtaine. Et c'est ce qui me fait dire que ça ne sent pas bon du tout… » répond Tarendra, en se tournant à demi vers mon frangin, pour lui jeter un coup d'œil…

« Je suis de l'avis de Tarendra et je pense qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux mettre quelques Membres de l'Ordre en alerte, vous ne croyez pas ? » déclare aussitôt Hestia, d'un ton très inquiet…

« Oui, bien entendu. Mais pas Harry, Ron, Lee, Terry et les jumeaux, qui doivent partir incessamment en Suède, ni King, qui doit s'occuper de l'organisation de leur transport. Hestia, veuillez alerter Maugrey, s'il vous plait. Tarendra, demande à Florian, de venir avec son groupe. Bill et Charly, contactez le vôtre. Que tout le monde vienne ici, au rez-de-chaussée. Nous partirons tous ensemble, dès que nous saurons où nous devons aller. Je me charge de prévenir Albus… » décide Remus, avant de se saisir du Miroir Magique dont Albus a en permanence le double avec lui.

Je sors aussitôt mon Bipper, à l'instar de Bill et je compose mon message d'alerte, avant de reporter mon attention sur les écrans. Colton est en train de descendre quatre à quatre le grand escalier de marbre, les pans de sa robe enfilée à la hâte, volant derrière lui, tandis qu'un groupe de Mangemorts court dans la neige, à la suite du planton…

Il leur faut deux bonnes minutes encore, pour arriver au Manoir et s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant au bureau occupé par leur Maître, où Colton vient de pénétrer…

« Te voilà enfin, Barnabé ! Va dire au planton d'aller chercher Rookwood ! J'aurai également besoin de ses services quand j'aurai fini avec toi ! Et assure-toi que les autres attendent bien dans le hall ! … » éructe Voldemort, quand son serviteur se précipite à ses pieds…

Colton se garde bien de répondre et se lève illico pour rejoindre le planton venant à la hâte à sa rencontre. Il lui délivre rapidement le message de son Maître et demande aux autres hommes de repartir dans le hall, puis revient avec vitesse et précipitation dans le bureau, se jetant de nouveau aux pieds de Voldemort, dans une attitude humble et soumise…

« J'ai une mission pour toi, Barnabé ! Une mission de la plus haute importance ! » aboie Voldemort, en fixant son serviteur d'un regard flamboyant d'une froideur glaciale…

« Je suis à vos ordres, Maître et vous promets de faire de cette mission un succès ! » s'exclame Colton, visiblement à la fois flatté et effrayé…

« C'est dans ton intérêt ! » rétorque Voldemort, avec brusquerie, avant de revenir vers le bureau, tandis que Colton rentre la tête dans les épaules.

Voldemort prend le parchemin sur lequel il a écrit quelque chose tantôt et le relit rapidement, encore une fois sans que nous puissions saisir ce qui est écrit, avant d'en déchirer une partie qu'il remet sur le bureau. A l'envers, bien entendu. Sacrée poisse !

L'affreux réfléchit encore quelques secondes, cherchant visiblement à retrouver son calme, puis invite son Serviteur à se lever. Cette fois, le ton de sa voix est nettement plus aimable et les épaules de Colton se relâchent un peu de soulagement.

« Je vais te donner des coordonnées de Transplanage, Barnabé. Je veux que tu te rendes immédiatement sur les lieux et que tu vérifies soigneusement qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs… » déclare Voldemort, sans accorder un regard à son serviteur.

« Bien Maître… » répond Colton, accompagnant sa réponse d'une courbette respectueuse…

« Lorsque tu seras certain que personne ne viendra gêner ta mission, tu reviendras aux portes du Manoir, où je me trouverai avec les hommes dont tu auras besoin pour mener à bien une attaque. Sache cependant, qu'il faudra que tu me ramènes une femme précise en vie… » explique Voldemort, d'un ton doucereux.

« Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, Maître... » répond Colton, en se courbant de nouveau…

Et d'un ton si obséquieux, que Voldemort lui-même en semble dégoûté…

« Alors vas et ne révèle ces coordonnées de Transplanage à personne en chemin ! Par ailleurs, si tu rencontres Rookwood dans les couloirs, rappelle-lui que je n'aime pas attendre ! » ordonne Voldemort, d'un ton de nouveau impatient.

Colton ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il se saisit du morceau de parchemin que Voldemort lui tend et se précipite vers la porte tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dessus, hors de notre angle de vue encore une fois, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Il hâte le pas, courant à demi vers le hall, puis dans les escaliers, jetant en passant à côté de Rookwood, qu'il ferait bien d'accélérer la manœuvre.

Mais je ne prête pas vraiment attention à tout cela. Ma nuque dégouline et mon cerveau tourne et retourne dans tous les sens les ordres donnés par Voldemort, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice, nous permettant d'intervenir avant l'attaque qui se profile…

…

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été plus précis ! » maugrée soudainement Bill, à mes côtés…

« On ferait peut-être bien de faire évacuer le Terrier, vous ne croyez pas ? » demande soudainement Hestia, la mine soucieuse…

« Mais oui ! Il veut une femme bien précise ! Il peut s'agir d'Ievguenia ou de Tante Narcissa ! Peut-être même de Tante Molly ! » s'exclame Tarendra, en saisissant précipitamment son Bipper…

Mais Bill, dont je vois les petits cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, arrête son geste, en posant une main sur son bras…

« Tu peux toujours les alerter, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit au Terrier qu'ils vont aller. Voldemort aurait mis toutes ses troupes à contribution, pour attaquer à la maison. Et puis de toute façon, sa dernière défaite chez nous est trop fraîche, pour qu'il y retourne déjà. Par ailleurs, il ne sait pas que Narcissa et Ievguenia sont chez nous… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton très calme, malgré la tension qui bande tous ses muscles…

« Je suis du même avis que toi Bill. Mais je ne vois pas où il a décidé d'aller. Putain ! Dommage que Ron ne soit pas là. Son pif serait bien utile… » murmure-je, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de mon frangin, qui regarde Rookwood frapper à la porte du bureau.

…

Voldemort ordonne à Rookwood d'entrer sur un ton plus engageant que celui qu'il a eu pour Colton et, lorsque son Mangemort l'a salué comme il se doit, un genou en terre, il l'invite à prendre place sur un fauteuil et à faire venir du thé…

Naturellement, Rookwood s'applique avec zèle, à obéir à son Maître. Un rien dans son attitude m'indique qu'il est flatté, de cette invitation. Hormis ceux auxquels il accorde une relative importance, Voldemort ne boit jamais le thé avec ses Serviteurs…

« Augustus, il m'est venu à l'esprit une très désagréable et contrariante idée… » déclare Voldemort, son regard flamboyant posé sur les flammes de la Cheminée.

Rookwood pâlit tout aussitôt et renverse un peu de thé à côté de la tasse qu'il est en train de servir. Cependant, il se reprend très rapidement. Sans doute a-t-il redouté un instant d'être victime des foudres de son Maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que celui-ci lui a accordé la faveur de prendre un thé en sa compagnie…

« Vous me voyez désolé qu'une telle contrariété vienne assombrir votre journée, Maître. Et je serais fort aise, si mes humbles services peuvent à nouveau l'éclairer, d'une lueur plus agréable, en chassant ce nuage de votre ciel… » dit-il, en tendant une tasse à Voldemort.

Celle dont la soucoupe est propre et nette…

« Merci, Augustus. J'aurai effectivement besoin de tes talents, pour chasser ce désagréable nuage et il est inutile de préciser, je pense, que je te serai fort reconnaissant de l'aide que tu m'apporteras... » répond Voldemort, d'un ton doux et hypnotisant…

Et pour le coup, le visage de Rookwood se fend d'un sourire, qu'il empêche cependant d'être trop large, en assurant que le plaisir d'avoir pu satisfaire son Maître sera sa plus belle récompense. Mais Voldemort coupe rapidement court à ses bassesses…

« J'ai envoyé Barnabé Colton s'assurer que rien ne pourra contrarier une attaque et je veux que tu t'assures du succès de cette mission, Augustus… » déclare-t-il, tandis que son Serviteur hausse un sourcil surpris.

« Je suis très flatté de la confiance que vous m'accordez, Maitre et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'assumerai cette tâche. Cependant, permettez-moi de vous faire part de mon étonnement, que Colton ne soit pas celui que vous désignez pour la remplir. N'est-il pas désormais l'un de vos lieutenants ? » réagit-il, avec prudence…

Il n'a jamais été sollicité, pour accomplir une telle mission. Seuls les lieutenants sont habituellement chargés de mener une attaque. Or, Colton ayant été élevé à ce rang il y a deux jours, la surprise de Rookwood est légitime…

Et je la partage, car logiquement, les rôles auraient dû être renversés : Rookwood aurait dû partir en éclaireur et Colton devrait être à la tête du groupe d'attaque, décider de la stratégie…

« Certes, j'ai nommé Barnabé à ce rang, samedi, pour le récompenser de son heureuse initiative. Cela semblait juste, n'est-ce pas, après son action d'éclat ? Mais c'est un novice et je tiens, comprends-tu, à le mettre à l'épreuve, sous la tutelle d'une valeur sûre. Or n'es-tu pas l'un de mes plus anciens Serviteurs et donc l'un des plus expérimentés et fidèles ? » répond Voldemort, d'un ton doucereux, après avoir pris le temps de siroter une gorgée de thé.

Rookwood acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, tandis que je jette un bref coup d'œil vers Bill et Remus. Ils froncent les sourcils, tout comme moi. Tout ça n'est pas net…

Bon, ceci dit, Colton est le dernier Lieutenant à la disposition de Voldemort, les autres étant déjà partis en mission. Et l'affreux l'a peut-être envoyé en éclaireur, afin qu'il puisse repérer les lieux et définir rapidement une stratégie quand viendra le moment d'attaquer. Rookwood serait là alors pour le seconder en cas de défaillance ? Possible.

Mmmm… ça me semble bizarre quand même. Après tout, Voldemort a fait réveiller Rookwood après tous les autres. Il ne l'avait donc pas inclus dans son plan au premier chef. Il se sera ravisé ?... Mais pourquoi ?...

Non, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a fait exprès de faire réveiller Rookwood après.

Rhaaaaaaa ! Crotte de Dragon ! Tous ces mystères me fichent les nerfs en pelote !

« L'heure tourne, Augustus et il nous faut maintenant nous porter aux Grilles du Manoir. Comme je le disais, tu auras l'entière responsabilité de cette mission, mon cher ami, bien qu'officiellement, je vais la confier à Barnabé. Qu'il soit donc entendu, Augustus, que tu le suivras pas à pas et que tu l'éclaireras de tes conseils avisés, durant toute cette attaque. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu me ramèneras Barnabé, en vie, n'est-ce pas ? » reprend Voldemort, après un bref silence, tandis que Rookwood se lève à son instar…

« Je vous en fais la promesse solennelle, Maître… » répond ce dernier, en se fendant d'une courbette, avant de suivre son Maître hors du bureau.

Il me semble néanmoins quelque peu intrigué… Et il y a de quoi…

Tous les deux se hâtent dans le couloir, gagnant le hall où une vingtaine de Mangemorts attend patiemment. Voldemort passe devant eux sans leur adresser un seul regard et c'est Rookwood qui leur fait un signe impératif de sortir à leur suite.

…

« Je ne sais pas où ils vont, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il se joue quelque chose au-delà de l'attaque qui se profile… » déclare soudainement Bill, en passant une main vigoureuse dans ses cheveux…

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce que cet empaffé a dans la tête, mais je jurerai aussi que cette attaque est un prétexte. Il n'empêche que des innocents pourraient en faire les frais et que nous avons intérêt à faire vite, si nous voulons avoir une chance de les sauver… » réponds-je, en essuyant ma nuque, avant d'ajouter : « Enfin, à la condition naturellement que l'affreux ait l'obligeance de nous donner l'adresse où ils se rendent… »

Bill acquiesce, tandis que la porte s'ouvre dans notre dos…

« Tout l'monde est en bas, prêt à partir ! Ça s'précise ici ? » demande Maugrey, en claudiquant vers nous…

« Ça ne va pas tarder. Enfin, j'espère que nous en saurons davantage dans un instant… » répond Remus, en désignant l'écran où Voldemort, Rookwood et les Mangemorts se hâtent vers le portail du Manoir…

« T'as eu Albus ? » demande Maugrey, son Œil Magique dirigé vers Remus et l'autre suivant la progression du groupe…

« Oui. A nous de faire ce que nous pouvons… » répond Remus, quelque peu tendu…

Et même beaucoup tendu. Tout comme moi, il est prêt à bondir vers la porte et foncer vers le lieu de l'attaque…

A condition que ce parano de Voldemort daigne révéler l'adresse à ses Mangemorts…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Livraison en Suède**

**Harry**

Quand nous arrivons à la boutique des Jumeaux, nous avons la surprise, Ron et moi, d'être accueillis par Ester, que nous n'avions pas revue depuis une semaine. Elle a mis des lunettes de soleil et ça me fend le cœur, de penser que derrière ses verres fumés, ses beaux yeux sont désormais vides d'expression…

Je la serre contre moi et, sentant sans doute ma compassion, elle me repousse gentiment, l'air réprobateur…

« Pas de ça, Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne. Je savais ce que je risquais en allant au combat. Je suis en vie et c'est l'essentiel… » déclare-t-elle avec une douce fermeté.

« Oui, bien sûr. Et j'en suis vraiment heureux… » réponds-je, me sentant bête et maladroit…

Et des questions se bousculant dans ma tête. Comment Ester va-t-elle s'en sortir désormais dans notre monde ? Pourra-t-elle bénéficier d'un Œil Magique comme Maugrey ? Décrocher un nouveau boulot maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus exercer celui qu'elle avait ?

Ester cherche mes mains, les trouve et les serre entre les siennes

« Oh, Harry ! N'emploie pas ce ton navré, s'il te plait. Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile, de me réadapter au monde, mais si je n'ai plus mes yeux, j'ai toujours ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je peux encore être utile à l'Ordre, réfléchir, avoir de bonnes idées. Il me suffira d'enchanter une plume, pour les jeter sur un parchemin. Oh, bien sûr, je ne peux plus lire. Mais Richard va chercher quelqu'un qui puisse m'apprendre le braille et je trouverai bien un Sortilège pour effectuer une traduction des ouvrages normaux, pour redevenir indépendante pour la lecture. Bref, j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre. Alors rends-moi service et ne me décourage pas, en me couvant comme si je n'étais plus bonne à rien… » déclare Ester, en me fixant de ses lunettes de soleil…

Je perçois derrière les verres fumés, ses yeux aveugles. Elle n'a plus d'iris ni de pupilles. Juste des globes d'un blanc laiteux. Mais l'expression de son visage est ferme, déterminée et sous mes doigts, je sens la Magie courir dans ses mains. Elle coule en produisant des vagues qui ondulent et explorent les alentours, jaugeant ce qu'elle rencontre sur son chemin et j'ai soudainement la sensation qu'elle mettrait aussitôt mon amie en alerte, si un danger la guettait…

Ester n'est pas sans défense, me dis-je alors, tout comme moi, elle a appris à se battre dans les pires conditions, à utiliser tous ses sens. Être privée de sa vue est un handicap certain, mais pas insurmontable…

« Et si quelqu'un te fiche en colère ou t'attaque, tu es tout à fait capable de lui en remontrer, hein ? » souffle-je, avec un sourire…

Ester hoche la tête, souriant elle aussi et elle me serre à son tour contre elle. Cette fois, je lui rends son étreinte, avec juste l'amitié que j'éprouve pour elle. Rien que de l'amitié…

Elle va s'en sortir. J'en suis convaincu…

« Allez, du boulot t'attend dans la réserve ! Alors assez lambiné ! » s'exclame Ester, en me poussant doucement vers le fond de la boutique

Des cartons s'amoncellent au milieu de la réserve, rassemblés par couleur, prêts à être livrés.

« Comment va-t-on en Suède ? » demande Terry, qui n'était pas avec nous lors du séjour au Paradis, car il était de garde auprès des écrans cette nuit…

« King est parti à Ste Mangouste, faire signer les papiers nécessaires à Papa, afin que nous puissions emprunter la Cheminée Internationale du Bureau du Ministre. Il va faire établir une liaison temporaire avec celle d'Orian. Il faut que nous soyons au Ministère dans 40 mn chrono si nous ne voulons pas louper le premier départ. » répond Ron, tandis que Georges et Fred débarquent avec des containers en métal.

« On a intérêt à se grouiller alors… » commente Terry, en ouvrant aussitôt l'un des containers, pour le remplir de cartons.

« Ouais… » approuve Ron, en s'attelant lui aussi à la tâche.

Il nous faut bien vingt-cinq minutes, pour remplir les containers et les barder des Protections nécessaires pour éviter un accident de transport. Puis Georges appelle Winky et lui demande de les transférer dans le Bureau du Ministre, avant que nous sortions à la hâte, pour rejoindre la zone de Transplanage la plus proche, car la Cheminée hautement sécurisée des jumeaux, ne permet de voyager que vers Poudlard, le QG de Londres, le Terrier et chez leurs amis les plus intimes…

« Juste à temps ! Dépêchez-vous les jeunes, vous n'avez qu'une heure en tout pour transporter votre barda et revenir ! » s'exclame Martin Hunchenson, l'employé des Transports Magiques, venu dans le bureau qui sera occupé le prochain mois par Arthur, pour établir le réseau…

King me l'a présenté il y a quelques jours, après une cérémonie collective de funérailles. Il l'a recruté, ainsi que deux de ses collègues et ils seront tous les trois chargés de veiller à ce que le Réseau de Cheminée reste le plus sûr possible…

Et de le saboter irrémédiablement, si jamais le Ministère tombait aux mains de Voldemort…

Ce que nous n'espérons pas, bien sûr. Mais qui reste du domaine du possible, malgré le nombre incroyable de Protections qui ont été ajoutés depuis Noël dernier…

Je suis le premier à m'engouffrer dans la Cheminée, mes mains fermement serrées autour des poignées du container de métal, afin d'être assuré de ne pas le perdre en route. Le voyage dure au moins quatre-vingt-dix secondes, chaotiques et vertigineuses, avant que je sois éjecté avec brutalité…

Merlin ! Jamais ne je serai fichu d'arriver en douceur ! me dis-je, en manquant de peu fracasser la petite table de salon d'Orian…

« Harry ! Quelle excellente surprise ! Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Et de si bonne heure en plus ? » s'exclame mon ami Suédois, en surgissant de ce que je suppose être la cuisine.

Il tient sa Baguette en main et je note une large tâche sombre sur le devant de sa robe. Probablement du café qu'il aura renversé sous le coup de la surprise, en m'entendant arriver avec fracas…

« Salut ! Je te répondrai après ! Aide-moi d'abord à dégager le passage ! Ron, Lee et les Jumeaux vont aussi arriver ! » m'exclame-je en retour, en déposant le container dans un coin éloigné.

Orian fronce les sourcils, à la fois surpris et vaguement inquiet, mais il ne commente pas, ni ne m'interroge davantage, me donnant illico un coup de main. Nous avons à peine le temps d'écarter la table de salon et les fauteuils, que Ron arrive à son tour…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? » demande Orian, en fronçant de plus bel les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le container que Ron va déposer à côté de l'autre…

« Gadgets Défensifs des jumeaux Weasley ! Il y en a encore treize comme ça qui vont arriver… » répond Ron, avant de saluer le Grand-père d'Orian, qui vient de descendre quatre à quatre de l'étage, en pyjama et Baguette en main lui aussi…

Il y a de la nervosité dans l'air, à n'en pas douter. Malgré leurs sourires de bienvenue, Orian et Gjord Berggren sont tendus et sur la défensive…

« Mais je n'ai rien commandé ! Et mon groupe n'a pas les moyens de payer tout ça ! Nous commençons à peine à nous organiser convenablement et à faire quelques recrues sûres parmi nos anciens camarades de classe… » fait remarquer Orian, tandis que Fred débarque à son tour…

« Salut Orian ! Te tracasse pas avec le paiement ! Pour cette fois, c'est cadeau ! » s'exclame Fred, en déposant son container devant un buffet très ancien, surchargé de moulures et de sculptures…

« Mais… » commence à protester Orian, avant que je l'interrompe…

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer… » propose-je, en le prenant par le bras.

Je l'entraîne vers la cuisine, où son Grand-père et Ron nous suivent et nous prenons place autour de la table, sur laquelle trônent les reliefs du petit déjeuner d'Orian. Un bol est renversé et, dans un automatisme, je nettoie tout d'un coup de baguette appuyé.

« Nous n'apportons pas des nouvelles réjouissantes, Orian… » révèle-je, avec douceur, en fixant mon ami Suédois droit dans les yeux…

Il pâlit considérablement et son Grand-père pousse un profond soupir, en hochant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite à plusieurs reprises, la main crispée sur sa Baguette.

« Nous allons être attaqués, n'est-ce pas… » affirme plus qu'il ne demande Orian, dans un souffle ténu et le regard assombri d'une vive inquiétude

J'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête, avant de lui rapporter les ordres de Voldemort à Lucius, ainsi que la vision de Luna.

« Je me doutais bien que nous serions attaqués incessamment. Je n'en ai pas dormi de toute la nuit. Hier soir, il y a eu du mouvement, parmi les partisans de Voldemort que nous surveillons étroitement. Certains ont Transplané vers vingt et une heure. Ils sont restés absents durant près de trois heures et Sven a signalé que plusieurs de ces sales types sont revenus ensemble, chez l'un d'entre eux. Ils semblaient passablement excités a-t-il dit. Ils devaient certainement avoir vu Lucius Malfoy et savoir pour l'attaque… » déclare Orian, sur un long frisson…

« Probablement, oui. As-tu une idée de l'endroit où ils se réunissent ? » réponds-je, sous le regard plissé de Ron…

« Non… Enfin, si, une vague idée, mais rien de suffisamment précis. Nous pensons qu'ils se rassemblent quelque part en Laponie ou dans les Montagnes de Suède, mais pour l'heure, nos recherches n'ont pas abouti. » répond Orian, la mine chiffonnée par son tracas…

« Hautes les Montagnes ? » demande Ron, en me jetant un coup d'œil soudainement inquiet.

Si Lucius a trouvé refuge dans les Montagnes, nous serons peut-être dans l'incapacité de capter son micro, ce qui serait hautement fâcheux…

« Non, elles ne sont pas très hautes. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » répond Orian, en arquant un sourcil vers mon petit ami.

« A cause de ceci… » déclare Ron, en sortant un Récepteur Radio de son sac à dos, posé au pied de sa chaise, avant d'expliquer à Orian et son Grand-père, de quoi il s'agit.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils sont tous deux très surpris, lorsque Ron révèle que nous nous sommes débrouillés pour refiler une Bague contenant un Micro à Lucius… Enfin, une fois que nous leur avons bien expliqué en quoi consiste un Micro et un Récepteur Radio, bien sûr…

« Lee va t'installer ça où tu le souhaites et le régler sur la fréquence du Micro enfermé dans la Bague de Lucius. Il faudra rester à l'écoute H24, que l'on réussisse à capter quelque chose ou pas aujourd'hui. Car on ne sait jamais, Lucius peut très bien se déplacer quelque part où les ondes passeront sans problème… » achève-t-il, avant de boire une gorgée du café que Gjord Berggren nous a servi.

« Et même s'il ne le fait pas, au moins cela permettra de savoir à quel moment précisément il débarquera à Stockholm pour donner l'ordre d'attaque. D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu trouveras quelques casques à écouteurs avec Micro intégré, dans les containers. Il n'y en aura pas assez pour tout le monde, mais ça vous permettra de communiquer de groupe à groupe. On vous montrera aussi comment ça marche, un peu plus tard. Vous aurez aussi quelques Caméras, un ou deux Ecrans et un Magnétoscope… » renchéris-je, sous l'écoute attentive d'Orian, expliquant en deux mot à quoi sert le matériel que Lee installera dès demain ou après demain...

« Merci ! Tout cela nous sera d'une aide très précieuse assurément. » déclare Orian, avec un sourire un peu triste, ajoutant aussitôt après sur un soupir : « Je crains fort cependant, que jamais nous ne pourrons faire face à une attaque d'ampleur, telle que tu l'as décrite, Harry… »

« C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu te débrouilles pour venir ce soir, avec le maximum de Membres de ton Groupe de Défense, Orian. Nous organisons un entraînement international et comptons composer un Commando Spécialisé dans l'Intervention d'Urgence, qui pourrait se déplacer en renfort, sur toute l'Europe, en cas de nécessité. Et la première mission de ce Commando, ce sera de venir vous aider ici… » réponds-je, créant une nouvelle surprise chez nos deux hôtes…

Et un soulagement certain, bien évidemment…

« Plus vous serez nombreux, mieux ce sera. Ça vous permettra de faire connaissance et d'apprendre à travailler avec tout le monde. » renchérit Ron, tandis que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Lee…

Il me fait signe que tout est arrivé et que l'heure tourne. J'acquiesce de la tête, tandis qu'Orian déclare qu'il se débrouillera pour que tout son groupe vienne ce soir…

« Ok. Où veux-tu que Lee installe le récepteur ? » demande-je alors, en me levant.

« Je pense que le mieux c'est de l'installer dans le bureau. Il fait trop froid là-haut, pour que nous restions assis des heures durant… » répond Orian, en se levant à son tour…

« Je resterai aux écoutes ce soir, comme ça, tous les jeunes pourront aller s'entrainer. Et deux de mes amis sûrs pourrons donner un coup de main également. Il est temps que les vieux se rendent utiles aussi dans la lutte ! … » décide son Grand-père, en suivant le mouvement.

Nous traversons le salon, encombré de cartons et de quelques containers maintenant vides, que Terry, Fred et Georges ramènent au Ministère. Puis nous franchissons le hall glacial, avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Il est petit, mais bien chauffé et Lee s'empresse d'installer le Récepteur et un Magnétophone, sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque qui était surchargée de bouquins, mais qu'Orian a débarrassée d'un coup de Baguette…

« Vous ne pourrez plus faire entrer n'importe qui ici… » déclare Ron, tandis que Lee active les Sortilèges qui permettront la réception…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais condamner la porte avec un mot de passe et elle disparaîtra aux yeux de tous. » répond Gjord Berggren, avec un sourire rassurant…

« …intolérable et je ne… crunch grikkk shuuuu…jamais plus…shuuuiiiiiiii… grikkkkkkk… shuuuuuu…et retrouvez-le !... shiiiiiiiiiiiiii… » entendons nous, depuis le récepteur

C'est la voix de Lucius et il a l'air très en colère. Et nous grimaçons tous de concert, car la très mauvaise liaison permet de comprendre moins du quart de ce qu'il dit, malgré les efforts de Lee, pour tâcher d'améliorer la réception…

« Merde ! Rien à faire ! » soupire-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes…

« Il y a une grosse tempête de neige dans le Nord. C'est peut-être à cause de cela et dans ce cas, dès qu'elle se calmera, nous entendrons mieux… » suggère Gjord, avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Nan. On a essuyé de grosses tempêtes nous aussi, mais cela n'a pas affecté nos réceptions à ce point-là. A mon avis, Lucius doit être quelque part à proximité de lignes électriques à haute tension… » grimace Lee, tandis qu'un sifflement strident lui écorche les oreilles…

« Mmmmm… Si c'est ça, c'est sacrément emmerdant, mais c'est aussi un indice qui pourrait permettre de trouver où se terre ce salopard… » fais-je remarquer, yeux plissés, avant de me tourner vers Orian et d'ajouter : « Quand la tempête sera calmée, tes gars et toi, cherchez une propriété Sorcière assez vaste, le long des lignes à haute tension qui traversent les Alpes Suédoises et la Laponie, ce sera sans doute la demeure de Lucius. Une fois ça fait, prévenez-nous, nous reviendrons, Lee, Ron et moi et nous verrons s'il est possible de contourner les lignes à haute tension pour établir une meilleure connexion … »

« Ouais. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ne lâchez pas les écoutes. Même si c'est foutrement désagréable de se prendre ces interférences dans les esgourdes, vous finirez bien par capter quelque chose d'intéressant… » renchérit Lee, qui essaye encore d'améliorer la liaison…

« D'accord, mais c'est quoi, des lignes à haute tension ? » demande Orian, le regard perdu

Lee répond à sa question, avant d'expliquer comment utiliser le Magnétophone.

Orian et son Grand-père sont tous les deux très attentifs et s'appliquent avec sérieux à faire des essais chacun leur tour. Puis Gjord prend le premier tour de garde, tandis qu'Orian nous raccompagne dans le salon.

« Ah ! Orian ! Il faudra que tu mettes tout ça à l'abri dans un endroit sec et frais ! Nous avons posé des Protections sur les cartons, mais faudrait pas risquer un accident ! » s'exclame Fred, en désignant les dizaines de cartons contenant les Gadgets Défensifs.

« Ouais et ne t'inquiète pas de savoir comment tout ça fonctionne, il est prévu qu'on vous apprenne à vous en servir à tes potes et toi, dès ce soir ! Alors pas de blague hein ! Va pas te tuer en faisant des expériences tout seul ! » ajoute Georges, avec gravité.

« Promis, je serai prudent. Je vais tout entreposer dans la salle à manger que nous n'utilisons pas en ce moment, pour faire des économies de chauffage. Personne n'y touchera avant de savoir comment s'en servir… » répond notre ami suédois, d'un ton rassurant.

« Bonne idée, parce que les Gadgets des Jumeaux sont chatouilleux et une fausse manip pourrait faire exploser tout le quartier. Allez, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, où la connexion va se couper pendant que nous sommes dedans et nous risquons de rester coincer Merlin sait où ! Alors ciao et à ce soir mon pote ! » s'exclame Lee, avant de s'engouffrer dans la Cheminée…

Fred et Georges le suivent aussitôt, tandis qu'Orian me demande avec anxiété où exactement il doit venir ce soir et avec quel moyen de transport. Ron se frappe alors le front, avant de sortir une longue corde de son sac à dos…

« C'est un Portoloin International. Il se déclenchera à 19H30 tapante et vous mènera pile poil où vous serez attendus… » déclare-t-il, en fourrant la corde dans les mains d'Orian et juste avant de s'introduire dans la Cheminée à son tour, il ajoute avec bonne humeur : « Et couvrez-vous bien les fesses, parce que vous allez atterrir le cul dans la neige ! »

Orian acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, que Ron ne peut voir car il est déjà parti.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Attaque Eclair**

**Remus**

Colton Transplane auprès du portail du Manoir Malfoy, alors que Voldemort, Rookwood et les Mangemorts ont encore une bonne vingtaine de pas à effectuer pour y arriver à leur tour. Il ne les attend pas et se précipite au-devant de son Maître, n'hésitant pas à poser un genou dans la neige quand il le rejoint…

« Il n'y avait personne en vue dans la campagne, Maître. Et j'ai bien vérifié les bosquets. Nul ne viendra contrarier vos projets... » dit-il, d'un ton haletant..

« Fort bien Barnabé. Allons-y… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton doux, un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres inexistantes, tandis qu'une sourde appréhension nait dans mon cœur…

Ce salopard ne va livrer aucune adresse et des innocents vont mourir…

Voldemort Transplane, aussitôt suivi de Colton, tandis que Rookwood et les Mangemorts restent sur place, un instant désarçonnés. Puis ils grimacent et Transplanent à leur tour à l'ordre que leur Maître a fait passer par la Marque des Ténèbres, pendant que Tarendra fait basculer l'écoute de son Micro dans nos écouteurs…

Une vingtaine de Cracs caractéristiques du Transplanage explosent presque aussitôt dans nos écouteurs. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas mis longtemps à rejoindre leur Maître, ce qui signifie qu'ils n'ont pas parcouru une longue distance…

« Nous ne pouvons la voir, mais il y a une maison devant vous, protégée par Fidelitas. Fort heureusement, Lucius l'a marquée de son empreinte, il y a longtemps déjà, dans l'intention de venir un jour rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ses habitants. Il regrettera sans doute de n'avoir pu être des vôtres, mais ne vous en voudra nullement de l'avoir devancé… » déclare Voldemort, avec ironie…

Les Mangemorts ricanent, bien évidemment. Mais moi, je me sens de plus en plus tendu, fébrile et inquiet…

« Je vais poser un Sortilège Anti-Transplanage sur la zone occupée par cette maison, puis je ferai sauter ses Protections, ainsi que le Fidelitas. Je ne resterai cependant pas avec vous, durant l'attaque. Dès que je serai parti, passez à l'action. Vous pourrez vous amuser avec le Sang de Bourbe qui habite là, si vous le voulez, mais je veux sa femme en vie. Compris ? Et je veux que ce soit toi Barnabé, qui me l'amène au Manoir, dès qu'elle aura été capturée. » déclare Voldemort, avec autorité.

« Oui, Maître, j'ai bien compris. Me permettez-vous cependant, de vous faire une remarque ? » répond Colton, d'un ton hésitant…

« Une remarque ? Mais bien sûr. J'ose espérer cependant qu'il s'agit d'une remarque pertinente, Barnabé… » susurre Voldemort, une menace couvant dans sa voix…

« Je… Oui, je pense qu'elle l'est, Maître… » répond Colton, avec assez peu d'assurance cependant..

« Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute, Barnabé… » invite Voldemort, d'un ton aussi glacial que doit l'être l'air environnant…

Colton a tout intérêt à ce que sa remarque soit effectivement pertinente, où il lui en cuira assurément…

« Je… Eh bien, le bruit que provoquera la chute des Protections va alerter les habitants et je me disais donc, qu'ils risquent de se sauver par la Cheminée, avant que nous ayons atteint la demeure… » se risque Colton, que je devine très mal à l'aise…

« Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas prévu cela, Barnabé ? » répond Voldemort avec une douceur dangereuse et marquant un bref silence durant lequel il doit menacer son Serviteur de son regard flamboyant de colère, avant d'ajouter : « Non, cela ne se produira pas. La Cheminée n'est pas reliée au Réseau. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Je te… »

Mais je ne l'écoute plus, car un frisson remonte mon échine, à la vitesse d'un éclair…

…

« Nymph ! Ils vont attaquer la maison de ses parents ! Je vais les chercher, pendant que vous occupez les Mangemorts dehors ! » m'exclame-je, en me saisissant vivement d'un coupe-papier, le cœur battant à tout rompre…

Nymph adore ses parents et elle sera complètement effondrée, s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit…

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Charly, pendant que je murmure déjà un Portus…

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer, tandis que mon Sortilège fuse de ma Baguette…

« On vient avec toi ! » décrètent Bill et Charly, d'une même voix, en posant vivement un doigt sur le coupe-papier, dès que le Portus s'éteint.

Nous sommes aussitôt emmenés par le crochet qui tire sur notre nombril, atterrissant pêle-mêle sur la table de la salle à manger …

« Ted ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ! Je croyais que tu étais dans la salle de bain ! Que fais-tu ? Tu es tombé ? » demande-t-on d'une voix forte

Andromeda…

Elle est là-haut…

Je me tourne aussitôt vers la porte du petit corridor menant à l'escalier, tandis qu'à l'étage, la voix étouffée de Ted répond à son épouse. Mais je suis coupé dans mon élan par un Maléfice qui secoue toute la maison dans un coup de tonnerre et fait tomber le lustre à mes pieds...

Le Fidelitas vient de tomber …

« On les retient le plus longtemps possible ! Va chercher Andromeda et Ted, Remus ! » s'exclame Bill dans un chuchotement, en se précipitant vers la fenêtre

Il n'a pas fini de parler, qu'elle éclate sous l'impact d'un Maléfice, qui embrase aussitôt les double-rideaux de velours, le forçant à reculer…

« Vous occupez pas des Mangemorts ! On est là pour l'faire si nécessaire ! Evacuez la maison ! » tonne aussitôt après la voix de Maugrey, dans mes écouteurs

« Ok ! Bill, Charly suivez-moi ! » ordonne-je, en me ruant vers le corridor, puis dans l'escalier, Bill et Charly sur les talons, Baguette en main…

Autour de nous, tout n'est qu'explosions et la porte d'entrée vole dans des éclats de bois qui fauchent tout sur leur passage.

« Andromeda ! Ted ! C'est Remus ! Je suis venu vous chercher ! Où êtes-vous ! » m'écrie-je, alors que nous arrivons sur le palier du premier étage.

« Ici ! » répond Ted sur ma droite.

Nous fonçons aussitôt en direction de sa voix et nous apercevons Ted et Andromeda, recroquevillés sous l'escalier menant au grenier.

« Occupe-toi de Ted, Charly ! Je prends Andromeda ! On file tout de suite ! » ordonne-je, en me précipitant vers eux.

Eclats de verre et de bois. Une boule de feu me rase la tête avant de s'écraser contre l'escalier qui s'embrase aussitôt dans un ronflement. Puis, alors que je reçois Andromeda dans mes bras, une autre boule de feu incendie le parquet.

« Gêle-flamme ! » lance Bill, à deux reprises, protégeant ainsi son frère et Ted

Charly soulève le père de Nymph, nu comme un ver et la cuisse droite ensanglantée, le charge sur son épaule et traverse les flammes pour nous rejoindre.

« Nous partons ! » m'exclame-je dans mon Micro, au moment où Charly pose son doigt sur le Portoloin, qui nous ramène aussitôt dans la Base d'Espionnage…

« Deux minutes quarante-cinq… Bravo les gars, vous avez fait vite ! J'informe tout de suite le professeur Dumbledore que vous êtes revenus ! » nous accueille Tarendra, tandis que des Crac retentissants crépitent au-dessus de nos têtes…

Tout le monde est rentré…

Du moins j'espère, me dis-je, en lâchant Andromeda. Elle se précipite aussitôt vers Ted, que Charly vient d'asseoir sur un fauteuil…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Mais tu es blessé Ted ! » s'écrie-t-elle, pâle et défaite…

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste un gros éclat de bois que j'ai reçu en sortant de dessous l'escalier... » répond son époux, en remerciant d'un hochement de tête Charly, qui vient de couvrir ses parties intimes avec un coussin…

« Mondingus va arranger ça en deux temps trois mouvements. Allez, je vous emmène dans une chambre… » sourit Charly, en se penchant pour reprendre Ted dans ses bras, tandis que la porte de la Base s'ouvre à la volée…

« Maman ! Papa ! » s'exclame Nymph, en se ruant vers nous…

Ses cheveux sont gris, mais son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire quand elle serre sa mère dans ses bras…

« Tout va bien, chérie, tout va bien… » murmure Andromeda, avant de se détacher de sa fille et de se tourner vers moi, le regard grave, pour ajouter : « Merci Remus. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu à la maison et… »

« Nous reparlerons de cela un autre jour, Andromeda. Allez avec Ted, vous avez besoin de vous reposer vous aussi, après de telles émotions... » l'interromps-je, avec douceur…

Nos rapports n'ont pas été très cordiaux jusqu'à présent et je devine qu'Andromeda souhaite s'en excuser. Je n'ai pas envie que nous parlions de cela maintenant. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Elle le comprend et son regard grave acquiesce, avant qu'elle ne quitte la Base derrière Charly, qui porte son époux. Nymph me fait aussitôt une bise sur la joue, avant de la suivre et je me tourne vers Maugrey, revenu dans la Base lui aussi…

« Bilan ? » demande-je, avec inquiétude…

« Tout l'monde est sain et sauf ! Vous êtes partis tellement vite qu'on n'a pas eu à les empêcher d'entrer ! Ces salauds n'se sont même pas aperçus qu'on était prêts à les prendre à r'vers et on les a juste chatouillé d'un ou deux p'tits Sortilèges, histoire d'les narguer un peu, avant d'partir à not'tour. Z'ont même pas eu l'temps d'riposter les zigotos…» répond-il, en haussant les épaules

« Ah… Ça ne va pas plaire à Voldemort, ça et Colton ne va pas être à la fête… » souris-je, en faisant crisser ma barbe sous mes doigts…

« Sûr'ment. V'là d'ailleurs déjà l'retour des guerriers pas glorieux… » répond Fol Œil, en désignant les écrans du doigt…

Je me tourne dans leur direction, avisant aussitôt Colton, déconfit et pâle, qui avance avec réticence vers le Manoir, où Voldemort vient tout juste de pénétrer lui-même. Rookwood le suit, Baguette à la main, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres et il donne l'ordre aux troupes de repartir vers les tentes.

« Je viens avec toi, pour faire le rapport à sa Seigneurie… » dit-il ensuite, en invitant Colton à le précéder vers le perron du Manoir …

Il est de toute évidence prêt à le pousser aux fesses si c'est nécessaire…

Et a l'air de se régaler d'avance de la punition que Colton va recevoir, pour avoir échoué sa mission…

OoOoOoO

**Bicorne [Bicorn]**  
classification inconnue  
La corne de cette créature est utilisée comme ingrédient pour les potions. Le nom "Bicorne" laisse supposer que l'animal a deux cornes. Le Bicorne est une créature mythique et démoniaque qui se nourrit de chair humaine. Source : EHP

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

..

.

V


	44. Une Gloire Ephémère 2

Disclaimer : Cf chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal pour sa fidélité depuis le début de cette fic fleuve...

...

**OoOoOoO**

Réponse sur mon forum au commentaire de - Lion -

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

**Une Gloire Ephémère 2 / 2**

**Acte 4 : La Chute De Colton**

**Bill**

Colton et Rookwood remontent vers le Manoir Malfoy tête basse, luttant contre le vent glacial qui leur envoie à la figure, les petits tourbillons de la neige poudreuse qu'il soulève du sol…

« Comment as-tu su qu'ils allaient chez les Tonks ? Plus d'un Sorcier habite une maison en pleine campagne et tous les Membres de l'Ordre ont leur demeure protégée d'un Fidelitas de nos jours… » demande Tarendra, en levant son regard vers Remus…

« Le « Sang de Bourbe » de Voldemort m'avait déjà mis sur la voie. Si on ajoute à cela que Lucius avait autrefois marqué l'emplacement de la maison, dans l'intention de l'attaquer un jour lui-même et enfin le fait que la Cheminée n'est pas reliée au Réseau, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute à avoir. Andromeda n'a jamais voulu qu'elle soit reliée, car elle craignait de voir Bellatrix débarquer par là… » répond-il, son regard fixé sur les deux Mangemorts qui ont presque achevé de remonter l'allée du Manoir …

« Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Ceci dit, je me demande pourquoi il voulait capturer Andromeda… » déclare-je, mon cerveau ressassant cette question depuis notre retour…

« Ouais. Moi aussi. C'est plutôt curieux, ç't'affaire… » renchérit Fol Œil, avant d'inviter Hestia à aller prendre un thé dans la cuisine

Hestia acquiesce, l'air plutôt soulagée et Fol Œil occupe sa place aussitôt s'est-elle levée…

« C'est pas la peine qu'elle voit encore une fois un Mangemort s'prendre une punition par Voldemort. D'autant que j'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'subodore qu'celle-ci va êt' corsée… » ajoute-t-il, quand elle est sortie

Je l'approuve tout à fait. Hestia en a vu bien assez, au cours des nombreuses heures de surveillance qu'elle assure…

« Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que Voldemort a Colton dans le collimateur ! » déclare Charly, qui revient d'avoir mené Ted dans une chambre…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demande Tarendra, en haussant un sourcil vers mon frangin, au moment où une lumière s'allume dans mon cerveau…

« La façon dont Voldemort s'adressait à lui. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa colère, alors qu'avec Rookwood, il se maîtrisait bien davantage… » murmure-je, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de Charly…

« Ouais. Ce ne sont pas ses qualités de Lieutenant, qu'il testait. Je crois qu'il l'a envoyé exprès au casse-pipe, ainsi il avait un prétexte pour le punir sévèrement, ce qui devait le démanger depuis deux jours déjà… » assure Charly, en se servant un thé…

« Mouais. Voldemort n'est pas dingue de Colton c'est évident et il avait des doutes à son sujet, c'est sûr aussi. Alors ton idée se tient, Charly. Mais comment pouvait-il être certain que Colton allait droit à l'échec ? Cela n'a pas de sens… » fait remarquer Tarendra, tandis que Remus fronce les sourcils…

Et que mes cheveux se hérissent de plus bel…

« S'il l'était, c'est qu'il pense que Colton est un traître… ou un Espion… Ce qui n'a pas plus de sens… » déclare Remus, en faisant crisser sa barbe naissante sous ses doigts

« Je sais bien. Mais c'est peut-être à cause de l'une de ses fameuses lettres anonymes qu'il reçoit parfois. Va savoir… Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois bien que ce que me dit ma nuque depuis tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il faut se préparer à assister à une terrible punition… » répond Charly, l'air sombre…

« J'suis d'accord avec toi, Charly. Colton va déguster, ça fait pas un pli… R'garde l'état d'rage dans l'quel est l'Ténébreux, alors même qu'il n'sait pas qu'la mission est un échec. Il s'attend à ç'qu'elle le soit, c'est sûr… » acquiesce Maugrey, tandis que Tarendra grimace…

Et je l'approuve. Car ce sont aussi ce que me disent mes cheveux hérissés. Nous allons voir des horreurs, encore une fois…

…

Le silence tombe entre nous, tandis que sur l'écran que nous fixons, les deux Mangemorts arrivent devant le bureau de Voldemort. Rookwood frappe à la porte et pousse Colton à entrer le premier, quand Voldemort aboie d'entrer. Naturellement, à peine a-t-il mis un pied dans le bureau, que Colton est cueilli par un Doloris et se tortille en hurlant de douleur sur le tapis.

Ce qui réjouit visiblement Rookwood, bien évidemment…

Ce salaud me dégoûte profondément.

J'ai beau détester Colton pour ce qu'il a fait à Papa au Vert Galois, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de le voir se faire torturer, le saligaud. Je préfèrerai largement qu'il passe en justice devant le Magenmagot...

« Raconte-moi comment s'est déroulé l'attaque, Augustus ! » aboie Voldemort, lorsqu'il cesse enfin le Doloris, laissant Colton gémissant et recroquevillé sur lui-même à ses pieds…

« Nous étions attendus, Monseigneur, c'est une certitude. Car à peine êtes-vous partis, que les Membres de l'Ordre nous cernaient. Cependant, ils ne sont restés que quelques secondes, le temps de se faire voir et de nous narguer. Par acquis de conscience, j'ai quand même fait fouiller les lieux de fond en comble, mais en vain, bien évidemment. Et je déduis de tout cela, que nous avons été trahis, Monseigneur… » répond Rookwood, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Colton, qui gémit et se recroqueville d'autant plus sur le tapis, le regard vivement effrayé…

« Je le pense également, Augustus… » déclare Voldemort, d'un ton rageur…

Il jette un nouveau Doloris à Colton, le visage déformé par la colère…

« Avoue que tu nous a trahis et j'épargnerai peut-être ta vie… » siffle-t-il ensuite, en se penchant vers son serviteur endolori…

« Je ne vous ai pas trahi, je vous le jure, Maître… » souffle Colton, pantelant et tremblant...

« Oh, si, tu nous as trahis ! Mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que je t'avais découvert déjà et que je te tendais un piège ! » réplique Voldemort, avant de le dénuder d'un coup de Baguette

Puis il le fouette sévèrement, à coups de Maléfices du Fouet Tranchant…

…

« Eh bien nous voilà renseignés. Voldemort a bien testé Colton, parce qu'il croit que c'est un traître, un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix… » murmure Charly, en faisant la grimace.

Et il frissonne longuement, tout comme je le fais.

Car je n'ose pas penser à la manière dont le cerveau de Voldemort a pu justifier que Colton soit un espion, alors qu'il a tué Fudge…

Comment pourrait-il dans ces conditions faire partie de l'Ordre ?

Cela n'a pas de sens, encore une fois… Le peu de raison que Voldemort avait encore dans la tête a dû s'envoler définitivement, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

...

Sur l'écran, Voldemort s'arrête soudainement de torturer son Serviteur, dont la poitrine est zébrée de larges plaies, laissant s'échapper des filets de sang, qui rougissent le tapis. L'affreux a tellement dépensé d'énergie dans cette punition, qu'il en est essoufflé. Il écume cependant encore de rage, lorsqu'il se tourne brusquement vers Rookwood. Ce dernier, le regard rivé sur Colton, masque à grand peine sa jubilation.

« Comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait d'un traître, Maître ? » demande-t-il, avec une curiosité dévorante…

« Ne souhaites-tu pas tenter de le découvrir par toi-même et me faire par la même occasion, la démonstration de tes admirables talents, Augustus ? » questionne en retour Voldemort, un rictus mauvais déformant ses traits.

Il effectue un geste lent et presque gracieux vers Colton, en une invitation pour Rookwood, à passer à l'action. Aussi sec, le regard de Rookwood s'allume d'une flamme cruelle et visiblement satisfaite

« Je vous remercie de m'accorder un tel privilège, Monseigneur… » répond-il, en courbant respectueusement la tête, avant de lever sa Baguette vers Colton, qui hurle aussitôt, le corps tendu et arc-bouté sous la morsure d'un Doloris.

Rookwood tient le Maléfice durant une vingtaine de secondes, avant de libérer Colton de son emprise.

« Parle, sale traître ! Avoue tes fautes ! » ordonne Rookwood, d'un ton dur et impératif

« Non ! Je n'ai pas trahi ! Je n'ai pas tra… » s'écrie aussitôt Colton, en essayant de ramper maladroitement vers la porte, avant de pousser un nouveau hurlement déchirant

Rookwood vient de le cueillir encore une fois avec un Doloris…

« Je suis ravi que tu t'obstines ainsi à nier, Colton. J'ai eu envie de faire joujou avec toi, dès ton arrivée au Manoir et j'ai déjà imaginé mille fois, les délectables tortures que je vais te faire subir… » susurre Rookwood, avec une jubilation féroce

Tout en parlant, il fait apparaître des chaines et les fixe sur l'une des poutres du haut plafond, avant de les refermer sur les poignets de Colton, puis de le hisser, jusqu'à ce que ses orteils effleurent à peine le tapis.

« Je n'ai pas trahi ! Je n'ai pas trahi !… » sanglote Colton, en levant son regard suppliant vers Voldemort, maintenant confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main et savourant déjà le spectacle que va lui offrir Rookwood…

En réponse, Colton reçoit un Maléfice qui lui fracture les os du pied droit. Et c'est le début d'un calvaire, qui va assurément le laisser aussi brisé qu'une poupée de porcelaine, fracassée et piétinée au sol par un enfant malfaisant …

Et Colton hurle à chaque coup. Mais quand Rookwood lui laisse un peu de répit, il se défend toujours d'avoir trahi…

Et durant tout ce temps, qui me semble s'étirer indéfiniment, Remus, Tarendra, Charly et moi échangeons des regards qui en disent long sur notre mal-être face à une telle scène. Maugrey, quant à lui, évite de nous regarder et fait virevolter son Œil Magique sur tous les écrans, le visage en apparence impassible. Mais je devine cependant, qu'il se sent aussi mal que nous…

Soudainement, Voldemort se lève et Rookwood cesse sa torture, pour laisser son Maître approcher de sa victime, dont la tête jusqu'ici arquée en arrière dans son cri, s'affaisse en dodelinant un peu de faiblesse, avant de s'immobiliser

« Le courage des traîtres me surprend toujours, Augustus. Ils mettent tant d'acharnement à nier l'évidence, malgré la souffrance que cela leur apporte… » susurre Voldemort, en caressant l'ovale du visage de Colton, de l'un de ses longs doigts osseux…

Rookwood acquiesce, son regard fasciné ne quittant pas la main caressante de son maitre. Il retient presque son souffle, dans l'attente de ce que Voldemort va faire maintenant.

« Parle, mon ami… » poursuit Voldemort, en relevant le visage sillonné de larmes de Colton

Sa voix est douce et ses gestes sont empreints d'infinies précautions, en contraste total avec les terribles violences, dont Colton a fait l'objet, pendant près de trente-cinq minutes…

Et un frisson glacé remonte une fois de plus le long de mon échine.

« Parle et toutes ces inutiles souffrances prendront fin… » assure Voldemort, d'un ton hypnotisant…

« Je vous jure, Maître… » souffle Colton, dans un gémissement, le regard animé d'une lueur implorante…

Et aussitôt, dans un geste vif, la main de Voldemort glisse sur sa gorge, l'étreignant avec dureté et crépitant d'étincelles Magiques, qui brûlent sa peau. Le cri de douleur de Colton est bloqué dans sa gorge, mais ses yeux exorbités le hurlent littéralement…

« Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais le faire à ta place ! Mais sache que tu devras payer cela très cher, mon ami ! » siffle Voldemort, sa fureur flamboyant dans ses yeux

Colton tente désespérément d'échapper à sa prise. Ou de nier, je ne saurais dire. Mais Voldemort a une poigne d'enfer et sa tentative résulte à un échec plus brûlant encore pour sa gorge, dont la peau commence à fumer. Colton suffoque, son teint déjà terreux, s'assombrit dangereusement, virant probablement au violet et ses yeux commencent à se voiler.

L'affreux est en train de le tuer et Colton ne saura jamais de son vivant ce que son maître avait à lui reprocher, me dis-je, quand soudainement Voldemort relâche son emprise. Colton aspire aussitôt l'air à grandes goulées, secoué de quintes de toux qui doivent terriblement accentuer la douleur dans ses os fracturés…

Sa gorge est noircie de brûlures et des fumeroles s'en élèvent…

« Fais ton choix maintenant, Colton ! Ou tu parles et ta fin sera rapide et sans douleur. Ou je te livre en distraction à Augustus et ses amis, qui prendront soin de faire longuement durer leur plaisir de te voir souffrir, des semaines et des semaines durant… » siffle Voldemort, penché en avant, en tournant autour de Colton comme un vautour…

Le regard de Colton est traversé de détresse, tandis qu'il reprend encore son souffle. Quant à lui, Rookwood semble espérer que Colton choisisse la seconde option…

…

« Bordel ! Dis que tu l'as trahi, même si ce n'est pas vrai ! » chuchote Tarendra, plus livide qu'un linceul, son regard fixé sur le Mangemort supplicié…

…

La réponse de Colton ne vient pas. Sans doute subodore-t-il comme moi, que quel que soit son choix, Voldemort souhaitera le voir souffrir longuement. Mais alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait de toute évidence à parler une nouvelle fois…

« J'ai trahi… » souffle-t-il, la voix cassée par ses cris et étranglée par un sanglot

La réponse de Voldemort ne se fait pas attendre, elle. Il jette un Doloris d'une puissance telle, que le corps de Colton est propulsé en l'air sous l'impact et tournoie dans un cliquetis de chaines, se cambrant et se tordant par à-coups. Quant à lui, Rookwood recule d'un pas en grimaçant de douleur, comme s'il avait été effleuré par les Ondes Magiques du Maléfice…

« Je le savais. J'avais bien deviné, n'est-ce pas ? » siffle Voldemort, penché sur le visage de Colton, quand enfin il cesse le long et impitoyable Doloris.

Colton ne peut que gémir à sa question et Voldemort fulmine…

« Comment avez-vous su, Maître ? » demande Rookwood, dans un souffle retenu…

« Comme toi, je me suis réjoui de la mort de Fudge, Augustus. Mais quelque chose me gênait dans l'enchaînement trop parfait de cet évènement. Quelle heureuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas, que cet imbécile de Fudge vienne déjeuner au Vert Galois, justement au moment où Barnabé y tenait un banquet de conspiration… » siffle Voldemort, en tournant de nouveau autour de Colton, son regard le dardant de fureur.

« Vous pensez donc qu'il s'agit d'une affaire orchestrée de toute pièce ? La Gazette a pourtant affirmé que… » souffle Rookwood, l'air quelque peu dubitatif…

« La Gazette est à la solde de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et de Potter ! » claque sèchement le ton de Voldemort, qui se retourne brusquement vers lui…

Rookwood suspend sa respiration et rentre un peu la tête dans les épaules.

« C'est vrai, Maître. Vous avez raison… » acquiesce-t-il précipitamment, d'un ton humble…

« Bien sûr, que j'ai raison ! Et si tu y réfléchis bien, Augustus, tu réaliseras tout comme je l'ai fait, que Fudge, n'était qu'une pièce rapportée sur l'échiquier de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien plus gênante qu'avantageuse ! » éructe Voldemort, qui tourne de nouveau autour de Colton, sa Baguette Magique crachant des étincelles rageuses…

…

« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que son cerveau malade est en train d'imaginer ? » maugrée soudainement Tarendra, entre ses dents…

« Je crains que nous ayons tous compris la même chose que toi… » réponds-je, en pressant son épaule, me sentant soudainement glacé…

Il a osé. Ce putain de salopard a osé ! Je le sentais venir depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais bordel ! Quel salopard !

« Ouais. On a bien tous compris la même chose ! Putain ! Comme dirait Lee, cet immonde fumier est en train de péter complètement les plombs et il n'aura bientôt plus un seul fusible en place ! » aboie Charly, en tapant rageusement du poing sur le bureau.

…

Sur l'écran, Rookwood plisse les yeux et soudainement son sourcil droit se hausse sur une interrogation…

« Vous voulez dire, Monseigneur, que Fudge a été sacrifié, par l'Ordre du Phénix ? » demande-t-il, en prenant garde cette fois de ne laisser aucune doute transparaitre dans sa voix…

« Exactement Augustus ! Sacrifié au bénéfice d'une pièce bien plus importante ! N'est-ce pas, Colton ? » crache Voldemort, sa main saisissant le visage de Colton entre ses longs doigts osseux.

Il pince impitoyablement les joues de son Serviteur, ses ongles effilés s'enfonçant dans sa peau et du sang perle aussitôt sous la pression. Le regard de Colton est complètement égaré de stupeur.

« Alors Colton n'est pas seulement un traître ! C'est un espion ! » s'exclame soudainement Rookwood…

Aussitôt, le regard de Voldemort flamboie de plus belle et il rejette la tête de Colton en arrière, avant de lui jeter de nouveau un Maléfice du Fouet Tranchant qui lui déchire la peau, durant quelques longues secondes…

« Oui ! Augustus ! C'est un espion ! » éructe Voldemort, reprenant sa marche autour de sa victime, qu'il asticote de petit Maléfices de Brûlure, avant de préciser : « Un certain Scarabée ne pouvant plus venir nous espionner, Fudge a été sacrifié par l'Ordre du Phénix pour permettre à un nouvel espion de s'introduire dans nos rangs ! C'est bien ce qu'il fallait déduire ! N'est-ce pas, Colton ! »

Voilà qui confirme la folle pensée que nous lui prêtions. Putain ! Quel salopard ! Comment peut-il penser que nous ferions une chose pareille !

Naturellement, Colton ne peut répondre que par un hurlement, sous le nouveau Doloris qu'il subit…

« Alors l'attaque de ce matin, c'était pour le démasquer… » souffle Rookwood, le regard allumé de compréhension, quand le Maléfice cesse…

« Exactement… Et j'ai fait en sorte que Colton ne puisse résister à l'envie de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix, pour ne pas avoir à me livrer son amour de jeunesse… » révèle Voldemort, qui se penche de nouveau sur le visage de sa victime, pour ajouter : « Tu te demandes comment je sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Lucius, qui me l'a dit autrefois. Tu étais amoureux fou d'elle... Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la conquérir, n'est-ce pas ? Et aujourd'hui, Andromeda Black aura été ta perte. Alors même qu'elle t'a préféré un Sang de Bourbe. C'est pathétique ! »

Colton tente de nier, les yeux allumés de douleur et de désespoir. Mais le regard fou de fureur de Voldemort ne le voit pas. Il est plongé dans ses élucubrations délirantes…

« Comprends-tu ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant, Augustus ? » poursuit-il, ne prêtant pas plus attention au hochement de tête positif de Rookwood, avant de préciser : « J'ai envoyé ce sale espion en éclaireur, pour lui laisser le temps de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils sont venus donner le change, pour nous faire croire que les Tonks avaient profité de leur intervention pour s'échapper par la Cheminée. Mais ils ignoraient deux faits importants : le premier, c'est que je savais que cette Cheminée n'est pas reliée au Réseau et le second, c'est que je t'avais demandé de surveiller Barnabé et de me le ramener quoi qu'il arrive… »

Il marque une pause de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il examine attentivement Colton, tandis que Rookwood reste suspendu à ses lèvres…

« Tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas Colton ? Tu as compris que je t'avais démasqué, dès que j'ai révélé que je savais la Cheminée interdite au Réseau. Mais cette fois, tu n'as pas pu prévenir tes bons petits amis de l'Ordre du Phénix, pas plus que tu n'as pu échapper comme tu aurais voulu pouvoir le faire, à la vigilance d'Augustus, n'est-ce pas… » reprend-il, une froide ironie animant son regard enfiévré de folie cruelle, lorsqu'il ajoute, d'un ton doux, lent et sulfureux à la fois : « Et maintenant, Colton, tu vas devoir vivre, avec l'affreux sentiment d'avoir été toi-même trahi par tes amis. Car tu espères sans doute qu'ils viennent te chercher, quand ils comprendront que je t'ai démasqué. Mais ils ne viendront pas. Ils ne risqueront pas d'autres vies pour la tienne. Elle est bien trop misérable et inutile désormais. Ils penseront que tu es mort déjà et ils chercheront seulement comment te remplacer. Et pendant ce temps, tu souffriras, mon petit Barnabé. Tu souffriras longuement, souvent, durant des mois et des mois... »

Et il éclate de rire. Un rire froid et cruel, qui arrache un gémissement de douleur à Colton et un rictus satisfait à Rookwood…

« Emmène-le, dans les Cachots, Augustus ! Qu'il reçoive des soins et soit nourri ! Je veux qu'il soit bien en forme, avant chaque séance de torture ! Fais fouiller ses effets ! Interroge-le soigneusement aussi souvent et aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites ! Je veux tout savoir de ce qu'il a pu communiquer à l'Ordre du Phénix et les noms de tous les Membres qu'il connait, leurs cachettes, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs projets. Tout ! » ordonne-t-il, d'un ton impérieux, avant d'ajouter, avec quelque amabilité : « Tu viendras déjeuner avec moi, ce midi. Nous discuterons ensemble de la manière dont il convient de persuader Barnabé de collaborer à notre entreprise… »

« Je vous remercie de votre invitation, Monseigneur et malgré toutes les agréables distractions dont sera chargée ma matinée, je ne manquerai pas d'être à l'heure, car je me réjouis d'avance de connaître toutes vos suggestions… » répond Rookwood, d'un ton dégoulinant de flatterie, avant d'effectuer un salut profond…

Mais déjà Voldemort ne s'occupe plus de lui, ni de Colton. Il s'est assis sur son fauteuil de bureau, l'air satisfait et replonge déjà son nez dans ses parchemins…

…

« Finalement, avouer, n'aura servi à rien. Colton va être torturé durant des jours et des jours pour rien… » soupire Tarendra, l'air écœuré…

« Oui… Et sa gloire pour avoir tué Fudge aura été bien éphémère. Son coup d'éclat n'aura fait germer que soupçons dans l'esprit dégénéré de son Maître. » acquiesce Remus, qui pousse un profond soupir lui aussi…

« Ce qui me dégoûte le plus dans tout cela, c'est que Voldemort vient de nous rabaisser à son niveau ! Comment peut-il affirmer que nous aurions sacrifié Fudge à dessein ! » gronde quant à lui Charly, en serrant le poing…

« Il n'fait qu'prêter aux autres ç'qu'il est capable de faire lui-même, le sagouin ! » tonne Fol Œil, qui adoucit le ton de sa voix, lorsqu'il ajoute : « Mais dans tous les cas, on sait maint'nant ç'qu'il voulait à Andromeda ! Et l'pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'le Ténébreux a fait erreur ! Barnabé Colton n'a jamais été amoureux d'Andromeda ! L'Colton dont il s'agissait n'est même pas apparenté à Barnabé ! C'était Bart Colton, un p'tit gars qui était cinq ans plus jeune qu'Andromeda et qui a eu l'béguin pour elle a Poudlard, parce qu'elle a pris sa défense, alors qu'il se f'zait rabrouer par McNair, si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Aujourd'hui, il doit être quèque part en Australie j'crois bien. Marié et heureux en ménage ! »

Charly, Remus, Tarendra et moi échangeons un regard étonné. Comment Maugrey peut-il être au courant de cela ? Bien sûr, cela n'échappe pas à Fol Œil…

« J'suis Auror, c'est mon d'voir d'tout savoir. Et j'avais la famille Black bien à l'œil à ç't'époque. Alors j'interrogeais Albus sur les gosses, quand j'surveillais pas les parents. Et vous connaissez Albus ! Il s'f'zait un plaisir d'me raconter ç'genre d'anecdotes… » dit-il, l'œil mi- rieur, mi- attristé…

« Et vous vous souvenez de toutes ces anecdotes ? » demande Tarendra, vivement surpris…

« De toutes, sûr'ment pas. Mais d'celle-ci, oui. L'père du p'tit Bart, c'était un collègue. Un bon collègue. J'l'avais charrié un peu avec ç't'histoire, juste la veille qu'y s'fasse tuer par un Loup-Garou qu'on r'cherchait d'puis quèques années déjà, parce qu'il avait mordu un môme… » explique Fol Œil, la voix un peu douloureuse, avant de se tourner vers Remus et de préciser : « Un Loup-Garou appelé Greyback… »…

« C'est bizarre, comme les histoires des uns et des autres peuvent se rejoindre parfois… » commente simplement Remus, avec un demi-sourire …

« Ouais. Et j'me s'rais sans doute pas rap'lé de ç't'anecdote au sujet d'Andromeda et d'Bart Colton, si l'père du gamin n'avait pas été tué l'lend'main du jour où j'l'avais charrié avec… » acquiesce Fol Œil, en se levant…

Il s'étire un peu, puis décide d'aller voir ce qu'il reste de la maison des Tonks et s'il y a possibilité d'y récupérer quelque chose, sortant sans attendre un commentaire de notre part.

De toute façon, il n'y en avait pas à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous savons bien qu'il n'y aura rien à récupérer chez les Tonks. La Maison doit être un brasier qui illumine toute la campagne à deux ou trois miles à la ronde ou presque…

L'horloge de la Base sonne les trois-quarts de 7H00 maintenant.

« Bon, j'y vais aussi. Je ferai le compte-rendu de qu'il vient de se passer à Albus, Tarendra, inutile donc que tu l'appelles… » décide également Remus.

Ouais. Il est temps, pour Charly et moi, d'aller au boulot également.

Tarendra, quant à lui, reste devant les écrans. Il est officiellement encore en convalescence et ne reprendra son poste au Département des Mystères, que dans deux jours…

Mais au moment où nous allions sortir, la Gazette arrive et la curiosité est aussitôt la plus forte. Remus, Charly et moi faisons demi-tour pour revenir vers les écrans.

Nous voulons assister à la réaction de Voldemort, à l'annonce du décès de Gellert Grindelwald…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Entrée en Possession**

**Harry**

Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu rentrer à temps de Suède, pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et assister au triomphe d'Hermione, qui a été vivement acclamée, quand le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé qu'elle remplaçait Maman pour les cours de Duel aujourd'hui…

Bon, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, les Ânes Bâtés faisaient la tête. Mais ils ne comptent pas de toute façon, puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'est inscrit dans ces cours.

« Quel est votre programme maintenant ? » demande Draco, tandis que nous pénétrons dans le Passage Secret de la Bergère à l'Agneau, avec lui, Blaise et Théo…

« Potions… » souris-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

« Vous avez bien de la chance. Au moins, vous, vous n'avez pas à vous coltiner ce crétin de Latton… » soupire-t-il, en grimaçant…

Il a justement cours de Potions à 10H00 et ça ne le réjouit absolument pas…

« Ouais. Mais console-toi, parce que de 10H00 à 15H00, on se coltine la surveillance des écrans. Ce qui n'est guère mieux… » déclare Ron, alors que nous arrivons au croisement où notre route se sépare de celle de mes frères et de mon pote…

« Ah ! Je reconnais que notre programme sera sûrement moins désagréable que le vôtre… » commente Blaise, qui grimace à son tour, avant de bifurquer sur la droite, tandis que Ron et moi prenons à gauche.

Nous nous hâtons dans les Passages, que nous pouvons maintenant parcourir sans crainte. Le professeur Dumbledore nous ayant donné l'autorisation d'y circuler à notre aise, nous pouvons voir tous les panneaux indicateurs et les pièges…

Et il y en a pas mal…

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que vous vous rendiez sans attendre dans son bureau ! » s'exclame Sir Nicholas, quand nous arrivons aux abords de la Salle Secrète de Godric…

« Savez-vous quelle est l'urgence ? » demande Ron, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Non, il ne l'a pas précisé. Mais il y avait quelqu'un dans son bureau. Un employé du Ministère, si je ne m'abuse. Votre rendez-vous de 15H30 aura peut-être décidé de venir plus tôt, Ronald… » répond Nick, en se hâtant à mon côté…

« Vous êtes donc au courant de mon rendez-vous de 15H30 ? » interroge Ron, en haussant cette fois ses sourcils…

Sir Nicholas a soudainement l'air gêné et je vois nettement ses joues se teinter d'un gris plus foncé qu'habituellement. Sa manière de rougir sans doute…

« Oh ! Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, très cher ! Je vous ai entendu mentionner ce rendez-vous il y a quelques jours, alors que je passais la tête à travers le mur de l'infirmerie, pour m'assurer que je pouvais, sans les déranger, rendre visite à vos amis. Comme vous étiez présents, je me suis aussitôt retiré, bien entendu. Il n'est guère dans mes habitudes d'écouter les conversations, auxquelles je ne suis pas convié… » se défend aussitôt Sir Nicholas, qui ajoute ensuite, un peu précipitamment : « Et rassurez-vous, je n'ai parlé de ce rendez-vous à personne ! »

« Je vous crois, Sir Nicholas. Mais avouez tout de même, que vous êtes resté suffisamment longtemps l'autre jour, pour savoir que mon rendez-vous de 15H30 concernait un employé du Ministère. Si vous étiez resté juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil, vous n'auriez pas eu autant de précision à ce propos… » sourit Ron, en me faisant un clin d'œil…

Pour le coup, Sir Nicholas « rougit » de toute sa figure…

« Eh, bien… Ma foi… Peut-être ai-je écouté un peu plus longuement que nécessaire, oui, je l'avoue… C'est que voyez-vous, je suis toujours intrigué, lorsqu'il est question d'un trésor. Alors, lorsque vous avez fait mention à celui de Dolorès Ombrage, n'est-ce pas… » reconnait-il, avec une pointe de nervosité qui le fait branler du chef…

« Ouais. On peut dire que vous êtes bien un Gryffondor, en somme. Curieux comme un gros matou et à l'affût de toute possible quête. Rien que nous ne puissions comprendre, en bon Gryffondor que nous sommes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?… » souris-je avec indulgence…

« C'est exactement cela, oui ! Vous avez bien pensé, Harry ! » s'exclame Nick, qui retrouve illico son sourire joyeux…

Ron se bidonne aussitôt de bon cœur, avant de charrier Sir Nicholas, qui réplique avec bonne humeur et le chemin jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore me semble très court…

L'employé du Ministère, un vieil homme un peu voûté, pose la tasse de thé que le professeur Dumbledore lui a offerte et se lève à notre arrivée, s'excusant aussitôt d'avoir pris la liberté de venir plus tôt, sans prévenir au préalable, du changement d'heure du rendez-vous.

« Vous comprenez, j'habite non loin d'ici et, comme je ne me fais plus tout jeune, je me suis dit que cela m'épargnerait deux longs déplacements cet après-midi… » explique-t-il, en triturant son chapeau entre ses doigts…

« Oh ! Il n'y a pas de mal ! Mais du coup, je n'ai pas le coffre avec moi. Il est dans ma chambre. Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ou préférez-vous m'accompagner ? » répond Ron, avec son sourire numéro un…

Un sourire large et franc comme l'or…

« Oh ! Non ! Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, jeune homme. J'ai ici la description exacte de ce que le coffre contient, contresignée par Alastor Maugrey et vos amis, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Leur réputation et la vôtre, suffisent amplement à garantir votre honnêteté. Et s'il y avait eu quelque chose de si précieux dans le coffre, son ou sa propriétaire se serait empressé(e) à le réclamer, n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame le vieil homme, tout en sortant une liasse de parchemins de sa serviette, tandis que je songe que notre honnêteté n'est pas aussi garantie qu'il le croit…

Et que la propriétaire ne pouvait pas venir réclamer son coffre, puisqu'elle bouffe les pissenlits par la racine depuis quelques semaines maintenant…

Mais bon, tous ces mensonges, c'est pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne culpabiliserai donc certainement pas. Et après tout, nous n'avons pas réellement menti. Nous n'avons fait que noyer le poisson, à la faveur des quelques « techniquement » bien arrangeants de Maugrey…

Le vieil homme, un certain Adalbert Robinson selon son badge Ministériel, prend tout le temps de remplir sa charge avec sérieux, lisant la liste de soi-disant babioles contenues dans le coffre et demandant confirmation à Ron, à chaque article. Heureusement, Maugrey a rédigé cette liste de manière nette et concise, sinon je gage que nous y aurions passé la matinée…

Enfin, il appose sa signature et le Sceau du Ministère au bas de chaque document, avant de les présenter à Ron, s'assurant ensuite qu'il n'en manque aucun…

« Eh bien voilà ! Vous êtes maintenant propriétaire de ce coffret ! Je suppose que vous allez faire une heureuse, avec les petits bijoux qu'il contient ! Votre sœur, peut-être ? A moins que vous n'ayez une petite amie ? » sourit Robinson, en effectuant un clin d'œil à Ron…

« Pas de petite amie, non. Et ma sœur Ginny n'est pas très portée sur les bijoux. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ça n'est pas perdu. Je vais m'empresser d'en faire cadeau à qui en aura l'utilité ! Et j'ai déjà quelques petites idées en tête… » répond Ron, qui sort de nouveau son sourire le plus charmeur….

Robinson, qui range plume, encre et Sceau du Ministère dans sa serviette avec l'original des documents, glousse un peu, l'air de dire qu'il comprend que Ron va profiter de la situation pour faire quelques conquêtes féminines. Puis il nous serre chaleureusement la main, nous souhaitant une bonne journée, avant de demander l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledore d'utiliser sa Cheminée, pour se rendre au Ministère…

« Bon, ben il ne reste qu'à voir Fleur et tout le magot d'Ombrage sera à l'Ordre ! » déclare Ron, l'air satisfait, quand Robinson a disparu dans les flammes vertes…

« Une chance tout de même, que Robinson n'a pas demandé à voir le coffre… » glisse-je, avant de croquer dans un biscuit au citron, proposé par le professeur Dumbledore.

« Bah, comme l'a dit Fol Œil, il n'y avait pas de danger qu'il le fasse ! Notre bonne mine et notre réputation ont bien suffi, comme prévu ! » répond Ron, un poil avant que la Cheminée ronfle de nouveau de flammes vertes…

Nous nous tournons d'un bloc vers elle et je suis étonné de voir Remus en surgir. Il n'était certes pas présent au petit déjeuner, mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait préféré se rendre dans ses quartiers, pour rédiger au plus vite ses compte-rendus de Réunions…

Le professeur Dumbledore quant à lui, hausse aussitôt un sourcil vers lui…

« Voldemort a organisé l'attaque contre Andromeda et Ted pour piéger Colton… » déclare Remus, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil…

« Quoi ? Andromeda et Ted ont été attaqués ? Quand ? Ont-ils pu s'en sortir ? » sursaute-je, vivement surpris…

Remus explique en quelques mots ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis que Ron et moi avons quitté le grenier. Je salue bien évidemment le sauvetage éclair de Ted et Andromeda, heureux qu'ils n'aient pas eu à trop souffrir de l'attaque. Je ne les connais pas très bien tous les deux, ne les ayant rencontré qu'une seule fois, mais je sais que Ted Tonks s'est entraîné à plusieurs fois dans le Temps Ralenti avec des groupes et qu'il s'est battu à Dublin, tandis que son épouse apporte son aide dans les hôpitaux de campagne, lors des Batailles…

Remus enchaine ensuite avec le retour de Colton et Rookwood. Il passe bien sûr sur le détail des tortures que Colton a subies, mais nous rapporte précisément ce qu'a dit Voldemort…

« Quel putain d'enfoiré ! Comment ose-t-il nous accuser d'avoir orchestré la mort de Fudge et les blessures de Papa ! » s'insurge Ron, de très méchante humeur…

« Il perd les pédales. Et à mon avis, ses dernières défaites n'y sont pas étrangères. Il ne peut pas reconnaitre qu'il n'est pas invincible et il va voir des espions et des traîtres partout. Ce sera bien commode, pour expliquer ses défaillances… » murmure-je, avec préoccupation…

Car si cela peut présenter des avantages, dans la mesure où son manque de contrôle sur lui-même le pousse à commettre des erreurs, cela risque également de le rendre imprévisible. Ce que j'exprime clairement…

« Tu as raison, Harry. Et nous allons devoir être plus vigilants que jamais… » acquiesce le professeur Dumbledore, sur un soupir…

L'horloge du bureau sonne 8H45 et Remus se lève. Il est bientôt l'heure de son premier cours et Hermione doit déjà l'attendre dans son bureau…

« Une dernière chose, avant que j'aille en classe. La Gazette est arrivée au manoir en avance aujourd'hui. Voldemort n'a pas trop réagi, à l'annonce de la mort de Gellert Grindelwald. Il a simplement ricané en le traitant de vieil imbécile, avant d'effectuer quelques commentaires méprisants. Apparemment, il avait écrit à Grindelwald dans sa prime jeunesse, pour lui faire part de son admiration, mais ce dernier ne lui a pas répondu. » nous apprend Remus, en se dirigeant vers l'accès aux Passages Internes, dans lesquels il s'engouffre sans attendre de commentaire de notre part…

« Ouais. Fallait pas s'attendre à de la compassion de sa part. Ceci dit, moi, c'est la réaction de Rabastan, que j'aurais aimé voir. Je me demande quel effet cela aura sur sa mémoire et si cela va raviver ses souvenirs de Priest Hole Manor… » réagit Ron, en se levant à son tour.

Et je l'imite. Nous avons quelque chose à faire, avant d'aller prendre notre tour de garde au Manoir…

« Votre Sortilège est très puissant et il y a été exposé un long moment, alors je pense que Rabastan va avoir le cerveau très embrouillé… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en posant sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe…

« Nous finirons bien par savoir… » commente-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée

« Mmmmm… Oui, bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, où vas-tu ? C'est par-là, qu'il faut aller… » répond Ron, en m'indiquant l'accès aux Passages Internes…

« Les Potions peuvent attendre. Allons plutôt voir Fleur, je sais que tu es impatient de la voir et nous en avons le temps avant de nous rendre à la Base… » souris-je, en ouvrant la porte…

Ron acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête et nous sortons, sur un au-revoir au professeur Dumbledore qui nous salue d'un petit geste de la main, le nez déjà plongé dans le nombreux courrier qui attend ses réponses…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

J'avoue que je suis bien heureux, que Harry ait pris la décision d'aller voir Fleur maintenant.

Depuis que Bill m'a dit que je ferais bien de garder une certaine chose faisant parti du Trésor d'Ombrage, sans préciser de quoi il s'agit, je n'arrête pas de gamberger sur ce que cela peut bien être. Naturellement, j'ai essayé de cuisiner Fleur à ce propos, mais elle était tout autant décidée que mon frangin, à me laisser mariner …

Il fait très froid, mais le ciel est assez clair et dégagé aujourd'hui et je prends plaisir à gagner les Portes de Poudlard à pied. En revanche, ce n'est pas la joie quand nous Transplanons non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Les rues Moldues sont recouvertes d'une espèce de boue noirâtre très glissante et il s'en faut de peu que je me prenne un ou deux gadins…

« Oh ! Monsieur Potter ! Et Monsieur Weasley ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Permettez-moi de vous offrir le thé ! » s'exclame le vieux Tom, à peine avons-nous un pied dans son auberge…

Il n'était pas encore levé et il n'y avait personne, quand nous sommes passés ce matin, à deux reprises. La première fois pour nous rendre chez Fred et Georges, la seconde, avec Lee et les Jumeaux, avant de Transplaner jusqu'au Ministère. Nous avons traversé son auberge à la lueur des braises rougeoyantes de l'âtre, en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Et cette fois, nous aurions peut-être mieux fait de nous Désillusionner, avant d'entrer derrière un autre client, me dis-je, en regardant les trois curieux qui se tournent vers nous.

On ne sait jamais. L'un d'entre eux est peut-être à la solde de Voldemort. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille alerter l'affreux de notre présence. Il serait foutu de lancer une attaque dans l'espoir de nous surprendre…

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Tom, mais nous sommes un peu pressés aujourd'hui. Alors ce sera pour une autre fois, promis ! » répond Harry, en serrant la main du vieux bonhomme venu à notre rencontre…

« Ouais ! D'ailleurs, on ne reste pas longtemps dans le coin ! Cinq minutes à peine pour faire une petite course et on s'en va ! » souris-je, en lui serrant la main à mon tour…

« D'accord ! Alors au plaisir de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter ! Et vous aussi, Monsieur Weasley ! Bonne journée ! » s'exclame Tom, avec un sourire radieux…

Nous traversons l'auberge à grands pas, sans nous retourner. Je sens les regards sur moi et Harry, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cour se referme sur nous…

« C'est bien la première fois qu'il me donne du Monsieur Weasley. D'habitude, c'est plutôt : et toi, gamin, qu'est-ce que je te sers aujourd'hui ?… » souris-je, en sortant ma Baguette de ma manche…

« Ben tu sais, avec la taille que tu fais désormais, le « gamin » n'est plus approprié… Et puis tu as acquis de la notoriété, maintenant. Tu as eu ta photo en première page de la Gazette à plusieurs reprises, depuis l'automne dernier… » répond Harry, tandis que je tapote avec ma Baguette, la brique qui ouvre le passage sur le Chemin de Traverse…

« Ouais, bien sûr. N'empêche que ça me fait tout drôle. » insiste-je, en franchissant le passage.

Les boutiques commencent à ouvrir et il n'y a pas grand monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est même plutôt désert encore. Machinalement, je jette un coup d'œil du côté de la Boutique de mes frères…

Je suppose qu'ils sont déjà attelés à la tâche de reconstituer leur stock de Gadgets Défensifs, de nouveau bien bas, maintenant qu'ils en ont donné une grosse partie aux Suédois…

« Je le conçois… Et beau réflexe, d'annoncer que nous ne restions pas longtemps. Nous aurions mieux fait d'emprunter la Cheminée de Florian Fortarôme ou de Monsieur Willis et de nous Désillusionner, pour aller jusqu'à Gringotts. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais c'est ce que nous ferons au retour… » murmure Harry, en jetant un regard tout autour de lui…

Je le sens tendu soudainement. Sur le qui-vive…

« Bah, ce qui est fait est fait. Et au moins, si Voldemort vient à savoir que nous sommes venus sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme ça, au grand jour et à visage découvert, il saura qu'il ne nous fait pas peur… Ou alors il nous pensera inconscients et complètement légers… Ou qu'on le défie peut-être… Bref, quoi qu'il pense, peu importe. Mon pif ne chatouille pas. Alors pas de souci à se faire pour aujourd'hui… » réponds-je, le cœur léger…

La journée sera belle, comme le ciel, j'en suis certain.

« Ah… Si ton pif ne chatouille pas, je suppose que je peux me détendre… » sourit alors Harry, en faisant un signe de la main, en réponse à celui de Florian, qui nous regarde passer, depuis la vitrine de sa boutique…

« Ouais, sans problème… » assure-je, en lui pressant brièvement l'épaule…

Je me retiens de lui prendre la main, pour descendre la rue d'un pas tranquille de promeneur. J'adorerai, déambuler ainsi dans les rues, dans une ballade en amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que nous pourrons le faire. Sauf peut-être si nous allons vadrouiller du côté Moldu. Et à l'étranger, pour être certains de ne pas être reconnus par un Sorcier qui passerait par-là au gré du hasard…

Une idée, que je soumettrai à Harry un de ces quatre, tiens. Ça ne pourrait nous faire que du bien, de nous évader une heure ou deux, dans un monde où personne ne nous connait…

Tout comme sur le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y a encore aucun client à Gringotts quand nous y entrons. Tous les Gobelins relèvent leur tête vers nous et certains d'entre eux nous saluent d'un discret signe de tête.

Ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Les Gobelins ne sont pas très enclins à la politesse avec les Sorciers, quand ils ne sont pas directement en relation d'affaire. Peut-être veulent-ils simplement signifier cette fois, qu'ils sont nos alliés dans la guerre contre Voldemort ? Il faudra que je pense à poser la question à Fleur tout à l'heure. Ou à Bill, plutôt. Après tout, c'est lui qui connait le mieux les Gobelins. Et il est même carrément devenu ami avec l'un d'eux…

« Bonjour ! Je suis Ronald Weasley et je voudrais voir Fleur Delacour, s'il vous plait. » déclare-je, lorsque nous arrivons devant le pupitre du Gobelin chargé de l'accueil.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Weasley. Miss Delacour ne vous attend pas avant 16h30 cet après-midi. » répond-il, avec un sourire chargé de petites dents pointues…

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais si elle n'est pas déjà en rendez-vous, je suis sûr qu'elle ne verra pas d'inconvénient à me recevoir maintenant… » insiste-je, en lui montrant les dents à mon tour, dans un grand sourire, presque aussi carnassier que le sien…

Pour l'heure, ce Gobelin n'est pas hostile, mais s'il s'avise à me signifier d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il pourrait me déchiqueter la gorge de ses ravissantes petites dents pointues, je lui ferai carrément voir celles du Grizzly à mon prochain sourire.

Et qu'il soit un allié potentiel n'y change rien. Je ne me laisserai certainement pas intimider par cet avorton…

« Je vais immédiatement voir cette question, Monsieur Weasley… » répond le Gobelin, avec un peu de raideur…

« Merci, mon vieux ! C'est bien sympa et je vous le revaudrai ! » m'exclame-je, sans me départir en apparence, de ma cool attitude…

Mais ce Gobelin a dû sentir que ma morsure pouvait être plus dangereuse que la sienne et il ne va pas me faire mariner durant des plombes, avant d'annoncer mon arrivée à Fleur. Je crois bien aussi, que contrairement à ce qu'il montre lui-même, je viens de gagner un cran ou deux sur son échelle du respect, en ne le laissant pas me marcher sur les pieds…

Car d'après ce que m'a dit Bill, si les Gobelins n'éprouvent aucun respect pour les Sorciers qui les battent froid, ils en éprouvent encore moins pour ceux qui s'aplatissent devant leur sourire carnassier et leur air hautain…

Le Gobelin introduit dans un gros tuyau, une petite boule d'or, dans laquelle il a glissé un mot. Puis il abaisse une manette et une série de cliquetis se fait entendre. Ça doit être ça, le Pneumagic dont j'ai entendu parler par Bill. Un silence suit, durant lequel nous n'entendons plus que le grattement un peu grinçant des plumes sur le parchemin. Puis la série de cliquetis se fait de nouveau entendre et soudainement, la boule d'or rejaillit du tuyau. Le Gobelin l'attrape d'un geste vif, sous le regard appréciateur de Harry.

Sûr qu'il doit penser qu'il aurait fait un bon Attrapeur…

« Miss Delacour va vous recevoir tout de suite, Monsieur Weasley. » déclare le Gobelin, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le petit morceau de parchemin contenu dans la boule d'or.

Puis il attrape un cordon de velours rouge et tire dessus d'un coup sec. Une porte s'ouvre sur sa droite et un autre gobelin nous invite à le suivre, dans un couloir au plafond bas…

Pour Harry, ça va encore, il n'a qu'à rentrer un peu la tête dans les épaules. Moi, je suis contraint de courber le dos en deux. Même chose dans les trois couloirs suivants que nous empruntons, jusqu'à ce que le Gobelin ouvre une quatrième porte et s'efface à notre passage, dans une petite pièce un peu sombre mais accueillante, meublée de trois fauteuils bas et d'une petite table de salon, jonchée de magazines et de journaux…

Une salle d'attente. Dans laquelle nous n'avons pas à attendre cependant, car Fleur ouvre aussitôt la porte de son bureau…

« Ronald ! Harry ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Mais entrez donc ! » s'exclame ma belle-sœur, en arborant un grand sourire.

Elle nous accueille en nous faisant la bise, comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis plusieurs jours, alors que nous étions ensemble il n'y a pas quatre heures, encore...

« Robinson, l'employé du Ministère, a avancé le rendez-vous. La paperasse est signée… » réponds-je, en sortant de la poche de ma cape, la liasse de documents qu'il m'a remis…

« Oh ! Génial ! Tu viens donc pour faire la donation déjà ! Ça tombe bien, je viens juste de finir de la rédiger ! » sourit Fleur, en prenant les parchemins que je lui tends…

Elle nous invite aussitôt à nous asseoir sur les fauteuils qui font face à son bureau, tout en jetant un vague coup d'œil sur les documents, puis fait venir un thé, d'un coup de Baguette et nous en sert une tasse…

« Bien ! Le coffre, maintenant. Où est-il ? » demande-t-elle, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« Dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Veux-tu que Dobby l'amène ? » réponds-je, en haussant un sourcil…

« Non ! Dobby ne peut pas venir comme ça à Gringotts ! Il ne peut entrer que par la Grande Porte ! Je viendrai ce soir dans ta chambre, pour effectuer le transfert dans l'un des coffres de la banque… » déclare Fleur, en posant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe…

« Flûte ! Cela signifie donc que je vais devoir encore attendre avant que tu ne lèves enfin le voile du mystère sur cette chose que je dois, selon Bill et toi, absolument conserver ! » m'exclame-je, un peu désappointé…

Fleur sourit, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite…

« Elle est ici. Je l'ai emportée avec moi, comme tous les dossiers et documents que tu m'as autorisée à prendre et que j'ai remis à Bill. Il va commencer à les compulser cet après-midi, mais au bref coup d'œil que j'ai jeté dessus, je peux déjà affirmer qu'il y a de quoi faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête dedans. Comme je l'ai dit lors de notre dernière réunion, Ombrage y décrit toutes ses malversations ou presque. Et ses projets… » répond-elle, en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau.

Et elle en sort une petite boite en carton cabossé, qu'elle pose devant moi, avant d'ôter le couvercle. Sur un lit de coton, repose une tabatière en or, incrustée de petits rubis et de diamants, qui dessinent un bel oiseau. Un Phénix, je pense. Je prends la tabatière en main et l'examine sous tous les angles, avant de l'ouvrir. Il y a encore un peu de tabac séché dedans…

« Très joli. Mais pourquoi devrais-je garder cette tabatière ? » demande-je, en la remettant dans son cocon de coton…

« Regarde ce qui est écrit sur le parchemin caché par le coton. Sur le côté à ta droite… » répond Fleur, en désignant la boite.

Elle a l'air émue et j'appréhende soudainement ce que je vais lire, tandis que ma main fouille le côté droit de la boite. J'en extirpe un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre et c'est presque tremblant que je le déplie. Une phrase est écrite, à l'encre de couleur rose pâle, d'une écriture que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaitre pour avoir eu à la lire sur quelques-uns de mes devoirs, l'an dernier…

L'écriture de cette salope d'Ombrage. Et il est écrit :

_Jolie tabatière en or, rubis et diamants, appartenant à Gideon Prewett. _

_A été volée sous mes yeux le 13 Août 1976, à l'Auberge du Chaporouge, par Willy Larbrouss. _

_Récupérée par mes soins le même jour._

_Willy sera désormais mon obligé pour ne pas l'avoir dénoncé. Quant à cet idiot de Gideon Prewett, tant pis pour lui ! Cette tabatière est trop jolie, je la garde pour moi !_

_. _

_D. J. Ombrage…_

Putain ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre cette salope glousser de son immonde petit rire victorieux, tandis qu'elle écrivait ces mots et je chiffonne le parchemin, le cœur lourd et des larmes montant brusquement dans mes yeux…

Gideon Prewett. Le jeune frère de Maman. Je ne le connais qu'au travers de ce que Maman m'a raconté de lui. Si peu. Elle est toujours trop affectée par le chagrin pour parler de lui et de son frère Fabian. Mais je sais que c'était un bon gars. Courageux et talentueux. Un vrai lion lors des combats durant la première guerre…

« Tu as raison, Fleur. Je vais garder cette tabatière. Maman sera sans doute contente, quand je vais la lui donner. Il ne lui restait rien de lui, que des souvenirs dans sa tête et une vieille photographie… » déclare-je, d'un ton étranglé, poussant un énorme soupir avant de relever les yeux vers Fleur pour ajouter : « Vous auriez dû me le dire, Bill et toi, au lieu de me faire mariner comme vous l'avez fait.… »

« Bill a regretté d'avoir parlé trop vite et il pensait qu'il valait mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus, avant d'avoir signé les documents du Ministère. Tu comprends, si l'employé avait deviné que tu mourrais d'envie de récupérer l'un des objets du coffre, il aurait pu se montrer soupçonneux et demander à en voir le contenu, pour vérifier que tout avait bien été déclaré. » répond Fleur avec douceur, en venant m'entourer de ses bras…

« J'aurais su me contenir. J'avais largement le temps de digérer ma colère contre cette salope d'Ombrage et de me faire à l'idée que j'allais récupérer la tabatière du défunt frère de Maman, si tu me l'avais dit au début de notre séjour au Paradis. Et Maman aussi, aurait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée… » insiste-je, avec un peu de reproche dans la voix…

« Je suis désolée, Ron… » soupire Fleur, en resserrant sa prise autour de mon cou…

Je la sens déployer ses charmes de Velane, mais cela m'indiffère. Elle devrait bien le savoir depuis le temps. Je suppose cependant que c'est une seconde nature chez elle et qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte…

Et je me demande soudainement ce qui m'affecte autant, dans cette petite cachotterie. Ce n'est pas bien méchant, même si je me sens un peu froissé, que Bill ait manqué de confiance en ma capacité à maîtriser mes émotions…

Mais pourquoi une émotion pareille d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas connu Gideon…

Non, mais je connais Maman. Et je sais que ça va être une déferlante de larmes et de chagrin, une fois encore pour elle…

Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu assez comme ça !

« Peut-être devrais-tu attendre la fin de la guerre, quand elle sera moins tendue et nerveuse, pour lui donner cette tabatière… » suggère soudainement Harry, d'un ton doux…

« Non. Elle me tuera, quand elle saura que je l'avais depuis aujourd'hui. Déjà comme ça, elle risque de tuer Bill, si elle vient à savoir qu'il lui a caché ça… » soupire-je, en me détachant de Fleur qui me colle encore, pour me lever…

J'ai besoin de bouger soudainement…

« Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas, que Bill lui a fait une cachotterie ? » demande Fleur, d'un ton inquiet…

Et soudainement, je comprends, que ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en mes capacités à cacher mes émotions à l'employé du Ministère, qui a motivé le silence de Bill…

C'est la réaction de Maman, qu'il craignait lui aussi.

« Quand as-tu découvert la tabatière et le mot qui va avec ? » demande-je, avec brusquerie…

« Samedi matin… » répond Fleur, l'air navrée…

Elle pense sans doute que je suis en colère contre elle et Bill. Mais non, je ne le suis pas. Ma colère est seulement dirigée contre cette ordure d'Ombrage…

« Est-ce Bill qui t'a dit qu'il valait mieux que l'employé du Ministère ne devine pas que j'étais très désireux de récupérer l'un des objets ? » questionne-je encore, avec plus de douceur cette fois

« Oui. Enfin, non. Il a juste dit qu'il valait mieux que tu ne saches pas avant d'avoir signé les documents. Le reste, je l'ai déduit… » répond Fleur, avec sincérité…

Elle est également étonnée par mes questions. C'est très visible…

Quant à moi, je suis très satisfait de sa réponse…

« Eh bien je crois que tu as mal déduit, Fleur. Je pense que Bill préférait en fait attendre que Papa soit de retour à la maison, avant que je donne cette tabatière à Maman. Il est le seul, qui pourra la consoler. Or, Papa doit revenir à la maison vers 15H30, 16H00 au plus tard… » souris-je, alors que la porte s'ouvre dans mon dos…

Je me tourne illico vers elle, c'est Bill qui vient d'entrer….

« Et Bill ne voulait pas non plus que je me tourmente, durant tout le séjour, à la pensée du chagrin qu'aura Maman, quand je lui donnerai la tabatière… » ajoute-je, complètement rasséréné, par le sourire et le hochement de tête de mon frangin…

« Je savais bien que tu comprendrais… » dit-il, en approchant bras grands ouverts

Et j'accepte son accolade fraternelle avec grand plaisir…

« Ouais… N'empêche, si un truc du genre ce reproduit, tâche de contrôler ta langue. Ça me dispensera de mariner durant des jours et des jours… » déclare-je, lorsque je le lâche…

« Bah… Comme ça, d'une certaine manière, je n'étais pas le seul à être tourmenté, même si l'objet du tourment n'était pas le même et que le tien était moins désagréable que le mien… » répond-il, avant de me faire un clin d'œil…

Comme s'il l'avait fait exprès !

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**N'hésitez donc pas !**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**V**


End file.
